Shadamy Volume 2 : Protéger sa place
by MelAi4869
Summary: Plus de deux ans après la naissance de Silver le calme et la paix règne sur Mobius même si elle reste fragile. Mais maintenant qu'il est assez grand pour pouvoir intégrait une école il vas devoir faire face au monde tout en découvrant les nombreux secrets de son père. Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant le difficile passé de Shadow alors que d'ancien ennemi prépare leurs revanche
1. Acte 1 Chapter 1

**Hey je suis de retour comme promit pour commencer se volume 2. En premier pour ceux qui tomberait sur cette histoire sans avoir lue le volume 1 je vous conseil de d'abord le lire sinon vous risquer d'être un peu perdu et de ne pas tout comprendre. Pour les autres j'espère que cette suite vous plaira n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires habituellement je répond au message si je peu (car il est des fois impossible de répondre à certaine personne je ne sais pas trop pourquoi).**

 **Je rappel que cette fan fiction est à la basse un Shadamy et le restera mais il y aura quand même d'autres couple abordais dans cette histoire. N'oublier pas que cela reste de la fiction et que son seul but est de divertir pas d'être prit au sérieux ou de blesser des personnes. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuel faute orthographe n'y prêter pas trop attention se n'est pas mon point fort. Pour se qui concerne les passages très mature il seront toujours signaler à l'avance pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas les lires puisse les passer facilement ( de toute façon vous être tranquille au moins jusqu'au chapitre 16).**

 **Evidemment les personnages ainsi que l'univers de cette histoire appartient à Sega.**

 **Voila je crois que j'ai presque tout dit alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas du chapitre. =)**

* * *

Acte 1 chapitre 1

Plus de deux longues années c'était écouler depuis la naissance de Silver et de la fin de la bataille contre Néo. Au cours de c'est deux années la vie sur Mobius avait était plutôt paisible. Eggman n'attaquer presque plus et quand il le fessait ce n'était rien de bien impressionnant comme s'il avait perdu espoir. Les seuls perturbateurs de se calme était un petit groupe d'extrémiste mobian qui tenter de provoquer une révolte dans la population mobian dans tout le pays. Pour le moment le groupe n'avait pas causé trop de dégât dans le pays étant sévèrement réprimer par le GUN ne voulant pas d'une nouvelle guerre. Finalement une grande partie d'entre eux ont fini par s'exiler dans le royaume de Sally.

Du côté de notre couple d'hérissons tout c'était assez bien passer pendant c'est deux années. Shadow c'était révéler être un très bon formateur même pendant la période où il devait travailler seul alors que sa coéquipière était dans ces dernier mois de grossesse. Au final Rouge avait accoucher de faux jumeaux Topaze une échidnés comme son père alors que son frère Béryl lui était une chauve-souris comme sa mère.

Silver lui avais beaucoup grandi en seulement deux ans. Certes les enfants mobian grandissaient assez vite par rapport aux humains mais Silver bénéficier d'un de rythme de croissance accélérait grâce au gène de son père. Même si la comparaison n'était pas vraiment possible car Shadow avait atteint son stade adulte en quelque mois seulement. De son côté Silver avais presque 3 ans mais grâce à son rythme de croissance accélérait il correspondait plus à un Mobian de 7, ou 9 ans environ. Jusqu'à présent Shadow et Amy avaient réussi à le préserver et à l'élever comme une famille un peut prêt normal sans réel incident.

Mais un nouveau défi se dresser devant eux maintenant. Après un long moment d'hésitation et de lutte Silver aller enfin commencer à aller à l'école public. Jusqu'à présent c'était Amy et Shadow qui remplissais le rôle de professeur d'école. L'une des raisons c'était à cause de la vitesse à là qu'elle Silver grandissait pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve dans une classe avec des camarades qui serait bien plus jeune que lui. Et l'autre raison c'était pour éviter qu'il ne subisse les brimades de ces camarades à cause de ses origines.

Mais le couple d'hérisson savaient très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le préserver éternellement et maintenant qu'il était assez grand ils espéraient qu'il serait prêt à affronter le monde et sa cruauté avec leurs aides. Silver devait commencer son premier jour de classe demain et était impatient de découvrir son école et sa classe.

Pour l'instant toute la famille profiter de leurs dimanches pour s'amuser ensemble à la plage. Shadow et Amy étaient coucher sur leurs serviettes de plage pendant que Silver manger sa glace un peu plus loin d'eux.

Amy : C'est fou à qu'elle point le temps est passer vite.

Shadow souriant : Oui j'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand je tenais Silver dans mes bras pour le border.

Amy : Et demain il va faire c'est premier pas à l'école.

Shadow préoccuper : J'espère qu'il est prêt pour sa…

Amy : Oui et de toute façon il doit suivre un parcours scolaire comme tout le monde. Surtout depuis que son rythme de croisant c'est stabiliser.

Shadow avec un ton maussade : Ne m'en parle pas... quand je repense au moment où il a eu c'est pousser de croissance…

Amy un peu triste : Je sais c'était douloureux et difficile pour lui…

Shadow : En deux ans il a gagné plus de 6 ans mais au moins ça commence à s'atténuer il ne devrait plus avoir autant de pousser de croissance qu'avant.

Amy : Grace à sa il peut enfin intégrait une classe normale.

Shadow préoccuper : Oui mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet sur l'accueil qui lui est réserver…

Amy : De toute façon il faudra y passer tôt ou tard.

Shadow : Je sais mais je me souviens encore des protestations des autres parents quand ils on apprit que Silver aller intégrer une des classes de cette école…

Amy : Sa rester une minorité. Ce qui m'inquiet le plus c'est si on lui raconte des histoires sur…

Shadow soupirant : Sur moi… je sais... je devrais lui parler de mes origines avant qu'on lui dît n'importe quoi... Je le ferais se soir. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment mit prendre… Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il pense qu'il est un monstre… ou son que je le suis...

Amy : Explique-lui doucement tu n'es pas obligé de lui donner tous les détails de ton histoire.

Shadow : De toute façon je ne comptais pas le faire. Inutile de lui faire peur.

Silver arrivant vers ses parents : Papa, maman on va jouer dans l'eau ?

Shadow : On arrive prend de l'avance.

Amy en souriant : Et dire que quand c'était un bébé on devait lutter pour le faire rentrais dans l'eau.

Shadow prenant un ballon : Au moins contrairement à un autre hérisson il n'a pas gardé cette peur très longtemps.

Amy se relevant : Tu sais si Sonic a autan peur de l'eau c'est pars qu'il s'était presque noyer quand il était un enfant.

Shadow : Je vois sa explique son comportement et pourquoi il n'a pas voulu venir ici.

Amy : Oui tout le monde à sa petite phobie comme toi qui n'aime pas les endroits étroits.

Shadow : Pas faut. Allons voir Silver il a l'aire de s'impatienter.

Les trois hérissons jouèrent ensemble avec un ballon dans l'eau un long moment s'amusant comme n'importe quelle famille ordinaire. Mais très vite le jeu se transforma en une bataille de force entre Amy et Shadow qui s'envoyer la balle de toute leurs forces. Silver lui tenter de tenir tête à ses deux parents en renforcent un peu ses tirs grâce à son énergie. Heureusement pour lui ses deux parents réduisaient leurs forces face à lui pour ne pas le blessé. Après un long moment de jeu Silver commença à fatiguer et sorti de l'eau pour se reposer un peu et regarder ses parents dans leurs luttes de volley.

Amy frappant dans le ballon : Alors tu n'abandonnes pas ?

Shadow renvoyant la balle : Depuis quand la forme de vie ultime abandonne-t-il un combat ?

Le combat continua de longue minute sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne faiblisse.

Amy : Si ça continu on va y passer le reste de la journée.

Shadow : Seulement le reste de la journée ? Tu me déçois je te penser plus endurante.

Amy avec un sourire espiègle : Ah oui ? Pourtant hier soir j'étais plus endurante que toi au lit quand tu t'es écroulée de plaisir. Tu veux refaire un test se soir ?

Shadow très gênais : Quoi ?! Ça n'a rien à voir avec…

Amy : Je t'ai eu !

Amy profita de sa distraction pour frapper la balle en plein vol de toute ses forces l'envoyant tout droit dans le visage de Shadow qui s'écroula sous l'eau.

Amy avec un sourie de victoire : Aller Shadow tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une simple balle au visage t'a mis ko ?

Après un petit moment d'attente Shadow n'avait toujours pas fait surface et Amy commença à s'inquiet pour lui.

Amy inquiète : Ce n'est pas drôle remonte.

Très vite Amy se précipita vers le sombre hérisson qui n'était toujours pas remonter à la surface malgré les plus de 3 minute écouler.

Amy : Shadow ou es-tu ?!

Alors qu'elle commencer vraiment à avoir peur un bras l'agrippa pour l'entraîner sous l'eau. D'abord surprise Amy tenta de se débattre jusqu'à qu'elle découvre que c'était Shadow qui l'avait entraîné sous l'eau pour se venger.

Amy remontant à la surface : Tu es fou ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Shadow avec un sourire satisfait : Ça t'apprendra à utiliser de telle moyen sur moi. Et en plus je peux retenir ma respiration bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre dans se monde.

Amy : Ah oui ? Voyons un peu sa alors.

Shadow : Quoi ?

Amy se jeta sur Shadow pour l'entraîner à nouveau sous l'eau tout en lui donnant un baisser le plus longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Evidemment c'est Amy qui finit par rompre le baisser pour remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'airs.

Shadow : Tu vois j'aurais pu tenir bien plus longtemps.

Amy reprenant son souffle : Je le reconnais tu as plus d'endurance que moi sous l'eau par rapport au lit.

Shadow gêner : Ne recommence pas… allons retrouver Silver sur la terre ferme il va être l'heure de rentré.

Amy : Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas continuer notre combat pars que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance.

Shadow sortant de l'eau : Bien sur…

Silver : Papa on peut refaire une partie avec le ballon ?

Shadow : Une autre fois. On doit rentrer tu dois être en forme pour demain.

Silver : D'accord.

Amy : Oui demain est un grand jour.

Toute la famille rentra chez eux après une autre journée paisible et de détente sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

* * *

A leurs retours à la maison Silver monta dans sa chambre pour préparait son sac pour demain pendant que ses parents s'occuper du dîner.

Amy : Tu devrais aller lui parler. Je peux m'occuper du reste toute seul.

Shadow soupirant : Ok… il est temps…

Amy : Courage.

C'est d'un pas hésitant que Shadow monta à l'étage pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Depuis le premier jours ou Silver était venu au monde Shadow redouter de lui parler de son passé, mais il savait très bien que tôt ou tard il l'apprendrait. Et surtout il était possible que certains enfants risqueraient d'utiliser ses origines contre lui par pur plaisir pour lui faire du mal. Après un petit moment à rester devant la porte se demandant comment il aller aborder le sujet Shadow frappa à la porte avant d'entré. Silver lui était assied à son bureau toujours entrain de préparait ses affaires de classe.

Shadow : Tu fais encore tes affaires pour demain ?

Silver : Oui je ne veux rien oublier.

Shadow : Tu es heureux d'aller à l'école ?

Silver : Oui je n'ai jamais pu vraiment être avec d'autre enfants appart Topaze, Béryl et Alex.

Shadow détournant le regard : Oui je sais…

Evidemment ce que Silver ignorait c'est que presque à chaque fois qu'il avait rencontrai un enfant avec qui il essayer de devenir amies celui si était éloigner de lui par les parents par peur. Shadow était vraiment triste pour son fils mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Silver : On va manger ?

Shadow hésitant : Oui mais je devais te parler de quelque chose de très importent avant…

Silver : C'est à propos de demain ?

Shadow : Oui en partie.

Silver : Ne t'en fait je sais que je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs là-bas.

Shadow s'asseyant sur le lit de Silver : Ce n'est pas à propos de toi. Mais de moi je dois te raconter une histoire… la mienne...

Silver rejoignant son père : Ton histoire ?

Shadow avec une petit voix : Oui je dois t'en parler pars que tu risques t'entendre de mauvaise chose sur moi…

Silver intriguer : Pourquoi il dirait de mauvaise chose sur toi ?

Shadow mal à l'aise : Tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas comme les autres habitants de ce monde... Je ne suis pas née de façon naturelle.

Silver : Je ne comprends pas.

Shadow : Habituel pour qu'un enfant vienne au monde il faut que deux personnes s'aiment réellement et c'est de cette amoure que l'enfant née.

Silver : Comme toi et maman ?

Shadow souriant : Oui comme moi et ta mère. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment était mon cas… Ta mamie ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant même si elle aimé quelqu'un. Alors elle est allée voir une personne pour l'aider à avoir quand même un enfant. Et ceux qui mon donné la vie voulait que je sois fort et on fait en sorte que j'ai des pouvoirs pour protéger le monde. Mais d'autre personnes voulaient m'utiliser pour faire de mauvaise chose…

Silver : C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi des pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Oui tu as hérité de mes pouvoirs.

Silver : Mais pourquoi des personnes dise de mauvaise chose sur toi ?

Shadow : Comme tu le sais les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent. Surtout quand celui-ci est puissant comme nous…

Silver : Qu'es qu'ils t'on fait ?

Shadow très hésitant : Ils ont voulu me faire du mal à moi et ceux qui mon donner la vie. Et ils ont réussi en parti... A cause d'eux j'ai perdu des personnes en qui je tenais beaucoup et j'ai dû me cacher pendant très longtemps.

Silver : Ou tu étais caché ?

Shadow très hésitant : Je dormais dans une capsule à l'abri sur une petit île… Mais... quand je me suis réveillé j'étais perdu et furieux contre ce monde qui m'avait fait du mal… J'ai pris de mauvaise décision et fait de mauvaise chose.

Silver stupéfier : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui mais grâce à ta mère j'ai réalisé que je fessais une grave erreur et j'ai pu me rattraper. Depuis je fais tout mon possible pour aider les autres.

Silver : Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas fait quelque chose de si terrible.

Shadow très hésitant en détournant le regard : Ouais… mais malheureusement la plupart des habitants de ce monde ne retienne que les mauvaises choses... Si je te dis tout ça c'est que certain de tes camarades risque de dire des choses très mauvaise sur moi ou sur toi. Tu ne dois surtout pas faire attention à ce qu'ils te diront. Ne chercher pas non plus à les affronter ignore l'ai et ne crois pas tous ce que tu entendras.

Silver avec une petite voix : Je comprends… mais je trouve sa effrayent…

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Je sais… je suis désoler que tu doives portais mon fardeau et mes erreur du passé… Je veux que tu sache que si demain c'est trop difficile prévient moi grâce à notre lien d'esprit. Je viendrais te chercher tout de suite.

Silver : Oui mais sa veux dire que je ne pourrais jamais aller à l'école ?

Shadow : Seulement si tu ne le veux pas. On peut toujours demandais à ce que tu es des cours à domicile.

Silver : D'accord mais je veux quand même y aller…

Shadow : Comme tu le souhaite c'est juste pour que tu sache qu'il y a d'autre possibilité.

Silver avec confiance : Merci papa tu verras j'arriverais à aller à l'école.

Shadow : C'est bien maintenant allons manger tu dois te coucher tôt ce soir.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Amy pour profité du repas du soir avant que Silver parte se coucher au lit. Après avoir profiter d'un film ensemble le couple d'hérissons monta pour aussi se coucher stresser par la journée qui aller arriver.

Amy : Tu as l'aire très anxieux. Tu as réussi à parler avec Silver ?

Shadow : Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'il est vraiment compris. Je voulais être plus précis mais j'ai eu trop peur…

Amy : Que lui a tu dis au final ?

Shadow : Que je n'étais pas née comme tout le monde. Et que à cause de sa et de mes pouvoir des personnes m'on fait du mal. Et que j'avais fait de mauvais choix…

Amy : C'est un peu prêt tout.

Shadow soupirant : Oui mais je n'ai pas donner de détaille… Comment lui dire que j'ai était créé par le GUN pour servir d'arme de destruction ou que... j'ai vue Maria être tué sous mes yeux. Que j'ai était enfermer pendant 50 ans au fond d'une capsule et maintenue endormie. Pour au final tenté de détruire le monde quand l'un des plus grands malades de ce monde m'a libéré… Ou …

Amy : Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs.

Shadow en souriant : C'est drôle il m'a dit la même chose. De toute façon il veut encore aller à l'école. Mais je sens qu'un jour ou l'autre il voudra plus de réponse…

Amy : Et se jours-là c'est que vous serez prêt à tout vous dire.

Shadow inquiet : Peut-être... voyons déjà comment ça se passe demain.

Amy : J'aurais vraiment voulu être là mais je dois remplacer une collègue. Tu vas y arriver ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas le choix je dois être là pour le soutenir. S'il voie que je suis anxieux il va avoir peur.

Amy : Oui on doit croire en lui.

Shadow : Et si jamais ça se passe mal je viendrais l'aider tout de suite.

Amy : Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

Shadow : Non le GUN prépare quelque chose de très important. Il est même possible que je doive partir en mission.

Amy : Depuis que Silver est né tu n'es jamais parti en mission. C'est si grave que ça ?

Shadow : Je l'ignore. Ce serait pour une mission de sauvetage mais je n'ai pas encore de détaille précis. Le Commandeur attend le bon moment pour intervenir.

Amy : Je me demande qui sa peut-être.

Shadow : Va savoir. Sa mes bien égale je ferai mon travail comme d'habitude.

Amy baillant : Bien sûr.

Shadow : Tu as l'aire fatiguer tu devrais dormir on pourra en reparler plus tard.

Amy se blottissant contre Shadow : Oui.

Le couple d'hérissons finie par s'endormir encore préoccuper par la journée qui les attendait demain qui pourrait mettre en danger l'équilibre de leur vie de famille.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Silver. Shadow était au côté de son fils toujours endormi lui caressant doucement la tête pour le réveiller en douceur.

Silver somnolant : Hum…

Shadow : Il est l'heure. On doit se préparait sinon tu vas être en retard.

Silver à moitié réveillé : Oui Papa.

Shadow : Bien ton petit déjeuner est déjà prêt ne tarde pas trop.

Silver finit par arriver à se lever pour rejoindre son père pour manger son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait rien dit mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père hier soir l'avait troublé. Il savait très bien que son père était différent du reste des autres mais jusqu'à présent ça ne l'avait pas vraiment intrigué. Et surtout Silver avait ressenti que son père lui avait cacher beaucoup d'informations. Sur le moment il avait voulu lui poser des questions mais avait renoncer par peur. Au final Silver avait pris la décision d'ignorait le plus possible toute cette histoire et d'obtenir des réponses petit à petit. Après tout son père n'avait pas pu faire de chose très grave du moins c'était impossible à imager pour lui.

Silver en train de manger : Papa comment était ton école ?

Shadow étonner : Pourquoi cette question ?

Silver curieux : Je voulais savoir… tu ne m'a jamais vraiment parler de toi avant que tu ne vives avec maman.

Shadow : Si tu veux vraiment le savoir je ne suis pas aller à l'école. C'est celui qui m'a donnée la vie qui c'est occuper de mon éducation avec sa petite fille.

Silver : Cette personne était ton père ?

Shadow : Oui pour moi il l'était…

Silver : Comment il était ?

Shadow : Il s'appeler Gérald c'était un humain.

Silver intriguer : Un humain ? Mais je croyais que les mobians et les humains ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant ensemble même s'ils s'aimé.

Shadow : Oui en effet mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas venu au monde de façon traditionnel…

Silver intriguer : Mais comment il a fait pour aider mamie alors et pourquoi ?

Shadow : C'est trop compliquer à expliquer et nous n'avons pas le temps.

Silver déçu : D'accord…

Shadow intriguer : Je te trouve bien curieux d'un coup. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Silver : Oui. Je suis juste impatient d'aller à l'école.

Shadow : Dans ce cas allons 'y.

Le père et le fils sorti de la maison main dans la main en direction de l'école de Silver. Après une petite marche les deux garçons étaient arrivés devant les portes de l'école. Comme le redouter Shadow tout le monde les fixer du regard. La majorité était des regards surprit mais certain était des regards de peur et même de haine… L'école était la plus grand de la région est aller des classes élémentaires jusqu'au collège et était ouvert aussi bien au mobian qu'au humain. Shadow était déjà venu ici il y a un mois avec Amy pour inscrire Silver et vérifier dans qu'elle condition son fils serait accueillie. La directrice de l'école avait été facile à convaincre vue que Shadow avait sauvé des élevés d'une classe d'un incendie avec l'aide de Sonic. Sa seule condition était que Silver ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Shadow : Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?

Silver : Je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs et je ne dois pas faire attention à ce qu'ils peuvent dire sur nous.

Shadow souriant : Très bien. Allons voir ou est ta classe.

Silver souriant : Oui.

Aux boues d'une petit recherche à travers les couloirs les deux hérissons avaient trouvé la bonne classe ou la maîtresse de Silver les attendais. En les voyant la jeune humaine leurs donna un grand sourire visiblement très ravie de les voir là.

Maîtresse : Bonjour monsieur Shadow. Ravi de te rencontrai Silver je suis Léa et je serais ton professeur.

Silver souriant : Bonjours ravie de vous rencontrer.

Léa : Les cours vont bientôt commencer on va laisser tes camarades de classe s'installer et tu pourras te présenter à eux.

Shadow : Je vais vous laissez alors. Il est préférable que je parte avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Léa : Ne vous en fait pas je veillerais sur lui. Au moindre problème je vous contacterai.

Shadow se mettant au niveau de Silver : Merci. Silver je reviendrais de chercher à la fin des cours. Ecoute bien les adultes de l'école. Et ne sort pas de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Si tu as un problème prévient moi tout de suite.

Silver : Je sais je ferais attention et je serais sage.

Shadow : J'y vais à ce soir.

Silver regarda son père qui commencer doucement à s'éloigner de lui. Pour la première fois il aller être seul sans aucune personne de sa famille à ses côtés. En un instant le jeune hérisson courra se blottir contre le dos des jambes de son père. A cette action Shadow se retourna pour faire un câlin à son fils pour le rassurait.

Shadow avec une voix douce : Ne t'en fait pas tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Et n'oublie pas même si je ne suis pas à tes côtés nos esprit le son toujours. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Silver : Oui papa…

Shadow : Voilà. Tu verras ça va vite passer.

Léa : Ne vous en fait pas c'est toujours un peu dur la première fois.

Shadow : Oui vous avez raison et pas seulement pour les enfants. A tout à leur fiston.

Silver : D'accord.

Voyant que son fils était rassuré Shadow quitta le bâtiment pour partir de l'école toujours sous une pluie de regard désagréable. De son côté Silver attendais avec sa maîtresse qui lui expliquer comment la journée aller se dérouler quand une personne les interrompit avec violence.

Parent énerver : Madame Léa ou et la directrice ?!

Léa : Monsieur Martin la directrice et en réunion pour le moment. Pourquoi vouliez-vous lui parler ?

Martin énerver : Je viens porter réclamation. J'ai appris que le fils de se montre d'hérisson était dans la même classe que mon fils !

Léa avec une voix très sévère : Monsieur Martin surveiller votre langage !

Martin voyant Silver : Oh il est déjà là...

Léa : Je pense qu'il est préférable de continuer notre petite conversation dans le couloir. Silver je suis désoler je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Léa et Martin sortie dans le couloir pensent être assez loin pour que leurs conversations restent priver. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient était que Silver posséder aussi une très bonne ouïe même si elle était un peu moins développée que c'elle de son père. Mais s'était suffisent pour un peu entendre leurs conversations à travers la porte.

Léa en colère : Vous n'avez pas honte de porter de t'elle propos en plus devant son enfant ?!

Martin : Je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Et de toute façon sa place n'est pas ici.

Léa : Et de qu'elle droit pensez-vous que vous pouvez décider de quelle enfant peut-être dans cette classe ?

Martin : Je suis le chef des parents d'élève. J'avais pourtant déjà exprimé l'opinion des parents on ne voulait pas de se hérisson dans cette école et encore moins dans la classe de mon fils.

Léa : Comme vous la déjà dit madame la directrice cette enfants à le droit d'aller à l'école comme tous les autres. Même s'il est un peu différent des autres il sera traité comme tous les autres élèves de cette école que vous le voulait ou non.

Martin furieux : Je ne veux pas que mon fils sois assied à côté d'un monstre !

Léa très énervé : Monsieur Martin ! Ni cette enfant et ni son père ne sont des monstres ! A votre place je ferais très attention à mes propos si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse un rapport à la direction.

Martin : Mais vous savez très bien ce qui se dit sur son père.

Léa : Oui qu'il est un héros qui a sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises et qui a même arrêter une guerre.

Martin : Arrêté sa vous connaissez comme moi son origine et ce qu'il a fait.

Léa : Et alors ce n'est pas Silver qui a fait tout ça. De toute façon l'administration de l'école a déjà pris sa décision et elle et s'en appel.

Martin : Je vous préviens si jamais il fait du mal à mon fils je ferais fermer cette école et je vous collerais un procès.

Léa : Encore une phrase comme c'elle la et c'est moi qui vous colle un procès pour menace.

Martin : Très bien vous avez gagné de toute façon je suis sûr qu'il ne restera pas longtemps ici. Que ce soit pour le bien des enfants de cette école ou pour la sienne.

Le père d'élève quitta le couloir furieux que sa demande n'a pas été entendu. C'est un peu préoccuper que la maîtresse rentrât dans la salle de classe.

Léa : Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre Silver.

Silver : Ce n'est pas grave. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

Léa : Monsieur Martin est un peu trop impulsif... Ne t'en fait pas pour lui il à toujours été comme ça.

Silver : Je vois…

Alors que Silver aller poser des questions sur ce que Martin avait dit au sujet de son père la sonnerie retentie dans toute l'école.

Léa : C'est l'heure des cours. Tes camarades vont arriver. Pendant la récréation je te ferais une petite visite de l'école pour éviter que tu te perdes.

Silver : Merci.

Léa : Bon je vais accueillir les enfants. On te présentera quand ils seront installés.

Silver resta assied sur sa petite chaise que la maîtresse lui avait donner pour rester à côté de son bureau, ou pouvait entendre un vacarme se rapprocher de la porte l'effrayant un peu. C'était le grand moment pour lui comment aller être sa classe et comment aller t'il l'accueillir ?

* * *

 **Voila un premier chapitre assez calme pour débuter la suite sera un peu dans le même ton le temps que l'intrigue se développe. En se qui concerne le rythme de parution pour le moment je vais rester à un chapitre tout les samedi pour me permettre de garder de l'avance et éviter de vous faire de longue coupure.**

 **On se retrouve donc samedi prochain pour voir comment vas se dérouler cette première journée d'école de Silver.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La porte de la classe s'ouvrir laissant entrait une bonne quinzaine d'enfants qui s'assied à leurs places sans remarquer la présence d'un hérisson qui trembler un peu de peur. Une fois tout le monde installer toute l'attention de la classe se porta finalement sur Silver qui n'oser plus bouger de sa place.

Léa : Bien tout le monde je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe. Il s'appelle Silver the hedgehog soyer gentille avec lui.

A l'entente de son nom toute la classe commença à discuter entre eux. Evidemment ils connaissaient tous Silver ou son père est étaient surprit qu'il soit dans leurs classe.

Léa : Tout le monde se calme je sais que votre camarade est assez connue. Mais ce n'est pour ça qu'il doit être traiter différemment alors je compte sur vous pour bien l'intégré parmi vous.

Presque toute la classe : Oui maîtresse.

Léa montrant une place libre : Bien Silver tu peu t'installer à coté de Anaïs. Le cours va commencer prenez vos cahiers de mathématique.

Malgré le fait que Silver était habituer à être le centre de l'attention cette fois il était seul sans personne pour le soutenir. La première heure fut assez dur jusqu'à que les élèves commencent à s'habituer à sa présence. Après presque deux heures de cours la cloche de la récréation sonna laissant Silver avec son professeur qui lui fessait une petite visite de l'école.

Léa : Alors Silver tu n'as pas l'aire trop perdu en cours. Qui était ton enseignant jusqu'à présent ?

Silver : Ma mère et mon père. Ils me fessaient des cours tous les jours pour que je n'ai pas de problème à intègre une vraie classe.

Léa : Ils sont faits un très bon travail. De se que j'ai vue de tes tests tu as même un niveau supérieur aux autres élèves sur beaucoup de matière. Tu sais pourquoi tes parents ne ton pas envoyer dans une école plus tôt ?

Silver : Ils voulaient attendre que je maîtrise mieux mes pouvoirs. Et que j'arrête de grandir trop vite.

Léa intriguer : Qu'elle âge as-tu vraiment ?

Silver : Presque trois ans…

Léa surprise : A oui quand je comprends mieux.

Silver avec la tête baissée : Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis comme ça... mais je suis content de pouvoir enfin aller à l'école comme tout le monde.

Léa surprise : Silver tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu es un peu particulier ?

Silver pensifs : Mon père m'en à un peu parler mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas tout me dire. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être le seul à ne le savoir…

Léa : S'il ne te le pas dit c'est qu'il doit avoir de bonne raison.

Silver : Mais j'espère qu'il m'en parlera un jour...

Léa : J'en suis sur quand tu seras plus grand.

Silver et sa maîtresse continuer leurs visites de l'école sans savoir que leurs conversations avait était épier avec attention par un des surveillant de l'école, visiblement très intéresser par les interrogations du jeune hérisson.

* * *

Au-final toute la matinée de cours de Silver se déroula bien jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Au début tous ses camarades c'était diriger vers la cantine sans prêter attention à lui le laissant seul dans la classe. Finalement sa voisine une petite fille humaine finie par revenir en classe pour se diriger vers lui.

Anaïs : Silver tu vient manger ?

Silver : Oui j'arrive.

Anaïs : Si tu veux on peut manger ensemble.

Silver souriant : Merci c'est gentil.

Anaïs : De rien je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être nouveau. Je suis arrivé le mois dernier.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent dans la salle de la cantine ou il y avait presque tous les élèves réunis pour manger. Dès l'instant ou Silver entra avec sa camarade toute la salle se plongea dans un silence de mort. La rumeur de son arriver c'était très vite rependu dans toutes les sections de l'école. Silver et Anaïs se dirigèrent vers la file d'attente pour recevoir leurs repas en tentent d'ignorait la lourd atmosphère. Une fois servi les tous les deux essayer de trouver une table ou ils pourraient manger quand un petit groupe d'élèves les prit à parti.

Élève de classe de Silver : Et Anaïs viens à notre table.

Anaïs étonner : Eux...Merci Christophe... Tu vient Silver.

Christophe parlant assez bas : Désoler mais on ne veut pas de lui à notre table.

Anaïs : Pourquoi il est nouveau et ne connait personne.

Christophe parlant assez bas : Peut-être mais mon père ma parler de lui. Il est dangereux on ferait mieux de rester loin de lui.

Anaïs soupirant : Fait ce que tu veux mais moi je reste avec lui.

Christophe attrapant Anaïs par le bras : Tu ne vas pas choisir ce monstre à moi ?

Anaïs agacer : Déjà ce n'est pas un monstre et oui je le choisi à ta place. Lui au moins ne fait pas de salle coup dans le dos des autres.

Christophe avec un ton menaçant : Je te préviens laisse le et vient à notre table.

Silver s'interposant : Laisse la tranquille elle ne veut pas venir avec toi.

Christophe avec un ton menaçant : On ne t'a rien demandait. Tu ne devrais même pas être ici. Si jamais tu continues à tourner autour d'Anaïs je vais…

Alex : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Christophe énerver : Qu'es que sa peu te faire ? Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Alex entourait de ses amies : Eh bien tu es entrain de menace un de mes amies alors si c'est mon problème.

Christophe s'éloignant : Ok tu as gagné.

Alex : Celui-là il ne changera jamais.

Silver : Tu le connais ?

Alex : Pas vraiment c'est juste un gars qui se croit au-dessus des autres parce que son père est une personne influente. Lui et ses amies font toujours des salles coup aux autres élèves de l'école. Ignore-le.

Silver : Sa vas être dur il est dans ma classe.

Alex : Je sais ta classe et c'elle qui est jumeler à la mienne.

Silver : Jumeler ?

Anaïs : Toute les classes de niveau inférieur son associer avec une de niveau supérieur. Ils viendront nous aider pour certain cours et on aura sport en même temps qu'eux.

Alex : Elle a raison. Du coup on se verra souvent tous les deux. Tu pourras me donner un coup de main en math.

Anaïs : Ce n'est pas l'inverse normalement.

Alex : Oui mes Silver est une vraie tête en math.

Silver : Ouais mais pas en français…

Alex : Je t'aiderais en retour tu verras.

Silver : Merci.

Alex : Venaient allons manger à notre table. Vous allez voir mes amies son sympa.

Silver et Anaïs suivit Alex jusqu'à sa table pour être accueil par ses amies qui était impatient de rencontrais Silver.

Amies d'Alex : Alors Silver c'est vrai que tu as des pouvoirs ?

Silver : Oui j'ai des pouvoirs de télékinésie.

Amies d'Alex : Comment c'est possible ?

Silver : Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails mais c'est grâce à mon affinité avec l'énergie du Chaos don j'ai hériter. C'est grâce à sa que j'arrive à manipuler ce qui m'entoure par la penser.

Amies d'Alex : Tu peux nous montrai ?

Silver : Non je n'ai pas le droit de le faire à l'école… Sinon je ne pourrais plus revenir.

Alex : De toute façon tu n'en as pas besoin ici. Tu n'es pas une attraction mais un élève comme nous tous.

Silver : Merci.

Alex souriant : Et dit moi qui es t'a charmante amie ?

Silver : Elle s'appelle Anaïs et elle est dans ma classe. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'on est amies…

Anaïs souriant : Eh bien si tu es d'accord j'aimerai l'être.

Silver : Bien sûr à part Alex je n'ai jamais eu d'amies.

Amies d'Alex : Et dit nous Silver tu doit bien connaitre Sonic the hedgehog ?

Silver : Oui c'est mon oncle.

Amies d'Alex : Wow. Tu as une chance de malade. Il est aussi cool qu'on le dit ?

Silver : Oui lui et mon père me font toujours rire quand ils sont ensemble à se lancer des défis.

Amies d'Alex : C'est vrai que ton père et Shadow the hedgehog… comment il ait en vrai ?

Silver : Il peut s'énervait facilement mais quand j'ai besoin de lui il est toujours là et à toujours était très gentille avec moi ou notre famille.

Amies d'Alex : Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Pourtant on le voie souvent se battre contre Sonic.

Silver : Ils s'amusent ensemble. Ils disent que c'est un bon moyen pour eux de garder la forme quand ils ne doivent pas se battre pour protéger le monde.

Amies d'Alex : Oh mon père c'est trompé sur le tient. Il n'arrêter pas de me dire que c'était un monst…

Alex : Stop !

Amies d'Alex : Désoler. Oublie ce que j'allai dire…

Tout le groupe profita de leurs repas ensemble tout en continuent de poser des questions à Silver sur lui et sa le reste des cours se passa sans aucun incident Silver était plutôt ravi de sa première journée de cours ou il avait réussi à se faire quelques amis même si certains de ses camarades ne semblai pas l'apprécier.

* * *

Qu'elle que heures plus tard fin des cours devant les portes de l'école.

Shadow attendait anxieux le retour de son fils. Il était resté prêt de l'école presque toute la journée pour intervenir s'il en ressentait la demande de son fils. Shadow continuer à faire les cents pas devant les portes ne remarquant même pas le regard des autres parents qui le regarder avec inquiétude. Après une attend qui lui sembler interminable la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours résonna laissant apparaître une marée d'enfants qui se dépêcher de rentré chez eux. Shadow scruter chaque enfant pour tenter de retrouver son fils. Après que tous les enfants soient passés sans que Silver n'apparaisse Shadow commença à beaucoup s'inquiet oubliant même d'utiliser son lien d'esprit pour savoir où il était. Finalement Silver finie par sortir accompagner par sa maîtresse et d'Alex au grand soulagement de Shadow.

Léa : Rebonjour monsieur Shadow. Désoler pour l'attente mais je donnais à Silver qu'elle que cours qu'il devra rattraper.

Shadow : Je voie merci.

Léa : Bonne rentrais on se revoie demain Silver.

Silver : Oui maîtresse.

Shadow : Alors cette première journée d'école ?

Silver : Plutôt bien. Au début j'étais seul mais à l'heure du déjeuner une fille de ma classe est venue me voir pour qu'on mange ensemble. Mais un garçon de la classe n'a pas apprécié sa mais grâce à Alex il m'a laissé tranquille.

Shadow : Merci Alex.

Alex : De rien. Ce gars est un idiot comme son père. Sous prétexte qu'il le chef des parents d'élève et qu'il a un travail importent il se croit tout permit lui et son fils.

Shadow : Et si on allait au salon de thé pour manger une part de gâteau en attendent que Amy finisse de travailler ?

Silver : Oui !

Shadow : Alex tu vient avec nous ?

Alex : Je ne refuse jamais une part de gâteau.

* * *

Salon de thé ou travail Amy.

Tout le groupe de garçons arrivèrent dans le salon pour profiter de bonne pâtisserie ensemble avant d'être rejoint par Amy.

Amy s'asseyant avec une assiette : Eh bien on dirait que nos pâtisserai ont du succès ici.

Alex : Comme toujours.

Shadow : Tu as fini ton service ?

Amy : Oui on pourra rentrer quand on aura fini de manger les restes des parts de gâteau et de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Silver : Géniale encore du gâteau.

Shadow : Oui mais une seule part sinon tu ne vas rien manger ce soir.

Silver déçut : D'accord…

Shadow : Mais on peut toujours en emporter pour en manger plus tard.

Silver heureux : Merci papa.

Amy : Alors cette journée ?

Silver et Alex racontèrent toute leurs journées en détaillent sous l'oreille attentive de Shadow et d'Amy. Une fois leurs conversations terminer toute la famille commença à rentrer chez eux après avoir salué Alex qui rentré dans son foyer.

* * *

Chez Shadow et Amy.

Dès l'instant ou Silver entra à la maison il se précipita devant la télévision mais elle fut très vite coupée par sa mère.

Silver : Maman pourquoi tu as éteint la télé ?

Amy : Tu n'as pas des devoir à faire ?

Silver : Oui mais j'ai le temps.

Amy : Même pas en rêve. On si mes tout de suite toi et moi.

Silver résinier : D'accord…

Shadow montant à l'étage : J'ai aussi du travail à faire pour le moment. Après manger on fera un peu d'exercice de maîtrise d'énergie.

Amy : Bien alors qu'es que ta maîtresse ta donner comme travaille ?

Silver en soupirant : Des exercices d'orthographe et de grammaire…

Amy : Je voie elle a dû remarquer que tu avais plus de difficulté dans ce domaine. Elle a l'aire d'être un bon professeur.

Silver : Oui elle est très gentille. Et vient toujours nous voir quand on ne comprend pas quelque chose.

Amy : Et ta classe tu la trouve comment ?

Silver : A part Anaïs je n'ai pas vraiment parler avec les autres. Ils avaient l'aire de vouloir m'éviter…

Amy : Laisse leurs du temps ils finiront par venir te parler.

Silver pensif : Oui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont comme sa… Je sais que sa avoir avec papa mais pourquoi sont-ils comme sa avec nous ?

Amy un peu triste : Tu sais les personnes ordinaires ont souvent peur des personnes qui sont différent comme toi et ton père avec vos pouvoirs…

Silver pensif : Mais il n'y a pas que ça... J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont d'autres raisons. Es que sa avoir avec les mauvaises actions que papa a fait avant ?

Amy en soupirant : En parti... ne t'en fait pas pour sa c'est du passé. Ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que ton père protège le monde. Ne te préoccupe pas du passé de ton père il t'en parlera un jour.

Silver : J'espère…

Amy : Le jours ou vous serez prêt.

Silver : Pourquoi il ne veut pas tout me dire maintenant ?

Amy : Il a peur que te ne comprenne pas bien cette histoire. Il veut te préserver il est préférable que tu ne sache rien pour le moment.

Silver résinier : D'accord j'attendrais que papa m'en parle…

Amy : C'est bien maintenant mettons-nous au travail.

* * *

Amy aida Silver à faire ses devoirs et à combler ses difficultés pendant que son père était occupé à discuter avec le Commandeur. Après que Shadow est finie de recevoir les dernières informations provenant du QG du GUN il commença à préparait le repas du soir. Une fois le repas terminer Silver put un peu profiter de la télévision avant d'être appelé par son père pour commencer ses exercices quotidiens sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Les deux hérissons se posa dans le jardin à la demande de Shadow qui voulait un endroit espacer.

Shadow : Bien aujourd'hui on va commencer à mettre tes pouvoirs en pratique.

Silver : Je le fais déjà.

Shadow : Je voulais dire les utiliser pour te défendre si on t'attaquer.

Silver : Mais je croyais que je ne devais pas faire ça ?

Shadow : Oui en effet. C'est seulement pour te défendre si jamais on t'entait de te faire du mal.

Silver inquiet : Oui mais tu m'avais dit que toi et maman me protégerais.

Shadow en posant une main sur Silver pour le rassurait : Oui mais on ne pourra pas toujours être à tes coté. Tu vas grandir et vouloir être de plus en plus indépendant. Et en plus je risque de bientôt partir en mission loin d'ici.

Silver : Qu'elle genre de mission ?

Shadow : Ne le dit à personne mais je vais devoir aller chercher quelqu'un et la ramener ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absent alors je veux être sûr que tu puisses un peu te défendre par toi-même.

Silver : D'accord…

Shadow : On va commencer par un exercice d'esquive. Je vais t'envoyer c'est petite balle en mousse. Tu devras sois les esquiver ou les bloquer avec tes pouvoirs sans sortir du cercle que j'ai placer au sol. Ne t'en fait pas je ne tirais pas fort… au début.

Silver : Je dois juste esquiver ?

Shadow : Oui. On va dire que le but du jeu est que tu arrives à esquiver tous mes tires pendant trois minutes pour commencer.

Silver : Juste trois minutes ça va être facile. Je vais gagner facilement.

Shadow souriant : Ne sois pas si sûr. N'oublie pas que c'est moi que tu affronte. Je ne te ferai aucun cadeau.

Shadow recula jusqu'à une caisse remplie de balle en mousse qu'il avait préparé dans la journée en prévision de cet entrainement. Pour commencer il lança les balles les unes après les autres en utilisant le minimum de force possible. Silver arriva facilement à les esquiver sans la moindre difficulté et sans à avoir besoin de ses pouvoirs.

Shadow penser : Bien il a pris le rythme je vais pouvoir accélérait.

Dès lors Shadow commença à accélérer son rythme obligent Silver à être plus réactive et même à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour arrêter la plupart des balles. Mais très vite le jeune hérisson fut dépassé par la vitesse des tirs de son père qui l'empêcher de bloquer les tirs avec ses pouvoirs. Au final Silver n'arriver plus à esquiver les tirs et finie par tombé au sol incapable d'esquiver le moindre tir.

Shadow : Alors juste trois minute ? On est à peine à une minute

Silver déçut : Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite...

Shadow : Mon but était de te toucher c'est à toi d'être plus rapide.

Silver : Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi ou oncle Sonic…

Shadow : Peut-être mais il n'est pas question que de vitesse dans cet exercice.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui. Regarde que s'est-il passé quand j'ai accéléré ?

Silver : J'ai bloqué les balles avec mes pouvoirs.

Shadow : Oui mais tu as très vite été dépasser et tu as était obliger de les éviter en te déplacent. Le but réel de cet exercice est de t'appendre à utiliser tes pouvoir plus rapidement et à développer tes réflexes. Jusqu'à présent tu as presque toujours utilisé tes pouvoirs sur des objet immobile cela te laisser le temps de te concentrait dessus. Mais tu dois être plus rapide pour être prêt à parait à toute éventualité comme le jour où tu as sauvé c'est personnes dans le centre commerciale.

Silver : Je comprends mais je n'arrive pas à manipuler un objet si je ne le voie pas ou s'ils bougent trop vite…

Shadow : C'est normal mais tu vas vite t'améliorait en t'entraînant tu verras.

Silver déterminer : Dans ce cas continuons je veux y arriver et gagner une partie.

Shadow souriant : Très bien on va faire quelque partie et après on vas faire un dernier petit exercice.

Le père et le fils continua leurs petits jeux jusqu'à que Silver commence à fatiguer. Voyant que son fils ne pouvait plus continuer Shadow s'assied à ses coté et sorti une Chaos émeraude qu'il avait mis dans ses pics.

Shadow : On va faire le dernier exercice pour aujourd'hui.

Silver : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : Une Chaos émeraude. Il y en a sept dans le monde. Avec la Master émeraude elles représentent l'élément du chaos à l'état pure. Elles donnent à son utilisateur une force et une puissance sans limite.

Silver : How elle est si puissante. Mais pourquoi en a tu besoin ?

Shadow : Tu vas apprendre à te servir de cette Chaos émeraude. Pour l'instant tu vas juste la prendre dans tes mains et tenter dans ressentir l'énergie.

Silver prenant l'émeraude : D'accord…

Quand Silver posa ses mains sur la Chaos émeraude il pouvait tout de suite en sentir l'immense puissance qui l'effrayer.

Shadow : Alors ?

Silver : Je… c'est comme si elle était vivante…

Shadow souriant : C'est un peu ça.

Silver intimider : C'est effrayant… elle est si puissante…

Shadow : Et tu n'en as qu'une seul sur sept.

Silver : Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer… Es que c'est vraiment possible de toutes les utiliser en même temps ?

Shadow : Oui mais il n'y a que très peu de personne qui peuvent toute les utiliser en même temps.

Silver : Tu peux le faire ?

Shadow souriant : Oui moi et Sonic pouvons absorber les Chaos émeraude pour en tirait leurs énergies.

Silver impressionner : Incroyable. Mais je ne pourrais jamais y arriver…

Shadow : Ne dit pas ça. Tu es mon fils, tu as hérité de mon affinité avec l'énergie du chaos. En plus ta mère aussi peu exploiter cette énergie. Elle a même réussi une fois à utiliser l'énergie de la Master émeraude pour me sauver. Depuis ta naissance et même avant tu exploiter déjà cette énergie. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut le faire c'est toi.

Silver : Tu le pense vraiment ?

Shadow souriant : Evidemment. Il faut juste être patient. Pour le moment contente toi d'une seule émeraude.

Silver : D'accord dans ce cas j'y arriverait un jour moi aussi.

Shadow : Oui… Mais pour l'instant tu as bien mérité de t'amuser. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre on reprendra demain.

Silver : Déjà…

Shadow : Oui de toute façon ce Week end Sonic doit venir pour que je lui donne un cours en maîtrise d'énergie du chaos. On en profitera pour t'apprend un tour très utile.

Silver rentrant dans la maison : J'ai hâte d'y être.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard.

Silver venais tout juste de se coucher laissant ses parents ensemble dans le salon profitent d'un film ensemble.

Amy : Alors comment il se débrouille ?

Shadow : Il a du mal quand je lui envoi les balles assez vite.

Amy : Tu es sûr que lui envoyer des balles est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il s'améliore ?

Shadow : Quand j'étais sur l'ARK je faisais le même genre d'exercice pour apprendre à développer mes réflexes. Mais à la place de balles de jeu mes entrainement était avec de vrais lasser qui me brûler s'il me toucher.

Amy : Je préfère les balles. J'ai vu que tu lui as donné une Chaos émeraude tu comptes lui apprendre le Chaos Control ?

Shadow : Oui comme ça s'il a des ennuis il pourra s'enfuir en lieu sûr.

Amy : Je me trompe ou tu ne lui apprends qu'à se défendre et pas à attaquer ?

Shadow : Tu as vue juste. Je préfère éviter pour le moment. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à devenir un combattant. Si on peut éviter qu'il soit trop similaire à moi sur ce point-là ça ne sera que bénéfique pour lui.

Amy : Tu sais très bien qu'il sera toujours discriminé à cause de ses origines. Mais je préféré attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Shadow : Ouais de toute façon Silver est encore trop jeune pour sa… et je doute qu'il veuille apprendre à combattre.

Amy : Ce n'est qu'un enfant laisse lui du temps.

Shadow en souriant : C'est vrai que vue ces deux parents il y a de forte chance qu'il finisse par devenir une brute.

Amy : Peut-être pas à ce point-là.

Shadow : On verra ça.

Amy : Oui. Dis-moi tu sais quand tu vas partir en mission ?

Shadow : Non pas encore. On va devoir chercher une fille dans le royaume de Sol et la ramener ici.

Amy : Pourquoi attendre ?

Shadow : Le GUN attend de la localiser pour l'extrader sans qu'on sache que c'est nous.

Amy : Tu sais qui sait ?

Shadow : Non juste qu'elle est importante. De toute façon sa mes égales je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui elle est pour la sauvé.

Amy : Tu as raison ne nous préoccupons pas des histoires des royaumes.

Shadow : J'aimerais mais le GUN s'inquiète de se qui si passe. Il ont peur qu'ils prépara quelque chose de louche.

Amy : Raison de plus de préparait Silver au pire alors.

Shadow : Il n'y a rien de sûr pour le moment. Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour permettre à Silver de vivre une vie paisible sans c'est roi et reine pour lui faire du mal.

Amy : Et je serai là aussi.

Shadow : Je n'en doute pas. Je sais que tu seras la première à enfoncer ton marteau dans le visage de cette peste de Sally.

Amy : C'est un de mes plus grand rêve.

Shadow : Moi aussi.

Le couple resta le reste de la soirée ensemble l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à aller ce coucher sans savoir se qui commencer à se tramer dans l'ombre.

* * *

 **Voilà un deuxième chapitre encore très calme. Mais il y a beaucoup de petit détaille qui prendrons plus d'importance dans la suite de l'histoire. Il va falloir être un peu patient pour le premier vrai combat de ce volume deux mais ça en vaudra la peine.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendrais pas Alex était le petit garçon mobian loup qui était apparue dans le volume 1 au chapitre 30.**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

La semaine était passé très vite et sans aucun problème pour Silver. Il commencer à bien s'intégrer dans sa classe même si une petite partie continuer à l'éviter. Aujourd'hui lui et son père s'entraîner en attendant l'arrivée de Sonic sous le regard amuser d'Oméga et d'Amy qui se souvenais de l'époque ou s'était-elle qui était former par Shadow.

Silver avait continuer à faire l'exercice des balles tous les jours avec son père. Maintenant il arriver à tenir plus longtemps même s'il ne tenait que deux minutes face à son père.

Shadow en lançant des balles : Concentre-toi. Tu dois anticiper mes tires.

Silver en esquivant : Facile… à dire…

Pendant que Shadow continuer à mitrailler littéralement son fils de tirs Amy rentra pour accueillir Sonic qui venait tout juste d'arriver à la porte d'entrée.

Sonic : Hey Amy.

Amy : Salut Sonic prêt pour ton cours ?

Sonic : Oui bien sur sa devrait être une formalité pour moi. N'oublie pas que je sais déjà utiliser le Chaos Control.

Amy : On va voir se quand pense Shadow.

Sonic : Ou est-il ?

Amy : Dans le jardin avec Silver il l'aide à mieux utiliser ces pouvoirs pour se défendre.

Sonic : Il y a un risque particulier ?

Amy : Oui Shadow doit bientôt partir en mission loin d'ici. Il préfère être sûr qu'il puisse au moins se défendre surtout maintenant qu'il va à l'école. Il y a donc plus de risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Sonic préoccuper : Et comment il s'en sort à l'école ? Il n'a pas trop eu de mal à être accepter ?

Amy : Mieux que ce que l'on le penser. Ont étaient inquiet au début surtout quand les parents ont appris l'arrivée de Silver… Ils s'étaient opposés à son inscription pendant un long moment...

Sonic soupirant : Ils pourraient lui laisser une chance avant d'être aussi négative…

Amy : On ne peut rien y faire malheureusement.

Amy et Sonic rentra dans le jardin sans être remarquer par les deux autres hérissons qui étaient en plein duel. Maintenant que Silver arriver un peu à tenir le rythme imposer il commencer à renvoyer les balles qu'il attraper grâce à ses pouvoirs dans l'espoir de toucher son père pour gagner une partie. Le duel se poursuivi quelque instant jusqu'à que Silver remarque la présence de son oncle et ne relâche son attention. La sanction fut presque immédiat Shadow profita de cette ouverture pour toucher Silver directement sur la joue en veillaient à réduire sa force pour ne pas lui faire trop mal.

Shadow : Tu as perdu ta concentration Silver.

Silver déçut : Je sais…

Shadow : Tu dois apprendre à voir ton entourage sans perdre de vue le plus importent.

Silver : Je ferais plus attention.

Shadow en souriant : Ne t'en fait pas tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. Tu as bien fait en commençant à me renvoyés les balles.

Silver : Merci.

Sonic avec une voie ironique : Eh bien rappel moi que si un jour j'ai des enfants de ne pas te les confier.

Shadow : Je peux savoir ce que sa veux dire ?

Sonic : Lancer des balles sur son fils est une drôle de façon de s'amuser.

Shadow en grognant légèrement : Tu penses vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour tirait sur Silver de toute mes forces ?

Sonic : Non bien sûr.

Silver : C'est un jeu amusant même si c'est toujours papa qui gagne…

Sonic en tapotent sur la tête de Silver : Je suis sûr que tu arriveras très vite. Tu sais ton père est assez vieux il ne pourra pas lutter longtemps contre la force de la jeunesse…

Shadow irriter : Tu vas voir si je suis vieux quand je t'aurais collé mon pied dans ta tête.

Sonic : Calme je me rend professeur. Pouvons-nous commencer le cours avant que vous preniez ma tête pour faire une partie de foot ?

Shadow : Tout dépend si tu as fini de faire l'enfant ?

Sonic s'asseyant par terre : D'accord je serais sage.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on peut commencer. Tu ramener ce qu'il fallait ?

Sonic : Oui, oui j'ai mon émeraude.

Shadow : Silver met toi à côté de Sonic et observe bien. Pour commencer combien de Chaos Control put tu faire d'affiler correctement ?

Sonic : Trois sans trop d'effort mais après sa devient difficile sans avoir la tête qui tourne.

Shadow : Et tu arrives à l'utiliser pour combattre ?

Sonic : Non seulement pour me déplacer.

Shadow : Je vois… pour commencer tu vas faire un Chaos Control pour te téléporter à côté de moi.

Sonic prenant son émeraude : Sans problème.

Sonic prit son émeraude verte et commença à se concentrai quelques second avant d'effectuer son Chaos Control pour se téléporter à quelques mètres de Shadow qui l'observer attentivement.

Shadow : Hum... maintenant téléporte toi sur la branche de cet arbre.

Sonic : Tu me dis quand tu comptes m'aidé à mieux maîtriser mon énergie.

Shadow : Fait ce que je dis.

A nouveau Sonic se téléporta en visant l'endroit indiquer par Shadow mais au lieu d'apparaître sur la branche de l'arbre il apparut au-dessus du vide à côté de la branche. Surprit Sonic fini par atterrir la tête la première au sol déclenchant un fou rire de Silver et Amy a-t-elle point qu'ils n'arriver plus à respirai. Même Shadow poussa un léger rire amuser.

Sonic en rigolant : J'ai un peu loupé l'endroit où je voulais atterrie on dirait.

Shadow : Oui je m'en douté que sa aller arriver. Quand je t'ai vue te téléporter la première fois j'ai tout de suite compris que tu manquer de précision.

Sonic se frottant la tête : Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant que je ne m'écrase le visage contre le sol ?

Shadow avec un sourire sadique : J'aurais pu mais je suis sûr que tu ne m'aurais pas pris au sérieux. Et en plus j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu.

Sonic : Je vois sa… bon quel est le problème pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à me téléporter là où je voulais ?

Shadow : De ce que je voie tu gère très mal ton énergie. Tu vas trop vite alors que tu ne maîtrise pas totalement cette technique. Maintenant tu vas devoir apprendre à mieux gérais ton énergie petit à petit. On va reprendre depuis le début pour que tu es les bases. Cela tombe bien je veux aussi former Silver sur l'utilisation du Chaos Control.

Sonic : Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

Shadow : Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre à l'utiliser. Du moment qu'on a une assez bonne affinité avec l'énergie du chaos c'est bon.

Sonic : C'est toi l'expert.

Shadow : De toute façon je veillerais à que tout se passe bien. Si je voie la moindre anomalie j'interviendrai sur le champ.

Les trois hérissons se posa sur le sol en cercle écoutant attentivement ce que Shadow disait.

Shadow : On va débuter par un simple exercice de contrôle d'énergie. Vous allez faire circuler l'énergie de l'émeraude dans votre corps jusqu'à l'équilibre parfaitement et la maintenir stable le plus longtemps possible. Inutile d'aller vite quand vous aurez bien assimiler les bases vous iriez plus vite naturellement et serait plus précis.

Sonic : Pour une fois je vais faire preuve de patience.

Silver et Sonic commencèrent à se concentraient de longues minutes sur leurs émeraudes sous l'œil attentive de Shadow prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Shadow : Plus doucement Sonic tu doit garder ton énergie stable sinon tu risques de te blesser.

Sonic serrant les dents : Je sais... mais je n'avais jamais gardé cette énergie aussi longtemps comme ça... Pourtant quand je suis en super forme c'est tellement facile...

Shadow : C'est normal tu as beaucoup moins d'énergie en toi que quand tu es transformé. Cela te force à mieux répartir ton énergie. Donne-moi l'émeraude je vais te montrais comment tu dois faire.

Shadow prit l'émeraude dans une de ses mains et prit c'elle de Sonic dans l'autre pour qu'il puisse ressentir comment il si prêter pour bien répartir l'énergie de l'émeraude dans tout son corps.

Shadow : Voilà maintenant essaye de le reproduire par toi-même.

Sonic : Ok.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Sonic un peu fatiguer : Je dois faire une pause…

Shadow : Ne force pas sinon ça pourrait être dangereux pour ton corps. Silver tu peu aussi faire une pause…

Sonic et Shadow étaient surprit en voyant Silver qui sembler n'éprouver aucune difficulté à faire cet exercice.

Shadow penser : C'est incroyable à qu'elle point il arrive vite à équilibre son énergie.

Sonic : Je me trompe ou se petit et plus doué que moi pour ça ?

Shadow : Tu as vue juste. Il a déjà assimilé cette étape sans problème.

Sonic : Avoue tu lui a déjà donné des cours.

Shadow : Non je l'ai juste habitué à l'énergie de la Chaos émeraude cette semaine mais pas à l'utiliser.

Sonic : On dirait qu'il est doué alors. Il m'avait fallu des années pour arriver à utiliser l'énergie des émeraudes et lui il y arrive en quelque jours.

Shadow : N'oublie pas qu'il est plus habitué à manipuler l'énergie du Chaos. Depuis que j'ai découvert ces pouvoirs je lui ai apprit à bien manipuler son énergie pour minimiser les risques. Il lui a suffi de mettre en pratique ce qu'il savait déjà avec l'émeraude.

Sonic : Il devrait devenir un sacré bon combattant comme nous à ce rythme.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas mon objectif. Je ne lui apprends qu'à se défendre pas à attaquer. Et de toute façon il n'a pas l'aire très à l'aise pour les combats physique.

Sonic : Ce n'est qu'un enfant laisse lui le temps de grandir encore un peu.

Shadow : Je préférerais éviter qu'il emprunte le même chemin que moi. Il est déjà assez considéré comme une menace alors s'il commencer à combattre…

Sonic : Mais s'il souhaite apprendre à combattre que fera tu ?

Shadow soupirant : Je verrais… Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et on a toujours réussi à vaincre nos ennemis jusqu'à maintenant.

Sonic : Oui mais ce n'est pas passé loin contre Néo.

Shadow : Mais on la quand même vaincu. Et de toute façon je doute qu'on soit à nouveau mis autan en difficulté un jour.

Sonic : Ne dit pas sa on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Shadow : Tu m'impressionne en fessant preuve d'autant de sagesse. Tu deviens enfin un adulte ?

Sonic en roulant les yeux : Je me demandais quand tu aller faire une remarque déplaisante. On peut reprendre le cours maintenant ?

Shadow allant vers Silver : Oui recommence à te concentrait sur ton émeraude quand tu seras assez stable on passera à l'étape suivent.

Pendant que Sonic reprenait son exercice de contrôle d'énergie Shadow se posa au côté de son fils qui commencer à fatiguer.

Shadow posant sa main sur c'elle de Silver : C'est bon ne te force pas.

Silver un peu fatiguer : Mais je n'arrive pas encore à la maîtrisais parfaitement…

Shadow : Ne sois pas trop pressé. La maîtrise d'une Chaos émeraude demande de la patience pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans risque sur le bout des doigts.

Silver perplexe : Oui mais je n'en n'ai qu'une seule… et j'ai déjà du mal... alors avec les sept...

Shadow : Je crois que tu ne réalises pas l'exploit que tu accomplis. Il faut normalement des années pour développer une affinité avec l'énergie du Chaos et encore plus pour utiliser l'énergie d'une émeraude. Et très peu arrive à le faire. A vrais dire nous ne sommes que cinq à ma connaissance qui pouvons utiliser cette énergie.

Silver intriguer : Qui sont c'est cinq personnes ?

Shadow : Moi, ta mère, Sonic, Knuckles, et…

Silver : Et ?

Shadow souriant : Toi bien sûr. Mais seul Sonic et moi arrivons à utiliser toutes les émeraudes sans risque pour le moment.

Silver : Combien de temps tu pourrais contenir l'énergie de cette émeraude ?

Shadow : Difficile à dire je n'ai jamais tenté de le faire sans doute plusieurs jours sans difficulté.

Silver impressionner : Incroyable…

Shadow : C'est normal je suis plus âgé et je pratique sa depuis ma naissance. Tu verras toi aussi un jour tu y arriveras.

Silver souriant et déterminer : Oui tu verras un jour je serais aussi doué que toi avec les émeraudes.

Shadow caressant la tête de Silver : J'en suis sûr.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure d'exercice sous le regard de Shadow et Amy, Sonic et Silver sembler assez bien maîtriser les basses pour passer à l'étape suivant.

Shadow : Maintenant Sonic tu vas travailler sur ta précision. Tu vas utiliser le Chaos Control pour te téléporter dans le cercle de l'autre côté du jardin. Silver contente toi juste de le faire on verra plus tard pour la précision.

Silver : D'accord comment je dois faire ?

Shadow : Prend la Chaos Émeraude dans ta main et commence à te concentrer sur son énergie. Tu dois t'approprié son énergie et la garder en parfaite équilibre avec ta propre énergie vous devez faire qu'un toute les deux. Une fois que tu à bien stabiliser l'énergie concentre toi sur l'endroit où tu veux aller. Tu dois vouloir t'y rendre de tout ton âme puis libère l'énergie que tu as accumuler vers cet endroit.

Silver : J'ai compris…

Amy inquiète : Prend tout ton temps.

Shadow inquiet: Elle a raison. Le premier Chaos Control et le plus difficile… et dangereux…

Silver : Je serais très prudent…

Silver serra la Chaos Émeraude dans sa main et commença à rassembler son énergie pour l'équilibrai. En quelque second Silver avait exécuter toutes les étapes décrite par son père sans problème.

Silver : Chaos Control.

Le petit hérisson disparu sous le regard anxieux de ses parents qui retenaient leurs souffles.

Amy très inquiète : Je vois ce que tu avais ressentie le jour où j'ai fait mon premier Chaos Control…

Shadow très inquiet : Oui… il devrait bientôt réapparaître …

Finalement Silver réapparu au milieu du cercle ou Sonic tenté de se téléporter depuis quelque minute sans succès.

Silver fatiguer : J'ai réussi…

Shadow soulager et fière : Bravo tu as réussi à faire ton premier Chaos Control à ta première tentative. Et en plus tu es réapparut là où tu visé.

Silver se posant au sol : Oui… mais je suis… totalement… essouffler…

Amy en rigolant : C'est normal. La première fois que j'ai fait mon Chaos Control j'avais perdu connaissance.

Shadow souriant : Oui est tu avais presque failli te noyer en tombant dans le lac.

Sonic : Vous m'aviez caché se passage de l'histoire.

Shadow se penchant prêt de Sonic en souriant : Et encore tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour la réchauffer après…

Sonic roulant des yeux : Inutile je l'imagine déjà.

Amy : En tout cas tu m'impressionne il m'avait fallu un mois de formation intensif pour arriver à le faire.

Silver étonner : Un mois ?

Shadow : Quand je te disais que tu étais doué je ne plaisanter pas.

Sonic : Ton père a raison même moi j'ai eu du mal à faire mon premier Chaos Control.

Silver : Sa veux dire que je serais aussi fort que toi papa ?

Shadow hésitant : ...Difficile à…

Sonic : J'en suis sûr. Si à ton âge tu peux déjà réaliser de telle prouesses alors je n'imagine même pas quand tu seras grand.

Shadow : Pour l'instant il n'est pas question que Silver suive une telle voie.

Sonic : Oui bien sûr. Prend le temps de grandir et de voir si tu veux encore nous suivre ou vivre une vie paisible.

Amy : Pour le moment repose toi c'est largement assez pour aujourd'hui.

Shadow : Ta mère a raison on reprendra un autre jour.

Silver fatiguer : Ok…

Shadow : Maintenant à toi Sonic tu as toujours du mal à être précis on va changer de méthode.

Sonic : Ça me va. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Shadow lança une pluie d'attaque contre Sonic qui réussit à les esquiver au dernier moment.

Sonic : Qu'es que tu fais ?!

Shadow : J'ai remarqué que tu apprennes plus vite quand tu étais sous pression ou en situation de combat. Maintenant que tu arrives à utiliser le Chaos Control parfaitement on peut y aller plus durement.

Sonic : Au moins c'est plus amusant même si je n'aime pas trop me faire tirais dessus comme un pigeon.

Shadow souriant : Tu préfères qu'on continue avec les cercles ?

Sonic souriant : Non je préfère un bon vieux combat.

Shadow souriant : D'accord alors dans ce cas tu devras utiliser le Chaos Control pour esquiver mes tires correctement sinon tu le regretteras. Amy et Silver rester sur le côté et ne bougé pas.

Amy : Je ne compte pas me placer sur le champ de bataille.

Sonic : Très bien allons s'y !

Shadow et Sonic s'affrontèrent de longue minute sous le regard impressionner de Silver qui n'avait jamais vue son père attaquer en utilisant de t'elle pouvoir. Il pouvait ressentir parfaitement l'énergie déployer par son père et réaliser le gouffre qui les séparaient tous les deux.

Amy : Tu es bien silencieux Silver tu vas bien ?

Silver impressionner : Oui c'est juste que je trouve papa… incroyable.

Amy : Et encore tu n'as rien vue. Ton père et le plus grand utilisateur de l'énergie du Chaos qui n'est jamais exister.

Silver : Je ne pensai pas qu'il était aussi fort… C'est presque effrayant… tellement il est puissant…

Amy préoccuper : N'oublie pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs pour le bien du monde. Jamais ton père ne ferait du mal à des innocents

Silver : D'où lui vient tout c'est pouvoirs incroyable...?

Amy gêner : Ce n'est pas important.

Silver : Maman tu penses qu'un jour moi aussi je pourrais faire ça ?

Amy : Hum peut être. Ton père peut exploiter l'énergie du chaos sous tout c'est aspect et lui donner toutes les formes qu'il souhaite par sa seule volonté. Si tu arrives déjà à manipuler cette énergie alors si tu t'entraînes et que tu en a la volonté tu arriveras sans doute à lui tenir tête.

Silver inquiet : Ça me fait un peu peur… Avec une t'elle puissance je pourrais faire du mal aux autres…

Amy : Tu n'es pas obligé d'apprendre à te battre si tu ne veux pas. Ton père et moi on ne t'obligera jamais à faire une chose que tu ne veux pas. On veut juste que tu sache te défendre en cas de danger.

Silver souriant : Moi aussi je veux devenir fort pour aider papa et oncle Sonic un jour.

Amy rentrant dans la maison : Pour le moment contente toi d'aller à l'école et de t'amuser. Tu grandi déjà assez vite comme ça.

Silver souriant : Oui maman.

* * *

Après un long combat Shadow stoppa l'entrainement voyant que Sonic arriver à se téléporter correctement.

Shadow : On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. On dirait que tu as un peu prêt comprit comment ça marche.

Sonic : En même temps quand on se fait tirait dessus on n'a pas vraiment le choix… Regarde moi je suis recouvert de brûlure sur tout le corps.

Shadow : C'est bon je vais te soigner. Assieds-toi et arrête de te plaindre.

Sonic souriant : Oh j'ai droit à l'infirmière Shadow ?

Agacer par l'attitude de Sonic, Shadow le plaqua au sol pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Silver observer la scène intriguer par ce que son père était en train de faire.

Silver : Papa qu'es que tu fais à oncle Sonic ?

Shadow : Je vais soigner ces blessures ou lui en faire encore plus.

Sonic : Je préférerais la première opinion.

Shadow : Dans ce cas reste tranquille. Je dois me concentrai sinon tes blessures s'aggraveront.

Sonic : Ok c'est toi qui commande.

Maintenant que Sonic rester calme Shadow commença à rassembler son énergie sous le regard de son fils qui ne le quitter pas du regard.

Shadow : Chaos Heal.

En quelque second les mains de Shadow s'illuminèrent d'une lumière bleue qui se rependis sur tout le corps de Sonic pour guérie toutes ses brûlures.

Shadow : Voilà c'est terminer.

Sonic : Mercie infirmière Shadow.

Shadow en grognant : Continue comme ça et tu seras à nouveau recouvert de brûlure.

Silver impressionner : Waouh c'était incroyable ! Comment tu as fait ça ?!

Shadow : J'ai utilisé l'énergie du Chaos pour accélérait la guérison de ces blessures.

Silver : Tu peux m'apprendre à le faire ?

Shadow : Oui un jour quand qui maîtrisera un peu plus l'émeraude.

Silver : J'ai hâte.

Sonic : Et si on aller manger maintenant ?

Shadow : Pourquoi pas c'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à un repas.

Amy : Les garçon vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

Sonic : Non pourquoi ?

Amy en soupirant : Retourner vous.

Derrière eux le jardin n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine recouvert de trou et de brûlure. Le seul survivant de cette guerre était l'arbre qui trôner fièrement aux milieux des décombres.

Shadow : Oups je n'avais pas pensé à se détaille…

Amy : Je compte sur vous pour arranger le jardin avant le dîner sinon je ne serais vraiment pas contente du tout.

Sonic pointant du doigt Shadow : Mais c'est lui qui a dévasté le jardin avec ces Chaos Spear !

Shadow : Si je l'ai fait c'était pour t'aider !

Amy avec une voix très sombre : Les garçons à votre place je ne perdrais pas de temps à discuter et je me mettrai au travail au plus vite.

Shadow et Sonic paniquer : Oui dame !

Dès le moment ou Amy rentra à l'intérieur de la maison Sonic et Shadow commencèrent à arranger leurs dégâts le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Silver intriguer : Papa pourquoi vous avez aussi peur de maman ?

Sonic : Parce que quand elle se met vraiment en colère elle fait très peur.

Shadow : Dépêche-toi je ne tiens pas à recevoir son marteau sur la tête. Silver tu peux nous aider à boucher les trous avec tes pouvoirs ?

Silver souriant : Je ne sais pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait c'est dégâts et maman ne m'a rien dit.

Shadow : Très bien que veux tu ?

Silver : Double ration de dessert pendant 1 mois.

Shadow : D'accord mais seulement pendant 2 semaines et si on arrive à survivre à la fureur de ta mère.

Silver avec un large sourire : Ok.

Sonic : Il est très malin se petit.

Shadow : Trop des fois.

Les trois hérissons se dépêchèrent de réparait leurs dégâts pour échapper à la colère d'Amy. A présent Silver avait conscient du chemin qui lui rester à parcourir s'il espérait atteindre le niveau de son père un jours. Mais il commencer petit à petit à se poser des questions sur l'origine de ses pouvoirs et surtout de c'elle de son père.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là dans le royaume de Sally.

Sally : Rapport soldat l'avait vous trouvez ?

Soldat : Non pas encore… La dernière équipe qui a tenté de la capturai est revenu couvert de grave brûlure.

Sally énerver : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je veux que vous la trouviez et la ramener ici vivante !

Soldat : D'après les soldats elle serait blessée ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on la retrouve et vous l'amène.

Sally : C'est dans votre intérêt ! Laisser nous.

Soldat : Oui ma reine.

Marc en souriant : Une vrais petit sourie cette princesse.

Sally : Ouais quand j'aurais mis la main sur cette gamine je lui ferais regretter de m'avoir fait perdre tout ce temps.

Marc : Ne sois pas aussi négatif. Pendant ce temps on a soumis totalement le royaume de Sol et presque convaincu les autres royaumes de rejoindre notre alliance.

Sally : Oui mais ils ne sont pas encore sous notre contrôle total.

Marc : Peut-être mais notre expérience sur l'énergie du chaos est un succès total. On va pouvoir passer à l'action.

Sally : Pas encore je dois m'assurait que cette famille de monstre ne représente pas une menace et récupérait leurs maudites vidéos.

Marc : Notre groupe de familles est déjà parti ?

Sally : Oui ils vont rejoindre la formation donner par les deux chiens du GUN. Et leurs enfants vont intégrait la même école que c'elle de ce gamin.

Marc : Ils vont pouvoir mettre un peu le bazar tout en nous informant de ce qui se passe.

Sally avec un sombre sourire : C'est le but mon chère. Et bientôt on pourra se venger.

Le couple royal se regarder avec un sombre sourire en sachant que leurs plans se m'était en place comme prévue et que bientôt ils aller prendre leurs revanches.

* * *

 **Elle vous avait manqué ? Sally est toujours aussi sympa et aime toujours autant comploter dans son coin. Mais qu'elle peut bien être son plan... En tout cas il va falloir vous attendre changement d'ambiance progressive maintenant qui vas se poursuivre jusqu'à une bonne partie de l'acte deux qui arrivera bientôt.**

 **Pour le chapitre 4 comme d'habitude rendez-vous samedi prochain.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadamy volume 2 chapitre 4

Silver avait rejoint l'école depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Les débuts avaient été compliquer mais il était maintenant bien intégré à la classe. Surtout depuis que Sonic était venue le chercher une fois à l'école suscitant l'admiration de ses camarades même si une petite partie d'entre eux ne l'apprécier vraiment pas.

Mercredi à l'école de Silver fin des cours.

Léa : Bien les enfants avant la fin des cours on vas former les groupes de trois pour votre devoir commun. Commencer à faire vos groupes.

Les élèves de classe commencèrent à se regrouper en trio en fonction de leurs affinités. Silver et Anaïs se sont tout de suite mit ensemble mais n'arriver pas à trouver un troisième coéquipier. Même si la classe l'avait accepté la plupart des élèves éviter de se mettre en équipe avec lui par peur. Au final tous les groupes était former sauf celui de Silver.

Léa : Alors tout le monde à trouver un groupe ?

Anaïs : Il nous manque quelqu'un madame.

Léa : Bizarre normalement vous devriez être assez pour être réparti en groupe de trois. Il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas de groupe ?

Élève : Christophe madame.

Christophe : Quoi ?! Non j'ai m'on groupe les gags.

Amis de Christophe : Désoler mais on est déjà complet.

Léa : C'est bon tu n'as cas aller avec Anaïs et Silver.

Christophe en grognant : D'accord…

Léa : Bien maintenant je vais vous donnez vos devoirs. Le thème serra l'évolution des relations entre humain et mobian. Vous avez jusqu'à lundi pour me le rendre.

Anaïs : On devrait le faire dès aujourd'hui comme ça on n'aura pas besoin de le faire ce Week end.

Silver : Je suis d'accord.

Christophe : Ouais réglons sa le plus vite possible...

Silver : Ou voulait vous faire le devoir ?

Christophe : Pas chez moi mon père n'acceptera jamais que tu… Je veux dire j'habite trop loin. Allons chez toi Anaïs.

Anaïs gêner : Quoi ?! Non ce n'est pas possible...

Christophe : Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu habiter à 5 minute d'ici ?

Anaïs très gêner : Oui mais il y a des travaux dans notre appartement.

Silver : Dans ce cas allons chez moi ce n'est pas très loin.

Christophe : Mais chez toi il y a…

Anaïs agacer : Tu peux arrêter avec son père il ne nous fera rien et de toute façon on n'a pas le choix.

Christophe partant : Bon ok mais je dois d'aborde aller quelque part je vous rejoindrais là-bas.

Anaïs : Celui la… bon allons chez toi. Qui vient te chercher ?

Silver : Personne, on va devoir y aller tout seul.

Anaïs : Tes parents te laisse rentré tout seul ?

Silver : Oui ma maison n'est pas aussi loin.

Anaïs : Sa reste imprudent. Même moi qui habite juste à côté il a fallu un moment pour qu'ils me laissent rentré seul.

Silver : Habituellement quelqu'un vient me chercher si possible. De toute façon je suis toujours en contact avec mon père.

Anaïs : Tu veux dire que tu as un téléphone portable ?

Silver : Non, mais mon père et moi patagon une sorte de lien d'esprit qui nous permet de savoir où on est et si on va bien. On peut même parler grâce à ce lien. J'ai déjà averti mon père qu'on aller venir tous les deux.

Anaïs : Waouh je ne sais pas si j'aimerais que mes pères sachent ou je suis à tout moment.

Silver : On ne l'utilise pas tout le temps juste quand c'est nécessaire. Sinon en temps normal nous le bloquons pour garder notre intimidé.

Anaïs : Je vois c'est une bonne chose alors et ça doit être très utile.

Silver souriant : Tu n'as pas idée. C'est surtout très utiliser pour jouer des tours à mon père.

* * *

Silver et Anaïs étaient arriver à destination après avoir avertie les parents d'Anaïs d'où elle aller. Avant d'entré Silver entra un code d'accès pour permettre à la jeune fille de rentré sans être considéré comme une intruse et ne déclenche les alarmes de la maison.

Silver : Nous y voilà fait comme chez toi.

Anaïs s'asseyant sur le canapé : Merci.

Les deux petit mobian s'occuper en regardent la télé jusqu'à que Silver ose poser la question qui le troubler depuis leurs départs.

Silver hésitant : Anaïs je voudrais savoir est-ce que tu nous à menti ?

Anaïs : Sur quoi ?

Silver : Quand tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas venir chez toi. J'ai eu l'impression que tu mentais.

Anaïs surprise : Tu peux lire dans les penser ?

Silver en rigolant : Non mais je suis doué pour voir les émotions des autres. Alors je me suis trompé ?

Anaïs soupirant : Non… tu as vue juste…

Silver : Si tu ne veux pas me le dire ce n'est pas grave.

Anaïs : Non c'est juste que c'est un sujet difficile… Tu me promets de le garder pour toi et de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

Silver : Bien sûr.

Anaïs : Je n'ai pas une famille traditionnelle.

Silver : Comment ça ?

Anaïs : J'ai deux papa… il son gay et à cause de sa j'ai eu beaucoup de problème dans mon ancienne école… a-t-elle point qu'on a dû déménager. Depuis je cache sa pour ne pas risquer de revivre ce qui s'est passé là-bas …

Silver : C'est triste que les autres vous juge juste pars que vous être un peu différent…

Anaïs : Ce n'est plus si rare mais encore mal accepter…

Shadow affligé : C'est ridicule.

Silver étonner : Papa. Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : Je trouve sa ridicule que les gens rejettent leurs semblables justes pars qu'ils sont un peu différents. Du moment qu'ils s'aimes de quoi ils se mêle. De mon point de vue on devrait pouvoir aimer qui on veux sans demandais l'autorisation des autres.

Anaïs toucher : Merci c'est gentil.

Shadow : C'est juste mon point de vue.

Anaïs : Oui mais c'est rare de rencontrai des personnes aussi ouvertes d'esprit.

Shadow : Je suis bien placer pour savoir ce qu'on ressent quand il question d'être rejeter à cause de nos différences.

Anaïs : J'imagine.

Shadow : Je suppose que c'est toi Anaïs. Silver m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Merci d'être gentil avec lui.

Anaïs : Ce n'est rien.

Shadow : Je dois travailler sur mon ordinateur je serais dans mon bureau s'il vous faut quelque chose appelle moi.

Silver : Oui papa.

Après une heure à regarder la télé ensemble Silver et Anaïs avaient décider de commencer leurs devoir quand Shadow rentra très vite dans le salon.

Shadow : Silver je dois rejoindre Sonic en ville pour l'aider à combattre une attaque de robot. Pendant mon absence tu n'ouvres pas à aux étrangers. Et si tu veux quelques choses à manger ou à boire ne demande surtout pas à Oméga de te le servir. Il ne fait pas la différence entre le jus d'orange et de l'huile de moteur. S'il y a un problème tu me préviens sur le champ.

Silver : Oui papa. Fait attention.

Shadow : Bien sur je serais vite de retour.

Shadow disparue dans un flash de lumière vert laissant Silver et Anaïs seul dans le salon. La jeune fille était plutôt étonnée de voir Silver aussi calme alors que son père venais de partir pour aller combattre.

Anaïs : Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

Silver : Non mon père et mon oncle son très fort personne ne peut leurs tenir tête.

Anaïs : Si tu le dis. Ton père à parler d'une personne…

Anaïs fut coupée par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée poussant Silver à aller voir qui c'était. Devant la porte se trouvait Christophe visiblement très anxieux à l'idée de rentrais à l'intérieure de cette maison. Il avait d'abord voulu passer chez lui pour prendre de quoi se défendre mais n'avait pas réussi à prendre une des armes de son père.

Silver ouvrant la porte : Bon maintenant que tout le monde et là on va pouvoir commencer nos devoir.

Christophe en entrant : Fessons vite je dois rentrer tôt.

Silver tapant un code sur le panneau de contrôle : Ne perdons pas de temps alors on peut s'installer…

Oméga : Intrus détecter. Mise en place du plan de protection.

Christophe paniquer : Qu'es que c'est que ce truc ?!

Silver se mettant devant Christophe : Non Oméga c'est un camarade de classe pas un intrus.

Oméga : Analyse en cours… aucune menace détecter. Annulation du plan de protection.

Anaïs intriguer : Alors c'est lui Oméga.

Silver : Oui c'est un ami de la famille. Il est toujours ici pour assurait la protection de la maison. Il n'est pas méchant.

Christophe : C'est une arme militaire il ne peut pas faire partie d'une famille.

Silver en fronçant les sourcils : Tu as tort il en fait partie. Il est juste un peu différent.

Christophe soupirant : Passons il y a quelqu'un d'autre que se char d'assaut ?

Silver : Non ma mère travaille et mon père a dû partir aider mon oncle d'urgence.

Christophe penser : Génial le monstre n'est pas là. Avec un peu de chance je serais parti avant son retour.

Oméga : Silver veux tu que je t'aide à servir quelque chose à tes camarades ?

Silver avec un léger rire : Pas la peine je m'en charge déjà.

Suivant les conseils de son père Silver entra dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi boire pour tout le monde. Pour rassembler tout ce dont il avait besoin Silver était obliger d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour atteindre les verres poser en hauteur ou les boissons dans le frigo. Anaïs et Christophe observer la scène impressionner par ce que réaliser Silver qui était en train de remplir les verres sans même les toucher. Mais étrangement Silver avait beaucoup de difficulté à déplacer les verres. Il cassa même un des verres alors qu'habituellement ça ne lui demandait presque aucun effort grâce aux exercices que son père lui avait fait faire.

Silver : Voilà tout et prêt.

Anaïs : C'est très impressionnant ton truc je n'ai jamais rien vue de t'elle.

Silver : Merci habituellement j'évite de le faire devant des personnes autres que ma famille.

Anaïs : Pourquoi ?

Silver : Mes parents disent que la plupart des gens ont peur de ce qui est différent surtout quand celui-ci a des pouvoirs.

Christophe : C'est normal. Comment savoir si vous n'allez pas nous faire du mal.

Anaïs : Christophe ! Ne commence pas !

Silver : C'est bon… je le comprend un peu. Moi aussi j'ai des fois peur de nos pouvoirs. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui se soit…

Anaïs un peu triste : Mais quand même c'est injuste…

Silver sortant son livre d'histoire : Oublie ça. Commençons le travail.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de travail le petit groupe avait bien avancer jusqu'à être interrompu par le retour de Shadow le torse recouvert d'une couleur rouge sombre. Cette vue terrifia tout le monde dans la salle à l'exception de Silver qui se demandais si son père était blessé.

Silver : Papa tu es blesser ?

Shadow : Quoi ? A sa ce n'est rien juste…

Oméga : Du SAE 50.

Anaïs : Du quoi ?

Shadow : C'est juste de l'huile de moteur des robots qu'on a détruit.

Silver : Et oncle Sonic ?

Shadow : Il va bien il est rentré se doucher. Ce que je vais aussi faire. Restaient sage.

Silver : Oui.

Anais : Maintenant que j'y pense Sonic est vraiment ton oncle ?

Silver : Oui il est comme un frère pour ma mère et ma toujours considérait comme son neveu.

Anais : Tu as de la chance tout le monde rêverait de l'avoir comme oncle.

Silver : C'est sûr il est génial comme tout le reste de ma famille.

Christophe penser : Mais bien sur tout le monde rêve d'avoir un monstre comme père...

Après dix minutes de travail Silver et son groupe avaient enfin terminer leurs devoir collectif. Avant de rentré chez lui Christophe devait vite passer aux toilettes. C'est très anxieux qu'il monta à l'étage car il avait peur de tombé sur Shadow qui ne s'était pas montrait depuis son retour. Alors que Christophe aller redescendre il entendit une voie qui parler dans une des chambres. La curiosité finit par l'emporter sur la peur de l'enfants qui s'approcha de la porte pour entendre la conversation.

Shadow au téléphone : Oui Commandeur les membres de l'équipe d'intervention on était choisi.

Christophe penser : Une équipe d'intervention ?

Shadow : Oui nous le savons. On fera en sorte que sa ressemble à un accident. La cible sera bien traitée.

Christophe était horrifié par ce qu'il entendait. La seule explication qu'il trouver à cette conversation était que Shadow avait pour ordre d'aller tuer quelqu'un. C'est le visage pale qu'il descendit presser de rentré chez lui.

Anaïs : Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Christophe effrayer : Hein ? Rien je suis juste fatigué. Je vais rentrai chez moi.

Silver : Comme tu veux de toute façon on a fini notre travail.

Christophe se dirigeant vers la sortie : Ouais…

Shadow : Tu es sûr de vouloir partir tout de suite ?

Christophe très effrayer : Oui… pourquoi ?

Shadow : Tu ne préfères pas attendre que tes parents viennent te chercher ? Ce n'est pas prudent pour un enfant de se promener seul dehors.

Christophe effrayer : C'est bon j'ai déjà prévenu mes parents ils vont vite me rejoindre…

Shadow : Très bien. Ne vient pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Christophe quitta la maison le plus vite qu'il le pouvait s'en paraître trop suspect. Peu de temps après son départ Amy rentra de son travail les bras charger de reste de pâtisserie non vendue. A son arriver elle pouvait voir Shadow entrain de regarder Silver et son amie joué dans le jardin avec un léger sourire.

Amy : Alors on espionne son fils ?

Shadow : Non je suis juste content qu'il est réussi à trouver une bonne amie.

Amy : Woua elle a réussi à passer ton test d'approbation ?

Shadow : Très drôle. Cette fille est sincère et n'a pas de préjuger sur les personnes différentes. Quand elle ma vue elle a était un peu intimidé mais elle s'est très vite faite à ma présence. Ça me soulage de voir qu'il y a des enfants comme ça.

Amy : Oui il y a toujours de l'espoir. Les mentalités commencent un peu à évoluer.

Shadow avec une voie monotone : Oui mais du coup il y a plus de tentions que jamais… à cause de moi…

Amy un peu triste : C'est vrai que depuis qu'on a vaincu Néo la population c'est diviser en deux camps. Ceux qui te voie comme un héros et ceux qui te voie comme Néo.

Shadow avec une voie monotone : Pas seulement… C'est tout l'équilibre du monde qu'on a bouleversé. Toute personne jugé différent est encore plus pointée du doigt… Et les tensions entre humain et mobian et de plus en plus forte…

Amy : Nous ne sommes pas les seuls responsables. C'est des personnes comme Sally qui sont les vrais responsables de c'est tensions entre les peuples. Nous nous avons sauvé le monde ainsi que tout c'est occupent. On n'a rien à se reprocher.

Shadow pas très convaincu : Tu as raison…

Amy sortant : Hey les enfants si vous voulez j'ai ramené des pâtisseries pour le goûter.

Silver : Maman. Tu es rentré.

Les deux enfants rentrèrent en courant à l'entente d'un bon goûte qui leurs était proposer. Finalement toute les personnes présente dans la maison profitèrent des pâtisseries apporter par Amy.

Anaïs : Vos pâtisseries son vraiment délicieuse.

Amy : Merci même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai est fait. Notre pâtissier est un vrai chef en cuisine.

Silver : Comme papa. Quand il fait ces gâteaux.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas un professionnel je me contente de suivre les recettes des livres.

Anaïs : J'aimerais goûter votre cuisine.

Amy : Tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux.

Anaïs : Merci.

Après avoir profité du goûter avec la famille de Silver, Anaïs finie par être chercher par un de ces deux pères pour rentrais chez elle.

* * *

Une fois son amie parti Silver du reprendre ses cours en maîtrise d'énergie du Chaos. Mais bizarrement Silver avait beaucoup plus de mal à contrôler son énergie si bien qu'il écrasa plusieurs balles au lieu de juste les stopper ce qui n'avait pas échapper à son père. En plus Shadow se montrai plus dur que d'habitude avec lui.

Shadow un peu agacer : Silver sois plus concentrais.

Silver : Mais c'est dur papa…

Shadow : Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu restes trop sur tes acquis et tu ne progresse plus.

Shadow commença à lancer les balles de plus en plus vite pour obliger Silver à accélérer son rythme. Mais le jeune hérisson fut tout de suite dépassé par la situation ne pouvant plus riposter ou esquiver. Au final Silver se mit en boule au sol totalement impuissant.

Shadow continuant à lancer les balles : Tu abandonnes déjà ? Tu crois vraiment que si quelqu'un t'attaque il va s'arrêter aussi facilement ? Je pensai que tu voulais devenir aussi fort que moi ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas y arriver ?!

Silver : Non mais…

Shadow avec un ton très dur : Alors montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !

Devant l'insistance de son père Silver se releva pour intercepter une des balles qui lui était projeter pour la renvoyer de toute c'est force. Même si c'est ce qu'il voulait Shadow fut surprit par la force avec là qu'elle la balle l'avait touché sur son bras. Si sa fourrure n'était pas noire on pourrait facilement voir son bras rougir et gonfler. Mais surtout ce qui l'interpella c'est s'il avait eu un corps ordinaire Silver lui aurait sans doute cassé le bras en mille morceaux d'un coup. Voyant que son fils était about Shadow stoppa son exercice pour aller au côté de Silver qui commencer à verser quelque petite larme.

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Désoler je n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort avec toi.

Silver triste : Désoler de t'avoir déçu… je ne sais pas pourquoi mes j'ai du mal à contrôler mon énergie aujourd'hui…

Shadow caressant le dos de Silver : C'est bon j'avais remarqué ça mais je voulais absolument que tu t'améliorait le plus possible avant mon départ.

Silver : Tu pars bientôt ?

Shadow : Après demain.

Silver : Sa va être long ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas. Je partirais le temps qu'il faudra pour accomplir ma mission.

Silver un peu triste : Ok…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je ferais en sorte de ne pas partir trop longtemps. Pour le moment concentre toi sur la maîtrise de ton énergie.

Silver : Oui papa.

Shadow : Et pour me faire pardonnais de t'avoir poussé trop loin quand je rentrerais on ira dans le parc d'attraction ou tu voulais absolument aller.

Silver : Vraiment ?!

Shadow : Bien sur je te le promet.

Silver serrant son père : Merci papa !

Shadow : De rien maintenant rentrons tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Après ce dur entrainement Silver put profiter du repas préparait par ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre complètement épuiser.

* * *

Dans le salon.

Amy sur le canapé : Alors dit moi pourquoi tu as été si dur avec Silver aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as presque rappeler l'époque où tu me former.

Shadow : N'en rajoute pas j'ai juste voulu tester c'est limite avant mon départ.

Amy : Alors c'est pour bientôt ?

Shadow : Oui après-demain. Et demain je dois préparait la mission avec mon équipe donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de lui faire faire ces exercices.

Amy : Vous être nombreux pour cette mission ?

Shadow : Moi, Rouge, et un petit groupe provenant des recrues que nous formons ainsi qu'une équipe de soutient.

Amy : Eh bien sa ma l'aire d'une sacrée mission.

Shadow : On doit retrouver une fille de la famille royale du royaume de Sol et la ramener ici.

Amy : Le royaume de Sol ? Sa veux dire que tu vas te rendre sur le territoire de Sally… Ça ne va pas posait de problème si vous chercher cette fille ?

Shadow : Non on doit faire en sorte de la ramener ici sans se faire repérait. Grace aux informations de la team Chaotix sa sera facile.

Amy : Mais ils ne vont pas se posait des questions si elle disparaît comme ça ?

Shadow : C'est pour ça qu'on doit faire en sorte qu'ils pensent qu'elle soit morte dans un accident.

Amy : Le GUN ne laisse vraiment rien au hasard.

Shadow : Oui surtout que Sally reste assez menaçante envers ce pays et elle devient de plus en plus puissante et populaire… Je me demande si on n'aurait pas mieux fait de dévoiler la vidéo…

Amy : Pour le moment Sally n'a rien fait qui va à l'encontre de notre accord… Si on dévoiler cette vidéo on ne ferait qu'aggraver les tensions entre les royaumes et de provoquer une nouvelle guerre. On ne doit garder sa qu'en ultime recoure.

Shadow : Tu as raison… ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est plutôt le fait de vous laisser seul...

Amy : Tu t'inquiètes trop. Silver peu se défendre un peu tout seul maintenant. En plus je peux prendre des jours de congé pour être à ses coté le plus possible. Oméga sera tout le temps ici pour veilliez sur nous et en plus Sonic pourra passer nous voir. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Shadow : Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète un peu…

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow préoccuper : J'ai l'impression que l'énergie du chaos de Silver augmente plus que d'habitude trop peut-être pour son âge. Il risque d'avoir une nouvelle crise de croissance mais cette fois sa devrait être son énergie... Fait bien attention à lui c'est prochains jours. S'il commence à montrai des signes de perte de contrôle empêche l'eu de sortir d'ici et d'utiliser ces pouvoirs. Et surtout évite qu'il ne soit soumis à des émotions forte.

Amy intriguer : Tu as l'aire de savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Shadow : Oui sa mettait arriver sur l'ARK quand mon énergie évoluer. Gérald avait dû m'enfermer dans la salle la plus solide de la station et me contenir grâce à du gaz tranquillisent… avant qu'il ne crée mes limiteurs.

Amy : A… très rassurant…

Shadow : Shadow : Ce n'est qu'une supposition. En plus rien n'indique que si ça se produisait qu'elle serait aussi violente que les miennes surtout qu'il ne possède que très peu de gène de ce monstre de Black Doom contrairement à moi... Et après tout Silver n'a pas était élever pour servir d'arme de guerre… Il y a donc une chance qu'elle soit moins violente.

Amy préoccuper : Je l'espère… Je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligé de l'enfermer...

Shadow préoccuper : Moi non plus...

Amy inquiète : Ce genre de phénomène tes souvent arriver sur l'ARK ?

Shadow : Oui et elles on était terrible surtout le jours ou l'un des scientifiques de l'ARK m'avait poussé à bout émotionnellement. Par chance le professeur avait trouvé un moyen de me contrôler avant que je ne détruise tout l'ARK.

Amy : Ton histoire m'inquiète encore plus...

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas comme je te l'ai dit il y a très peu de chance que cela arrive et dans mon cas c'était parque j'avais eu un choc émotionnel. S'il y a vraiment un problème je reviendrais tout de suite.

Amy : Sa iras concentre toi sur ta mission.

Shadow prenant Amy dans ses bras : Vous allez me manquer tous les deux…

Amy : Raison de plus pour te concentrais sur ta mission pour revenir le plus vite possible.

Shadow souriant : A vos ordre patronne.

Amy avec une voie sexy : Mais en attendant je veux passer le plus de bon temps possible avec toi.

Lentement la jeune hérissone se pencha contre son marie pour commencer à l'embraser un long moment avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le long du canapé son marie toujours au-dessus d'elle la parcourent sur tout son corps en ronronnant. Maintenant que Silver avait appris à mieux gérait son lien d'esprit avec son père il ne risquer plus de remarquer ce que ses parents fessaient quand ils avaient des activité intime. Le couple de hérissons pouvait donc profiter pleinement de moment intime sans craindre que Silver ne le remarque à cause de son lien étroit avec son père.

* * *

Dans le royaume de Sally.

Sally : Alors ? Avez-vous capturé la cible ?

Soldat : Oui on a fini par l'avoir avec beaucoup de difficulté. Une grand partir de nos soldats sont gravement brûler. Sans l'équipe spéciale on n'aurait jamais pu la capturait sans y laisser plusieurs de nos hommes. Par contre ils ont dû gravement la blesser pour la maîtriser.

Marc : Une vrai furie cette gamine. On devra l'enchaîner quand on l'enfermera dans sa cellule.

Sally : On doit surtout lui soutirait se don à besoin après elle ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité. Dans combien de temps sera t'elle amenée ici ?

Soldat : Dans une semaine. Nous passons par le chemin qui traverse la montagne pour éviter d'être repérait par la population. L'équipe spéciale est déjà repartie pour assurait le maintien de l'ordre dans la capitale Sol.

Sally : Très bien. Tenais moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

Soldat : A vos ordre ma reine.

Marc : Enfin nous la tenons. Grace à elle on pourra utiliser parfaitement le trésor de sa famille et s'approprier c'est pouvoir. Avec sa plus notre expérience sur l'énergie du Chaos il ne nous manque plus que l'élixir pour être invincible.

Sally : Oui c'est une des raisons pour les qu'elle l'autre parti de l'équipe spéciale va intégrer la classe de ce monstre pour tenter dans savoir plus pendant que leurs enfants se charge d'observer son fils.

Marc : Et si jamais ils ne trouvent rien ?

Sally : Dans se cas on devra prélever un échantillon du sang d'un de ses deux monstres pour que nos scientifiques tentent de le recréait.

Marc : Ouais mais si on fait sa on prend le risque de se faire repérait…

Sally : C'est bien pour ça que je préférerais éviter ça. Si vraiment on n'y arrive pas on devra voir pour interroger c'est scientifique humain qui on crée cet élixir.

Marc : Enlèvement et torture sur des humains l'idée me plait beaucoup.

Sally : Moi aussi.

Marc : Et notre mystérieux informateur humain il continue encore à nous donnais des infos ?

Sally : Oui apparemment se monstre formerait son fils pour développer ces pouvoirs.

Marc : Est-il plus dangereux ?

Sally : Difficile à dire il n'utilise jamais ces pouvoirs en public et on ne la jamais vue combattre. Pour le moment il n'ait qu'une nuisance rien de plus. L'équipe qu'on a envoyé sur place verrons s'il peut être une vraie menace qui doit être traiter rapidement ou pas.

Marc : Dans tous les cas il sera traité tôt ou tard.

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Evidemment. J'ai un compte à régler avec sa famille. Mais pour le moment on doit attendre qu'on nous ramener cette peste de gamine et que nos scientifiques finissent leurs programmes pour passer à l'étape

* * *

 **** **Que se passe-t-il avec Silver es que sa vas vraiment se calmer comme l'espère Shadow ou au contraire empirait ? (La réponse est évidente...^^') en plus au prochain chapitre on à l'arrivée de mobian provenant du royaume de Sally. Autant dire que les événements vont commencer à devenir un peu plus sombre.** **.**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Lendemain matin chez Amy et Shadow.

Après une longue nuit intense d'amour entre les deux hérissons c'est avec difficulté qu'ils finirent par se relever l'un pour partir au travail l'autre pour amener Silver à l'école. C'est donc à moitié réveiller que Shadow entra dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller.

Shadow fatiguer : Silver il est l'heure de se lever.

Silver fatiguer : Encore un peu…

Shadow fatiguer : D'accord mais seulement le temps que je prenne ma douche.

Silver fatiguer : Ouais…

Finalement toute la famille finie par se réunir autour d'un petit déjeuner luttent pour rester éveiller.

Silver fatiguer : Pourquoi vous être aussi fatiguer ?

Amy gêner : Pour rien on est juste resté trop longtemps debout hier soir.

Shadow : Et toi tu vas bien ?

Silver : Fatiguer et j'ai la tête lourde…

Amy inquiète : Tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?

Silver : Non maman ça va je peux aller à l'école.

Shadow se levant : Ne te force pas trop. Si jamais ça ne va pas n'hésite pas à demandais qu'on vienne te chercher.

Amy : Tu y va déjà ?

Shadow : Oui je dois préparait ma mission et accueillir les recrues du royaume de Sally.

Amy : C'est aussi aujourd'hui.

Shadow soupirant : Oui malheureusement…

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : C'est une longue histoire…

Silver curieux : Mais j'aimerais savoir…

Shadow caressant la tête de Silver : Ne te préoccupe pas de c'est histoires. C'est pour les adultes.

Silver : Oui papa.

Shadow : Une dernière chose ne parle pas de ma mission à tes camarades c'est très important.

Silver : Ok.

Shadow : Bien on ce revoir se soir mais j'ignore à qu'elle heure je rentrerais. Si tu as un problème tu sais quoi faire.

Silver souriant : A ce soir papa.

En un clin d'œil Shadow disparue dans un flash de lumière vert pour aller travailler. Pendant ce temps Amy finie de préparait Silver pour aller à l'école. Sur tout le long du chemin Amy continuer à demandais si Silver était sûr de vouloir aller à l'école. Les deux hérissons finirent par arriver aux portes de l'école pour s'enlacer avant de se quitter. Amy observer son fils rejoindre ses amies avant de commencer à partir pour s'arrêter interpeller par ce qu'elle voyer devant elle. Son attention avait été attirait par un petit groupe de famille mobian et leurs enfants qui arborait le symbole du royaume de Sally sur eux. Le groupe d'enfants entra dans l'école à leurs tours permettant aux parents de remarquer la présence d'Amy.

Mère 1 avec une voie arrogante : On ne nous avait pas menti on dirait.

Père avec un ton provoquant : En effet comment la directrice de cette école peut-elle laisser venir le fils d'un monstre biologique ?

Amy énerver : Mon marie n'est pas un monstre ! A votre place je ne commencerai pas à chercher des ennuis ici si vous ne voulez pas repartir dans votre royaume plus vite que prévue.

Mère 3 avec une voie arrogante : : Je vois pourquoi la princesse a quitter les combattants de la liberté. Qui voudrais s'associer avec de t'elle fou furieux.

Amy affliger : C'est inutile je perds mon temps avec vous. Si vous saviez la vérité vous ne la défendrais pas comme ça.

Mère 2 avec ton confiant : Sally est une grande reine qui a réussi à rassembler le royaume et à le rendre plus fort que jamais.

Amy partant : Si vous le dit...

Dans la salle de classe de Silver.

Léa : Bien les enfants avant de commercer le cours je dois vous faire une petite annonce importante. Un petit groupe d'élève vas intégrait notre école temporairement en t'en que de correspondant. Notre classe vas en accueillir trois. Alors soyer accueillant avec eux et n'oublier pas qu'il vienne d'un royaume et n'ont donc pas les mêmes coutumes que nous.

Elevés de la classe : Oui maîtresse.

Léa ouvrant la porte d'entrée : Bien les enfants vous pouvez entrer et vous présenter.

Enfant mobian renard : Bonjours je m'appelle Adel.

Enfant mobiane chat : Moi c'est Mélanie.

Enfant mobian ours : Et moi je suis Cédric.

Léa : Voilà vous pouvez vous installer on va commencer le cours.

Les trois nouveaux élèves se dirigèrent vers une place libre tout en fixant Silver du regard. En un instant le jeune hérisson sentie comme une pression sur lui provenant de c'est nouveau arrivant.

Anaïs chuchotant : Tu l'es connais ?

Silver chuchotant : Non. Mais on dirait qu'eux oui.

Anaïs chuchotant : Vue comme ils te regardent on dirait qu'ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup. Un conseil évite l'ais.

Silver chuchotant : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Léa : Bien on va pouvoir commencer. Maintenant place au coure de mathématique.

Presque toute la classe poussa un soupire de tristesse à l'idée de commencer à travailler. Silver au contraire était plutôt content de commencer par cette matière oubliant presque les regards noirs qui lui était lancé.

* * *

Retour du coté de Shadow à son arriver à la base.

Dès son arrivée Shadow fut accueillie par Rouge qui l'attendais avec impatiente dans la salle de cours. Sur le côté de l'entrer il pouvait voir les nouvelles recrues provenant du royaume de Sally qui rester à l'écart. Shadow pouvait presque sentir des lames invisibles qui lui était lancée dans le dos de leurs part.

Rouge : Alors prêt pour repartir en mission ?

Shadow : Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parque je n'ai plus effectué de longue mission sur le terrain que je ne suis plus opérationnel.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas toi qui me préoccupe c'est Silver et Amy.

Shadow : Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter. Amy a pris des jours de congé et Sonic passera régulièrement pour les voire.

Rouge : How tu fais vraiment confiance en Sonic pour le laisser veiller sur eux.

Shadow : Il a beau être un idiot je sais qu'il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. Et de toute façon Amy est déjà largement capable de se défendre elle-même. Et en plus j'ai un peu appris à Silver à se défendre s'il avait des problèmes. Donc je ne suis pas trop préoccupé par sa.

Rouge : Tu formes enfin Silver au combat.

Shadow : Non juste à se défendre mais pas à attaquer réellement. Je ne tiens pas à l'obliger à devenir un combattant comme moi.

Rouge : Mais s'il décider de le devenir à ton avis serait-il doué ?

Shadow : Difficile à dire… ces pouvoirs pourrait le rendre très forts mais sans eux … Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour le combat physique…

Rouge : Normal avec ces pouvoirs il ne doit pas être habituer à ça. Il suffirait de le former un peu et le problème serait régler.

Shadow : Je doute qu'il aimerait ça. Il n'est pas comme moi ou Sonic… Il ne possède pas l'instinct d'un combattant…

Rouge : C'est normal à son âge. C'est quelque chose qui peut s'apprendre ou s'éveiller. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'il le devienne.

Shadow soupirant : Tu as vue juste… Je ne souhaite pas l'obliger à emprunter cette voie. Je ne le ferais que si c'est sa volonté ou si on n'a pas le choix.

Rouge : Tu as raison… Pour le moment concentrons-nous sur cette journée et notre mission. On va devoir intégrait nos inviter et ensuite préparait notre départ de demain.

Shadow : C'est vrai qu'il y a c'est recru… je ne les aime pas. Ils ont le même regard que les agents du GUN de David.

Rouge : Ils viennent des services de recrutement de Sally en même temps.

Shadow : Restons méfiant avec eux.

Rouge : Bien sûr. Teston l'ais pour voir leurs niveaux et comment les répartir.

Shadow : C'est d'accord. Commençons se court qu'on en finisse vite.

Toutes les recrues entrèrent dans la grande salle de cours observant les nouveau arrivant qui s'étaient tout de suite assied au premier rang juste en face de Shadow comme pour le défier.

Shadow : Bien comme vous le saviez déjà nous avons 5 nouvelles recrues provenant du royaume de la reine Sally. Ils intégreront chacun un des deux groupes en fonction de leurs performances aux différents exercices de la journée. Je vous rappelle d'ailleurs que les tests d'aujourd'hui seront noté et qu'ensuite vous aurez droit à des vacances pour vous reposer ou comblé vos lacunes.

Rouge distribuant des feuilles: Pour commencer la journée on va débuter par un test écrit ainsi qu'un test de culture générale. Pour les nouveaux vous avez droit à un test aménager pour qu'on puisse déterminer votre niveau.

Alexis soupirant : Génial… tué moi…

Shadow : Si tu y tiens-je peu t'aidé si sa peu te faire plaisir.

Alexis souriant : Non merci monsieur mais j'apprécie l'attention.

Shadow : A ta place je me concentrerais plutôt à remontais ma moyenne en théorie car tu en a besoin.

Alexis : Vous savez très bien que mon truc c'est la pratique.

Rouge roulant des yeux : Mais oui…

Shadow : Assez discuter commencer le test. Vous avez deux heures.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard fin du test.

Shadow : Vous pouvez attendre dehors en attendant qu'on puisse passer au prochain test.

Alexis : Sa tombe bien mon cerveau a besoin d'airs de toute urgence.

Éloïse en rigolant : Dit plutôt qu'il a besoin d'une greffe.

Alexis : Et ! Madame la première de la classe veut faire de l'humour maintenant ?

Claire : Elle n'a pas tort reconnais que tu as tendance à agir avant de réfléchir.

Alexis : C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que mon truc c'est l'action sur le terrain.

Éloïse : Sauf que pour être un bon agent il faut être aussi bon en pratique qu'en théorie ou en procédure administrative.

Alexis : Comme si savoir comment remplir un formulaire administratif pourra nous servir pour infiltrait un territoire hostile.

Claire : Tu es sans espoir des fois…

Éloïse : Tu la dis. Allons dehors maintenant.

Dans la salle de cours. Curieux de voir les premiers résulta des tests de leurs nouvel recrue Rouge et Shadow profiter de la pause pour voir leurs copies et se donner une première idée de leurs niveaux.

Rouge : Alors quand dit tu ?

Shadow : C'est affligeant… Ils ont une connaissance de base correcte des procédures d'administration et sur les questions de mise en situation théoriques. Mais au niveau de la culture général et du test de personnalité c'est un désastre total.

Rouge : Visiblement Sally a une vision très spéciale de l'histoire du monde. Je n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce qui doit être dit dans leurs royaume pour qu'ils ont de telle réponse.

Shadow : Sa ne nous arrange pas… On va devoirs les géraient eux et leurs visions du monde chaotique. Qu'en pense tu ? Dans qu'elle groupe ils seraient le moins nocif ?

Rouge : Hum… difficile à dire. Le mieux serait de les séparaient dans nos deux groupes. Tu veux prendre les cas les plus désespérait ? Ou tu préfères que je les prenne tous. Il est fort probable qu'ils ont reçu l'ordres de te surveiller.

Shadow : Je m'en doute… mais je n'ai pas de raison de me cacher alors optons pour une réparation dans nos deux groupes. Vue que c'est moi qui ai le groupe le moins nombreux je vais prendre les trois plus faible et le reste sera pour toi.

Rouge : C'est trop gentil de t'a part. On devrait aller au stand de tir maintenant.

Shadow se levant : Oui allons les chercher.

Tout le groupe se dirigea au stand de tir pour commencer leurs tests de tirs. Après un long moment presque tout le monde était passé à l'exception des nouveau arrivant. Sur les cinq recrues seulement deux arriver bien à utiliser leurs armes et à toucher leurs cibles. Voyant que les autres recrues étaient en difficulté Shadow et Rouge du intervenir pour les aider un peu. Une fois le test terminer tout le groupe alla à la cafétéria pour prendre leurs repas pour enchaîner avec le test de combat. Une nouvel fois une partie des recrus étaient en difficultés face à leurs adversaire robot au point que Shadow du stopper leurs tests devenant trop dangereux pour eux. Une fois tous les tests effectuer Shadow et Rouge donna les dernières directives avant de laisser partir toutes les recrues.

Shadow : Le groupe de nouveau rester encore 5 minutes ici. On doit vous parlez.

Recru 1 : Oui bien sûr.

Rouge : Comme vous le savez nous avons diviser les recrues en deux groupes distincts en fonction de leurs niveaux. Même si aujourd'hui les deux groupes sont un peu prêt à des niveaux équivalent on vas quand même garder la même logistique avec vous.

Shadow : Après ce qu'on a vue aujourd'hui Vincent, Maude, et Loïc vous serez dans mon groupe.

Rouge : Les deux restent vous serez dans le mien.

Loïc : Qu'elle groupe représente celui des plus faible ?

Shadow : Le mien. Vue qu'on est moins nombreux je pourrais vite vous aider à combler vos lacunes.

Vincent outrait : Nos lacune ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Je ne tolérerais pas d'être traité de faible par le chien du GUN !

Shadow énerver : A ta place je ferais très attention à mes propos si tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton royaume pour invalidité total et définitive. N'oubliez pas qu'on est vos formateurs et qu'on peut donc vous renvoyer à tout moment si on le décide !

Loïc énerver : Si vous faite sa c'est les relations avec notre royaume que vous mettez en péril.

Shadow énerver : J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui est juste venue ici pour foutre la merde ! C'est vous qui m'était en péril cette échange par cette attitude.

Vincent furieux : Répéter un peu pour voir !

Maude : Arrêter ! Ils sont nos supérieures c'est eux qui donne les ordres. Et avouer qu'ils ont raison nous n'avons pas briller dans nos tests.

Vincent : D'accord… je suis désoler pour mon insolence ça ne se reproduira plus.

Shadow : C'est dans votre intérêt. Pour le moment profiter de ces congés pour revoir la théorie pour rattraper au plus vite le reste du groupe.

Rouge : Oui car si vous avez de nouveau de t'elle résulta vous serez de toute façon renvoyez de la section.

Maude : Comprit nous feront tout notre possible pour nous intégrait le plus vite possible.

Shadow : Je préfère cette attitude certain devrais en prendre exemple. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde : Oui.

Devant la base peu de temps après.

Maude furieuse : Qu'es qui t'a pris de le chercher comme ça ?!

Vincent : Je ne supporte pas d'être prit pour un faible.

Maude : On doit justement passer pour des débutent et ne pas utiliser nos pouvoirs temps qu'on n'en a pas ressue l'ordre.

Vincent : Mais c'est tellement frustrant. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait mettre en miette se chient des humains.

Loïc : Quand on aura reçu le signal on pourra nous occuper de lui. Pour le moment contentons-nous de joué notre rôle.

* * *

Retour de coté de Silver pendant la récréation de l'après-midi.

La journée se dérouler comme d'habitude Silver passé un bon moment avec Anaïs, Alex et ces amies malgré un mal de tête persistent. Même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorais le regard pesant des nouveaux élèves de cette école. Ou qu'il aller ils le suivaient comme son ombre le mettent très mal à l'aise.

Alex : Qu'es qu'ils nous veulent c'est type là-bas ?

Anaïs : Ils viennent du royaume de la reine Sally et depuis leurs arriver ils nous suivent partout. Enfin je pense plutôt que c'est Silver qu'ils suives.

Alex méfiant : Le royaume de Sally ? Je ne l'ai aiment pas… Je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous causer des ennuis.

Silver : C'est pour ça que je préfère les évitaient le plus possible.

Alex : Ouais mais s'ils te font quelque chose je vais leurs faire regretter.

Silver : Sa ne sert à rien d'être voilent au contraire… Mon père m'a toujours dit que je devais tout faire pour éviter de donnais des raisons aux autres d'avoir peur de moi…

Alex : Oui mais je doute qu'ils soient possibles de leurs faire changer d'opinion. De ce que je sais leur royaume n'aime beaucoup ton père alors reste sur tes gardes avec eux.

Silver étonner : Mon père ? Pourquoi ils auraient quelque chose contre lui ?

Alex gêner : Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de détaille… ce que je sais c'est que la reine de leur royaume fessait partie des combattants de la liberté au côté de Sonic. Mais elle aurait quitté le groupe à cause de ton père.

Silver : Tu n'en sais pas plus ?

Alex : Non ta mère n'a pas voulu m'en dire en plus…

Silver pensif : J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que mon père a pu faire pour mettre en colère une reine et tout son peuple…

Anaïs : Difficile à dire…

Silver : Je demanderais à mon père quand je le verrais…

Une fois la récréation terminer tout le monde rentra dans sa salle de classe pour finir leurs journées de cours. Encore une fois Silver se sentait observer par le groupe de nouveau arrivant ce qui commencer vraiment à le déranger. Mais une autre chose le troubler un peu c'était que Christophe l'éviter le plus possible comme s'il avait peur de lui pour une raison inconnue.

Une fois la fin des cours arriver Silver sorti de l'école pour y trouver sa mère qui l'attendais pour le ramenais à la maison sans problème. Mais au moment où Silver s'avancer vers sa mère à travers la foule d'élève il fut bousculé par l'un des nouveaux élèves qui continuer à le suivre.

Cédric : Fait attention espèce de monstre.

Silver énerver : C'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans !

Adel : Tu peux le prouver ? Ou tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour nous intimider comme ton père ?

Silver énerver : Mon père n'utilise pas ces pouvoirs pour intimider les autre mais pour les protéger !

Cédric s'éloignant : Tu es sérieux ? A ta place je me poserais des questions sur lui. Tu serais surpris d'apprendre ce qu'il a fait par le passé.

Silver rester un peu perturber par ce qui venais de se passer. Finalement après avoir repris ses esprits il reprit sa route vers sa mère pour rentrer à la maison toujours préoccuper.

* * *

Retour du coté de Shadow fin de journée.

Une fois que Shadow et Rouge et finie de corriger toutes les copies d'examen ils purent aller en salle de réunion où ils devaient recevoir le briefing de leurs missions avec les recrues qu'ils avaient choisie. Après une petite attente toutes les personnes qui devait participer à la mission était réuni à attendre du Commandeur.

Commandeur : Bien je vois que tout le monde est là. On va pouvoir commencer la réunion. Comme vous le savez tous la reine Sally a profiter de la révolte du royaume de Sol pour l'intégrait à son propre royaume. En plus elle s'est mariée avec le prince héritier du royaume Ijakumo unifiant aussi leurs domaines. Fessant de son royaume le plus puissant sans tenir compte de sa popularité qui ne cesse de croître au sein de la population mobian dans le monde.

Éloïse : Vous craigniez qu'elle veuille s'en prendre au pays ?

Commandeur : Le président ne veut prendre aucun risque. C'est pour cela que nous tentons de garder un bon contact avec son royaume.

Shadow : D'où l'intégration de c'est nouvelle recrue ?

Commandeur : C'était une demande de la reine Sally en échange du traiter commerciale et de l'ouverture partiel des frontières. Les recrues que vous formez son destiner à devenir eux même des formateurs quand ils rentreront chez eux.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de faire ça ?

Commandeur : Oui mais cela nous a permis d'éviter beaucoup d'autre problème. Nous préférons qu'ils obtiennent sa plutôt que d'autre secrets sur nos armes ou autre moyen de protection.

Claire : C'est compréhensible. Mais qu'elle est le lien avec notre mission ?

Commandeur : Et bien la famille royale du royaume de Sol ont tous étaient emprisonner à l'exception de sa princesse héritière. Enfin jusqu'à dernièrement.

Éloïse : La famille royale est toujours en vie ?

Commandeur : Au dernière nouvel oui mais nous ignorons ou ils son n'y pourquoi la reine Sally les gardes prisonniers sans faire un vrai procès.

Rouge : Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir pour qu'ils soient libéraient ?

Commandeur : Non on risquerait de devoir faire face à une révolte du peuple mobian. Même avec des preuves qui pourraient être en faveur de la famille royale emprisonner il nous sera très compliqué de l'ai aidé par la force. T'en que le royaume ne nous attaque pas on ne peut rien faire… s'en être accuser de reproduire ce que David avait tenté de réaliser.

Alexis : Alors que doit ton faire ?

Commandeur : Votre mission est de libérait la princesse héritière du royaume de Sol et de la ramener ici avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le château de Sally.

Claire : Mais la reine Sally ne risque pas de se poser des questions si on fait ça ?

Commandeur : C'est pour cela que vous allez provoquer un accident sur le trajet du convoi pour faire croire à sa mort.

Alexis : Un accident ?

Commandeur projetant une carte : Oui. D'après nos informateurs sur le terrain le convoi devrait passé par ce chemin. Après en avoir parler avec l'agent Shadow nous avons convenu que la meilleure option serait d'attaquer ici. D'après nos recherches le convoi devrait passé par un pont très peu fréquenter. Il sera facile de le saboter pour produire l'accident. Par chance le temps a été assez mauvais sa devrait vous aider.

Rouge : On sait si elle est sous bonne garde ?

Commandeur : Le convois n'est composer que de trois véhicules avec environ dix soldats.

Shadow étonner : C'est plutôt maigre pour un convoi aussi importent.

Commandeur : D'après leurs trajets il semblerait qu'ils ne souhaitent pas être remarquer par la population t'en qu'ils sont dans le royaume de Sol. Une importante unité de renfort les attendrait à la frontière.

Rouge : Ok vas pour le sabotage du pont alors.

Commandeur : Oui. Donc pour résumer votre équipe devra saboter le pont pour crée un accident. Récupérait la princesse vivante sans vous faire repérait et rejoindre l'équipe d'extraction qui vous attendra à la frontière de notre pays.

Shadow : Plutôt simple comme mission.

Commandeur : Oui mais si vous vous faite repérait c'est tout le pays qui sera en danger. La reine Sally ne manquera pas cette occasion pour nous nuire. Alors rester le plus discret possible. Surtout toi Shadow qui est toujours bannie du territoire de Sally.

Shadow : Nous y vieilliront bien.

Commandeur : Je l'espère. Maintenait voyons les détails des prochains jours.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures la réunion fut enfin terminée alors que la nuit commencer à tomber.

Alexis s'étirant : Wow il est déjà si tard…

Claire : Ouais… je vais me dépêcher de rentrais si je veux être en forme pour demain.

Éloïse : Heureusement demain ce n'est que le trajet jusqu'à la frontière ce n'est pas très grave si on est un peu fatigué.

Shadow : Le plus importent c'est que vous soyez à l'heure sinon on partira sans vous.

Alexis : Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

Rouge : Parque tu as tendance à être souvent en retard en cours.

Alexis : Oui mais là c'est différent je vous le promets.

Shadow : Tu as plutôt intérêt car si jamais l'un de vous met en péril la mission vous pourrez dire adieu à votre carrière ici.

Éloïse : On ne vous décevra pas.

Claire : Oui on ne va pas échouer après tous se chemin parcouru.

Shadow : Reposer vous bien pour demain. Et n'oublier pas de ne rien dire sur les vraies raisons de votre départ.

Tous partent : Oui monsieur. A demain.

Rouge : J'espère qu'ils son prêt.

Shadow : Oui tes deux candidats semblent très compétents.

Rouge : Et les tiens semble faire preuve d'une très bonne cohésion d'équipe.

Shadow : C'est pour ça que je l'ai est choisi. Ils ont fait leurs preuves et deux d'entre eux sont les premières de ma classe et ont beaucoup de talent.

Rouge : Et se Alexis me rappel un peu Sonic.

Shadow : Sa doit être pour ça qu'il m'énerve tout le temps.

Rouge : Mais tu la quand même choisie.

Shadow : Je dois reconnaître qu'il s'en sort bien sur la pratique. Maintenant je vais rentrais Amy doit m'attendre.

Rouge s'envolant : Passe-lui le bonjour.

Une fois tout le monde partie Shadow se téléporta devant chez lui pour rentrer sans faire trop de bruit. A l'intérieur il pouvait voir Amy en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon.

Shadow : Je suis rentré.

Amy : Content de te revoir.

Shadow : Désoler de rentrais si tard.

Amy : Ce n'est rien. Parle-moi plutôt de ta mission.

Shadow : Je pars bien demain matin à l'aube avec Rouge et un groupe de cinq de nos recrues plus une équipe de soutient pour rejoindre la frontière du royaume Sol. Notre mission devrait durer plusieurs jours… si tous se passe bien.

Amy : Elle est dangereuse cette mission ?

Shadow : Non mais on ne doit pas être repérait sinon on risquerait de nuire au pays.

Amy : Vous devez juste ramenais cette fille c'est tout.

Shadow : On doit aussi faire croire aux yeux de Sally qu'elle est morte dans un accident.

Amy : Sa complique un peu les choses.

Shadow : On a déjà mis en place un plan d'action. Se sera facile on va saboter un pont pour qu'il s'effondre à leurs passages.

Amy : How on dirait le scénario d'un film d'action.

Shadow : Je te raconterais quand je reviendrais.

Amy : Oui en attendant tu veux manger ? Je t'ai gardé des restes au frigo.

Shadow : Volontiers je vais juste aller voir Silver.

Amy : Il s'est couché très tôt aujourd'hui.

Shadow : Il est toujours fatigué ?

Amy préoccuper : Oui il le cache mais il n'a pas utilisé ces pouvoirs de toute la journée et n'a presque pas parler. Même pour c'est devoir sa à était compliquer.

Shadow : Je voie… si son état empire il faudra mieux qu'il reste à la maison et s'il le faut appel Léon pour qu'il l'examine.

Amy : Bien sûr.

Doucement Shadow monta à l'étage pour entrer dans la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il dormait. Quand il ouvrit la porte il pouvait voir qu'aucune lumière était allumer signalant habituellement que Silver dormait. Mais au moment ou Shadow s'apprêter à refermer la porte il entendit une petit vois provenant du lit qui l'appeler.

Shadow : Silver ?

Silver très fatiguer : Papa.

Shadow s'asseyant sur le lit : Tu ne devrais pas dormir ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais fatigué.

Silver très fatiguer : Oui… mais je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Shadow : Pourquoi ?

Silver très fatiguer : Je réfléchissais et ma tête me fait mal...

Shadow se relevant : Je vois... je vais te chercher quelque chose pour te soulager un peu la tête

Pour soulager un peu son fils Shadow alla lui chercher un médicament pour l'aider. Une fois que Silver et prit son médicament il voulait profiter de ce moment pour posait qu'elle que question à son père à propos de Sally. Les déclarations des nouveaux élèves l'avaient troublé.

Silver très fatiguer : Papa tu connais la reine Sally ?

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?

Silver très fatiguer : J'ai entendu que tu la connaisses et que vous ne vous aimiez pas.

Shadow : C'est vrai… C'est une très longue histoire et je ne pense pas qu'un enfant de ton âge peu la comprendre.

Silver très fatiguer : Mais tout le monde dit que c'est quelqu'un de bien… Papa es que tu me cache quelque chose ?

Shadow soupirant : Silver… en qui croit tu le plus ? En cette reine ou en ton père ?

Silver très fatiguer : En toi bien sûr.

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Merci. Crois-moi tout ce que j'ai fait ça a toujours était dans l'intérêt de notre famille.

Silver très fatiguer : D'accord…

Shadow : En dors toi maintenant. Je partirais très tôt demain je ne reviendrais que dans quelques jours.

Silver très fatiguer : Tu vas me manquer…

Shadow serran Silver contre lui : Toi aussi. On rattrapera le temps perdu quand je reviendrais.

Silver très fatiguer : J'ai hâte...

Shadow se relevant : N'oublie pas s'il y a un problème tu peux toujours me contacter. En attendant repose toi bien.

Silver : Bonne nuit papa.

Shadow : Bonne nuit fiston fait de beau rêve.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la chambre de Amy et de Shadow.

Amy : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Shadow : Amy a tu déjà parler de Sally à Silver ?

Amy : Non pourquoi ?

Shadow : Il m'a demandé pourquoi elle est moi ont ne s'apprécier pas…

Amy : Tu lui as dit ce qui c'était passé ?

Shadow : Non… si j'avais commencé j'aurais tout lui dire et il est déjà tard… Et je doute qu'il puisse comprendre…

Amy : Dit plutôt que tu as peur de lui parler du passage chez le président ou de tes confrontations avec Sonic.

Shadow inquiet : Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse des cauchemars pendant des semaines. S'il apprenait pour ma forme chaos ou les détails de mon passé je suis sûr qu'il aurait peur de moi ou de lui-même…

Amy : Tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre il l'apprendra et il voudra des réponses à ses questions. Il a beau être un enfant il est déjà très mure je suis sûr qu'il pourrait comprendre.

Shadow : J'ai compris je vais y réfléchir. Même si je n'aime pas trop cette idée...

Amy : Si tu lui dis que cette Sally est la fille qu'il a failli tuer il y a deux ans je pense qu'il comprendra déjà.

Shadow : Je préférerais éviter de lui rappeler un événement aussi traumatisant.

Amy : Ouais je plaisantais je préfère aussi qu'il ne se souvienne pas trop de cette journée.

Shadow inquiet : J'espère qu'il comprendra et qu'il acceptera mon passé…

Amy fatiguer : Mais oui il n'y a pas de raison…

Shadow : Tu es fatigué tu devrais dormir aussi.

Amy : Je sais mais je sais aussi que quand je me réveillerais tu seras déjà parti…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je serais vite de retour.

Amy s'endormant : Je t'aime…

Shadow caressant Amy : Moi aussi.

Shadow resta un petit moment regardant Amy dormir avant de la prendre dans les bras pour s'endormir à son tour à ses coté.

Cette journée marquer le début d'un nouveau changement dans la vie de cette famille. Silver commencer à devenir de plus en plus curieux face aux cachotteries de son père et du reste de sa famille. Il savait très bien que son père lui cacher beaucoup de chose mais il ignorait quoi. Voyant que Shadow esquiver toujours c'est question Silver penser qu'il était temps de trouver les réponses par lui-même. De son côté Shadow avait peur de perdre son fils s'il apprenait se dont il était vraiment capable ou si découvrait son passé trouble. C'est cette peur qui le pousser à fuir les questions de son fils sans réaliser qu'il nourrissait encore plus les doutes et les questions de Silver. Mais bientôt il regrettera de ne pas avoir eu le courage de tout lui dire dès le début…

Fin acte 1

* * *

 **Et bien ont fini ce premier acte sur une note plutôt pessimiste. On va voir qu'elles seront les conséquences de tout ça dans l'acte 2.**

 **Début de l'acte deux samedi prochain.**


	6. Acte 2 Chapter 6

Acte 2 Chapitre 6

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur ce vendredi matin quand Shadow se réveilla pour partir pour sa mission. Choses qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévue vue que Amy le tenait fermement dans ses bras pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il fallut presque 5 bonne minutes pour que le sombre hérisson se dégager de l'emprise de sa femme sans la réveiller. Une fois dégager Shadow donna un petit baisser à Amy avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son fils pour aussi le voir avant de partir. Une fois un petit déjeuner vite avaler Shadow se téléporta à la basse ou il avait rendez-vous.

Shadow fut le premier à arriver sur place et en profita pour commencer à tout préparait. Il fut très vite rejoint par Rouge et par le reste des personnes qui devait participer à la mission. Finalement deux heures après l'arrivée de Shadow tout le monde monta dans l'avion qui devait les mener vers une basse militaire prête de la zone choisie pour établir un campement provisoire. Au final la mission mobiliser une équipe de soutient d'une dizaine d'humain ainsi que leurs équipes d'intervention composer de sept mobians.

Dans le vaisseau.

Tout le groupe de mobian était assied ensemble parlent de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était très détendue et agréable ce qui était une première pour Shadow et Rouge qui étaient habituer à travailler au côté de personne ne montrant que tu mépris pour eux.

Alexis : J'ai hâte d'arriver pour commencer notre première vraie mission.

Shadow : Reste concentrais ce n'est pas un test. Si vous échouez vous risquer bien pire qu'une simple mauvaise note.

Alexis : Ne vous en faite pas on sera à la hauteur. Tout se passera très bien.

Rouge : Ne parle pas trop vite. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver en mission.

Claire : J'imagine qu'il a dû vous arrivez plein de mésaventures aux cours de vos mission.

Rouge : Vous n'avez pas idée… Lors d'une de nos dernières missions on a été piéger par l'ancien dirigent du GUN. Officiellement on devait tester les derniers modèles de robot de combat du GUN. Mais en vrais il voulait surtout tester un poison qu'il avait créé pour Shadow. Lors de la mise en situation ils nous avaient fait croire qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle de ses robots pour injecter se poison sans qu'on se méfie. Au final Shadow les a tous détruits en explosant au passage la moitié de la base de test pour me protéger.

Eloïse impressionner : Wow.

Shadow : Inutile de donner tous les détails Rouge.

Rouge : Tu préfères que je parle de la fois ou tu t'es faits exploser avec une bombe alimenter par une Chaos Émeraude ?

Alexis avec un ton ironique : Y a-t-il une de vos missions qui ne finit pas par une explosion ?

Rouge : Très peu.

Alexis : Très rassurent…

Shadow : De toute façon il ne devrait pas y avoir de confrontation directe dans cette mission. La seule chose qui va être exploser c'est le pont.

Claire : Espérons vue qu'on ne doit pas se faire repérait.

Shadow : C'est pour cela qu'on doit faire très attention.

Alexis : Mais au final on sait pourquoi on doit chercher cette princesse ?

Rouge : Le GUN veut s'en doute lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé chez elle et si le royaume de Sally est en lien avec ça.

Éloïse : J'ai du mal à l'imaginer… la reine Sally semble être un très bon monarque… de ce que j'entends en tout cas.

Shadow : Ne vous fier pas à ce qui est dit par les journalistes qui lui son dévouer. Sally ne laisse quasiment aucune information filtrait de son royaume. Je peux vous garantir que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir. Et pour sa elle n'hésite pas à manipuler son entourage.

Claire : J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle paraissait fausse comme si elle joué la comédie.

Rouge : Oui et elle est très doué dans ce domaine. Méfier vous d'elle.

Tout le groupe resta ensemble à discuter jusqu'à leurs arriver sur la piste d'atterrissage. Toute l'équipe embarqua dans des véhicules de terrain pour se rapprocher le plus possible de la frontière pour y placer un camp provisoire. Après plus d'une heure de trajet à travers la forêt tout le monde atteignit l'endroit prévue pour établir le camp. Les heures qui suivirent fut consacré à la mise en place du camp et à récupérait du trajet.

Rouge montant sa tente : Et bien pour une fois on ne va pas dormir sous la même tente.

Shadow montant sa tente : Jusqu'à présent on a toujours fait équipe avec des humains qui ne voulait pas qu'on dorme avec eux.

Rouge montant sa tente : Pas trop triste ?

Shadow montant sa tente : Non à chaque fois tu ronfler tellement fort que je ne peux pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Rouge montant sa tente : Toujours aussi agréable… Enfaîte tout aller bien avec Amy et Silver ils n'étaient pas trop triste ?

Shadow montant sa tente : Ouais sa aller… Et de ton côté pas trop inquiet pour Topaze et Béryl avec Knuckles seul pour les garder en plus de la Master Émeraude ?

Rouge montant sa tente : Non. Personne n'a tenté de voler la Master Émeraude depuis des années. Et avant de partir je lui ai rappeler tout ce qui devait faire pour bien prendre soin d'eux. Alors dit moi tout va vraiment bien chez vous ?

Shadow montant sa tente : Oui…

Rouge montant sa tente : Toi tu ne me dis pas tout. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un mauvais menteur.

Shadow montant sa tente : C'est juste que Silver était très fatiguer hier soir et se matin quand je suis aller le voir il dégager plus d'énergie que d'habitude. J'ai peur qu'il est une crise de pousser d'énergie… Et j'ai l'impression qu'il se pose des questions sur mon passé…

Rouge montant sa tente : Vraiment ?

Shadow montant sa tente : Oui… il m'avait déjà posé des questions sur mon passé mais hier soir il m'a demandé pourquoi moi est Sally on ne s'apprécier pas…

Rouge montant sa tente : Tu lui as tout raconter ?

Shadow montant sa tente : Non je suis toujours resté très évasif sur c'est sujets. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer avec mon passé ou mes origine…

Rouge montant sa tente : Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes origines.

Shadow montant sa tente : Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il est un monstre…

Rouge montant sa tente : Tu me rappelle l'époque ou tu te poser la même question pour Amy. Et il est inutile de te rappeler ce qui s'est produit ensuite.

Shadow montant sa tente : Ok tu as raison… de toute façon je conté lui donnais plus de détaille à mon retour.

Rouge montant sa tente : C'est mieux comme ça. Plutôt il sera toute la vérité plus il sera facile de lui faire accepter.

Shadow montant sa tente : Je l'espère…

* * *

Du coté de Amy et de Silver le matin plusieurs heures après le départ de Shadow.

Amy c'était réveiller un peu triste de voir que Shadow était déjà parti. Sa première action fut d'aller voir Silver pour le réveiller. Mais quand elle arriva au coté de son fils elle remarqua qu'il trembler dans son lit.

Amy inquiète : Silver ?

Silver avec une faible voix : Maman ?

Amy inquiète : Tu vas bien ?

Silver avec une faible voix : Non j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai froid…

Amy : Tu as du tombé malade. Reste au lit tu n'iras pas à l'école aujourd'hui.

Silver avec une faible voix : D'accord maman…

Une fois que Amy ait donnée un médicament contre le mal de tête à Silver elle descendit au salon pour téléphoner à Léon pour qu'il vienne le voir.

Léon : Cabiner du docteur Léon qu'elle est votre problème ?

Amy : Léon c'est moi Amy Rose.

Léon : Oh bonjours sa fessait longtemps. Y a-t-il un problème ?

Amy : Oui Silver a l'air malade d'après Shadow il pourrait avoir une pousser d'énergie.

Léon pensif : Possible… Ecouter je suis encore en consultation dès que j'ai terminé je viens vous voir. Il est préférable que je vienne chez vous pour éviter tout incident avec ces pouvoirs. Surtout avec son père loin de lui pour éventuellement éviter de problème.

Amy intriguer : Merci. Mais comment vous savez que Shadow n'est pas à la maison en ce moment ?

Léon gêner : Il m'en à parler il y a quelques jours…

Amy : Sa ne lui ressemble pas.

Léon gêner : Il voulait juste me prévenir au cas où…

Amy : Ce n'est pas important. Qu'es que je peux faire en attendant ?

Léon : Pour le moment laisser le au lit. Et surtout ne le laisser pas utiliser ces pouvoirs. Si son état empire appeler moi je viendrais tout de suite.

Amy : Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

Léon : Je viendrais le plus vite possible.

Amy : Merci je vous attends.

Après avoir raccrocher le téléphone Amy s'empressa d'aller en cuisine pour préparait le petit déjeuner de Silver pour l'aider à reprendre des forces. En moins de dix minute Amy était déjà remontée pour donner à manger à son fils. Silver avait du mal à manger le plat que sa mère lui avait préparait même avec de l'aide tellement il était fatigué. Le pauvre hérisson n'avait presque pas pu dormir de la nuit à cause de terrible cauchemar ce qui avais aggraver son état.

Amy inquiète : Tu as encore mal ?

Silver avec une faible voix : Oui…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas le docteur Léon arrive tu vas vite guérir. Endors-toi en attendant.

Silver avec une faible voix : Je ne veux pas…

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Silver avec une faible voix : A cause des cauchemars.

Amy : Tu fais de mauvais rêve ? Tu aurais dû venir nous voir.

Silver avec une faible voix : Je pouvais pas me lever… et je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

Amy : Silver à l'avenir si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite plus à venir nous voir.

Silver avec une faible voix : D'accord…

Amy : Tu veux parler de tes cauchemars ?

Silver avec une faible voix : Non… je ne voyer rien mais j'entendais des cris...

Amy : Tu veux que je reste avec toi pour t'aider à dormir un peu ?

Silver avec une faible voix : Oui…

Amy prit Silver dans ses bras pour commencer à le border doucement pour l'aider à s'endormir. L'effet fut presque immédiat pour le petit hérisson épuiser par sa nuit blanche. Après quelques heures t'attente Léon arriva à la maison pour examiner Silver.

Amy ouvrant la porte d'entrée : Bonjour Léon merci d'être venu.

Léon : Ce n'est rien. Ou est-il ?

Amy : Dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Léon : Ça fait longtemps qu'il a des symptômes ?

Amy : Non il était juste un peu fatigué hier. Shadow soupçonner qu'il pourrait avoir une crise d'énergie.

Léon : Je vais voir sa…

Dans la chambre de Silver.

Léon : Silver ?

Silver somnolant : Hum… ?

Léon : Désoler de te réveiller mais je dois t'examiner pour voir ce que tu as.

Silver fatiguer : D'accord…

Léon : Bien je vais faire vite pour que tu puisses vite te rendormir.

Léon examina Silver attentivement lui prenant la tentions et vérifiant sa gorge et d'autre parti de son corps. Il termina son examen avec un appareil spéciale qui pouvait évaluer les niveaux d'énergie du chaos. Cet appareil était habituellement utilisé dans la production de Chaos Drive mais il était aussi très utile pour surveiller l'évolution de l'énergie de Silver

Léon : Voilà j'ai fini. Allons discuter en bas pour laisser Silver tranquille.

Amy : Oui. Silver je reviens vite.

Les deux adultes redescendirent dans le salon pour parler tranquillement sans que Silver ne puisse les entendre. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient s'était que le petit hérisson s'était levé de son lit pour se cacher dans le couloir. Il profiter souvent de sa bonne ouïe pour espionner un peu ses parents qui ignorait qu'il avait hériter de ce don.

Amy inquiète : Alors ? C'est grave ?

Léon : Non. Il n'a pas la gorge enfler et ne tousse pas non plus. Mais sa tension est très basse et il a un peu de fièvre. Je n'ai dessellé aucun signe de grippe ou d'un rhume. Par contre son niveau d'énergie est beaucoup plus haut qu'avant et instable. Visiblement c'est bien une crise de croissance d'énergie.

Amy : Je vois… es que on peut faire quelque chose ?

Léon : Difficile à dire… es que Shadow a aussi eu ce genre de problème ?

Amy : Oui… mais Gérald et les scientifiques de l'ARK étaient là pour l'aider.

Léon : Dommage qu'ils ont tous était tué quand le GUN a tenté d'éliminer Shadow… on aurait pu leurs demandais s'ils avaient utilisé un sérum ou un médicament particulier pour l'aider.

Amy : Shadow m'a dit qu'ils utiliser des tranquillisant et l'avait enfermé dans une cellule renforcer…

Léon : A ce point-là ? Il devait vraiment être très violent pour qu'ils prennent de t'elle moyen…

Amy soupirant : Oui… d'après lui c'était à cause des gènes de son père Black Doom qui aurait pu amplifier son agressivité.

Léon préoccuper : J'espère qu'on ne devra pas aller aussi loin avec Silver…

Amy inquiète : Moi aussi… Es que je devrais demandais à Shadow de rentrais… il pourrait lui absorber son surplus d'énergie pour le soulager.

Léon : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Cette crise de croissance d'énergie est toute aussi importante que c'elle de son corps. Ce serait comme vouloir l'empêcher de grandir.

Amy : Alors on ne peut rien faire ?

Léon : Malheureusement non… je suis désoler mais je suis tout aussi impuissant que quand il avait eu ces pousser de croissance physique. C'est le prix à payer pour être aussi particulier. Mais je vais vous prescrit des anti-douleurs et des médicaments contre le mal de tête ainsi que quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir plus facilement.

Amy : Merci.

Léon : Ce n'est rien. Par contre je réitère mes avertissements. Ne le laisser pas utiliser ces pouvoirs il pourrait ne pas les contrôler dans son état. En plus cette crise d'énergie pourrait signaler l'éveille de nouveau pouvoirs. Rester donc prudente pendant un moment et éviter de le laisser seul.

Amy : J'y veillerai.

Léon un peu triste : C'est vraiment dommage qu'il doive passer par toute cette douleur...

Amy amère : On n'y peut rien… c'est l'héritage de son père qui se manifeste…

Léon : Ouais… s'est-il à propos des origines de son père ?

Amy : Pas les détails… Shadow ne veux pas lui faire peur…

Léon : Compréhensible… comment savoir comment il réagira à tout sa…

Amy amère : C'est ce qui fait peur à son père…

Léon : De toute façon ce n'est pas la question pour le moment. Je dois aller faire une autre consultation tenais moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

Amy : Oui merci.

Une fois que Léon était parti Amy passa un coup de fil à Sonic pour qu'il puisse venir surveiller Silver pendant qu'elle partait chercher les médicaments. Silver de son côté était retourner se coucher et tenter de traiter tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait déjà compris que son état était lié à son père mais maintenant ses doutes étaient confirmés. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus alerter c'était le passage ou il parler des scientifiques tués et de Gérald. Shadow lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu des personnes en qui il tenais mais Silver n'avais pas compris qu'ils avaient était tué et que son père aussi avait était menacer. L'autre information qu'il l'avait troublé c'était que son père aussi avait traverser ce qu'il vivait mais qu'il avait du être enfermer pars qu'il était dangereux. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi sa mère avait dit que le nom du père de Shadow était Black Doom alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Gérald.

Plus le temps passer plus le nombre de question augmenter. Jusqu'à présent Silver savait que son père lui cacher quelque chose mais maintenant il penser qu'il lui mentait. Mais pourquoi on lui mentait et caché autant de chose ? Le jeune hérisson commencer à être agacer d'être le seul à ne pas connaitre la vérité. Il était face à deux possibilité sois il attendait que son père lui dise tout en espèrent qu'il le fasse un jour sans lui mentir. Ou il chercher les réponses par lui-même. Après avoir réfléchie a la question il avait opté pour la deuxième option.

* * *

Après un petit temps d'attente Sonic était arriver à la maison pour garder Silver. Même si Oméga était la Amy préférait laisser Silver entre les mains de quelqu'un qui savait comment prendre soin d'une personne malade.

Sonic entrant dans la maison : Hey Amy. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Amy : Merci désoler de te déranger…

Sonic : Mais non je comprends. Comment il va ?

Amy : Très fatiguer avec un mal de tête… je dois aller chercher les médicaments que Léon ma prescrit pour l'aider.

Sonic : Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur lui.

Amy sortant de la maison : Merci je reviens vite.

Une fois que Amy est quittée la maison Sonic monta pour aller voir Silver pour vérifier s'il aller bien. Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre il pouvait voir Silver couché dos tourner à lui continuant de trembler. Même si Sonic n'arriver pas à ressentir l'énergie du Chaos aussi bien que Shadow il pouvait clairement ressentir la forte énergie qui s'échapper du petit corps allonger devant lui. Doucement Sonic s'avança ignorant si le petit hérisson dormait ou non.

Silver fatiguer : Hum ? Oncle Sonic ?

Sonic : Hey petit gag. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais malade.

Silver fatiguer : Oui… ou est maman ?

Sonic : Elle est partie pour te chercher de quoi aller mieux. En attendant je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

Silver fatiguer : Merci…

Sonic : Il te faut quelque chose ?

Silver fatiguer : Non…

Sonic : Je vois… Je vais te laisser tranquille en attendant ta mère.

Au moment où Sonic aller laisser Silver seul il fut interrompu par le petit hérisson qui l'appeler avec une petite voix hésitante.

Sonic : Oui qui y a-t-il ?

Silver fatiguer : Je… voulais te posait des questions…

Sonic s'asseyant sur le bord du lit : Sur quoi ?

Silver fatiguer : Tu ne m'a jamais parler de comment tu avais rencontré mes parents.

Sonic : Oh et bien… J'ai rencontrais ta mère lors d'une de mes premières aventures quand j'ai commencé à devenir un héros. A l'époque Eggman l'avait enlevé pour me piéger mais je l'ai quand même battu.

Silver intriguer : Eggman ?

Sonic : Oui c'était mon plus grand ennemi jusqu'à qu'on l'ait vaincu juste avant ta naissance. Depuis il se tient plutôt tranquille.

Silver fatiguer : Et papa ?

La question jeta un froid sur Sonic qui ne savait pas trop comment lui raconter cette rencontre. Comment lui dire que lui est son père était ennemie à une époque est qu'ils c'étaient presque entre tué à plusieurs reprises.

Silver intriquer : Oncle Sonic ?

Sonic : Hein ? Ah désoler j'étais perdu dans mes penser… J'ai rencontrai ton père lors d'une de mes plus grandes aventures. Lui et moi avons sauver le monde ensemble. On n'a même dû combattre dans l'espace pour cela.

Silver impressionner : Wow c'est incroyable.

Sonic : Oui c'était géniale l'une de mes aventures préférais.

Silver curieux : Raconte-moi je veux connaitre cette histoire.

Sonic gêner : Oui mais je pense que le mieux pour toi c'est de te reposer un peu.

Silver penser : Encore se sentiment qu'on me cache quelque chose… à chaque fois sa concerne mon père. Tout le monde semble gêner… mais pourquoi ?

Sonic penser avoir esquiver le sujet sensible sans savoir qu'il avait en vérité nourrie les doutes et les questions de Silver. Peu de temps après Amy arriva avec les médicaments qu'elle s'empressa de donner à Silver pour apaiser c'est douleur. Une fois que Silver est pris les médicaments il s'effondra presque sur le champ sous l'effet des médicaments et de l'épuisement.

Sonic : Wow c'est super puissant ton truc.

Amy tirant la couverture : Il est surtout épuisé… il m'a dit qu'il n'avait presque pas dormir de la nuit…

Sonic : Au moins il peut se reposer maintenant.

Amy : Oui allons en bas. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Sonic : Oui bien sûr.

Dans la cuisine.

Sonic : Alors c'est à cause de son énergie qu'il est comme ça ?

Amy : Oui… déjà quand il avait eu ces poussé de croissance il avait dû rester au lit et prendre des anti-douleurs tellement il avait mal…

Sonic : Dur… Je me souviens encore de la première fois ou je suis entré en super forme... j'avais était cloué au lit pendent une semaine à cause de toute cette énergie. Tails était mort d'inquiétude pour moi. D'ailleurs ça va pour vous deux ? Ça doit être difficile de le voir dans cette état…

Amy triste : Oui Shadow en souffre beaucoup. Au fond de lui il se sent responsable de ce que doit traverser Silver.

Sonic : Mais il n'y peut rien.

Amy : C'est ce que je lui répète mais c'est plus fort que lui…

Sonic : A ton avis ça va être long ?

Amy : Habituellement ça ne dur que quelque jours…

Sonic : Espérons que ça ne soit pas trop long.

Sonic resta au côté de Amy toute la journée pour la soutenir. Silver finie par se réveiller en sursaut vers 15 heures toujours malade. Encore une fois son sommeil avait été remplit d'horrible cris. Amy lui apporta une soupe et resta dans sa chambre tout le reste de la soirée jusqu'à qu'il se soit rendormi grâce à l'aide des médicaments.

* * *

Du coté de Shadow vers 17 heures.

Tout le campement provisoire avait été installer et maintenant l'équipe suivait l'évolution du convoi à distance grâce au satellite du GUN pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de changement de trajet.

Rouge : On dirait que tout se passe comme prévue pour l'instant.

Shadow : Oui ils suivent l'itinéraire prévue.

Claire : A partir de quand on va passer la frontière ?

Shadow : Environ 24 heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent le pont. Comme sa on pourra tout mettre en place tranquillement.

Éloïse : Le convois n'est entourais que de deux véhicules c'est vraiment maigre comme escorte.

Rouge : Oui mais grâce à sa ils n'attirent pas trop l'attention. D'après le rapport d'enquête de la Team Chaotix il n'y a beaucoup de personne qui ont une forte haine envers la famille royale du royaume de Sol. Ils veulent sans doute éviter d'être attaqué par eux.

Alexis : Sa nous arrange nous du coup.

Shadow : Oui mais rester quand même sur vos gardes.

Tous : Oui.

Après un repas passé ensemble le tout le groupe se coucha dans leurs tentes respectives pour éviter d'être fatiguer demain.

Tente des garçons.

Alexis curieux : C'est vrai que vous dormiez dans la même tente que mademoiselle Rouge avant ?

Shadow : Oui nous n'avion pas le choix. Les agents humains ne voulaient pas qu'on dorme avec eux et nous n'étions que deux mobian alors on n'avait droit qu'à une seule tente ou chambre la plus par du temps.

Alexis : Je vous envie. Dit elle est comment ? Je veux dire vous avez dû la voir toute nue au moins une fois.

A cette question tous les garçons de la tente fixer Shadow impatient d'entendre sa réponse sur ce sujet.

Shadow : Tu réalises que tu parles d'une femme qui a deux fois ton âge et qui a déjà deux enfants et un marie ?

Alexis surprit : Quoi ?! Deux fois mon âge !

Shadow : Un peu prêt oui...

Rouge entrant dans la tente furieuse : Tu vas arrêter de dire c'est mensonge sur-moi si tu veux rentrer chez toi en un seul morceau !

Alexis effrayer : Madame Rouge ?! Vous nous avez entendu ?!

Rouge très énerver : Evidemment je suis une chauve-souris je fais partie des espèces de mobian qui on la meilleure ouïe au monde.

Alexis : Merde… désoler…

Rouge sortant : Vous pouvez parler de moi si sa vous aide à bien dormir mais je ne suis pas vieille !

Alexis parlant très bas : Piouf… j'ai crue qu'elle aller nous tuer…

Shadow parlant plus bas : On n'y peut rien elle a toujours été obséder sur ce sujet.

Alexis : Je vois sa…

Shadow : Et la réponse est oui…

Tous : Quoi ?

Shadow fessant exprès de parler plus fort : Tu m'as demandé si je l'avais déjà vue toute nue et la réponse est oui.

Alexis : Et alors ?

Shadow fessant exprès de parler plus fort : Pas trop mal pour son age.

Alexis envieux : Vous être un sacré chanceux…

Shadow : Si tu le dis. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé ou fait quelque chose.

Alexis : Vous être dur.

Shadow : Tu ferais mieux de chercher une autre conquête de ton âge et qui n'est pas déjà prise.

Alexis : Oui j'ai déjà une idée sur la personne...

Tente des filles.

Rouge énerver : Ce type. Oser dire que j'ai deux fois son âge !

Claire : Il parle de nous ?

Rouge : Oui un peu visiblement Alexis aurait des vues sur une des filles de votre classe. Mais il était surtout intéressé de savoir si Shadow m'avait déjà vue toute nue.

Éloïse : C'est vrai ?

Rouge : Oui c'est arriver à quelque reprise avant que je ne sois en couple mais il n'a jamais été très intéressés par ce genre de chose avant de trouver la bonne personne.

Claire : Elle doit être incroyable sa femme.

Rouge fessant exprès de parler plus fort : Pour aimer un vieux grincheux de plus de 50 ans oui elle l'ait ! J'ai hébergé Shadow pendant un moment chez moi et je peux vous dire qu'il n'ait pas facile comme colocataire.

Éloïse : Vraiment ?

Rouge fessant exprès de parler plus fort : Si tu savais le temps qu'il lui faut pour brosser sa fourrure c'est pire qu'une fille.

Shadow parlant assez fort : N'oublie pas que je t'entends aussi très bien alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi sur moi !

Rouge et Shadow continua à se rendre coup par coup à travers leurs tentes sous le regard amusé de leurs recrues jusqu'à enfin s'endormir.

* * *

Retour du coté de Amy et Silver pendant la nuit.

Tout le monde dormait depuis longtemps mais Silver était à nouveau en proie à un terrible cauchemar d'où il n'arriver pas à si échapper. Mais cette fois c'était différent de ce qu'il avait eu c'est dernier temps.

Cauchemar de Silver.

Silver penser : Ou j'suis ?

En regardent autour de lui il pouvait voir qu'il était suspendu dans une cuve remplie d'un liquide vert retenue avec des câbles fixer dans son dos et avec un masque sur sa bouche qui lui permettait de respirait. Même en y mettant toute sa volonté il n'arriver n'y a bougé n'y a parler c'était comme s'il regarder un film.

Finalement un petit groupe d'humain en blouse blanche entra dans la salle en le regardant. Après que l'un d'entre eux et taper une combinaison de touche sur un ordinateur tout le liquide de la cuve se retira pour le laisser sortir.

Scientifique : Bien projet Shadow 2 il est l'heure de tes tests.

Shadow : Ou est le professeur ?

Scientifique : Le professeur est occupé. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de tes tests jusqu'à son retour. Maintenant tais-toi et suis-nous sans discuter si tu ne veux pas qu'on emplois la force.

Shadow restant assis sur la cuve : Le professeur ne veut pas que je fasse de test en son absence.

Scientifique : Dans ce cas on va y aller par la force.

Le scientifique donna signe aux autres humains d'intervenir. Très vite Shadow était entourais par tous les humains qui tenais tous une seringue dans leurs mains. Shadow tenté de résister à leurs assauts mais il avait toujours les câbles planter dans son dos ce qui l'empêcher de vraiment bouger. Finalement il fut facilement immobilisé puis paralyser par leurs produits et ne pouvait plus résister. Une fois complètement soumis le scientifique lui retira voilement les câbles de son dos produisant une intense douleur au jeune hérisson noir qui hurler de douleur.

Scientifique avec un rire sadique : Oups j'imagine que le professeur utiliser des anti-douleurs pour faire ça ou y va plus en douceur ? Mais je trouve ça moins intéressent et amusant. Maintenant allons 'y nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire avec toi.

Shadow qui était encore un jeune enfant fut traîner par les mains hors de la pièce laissant une légère trace de sang sur le sol alors qu'il poussait des gémissements de douleur.

* * *

Silver finie par réussir à se réveiller de son cauchemar en hurlant de terreur. Il pouvait encore ressentir toute la douleur des câbles qui lui était voilement arracher de son dos. Tout cela lui sembler tellement réel qu'il ne réaliser même pas qu'il s'était réveillé.

Quand Amy arriva en courant alerter par les cris de Silver le jeune hérisson était tellement paniquer qu'il ne reconnût même pas sa propre mère et tenta de lui échapper voilement. En un instant presque tous les objets de sa chambre se mit à s'illuminer et à flotter dans les airs.

Amy : Silver ! Calme-toi c'est moi !

Malgré c'est appel le petit hérisson continuer à se blottir dans un coin au bout de son lit alors que tous les objets de sa chambre menacer de foncer sur sa mère pour la repousser. Amy esquiva plusieurs tirs jusqu'à atteindre son fils qui tremblé de peur.

Amy prenant Silver dans ses bras : C'est bon… maman est là.

Après avoir câliner Silver un long moment il finit par reprendre ses esprits laissant tomber tous les objets de sa chambre pour serrais sa mère le plus fort possible tout en pleurant.

Silver pleurant : Ma…man…

Amy avec une voie douce : Oui c'est moi tout va bien.

Silver pleurant : Maman ne laisse pas c'est hommes en blanc m'emmener…

Amy : Des hommes en blanc ?

Silver : Oui j'étais dans une cuve et ils sont venu me chercher. Il…m'on arracher des câbles de …mon dos… sa fessait tellement mal…

Amy : N'y pense plus je suis là. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal.

Après un long moment de lutte Silver finie par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère qui resta à ses coté tout le reste de la nuit très préoccuper par ce qui venais de se produire.

* * *

 **Eh bien se deuxième acte commence bien pour Silver... Et ça ne vas pas s'arranger du tout dans la suite ^^'. Qu'es qu'il va bien pouvoir voir d'autre dans ses "rêves" ?**

 **La suite samedi prochain**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Après sa terrible nuit de cauchemar Silver finie par se réveiller toujours blottie dans les bras de sa mère. Sa tête continuer à lui faire très mal surtout quand il tentait de repenser à se qui c'était passer dans son rêve. Ce qui l'avais le plus troubler était la façon dont c'est personnes l'avait appelé. Pourquoi s'adresser t'il à lui sous le nom Project Shadow 2 ? Sa réflexion fut interrompue par sa mère qui commencer elle aussi à se réveiller doucement.

Silver : Maman ?

Amy : Oh tu es réveillé. Tu vas mieux ?

Silver : Non j'ai encore mal à la tête…

Amy se levant : Je vois… reste au lit je vais te préparait ton petit déjeuner et te chercher tes médicaments.

Au moment où Amy aller quitter la chambre Silver l'interrompu voulant lui poser une question à propos de son rêve.

Silver : Maman ?

Amy : Qui y a-t-il ? Tu veux quelque chose en particulier à manger ?

Silver hésitant : Maman… tu sais se que veux dire Project Shadow 2 ?

Devant la question posée par son fils Amy ouvra grand ses yeux surpris par une t'elle question.

Amy très sérieuse : Silver ou as-tu entendu ça ?

Silver : Les personnes dans mon rêve m'appeler comme sa… mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi…

Amy soucieuse : N'y pense plus ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Silver confus : Mais c'était tellement réel…

Amy soucieuse : Repose-toi sa iras mieux.

Silver voyer bien que sa mère chercher à terminer la conversation ne voulant pas parler de ce sujet. Cela prouver bien qu'elle savait ce que cela signifier mais qu'elle voulait encore lui cacher quelque chose sur lui. Mais il était trop faible pour insister davantage et abandonna le sujet pour le moment. Il chercherait plus de réponse quand il ira mieux. De son côté Amy était très inquiète de la question de Silver et de ces rêves étranges.

Amy penser : Comment pouvait-il connaitre le nom de série de son père ? Jamais Shadow ne lui aurait dit sa il avait trop peur de rentrai dans les détails… C'est rêves serait autre chose ? Si seulement Shadow était la…

* * *

Du coté de Shadow pendant que Silver fessait son cauchemar.

Alexis et les deux autre occupant de la tente fut réveiller par les mouvement et gémissement de Shadow. Inquiet pour lui ils finirent par réussir à le réveiller après l'avoir secoué un long moment. Après ce réveil brutal et un sommeille difficile Shadow s'isola pour réfléchir à ce qui lui était arriver.

Rouge : Alors c'est là que tu te cacher.

Shadow allonger dans un arbre : Si je suis là c'est que je ne voulais pas être déranger.

Rouge inquiète : Je sais mais les recrues mon dit que tu avais eu un sommeil très agiter. Je croyais que tu ne fessais plus de cauchemar.

Shadow : C'était le cas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi sa à recommencer d'un coup…

Rouge : C'est peut-être parque tu es loin de Amy et de Silver sa a du te rappeler l'époque où on était tout le temps en mission et où tu te sentais tellement rejeter.

Shadow soupirant : Possible… N'y prêtons pas attention la mission est plus importante.

Rouge : Tu ne veux pas appeler Amy pour avoir des nouvelles sa pourrait t'aidé un peu.

Shadow : Non pas la peine et je te rappel qu'on n'a pas le droit de prendre contact avec qui se soit pendant la durée de la mission pour ne pas être repérait.

Rouge : Oui mais tu as ton lien d'esprit que tu peux utiliser.

Shadow avec une voix morose : Il ne marche pas…

Rouge : C'est un mauvais signe ?

Shadow : Pas forcement… Silver a du mal a gérait son énergie en ce moment et avec la distance notre lien est trop faible pour établir un vrai contact. Si je forcer je risquerais de lui faire encore plus mal à sa tête.

Rouge : Je comprends…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est que des rêves provenant de mes souvenirs et tout ça c'est loin derrière moi. Ça ne me dérange plus du tout.

Rouge : Si tu le dis. Allons manger on va devoir se préparait pour le départ de demain.

Shadow descendant de l'arbre : Ok…

* * *

Retour du coté de Amy et Silver.

Amy entra dans la chambre pour voir si Silver aller bien. Le jeune hérisson était assis sur son lit observant le ciel à travers la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées.

Amy : Tu penses que tu peux manger en bas le temps que je range ta chambre ?

Silver : Hum ? Oui maman…

Les deux hérissons descendirent pour manger passant devant Oméga qui lui aussi était préoccuper par l'état de Silver.

Oméga : Bonjours Silver tu vas mieux ?

Silver : Toujours mal à la tête…

Oméga : Désoler de l'entendre.

Amy : Silver vas t'asseoir à la cuisine j'arrive tout de suite.

Silver entrant dans la cuisine : Oui maman.

Amy : Oméga es que l'énergie de Silver à diminuer depuis hier ?

Oméga : Non mais pour le moment elle est stable.

Amy : Es que par hasard tu aurais remarqué si son énergie avait changé cette nuit ?

Oméga : En effet elle était plus violente que jamais. Reste prudente s'il en perd le contrôle il pourrait être très dangereux.

Amy : Je serais prudente merci.

Une fois le repas prit Silver resta sur le canapé pendant que Amy retirait tous les objets de sa chambre qu'il pourrait utiliser à nouveau sans le vouloir. Profitant de l'absence de sa mère Silver utilisa cette occasion pour parler avec Oméga sur ce qu'il avait rêvais.

Silver : Oméga a tu déjà entendu parler du Project Shadow 2 ?

Oméga : Affirmatifs.

Silver : Tu peux me donner quelque détaille ?

Oméga : Je ne peux pas.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Oméga : Toutes informations sur ce sujet est classé confidentiel et ne peux être déverrouiller que par Shadow lui-même. Désoler de ne pas pouvoir t'aidé.

Silver déçut : Ce n'est pas grave oublie ça.

Une fois que tout danger était écarté Amy retourna auprès de Silver qui lutté pour ne pas s'endormir sur le canapé.

Amy avec une voix douce : Eh si tu es fatigué il faut dormir.

Silver très fatiguer : Mais je ne veux pas dormir… je vais encore faire des cauchemars…

Amy : Je comprends mais si tu ne te repose pas tu ne guériras pas.

Silver très fatiguer : Mais ce que j'ai n'est pas une maladie… c'est à cause de mes pouvoirs…

Amy : Oui mais si tu ne te repose pas tu ne reprendras pas de force et tu seras comme sa plus longtemps.

Silver très fatiguer : Ce n'est pas juste… je n'ai pas demandais à avoir ses pouvoirs…ni cette douleur...

Amy : Je sais… Ça va passer tu vas voir.

Amy prit Silver dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui caresser le dos jusqu'à qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Voyant que son fils était endormie Amy monta le couché au lit et resta à ces coté au cas ou s'il avait à nouveau des cauchemars.

Après avoir passé à presque toute la journée à dormir Silver finie par se réveiller soulager de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars. Son mal de tête avait enfin commencé à diminuer et n'était plus qu'une petite gêne maintenant. Ne sachant pas quoi faire dans sa chambre pour s'occuper avec tous ses joué enlever pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse en les utilisant avec ses pouvoirs, Silver finit par descendre en bas pour s'occuper un peu. En arrivant dans le salon il pouvait voir sa mère dans la cuisine entrain de préparait le repas du soir tout en discutent avec Sonic qui était passé pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Silver : Oncle Sonic ?

Sonic souriant : Oh tu es réveillé.

Amy : Sa tombe bien on va manger.

Sonic se penchant vers Silver : Alors sa vas mieux ?

Silver : Oui je n'ai plus trop mal à la tête. Mais mon énergie est encore trop puissante…

Amy : Dans ce cas évite d'utiliser tes pouvoirs jusqu'à que ça revienne à la normal.

Silver préoccuper : Oui je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un…

Sonic caressant la tête de Silver : Ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer.

Amy : Passons à table.

Maintenant qu'il aller un peu mieux le jeune hérisson pouvait commencer à poser plus de question pour comprendre ce qui lui arriver.

Silver entrain de mangé : Maman tu sais si papa a aussi eu ce genre de problème quand il était petit ?

Amy gêner : Euh… je crois un peu…

Silver : Comment il fessait pour le supporter ?

Amy très gêner : Je ne sais pas…Ton père ne m'a pas trop donné de détail. Mais il m'a dit qu'on lui donné aussi des médicaments…

Silver penser : Elle me ment encore ! Pourquoi elle ne me dit pas ce qu'elle a dit au docteur ?!

Sonic : Ne te prend pas la tête avec les histoires de ton père ta situation est très différente à la sienne.

Silver intriguer : Différente ? En quoi ?

Sonic gêner : Eh bien comment expliquer sa… c'était une autre époque…et…

Amy : Il n'a pas grandi dans les mêmes circonstances que toi c'est tout. Ne pense pas à ça.

Silver : Mais je ne comprends pas.

Amy : C'est normal. Ton père t'expliquera sa un jour…

Sonic : Oui c'est mieux que ce soit lui qui en parle.

Silver agacer : Mais il ne veut rien me dire…

Sonic : Laisse-lui du temps il le fera quand tu seras plus grand.

Voyant que sa mère et son oncle lui mentais et cacher beaucoup de chose Silver abandonna l'idée d'obtenir des informations d'eux en leurs posant simplement des questions. Une fois le repas terminer les trois hérissons restèrent devant la télévision ensemble profitant d'un film. Une fois le film terminer et le départ de Sonic, Silver monta se coucher et réfléchir à comment obtenir des réponses.

Silver penser : Aucun d'entre eux ne veux me dire la vérité. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sais et qui voudra bien me donner des informations. Voyons voir ma mère ne veux rien me dire comme mon père. Oncle Sonic c'est pareil. Tante Rouge est avec mon père en mission. Oncle Knuckles est trop loin. Et je suis sûr qu'oncle Tails sera comme eux. Oméga ne peux rien me dire non plus… Les seules personnes qui sembler vraiment savoir quelque chose et qui voulait m'en parler était les élèves de l'école… Surtout les nouveaux venant de se royaume… Je dois convaincre ma mère de me laisser aller à l'école…

Après cette mit d'accord Silver finie par s'endormir tout en redoutant d'avoir à nouveau des cauchemars.

* * *

Plus tard au milieu de la nuit.

Cauchemar de Silver.

Le jeune hérisson était à nouveau piégé dans un terrible rêve. Cette fois il était dans une grand salle toute blanche. Sur le côté il pouvait voir le même scientifique que de son rêve précédent. Son regard lui fessait peur il était sombre comme s'il voulait lui faire du mal.

Scientifique : Projet Shadow 2 le test vas commencer. Applique-toi sinon tu le regretteras.

Shadow en grognant : Si tu continues à me menacer c'est toi qui va le regretter !

Scientifique souriant : On verra si tu l'ouvre encore après ce test.

Dès le moment ou le scientifique enclencha le test des bras mécanique sorti des murs tout autour de lui pour commencer à lui tirait dessus avec des laser. Comme la dernière fois Silver n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses gestes mais pouvait ressentir parfaitement tout ce qui se passer.

Après un long moment d'esquive les tirs commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus rapide et précis. Finalement Shadow fut toucher par un laser qui lui transperça le bras d'un coup. La salle se remplie alors d'un hurlement de douleur du jeune hérisson qui s'était écrouler au sol en se tenant son bras blesser.

Scientifique : Debout Project ! Sinon tu vas mourir !

Shadow haletant : Ou es le professeur ! Il n'a jamais été d'accords pour qu'on utilise des laser aussi puissant jusqu'à présent !

Scientifique avec un sombre sourire : Le professeur a dû s'absenter pour raison familial. En attendant c'est moi qui dirige les tests. De toute façon tu es sensé devenir une arme pour le GUN tu dois donc être prêt pour ça. Maintenant ferme la et reprend ton test sinon ça sera ton dernier.

Shadow voulait protester mais toute la salle était à nouveau remplie de tirs l'obligeant à esquiver pour sa survie. Malheureusement pour lui Shadow était encore un jeune hérisson qui manquer d'expérience si bien qu'il finit par être sévèrement blesser sur tout le corps. Le test fini par s'arrêter laissant Shadow s'écrouler au sol recouvert de sang.

Silver finie par réussir à se réveiller tremper de sueur à cause de son rêve. Il pouvait encore ressentir toute la douleur des tirs qui lui transpercer le corps. Cette fois il avait réussi à ne pas hurler de terreur mais il était quand même terrifié par ce nouveau cauchemar.

Ce que Silver ne réaliser pas encore c'est que ses rêves étaient en réalité des souvenirs de l'enfance de Shadow sur l'ARK quand il commencer à apprendre à utiliser c'est pouvoirs.

Tout c'est événement commencer vraiment à énerver profondément Silver qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'était c'est rêves n'y pourquoi on l'appeler Project Shadow 2. En plus tout son entourage en qui il avait confiance lui mentais et lui cacher beaucoup de chose. C'est encore plus déterminer à découvrir la vérité que Silver se recoucha espèrent ne pas avoir d'autre rêves.

* * *

Du coté de Shadow au moment où Silver se réveil.

A nouveau Shadow se réveilla perturber par ses rêves qui le replonger dans l'un de ses souvenir qu'il souhaiter oublier le plus possible. N'ayant plus besoin de dormir Shadow décida de rester éveiller et de profitai de se temps pour surveiller l'avancement du convoi qu'il devait attaquer demain.

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Le soleil était maintenant debout et Shadow fut rejoint par Rouge pour commencer à préparait leurs départs dans le royaume Sol. Finalement tout le groupe de mobian avaient finie de se préparait et s'apprêter à partir.

Shadow : Bien tout le monde est prêt ?

Éloïse : Oui on a tout.

Rouge : Dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller.

Soldat : On vous attendra ici. Une fois que vous aurez obtenu la cible déclencher votre balise pour qu'on puisse commencer à prépare notre départ. Je vous rappelle que nous ne pouvons pas franchir la frontière encore plus vue que nous somme des humains. Si jamais vous être en difficulté vous devrez en priorité repasser la frontière si vous voulez de notre aide.

Shadow : Ne vous en fait pas tout se passera bien.

Soldat : Nous l'espérons. On attendra votre retour avec impatience. Revenez nous sain et sauf.

Shadow avec un léger sourire : Nous y comptons bien.

Le groupe de sept mobian s'élança dans les bois pour rejoindre le lieu où ils devaient établir un petit campement non loin du pont. Après une bonne heure de course à travers la forêt le groupe avait atteint le lieu choisi et commença à s'installer.

Alexis : Piouf… notre mini camp est prêt qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

Shadow : On va se diviser en deux groupes. L'un va s'occuper du pont pendant que l'autre se charge de trouver un point d'observation pour guider le premier groupe demain.

Rouge : Dans ce cas moi et les filles on s'occupe du point d'observation. Vous les garçons occupez-vous du pont.

Shadow : Sa me vas. Si vous avez un problème contacter nous.

Rouge : Ne t'en fait pas on est de grandes filles.

Le petit camp était situé à moins d'une de vingt minutes de l'emplacement du pont suspendu à plusieurs mettre au-dessus d'un coure d'eau avec un très fort courant. Shadow et les trois autres recrues rester sous le pont le plus discret possible tout en observant les parties qui maintenant le pont en place.

Shadow : Faite bien attention si vous tombé le courant vous tuera en quelques second.

Alexis : Ne vous en fait pas on ne tient pas à prendre un bain pour l'instant.

Shadow : Je l'espère car sinon ça sera le dernier.

Alexis : Alors comment on va faire ? On place des explosifs dessus comme dans les films ?

Shadow : Non sa dois ressembler à un accident. S'il trouve des traces d'explosifs ils sauront que c'était un sabotage.

Alexis : Dans ce cas comment on va faire ?

Shadow : Très simple je vais endommager la structure moi-même de façon à ce que quand le convoi passera demain il suffira juste de donner un dernier coup pour qu'il s'écroule de la façon le plus naturel possible.

Alexis : Oui enfin il faut encore réussir à endommager c'est poutre en métal… Ce pont à beau déjà être dans un mauvais état il reste encore assez solide. Comment compter vous…

Alexis fut coupé dans sa phrase en voyant Shadow frapper dans la poutre en métal qui se plia d'un coup sous la force du hérisson noir.

Shadow : Hum… j'ai mal gérait ma force je ne voulais pas autant l'endommager…

Alexis poussant un léger rire : Ok à l'avenir je ne chercherais plus à vous énervez…

Shadow continuant à frapper les poutres : Ça va être compliquer. Tu es presque aussi doué que Rouge ou que Sonic dans ce domaine.

Autre recru : Vous pensez que le pont est assez saboté ?

Shadow : Non pas encore je vais y aller de façon moins brutale. Je dois faire en sorte qu'il ait des traces d'usures sur tout le pont pour que ce soit le plus réalise possible. Pendant ce temps continuer à surveiller les environs au cas où.

Alexis : Ok mais ne fait pas écrouler le pont sur nous.

Shadow : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'énerver ?

Alexis souriant : C'est dans ma nature je crois…

Shadow : Lame du chaos.

Alexis levant les mains : Wow c'est bon je vais faire un effort.

Shadow : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi c'est pour le pont je vais l'abîmer petit a petit sur toute sa surface avec des entailles.

Shadow entailla le pont tout en veillaient à ce que ça ressemble à de l'usure naturel pendant que les trois recrues surveiller les alentours tout en observant leur formateur avec admiration. Une fois leurs travails fait le groupe retournèrent au camp pour attendre les filles.

Rouge arrivant au camp : Alors les garçons ou en est votre sabotage du pont ?

Shadow : C'est fait. Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé un point d'observation ?

Rouge : Oui on a trouvé un bon point de vue au niveau de la montagne. On pourra les voir venir de loin là-bas.

Claire : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les attendre.

Shadow : Oui ils passeront assez tôt demain alors coucher vous vite pour être en forme.

Alexis : Sa marche mais d'abord un bon repas s'impose. Ou j'allume le feu ?

Rouge : Surtout pas. On doit rester le plus discret possible. Alors pas de feu ni de lampe.

Éloïse : Qu'es quand mange alors ?

Shadow : C'est bon je me suis chargé de transporter un petit réchaud pour cuire notre repas.

Claire étonner : Ce n'était trop lourd à porter ?

Shadow : Non je ne l'ai pas sentie.

Rouge : C'est du grand luxe. Habituellement on n'avait droit qu'à des sandwichs de merde.

Shadow : Il faut croire que celui qui s'occupe de l'intendance à était généreux avec nous.

Rouge : C'est agréable d'être enfin bien traiter.

Shadow avec un léger sourire : Oui… occupons nous du repas pour aller se coucher le plus vite possible.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver après-midi.

Silver avait à nouveau mal à la tête mais s'était largement plus supportable par rapport au jours précédent. Son objectif était maintenant de convaincre sa mère de le laisser aller à l'école demain pour avoir des informations. Mais il savait que ça ne sera pas chose facile… Le plus dure s'était de contenir son énergie au minimum pour duper Amy et Oméga. Une fois qu'il avait réussi à contrôler suffisamment son énergie pour qu'elle paraisse à nouveau normal Silver descendit dans le salon.

Silver arrivant dans le salon : Maman ?

Amy : Oui tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Silver : Non. Je voulais savoir si je pourrais retourner à l'école demain ?

Amy : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Silver : Mais je vais beaucoup mieux. Mon énergie est de nouveau normale.

Amy : Hum… je préférerais quand même attendre ton père pour être sur…

Silver instant beaucoup : S'il te plait ça fait des jours que je suis enfermer dans ma chambre.

Amy : Ok si d'ici demain tu n'as pas de rechute tu pourras aller à l'école.

Silver souriant : Merci maman !

Silver remonta dans sa chambre satisfait d'avoir réussi à duper sa mère. Dès son arrivée dans sa chambre Silver relâcha son énergie qu'il contenait avec difficulté depuis qu'il était descendu. Il savait très bien que si son père revenait il verrait tout de suite que son énergie était encore très instable et l'obligerais à rester à la maison l'empêchant d'obtenir des réponses.

Amy dans le salon : Quand dit tu Oméga ?

Oméga : Son énergie semble à nouveau à son niveau normal.

Amy préoccuper : Oui c'est ce que je me disais…

Oméga : Un problème ?

Amy soucieuse : Non je trouve juste sa bizarre qu'il veuille retourner aussi vite à l'école…

Oméga : Il est peut-être comme son père. Shadow non plus n'aime pas rester enfermer trop longtemps.

Amy : Ouais j'espère que c'est sa…

* * *

Retour du coté de Shadow.

Après un repas vite préparait et consommer tout le groupe s'apprêter à aller se coucher.

Shadow : Ne perdrez pas de temps on devra être prêt avant le lever du soleil.

Éloïse : Oui. Doit ton faire une garde à tour de rôle ?

Shadow : Rouge et moi on s'en charge. Aller dormir.

Toutes les recrues se coucha sans discuter laissant leurs deux formateurs ensemble.

Rouge : Alors qui prend le premier tour de garde ?

Shadow : Prend l'eux. Réveille-moi dans deux heures je m'occuperais du reste.

Rouge : Ça te suffit deux heures de sommeil ?

Shadow : Évidement. N'oublie pas que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de dormir.

Rouge avec un ton ironique : Je sais mais à force de vivre une vie de famille bien confortable j'avais peur que tu te sois un peu ramollie.

Shadow : Ne me sous-estime pas.

Rouge : Dans ce cas bonne nuit à dans deux heures.

Shadow s'endormi rapidement pour encore avoir son sommeil perturber par des souvenirs qui continuais à revenir quand il dormait.

* * *

Cauchemar de Silver.

Silver était à nouveau piéger dans un souvenir de son père sans le savoir le replongeons une nouvel fois dans la même salle blanche. C'était toujours le même scientifique qui lui parler à travers des haut-parleurs.

Scientifique : Bien Project Shadow 2. Aujourd'hui on va passer à des mises en situation plus réel.

Shadow : Plus réel que des laser régler pour me tuer ?

Scientifique souriant : Oui la porte qui est devant toi va laisser entrer des adversaires. Ton but va être de l'ai tué.

Shadow énerver : Quoi ?! Je refuse !

Scientifique avec un ton très strict : Tu n'as pas le choix car sinon c'est toi qui vas y passer !

La porte s'ouvra pour laisser entrer une meute de chien enrager qui fonça tout de suite sur Shadow pour le tué. Ne voulant pas leurs faire de mal Shadow se contenta d'esquiver un long moment provoquant la colère du scientifique.

Scientifique furieux : Tue-les !

Shadow : Je refuse !

Scientifique furieux : Ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre !

Dès se moment Shadow fut toucher par un laser dans son dos le fessant tomber au sol. La meute de chien commença à le mordre sur tout son corps provoquant une intense douleur au jeune hérisson. Cèdent à la douleur et à ses instincts Shadow finie par répliquer pour sa survie.

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Le chien qui s'apprêter à le mordre à la gorge fut transpercer par son attaque le tuant sur le coup. Aveugler par l'instinct de survie et l'adrénaline Shadow massacra tous ses assaillants avec une pluie de Chaos Spears. En quelque second tous les chiens était mort laissant juste le jeune hérisson debout recouvert de leurs sangs.

Scientifique souriant : C'est mieux. Maintenant passons à quelque chose de plus intéressant.

La porte s'ouvra pour laisser entrer un humain les bras menotter qui trembler de peur. Les soldats qui l'escorter plaça une arme à feu devant lui ainsi qu'un couteau avant de sortir de la salle.

Scientifique : Project Shadow 2 voilà ton adversaire. Comme pour les chiens tu vas devoir le tuer.

Shadow furieux : C'est hors de question ! Jamais je ne tuerais un innocent !

Scientifique : Ce type n'est qu'un condamné à mort. Et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce temps qu'il sera en vie.

Les menottes qui retenait le prisonnier tomba le laissant libre de ses actions. Sa première action fut d'attraper les deux armes qui était placer devant lui pour les pointer contre Shadow tout en continuant de trembler.

Scientifique : Voilà comment sa vas se passer prisonnier. Si tu arrives à tuer notre sujet de test tu seras libre sur le champ et ta peine sera totalement effacer. Projet Shadow 2 tu dois le tué si tu veux pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Shadow furieux : Je refuse de le tuer !

Scientifique furieux : C'est pour cela que tu as était créé ! Tu n'es qu'une arme et une arme c'est fait pour tuer sans poser de question !

Shadow furieux : Je ne suis pas une arme !

Scientifique furieux : Le GUN nous a ordonné de te crée pour que tu deviennes leur arme de destruction ultime ! C'est ton destin de devenir un tueur !

Alors que Shadow était sur le point de réfuter les dires du scientifique l'humain dans la salle commença à lui tirais dessus. Shadow esquiva facilement les tirs jusqu'à que son adversaire soit à cour de munition. Dès lors l'humain fonça sur lui avec le couteau pour tenter de poignarder. Le jeune hérisson qui continuer d'esquiver sans attaquer de longue minute amplifient la colère du scientifique qui observer la scène. Voyant que l'humain n'arrêterai pas son asseau Shadow fini par le prendre de vitesse pour le désarmer. L'humain fut ensuite projeté au sol épuiser alors que Shadow l'immobilisé au sol.

Scientifique : Tue-le !

Shadow : Non je refuse !

Scientifique furieux : C'est un ordre !

Shadow continuer de refuser d'obéir tout en maintenant l'humain au sol en l'attente de l'arrêt du test. Mais il fut surpris par le tir d'un des lasers qui le força à lâcher prise et tomba au sol. L'humain profita de cette occasion pour épingler Shadow au sol en le tenant par la gorge armée du couteau prêt à le poignarder en plein cœur. Alors qu'il penser que sa dernière heure aller arriver quelque chose détranche se passa. Tout son environnement avancer au ralentie. A ce moment-là tout ce que voulais Shadow c'était de disparaître de la trajectoire du couteau qui avancer droit sur lui petit à petit. Son vœu fut vite réalisé car il se retrouva derrière son adversaire et le transperça dans son épaule droite grâce une lame du Chaos pour le faire lâcher son arme. L'humain s'écroula en hurlant alors que Shadow s'approcher de lui toujours avec sa lame du chaos dans sa main.

Scientifique avec une vois brouiller : Ach…ève l…e !

* * *

 **Et voilà fin du chapitre... (je sais-je coupe au mauvais moment mais j'aime faire sa ^^') Alors es que Shadow a tué cette personne ou non ?**

 **En tout cas dans le prochain chapitre on va enfin assister au sauvetage de la jeune princesse et faire un peu sa connaissance. Et voir si Silver vas obtenir quelques chose d'intéressent à l'école.**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le rêve de Silver commencer à se brouiller l'empêchant de bien voir ce qui était entrain de se passer. Le rêve fini par reprendre un peu même s'il rester très brouillée. Silver fut horrifier par ce qu'il voyer. L'humain qui l'avait attaqué était au sol immobile avec un trou en plein cœur et les mains du jeune hérisson était couvert de sang. Le rêve se coupa sous les hurlements de colère de Shadow alors que plusieurs personnes entraient dans la salle.

Silver se réveilla en sur saut dans son lit choquer par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'arriver pas comprendre d'où lui venais ces rêves ni pourquoi ils les avaient. La peur était tellement forte qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'aller rejoindre sa mère pour se rassurait un peu.

* * *

Du coté de Shadow au moment où Silver se réveiller.

Le sommeil de Shadow était encore une fois rempli de douloureux souvenir. Par chance Rouge réussi à le réveiller après l'avoir secoué plus de 5 minutes.

Shadow se réveillant en sursaut : Quoi ?!

Rouge parlant bas : Et sa vas ?

Shadow reprenant son souffle : Oui… pourquoi tu m'a réveiller ?

Rouge : C'est ton tour de garde. Tu préfères dormir encore un peu ?

Shadow se levant : Non c'est bon.

Rouge inquiète : Encore des cauchemars ?

Shadow : Ce n'est rien vas te coucher.

Rouge : Ok mais si tu veux en parler tu sais où me trouver.

Une fois que Rouge sois rentrait dans sa tente Shadow se plaça dans un arbre pour avoir un bon point de vue sur les alentours du camp pour repérait tout danger potentiel.

Shadow penser: Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'avais plus fait ce genre de rêve depuis des années... Et pourquoi je ressens la présence de quelqu'un quand ça m'arrive... Je dois vite en finir avec cette mission et rentré à la maison pour régler ce problème.

Pour le moment Shadow préférait se concentrai sur sa tache avant de vraiment se pencher sur ce problème qui ne l'inquiéter pas vraiment.

Quelques heures plus était presque 5 heures du matin quand Shadow réveilla tout le monde pour commencer à se mettre en place. Le groupe de Rouge se mit en position pour pouvoir voir le convoi arriver et guider le groupe de Shadow qui était positionner sous le pont.

Shadow : Rouge vous les voyez ?

Rouge : Pas encore. Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Shadow : Très bien garder bien un œil sur la route.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de chose à regarder. Je te recontacte quand on les voix

Shadow : Bien reçu.

Alexis : Il y a du nouveau ?

Shadow : Non rien pour l'instant. Garder votre position. Quand le convoi sera sur le pont on devra le faire céder. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile vue son état.

Alexis : Et une fois que le pont est détruit comment on la récupère ?

Shadow : Je me charge de ça. Vous restez bien discret.

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

Finalement le convoi fini par arriver en ligne de vue du groupe de Rouge qui signifier le début du sauvetage.

Rouge : Shadow ils sont-là. Ils devraient atteindre le pont dans 5 minutes.

Shadow : Bien reçu garder votre position.

Rouge : Prévient moi quand tu auras notre cible.

Le groupe de Shadow rester dissimuler le plus possible en l'attente de leur cible pour passer à l'action. Le convoi fini par enfin pénétrais sur le pont saboter sans la moindre subsistions. Le groupe de Shadow attendit que le convoi soit bien au milieu du pont pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper à temps.

Shadow : Maintenant.

Une fois le signale donner tout le groupe de Shadow brisa une partie du pont pour le faire s'effondrais rapidement comme un château de carte. Sur le pont les soldats du convoi commencèrent à paniquer voyant que le pont céder sous leurs pieds. Leur première réaction fut d'accélérais pour tenter de passé à temps mais une petite partie du pont s'effondra devant eux empêchant les véhicules de passer. Tout se passer comme Shadow l'avais prévue sans le moindre problème.

Soldat paniquer : Le pont vas s'effondrait !

Chef du convoi : Évacuer le convoi !

Tous les soldats commencèrent à sortir de leurs véhicules pour tenter d'atteindre l'autre côté du pont à temps.

Chef du convoi : Récupérait la prisonnière !

Soldat : On n'aura pas le temps de la détacher !

Chef du convoie : Si on ne la ramène pas la reine nous le fera armement regretter !

Le chef du convoie tenta d'atteindre le véhicule qui contenais la prisonnière pour être stoppé par l'effondrement de leur moitié du pont qui isola le convoi.

Shadow : Parfait il me reste plus qu'à la récupérais. Rester bien dissimuler et éloigner vous vers le camp.

Alexis : Bien reçu. Mais faite vite le reste du pont va bientôt s'effondrais.

Shadow : Je sais ce que je fais. Chaos Control.

Shadow disparu pour réapparaître dans le véhicule qui contenais leurs cibles. Une fois à l'intérieure Shadow fut frapper par la chute de température qui régner dans le véhicule. La cible qu'il devait sauver était une enfant mobian chat à la fourrure bleu très sombre endormie et fixer dans une capsule et entourai de glace. Cette scène donna un sentiment de colère au hérisson noir lui rappelant de douloureux souvenir. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits sentant le véhicule qui commençait à pencher vers le vide.

Shadow : Lame du Chaos.

En quelque seconde Shadow ouvra la capsule pour prendre le corps inconscient de la jeune fille pour ensuite se téléporter hors du véhicule. Il fut très vite rejoint par son groupe dans la forêt ou il pouvait voir tout le convoi tomber dans le vide. Les véhicules heurtèrent voilement les parois rocheuses prenant feu pour exploser avant de sombre dans l'eau de la rivière. Ils pouvaient entendre les cries provenant des soldats qui comprenaient qu'ils aller devoirs subir la colère de Sally.

Shadow : Rouge c'est bon je l'ai on se retrouve au petit camp.

Rouge : Bien reçu on se met en route.

En quelque minutes tout le monde était réuni au petit camp soulager que tout se soit bien passé.

Rouge : Tout s'est bien passé ?

Shadow : Evidemment.

Rouge : Dans ce cas on va pouvoir rentrer.

Shadow : Oui et on doit faire vite.

Rouge : Pourquoi ils ne vous ont pas vue.

Shadow : Non mais l'enfant est gravement blessée.

Rouge observant la jeune fille avec effrois : How qu'es qu'ils lui ont fait ? Elle est recouverte de blessure et de brûlure.

Shadow : Il faut croire qu'elle ne s'est pas laisser attraper facilement ou qu'ils l'on torturait. Et pour les brûlures elle était enfermée dans une capsule à très basse température et maintenu endormie.

Rouge : Pourquoi avoir recoure à de t'elle méthode c'est juste une enfant ?

Shadow : Le Commandeur m'avait dit qu'elle était un peu particulière ça doit avoir un lien.

Rouge : Raison de plus pour vite partir d'ici.

Shadow : Oui. Bien tout le monde prenait tout l'équipement veilliez bien à ne laisser aucune trace de notre présence.

Toutes les recrues : Oui monsieur.

Une fois toute leurs affaires réunies et bien vérifier qu'il n'y avec plus aucune trace de leurs présence tout le groupe fonça vers la frontière pour y retrouver l'équipe d'extraction. Leurs missions était une pure réussite.

* * *

Du coté de Silver le matin.

Après une nouvelle nuit remplie de cauchemar Silver finie par se réveiller la tête lourde et avec son énergie instable. Après avoir réussi à la baisser suffisamment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa mère ou d'Oméga il descendit en bas. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de mentir à sa famille il voulait vraiment des réponses.

Silver : Bonjours maman.

Amy : Bonjours chéri tu vas bien ?

Silver : Oui je vais beaucoup mieux.

Amy : D'accord dans ce cas prend ton petit déjeuner. Je t'emmènerais à l'école après comme promit.

Silver : D'accord. Tu sais si papa revient bientôt ?

Amy : Non mais il devrait bientôt rentrais.

Silver penser : Je dois faire vite alors…

Une fois le déjeuner prit les deux hérissons marchèrent jusqu'à l'école comme une journée ordinaire. Dès son arrivée devant les portes de l'école Silver s'empressa de quitter sa mère n'arrivant plus à restreindre son énergie.

Silver entrant dans la salle de classe : Salue Anaïs.

Anaïs : Silver sa fessait longtemps. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

Silver : On peut dire que j'étais malade.

Anaïs : Oh et ça va mieux ?

Silver : Un peu… mais je voulais vraiment vite revenir. J'ai manqué quelque chose d'important ?

Anaïs : La maîtresse a rendu le devoir qu'on avait fait ensemble. Et on a eu une des meilleures notes.

Silver : C'est tout ?

Anaïs : Non… Christophe n'arrête pas de dire que ton père est parti en mission pour tuer des gens.

Silver surprit : Quoi ?! Pourquoi il dit ça ?!

Anaïs : Il aurait entendu ton père parler au téléphone quand on était chez toi.

Silver pensif : Je vois…

Anaïs : Ne t'en fait pas la maîtresse lui a bien fait comprendre d'arrêter de dire ça.

Silver : Dit moi que sais-tu sur mon père ?

Anaïs intriguer : Comment ça ?

Silver : Sur son histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache beaucoup de chose sur lui…

Anaïs : Oh pour tout te dire je ne sais pas grand-chose non plus… De ce que j'ai entendu il aurait été très dangereux par le passé. Il parait même qu'il aurait était l'ennemie de Sonic et de ces amies.

Silver : C'est impossible… Sonic est mon oncle et c'est un héros. Lui et mon père s'entende très bien.

Anaïs : Je sais… je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu…

Silver : Tu as entendu autre chose ?

Anaïs gêner : Eux…

Silver : Dit le moi.

Anaïs hésitante : Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine Silver.

Silver : C'est important pour moi de savoir la vérité.

Anaïs très gêner : Il paraîtrait que ton père aurait tenté de détruire le… monde…

Silver stupéfait : Quoi ?! Non je ne peux pas y croire…

Anaïs : C'est possible que ce soit faut. Tu sais très bien qu'on dit souvent beaucoup de chose fausse sur vous.

Silver un peu rassurait : Oui tu as raison. Jamais mon père ne ferait ça.

Léa entrant dans la salle : Aller tout le monde on va commencer à travailliez.

* * *

Retour du coté de Shadow

Toute l'équipe étaient arrivée au campement principal sans aucun problème. Shadow déposa la jeune fille auprès du médecin du camp pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Tout le monde étaient entrain de préparait leurs départ vers le QG du GUN quand une explosion retentis dans le camp. Shadow et Rouge fut le premier à arriver sur place pour y trouver le médecin inconscient légèrement brûler.

Rouge : Que s'est-il passé ici ?!

Shadow : Je ne sais pas mais je vite le découvrir.

Shadow suivi les traces de brûlure au sol pour trouver ce qui en était responsable. Il trouva vite la source des brûlures. C'était la jeune fille qu'ils venaient tout juste de sauver mais elle était recouverte de flamme sur certaine partie de son corps.

Rouge : Tu as trouvé ce qui a fait ça ?

Shadow : Oui c'est notre cible.

Rouge : Quoi ?

Jeune fille en grognant : N'approcher pas ! Ou vous le regretterez !

Rouge levant un peu les mains : Doucement on se calme. On ne va pas te faire du mal. On est là pour t'aider.

Jeune fille : Vous mentez !

Shadow : Réfléchie un peu. La personne que tu as blessée était un humain tu dois bien savoir que Sally déteste les humains et qu'ils sont interdit sur son territoire. Maintenant arrêt ton cirque.

Jeune fille : C'est encore un de c'est piège ! Mais je ne vais pas tomber dedans !

D'un coup la jeune fille fonça sur Shadow et Rouge les mains entourais de flamme. Les deux coéquipiers esquivèrent facilement l'attaque qui s'écrasa au sol provoquent une petite explosion. Presque tous les membres de la mission arrivèrent alter par tout se bruis.

Shadow : Rester en arrière ! Rouge toi aussi je m'en charge seul.

Rouge : Comme tu veux mais fait vite on doit partir le plus vite possible.

Shadow : Dans ce cas retourne au camp pour finir le rangement avec les autres le temps que j'en finisse.

Jeune fille furieuse : Comment ose-tu me sous-estimer !

Shadow : Tu as vu ton état ? Il n'est sérieux de combattre dans ta condition. Évitons d'aggraver tes blessures encore plus et laisse-toi soigner par notre médecin.

Jeune fille furieuse : C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça !

Shadow esquivant les coups : Tu te trompes nous somme venu pour te sau…

Shadow fut interrompu par une boule de feu qui heurta un des arbres à côté de lui qui commença aussitôt à prendre feu. Pendant de longue minutes Shadow esquiva les poings enflammer de son adversaire cherchant une ouverture pour l'immobiliser sans la blesser plus.

Rouge : Shadow on est prêt à partir.

Shadow : D'accord on arrive.

Jeune fille essouffler : Arrête d'agir comme… si je n'étais pas là !

Shadow : Tu as fini ? On a une longue route à faire et on doit encore te soigner.

Jeune fille fou de rage : Aucun d'entre vous ne me touchera !

La jeune fille fonça sur Shadow pour lui porter un violent coup de poing enflammer avec tout ce qui lui rester comme force. Mais Shadow répliqua en donnant également un coup de poing charger avec un peu d'énergie du chaos. Les deux points se heurta voilement mais Shadow avait clairement l'avantage et repoussa son adversaire sans difficulté.

Shadow : Lien du Chaos.

Shadow immobilisa la jeune fille pour qu'elle arrête de se battre et qu'ils puissent tous partir en paix.

Jeune fille furieuse : Enlève-moi ce truc !

Shadow : Non. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Maintenant tu viens avec nous sans discuter jusqu'au QG du GUN.

Jeune fille surprise : Vous travailliez pour le GUN ?

Shadow : Oui ont avaient pour mission de te récupérait avant que tu n'atteignes la capitale de Sally.

Jeune fille méfiante : C'est la vérité ?

Shadow : Vue ta situation quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir ?

Rouge arrivant à côté de Shadow : Tu as fini de t'amuser avec notre inviter Shadow ?

Shadow : On dirait oui.

Jeune fille : Shadow ? Shadow the hedgehog ?

Shadow : Oui c'est moi. Tu vas être calme maintenant ?

Jeune fille résigniez : Oui…

Shadow coupant les liens du chaos : Bien dans ce cas allons voir le médecin.

Rouge avec une voix ironique : Il est entrain de se faire soigner pour le moment. Je vais me charger d'elle en attendant.

Shadow : D'accord allons'y.

Jeune fille : Attendais.

Shadow : Quoi encore ?

Jeune fille épuiser : Je ne peux plus me relever…

Rouge : Tu y aller trop fort on dirait.

Shadow : Je n'ai rien fait elle était déjà blessée et épuisée. Je vais l'aider un peu.

Shadow s'agenouilla au côté de la jeune mobian qui n'arriver plus à bouger le moindre muscle.

Shadow : Chaos Heal.

La jeune mobian fut entourait d'une douce lumière bleue qui la soulagea un peu de sa douleur et lui redonna de l'énergie.

Shadow : Sa devrait suffire.

Rouge : Tu ne peux pas plus la soigner ?

Shadow : Non je n'ai pas ma Chaos Émeraude sur moi.

Rouge : Oh tu la laisser pour Amy.

Shadow : Je n'en n'avais juste pas besoin pour cette mission.

Rouge : Ok. Bon allons voir un peu ce qu'on peut faire pour soigner tes blessures jusqu'à qu'on soit rentré.

Jeune fille : Oui…

Une fois la situation sous contrôle tout le monde quitta l'endroit pour atteindre l'aéroport pour rentrer chez eux au plus vite. Car malgré les soins effectuer par Shadow et Rouge la jeune fille soufrait toujours de grave blessure et devait être pris en charge rapidement.

A bord de l'avion.

Jeune fille allonger sur un brancard : Comment vas l'humain que j'ai attaqué ?

Rouge : Il va bien ces brûlures ne sont pas trop grave.

Jeune fille : Je suis désolée… Je penser que vous étiez avec elle.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas on aurait tous fait la même chose.

Rouge en rigolant : Surtout toi. Vue tes relations avec Sally.

Shadow en grognant : C'est de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas à me chercher moi et ma famille. J'aimerais voir sa tête quand elle va apprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Rouge : C'est plutôt ces soldats que je plains. Qui sais ce qu'elle va leurs faire.

Jeune fille préoccuper : Elle va continuer à me poursuivre…

Shadow : Ça m'étonnerait. On a fait en sorte qu'elle pense que tu sois morte dans la chute du pont. Le GUN va veiller à ce qu'elle continue à le penser.

Jeune fille : Je vois…

Rouge : Bon moi je vais faire une sieste avant de rentré.

Jeune fille : J'aimerais mais j'ai trop mal pour ça.

Shadow : Si tu veux on a des anti-douleurs. Sa devrait te soulager en attendant que tu sois mieux prise en charge par le GUN.

Jeune fille sur un brancard : Merci.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver après midi pendant la récréation.

La journée c'était dérouler comme d'habitude Silver interroger quelques élèves mais ils disaient presque tous la même chose que Anaïs ou était trop gêner pour lui en parler. Finalement Silver profita de la récréation pour tenter de trouver le groupe de nouveau élève pour voir s'ils savaient quelque chose de plus. Ils n'étaient pas très difficiles à trouver vue qui rester toujours à l'écart des autres dans un coin ou personne ne pouvait les voir.

Silver hésitant : Excuser moi…

Cédric : Tient regarder qui on a là. Le fils du chien du GUN. Tu as du courage de venir ici tout seul.

Silver : Je veux juste vous posez des questions.

Mélanie intriguer : Quelle questions ?

Silver : Que savez-vous sur le passé de mon père ?

Mélanie : Pourquoi tu demandes sa à nous ?

Silver : Personne ne veut me donnais de réponse dans ma famille ou même parmi mes amies. Alors je t'ente là où je peux.

Cédric septique : Et tu vas croire ce qu'on va te dire ?

Silver : Non… mais je veux connaitre votre version de l'histoire.

Adel souriant : Je vois... très intéressant…

Tout le groupe d'élèves entoura Silver se rapprochant de plus en plus pour éviter qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Cédric souriant : Alors tu veux des réponses ?

Silver mal à l'aise : Oui mais j'aimerais qu'on en parle à un autre endroit…

Cédric souriant : Main non on est bien ici personne ne peu nous voir ou nous entendre.

Silver comprenais que la situation lui échapper et qu'il devait partir au plus vite. Mais quand il essaya de se dégager il fut poussé voilement au sol avant dit être maintenue.

Mélanie souriant : Ne part pas si vite on ne ta pas encore répondu.

Silver : Alors dit le et laisser moi partir !

Mélanie souriant : Si tu y tiens t'en on va te répondre. Ton père n'est qu'une arme biologique crée par le GUN pour asservir tous les mobians du monde. Mais quand ils l'on crée ils n'arriver pas à le contrôler et on finit par l'enfermer quand il a tué tous ces créateurs. Finalement c'est se psychopathe d'Eggman qui la retrouver et libérait pour tenter de conquérir le monde. Mais ton père la trahie et a tenté de détruire le monde. Sonic et les combattants de la liberté on réussit à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'y arrive. Après sa le GUN la récupérait et a réussi à le soumettre à leur volonté pour qu'il devienne leur arme ultime.

Cédric souriant : Une fois ton père entre leurs mains il l'on étudier pour t'enter de le reproduire sous une version plus puissante. Notre reine a découvert la vérité il y a des années et a tenté de résonner le GUN. Mais ton père a tenté de la tuée lors d'une soirée chez le président de se pays en représailles. Après sa elle est rentrée dans notre royaume pour tenter de trouver un moyen de les arrêter. Mais le GUN à envoyer le clone génétique te ton père pour l'arrêter et tué tous les roi et reine mobian. Au final ton père a détruit son remplacent quand ils ont découvert que son clone était contrôlé par Eggman.

Adel souriant :Depuis le GUN fait profil bas et tente de se refaire une bonne image. Mais tout le monde sait qu'ils veulent recommencer leurs projets de soumission de notre peuple. Et tu es sans doute leurs nouveau jouer pour ce projet. Quand tu seras adulte tu deviendras leur nouvelle arme de destruction conçu pour semer le chaos et la mort partout sur ton passage comme ton père. Mais on ne te laissera pas faire. Ça tu peux en être sûr.

Silver : Vous dite que des mensonges ! Jamais mon père ferait ça ! Et je ne serais jamais une arme !

Cédric éclatant de rire : Tu es vraiment naïf mon pauvre. Tu penses vraiment que c'est un hasard si tu as des pouvoirs !? Réfléchie une seconde tu la dis toi-même ta famille ne te dit pas tout. Tu es le nouveau Project Shadow du GUN conçue pour devenir une arme.

Silver énerver : Lâcher moi !

Sous l'énervement Silver commença à s'illuminer signifiant qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais il savait que s'il le fessait il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir à l'école. Sa seule option était de s'enfuir mais le groupe d'élève le maintenez toujours au sol et le frapper sur tout le corps. Le calvaire de Silver fini par être stopper par l'intervention l'un des surveillaient humain de l'école.

Surveillaient : Sa suffit laisser l'eux !

Adel : On s'amuser juste ensemble et il est tombé.

Surveillaient : On en reparlera plus tard maintenant retourner dans la cour avec les autres élèves !

Tout le groupe d'élève se plia face au surveillaient et lui obéir tout en lançant un regard noir à Silver.

Surveillaient : Tu vas bien ?

Silver : Oui je n'ai pas trop senti les coups.

Surveillaient s'asseyant sur un banc : Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

Silver s'asseyant sur le banc : Je voulais juste en apprendre plus sur mon père…

Surveillaient : Pourquoi demandais sa à eux ? Il était évident qu'ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup.

Silver : Comment vous le savez ?

Surveillaient : Je suis un surveillaient je regarde comment les groupes d'élève se comporte entre eux pour éviter que sa ne tourne mal. Alors dit moi pourquoi tu es allé les voir ?

Silver : Tous ceux que je connais me cache toujours des choses sur mon père ou sur moi… Je me suis dit que vue qu'ils ne m'aimait pas ils m'en diraient plus… C'était une mauvaise idée…

Surveillaient : Oui c'était une très mauvaise idée. Alors comme sa tu veux vraiment en apprendre plus sur ton père ?

Silver : Oui… Vous savez quelque chose ?

Surveillaient : Tous les adultes connaisse l'histoire de ton père Silver. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les adultes vous regardez bizarrement ou avez peur de vous ?

Silver : Oui mais mon père m'a dit que c'était parque on étaient différent…

Surveillaient : Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Silver : Comment ça ?

Surveillaient : Je suis désolé de te le dire. Mais ton père n'est pas le héros que tu imagines…

Silver : Non je ne peux pas le croire… Raconter moi.

Surveillaient : Sa vas être un peu long… Dit moi y a-t-il un ordinateur chez toi ?

Silver : Oui dans le bureau de mon père.

Surveillaient tendant un papier : Utilise l'eux pour accéder discrètement sur ce site internet. Tu y trouveras tous ce que tu veux savoir.

Silver prenant le papier : Vraiment ?

Surveillaient : Oui il contient toutes les informations connues sur ton père. Mais tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que tu vas y apprendre.

Silver : Je vois… merci… monsieur...

Surveillaient souriant : Rémy et je t'en prie c'est un plaisir. Je trouve ça normal que tu veuilles en apprendre plus sur toi même ou sur ton père.

La sonnerie de l'école fini par retenti m'étant fin à la récréation. Silver retourna en classe avec le bout de papier pendant que Rémy l'observer avec un sombre sourire sur le visage.

* * *

 **Oula Silver vas découvrir le monde merveilleux d'internet dans le prochain chapitre. Autant dire que ça ne va pas bien se passer. On verra aussi comment il va réagir au retour de son père.**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Fin d'après-midi.

Les cours venaient tout juste de se terminer Silver était impatient de rentrais chez lui pour consulter le site que lui avais donnais le surveillaient. Par contre son état avait à nouveau chuté après cette journée à contenir son énergie par la force et sa mésaventure avec les élèves du royaume de Sally. Dès que Amy vue Silver elle remarqua tout de suite que son fils n'aller pas bien à nouveau.

Amy inquiète : Silver tu es de nouveau malade hein ?

Silver avec une petite voix : Oui… Désoler je penser que c'était passé…

Amy : Ce n'est rien. Tu vas rester à la maison jusqu'à qu'on soit sûr que tu sois entièrement remis.

Silver avec une petite voix : Oui maman…

C'est péniblement que Silver rentra à la maison la tête lourde et le corps bouillant tellement son énergie était entrain de se déchaîner en lui. Quand il rentra à la maison Amy l'allongea dans son lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer avant de passer à table. Une fois Amy en bas Silver en profita pour aller comme il pouvait vers le bureau de son père. Habituellement il n'avait pas la droite d'y aller seul mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Une fois au bureau Silver tenta d'allumer l'ordinateur mais il était verrouillé par un mot de passe.

Silver penser : Quelle mots de passe papa peu t'il utiliser ? Le nom de maman ? Ou le mien peut être ?

Aucune des tentatives de Silver ne marcha malgré de nombreuse tentative. Même en essayant les noms de toutes les personnes de la famille qu'il connaissait.

Silver penser : Peut-être nos dates de naissance. Voyons… il y a la mienne ou celle de maman et… qu'elle est la date de naissance de papa ? Encore une chose que j'ignore sur lui…

Après plus de 10 minute d'essais sans résulta Silver laissa tomber pour le moment craignant que sa mère ne le remarque.

Une heure plus tard pendant le repas.

Silver : Maman je peux aller sur l'ordinateur de papa ?

Amy intriguer : Pourquoi tu veux l'utiliser ?

Silver : Pour un devoir de classe…

Amy : Je préfère que tu évites les écrans temps que tu es malade. Ta maîtresse comprendra que tu n'as pas pu faire ton devoir.

Silver résigner : D'accord… eux maman je voulais savoir tu connais la date d'anniversaire de papa ?

Amy : Maintenant que tu me le demande non je ne la connais pas… pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Silver : Pour rien… C'est juste qu'un de mes amies m'a parler de la fête d'anniversaire qu'il préparait pour son père. Alors je me demandais juste...

Amy : Si tu veux quand ton père reviendra on lui fera une fête pour célébrer son retour.

Silver : Oui…

C'est dépiter que Silver monta se coucher dans sa chambre après avoir à nouveau prit c'est médicament. S'il voulait pouvoir accéder à l'ordinateur il devrait trouver le mot de passe de son père au plus vite. Par chance avec son état il n'ira pas à l'école demain lui laissant du temps pour tenter de trouver le mot de passe de son père.

* * *

Cauchemar de Silver.

Silver était à nouveau piéger dans un rêve étrange mais cette fois il n'était pas dans une pièce blanche mais dans une forêt. Il se déplacer très vite tout en poussant des grognements terrifiants.

Shadow furieux : Comment elle à put me faire ça ?! Je croyais en elle mais elle est retournée pour se Faker !

Shadow arriva devant leur maison ou on pouvait voir Sonic qui l'attendais dans leur jardin avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

Silver confus : Oncle Sonic ?

Sonic en souriant : Tient c'est ce cher Faker qui rentre de sa mission. Tu t'es bien amusé loin d'ici ?

Shadow furieux : Ferme-la ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait !

Sonic avec un ton arrogant : Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Shadow furieux : Tu vas payer pour avoir tourné autour d'Amy !

Sonic en souriant : Je ne l'ai pas forcé à être avec moi. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'aide à réparais tes actions. Et lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu étais vraiment à était très facile.

Shadow furieux : Tu mens ! Jamais Amy n'aurait douté de moi ! C'est toi qui la manipuler pour la liguer contre moi !

Sonic : Tu as tort c'est elle qui est venu me voir moi et Tails pour avoir des informations sur toi.

Shadow furieux : Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça !

Sonic en souriant : Vraiment ? Elle ne ta jamais poser de question sur ton passé même après votre rendez-vous ?

Shadow furieux : Tu ne sais rien !

Sonic en souriant : Si je sais tout Amy m'a raconté. Contrairement à toi elle se confie à moi. Que tu le veuille ou non elle m'aime, elle m'a toujours aimé depuis qu'on se connaît et elle m'aimera toujours. Ce n'est pas un rat de laboratoire qui peu…

Silver ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer n'y de quoi son oncle lui parler ou pourquoi il l'attaquer aussi voilement. Après avoir frappé Sonic dans le ventre il se mit à s'enfuir dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Même avec toute sa volonté Silver ne pouvait s'empêcher de poursuivre Sonic dans la forêt pour continuer à l'attaquer en ravageant tout sur son passage. Après un long moment à dévaster tout ce qui l'entourais Silver fut plaquer au sol par Sonic qui rester sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Sonic toujours sur Shadow : On dirait que tu fatigue Faker !

Shadow furieux : Ferme-la ! Bats-toi au lieu de te cacher comme un lâche !

Sonic toujours sur Shadow : Abandonne-tu ne peux pas avoir Amy. Tu ne la mérite pas.

Shadow furieux : Parque tu crois que tu la mérite plus que moi !

Sonic en souriant : Bien sûr. Moi au moins je ne suis pas un monstre génétique et un tueur !

Shadow furieux : Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Sonic toujours sur Shadow : : Si, j'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai appris ce que tu cacher à Amy. Je sais que c'est toi qui a tué les habitants de l'ARK et même ta chère Maria. Si tu voulais être avec Amy c'était juste pour la remplacer mais je ne te laisserais pas faire la même chose à Amy ! Si elle reste avec toi tu finiras par la tuée aussi !

En un instant tout ce qui entourais Silver fut englouti par une intense lumière rouge avant d'exploser repoussant Sonic hors de lui. Le combat se poursuivi sans que Silver ne puisse l'empêcher mais en ressentant toute la douleur des attaques de son oncle et un sentiment de rage intense. Finalement Sonic le plaqua à nouveau au sol lui tenant les bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Silver ne savais pas se que son oncle lui fessait mais en quelque seconde tout son corps commença à émettre une lumière rouge qui s'intensifia petit à petit.

Sonic en souriant : Voilà tu commences enfin à te montrer tel que tu es vraiment !

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **TOI ! TU NE SAIS PAS SE QUE TU FAIS ! RENDS-MOI SA !**

Sonic en souriant : Oh si je sais ce que je fais. C'est bracelets t'empêche de libérais toute ton énergie. Si j'ai bien compris elles réduisent tes forces mais t'empêche de perdes toute ton énergie et te retrouvai sans défense.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **COMMENT SAIS TU SA ?!**

Sonic en souriant : A ton avis ?

D'un coup la lumière rouge devenais énorme tout comme l'énergie de Shadow qui était complètement fou de rage devant les propos de Sonic. Après avoir attaquer et repousser violemment Sonic, Silver était devant lui poussant de terrible grognement.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **JE… VAIS… TE… TUE… DOUCEMENT…ET…TE…FAIRE…SOUFFRIR… !**

Les minutes qui suivie ressembler à un film d'horreur aux yeux de Silver qui ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux pour ne pas se voir entrain de planter une Lame du Chaos dans le bras de Sonic, ou se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ces cris de douleur.

Au moment où il était sur le point de planter une deuxième lame du chaos dans l'autre bras de son oncle, Sonic retira la lame de son bras pour la planter dans le torse de Shadow et par extension celui de Silver. Le jeune hérisson hurla de toute ses forces tellement la douleur était insupportable. Alors que la douleur le ravager encore Shadow se mit à retirais la lame de son torse. Silver était horrifier par tout le sang qu'il voyer et de la douleur qu'il subissait. Il pouvait ressentir toute son énergie se concentrais pour à nouveau exploser.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **CHAOS BLAST !**

Après c'est deux mots une explosion immense envahie la zone détruisent tout sur son passage. Shadow se déplaça un peu plus loin du cratère qu'il avait causé pour y trouver Sonic au sol couvert de brûlure sur tout le corps. Grace à sa vitesse il avait réussi à échapper au plus gros de l'attaque. Shadow l'attrapa par la gorge le soulevant du sol et l'empêchent de respirait tout en s'apprêtent à le poignarder avec une lame du chaos.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **IL EST TEMPS DANS …FINIR AVEC TOI !**

Silver : Non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !

Alors que Silver penser qu'il aller tuer son oncle une voix l'arrêta juste à temps.

Amy paniquer : SHADOW ! NE FAIT PAS SA !

Silver : Maman ?

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy…**

Amy paniquer : Arrête ne le tue pas ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous entre tué. Et tu ma promit que tu ne le tuerais pas !

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy…**

Amy avec une voix douce : Shadow calme toi c'est moi.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tu… ma… trahie…**

Amy paniquer : Non jamais… je n'aurais… jamais fait ça !

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **TU MA TRAHIE !**

Alors que Silver lutter de toute ses forces pour s'empêcher de se rapprocher de sa mère par peur de lui faire du mal le cauchemar recommença à se brouillée. Et juste avant que le rêve ne se brouille entièrement Silver fut comme projeter hors du corps de son père, lui permettant de comprendre que c'était lui qui contrôler tout depuis le début.

* * *

Silver se réveilla en hurlent de toute ses forces réveillant tous les occupants de la maison qui se précipita dans sa chambre.

Amy paniquer : Silver ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!

Oméga prêt à faire feu : Ou est la menace ?

Amy courra pour prendre Silver dans ses bras alors qu'il était bouillant et émettait une pulsation de lumière cyan. Après un long moment à être rassurait Silver fini enfin par dire ce qui c'était produit dans son rêve à sa mère. Amy était choquée par ce que son fils lui raconter et comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait autant de mal à dormir.

Amy avec une voix douce : Calme-toi c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Silver : Non je sais que c'est plus que sa… Je pouvais tout ressentir… les sentiments… la douleur…

Amy caressant Silver: C'est fini je suis là.

Silver triste : Maman pourquoi papa veux tuer oncle Sonic ?

Amy : Ne dit pas sa ton père et Sonic son de bons amis jamais ils voudraient se faire du mal.

Silver perdu : Alors pourquoi j'ai rêvé qu'ils le voulaient… ?

Amy : C'était juste un cauchemar n'y pense plus.

Silver voyer bien que sa mère lui cacher encore quelque chose mais il était trop faible pour insister et finie par s'effondrais dans un profond sommeil. Amy et Oméga restèrent à ses coté jusqu'au lever du soleil soulager qu'il n'ait pas eu d'autre crise.

Une fois le matin arriver Amy passa un coup de file à la mère de Shadow pour qu'elle puisse venir le garder le temps qu'elle fasse des courses. Amy préférait que ce soit Anna qui veille sur Silver plutôt que Sonic après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait et pour éviter les questions gênantes.

Amy : Merci d'être venu aussi tôt.

Anna : Ce n'est rien. Comment il va ?

Amy : Il dort encore il a de nouveau fait un très mauvais cauchemar et il a une terrible fièvre. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour baisser sa température mais ça n'a pas vraiment marcher… Je vais vite faire des courses et refaire le stock de médicament.

Anna : Ne t'en fait pas je vais veiller sur lui.

Amy partant vite : Merci beaucoup.

Une fois Amy partie Anna monta dans la chambre de Silver pour prendre soin de lui. Elle pouvait voir le petit hérisson couche sur le dos respirant très fort. Anna remarqua que Amy avait placer une serviette humide sur son front pour baisser un peu sa température. Après avoir remouiller la serviette Anna resta au côté de Silver jusqu'au retour de Amy. Une fois de retour Amy et Anna resta dans le salon ensemble en attendant le réveille de Silver pour lui donner ces médicaments. De son côté Silver commencer à se réveiller difficilement de sa dure nuit. Etant trop faible pour appelais sa mère il décida de se lever pour la rejoindre. Au moment où Silver était dans le couloir il pouvait entendre sa mère discuter avec quelqu'un à son sujet. La curiosité du jeune hérisson le poussa à espionner à nouveau sa mère pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient.

Anna : Il n'est pas malade ?

Amy soupirant : Non c'est plus compliquer que sa… On penser qu'il avait juste une crise d'énergie et que sa passerais rapidement mais…

Anna : Il y a autre chose ?

Amy très préoccuper : Il fait des cauchemars presque toute les nuits… Et je pense que ces cauchemars son des souvenirs du passé de Shadow…

Anna : Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait revivre son passé à travers ses rêves.

Amy : Oui j'en suis presque sur…

Anna : C'est si mauvais ?

Amy soupirant : Shadow n'a pas le passé le plus simple à comprendre… alors le vivre… en plus Silver verrais des passages très violent…

Anna triste : Le pauvre…

Amy très inquiète : J'ai peur qu'il n'en voie trop… Comme la mort de Maria…

Anna : Oui… je n'avais pas penser à sa…

Amy préoccuper : Shadow a été tellement était traumatiser par sa mort… Elle était comme une sœur pour lui…

Anna inquiète : Je comprends si Silver vivais sa il pourrait être aussi traumatiser surtout qu'il n'est qu'un enfant.

Amy très préoccuper : Je n'ose même pas y penser… il y a tellement de moment que Silver ne devrait pas voir. L'incident de l'ARK, les confrontations entre Shadow et Sonic, le combat contre Néo, ou le jour où on a appris que je suis tombé enceinte…

Anna intriguer : Le jours ou tu as su que tu étais enceinte ? Pourquoi ce jour en particulier ?

Amy soupirant : Shadow ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant au départ…Et quand j'ai découvert que j'attendais Silver il... il a hésité à ce que l'on le garde…

Anna choqué : Non... pourquoi il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant ?

Amy : Il ne voulait pas engendrais quelqu'un qui soit comme lui. Il avait peur de donner vie à quelqu'un qui pourrait menacer le monde ou vivre ce qu'il avait vécu… Rouge et moi avons finie par le faire changer d'avis… mais si Silver l'apprenez…

Anna : Oui s'est mieux de ne rien lui dire et espérait que Shadow rentre vite…

Amy : Ouais…

Amy et Anna continua à discuter de d'autre sujet sans remarquer le petit hérisson qui avait commencé à pleurais de tristesse. Finalement Silver retourna dans son lit pour que personne ne le voit comme ça.

Silver Penser : Papa ne voulait pas de moi… Et tous ces cauchemars que j'ai eu c'était ces souvenirs… Toute cette haine et douleur était la sienne… Es que c'est aussi mon destin… ?

Silver finie par se rendormir épuiser et souffrant trop de ce qu'il avait appris.

* * *

Du coté de Shadow début d'après-midi.

Toute l'équipe était arrivée au QG du GUN sans aucun problème après avoir bien dormir à bord de l'avion à l'exception de Shadow qui avait toujours de mauvais souvenir qui le hanté. Dès leurs arriver une équipe médicale les attendaient pour leurs contrôles de santé. Une grande partie de l'équipe médicale étaient préoccuper par l'état de la jeune princesse. Mais malgré leurs demandes elle refuser de les suivre restant encore très méfiante.

Médecin : S'il vous plait nous voulons juste vous examiner. Vous être couvert de blessure on doit les soigner rapidement.

Mais leurs demandes tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde qui grogniez devant l'insistance des médecins. Malgré tout la jeune fille avait encore peur de tombé dans un nouveau piège.

Shadow : C'est bon ils ne te veulent pas de mal.

Jeune fille : Alors pourquoi avais vous refuser leurs contrôles ?

Shadow : Déjà je ne suis pas blessé et je suis un cas à part. Si sa peu te rassurait je peux t'accompagner. Notre contre rendu de mission n'est que dans deux heures et je n'ai rien à faire en attendant.

Jeune fille rassurait : Je vous remercie. A vrais dire c'est la première fois que je suis en contacte avec des humains… Et après tout ce qui s'est passé je suis plutôt très méfiante avec les inconnus…

Shadow : Tu n'es jamais sortie de ton royaume avant ?

Jeune fille : Vous voulez dire de mon palais oui… J'ai dû rester confiner loin du peuple pour éviter de leurs faire peur ou… du mal…

Shadow : Je comprends… mais ne t'en fait pas le GUN va veiller à ce que tu n'es plus ce genre de problème.

Shadow resta au côté de la prince un long moment pour la rassurait un peu. Une fois soigner la jeune fille s'effondra d'épuisement après des mois de traque et de combat. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire Shadow resta dans sa salle de soin jusqu'à qu'un agent vienne l'appeler pour lui signaler que le Commandeur voulait lui parler.

Shadow entrant dans le bureau : Vous vouliez me parler ?

Commandeur : Oui mais d'abord toute mes félicitations pour cette mission mener à bien.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien on n'a pas eux besoin de combattre.

Commandeur : En tout cas je suis heureux de voir que votre duo est toujours aussi performant. Mais nous pourront en reparler pendant le ré-cap. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'autre.

Shadow : C'est aussi important ?

Commandeur : Oui c'est à propos de la sélection de mon successeur.

Shadow : Vous compter prendre votre retraite ?

Commandeur : Non pas encore mais je dois choisir mon candidat au cas où. Ensuite un comité de sélection se réunira pour valider celui qu'ils jugeront le plus approprier pour ce poste.

Shadow : Alors vous souhaiter mon avis sur votre choix ?

Commandeur : En effet mais pas seulement. La personne que j'ai choisie c'est toi Shadow.

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?

Commandeur : Tu es un des meilleurs agents de terrain du GUN depuis ton arriver ici. Et tu t'es avérai être un très bon formateur. Pour tout te dire c'était aussi une des raisons pour l'ai quelle je voulais que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de ce rôle de formateur.

Shadow : C'était un test pour voir si j'arriver à diriger des troupes ?

Commandeur : Oui et tu as dépassé mes attentes de loin.

Shadow : Mais de là à diriger tout le GUN…

Commandeur : Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et tu peux très bien déléguer le travail si ça te fait peur. Dans tous les cas tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse tout de suite. Prend le temps dis réfléchir.

Shadow : Je le ferais. Et merci pour une telle proposition.

Une fois son rendez-vous terminer Shadow rejoignit Rouge qui venais tout juste de terminer son contrôle médical.

Rouge : Alors ou tu étais ?

Shadow : D'abords avec la princesse puis chez le Commandeur.

Rouge : Comment elle vas ?

Shadow : D'après ce que j'ai entendu elle souffre de mal nutrition, d'épuisement, de nombreuse contusion, et de grave brûlure ainsi que de blessure psychologique. Elle ne pourra pas sortir de son lit d'hôpital avant un moment.

Rouge: Au moins maintenant elle est en sécurité et vas pouvoir se reposer.

Shadow : Oui.

Rouge : Et le Commandeur que te voulait t'il ?

Shadow : Il m'a proposé de devenir son successeur quand il partira en retraite.

Rouge en s'étouffant : Quoi !? Tu vas accepter ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas encore décider…

Rouge : Tu te rends compte que si tu acceptes tu deviendrais presque aussi puissant que le président ?

Shadow : Oui mais ce genre de pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas vraiment…

Rouge : Mais tu pourrais tenir tête à Sally et agir toi-même sur les tensions entre humains mobians.

Shadow : Tu oublies que je suis toujours vue comme un monstre par une partie du peuple.

Rouge : Ne les écoutes pas. Si c'est toi le nouveau chef de cet armé il arrêteront de t'appeler le chien du GUN.

Shadow : De toute façon j'ai encore le temps pour donner ma réponse. Et même si j'accepte il faudrait que le comité de sélection me choisisse pour ce poste. Pour le moment allons à la réunion de fin de mission.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver après-midi.

Après avoir dormir une grande partie de l'après-midi Silver fini par se réveiller toujours triste de se qu'il avait entendu. Après un moment d'hésitation il finit par se lever pour aller manger quelque chose en bas. Il était plutôt surpris de voir qu'il y avait un petit plat de repas qui était mis de côté en cuisine mais que sa mère n'était pas là. Une fois qu'il avait finie de grignoter un peu son repas Silver commença à remonter pour aller se recoucher quand il croisa Oméga.

Silver triste : Oméga tu sais ou est maman ?

Oméga : Amy est dans sa chambre elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée.

Silver triste : Merci…

Une fois en haut l'attention du jeune hérisson se porta vers le bureau de son père et son ordinateur. Silver tenta à nouveau divers mots de passe pour le déverrouiller sans succès.

Silver penser : Rien ne marche… C'est peut-être le nom de son père mais le qu'elle ?

L'ordinateur afficher toujours le message d'erreur et rester verrouiller augmentent l'agacement du jeune hérisson.

Silver penser et énerver : Toujours pas ! Qu'elle est son mot de passe ! Réfléchie… Maman à parler de quelqu'un d'autre… Marie ou Maria ? Au point où j'en suis…

A sa grand surprise l'ordinateur se déverrouilla enfin lui permettant de pouvoir aller sur le site qu'on lui avait donner qui devrait pouvoir répondre à toute ces questions. Après avoir taper le lien dans la barre de recherche Silver trouva facilement le site en question.

Silver penser : La vérité sur le Project Shadow. Ça doit être ça. Il y a beaucoup de chose écrite je vais enfin en savoir plus.

Administrateur du Site : Ce site est dédié à la récolte et au débat autour du Project Shadow du GUN. Tout le monde est libre de débattre sur les différents articles du site. En ce qui me concerne je suis un enquêteur indépendant qui a travaillé par le passé pour le GUN. Mais je l'ai est quitté car je ne partager pas leurs opinions. Aux cours de mon temps parmi leurs rend j'ai pu collecter beaucoup d'information que je voulais rendre publique dans les journaux. Mais le GUN contrôle tous les moyens d'information et empêche toute fuite d'information. J'ai donc créé ce site pour vous exposer tout ce que j'ai appris.

 _Page 1 : Présentation._

Administrateur du site : Pour commencer je vais résumer grossièrement ce qu'est le Projet Shadow dans les grandes lignes avant de rentré dans les détails. Alors le Project Shadow était un projet militaire mit en place par le GUN il y a plus de 50 ans. Son but était de crée une arme ultime pour dominer le monde. Celui qui a était choisie pour mener à bien ce projet était le Professeur Gérald Robotnik.

Silver penser : Gérald ? Papa a dit que son père s'appeler Gérald sa serai lui sur cette photo.

Administrateur du site : Comme vous le savez Gérald Robotnik n'est d'autre que le grand père du docteur Eggman. Celui même qui tente de conquérir le monde depuis des années et qui n'a fait que semer le chaos et la destruction dans ce monde. Je vous laisse imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler son grand père.

Le GUN avait décider que leurs expériences seraient menées sur une colonie spatiale appeler ARK. Ceci pour éviter tout danger au cas s'ils perdraient le contrôle de leurs expériences.

 _Page 2 : Prototype du Project Shadow_

Le professeur Gérald commença ces tests sur un lézard en modifiant son code génétique pour le transformer en une arme biologique. Il fut le premier résulta des expériences de l'ARK qu'on nomma Project Shadow 1 Biolézare.

Silver penser regardant la photo de Biolézare : Project Shadow 1 ? Cette chose a un lien avec mon père ?

Administrateur du Site : Mais l'équipe de scientifique du GUN perdit très vite le contrôle de ce monstre qui avais commencé à ravager l'ARK. Il fallut plusieurs troupes de soldat d'élite pour arrêter ce monstre et pour le sceller au centre de la colonie. Après ce premier échec Gérald entama son deuxième test.

 _Page 3 : Project Shadow 2_

Administrateur du Site : Gérald poursuivi ces expériences en créant cette fois un mobian hérisson de toute pièce contrairement à Biolézare qui lui avait juste reçu des modifications génétiques. Mais pour sa deuxième création Gérald et même aller jusqu'à mélanger l'ADN de sa création avec le leadeur d'un peuple alien. Ce peule d'alien vous les connaissez tous il s'agit des Black Arms. C'est monstre de l'espace qui on tenter d'envahir se monde et de tous nous tuer.

Le second projet fut d'abord un succès, la création du professeur montrai des pouvoirs au-delà de toute espérance. Mais encore une fois la création du professeur se montra instable et très agressif. Il eut de nombreux incident l'impliquant. J'ai quelque extrait vidéo qui le démontre.

L'extrait vidéo montrait Shadow dans une salle blanche avec un humain au sol couvert de sang. Shadow lui était entourais d'une aura rouge sang et pousser des grognements terrifiants. Silver était effrayer de voir son père aussi déchaîner entrain d'attaquer tout se qui l'entourais et même les personnes qui entrais dans la salle. L'image se coupa alors que son père était recouvert de seringue tranquillisant.

Silver penser : Cette vidéo… c'est là suite ce que j'ai vue dans mon rêve… Alors ce qui est dit sur ce site est vrais… tout correspond jusqu'à maintenant.

Administrateur du Site : Par la suite le GUN à continuer leurs expériences sur lui pour en faire une arme parfaite. Evidemment leur création à continuer à se montrais dangereux encore plus que Biolézare étant en possession d'un esprit évoluer et de capacité à ressentir des émotions. Après un peu plus d'un an de développement le GUN a finalement jugé que la création du professeur Gérald était beaucoup trop dangereuse et instable pour être utiliser et qu'il devait être neutraliser.

 _Page 4 : La fin du projet Shadow et les conséquences_

Quand le professeur Gérald avait appris que le GUN voulait mettre fin à ses expériences il est devenu fou et à lâcher sa création dans l'ARK pour se venger. D'après les témoignages que j'ai recueille sa a était un vrai carnage. Tous les scientifiques ainsi qu'une partie du personnel et même des enfants ont étaient tué par la créature de Gérald. Après un long moment de lutte Gérald et sa création finir par être capturais pour être conduit sur Prison Island. Gérald fut exécuté pour haute trahison et pour avoir effectué des expériences sans autorisation. Et sa création fut endormie et sceller dans le plus profond sous-sol de Prison Island.

Après 50 années enfermer le monstre du GUN a fini par être libérais par Eggman qui voulait l'utiliser pour dominer le monde. Mais Shadow décida de tenter de détruire le monde en fessant s'écraser l'ARK sur notre planète pour se venger. Par chance Sonic et ses compagnons on réussit à l'arrêter à temps. Une fois stoppé le GUN récupéra Shadow pour tenter de le soumettre à leurs volontés. Quand ils ont enfin réussi à le mettre sous contrôle il l'on intégrait dans leurs rend et l'utilise pour continuer à tout dominer.

Beaucoup de personne se son opposer à son arriver au sein du GUN mais ils ont tous étaient renvoyer et obliger à garder le silence. Et toutes les preuves sur ce qu'il avait fait on était dissimulé au public. Mais j'ai pu obtenir le rapport officiel du GUN datent d'il y a 50 ans sur ceux qu'ils appellent l'incident de l'ARK. Après avoir lus se rapport je suis sûr que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il est urgent de se débarrasser de ce monstre.

La suite des pages était des extrais du rapport du GUN qui décrivez en détaille tous les événements de l'ARK. Silver n'en revenais pas de tous ce qu'il lissait c'était pire que tout se qu''il avait pu imaginer. Son père était le résultat d'une expérience militaire crée pour servir d'arme et tué d'autre personne. Toute c'est révélation attrister profondément le jeune hérisson qui avait toujours admirais et prit son père comme modèle. Mais la prochaine page lui glaça le sang.

 _Page 5 : Le nouveau Project Shadow._

Après l'échec du projet Néo Shadow qui visait à crée un clone du Project Shadow 2 mais sans réel émotion et plus puissant et plus obéissant. Le GUN pensa alors à un moyen plus naturel. Ils ont engagé une mobiane pour servir de mère porteuse pour crée un nouveau modèle. On pourrait l'appelait le Project Silver cette enfant doit devenir la nouvelle arme ultime du GUN et leur permettre de tous nous dominer.

On doit réagir sinon cette enfant nous tuera tous un jour ou l'autre c'est dans sa nature. Son père a déjà presque réussir à le faire et son héritier poursuivra sa volonté tôt ou tard car c'est sa raison d'être.

Le reste du site était un forum de discussion qui commentais des sujets du site.

Anonyme 1 : Je le savais que c'était un monstre !

Anonyme 2 : La reine Sally avait raison ! On aurait dû la croire quand elle avait dit que ce monstre avait tenté de la tuée !

Anonyme 3 : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sonic reste avec lui ! Il l'avait pourtant arrêté.

Anonyme 4 : C'est un vendu ! La reine Sally nous l'avais dit ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a quitté les combattants de la liberté.

Anonyme 5 : C'était évidant que ce gamin était aussi un monstre ! Personne ne peut grandir aussi vite ! Ils ont dû le modifier génétiquement pour qu'il grandisse aussi vite et pour qu'il est ces pouvoirs.

Anonyme 6 : On devrait brûler leurs maisons et tous les tués avec !

Anonyme 7 : Il a raison ! On ne doit pas laisser les humains avec c'est deux armes !

Anonyme 8 : Oui à mort les monstres !

Silver continua à lire tout le contenu remplie de haine du site pour ensuite continuer ses recherches sur d'autre site qui contenais les mêmes propos à son sujet.

Silver penser : Alors… je ne suis qu'une… arme ? Pendant tous se temps… ils m'ont tous menti… Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Crée pour tout détruire !

Jamais depuis sa naissance Silver n'avait ressenti une telle colère et haine envers quelqu'un. C'est sentiment était tellement fort qu'il commença à avoir des flashs de souvenir de son père qui lui montrais divers situation ou Shadow sembler effrayent. Mais le dernier souvenir de son père brisa l'esprit et le cœur de Silver.

* * *

Flash-back d'il y a deux ans.

Silver pouvait voir son père maintenu sur une poutre en métal gravement blesser. Et devant lui se dresser un humain furieux qui le frapper violemment tout en lui criant dessus.

David : Tu devrais apprendre ou est ta place à toi aussi. Les mobians sont une sous espèces mais toi tu n'es rien. Juste un rat de laboratoire. Si tu es en vie c'est pour ton énergie que tu nous fournis. Mais je dois quand même te remercier. Tout ça n'aurait jamais pu être possible sans toi.

Malheureusement le souvenir était encore brouillé ce qui l'empêchant d'entendre toute la conversation entre eux.

David en souriant : Ecoute moi bien tu as été créé par le GUN ! Tu es ma propriété et tout ce qui t'entoure les aussi ! Cette chose que tu as enfanté m'appartient aussi ! Je vais te dire ce que je compte faire de lui. On va le garder pour voir s'il vaut quelque chose. Si c'est le cas la charmante fille rose qui te serre de partenaire servira de mère reproductrice. Et tes enfants seront élever et conditionner pour être mes esclaves et former ma garde personnelle pour toujours. Mais si jamais ils se révèlent inutile ils seront tous les deux exécuter sous tes yeux !

Silver penser : Quoi ?!

David en rigolant : Tu croyais vraiment que tu avais le droit de vivre une vie normale ? Tu n'as jamais eu de droit et sa vaut aussi pour le monstre que tu as créé. Quand on n'aura mis la main sur elle on la fera venir ici. Considère ça comme un remerciement du service rendu.

Le souvenir se coupa laissant Silver sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

Sans le remarquai le jeune hérisson se mit à émettre une très forte aura cyan et rouge sang. Tous les objets de la pièce commencèrent à léviter dans les airs alors que la salle se remplit de grognement animal. Au même moment le jeune hérisson ressenti une énergie dans le salon qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs jours.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ils vont regretter de m'avoir créé !**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà fin du chapitre ^^ bon ok je sais que ce n'est pas gentil d'arrêter pile à ce moment-là (mais c'est très drôle à faire)._**

 ** _Mais bon je vais quand même être gentil et publier le prochain chapitre mercredi au lieu de samedi. (Donc vous aurait deux chapitres la semaine prochaine en guise d'excuse)_**

 ** _Sinon pour se chapitre je suis sûr que vous avez reconnu les deux passages tirait tout droit du volume 1 (Non je n'ai absolument pas fait un copier-coller de mes anciens chapitres ^^ enfin peut être...) Comme quoi même maintenant David arrive encore à foutre la merde sans le vouloir..._**

 ** _Donc vous, vous douté de ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Ce sera Silver contre sa famille on va voir comment ils vont faire pour tenté de l'arrêter._**

 ** _Prochain chapitre mercredi._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Pendant que Silver était en train de lire sur l'ordinateur, Shadow venais tout juste de finir l'entretien de fin de mission au QG du GUN.

Alexis : Et voilà première mission accomplie sans la moindre bavure.

Éloïse : Fait attention on ne doit dire à personne qu'on est parti en mission.

Alexis : C'est bon je le sais. Mais avoué qu'on a assuré pour notre première.

Claire : Oui mais c'est grâce à nos formateurs si tout c'est bien passé.

Éloïse : C'est vrai c'est eux qui on diriger toute la mission. On n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Rouge : Ne vous dévaloriser pas. Certes c'est nous qui étions aux manettes mais vous avez parfaitement suivie nos ordres. Pour une première c'est plutôt prometteur.

Alexis : On sera bientôt les meilleurs agents du GUN.

Shadow : Essayer d'abord d'obtenir votre place avant de vouloir nous dépasser.

Alexis en rigolant : J'avais oublié que c'était vous les numéros un… Dans ce cas on sera les deuxièmes. Et si on a déjà pu faire une mission sur le terrain c'est qu'on est bien partie pour réussir.

Shadow : Pas forcement. Pour cette mission on avait besoin de mobian pour nous seconder. Mais si vous échouer dans vos tests vous serez recalez comme les autres.

Alexis : Dur…

Rouge : Mais vos actions dans cette mission seront prises en compte. Donc vous avez gagné des points.

Éloïse : En tout cas merci de nous avoir choisi.

Rouge : De rien mais n'oublier pas de revoir les dernier cours. Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit rentré aussi tôt. Sa vous laisse du temps pour tout revoir.

Alexis : Géniale…

Après un petit moment à discuter tout le groupe d'élève rentra chez eux satisfaits de leurs premières missions.

Rouge : Enfin une mission qui s'est bien passé.

Shadow : Ouais et sans explosion.

Rouge : Tu oublies le passage ou notre cible à presque exploser tout le camp.

Shadow : Ouais je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrais quelqu'un comme elle.

Rouge intrigué : C'est pouvoir son comme les tiens ?

Shadow : Un peu… elle arrive à produire c'est flamme en embrasent l'énergie du chaos. Mais la nature exacte de son énergie est différente de la mienne ou de celle des Chaos Émeraude. Je me demande d'où elle tire cette énergie.

Rouge : Tu pourras toujours lui demandais. De toute façon elle va devoir rester un moment à l'hôpital pour être soigner.

Shadow : Je n'ai pas le temps pour m'occuper d'elle et le GUN peu très bien s'en charger. J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire.

Rouge : Tu veux parler de Silver ?

Shadow préoccuper : Oui… depuis notre retour ici j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à reconnaître son énergie.

Rouge : Il doit encore être malade.

Shadow préoccuper : Non c'est différent… son énergie… c'est comme si elle avait changé de nature.

Rouge : Tu peux développer pour les personnes ordinaires.

Shadow préoccuper : D'habitude son énergie dégage une sensation de douceur et de chaleur. Mais là elle est froide et sombre… elle est assez semblable au jour où il avait attaqué Sally.

Rouge inquiète : Tu commences à me faire peur là.

Shadow : Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Son énergie est juste instable. Le seul moyen pour qu'il devienne dangereux serait qu'il soit vraiment en colère ou qu'il est subit un choc émotionnel.

Rouge : Tout va bien alors. Silver est un gentil garçon.

Shadow souriant : Oui le seul moment où il est difficile c'est quand il veut manger du gâteau.

Rouge : Tu sais mes enfants aussi son comme ça. Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensembles ?

Shadow : Ne me le rappelle pas… Il m'a fallu plus de deux heures pour nettoyer toute la cuisine et le salon…

Rouge en rigolant : On a vraiment mis au monde de sacré garnement.

Shadow en souriant : Ils sont à l'image de leurs parents.

Rouge : C'est vrai et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. D'ailleurs il est temps pour nous de les retrouver.

Shadow : Oui on se revois plus tard.

Rouge s'envolant : Ouais profitons de nos petites vacances.

Une fois que Rouge et disparue dans le ciel Shadow se téléporta chez lui impatient de retrouver Amy et Silver sans se douter de ce qu'il aller arrivait.

* * *

A la maison.

Dès son arrivée Shadow remarqua tout de suite le lourd silence qui régner dans la maison ainsi qu'un sentiment étrange de danger.

Shadow : Oméga tu sais ou son Amy et Silver ?

Oméga : Silver était encore soufrant et rester coucher dans son lit. Et Amy à veiller sur lui toute la nuit. Elle a fini par aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces.

Shadow préoccuper : Son état est toujours aussi mauvais… Merci je vais aller les voir et…

La conversation fut interrompue quand les deux interlocuteurs remarquèrent que presque tous les objets qui les entouraient commencer à l'éviter dans les airs. Après un petit moment d'étonnement Shadow courra vers les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de son fils. Mais quand il arriva devant les escaliers Silver était déjà arriver à la dernière marche. Le jeune hérisson avait les yeux fermés et était entourais par une forte aura cyan et rouge. Il était évident aux yeux de Shadow que quelque chose n'aller pas avec son fils. Il s'avança prudemment vers lui pour mettre ses mains sur les deux épaules de Silver pour se mettre à sa hauteur pour voir s'il aller bien.

Shadow très inquiet : Silver ? Tu vas bien ?

Tout ce que Shadow pouvait entendre de son fils était un grognement qui devenais de plus en plus fort comme ceux d'une bête.

Shadow secouant légèrement Silver : Dit moi qu'es qu'il ne va pas ?

Silver en grognant : Arrête de faire comme si ça te fessait quelque chose…

Shadow : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Silver en grognant : Je sais tout…

Shadow perdu : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je sais tout !**

En quelque second Shadow fut projeter à travers tout le salon traversant la porte en vitre pour finir par atterrie dans le jardin. Shadow était stupéfaits de voir avec qu'elle faciliter son fils avais réussi à le projeter aussi loin rien qu'avec son énergie. Quand il se releva Silver entrait déjà dans le jardin en lévitant un peu du sol tout en continuant à grogniez. Une fois face à face Shadow tenta encore de résonner Silver pendant qu'Oméga sorti lui aussi s'en savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Shadow très inquiet : Silver calme toi et dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Silver en grognant : Arrête se jeux ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ! Je ne suis qu'une arme crée pour tout détruire !

Shadow : Ne dit pas ça. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Alors que Shadow tenté de prendre Silver dans ses bras il fut à nouveau repoussé par une onde d'énergie suivi d'un hurlement de colère. La suite des événements gela de stupeur Shadow. Il pouvait voir l'apparence de son fils changer sous ses yeux pour prendre une forme qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Son fils dégager une énorme aura cyan et rouge sang qui s'échapper de son corps, ses pics se relever et donner presque l'impression que c'était des cornes, et ses dents était plus long et pointu comme c'elle d'un vampire. Ces ongles s'allongèrent pour former des griffes un peu plus longues que celle de son père. Sa fourrure s'assombrie pour devenir d'un gris très sombre alors que ces yeux devenaient vides de tout sentiments.

Une fois cette transformation terminer Silver fonça contre son père armer de divers objets pour l'attaquer.

Shadow esquivant les tirs de Silver : Silver reprend tes esprits ! Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi !

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Mon destin est devenir la nouvelle arme absolue de ce monde et d'être un esclave au service du GUN comme toi ! Mais moi je vais te détruire et ensuite je détruirais se monde !**

Shadow : Non tu te trompes tu n'es pas une arme !

Silver avec une voix déformer : **J'en ai assez de tes mensonges !**

Dès ce moment Silver perdit le peu de conscience qui lui rester et n'était plus qu'une bête sauvage rempli de colère. Pendant de longue minutes le jeune hérisson lança divers projectiles renforcer grâce à son énergie qui les rendais aussi dangereux que des boulets de canon. Après un long moment d'hésitation Oméga profita que Silver ne prêter pas attention à lui pour lui saisir les bras espèrent l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais Silver réussi à soulever Oméga sans faire le moindre geste et le projeta directement dans la maison ravagent tout le salon d'un coup.

Shadow penser : Il a réussi à soulever Oméga comme une plume sans même faire de geste avec ses bras… Sa puissance est plus importante que je ne l'imaginer. J'ai intérêt à rester hors de sa porter sinon…

D'habitude Silver ne pouvais employer ses pouvoirs que s'il n'était qu'a quelque mètre de l'objet en question et si ces bras était libre. Shadow veiller donc à rester hors de porter tout en se déplacent rapidement pour ne pas être prit dans l'énergie de son fils. Mais à sa grand surprise Silver arriva facilement à l'immobiliser dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs. Shadow tenta de se libérais mais la force exercer sur lui l'empêcher de bouger le moindre muscle. Silver commença à projeter son père dans tous les sens l'écrasent au sol à de nombreuse reprise.

* * *

Du coté de Amy.

Alors que Amy dormait profondément dans sa chambre elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendent un fort fracas venant du salon. Après avoir pris sa Chaos Émeraude Amy courra dans la chambre de Silver pour voir s'il aller bien. Quand elle vit que la chambre était vide elle fonça en bas pour trouver la source du vacarme. Dans le salon elle trouva Oméga écraser au milieu de la pièce endommager avec quelques étincelles qui sortait de lui.

Amy très inquiète : Oméga ! Qu'es qu'il se passe ?!

Oméga avec du mal à parler : C'est Silver… il est devenu incontrôlable… il attaque Shadow…

Amy : Shadow est rentrer ? Pourquoi il l'attaquerait ?

Oméga avec du mal à parler : Je l'ignore... mais Shadow est en difficulté… il ne veut pas attaquer Silver... même s'il doit être blesser…

Amy : On doit résonner Silver…

Oméga se relevant : J'aimerais t'assister... mais je ne suis pas conçue... pour ce genre de mission…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas reste juste à l'entré. Si on a besoin de toi on te le dira.

Oméga avec du mal à parler : Bien reçu... je vous couvre...

Amy et Oméga s'avancèrent vers la porte en ruine du jardin pour voir ou en était les deux combattants. Dans le jardin Silver continuer à projeter son père contre le sol comme une marionnette. De son côté Shadow encaisser les coups en attendant de trouver une ouverture pour saisir son fils pour lui faire reprendre c'est esprit. Mais l'énergie de Silver ne diminuer toujours pas et sembler même gagner en puissance. Le corps de Shadow commencer à être recouvert de bleu et de bosse prouvant la violence des chocs qu'il subissait.

Shadow penser : Merde il ne perd pas en puissance même après tout se temps… Si ça continue je vais devoir répliquer pour le fatiguer plus vite… mais je dois d'abord me libérais de son emprise. Il me faudrait juste une diversion pour y arriver…

Pile à ce moment la Amy frappa le sol avec son marteau pour provoquer une onde de choc qui déstabilisa Silver le fessant lâcher prise.

Shadow : Amy reste en retrait sinon il risque de t'attraper ! N'intervient que si c'est nécessaire.

Amy : Je sais mais reste prudent.

Shadow : Je le serais…

Une fois un petit sourire en direction de Amy, Shadow se concentra et commença à émettre une légère lumière rouge. Très vite le sombre hérisson courra vers son fils pour l'agripper comme il le pouvait. Silver tenta de figer à nouveau son père mais cette fois il n'y parvenait pas totalement. Grace à son énergie Shadow arriver à réduire l'impact de la télékinésie de Silver sur son corps même si c'est mouvement rester ralentir. C'est avec difficulté que Shadow arriva à maintenir Silver au sol pour tenter d'absorber son énergie pour le calmé.

Amy paniquer : Shadow attention ! Au-dessus de toi !

Shadow : Quoi ?

Alerter par l'avertissement d'Amy, Shadow regarda au-dessus de lui et fut très surpris par ce qu'il voyer. Silver avait pris le contrôle des bouts de verre de la porte du jardin et les pointer dans sa direction prête à les enfoncer dans le dos de son père.

Shadow : Non...

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Trop tard.**

Shadow penser : Merde je ne pourrais pas tous les esquiver ! Et même si je tente d'esquiver ils pourraient le toucher…

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque que Silver sois blesser gravement Shadow resta bien au-dessus de lui quitte à recevoir une pluie de verre sur lui. Une centaine de bout de verre se planta sur tout le dos du sombre hérisson qui lutté pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur. Malgré cette douleur Shadow continua à maintenir Silver au sol alors qu'il pouvait sentir une traîner de sang coulait de son dos. Mais au moment où Shadow penser qu'il aller réussi il fut projeté à plusieurs mettre par une exploration d'énergie.

Amy allant vers Shadow : Shadow ça va ?!

Shadow toussant un peu de sang : Ouais… je ne m'attendais pas à sa…

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Il m'a laissé l'agripper pour m'attaquer avec c'est boue de verre pour ensuite me repousser avec une sorte de Chaos Blast…

Amy étonner : Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait pu mettre en place un-t-elle plan dans son état ?

Shadow : Oui… j'ai vu son sourire… c'était un sourire d'une personne don son plan se déroule comme il le voulait.

Amy : Qu'es qu'on peut faire alors ?

Shadow : Le plus simple est de rester le plus loin possible de lui et d'esquiver c'est tirs. Il va bien finir par être à cours de munition ou d'énergie… Quand il aura perdu en force je pourrais m'approcher et l'aider à se calmer sans le blesser.

Amy : Comprit jouons le temps.

Shadow : Ouais mais reste bien loin de lui son champ d'action et bien plus grand que d'habitude.

Amy : Comprit.

Le couple d'hérisson tourna autour de Silver de longue minute esquivant tous les tirs jusqu'à qu'il n'est plus de munition.

Amy : On dirait que sa marche.

Shadow : Oui. Je vais tenter une approche.

Mais quand Shadow posa ses yeux sur Silver il pouvait le voir dans une posture bien familière.

Shadow stupéfier : Il ne va quand même pas ?

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Lame psychique !**

En une seconde une lame d'énergie cyan se matérialisa devant Silver pour être projeter en direction de son père. Shadow esquiva au dernier moment l'attaque qui s'écrasa dans la clôture qui fut trancher en deux tout comme le bouclier qui entourais la maison.

Amy étonner : Cette attaque ?

Shadow : Elle était très similaire à mon Chaos Spear et à ma Lame du Chaos. Elle est plus lente et n'explose pas mais elle couvre une plus large surface et ai très tranchante.

Amy : On ne peut pas l'approcher et il peut nous attaquer à distance même sans projectile… Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir le calmer sans réellement le combattre…

Shadow hésitant : Je sais mais je…

Amy : Si ça continue Silver risque de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera énormément ou de se blesser gravement.

Shadow : D'accord mais je vais d'abord tenter quelque chose pour voir.

Amy : Vas s'y je te couvre si besoin.

Shadow concentra plus d'énergie autour de lui pour limiter l'impact des pouvoirs de Silver sur lui. Une fois fait il s'élança vers Silver tout en esquivant les lames psychiques qu'il lui était lancer.

Shadow penser : C'est bizarre on dirait qu'il a perdu en précision… ou alors il veut encore me piéger… Mais qu'elle est son plan ? Dans tous les cas je n'ai pas le choix je dois me tenir à mon plan…

Tout en restant sur ses garde Shadow tourna autour de Silver à la recherche d'une ouverture chose difficile puisque Silver arriver toujours à deviner ou son père compter l'attaquer. Une fois que Shadow cru repérait une ouverture il tenta sa chance.

Shadow : Lien du Chaos !

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de blesser son fils Shadow opta par un moyen qui pourrait l'immobiliser. Mais son attaque ricocha contre le bouclier d'énergie que Silver avais former autour de lui.

Shadow penser : Il peut créer un bouclier ?! Merde cette attaque n'est pas assez puissante pour le percer…il ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix…

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Parfait.**

Alors que Shadow s'apprêter à poursuivre son asseau il fut alerté par un appelle d'Amy. Son attaque l'avait touchait et immobiliser au sol sans pouvoir se libérais. Au même moment Silver lança une lame psychique charger à pleine puissance droit sur sa mère sans défense. Shadow comprit que Silver l'avait manipulé pour qui lui lance cette attaque au bon endroit pour qu'il puisse la renvoyer sur sa mère pour sans servir comme appât. Voyant le danger que courait Amy, Shadow se téléporta juste à temps devant elle pour la protéger même s'il savait que c'était précisément ce que voulait son fils.

Shadow : Lame du Chaos !

L'attaque de Shadow heurta celle de Silver provoquent un violent impact. Après quelques secondes de lutte la lame de Shadow fini par se briser laissant c'elle de Silver le percuter de plein fouet. Silver observer la scène avec un sombre sourire, satisfait voyant que son plan marchait comme prévue.

Amy apeurer : Shadow !

La lame psychique avait tranché le torse de Shadow sur tout son long en diagonale laissant échapper une grande quantité de sang. L'impact fut si fort que Shadow tomba à genoux luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

Shadow penser : Merde son attaque était plus puissante que je ne le penser. Heureusement que j'ai concentrais mon énergie autour de moi. Mais j'ai dépensé trop d'énergie pour me protéger.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que Shadow tenta de se relever pour libérais Amy de ses lien. Mais avant qu'il n'ait plus le faire Silver l'avait soulevé lui et Amy dans les airs les empêchent de bouger.

Shadow penser : Ce n'est pas vrais il a encore plus de force. Ne me dit pas qu'il avait restreint sa force exprès pour me duper. Es qu'il avait tout prévu ? On dirait qu'il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi… Comme si…

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Comme si je pouvais lire dans tes penser ?**

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu es vraiment lent à comprendre. Depuis le début je ne fais que m'amuser avec toi. Mais il est temps dans finir. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule forme de vie ultime dans le monde. Ton temps est dépassé.**

Amy : Silver reprend tes esprit…

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tait toi ! J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur vous ! Depuis toujours vous m'avez menti et manipuler ! Je n'étais qu'un sujet de test, une expérience rien d'autre ! Je vais faire payer à tous ceux qui ont voulu se servir de moi ou qui on oser se moquer de moi !**

Aveugler par sa colère Silver renforça la pression qu'il exercer sur ses parents en referment petit à petit sa main qui contrôler l'énergie exercer sur les deux hérissons.

Amy avec du mal à parler: Silver…arrête… je ne peux…plus respirait…

Shadow très inquiet : Laisse ta mère tranquille ! C'est moi le responsable ! C'est moi qui ai voulu te cacher la vérité ! Tout ce qui tes arriver c'est de ma faute mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine !

Devant ses mots Silver relâcha un peu sa pression sur sa mère pour se concentrais sur son père.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Même maintenant tu continues à me mentir et à faire semblent de te préoccuper de moi !**

Fou de rage Silver commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tordre son père dans divers sens pour lui faire ressentir le plus de douleur possible. Son attention finie par se portait sur le bras gauche de son père qu'il plia à l'envers tout en exercent une intense pression sur l'os pour le casser. Malgré la grande résistance du corps de Shadow il finit par entendre l'os de son bras se briser en mille morceaux créant une vive douleur lui fessant pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Amy paniquer : Arrête-tu lui fait mal !

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tait toi** !

L'attention de Silver se porta à nouveau sur sa mère qu'il sera tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirait et commencer à perdre connaissance. Shadow assister à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire malgré toute sa volonté il n'arriver pas à atteindre ses poignets pour retirais ses limiteurs.

Shadow : Merde… Oméga ! Tirs de couverture 3 !

Oméga : Bien reçu !

Comme demandais Oméga lança une pluie de missile pour les faire exploser juste devant Silver pour le surprendre et crée une épaisse fumer pour si cacher.

Shadow tenant Amy : Merci Oméga.

Oméga : De rien.

Amy reprenant ses esprits : Tu vas bien Shadow ?

Shadow : Sa vas il m'a juste cassé le bras rien de bien grave.

Amy : Oui… mais si on n'arriver pas à le calmé il risque de faire quelque chose de bien pire.

Shadow : On va devoir l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le fasse…

Avant qu'il ne puisse mettre au point un plan d'action ils du esquiver une lame psychique envoyer sur eux.

Shadow : Chaos Control !

Shadow se téléporta dans le dos de Silver dans les airs pour l'attaquer espèrent crée une ouverture.

Shadow : Chaos… Spear !

C'est un peu hésitant que Shadow lança une pluie de Chaos Spear sur son fils pour l'affaiblir.

Shadow penser : Même si tu peux lire dans mes penser tu ne pourras pas esquiver des tirs lancer aléatoirement.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **C'est inutile.**

Shadow : Quoi ?

A la grande surprise de Shadow son attaque se figea en l'airs pour se retourner contre lui plus puissante qu'avant grâce à l'énergie de Silver qui les entourait. Shadow tenta d'esquiver le plus de lance possible mais Silver ralentissait ses mouvements pour le gêner le plus possible alors qu'il était encore dans les airs. Finalement Shadow finie par se faire transperçait par l'une de ses lances au niveau droit de son torse. Le sombre hérisson s'effondra lourdement au sol luttant pour pouvoir respirait pendant que Silver s'approcher de lui toujours armer d'une de ses lances.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **On dirait que j'avais oublié de dire que je pouvais aussi manipuler l'énergie des autres. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant j'ai gagné.**

Amy : Chaos Control !

Au moment où Silver s'apprêter à lancer sa dernière attaque il fut surpris par une violente attaque dans son dos. Amy avait utilisé sa Chaos Émeraude pour se téléporter dans l'angle mort de Silver pour le frapper avec son marteau pour l'éloigner de son père.

Amy : Shadow sa vas ?!

Shadow avec du mal à respirait : J'ai… connue mieux…

Profitant du temps gagner par Amy, Shadow retira la lance de son torse avec beaucoup de difficulté tout en luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur. Mais une fois retirait la blessure laissa échapper une très grande quantité de sang qui devait être soigner au plus vite s'il voulait pouvoir reprendre son combat.

Amy : Laisse-moi te soigner un peu.

Shadow serrant les dents : Fait vite on n'a pas… beaucoup de temps.

Amy : Chaos Heal.

Shadow penser : Réfléchie il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le résonner ! Comment le professeur fessait avec moi…

Grace à l'intervention d'Amy la blessure de Shadow se referma légèrement évitant qu'il ne se vide de son sang mais rester toujours fragile.

Shadow se relevant : Sa iras…

Amy : Non je n'ai pas fini elle risque de se ré-ouvrir.

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Je sais… mais… j'ai besoin que tu… m'aide pour une chose.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Tu dois m'enlever mes… limiteurs. Je n'y arrive pas… avec mon bras casser.

Amy : Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu vas aussi entrer en mode Chaos si je fais ça.

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix... C'est le seul moyen... pour limiter son emprise sur moi... et l'empêcher de lire dans mes penser...

Amy étonner : Il peut faire ça ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Oui grâce à notre lien d'esprit... Mais si je rentre en mode Chaos... mon esprit sera trop proche d'une bête... pour qu'il puisse le lire...

Amy : Mais tu vas devoir…

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Je sais ce que je fais... J'ai une idée pour le résonner...

Amy : Vraiment comment ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer... mais c'est comme ça que le professeur... fessait avec moi sur l'ARK quand j'étais en mode Chaos...

Amy : Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencer par la ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Ce n'est pas sans risque… si j'échoue je serais dans le même état que lui... et vulnérable...

Amy prenant les poignets de Shadow : Alors ne te loupe pas.

Shadow : Je te la promets...

Une fois un sourire échanger Amy retira les limiteurs de Shadow lui permettant d'entrais dans sa forme Chaos. Une fois sa transformation effectuer Shadow fonça sur Silver.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Enfin ! Tu vas enfin me combattre réellement !**

Silver lança une de ses lames psychiques de puissance moyenne droit vers son père. Mais son attaque fut repoussée d'un simple mouvement de bras de Shadow pour ensuite disparaître dans un flash de lumière vert.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Quoi ?! Je n'arrive plus à lire dans ses penser.**

Alors que Silver tenter de déterminer ou son père aller apparaître il fut surpris par une pluie de Chaos Spear qui se déversa autour de lui. Même si l'attaque ne le toucha pas directement il fut quand même un peu blessé par l'impact de l'attaque au sol. Voyant que son père commencer à se rapprocher de lui Silver tenta de l'immobiliser avec ses pouvoirs sans aucun succès. Shadow n'était même pas gêner par l'énergie de Silver qui l'entourais.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Comment il fait ?! Son énergie est tellement puissante qu'elle le protège de mes pouvoirs !**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Il est temps que tu découvres ce que veut vraiment dire forme de vie ultime !**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu vas voir ! Comment ose-tu me sous-estimer !**

En réponse Silver lança une nouvelle lance psychique cette fois à pleine puissance droit vers son père qui ne montrais aucune réaction à son attaque.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Lame du Chaos.**

Les deux attaques se heurta à nouveau mais cette fois Shadow la repoussa facilement et continua à avancer droit vers son fils en le défiant du regard. Silver ne supporter pas l'attitude de son père qui le prenais de haut. Fou de rage le jeune hérisson continua à lancer des dizaines de lame psychique vers son père qui arrivait à en repousser une grande partie mais subissait quand même de lourd dégât étant encore handicaper par son bras gauche.

Finalement Shadow arriva en face de son fils qui commença à l'attaquer physiquement ayant utilisé trop d'énergie. Shadow esquiva ou para facilement tous les coups de Silver qui manquait cruellement d'expérience au combat. Il finit par être plaquer dos au sol et maintenu par son père pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Même en projetant tout ce que Silver pouvait trouver contre son père Shadow ne le lâcher pas.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tu veux me défier hein ? Alors dans ce cas on va faire un duel du Chaos toi et moi.**

Après quelque seconde les deux hérissons se mire à briller d'une intense lumière cyan et rouge qui s'affronter pour prendre le dessus de l'autre. Les deux combattants opposer leurs énergies et volonté pour surpasser l'autre et gagner ce duel. La puissance de leur affrontement était tellement puissante que Amy et Oméga fut projeter à l'intérieur de la maison et presque toutes les cloisons du jardin fut détruite comme des brindilles. Même le ciel c'était assombrie pour répondre à la violence de la lutte.

Après un long moment d'affrontement c'est l'énergie rouge de Shadow qui finit par prendre le dessus de c'elle de Silver le recouvrant totalement. Le jeune hérisson poussa un fort hurlement alors qu'il était en train de perdre son duel d'énergie du chaos. Dans une dernière tentative de se libérait Silver mordu l'épaule de son père espèrent le faire lâcher prise. Mais quand l'énergie de son père le submergea Silver lâcha prise et fixa son père avec un regard de soumission.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tu as perdu ce duel c'est moi qui suis ton dominant à présent. Je t'ordonne d'arrêter de combattre sur le champ.**

Silver avec une petite voix : Oui papa…

Finalement toute l'énergie de Silver fini par disparaître totalement comme l'avait ordonné son père. Une fois toute son énergie évanouie Silver quitta son mode Chaos resta étendu au sol épuiser par ce qui venais de se passer. De son côté Shadow quitta aussi son mode Chaos et se mit à genoux au côté de son fils à bout de souffle de son combat.

Amy arrivant : Shadow ! Silver !

Amy arriva morte d'inquiétude pour ses deux garçons qui étaient couvert de blessure.

Silver avec une voix très faible : Mam…an

Amy prenant Silver dans ses bras : Tout va bien chéri je suis là. Tu vas bien ?

Silver était trop faible pour répondre à sa mère luttant déjà pour rester éveiller.

Shadow avec du mal à parlé : Il va bien… il est juste épuiser…

Amy soupirant : Je suis soulagée que ce soit finie... Comment tu as fait ?

Shadow : …

Amy se retournant : Shadow ?

Quand Amy se retourna pour voir se qu'il n'aller pas elle vit Shadow inconscient au sol en train de se vider de son sang.

Amy paniquer : Shadow !

Amy se précipita vers son marie pour lui donner les premiers soins d'urgence sous les yeux de Silver qui rester coucher au sol sans pouvoir bouger.

Silver avec une voix très faible : Papa… ?

* * *

 ** _Et voilà je coupe encore à au mauvais moment... ( mais vous vous douté que se n'est rien de trop grave)_**

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce combat entre Silver et Shadow. (Je me demande s'il y en aura d'autre...) Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de duel du chaos se sera expliquer dans le prochain chapitre ne vous en fait pas. Et on verra aussi comment Amy et Shadow vont rassurait et expliquer la vérité à Silver après ce qui vient de se passer.**_

 ** _Prochain chapitre samedi._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Alors que le combat fessait encore rage entre les deux hérissons Sonic et Tails rentré tout juste chez eux.

Sonic agacer : Je te jure j'en peu plus de ces interviews. A chaque fois ils veulent me faire dire des choses que je ne veux pas ou alors ils déforment mes propos…

Tails : Ils veulent vraiment crée une histoire pour faire du buzz.

Sonic : Ouais mais j'en ai marre de toute ces théories du complot… Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille une seule semaine…

Tails : Que veut tu depuis que Sally à quitter notre groupe et qu'on soutient Shadow beaucoup de personne ne nous vois pas d'un bon œil.

Sonic : Ouais c'est vrai que Sally n'a pas arrêter d'essayer de mettre à mal notre image auprès du peuple mobians…

Tails entrant dans la maison : Au moins cette fois ils n'ont pas poser de question sur si tu as une petite amie.

Sonic soupirant : N'en rajoute pas…

Quand les deux mobians entrèrent dans leurs maisons ils furent tous de suite alerter par une alarme provenant de l'ordinateur de Tails.

Sonic inquiet : Tails que se passe-t-il ?!

Tails sur son ordinateur : C'est l'alarme d'énergie du chaos. Ma machine à détecter un pic dans la région.

Sonic : Tu sais ou sa eu lieu ?

Tails : Oui chez Amy est Shadow.

Sonic : Ça doit être Silver il a une crise d'énergie du chaos depuis quelque jours.

Tails : Je le sais. J'avais remarqué sa sur mon ordinateur mais…

Sonic : Mais quoi ?

Tails : Ce pic d'énergie n'a rien à voir avec ceux qu'il y a eu jusqu'à présent. Et en plus il n'y a pas que son énergie… il y a aussi c'elle de Shadow. Leurs énergies est tellement haute… La dernière fois que j'ai vue de telle niveau d'énergie c'était quand Shadow c'était mis en mode Chaos… Mais cette fois il y en a deux… Et d'après ce que je peux voir la barrière de protection de leur maison n'est plus actif comme les caméras de surveillance...

Sonic très inquiet : Tails prend ton matériel médical et rejoint moi là-bas le plus vite possible.

Tails : Tu penses que c'est si grave ?

Sonic prenant sa Chaos Émeraude : Pour qu'ils utilisent autant d'énergie oui je le pense. Je vais les rejoindre pour leurs prêter main forte.

Tails : Je vais faire aussi vite que possible.

Sonic : Je compte sur toi. Chaos Control.

Sonic se téléporta devant la maison du couple d'hérisson juste au moment où Shadow et Silver fessaient leurs duels d'énergie du Chaos.

Sonic : Que se passe t'il ici ?! Le ciel est tout noir et c'est quoi cette lumière dans le jardin ?

Voyant que la situation était vraiment très grave Sonic fonça vers la porte pour entrer et voir ce qui se passer. Mais dès le moment où il déverrouilla la porte il fut projeté en arrière par une très forte onde de choc. Une fois ses esprits retrouver Sonic fini par entré pour accéder au jardin ou il pouvait voir Shadow et Silver allonger au sol pendant que Amy était en train de soigner le plus âge qui sembler gravement blesser.

Sonic très inquiet : Amy que s'est-il passer ici ?!

Amy surprise : Sonic ? Comment… ?

Sonic : L'ordinateur de Tails a détecté un très fort pic d'énergie du chaos chez vous. Je pensai que vous étiez attaqué.

Amy : Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tu peux chercher les limiteurs de Shadow il en a besoin de toute soin d'urgence.

Sonic : Oui bien sûr.

Une fois les limiteurs remis à Shadow, Amy commença à le soigner grâce à son Chaos Heal pendant que Sonic s'occuper de Silver un peu plus loin.

Sonic avec une douce : Hey petit gag sa vas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Silver très fatiguer : Je peux…plus bouger…

Sonic examinant Silver : Hum… on dirait que tu n'aies pas trop blesser. Dis-moi si je te fais mal.

Très délicatement Sonic pris le jeune hérisson dans ses bras pour le ramener prêt de ces parents veillaient bien à ce que Silver ne puisse pas voir son père recouvert de sang au sol, alors que Amy terminer tout juste son Chaos Heal.

Sonic tenant Silver : Il va bien ?

Amy inquiète : Je ne sais pas… Ces blessures sont assez graves… En plus elles on étaient causé par de l'énergie du chaos… à cause de sa il va avoir beaucoup plus de mal à en guérir. Même avec le Chaos Heal je ne vais pas pouvoir le guérir entièrement de tel blessure... mais au moins j'ai réussi à arrêter les saignements pour le moment. On va devoir le soigner de façon classique et attendre qu'il se régénère.

Sonic tenant Silver : Tails devrais arriver avec son kit médical il pourra t'aider.

Amy : Géniale. En attendant tu pourrais t'occuper de Silver.

Sonic : Ces blessures ne sont pas très sérieuse il est surtout épuisé.

Silver fatiguer : Ma…man…

Amy : Oui je suis là tout vas bien.

Silver fatiguer : Pourquoi…papa ne bouge…pas ?

Amy : Il est très fatigué il doit se reposer.

Sonic : Et toi aussi petit gag je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre et m'occuper de tes petites blessures.

Amy commença à retirait les boues de verre du dos de Shadow pendant que Sonic s'occuper de Silver dans sa chambre. Très vite Tails arriva sur place pour prêter main forte à Amy sous le regard d'Oméga qui surveiller l'évolution de l'état de santé de Shadow.

* * *

Chambre de Silver.

Sonic finissant de mettre les pansements : Et voilà tous et soigner.

Silver préoccuper : Oui…

Sonic : Et ne t'en fait pas tout vas bien se passer. Je suis sûr que tu vas vite guérir.

Silver avec une voix tremblante : Papa…vas mourir ?

Sonic : Mais non crois moi il est bien trop résistant pour ça. Il a déjà connu des situations bien pire. Ce n'est pas ça qui pourra le tué.

Silver avec une petite voix : Je sais… je l'ai vue…

Sonic intriguer : Tu l'as vue ?

Silver avec une petite voix : Oui… j'ai vu les souvenirs de papa… je l'ai vue te combattre…

Sonic baissant les yeux : Oh… je vois…c'est une vieille histoire…

Silver fatiguer : Pourquoi vous, vous être battue au point de presque vous tuer ?

Sonic s'asseyant sur le lit : Parque j'étais un idiot…

Silver : Vraiment ?

Sonic soupirant : Je suppose qu'il est temps qu'on te dise la vérité…

Silver : Oui je veux des réponse…

Sonic : D'accord… Alors tu dois savoir que si ton père était aussi en colère c'était entièrement de ma faute. Au début je n'avais pas accepté sa relation avec ta mère... et j'ai fait des choses très mauvaise contre ton père que je regrette énormément. Je lui avais tendu un piège pour qu'il se mette vraiment en colère.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Sonic : C'est vraiment très dur à te dire… A l'époque ton père et moi on était en conflit pars qu'ont aimé tous les deux ta mère… Et pour tenter de séparait tes parents j'ai provoqué se combat dans l'espoir que Amy et peur de lui et sois avec moi…

Silver très étonner : Tu aimé ma mère…

Sonic : Oui enfaîte j'ai été le premier grand amour de ta mère… Au départ elle voulait être avec moi depuis qu'on se connaissait, bien avant de rencontrait ton père. Mais comme un idiot j'ai toujours repoussé ces avances et j'ai finie par la blesser et la perdre définitivement…

Silver : Maman était amoureuse de toi avant… Mais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'elle soit avec mon père ?

Sonic : Comme un imbécile j'ai crue toute ces histoires autour de ton père et les aient utilisés contre lui… Mais la vérité c'était que j'étais jaloux de lui et je voulais lui prendre sa place dans le cœur de Amy… Après notre combat j'ai réalisé que j'étais aller beaucoup trop loin et j'ai fini par accepter leurs relations et totalement l'approuver. Tout cela et régler depuis longtemps maintenant et ni moi ni ton père ne gardon de la rancune pour ça.

Silver : Tu n'aimes plus ma mère ?

Sonic : Si mais comme une sœur. Je n'ai aucun regret sur ce point-là, surtout quand je te vois. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais n'en veux pas à ton père il n'y est pour rien.

Silver : C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez rien me dire…

Sonic : Oui ont voulaient mettre tout ça derrière nous sans t'encombré de tout ça. C'était pour te protéger mais au final on t'a causé du tort…

Silver : Je comprends…

Sonic : Repose-toi maintenant pour le reste de tes questions je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit ton père qu'il te le disse.

Silver : Je veux voir papa…

Sonic : Quand il sera réveillé pour le moment reste ici.

Même s'il ne voulait pas obéir à la demande de son oncle Silver n'arriver toujours pas à bouger de son lit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de se concentrais le plus possible pour tenter d'entendre un peu ce qui était dit par les occupent de la maison.

* * *

Dans le salon.

Amy et Tails avaient étendu Shadow sur le canapé pour bander ces blessures et l'examiner. Sonic fini par les rejoindre préoccuper par l'état de santé de Shadow.

Amy : Comment vas Silver ?

Sonic : Très fatiguer et… triste…

Amy : Je le comprends…

Sonic : Et Shadow ?

Oméga avec une voix parasiter : C'est chance de survie son supérieure à 85 % pour le moment grâce à sa régénération. Il faut attendre.

Amy : Mettons-le au lit en attendant.

Tout le groupe monta dans la chambre du couple sous l'oreille attentive de Silver qui arriver un peu prêt à les entendre depuis sa chambre.

Sonic posant Shadow sur le lit : Ouf le voilà au lit. Tu sais il est vraiment lourd… tu devrais lui dire de faire un régime.

Amy : Très drôle Sonic.

Le groupe fut surprit par un grognement provenant du corps profondément endormit sur le lit comme s'il réagisse au commentaire de Sonic.

Sonic inquiet : Il peut nous entendre ?

Amy : Un peu je crois…

Sonic : Génial… je suis mort…

Tails regardant sa tablette : Blague à part son état m'inquiète toujours…

Sonic : C'est si grave ?

Tails : Eh bien il a le bras gauche casser je pense même que tous les os on était broyer. Son torse a une profonde entaille de plusieurs centimètre ainsi qu'une grave morsure au niveau de son épaule. Son dos a été mutilé par une trentaine de boue de verre provoquant de terrible coupure. Et diverses autres blessures moins importantes sur tout le reste de son corps. Mais ce qui est le plus préoccupent c'est sa blessure au côté droit de son torse. Il a été transpercer de part en part tout comme son poumon et ces cotes… Une telle blessure aurait probablement tué n'importe qui d'autre…

Sonic : Il peut guérir totalement de t'elle blessure ?

Amy : Je pense que oui quand il avait combattu Néo il avait reçu des blessures bien pire que c'elle là.

Sonic un peu sceptique : Oui mais on parle quand même d'un organe vital.

Tails : Il a raison même si on peut vivre qu'avec un seul poumon sa blessure interne reste critique.

Amy : Oméga tu sais si Shadow peu se soigner de t'elle blessure ?

Oméga avec une voix parasiter : Réponse positif. Shadow peu se récré un organe ou un de ces membres si celui et toucher ou détruis. Du moins s'il a assez d'énergie du Chaos en lui pour le faire. Mais cela prend plus de temps.

Tails impressionner : Incroyable.

Amy : Dans ce cas je vais lui laisser ma Chaos Émeraude sa devrait l'aider à guérir plus vite.

Sonic : Prend la mienne si sa peu aider.

Amy : Merci.

Sonic : Maintenant explique nous ce qui est arriver ici.

Amy : Je ne sais pas vraiment… je dormais ici quand j'ai été réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de leurs combats. Quand je suis descendu j'ai vu que Silver attaquer Shadow et… qu'il était en forme Chaos…

Sonic : Quoi ?! Il peut aussi prendre cette forme ?!

Amy : Oui… et j'ignore les raisons exactes qui l'on pousser à l'activer.

Tails : C'est peut-être dû à sa crise d'énergie du Chaos.

Amy : Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que sa… Je devrais en parler avec Shadow quand il se réveillera…

Sonic : En attendant laissons le tranquille pendant qu'il se repose aussi.

Tails : Oui et je dois encore voir tes blessures Amy.

Amy regardant les blessures de Shadow : Je vais bien...

Sonic : Ne prend pas de risque. Laisse Tails d'examiner pour être sûr.

Amy quittant la chambre : Ok…

Une fois tout le groupe en bas Silver ne pouvait plus les entendre et était maintenant seul avec son esprit qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arriver. Mais même si sa famille avais dit que son père aller bien Silver rester très inquiet pour lui surtout après avoir entendu la liste de ces blessures et en ressentent son énergie qui était différent de d'habitude.

Silver s'endormant : Papa…

Au moment où Silver était sur le point de sombré lui aussi dans un profond sommeil il fut interrompu par une voie qui l'appeler.

Silver : Papa ?

Malgré qu'il soit complètement épuiser Silver fini par réussi à sortir de son lit pour se traîner jusqu'à son père avec une énorme difficulté.

Silver entrant dans la chambre de ses parents : Papa ?

Evidemment il n'eut aucune réponse de la part du hérisson noir profondément endormi sur le lit. Quand Silver s'approcha de son père il fut horrifié en le voyant recouvert de bandage imbiber de sang à cause de lui et commença à sangloter de regret. Cherchant un peu de réconfort Silver monta sur le lit après plusieurs essais sans succès tellement son corps était engourdi et lui fessai mal. Quand il arriva enfin au côté de son père il se blottie sa ces coté.

Silver en pleurant : Je suis désolé…

Alors que Silver commencer à glisser hors du lit il fut rattrapé par le bras droit de son père qui avait laissai tomber sa Chaos Émeraude pour rapprocher son fils de lui comme pour le consoler même plonger dans un sommeil proche du coma. Silver commencer aussi à tomber dans un profond sommeil alors que son corps et celui de son père commençait à émettre une douce lumière bleue.

Dans le salon au même moment.

Tails venais de finir de soigner Amy et discuter de ce qui venait de se passer autour d'une tasse de café quand Oméga et sa tablette détecta une énergie anormale.

Sonic : Pourquoi ta tablette sonne comme sa Tails ?

Oméga avec une voix parasiter : Énergie anormal détecter dans la chambre de Shadow.

Amy très inquiète : Quoi ?!

Sonic inquiet : Allons vite voir !

Tout le monde se précipita à l'étage pour voir ce qui se passer avec Shadow. En entrant dans la chambre il fut presque aveuglé par la lumière bleue qui se dégager de Shadow et Silver.

Sonic intriguer : Qu'es qu'ils font ?

Amy : Je ne suis pas sur…

Sonic : Tu penses qu'on devrait les séparait ?

Tails regardant sa tablette : Non surtout pas. Si j'ai raison ils sont comme en transe tous les deux. J'ignore ce qui pourrait arriver si on les séparer maintenant.

Amy : En transe ? Comme si leurs esprits s'était connecté plus que d'habitude ?

Tails : Oui je leurs avait déjà fait passer des tests pour évaluer la puissance de leurs liens d'esprit. Quand leurs longueurs d'onde était inférieure à 30 % ils pouvaient juste ressentir leurs émotions et savoir où ils étaient. Mais quand ils dépasser les 50 % ils arrivaient à communiquer par la pensé.

Sonic : Et après ?

Tails : Je l'ignore Shadow n'a pas voulu qu'on aller plus loin…

Amy : Je suppose qu'il avait peur que Silver vois trop de chose dans son esprit…

Sonic : Ils sont à qu'elle niveau ?

Tails : Je dirais au moins 90 %.

Sonic curieux : Je me demande si qu'ils fondent ?

Amy couvrant Silver avec une couverture : Moi aussi…

Au moment où Amy s'apprêter à rejoindre tout le monde pour quitter la chambre elle entendit une petite voix l'appeler.

Amy : Silver ?

Sonic : Qui y a-t-il Amy ?

Amy : J'ai cru entendre Silver m'appeler…

Tails : Je n'ai rien entendu.

Sonic : Moi non plus.

Oméga avec une voix parasiter : Aucune forme de son détecter de la part de Silver.

Amy : C'est bizarre… j'étais sûr de l'avoir entendu m'appeler…

Intriguer par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre Amy se rapprocha de Silver pour voir s'il était réveillé. Une fois à ces coté elle pouvait voir qu'il était toujours dans un profond sommeil. Mais au moment où elle s'était retournée la lumière bleue l'entoura la forçant à entrer dans le lit. En un instant Amy fut frapper par une intense sensation de sommeil et fini par s'endormir aussi au côté de ses deux garçons.

Sonic : Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Tails regardant sa tablette : C'est incroyable…

Sonic : Quoi ?

Tails : Amy c'est aussi lier avec leurs longueurs d'onde.

Sonic : Je croyais qu'elle ne partager pas ce lien d'esprit.

Tails : Moi aussi mais on dirait qu'elle a pu grâce à Silver. Après tout il est aussi son fils même si Amy n'a pas de côté Black Arms son sang coule aussi en lui. Son lien est peut-être plus faible mais il doit bien exister.

Sonic : Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

Tails : Laissons l'aient faires ce qu'ils veulent. Quand ils auront terminé ils se réveilleront tout seul.

Sonic quittant la pièce : Ouais tu as raison.

Sonic, Tails et Oméga laissèrent la famille d'hérisson seul attendant leurs réveils. De leurs coté les trois hérissons étaient ensemble blottis les uns aux côtés des autres.

* * *

Esprit de Shadow.

Silver s'était réveiller dans une zone toute blanche alors qu'il continuer de pleurait à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents.

Shadow : Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Silver se retournant : Papa ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Shadow : Evidemment qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Silver : Papa !

Le jeune hérisson sauta dans les bras de son père versant un torrent de larmes contre son torse.

Silver pleurant : Je suis…désoler…tellement désoler…

Le père resta un long moment assied à caressait son fils pour calmer ces pleures avant de pouvoir lui parler de tous se qui c'était passé.

Shadow : Calme Silver tout va bien. C'est fini…

Silver : Je ne voulais pas… je ne contrôler… plus rien…

Shadow : Je sais je sais… Et je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Silver continua de pleurais son visage coller contre le torse de son père par peur de croiser son regard avec ses oreilles replier pour ne plus rien entendre.

Amy : Alors on console notre enfant sans moi ?

Shadow surprit : Amy ?! Comment peux-tu être ici ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans notre chambre quand j'ai entendu Silver m'appeler. Et ensuite je me suis retrouvée là.

Shadow regardant Silver :Je vois… J'ai appelé Silver pour le faire venir ici mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait la même chose avec toi n'y que tu arriverais à pénétrer dans cet endroit.

Amy : D'ailleurs ou ont est ?

Shadow : C'est mon esprit ou monde intérieure si tu préfères.

Amy étonner : Tu veux dire qu'on est dans ta tête ?

Shadow : On peut dire ça.

Amy en rigolant : Je ne savais pas que ta tête était aussi… vide.

Shadow : Très drôle. Je peux matérialiser tous ce que je veux dans cet endroit. Habituellement se sont les rêves qui son produit ici. Tout le monde possède cette zone dans son esprit mais il est rare qu'on puisse en avoir le contrôle.

Amy : C'est un peu comme quand on se rend compte qu'on est dans un rêve et qu'on peut faire tous ce que l'on veut ?

Shadow : Oui c'est un peu prêt sa… ce n'est possible seulement parque je suis en train de me régénérait. Cela me permet de pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux ici mais je voulais surtout profiter de cet endroit pour parler avec Silver.

Amy : Comment il va ?

Shadow : Il est encore trop apeuré par ce qui s'est passé pour discuter.

Amy avec une regard triste : Je voie sa il tremble comme une feuille.

Shadow avec un regard de regret : C'est de ma faute j'aurais dû mieux anticiper tout cela…

Amy : Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. C'est moi qui devais veiller sur lui… c'est moi la vrais responsable…

Shadow avec ton triste : Non s'il à déclencher une forme chaos c'est par qu'il était furieux contre moi…

Amy : Pourquoi il était furieux contre toi ?

Shadow : Je pense qu'il a découvert certaine chose sur mon passé… Quand il m'a attaqué il a parlé de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir…

Amy : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est dernier jours Silver a eu de terrible cauchemars… et je pense qu'il voyer des souvenirs à toi… Je l'ai compris quand il ma parler de son dernier cauchemars… il m'a décrit le combat que toi et Sonic avaient eu quand tu étais revenu de ta mission il y a deux ans.

Shadow : Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai eu tous ses rêvés c'est dernier jours…

Amy : Toi aussi.

Shadow : Oui j'ai rêvé de mon passé depuis un moment. Je suppose que Silver voulait vraiment des réponses à ces questions. A-t-elle point qu'il a réussi à me provoquer c'est rêve pour les voir lui aussi…

Amy : Ce qu'il a vue est si terrible que ça ?

Shadow en soupirant : On va dire que ce n'était pas mes meilleurs souvenir… Mais je trouve sa quand même étrange qu'il se soit mis autan en colère.

Amy : D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour le faire quitter sa forme Chaos ?

Shadow : Je l'ai défié dans un duel du chaos.

Amy : Je crois que tu vas devoir être plus précis.

Shadow : Ok... comme tu le sais quand on entre en forme Chaos c'est comme si on était une bête enrager. Tous nos instincts les plus primitifs son sur développer. Et il nous est alors très difficile de garder le contrôle de nos pulsion et émotion ou encore d'un s'en blanc de raison…

Amy intriguer: Pourtant quand tu as affronté Néo tu sembler être maître de toi-même.

Shadow : C'est parque toute ma colère était diriger contre lui. En plus j'ai plus d'expérience dans la maîtrise de cette forme. Et n'oublie pas que mon instinct me pousse toujours à défendre les personnes auquel je tiens. Cette volonté je l'ai développé grâce au professeur alors que Silver n'a reçu aucune préparation pour la contrôler. Et moi aussi quand j'ai eu ma première forme Chaos j'ai était aussi incontrôlable…

Amy : Je vois… et cette histoire de duel du chaos ?

Shadow : C'est de cette façon que le professeur m'avait résonner la première fois que je l'ai eu. Un duel du chaos c'est quand deux personne oppose leurs énergies. Celui qui remporte le duel devient le dominant de l'autre et lui obéir.

Amy : C'est étrange…

Shadow : Sa ne marche qu'avec nous deux à cause de cette forme chaos. Comme je l'ai dit elle nous transforme presque en bête. Tu peux comparai sa à une meute de loup.

Amy : Sa veux dire que si tu avais perdu le duel tu serais… ?

Shadow : Silver serait devenu mon alpha et je lui aurais obéi sans discuter… Voilà pourquoi j'ai hésité à le faire et que j'ai attendu qu'il perde en énergie.

Amy : C'est sur… et maintenant qu'es qu'on va faire ?

Shadow : Je vais répondre aux questions de Silver et régler tout sa une bonne fois pour tout. Comme sa on évitera de revivre cette situation.

Amy : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Shadow : Oui… il a le droit de savoir…

Shadow commença à câliner son fils tout en l'appelant pour le ramener permit eux. Silver finie par répondre aux appels de son père en s'éloignant un peu de son torse mais il n'oser toujours pas regarder son père en face.

Shadow soulevant délicatement le visage de Silver : Eh je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. Et je suis sûr que ta mère aussi.

Amy : Ton père a raison moi non plus je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Silver étonner: Maman… ?

Amy : Oui je suis aussi là.

Silver très triste : Je suis désolé pour se…que j'ai fait ou dit…

Amy : Ne t'en veux pas on à nous aussi notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arriver.

Shadow : Ta mère à raison mais on va régler sa ici et maintenant.

Silver : Ou on est ?

Shadow : Dans mon esprit. Grace à cet endroit je vais pouvoir répondre à toute tes questions plus facilement en te montrant mes souvenir correctement.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui mais sa vas être très long et ce n'est pas une histoire facile à voir… Tu es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ?

Silver : Oui...

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas on va commencer laisser moi juste le temps de matérialiser le bon souvenir.

Amy se posa au sol avec Silver sur elle qui ne trembler presque plus. Il était enfin l'heure pour lui de tout savoir sur son père et sur lui-même.

* * *

 **Et on s'arrête là pour cette semaine. Pour le prochain chapitre préparait le pop corne pour la fin de l'acte 2. On va avoir droit à beaucoup de souvenir et d'explication sur ce qu'a vue Silver. (Et quelque passage touchant)**

 **En ce qui concerne le duel du Chaos j'espère que j'ai bien expliquer le principe. Ce sera encore un peu plus expliquer dans les chapitre prochains donc pas d'inquiétude. (Sa veux peut-être dire qu'on aura droit à d'autre duel du Chaos plus tard dans l'histoire... qui sais)**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le moment à la fois t'en attendu et redouter de Silver aller enfin arriver. Enfin il aller avoir toute ses réponses. Mais après ce qu'il avait déjà vue à travers ses rêves il avait peur de se qui aller découvrir. Ça peur fut en parti chasser par les câlins de sa mère qui voyer bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Shadow : Sa vas commencer.

Toute la zone blanche commença à se transformer pour prendre l'apparence d'un laboratoire assez sombre, avec au milieu une grand cuve rempli d'un liquide vert avec dedans un petit hérisson à la fourre blanche.

Shadow : Nous y voilà autant commencer par le tout début.

Silver : Qu'elle est cet endroit ?

Shadow : C'était le laboratoire du professeur Gérald sur l'ARK. C'est ici que je suis né.

Silver : Tu veux dire que se hérisson dans la cuve ?

Shadow : C'est moi quand j'étais encore un bébé.

Silver intriguer : Mais ta fourrure elle n'est pas la même.

Shadow : C'est normal le professeur venait tout juste de me donner le sang du chef des Black Arms et à cause de sa...

Amy : Tu devrais être plus précis n'oublie pas que Silver n'a pas connue cette époque.

Shadow : C'est vrai. Alors en premier l'ARK était une colonie de rechercher construite dans l'espace et diriger par le GUN. Leur but était de développer de nouvelles armes mais surtout ce qu'ils appeler la forme de vie ultime. En deuxième les Black Arms était un peuple de créature provenant d'un autre monde. Gérald avait utilisé un échantillon de leur sang pour m'aider à devenir plus fort rapidement. C'est à cause de sa que ma fourre à virais au noir plutôt que de garder le blanc qui provenez de ma mère mobiane.

Silver : C'est pour ça que j'ai cette couleur ?

Shadow souriant : Oui tu as hérité de ma couleur d'origine. C'est pour le mieux les Black Arms était un peuple vraiment mauvais. Mais je l'ai arrêté avant qu'ils ne puissent détruire ce monde.

Silver : Même s'ils étaient de t'a famille ?

Shadow : : Oui...Je devais faire un choix entre eu où se monde. A mes yeux ma vrais place était c'elle au côté des habitants de Mobius. Alors je me suis battue contre eux pour protéger ce monde. Tu comprends jusqu'à la ?

Silver : Oui je crois...

Shadow : Dans ce cas on va pouvoir reprendre le souvenir.

* * *

Début du flash-back.

Une fois que le souvenir reprit deux humains pénétra dans la salle ou était Shadow. L'un des humains était un veille homme et la deuxième une petite fille.

Maria avec une voix joyeuse : Alors c'est lui ?

Gérald souriant : Oui c'est ma dernière création. Il est enfin assez stable il pourra bientôt quitter sa cuve de conditionnement.

Maria devant la cuve : Il nous entend ?

Gérald : D'après les écrans oui. Il est éveillé.

Maria : Dans ce cas je vais me présenter. Je suis Maria Robonik et lui c'est mon grand-père Gérald Robohnik. Ravi de te rencontrai… euh… Grand père il a un nom ?

Gérald : Project Shadow 2.

Maria : Ce n'est pas très jolie comme nom… Pourquoi on ne l'appellerait pas juste Shadow ?

Gérald : Pourquoi pas… en plus sa fourrure commence à tourner au noir.

Maria : Raison de plus. Il sera comme une ombre qui nous protégera de tous en cas de danger.

Gérald : C'est pour ça que je lui ai donner la vie. Je suis sûr qu'il accomplira de grand-chose.

Maria : Moi aussi j'ai hâte de pouvoir lui parler et devenir son ami.

Gérald : Il pourra sortir de là dans trois jours si tout vas bien.

Maria joyeuse : C'est génial. Tu entends sa Shadow ? Tu vas bientôt être parmi nous et pouvoir commencer ta vie avec nous.

Fin du flash-back

Silver : C'est deux personne était ?

Shadow : Le professeur Gérald que je considère comme mon vrai père et sa petite fille qui était comme une grande sœur pour moi. C'est eux qui m'ont élevé et appris tous ce que je sais.

Silver : Ils ont l'aire gentil…

Shadow un peu triste : Ils l'étaient... Ils ont toujours pris soin de moi… jusqu'au bout…

Amy câlinant un peu Shadow : Sa vas aller.

Shadow : Ouais continuons un peu plus loin...

* * *

Début du flash-back.

Le souvenir suivant se dérouler trois jours plus tard. C'était le jours ou Gérald compter faire sortir Shadow de sa cuve pour la première fois.

Gérald : Tout semble bon il est temps de l'accueillir parmi nous.

Maria : Vas s'y je ne peux plus attendre.

Après quelque instant de manipulation sur son ordinateur la cuve commença à se vider pour ensuite s'ouvrir laissant le bébé hérisson en boule n'appréciant pas d'avoir était tirait hors de la douce chaleur de la cuve.

Gérald prenant Shadow dans ses bras : Oh on dirait que quelqu'un à froid. Maria tu peux m'apporter la couverture.

Le professeur enroula délicatement la couverture autour de Shadow pour ensuite le donner à Maria le temps de préparait quelques tests pour voir si t'ou aller bien.

Maria caressant Shadow : Il est trop mignon on dirait qu'il ronronne.

Gérald : Il doit aimer tes câlins. Pose-le sur ma table je vais voir si t'ou vas bien chez lui.

Après quelques minutes d'examen Gérald regarda Maria avec un large sourire.

Gérald : Il est en parfaite santé. On peut officiellement déclarait que Shadow est née aujourd'hui le 19 juin 1951.

Maria prenant Shadow : Regarde il ouvre les yeux. Il son rouge comme ses rayures. C'est magnifique.

Le souvenir s'arrêta au moment où Shadow se blottie contre Maria en baillant avant de s'endormir.

Amy : C'est donc le 19 juin le jour de ton anniversaire.

Shadow : Apparemment… à vrais dire c'est la première fois que je revois ces souvenirs.

Silver impatient : Je veux voir la suite.

Shadow : Ok ok. Je vais te montrait mon premier mois avant de passé au moment plus compliquer.

Les souvenirs défiler devant la famille d'hérissons montrant les premiers pas de Shadow ou ces premiers mots. Jusqu'à présent l'enfance de Shadow ressembler à une vie parfaite avec deux parents aimants qui veilliez sur lui jusqu'au dernier souvenir.

* * *

Début du flash-back.

Le souvenir montrait Shadow avec son apparence actuel mais avec une taille d'un enfant mobian de 6 ans joué avec Maria dans le laboratoire de Gérald pendant qu'il travailler sur son ordinateur.

? énerver : Professeur Gérald ! Qu'es que vous fabriquez !

Gérald agacer : Professeur Belphégor ne crié pas dans mon laboratoire.

Belphégor énerver : Comment voulait vous que je ne crie pas quand je vois que vous laissez le Project Shadow 2 en dehors de sa cage sans aucun moyen de sécurité !

Gérald : Tout d'abord son nom est juste Shadow et deuxièmement il n'est pas nécessaire de le laisser dans une cage. Shadow se comporte très bien et obéi toujours quand je lui demande quelque chose.

Belphégor énerver : Dois-je vous rappelez ce qui c'est passer avec le dernier sujet de test ?!

Gérald : Le cas de Biolézare était très différent. Shadow possède un esprit propre et peu aussi ressentir des émotions exactement comme vous et moi.

Belphégor énerver : Professeur nous sommes ici pour crée une arme absolue pour le GUN pas un gentil chien qui en plus et doté d'un libre arbitre.

Shadow agacer : Je ne suis pas un chien !

Belphégor furieux : Comment ose-tu me répondre ! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les humains moi !

Maria s'interposant : Laisser Shadow tranquille ! En plus il a raison il n'ait pas un chien ni une arme.

Belphégor quittant la salle : Professeur je pense qu'il est temps d'apprendre à votre création le rôle qui lui incombe. De toute façon ces premiers tests vont commencer dès la semaine prochaine. Le GUN attend des résultats surtout après ce qui c'est passer avec Biolézare.

Shadow intriguer : Professeur que voulait-il dire par arme ?

Gérald : Maria tu peux aller chercher un café et du chocolat chaud pour vous deux ?

Maria quittant la pièce : Oui Grand père.

Gérald : Vient à côté de moi Shadow. Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Shadow s'asseyant au côté de Gérald : Sur ce qu'il a dit ?

Gérald : Oui… Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je suis un scientifique employer par une armée militaire appeler le GUN. Ils m'ont demandé de crée une forme de vie ultime pour leur permettre de rester l'armé la plus puissante du monde. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Project Shadow.

Shadow choquer : Ça veut dire que je suis une arme… ?

Gérald : Seulement si tu souhaites le devenir. Quand je t'ai créé j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois très puissant et fort. Mais je t'ai aussi permis de penser par toi-même et de ressentir des sentiments. Je ne voulais pas que le GUN mette la main sur quelque chose de trop puissant qui agirait sans discuter.

Shadow : Je vous remercie même si je n'aime pas l'idée de servir d'arme pour le GUN…

Gérald : Je vais te dire les vraies raisons qui m'ont poussé à travailler pour le GUN. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

Shadow : Promit professeur.

Gérald : Maria est très malade et si on ne fait rien elle va mourir…

Shadow : Quoi ?! Non je ne veux pas… il y a un moyen de la soigner ?

Gérald : Pour le moment non… ça maladie est incurable… Mais j'ai un petit espoir grâce à toi.

Shadow : Moi ?

Gérald : Oui je ne t'ai pas donné la vie pour être une arme de destruction mais comme un moyen de protéger et de sauver des vies. J'ai fait en sorte que tu sois immunisé contre toute forme de maladie ou contre le vieillissement. Et j'ai bonne espoir de pouvoir guérir Maria grâce à toi.

Shadow soulager : Je comprends… dans ce cas je serais le plus fort possible comme sa je pourrais vous protéger contre toute forme de danger même les maladies.

Gérald câlinant la tête de Shadow : Tu es un bon garçon. La semaine prochaine on vas commencer à voir de quoi tu es capable. Mais ce sera dur...

Shadow déterminer : Je ne vous décevrais pas.

 _Shadow coupa le flash-back au moment où Maria était de retour avec les tasses de boisson._

Silver tremblant un peu : Cette humain je l'ai vue dans mes rêves… je ne l'aime pas…

Shadow : C'était le professeur Belphégor. Lui et le professeur ne s'était jamais bien entendu. Quand le professeur avait d'abord refusé la proposition du GUN pour travailler sur l'ARK c'est lui qui aurait dû être à la tête des recherches. Mais quand le professeur avait finalement changé d'avis il a été réduit au rang d'assistant. Il ne là jamais accepter et m'en a fait baver pour se venger…

Silver : Mais je ne comprends pas tu as été créé pour devenir une arme ou pour sauver des vies ?

Shadow : Pour le GUN j'étais une arme biologique qui était destiner à combattre et à leur obéir parfaitement. Mais pour le professeur j'étais une personne à part entière qui était destiner à protéger toute forme de vie. J'avais le choix entre c'est deux destins et j'ai choisi d'emprunter la voie du professeur que c'elle du GUN.

Silver : Je comprends…

Shadow : On va avancer dans le temps pour arriver au moment que tu as vue dans tes cauchemars.

Silver hésitant : J'ai peur de les revoir...

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas on est là il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Shadow repassa le premier cauchemar de Silver quand le professeur Belphégor était venu le chercher de force pour faire des tests.

Amy en colère : Plus je le voie plus il me donne envie de vomir.

Shadow : Il a été la première personne que j'ai vraiment détestée. Il avait profité que le Professeur et du quitter l'ARK pour faire d'horrible test sur moi. Il voulait faire de moi une arme sans cœur ou saboter les plans du professeur en me poussant à boue.

Silver : Tout sa part qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Shadow : Certaine personne son très cupide et son prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Je vais sauter les passages de torture qu'il m'a fait subir pour tester mes capacités de guérison dans la salle réserver à la dissection…

Amy : Je préfère.

Silver : Moi aussi…

Shadow : On va reprendre une semaine plus tard dans la salle de test de combat. C'est ce que tu avais vue Silver.

* * *

Le prochain souvenir montra le passage d'esquive avec les laser jusqu'au moment où Shadow finie par s'écrouler grièvement blesser.

Amy horrifier : C'est horrible…

Shadow : Oui… et ce n'est pas terminer… le prochain souvenir se situe le lendemain… Se jours-là il a réussi à me pousser à bout de mes limites… Je suis désolé pour ce qui vas suivre je sais que ce n'est pas une chose qu'un enfant devrait voir…

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Shadow lança le souvenir suivant. Même si Silver avait déjà vue tout sa il profita de pouvoir cette fois fermer ses yeux pour ne pas voir le passage ou son père tué les chiens. Il arriver maintenant au moment où Shadow combattait l'humain dans un combat à mort.

Silver terrifier : Papa je ne veux pas te revoir le tué…

Shadow : Je ne l'ai pas tué… c'est pour ça que je voulais reprendre ce passage. Quand tu as vue se souvenir il a été interrompu parquons m'avait réveillé. Et ce qui suis après est très important.

Intriguer par ce que son père lui avait dit Silver trouva le courage de regarder ce qui aller arriver tout en restant blottie contre sa mère.

Début du flash-back.

Le souvenir fini par atteindre le moment ou l'humain était au sol blesser avec Shadow au-dessus de lui armée d'une lame du chaos prêt à achever son adversaire.

Belphégor : Achève-le !

Le jeune hérisson leva sa lame en direction de l'humain les yeux remplie de haine prêt à lui ôter la vie.

Belphégor : Achève-le Project Shadow !

Shadow : Non ! Je refuse de tué !

En signe de protestation Shadow planta sa lame dans le mur pour forcer le passage pour pouvoirs quitter la salle.

Belphégor furieux : Tu crois que tu peux me désobéir sans conséquence ?!

Alors que Shadow était entrain de porter l'humain vers la sortie qu'il avait fait par la force, il fut surpris par le tir d'un laser qui l'obligea à s'éloigner de la sortie.

Shadow énerver : Laisser nous sortir d'ici !

Belphégor furieux : Temps que vous serez tous les deux en vie aucun de vous deux ne sortira de cette salle !

Pendant de longue minute Shadow esquiva les tirs tout en protégeant l'humain qui fessait deux fois sa taille. Mais après une esquive d'un laser Shadow fut séparait de l'humain.

Humain entrain de se relever avec difficulté : Pitié je ne veux pas mourir.

Le jeune Shadow s'avança en courant vers lui pour le protéger. Mais il arriva juste à temps pour le voir se faire transpercer de part en part par un laser avant de tomber mort sur lui le recouvrant de son sang.

Shadow : Non !

Belphégor très énerver : Project Shadow 2 la prochaine fois sa seras à toi de finir le travail sinon c'est toi qui sera tué !

Shadow : Vous l'avez tué…

Belphégor très énerver : Evidemment ! Tu penser vraiment que tu pourrais le sauver ? Tu n'es pas fait pour sauver mais tué ! Mets-toi bien sa dans la tête !

Shadow en colère : Toi…

Le jeune hérisson était agenouillé devant le cadavre de son adversaire écoutant les dires du scientifique qui ne fessait qu'attiser sa colère.

Belphégor avec une voix arrogante : Le professeur est vraiment un incompétent. Crée un être aussi puissant et en faire un faible. Lui et sa morveuse de petite fille devrait commencer à accepter le principe de la mort. Après tout l'une d'entre eux vas bientôt y avoir droit.

Shadow voix déformer : **Comment ose-tu…**

Devant les propos et les actions de Belphégor, Shadow entra dans une t'elle rage qu'il déclencha sa forme Chaos pour la première fois. Aveugler par la rage le jeune hérisson ravagea toute la salle détruisant tous les bras laser et les murs de protection.

Belphégor : Project Shadow je t'ordonne d'arrêter de tout détruire !

Malgré l'insistance de Belphégor, Shadow continua sa rage destructive sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

Belphégor paniquer : Merde ! Equipe d'intervention occuper vous de lui !

Une dizaine de soldat entra dans la salle de test armé de fusil tranquillisant et électrique pour maîtriser Shadow. Mais même des soldats d'élite étaient impuissant face à la rage du jeune hérisson. Après un combat d'une rare violence presque tous les soldats était trop fatiguer ou blesser pour continuer la lutte. De son côté Shadow était recouvert de tranquillisant et de blessure mais ne sembler même pas gêner par tout ça.

Finalement une seule personne avait eu le courage d'entré dans la salle pour faire face à la rage du petit hérisson.

Gérald : Shadow calme toi ces soldats ne sont pas responsables de ce qui est arriver.

Shadow voix déformer : **Pourquoi je devrais vous obéir ?!**

Gérald : Parque je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne veux pas faire plus de mal.

Shadow voix déformer : **C'est faux tu es comme Belphégor ! Je ne suis qu'un objet pour toi ! Vous m'utiliser tous !**

Gérald : Tu as tort je t'ai toujours laissé le choix de tes actions.

Shadow voix déformer : **Ne vous moquer pas de moi !**

Le jeune hérisson commença à lancer quelques attaques contre son créateur sans le toucher par chance. Malgré le danger Gérald continua à avancer vers sa création jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Une fois arriver devant Shadow, Gérald sorti une petite machine alimenter par une Chaos Émeraude qui commença aussi à s'illuminer d'une intense lumière. L'énergie de Shadow s'opposa à c'elle de l'émeraude dans un duel du Chaos détruisant tout ce qui rester dans la salle de test. Le duel fut remporté par la Chaos Émeraude épuisant totalement Shadow.

Gérald : Reprend tes esprit Shadow et arrête de te battre.

Shadow avec une petit voix : A vos ordre professeur…

Obéissant à la demande de Gérald, Shadow rompu sa forme Chaos pour s'effondrais d'épuisement et par les effets des somnifères qui lui avait était injecter.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Shadow : Voilà ça s'arrête là se passage.

Amy : C'était ta première forme Chaos ?

Shadow : Oui… je n'ai repris mes esprits que trois jours plus tard. C'est d'ailleurs peu de temps après sa que le professeur à commencer à développer mes limiteurs d'énergie. Pour éviter que ça se reproduise…

Silver stupéfait : Alors même à toi c'est arriver de perdre le contrôle.

Shadow : Malheureusement c'est arriver plus d'une fois… C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qui est arriver.

Silver : Mais comment il a fait pour t'arrêtai ?

Shadow : Grace à sa machine il a pu utiliser l'énergie de la Chaos Émeraude pour provoquer un duel du chaos et le gagner…

Silver : C'est ce que tu as fait ?

Shadow : Oui… le vainqueur de ce duel peut soumettre le perdant à sa volonté. Cela peut permettre de nous obliger à stopper le mode chaos.

Silver : C'est pour ça que j'ai une impression bizarre ?

Shadow : Oui tu me perçois comme ton alpha maintenant. Mais rassure-toi sa vas partir avec du temps.

Silver : D'accord…

Shadow : A tu d'autre question sur mon passé ?

Silver : Oui qu'es qui est arriver ensuite sur l'ARK ?

Shadow : Le professeur Gérald a fini par renvoyer le professeur Belphégor du projet après avoir découvert ce qu'il m'avait fait pendant son absence. Mais il la très mal prit et l'espionner pour trouver quelque chose à utiliser contre lui. Je suis presque sûr que c'est en grand partie à cause de lui si le GUN a décidé de mettre un terme au projet Shadow…

Silver : Qu'on t'ils fait ?

Shadow : Ils ont envoyé une équipe d'interventions pour arrêter tous les scientifiques de la base et évacuer tous les autres occupent. Mais leur mission principale s'était de me tuer…

Silver : Pourquoi tu n'avais rien fait.

Shadow avec un ton triste : Peut-être mais pour eux j'étais juste une arme jugée beaucoup trop dangereux pour leur servir. Il était plus facile de me faire disparaître que de prendre le risque que je ravage tout Mobius.

Silver : Mais ils auraient pu te laisser une chance…

Shadow : D'une certaine manière il l'on fait mais je l'ai gâché…

Silver : Comment ça ?

Pour répondre à cette question Shadow montra à Silver l'incident de l'ARK quand il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même devant les dirigeants du GUN.

Silver : Mais c'est de leurs faute !

Shadow : Peut-être mais après sa ils étaient déterminés à me faire disparaître…

Silver inquiet : Et le professeur et Maria ? Qu'es qui leurs est arriver ?

Shadow avec un ton très triste : Malheureusement Maria est morte pendant l'assaut du GUN en me protéger et me permettre de quitter l'ARK. Le professeur a été arrêter et emmener sur Prison Island avant d'être exécuter…

Silver triste : Non… Et toi ?

Shadow : Le GUN avait récupéré la capsule dans lequel je mettais échapper dès mon arriver sur Mobius pour ensuite me sceller dans les profondeurs de Prison Island…

Silver très triste : Je n'aime pas cette histoire… elle est triste…

Shadow : Je sais c'est pour ça que je voulais te préserver de tout ça.

Silver : Tu es resté longtemps enfermer ?

Shadow : 50 ans… Jusqu'à que Eggman retrouve le journal du professeur et vienne me libérait pour m'utiliser dans ses plans de conquête du monde…

Silver : Eggman est de la même famille que Gérald non ?

Shadow : Il est son petit-fils c'est pour ça qu'il a pu trouver le mot de passe de son journal et celui pour me libérait.

Silver très hésitant : J'ai… j'ai entendu que tu avais tenté de détruire le monde quand Eggman ta libérait… c'est vrai ?

Shadow en soupirant : Oui… juste avant qu'il ne soit obliger de me sceller le professeur avait mis en place un plan pour se venger… et me la transmis dans mon esprit pour que je le réalise un jour.

Silver perdu : Mais il était gentil…

Shadow : Oui mais quand il a vu que toutes les personnes avec qui il avait travaillé était mort et surtout Maria il… il a perdu la tête… alors il voulait que je projette l'ARK sur Mobius pour la détruire avec tous ces habitants... pour leurs faire payer ce qui nous était arriver.

Silver : Et… tu as vraiment tenter de le faire ?

Shadow avec honte : Oui… même si ça n'excuse en aucun point cela tu dois savoir que quand le professeur ma sceller il avait modifié mes souvenir pour me faire croire que ce plan était sa volonté et c'elle de Maria… Cela mélanger à ma colère et ma tristesse ma pousser à le faire…

Silver : Alors tu as vraiment tenté de détruire le monde…

Shadow très triste : Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais c'est la vérité…

Amy : Oui mais c'est aussi toi qui a sauvé le monde se jour-là.

Silver : Quoi ?

Shadow : Oui c'est vrai. Quand j'ai finalement réussi à projeter l'ARK sur cette planète c'est ta mère qui m'a fait me rendre compte de mes vrais souvenir. Le souvenir d'une promesse que Maria m'avait demandé juste avant de mourir.

Silver : C'était quoi cette promesse ?

Shadow souriant : Elle voulait que je ne cherche pas à me venger et que je donne une chance aux habitant de ce monde d'être heureux. Quand je l'ai compris je me suis allié avec Sonic pour replacer l'ARK à sa place même si sa devait me prendre toute mon énergie.

Silver : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Shadow : Après que j'ai replacer l'ARK j'étais tellement épuiser que je me suis écrasé sur Mobius depuis l'espace.

Silver stupéfier : Et tu as survécu !

Shadow :Oui mais pas sans conséquence… le choc m'avais fait perdre une grande partie de mes souvenir. Et en plus c'est Eggman qui m'avais retrouvé alors que tout le monde penser que j'étais mort. Eggman n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de me réveiller après que je me suis servie de lui et à préférais me maintenir endormir pour m'étudier et crée des copies robotique de moi…

Silver : Qui ta libérais cette fois ?

Shadow : Rouge. Elle était en mission pour découvrir sur quoi Eggman travailler. Elle et moi on s'était déjà rencontrais pendant les événements de l'ARK ou elle avait rejoint notre équipe pour nous espionner. Elle ma libérait et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a rencontrais Oméga. Tous les trois on a décidé de faire équipe ensemble pour accomplir nos différents objectifs.

Silver : Tu as fini par récupérait tes souvenirs ?

Shadow : Oui peu de temps après sa… enfaîte je t'ai dit plus tôt que le professeur avait mélanger mon ADN avec celui d'un autre peuple. Et bien ils son revenu et leur leader et venu me trouver pour que j'honore ma part du marché.

Silver : Qu'elle marcher ?

Shadow : Leurs chef Black Doom avait accepter d'aider le professeur en donnant des échantillons de son sang pour me crée en échange que je lui donne les Chaos Émeraude à son retour sur cette planète. Voyant que ce type avait des informations sur mon passé j'ai d'abord tenté de faire ce qu'il me demandait pour avoir des réponses. Mais quand j'ai découvert qu'il voulait tuer les habitants de ce monde je me suis opposé à lui et les ait détruits lui et son peuple. C'est au cours de cette aventure que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs.

Silver : Je comprends… et après ?

Shadow : Le Commandeur du GUN qui était un rescapé de l'ARK m'a proposé de rejoindre le GUN avec l'appui de Rouge pour les aider à protéger ce monde. J'ai accepté et je suis devenu un agent du GUN et depuis je lutte contre toute forme de danger.

Silver surprit : Même après tous ce qu'il ton fait ?

Shadow : Ceux qui m'avait fait ça n'était déjà plus dans le GUN. Et la vengeance n'apporte jamais rien de bon juste plus de souffrance et de haine. As-tu d'autre questions ?

Silver : Oui un peu.

Pendant les minutes qui suive Shadow et Amy racontèrent leurs rencontres et leurs aventures contre Néo jusqu'à l'arrivée de Silver à leurs coté. Le jeune hérisson était plutôt soulagé d'enfin connaitre la vérité même si elle était difficile.

Shadow : Je pense qu'on a tout dit.

Amy : Oui… alors Silver comment le prend tu ?

Silver : Je comprends un peu pourquoi vous n'avaient rien voulu me dire… ou pourquoi beaucoup de monde ont peur de nous…

Shadow : Je suis désolé pour sa… C'est pour cela que quand ta mère et moi somme devenue un couple je lui avait dit que je préférais ne pas avoir d'enfant… je ne voulais pas que mon enfant soit rejeté à cause de mes actions ou origine. Mais quand ta mère a appris qu'elle t'attendait sa a était une t'elle surprise que je ne savais plus quoi faire… j'avais…peur… de ne pas être prêt pour sa… mais finalement j'ai vite accepté l'idée de devenir père. Et sache que je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Amy : Oui nous n'avons jamais voulu te faire du mal en te cachant la vérité. On attendait juste que tu sois prêt et nous aussi…

Shadow baissant la tête au sol : J'espère que tu nous pardonneras pour avoir étaient aussi stupide…

Devant les regrets sincères de ses parents Silver ne put leurs en vouloir pour leurs actions et se jeta dans les bras de son père pour être rejoint par sa mère aussi.

Amy souriant : Je crois que c'est un oui.

Shadow souriant : Moi aussi.

Toute la famille resta enlacer un long moment jusqu'à qu'ils finissent par se séparait.

Shadow : Il va être l'heure pour vous deux de partir.

Silver : Mais je veux rester avec toi.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas quand je serait assez guérie je me réveiller. Je vais faire en sorte de revenir le plus vite possible.

Amy : Tu penses que tu en a pour longtemps ?

Shadow : Quelques heures mais je ne serais pas totalement guéri dans ce cas-là.

Amy : Prend ton temps.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas bien grave si je ne suis pas complètement guéri. Sa prendra juste plus de temps. Je veux être de retour à vos coté le plus vite possible.

Amy : Très bien on t'attendra.

Après cette enlacer tous les trois une dernière fois Amy et Silver disparut du monde des rêves de Shadow le laissant seul soulager d'avoir enfin tout dit à son fils.

Fin acte 2

* * *

 **Et voilà on s'arrête là pour cette semaine. On verra dans l'acte 3 les conséquences de ce qui vient de se produire. Et sur celui qui a fourni le lien internet et qui a créé ce site (Pour les curieux il s'agit d'un personnage qui était déjà apparu dans le volume 1). Et d'autre petite surprise et l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages.**

 **Pour la petit anecdote le professeur Belphégor était un personnage que j'avais pensé au départ comme un antagoniste principale pour cette fan fiction à la place de Sally ou de David. Mais j'ai finalement laissé tomber l'idée au début du volume 1. Mais il est très fort possible que je le réutilise un jour pour une autre fan fiction.**

 **Je précise juste que la date de naissance de Shadow n'est pas la mienne ^^(mais elle ne sort pas de nulle part non plus. Petit indice regarder les dates de sorti de sonic adventure 2).**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	13. Acte 3 Chapter 13

**Acte 3 Chapitre 13**

Une fois leurs conversations terminer Amy et Silver quittèrent leurs états de transe pour se réveiller blottie tous les deux contre Shadow.

Amy : Alors soulager ?

Silver : Beaucoup même si je regrette ce que j'ai fait pour avoir mes réponse…

Amy : N'y pense plus. Allons en bas tout le monde doit être inquiet.

Silver : Je ne peux pas maman.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Silver : Je ne peux pas beaucoup bouger… mon corps et trop lourd et fatiguer… et je ne veux pas laisser papa tout seul.

Amy : D'accord repose toi je viendrais te chercher pour le repas.

Amy quitta la chambre laissant son fils blotti contre son père attendant qu'il se réveille. Dans le salon Amy trouva Sonic en train de regarder la télévision pendant que Tails réparait les dégâts que Silver avait fait à la barrière de protection.

Amy : Tout va bien ?

Sonic : Oh tu es réveillé. Oui on va bien Tails est entrain de s'occuper de la barrière.

Amy : Je vois merci d'avoir veilliez sur nous.

Sonic : Comment vas Silver ?

Amy : Très fatiguer il est resté au côté de Shadow pour se reposer et attendre son réveil.

Tails entrant dans le salon : Amy que s'est-il passé ici ? Ma machine à détecter un puissant signale d'énergie du Chaos chez vous.

Amy : Silver a découvert des informations sur le passé de Shadow et… cela la mit très en colère. Tout sa rajouter à sa crise d'énergie on provoquer une forme Chaos.

Sonic : Et ce qui s'est passé dans votre chambre ?

Amy : Shadow a voulu profiter de son lien d'esprit pour permettre à Silver de voir ces souvenir avec lui pour répondre à ces questions.

Sonic perdu : Tu veux dire que vous étiez dans la tête de Shadow ?

Amy : De ce que j'ai compris oui. L'endroit où ont étaient correspondait à l'endroit où se déroule les rêves…

Tails : Sa devait être son subconscient. C'est assez incroyable que vous avait réussi à aller tous les trois dans cette zone.

Sonic : D'ailleurs comment c'est possible que tu es réussi à te lier à leurs lien d'esprit ? Je croyais que tu ne partager pas ?

Amy : On suppose que Silver m'aurais permis de venir aussi.

Tails : Possible après tout ton sang aussi coule dans c'est veine alors même sans le coté Black Arms il doit bien y avoir un lien entre vous deux.

Amy souriant : Je dois avouer que je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec eux.

Sonic : Vous avez tout dit à Silver ?

Amy : Oui on a répondu à toute ses questions.

Sonic : Et comment il la prit ?

Amy : Mieux que ce qu'on le craignait. Je pense que ça la soulager de savoir la vérité même si sa lui fait un peu peur…

Sonic : Laisse-lui du temps. Heureusement que tout c'est plutôt bien terminer.

Amy : Moi aussi j'espère que Shadow et Silver n'auront plus jamais à se battre comme ça…

Tails : Il n'a pas de raison que cela se reproduise un jour.

Amy pessimiste : Je l'espère...

Sonic : Pour le moment on devrait plutôt manger.

Amy : Maintenant que tu le dis j'ai très faim.

Sonic : Vue l'heure c'est normal.

Amy : Attend on a dormi combien de temps ?

Tails : Environ trois heures.

Amy étonner : Wow je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il se soit écouler tellement de temps.

Tails : Il se peut que le temps soit perçu différemment dans cette zone.

Après un petit temps de préparation dans la cuisine Amy et Sonic avait finie de préparaient un petit repas. En revanche même après avoir tenté de réveiller Silver pendant 5 minutes pour aller manger le jeune hérisson restait profondément endormi. Amy finit par abandonnait et le laissa accrocher à son père. Une fois le repas terminer Sonic et Tails rentrèrent chez eux laissant la famille entre eux tout en promettant de revenir demain. Amy de son côté fini par rejoindre ses deux garçons pour se reposer après une journée riche en émotion.

* * *

Il était très tôt le lendemain matin quand Amy sentie quelque chose lui caresser doucement le dessus de la tête. En ouvrant les yeux elle pouvait voir son marie qui lui caresser sa tête et c'elle de Silver.

Amy : Déjà réveiller.

Shadow : Je suis assez remit pour rester éveiller maintenant même si mes blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries.

Amy inquiète : Fait attention je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau blessé…

Shadow : Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

Le couple d'hérisson se rapprochèrent pour s'échanger un doux et long baisser qui dura un très long moment jusqu'à que Shadow commence à s'étouffer un peu. Manquant d'airs le sombre hérisson fut obliger de rompre le baisser toussant légèrement.

Amy inquiète : Ça va ?

Shadow toussant légèrement : Oui sa vas c'est juste que mon deuxième poumon n'est pas encore guéri. A cause de sa je manque vite d'airs par rapport à d'habitude.

Amy : Oh sa veux dire que pour une fois c'est moi qui ai le plus de souffle ?

Shadow : Oui mais ça ne va pas être long. Juste le temps que je me remette.

Amy inquiète : Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? Je veux dire Tails m'a dit que ton poumon avait était transpercer.

Shadow : Pour être honnête oui c'est ce qui il y a de plus douloureux pour moi… Quand ce ne sont que des os qui son briser je ne sans qu'une légère gène quand sa guérie. Mais quand c'est un organe c'est très différent… Plus la blessure et important plus j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie l'intérieur de mon corps surtout quand la blessure est du a de l'énergie du Chaos. En se moment chaque respiration est une véritable torture.

Silver triste : Je suis désolé… c'est de ma faute si tu as mal…

Shadow : Mais non tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est moi le responsable de tout ça. Et quand j'aurais pris des anti-douleurs je ne sentirais plus rien. En plus je suis habitué à résister à la douleur.

Silver pas très convaincu : Si tu le dis…

Shadow : Et toi comment tu vas ?

Silver : Très bien je n'ai plus mal.

Shadow souriant : Ta crise d'énergie a dû passer.

Amy : C'est une très bonne chose tout vas pouvoir revenir à la normal.

Shadow soucieux : Ouais je l'espère…

Toute la famille descendit pour prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble. Tout se passer très bien jusqu'à que Silver tente de prendre son verre dans sa main. Dès le moment où il prit le verre il se brisa d'un coup dans sa main.

Amy inquiète : Ça va ?

Silver retenant ses larmes : J'ai des morceaux de verre planter dans ma main… ça fait mal…

Amy : Vient dans la salle de bain je vais m'en occuper.

Une fois sa main soigner Silver retourna prendre son petit déjeuner mais à chaque fois qu'il toucher un objet celui était réduit en miette. Finalement Amy du lui donner à manger pour éviter qu'il ne détruise toute la vaisselle de la maison. Une fois le repas terminer le jeune hérisson resta sur le canapé évitant de toucher quoi se soit par peur de faire plus de dégât. Dans la cuisine Amy et Shadow étaient inquiet voyant ce qui se passer.

Amy : Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Shadow préoccuper : C'est ce que je craignais... à cause de sa crise d'énergie il ne contrôle plus son énergie ou sa force physique. C'est pour ça qu'il casse tous ce qu'il touche.

Amy : Tu peux l'aider ?

Shadow : Non… j'ai bien peur que se ne sois pas possible cette fois…

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Alors que Shadow aller donner une explication une sonnerie attira leurs attentions. Sonic et Tails étaient revenue avec du matériel pour mieux réparait la barrière et la cloison.

Amy : How vous être venue vraiment tôt les gags.

Tails : Ça n'a pas était facile. Sonic n'est pas vraiment du matin…

Sonic : Je n'y peux rien si j'ai du mal à me lever tôt.

Tails : En même temps tu sors beaucoup c'est dernier temps.

Sonic très gêner : Mais non tu te fais des idées...

Shadow : Passons les sujets inutiles.

Amy : Oui sa tombe bien que vous soyez là on a un petit problème avec Silver.

Sonic : Qu'es qu'il a ?

Amy : Il n'arrive plus à toucher quoi se soit sans le réduire en miette…

Tails : Il a toujours sa crise d'énergie ?

Shadow : Non mais à cause de sa son niveau d'énergie est trop important et elle s'est renforcée en puissance. Et en plus j'ai l'impression que sa force physique a aussi augmenter. C'est pour ça qu'il casse tout ce qu'il touche.

Sonic : Es que ça va s'arranger ?

Shadow : Non sa devrait même empirait… Cette énergie il la dégage naturellement et la restreint sans aide l'épuiserait et pourrait lui faire mal.

Sonic : Comment on peut faire ? Ça tes aussi arriver ?

Shadow : Oui juste après ma première forme Chaos. Et sa c'est aggraver les jours suivant… Au point où je produisais des explosions sans le vouloir… J'étais tellement dangereux que le professeur m'avait enfermé dans une pièce renforcer pour que je ne me blesse pas moi-même ou quelqu'un d'autre…

Sonic très inquiet : Dit moi qu'il y a une autre solution.

Shadow : J'ai peut-être une idée mais je dois m'absenter un petit moment. Veiller à ce que Silver ne touche rien en attendant.

Amy : Tu pars longtemps ?

Shadow prenant sa Chaos émeraude : Non je vais faire aussi vite que possible.

Après avoir rassembler suffisamment d'énergie Shadow utilisa son Chaos Control pour se téléporter très loin de chez lui. La où il pourrait trouver ce qu'il avait besoin pour aider Silver.

* * *

Salle de contrôle de la colonie de l'espace ARK.

Une intense lumière verte illumina une salle remplie d'ordinateur ou personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis des années. Une fois arriver sur place Shadow se tourna vers l'ordinateur principale ou il posa sa main sur un panneau digital lui permettant de s'identifier et de relancer l'ordinateur de la colonie.

Ordinateur : Bonjours Shadow the hedgehog ravie de vous revoir. En quoi puis je vous aider ?

Shadow : Ordinateur dit moi ou le professeur Gérald a rangé les prototypes de limiteurs d'énergie pour moi.

Ordinateur : Cette information a été verrouiller par le professeur Gérald par un mots de passe. Sans se mots de passe je ne peux recourir à votre demande.

Shadow : Le mot de passe et Maria.

Ordinateur : Mots de passe correcte. Les prototypes de limiteurs d'énergie sont dans l'entrepôt numéro 7.

Shadow : Entrepôt 7…

Une fois qu'il sut ou était ce qu'il était venu chercher Shadow se dirigea vers l'entrepôt 7. En traversant les couloirs vide de l'ARK tous les souvenirs de son passé lui revenaient petit à petit provoquant une boule dans son ventre. Après quelques minutes de marche il finit par arriver dans l'entrepôt ou il trouva facilement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Avant de repartir le sombre hérisson passa par l'observatoire ou lui et Maria passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à regarder la terre et à rêver de leurs futures vies. Shadow observé la planète qu'il l'avait à la fois t'en fait souffrir et en même temps lui avait apporter t'en de joie. Juste avant de disparaître de la salle son regard fut attirais par une veille photo au sol. C'était une photo de Maria avec le professeur que Shadow avait laissé ici après sa victoire sur les Black Arms.

Shadow : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger… mais je ne referais pas cette erreur. J'aurais tellement voulu que vous soyez encore là pour voir Amy ou Silver…

Au moment où Shadow aller reposer la photo au sol il sentie un courant d'aire le traverser. Cela l'étonna car il n'avait pas réactivé la ventilation et que ce courant d'airs était très chaud et doux. Finalement Shadow quitta l'ARK en gardant la photo avec lui sans le remarquer.

* * *

Retour sur Mobius chez Amy et Shadow.

Il aura fallu un peu prêt une heure à Shadow pour trouver se dont il avait besoin et revenir. Silver n'avait pas bougé de sa position et rester en retrait des autres occupent de la maison. Très vite Shadow rejoigniez le reste du groupe pour aider le plus vite possible Silver.

Amy : Tu as trouvé ce que tu chercher ?

Shadow : Oui mais j'ignore si cela va fonctionner ou non.

Sonic : Dit toujours.

Shadow déposa sur la table un petit sac contenant plusieurs anneaux ressemblant un peu au siens.

Amy : Ce sont ?

Shadow : Les prototypes de mes limiteurs d'énergie que le professeur avait conçue sur l'ARK. Avec un peu de chance l'un d'entre eux pourrait marcher sur Silver.

Tails : On devrait les tester sur lui et voir qu'elle paire marche le mieux. Je pourrais voir ensuite si je peux les améliorait. Es que par hasard tu serais à partir de qu'elle matériaux le professeur les avait construits ?

Shadow : Malheureusement pas entièrement… tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait utilisé des fragments de Chaos Émeraude.

Sonic : Attend il avait abîmé une Chaos Émeraude ? C'était plutôt risquer de faire ça.

Shadow : Les Chaos Émeraude peuvent se régénérais si elles sont abîmées comme la Master Émeraude. C'est d'ailleurs de la que je tire ma propre capacité de régénération.

Tails très curieux : Le professeur ta aussi crée à partir de fragment de Chaos Émeraude ?

Shadow : Oui…

Sonic avec un ton ironique : Ça explique pourquoi tu arrives aussi bien à les utiliser. Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois que j'ai besoin d'une émeraude de faire appel à toi.

Shadow en grognant légèrement : Tu peux te la mettre la ou je pense ton émeraude.

Sonic souriant : Merci pour l'invitation mais je vais passer.

Tails prenant les limiteurs : Ils ont vraiment l'aire tous différent les uns des autres. Et ils n'ont pas l'air abîmer. Commençons les tests tout de suite.

Shadow : Il vaut mieux aller dans le jardin pour ça.

Amy inquiète : Ça peut être dangereux ?

Shadow : Oui… ils peuvent mal réagir à l'énergie de Silver… comme cela m'était arriver…

Sonic : Dans ce cas on vas devoir faire très attention.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord. Silver vient avec nous dans le jardin on doit voir quelque chose d'important.

Silver obéis tout de suite à son père et se rendit dans le jardin pour attendre son père. Shadow, Sonic et Tails se posa à ces coté pendant que Amy et Oméga rester un peu plus en retrait au cas si les choses tourner mal.

Shadow prenant une paire de limiteur : Ecoute Silver on vas tester quelque chose pour t'aider à mieux contrôler tes pouvoirs.

Silver : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : Ce sont les prototypes de mes limiteurs d'énergie que le professeur avait créés pour m'aider. C'est version n'était pas assez compatible avec moi mais il pourrait peut-être marcher avec toi. On va te l'ai faire essayer pour voir qu'elle paire marche le mieux. Tu es d'accord pour qu'on essaye ?

Silver avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Shadow : Bien dans ce cas on va commencer. Sonic s'il se passe quelque chose éloigne Tails le plus vite possible.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas je m'occupe de lui.

Shadow plaça la première paire de limiteur au poignet de Silver alors que Tails surveiller les taux d'énergie qu'il dégager pendant que Sonic rester à la fut en cas de problème. Une fois mit les limiteurs commencèrent à réagir et à emmètre une forte lumière rouge. La tablette de Tails commença aussi à s'emballer devant l'instabilité de l'énergie de Silver.

Tails paniquer : Ils ne marchent pas !

Voyant que la situation devenait dangereux Sonic éloigna rapidement Tails pendant que Shadow rester pour retirais les limiteurs des poignets de Silver. Mais Shadow avait beaucoup de mal à les retirait à cause de l'intense chaleur qu'ils dégager et de ses propres blessures mais il finit par y arriver même s'il s'était brûler les mains au passage..

Sonic : Vous allez bien ?

Shadow reprenant son souffle : Oui… il faut croire que cette paire n'est pas la bonne.

Sonic : Je le pense aussi.

Shadow : Tu veux continuer Silver ?

Silver avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Même si Silver ne voulait pas vraiment continuer l'expérience à cause de la douleur produit par le premier essai il n'arriver pas à s'opposer aux demandes de son père. Après avoir essayé tous les prototypes de limiteurs le groupe laissa Silver dans le jardin pour qu'il se remette de cette expérience.

* * *

Dans le salon.

Amy : Alors il y en a un qui marche ?

Tails : D'après ce que j'ai pu observer il y a bien deux paires qui a l'airs compatible.

Shadow : Oui mais l'une d'entre elle réduit beaucoup trop son énergie. Sa pourrait lui nuire à force .

Amy : Et la deuxième paire ?

Tails : Avec un peu de travail il pourrait marcher. Je vais rentrais au labo pour mit mettre.

Shadow : Merci. Je suis désolé d'abuser de ton temps mais es que tu pourrais aussi regarder un peu Oméga ? Il a du mal à parler depuis l'incident avec Silver.

Tails : Oui bien sûr. Si Oméga est d'accord pour que je le démonte un peu.

Oméga avec une voix qui brouiller : Je ne vois… pas d'objection… si Shadow te fait confiance… sa me vas…

Pendant que Tails examiner Oméga avec l'aide de Amy, Shadow et Sonic sorti dans le jardin pour occuper un peu l'esprit de Silver.

Sonic : Hey Silver tu vas bien ? On est désolé pour cette petite expérience.

Silver : Je vais bien mais j'ai… peur…

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas tout vas s'arranger.

Silver terrifier : Mais je ne contrôle plus rien… et si je me remets en colère… je ne veux plus devenir cette chose…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas quand Tails aura finie tu pourras à nouveau utiliser tes pouvoirs sans risque.

Silver apeurais : Je ne sais pas s'y je pourrais à nouveau les utiliser…

Sonic : Silver ces pouvoirs font partie de toi tu ne peux pas les ignorais pour toujours. Surtout que tout le monde connait leurs existences.

Shadow : Pour une fois Sonic a raison. Tu ne peux pas nier leurs existences mais tu peux apprendre à les contrôler.

Silver : Cette chose est contrôlable ?

Shadow : D'une certaine manière oui. Je t'y aiderais quand tu auras tes limiteurs et quand on aura du temps. Mais pour le moment je vais réduire moi-même ton énergie pour que tu puisses toucher les objets sans les détruire.

Silver avec les oreilles replier : D'accord…

Shadow : Par contre ça risque de faire un peu mal… désoler…

Devant cette annonce Silver eu un léger frison d'appréhension. Il savait très bien la douleur qui l'attendais si son père lui retirait son énergie par la force. Mais même s'il ne le voulait pas son corps se soumis à la volonté de son père et bougea presque tout seul pour lui permettre de lui prendre son énergie.

Sonic regarder la scène très intriguer par le comportement de Silver qui garder les oreilles replier en signe de soumission alors qu'il laisser Shadow se placer derrière lui. Visiblement le jeune hérisson n'était pas ravi de ce qui aller suivre mais obéissiez quand même à son père sans même protester.

Shadow : Bien je vais commencer. Laisse-toi faire.

Silver avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Dès l'instant où Shadow posa sa main sur la tête de Silver le corps des deux hérissons s'illumina d'une intense lumière verte. Petit à petit la lumière de Silver diminua alors que celle de Shadow augmenter et s'intensité. Une fois que la lumière de Silver fut réduite de plus de moitié Shadow lâcha prise pour ensuite prendre Silver dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe au sol épuiser.

Sonic : Tu n'es y pas aller trop fort ?

Shadow : Oui mais c'est très difficile de m'arrêter… l'énergie de Silver et si douce et savoureuse… elle est tellement agréable à absorber que j'en veux toujours plus…

Sonic : Ok mec… tu ressembles beaucoup à un vampire la…

Shadow : Avoue que toi aussi tu aimes cette énergie quand tu la prends des Chaos Émeraude.

Sonic : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai. Mais je préfère quand même les chilis dog.

Shadow roulant des yeux : Bien sur… rentrons.

Une fois à l'intérieur Shadow déposa Silver dans son lit pour le laisser se remettre de sa perte d'énergie.

Shadow : Comment tu te sens ?

Silver : Fatiguer et j'ai la tête qui tourne...

Shadow : Reste un peu coucher sa vas vite passer.

Silver avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Sonic souriant : Ne t'en fait pas Tails va vite te préparait tes limiteurs pour que tu n'es plus à subir ça.

Silver avec un léger sourire : Merci.

* * *

Dans le salon.

Tails et Amy venaient tout juste de terminer d'examiner Oméga quand Shadow et Sonic les rejoignirent pour faire le point.

Amy : Comment il va ?

Shadow : Bien il devrait vite se remettre et ne plus rien cassé pendant un moment. Et Oméga ?

Tails : J'ai pu réparait sa puce vocale facilement mais par contre son alimentation en Chaos Drive est endommagée. Malheureusement je ne peux pas la réparait entièrement son type de Chaos Drive n'est utiliser que par le GUN ou Eggman. Il faudrait qu'il se recharge dans une de leurs bases. Mais ce n'est pas une urgence.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas un problème je l'emmènerais quand j'y travaillé à la base. Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la ?

Oméga : Affirmative mes réserves d'énergie sont encore à 80 %.

Tails : Dans ce cas je vais rentrer dans mon labo pour mettre au point ces limiteurs d'énergie le plus vite possible.

Shadow : Encore merci pour ton aide.

Tails quittant la maison : Ce n'est rien.

Sonic : Part devant je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Amy : Vivement que Tails termine les limiteurs…

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas Tails est le meilleur dans ce domaine.

Amy : Oui. Je vais voir comment va Silver.

Une fois Amy partie il ne rester plus que Shadow, Sonic et Oméga dans le salon.

Sonic : Shadow je voulais savoir tu ne trouver pas Silver un peu bizarre ?

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sonic : Eh bien… à chaque fois que tu lui demandais quelque chose il replier ces oreilles et accepter, même s'il n'avait pas l'aire de vraiment le vouloir. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais son comportement me rappeler un peu… Quelqu'un de…

Shadow avec une voix amère : De soumis…

Sonic : Oui c'est ça.

Shadow en soupirant : Tu as vue juste…. Pour calmer Silver et le faire quitter son mode Chaos j'ai provoqué un duel d'énergie du chaos et l'ai remporté.

Sonic : Un duel d'énergie du Chaos ?

Shadow : Pour te faire une idée c'est comme dans les meutes de loup. Pour devenir le dominant de la meute les loups s'affrontes et le vainqueur devient l'alpha de la meute.

Sonic : Donc si Silver t'obéi comme ça c'est pars qu'il te vois comme son alpha ?

Shadow : Oui quand nous somme en forme Chaos nous somme guidé par notre instinct la plus bestiale et primitif. Et si on est confronté à une énergie qui nous est supérieur on lui obéi sans aucun moyen de protester. C'est comme ça que le professeur avait fait avec moi pour me garder sous contrôle quand je perdais le contrôle de ma transformation sur l'ARK.

Sonic : Mais sa veux dire que Silver vas toujours t'obéir sans protester ?

Shadow : Non heureusement les effets se dissipe avec le temps. D'ici demain il devrait revenir à la normal.

Sonic : T'en mieux. En tout cas j'ignorais que le professeur t'avait créé avec de l'ADN de chien.

Shadow : D'abord je parler de loup et il n'a pas utiliser sa pour me crée. Cela est un effet secondaire indésirable du fait que j'ai était créé pour être un pur combattant. Et mon côté Black Arms a sans doute renforcer les effets de cette soumission. Tous les Black Arms était soumis à la volonté de leurs chefs. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sonic : J'ai compris. En tout cas on dirait que Silver est un vrais combattant au final malgré tes doutes.

Shadow : Je me suis peut-être trompé sur ce point-là. Quand il était en forme chaos il était clairement un vrai combattant…

Sonic : Je te l'avais dit qu'il était doué.

Shadow : Ouais mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvel. J'aurais préféré que Silver ne prenne pas se chemin...

Sonic : Ne sois pas aussi négatif. S'il est bien entouré il n'y a pas de raison que les chose tourne mal.

Shadow : Tu as peut-être raison… même si je ne compte pas lui apprendre à combattre...

Sonic se dirigeant vers la sortie : Moi je te le dis un jour c'est lui qui te sauvera.

Shadow : Tu vas finir par nous porter la poisse.

Sonic : Non puisque que je dis qu'il te sauvera. C'est une prédiction optimiste. Sur ceux je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Shadow intriguer : Tu es bien pressé tu as peur que Tails se perde en route ?

Sonic : Non j'ai rendez-vous avec une amie.

Shadow intriguer : Une amie ? Ou "une Amie" ?

Sonic : Juste une amie. Je ne pense pas que je suis encore prêt pour une telle relation.

Shadow : Si sa peu te rassurait tu t'es amélioré dans ce domaine qu'il y a presque trois ans.

Sonic en rigolant : En même temps il était difficile de faire pire non ?

Shadow : Oui tu étais le pire imbécile que j'ai pu voir.

Sonic : Toujours aussi agréable tu aurais au moins pu nuancer tes propos et dire "mais non il y a toujours pire...".

Shadow : Non je suis quelqu'un de direct et j'ai dit "était". Bonne chance avec "ton amie ".

Sonic : Merci monsieur je suis directe et n'ai aucun tact.

Shadow regarda Sonic s'éloigner de sa maison plutôt heureuse pour lui qu'il est une chance de trouver une fille avec qui il s'entendais bien.

* * *

 **Et voilà le début de l'acte 3. Ça me fait un peu bizarre car de m'ont coté je vais commencer à écrire l'acte 5. Je vous rassure quand j'aurais fini d'écrire de mon côté je publierais plus de chapitre par semaine. Mais pour le moment je préfère avoir de l'avance pour garder un rythme de parution stable (voir pouvoir publier plus vite quand il le faut).**

 **En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre Shadow ira faire un petit tour à l'école de Silver pour trouver celui qui à donner le lien internet. Et il y aura aussi la présentation d'un personnage qui est déjà apparue tout au long de cette fan fiction et qui sera au cœur de l'intrigue de l'acte 3.**

 **Et oui Sonic va avoir droit à une relation avec quelqu'un. On en verra plus dans cette acte aussi. J'ai un peu hésiter au début sur cette idée mais au final je suis plutôt satisfait de l'avoir fait. Espérons que sa ne ce passe pas comme avec Sally.**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Une fois que Sonic était partie Shadow monta à l'étage pour retrouver sa femme et son fils. En arrivant dans la chambre il trouva Silver dans les bras de sa mère qui était entrain de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Shadow et les aventures qu'ils avait eu ensemble.

Shadow souriant : On dirait que tout se passe bien ici.

Shadow se mit au côté de Amy et commença à caresser Silver pour le détendre un peu de sa présence et pour qu'il ne le voit plus comme son alpha mais comme son père.

Amy : Sonic et déjà partie ?

Shadow souriant : Oui il avait rendez-vous avec une amie.

Amy : Une amie ? Tu veux dire ?

Shadow : Pour le moment c'est juste une amie rien de plus.

Amy : Je vois… j'espère que ça va bien se passer pour lui.

Shadow : Moi aussi. Il est le seul du groupe qui n'a pas encore trouver quelqu'un.

Silver : Moi non plus.

Amy en rigolant : Oui mais toi tu es encore un peu jeune pour avoir une petite amie.

Shadow avec un léger rire : Profite de ne pas en avoir pour le moment. C'est très compliquer à gérais crois moi.

Amy : Et ! Sa veux dire quoi au juste !

Shadow : Oula… tu vois je te l'avais dit.

Ne voulant pas faire face à la fureur de Amy, Shadow quitta la chambre en courant suivi de près par Amy qui voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de dire. Silver observa la scène très amuser par ses parents.

Après un petit moment de repos Silver se leva de son lit pour aller dans le salon pour regarder la télévision avec sa mère. Shadow fini par rentré du jardin après avoir arranger les dégâts dans le jardin causé par leur combat.

Silver intrigué : Papa pourquoi tu as une bosse sur la tête ?

Shadow : Demande à ta mère...

Amy : C'est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû me chercher.

Shadow : Tu as de la chance que je manque encore de souffle sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais attrapé.

Amy : Tu veux parier ?

Shadow montant à l'étage : Non merci la dernière fois que je l'ai fait ça a eu beaucoup trop d'impact sur ma vie.

Amy : Lui alors.

Une fois à l'étage Shadow se dirigea dans son bureau pour voir sur son ordinateur si le Commandeur lui avait envoyer un message.

Shadow : Tient mon ordinateur est allumé ? Étrange…

Quand l'ordinateur quitta son mode veille il s'ouvrir sur la page internet que Silver avait consulter.

Shadow : Qu'es que c'est que ce site ?

Intriguer par ce qu'il venait de trouver Shadow explora tout le site lisant ce que Silver avait lue plutôt.

Shadow énerver : Mais qui est l'enfoiré qui a écrit cette merde ?! Et comment Silver a pu avoir accès à ceux site ?!

Alors que Shadow aller se lever pour aller demandais des explications à son fils il remarqua un petit bout de papier au sol. C'était celui que Silver avait reçu de son surveillant avec le lien pour accéder à ce site.

Shadow : Cette écriture ce n'est pas c'elle de Silver. Qui lui a donner sa ?

Une fois qu'il est réussi à apaiser un peu sa colère Shadow quitta son bureau pour obtenir des explications de la part de son fils. De son côté Silver avait bien sur déjà ressentie la soudaine colère de son père et avait un peu peur.

Silver un peu effrayer : Papa… est en colère…

Amy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Silver un peu effrayer : Je l'ai ressentie…

Shadow arrivant dans le salon : Silver on doit parler.

Silver un peu effrayer : Oui…

Shadow : Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Silver. Mais je veux savoir qui ta donnais se bout de papier. C'était un élève de ta classe ?

Silver : Non un des surveillants…

Shadow : Tu connais son nom ?

Silver : Oui il s'appelle Rémy...

Shadow : Je vois... je vais avoir une longue discussion avec lui.

Silver : Il voulait juste m'aidé…

Shadow : Non il a voulu te faire croire qu'on était des monstres et te faire du mal. Les surveillants n'ont pas à se mêler de la vie priver des élèves de l'école.

Amy perdu : Je peux avoir une explication ?

Shadow : Se surveillant à donner à Silver un bout de papier avec un lien internet dessus. Il mène tout droit à un site complotisme qui pullule de fausse information et de théorie du complot sur nous.

Amy : C'était pour sa que tu t'es mis autan en colère ?

Silver : Oui… en parti…

Shadow : Autre chose comment a tu fais pour accéder à mon ordinateur sans aide ?

Silver : J'ai tenté des mots de passe au hasard.

Shadow : Et tu la trouver grâce à mes souvenir ?

Silver : Non… j'ai entendu maman parler de Maria avec mamie…

Amy : Attend tu veux dire que tu entendu toute la conversation ?

Silver avec un regard triste : Oui…

Amy triste : Non… je suis désoler je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

Shadow : Pourquoi ?

Amy avec un ton de regret : J'ai raconté à ta mère tes doutes de devenir père au début…

Shadow soupirant : Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité... et comme je l'ai dit je n'ai aucun regret d'avoir changé d'avis.

Amy : Mais où était tu pour nous entendre ?

Silver : Dans le couloir en haut…

Amy surprise : Et tu as réussi à tout entendre parfaitement d'aussi loin ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

Amy : Mais alors...

Shadow : On dirait que toi aussi tu possèdes une super ouïe comme moi. Tu aurais dû nous le dire plutôt.

Silver : Mais je ne savais pas que j'entendais aussi bien…

Shadow souriant : C'est vrai tu ne pouvais pas le deviner.

Silver : Je suis désolé... tout est de ma faute...

Shadow : Ce n'est pas ta faut. C'est la personne qui ta donner ce lien qui est coupable. Comme celui qui a créé ce site. Je vais voir avec le GUN s'ils peuvent le fermer pour de bon.

Silver soulager : Merci.

Shadow : Mais tu seras quand même punie pour être aller sur mon ordinateur sans permission.

Silver avec les oreilles replier : D'accord...

Shadow : Mais pour le moment je vais aller dans ton école. J'ai une discussion à avoir avec ce type.

Amy : Essaye de ne pas trop lui faire de mal.

Shadow prenant un chaos émeraude : Je sais je ne veux pas qu'il renvoie Silver de l'école. Chaos Control.

* * *

Devant les portes de l'école.

Shadow apparut devant l'école déterminer à trouver celui qu'il chercher. Par manque de chance c'était l'heure de la récréation et donc tous les élèves et surveillants étaient dans la cour. Bien sur une grande partie d'entre eux reconnue tout de suite Shadow créant un petit sentiment de mal l'aise. Ignorant cela Shadow s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour rentrer dans la cour jusqu'à qu'un surveillant vienne l'interpeller.

Surveillant un peu intimidé : Puis je vous aidé ?

Shadow : Je viens voir la directrice.

Surveillant un peu intimidé : Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

Shadow : Non mais c'est une urgence.

Surveillant un peu intimidé : Je suis désolé mais si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous je ne peux pas vous laissez pénétrais dans l'établissement.

Shadow : Et que vas-tu faire pour mit empêcher ?

Surveillant anxieux : … Je…

Le simple surveillant savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à Shadow mais il avait peur pour la sécurité des élèves et tenta de garder les portes fermer. Plutôt amuser par le courage de se surveillant Shadow posa sa main sur la grille est poussa doucement pour ouvrir la porte sans le blesser. Malgré que le surveillant mît tout son poids et sa force pour garder l'entré fermer Shadow ouvra la porte sans aucune difficulté malgré c'est blessure toujours visible sur lui.

Shadow : J'espère que vous n'être pas celui qui a provoqué ma présence ici. C'est rare de voir des personnes qui ont un tel courage. Si sa peu vous rassurais je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi se soit qui pourrait mettre en danger la place de mon fils ici.

Une fois le portail passer Shadow se dirigea tout de suite vers le bureau de la directrice toujours suivi par le surveillant. Une fois devant la porte du bureau le surveillant dépassa Shadow pour ouvrir la porte avant lui.

Surveillant : Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais monsieur Shadow a insisté pour vous voir d'urgence.

Directrice intriguer : Je voie laisser le entrer. Je doute qu'il soit venu si ce n'est pas pour quelque chose de vraiment important.

Shadow s'asseyant : Merci de bien vouloir me recevoir.

Directrice : Ce n'est rien. Alors dite moi qui y a-t-il d'aussi urgent ? C'est à propos de Silver ?

Shadow : Oui un de vos surveillant lui a donner se bout de papier avec un lien internet qui mener tout droit à un site complotisme et remplie de fausse information et de haine envers nous.

Directrice : Je suppose que sa à un lien avec l'absence de Silver c'est dernier temps ?

Shadow : En parti oui.

Directrice : Vous savez le nom du surveillant qui lui a donner ce lien ?

Shadow : Oui il s'appellerait Rémy.

Directrice : Oh…

Shadow : Qui y a-t-il ?

Directrice : Eh bien il a démissionné sans raison de son poste il y a quelques jours. Quand j'ai essayé d'appeler l'endroit où il avait dit qu'il habiter, le concierge m'a dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eux d'occupent avec ce nom-là.

Shadow : Que savez-vous de lui ?

Directrice : Pas grand-chose il était nouveau et plutôt très discret. D'ailleurs il n'est même pas venu chercher les affaires de son cassier.

Shadow : Es que je peux voir son cassier ?

Directrice : Habituellement je dirais non mais vue la situation un peu particulière je veux bien faire une exception.

Shadow : merci.

Après un petit moment à traverser les couloirs de l'école Shadow et la directrice entra dans la salle des professeurs pour se rendre devant les casiers. La salle était remplie de professeur qui profiter de leurs pauses jusqu'à être surpris par la présence de Shadow qui jeta un lourd silence dans la salle.

Directrice : Voilà c'était son cassier. Tient il est presque vide. Il y a juste une enveloppe noire et… rouge ?

En retournant l'enveloppe la directrice pouvait voir qu'il était écrit " Pour Shadow ".

Directrice : Elle... elle vous est adressée.

Voyant cela Shadow avait un mauvais pressentiment de ce qu'il aller lire mais l'ouvrir sans hésitation.

 _Contenue de la lettre._

 _Bonjours Shadow sa fessais longtemps._

 _Désoler de ne pas me montrais en personne mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de nos vraies retrouvailles. En attendent j'ai fait un peu connaissance avec ton cher fils. C'est un charment enfant qu'elle dommage qu'il soit lui aussi un monstre. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de généreux je lui ai donnais ce qu'il souhaiter. J'aurais tellement voulu le voir quand il a compris ce que tu étais réellement et ce qu'il était. Considère cela comme un cadeau de retrouvaille le suivant ne devrais pas tarder à arriver._

 _Ton amies le corbeau._

Devant le contenu de cette lettre Shadow eu beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère et à ne pas détruire ce message.

Directrice : Un corbeau ? Non il…

Shadow avec une sombre voix : Il a intégré votre école pour se rapprocher de Silver… pour ensuite lui donner ce lien...

Directrice : Je suis désolée si j'avais su…

Shadow : Inutile de vous excuser vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'elle était c'est intention. Je vais prévenir le GUN pour qu'il le retrouve au plus vite.

Directrice : Je leur fournirais tous ce qu'il auront besoin pour y arriver.

Shadow : Merci et désoler de vois avoir déranger.

Directrice : Je vous en prie ma mission est d'assurait la sécurité des élèves de cette établissement. Qui sais ce que cette personne aurait pu faire…

Shadow quittant la salle : Ne vous en fait pas je vais le retrouver et l'arrêter.

Alors que Shadow se diriger vers la sortie il fut interrompu par un professeur.

Léa : Excuser moi mais j'aimerais vous parlez si vous avait le temps.

Shadow : Bien sur si c'est à propos de l'absence de Silver ne vous en fait pas il reviendra dans quelques jours.

Léa : Je vois. Si vous voulez je peux vous donner une copie des cours qu'il a manqué.

Shadow : Ce serait appréciable merci.

Léa : Suivais moi ma salle de classe est juste à côté.

Une fois dans la classe Shadow récupéra les cours que Silver devais rattraper avant de revenir.

Shadow : Merci pour c'est cours. Je veillerais à ce que Silver rattrape son retard.

Léa : De rien. Moi aussi je voulais vous remercier.

Shadow intriguer : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Léa : Pour l'incendie… je sais très bien que vous saviez que c'est moi qui avais déclenché l'incendie par accident. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu se jours-là des élèves aurait périe dans l'incendie par ma faute… et si vous aviez tout raconter j'aurais perdu mon poste ou pire…

Shadow : Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous avez accepté si facilement d'intégrer Silver dans votre classe quand tous les autres professeurs émettaient des réserves.

Léa : En effet c'est une des raisons. Mais ne vous m'éprenez pas si j'ai accepté de prendre Silver c'est parce que je voulais qui puisse intégrer cette école comme tout le monde. Mais je reste curieux de savoir pourquoi vous m'avez couvert à l'époque ?

Shadow : Vous avez fait une erreur involontaire et vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que les mécanisme anti incendie tombe en panne pile à ce moment-là. Et j'ai bien vue que vous aimiez votre travaille et que vous étiez vraiment inquiète pour les enfants. Il était inutile de vous faire perdre votre travaille juste pour ça. Et d'après ce que Silver m'a dit j'ai plutôt bien fait en ne relavent pas les raisons de l'incendie.

Léa : Merci beaucoup. Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas comme certain vous décrive.

Shadow : Merci j'espère que vos élèves prendront exemple sur vous.

* * *

Une fois qu'il avait effectué tous ce qu'il voulait Shadow rentra chez lui pour parler avec Amy de ce qu'il avait appris. En arrivant devant chez lui son communicateur se mit à sonner le surprenant au passage.

Shadow : Rouge que me veux tu ?

Rouge très inquiète : Shadow tu vas bien ?!

Shadow : Oui bien sur pourquoi tu me demande sa d'un coup ?

Rouge : Eh bien après ton combat contre Silver… je m'inquiéter...

Shadow : Oh Amy ta raconter pour ça ? Ce n'est rien…

Rouge avec un ton très sérieuse : Non Shadow votre combat fait la une de toute les chaines de télé.

Shadow : Quoi ?!

Devant cette annonce Shadow entra précipitamment chez lui surprenant tous les occupants de la maison.

Amy : Shadow ça va ?

Shadow : Allume la télé vite.

Amy : Ok…

Présentatrice : Nous vous rappelons la principale information de la journée. Le fils de Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog aurait attaquer son père dans ce qui semble être une violente confrontation le blessant gravement. D'après les images et nos spécialistes nous pouvons supposer qu'il aurait perdu le contrôle de ces pouvoirs. Mais nous ignorons toujours la fiabilité de ces images n'y ce qui aurait pu provoquer une t'elle situation. Dans tous les cas cela relance les questions sur le danger que représente cette enfant. Si à son âge il est déjà capable d'infliger de t'elle blessure à son père qui sais ce que sa pourrait donner dans le futur.

Amy : Comment ils on put être au courant et avoir c'est image ?

Shadow très énerver : Je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai une petite idée.

Amy : Comment ?

Au moment où Shadow était sur le point d'expliquer ce qui c'était passer à l'école quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Amy : Qui sa peut-être ?

Shadow très énerver : Si c'est un journaliste je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir osé sonner à notre porte !

En ouvrant la porte Shadow fut surpris de ne trouver personne devant lui ou dans les alentours mais quand il était sur le point de refermer la porte son regard se porta sur une enveloppe noire et rouge. Sans hésitation Shadow prit l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu.

 _Contenue de la lettre._

 _Rebonjour_ _Shadow._

 _Aime-tu mon deuxième cadeau ? Peut-être que tu aurais préférais que cela reste priver ? Mais je pense que le monde a le droit de savoir le danger que vous représentez tous les deux. Dans tous les cas j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce combat surtout le passage ou ton fils a retourné ton attaque contre toi et ta transpercer de part en part. J'ai hâte de voir votre prochain combat il semblerait que la nouvelle génération va vite te surpasser. Tu devrais toi aussi te méfier de lui qui sais il pourrait un jour essayer à nouveau de te tuer et y arriver. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour avoir un peu mit le bazar dans votre vie à nouveau. Mais au moins cette fois j'ai était un peu plus subtile que la dernière fois avec les décorations de noël. Passe le bonjour à ta femme et remercie Silver de ma part pour ce magnifique spectacle._

 _A notre future retrouvaille ton amie le corbeau._

Cette deuxième lettre mit Shadow dans une intense colère au point ou une aura rouge commença à s'échapper de lui malgré ses limiteurs. Sans un mot il traversa le salon ignorant les questions de Amy ou Silver qui c'était cacher derrière sa mère trop intimidée par son père. Shadow poursuivi son chemin passant le jardin pour arriver dans la forêt d'où le corbeau avais filmé son combat contre Silver depuis les arbres pour y faire exploser toute sa colère.

Shadow voix légèrement déformer : **Chaos Blast !**

Une vague d'énergie destructrice ravagea tous les arbres qui entourais le sombre hérisson. Le carnage continua jusqu'à qu'il est détruit tous les arbres qui entourait la maison pour ne plus offrir de point de vue vers leur maison.

Shadow voix légèrement déformer : **Ou es-tu espèce d'enfoiré ?! Vient m'affronter au lieu de te cacher derrière tes lettres ! Et laisse mon fils en dehors de sa ! Je te jure que quand je t'aurais trouvé je te réduirais en miette !**

Une fois sa colère apaiser Shadow s'effondra au sol toussant de toute ses forces et luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Amy fini par le rejoindre très inquiète par son comportement et le bruit des explosions. En voyant Shadow au sol s'étouffant presque elle se précipita à ses coté pour l'aider.

Amy : Shadow sa vas ?!

Shadow toussant un peu de sang : Ouais c'est juste… ma blessure à…mon poumon…qui c'est ré-ouvert…

Amy : Qu'elle idée d'utiliser autant d'énergie alors que ton corps n'est pas encore remis.

Shadow avec difficulté à parler : Je ne suis…pas d'humeur… pour un serment... aide moi à rentrai…je dois vous parler… de quelque chose d'important.

Amy : Oui oui j'avais compris.

Amy souleva délicatement le bras de Shadow pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à leurs salons pendant que le sombre hérisson mettait une de ses mains sur sa blessure pour ralentir l'écoulement de son sang. Dans le salon Silver resta en retrait voyant ses parents revenir et son père qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Très vite Amy laissa Shadow sur une chaise pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner.

Amy : Reste tranquille je n'arrive pas à bien mettre le bandage.

Shadow très énerver : J'essaye mais tu me fais mal.

Amy : C'est de ta faute c'est toi qui a ré-ouverte tes blessures et détruit les anciens bandages qu'on t'avait posé.

Shadow très énerver : Je n'y pouvais rien cet enfoiré ma mit en rage.

Amy : Eh bien souffle un grand coup et explique-nous ce qui se passe pars que d'un on ne comprend rien à cette histoire et de deux tu fais peur à Silver.

Shadow tournant son regard vers Silver : D'accord… je suis désoler...

* * *

Voyant que Amy avait raison Shadow se calma et commença à raconter tous ce qu'il avait appris c'est dernière heure.

Amy : Alors c'est se corbeau qui a tout provoquer…

Shadow en grognant : Oui et il prêtant être aussi derrière le coup du centre commercial…

Amy : Mais on avait arrêté le coupable.

Shadow : C'est ce que je penser aussi... Je vais voir avec le GUN pour qu'il trouve ce type. Quand on l'aura trouvé je m'occuperais de son cas personnellement.

Silver effrayer : Pourquoi il nous en veut autan ?

Amy : Qu'elle en soit la raison il doit être arrêter. Il nous a mis en danger nous et des innocents.

Shadow : Oui. Ecoute moi bien Silver si jamais un jour tu le revois surtout tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui et tu me préviendras tout de suite. Qui sais qu'elle autre plan tordu il a en réserve.

Silver : D'accord. Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Amy : Que veux-tu dire ?

Silver très inquiet : Tous le monde a vu ces images de moi sous cette chose… Es que je vais pouvoir encore aller à l'école après ça ?

Shadow : Je vais tout faire pour que tu le puisses. Je refuse que tu vives enfermé à cause d'un psychopathe.

Silver : Merci.

Le couple d'hérissons donna un câlin mutuel à leur fils pour chasser sa peur et le rassurait toujours sous le regard protecteur d'Oméga, alors qu'une autre personne se trouver plus loin de la maison et avait assister au carnage de Shadow avec amusement.

Corbeau : On dirait que se chère Shadow a bien aimé mon cadeau. Ne t'en fait pas un jour toi et moi on réglera nos comptes mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. En attendant amuse toi à me chercher partout pendant que j'attendrais dans l'ombre pour frapper quand tu t'y attendras le moins.

Le corbeau s'éloigna de la maison avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez Sally.

Marc : On dirait que notre amie fait à nouveau parler de lui.

Sally : Oui j'ai vu la vidéo qu'il a pris. Je dois avouer qu'il est doué pour un humain. Il a réussi à les manipuler pour pousser se gamin à dévoiler sa vraie nature au monde entier.

Marc : Oui et cela confirme nos craintes sur ce gamin. On va devoir prendre sa en compte pour la suite des opérations surtout après le désastre avec la princesse du royaume de Sol.

Sally : Ne m'en reparle pas j'en suis encore furieuse. J'ai envoyé ces soldats de merde dans la pire prison du royaume pour y être puni comme il se faut.

Marc : On est sûr qu'elle soit morte ?

Sally : D'après les expert et l'équipe de recherche il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle et put survire à la chute et au courant enfermer comme elle l'était. Et il y a très peu de chance de retrouver son corps.

Marc : Comment on va faire sans elle…

Sally : Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Sa vas juste nous retarder un peu plus.

Marc : Géniale…

Sally : On va utiliser ce temps pour notre premier objectif.

Marc : Les vidéos ? L'équipe spéciale ne devrais pas avoir de mal à récupérais c'elle de la fille mais pour leur tank de compagnie sa vas être plus difficile.

Sally : C'est en partie pour sa que nos scientifiques on crée le programme Nicole. Dès que l'équipe spéciale en aura l'occasion il le transmettront dans les ordinateurs du GUN et dans ce robot. Ils devront juste faire en sorte que ce robot soit connecté au ressaut du GUN pour être infecter.

Marc : Restons prudent et fessons encore profil bas.

Sally : Par chance notre mystérieux ami va faire une diversion magnifique pour nous.

Marc : Pour une fois qu'un humain sert à quelque chose.

Le couple royal poussa un rire amuser. Tous les deux étaient impatient de commencer à mettre en place leurs plans.

* * *

 **Vous pensiez que Sally serait le seul problème de cette suite ? Eh bien non ^^.**

 **Le corbeau est un personnage que j'avais déjà introduit dans le volume 1. A vous de tenté de deviner qui il l'ai vraiment ( j'ai laissé un gros indice pour que vous puissiez le trouver). On vas voir dans cette acte 3 les conséquence des actions du Corbeau et de l'enquête pour tenté de le retrouver et bien d'autre chose.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre on verra donc les début de l'enquête pour retrouver le Corbeau.**

 **Prochain chapitre Samedi prochain.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Après quelques jours d'attente Tails avait finie de préparait les limiteurs d'énergie pour Silver. Depuis l'incident avec sa forme Chaos et cette histoire avec le corbeau le jeune hérisson n'était pas ressortie dehors par peur de le croiser ou de faire du mal à quelqu'un. De son côté Shadow avait avertie le GUN de ce qui c'était passer et avait tout de suite ouvert une enquête pour retrouver se corbeau. Une équipe d'enquêteur était venu voir Silver ainsi que le personnel de l'école pour leurs poser des diverses questions.

Pour le moment tout le monde était réuni pour voir Silver recevoir ses limiteurs.

Silver et Shadow étaient au centre du jardin pendant que tout le monde rester en retrait au cas ou si les choses tourner mal.

Shadow : On va tester ces limiteurs si tout se passe bien tu n'auras plus de problème de surpuissance.

Silver : Je l'espère.

Shadow : Tient je tes prit des gants pour qu'il ne te gêne pas trop.

Silver enfila sa paire de gants pour ensuite mettre les limiteurs avec une petit appréhension. Une fois mit les limiteurs se mit un peu à briller avant de s'arrêter.

Shadow : Alors ?

Silver : Je me sens… comme avant. C'est comme si mon énergie était absorbée.

Shadow soulager : C'est exactement ça. Ils absorbent la majeure partie de ton énergie pour te permettre de vivre une vie normale sans tout détruire. Mais par contre si tu les retires tu auras accès d'un coup à toute ton énergie. Tu ne dois le faire que si tu es vraiment en danger. Autre chose si jamais tu te mes vraiment en colère ils ne pourront pas bloquer entièrement ton énergie.

Silver : Je comprends…

Shadow : Quand on aura du temps je t'apprendrais à mieux gérais autant d'énergie sans danger.

Silver effrayer : Je ne veux pas reprendre cette forme…

Shadow : Je ne t'y obligerais pas mais tu dois au moins apprendre à gérais ton énergie pour ne pas en perdre le contrôle. Tu comprends.

Silver : Oui je ferais de mon mieux.

Shadow caressant Silver : C'est bien. On va quand même tester si tu peux à nouveau tout contrôler sans risque. Essaye de manipuler le verre que je tiens avec tes pouvoirs.

Silver hésitant : Tu es sur ?

Shadow : Oui tu ne dois plus avoir peur de tes pouvoirs. La peur augmente le risque que tu en perdes le contrôle.

Écoutant son père Silver commença à entourais le verre avec son énergie aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait. A son grand soulagement il arriver à nouveau à manipuler ce qu'il l'entourait sans le détruire. Silver redécouvrir le plaisir d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et était heureux et soulager de pouvoir à nouveau s'amuser avec sans risque.

Amy : Alors ? Sa à marcher ?

Shadow souriant : Oui il n'y a plus de risque.

A cette annonce tout le monde fut soulagé et commença à se réunir autour d'un repas organiser pour fêter cette nouvel. Soulager de ne plus être un danger Silver retrouva enfin son sourire et osa même jouer avec son petit cousin et cousine.

Une heure plus tard après le repas.

Une fois le repas terminer Shadow resta un peu en retrait toujours à la fut et sur ses gardes.

Rouge : Alors on reste à l'écart ?

Shadow méfiant : Je peu mieux observer les choses d'ici.

Sonic : Tu es toujours aussi préoccupé par cette histoire de corbeau ?

Shadow : Bien sur comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas quand un malade menace ma famille ?

Sonic : Oui je comprends je serais pareil.

Rouge : En parlant de cette histoire la police a arrêté le journaliste qui avait provoqué la chute des décorations de noël. Ils devraient l'amener à la base du GUN aujourd'hui.

Shadow étonner : Il a été libéré de prison ?

Rouge : Oui il y a peu pour bonne conduite. Si tu veux on peut aller l'interroger.

Shadow : Oui et je vais en profiter pour emmener Oméga pour que je puisse réparait sa source d'énergie.

Rouge partant : Dans ce cas je vais prévenir Knuckles qui vas devoir rentrais seul.

Sonic : Soulager ?

Shadow : Non pas temps que je serais sûr que c'est bien lui.

Sonic : Je comprends…

Shadow : Et toi ? Sa c'est bien passer avec ton " amie " ?

Sonic : Ne commence pas avec des sous-entendus il n'y a rien entre elle et moi…

Shadow : Mais tu aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose ?

Sonic détournant le regard : Peut-être… mais je ne suis pas prêt…

Shadow : Pourquoi ?

Sonic : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Gêner par la conversation Sonic préféra partir ne voulant pas trop entrais dans se sujet. De son côté Shadow voyer bien que quelque chose n'aller pas chez lui mais pour le moment il préférait s'occuper de son problème de corbeau avant celui-là.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la base de formation du GUN.

Toute la team Dark était arriver impatient de pouvoir voir le supposer corbeau. Mais sur le chemin Rouge et Shadow étaient surprit en voyant le groupe de nouvelle recrue envoyer du royaume de Sally ici.

Shadow : Pourquoi être vous ici ? Les cours ne reprennent pas encore.

Maude : Nous le savons mais nous avons eu l'autorisation de venir nous exercer ici pour rattraper le niveau du reste du groupe.

Rouge : C'est une excellente idée.

Maude : Et vous ? Vous être là pour préparait les cours ?

Shadow : Non nous somme la pour des raisons personnelles d'ailleurs il est temps qu'on si rende.

Le trio quitta le petit groupe d'élève pour d'abord aller vers une salle ou Shadow pourrait réparait Oméga et le laisser se recharger.

Shadow : Voilà j'ai fini de remettre à neuf ta source d'alimentation mais tu vas devoir rester ici pour te recharger.

Oméga : Entendu mise en veille. Réveille prévue dans 2 heures.

Une fois le problème d'Oméga résolut les deux coéquipiers quittèrent la salle pour aller vers les cellules.

Vincent : Alors ils sont partis ?

Loïc : Oui et ils ont laissé leur robot seul dans cette salle. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il s'est mis en veille.

Maude : C'est une occasion en or. Non seulement on peut transmettre le virus dans les ordinateurs du GUN et dans ce robot en même temps. Comme le voulait la reine.

Vincent : On va devoir d'abord contournait leurs systèmes de surveillance.

Maude : J'ai déjà envoyé un signal au royaume. Il devrait nous laisser une ouverture d'ici peu.

Loïc : Génial on va enfin commencer à passer aux choses sérieux.

* * *

Du coté de Rouge et Shadow.

Tous les deux étaient arriver dans la zone des cellules de la base. Leur suspect était déjà dans une salle pour qu'ils puissent l'interroger. Mais devant eux il y avait un humain qui visiblement n'était très ravie de leurs présences ici.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police : Je peux savoir ce que vous faite la ?

Shadow : Je viens interroger celui qui est supposer avoir menacer ma famille.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police : Et pourquoi je devrais accepter de vous laisser l'interroger ? Ce type est mon suspect dans mon enquête. De plus vous être personnellement impliquer dans cette affaire je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous laisser le voir.

Rouge tenant un papier : Pour votre information cette affaire est aussi entre les mains du GUN maintenant.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police : Quoi ?! Depuis quand ?!

Rouge : Depuis que ce type est le suspect numéro un d'être le corbeau qui menace la sécurité de la famille d'un des agents les plus hauts gradés du GUN.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police : Le président en personne à signer ça ?

Shadow avec un ton très menacent : Je peux entrer ? Ou je dois forcer le passage ?

Chef du service d'enquête de la police donnant le rapport d'enquête : Vas-y. On va voir si tu arrives à quelque chose.

Finalement le policier laissa passer Shadow qui entra dans la salle pour tenter d'obtenir des aveux. Dès son entré dans la salle d'interrogatoire l'humain se pétrifia de peur en le voyant. Shadow se plaça juste en face de lui en ouvrant le rapport de d'enquête.

Shadow : Alors comme on se retrouve Rémy. Ça ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois ? Maintenant tu joues les corbeaux.

Rémy intimider : Je… ne comprend pas… je n'ai rien fait…

Shadow : Tu avais déjà dit sa la première fois.

Rémy apeurait : Oui mais ce n'était pas moi non plus… je vous le jure… c'est vrai que je vous ai espionner… Mais ce n'était que pour avoir un scoop.

Shadow penser : Ce type… sois il est un très bon acteur ou alors il est vraiment terrifié par ma présence. Se corbeau à plutôt l'aire d'être une personne sur de lui… Et ce type n'a pas de raison de m'en vouloir… Alors que se corbeau me vaux une haine profonde mais lui ne dégage rien…

Rémy apeurait : Je ne comprends pas… je penser que tout sa était terminer...

Shadow : A tu trouver un nouveau travail depuis ta libération ?

Rémy intimidé : Non pas encore…

Shadow septique : Pourtant quelqu'un avec ton nom et qui te ressemble énormément à était engager comme surveillant dans une école.

Rémy : Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais ce n'était pas moi !

Shadow : Mais tu n'as pas été surprit de recevoir de l'argent sur ton compte ?

Rémy : Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre ou elle me disait qu'elle m'aiderait le temps que je trouve un travail.

Shadow penser en observant la lettre : Hum l'écriture est la même que c'elle du corbeau… mais il aurait très bien pu l'écrire lui-même…

Rémy retenant ses larmes : J'aurais dû faire plus attention... déjà il y a deux ans je me suis fait avoir...

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire ?

Rémy : Le jour avant le sabotage du centre commercial j'ai reçu une lettre me disant de venir au sur place. Celui qui m'avait écrit cette lettre me promettait un super scoop sur vous mais il voulait rester anonyme et me rencontrait là-bas.

Shadow : Cette lettre tu la donner aux enquêteurs ?

Rémy : Oui…

Shadow : Rouge tu peux aller voir pour cette histoire de lettre.

Rouge parlant à travers le micro : J'y vais.

Shadow montrant des photos du site internet : En attendant tu peux me parler de ça ? Tu nous avais caché tes talents en informatique.

Rémy : Je ne connais pas se site …

Shadow : Pourtant l'adresse IP du site mène tout droit à ton ordinateur.

Rémy : Mais… je ….

L'humain était sur le point de fondre en larme quand Rouge interrompu l'interrogatoire pour donner une copie de la lettre que Shadow lui avait demander.

Shadow penser : Toujours la même écriture… et la même arrogance dans le ton…

Rouge : Il te faut autre chose ?

Shadow : Oui tu peux me trouver des articles et note manuscrite qu'il a écrit quand il était encore journaliste.

Rouge : Pas de problème.

Shadow : Alors dit moi es que par hasard quelqu'un aurait pu accéder à ton ordinateur ?

Rémy : La seul personne qui est entré chez moi c'est un technicien qui devait vérifier si j'étais bien connecter au nouveau réseau.

Shadow : Tu es resté avec lui tout le long ?

Rémy : Non je ne voyer rien de suspect à sa alors j'ai vaqué à mes occupations.

Shadow penser : Se type semble être qu'un bouc émissaire…

L'interrogatoire se poursuivi encore quelques minutes jusqu'au retour de Rouge avec des articles écrit par leur suspect.

Shadow penser : Hum n'y son style ni sa façon d'écrire ne correspond…

Shadow se leva pour se diriger vers l'humain qui trembler de peur devant le sombre hérisson qui s'avancer vers lui le regard froid.

Shadow : Je suis désolé.

Sur ces mots Shadow quitta la salle d'interrogatoire pour retrouver Rouge et le chef de la police.

Rouge : Alors ?

Shadow : Ce n'est pas lui.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police : Quoi ?! C'est évident que c'est lui tout l'accuse !

Shadow : Non seulement il n'est pas le corbeau et je suis quasiment sûr que se n'était pas lui non plus derrière l'affaire du centre commercial.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police outré : Tu es entrain de dire que j'ai mal fait mon travail ?!

Shadow : Je dis que vous avez envoyé un innocent en prison.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police : C'est n'importe quoi.

Shadow : Je ferais un rapport complet pour qu'il soit libérait et innocenter au plus vite. A votre place je commencerais à reprendre les rechercher POUR TROUVER LE VRAIS COUPABLE.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police énerver : Tu oses me donner des ordres ?! Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un simple agent de terrain alors apprend à rester à ta place !

Shadow avec un ton arrogant : Je le ferais le jour où vous serez faire correctement votre job.

Chef du service d'enquête de la police furieux : Comment ose-tu ?! J'ai déjà fermé les yeux une fois pour ce que tu as fait à mon fils mais là tu vas trop loin !

Shadow : Votre fils ?

Chef du service d'enquête de la police furieux : Mon fils est dans la même classe que le tient et quand il est revenu de chez vous il était complètement terrifier. Que vous devait faire des missions d'assassinat est une chose mais traumatiser un enfant avec sa en est une autre !

Shadow : Alors se gamin est votre fils ? Dans tous les cas je ne sais pas comment il a pu penser cela mais je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il vous a dit. Il a du mal comprendre ce qu'il a entendu. A leurs âges ils s'imaginent facilement des choses surtout quand on a déjà des aprioris. Maintenant avez-vous fini il me semble que vous avez quelqu'un à chercher.

Martin très énerver : Il temps que je prenne les rennes du GUN. Ce jour-là il y aura beaucoup de changement.

Rouge : Qu'es qui vous fait croire que c'est vous qui aller être le prochain à occuper ce poste ?

Martin avec beaucoup de confiance : J'en ai fait la demande et jusqu'à présent je suis le seul candidat aussi au gradé parmi les candidats. Et de toute façon je ne vois personne d'autre qui possède mon expérience ou mes qualités. Surtout depuis que le GUN c'est séparé de leurs meilleurs agents pour leur nouvelle politique douteuse. A cause de sa le GUN a perdu énormément en puissance mais je compte bien arranger sa en réintégrant ceux qui on était injustement renvoyer.

Shadow avec un sourire arrogant : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Martin très sûr de lui : Faite moi confiance vous le verrais.

Rouge en souriant : A votre place je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi vous pourriez être surprit.

Martin intriguer : Que voulais vous dire ?

Rouge souriant : Rien, rien du tout.

Shadow : Rouge allons retrouver Oméga et rentrons.

* * *

Pendant ce temps du côté des recrues du royaume de Sally.

Le petit groupe attendais le feu vert pour passer à l'action pour accomplir la première étape de leurs missions.

Loïc agacer : Qu'es qu'il foute ?! On va manquer notre chance si ça continue.

Maude : Sa prend du temps pour réussir à pirater le système de sécurité sans être repérais. Rester patient et discret.

Vincent : Ouais mais ils vont bientôt revenir chercher leur tank.

Maude : C'est bon j'ai eu le signale. On peut y aller.

Trois des cinq recrues entra dans la salle pendant que les deux autre montait la garde de chaque côté du couloir. Une fois dans la salle les recrues placèrent une clé USB sur Oméga et sur un des ordinateurs pour y transférer le virus avant de ressortir le plus vite possible.

Au même moment du coté de Shadow et Rouge a quelque couloir d'Oméga.

Rouge : Alors que pense-tu de ce type ?

Shadow : Le qu'elle ?

Rouge en souriant : Celui qui pense qui va devenir notre prochain patron.

Shadow : C'est un idiot qui ressemble trop à David à mon gout. Je me demande pourquoi le Commandeur ne m'a pas parler de ce type.

Rouge : Il ne voulait peut-être pas que tu es l'impression qu'il te force la main. Et rien ne prouve qu'il aurait accepté sa candidature.

Shadow : Ouais…

Rouge : D'ailleurs tu as réfléchi à cette proportion ?

Shadow : Oui un peu mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Mais en voyant se type je me dis que je ne pourrais pas être pire que lui.

Rouge : C'est sur et rien que pour voir sa tête j'aimerais que tu acceptes.

Shadow : Je dois encore voir quelques détails avant de donner ma réponse. Pour dire Amy n'est même pas au courant de cette histoire

Rouge : A oui il vaudrait mieux lui en parler avant.

Les deux coéquipiers finir par arriver dans la salle ou était Oméga pour le chercher sans remarquer l'intrusion qui venais de se produire ici.

Shadow : Oméga tu es recharger ?

Oméga : Rechargement effectuer avec succès.

Rouge : Voilà une bonne chose de fait on vas pouvoir rentrer chez nous et profiter un peu du reste de nos congés.

Shadow préoccuper : Parle pour toi…

Rouge : Ce corbeau t'inquiète encore. On va le trouver et en attendant Silver sera toujours suivi par une équipe de protection du GUN.

Shadow préoccuper : Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose.

Rouge : Restons aux aguets mais continuons aussi à profiter de la vie.

Shadow : Ouais.

La team Dark quitta la base sous le regard satisfait du petit groupe de recrue.

Soldat parlant à travers un communicateur : Rapport de mission avez-vous réussi ?

Maude : Oui le virus Nicole a été transmis dans les ordinateurs du GUN et dans le robot de la team Dark.

Soldat : Bien reçu. Félicitation on vous tiendra au courant pour la prochaine étape.

Maude : Merci on vous tient au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Rouge, Shadow et Oméga rentrèrent chez eux en fin d'après-midi. Dès l'instant où ils ont franchi la porte d'entrée Silver sauta sur Oméga heureux de voir qu'il aller bien.

Shadow : Silver vas te préparait dans le jardin on va reprendre tes exercices en maîtrise d'énergie.

Silver inquiet : Tu es sur tu es encore blesser…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je suis quasiment remit à 100 %.

Silver partant : Ok.

Amy : Alors comment sa c'est passer ?

Shadow : Ce journaliste n'est pas le corbeau. Et ce n'était pas lui non plus qui a provoqué la chute des décorations de noël.

Amy : Il a été piéger ?

Shadow : Oui j'en suis persuader. C'est un autre humain qui et derrière tout ça.

Amy inquiète : Très rassurant…

Shadow : J'ai demandé à ce que Silver sois toujours suivi par une équipe de protection du GUN. Ils feront en sorte de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas trop le perturber ou l'effrayer. En attendant qu'ils aient trouvé ce type on va devoir rester sur nos gardes.

Amy : Je vois… si ce type ose venir ici on s'occupera de lui.

Shadow : Je doute qu'il le fasse ce n'est qu'un lâche qui préfère se cacher.

Amy : Bon dans ce cas je vais commencer à préparait à manger pendant que tu es avec Silver.

Shadow : Attend j'ai autre chose à te dire.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Le Commandeur voudrait que je devienne son successeur.

Amy : Sa veux dire que c'est toi qui dirigerais le GUN ?

Shadow : Oui.

Amy : Et tu as envie de le faire ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas trop au fond je pense que oui… surtout que l'un des principaux candidats à ce poste est un idiot semblable à David.

Amy : Si tu veux mon avis, si tu penses que tu ferais un meilleur chef que lui tu devrais accepter. Mais si tu n'es pas intéressé par ce poste ne te force pas.

Shadow : Je dois encore voir quelque chose et après sa je prendrais ma décision.

Amy : Oui ne te presse pas pour un tel choix.

Shadow fini par rejoindre Silver pour reprendre doucement ses exercices jusqu'au dîner. Une fois le repas terminer Shadow se prépara pour sortir dehors après avoir couché Silver avec Amy.

Amy : Tu sors ce soir ?

Shadow : Oui je dois voir quelqu'un qui à besoin de conseil. Je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure je rentrerais. S'il y a un problème appelle moi.

Amy : Oui, oui amuse toi bien.

Les deux hérissons s'échangèrent un petit baisser avant que l'un ne disparaisse dans un flash de lumière vert.

* * *

Devant chez Sonic et Tails.

La nuit était déjà bien tomber quand Shadow sonna à la porte pour être accueillie par Tails surprit de le voir ici.

Tails : Shadow ? Que fait tu ici à cette heure ? Il y a un problème avec les limiteurs de Silver ?

Shadow : Non tout va bien. Enfaîte je suis venu pour parler avec Sonic.

Tails : Sonic ?

Shadow : Oui il est là ?

Tails : Oui je vais le chercher. Entre.

Pendant que Tails monté à l'étage pour trouver Sonic, Shadow attendais dans le salon ou il pouvait voir des photos exposer ou ils étaient tous dessus. L'une des photos frappa particulièrement Shadow. Sur se clicher tout le monde étaient à côté de son ou sa partenaire à part Sonic qui était seul au bout du groupe sans personne.

Sonic : Shadow tu voulait me parler ?

Shadow : Ouais mais allons le faire ça dehors autour d'un verre.

Sonic étonner : Quoi tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre dans un bar ensemble ?

Shadow : Oui à part si tu n'as pas encore l'âge requis ou que tu as trop peur de ne pas tenir.

Sonic confiant : Tu vas voir tu seras déjà incapable de marcher que je serais encore sobre.

Shadow très confiant : Je veux bien voir ça.

Évidement Tails resta à la maison étant encore trop jeune pour se rendre dans un bar ou boire de l'alcool. Shadow conduisit Sonic dans le seul bar qu'il connaissait et où ils pourraient discuter entre eux.

Sonic : Le club Rouge ?

Shadow : Oui il appartient à Rouge elle s'en sevrer comme couverture et pour obtenir des informations avant de devenir agent du GUN.

Sonic : Elle t'a souvent amenée ici ?

Shadow : J'y est même travailler comme barman pendant un moment avant de devenir un agent à temps complet.

Sonic étonner : Tu étais barman ? Je te verrais plus comme videur.

Shadow : La seul fois ou je l'ai fait personne n'a oser tenter de rentré. Au moins au bar sois il fessait trop sombre pour me reconnaître ou les clients était trop alcooliser pour avoir peur.

Sonic : Je vois. Dans ce cas entrons je meurs de soif.

Une fois à l'intérieur les deux hérissons se placèrent au bout du bar espèrent ne pas être déranger ou reconnue. Tous les deux commencèrent leurs soirées par un petit cocktails pas très alcooliser voulant rester sobre pour le début de la conversation.

Sonic intriguer : Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Shadow : Enfaîte je voulais te parler de deux choses assez importantes. La première concerne l'avenir du GUN.

Sonic buvant son verre : Le GUN ?

Shadow : Oui le Commandeur veut que je devienne son successeur.

Sonic recrachant son verre : Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu serais à la tête de cet armé ?

Shadow : Oui si j'accepte…

Sonic : Et tu vas le faire ?

Shadow : J'aimerais une fois que j'aurais trouvé ce maudit corbeau.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas le type qu'ils ont arrêté ?

Shadow : Non il a été piégé.

Sonic : Ce type doit être un de c'est fou qui ont soutenu David dans sa stupide guerre. Mais en vrais je suis sûr que ce type est juste une grande gueule qui ne sais pas se battre. Sinon il l'aurait déjà fait depuis tous se temps.

Shadow : C'est ce que j'espère... de toute façon le GUN va veiller sur Silver en attendant.

Sonic : Tu réalises que Silver pourrait largement s'en occuper tout seul.

Shadow : Le problème n'est pas la… Si jamais Silver était vue entrain de battre un adulte sa renforcerais les craintes qu'il y a autour de lui.

Sonic : Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Shadow : Ne t'en fais pas comme tu la dit ce type n'a presque rien fait en deux ans alors je ne suis pas trop inquiet. Je veux juste lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait. Mais revenons à notre sujet.

Sonic : Ouais mais pourquoi tu m'en parle ? Je ne suis pas du GUN.

Shadow : Je voudrais savoir si jamais je prenais la tête du GUN es que tu serais d'accord pour que ton équipe de combattant devienne partenaire avec nous ?

Sonic : Tu veux créer une alliance ?

Shadow : Oui tu resterais leur chef et bien sûr tu serais libre de tes décisions. Mais nos équipes collaborait ensemble pour assurait la protection du monde ensemble. En échange les membres de ton groupe seront payer comme de vrai soldat et plus comme un groupe d'aide à la population. Et ils pourront avoir accédé à une formation et seront autoriser à porter des armes.

Sonic pensif : C'est vrai que beaucoup des combattants de la liberté ont des problèmes de fin de mois et sa leurs ferait le plus grand bien. Mais qu'elle est l'intérêt pour toi dans tout ça ?

Shadow soupirant : Déjà sa pourrait améliorait mon image et faciliter mon arriver à ce poste. Je serais le premier mobian à occuper ce poste et beaucoup de personne risque de ne pas l'apprécier surtout avec ma réputation. Et en plus j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de mobian dans les rangs du GUN même si ce n'est que par alliance. Pour le moment si on compte les recrues que Rouge et moi formons ça ne représente que 6% des effectifs.

Sonic : Qu'elle est le niveau de ta réputation au sein du GUN en ce moment ?

Shadow : A vrais dire elle n'a jamais été aussi bonne que ce soit du côté des recrus mobians ou des soldats humains. Le Commandeur a fait un grand nettoyage et je commence à penser que c'était aussi pour faciliter ma promotion.

Sonic : Dans ce cas tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de mon soutient.

Shadow : Pas dans le GUN même mais autour. Aujourd'hui j'ai croisé un candidat très influent pour ce poste et il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. S'il apprend que ce poste me revient ça risque de tourner au scandale. Tous ceux qui me hais vont se jeter sur cette occasion pour me nuire et m'empêcher de prendre ce poste.

Sonic : Ouais c'est vrai que quand il s'agit de pouvoir beaucoup de personne son prêt à tout pour l'avoir.

Shadow : C'est pour ça que je t'ente d'avoir le plus de soutient possible. La Commandeur et le Président ainsi que la grande majorité du GUN devrais me soutenir facilement… Mais je doute que la population se réjouisse de savoir que c'est moi qui vais assurait leurs protection… alors si tu étais avec moi ça devrait les rassurait.

Sonic en souriant : C'est sûr que je suis plus charismatique que toi.

Shadow en grognant : Alors c'est oui ou non ?

Sonic : Calme je rigole. Et j'aime bien ton idée.

Shadow : Alors tu acceptes ?

Sonic : Oui mais tu dois savoir que je ne possède plus une si bonne image qu'avant grâce à Sally.

Shadow : Peut-être mais tu restes aux yeux de la grand majorité le héros qui a sauvé se monde à de nombreuse reprise. En plus je reste très méfiant envers Sally et son royaume. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit le plus unie possible au cas si elle tenté quelque chose.

Sonic : Tu sais toi aussi tu as sauver se monde à plusieurs reprises.

Shadow avec une voix amer : Pour eux je serais toujours les fruits d'une expérience militaire qui a tenté de détruire le monde une fois…

Sonic : Ne sois pas aussi négative tu es quand beaucoup plus apprécier qu'avant l'affaire avec Néo et David.

Shadow : Disons que maintenant sois on m'apprécie ou on me hait. Mais c'est vrai que je peux sortir dehors sans faire fuir tout le monde autour de moi.

Sonic : Aller trinquons à cette future collaboration.

Shadow : Oui.

Les deux hérissons se partagea un verre ensemble pour célébrait leurs accords communs avant de continuer à boire ensemble dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Eh bien beaucoup de chose très important on était dit ou fait dans ce chapitre.**

 **D'abord** **le journaliste Rémy pour vous donner une idée c'était celui qui avait tenté de rentré par force chez Sonic et Tails pour voir Silver quand il était encore un bébé dans le volume 1 (le fameux chapitre ou Silver buvait du chaos drive). Au final Amy l'avait repoussé assez voilement.**

 **En deuxième Oméga est maintenant infecter par le virus Nicole permettant à Sally d'avoir accès à ses données. (Je me demande ce qui se passerait si elle apprenait certaine chose aborder dans les chapitres précédents...)**

 **Et ensuite oui Shadow va être candidat pour être le prochain commandeur du GUN. On va voir comment sa vas évoluer avec ce Martin sur ce sujet (petite détaille lui aussi vient du volume 1 mais on en reparlera plus tard)**

 **Voilà qui promet ^^'**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre je préviens il y aura des passages très mature mais ils seront toujours signalés à l'avance pour ceux qui ne voudrais pas les lires.**

 **On reparle de tout sa samedi prochain.**


	16. Chapter 16

Shadamy volume 2 Chapitre 16

Cela fessait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que Shadow et Sonic étaient ensemble à boire et à discuter tranquillement arrivant à la fin de leur deuxième bouteille d'alcool légère. Shadow était encore parfaitement sobre et ne sentait aucun effet de l'alcool qu'il avait consommer. Sonic de son côté tenait lui aussi bien le coup et ne sentait presque pas les effets de l'alcool.

Shadow se levant : Bon je crois qu'il est temps de passer à quelque chose de plus corser.

Sonic intriguer : Ou tu vas ?

Shadow : Je vais voir un des barmans pour qu'il nous donne de quoi rendre les choses plus amusantes.

Sonic intéresser : Oh ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Shadow avec un sombre sourire : On verra si tu dis encore sa après qu'on en ait fini.

Sonic finissant son verre : Oui, oui c'est ça. Va nous chercher quelque chose qui envoi du lourd.

Shadow : Ne vient pas te plaindre après.

Alors que Shadow c'était éloigner de Sonic un petit groupe de fille mobians s'approcha de lui voulant tenter leurs chances avec le célèbre héro.

Fille 1 : Et regarder qui on a ici. Sonic the hedgehog le héros de mobius. On vient passé un bon moment ?

Sonic : Oui… on peut dire ça.

Fille 2 : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous fréquentiez de tels endroit.

Sonic : Tout le monde a besoin de se détendre.

Fille 3 en se rapprochant beaucoup : Si tu veux te détendre on pourrait t'emmener dans un endroit plus priver et s'occuper de toi.

Sonic très gêner : Non merci… je ne…

Fille 1 avec une voix sexy : Aller ne sois pas timide. A ce qu'on sait tu es toujours libre alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser tenter au moins pour ce soir ?

Fille 2 avec un large sourire : Tu verras une fois que t'y aura goûter tu ne pourras plus te passer de nous.

Fille 3 posant sa main sur une des cuisses de Sonic : Oui laisse nous t'aider à trouver de la compagnie et peut être plus. Quelqu'un de ta stature ne devrais pas être seul mais profiter de la vie.

Le groupe de fille commencèrent à caressés Sonic sur son ventre et son dos descendant de plus en plus bas pour tenter de la convaincre d'accepter leurs offres. De son côté Sonic était tellement gêner qu'il n'oser pas bouger de sa place et tenter de les repousser oralement sans succès.

Sonic très gêner : S'il vous… plait… Stop…

Fille 2 avec une voix très sexy : Aller laisse toi faire. Tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas.

Shadow : Je crois qu'il essaye de vous dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé par votre offre.

Fille 1 en se retournant : De quoi je me mêle ?!

N'apprécient pas d'être interrompu dans leurs affaire les trois filles se retournèrent pour chasser celui qui tenter de s'interposer. Mais quand elles reconnue le sombre hérisson au rayon rouge qui l'ai regardé avec un regard de mort elles reculèrent de quelque pas très intimider par Shadow.

Fille 2 très intimider : On voulait juste faire passer un bon moment à se jeune garçon célibataire. Il n'y a rien de mal.

Shadow avec une voix très froide : Il me semble que forcer quelqu'un à avoir une relation intime avec lui est illégale. En plus se jeune hérisson n'est pas libre. Alors dégageaient de là avant que je m'énerver vraiment et vous arrête tous les trois pour harcèlement voir plus.

Fille 1 : Ok on a compris. On se tirs de là les filles. C'est deux mecs ne sont pas drôle.

Les trois filles quittèrent le bar le plus vite qu'elles le pouvaient ne voulant pas faire face à la colère de Shadow.

Sonic soulager : Merci tu m'as sauvé sur ce coup-là. J'ai bien cru qu'elles n'aller pas me laisser.

Shadow : En même temps tu devrais être plus directe avec ce genre de fille.

Sonic : Je sais… c'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation…

Shadow : J'ai vue. J'ai bien cru qu'elles aller te faire perdre ta virginité ce soir.

Sonic : Qui te dit que je suis encore vierge ?

Shadow souriant : Oh ? Dans ce cas je suis très curieux de connaitre avec qui c'est arriver ?

Sonic fronçant les sourcils : Ok tu as raison… On peut passer à autre chose que de débattre sur m'on statue de puceau.

Shadow posant une bouteille : Oui et j'ai pile ce qu'il nous faut.

Sonic : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : Du Spirytus c'est la boisson la plus forte qu'il on ici. Elle est réservée que pour les invités de marque. On l'utilise pour rajouter de de l'effet au cocktail. Un seul verre pur de ce truc suffirait à mettre à terre n'importe qui. Tu es partant ?

Sonic : Intéressant jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais été vaincu par l'alcool. Voyons si ton truc est aussi terrible qu'on le dit.

Shadow : On va voir ça.

Les deux hérissons commencèrent à boire de leurs cocktails en y rajoutèrent un peu du Spirytus pour pimenter un peu la soirée oubliant ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Plus d'une heure après.

Shadow et Sonic entamèrent tout juste leurs deuxième boutiez de Spirytus ainsi qu'une énième bouteille d'alcool et commencer enfin à en sentir les premiers effets. Maintenant que Sonic était plus détendu et ouvert grâce à l'alcool Shadow pouvait commencer à aborder le deuxième sujet qu'il le préoccuper.

Shadow : Alors dit-moi comment ça se passe avec ton "amie" ?

Sonic : Honnêtement Shadow ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

Shadow : Quoi ?

Sonic : Tu es en train de tenter de me rendre ivre pour me faire parler... Même un imbécile le comprendrait.

Shadow : Si j'avais attendu encore quelques verres sa aurait marcher sans problème mais je préfère que tu gardes un souvenir de notre conversation.

Sonic : Je suis encore loin de se stade là.

Shadow : Alors ?

Sonic : Alors quoi ?

Shadow : Au sujet de cette fille ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Sonic : Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein ?

Shadow souriant : Non en effet.

Sonic en soupirant : Eh bien… depuis ce qui c'est passer avec Sally j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à de nouvel personnes…surtout avec les filles…

Shadow : Tu penses qu'elle pourrait se rapprocher de toi juste par intérêt ?

Sonic : Je pense vraiment qu'elle est sincère... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher dis penser… Quand j'ai découvert la tromperie de Sally c'est comme si tout mon monde c'était effondrait… Je la connaissais depuis des années et j'avais totalement confiance en elle...

Shadow : Donc si je comprends bien parce que tu as été duper une fois dans ta vie tu vas renoncer à toute relation proche avec quelqu'un ?

Sonic : Non mais je…

Shadow : Si sa peu te rassurait je pourrais demandais une enquête sur cette fille pour voir si elle cache quelque chose.

Sonic : Non merci je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne cache rien...

Shadow : Alors il y a autre chose qui te bloque avec elle. Que ressent tu exactement pour cette fille ?

Sonic surpris : Je rêve ou tu es entrain de me donner des conseils en relation de couple ?

Shadow : Tu préfères que ce soit moi ou Knuckles qui si colle ?

Sonic : Non surtout pas lui. Quand je repense au temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre et avoué ses sentiments pour Rouge…

Shadow : Merci à ton avis qui devait gérais les crises de nerf de Rouge pendant qu'il se décider.

Sonic : J'imagine…

Shadow : Du coup qu'elle est l'autre raison qui te bloque avec elle ?

Sonic : Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un… Regarde ce que ça à donner avec Amy…

Shadow : Si tu as perdu Amy c'est justement parce que tu étais incertain. Si tu continues à attendre comme sa tu vas aussi perdre cette fille.

Sonic : Ouais je sais mais je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments…

Shadow septique : Vraiment ? Habituellement je te trouve trop expressif au point d'en être insupportable.

Sonic : Pas sur ce sujet la… Comment tu as fait avec Amy ?

Shadow : A vrais dire c'est plutôt elle qui a fait le premier pas mais si tu veux un conseil laisse tes sentiments s'exprimer sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Il vaut mieux tenter le coup est échouer que de ne rien faire pour ensuite le regretter toute ta vie. Propose-lui de sortir avec toi et profite de sa pour lui demandais si elle serait intéressée à devenir plus qu'une simple amie.

Sonic soupirant : Facile à dire… mais c'est très dur à faire… je suis encore trop dans le doute et la peur…

Shadow : Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter au repas prévu chez toi ? Comme ça on pourra la voir est te donner notre avis. Amy pourrait aussi lui parler et voir si elle a des vues sur toi.

Sonic septique : Plutôt particulier de faire se rencontrai ton ex avec c'elle avec qui tu veux être.

Shadow : D'abord Amy n'est pas ton ex et en deuxième les filles arrivent mieux à parler de ce genre de chose entre elle. En plus Amy est plutôt douée pour cerner les autres.

Sonic : Tu n'as pas tort… dans ce cas c'est d'accord je lui demanderais si elle veut venir.

Shadow : Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur.

Sonic : Ouais ouais, tu ne peux pas plutôt aller nous chercher d'autre bouteilles il en reste déjà plus.

Shadow : Tu es sur tu me semble déjà bien prit dans les effets de l'alcool.

Sonic : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi j'ai seulement la tête qui tourne un peu.

Shadow : Ouais et tu as le visage tout rouge.

Sonic en rigolant : C'est juste toi qui me fais de l'effet.

Shadow : Très drôle je reviens. Ne te fait pas violer en mon absence.

Sonic : Oui maman.

Après avoir partagé une bonne dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool renforcer avec du Spirytus Sonic commencer vraiment à en ressentir les effets. Mais il ne voulait pas plier face à Shadow qui ne montrait aucun signe de gêne malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient bue.

Shadow : Voilà c'est la dernière de la soirée.

Sonic : Oh tu abandonnes déjà ?

Shadow : Non mais le barman refuse de nous vendre une bouteille de plus et je pense qu'on a déjà assez bue comme ça.

Sonic : Dans ce cas profitons-en au max.

Voulant finir sa soirée en beauté Sonic servie deux verres de cocktail mais cette fois avec une double dose de Spirytus sous les yeux de Shadow qui était étonner de le voir encore debout.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Après leurs soirées très alcooliser les deux hérissons étaient sur le chemin du retour, ce qui se montra une tache bien plus difficile que prévue. En effet tous les deux étaient bien affecter par tout ce qu'ils avaient bue. Sonic avait tellement eux de mal à marcher que Shadow avait décidé de le porter sur son dos pour rentrer le plus vite possible.

Sonic sur le dos de Shadow : Oh mon dieu… j'ai la tête qui tourne à mort…

Shadow : En même temps qu'elle idée d'avoir mis autant de Spirytus dans les derniers verres. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas me vomir dessus sinon ça sera ta dernière action sur cette terre.

Sonic : C'est bon j'ai compris… Je te signale que toi... aussi tu as bu ces verres...

Shadow : Peut-être mais mon corps lui et conditionner pour traiter et neutraliser le plus vite possible tous effet indésirable des produits que j'ingère.

Sonic en rigolant : Tu dis sa mais pourtant tu marches en zigzagant...

Shadow : C'est parce que tu es trop lourd. Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul qui doit faire un régime.

Sonic en souriant : Alors tu m'avais bien entendu... Dis-tu ne peux pas nous ramener chez nous avec un Chaos Control plutôt que me porter comme un enfant à travers toute la ville ?

Shadow : Non. Même si les effets de l'alcool son limiter chez moi il reste trop dangereux d'utiliser le Chaos Control dans mon état actuel. Qui sais ou on pourrait atterrie et si on y arriverait en un seul morceau.

Sonic : Finalement tu reconnais que tu es aussi affecté que moi par l'alcool.

Shadow : Disons que chez moi les effets secondaire quand je bois sont un peu différent…

Sonic : …

Shadow avec une voix ironique : Sonic ? Tu es encore vivant ?

Sonic : Shadow merci pour cette soirée… sa fessais longtemps que je ne mettais pas autant détendu et amusé… depuis un moment je suis harcelé par les partisans de Sally au point où je dois me justifier dans toutes mes actions…

Shadow : Je comprends… on pourra le refaire à condition que je n'ai pas à te porter pour le retour.

Sonic en rigolant : Qui aurait crue qu'on aurait ce genre de soirée tous les deux. Regarde-nous les deux plus grands rivaux qui se sont détester au point de s'entre tuer passant une soirée à boire ensemble pour oublier leurs problèmes. Comme deux beaux-frères ordinaires.

Shadow : Beau-frère ?

Sonic : Ouais après tout Amy est comme ma sœur alors ça fait de nous des beaux frères.

Shadow : Je n'y avais jamais pensé…

Sonic : Aller avoue que ça ne te déplaît pas cette idée... Je ne suis pas si terrible que sa...C'est vrai qu'on est n'est pas vraiment une famille traditionnelle mais au moins on est la-les un pour les autres… et sa c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi…

Devant ces propos Shadow s'arrêta d'avancer toucher par les mots de son rival. Il ne s'attendais pas à ce que sous l'effet de l'alcool Sonic lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Et même si sa lui coûter de l'admettre il ressentait la même chose que lui. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas une famille lier par le sang mais il était une famille lier par le cœur comme c'elle qu'il avait eu sur l'ARK.

Shadow : Ecoute moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas. Au départ je te mépriser et te voyer juste comme une nuisance pour moi et Amy. Et aujourd'hui je te vois comme une personne agaçante qui me rend fou. Mais je suis prêt à t'accepter comme mon frère...

Sonic : …

Shadow : Sonic tu écoutes ?

Sonic : …

Intriguer par le silence de Sonic, Shadow tourna son regard vers lui pour vérifier s'il aller bien. En le regardant il fut soulagé de voir que Sonic s'était tout simplement endormi sur lui comme un enfant.

Shadow en soupirant : Lui alors… il a réussi à me faire avouer mes sentiments est-il s'endors avant de l'entendre… Au moins j'ai réussi à l'aider… j'espère que sa vas marcher avec cette fille. Je te promets que tu ne revivras pas ce que tu as vécu avec Sally…

Une fois qu'il est bien replacé Sonic sur son dos Shadow continua son chemin jusqu'à chez lui préférant ne pas trop errait dans les rues dans leurs états.

Après une longue marche à travers la ville Shadow fini par arriver chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit. Il entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison pour ne pas réveiller les occupent de la maison. Finalement le seul qui remarqua leurs retours fut Oméga poster au salon pour avoir un point de vue sur toute les entrés de la maison. Mais en voyant que c'était Shadow il se remit en veille. Une fois à l'intérieur Shadow plaça Sonic sur le canapé du salon et le couvrit avec une couverture avant de monter dans sa chambre pour y retrouver Amy.

* * *

 **Attention passage mature.**

En entrant dans sa chambre Shadow pouvait clairement voir Amy coucher dans leur lit sans couverture lui permettant de voir son corps partiellement dénuder. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour donner des idées au sombre hérisson qui n'avait plus fait sa depuis son départ en mission. Doucement il entra dans son lit et commença à câliner sa compagne provoquant quelque gémissement de la jeune hérissonne qui visiblement apprécier beaucoup se qu'il lui fessait.

Après cinq minutes de caresse sensuel Amy commença à se réveiller sous les gestes de Shadow. Mais en voyant une forme noire contre elle qui pousser des petits grognements elle prit peur. Surprise et effrayer Amy donna un voilant coup de poing projetant Shadow de l'autre côté de la chambre. La première action de la jeune hérissonne fut d'allumer la lumière pour voir qui était celui qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre.

 **Fin du passage mature pour l'instant.**

Amy surprise : Shadow ? Qu'es que tu fessais ?

Shadow se frottant le visage : Je voulais te faire passer un agréablement moment mais visiblement tu étais en train de rêver à un mach de catch.

Amy : Qu'elle idée de me prendre par surprise dans le noir avec tout ce qui s'est passé c'est dernier temps. Tu oublies que moi je ne vois pas dans le noir.

Shadow : Au moins je sais que si jamais quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de profiter de toi en mon absence il serait bien accueilli.

Amy roulant des yeux : Très drôle. Tu viens ou tu comptes rester au sol toute la nuit ?

Shadow se relevant : Sa dépend à qu'elle accueil je vais avoir droit cette fois.

Amy : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Shadow montant sur le lit : Oh tu sais que je ne recule jamais devant un défie.

Amy : How tu sens l'alcool. Ou tu étais ce soir ?

Shadow : Au club Rouge avec Sonic.

Amy : Vous être aller boire au bar ensemble.

Shadow : Oui d'ailleurs Sonic est entrain de décuver sur le canapé du salon. Je voulais être tranquille avec lui pour parler de plusieurs choses importantes. Mais je crois qu'on y aller un peu fort.

Amy : Vraiment... de quoi avez-vous parler ?

Shadow : S'il était d'accord pour que les combattants de la liberté et le GUN s'allie si je devenais le prochain dirigeant du GUN

Amy : Et il a accepté ?

Shadow : Oui il était ravi. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur eux c'est derniers jours. Si ont exclue les membres fondateurs de son groupe les autres membres ne touche presque aucune compensation pour leurs travail. Et son assez limiter dans leurs actions. Je veux rétablir plus d'équilibre en leurs donnant plus de moyen et de reconnaissance.

Amy : En plus cela te permettrait d'apaiser les tensions du côté des mobians.

Shadow : C'est aussi le but.

Amy : Tu as donc pris ta décision ?

Shadow : Oui si je peux faire cette alliance alors j'accepterais se poste.

Amy : Eh bien sa veux dire que tu vas devenir un des mobians les plus influent de ce monde.

Shadow : Oui mais pas avant quelques années si tout se passe bien.

Amy : Ok et l'autre sujet ?

Shadow : Je voulais savoir ce qui le bloqué avec sa fameuse amie et découvrir s'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Amy très curieuse : Et alors ?

Shadow : Visiblement elle ne la laisse pas indifférent. Mais à cause de sa mauvaise expérience avec Sally il a peur de se rapprocher de quelqu'un.

Amy : Je le comprends se n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un tenté de se servir de lui de la sorte… mais Sally on la connaissaient depuis qu'on était des enfants. On avait tous confiance en elle… alors sa trahison a du être très dur pour lui…

Shadow : C'est ce que je me disais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai convaincu de l'amener au repas organiser chez lui pour qu'on la rencontre. Comme sa on pourra voir si elle est sincère ou non.

Amy caressant le torse blanc de Shadow : Tu te préoccupe beaucoup du bien-être de Sonic.

Shadow : Peut-être… s'il trouve quelqu'un il sera peut-être enfin un adulte.

Amy souriant : Je vais faire semblant d'y croire.

Shadow : Et maintenant je peux reprendre la ou je m'étais arrêter ?

Amy : J'avais oublié ce qui t'arriver quand tu bois de l'alcool.

Shadow : Sa n'a rien à voir je veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble. Depuis mon départ en mission on n'a pas vraiment eux de temps ensemble.

Amy : Ok tu as gagné.

Shadow : Je savais que tu en mourais d'envie comme moi.

 **Attention passage mature** **jusqu'à** **la fin du chapitre.**

Maintenant qu'il avait l'accord de sa femme Shadow se plaça au-dessus d'elle pour commencer à l'embrasser passionnément comme si sa fessais des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Le baiser se transforma très vite en un combat de langue entre les deux hérissons qui se retourner l'un sur l'autre dans le lit pour avoir la domination sur son partenaire. Finalement c'est Amy qui prit le dessus profitant que le poumon de Shadow ne soit pas encore entièrement rétabli. Cela ne déplut pas au sombre hérisson qui aimé l'idée de laisser Amy prendre le contrôle pour le moment.

Voyant que c'était à elle de diriger les choses Amy plaça une de ses mains entre les jambes de son compagnon pour commencer à masser la zone. En quelque seconde Shadow avait déjà une érection et pousser des gémissements de plaisir.

Shadow en gémissant : Oh… je voie que tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Amy : Peut-être ou c'est toi qui étais déjà bien chaud dès le début.

Shadow : Possible… laisse-moi aussi te préparait pour la suite.

Amy : Ok à toi de prendre les rênes.

Shadow : Avec plaisir.

Maintenant que c'était son tour de préparait sa partenaire Shadow se mit entre les jambes de Amy pour commencer stimuler son clitoris avec ses mains. Ce fut au tour de Amy de pousser des gémissent devant les soins de son compagnon.

Amy en gémissant : Shadow…

Shadow : Oui ?

Amy : Laisse…moi tenté quelque chose…

Shadow : Oui bien sûr.

Intriguer par la demande d'Amy, Shadow laissa la jeune hérissonne se placer au-dessus de lui à l'envers sa tête placer entre ses jambes.

Shadow intriguer : Qu'es que tu fais ?

Amy souriant : Tu vas voir.

Shadow : Tu es sur d… ah…

Shadow fut stopper par une intense sensation de plaisir provoquer par la fellation de sa partenaire le fessant produire d'intense gémissement.

Amy : Qu'es que tu attends ?

Shadow reprenant ses esprits : Hein ?

Amy : Cette position nous permet de nous préparait l'un l'autre en même temps.

Shadow : Oh que c'est ingénieux de ta part.

Amy : C'est une position très connue. Je crois qu'on l'appel le 69.

Shadow amusé : Sérieux il y a des noms pour ce genre de choses ?

Amy : Oui tu peu les trouvaient dans un livre.

Shadow : Oh on dirait que j'ai trouvé ma prochaine lecture.

Amy : Ouais mais évite de le lire devant Silver.

Shadow : Bien sûr il est encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.

Amy : Oui évitons de corrompre son esprit. Et continuons notre petite affaire.

Shadow : A vos ordres.

Les préliminaires reprirent de plus belle entre les deux hérissons qui stimuler chacun la partie intime de l'autres pour le préparait au mieux à ce qu'il aller suivre.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Shadow haletant : Amy stop… je vais…

Amy : Déjà ?

Shadow reprenant son souffle : Ouais… on passe au final ?

Amy : Oui de toute façon j'étais proche aussi.

Shadow avec un sourire espiègle : Dans ce cas…

Alors que Amy était entrain de se dégager du dessus de Shadow pour se retourner elle fut plaquée sur le lit. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'avait en tête Shadow elle sentie son membre lui rentré dedans et ressortir dans un rythme infernal.

Shadow : Alors ? Tu vas me dire qu'il y a aussi un nom pour ça ?

Amy haletant : Oui… la levrette…

Shadow amuser : Sérieusement ? Je penser que tu étais une hérissonne tu aurais pu me le dire depuis tout ce temps.

Amy haletant : Très drôle… je n'y peut rien… s'il on des noms comme ça…

Shadow : D'ailleurs comment tu sais tout ça ?

Amy haletant : Disons … que je… voulait te faire… quelques surprises pour… ton retour… et pour...sa je me suis un peu... documenter...

Shadow : J'apprécie beaucoup cette attention. Il est temps que je te retourne la faveur comme il se doit.

Les minutes qui suivirent fut remplie de fort gémissement et de grognement jusqu'à que les deux hérissons atteignent leurs limites.

Shadow haletant : Amy… je vais…

Amy gémissant : Moi…aussi…

La dernière pousser fut celle qui donna accès à un océan de plaisir au couple avant de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre épuiser de leurs moment intime. Avant d'enfin s'endormir Amy et Shadow s'enlaça ensemble allant jusqu'à s'échanger une petite morsure prouvant leurs actes d'amours.

* * *

 **Mon dieu les recherches que j'ai dû faire pour se chapitre X)**

 **Mais je sais que vous aimez se genre de passage. A** **près tout dans le volume 1 l'un des chapitres les plus lue et relue et celui qui avait aussi un passage assez mature. (Et oui je vous vois ^^). Au moins sa me permet de m'entraîner un peu pour améliorait se genre de passage.**

 **Bon blague à parts pour le prochain chapitre on vas avoir droit au retour de Silver à l'école en espèrent que se ne sois pas trop dur avec tout ce qui s'est passé.**

 **Et vue que dans ce chapitre il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose je vais vous publier un chapitre mercredi aussi.**

 **Donc rendez-vous mercredi prochain.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Après une nuit très agiter les occupent de la maison se réveillèrent chacun à leurs tours. La première personne debout fut Amy qui en profita pour réveiller Silver qui devait reprendre l'école.

Dans le salon.

Silver curieux : Maman pourquoi oncle Sonic dors sur le canapé ?

Amy : Lui et ton père son sortir hier soir et son rentré très tard. Et ils ont préféraient rentrer ici tous les deux pour dormir le plus vite possible.

Silver inquiet : Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? On dirait qu'il est malade.

Amy en souriant : Oui il est juste fatigué.

Silver était encore trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était une gueule de bois et rester donc assez préoccuper par les gémissements de douleur de son oncle. Finalement après de longues minutes de lutte avec sa tête Sonic finie par se réveiller d'abord un peu perdu jusqu'à qu'il finisse par se souvenir de sa soirée.

Sonic se tenant la tête : Mon dieu… je n'ai jamais eu un tel mal de tête de ma vie…

Shadow : Tient prend sa devrait te soulager.

Le sombre hérisson s'était lui aussi lever avec difficulté de sa courte nuit agiter et alcooliser et subissez aussi les effets d'une gueule de bois. Se doutant que Sonic devait lui aussi souffrir de leurs soirée Shadow était passait par la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi soulager leurs douleurs.

Sonic souriant : Merci. Ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul qui a une mine affreuse.

Shadow : Je ne voie pas de différence chez toi. Tu as toujours eu une mine affreuse.

Sonic avec une voie ironique : Merci pour se compliment de si bon matin.

Amy : Les garçons vous venez déjeuner ?

Shadow : Ouais on arrive.

Silver à table : Vous être aller ou pour être dans un-t-elle état ?

Sonic : A un endroit où les adultes vont pour s'amuser et oublier leurs problèmes.

Silver : Je pourrais venir la prochaine fois ?

Shadow : Seulement quand tu seras adulte. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les enfants.

Silver déçut : Ce n'est pas juste…

Sonic se frottant la tête : Crois-moi ne sois pas trop presser pour ça.

Amy avec un ton très sérieux : Oh oui ce n'est pas demain que je te laisserais rentrais dans le même état que ton père ou ton oncle.

Silver un peu intimider : Oui…maman…

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avaler tout le monde commencèrent à se préparait pour partir de la maison.

Amy : Shadow tu peu emmener Silver à l'école aujourd'hui ?

Shadow : Non désoler j'ai rendez-vous avec le Commandeur pour qu'il me présente l'équipe de surveillance pour Silver.

Amy : Ça tombe mal… je pourrais le chercher cette après-midi mais je dois partir tout de suite au travail sinon je vais être en retard.

Sonic : Si vous voulez je peux m'en charger.

Shadow : Tu en es sur ? Sinon je peu vite nous téléporter là-bas.

Sonic : Mais oui je n'ai rien de prévue pour la matinée. Ça me fait plaisir.

Shadow : Très bien. Silver ?

Silver : Oui papa ?

Shadow : Aujourd'hui c'est ton oncle qui va t'emmener à l'école. Et t'a mère viendra te chercher ce soir.

Silver montant dans sa chambre : Ok je vais chercher mon sac.

Sonic étonner : Tu vas bien Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui pourquoi ?

Sonic : Tu as dit que j'étais son oncle.

Shadow : Je me suis trompé en disant ça ?

Sonic : Non mais c'est la première fois que tu me désigne officiellement comme son oncle.

Shadow : Hum si tu le dis… Dans tous les cas je dois y aller fait bien attention à lui et si jamais quelqu'un de louche vous suis...

Sonic souriant : Ne t'en fait pas je ne laisserais rien lui arriver.

Shadow : Dans ce cas c'est bon.

Après avoir vite embraser Amy, Shadow se téléporta vers la base du GUN pour reprendre son travail.

Sonic avec un large sourire : Alors ? A ce que je voie toi et Shadow avaient pris du bon temps hier soir à notre retour.

Amy gêner : Tu as vu les marques…

Sonic : Ouais t'en fait pas je te charrie juste. En tout cas il a une sacrée descente il a dû me porter pour rentrais tellement j'avais la tête qui tourner. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est si bien tenu le coup.

Amy : C'est normal son corps traite naturellement tout ce qu'il mange ou boit pour limiter les effets secondaires qui pourrait le gêner. Mais quand il boit beaucoup d'alcool sa à tendance à stimuler et à augmenter ces hormone…

Sonic : C'est donc de sa qu'il parler par effet secondaire différent… Eh bien amusant comme détail. Rappel moi de changer les draps de votre lit après le soir du nouvel an chez moi. Je préfère éviter d'avoir des draps souiller par les actions d'un hérisson pousser par des pulsions sauvages. En tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi dans c'est moment-là.

Amy : Sonic… Il arrive à se contrôle il ne me forcera jamais à le faire si je ne veux pas.

Silver arrivant dans le salon : Faire quoi ?

Amy surprise : Silver ?! Ça fait longtemps que tu nous entends ?

Silver : Oui mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi vous parliez.

Amy : C'est vrai que tu as une super ouïe…

Silver curieux : Qu'es que papa ne te forcera jamais à faire ?

Sonic : Ou la Silver oublie ce que tu as entendu ce n'est pas du tout pour ton âge.

Silver confus : Vous être bizarre pourquoi vous devez tout rouge ?

Sonic gêner : Sa suffi on y va sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'école.

Silver : D'accord… A ce soir maman.

Amy : Fait bien attention.

Voulant absolument couper court à la conversation Sonic s'empressa de conduire Silver sur le chemin de l'école alors que Amy partait pour son travail.

* * *

Retour du coté de Shadow à son arriver au GUN.

Aujourd'hui était aussi le jours de rentré pour les élevés former par Shadow et Rouge mais pour le moment personne n'était encore arriver. Shadow était arriver plus tôt pour voir les soldats qui devaient assurez la protection de Silver en attendant qu'on trouve le corbeau.

Shadow entrant dans le bureau du Commandeur : Bonjour monsieur.

Commandeur : Ah Shadow ravie de te revoir rétablie. On va pouvoirs faire les présentations.

Shadow : Merci. A ton du nouveau sur l'enquête ?

Commandeur : Non malheureusement. On a perdu beaucoup de temps avec la fausse piste du journaliste. Mais on continue à chercher.

Shadow : Je vois… bon je suppose que ces personnes sont ceux qui vont s'occuper de la sécurité de Silver.

Commandeur tendant les fiches de présentation des soldats : Oui je l'ai est choisi parmi des volontaires et trier en fonction de leurs expériences ou leurs exploits.

Shadow lisant les fiches : Je vois ils m'ont l'aire compétent…

Une fois qu'il ait parcouru toutes les fiches des cinq soldats choisis par le Commandeur, Shadow se leva de son siège pour observer tous les soldats aligner devant lui. Le groupe était composée exclusivement d'humain pour la plupart habituer à ce genre de mission. L'une des recrues intrigua un peu Shadow. C'était le soldat avec le moins d'expérience du groupe mais qui avait vite gravi les échelons du GUN pour devenir un agent de terrain habituer à faire des missions de protection. Il était facilement reconnaissable à cause de son visage en partie brûler et couvert de cicatrice.

Shadow : Toi comment t'es-tu fait ces blessures au visage ?

Soldat : C'était au moment où le GUN a tenté de soumettre les mobians. J'ai permis à certains d'entre eux de s'échapper mais j'ai fini par me faire prendre. J'ai réussi à leurs échapper mais pas sans dommage.

Shadow : Et tu as rejoint le GUN juste après ça ?

Soldat : Oui je voulais pouvoir vraiment me rendre utile et protéger les habitants de ce pays.

Shadow : Je voie…

Soldat : Je comprendrais que vous préfériez vous passer de mes services à cause de cela. Je ne souhaite pas faire peur à votre fils.

Shadow : Non ce n'est pas un problème je voulais juste savoir si tu t'étais fait ces blessures pendant une mission ou non. S'en mauvais jeux de mots je ne veux pas d'une tête brûler qui fonce tête baisser sans réfléchir pour cette tâche. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas ton cas alors il n'y a aucun problème pour moi pour que tu sois dans cette mission.

Soldat : Merci je ne vous décevrais pas.

Shadow : Je vous le conseil à tous.

Commandeur : Ne t'en fait pas ils ont fait leurs preuves. D'ailleurs ils vont commencer dès aujourd'hui.

Shadow : Très bien. Par contre rester le plus discret possible. Je ne veux pas plus inquiéter Silver avec cette histoire. Et si jamais vous arrivez à surprendre se type je veux être prévenue sur le champ.

Tous les soldats : Oui monsieur.

Une fois tous les détails régler le groupe de soldats quittèrent la salle pour laisser Shadow seul avec le Commandeur.

Commandeur : Alors es-tu satisfait ?

Shadow : Oui ils m'ont l'aire plus que compétent.

Commandeur : Ravi de l'entendre. Je voulais savoir le problème avec Silver est régler ?

Shadow : Oui et je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Commandeur : Je vois dans ce cas je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Shadow : Je voudrais encore vous parler d'un autre sujet.

Commandeur : Oui bien sûr.

Shadow : C'est au sujet de votre proposition. J'ai appris récemment que le chef du service d'enquête de police vous avez soumis sa candidature. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ?

Commandeur : Normalement je ne dois pas parler des autres candidats mais oui il la fait. Il est habituel et même presque traditionnel que celui qui prend la tête du GUN et occuper un poste très important juste avant. Comme le sien...

Shadow : Il serait donc plus normal que ce soit lui qui prenne se poste que moi ?

Commandeur : Sur le papier oui. Mais je n'approuve pas se principe. Monsieur Martin et compétent dans son poste mais je ne le vois pas diriger le GUN. Il est trop… traditionnel et attacher aux anciennes méthodes. Le GUN a besoin de nouveauté et de renouvellement pas de régresser. De plus il n'est pas connu pour être parfaitement impartial entre humain et mobian.

Shadow : Je comprends.

Commandeur : A tu réfléchie à ma proposition sur le sujet ?

Shadow : Oui et j'accepte à une condition.

Commandeur : Je l'écoute.

Shadow expliqua se dont il avait parlé avec Sonic pour savoir si c'était possible de le mettre en pratique sous l'oreille très attentive du Commandeur.

Shadow : Alors ? Votre avis.

Commandeur : C'est une excellente idée. Jusqu'à présent nous avions toujours eu du mal à coopérer avec les combattants de la liberté. Mais si vous vous être mis d'accord ça ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Dans tous les cas j'en parlerait avec le président ainsi qu'au comité qui va évaluer vos candidatures.

Shadow : Dite leurs bien que je n'accepterais se poste que si je peux mettre en place ce partenariat avec Sonic et son équipe.

Commandeur : Se sera fait. D'ailleurs si tout se passe bien on pourra annoncer cette nouvel au public lors de la soirée chez le président.

Shadow : Déjà...

Commandeur : Oui sa te laisse un peu de temps pour préparait un petit discoure. Je suis quasiment sûr que se sera t'a candidature qui sera retenue même si d'autres volontaire se son manifester.

Shadow : Je le ferais… Je vais vous laissez Rouge et les recrues doivent être arriver maintenant.

Commandeur : Encore merci pour avoir accepté ce poste. Je sais que c'est une décision lourde de conséquence. Mais je suis persuadé que tu es le meilleur choix possible pour l'avenir du GUN et de ce pays.

Shadow sortant de la salle : Merci pour votre confiance.

Une fois son entrevue avec le Commandeur terminer Shadow retrouva Rouge qui l'attendais avec impatience. Elle se douté déjà de quoi son partenaire avait discuté et trépigner d'impatience dans apprendre plus.

Rouge : Alors ?

Shadow : Le Commandeur à sélectionner cinq soldats assez compétents pour la sécurité de Silver.

Rouge : Oui, oui mais dit moi tu lui as parler de ta décision ?

Shadow : Oui il va en parler avec le président. Si la réponse du comité de sélection est positive alors j'officialiserait cette annonce lors de la soirée chez le président.

Rouge : Oh j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de toutes les personnes qui seront présents. La plupart ont des vues sur ce poste tu vas faire beaucoup d'envieux.

Shadow : Tu veux dire encore plus de personnes qui vont me détester…

Rouge : Dans tous les cas celui qui obtiendras se poste sera détester par ceux qui le voulait aussi. Mais je suis sûr que la grande majorité du GUN sera soulager d'apprendre que c'est toi qui vas devenir leurs nouveaux patrons. L'autre type voulait tout ramener à avant et même arrêter la formation des recrues mobian… En plus il compté faire un remaniement des soldats et en renvoyer une partie.

Shadow : Je ne renvoyais seulement ceux qui sont nécessaire. Mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Rouge : Je n'ai pas besoin de me chercher un autre travail alors ?

Shadow : Non sauf si tu m'énerve trop.

Rouge : Mince… je vais devoir regarder les petites annonces dans ce cas là…

Shadow : Pour le moment occupons nous des recrues il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant leurs fins de session. On va devoir voir qui vont devenir agent de terrain et ceux qui vont rester de simple recrue.

Rouge : On est déjà sur qu'on aura au moins cinq recrues pour la prochaine session.

Shadow : C'est sur même si je préférerais m'en débarrasser…

Rouge : Quand tu seras le grand patron tu pourras le faire.

Shadow : Non je devrais tout faire pour garder des relations stables avec les royaumes mobian.

Rouge : Même Sally ?

Shadow : Si elle est encore reine oui je n'aurais pas le choix.

Rouge : Sa promet…

Shadow : N'y pensons pas pour le moment. Pour l'instant on doit en finir avec cette première formation de recrut.

Rouge : Et après sa place à nos vacances.

Heureuse à l'idée de ses prochaine vacance Rouge s'élança en sautant gaiement vers sa salle de classe suivi par un hérisson qui rouler des yeux devant son comportement.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver et Sonic sur le chemin de l'école.

Comme promit Sonic conduisit Silver vers son école tout en restant à la fus de la moindre personne suspecte. Mais la tâche était plutôt compliquée vue que presque toutes les personnes qu'ils croiser les regarder avec un regard de méfiance.

Sonic penser : On dirait qu'ils on tous vue le combat entre Shadow et Silver… j'espère que sa vas aller pour lui…

Silver : Oncle Sonic ne t'en fait pas. Je serais fort… en attendant qu'ils oublient un peu ce qui s'est passé.

Sonic : Tu es l'enfant le plus courageux que je connais.

Silver : Maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire de mon père je sais que je peux marcher la tête haute et ne pas avoir honte de qui je suis.

Sonic en souriant : Tu as raison.

Une fois arriver aux portes de l'école les deux hérissons fut accueillies par une horde de parents en colère de voir le jeune hérisson retourner en classe et surprit de voir Sonic avec lui ici.

Sonic : Silver vas en classe et passe une bonne journée.

Silver : Merci oncle Sonic.

Dès le moment ou Silver était entré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement Sonic fut pris à parti par des parents qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait emmené Silver à l'école.

Parent 1 énerver : Comment pouvez-vous ramener ce gamin ici ?!

Parent 3 énerver : Il a raison il est trop dangereux pour être avec nos enfants !

Sonic : On se calme Silver ne fera aucun mal à qui que ce soit. Ce que vous avez vue était une erreur.

Parent 2 énerver : Ne dite pas n'importe quoi on a vu ce qu'il a fait à son propre père !

Sonic : Je vous répète qu'il ne fera rien. Silver n'a jamais poser de problème et ne compte pas faire quoi se soit qui pourrait mettre en danger sa place dans cette école.

Parent 4 dégoûter : Et dire que mon fils vous voyez comme son héros et vous prennes même comme modèle.

Parent 5 : Mais vous, vous être vendu aux GUN et maintenant vous protéger ce monstre et son père.

Sonic : Quoi ?!

Furieux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre Sonic se rapprocha devant le père mobian qui avait tenu ce propos sur Silver et Shadow.

Sonic en colère : Ecouter moi bien Silver et mon neveu et n'y lui ou son père ne sont des monstres ! Celui qui osera dire le contraire aura affaire à moi ! C'est clair !

Voyant la fureur dans le regard du hérisson bleu presque tous les adultes reculèrent trop intimider pour réagir. Mais une partie du groupe provenant du royaume de Sally resta devant lui le défiant du regard.

Parent du royaume de Sally : On dirait que notre chère reine Sally avait raison sur toi. Tu n'es que le pantin des humains mit en place pour que les mobians ne se révolte pas. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait quitté votre groupe.

Sonic se reprochant du groupe : Je ne suis le pantin de personne ! La seule chose qui me guide c'est le vent qui me porte quand je cours. Je n'ai jamais fait de distinction entre mobian et humain et se n'est pas demain que je vais commencer ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre reine. Si Sally a quitté notre équipe c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de protéger aussi bien les humains que les mobians. Et je ne parle même pas de ses manipulations pour avoir toujours plus de pouvoir…

Parent du royaume de Sally : Redit ça pour voir ?!

Sonic avec un sourire arrogant : Sans problème. Votre reine n'est qu'une sale manipulatrice raciste et un danger pour l'avenir de ce monde. Et vous en être les parfaits exemples de sa doctrine extrémiste de merde.

Devant les propos du hérisson bleu le groupe de mobian s'apprêtèrent à lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses propos. Sonic lui les regarder amuser d'avoir réussi à les mettre hors d'eux et se préparait à répondre à leurs attaques. Mais l'altercation fut interrompue par les surveillants de l'école rappelant aux adultes qu'ils étaient devant une école et vue par des enfants. Finalement tout le monde quitta les lieux sans avoir combattu.

Alors que dehors les adultes manqués de peu de se combattre Silver lui se diriger vers sa salle de classe avec une boule au ventre. Il avait bien conscient que tous les efforts qu'il avait faits depuis son arriver avait était briser dès le moment où le monde l'avait vue sous sa forme Chaos. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait le passé de son père il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de lui.

La cloche avait déjà sonné et tous les élèves était en classe et se préparaient pour leurs journées de cours sans savoir que Silver arriver lui aussi. En entrant dans la classe tous les regards furent immédiatement braqués sur lui provoquant un fort sentiment de mal l'aise. Ignorant les regards désagréables qui lui était adresser Silver se mit à sa place comme si rien n'était arriver.

Anaïs inquiète : Tu vas mieux ?

Silver : Oui plus que jamais merci.

Anaïs : J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes plus avec ce qui s'est passé avec…

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas tout est régler avec mon père j'ai eu toute mes réponses et avec ma famille on a fait en sorte que je ne perde plus jamais le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

Anaïs : Je l'espère parce que depuis cet incident beaucoup de personne dans cette classe disse beaucoup de chose sur toi ou ta famille.

Silver : Qu'il parle s'ils le veulent ça ne me dérange plus maintenant. Je sais qui je suis et plus rien ne me fera douter de mon père ou de ma famille.

Alors que Silver discuter avec sa voisine le groupe de nouveau élève se mit autour de leurs tables augmentent le sentiment de mal l'aise.

Adel : Tient notre cher petit monstre du GUN est de retour.

Cédric : Je pensais qu'il t'aurait mis dans une cage pour te dresser.

Silver agacer : Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Mélanie : Oh on dirait que tu ne sais toujours rien sur toi et ton père.

Silver : Oh que si j'en sais plus que n'importe qui. Mon père m'a tout dit sur son passé. Je sais maintenant que vous m'avez en grand partie menti.

Adel : Ils t'on bien retourner le cerveau pour te faire croire ça.

Silver : Ils n'ont fait que me montré la vérité sur le passé de mon père. Et m'en expliqué les liens avec moi et mes pouvoirs !

Mélanie dégoûter : Si c'est vrai comment tu peux encore te regarder dans un miroir toi ou ton père.

Silver : Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de la part d'une bande de menteur ! Tout ce que vous m'avez dit s'était juste pour me faire du mal.

Cédric énerver : Pour qui te prend tu pour nous traiter de menteur !?

Silver se levant de sa chaise : Si tu veux vraiment le savoir je viens d'une famille de héros qui ont sauvé le monde à de nombreuse reprise. Et je suis fier d'être Silver the hedgehog et de faire partir de cette famille ! Et plus personne ne m'en fera douter !

Devant la détermination de Silver tous les élèves de la classe restèrent silencieux trop intimider pour contrer ses dires. Avant que le groupe d'élève n'ai pu réagir leur maîtresse entra dans la classe pour mettre fin à la scène et commencer le cours.

* * *

Fin de journée du côté d'Amy.

Après avoir finie sa journée de travail avec un peu de difficulté à cause de beaucoup de curieux qui lui posé des questions sur ce qui s'était passé Amy attendait Silver devant les portes de l'école. La grande majorité des parents présent éviter tout contact avec elle pensant encore à ce que Sonic avait dit ce matin.

Amy penser : Ils sont bien calmes… je m'attendais à un accueil plus mouvementer… Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Il n'y a que c'est type de chez Sally qui semble vouloir chercher des ennuis…

Ne voulant pas d'une confrontation inutile Amy resta éloigner d'eux tout en évitant de croiser leurs regards. La tentions finie par redescendre au moment où la sonnerie retentie laissant apparaître une horde d'enfants impatient de rentrais chez eux. Silver fini par arriver visiblement heureux de sa journée au grand soulagement d'Amy.

Amy : Alors sa c'est bien passé ta journée de cours ?

Silver : Oui un peu dur au début mais c'est vite passé.

Amy souriante : T'en mieux rentrons à la maison.

La mère et le fils prit rapidement le chemin menant vers chez eux ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être pris à partie et de devoir s'énerver. Une fois au calme Amy profita de leurs marches ensemble pour parler de la journée plus en détail.

Amy : Ces enfants te posent souvent des problèmes ?

Silver : Oui mais je ne ferais plus attention à ce qu'ils disent.

Amy : Ouais mais on devrait quand même en parler avec ton père. Il travaille avec leurs parents il pourra leurs faire comprendre de te laisser tranquille s'ils ne veulent pas rentrais chez eux.

Silver : Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter encore plus…

Amy : On te la dit si tu as un problème tu dois venir nous le dire. Si on ne fait rien ces enfants vont continuer leurs actions.

Silver : D'accord… je le ferait s'ils recommencent encore une fois.

Amy : Bien et…

Silver intriguer : Maman ?

L'attention d'Amy fut attirée par un mouvement suspect qu'elle avait aperçu dans la forêt. Avec cette histoire de corbeau la jeune hérissonne rester constamment sur c'est garde quand elle était avec son fils.

Amy très sérieuse : Silver reste en retrait et ne fait rien temps que je n'e t'ai rien dit.

Silver : Oui maman…

Amy : Chaos Control.

Une fois qu'elle est mise en garde Silver, Amy utilisa sa Chaos Emeraude qu'elle garde sur elle au cas où pour se téléporter juste derrière la personne qui les suivait. La surprise fut total pour l'humain qui n'avait pas vu venir la jeune hérissonne derrière lui qui en profita pour lui asséner un voilant coup de marteau sur le côté de sa tête. Le choc fut tellement fort que le pauvre humain fut projeté à plusieurs mètre au sol avant d'être maîtriser et immobiliser pas son assaillante.

Amy avec un ton très menaçante : Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu nous suis ?!

Humain avec du mal à parler : Je suis… un des soldats… du GUN demandais par… votre mari…

Amy : Silver tu peu venir.

Silver : Maman qui est-il ?

Amy : Demande à ton père si c'est normal qu'il y ait un type que se prétend du GUN qui nous suis.

Silver : D'accord...

Pendant que Silver discuter avec son père pour avoir des réponses Amy continuer à maintenir l'humain au sol facilement puisque qu'il ne chercher pas à résister. Ils finirent par être rejoint par quatre autre soldats qui tenté d'expliquer la situation tout en gardant leurs distances pour ne pas subir le même sort que leurs collègues.

Silver : Maman, papa dit que c'est normal. Il devrait y avoir cinq soldats humains dont un avec une marque de brûlure sur le visage.

Amy observant les quatre soldats debout : Je n'en voie aucun avec une marque de brûlure.

Soldat au sol : C'est parce que c'est moi mademoiselle. Si vous vouliez bien me relâcher je pourrais vous le montrait.

C'est avec beaucoup de méfiance que Amy relâcha l'humain pour se mettre devant son fils tout en observant l'humain qui se relevait avec difficulté. En se retournant la jeune mère pouvait voir qu'il avait bien une importante brûlure sur tout le visage. Réalisant son erreur Amy s'empressa d'aider le soldat qu'elle avait attaqué par erreur.

Amy : Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir attaquer. J'aurais dû de me douter que vous étiez du GUN.

Soldat : Non c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus discret. Je veillerais à ne plus vous déranger à l'avenir.

Amy : Non c'est de ma faute. Venez avec moi je vais vous soigner.

Soldat : Ce n'est rien je me suis juste cogner la tête en tombant.

Amy : Oui mais vous saigner. Laisser moi au moins vous mettre quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement.

Devant l'instance d'Amy le soldat se résigna et accepta l'offre pendant que ces collègues repris leurs positions.

* * *

Pendant ce temps du coté de Shadow.

La journée de formation touché elle aussi à sa fin Shadow était tout juste entrain de terminer son dernier cours de la journée.

Shadow : Avant de vous laisser partir je vous rappelle que vous allez bientôt passez vos derniers tests. Après cela nous déciderons qui sera aptes pour devenir agent de terrain. Les autres seront soit renvoyer de la section ou seront replacer dans la prochaine sélection de recrue. Alors profiter du temps qui vous reste pour vous préparait au mieux.

Alexis : Génial enfin je vais être un vrai agent de terrain.

Claire : Si tu réussi les teste finaux.

Alexis : Sans problème. Sa sera une simple formalité pour moi.

Éloïse : On en reparlera quand on aura fini nos tests.

Alexis : Tu verras je serais le numéro 1.

Shadow : Si vous avez fini sortait de ma classe sinon je vous y enferme.

Devant le ton sérieux de leur formateur toutes les recrues s'empressèrent de quitter la salle passant devant Rouge qui était intriguer devant autant d'agitation.

Rouge : Eh bien que leurs a tu dis pour qu'ils partent aussi vite d'un coup ?

Shadow : Je n'ai fait que leurs dire de sortir c'est tout.

Rouge : Ouais je suis sûr que tu la fais avec ton tact légendaire.

Shadow : C'était sois sa ou alors je devais attendre qu'ils aient finirent leurs discutions interminable.

Rouge : Toujours aussi patient… tu veux boire quelque chose avant de rentré ?

Shadow : Une autre fois je dois vite rentrer.

Rouge : Un problème ?

Shadow : Pas vraiment. Silver ma contacter et apparemment Amy aurait attaqué un des soldats du GUN charger de la protection de Silver par erreur.

Rouge avec une voix ironique : Bon je crois que le Commandeur va devoir chercher un autre soldat pour cette mission.

Shadow : D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il est encore en vie. Je vais voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Rouge : Raconte-moi tout sa demain.

Shadow : Ok.

Une fois sa partenaire salué Shadow se téléporta chez lui curieux d'apprendre les détails de se qui était arriver. Quand il apparue dans le salon il pouvait voir Amy entrain de placer un bandage sur jeune soldat qu'il avait vue se matin.

Shadow : Alors à ce que je vois on traite bien les agents du GUN. Je dois me préparait à un-t-elle traitement à nouveau ?

Amy : Shadow ? Non c'était une erreur de ma part. Quand j'ai vue qu'ont étaient suivis je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Soldat : Ne vous jeter pas la faute c'est moi qui étais trop prêt de vous. Je serais plus discret à l'avenir.

Shadow : Ne vous en voulez pas trop Amy a toujours eu le sang très chaud.

Amy : Et ! Ce n'est pas vrais je ne le suis que quand c'est nécessaire.

Soldat : En tout cas vous avez une sacrée poigne.

Amy : J'ai eu un bon formateur c'est tout.

Soldat : Je voie ça. Je vais reprendre mon poste à présent. Encore désoler pour le dérangement.

Amy : Non c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses monsieur ?

Soldat : Gontran c'est un plaisir. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me le demandais.

Amy : Merci de veiller sur nous.

Une fois soigner le soldat quitta la maison pour reprendre son poste autour de la maison laissant la famille seul.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Eh bien Amy à l'avenir éviter d'attaquer les personnes que j'envoie pour protéger Silver.

Amy : J'ai dit que j'étais désoler. J'avais oublié cette histoire de garde rapprocher.

Silver : Dit maman pourquoi ne là tu pas soigner avec le Chaos Heal ?

Amy : Par habitude on évite de montrer nos pouvoir à des étrangers en plus sa blessure n'était pas grave.

Shadow : Bon maintenant que cette histoire est terminée je crois que quelqu'un a des devoirs à faire.

Silver : Sa peut pas attendre un peu ?

Amy : Non tu pourras t'amuser après.

Shadow : Et ensuite on fera un peu d'exercice ensemble.

Silver : Ok…

Toute la famille d'hérissons profita du reste de leurs journée ensemble pendant que les soldats du GUN finissaient de patrouiller autour de la maison et toujours sous la surveillance d'Oméga sans se douter que quelque chose de grave se préparait de l'autre côté du monde.

* * *

Royaume de Sally.

Comme sa son habitude Sally était occuper à superviser l'avancement de ses projets quand un jeune soldat arriva en courant vers elle.

Soldat : Reine Sally ! J'ai une information de la plus haute importance !

Sally : Elle a intérêt à l'être pour oser m'interrompre dans mon travail.

Soldat : Comme prévue l'équipe d'intervention a réussi à placer le virus Nicole dans la base informatique du GUN et du robot qui accompagne le Project Shadow.

Sally : Je le sais déjà imbécile.

Soldat : Oui mais l'équipe de recherche à commencer à étudier les informations obtenu grâce au robot infecter et ils ont fait une découverte capitale.

Sally : Qu'elle découverte ?

Soldat : Le moyen de contrôler parfaitement le Project Shadow et son fils.

Sally : Tu veux dire qu'ils obéir à tous mes ordres ?

Soldat : Oui d'après l'équipe de recherche c'est possible avec un peu de temps et de préparation.

Sally : Je voie…

En apprenant cette nouvel Sally poussa un énorme rire devant cette annonce qui l'inonda d'une intense joie.

Sally : Prévient l'équipe de recherche je l'ai veux tous dans mon bureau tout de suite. Je veux tout savoir sur cette découverte.

Soldat partant : Oui ma reine.

Sally resta seul le visage illuminer par un sombre sourire alors qu'elle penser à un plan d'action pour mettre à profit cette découverte.

* * *

 **Et voila les premier dégâts du virus Nicole qui commence. Je vous laisse imaginer tout se que Sally risque d'apprendre à travers Oméga et des idées que sa vas lui donner.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on vas enfin avoir l'arriver de "l'amie" de Sonic. (Je n'ai toujours pas choisi son nom... je suis nul pour trouver des nom sympas x)**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Après une semaine plutôt paisible tout le monde était réuni chez Sonic et Tails pour profiter d'un repas ensemble. Presque tout le monde était arrivé il ne manquer plus que Sonic qui était parti pour chercher son amie.

Tails : Alors tu vas devenir le prochain Commandeur ?

Shadow : Oui j'ai eu la confirmation du président pour l'alliance avec votre équipe comme je l'avais demandé. Et le comité de sélection du GUN a voté en ma faveur pour ce poste.

Knuckles : Qu'es que sa vas changer pour nous ?

Shadow : Vous ne risquerait plus d'être arrêté pour trouble public et vous aurez droit à un revenu stable. Ainsi qu'une formation et la possibilité de porter une arme et de vrais locos.

Tails : How sa vas beaucoup aider les membres de l'équipe. Jusqu'à présent on était perçu comme une association d'aide à la population. A part les membres fondateurs les autres ne gagné presque rien seulement une légère compensation quand ils aidés.

Shadow : Oui je souhaite qu'ils soient mieux reconnus. Mais par contre ils toucheront un salaire moins important que les soldats du GUN.

Tails : C'est normal. Notre but n'a jamais été de créée une armée concurrente au GUN.

Shadow : De toute façon je discuterais des détails avec tous les membres fondateurs pour donner tous les détails. Et à ce moment vous déciderez si oui ou non vous être d'accord. Pour le moment profitons de la journée.

Le groupe de garçon rejoignirent celui des filles qui s'amuser avec les enfants.

Rouge : Alors vous nous rejoigniez enfin.

Shadow : On discuter juste de notre futur projet d'alliance.

Amy : On avait dit pas le travail aujourd'hui.

Tails : Ok on arrête.

Cream : Regarde plutôt les enfants ils sont trop mignon ensemble.

Tails : Oui tu as raison.

Anna : Oh on dirait que quelqu'un à une envie de devenir mère.

Rouge : Tu veux être la prochaine ?

Cream : Quoi ?! Non pas encore je ne suis même pas encore adulte.

Rouge : On rigole prend ton temps.

Amy : Profite de l'instant présent. Parce que le jour où tu auras un enfant tu pour plus te reposer une seule seconde.

Rouge : Je confirme.

Alors que tout le monde était dans le jardin profitant du beau temps ensemble Sonic arrivait tout juste devant chez lui un peu stresser.

Sonic : Nous y voilà tout le monde doit être arriver maintenant. Tu verras ils sont tous très sympa.

Jeune fille mobian : Je n'en doute pas.

Sonic entra accompagner de son amie pour rejoindre tout le monde qui les attendais pour commencer à manger. En arrivant tout le monde observer avec curiosité la jeune hérissonne qui se trouver derrière Sonic visiblement un peu timide.

Sonic : Je voie que tout le monde est arrivé. Je vais pouvoir vous présentez une bonne amie à moi. Elle s'appelle Tina on se connais depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

La plupart des convives était étonné d'apprendre que Sonic fréquenter cette fille depuis si longtemps sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Tina était une mobian hérissonne du même âge que Amy avec une douce couleur jeune avec et des yeux bleu royale.

Amy : Ravie de te rencontrait. Depuis que Sonic nous a parler de toi je mourais d'envie de te voire.

Tina : Merci Sonic m'a beaucoup parler de toi et je voulais aussi faire ta connaissance.

Sonic : Continuons de faire les présentations autour d'un bon repas. Shadow tu peu m'aidé avec le barbecue ?

Shadow : J'arrive.

Tout le groupe se mit autour de la table pour profiter du repas de midi ensemble toujours dans la bonne humeur. Une fois le repas terminer tout le monde attendais avec impatience le dessert préparait par Shadow qui était entrain de le préparait en cuisine. Son attention fut interrompue par l'entrer de Tina un peu anxieuse d'être seul avec le sombre hérisson.

Tina : Excuser moi…

Shadow : Oui ?

Tina : Euh… vous savez ou sont les tasses à café ?

Shadow : Hum il me semble qu'ils sont dans le placard tout à droite.

Tina : Merci…

Shadow curieux : Alors comme ça tu connais Sonic de plus d'un an ?

Tina : Oui… on s'est rencontrai grâce à mon travail…

Shadow : Ton travail ? Lors d'une mission pour les combattants de la liberté ?

Tina : Non à vrais dire je ne suis pas une combattante de la liberté…

Shadow : Et qu'elle est ton travail ?

La question gêna visiblement beaucoup la jeune hérissonne qui n'oser pas regarder Shadow qui continuer à couper les parts de son gâteau.

Shadow : Un problème ?

Tina : Non… mais je doute que vous apprécier mon travail…

Shadow : Il est si terrible que ça ?

Tina : Je suis journaliste pour le grand journal de mobius.

Cette annonce jeta un froid à la conversation. Le grand journal de mobius est le journal le plus virulent contre Shadow ou Silver. Plus d'une fois Shadow était venu dans leur bureau pour exprimer sa colère contre leurs articles ou faire arrêter des journalistes qui se montrait trop intrusif dans leurs vies priver. C'était d'ailleurs se journal qui avait dévoilé la vidéo ou Silver était en forme Chaos.

Shadow : Je vois… je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous être aussi gêner en ma présence ou pourquoi Sonic a attendu aussi longtemps pour nous présenter…

Tina : Je comprendrais si vous souhaitez ne plus me voir…

Tina attendait une réponse avec une petit peur dans son ventre. Elle avait déjà vue à plusieurs reprise le sombre hérisson débarquer sur son lieu de travail en furie et savais très bien qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux s'il le décider. Alors que Shadow se rapprocher d'elle la jeune fille recula jusqu'à être bloquer contre le mur de la cuisine sans la moindre possibilité de s'échapper.

Shadow très méfiant : Dit moi es que tu t'es rapprochée de Sonic dans l'unique but d'avoir des informations personnelles sur lui, moi ou mon fils ?

Tina : Non je vous le jure.

Le sombre hérisson resta quelque seconde face à la jeune fille qui trembler un peu de peur devant le regard noir de Shadow.

Shadow : Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème pour moi.

Tina : Quoi ?

Shadow : Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui dirige se journal et par conséquence qui choisit la ligne directorial. Tu ne fais que suivre les demandes de ton patron rien de plus. Alors je vais fermer les yeux sur sa.

Tina : Merci.

Shadow avec un ton très sérieux : Par contre si j'apprends que tu te serres de Sonic pour avoir des informations pour ton travail crois moi que tu le regretteras amèrement. Il a déjà été assez manipuler par des personnes en qui il croyez. Alors ne lui brise pas le cœur de cette manière.

Tina : Je comprends ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compter pas divulguer les informations que j'entendrais à vos coté.

Shadow : Très bien alors on devrait bien s'entendre malgré tout.

Tina : Oui bien sur…

Shadow : Besoin d'aide pour les couverts ?

Tina : Non sa iras je vous remercie.

Shadow : Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, ni d'être gêner en ma présence.

Tina : D'accord.

Silver arrivant dans la cuisine : Papa ! Tu as fini de préparait le dessert je veux y goûter.

Shadow : Oui, oui j'ai fini. Et puisque tu es là tu vas m'aider à amener toutes les parts à table.

Silver très joyeux : Oui le gâteau.

En un instant Silver souleva grâce à ses pouvoirs toutes les assiettes contenant une part de gâteau pour les apporter dans le jardin. Tina observer la scène impressionner des pouvoirs du jeune hérisson.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas il n'y a pas de danger avec c'est pouvoir.

Tina : Non c'est juste que je trouve ça très impressionnant de le voir en vrais.

Shadow : On si habitue vite tu verras. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment un groupe normal.

Tina : Oui Sonic me l'avais dit je trouve sa plutôt amusant.

Maintenant que Tina avait avoué ce qui la préoccuper à Shadow et qu'il l'ait plutôt bien pris la jeune hérissonne était bien plus détendue même si elle n'avait pas tout dit.

* * *

Après un que tout le monde et put profiter du dessert les adultes s'occuper du nettoyage pendant que les enfants s'amuser toujours sous la surveillance d'au moins une personne. Amy et Tina s'occuper ensemble de la vaisselle depuis que Rouge et du les laisser pour aller changer les couches de ses deux enfants avec Knuckles.

Amy : Alors comment tu as rencontré Sonic ?

Tina : C'était lors de ma première interview… Je devais faire un article sur Sonic pour le journal et j'étais très stresser de le faire au point où je n'arriver même pas à parler. Sonic la remarquer alors il m'a emmené faire l'interview dans un restaurant pour que je sois plus détendu. Finalement on a fait l'interview sans problème et après sa on a fait plus connaissance. Sa a fini par devenir une habitude entre lui et moi pour ensuite se rencontrait en dehors de monde travail pour juste passer du temps ensemble.

Amy : De ce que j'ai vue vous vous entendez très bien.

Tina souriant : Oui… c'est un ami très proche auquel je tiens beaucoup.

Amy : Un ami hein ? Tu sais je connais Sonic depuis très longtemps et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'une simple amie.

Tina : J'aimerais bien mais j'en doute… J'ai toujours senti comme une barrière entre lui et moi… Je ne pense pas que je suis c'elle qu'il recherche.

Amy : Sa n'a rien avoir avec toi… Sonic à connue une très mauvaise expérience il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Tina : Il a eu une rupture difficile avec une fille ?

Amy : Non il n'était pas en couple avec elle mais ils étaient très proche. Mais elle la manipuler et a tenté de se servir de lui.

Tina : Cette fille c'était la reine Sally ?

Amy : Oui elle voulait épouser Sonic pour utiliser son image de héro pour convaincre plus facilement les autres royaume mobian de s'unifier à son royaume et la laisser en prendre le contrôle…

Tina pensif : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si distant… mais une chose que je ne comprends pas tu étais aussi sa petite amie à un moment. Pourquoi là tu quitté ?

Amy : Sonic et moi n'avons jamais était vraiment en couple… c'est surtout les médias qui le disaient pour faire de l'audience.

Tina : Pourtant il me sembler que tu étais amoureuse de lui.

Amy : Oui c'était vrai Sonic a était longtemps mon objectif. Mais tout à changer à cause des manipulations de Sally…

Tina : Qu'es qu'elle a fait ?

Devant les interrogations de Tina, Amy lui raconta tout ce que Sally avait fait qui avait conduit à la faire partir des combattants de la liberté pour au final être avec Shadow. Tina écouter attentivement ce qu'elle disait très étonné d'apprendre la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Pour son travail elle avait dû s'intéresser à ce qui s'était passer entre Amy et Sonic mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle s'était mis avec quelqu'un comme Shadow au lieu du célèbre hérisson bleu.

Tina : Votre histoire est incroyable vous devriez écrire un livre.

Amy : Je doute que beaucoup de monde prenne mon histoire au sérieux…

Tina : Ce n'est pas faut…

Shadow arrivant : Besoin d'aide mesdames ?

Amy : Si tu veux tu peux essuyer la vaisselle.

Shadow : A tes ordres.

Amy : Alors pour en revenir au sujet tu as dit que tu aimerais être plus qu'une simple amie avec Sonic ?

Tina un peu gêner : Eh bien il est très gentil et drôle et je le trouve assez attirant aussi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite que notre relation évolue sinon il me l'aurait déjà dit…

Shadow : Pas forcement. Quand je suis allé boire un coup avec lui il m'a avoué qu'il aimerait bien avoir une vraie relation avec toi.

Tina confuse : Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

Shadow : Déjà ce qu'il l'a vécu avec Sally la vraiment marquer et il ne sait pas trop comment il doit si prendre. Si tu veux vraiment que votre relation évolue je pense que tu vas devoir faire le premier pas pour le décoincée.

Tina : Je vois merci pour vos conseils.

Amy : De rien. Sonic mérite vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un à ces coté.

Shadow : Et sans aide j'ai bien peur qu'il reste célibataire toute sa vie.

Amy : Shadow tu c'est que c'est difficile pour lui après tout ce qu'il a traversé.

Shadow : Je sais c'est pour ça que j'en ai parler avec lui pour l'aider à avancer et oublier tout ça.

Tina : C'est donc vrai que vous être de bons amis tous les deux.

Shadow : Hum… on peut dire sa…

Amy en rigolant : Shadow n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose mais lui est Sonic son devenu très proche.

Après cette discussion qui avait changé beaucoup d'idée reçu qu'avait Tina tout le monde profita du reste de la journée ensemble s'amusent et profitant d'un moment de détente. Vers la fin de l'après-midi Amy et Shadow remarquèrent que les deux autres hérissons s'étaient isolés ensemble pendant un petit moment et qu'à leurs retour Sonic arborait un énorme sourire.

* * *

Deux semaines s'était écouler depuis se jours sans aucun incident mais sans aucune nouvel du corbeau qui ne se manifester plus. Aujourd'hui était un jour très important car c'était la fête annuelle chez le président pour remercier ceux qui protéger le monde. Mais c'était surtout le jours ou Shadow devait annoncer qu'il deviendrait le prochain commandeur du GUN. Pour l'heure la famille d'hérissons arrivaient tout juste à la soirée attirent tous les regards sur eux.

Shadow en ruminant : Je déteste porter des vêtements…

Amy : Aller c'est juste pour un soir. Et tu dois être à ton meilleur pour ton discoure.

Shadow : Ne m'en parle pas je vois d'ici les huer quand je vais faire mon annonce…

Rouge arrivant derrière eux : Ne sois pas si négative une grande partie des convives sont des agents du GUN qui sont plutôt de ton coté.

Shadow : Ouais et l'autre partie son ceux qui voudrai sois me voir disparaître ou prendre ce poste.

Knuckles : Je doute qu'ils osent faire une scène avec le président ici.

Shadow : Ne les sous-estime pas.

Amy souriant : Profitons de cette soirée avant de provoquer l'apocalypse.

Rouge : J'y compte bien.

Amy : Vous avez finalement trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Topaze et Béryl.

Rouge : La mère de Shadow à bien voulu nous dépanner pour ce soir. Je devais être là pour soutenir mon futur patron.

Shadow agacer : Je vais bien.

Silver : Maman c'est quand qu'on mange ?

Amy : Bientôt en attendant il y a le buffet ou tu peux te servir d'apéritif.

Silver : Génial.

Shadow : Par contre reste prêt de nous et ne suis pas d'inconnue.

Silver : Oui papa.

Knuckles : Sa vas pour lui ? Après ce que les gens ont vue à la télé il n'a pas eu trop de problème ?

Shadow : Ça commence à se calmer mais c'est encore compliquer… il suffit de le regarder.

En effet en y prêtent attention il était facile de voir qu'une grande partie des convives éviter d'être proche du jeune hérisson. Par chance Silver ne sembler pas remarquer se détail trop concentrait sur le buffet qui lui était proposer.

Rouge : Au moins il n'a pas perdu son appétit.

Shadow souriant : Sa ne risque pas d'arriver.

Amy : Bon il ne manque plus que Sonic et Tails et on sera au complet pour cette soirée historique.

Knuckles : Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Au moment même où Knuckles eu finie de dire sa phrase une voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment pour y laisser sortir Tails accompagner de Cream. Mais ce qui surprit le plus les convives c'était de voir Sonic au bras d'une jeune fille.

Sonic : Bonsoir tout le monde.

Amy : Heureuse de vous voir ensemble. Doit ton y voir quelque chose ?

Sonic un peu gêner : Eh bien…oui…

Tina : On a décidé de se donner une chance tous les deux…

Shadow : On dirait que quelqu'un est enfin devenue un adulte et a eu le courage d'avouer ces sentiments.

Sonic : Je voie que tu es en forme ou tu t'échauffe juste pour le clou de la soirée ?

Tina : De quoi tu parles ?

Sonic souriant : C'est une surprise. Tu verras sa vas être génial.

Alors que les adultes commencer à profiter de la soirée Silver lui profiter déjà du buffet jusqu'à être interrompu par une connaissance.

Christophe agacer : Comment ils on put te laisser venir ici ?

Silver : Christophe qu'es que tu fais la ?

Christophe avec un ton arrogant : Mon père est le chef du service d'enquête de la police. Il est normal qu'il soit ici. Surtout qu'il va devenir le nouveau chef du GUN.

Silver intriguer : Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

Christophe avec un ton arrogant : Simple il me la dit. Il est la personne la plus qualifier pour ce poste. Grâce à lui les choses vont s'améliorait dans le GUN. Ton père devrait faire attention.

Silver : Qu'es que sa veux dire ?

Christophe avec un sourire de victoire : Quand mon père deviendra le patron du tient il compte lui faire vivre un véritable enfer. Et ton père ou toi vous ne pourrez rien faire contre nous si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez dans une cage du GUN.

Silver confiant : Si tu crois que sa vas arrivais tu rêves.

Christophe en souriant : On en reparlera à la fin de la soirée.

Silver confiant : Tu risques d'être déçu.

Martin : Christophe qu'es que tu fiche avec lui ?! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de se gamin il est trop dangereux.

Shadow arrivant derrière Silver : Vous avez un problème avec mon fils ?

Martin : Du moment qu'il ne devienne pas une bête furieuse et se mette à tuer tous les invités de cette soirée il ne me dérange pas.

Shadow en poussant un léger grognement : Mon fils n'est ni une bête ni un tueur. A votre place je serais très prudent à ce que je dis.

Martin souriant : Oh nous verront ça.

Shadow : Que dois-je comprendre à se sous-entendu ?

Martin : Vous n'avez pas entendu la rumeur ? Le Commandeur va annoncer son successeur au cours de cette soirée. Il est temps pour moi de sauvé le GUN.

Shadow : Hum j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Martin souriant : Vous le verrez. Déjà quand je me charger de l'enquête sur vous j'avais compris que vous devriez être mit sous contrôle. Le Commandeur a fait l'erreur de vous laisser trop de liberté et on a vu ce que sa à donner. Une guerre.

Shadow : Je n'étais pas du côté de ceux qui ont provoqué cette guerre. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être ici sinon je vous aurai déjà fait taire pour porter de t'elle accusation sans preuve.

Martin : C'est vous qui devriez faire attention vous parlez à votre futur patron. Et il me semble que vous être la propriété du GUN donc bientôt la mienne.

Shadow : Déjà je ne suis la propriété de personne. Le Président et le Commandeur mon accorder la liberté et les mêmes droits que tous les citoyens de ce monde. Et en second vous ne serez jamais mon patron.

Martin : Doit je le prendre comme une démission ? Il faudra s'attendre à des conséquences dans ce cas-là.

Shadow : Non. Je n'abandonne jamais vous le comprendrais assez vite. Silver vient allons passer notre soirée au côté de personne plus convenable.

Martin : J'aurais tout entendu.

Le père et le fils finie par rejoindre toute leur famille qui était entrain de discuter avec le Commandeur et le Président.

Président : Ah voilà notre homme de la soirée. J'espère que vous n'être pas trop stresser par ce qui vas suivre ?

Shadow : Non mais il faudra s'attendre à une forte réaction d'une partie des convives.

Commandeur : On le sait mais il faudra y faire face tôt ou tard. Alors autant le faire temps que nous sommes dans une période de calme.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord. Inutile de laisser sa traîner en longueur. Quand feront nous l'annonce ?

Président : Après le repas quand j'aurais terminé mon discoure de remerciement.

Shadow : Très bien.

Commandeur : Pour l'instant allons-nous mettre à notre table et profitons du repas avant de déclencher la tempête.

Shadow : Vous avez raison.

Tout le groupe se mit autour d'une grande table ronde attendant le repas en discutent ensemble. Seul Amy rester en dehors de la discussion occuper à observer les convives de la table d'à côté.

Shadow : Qu'y a-t-il Amy ?

Amy pensif : Se couple là-bas je suis sûr de l'ai avoir déjà vue avant…

Shadow : Ce type est le chef du département d'enquête de la police. Il pense que c'est lui qui va devenir le prochain dirigent du GUN. Et son fils est dans la même classe que Silver. Tu la peux être déjà vue en cherchant Silver à l'école.

Amy : Non… je suis sûr que c'était à un autre endroit…

Après un long moment de réflexion Amy finie par se souvenir d'où elle les avait déjà vues au part avant.

Amy : Je sais ou s'était.

Shadow : Alors ?

Amy : S'était avant que tu pars en mission il y a plus de deux ans. On était allé manger au restaurent ensemble et ils étaient assied à la table à coté de nous. Quand tu étais parti aux toilettes ils ont parlé de toi. Ce type mener une enquête sur toi et ne sembler pas t'aimer. C'est en partie à cause de lui si j'avais commencé à me poser des questions sur ton passer.

Shadow : Je vois… une raison de plus de ne pas l'aimé.

Sonic : De toute façon après cette soirée il ne pourra plus rien faire contre toi.

Shadow : J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il saura que c'est moi qui vais occuper le poste qu'il convoite tant.

Amy : Restons prudent son fils et toujours dans c'elle de Silver.

Shadow : Il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils ne tentent rien s'ils ne veulent pas de gros ennuis.

Amy préoccuper : Nous verrons…

Oubliant le couple d'humain prétentieux Amy et Shadow profitèrent du repas avec tout le monde en attendant le grand moment.

Une fois le repas principal terminer le Président donna son discoure en l'attentent du dessert. Tout le monde attendait qu'une chose l'annonce du prochain dirigeant du GUN si bien que toute la salle restait silencieuse est très attentive.

Président : Voilà qui conclue mon discoure. Mais avant de laisser place au dessert notre chère dirigent du GUN a une annonce très importante à faire.

En un instant tous les journalistes présents dans la salle retenaient leurs souffles impatients d'avoir enfin l'information principale de la soirée.

Commandeur : Merci monsieur le Président. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre bien longtemps pour donner le nom de celui qui prendra ma succession. Je sais très bien que mon choix va surprendre beaucoup de monde et que bien d'entre vous n'e l'approuveront pas. Mais cette personne est pour moi la plus qualifier pour ce poste. Il a déjà part c'est acte permit de sauver le monde à de nombreuse reprise et permettra de le sauver à nouveau.

Martin flatter : Il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute. Même s'il a raison.

Commandeur : Mon successeur sera…

Martin commençant à se lever : Voilà mon heure de gloire est arrivée.

Commandeur : Shadow the hedgehog.

Martin choqué : Quoi ?!

A l'annonce de ce nom toute la salle fut stupéfiée alors que Shadow se levé pour se rendre au côté du Commandeur tout en défiant du Martin regarde qui le l'observer complètement sous le choc.

* * *

 **Et voilà l'arrivé de la petite amie de Sonic. Maintenant presque tout le monde à trouver son partenaire (A part un certain hérisson blanc). Comme je l'avait dit j'ai eu du mal à me décider sur le nom du personnage de Tina. Dans mes brouillons je lui avais donné un autre nom mais je trouver que ça ne lui aller pas trop. (A un moment j'ai même pensé à l'appeler Elise pour la blague. Mais je ne voulais pas raviver se traumatisme ^^). Normalement j'ai bien changé son nom partout enfin j'espèrent...**

 **Pour le moment cette soirée se passe plutôt bien (Du moment ou Shadow ne vas pas à nouveau aux toilettes comme la dernière fois bien sûr). Au passage Amy fessait référence au premier volume quand elle parler de la scène au restaurant.**

 **Voilà tout pour se chapitre qui s'est plutôt bien passé mais j **e suis sûr que vous allez vouloir me tuer à la fin du prochain chapitre =) Je m'en excuse d'avance.****

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

L'annonce du Commandeur fut l'effet d'une bombe pour une grand parti des convives qui fixer le sombre hérisson se déplacer vers la scène dans un lourd silence.

Shadow : Pour commencer je tiens à remercier le Commandeur et le Président pour la confiance qu'ils m'accordent. J'ai parfaitement conscience que ma nomination ne ravira pas tout le monde et que bien d'entre eux si opposeront. Mais je ne souhaite pas que cette annonce provoque une division dans le pays ou de l'inquiétude. Mon objectif sera toujours d'assurais la protection des citoyens sans tenir compte de leur origine ou espèce. C'est pour cela que l'un de mes objectifs principaux sera de continuer ce que le Commandeur a entrepris en ce qui concerne l'intégration de soldats mobian parmi les rangs du GUN. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Je souhaite également établir une vraie collaboration avec les mobians qui œuvre déjà pour le maintien de la paix dans ce monde. C'est pour cela qu'en accord avec Sonic the hedgehog nous allons ensemble établir un partenariat avec les combattants de la liberté. Grace à cela notre pays restera ce qui devrais être un pays d'accueil ou toute personne peut y vivre et bénéficier des mêmes droits. Je remercie pour votre attention.

Shadow stoppa son discoure attendant un peu pour voir la réaction de la foule. A sa grande surprise tout le personnel du GUN et les membres des combattants de la liberté présent s'étaient levé pour l'applaudir. C'est très soulager que Shadow retournât à sa place pour être accueil par une tape dans son dos de la part de Sonic.

Sonic : Et mec c'est au poste de président qu'il fallait postuler.

Shadow : Je te laisse se poste.

Sonic : Oh qu'elle honneur.

Rouge : J'espère que tu as vu la tête de ce type quand tu t'es levée.

Shadow en souriant : Evidemment je n'ai pas arrêter de le regarder.

Amy : En tout cas l'annonce à plutôt bien était reçu.

Shadow : Ouais c'est étonnant.

Rouge : Pas vraiment ils avaient tous peur que ce soit l'autre clown qui est se poste. Les agents du GUN d'aujourd'hui on du respect pour toi et savent que tu agiras toujours pour le bien du GUN et pas pour tes intérêts personnels.

Shadow : De toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Le Commandeur compte encore rester à son poste un moment avant de me céder la place.

Amy : Tu as raison. Pour le moment profitons du dessert.

Silver très joyeux : Oui !

Maintenant que la stupeur de l'annonce était passé tous les invités put profiter de leurs desserts pendant que les journalistes révélez la nouvel à leurs rédactions. Très vite le monde entier aller être au courant de cette nouvel. Une fois le repas terminer la soirée se poursuivie par un bal dansant. Mais avant de pouvoir profiter d'une danse avec leurs partenaire Shadow et Sonic devaient se plier à la horde de journalistes qui avez des centaines de question pour eux. Une fois la marée de question passé Shadow sortie un peu dehors pour prendre l'airs avant de retourner auprès d'Amy pour danser un peu. Mais son moment de détente fut interrompu par une conversation à plusieurs mètres de lui. C'était le Commandeur et Martin qui discuter ensemble. Visiblement Martin était encore très en colère. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait remarquer la présence du sombre hérisson qui les entendais très bien malgré la distance.

Martin énerver : Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi lui ?!

Commandeur : Shadow est l'un des meilleurs agents du GUN et il a déjà prouver qu'il savait diriger une équipe et s'occuper de nouvelle recrue.

Martin : Je vous avais pourtant soumis mes projets pour l'avenir du GUN. Avec sa le GUN pourrait facilement réaffirmer sa place de leader parmi les armées du monde.

Commandeur : En effet vos propositions son intéressante.

Martin confus : Alors pourquoi ?

Commandeur : Mais elles sont d'un ancien temps. Ce dont on a vraiment besoin c'est de nouveauté et d'ouverture. Vous, vous proposer une vision du GUN replier sur lui-même et totalement hostile au peuple mobian.

Martin énerver : Évidemment vous savez très bien que les mobians doivent être surveiller et garder sous contrôle.

Commandeur : C'est justement à cause de ce genre d'opinion que ce poste vous a échapper au profit de Shadow.

Martin furieux : Il ma échapper parce que vous avez privilégié se monstre à ma place ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est votre protéger !

Commandeur agacer : Si c'est mon impartialité qui vous dérange je peux vous rassurait sur ce point-là. Il est vrai que j'ai soumis la candidature de Shadow avec son accord mais la vôtre a aussi était prise en compte. Le comité de sélection du GUN ainsi que l'administration du président ont examiné toutes les propositions et ont voté pour valider ou non mon choix.

Martin : Et ?

Commandeur : Shadow a été élu à la quasi-unanimité.

Martin furieux : C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'il ait réellement ! Il va conduire le GUN à sa perte ! Il suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec son fils récemment ! Ils sont trop dangereux !

Commandeur énerver : Il suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Ça fait des années que vous n'arrêtez pas de faire en sorte que Shadow soit renvoyer du GUN et enfermer. Je vous préviens laisser l'eu lui et sa famille sinon vous pourrez dire adieu à votre travail ! Vous avez eu votre chance et vous avez échouer. Alors plutôt vous l'accepterez mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

Voulant mettre un terme à se débat inutile le Commandeur prit le chemin pour retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment laissant son interlocuteur seul dans sa colère. Ne voulant pas relancer le débat Shadow rentra lui aussi avant d'être vue pour retourner au côté d'Amy.

Amy : Ça va ?

Shadow : Oui j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'airs. Mais maintenant je suis prêt à poursuivre cette soirée avec toi.

Amy : Que dirait tu d'aller danser ?

Shadow tendant son bras : Avec plaisir.

Le couple commença à se diriger vers la piste de danse ou se trouver déjà tous leurs amies pour profiter du reste de la soirée ensemble. Sur le chemin qui mener sur la piste le couple d'hérissons tomba sur des connaissances de Shadow très heureux de le voir.

Alexis : Le voilà !

Shadow : Vous ? Je ne s'avez pas que vous étiez aussi invité à cette soirée.

Claire : Une grande partie des personnes de nos deux classes sont ici ce soir.

Shadow : Je vois. J'espère que vous profiterait de votre soirée sans oublier ce qui vous attend bientôt.

Éloïse : Oui on sait on ne doit pas perdre de vue le plus important.

Amy : Pour dire sa je suppose que vous faite partie des recrues qu'il forme ?

Alexis : Oui et nous somme les meilleurs de la section.

Shadow : Mais bien sûr... Ils sont effectivement dans ma classe et ils étaient avec moi et Rouge lors de notre petit voyage.

Amy : Oh c'est donc vous. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos exploits. Toute mes félicitations pour avoir tenue aussi longtemps avec lui comme formateur. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

Éloïse : Non il a toujours été correcte.

Alexis : Si on oublie certain détail…

Shadow : N'oublie pas que je serais celui qui te fera passer tes tests finaux.

Alexis en rigolant : Ok vous être le meilleur formateur du monde. Toujours de bonne humeur et souriant…

Shadow : Mais me flatter ne sévira à rien non plus.

Alexis : Très bien alors je mets combien de zéro sur le chèque ?

Shadow : Tu tentes de corrompre ton futur patron maintenant ?

Alexis : Non bien sûr mais vous venez d'avouer que j'allais être nommé au grade de soldat.

Shadow : Rien n'est encore fait. Vous devrez d'abord réussir vos tests pour nous convaincre. Mais pour le moment amuser vous, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Claire : Merci. Et toute nos félicitations pour votre promotion.

Éloïse : Oui et ravie d'avoir pu rencontrer votre charmante femme.

Claire : Madame Rouge avait raison à votre sujet. Vous être magnifique. Ça se voie que vous vous aimez.

Alexis : Vous formez un couple très mignon.

Amy : Merci pour c'est compliments.

Alexis : Celui si était honnête. Passé une bonne soirée.

Amy : Vous aussi.

Le trio de mobians quitta le couple d'hérisson pour les laisser danser avec tous leurs amies. Pendant ce temps Silver commencer à s'ennuyer à rester assied à sa table à regarder les inviter s'amuser entre eux. Voulant laisser ses parents passé un bon moment ensemble le jeune hérisson décida d'aller s'amuser dehors ou il n'y avait presque personne. Silver pouvait enfin se défouler un peu après des heures assied sur une chaise.

Après un long moment à apparenté le jardin Silver finie par tombé sur un autre enfant visiblement très en colère contre lui.

Christophe : Toi !

Silver ennuyer : Que me veux-tu ?

Christophe furieux : Comment ton père a osé faire sa à mon père ?!

Silver : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Christophe furieux : Il a volé le poste que mon père devait avoir !

Silver ennuyer : Il n'a rien volé il a été choisi pour occuper cette fonction.

Christophe furieux : Te fou pas de moi ! Jamais on n'aurait choisi un monstre à la place de mon père !

Silver agacer : Mon père n'est pas un monstre !

Christophe : Oh arrête tout le monde sais qu'il est une arme crée pour tout détruire.

Silver énerver : Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Alors arrête de parler de lui de cette façon !

Christophe : Ou alors quoi ?! Tu vas m'attaquer comme tu la fait avec lui ?! Depuis le début je savais que tu étais aussi un monstre.

Silver : Tu es juste jaloux de nous. Tu n'arrives pas à accepter la réalité. Mais que ça te plaise ou non mon père sera le prochain chef du GUN. Et tout ce que tu diras sur nous n'y changera rien.

Alors que Silver dépasser Christophe pour rentrer à l'intérieur l'enfant humain l'agrippa pour le jeter en arrière. Très surpris par cette action violente Silver s'écrasa au sol sous les rires de son agresseur.

Christophe : Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

Silver se relevant : Ne me dit pas que tu veux te battre contre moi ?

Christophe confiant : Tu as peur ? Ou tu comptes utiliser tes pouvoir de monstre contre moi ?

Silver ennuyer : Rien du tout parce que je ne veux pas me battre.

Christophe : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Fou de rage l'enfant humain se rua sur Silver pour l'attaquer de toute ses forces. Mais à sa grand surprise Silver arriver à esquiver tous ses coups malgré sa grande pratique des sports de combattant. Visiblement les exercices d'esquive de Shadow porter leurs fruits.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Christophe essouffler : Tu vas attaquer ?! Montre-nous cette chose que tu étais quand tu as attaqué ton père !

Silver : Même pas en rêve. J'ai bien compris ton plan mais ça ne marchera pas.

Christophe : De quoi tu parles ?!

Silver : Tu veux me mettre en colère pour que j'utiliser mes pouvoir pour te blesser. Tout ça dans l'espoir de nuire à mon père.

Christophe : Toi !

Silver avait parfaitement vue juste dans le plan de Christophe qui espérait reproduire ce qui s'était passé entre Silver et son père pour faire peur à tous les inviter présent et provoquer un scandale. Mais voyant que son plan avait était découvert le jeune enfant continua à frapper dans tous les sens jusqu'à frapper un arbre par erreur ce qui lui brisa la main. Mais malgré la douleur il continua son assaut espèrent forcer Silver à utiliser ces pouvoirs contre lui.

Après de longue minute d'esquive Silver commença à se lasser de cette situation. Pour obliger Christophe à arrêter de l'attaquer le jeune hérisson se diriger petit à petit vers l'entré pour qu'un des adultes les repère et le fasse s'arrêter. Mais alors qu'il esquiver tout en reculant Silver trébucha sur une branche d'arbre le laissant à la merci de Christophe qui s'apprêter à lui sauter dessus.

Gontran : N'y compte même pas !

Avant que Christophe et put lever la main sur Silver, Gontran l'avait attrapé et le maintenais fermement pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son attaque.

Christophe : Lâché moi !

Gontran : Je ne crois pas jeune homme.

Martin arrivant sur place en courant : Qu'es que vous faite à mon fils !

* * *

Retour un peu plus tôt à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Après un long moment de danse Sonic et Tina prit une petite pause pour aller prendre un verre ensemble. Sonic quitta quelque instant sa partenaire pour aller chercher deux verres pendant que Tina tombé sur une amie à elle.

Journaliste : Alors on s'amuse bien à ce que je voie.

Tina : Oh Fanny je ne savais pas que s'était toi qui couvrais cet événement.

Fanny : Quand tu as refusé de t'occuper de cette soirée c'est moi qui ai était choisi pour te remplacer.

Tina : Désoler de t'avoir rajouté du travail.

Fanny : Non sa me dérange pas du tout. Mais par contre tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais ici accompagniez du célèbre Sonic the hedgehog. Dis-moi qu'elle est votre relation à tous les deux ?

Tina : Je rêve ou tu es entrain de m'interview ?

Fanny : Eh bien je viens de te voir danser avec lui alors je me pose des questions et je ne suis pas la seule. Il faut t'attendre à faire la une des journaux people demain. Alors je te donne une chance de démentir tout ça tout de suite.

Tina : Ce n'est pas la peine je sors bien avec lui et je me fiche de ce que les journaux diront.

Fanny : How grâce à sa tu vas avoir une tonne de scoop. Avec sa tu es sûr d'avoir une prime en or.

Tina : Non je ne communiquerai rien sur Sonic ou le reste de sa famille. Si je le fessais je le perdrais… Alors à l'avenir je te laisse t'occuper des articles le concernant lui ou les personnes qui l'entoure.

Fanny : Je ne pense pas que le patron va accepter sa…

Tina : C'est son problème.

Sonic revenant : Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre. Oh tu es avec quelqu'un.

Tina : Oui c'est une amie et une collègue de travail. Elle me remplace pour couvrir cette soirée.

Sonic : Ravi de te rencontrais. Si tu as des questions sur l'annonce de cette soirée je suis prêt à y répondre avec plaisir.

Fanny : Euh… si j'ai bien compris je vais devoir éviter les questions personnelles sur vous deux.

Sonic : En effet car je ne parlerais pas sur ce sujet.

Fanny : D'accord alors dans ce cas à propos de votre partenariat avec Shadow the hedgehog comment sa c'est passé ?

Sonic partant : Attend une minute je vais le chercher comme sa tu nous auras tous les deux.

Fanny : Eux il est sérieux…

Tina : Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

Fanny : Je ne suis pas prêt pour sa… il me fait un peu peur… Il est comment en vrais ?

Tina : A vrais dire je ne l'ai pas souvent vue. Mais il n'est pas si terrible qu'on le dit.

Sonic traînant Shadow part le bras : Nous voilà tu peux nous poser tes questions.

Fanny Tenant son portable pour filmer : Merci. Tout d'abord qui a eu cette idée de partenariat et pourquoi ?

Shadow : C'était mon idée. Mon but est de renforcer le GUN et les relations entre mobian et humain en leurs permettent de travailler ensemble sans aucune différence. Et il me sembler évident de coopérer avec les combattants de la liberté. Ils ont plus d'une fois prouver qu'ils étaient indispensables pour la sécurité de la population. Je voulais donc qu'ils soient mieux reconnus et puisse continuer leurs activités dans de meilleur condition.

Fanny : Es que le GUN va influencer sur les décisions des combattants de la liberté ?

Shadow : Non ils resteront indépendants mais collaborons avec nous si nécessaire.

Sonic : En gros on sera des alliés qui s'aideront au quotidien.

Fanny : Mais cela ne va-t-il pas gêner votre but d'avoir plus de soldat mobian dans les rangs du GUN ?

Shadow : Non car ceux qui deviendront soldat garderont un salaire plus important ainsi que les avantage lier au GUN comme l'accès à une retraite plus tôt par exemple. Pour faire simple les combattants de la liberté seront au même niveau qu'une police.

Fanny : Cela n'a pas était trop dur de vous entendre pour cette alliance ?

Sonic : Non pourquoi ?

Fanny : Et bien nous savons tous que vous avez souvent eux des différent assez voilent tous les deux. On vous voit souvent vous battre… alors cette annonce peu un peu surprendre.

Shadow : Il faut arrêter de voir le mal partout.

Sonic : Il a raison nos affrontement son purement amical.

Fanny : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui nous somme tous les deux des combattants qui avons besoin de nous défouler. Et c'est combat nous permette de garder une bonne forme et de nous améliorait.

Sonic mettant son bras sur l'épaule de Shadow : Oui c'est notre façon de nous amuser. Tous les deux on fait partie de la même famille.

Shadow agacer : Lâche-moi.

Sonic parlant très bas : Sourie à la caméra. Comme ça les gens arrêteront de penser qu'on veut s'entre tuer.

Shadow parlant très bas : A l'heure actuel j'en meurs d'envie.

Fanny : Vous avez vraiment l'airs très proche.

Sonic : Mais oui il comme mon beau-frère ait de ma famille et je suis l'oncle de son fils. Alors il faut arrêter de voir du mal là où il n'y en a pas. Je serais prêt à lui confier ma vie sans aucune hésitation s'il le fallait et je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

Fanny : C'est vrai ?

Shadow : Il faut toujours que ça devienne gênant avec toi.

Fanny : Alors ?

Shadow : Oui je défends toujours ma famille même cet idiot.

Sonic : Toujours aussi sympa grincheux.

Shadow agacer : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Sonic : C'est toi qui as commencé.

Les deux hérissons continuèrent à se chamailler sous le regard des deux jeunes filles qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Fanny : Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Tina : De ce que j'ai vue oui. C'est leurs façons d'agir entre eux.

Fanny : C'est plutôt amusant. Qui aurait cru que se hérisson noir était aussi amicale.

Tina : Ouais tu as raison.

Après s'être chamailler un long moment Shadow se stoppa d'un coup ressentent d'un coup Silver être légèrement en colère.

Sonic : Shadow ? Tu vas bien ?

Shadow : Je dois y aller.

Très inquiet pour son fils Shadow se précipita dans sa direction le localisant facilement grâce à leurs liens qui le conduisit dans le jardin du bâtiment. Une fois à l'extérieur il pouvait voir Silver avec trois humains dont un visiblement très en colère. En un éclair Shadow se retrouva au côté de son fils prêt à le protéger.

Shadow : Que se passe t'il ici ?!

Martin furieux : Votre fils à attaquer le mien !

Silver : C'est faux !

Shadow : Vous avez une preuve ?

Christophe montrant sa main cassée : Il ma blesser la main !

Silver : Il s'est fait ça tout seul !

Shadow : Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça.

Martin furieux : Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! On a tous vue ce que votre gosse vous a fait ! Il est largement capable de faire ça !

Shadow très énerver : J'ai toute confiance en mon fils ! S'il me dit qu'il n'a rien fait alors je le crois !

Gontran : Excuser moi mais j'ai assisté à toute la scène.

Shadow : Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Gontran : C'est le jeune garçon qui est venue importuner Silver et qui la attaqué sans raison. Silver n'a fait qu'esquiver les coups mais n'en n'a pas donné. Sa blessure est dû à un coup qu'il a porté contre un arbre. Je suis intervenu avant que cette enfant puisse lui faire du mal.

Martin outré : Vous être qui pour oser traiter mon fils de menteur ?!

Gontran : Je suis un soldat du GUN charger de la sécurité de cette soirée.

Shadow : De toute façon le jardin et sous vidéo surveillance. Il me suffirait de faire une simple demande pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé si la déclaration d'un agent sous serment ne vous suffit pas.

Martin : Je n'y crois pas.

Shadow très énerver : A votre place je la fermerais avant que les chose tourne très mal. Ceci est mon dernier avertissement si vous ou votre sale gamin tenté encore quoi se soit contre Silver vous pourrez dire adieu à votre travail !

Martin : Vous n'oserez pas…

Shadow avec un sourire arrogant : Je vais m'en priver.

Martin partant : Très bien vous avez gagné. Vient Christophe parton de cette soirée qui n'est qu'une vaste mascarade.

Une fois les deux humains parti Shadow put se détendre rassurait que rien de grave ne sois arriver.

Shadow : Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

Silver : Non j'ai réussi à esquiver ces coups. Mais quand j'ai trébuché sur la branche de l'arbre monsieur Gontran est arriver avant qu'il ne puisse me faire du mal.

Shadow : Je vois… merci d'être intervenu.

Gontran : C'est normal certes ce soir j'étais charger de la sécurité du bâtiment mais ma mission de veiller sur votre fils est toujours en cours. Alors j'ai gardé un œil sur lui surtout après votre annonce.

Shadow : Vous avez bien fait. Silver as-tu…

Gontran : Il n'a pas utilisé ces pouvoirs si c'est ce que vous vous demandiez.

Shadow : C'est vrai ?

Silver : Oui je savais qu'il voulait que je le fasse pour s'en servir contre toi. J'ai réussi à esquiver ces coups grâce à ce que tu m'as appris.

Shadow : C'est très bien. Je suis fier de toi.

Silver : Merci.

Shadow : Et pour te récompenser le Week end prochain je t'emmènerait dans ce parc d'attraction comme je te l'avais promis.

Silver sautant dans les bras de son père : Merci papa !

Le père et le fils rentra à l'intérieur pour finir cette soirée avec leurs familles pendant que Gontran reprenez son tour de garde.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit dans un bar en ville.

Après le fiasco de la soirée chez le président, Martin c'était rendu dans un bar pour noyer sa rancœur et sa colère envers celui qui d'après lui avait volé son poste. Après un bon nombre de verre Martin commencer à être ivre et tenait à peine assied sur sa chaise.

Martin : Maudit monstre de hérisson de merde… Comment ils on put le choisir à ma place… je ne vais pas le laisser me prendre ce qui me revient de droit ! Je vais lui faire payer…

? : Je suis bien d'accord avec vous.

Martin : Qui être vous ?

? : Quelqu'un qui ne veux pas d'un monstre ou d'un mobian à la tête du GUN. Si sa vous intéresse je pourrais vous permettre de vous venger et d'avoir ce que vous voulait.

Martin souriant : J'en suis.

* * *

La semaine qui suivi fut assez mouvementer pour Shadow qui devait faire face à une horde de journaliste et d'interview et à certain opposant qui ne voulait pas de lui à la tête du GUN. Les choses commencèrent finalement à se calmer à l'arrivée du Week end. Et comme promit Shadow emmener Silver dans un parc d'attraction. La famille d'hérisson était accompagniez de Sonic et Tina qui voulaient eux aussi faire une sortie ensemble. Et évidement ils étaient toujours suivi par le groupe de soldat du GUN pour veiller sur eux tout en gardant leurs distances.

Silver était émerveiller par tout ce qu'il voyer c'était la première fois de sa vie ou-il aller dans un tel endroit. Le jeune hérisson courait dans tous les sens voulant aller dans le plus d'attraction possible ne laissant aucun répit aux adultes. Finalement au bout de plusieurs heures d'amusement intensif dans le parc tout le groupe se posa dans un restaurant pour prendre un goûter et reprendre des forces.

Shadow : Qu'es que vous voulez ?

Silver : Une glace à la vanille.

Amy : Je prendrais une glace à la fraise.

Tina : Et moi un milk-shake à la vanille.

Shadow : Très bien Sonic tu peu venir me donner un coup de main.

Sonic : J'arrive.

Amy : Alors Silver tu aime ta journée ?

Silver : Oui ! J'adore cet endroit.

Tina : Ça se voie.

Silver : J'espère qu'ils vont vite revenir.

Amy regardant la foule : Sa m'étonnerais il y a du monde au stand. Il va falloir être patient.

Silver déçu : Oh… j'ai faim…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas sa vas vite passer.

Silver : Dans ce cas je vais aller aux toilettes en attendant.

Amy : Ne vas pas trop loin.

Silver : Oui maman.

Après une petite recherche Silver trouva des toilettes étonnamment vides. Sans aucune méfiance le jeune hérisson entra sans remarquer qu'il était observé. Quelque second après qu'il soit entré dans les toilettes la personne qui l'observer le suivi et plaça une pancarte en court de nettoyage devant la porte pour éviter que d'autre personne n'entre.

De son côté Silver ne se douté de rien occuper dans sa cabine jusqu'à qu'une drôle d'odeur n'envahisse la pièce. Après qu'elle que second à respirait cette étrange odeur la tête de Silver commença à beaucoup tourner. C'est avec difficulté qu'il quitta sa cabine pour aller vers la porte de sorti sans tombé sur le chemin. Mais au moment où il arriva à la porte quelqu'un l'agrippa par derrière et lui plaça un mouchoir sur la bouche. En un instant Silver s'écroula inconscient au sol.

? : J'avais dit que je vous le ferais payer.

* * *

 **Bon cette fois c'est Silver qui n'aurait pas dû aller aux toilettes ^^ (Et désoler de coupé ici mais c'est tellement amusant à faire).**

 **En tout cas j'aime bien le décalage entre l'ambiance de ce chapitre avec celui que je suis entrain d'écrire ou il y a un nouveau passage mature.**

 **Mais bon pour le prochain chapitre se sera la conclusion de l'acte 3. On verra comment ils vont tous faire pour sauver Silver (Je vous rassure un peu).**

 **Et puisque j'ai coupé se chapitre à un moment assez terrible je vous posterais le prochain chapitre mercredi.**

 **Donc rendez-vous mercredi prochain.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Cela fessait déjà un petit moment depuis que Silver avait était enlever quand Gontran reprit son poste après sa pause.

Gontran : Ou est Silver ?

Soldat : Au toilette.

Gontran : Tout seul ?

Soldat : Oui. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive on est dans un parc d'attraction remplie de famille. Et en plus on voit l'entré des toilettes d'ici alors on est sûr de ne pas le loupé.

Gontran : Hum… ça fait longtemps qu'il y ait ?

Soldat : Presque 10 minutes je dirais. Mais il doit y avoir du monde là-bas.

Gontran : Je vais voir quand même juste au cas où.

Ce montrant habituellement très méfiant Gontran préféra vérifier que tout aller bien. Quand il arriva devant la porte des toilettes pour homme il y avait encore la pancarte « en cours de nettoyage ». Espérant que la personne qui s'occupait du nettoyage et put voir Silver, Gontran entra dans la pièce pour lui poser des questions pour être sûr que le jeune hérisson aller bien. Mais dès le moment où il ouvra la porte il fut frappé par le gaz somnifère qui fessait encore rage dans la pièce. Très vite Gontran comprit la gravité de la situation et retourna auprès de ses collègues pour donner l'alerte.

Gontran : Les gags on a un code 5 !

Soldat : Quoi ?! Un code 5 ! Tu veux dire…

Gontran : Oui le gamin à était enlever.

Chef du groupe : Tu en es sur ?

Gontran : Certain. Il y avait un panneau devant la porte des toilettes qui disait que c'était en cours de nettoyage mais à l'intérieur il n'y avait personne mais une forte odeur de gaz somnifère.

Chef du groupe : Bien donnons l'alerte et allons prévenir ces parents.

Gontran : Je m'en charge aller voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un de suspect qui se dirige vers la sortie du parc.

Chef du groupe : Tu as raison. Rester tous en contact !

Tout le groupe de soldat se dispersa très inquiet par cette situation. Gontran lui se dirigea vers le groupe de mobian qui attendais toujours de pouvoir passé leurs commandes sans savoir ce qui venais de se produire.

Gontran : Monsieur Shadow !

Shadow : Gontran ? Il y a un problème ?

Gontran : Oui votre fils a été enlever !

Shadow très inquiet : Quoi ! Comment !?

Gontran : C'est arriver quand il est allé aux toilettes. Quelqu'un la endormis avec du gaz.

Sonic paniqué : Tu sais qui c'était ?!

Gontran : Je ne l'ai pas vue… j'étais en pause et quand je suis revenue j'ai voulu voir s'il aller bien. Mais j'ai trouvé ça dans les toilettes je ne sais pas si ça a un lien.

Le regard de Shadow se pétrifia de peur en voyant l'enveloppe noir et rouge. Il savait déjà ce que ça voulait dire et qui avait enlevé son fils.

 _Contenue de la lettre._

 _Bonjours Shadow sa fessai longtemps à nouveau. Désoler de gâcher ta petite journée de détente au parc d'attraction. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de m'entretenir avec ton fils. Si tu veux-tu peu nous rejoindre. On sera dans un des bâtiments à l'arrière du parc. Dépêche-toi de nous y rejoindre pour célébrer nos retrouvailles sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Silver._

 _A très vite. Ton amies le Corbeau._

Shadow furieux : Encore lui…

Sonic très inquiet : Merde il ne rigole pas on doit faire vite. Tu peux trouver Silver avec ton lien ?

Shadow fermant les yeux : Oui ils sont toujours dans le parc… Visiblement il nous a dit la vérité sur l'endroit où il se rend.

Sonic : Dans ce cas téléportons nous là-bas pour le prendre de vitesse.

Gontran : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Ça ressemble à un piège y foncer tête baisser pourrait mettre en danger Silver. On devrait plutôt y aller tous ensemble et établir un plan d'action.

Sonic : C'est vrai... Ce type ne nous aurait pas dit ou il se rendait s'il n'avait pas quelque chose en tête.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord. Gontran prévient le reste de l'équipe de protection qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas. Sonic va chercher les filles et allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Après avoir prévenue et rassembler tout le monde tous étaient réuni et dissimuler devant les bâtiments ou devais se trouver le ravisseur de Silver.

Sonic : Alors il est là ?

Shadow : Oui je perçois la présence de Silver il est très proche.

Amy très inquiète : Il va bien ?

Shadow : Oui il est encore endormi mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit blessé.

Amy soulager : C'est déjà sa… Alors comment on procède ?

Shadow : Moi et Sonic on vas rentrer dans ce bâtiment avec les soldats du GUN. Vous les filles rester devant le bâtiment.

Amy : Tu ne penses pas que je vais rester là à me tourner les pouces alors que notre fils est entre les mains d'un malade ?!

Shadow : Non mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en dehors du bâtiment au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper et pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du bâtiment.

Amy : Très bien mais s'il se passe quoi se soit j'entre tout de suite dedans et je m'occupe de lui.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas tout vas bien se passer. Je te le promets.

Gontran : Prenez sa c'est communicateur pour rester en contact. Par contre nous n'en n'avons que deux en plus.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas grave les filles vont en prendre un et Sonic et moi le deuxième. Maintenant entrons dans le bâtiment. Rester sur vos gardes et si l'un d'entre vous le repère donner l'alerte sur le champ.

Tous les soldats : Oui !

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt tout le groupe entoura là le bâtiment par plusieurs entré pour couvrir le plus de surface possible. Shadow et Sonic entra par la porte principale explorant chaque pièce avec beaucoup de méfiance.

Sonic parlant très bas : Visiblement se bâtiment et vide je me demande à quoi il peut bien servir.

Shadow parlant très bas : Je crois qu'il l'utilise pour des spectacles nocturnes.

Sonic parlant très bas : Bon trouvons Silver au plus vite.

Shadow parlant très bas : Il est plus haut. Reste très silencieux on va le surprendre avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi se soit.

Sonic parlant très bas : Ça marche.

Alors que les deux hérissons avancer prudemment dans le bâtiment une odeur d'essence les alertas. En effet à peine quelque second plus tard tout le premier étage du bâtiment pris feu piègent tous les occupant qui si trouver.

Shadow : Merde c'était bien un piège !

Sonic : Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

Shadow : Occupe-toi des soldats pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas piégés dans les flammes. Je m'occupe de se corbeau.

Sonic : Tu es sur ?

Shadow déterminer : Oui ça fait longtemps que je rêve de lui couper les ailes. Tu n'as cas me rejoindre quand tu auras fini.

Sonic : Très bien je reviens vite.

Alors que Shadow commencer à monter au deuxième étage Gontran était déjà arriver sur le toit en passant par un escalier de secoure qu'il avait trouvé. Par chance il se trouva que le ravisseur était lui aussi sur le toit prêt du bord attendant visiblement quelque chose. A ses coté il y avait un grand sac de sport ouvert ou il pouvait voir Silver dépasser toujours endormie. Profitant que l'homme lui tourne le dos Gontran s'avança doucement tout en sortant son arme. Au même moment il prit son communicateur pour donner l'alerte.

Gontran parlant très bas : La cible et sur le toit. Je répète la cible et sur le toit. Je l'ai en visuel je vous attends pour intervenir.

Mais finalement le ravisseur se retourna et remarqua Gontran qui le tenait en joue.

Gontran : Mettait les mains en l'air !

? surprit : Quoi ?! Pourquoi…

Même si l'humain porter un masque pour dissimuler son visage Gontran pouvait clairement voir qu'il était surpris de le voir là. Le ravisseur commença à se rapprocher du sac avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par l'agent du GUN qui était presque devant lui maintenant.

Gontran : Dernier avertissement les mains en l'airs sinon je ferais usage de mon arme !

Au même moment tout le monde avait reçu le signale de Gontran. Tout le groupe de soldat restant qui avait rejoint Amy et Tina se dirigeaient vers le coté du bâtiment ou ils étaient. De son côté Sonic venais tous juste de rejoindre Shadow quand le bruit d'un coup de feu résonna dans le bâtiment suivi d'un deuxième. En un éclair Shadow se téléporta avec Sonic sur le toit très inquiet par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Quand ils apparues sur le toit il pouvait voir Gontran blesser au côté de Silver.

Shadow : Gontran que s'est-il passé ?!

Gontran : Le Corbeau a fini par me remarquer et à tenter de prendre Silver en otage. Je l'ai abattue avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire…

Sonic : Ou est-il ?

Gontran : Il est tombé du bâtiment quand je lui ai tirait dessus…

Shadow : Tu es blessé ?

Gontran : Oui il ma toucher au bras avec son arme… mais au moins Silver vas bien…

En effet le jeune hérisson n'avait que deux coupures sur chacune de ses bras qui saigner à peine. Alors que Gontran avait reçu une balle dans son bras gauche et perdait beaucoup de sang. Préoccuper par l'incendie qui continuait à se répandre dans tout le bâtiment Shadow agrippa tout le monde pour les téléporter en bas pour être hors de danger. Ils furent très vite rejoints par le reste du groupe qui avaient aussi entendu les coups de feu.

Amy paniqué : Shadow ! Qu'es qui s'est passé ?!

Shadow : Tout va bien Silver n'est pas blesser.

Amy : Et c'est coups de feu ?!

Shadow : Gontran à abattue se type après avoir reçu une balle dans son bras.

Amy : Merci infiniment pour ce que tu as fait. Et désoler pour ce qui s'est passé.

Gontran : Ce n'est rien je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Shadow : Je vais te soigner comme je peux pour éviter que tu ne te vide de ton sang. Sonic tu peu aller voir ou cette enfoirée est tombé ?

Sonic : Aucun problème.

Le hérisson bleu parti avec une partie des soldats à la recherche du kidnappeur pendant que Amy prenait Silver dans ses bras pour s'assurait qu'il aller bien.

Shadow examinant le bras de Gontran : Évite de bouger si possible.

Gontran : Je vais essayer mais je ne vous cache pas que c'est difficile…

Shadow : Hum… tu as de la chance la balle à traverser ton bras je vais pouvoir te soigner presque entièrement. Chaos Heal.

Après quelque second de concentration Shadow avait presque totalement soigné la blessure de Gontran.

Shadow : Voilà tu devrais encore ressentir de la douleur mais sa devrait vite partir.

Gontran : How merci.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien c'est en remerciement pour avoir protéger mon fils.

Sonic : Shadow on la trouver ! Il est encore vivant !

Shadow : J'arrive.

Par miracle le ravisseur de Silver avait survécu à sa blessure par balle et à sa chute mais il ne bougé plus. Shadow se rapprocha de lui le regard noir et rempli de haine devant celui qui avait menacé sa famille depuis tout ce temps. Sa première action devant le corps inanimé fut de lui retirait son masque pour enfin découvrir qui il était. La réponse à cette question étonna beaucoup Shadow. Celui qu'il chercher depuis tout ce temps était Martin. Devant cette révélation Shadow avait énormément de mal à contenir sa colère et hésiter réellement à achever ce type au point ou la main qui le tenait laisser échapper des étincelles d'énergie du Chaos.

Sonic : Shadow calme toi il ne peut plus rien faire maintenant.

Shadow en grognant : Se type… il a tenté de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime… J'aurais pu perdre à nouveau ma famille à cause de lui…

Sonic : Je sais mais si tu fais sa tu lui donnerais raison. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'abaisse à ça. Ne gâche pas tout à cause de lui.

Devant les arguments de Sonic, Shadow lâcha prise et réussi à contenir sa colère pour éviter de faire une grave erreur.

Shadow : Merci Sonic.

Sonic : De rien.

Shadow : Vous appeler des secoures pour qu'il soit prise en charge et rester avec lui en permanence.

Soldats : Oui.

Une fois que Martin fut emmené à l'hôpital Shadow retourna au côté de Amy pour voir comment aller Silver.

Shadow : Alors ?

Amy tenant Silver dans ses bras : Je pense qu'il va bientôt se réveiller…

Silver : Hum…

Shadow : Hey tu te sens bien ?

Silver perdu : Oui… mais qu'es qui mes arriver ?

Amy : Tu as été enlever par le corbeau…

Silver : Quoi ?

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. En grand parti grâce à Gontran.

Silver : Merci Gontran…

Gontran : De rien petit.

Silver : Ou est le corbeau ?

Sonic : Ils l'on emmener et il va être enfermer loin de toi. On te le promet tu ne le rêveras plus jamais.

Silver : J'aurais dû faire plus attention…

Shadow : Non c'est notre faute… C'est à nous de veiller sur toi…

Silver : Oui mais je n'ai même pas pu me défendre…

Amy : Personne n'aurait pu. Il t'a pris en traître en utilisant du gaz pour te faire dormir. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Silver penser : Non… papa ou maman auraient réussi à se défendre… Je ne suis qu'un faible qui cause toujours des ennuis aux autres… et cette fois quelqu'un a était blesser à cause de moi...

Amy : Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu veux encore t'amuser dans le parc ou rentré ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas…

Sonic : Allons-y fêtons la fin de cette histoire et oublions le plus vite possible.

Ne voulant pas que leurs journées soient totalement gâchées le groupe d'hérissons resta au parc profitent des attractions jusqu'à la fermeture. Mais Silver n'avait plus trop le cœur à s'amuser il réaliser qu'il devait vraiment devenir plus fort s'il ne voulait pas qu'un jours sa famille ne se mette en danger pour le sauvé.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard fins d'après-midi au QG du GUN.

Le Commandeur avait été informer de ce qui c'était passé au parc d'attraction et avait convoquer Shadow et demandais la présence d'Amy pour leurs donner les premiers éléments de l'enquête.

Shadow ouvrant la porte : Commandeur vous vouliez nous voir.

Commandeur : Oui. Merci d'être venu si vite j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Amy : Ce n'est rien.

Commandeur : Tout d'abord je vous présente mes excuses pour ce qui s'est produit avec Martin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait allé aussi loin…

Amy : De toute façon cette histoire est terminée.

Shadow : D'ailleurs ou en est l'enquête ?

Commandeur montrant son écran d'ordinateur : Nous avons récupéré les vidéos de surveillances du parc d'attraction et d'une partie de la ville pour retracer son parcoure. Il vous a suivie dès votre départ de votre domicile jusqu'au parc d'attraction.

Shadow : Sans que personne ne le remarque…

Commandeur : N'oublie pas qu'il était aussi un agent haut gradé qui connaissait très bien les méthodes pour faire une filature sans se faire repérait.

Shadow : Je vois… et après ?

Commandeur : Il est rentré dans le parc avec un grand sac de sport noir par l'entré de service des employer grâce à des clés passe partout qu'il avait volé sur son lieu de travail. Il est ressorti après avoir dérober une tenue d'employer du parc. Après sa il vous a retrouvez et suivi. Quand Silver et entré aux toilettes il en a profité pour sortir une petite bouteille de gaz soporifique de son sac pour endormir votre fils. Une fois fait il a transporté Silver dans son sac directement vers le bâtiment ou vous l'avez arrêté.

Amy : Comment il a fait pour savoir qu'on aller dans ce parc…

Shadow : Silver à dû en parler en classe et son fils a dû lui rapporter ça. Et pour le reste sa colle avec lui ?

Commandeur : Oui la période où il aurait infiltré l'école correspond au moment où il avait pris des vacances officiellement pour préparait sa candidature pour devenir le prochain chef du GUN.

Amy : Et personne ne la reconnue ?

Commandeur : D'après les témoignages de l'école se surveillant était très discret et garder toujours une casquette sur lui. En plus on a retrouvé à son domicile du matériel de maquillage et tous ce qu'il faut pour changer d'apparence.

Shadow : Hum… et pour le site internet ? Comment il a fait pour avoir toute ces informations.

Commandeur : Aujourd'hui il est celui qui dirigeait la section d'enquête de la police mais avant il avait dirigé une enquête sur toi pour d'autre servir militaire concurrente à nous.

Amy : Je m'en souviens je l'avais entendu en parler avec sa femme il y a deux ans.

Shadow : C'est vrai il me là lui-même avoué.

Commandeur : Et il est très doué dans ce domaine et c'est montré très impliquer dans cette enquête.

Shadow : Déjà a l'époque il avait de la rancœur contre moi…

Commandeur : Enfaîte depuis ton entré dans le GUN il a été une des personnes qui posé le plus de problème. Et après l'affaire Néo il a beaucoup insister pour que tu sois renvoyé du GUN et enfermer et que Silver sois placer sous surveillances. Je lui ai très vite fait comprendre de se calmer. Je penser qu'il avait laissé tomber quand il avait été promu chef du département d'enquête de la police. Mais il en a profité pour mettre en place son plan pour vous nuire. Nous pensons qu'il avait découvert les pouvoirs de Silver en vous espionnent et espérait que si sa devait public vous seriez mise en difficulté. Et vue que c'est lui qui mener l'enquête sa lui a était facile de fausser l'enquête et d'accuser un innocent à la place.

Amy : Ça se tient mais pourquoi il aurait attendu tout ce temps pour se remettre en action ?

Commandeur : Je pense qu'il avait dû apprendre que je compter choisir Shadow comme mon successeur à sa place. Alors en provoquent cette situation avec Silver et en vous occupent avec cette histoire de corbeau il espérait que tu renoncerais à ce poste. Mais quand ça n'a pas marcher il a dû vouloir se venger.

Shadow : Ouais… Au moins il ne pourra plus rien nous faire.

Commandeur : Oui il est toujours dans le coma et s'il se réveille il sera enfermé aussitôt.

Amy soulager : T'en mieux…

Commandeur : En effet… je vais pouvoir aborder les autres sujets.

Shadow : De quoi il s'agit ?

Commandeur : Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne votre équipe de protection souhaiter vous la conserver totalement ou partiellement. D'après la procédure vous pouvait demandais à garder au minimum 3 soldats pour la sécurité de Silver ou rester avec le nombre actuel. Cette protection sera mise en place dès que vous le souhaiterait.

Shadow : Je pense qu'une protection partielle avec trois soldats sera suffisant maintenant que la principale menace à était neutraliser Mais j'aimerais que le soldat Gontran reste sur cette mission. C'est en grand parti grâce à lui si tout c'est bien terminer.

Commandeur : Aucun problème. Ensuite je voudrais savoir si sa vous dérangerait si E123 Oméga pourrait s'absenter de chez vous pour effectuer une mission.

Shadow : Qu'elle mission ?

Commandeur : Vous voyez depuis un certain temps on note une forte augmentation du nombre d'attaque de robot d'Eggman. On aimerait qu'Oméga nous aide à régler ce problème. Il nous serait d'une grande aide vue qu'il peut détecter facilement les déplacements des robots d'Eggman.

Shadow : Ça ne me dérange pas je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir détruire quelque chose provenant d'Eggman.

Amy : Moi qui penser qu'il avait enfin abandonner…

Shadow : Je doute qu'il le fasse un jour.

Commandeur : Malheureusement… Nous allons pouvoirs passer au dernier sujet qui est le plus délicat…

Shadow : Délicat ?

Commandeur : Te souvient tu de la jeune fille que tu as sauvée lors de ta dernière mission ?

Shadow : Oui bien sûr.

Commandeur : Tu as pu voir qu'elle était un peu particulière.

Shadow : C'est sûr que de pouvoir produire des flammes avec ces mains est peu commun. Et alors ? Qu'elle est le problème ?

Commandeur : Eh bien depuis qu'elle est remise sur pied on a tenté de l'aider à mieux contrôler ces pouvoirs. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir sur cet enregistrement c'est un total échec.

Le couple d'hérissons observer l'écran ou ils pouvaient voir la jeune fille que Shadow avait sauvé dans une salle de tests tentant de contrôler ses flammes alors qu'elle affronter un robot d'entrainement. Mais très vite elle en perdit le contrôle et finie par détruire le robot et une bonne partie de la salle tout en se blessant elle-même.

Commandeur : Voilà et sa c'est reproduit à chaque fois… je ne compte plus le nombre de robot qu'elle a détruit ou de soldat qui on était blesser…

Amy : How c'est assez impressionnant... Je me demande d'où lui vient ces pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Que sais-t-on d'elle ?

Commandeur : Je pense qu'il est préférable de faire venir quelqu'un qui pourra mieux vous en parler.

Voyant que le couple était visiblement intrigué par la jeune fille le Commandeur passa un appel à sa secrétaire pour qu'elle cherche quelqu'un qui attendais dans la salle d'à côté qui pourrait mieux répondre à leurs questions.

Shadow : C'est elle qui va venir ?

Commandeur : Non mais il connait cette fille depuis très longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous avait informer de l'existence de cette princesse et de ces pouvoirs.

Après quelques secondes d'attente la porte s'ouvrir laissant entrer un mobian qui surprit beaucoup Shadow et Amy qui ne s'attendais pas à voir cette personne ici.

Amy : Docteur Léon ?

Léon : Bonjours à vous deux.

Commandeur : C'est vrai que vous vous connaissez déjà ça va faciliter les choses.

Shadow : Je trouve sa un peu suspect comme coïncidence. Je voudrais d'abord une explication de votre part.

Léon : Je comprends c'est tout à fait normal. Comme je vous l'avait déjà dit je suis originaire du royaume de Sol et assez proche de la famille royale de cette jeune fille. A vrais dire j'étais le médecin qui c'est occuper d'elle depuis sa naissance. Mais j'ai été complètement dépasser par ces pouvoirs et n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aidé. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu parler de vous et de vos pouvoir du Chaos. Je suis venu dans ce pays pour étudier cette énergie pour voir si sa avait un lien avec elle.

Shadow : C'est donc pour sa que tu as bien voulu être notre médecin pour Silver.

Léon : En parti oui. Mais je souhaiter vraiment vous aidez grâce à mon expérience et parce que j'étais le seul qui n'avait pas peur de m'occuper de vous. Par la suite quand j'ai appris ce qui se passé dans le royaume de Sol j'étais très inquiet pour la famille royale. Alors j'ai informé le GUN de toute cette histoire dans l'espoir qu'on puisse les mettre en sécurité.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas dit nous ce que tu sais sur elle et ces pouvoirs ?

Léon : De ce que j'ai pu voir ils sont de naissance et elle est la seul de sa famille à en posséder… C'est pouvoir serait liée au trésor secret de sa famille...

Shadow : Qu'elle genre de trésor ?

Léon : Je ne l'ai jamais vue mais apparemment il s'agirait de gemme.

Amy : Comme les Chaos Émeraude ?

Léon : Peut-être.

Shadow : Bon qu'es que vous nous voulait avec cette histoire ?

Commandeur : On aimerait que vous occupiez de cette jeune fille et l'aidiez à contrôler ces pouvoirs.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow roulant des yeux : J'en était sur…

Commandeur : Je suis vraiment désolé de vous demander sa surtout après ce qui vient d'arriver… mais nous n'avons plus d'autre option…

Shadow : Qu'elle est le but de tout ça ? Pourquoi le GUN veut t'il autan aidé la princesse d'un royaume mobian ?

Commandeur en soupirant : Comme vous le savez la reine Sally c'est emparé de se royaume et le contrôle … En plus sa popularité ne cesse de monter auprès des mobians et malgré nos efforts une grande partie d'entre eux nous voie toujours comme des ennemis. Et nous somme quasiment sûr qu'elle prépare quelque choses d'importent.

Amy : Mais si vous le savez pourquoi vous n'intervenez pas ?

Commandeur : C'est très délicat après tout ce qui s'est passé… si ont tenté quelque chose on s'attirait les foudres du people mobian et passerait à nouveau pour les agresseurs.

Amy : Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

Commandeur : Malheureusement non. Même si nous savons que la reine Sally a de sombre projet contre nous on ne peut rien faire à part nous préparait au mieux. On devra attendre qu'elle frappe en premier pour pouvoir justifier notre riposte. En attendant nous devons être le plus irréprochable possible pour ne pas lui donner une excuse de nous attaquer et éviter une révolte.

Shadow : Excuser moi mais ça ne répond pas à ma question…

Commandeur : Quand la reine Sally aura dévoilé et exécuter son plan nous espérons la vaincre et pouvoir redonner son trône à cette princesse. Grace à sa on pourra peut-être établir un certain équilibre dans le monde.

Shadow : Je comprends… d'où l'intérêt de régler ce petit problème de flamme.

Commandeur : Tout à fait.

Shadow : Doit-on vraiment prendre en charge cette enfant ? Je veux dire je peux très bien venir ici et l'aidé.

Léon : Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée. Elle a besoin d'être dans un environnement plus adapter qu'une basse militaire. Et surtout elle est de nature très méfiante après tout ce qu'elle a traversé. Elle en garde de nombreuse séquelle psychologique. J'espère que d'être dans une famille qui lui ressemble un peu pourrait l'aider.

Shadow : Hum… je ne sais pas…

Amy : Excuser moi es qu'on pourrait juste en discuter 5 minutes dehors entre nous ?

Commandeur : Oui bien sûr.

Le couple d'hérissons sortie du bureau pour discuter de cette histoire en privé.

Amy : Alors qu'en pense tu ?

Shadow : On vient à peine de régler cette histoire de corbeau alors je suis plutôt mitigé sur cette histoire. En plus que vas penser Silver si on prend en charge cette fille ?

Amy : Shadow… honnêtement je suis triste pour cette enfant… Elle a perdu toute sa famille et ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie ou si elle les rêvera un jour.

Shadow : Tu penses vraiment à l'aider.

Amy : Tu es le mieux placer pour comprendre sa situation et ce qu'elle ressent. Elle doit être perdu et se sentir seul. Elle n'a jamais eu personne pour l'aider avec ces pouvoirs. Toi tu as eu le professeur et Maria pour t'aider et te soutenir. Silver nous a nous. Mais elle… elle n'a rien…

Shadow : Tu as raison…

Amy : Et je suis sûr que Silver sera heureux de rencontrai quelqu'un comme lui. Tu ne penses pas ?

Devant les arguments de sa femme Shadow devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Il savait que trop bien ce que cette fille devait ressentir. La solitude, le rejet, la tristesse, la colère et la peur… Mais devait-il vraiment prendre le risque de se mêler de cette histoire.

Shadow : Amy… tu réalises qu'elle peut être dangereuse ?

Amy : N'est pas les mêmes aprioris que les autres ont sur toi ou Silver… donne lui une chance.

Shadow soupirant : Très bien… c'est d'accord… occupons nous de cette enfant.

Une fois leurs décision prise les deux hérissons rentra dans le bureau pour donner leurs réponses positives à la grande joie du Commandeur et de Léon. Ils se mirent alors d'accord sur les différents détaille de cette histoire. Officiellement la jeune princesse serait la petite fille de Léon et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre en charge la jeune fille et la confia au couple d'hérisson le temps qu'il trouve une solution. En contrepartie le GUN couvera toutes les dépenses en lien avec la jeune fille.

* * *

Une fois tous les détails régler Shadow et Amy rentrèrent chez eux.

Amy : Nous somme de retour.

Silver : Maman, Papa !

Anna : Eh bien sa a était plus long que prévue.

Shadow : Désoler… On avait beaucoup de choses à discuter avec le Commandeur.

Anna : Alors cette histoire de corbeau ?

Amy : Terminer pour de bon.

Anna : Temps mieux.

Silver : Oui...

Shadow : Une des choses d'on on a parlé te concerne toi Oméga.

Oméga : Qui y a-t-il ?

Shadow : Le Commandeur souhaiterait savoir si tu serais intéressé par une mission de destruction massif de robots d'Eggman ?

Oméga : Réponse positif à 100 %.

Shadow : Je m'en douté dans ce cas je t'emmènerais au QG du GUN dès demain.

Silver : Alors il va partir…

Shadow : Oui mais ce n'est pas pour toujours juste le temps qu'il s'amuse.

A cette annonce Oméga se montrait très satisfait sa fessait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus détruire de robot d'Eggman. Mais il était quand même un peu triste de quitter Silver même pour un temps. Voyant que la nouvel attrister un peu leur fils Amy et Shadow décidèrent d'attendre un peu avant de lui annoncer l'autre grand nouvel.

Quelque heure plus tard.

Silver s'amuser dans le jardin quand Amy et Shadow le rejoignirent pour enfin lui parler de l'autre sujet important.

Amy : Silver ? On peut te parler un moment ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr. C'est important ?

Amy : Oui très.

Shadow : Vois-tu le GUN nous a demandais de nous occuper d'une enfant un peu particulière.

Silver : Comment ça ?

Shadow : Cette enfant c'est celle que j'ai sauvé lors de ma mission la dernière fois. Et il s'avère qu'elle possède aussi des pouvoirs mais contrairement à toi elle ne les contrôle pas. Elle va donc venir vivre avec nous pour que je l'aidé avec ça.

Silver : How quelqu'un comme nous. Comment elle est ?

Amy : Elle est plus âgée que toi et elle est une mobian originaire du royaume de Sol de l'espèce des chats.

Shadow : De ce que j'ai vu ces pouvoirs son de l'attribue du feu.

Silver : C'est incroyable.

Amy : Tu n'es pas trop en colère qu'on accueille cette fille ici et qu'on devienne c'est tuteur ?

Silver : Non pas du tout je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi à part papa ! J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là.

Amy et Shadow était soulager de voir que Silver prennes bien cette annonce qui aller avoir un grand impact sur la vie du jeune hérisson. Pour le moment toute la famille se préparait à accueillir leur nouvel inviter sans se douter de la suite des événements et de ce qui se tramer dans leurs dos

Fin de l'acte 3

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de cette acte alors vous pensez que cette histoire de Corbeau est terminer ?**

 **Bon comme vous en douté dans le prochain chapitre on va avoir le retour d'un personnage que je pense vous avez tous reconnu ^^. Et dans le prochain acte beaucoup d'autre chose vont se passé. Silver vas vouloir apprendre à vraiment se battre mais sa ne vas pas être facile de convaincre ses parents. Mais surtout Sally vas commencer à passer à l'action.**


	21. Acte 4 Chapitre 21

Acte 4 Chapitre 21

Après quelques semaine de préparation toute la famille d'hérissons étaient prêt pour l'arrivée de la jeune fille. La pièce qui servait de bureau de travail pour Shadow avait était transformer en une chambre à coucher pour qu'elle se sente le mieux possible à leurs coté. Maintenant que tout était prêt chez eux Shadow était de retour au QG du GUN pour la chercher. Depuis que l'affaire du corbeau était terminée Shadow souffler un peu mais rester préoccuper par ce que lui avait dit le Commandeur à propos de Sally. Il était évident qu'elle préparait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment agir. Sally l'avait bannie de son royaume lui et Silver et s'ils étaient vue sur son territoire sa pourrait être perçu comme une tentative d'agression donnant une parfaite excuse à Sally pour déclarait la guerre. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette raison que Shadow avait dû rester le plus discret possible lors de sa mission dans le royaume de Sol. C'était rageant mais il était bloqué et de toute façon pour l'instant Sally avait tenue parole et n'avait rien fait contre eux.

Pour le moment il devait se concentrait sur ses missions. Continuer à aider Silver à bien maîtriser ces pouvoirs et maintenant cette fille en plus. Tout en finissant la première série de formation au GUN et préparé la seconde série.

Les pensaient de Shadow fini par être interrompu par le bruit de pas qui se rapprocher de lui. La porte d'entrée de la salle où il se trouver s'ouvra laissant entrer la jeune fille accompagner de Léon. Shadow l'observa un peu surpris par son apparence. Elle avait récupéré de toute ses blessures mais sa couleur de fourrure avait changé et avait pris une teinte lavande.

Léon : Bonjours Shadow. Merci d'être venu.

Shadow : Je n'allais pas la laisser venir à pied jusqu'à chez moi. Surtout si elle est sous ma responsabilité.

Léon : Oui c'est préférable.

Shadow : Par contre j'avais le souvenir d'une jeune fille avec une couleur de fourrure bleu…

Jeune fille : Quand j'ai fui je me suis colorait la fourrure à de nombreuse reprise pour mieux leurs échapper. Cette couleur est ma couleur naturelle.

Shadow : Très astucieux comme idée. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Jeune fille : Oui…

Léon : Le GUN lui a donné quelque fourniture mais elle ne possède pas grand-chose.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on va pouvoir y aller.

Jeune fille : Oui.

Léon : S'il y a un problème n'hésitez pas à me contacter quel que soit le problème.

Shadow : J'y penserait.

Jeune fille : Merci pour tout Léon.

Léon : Je t'en prie. Repose-toi bien et ne sois pas trop presser avec tes pouvoirs. Obéi bien à Shadow et à sa femme.

Jeune fille : Je le ferais.

Léon : Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. Je prendrais de tes nouvel très régulièrement ne t'en fait pas tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Une fois que Léon et quitté la pièce un petit moment de silence s'installa entre les deux mobians qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Finalement Shadow fut le premier à briser ce silence qui devenais presque gênant.

Shadow : Dit moi quel est ton nom ?

Jeune fille gêner : Oh désoler c'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais présenté. Je m'appelle Blaze the cat.

Shadow : Y a-t-il un risque si nous t'appelons ainsi ?

Blaze : Je ne pense pas. En réalité se nom et celui que ma famille utiliser, le peuple ne me connait que sous mon nom royal. Et seulement très peu de personnes savent à quoi je ressemble. Alors même si je garde se nom il n'y a pas de vrai risque.

Shadow : Dans ce cas nous garderont ce nom. Avant de partir en ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs tu ne devras leurs faire appel que si je t'y autorise.

Blaze : Je comprends.

Shadow prenant son émeraude : Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoirs rentrés. Ferme bien tes yeux un moment.

Blaze intriguer : Fermer mes yeux ?

Shadow : Je vais nous téléporter jusqu'à là-bas grâce au Chaos Control. Mais ceux qui non pas l'habitude de l'utiliser peuvent être un peu malade à cause du changement brutale d'environnement. Alors ferme tes yeux pour éviter d'avoir des nausées ça ne dura que quelque second.

Blaze obéi à la demande de Shadow mais resta quand même un peu méfiante surtout au moment où elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule.

Shadow : Chaos Control.

Dès l'instant où Blaze entendit ses deux mots elle ressentie une intense énergie l'entourait. Une énergie parfaitement contrôler et d'une immense puissance. C'était précisément ce que rechercher la jeune fille la confortant dans son choix de s'installer chez le sombre hérisson. Une fois qu'elle ressentie l'énergie redescendre et la main de Shadow se retirait de son épaule elle pouvait clairement deviner qu'elle était à présent dehors.

Shadow : Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Blaze ouvra doucement ses yeux pour voir qu'elle était effectivement dehors devant une maison plutôt grande et isoler avec une forêt pas très loin.

Shadow : J'imagine que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour une princesse mais c'est ma maison à moi et à ma famille.

Blaze : Non je la trouve très belle. A vrais dire je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vivre une vraie vie de famille… J'ai toujours était isoler dans une partie de notre château avec très peu de contacte alors votre maison représente tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir…

Shadow : Je comprends… suis moi ils doivent nous attendre.

Les deux mobians entrèrent dans la maison alors que Blaze rester en retrait un peu intimidé par la situation. En arrivant dans le salon elle pouvait y voir deux autres hérissons qui regarder la télévision ensemble.

Shadow : Nous somme arriver.

Silver très joyeux : Papa.

Amy : Oh vous avez fait vite.

Shadow : On n'avait pas grand-chose à prendre ou à faire.

Amy regardant Blaze : Je vois… Alors c'est toi la fameuse jeune fille aux flammes. Bienvenu.

Blaze : Moi aussi et merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

Shadow : Je vais vite faire les présentations. Voici ma femme Amy et mon fils Silver. Amy et Silver je vous présente Blaze.

Silver : Ravi de te rencontrai.

Shadow : Maintenant que les présentations son faite tu vas pouvoir t'installer dans ta chambre.

Amy en souriant : Vient avec moi je vais te montrai ta chambre.

Shadow : Dans ce cas je m'occupe du repas de midi. Tu me donne un coup de main Silver ?

Silver en souriant : Oui papa.

Les garçons restèrent en bas préparent ensemble le repas du midi pendant que Amy fessait une visite guidée de la maison à Blaze. Amy avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille était un peu intimidée et chercher donc à la mettre plus à l'aise.

Amy : Et voilà ta chambre. Désoler elle est encore un peu vide on l'utiliser comme bureau jusqu'à maintenant mais on pourra la décorait selon tes goûts.

Blaze : Je vous remercie mais je me contenterais de cette chambre t'elle qu'elle est maintenant. Je ne souhaite pas abuser de votre hospitalité…

Amy : Mais non nous avons accepté de nous occuper de toi alors il ne faut pas être gêner. Dis-moi a tu beaucoup d'affaire personnel ?

Blaze : Non juste quelques vêtements que le GUN ma fournie.

Amy : Dans ce cas on ira faire une séances shopping après manger. Pour l'instant installe toi ont devrait bientôt manger.

Blaze : Merci.

Amy quitta la chambre laissant Blaze prendre possession de sa nouvelle chambre. Cette chambre était plus petite que les deux autres. Mais pour une personne qui avait passé deux années à fuir et à dormir dans des conditions plus que précaires c'était comme un hôtel cinq étoile. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour placer les quelques vêtements qu'elle posséder dans l'armoire de sa nouvelle chambre pour ensuite la quitté pour explorer elle-même les lieux. Si on oublie la barrière d'énergie qui entoure la maison cette endroit avait l'aire tout à fait normal. Cela étonne un peu Blaze qui s'attendais à un endroit plus sombre et stricte proche de la basse militaire ou elle séjourner depuis son sauvetage ou de son château. Mais cette maison et ses occupent dégager une atmosphère douce et accueillante très loin de l'image qu'elle avait du célèbre hérisson noir. Car même si Blaze avait grandi en étant coupé de tout contacte du monde extérieur elle avait tout de même eu vent de l'histoire de Shadow. Elle savait très bien de quoi était capable le sombre hérisson ou de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire par le passé. Mais si Blaze voulait réaliser ses objectifs elle aurait besoin de Shadow pour l'aider avec ses pouvoirs.

Finalement Blaze redescendit en bas de la maison curieuse de voir comment vivait cette famille assez spéciale. En arrivent dans le salon elle pouvait voir Shadow et Amy terminer la préparation du repas ensemble. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention c'était Silver qui était entrain de mettre la table grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle était fascinée par ce qu'il réaliser et l'observer avec une très grande attention. Elle pouvait facilement voir que se hérisson qui était visiblement plus jeune qu'elle maîtriser ses pouvoirs sans aucun problème. Cela provoqua un léger sentiment de jalousie contre

Silver. Mais confirma son choix de demandais de l'aide à Shadow pour apprendre à contrôler ses propres pouvoirs.

Après un cours moment d'attente le premier repas pour Blaze au côté de cette famille était prêt. Blaze rester plutôt en retrait des discussions et se contenter de répondre le plus simplement possible sans relancer la discussion.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminer Shadow et Silver s'occupèrent du nettoyage pendant que Amy se préparait pour partir en ville.

Blaze : Excuser moi j'aimerais savoir comment va se passer ma formation pour apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Pour aujourd'hui nous allons d'abord aller en ville pour te chercher des affaires. Ensuite nous pourront commencer. De toute façon habituellement je fais faire ces exercices à Silver en fin de journée après ses cours et mon travail.

Blaze : Très bien…

En attendant leurs départs pour le centre-ville Blaze se posa dans le jardin observant la barrière de protection avec attention.

Blaze penser : L'énergie de cette barrière… elle est très similaire à c'elle que se hérisson a utiliser pour nous amener ici… Comment ils font pour produire une énergie aussi pure ?

Pousser par la curiosité Blaze posa une de ses mains contre la barrière pour tenter dans ressentir son énergie et de voir si elle pouvait l'utiliser. Mais sa main fut tout de suite repoussée avec violence.

Silver arrivant derrière Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas grâce à cette barrière on ne risque rien ici.

Blaze : Comment marche cette barrière ?

Silver : Je crois qu'elle est alimentée par une copie de Chaos émeraude. Elle est presque indestructible et nous protège en permanence. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Blaze agacer : Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur.

Silver : C'est vrai… je penser juste qu'après ce que tu avais traversé… sa te rassurait de savoir que tu ne risquer rien ici…

Blaze irriter : Quand j'aurais besoin qu'on s'apitoie sur moi je te ferais signe hérisson.

Silver : Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je chercher juste à te mettre plus à l'aise…

Blaze : Dans ce cas laisse-moi seul.

Silver : Ok… mais on va bientôt y aller…

Voyant que Blaze était agacer par sa présence Silver rentra à l'intérieur un peu déçu de cette première discussion avec la jeune fille.

Amy : Un problème Silver ?

Silver : Non c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Blaze n'est pas à l'aise ici…

Amy : C'est normal. Il faut du temps pour se genre de chose. Ton père aussi avait était assez difficile au début.

Shadow : Et ! Si j'ai réagi comme sa c'était seulement parque tu m'avais déplacé pendant mon sommeil pour m'amener dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas.

Amy : C'était pour te soigner.

Shadow : Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

Amy : Sauf que moi je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Tout se que je voyer c'est que tu étais blessé et que tu ne te réveiller pas. Excuse-moi de mettre inquiet pour toi.

Shadow souriant : Excuse accorder.

Silver observer ses parents et trouva que son père réagissait un peu comme Blaze quand il lui avait parler. Suivant cette observation Silver décida de suivre le conseil de sa mère et de laisser du temps à Blaze avant de t'enter de s'entendre avec elle.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt toute la famille quittèrent la maison en direction du centre-ville. Pour Blaze c'était une premier cette sortie en centre-ville. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours été confiner dans son château par peur qu'elle ne blesser la population. Et pendant sa cavale elle avait évité le plus possible les lieux trop habiter. Alors elle était un peu perdue plonger au cœur de tous se monde.

Amy : Bon ont devraient commencer par le centre commercial on pourra facilement y trouver tous ce qu'il te faut.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas ici le centre commercial ?

Amy : Nous somme qu'au centre-ville, le centre commercial c'est le grand bâtiment qui est devant nous. Là-bas il y a des centaines de magasin différent.

Blaze : Je… je n'aime pas être près de trop de personne…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Habituellement les habitants évitent de s'approcher de nous de trop prêt.

Blaze : D'accord alors j'accepte.

Comme l'avait dit Shadow une partie des personnes présent au centre commerciale éviter d'être proche de leurs groupes se qui soulager beaucoup Blaze. Mais quand elle observa plus attentivement les personnes qui les évitaient ce qui la frappa le plus c'est que c'était Silver et non Shadow qu'ils chercher à éviter le plus possible. Au cours de son séjour à l'hôpital Blaze avait entendu ce qui c'était passé avec le jeune hérisson mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment crue. A ses yeux Silver était juste un enfant qui visiblement ne savait pas se battre. Alors réussir à blesser l'un des plus grand combattant de ce monde était une penser pratiquement impossible.

Après un long moment de séance shopping Blaze avait fait le plein de tenu. C'elle qu'elle avait décidé de garder sur elle était une tenue mauve un peu plus foncé que sa fourrure avec un pantelant blanc léger. Le reste de ses vêtements était principalement des tenues de sport. Une fois ses tenus acheter tout le monde rentrèrent à la maison pour ranger tous les achats de la journée.

Amy : Bon je vais ranger mes achats Shadow tu peu ranger les courses pendant ce temps.

Shadow avec une voix ironique : Heureusement que c'était pour Blaze qu'on était allé en ville…

Amy : Que veux-tu j'aime acheter de nouveau vêtements.

Shadow : J'avais remarqué n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ai porté tout tes sacs.

Amy : Tu ne vas pas me dire que la forme de vie ultime ne peut pas porter cinq ou six sacs ?

Shadow : Je dirais plutôt une vingtaine… Bon les enfants vous pouvez allez-vous amuser un peu avant qu'on commence vos exercices.

Silver : Ok.

Blaze : Très bien.

* * *

Après une bonne heure à s'amuser dans sa chambre Silver fut appeler par son père pour commencer ces exercices quotidiens. Une fois son fils prévenu Shadow se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaze pour qu'elle se prépare aussi pour venir avec eux. Le sombre hérisson entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la porte pour prévenir de son entré. A l'intérieur de la chambre il pouvait voir que Blaze était assied sur son lit en train de lire un des livres qu'ils lui avaient achetés cette après-midi.

Blaze : Oui ?

Shadow : Prépare-toi ont vas commencer les exercices. Met des vêtements de sport pour ne pas être gêner.

Blaze : J'arrive tout de suite.

Shadow : Bien je t'attendrais en bas.

Une fois qu'il ait prévenu les deux enfants Shadow redescendis dans le salon pour y retrouver Amy sur le canapé.

Amy : Alors tu l'ais emmène déjà ?

Shadow : Oui je vais profiter que ce soit samedi pour prendre plus de temps avec eux deux. Je vais tester Blaze pour voir comment je vais mit prendre avec elle.

Amy : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Shadow : Pas pour le moment mais il se peut que je fasse appelle à tes services quand elle aura plus le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Amy : Avec plaisir j'aimerais bien jouer le rôle de formateur au combat pour une fois.

Shadow : Pour le moment je ne suis pas convaincu à l'idée d'apprendre à se battre à Blaze.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas quelque chose me gêne chez elle… temps que ce problème ne sera pas régler je ne l'aiderais pas à devenir plus forte. Juste à ne plus être un danger pour ceux qui l'entoure.

Amy : Je suis d'accord. Et pour Silver ?

Shadow : Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il apprenne à combattre.

Amy : Je ne suis pas du même avis. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il sache combattre lui aussi surtout après ce que nous a dit le Commandeur concernant Sally. Tôt ou tard elle tentera quelque chose et ce jour-là on aura peut-être besoin de toute l'aide possible même la sienne. En plus je trouve que Silver a l'air de vouloir apprendre à se battre depuis ce qui est arriver au parc d'attraction.

Shadow : Sa va lui passer…

Amy : Shadow je suis sérieuse. Tu ne pourras pas toujours nier cette vérité. Silver a déjà prouver qu'il savait se battre. Tu auras beau trouver des excuses pour ne pas l'entraîner mais il finira par tenter d'apprendre à se battre tous seul. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il devienne dangereux il vaudrait mieux qu'on le guide au lieu de chercher à le restreint au maximum.

Alors que Shadow voulait répliquer aux arguments de Amy, Silver arriva dans le salon impatient de commencer ses exercices et de voir les pouvoirs de Blaze en vrais. Très vite Blaze arriva aussi dans le salon le visage très sérieux comme si elle partait en guerre.

Shadow : Bon allons y.

Amy : Shadow n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Ne voulant pas relancer le sujet surtout en présence de Silver, Shadow quitta le salon pour aller dans le jardin suivi par les deux enfants.

Shadow : Poser une de vos mains sur moi ont vas aller à un autre endroit pour vos exercices.

Silver : Pourquoi on ne reste pas dans le jardin comme d'habitude ?

Shadow : Blaze possède des pouvoirs à base d'élément du feu qu'elle ne contrôle pas bien. Alors on va aller dans un endroit où on ne risque pas de faire trop de dégâts ou de transformer le jardin en cendre. En plus on doit cacher ces pouvoirs car s'il son découvert c'est toute sa couverture qui sera dévoiler.

Blaze : Merci pour toute c'est précaution.

Shadow : C'est surtout que je ne tiens pas à déclencher une guerre. Si Sally découvre notre supercherie elle en profitera. Maintenant allons y et n'oublie pas de fermer tes yeux Blaze.

Une fois que les deux enfants et mit une de leurs mains sur Shadow celui si téléporta tout le monde bien loin de chez eux. Quand Blaze ouvra ses yeux elle était entourée de pierre sans aucune habitation autour d'elle.

Silver : How ou somme nous ?

Shadow : Sur Angel Island dans sa zone rocheuse. Ici on est sûr que personne ne nous verra.

Silver : Oncle Knuckles est d'accord qu'on vienne ici pour ça ?

Shadow : Oui j'ai demandé à Rouge de le convaincre. Temps qu'on ne touche pas au temple de la Master Émeraude ça ne lui pose pas de problème. De toute façon nous somme à l'autre bout de chez eux.

Silver : Oh c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reconnue cet endroit.

Blaze : Par quoi allons-nous commencer ?

Shadow : Pour toi Silver tu vas t'exercer avec une Chaos émeraude pour te permettre de mieux utiliser le Chaos Contrôle ou ta propre énergie. Pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de Blaze. Ensuite on verra.

Silver prenant la Chaos émeraude : D'accord.

Une fois la Chaos émeraude entre ses mains Silver se posa sur un des rocher au-dessus de son père et de Blaze pour ne pas risquer d'être touchée par les flammes de Blaze. De son côté Shadow se posa en tailleur au sol sous le regard intriguer de Blaze.

Shadow : Vient ici et assied toi devant moi ont vas commencer.

Écoutant la demande autoritaire du sombre hérisson Blaze se mit en face de lui un peu intimider par son regard dur.

Shadow : Montre-moi tes flammes.

Blaze : D'accord…

Comme demandais Blaze produit une flamme entre ses mains qui prit de plus en plus en intensité jusqu'à que la jeune fille en perde le contrôle. En voyant sa Shadow prit Blaze par le poignet pour faire disparaître la flamme à la stupeur de la jeune fille.

Blaze : Comment avez-vous fait ? Personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire ça.

Shadow : J'ai simplement absorbé ton énergie pour éteindre ta flamme. Maintenant tu vas recommencer mais en tentant de garder le contrôle. Inutile de chercher à produire la flamme la plus puissante possible. Contente-toi d'une puissance plus faible mais que tu arrives à maîtriser.

Blaze : Ok…

Doucement Blaze recréa une flamme jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de puissance maximum qu'elle arriver à contrôler.

Shadow : Bien et maintenant tu vas maintenir cette flamme le plus longtemps que tu le peu sans en perdre le contrôle.

Blaze : En quoi…cela vas… m'aidé… ?

Shadow : Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes flammes petit à petit. Quand tu arriveras à gérait se niveau de puissance ont pourra passer au niveau supérieur et ainsi de suite. Si tu te précipites tu risques de te blesser toi et ceux qui t'entoure.

Blaze concentrais sur sa flamme : Je vais… le faire…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas j'interviendrais s'il le faut concentre toi juste sur cette flamme s'en crainte.

Rassurait par la présence de Shadow, Blaze continua cet exercice encore et encore. Après plusieurs échecs Blaze commençais à fatiguer un peu mais ne voulait pas le montrais par fierté.

Shadow : Silver sois plus stable avec ton énergie ou sinon arrête.

Silver : Je sais j'essayé juste d'utiliser plus d'énergie de l'émeraude juste pour voir.

Shadow : De toute façon on va faire une pause vous fatiguer tous les deux et en plus il va être l'heures de manger. On reprendra un peu après manger.

Silver : Ok.

Blaze penser : Il a réussi à surveiller nos énergies à tous les deux sans aucun problème… Et en plus il arrive à contenir mes flammes sans aucune difficulté…

Une fois de retour à la maison Shadow aida Amy à la préparation du repas pendant que les deux enfants se reposer chacun de leurs coté. Silver voyer bien que Blaze préférais rester seul et respecté son choix même s'il aimerait pouvoir faire plus connaissance avec elle.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminer et avoir tout nettoyer Shadow retourna sur Angel Island avec les deux enfants.

Shadow : Bon on va passer à un peu de pratique. Je vais d'abord commencer avec Blaze pour évaluer ta maîtrise de tes flammes en mouvement. Ensuite se sera ton tours Silver. En attendant met toi à l'écart au cas où.

Silver : Oui papa.

Shadow : Bien maintenant nous allons faire un exercice d'esquive. Je vais t'attaquer et tu vas esquiver le plus longtemps possible. Tu as le droit d'utiliser tes flammes pour me repoussé mais juste à leurs niveaux de puissance minimal.

Blaze : Pourquoi juste de l'esquive ?

Shadow : Tu n'es pas prêt pour en faire plus. Contente-toi juste à ne plus tout exploser sans le vouloir.

Blaze : Oui…

Une fois les consignes donné Shadow recula un peu laissant un peu de temps à Blaze pour se préparait. Une fois le signale donner Shadow fonça sur la jeune fille pour commencer à l'attaquer avec une vitesse assez basse pour commencer. Blaze réussi facilement à esquiver tous les coup grâce à sa grande agilité et à son expérience de ses deux années de fuite est de combat intense. Voyant que la jeune fille avait du talent pour le combat Shadow accéléra son rythme pour la pousser à son maximum.

De son côté Silver observer la scène avec envie jamais son père ne l'avait formé de la sorte. Tous ses exercices d'esquive n'étaient qu'avec des balles qu'il lui lancé. Mais là son père fessait le même exercice mais en attaquant réellement.

Du côté du combat Blaze commencer à avoir du mal à esquiver seulement les coups de son professeur. Son instinct et ses douloureux souvenir la pousser à répliquer pour se défendre. Finalement la jeune fille céda à son instinct et commença à attaquer Shadow voilement perdant rapidement le contrôle de ses flammes.

Shadow penser : S'ayez elle a perdu le contrôle… sa vas être plus compliquer de l'aider que prévue… elle est obséder par l'idée de devenir plus puissante. Je dois en découvrir la cause et le régler sinon on n'avancera jamais. Mais en attendant je dois la calmé.

Au moment où Blaze tenter de lancer un coup de poing enflammer vers Shadow celui si para son bras avant de la faire basculer par-dessus lui pour la faire tomber au sol pour l'empêcher de continuer son combat. Mais malgré sa Blaze continuer à se débattre ne voulant pas s'arrêter de combattre. Pour la stopper Shadow du lui absorber son énergie pour la résonner en l'épuisant.

Shadow : On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui avec toi. Tu vas devoir apprendre à mieux gérait tes émotions si tu veux pouvoir contrôler tes flammes. A partir de demain on fera principalement des exercices de relaxation et de contrôle de soi.

Blaze : Mais je veux apprendre à combattre !

Shadow : Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. En plus je refuse de former quelqu'un qui est aveugler par la colère et le désir de vengeance.

Blaze : Quoi ? Mais mon objectif c'est de devenir la plus forte possible. Vous aviez promis de mit aider.

Shadow : Je n'ai promis que de t'aider à contrôler tes flammes rien d'autre. Si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin tu vas devoir régler ce problème de contrôle d'émotion sinon je ne ferais rien.

Blaze déçut : Je comprends…

Shadow : Bien maintenant vas prendre la place de Silver. C'est à son tour.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister Blaze se déplaça comme demandais à l'endroit ou Silver était rester depuis le début.

Blaze : C'est ton tour…

Silver : Tu as été impressionnante.

Blaze : Si tu le dis…

Une fois que Silver arriva au côté de son père celui si lui lança une craie à la déception de Silver qui savait déjà ce que cela signifier.

Shadow : Occupe-toi de tracer les cercles je vais chercher les balles.

Silver : Papa on ne pourrait pas changer d'exercice ?

Shadow : Que veut tu dire ?

Silver : Eh bien j'aimerais bien faire le même exercice que Blaze…

Shadow : C'est non.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre d'exercice pour apprendre à esquiver. Les pouvoirs de Blaze contrairement à toi l'oblige à être plus prêt de ces adversaires c'est tout.

Silver : Mais moi je veux apprendre à me battre. Esquiver c'est bien mais ce n'est pas assez. Je veux devenir plus fort.

Shadow agacer : Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! Maintenant commence à préparait le terrain sinon en rentre tout de suite.

Silver déçut : D'accord papa…

Shadow : Je préfère ça.

Une fois le terrain prêt Shadow commença son exercice mais Silver se montrait encore plus agressif que d'habitude. Depuis peu il arriver à utiliser le Chaos Control pour se téléporter dans les cercles lui permettent de vraiment mettre en difficulté son père. Shadow était vraiment étonner de voir que son fils arriver à esquiver presque tous ses tirs et à réplique contre lui. Après un long moment d'esquive mutuel les deux hérissons étaient presque à égalité. Mais Silver savait très bien que son père ne donner pas son maximum ce qui l'énerver car il voulait lui prouver qu'il était prêt à apprendre à se battre. Allant à l'encontre des règles de son exercice Silver se téléporta dans le même cercle que celui de son père pour l'attaquer directement pour le forcer à l'attaquer comme avec Blaze. Shadow fut très surpris par l'action de son fils et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing de Silver qui heurta directement son menton le fessant sortir de son cercle qui normalement signifier qu'il avait perdu le duel.

Silver espérait que son idée avait marcher mais quand il vit le regard noir de son père il comprit tout de suite que ça n'avait pas marcher.

Shadow avec une voix très sombre : On arrête là.

Sans un autre mots Shadow se dirigea vers Blaze suivi de Silver qui n'oser plus dire un seul mot en sentent la forte colère de son père. Une fois au côté de Blaze le sombre hérisson ramena tout le monde dans le jardin de la maison.

Shadow : Blaze on reprendra demain. Tu peux aller tu reposer.

Blaze : Merci.

Blaze rentra à l'intérieure de la maison plutôt satisfaite de sa première journée auprès de son tuteur et formateur. Silver commença lui aussi à rentrer pour se reposer mais il fut très vite interrompu.

Shadow avec un ton stricte : Silver tu reste ici on doit parler.

Silver : Oui…

Le jeune hérisson se plaça devant son père s'en oser le regarder en face par peur de sa colère.

Shadow avec un ton stricte : Regard moi.

Fébrilement Silver releva la tête pour voir son père le regarder avec un regard très dur prouvant qu'il était furieux contre lui.

Shadow : Pourquoi tu as enfreint les règles du duel ?

Silver : Je…

Shadow : Tu savais très bien que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire sa alors pourquoi ? Sa fait plusieurs jours que tu te montres plus agressif pendant c'est exercice. Alors je veux une explication.

Silver avec une voix hésitante : Je penser… que si je te montrai… de quoi j'étais capable… tu accepterais de m'apprendre à combattre…

Shadow avec une voix froide : Je t'ai déjà dit non. Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre à te battre.

Silver énerver : Si j'en ai besoin ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je sais très bien que d'autre personne son comme le corbeau. Si je n'apprends pas à combattre je serais à nouveau enlevé ou blesser et vous devrez à nouveau vous mettre en danger pour me sauver.

Shadow : Ce qui est arriver avec le corbeau était une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas. Alors tu vas m'écouter et ne plus penser à cette idée de combattre.

Silver très énerver : Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais m'apprendre à combattre !? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?! C'est ça un ?! J'ai compris tu as peur de moi comme tous les autres ! Au fond de toi tu penses que si j'apprenais à combattre je pourrais te surpasser et tu en a peur ! Peur que je te fasse ce que tu as fait à l'un de tes pères ! C'est pour sa…

Shadow furieux : SILVER !

Silver s'arrêta de parler voyant la fureur dans les yeux de son père qui le terrifia sur place. Son père s'était déjà mis en colère contre lui mais jamais à ce point-là.

Shadow : Va dans ta chambre…

Silver : Mais…

Shadow furieux : C'est un ordre ! Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu ne feras plus d'exercice.

N'osant plus dire un mot Silver rentra dans la maison pour tout de suite aller dans sa chambre pour ne plus la quitté. Shadow de son côté resta dans le jardin ne sachant pas quoi faire avec son fils.

* * *

 **Ou la Silver fait sa crise d'adolescent en avance ^^.**

 **Donc comme vous, vous en doutiez c'est bien Blaze la jeune princesse du royaume de sol. J'avais au départ prévu de l'introduire dès l'acte précédent, mais après relecture des chapitres je me suis dit que c'était un peu bizarre que le GUN demande à Shadow et Amy de s'occuper d'elle avec un corbeau qui les menacer. C'est pour ça qu'elle arrive aussi tard... mais promit maintenant elle reste jusqu'à la fin.**

 **D'ailleurs ne vous attendais pas à des scène mature entre Silver et Blaze comme dans le chapitre 16 ou le 36 (se teasing ^^ ). Je ne dis pas qu'il ne va rien se passer entre eux mais ils n'iront jamais plus loin qu'un baiser. Ils restent des enfants après tout et j'ai des limites.**

 **Voilà tout on se retrouvent samedi prochain pour la suite.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Dans le royaume de Sally.

Depuis que l'équipe de recherche avait fait leurs découverte Sally était très heureuse et avait hâte de mettre son plan à exécution.

Marc entrant dans la salle : Que fait tu ?

Sally : J'examiner les enregistrements vidéo du robot de compagnie de ce monstre d'hérisson.

Marc : Il y a du nouveau ?

Sally : Non il a été mis sur une autre mission. Maintenant il ne fait que détruire des robots pour le GUN. Je me contente de regarder les enregistrements collecter avant son départ de leur maison.

Marc : Les scientifiques savent comment on va si prendre pour mettre sous notre contrôle ses deux monstres ?

Sally : Oui mais on va devoir faire venir l'un d'entre eux ici.

Marc : Comment va-t-on réussir à en faire venir un chez nous ils sont tous les deux bannies. Et si tu romps leurs bannissements comme sa sans raison ça va être suspect.

Sally : Je sais mais j'ai une idée.

Marc : Sa m'étonne pas.

Sally : Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais le GUN a choisi ce monstre comme leur future dirigent. Mais grâce à sa je vais pouvoir l'inviter ici officiellement pour des raisons diplomatiques. Et au pire je trouverais bien un moyen d'en faire venir un ici d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Marc : Sa risque d'être long…

Sally : Malheureusement… Mais en attendant on doit récupérait la vidéo de cette maudit chauve souri. Ensuite avancé sur cette histoire d'élixir. Et enfin récupérait leurs bracelets.

Marc regardant l'écran : Qu'on t'il de spéciale ?

Sally : Apparemment ils serviraient de limiteur d'énergie pour c'est deux monstres. Ils empêchent qu'ils utilisent tous leurs pouvoirs.

Marc : Je vois mais pourquoi tu en a besoin ?

Sally : Les scientifiques pense que ça pourrait leurs être utile pour les contrôler.

Marc : Oh très intéressent. On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sally : Oui et je ne veux prendre aucun risque jusqu'à qu'on soit totalement prêt à passer à l'action. L'équipe d'intervention va bientôt s'occuper de la vidéo. Du moins quand ils auront reçu leurs doses d'énergie…

Marc : Géniale j'ai hâte de mettre en laisse c'est deux monstres et de ravager se pays et s'est humains.

Sally souriant : Moi aussi… tient qu'es que c'est ?

Marc : Quoi ?

Sally : Il y a une hérissonne qui est souvent avec eux que je ne reconnais pas.

Marc : Peut-être la petite amie de Sonic ?

Sally : Non ils n'ont pas l'aire d'être en couple et en plus le gamin l'appelle tout le temps mamie…

Marc : Alors sa dois être la mère de cette fille rose.

Sally : Impossible les parents d'Amy son mort il y a longtemps.

Marc : On a qu'elle que chose sur elle ?

Sally regardant le rapport d'enquête : Non presque aucune information... la presse à penser qu'elle était la maîtresse de ce monstre d'hérisson noir mais sa serait faut…attend une minute…

Marc : Quoi ? Tu as une idée.

La reine s'arrêta observant avec attention une image ou Shadow enlacer Anna dans ses bras avec Amy et Silver juste à côté d'eux. En voyant sa une idée complètement folle germa dans l'esprit de Sally.

Sally : Prévient l'équipe de recherche je veux qu'il ouvre une enquête sur cette femme.

Marc : Pourquoi ?

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Je crois que je viens de trouver notre futur échantillon d'élixir.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow un peu après le conflit avec Silver.

Amy avait vue Silver rentrait en courant dans le salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre sans rien dire. En voyant sa la jeune hérissonne avait tenté de comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais Shadow n'était pas très bavard sur ce qui était arriver. Alors Amy monta pour voir Silver qui rester assied sur son lit sans rien faire.

Amy entrant dans la chambre : Silver ? On peut parler tous les deux ?

Silver : Oui…

Amy s'asseyant sur le lit : Qu'es qui s'est passé avec ton père ?

Silver : Je voulais juste qu'il m'apprenne à me battre... mais il à refuser. Alors pendant notre exercice d'esquive j'ai voulu lui prouver que je pouvais me battre. Je me suis téléporté devant lui et l'ai frappé… je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à le toucher ni qu'il se mettrait autan en colère…

Amy : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme ça...

Silver morose : Moi je ne le comprends pas... pourquoi il refuse de m'apprendre à combattre ? Je ressens à chaque fois de la peur chez lui… je crois que papa a peur de moi depuis que je me suis transformé en cette chose…

Amy : Silver… tu te trompes ton père n'a pas peur de toi mais pour toi. C'est très différent.

Silver : Je ne vois pas où...

Amy : Ton père pense que s'il t'apprend à combattre sa te mettra encore plus en danger. Il ne veut pas que tu te blesse en fessant ce qu'il fait. Et il préférerait te donner l'enfance la plus normal possible. Une vie qu'il n'a pas pu avoir…

Silver : Je comprends… mais je veux devenir plus fort sinon vous serez à nouveau en danger à cause de moi… la derrière fois Gontran c'est fait tirait dessus en me protègent… Et je n'ai même pas put me défendre…

Amy : C'est donc à cause de sa que tu veux apprendre à te battre ?

Silver : Oui... je veux un jour pouvoir combattre à vos côtés et même pouvoir vous sauvez aussi s'il le faut. Comme sa je ne serais plus juste un enfant avec des pouvoirs qui se fait enlever comme un faible ou un boulet…

Amy prenant Silver dans ses bras : Silver vient là il faut que je te raconte quelque chose.

Silver : Quoi ?

Amy : Tu sais tu ne dois pas avoir honte de t'être fait enlever crois moi je sais de quoi je parle… Avant que ton père ne me forme je me fessais tout le temps enlever… A cause de moi j'ai souvent mis Sonic et les autres en danger. Et plus d'une fois ils ont été blesser par ma faute…

Silver : Mais aujourd'hui toi ou papa être fort… je suis sûr que ça ne vous arriverez pas.

Amy : Tu te trompes. Ton père aussi c'est fait enlever par le passé.

Silver surprit : Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Amy : Oui c'était le jours ou nous avons appris que je t'attendais. Le GUN avait envoyé une réplique de lui et une troupe de soldat pour l'enlever.

Silver : Et ils ont réussi ?

Amy : Oui… ils avait mis au point un poison anti chaos qui dévorait son énergie petit à petit. Et sa copie était très puissant tellement qu'il arriver à tenir tête à ton père. On si étaient tousse mit pour le combattre mais même tous ensemble on n'est pas passé loin de se faire battre cette fois-là. Au final ton père a dû aller jusqu'à se… sacrifier pour le vaincre…

Silver : Se sacrifier ?

Amy : Oui… pour vaincre Néo il… c'est jeter lui et son ennemie dans la cuve de poison.

Silver : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Amy : Lui et Néo son mort à cause du poison…

Silver : Quoi ?! Mais alors comment…

Amy : Nous l'avons retrouvé sans vie et j'ai utilisé le Chaos Heal sur lui.

Silver : Et tu la sauvé ?

Amy : Oui mais pas toute seul.

Silver : Comment ça ?

Amy : Pour le sauver j'avais besoin d'une très grande quantité d'énergie. Alors j'ai tenté d'utiliser la Master Émeraude pour ça. Mais je n'arriver pas à contrôler son énergie toute seul…

Silver : Qu'a tu fais alors ?

Amy : J'ai eu de l'aide de quelqu'un. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais réussi à le sauver.

Silver : C'était oncle Sonic ?

Amy : Non cette personne c'était toi.

Silver très surpris : Quoi ?! Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

Amy : Alors que tu étais encore dans mon ventre tu ma prêtait mains fortes pour sauver ton père.

Silver : Alors j'ai réussi à sauver papa…

Amy : Et oui tu vois même ton père peut être en difficulté. Alors n'est pas honte de toi.

Silver : D'accord mais je veux quand même apprendre à combattre pour être à nouveau la si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide.

Amy : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors si tu es d'accord à partir de demain je te formerais aux bases du combat pendant que ton père s'occupe de Blaze.

Silver très heureux : Vraiment ?! Merci maman.

Amy : Voilà je préfère te voir sourie. Je suis sûr que ton père finira par changer d'avis un jour.

Silver : Je l'espère…

Amy : Laisse-lui du temps pour y réfléchir. En attendant ne lui parle pas de ce qu'on va faire.

Silver souriant : D'accord.

Amy : Maintenant repose toi demain on va avoir une grosse journée tous les deux.

Silver : Oui maman.

Une fois que Amy ait fini de rassurait Silver elle le laissa seul pour rejoindre Shadow qui ruminer encore dans le salon. Ne voulant pas relancer le sujet pour le moment Amy ne posa aucune question au sombre hérisson qui était plongé dans ses pensé.

* * *

Lendemain après-midi.

Malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil Shadow rester toujours assez énerver de ce qui c'était passé hier avec son fils. Il avait bien conscient que sa demande était justifiée et normal surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu récemment. Mais il savait très bien que si Silver devenait un combattant comme lui il se mettrait souvent en danger et serait encore plus pris pour cible. Au fond de lui il espérait que Silver prenne un chemin ou il vivrait une vie normale et ne sois pas obliger de vivre l'enfance qu'il avait eu ou sa vie remplie de danger.

De son côté Silver éviter au maximum de croiser son père pour ne pas à affronter sa colère. Alors pour s'occuper le jeune hérisson tenté de parler avec Blaze. Mais la jeune mobian était très distance et peu bavarde surtout avec lui.

Une fois le repas de midi terminer Shadow décida de mettre à profit cette journée sans travail pour s'occuper de Blaze plus longtemps. La jeune fille accepta avec plaisir la proposition de son tuteur et s'empressa de le suivre dans le jardin pour partir sur Angel Island.

Shadow : Bien on va pourvoir y aller.

Blaze : Et votre fils ne vient pas ?

Shadow : Non… il en est dispenser jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sa nous donnera plus de temps pour t'aider.

Blaze : Je vois. Merci pour cette attention.

Les deux mobians disparut pour se rendre sur Angel Island alors que Silver l'ai regarder partir toujours triste de sa dispute avec son père.

Amy : Silver tu es prêt ?

Silver morose : Oui…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas il ne restera pas en colère contre toi bien longtemps. Il est juste très têtu mais il finira par comprendre son erreur.

Silver : J'espère que ça ne sera pas long.

Amy : N'y pense pas on a une dure journée qui nous attend.

Silver : Comment on va faire ?

Amy : Je vais nous téléporter au centre de la forêt pour être sûr que personne ne nous voit.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Amy : Déjà je voudrais éviter que ton père ne nous surprenne tout de suite. Et je préfère éviter que d'éventuel journaliste ne te voie t'entraîner au combat. Ils s'en serviraient pour alimentait leurs presses à scandale.

Silver : Je comprends.

Amy : Dans se cas on va pouvoir y aller.

A leurs tours aussi les deux hérissons quittèrent leurs maisons pour se rendre à plusieurs kilomètres de chez eux.

* * *

Sur Angel Island du coté de Shadow et Blaze à leurs arriver sur place.

Une fois arriver sur place Shadow demanda tout de suite à Blaze de s'asseoir au sol pour faire de la maîtrise d'énergie. Cette idée ne réjouissez pas vraiment la jeune fille qui voulait elle aussi apprendre à se battre.

Shadow : On va se concentrait sur les bases de la maîtrise d'énergie. De se que j'ai vue pour le moment se son tes flammes qui on le contrôle et non toi. Se qui peu se comprendre vue que tu n'as jamais bénéficier d'aide pour les contrôler.

Blaze : Comment je dois mit prendre ?

Shadow : Vide ton esprit de toute penser inutile. Tu ne dois voir que ta flamme prendre forme et rester stable.

Blaze : Ok…

Écoutant les conseils de son professeur Blaze ferma ses yeux pour se concentrait sur sa flamme. Très vite une douce flamme se forma entre ses mains qui resta stable sans problème. Après quelques minutes de silence Shadow décida de tester quelque chose pour mieux comprendre les difficultés de la jeune fille.

Shadow : Alors dit moi que pense tu de ce pays ?

Blaze : Intéressent… Voir autant de mobian différent vivre avec des humains et quelque chose auquel je n'y croyais pas…

Shadow : Ne te fait pas d'illusion les relations entre humain et mobian son très difficile et instable surtout depuis que Sally et devenue reine.

A l'entente de ce nom Blaze ressenti une profonde colère et haine se répandre en elle. Au même moment la douce flamme qui danser entre ses mains se transforma en une puissante boule de feu instable que la jeune fille n'arriver pas à maîtriser et qui menacer d'exploser devant elle. Avant que les choses ne devient trop dangereuse Shadow absorba la flamme.

Shadow : C'est bien ce que je penser…

Blaze : Quoi ?

Shadow : Tes flammes réagisse à tes émotions. Temps que tu restes stable ou que tu n'éprouves pas d'émotion négatif tu as le contrôle sur elle. Mais dès que tu penses à quelque chose qui te met en colère tu en perds le contrôle.

Blaze : Mes sentiments…

Shadow : Tu dois éviter d'être en colère ou de ressentir de la haine ou de la peur. Surtout temps que tu n'auras pas un minimum de maîtrise sur tes pouvoirs.

Blaze : Facile à dire…

Shadow : Quand tu auras assez l'habitude ça ne sera plus aussi difficile. Mais pour le moment tu dois calmer ta colère.

Blaze : Je vais essayer…

La jeune fille reprit sa concentration toujours sous le regard attentif de Shadow qui veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien.

* * *

Du coté de Amy et Silver à leurs arriver au milieu de la forêt.

Amy : Nous y voilà au moins on est presque sûr que personne ne nous trouvera ici.

Silver observant les alentour : Comment va se passer les exercices ?

Amy : Tout d'abord interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. On ne va travailler que sur les bases du combat physique.

Silver : Même le Chaos Control ?

Amy : Oui de toute façon c'est moi qui vais garder l'émeraude.

Silver : Alors par quoi on commence ?

Amy : Par du combat.

Silver : Tu ne vas pas me montrait des mouvements de combat à reproduire ?

Amy : Non tu dois toi-même développer tes propres mouvements en t'exercent.

Silver : Mais tu es bien plus forte que moi en combat physique…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas j'adapterait mon niveau au tient. Et je n'utiliserais pas mon marteau du moins pas aujourd'hui… Tu es prêt ?

Silver : Oui…

Voyant que son fils était un peu fébrile à l'idée de l'affronté Amy le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurait un peu.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas se n'est pas un vrai combat et on va y aller petit à petit. Et si tu veux on pourra arrêter à tout moment.

Silver : Non sa iras…

Amy : Bien dans ce cas je vais préparait le terrain. Laisse-moi deux minutes.

Pour commencer les séances de combat Amy sujet préférable de limiter la zone de combat pour le moment. Alors elle utilisa son marteau pour tracer une zone de combat pour s'y placer au centre fessant signe à Silver de venir.

Amy : On va pouvoir commencer.

Silver : Cette ligner c'est comme pour les exercices d'esquive de Papa ?

Amy : Oui le but de nos affrontements sera de faire sortir l'autre de la zone de combat. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous perdra un duel on fera une petite pause pour discuter du combat et voir se qu'il y a améliorer.

Silver : Ça n'a pas l'airs trop difficile.

Amy : Oui mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Maintenant prépare toi ont vas commencer.

Silver : Oui.

Une fois toutes les directives donner à son fils Amy recula un peu de lui pour se mettre en position de combat sous les yeux un peu intimider de Silver qui ne savait pas vraiment quelle posture prendre. C'est Amy qui attaqua en première par de légers coup assez lent en direction de son jeune adversaire. Silver arriver facilement à esquiver les coups mais toute ses tentatives de contre-attaque furent un échec sévèrement puni par les répliques de sa mère.

Après cinq petites minutes à se faire dominer par une pluie de coup Silver commença à fatiguer sous le rythme imposer par sa mère. Mais malgré la fatigue Silver tenta à nouveau de toucher sa mère grâce à un coup de poing. Mais Amy para facilement son coup et répliqua par un coup de pied directement dans le ventre du jeune hérisson qui fut projeter à plusieurs mettre de là. N'étant pas habituer à revoir de t'elle coup Silver eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver ses esprits a-t-elle point qu'il ne remarqua pas que sa mère était juste devant lui.

Amy : On va faire une petite pause.

Silver : Non je peux continuer.

Amy : Regarde tes pieds.

Silver : Mes pieds ?

En observant le sol devant lui Silver remarqua qu'il avait franchi la limite de la zone de combat sans même l'avoir remarqué.

Silver déçu : Oh j'ai perdu.

Amy : Ne sois pas si déçu.

Silver : Mais je n'ai même pas réussi à te toucher une seul fois…

Amy : C'est normal j'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude que toi dans ce genre de combat.

Silver : Maman aux boues de combien de temps à tu réussi à toucher papa en combat ?

Amy : Difficile à dire… je dirais environ deux mois.

Silver : Alors j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire…

Amy : Oui mais tu apprends très vite et tu as déjà un très bon niveau en esquive. En plus tu as bientôt tes grandes vacances qui arrive on pourra passer plus de temps à t'entraîner. Ton père m'avait formé intensivement pendant quatre mois. Mais je suis sûr que toi tu n'auras pas besoin de tout ce temps pour atteindre un bon niveau.

Silver penser : Mais moi je veux être aussi fort que lui…

Amy : Prend le temps de reprendre ton souffle. Quand tu seras prêt on reprendra.

Silver : Maman dit moi que dois-je faire pour te toucher. Je vois bien que tu réduis ta vitesse mais même avec sa je n'arrive pas à te toucher.

Amy : Hum… il faut que tu prennes de l'expérience et être plus attentive à mes mouvements. Ton but doit être de trouver ou de provoquer des failles pour les exploiter. Lors de ce combat tu te contenter de subir et attaquer sans réfléchir. Mais tu vas vite comprendre et t'améliorait.

Silver : C'est plus compliquer que je le penser. Mais je faire plus attention.

Amy : Dans ce cas reprenons on a encore le temps.

Les combats continuèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi entre les deux hérissons. Amy tenté de guider au mieux Silver pour qu'il acquière rapidement les bases du combat rapprocher. De son côté Silver était heureux de pouvoir enfin apprendre à se battre même s'il regretter de devoir le faire dans le dos de son père pour le moment.

* * *

Retour du coté de Shadow et Blaze fin de l'après-midi.

Blaze s'exercer à la maîtrise de ses flammes depuis de nombreuse heures sous le regard de Shadow. Mais la fatigue la gagner au point où elle n'arriver presque plus à produire de flamme.

Shadow : Fait une pause. Te forcer ne donnera rien de bon.

Blaze : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à mieux contrôler mes flammes. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est les produire mais pas leurs donner la forme que je veux. Quand je vois ce que vous pouvez faire vous ou votre fils je me rend compte que je ne suis vraiment pas doué dans ce domaine.

Shadow : Sa n'a rien à voir. Pour Silver je lui fais faire des exercices de maîtrise d'énergie depuis qu'il est tout petit. Et moi j'ai été former et conditionnait intensivement pour maîtriser cette énergie pour le combat et la guerre.

Blaze : J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile non plus pour vous… Mais malgré tout vous avez réussi à maîtriser vos pouvoirs…

Shadow : Oui mais seulement après de nombreux moment difficile et douloureux.

Blaze : Comment avez-vous fait ?

Shadow : Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Le GUN voulait des résultats… alors j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour atteindre leurs attentes par tous les moyens même les plus dur. Après tout pour eux je n'étais qu'un sujet d'expérience qui n'avait aucun droit… Par conséquence sa leurs était bien égale de me voir souffrir.

Blaze : Vous avez beaucoup de courage pour avoir réussi à tenir…

Shadow : C'est seulement parque j'étais déterminer à aider mon créateur et sa petite fille c'est grâce à cette volonté que j'ai trouver la force de traversait tout ça. Mais malheureusement le GUN a fini par me l'ai prendre pour toujours… par peur de mes pouvoirs…

Blaze : Et malgré sa vous leur avez pardonnez et travailler pour eux aujourd'hui.

Shadow : Ceux qui m'ont fait ça ne sont plus à la tête du GUN depuis bien longtemps.

Blaze : A votre place je n'aurais jamais pu les rejoindre même si ce n'est pas ceux qui vous on fait sa… je l'ai aurait combattue de toute mes forces…

Shadow : Au départ j'étais comme toi aveugler par la colère et l'envie de vengeance. Mais avec le temps j'ai compris que la haine n'apporter rien de bon juste plus de haine.

Blaze pensif : Ma haine ?

Shadow : Oui je l'ai ressenti des hier. Tes flammes réagissent à tes émotions et sans nourrisse. Si tu n'arrive pas à les contrôler c'est parque tu es aveuglé par ce sentiment. Arrête-moi si je me trompe.

Blaze : C'est vrai que je suis en colère. En faite je l'ai toujours était depuis que je suis enfant… Au début quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs j'était heureuse et fier. Mais très vite tout mon entourage à commencer à me rejeter et à avoir peur de moi. C'est à partir de la que j'ai commencer à perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs… et ça n'a fait qu'empirait par la suite…

Shadow : C'est à se moment la que tu as était confiner ?

Blaze : En effet c'était pour éviter que je ne blesse d'autre personne. Mes parents étaient les seul qui tenté de trouver un moyen de m'aider mais tous les autres me détester… Temps que j'étais au côté de mes parents j'arriver à garder un semblant de contrôle… Mais depuis que cette garce est arrivée tout a dégénérait…

Shadow : Tu parles de Sally ?

Blaze : Malheureusement oui…

Shadow intriguer : Que s'est-il passé ?

Blaze : Elle et son compagnon nous ont pigé pour prendre le contrôle de notre royaume… Ma famille devait établir un traiter avec le frère héritier du compagnon de la reine Sally chez nous. Mais au cours de son séjours chez nous il a était tué. Et son frère Marc et Sally mon accuser de l'avoir tué pour renverser notre trône… Après ça tout le peuple c'est soulever contre nous… malgré qu'on ait réfuter dit être pour quelque chose.

Shadow : Pourquoi votre propre peuple ne vous a t'il pas crue ?

Blaze : Le prince à était retrouver complètement brûler... inutile de dire vers qui se sont tourner les soupçons… et avant sa il y a eu d'autres polémique contre ma famille. On nous a accuser de faire des expériences interdit et que c'était de la que je tirais mes pouvoirs. Tout sa dans le but de crée une arme biologique comme le GUN pour envahir les royaumes mobian.

Shadow : C'est un peu léger comme raison pour une révolte.

Blaze : Il y a eu d'autre événements… beaucoup de personne de notre peuple on disparut et ont étaient retrouvé sans vie avec d'étrange blessure sur eux. D'après les enquêtes ils auraient été torturés et soumis à d'horrible expérience. La presse nous a très vite accuser dans être à l'origine en s'appuyant sur de fausse preuve provenant d'une enquête mener par le royaume de Sally. A sa il faut rajouter de nombreux problème dans la gestion du royaume du a des sabotages qui ont conduit à une famine…

Shadow : Hum… sa ressemble bien à une manigance de Sally.

Blaze : Après sa elle s'est fiancée avec le deuxième prince Marc qui est par conséquence était devenu roi à la place de son frère et tous les deux ont ensuite renverser et arrêter ma famille. J'ai été la seul à réussir à m'échapper et à fuir…

Shadow : C'est donc pour sa que tu veux que je te forme. Ton plan est de devenir la plus forte possible pour ensuite retourner dans ton royaume et reprendre ton trône par la force ?

Blaze : Oui… à cause d'elle j'ai perdu ma famille et je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie… J'ai tout perdu…

Shadow : Dans ce cas tu peux oublier l'idée que je te forme un jour au combat.

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Ton plan est stupide. Si tu fais sa tu te feras sois arrêter ou tué. Et même dans l'hypothèse peu probable que tu arrives à vaincre Sally ton peuple n'acceptera jamais une reine qui a eu son trône par la force.

Blaze : Alors que dois-je faire ? Abandonner ?

Shadow : Non mais être plus maline. Tu dois profiter du fait qu'elle pense que tu es morte pour maîtriser au mieux tes pouvoir et attendre.

Blaze : Attendre quoi ?

Shadow : Qu'elle attaque en premier. Nous savons qu'elle prépare quelque chose contre ce pays. Quand elle le fera on pourra la combattre et à ce moment-là tu pourras revenir au-devant. Avec un peu de chance elle fera une erreur qu'on pourra l'exploiter contre elle et qui innocenterait ta famille.

Blaze : Vous pensez vraiment que sa pourrez marchez ?

Shadow : C'est la meilleure option et c'elle qui a le plus de chance de marcher.

Blaze : Dans ce cas je vais suivre votre conseil. Et me concentrait sur la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs et pas sur mes envies de vengeances.

Shadow : Maintenant nous pouvons avancer et faire des progrès. Je te promets que je t'aiderais à reprendre ta place.

Blaze : Je vous remercie.

Shadow : A une condition.

Blaze : Là qu'elle ?

Shadow : Arrête de me vouvoyer moi ou ma femme et mon fils. Considère-nous comme ta deuxième famille avec là qu'elle tu peux te reposer et avoir confiance.

A cette demande Blaze était stupéfier devant les mots remplie d'honnêteté de la part du sombre hérisson. A part ses parents personne ne lui avait jamais parler avec autant de bienveillance. Cela provoqua une intense joie à la jeune fille qui devait lutter pour ne pas verser quelque larme. Voyant sa Shadow fini par prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter un peu. Shadow était mieux placer que personne pour comprendre ce que cette fille traverser. Il se retrouver énormément en elle et souhaiter vraiment l'aider et la guidé sur le droit chemin. Un peu comme l'avait fait Gérald et Maria avec lui…ou Amy.

* * *

Retour du coté de Amy et Silver fin de l'après-midi.

Les deux hérissons venaient de finir leurs derniers affrontements de la journée pour ensuite rentrer chez eux sans être repérait par les deux autre occupant de la maison. Après presque une journée de combat contre sa mère Silver commencer à acquérir les bases du combat et arriver un peu prêt à tenir le rythme qui lui était imposer. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à toucher sa mère une seule fois et était recouvert de bleu et de petite égratignure sur tout le corps.

Amy : Avant de rentré je vais devoir un peu t'arranger sinon ton père va découvrir notre petit secret en un clin d'œil.

Silver : Oui maman.

Amy prenant son émeraude : Chaos Heal.

Après un petit moment de soin toutes les blessures de Silver avaient disparu comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Silver : Merci maman.

Amy : Maintenant rentrons tu as encore des devoirs à faire pour demain.

Silver : Géniale…

C'est épuiser que Silver rentra chez lui accompagner de sa mère pour commencer à travailler avant le retour de son père et Blaze. Une fois tout le monde réuni la soirée se déroula presque normalement Blaze continuer d'ignorait Silver. Et Shadow rester toujours un peu distant avec son fils ne voulant pas admettre son erreur.

* * *

 **Heureusement que Amy est là pour arranger les choses. N'en voulait pas trop à Shadow il a beau être têtu comme une mule il sait qu'il a tort au fond de lui. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Silver. Il lui faut juste un petit coup de pouce pour accepter la demande de Silver. Je suis sûr que Sally sera ravie de le faire ^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre on verra pourquoi Blaze est aussi distance avec Silver. En même temps ça aurait était trop facile si dès le début ils s'étaient bien entendu.**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Après ce Week end remplie de nouveauté pour les occupent de cette maison il était temps de se réveiller pour aller au travail ou à l'école. Tout le monde était réuni autour du petit déjeuner même Blaze c'était levé de bonne heure par habitude.

Blaze : Alors vous partez tous ?

Amy : Oui Silver doit aller à l'école et Shadow et moi devon aller au travail.

Shadow : D'ailleurs que préfère tu entre rester ici seul ou rester chez des amies à nous ?

Blaze : Rester ici…

Shadow : Comme tu veux mais interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ou de quitté la maison sans nous prévenir.

Blaze : Bien sûr.

Shadow : Je passerais pendant ma pause de midi pour t'apporter de quoi manger.

Blaze : Merci qu'es que je peux faire en attendant ?

Amy : Tu peux regarder la télévision ou lire un livre. Il y a aussi une console de jeux.

Shadow : Ou travailler sur ta maîtrise d'émotion sans faire appel à tes flammes.

Blaze : Très bien.

Amy se levant : Bon il va bientôt être l'heure de partir pour moi.

Comme à son habitude Amy monta dans la salle de bain pour se préparait pour partir en ville. Elle fut très vite rejointe par Shadow qui voulait aussi se préparait.

Amy : Alors qui s'occupe d'emmener Silver à l'école ?

Shadow : Tu veux le faire ?

Amy : Oui mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que ce soit toi qui t'en charges.

Shadow : Pourquoi ?

Amy : Tu as été très distant avec lui depuis votre dispute.

Shadow : N'exagère pas je suis sûr qu'il ne là pas si mal prit.

Amy avec un ton sérieux : Shadow il pense que tu as peur de lui. J'ai un peu réussi à le rassurait mais si tu continues à l'ignorait comme sa il va finir par y croire totalement.

Shadow : Je sais mais il doit comprendre que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas à m'attaquer comme sa sans raison.

Amy : Il voulait te prouvait qu'il était prêt à apprendre à se battre.

Shadow : Je sais il m'avait déjà demandé de lui apprendre à se battre. Et je lui avais dit non et malgré sa il m'a désobéi.

Amy : Je suis d'accord qu'il n'avait pas à te désobéir mais comprend l'eux un peu. Ce qui s'est passé avec le corbeau la marquer. Il a l'impression d'être un faible qui nous met en danger.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas à lui d'assurait sa sécurité pour le moment mais à nous. Si on lui apprend à se battre il voudra se mettre en avant et par conséquence en danger.

Amy : Oui bien sûr. Mais Silver rêve de devenir ton égale ou du moins pouvoirs t'aidé. Je suis bien placer pour comprend ce qu'il ressent… je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir inutile ou faible… alors ne sois pas trop dur avec lui.

Shadow en soupirant : D'accord je vais être plus indulgent mais je ne lui apprendrais pas à combattre. Peut-être quand il sera plus âgé.

Amy : C'est déjà un début. Je te laisse le gérait pour se matin je me charge du retour.

Shadow : Sa marche.

Une fois que le couple d'hérisson se soit mis d'accord Shadow redescendit dans le salon pour avertir Silver qu'ils aller partir. Une fois prêt les deux garçons quittèrent la maison pour prendre le chemin de l'école. Le début du trajet se déroula dans un lourd silence presque gênent jusqu'à que Shadow trouve enfin un début de sujet de conversation.

Shadow : Alors tu sais ce qui est prévue à l'école aujourd'hui ?

Silver : J'ai sport avec la classe d'Alex presque toute l'après-midi. Je crois qu'on va bientôt participer à une sorte de compétition de sport entre les classes de l'école pour fêter l'arrivée des vacances.

Shadow : Une compétition sportive ? Je suis sûr que tu vas avoir du sucée.

Silver : Je ne suis pas si fort que sa… surtout sans mes pouvoirs…

Shadow : Ne te sous-estime pas tu es déjà bien plus fort que tu ne le pense. Tu le comprendras très vite.

Silver pas très convaincu : Si tu le dis…

Shadow : Ecoute je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal en voulant apprendre à te battre mais pour le moment contente toi de profiter de ta vie d'enfant. Peut-être quand tu seras plus grand on pourra voir pour le combat mais pour le moment ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Silver : Même pas les bases ? Ou juste un peu ?

Shadow : Non pas pour le moment… mais nous pouvons reprendre tes exercices en maîtrise d'énergie.

Silver : Non merci…

Shadow surprit : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Silver : Oui je peux largement attendre et Blaze à plus besoin de ton aide que moi pour sa…

Shadow : Très bien comme tu voudras mais il faudra quand même que tu continues à t'exercer avec ton énergie et sur l'utilisation de l'émeraude. Surtout si tu veux apprendre à combattre un jour.

Silver : Je le ferais. Mais pour l'instant occupe-toi de Blaze.

Shadow inquiet : Tu ne le prends pas mal que je m'occupe d'elle ?

Silver : Non pas du tout. Je vois très bien qu'elle a besoin de toi comme moi au début.

Shadow rassurait : Je suis heureux de voir que tu comprends. Si tu veux quand même venir avec nous tu peux le faire à n'importe quel moment.

Silver : Oui papa…

Cette conversation avait beaucoup rassuré Silver qui voyer un début d'espoir que son père l'aide un jour à devenir un vrai combattant. Mais pour l'instant il devrait profiter des moments où son père s'absenté avec Blaze pour s'entraîner avec sa mère.

C'est avec le cœur léger que Shadow laissa Silver rentré dans son école avant de se téléporter dans la base du GUN pour commencer sa journée de travail. Du côté d'Amy elle aussi avait quitté la maison laissant Blaze seul, qui pour la première fois était seul dans une maison ordinaire sans à avoir à craindre pour sa sécurité.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard à la base du GUN.

Après une mâtiné de cours c'était l'heurs de la pause repas pour les membres de la base. Comme à son habitude Shadow prit son repas au côté de Rouge. Une fois le repas avaler il se leva tout de suite pour aller chercher une deuxième ration.

Rouge : Tu pars déjà ?

Shadow : Je dois encore aller servir le repas pour Blaze.

Rouge : La jeune fille qu'on a sauvée ? Comment ça se passe avec elle ?

Shadow : Plutôt bien… elle reste très marquer par ce qu'il lui est arriver. Alors pour le moment je tente de l'aide à mieux gérait ses émotions. Surtout son envie de vengeance contre Sally.

Rouge : Qu'a encore fait Sally ?

Shadow : Rien d'inhabituel manipulation et tromperie pour prendre le pouvoir.

Rouge : Ouais tu m'en parleras plus en détail dans un endroit plus discret.

Shadow partant : C'est préférable.

Ne voulant pas trop abordais ce sujet sensible autour d'autan de personne Shadow retourna faire la queue pour avoir une nouvelle ration de repas pour Blaze.

Serveuse : Oh c'est rare de vous voir reprendre une deuxième ration. Ravi de voir que vous aimé notre cuisine.

Shadow : Pour tout dire ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais j'apprécie vraiment vos repas.

Serveuse souriante : Je comprends mieux. Voilà pour vous.

Shadow : Merci.

Une fois servi Shadow quitta la salle pour ensuite se téléporter chez lui pour y retrouver Blaze. A son arriver il trouva la maison vide son aucune trace de la jeune fille. Sur le coup Shadow commença à s'inquiète jusqu'à qu'il vit la porte du jardin ouvert. Blaze était assied dans le jardin profitent du calme pour méditer comme Shadow lui avait conseiller de faire. Sans un bruit le sombre hérisson s'approcha d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais au moment ou il aller signaler sa présence Blaze se jeta sur lui. Surprit par ce geste Shadow se laissa être mit au sol par la jeune fille. En voyant que c'était son tuteur qu'elle avait attaqué Blaze lâcha tout de suite prise très gêner par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Blaze : Désoler je n'aurais pas dû faire sa…

Shadow : Ce n'est rien j'aurais dû faire plus de bruit plus tôt. En tout cas je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil. Même s'il te reste encore des progrès à faire sur la maîtrise de tes émotions.

Blaze : Je sais je suis encore trop habituée à être sur mes garde pour répliquer à toute attaque. Encore désoler.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas j'y suis habitué avec ma femme. Rentrons à l'intérieur je t'ai amené ton repas.

Blaze : Ok.

Les deux mobians passèrent un petit moment ensemble le temps que Blaze mange son repas tranquillement.

Blaze : Merci pour ce repas c'était vraiment bon.

Shadow se levant : La chef de notre basse est très douée.

Blaze : Vous… tu pars déjà ?

Shadow : Oui je dois retourner au prêt de mes élèves. Amy et Silver rentreront dans quelques heures ensuite je reviendrais et nous pourront continuer à travailler sur tes flammes.

Blaze : J'entrais jusqu'à la en continuant a médité.

Shadow : Tu sais que tu peux t'amuser un peu aussi. Méditer c'est bien mais il faut aussi que ton esprit puisse décompresser un peu.

Blaze : Je vais essayer mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ça. Même avant toute cette histoire je passer tout mon temps entre les études et à tenter de maîtriser de mes pouvoirs…

Shadow : Eh bien il est temps que tu apprennes à vivre une vie comme tout le monde. On se revoit se soir.

Blaze : Merci.

En un clin d'œil Shadow se téléporta devant sa salle de classe surprenant une partie de ses élèves. De l'autre côté de la pièce les soldats envoyer par Sally observer la scène entre eux un peu tendu.

Vincent énerver : J'en peu plus… je dois prendre ma dose. Sinon je vais devenir fou.

Loïc agacer : Tu n'es pas le seul qui en a besoin mais on doit attendre qu'on soit livré.

Vincent : Quand je vois ce type et son énergie sa me donne encore plus faim…

Maude : Rester patient on va bientôt devoir repasser à l'action.

Loïc : Qu'elle va être la mission ?

Maude : On va devoirs infiltrait le logement de cette chauve sourie pour récupérait une vidéo. Et après sa on devra attaquer une mobiane hérissonne et lui prélever un échantillon de son sang.

Vincent : Pourquoi faire ?

Maude : Le royaume soupçonne qu'elle ait un lien étroit avec ce monstre. Et cela pourrait peut-être améliorait le sérum et permettre de mettre au point l'élixir.

Loïc : Génial on va enfin devenir parfait.

Vincent : Ouais et après sa on pourra sans doute se charger de ce chien des humains et de son chiot.

C'est avec un large sourire que le petit groupe de mobians rentra dans leurs salles de classe impatient de passer à la suite de leurs missions.

* * *

Ecole de Silver après la pause de midi.

Après une mâtiné de cours toute la classe de Silver et c'elle d'Alex arrivèrent dans le grand gymnase pour leurs séances de sport.

Léa : Bien les enfants on vas bientôt commencer. Rassembler vous devant le tableau. Monsieur Antoine et moi devon vous parler.

Écoutant la demande de leur professeur tous les élèves s'assirent au sol dans le silence impatient de commencer leurs séances de sport. Silver et son amie était comme à leurs habitudes auprès d'Alex arrivant presque à ignorait les regards noirs des enfants du royaume de Sally qui continuer à suivre Silver comme son ombre. Au moins Christophe lui n'était plus là pour renforcer ce sentiment malsain. A cause de ce qui c'était passé avec son père l'école avait décidé de le changer de classe.

Léa : Comme vous le savez tous on s'approche de la fin de l'année scolaire. Et comme chaque année l'école organise les Olympiade du sport pour fêter l'arrivée des vacances.

Antoine : Pour cela vous aller devoir former des équipes pour participer aux différentes épreuves des Olympiade. Les points que vous gagnerait dans chaque épreuve seront cumulé avec toute les équipes de vos deux classes pour le classement générale de l'école. Et à la fin des Olympiade nous couronneront la meilleure classe et la meilleure équipe de l'école.

Léa : Les équipes devront être composer de quatre membres provenant des deux classes de façon égale. Et vos groupes devront être former d'autant enfant mobians qu'humain.

Antoine : Pour aujourd'hui vous allez former vos équipes et commencer à voir les différentes épreuves qu'ils vous seront proposer. La grande majorité des épreuves seront des épreuves collectives. Mais il y aura aussi quatre épreuves individuelles ou un seul membre de chaque équipe pourra participer. Donc choisissez bien dans qu'elle épreuves vous répartir.

Léa : Maintenant commencer à faire vos équipes. Et ensuite aller prendre un dossard de couleur.

Adel dégoûter : Pff se mettre en équipe avec des humains… et puis quoi encore…

Mélanie : Ils font sa seulement pars qu'ils savent que si les équipes n'était composer que de mobian les humains ne pourraient rien gagner du tout.

Cédric : Ouais mais qu'es qu'on y peut s'ils nous sont inférieur. Pourquoi on devrait s'abaisser à faire équipe avec cette race inférieure ?

Alex parlant très bas : Ces types me dégoûte.

Silver : Moi aussi… je comprends mieux pourquoi ma famille n'aime pas leur reine.

Alex : Bon pour cette histoire d'équipe toi et Anaïs venez avec moi et mon amie Chloé ?

Silver : Ok pour moi.

Anaïs : Pareil on va bien s'amuser.

Alex : Avec notre équipe on est sûr de gagner c'est Olympiade.

Silver : On verra mon but c'est surtout de passer un bon moment.

Alex : Oui mais si on peut mettre une racler à cette bande de prétentieux autant en profiter.

Anaïs : Je suis d'accord mais pour le moment allons prendre notre tenue.

Le groupe de Silver se dirigèrent vers la ou était leurs professeurs pour prendre leurs tenues et donner la liste de leurs équipes.

Léa : Vous avez déjà formez votre groupe ?

Alex : Oui on et prêt pour c'est Olympiade.

Léa : Très bien choisissez une couleur pour votre équipe.

Alex : Hum… vous voulez qu'elle couleur ?

Anaïs : Pourquoi pas le rouge sombre ?

Chloé : Oui je l'aime bien cette couleur.

Alex : Ok les filles on décider se sera donc cette couleur.

Léa : En attendant que vos camarade et finie de faire leurs équipes vous pouvez commencer à installer le terrain de volley.

Silver : Oui madame.

C''est dans la bonne humeur que Silver et ses amies se dirigèrent vers la salle du matériel pour chercher l'équipement de volley.

Alex : Alors pour le volley on va avoir besoin de poutre, des filets, et des balles.

Silver prenant quelque filet : Fessons vite j'ai hâte de commencer.

Anaïs prenant aussi des filets : Moi aussi.

Assez vite le reste des élèves de la classe arrivèrent pour eux aussi aidé à installer le matériel. Mais les élèves se heurta à un léger problème. Le bac qui contenait les balles de volley était bloqué par un grand sac de matériel d'entretien.

Alex tentant de soulever le sac : Wow se truc est méga lourd…

Plusieurs élèves de la grande classe se rassemblèrent pour tenter de dégager l'accès sans sucée.

Léa : Que se passe t'il ici ?

Alex : On n'arrive pas atteindre les ballons. Il y a un gros sac qui bloque l'accès.

Léa : Oh c'est encore l'équipe d'entretien qui ont laissé traîner le matériel de maintenance n'importe où.

A son tour l'institutrice tenta de déplacer le sac mais même pour elle le sac était bien trop lourd. En ouvrant le sac Léa pouvait voir qu'il contenait énormément d'objet métallique expliquant son poids très lourd.

Léa : Bon je crois que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide du professeur Antoine pour déplacer se sac. N'y toucher pas le temps que je le trouve.

Alors que Léa quitté la salle de matériel Silver entra à son tour curieux de savoir ce qui se passé.

Silver : Qu'es que vous faite ?

Alex : Ont voulaient chercher les ballons pour commencer mais il y a un sac qui bloque l'accès. Ont à essayer de le déplacer mais il est bien trop lourd pour nous.

Silver : Il est si lourd que ça ?

Alex : Tu n'as qu'a tenté ta chance. Mais s'en triché avec tes pouvoirs.

Silver : Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de les utiliser ici. Mais je vais quand même tenter le coup.

Intriguer par cette situation Silver s'avança devant le sac observer par les élèves qui avait tous tenter leurs chances dans ce duel de force. S'attendant à une charge très lourde Silver prit le sac à deux mains pour le tirait d'un coup sec et très fort. A la surprise générale le sac décolla voilement du sol pétrifiant tout le monde sur place.

Élève de la classe : C'est une blague…

Silver : Ou je le dépose ?

Alex : Heu… dans la salle d'à côté. Mais sa vas ? Ce n'est pas trop lourd ?

Silver : Non je ne le sens presque pas.

Le jeune hérisson quitta la salle laissant derrière lui ses camarades sans voix. Après seulement quelques second Léa et Antoine entrèrent dans la salle surprit de ne pas y trouver le sac.

Léa : Les enfants ou est le sac ?

Alex : Silver s'en est occuper.

Léa surprise : Quoi ? Comment il a fait ?

Élève de la classe : Il la soulever tout seul.

Léa : Tous seul ? Ne me dit pas qu'il a…

Pensant que Silver avait enfreint la règle qui lui interdisait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs au sein de l'école Léa se précipita vers l'endroit ou Silver c'était diriger.

Léa : Silver !

Silver se retournant : Oui ?

L'institutrice était à la fois soulagée et stupéfier que Silver avait réussi à transporter se sac sans faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

Léa : Rien tu peux laissait le sac on s'en charge.

Silver : D'accord…

C'est un peu troublé que Silver quitta la salle pour y retrouver le reste du groupe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde sembler si surprit par le fait qu'il arriver à soulever se sac. Pour lui le sac était à peine lourd et pouvait très bien le prendre à une main.

Antoine : Je croyais que se sac était très lourd.

Léa : Il l'ait… regard par toi-même.

Ne prenant pas cette histoire de sac au sérieux le professeur d'Alex prit le sac mais même pour lui soulever se sac se montra très difficile. Cela alors qu'il était un mobian ours bénéficient donc d'une très grand force physique naturel. Finalement après un gros effort le sac fut ranger hors de tout danger pour les élèves.

Antoine : Dit-moi si j'ai rêvé mais se gamin soulever se sac à une main non ?

Léa : Oui… je crois…

Antoine inquiet : Tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop dangereux de le laisser participer au cours de sport. S'il peut porter ce sac aussi facilement sa veux dire qu'il doit avoir une force sur humaine… Si jamais il utiliser sa force contre un autre élève il pourrait faire de gros dégât.

Léa : Je ne pense pas qu'il y est des risques. Jusqu'à présent Silver n'a jamais blesser d'élève en cours de sport. Il doit retenir sa force face aux autres.

Antoine : Tu l'aime bien cette enfant.

Léa : Oui c'est un enfant charmant très loin de ce que je peux entendre. Il ne m'a jamais posé le moindre problème.

Antoine : Ok alors je vais garder pour moi ce qui vient de se passer et ne pas m'opposais à sa participation aux olympiades.

Léa : Merci.

Avec cette histoire de sac terminer Silver avait rejoint son groupe impatient de commencer le cours de sport.

Alex : Voilà notre atout en puissance qui arrive.

Silver : Tu en rajoute beaucoup.

Alex : Ouais… mais évite quand même de frapper trop fort dans le ballon sinon on n'aura plus d'adversaire à battre.

Silver : Evidemment.

Cette scène avec le sac prouva un peu à Silver que ce que son père lui avait dit sur sa force était vrais. Il avait toujours su qu'il posséder plus de force que les enfants de son âge mais la il réaliser maintenant que c'était bien plus que ça.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard à la maison.

Après une journée seule la tranquillité de Blaze fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Amy et Silver.

Amy : Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée toute seule ?

Blaze : Non pas trop. J'ai réussi à m'occuper.

Amy : Géniale. Shadow ne devrait pas tardait à rentrer du travail lui aussi. En attendant je vais devoir aller faire des cours alors rester sage.

Silver : Oui maman.

Une fois que Amy et quitté la maison Silver se dirigea vers Blaze voulant passer un peu de temps avec elle. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il était tous les deux seul à la maison. Depuis son arrivée dans sa famille Silver avait senti comme un rejet de la part de la jeune fille à son encontre mais il n'arriver pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Silver : Alors tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose en attendant que mon père ne revienne ?

Blaze : Non… je n'ai pas envie…

Silver : Dans ce cas on peut un peu parler tous les deux. Alors ça avance avec tes flammes ?

Blaze : Oui un peu…

Silver : Je vois… j'ai bien fait de vous laisser seul tous les deux le temps que tu t'améliore sur ce point.

Devant ce propos Blaze lança un regard noir au jeune hérisson l'effrayant sur le coup.

Blaze avec une voix très sombre : Ne me prend pas de haut sur le seul fait que tu maîtrise mieux tes pouvoirs que moi. Si j'avais aussi eu un professeur pour m'aider je te surpasserais facilement.

Silver : Désoler je ne penser pas à mal en disant ça. Je veux vraiment que tu arrives à contrôler tes flammes. C'est pour ça que je te laisse seul avec mon père pour qu'il puisse entièrement s'occuper de toi.

Blaze agacer : Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié ! Maintenant laisse-moi seul.

Agacer par la présence du jeune hérisson Blaze quitta le salon pour se diriger dans le jardin. Habituellement Silver n'inciter pas plus avec elle Mais il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait pour être aussi agressif contre lui.

Blaze agacer : Tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que je veux être seul ?

Silver : Si mais je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi tu es toujours en colère contre moi. Si j'ai fait quelques choses qui ta blesser dit le moi. Je veux vraiment qu'on s'entende bien tous les deux.

Blaze : Et moi je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi hérisson. Alors reste de ton coté et tout se passera bien.

Silver : Pas question ! Tu oublies que tu as intégré ma famille et qu'on doit donc vivre ensemble. Alors maintenant dit moi ce que tu me reproche sinon je ne te lâcherais pas avec ça.

D'un seul coup l'atmosphère devenait très lourd entre les deux enfants qui menacer d'exploser alors que Silver se rapprochai de plus en plus prêt. Finalement Blaze agrippa le bras de Silver pour lui faire une prise pour le faire tomber au sol. Assez surprit par cette action Silver ne riposta pas ne voulant pas entrer dans cet affrontement physique absurde. Mais cette situation donna une idée au jeune hérisson alors que Blaze était encore au-dessus de lui.

Blaze avec un ton menaçant : Tu as compris ou je dois en rajouter ?

Pensent que le message était passé Blaze voulu relâcher le jeune hérisson pour s'éloigner de lui mais n'y parvenais pas.

Blaze penser : Pourquoi mon corps ne bouge pas ?

En reposant ses yeux sur Silver elle vue qu'il dégager une lumière cyan signalant qu'il utiliser ces pouvoirs sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Après un petit moment de lutte pour tenter de se dégager la jeune fille abandonna l'idée.

Blaze en grognant : Laisse-moi partir.

Silver : Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu es comme sa contre moi.

Blaze : Grrr… tu as de la chance que j'ai promis à tes parents que je n'utiliserais pas mes flammes ici sinon je t'aurais déjà réduit en cendre.

Silver : Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes flammes. Alors maintenant tu me dis tout ou tu préfères qu'on reste ici l'un sur l'autre ?

Sur ces mots Blaze réalisa que la position dans là qu'elle ils se trouvaient était très gênantes et compromettante. Ne voulant pas faire durer cette situation plus longtemps Blaze céda à la demande de Silver.

Blaze agacer : Très bien tu veux savoir la vérité ?

Silver : Oui.

Blaze énerver : Tu me mets hors de moi. Tu as tout ce que je rêverais d'avoir. Une famille qui t'aime et qui t'aide à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Et toi qu'es que tu en fais ? Tu l'es attaque sans raison. Et malgré tes pouvoirs et ce que tu as fait tu peux vivre une vie normale, aller à l'école, et avoirs des amies. Alors que moi… moi j'ai toujours du être coupé du monde et enfermer comme un monstre.

Silver pensif : C'est donc sa… Tu sais d'une certaine manière je te comprends un peu… je n'ai pas était coupé du monde comme toi mais je suis toujours en partie rejeter… Presque toutes les personnes que je croise on soit peur de moi ou me déteste. Mais je tente toujours de faire en sorte d'être accepté malgré tout ce qu'il mes arriver. Même après avoir était enlever ou avoir fait face à la haine des autres. J'ai fait une erreur une fois mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui se soit.

Blaze très énerver : Arrête se jeux du gentil petit enfants innocent avec moi ! Si j'en suis la aujourd'hui c'est en parti à cause de toi !

Silver perdu : Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Blaze : Quand le monde à apprit que ta mère était enceinte de toi tous les rois et reines mobians se sont réunis pour en débattre. Quasiment tous étaient contre ta venue au monde fausse ma mère qui ta défendue toi et ton père. Et à cause de sa cette enfoirée de Sally nous a pris pour cible principale en représailles.

Silver : Non… je l'ignorait…

Blaze très agacer : Ce n'est pas que ma mère vous est défendu qui me dérange au contraire j'admire ton père. Mais toi tu es juste un faible qui ne réalise même pas la chance qu'il a et qui ose attaquer ceux qui veille sur toi. C'est pour tout sa que tu me mets hors de moi.

Silver : Ecoute je suis désoler pour ce qui est arriver à ta famille… j'ignorais tout ça et encore moins que j'y était un peu liée. Mais sache que pour ce qui est arriver avec mes parents c'était un accident… je ne me contrôler plus… cette forme que mon père et moi pouvons prendre est très difficile à contrôler. Et crois-moi encore aujourd'hui je m'en veux infiniment pour ce que j'ai fait se jours la… Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre sa…

En effet Blaze comprenait très bien cela mais sa colère rester trop forte pour l'accepter. En réalité elle envier la vie de Silver. Cette jalousie la pousser à le rejeter le plus possible même si elle voyer bien qu'il se ressembler plus qu'elle ne voulait l'accepter.

Après quelque instant d'intense réflexion Blaze ne trouva rien à répondre au jeune hérisson sous elle. Au final sa réflexion fut stoppée quand Silver rompu son emprise sur elle sans raison.

Blaze : Pourquoi tu ma relâcher ?

Silver : Tu as répondu à mes questions et en plus je viens de ressentir l'énergie de mon père apparaître dans le salon. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous voit dans cette situation.

Blaze : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi…

Silver : Et Blaze si un jour tu as besoin d'aide pour ta famille ou pour autre chose je t'y aiderais sans problème. Si tu le souhaite…

Sur ses mots Silver rentra dans la maison laissant Blaze seul encore entrain repenser à ce que le jeune hérisson venait de lui dire. Après avoir agis aussi froidement contre lui il proposer maintenant de l'aider malgré tout. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir toucher par cette intention ou vexer de recevoir cette proposition de là par d'un enfant qu'elle prenait pour un faible. Au moins Silver avait réussi à casser la glace avec la fille des flammes. Mais il lui rester encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir s'il voulait pouvoir devenir l'amie de la jeune princesse... voir plus...

* * *

 **Bon au moins maintenant Silver et Blaze commence à se parler... Mais il faudra encore du temps pour qu'ils apprennent à vraiment s'apprécier. Ce ne serait pas drôle si c'était aussi facile ^^ ils auront des haut et des bas dans leurs relation.**

 **Petit précision Blaze fessait référence à la fin du volume un quand elle parler des conséquences de la naissance de Silver pour sa famille. La reine chat (j'avais oublié de lui donner un nom à l'époque ^^' oups ) qui était présente dans s'est chapitres était la mère de Blaze.**

 **En ce qui concerne les olympiades je me demande qu'elle sport Silver vas choisir... et qui il vas affronter ?** **Mais on verra sa plus tard.**

 **Je fais juste une petite parenthèse pour vous remercier. On a dépassé les 1000 vues si on cumule les deux sites ou je publie cette fan fiction. Même si je ne le fait pas pour ça ( sinon je ne ferais pas des chapitres aussi long ^^) c'est toujours motivant de voir qu'elle est toujours suivie. Et j'aime toujours autant voir vos réactions et commentaire.**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine la suite comme d'habitude samedi prochain.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Peu de temps après son arriver à la maison Shadow et Blaze parti pour Angel Island pour commencer les cours de maîtrise d'énergie. Sans savoir que pendant ce temps Silver et Amy effectuer leurs séances de combat au corps à corps.

Sur Angel Island.

Blaze était assied au sol les mains tendus devant elle concentrait à la manipulation de ses flammes. Shadow lui avait ses mains proches de celle de la jeune fille pour la guidé au mieux pour qu'elle assimile au plus vite la méthode pour gérait son énergie.

Blaze : Dite moi es que votre fils aussi a eu du mal à gérait son énergie comme moi ?

Shadow : Non mais c'est parce que je l'ai guidé dès le départ.

Blaze septique : Pourtant j'ai vue aux informations qu'il vous avait tous attaquer…

Shadow : Ce cas-là était très différent… c'était entièrement de ma faute. Je lui ai cacher trop de chose sur mon passé. Au point où il a voulu avoir des réponses par tous les moyens quitte à vivre certain des passages les plus difficile de mon passé à travers ces rêves. Et à cause de sa et de certaine personne il a cru que lui aussi avait était créé pour servir d'arme.

Blaze : Attendais il peut lire dans les pensé des autres ?

Shadow : Non ça ne marche qu'entre nous deux grâce à un lien d'esprit hériter de mon côté Black Arms.

Blaze : Ok et c'est à cause de sa qu'il vous a attaqué ?

Shadow : Oui cela la mit dans une profonde colère au point de provoquer une forme Chaos.

Blaze : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : Une transformation que Silver et moi pouvons prendre. Sous cette forme nous pouvons utiliser nos pouvoir à leurs maximums. Mais elle est très difficile à contrôler. Même moi j'ai du mal à la contrôler par moment… Alors pour Silver à qui c'était sa première fois… Dans tous les cas il n'est pas responsable de sa…

Blaze : Y 'a-t-il un risque qu'il recommence ?

Shadow : Très peu… seulement s'il se remet vraiment en colère…ou…s'il le décider…

Blaze : Eh bien j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas.

Shadow : De toute façon je compte lui apprendre à la contrôler un jour.

Blaze : Je vois… je n'aurais pas dû être si dur avec lui…

Shadow : Comment ça ?

Blaze : J'ai été un peu froide avec lui depuis mon arriver… à cause de sa…

Shadow : Oh et bien tu peux encore rattraper les choses. Silver n'est pas du genre compréhensible.

Blaze : Oui mais je n'aurais pas dû dire qu'il était en parti responsable de ce qui est arriver à ma famille…

Shadow : Pourquoi à tu dis ça ?

Blaze : Le jours ou les rois et reines mobian on délibérait pour accepter le traiter de paix entre humain et mobian beaucoup d'entre eux voulait que vous et Silver sois exécuter parque vous étiez jugé trop dangereux.

Shadow : Ouais… je m'en souvient…

Blaze : Ma mère à était la seul qui dès le départ a émis des doutes face au déclaration de Sally sur vous. Je suis persuadé que c'est en parti à cause de sa qu'elle à attaquer notre royaume de la sorte…

Shadow : Hum… c'est possible mais je pense que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Si sa avait était le cas elle vous aurez tous tué rapidement. Mais là elle a tout fait pour nuire à l'image de ta famille. En plus elle voulait absolument te capturait en vie et d'après ce qu'on sait ta famille serait toujours en vie. Elle doit préparait quelque chose en lien avec ta famille sinon elle ne se donnerait pas autant de mal.

Blaze : Possible…

Shadow : Tu m'as dit que ta famille posséder une sorte de trésor similaire au Chaos émeraude. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

Blaze : On les appelle les Sol émeraudes. Elle serait les équivalents de vos Chaos émeraude mais d'une autre dimension. D'après les légendes de mon royaume notre peuple serait originaire de cette autre dimension et serait venu ici grâce à ses émeraudes.

Shadow : C'est possible… peut être avec une sorte de Chaos Control… Tu as une idée de se Sally pourrait faire de ces émeraudes ?

Blaze : Non… personne à par moi n'a jamais réussi à interagir avec elle. Ma mère m'avait dit que quand elle était enceinte de moi les émeraudes avaient envoyé comme une sorte d'énergie sur elle et que sa aurait provoquer mes pouvoirs.

Shadow : Tout cela est plausible. Mes pouvoirs sont aussi originaires des manipulations de mon créateur avec les émeraudes. Ça doit être pour sa que Sally te voulait autan en vie et qu'elle a pris le contrôle de votre royaume.

Blaze : Oui mais je me demande ce qu'elle en a fait ?

Shadow : On finira par le savoir assez vite. Le GUN va mener l'enquête sur sa. Attendant d'avoir du nouveau.

Blaze : Oui.

Soulager par cette conversation Blaze se replongea encore plus déterminer dans sa maîtrise de ses flammes.

* * *

Royaume de Sally salle de réunion.

Comme à son habitude Sally avait convoquer toute son équipe pour faire le point sur l'avancement des différents projets pour conquérir le monde.

Sally : Alors à ton du nouveau sur les différents points ?

Enquêteur : Concernent la mystérieuse hérissonne nous pouvons confirmer qu'elle habiter bien dans le royaume de sol il y a encore deux ans. D'après les personnes interroger elle aurait vécu dans la même ville pendant presque 30 ans. Et on a réussi à retrouver d'autre trace de cette hérissonne qui pourrait nous laisser croire qu'elle aurait plus de 60 ans.

Marc : Eh bien il faut croire que tu avais vue juste sur elle.

Sally : Oui même si j'ai du mal à croire que ce monstre puisse avoir une mère.

Scientifique : Nous pensons qu'elle aurait était sois donneuse d'ovule ou mère porteuse pour le GUN et qu'elle aurait fait aussi l'objet d'expérience. Ce qui pourrait expliquer l'arrêt du vieillissement de son corps.

Marc : On a bien la preuve que c'est possible.

Sally avec un large sourire : Oui est c'est pour le mieux.

Marc : C'est donc elle qu'on doit viser pour reproduire cet élixir ?

Scientifique : Oui se serait même mieux que notre échantillon provient d'elle que du Project Shadow ou de son fils.

Marc intriguer : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Scientifique : Elle est une mobiane comme nous et non une hybride mélanger à un peuple d'un autre monde. On pourra donc plus facilement reproduire son immortalité et l'adapter à nos propres organismes. En plus elle doit être une cible bien plus facile à attaquer.

Sally : Dans ce cas je vais confirmer l'ordre t'attaque contre cette femme auprès de notre équipe.

Scientifique : Par contre il faudra bien leurs préciser de ne pas la tuée.

Marc : Pourquoi une t'elle préoccupation ?

Scientifique : Il se peut qu'on ait encore besoin d'elle si notre échantillon n'est pas assez.

Marc : On a cas l'enlever.

Sally : Non si on fait sa son monstre de fils nous poursuivra jusqu'à la retrouver. Inutile de lui donner une preuve pour nous attaquer.

Marc : Je comprends. Dans ce cas vos mieux se contenter d'un simple échantillon. Quand on pourra espérait l'avoir ?

Sally : Notre équipe sur place doit encore recevoir leurs dosses d'énergie et s'occuper de la vidéo avant de s'occuper de ça. D'ailleurs ou en n'est dans l'extraction de l'énergie ?

Scientifique : L'extraction reste très difficile… sa aurait pu être plus facile si on avait pu avoir cette gamine qui sembler être liée avec elles…

Sally : Il faudrait encore combien de temps ?

Scientifique : Pour finir au moins 7 échantillons assez puissant pour leurs mission… je dirais au moins trois semaines de plus…

Sally soupirant : Bon dans ce cas continuons les autres attaques dans ce pays.

Enquêteur : Grace à sa le niveau de colère de la population mobian à augmenter de 8 %.

Sally : Seulement 8% ?

Enquêteur : Oui le GUN ainsi que Sonic et son équipe se montre plutôt très efficace…

Sally : Doubler les attaques. Je veux que le peuple mobian pense que Sonic n'est pas à la hauteur pour les protéger.

Enquêteur : Se sera fait ma reine.

Sally : Maintenant en ce qui concerne la mise sous soumission des deux monstres du GUN ?

Scientifique : Nous avons étudier toutes les vidéos qui contenait des informations sur ces limiteurs d'énergie. D'après nos observations nous en somme venu à la conclusion qu'il nous faudrait les prototypes des limiteurs qu'il garde chez eux. Une fois modifier par nos soins nous pourrons mettre à profit leurs soumission pour qu'il vous obéisse de force.

Sally : Très bien je veux qui vous vous concentrer sur sa. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen d'obtenir ces prototypes. Et en ce qui concerne la situation au royaume de Sol ?

Consultant : Votre père ainsi que la deuxième partie de l'équipe spécial on le parfait contrôle du territoire. Toute forme d'opposition à était écraser. Pour le moment ils s'occupent du recrutement des futures membre de votre armé du chaos.

Sally : Parfait continuons comme ça. Une fois que cet armé sera prêt on devra faire venir ici tous les autres roi et reine. A ce moment-là je les forcerais pour qu'ils me cèdent les pleins pouvoirs sur leurs territoires. Je ne veux pas que s'est incapables mette en péril tout ce que nous avons fait.

Consultant : Se sera fait ma reine.

Maintenant que tous les sujets avait était aborder Sally et toute son équipe retournèrent à leurs occupations.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

Pendant ce temps les choses c'était plutôt bien passé pour Silver et Blaze. Le jeune hérisson continuer à s'entraîner avec sa mère et commencer à bien maîtriser les basses du combat au corps à corps. De son côté Blaze aussi fessait de gros progrès grâce au soutien de Shadow. Au point ou le sombre hérisson accepter de lui montrait quelque moyen pour exploiter ces flammes pour combattre avec.

Mais Shadow était aussi très prit depuis un moment à aider Sonic à contrer les attaques des robots d'Eggman qui ravager les villes avec une grand violence. Pour l'instant toute la famille profiter d'un repas chez eux avec Sonic qui était venus après avoir combattu une armée de robot avec Shadow.

Amy : Alors ça n'a pas était trop dur votre combat ?

Shadow : Non les robots était très faible. Je ne comprends pas le but d'Eggman pour une fois.

Sonic : Ouais moi aussi… mais le problème c'est que c'est robots son très nombreux. Et ne cible que la population mobian.

Amy : Bizarre habituellement Eggman ne fait pas de différence entre humain et mobian…

Shadow : Je suis d'accord il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas dans cette histoire. On doit vraiment le localiser pour l'arrêter.

Sonic : Et le plus vite sera le mieux à cause de toute cette histoire les mobians commence vraiment à s'agacer. Et du coup il déverse leur colère sur moi ou le GUN…

Amy : C'est sûr que sa vas arranger les choses de faire ça.

Sonic : De toute façon sois Tails ou le GUN vont réussir à le trouver et après sa Shadow et moi irons lui rendre une petite visite.

Silver : Papa tu pourras quand même venir assister aux olympiades de mon école ?

Shadow : Bien sur je te le promet.

Silver : Géniale.

Sonic : Tu vas faire un malheur j'en suis sûr.

Silver : Merci.

Shadow : Mais en attendant Blaze tu veux qu'on parte un peu pour continuer nos exercices sur tes pouvoirs ?

Blaze : Bien sûr.

Shadow : Dans ce cas allons y tout de suite après sa je dois aller quelque part. Silver tu veux venir avec nous ?

Silver : Non merci j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

Shadow : Je comprends mais ne te force pas trop non plus.

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas je suis bientôt en grand vacance je pourrais reprendre un peu mes exercices avec vous.

Shadow : Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Une fois que Shadow et Blaze étaient parti de la maison Silver se précipita au côté de sa mère impatient de pouvoirs s'exercer au combat. A son grand étonnement il aimé combattre et ressentait un fort besoin de devenir plus fort.

Silver : Maman on y vas ?!

Amy : Oui, oui on va y aller…

Sonic : Vous allez où ?

Amy : Promet moi de ne rien dire à Shadow.

Sonic : Euh ok…

Amy : Je forme Silver aux bases du combat.

Sonic : Pourquoi le cacher à Shadow ?

Silver : Papa ne veux pas m'aidé pour le moment parce qu'il ne veut pas que je me mette en danger. Mais je veux être prêt pour le jour où il aura besoin de moi.

Sonic souriant : Je vois… dit moi es que ta mère ta apprit des mouvements comme l'Homing Attack ou le Spin Dash ?

Silver : Non.

Sonic : Sa te dirait de venir avec moi pour que je te montre deux ou trois trucs ?

Silver : Oui !

Sonic : Sa te dérange pas Amy si je m'occupe de lui aujourd'hui ?

Amy : Non pas du tout mais tu ne voulais pas sortir avec Tina ?

Sonic : Non elle travaille jusqu'à ce soir. Si tout va bien elle et moi ont iras au restaurant et au cinéma. Si je ne suis pas encore interrompu à cause d'une attaque de robot d'Eggman.

Amy : Je l'espère pour toi.

Sonic : Bon ou vous allez d'habitude pour faire vos séances de combat ?

Amy : Dans la forêt pour éviter qu'on nous surprenne.

Sonic : Ok dans ce cas on va y aller.

A leurs tour Sonic et Silver quittèrent la maison en courant en direction du cœur de la forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés assez loin Sonic s'arrêta pour commencer son cours pour le jeune hérisson tout exciter.

Sonic : Bon on va commencer par un mouvement de base.

Silver : Le qu'elle ?

Sonic : Le Spin Dash. C'est le mouvement le plus facile. Tous les hérissons peuvent le faire avec un peu d'entrainement. Sa puissance dépend de la vitesse que tu peux prendre.

Silver : Mais je ne suis pas très rapide…

Sonic : Tu pourras toujours t'améliorai en t'exercent.

Silver : D'accord !

Pendant les prochaines heures Sonic montra les différentes étapes que devait effectuer Silver pour réussir cette attaque. Comment bien se mettre en boule et rouler pour se déplacer assez vite pour que son attaque soit assez puissante pour avoir de l'effet. Grace au conseil de Sonic, Silver parvenez à faire le Spin Dash même s'il était encore trop lent pour être vraiment efficace.

Sonic : C'est un bon début avec du temps tu pourras l'utiliser en combat.

Silver : Et pour l'Homing Attack ?

Sonic : Cette attaque demande plus de force physique et de vitesse. Je te la montrerais quand tu maîtriseras le Spin Dash.

Silver : Je vois… ça a l'airs difficile…

Sonic : Oui mais je suis sûr que t'y arrivera très vite. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Silver : Avec maman on fait toujours des séances de combat ou le but est que j'arrive à la toucher sans quitter la zone de combat.

Sonic : Si tu veux on peut faire un essai rapide. On va dire que tu as 5 minutes pour réussir à me porter une attaque.

Silver : Sa marche.

Voulant tester un peu Silver, Sonic posa son téléphone après avoir déclencher un minuteur pour se petit combat. Une fois prêt les deux hérissons se jauger du regard attendant de voir ce qu'aller faire l'autre. Silver était sûr motiver à l'idée d'affronter son oncle qui était une des rares personne à pouvoirs donner un défie à son père.

Le jeune hérisson fut le premier à agir en fonçant sur son oncle pour tenter de trouver une ouverture. Silver savait très bien qu'il était inutile de jouer sur la vitesse face à Sonic il devait donc tenter de percer sa défense par la ruse. Sonic n'eut aucune difficulté à parait les attaques du jeune hérisson qui était certes bien placer mais encore trop imprécis pour être un vrai danger pour lui.

Après presque 5 minutes le combat était presque terminé sans que Silver n'est réussi à toucher une seul fois son oncle. Cela lui donner un fort sentiment de colère devant son impuissance malgré tous ses efforts. De son côté Sonic était plutôt impressionner par Silver réalisant le potentiel que ce petit avait. Il était évident avec du temps il pourrait lui aussi devenir très fort.

Voyant qu'il ne lui rester plus que quelque second Silver tenta le tout pour le tout en lançant son poing avec toute la force qu'il avait. Cette attaque donna un fort frison à Sonic qui ressentait un vrai sentiment de danger pour lui. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque Sonic écouta son instinct et esquiva le coup de Silver au dernier moment.

Au final le minuteur du téléphone sonna mettant fin à leurs duels juste au moment où Sonic avait réussi à esquiver la dernière attaque de son adversaire. Le coup de Silver se planta directement dans un arbre sous les yeux de Sonic qui n'avait pas prévue ça.

Sonic très inquiet : Silver sa vas ?!

Silver se tenant la main : Oui… J'ai juste un peu mal. Mais ça va.

Alors que Sonic était entrain de retirai le gant de son neuve pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas blessé un bruit attira son attention. L'arbre que Silver avait toucher s'écroula d'un coup devant un Sonic sans voix.

Sonic : Eh bien tu n'es pas le fils de Amy et de Shadow pour rien…

Silver : Je suis sûr que tu pouvais aussi le faire quand tu avais mon âge…

Sonic : Oui… mais pas à mains nue… et encore moins en un seul coup.

Une fois la surprise passé Sonic ramena Silver chez lui alors que du côté de Shadow et Blaze rentré tout juste à la maison.

Shadow : Amy ou est Silver ?

Amy : Il est sorti avec Sonic ils ne devraient plus tardait.

Shadow regardant l'heurs : Hum… dans ce cas je vais aussi y aller. S'il se passe quelque chose prévient moi.

Amy : Tu t'inquiètes trop. Prend tout ton temps on peut gérait.

Shadow : Très bien.

En un clin d'œil Shadow disparu dans un flash de lumière vert laissant les deux filles toute seul.

Blaze : Je me demande où il va ? Il part toujours le même jours…

Amy : Il va voir sa mère.

Blaze étonner : Sa mère mais… ? Enfin je penser qu'il… n'en avait pas…

Amy : Il a appris son existence il y a deux ans. Depuis il essaye de la voir au moins une fois par semaine. Elle et l'une des meilleures preuves qu'il n'est pas le monstre que les gens comme Sally décrivent.

Blaze : C'est vrai…

Sonic entrant : Nous revoilà.

Amy : Ah les garçons vous être aussi de retour. Sa sais bien passer ?

Silver : Oui c'était géniale.

Sonic : Eh bien si ça te fait tellement plaisir je viendrais t'aidé un peu le week end.

Silver sautant dans les bras de Sonic : Merci oncle Sonic !

Amy : Bien mais maintenant tu as des devoir à faire jeune homme.

Silver montant dans sa chambre : Oui maman.

Blaze : De mon côté je vais aller continuer mon livre dans ma chambre.

Une fois seuls les deux hérissons s'installèrent autour d'un café discutant gaiement ensemble.

Sonic : Enfaîte Amy vous avez déjà fait faire un test de force à Silver ?

Amy : Non pourquoi ?

Sonic : Eh bien comment dire… on a fait un petit combat tous les deux et il a accidentellement frapper un arbre avec son poing…

Amy : Quoi ?! Il va bien ?

Sonic : Oui oui j'ai vérifié il n'est pas blessé. Mais par contre ce n'est pas le cas de l'arbre qu'il a touché…

Amy : Comment ça ?

Sonic : Il l'a brisé... en un seul coup…

Amy : Ah… c'est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de force pour son âge mais… pas à ce point… il faut croire qu'il retenait sa force jusqu'à présent.

Sonic : J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il possède une telle force.

Amy : Sa doit être à cause de sa crise d'énergie… le docteur Léon m'avait dit que cela pourrait éveilliez de nouveau pouvoirs chez lui. Il faut croire que ça à aussi augmenter sa force physique. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait jamais blesser qui se soit sans le vouloir…

Sonic : Je pense qu'il a osé utiliser autant de force parce qu'il m'affronter moi. En temps normal il doit restreindre sa force inconsciemment pour ne pas faire de mal.

Amy souriant : Sa lui ressemble bien.

* * *

Alors que Amy et Sonic profiter d'un bon café ensemble Shadow arriver chez sa mère, heureux de pouvoir partager un moment de calme avec elle. C'est avec douceur que Shadow frappa à la porte pour ensuite attendre l'arrivée de sa mère. Après 5 longue minutes à attendre l'inquiétude commença à se répandre sur le visage du sombre hérisson qui recommença à taper sur la porte essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait juste pas entendu.

Au moment où Shadow s'apprêter à se téléporter de l'autre côté de la porte mort d'inquiétude pour sa mère il entendu un fort bruit de toux se rapprocher de lui. A son grand soulagement la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Anna visiblement très malade.

Anna avec une faible voix : Oh Shadow désoler je m'étais endormie.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien.

Rassurait mais très préoccuper par l'état de santé de sa mère Shadow entra pour commencer à préparait de quoi boire pour eux deux. Une fois prêt il se posa au côté de sa mère la fixant du regard pour déceler tout problème.

Shadow : Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Anna : Oui j'ai fait une rechute depuis hier…

Shadow : C'est grave ?

Anna : Non je dois juste me reposer en attendant que sa passe…

Shadow : Tu ne me cache rien de grave pour éviter que je ne m'inquiète ?

Anna : Je te le promets j'ai déjà eu des crises bien plus violente ou je penser vraiment que j'allais y rester…

Shadow : Ne dit pas sa…

Anna : Désoler mais tu dois comprendre que c'est une éventualité qui peut toujours m'arriver. Je reste encore toucher par cette maladie. Mais rassure-toi mon état reste stable depuis plusieurs années. C'est comme un rappel pour moi de ma condition pour que je reste prudente.

Shadow : Avec le temps personne n'a trouver de remède contre ça ?

Anna : Malheureusement non juste de quoi soulager la douleur…

Shadow : Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront quelque chose un jour et je te promets que sinon je trouverais un moyen de t'aider.

Anna : Merci sa me touche beaucoup.

Voyant que son état de santé inquiéter beaucoup son fils Anna enlaça Shadow dans ces bras pour chasser sa peur. Pour Shadow cette scène avait un sentiment de déjà vue. Il repenser au temps où il s'inquiéter pour Maria pour les mêmes raisons. La chose le plus dur pour lui s'était ce sentiment d'impuissance devant cette ennemie qui fessait souffrir sa mère depuis si longtemps.

Après que Anna est réussie à réconforter Shadow les deux hérissons changèrent de sujet pour détendre un peu l'ambiance.

Anna : Comment ça se passe à la maison et avec cette jeune fille ?

Shadow : Blaze est encore un peu froide et renfermer mais ça s'améliore petit à petit.

Anna : Plutôt ironique des pouvoirs de feu mais une personnalité de glace.

Shadow : Pour sa je la comprends totalement… quand je me suis réveillée j'étais pareil… je voyer tout le monde comme une menaça potentiel me forçant à toujours être en alerte ou très méfiant.

Anna : J'ai l'impression que tu te retrouves beaucoup en elle non ?

Shadow : En effet ça doit être pour ça que je l'aide autant...

Anna : Et Silver ?

Shadow : C'est un peu compliquer avec lui depuis un moment…

Anna : Il est jaloux que tu t'occupes aussi de cette enfant ?

Shadow : Non pas du tout mais il veut apprendre à combattre…

Anna : Et sa te dérange ?

Shadow : J'ai peur pour lui… le connaissant il n'hésitera pas à se mettre en danger et risquait de se blesser…ou pire...

Anna : Je te comprends mais je comprends aussi Silver. Il est entouré de héro ou de personne qui sont bien plus fort que la moyenne. Alors il doit se sentir comme un poids ou inutile. Même si je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'a pas à se mettre en danger.

Shadow : C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit non quand il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se battre. Ce qu'il a très mal prit… Quand on a fait un exercice de maîtrise d'énergie il a voulu me prouver de quoi il était capable. Alors il a enfreint les règles de notre duel pour m'attaquer directement. Quand il a réussi à me frapper sa m'a mis dans une profonde colère… j'ai peut-être était un peu trop sévère avec lui… Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il se blesse à nouveau…

Anna : Mais tu ne penses pas que tu serais aussi un peu plus soulagé et rassurait en sachant que Silver puisse vraiment se défendre tout seul. N'oublie pas qu'il reste ton fils tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de chercher à marcher dans tes traces. Mais tu peux le guider pour réduire les risques.

Shadow : Mais pour l'entraîner je devrais vraiment le combattre et je ne m'en s'en pas capable…

Anna : C'est normal mais dit toi que c'est pour son bien et qu'il le sait lui aussi. Imagine qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave dans le monde. Es que tu pourras sauver le monde a nouveau tout en protègent Silver ? Et tu sais très bien que le jour où quelque chose arrivera il sera pris pour cible en premier.

Shadow : Tu as raison Amy me l'avait aussi fait comprendre… Je lui montrerais peut-être un ou deux trucs pendant ces vacances. Mais je tiens à ce qu'il puisse vivre la vie la plus paisible possible.

Anna : C'est normal c'est ce que souhaite tout parent pour leurs enfants.

Les deux hérissons rester l'un contre l'autre profitant de moment de calme sans savoir que les craintes d'Anna étaient en train de se réaliser dans leurs dos.

* * *

 **Et on s'arrête là pour cette semaine.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on va assister aux olympiades. J'espère que sa vas bien se passer pour Silver surtout s'il doit affronter les enfants du royaume de Sally... ou une autre personne qui lui en veux aussi beaucoup.**

 **On va aussi assister au début de la mise en action du plan de Sally.**

 **Rendez-vous samedi prochain.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Après plusieurs jours à jongler entre son travail de formateur et a contré les attaques de robot, Shadow était heureux de pouvoir comme promit assister aux olympiades de l'école de son fils au côté de Amy. Blaze aussi était venu curieuse de voir à quoi ressembler une vraie école.

Pour le moment toute la famille était assise dans les gradin observant les différentes épreuves oubliant presque les regards que leur jeter les autres parents présents.

Du coté de Silver il se préparait pour l'épreuve de course de relais bien déterminer à être parmi les premier pour consolider leur 3ème place au tableau des classements des classes de l'école. Cette épreuve était une de celle qu'il redouté le plus car tout le monde s'attendais à ce qu'il écrase tout le monde facilement. Mais il était loin d'atteindre la vitesse de course qui symboliser sa famille.

Alex : Prêt pour la course ?

Silver : Ouais même si je ne promets rien sur ma future performance.

Chloé : Pourquoi ?

Silver : Contrairement au membre de ma famille je ne suis pas particulièrement rapide…

Alex : Ce n'est pas grave sa vas rajouter du challenge. Ce ne serait pas drôle de faire c'est olympiade si on était sûr de gagner. Fait juste de ton mieux pour notre classe.

Silver : Sa marche.

Après cette mit d'accord sur leurs ordres de course tous les conçurent se plaça à leur poste. Silver était le dernier à devoir courir ce qui le stresser encore plus. Surtout qu'a ses cotés il y avait à la fois Adel un des élèves du royaume de Sally qu'il l'avait agressé et de l'autre Christophe qui le fusilier du regard.

Silver penser : Géniale… je suis entourait par deux personnes qui veulent plus m'écraser que de gagner cette course…

Tentent d'ignorait c'est deux adversaire Silver se concentra sur la course pour être prêt au bon moment. Tous les membres de son équipe donnèrent leurs maximums permettant à Silver de partir en deuxième position derrière Adel. En donnant tout ce qu'il avait Silver arriva à le rattraper et à se maintenir à son rythme.

Adel avec un ton arrogant : Alors monstre du GUN je t'imaginer bien plus rapide mais on dirait que tu es loin d'être au point.

Même s'il aurait voulu le faire Silver ne pouvait pas répondre aux provocations qui lui était faite car il lutté déjà pour rester au niveau de son concurrent.

Adel : Bon je vais vite terminer cette course.

D'un coup le jeune renard accéléra à nouveau laissant Silver sur place stupéfier par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Silver penser : Comment peut-il être aussi rapide ?

Christophe : Dégage de mon chemin !

Silver surprit : Quoi ?

Alors qu'il était encore concentré par la soudaine accélération de se concurrent Christophe le rattrapa aussi et en profita pour tenter discrètement de lui faire un croche pied. Silver arriva à l'esquiver mais il perdit beaucoup de vitesse et de temps sur ses deux concurrents qui le distancier sans qu'il puisse réussir à les rattraper. Au final Silver arriva à conserver sa troisième place à bout de souffle sous les rires des élèves du royaume de Sally. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'énerver le plus c'était le sale coup que lui avait fait Christophe durant la course.

Silver énerver : Christophe je te prévient encore un coup bas comme celui-là et je te dénonce pour que tu sois disqualifié !

Christophe souriant : Il faudrait encore que tu prouves que j'ai fait quelque chose. Mais en vrais tu es juste un mauvais perdant.

Alex arrivant : On verra si tu la ramène encore à la fin de cette journée.

Christophe roulant les yeux : Pitié je n'en n'est rien à faire de cette Olympiade la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est d'écraser cette chose que vous avait dans votre équipe.

Alex : C'est toi qui fais vraiment pitié dans cette histoire. Notre équipe te battra sans à avoir besoin de tricher comme un lâche.

Ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère l'équipe de Silver s'éloigna pour calmer la situation.

* * *

Les épreuves se poursuivi toute la matinée jusqu'à la pause de midi ou les élèves pouvait profiter d'un immense repas avec leur famille. Pour le moment la classe de Silver était en tête mais c'était les mobian du royaume de Sally qui mener au score des équipes pour le moment.

Alex : Ouf on va pouvoir souffler un peu.

Anaïs : Oui j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.

Silver : Et moi donc je meurs de faim.

Anaïs : On se retrouve après manger les garçons.

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

Alex : Fait attention à ne pas trop mange sinon tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre.

Anaïs s'éloignant : Ne vous en fait pas je serais à 100% pour cette après-midi.

Silver : Alex tu vient manger avec nous ?

Alex : Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des parents qui m'attendais pour aller manger avec eux.

Silver : Désoler je ne voulais pas…

Alex frappant le dos de Silver : Je rigole. Mais dit moi plutôt qui est la charmante fille qui est avec tes parents ?

Silver : Oh tu parles de Blaze. Elle vient du royaume de Sol et elle est la nièce du médecin qui c'est occuper de moi. Elle a perdu ces parents récemment et son oncle ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle alors il a demandé à mes parents si elle pouvait venir vivre chez nous en attendant.

Alex : Je comprends en tout cas elle à l'airs plutôt jolie.

Silver : Oui mais elle est très froide et n'aime pas vraiment parler avec les autres.

Alex : Dommage… j'aurais bien voulu tenter ma chance avec elle.

Silver : Tenté ta chance ?

Alex : Oui tu vois devenir amie voir plus.

Silver : J'ai du mal à te suivre ?

Alex : Oh Silver tu as encore tellement de chose à apprendre. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une petite amie un jour ?

Silver : Pour l'instant pas vraiment… Ça a l'airs d'être plus source d'ennuie, et j'ai d'autre chose en tête de bien plus importent.

Alex : Aller Silver il faut aussi savoir profiter de la vie.

Silver : Oui mais j'ai encore le temps pour ce genre de chose.

Alex : Qu'es que je vais faire de toi… Bon allons au moins manger. On a une compétition à remporter.

Impatient d'aller manger les deux amies marchèrent vers le couple d'hérissons qui l'ait attendaient toujours dans les gradin pour aller manger.

Amy : Ah les voilà. Alors les garçons pas trop fatiguer ?

Alex : Non on peut encore largement tenir plusieurs heures. A condition d'avoir un bon repas.

Amy : Dans ce cas on vas aller régler ce problème tout de suite. On ne veut pas que nos champions soient affamés.

Tout le monde prit le chemin vers les stands ou les professeurs s'occuper de servir les familles. Silver rester un peu en retrait encore un peu fatiguer par sa course chose qui n'échapper pas à son père qui rester à ses coté.

Shadow : Tu t'es amélioré en vitesse tu sais.

Silver : Oui mais je reste toujours assez moyen…

Shadow : Tu es quand même arrivé troisième tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tout le monde à ses points fort et ses points faibles.

Silver : Oui mais j'aimerais aussi être rapide que toi…

Shadow : Ecoute quand tu seras en vacances et si je n'ai pas trop de travail je pourrais t'aidé un peu à t'améliorait en vitesse si ça compte autant pour toi.

Silver : Merci papa.

Shadow : Qu'elle va être le programme de cette après-midi pour vous ?

Silver : On a encore le tournoi de volley et de basket en équipe ensuite il y aura les épreuves individuelles. Chaque membre de l'équipe a dû choisir un des quatre tournois ou il voulait participer.

Shadow : Tu vas faire qu'elle tournoi ?

Silver un peu gêner : Celui de la lutte…

Shadow : La lutte… Silver je…

Silver : Je ferais attention si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

Shadow : Je te fais confiance mais laisse leurs au moins une chance de te battre.

Silver : Tu oublies que je ne sais pas vraiment me battre…

Shadow : Peut-être mais tu as une force bien supérieure à n'importe qu'elle autre élève de cette école. Alors sois très prudent avec eux.

Silver : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela n'est rien de sérieux alors je n'ai aucune raison de me donner à fond pour ça. Mais je comte quand même gagner ce tournoi.

Shadow souriant : Je vois que mon côté compétiteur commence à déteindre sur toi.

Silver inquiet : Vraiment…

Shadow : Sa n'a pas l'airs de te plaire.

Silver : Maman dit toujours que c'est à cause de sa que toi et qu'oncle Sonic vous vous chamailler comme des enfants.

Shadow en souriant : Pas faut mais c'est aussi grâce à notre rivalité qu'on se dépasse et qu'on s'améliore.

Silver : Sauf que moi je n'ai pas de rivaux…

Shadow regardant Blaze : N'en sois pas si sûr. Sa pourrait changer un jour.

Silver : Je l'espère...

* * *

Après un petit moment d'attente toute le monde était servi et pouvait commencer à manger. Alex tenté de faire la discussion avec Blaze mais la jeune fille resta très en retrait et se contentait de juste répondre à ses questions sans chercher à relancer la conversation.

Pas très loin d'eux les familles originaire du royaume de Sally observer la famille d'hérissons très concentrait sur eux.

Vincent : Il m'énerve.

Loïc : Moi aussi je rêve de leurs retirait leurs sourires.

Maude : On va pouvoir le faire.

Loïc : Vraiment on va enfin avoir nos doses ?

Maude : Oui on devrait l'avoir après cette compétition. Ensuite on devra aller sur l'île pour récupérait la vidéo dès ce soir.

Vincent : Géniale ! Enfin on va passer à l'action.

Maude : Oui mais on doit rester prudent. La reine ne veux pas qu'on soit reconnue pour le moment.

Vincent : Dommage mais si c'est les ordres.

Mélanie : Maman on peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

Maude : Non vous avez déjà fait un excellent travaille avec son fils. Grace à vous on a pu le montrer t'elle qu'il ait vraiment.

Loïc : D'ailleurs qui est cette fille à leurs côtés ? C'est aussi une élève de l'école ?

Cédric : Non on ne la jamais vue avant. Mais ce monstre a dit qu'elle était une orpheline du royaume de Sol. Elle serait de la famille de leur médecin qui aurait demandais à ce qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

Vincent : Il faut être malade pour confier sa nièce à s'est monstres.

Mélanie : En plus elle provient du royaume de sol comme nous maman.

Maude : Ce n'est pas notre problème elle est assez grande pour choisir son camp. Si elle est avec eux on doit la voir comme notre ennemie.

Vincent : En tout cas les enfants on compte sur vous pour ne pas perdre contre les humains ou se chien du GUN. On doit prouver que nous somme supérieure.

Tous les enfants regarder leurs parents avec un regard confiant. Pour eux il n'était même pas envisageable de perdre ce tournoi.

Une fois le repas terminer l'équipe de Silver repris les épreuves arrivant à se placer à la deuxième place du classement générale des équipes entre les deux équipes composer principalement des enfants du royaume de Sally. Malgré leurs protestations ils avaient été obligés de faire équipe avec des humains mais les rejeter clairement lors des épreuves en équipe préfèrent ne compter que sur eux pour gagner. Et étonnamment malgré sa ils arriver à gagner la plupart des épreuves.

* * *

Maintenant il était l'heure des épreuves individuel Silver était en liste pour le tournoi de lutte impatient d'affronter d'autre personne pour voir s'il était aussi fort que lui disait sa famille. Mais en arrivant à l'endroit où il y avait les élèves qui devait eux aussi participer Silver reconnue Christophe qui le fixer du regard avec un large sourire.

De leurs coté le couple d'hérissons avait eux aussi remarquer la présence du jeune garçon et hésiter à intervenir pour qu'il ne participe pas au tournoi.

Amy inquiète : Qu'es qu'on fait ? Ce gamin a déjà tenté d'attaquer Silver s'il se retrouve face à face sa risque de très mal tourné.

Shadow : Je sais mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils vont s'affronté avec un peu de chance il se fera éliminer avant.

Blaze : Pourquoi vous être aussi inquiet au sujet de ce garçon ?

Amy : Son père nous a espionner pendant des années et à même enlever Silver. On a réussi à l'arrêter mais depuis il est dans le coma.

Shadow : Après sa on a demandé à ce que son fils soit changé de classe et qu'on lui interdise de s'approcher de Silver. Il est possible qu'il profite de ce tournoi pour se venger.

Blaze : Je comprends mieux…

Shadow : Attendons de voir ce qui se passe si jamais ils doivent s'affronter j'irai parler avec le professeur qui arbitrera se mach pour qu'il soit plus vigilent.

Amy : Oui regard on dirait que sa vas commencer.

En effet le premier combat de Silver aller commencer. Son premier adversaire était un enfant humain bien plus grand que lui mais qui trembler de peur à l'idée de l'affronter. Cela lui rappeler la réputation qu'il avait auprès des autres élèves. Avant de débuter son affrontement Silver tenta de rassurait son adversaire pour qu'il puisse donner son meilleur sans crainte. Une fois fait le combat put débuter normalement si on oublier le fait que presque tout le monde les regarder. Ignorent tout c'est regard Silver commença à combattre son adversaire. L'enfant humain tenta de repousser Silver en utilisant sa taille à son avantage. Mais Silver ne bougea pas malgré tous les efforts de son adversaire. Après quelque second à attendre d'être mit en difficulté Silver posa ses mains contre son adversaire pour commencer à pousser avec le minimum de force qu'il avait. A sa grand surprise son adversaire recula jusqu'à sortir du terrain complètement essouffler.

Cette scène se reproduisait contre tout c'est adversaire qui n'arriver même pas à le mettre en difficulté. C'est donc sans problème que Silver arriva jusqu'en final. Maintenant qu'il était qualifié pour le dernier mach il aller vers le côté pour assister à la deuxième demi final pour connaitre son dernier adversaire. Mais en chemin il fut heurté par un des deux participent de la demi final.

Christophe : Fait gaffe ou tu vas !

Silver : Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire de cette façon. En plus je suis sûr que tu mes rentrés dedans exprès.

Christophe : Attend un peu que j'en finisse avec mon combat on pourra ensuite régler nos comptes tous les deux.

Silver : Je te rappel qu'on n'a pas le droit de porter de coup à nos adversaires.

Christophe : Peut-être mais crois moi notre arbitre n'aura pas le temps de voir quoi se soit. Et je te déconseille de t'enfuir à part si tu es un lâche. Dans tous les cas je te ferais payer pour ce que ton père à fait au mien.

Silver agacer : C'est ton père qui nous a espionner et qui ma enlever. Ce qui lui est arriver est de sa faute ! Pas là notre ! Alors maintenant lâche nous une bonne fois pour toute.

Sur ces mots Silver s'éloigna du jeune garçon qui fulminer de colère et de haine. Christophe se dirigea vers le terrain de lutte ou son adversaire l'attendais déjà tout en continuent de fixer Silver.

Cédric : Ton adversaire c'est moi. Inutile de le regardait ce n'est pas toi qui vas l'affronter.

Christophe : Parque tu t'imagines que je vais perdre face à un mobian insignifiant.

Cédric : Bien sûr que oui n'ont seulement je suis un mobian ours l'une des espèces les plus fort physiquement au monde. Et toi tu n'es qu'un misérable humain inférieure à nous tous.

Christophe : On dirait que tu as besoin qu'on t'apprenne ou est ta place.

Cédric : Je t'attends insecte.

Très énerver par l'attitude de son adversaire Christophe se rua sur lui pour tenter de lui faire une prise pour le faire basculer au sol. Mais Cédric ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre malgré tout le poids et la force que Christophe mettait en œuvre. Le jeune garçon continua à tenter diverses prises de combat sans succès.

Cédric ennuyer : Pathétique… tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'exister microbe.

En une seconde Cédric passa son bras sous l'épaule de Christophe pour le faire basculer hors de la zone de combat sans la moindre difficulté. Le jeune garçon atterrira lourdement sur le sol avec l'impression qu'un camion lui était rentré dedans tellement son adversaire l'avait projeté avec force. Une force presque surnaturelle.

De son côté Silver était surpris du résultat de ce combat et ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulager ou frustré de ne pas affronter Christophe. Après un petit moment d'attente la final aller commencer entre les deux mobian. Silver n'avait bien sûr pas oublier ce que Cédric et ses amies lui avait fait et compté bien prendre sa revanche pour ça.

Cédric sur le terrain : Alors chien du GUN prêt à se prendre ta racler ?

Silver : Tu rêves. Jamais je ne perdrais face à quelqu'un comme toi.

Cédric : Tu parler mais sans tes pouvoirs de monstre tu ne vaux rien.

Silver agacer : Tu vas voir si je ne vaux rien menteur.

Les deux enfants se regarder avec un regard noir prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre à tout moment. Une fois le signale du début du combat donner les deux enfants se tourner autour avant de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains entrèrent en collision dans un duel de force pur. Mais aucun des deux combattant n'arriver à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Cela étonna beaucoup Silver qui jusqu'à présent n'avais pas eu besoin de se forcer pour gagner ses duels.

Après un petit moment à confronter leurs forces les deux enfants abandonnèrent l'idée voyant que sa mener à rien pour l'instant. Le combat se transforma alors en un duel de geste et de prise pour avoir l'avantage. Cédric était bien plus violant que Silver mais malgré sa Silver arriver à bien esquiver ou paré c'est attaque attendant une ouverture ou qu'il se fatigue.

Dans les tribunes Shadow observer son fils avec attention très surpris par sa façon de bouger. Il était clair pour lui qu'il c'était entraîner pour acquérir de t'elle réflexe ou mouvement dans son dos.

Le duel continua de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux participent n'est pris l'avantage. Très agacer par le fait qu'il n'arriver pas à écraser son adversaire Cédric tenta à nouveau la force. Silver bloqua à nouveau ses mains avec beaucoup plus de difficulté qu'avant.

Silver penser : Pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé cette force dès le début ? Et c'est quoi cette sensation étrange avec son énergie ? On dirait…qu'elle n'est pas… naturel...

Non loin de là le groupe de mobian du royaume de Sally observer aussi ce duel avec inquiétude et colère devant la tournure des événements.

Vincent : Qu'es qu'il fou il va tout faire foirer s'il continue.

Maude : On doit l'arrêter avant que l'un d'entre eux ne le remarque sinon notre mission sera un échec.

D'un coup le père de Cédric se leva pour commencer à se diriger vers le terrain de lutte pour arrêter son fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De son côté le jeune mobian avait remarqué l'agitation auprès du groupe de parent et compris qu'il aller trop loin. C'est à contre cœur qu'il baissa sa force quitte à perdre ce duel. De son côté Silver ressenti très bien que son adversaire réduisait volontairement sa force pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Par conséquence il ne chercha pas à augmenter plus sa propre force mais plus à le déséquilibrai pour gagner ce duel.

Cédric penser : Ne rêve pas chien du GUN ! Je ne vais pas me laisser battre !

En effet le jeune mobian arriva à prendre Silver de vitesse pour lui faire une clé de bras dans le dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Cédric : Soumet toi sinon je te brise ton bras chien du GUN.

Silver : Même pas en rêve.

Devant le refus du jeune hérisson Cédric resserra sa prise sans que le professeur qui arbitré leur mach ne remarque le danger de son geste. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait Silver ne laissa aucun signe de douleur apparaître par fierté. Enfaite ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouver dans cette situation délicate. Durant ses affrontements contre sa mère il fut souvent dans cette situation et savait donc très bien comment se sortir de ce genre de situation. Au lieu de chercher à avancer pour se dégager Silver recula en se penchant en avant tout en utilisant son deuxième bras pour faire basculer son adversaire pardessus lui. Surprit par le mouvement et la force de Silver, Cédric se retrouva au sol devant son adversaire. Humilier par ce qui venait d'arriver Cédric se releva d'un coup pour foncer tête baisser contre Silver. Voyant l'opportunité qui lui était offert Silver utilisa un des mouvements de sa mère pour contrer l'assaut et projeter Cédric en dehors de la zone de combat. Grace à sa Silver remporta le duel et le tournoi de lutte sans à avoir dû utiliser pleinement ses capacités.

Du coté des gradin Shadow était sans voix par ce que son fils avait réaliser. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu apprendre de tels mouvement seul.

Shadow : Amy tu n'as pas quelques choses à me dire ?

Amy : Non pourquoi ?

Shadow : Alors peut tu m'expliquer comment Silver peu connaitre ces mouvements ?

Amy gêner : Eh bien je suppose qu'il a dû les voir et les reproduire…

Shadow : Amy je sais que tu me mens. Les mouvements de Silver étaient exactement les même que les tient et pour les reproduire de la sorte il a forcément fait plus que simplement observer.

Amy : Ok tu nous as démasquer…

Shadow : Alors ça fait longtemps que tu l'entraînes dans mon dos ?

Amy : Depuis que tu as refusé de le faire…

Shadow : Je vois…

Amy : Tu es en colère ?

Shadow : Un peu mais je comprends ton point de vue. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé de former Silver que sa veux dire que tu ne pouvais pas le faire. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parle avant.

Amy : En même temps tu sembler tellement fermer sur ce sujet

Shadow : C'est vrai que j'ai était un peu trop dur…

Amy : Et ton avis sur sa performance ?

Shadow : Prometteur… ça se voit que tu la bien préparait même si je le trouve trop doux...

Amy : En même temps c'était juste un petit duel entre deux enfants dans une compétition scolaire.

Shadow : Tu te trompes se duel était bien plus…

Amy : Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : C'est compliquer à d'écrire. Allons plutôt féliciter Silver pour sa victoire.

Amy : Ok…

* * *

Fin d'après-midi.

La remise des prix venait tout juste de se terminer mettant un terme à cette journée d'olympiade. La classe de Silver avait largement remporter la victoire. Même si Silver regretter un peu que son équipe sois arriver en deuxième derrière l'équipe de Cédric. Il était maintenant temps de rentrais enfin presque.

Amy : Bon on va pourvoir rentrer. Dès que Blaze sera revenu des toilettes.

Shadow : J'espère qu'elle ne sait pas perdu.

Silver : Je vais voir.

Etant celui qui connaissait le mieux les lieux Silver partit vers les toilettes les plus proche. En arrivant dans le couloir peu éclairait Silver repérât facilement Blaze qui sortait tout juste des toilettes.

Silver : Ah te voilà.

Blaze : Pourquoi tu me cherche ?

Silver : Mes parents avait peur que tu te sois perdu.

Blaze : Hum… Je vois... allons…

L'attention de Blaze se porta vers un groupe d'enfant qui se rapprocher d'eux avec un air menaçant. Blaze remarqua très vite le blason qu'arborait fièrement ces enfants. Le blason du royaume de Sally c'elle qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Adel : Alors chien du GUN on joue à rapporter ?

Silver : Laisser nous tranquille.

Cédric : Oh on dirait que quelqu'un à prit la confiance à cause de sa petite victoire d'avant. Mais crois-moi si sa avait était un vrai combat je t'aurait écrasé sans problème.

Silver confiant : Facile à dire mais tu oublies que je n'ai pas utiliser toute mes capacité ou ma force.

Adel : Dans ce cas vas s'y montre nous. Prouve-nous que tu es un monstre.

Ne voulant pas que leur cible ne s'échappe tout le groupe d'enfants entoura Silver et Blaze pour les bloquaient.

Mélanie : Et toi que fait tu avec eux ?

Blaze : Sa ne vous regardes pas. Maintenant laisser nous passer avant qu'on vous y force.

Mélanie : Je t'en prie montre nous ce que vaux une traite du royaume de sol.

Blaze : C'est vous les traîtres pour servir une reine qui a volé une partie de son trône.

Mélanie : Ne parle pas de notre reine de cette façon ! Elle nous a sauvé de cette famille de tyran qui se prétendait nos rois ! Pour sa nous lui seront toujours parfaitement dévouer.

Adel : C'est vrai cette maudite famille et même aller jusqu'à tuer l'héritier de notre royaume pour tenter dans prendre le contrôle. Ils ne méritent qu'une seule chose c'est de pourri au fond d'une cellule et mourir à petit feu dans d'atroce souffrance.

Devant ces propos tenus contre sa famille Blaze était sur le point d'exploser de rage et d'enflammer toute la zone. Mais c'est Silver qui prit les devant en frappent celui qui venais de souhaiter la mort des parents de Blaze. Le coup fut si puissant que Adel fut projeter contre un mur qui se fissura sous le choc de l'impact.

Tout le monde regarder Silver stupéfier par une réaction aussi violente et soudaine de sa part. Ça colère fut si forte que ses limiteurs prirent une couleur rouge sous les yeux de Blaze qui rester immobile et très intriguer par ce qu'il lui arriver.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Comment pouvez-vous souhaité la mort d'une personne de cette façon ! C'est vous les vrais monstres ici !**

Une fois l'étonnement passé tout le groupe de mobian reprit leurs esprits et commencèrent à se rapprocher de Silver et de Blaze pour se venger. Les deux enfants se préparèrent à faire face à leurs assauts quand quelqu'un arriva dernière eux avec un regard et une présence tellement sombre que tous les enfants se figèrent sur place.

Shadow avec un sombre regard : J'interrompt quelque chose ? Dis-moi qu'es que vous contiez faire à mon fils et à Blaze ?

Mélanie très intimidé : Rien… rien du tout…

Shadow avec une voix glaciale : Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous étiez sur le point de les attaquer sans raison. Et laisser-moi vous dire que…

Alors que Shadow commencer sa dernière phrase son corps se mit à dégager une forte aura rouge sang montrant à toutes les personnes présente la profonde colère qui l'habiter.

Shadow voix légèrement déformer : **Que** **ça** **me mes très… très en colère.**

Très intimidé par l'apparence et l'énergie dégager par le hérisson adulte tous les enfants commencèrent à trembler de peur. Cette démonstration de puissance était bien plus impressionnante qu'ils avaient put l'imaginer.

Shadow voix légèrement déformer : **Si jamais j'apprends que vous tentez à nouveau de vous en prendre à mon fils je vous ferai tous repartir tout droit auprès de votre reine de bas étage. Maintenant hors de ma vue !**

Sans un mot tous les enfants s'enfuirent hors du couloir trop apeurait pour répliquer à la fureur de Shadow.

Silver : Merci papa d'être venu aussi vite…

Shadow : C'est normal. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler.

Blaze : Merci…

Shadow : Maintenant rentrons Amy à prévue de faire un vrai repas de roi pour célébrer votre victoire.

Silver : Géniale.

Soulager que la situation se soit terminée s'en trop de problème Shadow commença à marcher en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé Amy. Silver et Blaze le suivi en restant un peu en arrière.

Blaze : Comment tu as fait pour l'appeler ?

Silver : Mon père et moi possédons un lien d'esprit qui nous permet de communiquer ou de savoir où nous nous trouvons.

Blaze : Je vois… plutôt impressionnant.

Silver : Et encore notre lien nous permet de faire bien d'autre chose très utile.

Blaze intriguer : J'imagine... Enfaîte j'ai rêvé mais j'ai crue voir tes bracelets changer de couleur au moment ou ta voit est devenu bizarre.

Silver très gêner : Oh ce n'est rien oublie ça.

Blaze : Ok si tu veux… Mais merci pour ce que tu as fait et dit… ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Silver : Ce n'est rien. Il le mérité.

Une fois que tout le petit groupe et retrouver Amy ils prirent le chemin de la maison sous le regard noir des mobians du royaume de Sally.

Vincent : Je vais le massacrait lui et son fils.

Maude : Ne t'en fait pas la reine leurs réserve un sort bien pire à tous les deux. Pour le moment concentrons-nous sur notre mission.

Loïc : On passe vraiment à l'action se soir ?

Maude : Oui on doit infiltrait la maison de la chauve-souris et lui dérober la vidéo.

Loïc : On sait où se trouve cette vidéo ?

Maude : Elle serait dans son téléphone.

Vincent : Juste le téléphone ?

Maude : Oui grâce au virus qu'on a mis dans la base de données du GUN on sait déjà qu'il n'y a rien dans son ordinateur personnel à elle ou à se chien du GUN.

Loïc : Ça va être facile.

Maude : Oui mais on ne doit pas se faire prendre.

Vincent : Dommage mais ce sont les ordres de la reine. Allons-nous préparait.

C'est très impatient que tout le groupe quittèrent l'école pour se préparait pour leur mission.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard sur Angel Island.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée sur l'île ou tout c'est occupant dormait déjà depuis un bon moment sans savoir que des intrus était entrain de pénétrait dans leur maison. Cinq personne était dans leur maison occuper à fouiller les lieux pendant que deux autres personnes rester dehors à surveiller les lieux.

Vincent parlant très bas : Je ne le trouve nul par.

Loïc parlant très bas : Il doit être à l'étage.

Maude parlant très bas : Continuer à chercher je vais aller voir en haut.

Alors que le groupe d'intrus fouliez la salon Rouge se réveilla alerter par des bruits inhabituels. Après un petit moment à se concentrait sur les bruits qu'elle entendait Rouge comprit se qui se passé dans sa maison.

Rouge parlant très bas : Knuckles réveille toi.

Knuckles : Hum… quoi ?

Rouge parlant très bas : Il y a des intrus dans la maison.

Knuckles parlant très bas : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Rouge parlant très bas : Évidement n'oublie que j'ai une très bonne ouïe.

Knuckles parlant très bas : D'accord vas dans la chambre des enfants et emmène l'ais en lieu sûr. Je m'occupe d'eux.

Rouge parlant très bas : Fait attention.

C'est sans un bruit que Rouge entra dans la chambre de ses deux enfants pour les prendre et s'envoler à travers la fenêtre pour les amener loin du danger. Pendant ce temps Knuckles se préparait au combat pour repousser les intrus.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour cette semaine. Je sais je coupe au mauvais moment ^^ (Je vous rassure se sera encore pire à la fin du prochain chapitre)**

 **D'ailleurs pour le prochain chapitre on va voir comment Knuckles vas s'en sortir face à ces "intrus". Et on aura aussi le retour d'une certaine personne a moustache qu'on n'a pas revu depuis le premier volume et d'Oméga qui est toujours infecter par le virus.**

 **Ça fait beaucoup de chose pour samedi prochain en attendant bonne fête de noël à tous.**

 **Et avant que j'oublie je réponds juste à un commentaire qu'on m'a laissé ici vue que je n'ai pas pu lui répondre directement. Alors non je ne compte pas publier une version anglaise de cette Fan fiction tout simplement parce que je suis absolument nul pour écrire dans cette langue ^^. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à écrire dans un français plus au moins lisible. Alors si je devais écrire en anglais je pense que ce serait encore moins compréhensible que ce que le traducteur google fait déjà.**

 **Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont du mal à suivre à cause de ce problème de langue. J'avais opté pour un style d'écriture inspirait du théâtre pour que ce soit le plus compréhensible possible par tous (Et parce que c'était plus facile d'écrire comme ça...) mais je comprends bien que même avec un traducteur ce n'est pas facile et j'en suis désoler.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Une fois que Rouge fut partie avec les enfants Knuckles sorti de sa chambre pour trouver le ou les intrus qui avaient osait venir dans sa maison. Au même moment Maude montait à l'étage sans savoir que les occupants de la maison les avaient repérés. Alors qu'elle arriver tout juste à l'étage Knuckles l'attaqua par surprise par un puissant coup de poing la fessant tomber dans les escaliers. Tous les intrus était très surpris par la tournure de la situation comprenant qu'ils avaient était découvert.

Loïc : Merde qu'es qu'on fait ?!

Maude reprenant ses esprits : Faite l'eux sortir d'ici… et occuper l'eux le temps que je trouve le téléphone…

Vincent : Ok.

Écoutant les directives donner par la chef du groupe les autres mobians se préparait à l'assaut imminent du gardien pendant que Maude se cacher dans la cuisine. A peine elle eut le temps de se mettre à couvert que Knuckles était arriver en bas se jettent sur les intrus pour les faire partir de son île. Très vite le combat se déplaça en dehors de la maison pour bénéficier d'un espace plus vaste pour combattre plus facilement. Knuckles devait faire face à six adversaires ce qui ne l'impressionner gère étant habituer à combattre de nombreuse ennemie pour protéger la Master émeraude.

Knuckles : Qui être vous ?! Et que fait vous ici ?!

Aucune réponse ne fut prononcée de la part des six individus qui se trouver devant Knuckles qui se contenter de fixer le gardien. Malgré qu'il fessait nuit noir Knuckles pouvait parfaitement les voir grâce à la lumière de la lune et de la Master Émeraude. Mais même avec sa Knuckles ne pouvait pas vraiment discerner les six intrus à cause de leurs tenus qui les recouvrait totalement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait un peu prêt déterminer grâce à leurs carrures et leurs tailles c'était que c'est intrus était tous des mobians.

Knuckles : Je vous laisse une chance de partir avant que je ne vous balance de force de mon île !

La seule réponse donnait face aux menaces de Knuckles fut de fort grognement de la part des six personnes devant lui.

Knuckles tapant ses poings : Ok c'est vous qui voyer.

Voyant que son avertissement tombé dans l'oreille de sourds Knuckles se mit en position de combat. De leurs coté les six mobians se préparèrent aussi à l'affrontement en entourant leur adversaire. La tension était très lourde pour finir par éclater quand les six intrus attaquèrent Knuckles tous en même temps.

C'est littéralement une pluie de coup qui s'abattit sur le gardien qui rester impassible arrivant à bien contré l'assaut et à répliquer correctement malgré les quelques coups qu'il se prenez. Le combat se poursuivi de longues minutes gagnant de plus en plus en violence mais Knuckles avait l'avantage face à eux.

Pendant ce temps Maude continuer à explorait la maison en quête du téléphone. Elle rester sur ses gardes ne sachant pas ou était passé Rouge. Finalement elle arriva dans la chambre du couple ou elle trouva le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Une fois le téléphone récupérait Maude quitta les lieux pour rejoindre le reste de son groupe.

Du côté du combat les choses devenait plus dur pour Knuckles depuis quelques minutes. C'est adversaire fessait preuves d'une incroyable résistance. Pour le moment Knuckles arriver encore à tenir le coup sans à avoir à utiliser l'énergie de la Master Émeraude mais sa devenais de plus en plus difficile.

Knuckles penser : Merde qui son c'est types ?! J'ai beau les toucher ils ne faiblisses pas… Bon je vais devoir y aller plus durement.

Agacer par se long combat Knuckles frappa le sol de toute ses forces provoquent une onde de choc qui prit par surprise les six mobians en face de lui. Profitant de cette ouverture Knuckles fonça sur celui qu'il juger comme étant le plus dangereux pour le maintenir au sol tout en l'assénant de nombreux coup.

Le pauvre adversaire de Knuckles ne pouvait rien faire à part subir cette pluie d'impact assez puissant pour briser des rochers d'un coup. Après un long moment de matraquage Knuckles fini par être interrompu par les autres mobians qui avait repris leurs esprits. Mais au moins il avait réussi à mettre ko l'un d'entre eux.

Cependant ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue c'était que les cinq autres adversaires se mettrait dans une terrible colère en voyant l'un dès leur vaincu. C'est donc fou de rage que les cinq mobians se ruèrent sur le gardien mais cette fois leurs attaque était différente et bien plus puissante.

Knuckles penser : Que sa passe-t-il ?! C'est quoi cette sensation étrange ? C'est comme si leur énergie n'était pas… naturel…

En effet les coups que recevait Knuckles était bien charger avec une énergie ce qui les rendaient beaucoup plus douloureux à encaisser.

Au même moment Maude arriva sur place constatent dans qu'elle difficulté se trouver c'est partenaire. Mais surtout qu'ils commencer à trop en montrait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à y faire appel. Voulant mettre un terme à ce combat Maude profita du fait que Knuckles ignorait sa présence pour le surprendre en l'assomment de toute ses forces par un coup charger avec le maximum d'énergie qu'elle pouvait utiliser.

L'attaque toucha le gardien directement à l'arrière de la tête lui fessant perdre connaissance sur le coup.

Maude furieuse : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez !? On n'était pas censé faire appel à ce genre de pouvoir !

Loïc : On sait mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Vincent : Il a raison il a réussi à mettre l'un des notre ko sans problème…

Maude énerver : Ce n'est pas vrais je vous laisse 5 minutes tout seul et vous mettez toute notre mission en péril.

Vincent : C'est bon on a compris. As-tu au moins récupéré le téléphone ?

Maude : Evidemment maintenant fichons le camp d'ici au plus vite.

Loïc : Et qu'es qu'on fait du gardien ?

Maude : Eh bien occuper vous de lui. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser vivre après ce qu'il a vue.

Vincent : Ok je m'en charge.

Doucement Vincent s'approcha du corps inerte de Knuckles tout en concentrons de l'énergie dans sa main pour achever son adversaire. Mais au moment où-il aller transpercer Knuckles en plein cœur la Master Émeraude réagis à cette énergie en émettant une intense lumière rouge qui dissipa l'énergie des intrus et provoqua une sensation de brûlure dans le corps des sept mobians.

Vincent paniqué : Que se passe-t-il ?! J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles son entrain de fondre !

Maude : C'est cette Émeraude !

Loïc paniqué : Si on reste ici on va y passer !

Maude : On doit dégager d'ici !

Vincent : Et le gardien ?!

Maude : Laisser le ! De toute façon il ne sait pas qui on est. Notre mission est accomplie alors foutons le camp avant que cette Émeraude ne nous tue.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être prit dans la fureur de la Master Émeraude tout le groupe quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient réussi leur mission même s'ils avaient dévoilé quelque secret ce qui risquer de ne pas plaire à Sally. Mais au moins ni leurs identités ni la nature de leurs pouvoirs n'avait pas été révéler ce qui était le plus important.

* * *

Même jour fin de la matinée chez Amy et Shadow.

Tous les occupant de la maison vaqué à leurs occupations tranquillement avant de passé au repas du midi. Mais la tranquillité de la maison fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Amy ouvrant la porte : Oui ?

La jeune hérissonne fut assez surprise en voyant Rouge portant ces deux enfants avec Knuckles à ces coté qui visible c'était battue.

Rouge : Salue Amy on peut te parler toi et Shadow ? C'est très important.

Amy : Oui bien sur entré.

Tout le monde alla dans le salon alors que Shadow, Silver et Blaze entré eux aussi intriguer par le son de la porte d'entrée.

Shadow : Amy qui c'était ?

Amy : C'est Knuckles et Rouge ils ont quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

Shadow observant Knuckles : Je vois… Silver tu peu aller t'occuper de tes cousins dans le jardin avec Blaze.

Silver : Mais moi aussi je veux écouter…

Shadow : Ce sont des histoires pour les adultes.

Silver déçu : Ok…

Une fois tous les enfants dans le jardin tous les adultes se posa sur le canapé pour voir pourquoi le couple était venu les voir.

Shadow : Je suppose que votre présence ici à rapport avec l'état dans le qu'elle tu es Knuckles.

Rouge : Oui c'est arriver cette nuit… un groupe de personne à fait irruption chez nous au milieu de la nuit. Knuckles les a combattus pendant que je m'étais les enfants à l'abri…

Amy inquiète : Non… ils ont réussi à voler la Master Émeraude ?

Knuckles : Non j'ai même l'impression que ce n'était pas leur objectif.

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire ?

Knuckles : Ils sont rentrés chez nous au lieu d'aller directement au temple.

Amy : Mais alors qu'es qu'ils chercher ?

Rouge : On l'ignore…

Shadow : Il ressembler à quoi exactement ?

Knuckles : Je n'ai pas pu bien les voir ils porter tous une tenue de camouflage pour dissimuler leurs apparences. Mais je suis convaincu que c'était des mobians à cause de leurs carrures.

Shadow : Je vois… sa vas être dur de l'ai retrouvé…

Rouge : Il n'y a pas que ça.

Amy : Quoi d'autre ?

Shadow regardant la porte : Une seconde je dois juste fermer cette porte.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque que Silver puisse entendre leurs conversation Shadow préféra fermer la porte pour continuer cette conversation.

Shadow : Continuer.

Knuckles : Ces types je crois qu'ils pouvaient utiliser une sorte d'énergie. Il avait tous une force incroyable comme quand nous utilisons l'énergie du Chaos.

Amy : Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

Knuckles : Oui j'en suis sûr… mais je ne sais pas d'où leurs vienne leurs énergies. Mais elle était très étrange.

Shadow : Hum… alors on doit savoir qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils sont venus sur votre île. Et comment ils ont fait pour avoir une t'elle force.

Rouge : Sa vas dur… On ne sait rien d'eux n'y même leurs motivations.

Amy très inquiète : J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas comme Néo…

Shadow : C'est une possibilité… peut être que Eggman à décider de recommencer c'est expérience. Et à voulu s'en prendre à vous pour qu'on ne puisse plus utiliser la Master Émeraude contre lui.

Rouge : Ou qu'il est inspiré d'autre personne qui aurait cherché à reproduire son travail…

Amy soupirant : Géniale… on vas devoir faire face à des clones de Néo…

Knuckles : Ne tirons pas de conclusion trop hâtive pour l'instant… On voulait surtout vous mettre en garde. Car il est clair que vous risquez aussi d'être leurs cibles. Surtout s'ils visent ceux qui ont vaincu Néo.

Shadow : Merci on sera plus sur nos gardes maintenant.

Pendant que les adultes discuter des détails des événements de la soirée Silver rester assied dans le jardin tout en se concentrant le plus possible. Mais au moment où la conversation devenait le plus intéressant Shadow ferma la porte l'empêchant d'entendre la suite.

Silver : Non…

Blaze : Qu'es que tu fais ?

Silver : J'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient.

Blaze : Comment tu fais on est bien trop loin d'eux.

Silver : Je possède une ouïe bien plus développer que la moyenne en plus j'avais laissé la porte du jardin ouvert pour pouvoir les entendre. Mais visiblement mon père à vue dans mon jeu et la fermer…

Blaze : Pour une fois tu m'impressionne. Alors de quoi parler-t-il ?

Silver : Mon oncle et ma tante on était attaqué chez eux cette nuit par un groupe de mobian.

Blaze : Oh je vois… au moins ils vont bien.

Silver : Ouais mais je m'inquiète quand même…

Blaze : Toi alors... Laisse l'aient s'occuper de cette histoire. Ton père et largement assez fort pour s'occuper de cette histoire.

Silver : Ouais tu as raison…

Ne pouvant plus espionner la conversation de sa famille Silver commença à jouer avec c'est petit cousin sous le regard de Blaze qui finit par elle aussi se joindre à eux.

Retour dans le salon.

Knuckles et Rouge venais tout juste de terminer d'expliquer les détails de la soirée au couple d'hérissons et de les mettre en garde.

Knuckles : Bon je pense qu'on va devoir aller prévenir Sonic et Tails aussi.

Rouge : Et après sa je dois encore aller prévenir le GUN.

Amy : Oui il vaut mieux que tout le monde soit au courant.

Shadow : Et si jamais ils reviennent chez vous prévenez nous pour qu'on vienne s'occuper d'eux.

Knuckles : S'ils osent revenir cette fois je ne me laisserais pas surprendre. Je l'ai écraserait avant qu'ils est le temps d'agir.

Amy ouvrant la porte : Silver tu peux venir avec Topaze et Béryl.

Silver : Oui maman.

Une fois toute la famille partie Amy et Shadow voulait reprendre le cours de la journée comme si rien ne s'était passé pour ne pas faire peur aux enfants.

Silver : Papa que s'est -il passer sur Angel Island ?

Shadow : Rien de grave.

Silver : Arrêter de me cacher ce qui se passe. Qui sont ces personnes qui ont attaqué oncle Knuckles et tante Rouge ?

Shadow : On ne sait pas. Ne t'occupe pas de tout ça. Ils sont juste venus pour nous prévenir il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Silver : Tu es sur ?

Shadow : Evidemment de toute façon si jamais ils se remontrait nous nous occuperont d'eux cette fois.

Silver : Je pourrais vous aider ?

Shadow très sérieux : Non c'est aux adultes de s'occuper de ça.

Silver : Mais…

Shadow se mettant à la hauteur de Silver : Pas de mais Silver. Je comprends que tu veuille toi aussi devenir un combattant ou un héros. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Et ce n'est pas aux enfants de régler ce genre de chose. Tu dois être plus patient. Ton heure viendra un jour mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Laisse-nous gérait tout ça..

Silver : Oui papa…

Shadow : Bien allons manger maintenant.

Une fois le repas terminer Shadow et Blaze s'apprêter à partir pour poursuivre l'entrainement de Blaze.

Shadow : Bon on y va. S'il se passe quelque chose prévenez nous tout de suite.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas on sera sur nos garde.

Shadow : Très bien et n'y aller pas trop fort tous les deux pendant notre absence.

Silver très gêner : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Shadow : Silver tu penser vraiment pouvoir me duper longtemps surtout après ta petite démonstration à ton école ?

Silver : Je…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je suis d'accord pour que ta mère t'apprenne les basses du combat.

Silver soulager : Merci.

Shadow : Mais sa ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de te mettre en danger pour autant.

Silver souriant : Oui papa.

Après cette petite mise au point avec son fils Shadow quitta la maison avec Blaze laissant Silver entre les mains de Amy. Le reste du week end se déroula comme d'habitude pour la famille d'hérisson qui se préparait pour la semaine qui arriver qui marquerait à la fois la fin de l'école pour Silver et la fin de la première série de formation pour Shadow et Rouge.

* * *

Dimanche soir dans le royaume de Sally.

Sally s'occuper en regardant les journaux télé du monde pour se tenir informer de ce qui se passé en dehors de son royaume.

Marc entrant dans la pièce : Alors il y a quelque chose d'intéressent ?

Sally : Un peu… visiblement nos attaques porte leurs fruits. La population mobian commence vraiment s'agacer et à perdre confiance dans le GUN et en Sonic.

Marc : Géniale. En plus maintenant on a réglé se problème de vidéo une bonne fois pour toute. On va être plus libre de nos mouvements.

Sally : Oui mais on a encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de passé à l'attaque. Jusqu'à là on doit éviter d'éveiller plus de soupçon sur nous.

Marc : Tu n'es pas trop inquiète que notre équipe se soit fait repérait lors de leur mission ?

Sally : Pas trop ils portaient leurs tenus de camouflage et il fessait nuit. Il est donc peu probable qu'il puisse les reconnaître. Et puis ça nous a permis de découvrir une menace potentiel.

Marc : La Master Émeraude ?

Sally : Oui je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais si cette Émeraude peut vraiment annuler nos pouvoir et nous attaquer on doit s'en emparait avant de passé à l'action. Au final cette histoire c'est un mal pour un bien.

Marc : De toute façon vue qu'on utilise des robots d'Eggman ils vont le soupçonner lui plutôt que nous.

Sally : Ouais c'est fort probable.

Marc : Qu'elle est la prochaine étape ?

Sally : Les limiteurs.

Marc : Oh et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Si je me souviens bien ils sont dans leurs maison qui est bien protéger.

Sally : Ce n'est pas un problème on vas utiliser leur robot pour qu'il aille les chercher bien gentiment.

Marc : Je vois grâce à sa ils n'y verront que du feu. Et c'est pour quand ?

Sally : Dès que possible. Il faut que le robot s'absente sans que le GUN trouve sa trop suspect. Mais sa devrait être pour bientôt il n'est pas très loin de chez eux. Avec un peu de change demain si ce monstre de hérisson noirs n'est pas chez lui.

Marc : J'ai hâte de l'est soumettre tous les deux et de l'ai utilisé pour ravager le monde.

Sally : Moi aussi je compte bien en profiter.

* * *

Lendemain après-midi base du GUN.

Shadow finissait de donner son cours avant de laisser c'est recru profiter d'une pause. Du coté des soldats du royaume de Sally ils profitèrent de cette pause pour pénétrer dans la classe de Rouge pour y déposer son téléphone. Maintenant que le téléphone ne représenter plus une menace ils préfèrent le rendre pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur les réelles raisons de leurs intrusions sur Angel Island, qui dévoilerait que c'était leurs œuvres.

De leurs côté Shadow et Rouge discuter ensemble quand le téléphone de Shadow sonna les interrompent.

Shadow : Oui ?

De l'autre coté de la pièce une partie des soldats de Sally observer la scène avec attention.

Shadow : Ok j'arrive tout de suite.

Rouge : Un problème ? Une autre attaque de robot ?

Shadow : Non pas vraiment. Sonic et Tails on trouver ou se cache Eggman. Sonic et moi ont vas aller le voir pour arrêter son petit jeu d'attaque. Et voir s'il derrière l'attaque sur votre île.

Rouge : Donc si je comprends bien c'est moi qui vais devoirs m'occuper de ta classe.

Shadow : Désoler mais on ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'il ne s'échapper.

Rouge : Oui, oui j'ai compris vas-y. Mais si jamais c'est bien lui qui nous a attaqué je compte sur toi pour lui passer le bonjour de ma part.

Shadow : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Une fois Shadow parti du GUN le groupe de Sally donna l'information du départ du sombre hérisson comme l'avait demandé Sally si sa venait à se produire.

Chez Sonic et Tails.

Shadow entrant : Sonic, Tails vous être où ?

Sonic : En bas dans le labo.

En arrivant dans le laboratoire de Tails, Shadow pouvait les voir entrain d'observer une carte du monde avec attention.

Shadow : Alors vous avez trouvez ou se cache Eggman ?

Tails : Oui il serait sur cette petit île.

Shadow : Eh bien s'est très loin de toute civilisation. Pas étonnant que même le GUN ne l'est pas trouver.

Sonic : Au moins on n'aura pas à se soucier de faire trop de dégât.

Shadow : Ouais j'ai beaucoup de question à lui poser et si jamais ces réponses ne me conviennent pas il devra se trouver une nouvelle île déserte où se cacher.

Sonic : Bon allons s'y tous les deux et réglons cette histoire d'attaque de robot pour enfin avoir la paix.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord.

Tails : Rester bien en contacte au cas où.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas pour nous.

Après avoir salut son petit frère Sonic disparut avec Shadow en direction de l'île ou se cacher Eggman.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver.

Le jeune hérisson venait de terminer sa journée d'école et arriver tout juste avec sa mère à la maison.

Amy : Sa aller aujourd'hui Blaze ?

Blaze : Oui merci. Je commence à m'habituer à vivre une vie normale.

Amy : T'en mieux. En revanche je ne pense pas que tu pourras d'exercer avec Shadow aujourd'hui. Il a dû partir avec Sonic pour une mission très importante.

Blaze : Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave.

Amy : Très bien alors je vais aller faire quelque course pour ce soir rester bien sage pendant mon absence.

Silver : Oui maman.

Une fois sa mère parti Silver commença à faire le peu de devoir qu'il avait encore à faire avant les vacances sous le regard intriguer de Blaze. Depuis leur petite confrontation dans le jardin et le passage à l'école la jeune fille était plus ouverte envers lui-même si elle rester encore un peu réserver.

Ce que les occupent de la maison ignorait c'est que quelqu'un observer la maison en attendant une opportunité de passée à l'action. Une fois Amy loin de là l'espionne donna le signal auprès de Sally qui devait décider si oui ou non elle devait lancer son plan.

* * *

Du coté de Shadow et Sonic.

Les deux hérissons venaient d'apparaître au beau milieu de l'île inhabité. Et a leurs grandes surprises il n'y avait aucune trace de bâtiment juste une forêt dense.

Sonic : Eh bien je m'attendais à autre chose qu'une simple forêt…

Shadow : A tous les coups il a dû construire sa base sous terre pour ne pas se faire repérait.

Sonic : Bon dans ce cas on va devoir trouver l'entré de sa base.

Shadow : Ouais…

Après un long moment de recherche à travers toute l'île Sonic et Shadow trouva un petit accès pour la basse d'Eggman dans une grotte. Les deux hérissons s'enfoncèrent dans la base toujours sur leurs gardes pour parait à tout piège éventuel. Mais il n'y avait n'y piège n'y ennemie pour les empêcher d'avancer.

Sonic : Étrange habituellement les bases d'Eggman son rempli de robot ou de piège. Mais là on n'a même pas eu droit à un petit comité d'accueil.

Shadow : Je sais je trouve sa aussi étrange. Mais reste sur tes gardes c'est peut-être un piège.

Sonic : Ou alors il ne nous a pas encore repérait.

Shadow : Sa m'étonnerait.

Restent le plus méfiant possible Sonic et Shadow continuèrent leurs explorations de la base jusqu'à atteindre une grande salle illuminer seulement par un immense écran d'ordinateur. Mais ce qui intéresser le plus les deux hérissons c'était la présence d'Eggman dos tourner à eux regardant son écran

Eggman : Eh bien il semblerait que j'ai une invasion de nuisible chez moi.

Shadow : Arrête se jeu avec nous Eggman ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser.

Eggman : C'est vous qui être venu chez moi sans raison.

Sonic : On est là à cause de tes attaques infernales.

Eggman : Quoi ?!

Très surpris par cette accusation Eggman se retourna pour faire face aux deux intrus qui à leurs tour fur surprit en voyant sa réaction et en remarquant la présence d'une autre personne à ses coté.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver et Blaze.

Les deux enfants étaient seul depuis peu de temps quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Blaze : Il y a quelqu'un qui devait passer ?

Silver : Je ne crois pas sinon ma mère me l'aurait dit. Je vais aller voir qui c'est.

Restante très méfiante Blaze monta à l'étage pour se dissimuler en attendant que Silver s'occupe de cet intrus. Le jeune hérisson ouvra prudemment la porte ne sachant pas sur qui il aller tomber.

Silver : Oméga ?

Oméga : Bonjours Silver the hedgehog.

Silver : Oméga ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revue.

Très heureux de revoir son amie robot Silver sauta sur Oméga qui ne réagissait pas aux agissements du jeune hérisson.

Silver : Tu vas bien Oméga ?

Oméga : Puis je entré ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

Sans aucune méfiance Silver laissa entrer Oméga à l'intérieur de sa maison un peu intriguer par l'attitude de son amie robot qui habituellement était plus bavard avec lui.

Silver : Tu as fini ta mission ?

Oméga : Négative je suis juste de passage temporaire pour récupérait un tube de chaos drive. Avant de reprendre ma mission.

Silver : Oh je vois… heureux de voir que tu sois passé nous voir. Mais mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Oméga : Ce n'est pas grave je dois partir le plus rapidement possible.

Silver : Déjà… tu pars encore longtemps ?

Oméga : Le temps que dura ma mission.

Silver : Dommage tu reviendra vivre chez nous après ta mission ?

Oméga : Je ne suis qu'un robot de combat j'irais là où on m'ordonnera d'aller.

Silver : Ne dit pas sa… tu n'es pas qu'un robot de combat.

Oméga : Si tu le souhaite. Peux-tu aller me chercher un de mes chaos drive de la série e-123 ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

Voulant faire plaisir à son amie Silver descendu dans le sous-sol pour chercher ce qu'Oméga lui avait demandais. Profitant que Silver sois occuper dans le sous-sol Oméga monta à l'étage pour entrer dans la chambre de Shadow ou il savait qu'il trouver la vraie raison de sa présence.

Blaze penser : Qu'es qu'il fait ?

Intriguer par le bruit que fessait Oméga en montant à l'étage Blaze regarda entraver de la porte pour ne pas se faire repérait. Elle pouvait le voir entré dans la chambre du couple d'hérisson pour ensuite ressortir après quelque secondes pour redescendre en bas.

Une fois arriver en bas Oméga ouvra la porte d'entrée ou l'attendais une mobiane vêtu d'une tenue pour dissimuler son apparence. Sans rien dire Oméga donna le sac qui contenais les limiteurs d'énergie de Shadow. Une fois le sac donné Oméga referma la porte alors que la mobiane partait le plus rapidement possible.

Silver : Je suis désolé mais je n'en n'ai pas trouvé.

Oméga : Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais retourner au QG du GUN pour me recharger.

Silver : Déjà ?

Oméga : Affirmatif je dois poursuivre ma mission.

Silver : Ok…

C'est un peu triste que Silver regarda Oméga se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Mais au moment où-il aller sortir de la maison le robot s'immobilisa et commença à emmètre dès son étrange.

Silver : Oméga sa vas ?

Oméga avec une voix brouiller : Erreur de sécurité détecter. Mémoire corrompu.

Inquiète pour son amie Silver s'approcha d'Oméga pour être voilement repousser par un coup du robot qui le projeta en arrière.

Silver : Oméga qu'es qui t'arrive ?!

En observant Oméga, Silver pouvait voir ces armes pointées contre lui prêt à faire feu contre le jeune hérisson.

* * *

 **Je coupe encore au mauvais moment ? Que voulait vous j'adore faire ça...**

 **En tout cas le plan de Sally semble presque se passer comme elle le veut. Mais es que sa vas durait ? Et si jamais Shadow et les reste du groupe découvre que s'est -elle qui est derrière tout ça comment vont il réagir ? (Surtout qu'ils non plus la vidéo pour faire du chantage. Mais sa ils ne le savent pas encore).**

 **Ça fait beaucoup de chose à voir encore dans cet acte mais la question que tout le monde se pose. C'est surtout quand Shadow va t'il enfin se décider à former Silver au combat. Je rassure sa vas arriver il faut juste que Sally en face plus pour le convaincre.**

 **Voilà on se retrouve donc l'année prochaine pour voir la suite.**

 **Prochain chapitre samedi prochain.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Alors qu'Oméga arriver tout juste d'avant la maison du couple d'hérisson Shadow et Sonic fessait face à Eggman dans sa base. Mais ce qui intriguer le plus les deux hérissons c'était la présence d'un jeune garçon ressemblent très portrait à Eggman qui se trouver à côté de lui.

Eggman : Nega vas dans ta chambre et n'en sort pas avant que sois moi ou Cubote et Orbote qui vienne te chercher.

Nega : Mais…

Eggman : Fait ce que je te dis.

Sans un mot le jeune garçon se dirigea en dehors de la salle tout en regardant les deux hérissons avec méfiance.

Eggman : Alors je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Sonic : Tout d'abord je ne savais pas que tu joué les babys siester Eggman.

Eggman ennuyer : Je ne joue pas Nega est mon fils.

Sonic surprit : Quoi ?! Depuis quand tu as un fils ?

Eggman agacer : Sa ne te regarde pas. Maintenant dite moi pourquoi vous être venu me trouver. Es que c'est pour vous venger ?

Shadow très sérieux : Non mais je suis prêt à te faire taire s'il le faux.

Eggman en souriant : Toi ? Je n'y crois pas. Depuis que tu vis ta petite vie de famille tu t'es beaucoup ramollie.

Shadow en grognant : Fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Eggman : Je ne fais que dire la vérité. J'ai vu ton combat contre ton fils. J'ai l'impression que la nouvelle génération te met à mal.

Shadow : Tss tu imaginait vraiment que j'allais combattre mon propre fils de toute mes forces ?

Eggman : Vue tes antécédent. Si je me souviens bien tu n'as hésiter à tuer ton père biologique et tout son peuple avec. Ainsi qu'à me trahir moi le petit fils de ton créateur.

Shadow avec une voix froide : Sa n'a rien avoir. Que ce soit toi ou Black Doom vous ne m'avez jamais considéré comme un membre de votre famille. Pour vous je n'étais qu'un outil pour vos projets de conquête.

Eggman : Passons c'est vielle histoire. De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Sonic : Alors pourquoi tu lance encore des attaques avec tes robots ?

Eggman : Je n'ai lancé aucune attaque.

Shadow : Ne nous raconte pas d'histoire se son tes robots qui attaque les habitants de Mobius.

Eggman : Pourquoi je mentirais ? Après la défaite de Néo je n'ai rien réussi à recrée d'assez satisfaisant pour tenter une nouvelle attaque. Alors je préfère occuper mon temps à transmettre mon savoir et faire des expériences avec mon fils

Sonic : Mais alors d'où vienne c'est attaques ?

Eggman : A quoi ressembler ces robots ?

Shadow : Des Badniks principalement des Egg Pawn et des Buzz Bomber.

Eggman : C'est une blague ? Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai plus utiliser ce genre de modèle. Il n'utilise même pas de Chaos drive pour fonction, juste de l'huile de moteur et des simples animaux.

Shadow : Dans ce cas il y a quelqu'un qui utilise tes robots pour lancer des attaques.

Eggman : Je vais voir ça.

Très intriguer par les déclarations des deux hérissons Eggman commença à travailler sur son ordinateur. Sonic et Shadow rester derrière lui toujours sur leur garde au cas si le docteur aurait idée de tenté quelque chose contre eux.

Eggman furieux : Qu'es que c'est que ce cirque ?!

Shadow : Qu'a tu trouver ?

Eggman : Quelqu'un a osé prendre le contrôle d'une de mes anciennes bases et de trois de mes usines ! Tout ça dans mon dos !

Sonic : En même temps qu'elle idée d'avoir des centaines de base disséminé dans le monde entier.

Eggman agacer : Si j'ai autant de base c'est à cause de certains rongeurs qui on la mauvaise habitude de l'ai détruit pour s'amuser.

Shadow : C'est de ta faute si on fait ça.

Sonic : Dans tous les cas tu peux faire quelque chose pour les arrêter ?

Eggman : Bien sûr ! Je vais faire regretter à ce type d'avoir osé voler mon travail.

Furieux que quelqu'un et oser utiliser ses robots Eggman commença à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier de très longues minutes.

Eggman : Vraiment intéressent.

Shadow : Quoi ?

Eggman : Celui qui a fait sa a de sacré moyen. Il a mis au point un virus informatique pour contrôler mes robots.

Sonic : Un virus ?

Eggman : Ouais il s'appelle Nicole il fonction un peu comme un cheval de trois. Sois celui qui la fait est un génie ou alors c'est un groupe de personne qui doivent travailler pour une armée de puissance similaire au GUN.

Shadow : Tu peux contrer ce virus ?

Eggman : Evidemment ! Je vais leurs faire goûter à leur propre méthode.

Sonic : Que veux-tu dire ?

Eggman : J'ai fait une mise a jours de tous les appareils infectait par ce virus. Grace à sa ils vont reprendre leur mission de basse. En plus j'ai trafiqué leur virus pour que tout ce qui a était toucher le virus Nicole devienne complètement fou. En ce moment il doivent avoir une sacrée surprise.

Shadow : Pour une fois j'approuve tes méthodes.

Eggman : En tout cas ce virus c'est vraiment propager partout…

Shadow : Pourquoi tu…

Au moment où Shadow aller demandais plus de détail à Eggman il reçut un message très brouiller de détresse de Silver. Sonic et Eggman observer intriguer le sombre hérisson qui se tenait la tête visiblement douloureuse.

Sonic : Shadow tu vas bien ?

Shadow : Merde. Je dois vite parti !

Sonic : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Silver vient de m'appeler je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il me disait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en danger.

Très inquiet par l'appel de détresse de Silver, Shadow se téléporta chez lui pour lui porter secoure.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver au moment où Oméga avait commencer à l'attaquer.

Après avoir était projeter avec force par son amie robot Silver esquiva les tirs de balles d'Oméga en se réfugiant dans le jardin. Mais une fois dans le jardin le jeune hérisson était piégé à cause de la barrière de protection qui entourait la maison. Alors que Silver chercher un moyen de s'échapper Oméga entra dans le jardin braquant encore c'est arme contre le jeune hérisson.

Silver : Oméga arrête je ne veux pas te combattre !

Oméga : ADN du Project Shadow 2 détecter. Plan d'élimination de la menace lancée.

Confondant Silver avec son père et parasiter par les actions d'Eggman, Oméga projeta une pluie de missile sur le jeune hérisson. Pour se protéger des explosions Silver gela les missiles pour tentés de les faire exploser le plus haut possible. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire Oméga tira une balle dans l'un des missiles créant une série d'explosions juste devant Silver. Le jeune hérisson fut tellement surpris et étourdit par cette violente explosion qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Oméga arriver juste derrière lui. Au moment où Silver avait remarquer la présence dangereuse du robot derrière lui. D'un coup Silver fut touché par le lourd point d'Oméga à l'arrière de la tête le propulsant directement contre la barrière l'assommant à moitié.

Après ce terrible choque à la tête Silver était tellement désorienter que sa vision était un peu trouble. Après quelque second à se remettre du choque il finit par voir que Oméga se rapprocher à nouveau de lui pour continuer son attaque. Silver tenta alors d'utiliser c'est pouvoir pour le stopper. Mais le jeune hérisson avait tellement mal à la tête à cause du choque qu'il avait reçu qu'il n'arriver plus à utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs. A cause de ça il ne put empêcher Oméga de le saisir avec c'est larges mains pour commencer à serrer de plus en plus fort sur son torse l'empêchant de respirait.

Le calvaire de Silver fini par être interrompu par l'intervention de Blaze. La jeune fille avait profité de ne pas avoir était repérait par le robot pour l'attaquer par-dessus pour le faire lâcher prise.

Blaze : Qu'es que tu fou ?!

Silver reprenant son souffle : C'est…

Blaze : Bon laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

Silver étourdi : Non… attend… ne lui fait pas… de mal…

Blaze : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

Silver étourdi : Il… c'est un ami à moi…

Blaze : Je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine mais il me semble que les amies ne tentent pas de s'entre tuer.

Silver étourdi : Je ne… sais pas… ce qu'il lui arrive… il n'a jamais agi comme sa…

Blaze : Je vois mais là je n'ai pas le choix ami ou non je dois l'arrêter.

Silver : Mais…

Blaze : Quoi ? Tu préfères te laisser tuer juste parque vous être ami ?

Silver : Non mais…

Blaze avec une voix froide : Tu es trop naïf. Dans ce monde il n'y a pas de place pour la confiance ou l'amitié. Tu dois toujours être sur tes garde car à la moindre occasion ceux qui t'entoure te trahirons si sa leur est favorable.

Sur ces mots Blaze s'élança contre le robot bien déterminer à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. De son côté Silver tenté de se relever avec difficulté à cause de sa tête qui le fessait terriblement souffrir. La première chose qu'il tenta de faire c'est de contacter son père pour qu'il vienne arrêter Oméga à temps. Mais avec son mal de tête il ne savait pas si son appel avait été reçu ou non.

De son côté Blaze arriver à repousser Oméga mais même pour elle il était difficile d'endommager le robot de combat assez durement pour le rendre inoffensif. Au final Blaze était obliger de faire appel à ses flammes pour contrer les tirs du robot fou.

Pour contrer les attaques de la jeune fille Oméga utilisa ses lance flamme à pleine puissance contrant vite les flammes de Blaze qui se retrouva vite reculer incapable de pouvoir s'échapper. Cette situation de tension intense rappela de douloureux souvenir à la jeune fille la replongeant au jours ou elle c'était fait capturait. Submerger par la peur Blaze augmenta la puissance de ses flammes à son maximum pour se protéger. Mais après quelque second de lutte la jeune fille perdit le contrôle de ses flammes qui menacer de la brûler gravement.

Alors que Blaze penser qu'elle aller finir en cendre elle senti son corps décoller dans les airs hors de tout danger. Silver l'avait sauvé juste à temps malgré la forte douleur qu'il avait à la tête.

Blaze : Merci…

Silver : De rien laisse-moi faire…

Ignorant la douleur Silver utilisa son énergie pour maintenir Oméga immobile et l'empêcher de l'ai attaqué à nouveau.

Blaze : Parfait continue à le maintenir le temps que je m'occupe de lui.

Silver : Non ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal.

A son tour Blaze fut immobiliser au sol par le jeune hérisson qui serré les dents pour les maintenir tous les deux au sol. Elle avait beau tenter de se relever de toute ses forces elle rester collé au sol. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire s'était regarder Silver qui visiblement souffrait beaucoup. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention c'était les limiteurs de Silver qui dégager une pulsation de lumière rouge moins forte que lors de la journée des olympiades.

Blaze : Qu'es que tu fais ?!

Silver : Oméga fait partie de ma famille ! Je ne laisserais jamais un membre de ma famille être blesser sous mes yeux sans le protéger !

Blaze : Ouvre les yeux ! Qu'elle est ton plan ?! Le maintenir la jusqu'à que tu tombes épuiser et sans défense ?!

Silver : Non mais jusqu'à que ma mère ou que mon père ne soit là pour nous aider… Ils seront quoi faire…

De longue minutes s'écoula sans que personne n'arrive pour prêter mains fortes à Silver qui commencer à dangereusement faiblir. Désespérait par la situation il tenta à nouveau d'appeler de son père pour l'aider avant de s'écrouler.

Finalement l'énergie qui retenait Blaze prisonnières fini par disparaître là libérant. En se relevant elle observa Silver qui était à genoux se tenant la tête de douleur. La lumière cyan qui l'entourait lui et Oméga commença à s'estomper doucement pour totalement disparaître libérant aussi Oméga.

Une fois toute son énergie envoler Silver se retrouva à la merci d'Oméga qui s'apprêter à l'abattre sur place. Blaze se précipita aussi vite qu'elle put pour tenter d'aider Silver mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps.

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Alors que Silver se préparait à la douleur qui aller arriver l'attaque de son père heurta Oméga de plein fouet. Le coup de Shadow avait totalement paralyser Oméga le laissant facilement accéder à son panneau de contrôle. Après une petit manipulation Oméga se désactiva.

Shadow très inquiet : Silver ?! Dit-moi ou est tu blesser ?!

Silver : Je vais bien... j'ai juste eu un choc à la tête...

Shadow : Tu es sur ?

Silver : Oui mais Oméga... comment il va ?

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour lui mon attaque la juste paralyser. Je l'ai désactivé pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui.

Silver soulager : Merci papa…

Shadow : Et toi Blaze tu vas bien ?

Blaze : Oui juste un peu secouer.

Shadow : Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas… Oméga est venu ici pour chercher une recharge d'énergie et d'un coup il m'a attaqué.

Shadow : Hum je vais devoir jeter un œil sur lui pour voir ce qu'il lui arrive. Je vais l'emmener à la base du GUN pour voir ça. Mais avant sa je vais vous soigner tous les deux.

Une fois Silver et Blaze soigner et Amy de retour pour veiller sur eux Shadow se téléporta avec Oméga dans la base d'Eggman pour le reprendre sa discussion.

Sonic : Sa aller ?

Shadow : Oui je suis arrivé juste à temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Oméga est devenu fou et les a attaqués.

Eggman : Sa ne m'étonne pas vraiment il était lui aussi infecter par ce virus Nicole. Mon programme la parasiter pour qu'il attaque tout ce qu'il l'entoure.

Shadow furieux : Espèce d'abruti ! Par ta faute il a fait du mal à mon fils !

Fou de rage par se que Eggman avait provoquer Shadow s'apprêter à lui faire subir sa fureur. La seule chose qui le stoppa fut Sonic qui réussit à contenir son homologue noir jusqu'à qu'il se calme.

Eggman : Blesser ton fils n'était pas mon intention Shadow. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que se traite d'Oméga était infecter par ce virus n'y qu'il se trouver chez toi.

Sonic : D'ailleurs comment peut-il être infecter par ce virus ?

Eggman : Il se transmet dès qu'un appareil se connecte à un autre. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça un virus. Il a dû se brancher à un appareil infecter ce qui la contaminer à son tour.

Shadow : La question est ou l'a-t-il eu…

Eggman : Je dirais dans une des bases du GUN.

Shadow : Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

Eggman : Ce virus est aussi présent dans tout le système informatique du GUN.

Sonic : Pourquoi aurait t'ils infecter le GUN aussi ?

Eggman : Je dirais qu'ils ont fait ça pour obtenir des informations.

Shadow : Mais tu viens de dire que tu as rendu le virus instable…

Eggman : Oups ça doit aussi être le bazar chez eux…

Shadow très énerver : Imbécile !

Eggman : Ils n'ont qu'à faire plus attention. Pour la première armée du monde c'est plutôt ridicule de se faire infiltrait de la sorte sans même le remarquer.

Sonic : Toi aussi il t'on infecter sans que tu ne le remarque.

Eggman : Sa n'a rien à voir. Si j'étais encore actif comme avant je l'aurait tout de suite remarqué et neutralisé.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Shadow était en train d'appeler Rouge pour savoir comment ça se passer au GUN. Après plusieurs essais sans succès Rouge fini par répondre visiblement dans une zone de combat.

Shadow très inquiet : Rouge ?! Dis-moi qu'es qui se passe ?

Rouge : Je ne sais pas mais tout le système de sécurité et les robots du GUN son complètement fou et attaque tout ce qui bouge. Si tu as fini ta petite affaire je ne dirais pas non à un coup de main.

Shadow : Je vais voir pour arrêter sa. Je te rappel.

Une fois c'est crainte confirmer Shadow retourna au côté de Sonic le visage très sombre.

Shadow très sérieux : Arrête ton programme tout de suite.

Eggman : Pourquoi ? Celui qui a osé voler mon travail doit payer pour ça.

Shadow très sérieux : Car à cause de toi c'est tout le GUN qui est en danger. Alors arrête tout sa avant que je te fasse exploser avec toute ta base.

Au départ Eggman ne prit pas au sérieux les menaces du sombre hérisson qu'il penser plus capable d'une telle cruauté. Mais il changea très vite d'avis au moment où Shadow commença à rassembler son énergie et à dégager une aura rouge sang produisant un lège tremblement de terre autour de lui. Même Sonic commencer à s'inquiéter devant la tournure de la situation. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque surtout avec son fils présent dans cette base Eggman céda devant les menaces de Shadow.

Eggman : Très bien je pense qu'ils on comprit le message.

Après un petit moment de manipulation informatique Eggman annula son programme et le virus Nicole. Shadow vérifia tout de suite si Eggman avait bien tout arranger par téléphone avec Rouge. Une fois ce problème régler les deux hérissons reprit leurs concentrations sur le docteur.

Shadow : Bon maintenant que peux-tu nous dire sur ce virus.

Eggman : Comme je l'ai déjà dit il fonction sur le principe d'un cheval de trois. Il suffit d'introduire le virus dans un seul ordinateur pour qu'il contamine tout le ressaut ainsi que tous les appareils qui si connecteront.

Sonic : Mais comment le GUN a pu être aussi facilement infecter sans le remarqué ?

Eggman : Le plus probable c'est que quelqu'un a introduit se virus directement depuis un des ordinateurs d'une de leurs bases.

Shadow : C'est donc un sabotage… tu peux savoir ou le virus a été introduit la première fois. Et aussi là qu'elle de tes bases à était utiliser.

Eggman : Si je le fais vous me laisserez tranquille ?

Sonic : Bien sur temps que nous en donnera pas une raison de revenir.

Eggman : Très bien.

Voulant se débarrasser de c'est deux intrus indésirable Eggman commença à chercher les réponses à leurs questions pour les faire partir au plus vite.

Eggman : Bon voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Shadow observant l'écran : Attend cette base du GUN c'est c'elle ou je forme les recrues avec Rouge.

Sonic : Et la base d'Eggman envahi et en plein cœur du territoire de Sally…

Eggman : Vous avez votre coupable.

Shadow en grognant : Cette garce je savais qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

Sonic : Eggman à ton avis qu'elle était le but de ce virus ?

Eggman : Pour le GUN je dirais de l'espionnage. Et pour mes robots causés le plus de trouble possible dans le pays.

Shadow énerver : Elle va voir. Je vais lui faire regretter ça.

Eggman : Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous voulait dégager de chez moi.

Puis qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient Shadow et Sonic quittèrent les lieux pour dévoiler à tout le monde se qu'ils avaient apprît.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard QG du GUN.

Dès son retour Shadow avait demandais une réunion d'urgence avec le Commandeur et le Président pour les informer de la situation et sur ce qui c'était produit.

Président : Alors Shadow de quoi voulait tu nous parler.

Shadow : C'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui dans les bases du GUN.

Commandeur : L'attaque informatique ?

Shadow : Oui enfaîte ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui est en parti ma faute.

Président : Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : Moi et Sonic somme aller trouver Eggman pour le faire arrêter c'est attaques une bonne fois pour toute. Mais quand nous l'avons trouvé il ne sembler pas au courant de ce qui se passer. Il nous a juré que ce n'était pas lui derrière c'est attaques.

Commandeur : Et tu le crois ?

Shadow : Oui depuis le début je trouver cette affaire étrange. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Eggman d'attaquer sans plan ou cible précise. En plus avec de vieux robot qu'il sait qui n'arriveront jamais à nous vaincre.

Président : Mais alors qui a lancé c'est attaques ?

Shadow : Quand nous lui avons parler de tous sa il a recherché qui avait volé ces robots. Et il à découvert que quelqu'un avait créé un virus nommé Nicole et qui s'en sevrer pour contrôler ces robots et produire toute c'est attaques.

Commandeur : Je vois mais ce n'est pas tous je me trompe ?

Shadow : Non il s'avère que le GUN aussi était infecter par ce virus. C'est en le neutralisant que Eggman à produit tout c'est dysfonctionnements.

Président : Comment se virus a-t-il put s'introduire dans notre base informatique sans même être détecter ?

Shadow : D'après Eggman quelqu'un l'aurait introduit directement dans un de nos ordinateur pour qu'il se répande dans tout le ressaut.

Commandeur : Sais-tu qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Shadow : Oui le virus a été introduit depuis la base ou moi et Rouge formons les recrues mobian dont ceux provenant du royaume de Sally. Et la base d'Eggman d'où provenez ces robots est implanté aux milieux de son royaume.

Président : Tu penses donc que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça ?

Shadow : J'en suis sûr.

Président : Peut-on le prouvé ?

Commandeur : Malheureusement non… Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce virus dans nos fichiers. Et le témoignage d'Eggman n'est même pas envisageable.

Président : En effet si le peuple apprend qu'on se basse sur les dires d'Eggman pour nos accusations on va droit au désastre.

Shadow : Je comprends…

Commandeur : Mais au moins maintenant nous somme sur que la reine Sally projette de nous attaquer. On doit faire en sorte qu'elle pense qu'on ne la soupçonne pas d'être derrière tout ça. Et garder un œil sur les mobians qu'elle nous a envoyer.

Shadow : Oui. Ils doivent être surveiller le plus possible sans éveiller leurs soupçons.

Président : Je suis d'accord et nous devront renforcer nos recrutement et formation pour être prêt à temps. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Shadow : Oui malheureusement… il y a quelque jours un groupe d'individu a attaqué Rouge et son marie sur Angel Island. On ignore ce qu'ils voulaient mais d'après Knuckles ils possédaient une force surnaturelle. J'ignore si ça a un lien mais il est clair que quelque chose se prépare et qu'on doit vraiment envisager la possibilité d'une nouvelle guerre.

Président : C'est malheureusement un fait... Toute nos tentatives d'apaisement avec son royaume se son soldé par un échec. On va donc devoir mettre en place un plan d'action au plus vite. Et tenté de calmer le jeu le plus longtemps possible.

Commandeur : Si tout vient bien d'elle alors il est clair qu'on l'avait sous-estimé.

Président : On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'ils emploieraient de telle méthode.

Comprenant le danger de la situation le Commandeur et le Président commencèrent à mettre en place un plan d'action avec l'aide de Shadow. Malgré qu'ils avaient maintenant la confirmation que Sally ne compter pas préserver la paix tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant c'étaient de se préparait. Car au moindre faux pas ils savaient que Sally en profiterait pour retourner tout le peuple mobian contre eux.

* * *

Royaume de Sally.

Pendant que le GUN était entrain de mettre en place un plan suite à ce qu'avait fait Sally de son côté la reine avait dû gérait aussi les actions d'Eggman. Maintenant que le calme était revenu elle avait convoqué toute son équipe pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Sally : Alors que dit le rapport ?

Scientifique : Visiblement notre virus a été repérait et contré.

Marc : Par le GUN ?

Scientifique : Non c'est le docteur Eggman qui est derrière tout ça. Nous pensons qu'il a découvert qu'on utiliser ses robots et qu'il ne la pas apprécier.

Marc : C'était donc juste une simple vengeance… c'est mieux. Y a-t-il une possibilité pour que le GUN sache que c'était nous ou qu'il n'est pas remarqué notre virus ?

Soldat : Non le GUN sait qu'il on subit une attaque. L'équipe spéciale sur place nous a confirmer que les robots du GUN était eux aussi devenu fou aujourd'hui. Mais il est très peu probable qu'il fâche que ce soit nous qui sommes derrière tout ça.

Sally : Vous être sur ?

Scientifique : Oui tous les robots que nous avons utilisés était à Eggman en plus le virus Nicole une fois détecter disparaît sans laisser de trace pour ne pas remonter à nous. La seule option serait que Eggman lui-même leur dise que c'était nous.

Sally : C'est en effet très peu probable. T'en mieux.

Marc : Mais qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? On essaye de réutiliser les robots de ce type ou on laisse tomber ?

Sally : Inutile de prendre le risque d'être à nouveau pirater par ce type surtout qu'on ignore où il se trouve. En plus le GUN doit être encore plus en alerte maintenant. Concentrais-vous sur le reste des projets.

Soldat quittant la pièce : Se sera fait ma reine.

Scientifique quittant la pièce : Oui nous ferons aussi vite que possible ma reine.

Sally passa en revue l'avancement de c'est différent plan un long moment jusqu'à être seul avec son partenaire.

Marc : Qu'elle journée…

Sally : Ouais je m'en serais bien passé…

Marc : Avec cette histoire on ne va plus pouvoirs malmener la réputation de Sonic ou du GUN…

Sally avec un sombre sourire : N'en sois pas si sûr. J'ai encore une surprise pour Sonic.

Marc : J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Sally : C'est pour bientôt. Et après sa notre équipe vas aller récupérait notre échantillon de sang.

Marc : On se rapproche. Bientôt le monde sera à nous.

Sally : Oui et une fois que tout sera prêt on pourra faire de c'est deux monstres nos esclave et les utiliser pour cela.

* * *

 **On commence bien cette nouvelle année...**

 **Qu'es que Sally peut bien avoir en tête pour nuire à l'image de Sonic... ? Vous aurez votre réponse la semaine prochaine ^^.**

 **Et je suis un peu triste pour Silver et Blaze. Ils commencer enfin à se rapprocher mais après ce qui vient d'arriver Silver vas être un peu rancunier contre Blaze dans les prochains chapitres. Alors ne soyez pas trop surprit s'ils sont à nouveau un peu distants entre eux. (Je vous rassure sa finira par s'arranger...)**

 **Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Note personnelle :**

 **Je vous préviens juste qu'il va y avoir du changement le mois prochain en ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres.**

 **J'ai obtenu une promotion à mon travail qui fait que je passe maintenant à un temps complet. Cela veut donc dire que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Mais ne vous en fait pas j'ai assez d'avance pour encore garder un rythme stable. Mais en revanche je risque de sortir les chapitres plutôt le dimanche à partir du moins prochain. Alors ne vous inquiéter pas si vous voyez que le rythme change un peu. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mais il me faudra un petit temps d'adaptation.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Cela fessait trois jours depuis que le virus Nicole et été découvert et neutraliser. Pendant se l'apte de temps le GUN avait renforcé leurs protections et leurs vigilances. Shadow lui était occuper à faire passer les tests de fin de section à ses recrues avec Rouge tout en gardant un œil sur les recrues de Sally.

Durant c'est trois jours Shadow avait aussi réinitialiser Oméga qui était revenu normal et rester à nouveau à la maison vue qu'il n'y avait plus de risque d'attaque de robot d'Eggman. Silver de son côté profiter de c'est dernier jour d'école avant ses grandes vacances. Mais le jeune hérisson était encore en colère contre Blaze pour ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire à Oméga. Pour lui c'était juste impossible de comprendre les actions de la jeune fille ou c'est justification qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Du coté de Sonic il pouvait enfin souffler un peu maintenant que les attaques des robots d'Eggman était terminer. Mais maintenant il devait faire face à une horde de journaliste qui rêver de l'interview sur les derniers événements. Sonic lui préférait refuser toute interview depuis que ces propos est était déformer pour crée des polémiques. Pour le moment il attendait que Tina finisse son travail pour sortir avec elle pour rattraper le temps perdu des derrière semaines. Mais ce que Sonic ignorait c'est qu'il se préparait quelque chose du coté de sa petite amie.

Bureau du journal de Mobius.

Tina était entrain de finir de se préparait pour quitter son lieu de travail et rejoindre Sonic. Mais à ce moment-là son patron entra dans la salle ou elle était pour l'appeler à venir dans son bureau avec une voie très forte.

Tina : Vous vouliez me parler monsieur Laurent ?

Laurent : Oui j'ai besoin de toi pour une interview.

Tina : Sur qui ?

Laurent : Sonic.

Tina : Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne m'occuperais plus des articles sur lui.

Laurent très stricte : Déjà c'est moi qui décide sur quoi tu travail. Et en deuxième ton rôle est juste de le convaincre de le faire venir ici pour une interview en directe.

Tina : Il n'acceptera jamais. Surtout après les articles que vous avez publiés sur lui ou sur ceux qui l'entoure.

Laurent très menaçant : Ce n'est pas mon problème mais le tient. Je le veux pour cette interview sinon c'est ta place ici que tu mets en péril.

Tina : Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire ça.

Laurent avec un sombre sourit : A oui ? Et si je révéler à ton petit copain notre petit secret au sujet de la vidéo ?

Tina : Quoi ?! Mais c'est vous…

Laurent avec un sombre sourit : Que vas-tu faire ? Prendre ce risque ou le convaincre de venir ici pour juste répondre à deux trois questions ?

Tina : Sur quoi porteront ces questions ?

Laurent : Si tu y tiens je peux te donner les questions qui lui seront poser. Comme sa il pourra se préparait comme il le souhaite.

Tina : Très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je vous préviens ce ne sera que pour cette fois.

Laurent très sérieux : Fait attention à ce que tu dis sinon tu peux dire adieux à ta relation avec ce hérisson. Tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai si tu ne veux pas le perdre lui ou ton travail. Et crois-moi je ferais tout pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais travailler comme journaliste.

En voyant le regard froid de son patron Tina comprit que c'est menace n'était pas une blague et qu'il était prêt à le faire. C'est résigner qu'elle quitta son bureau pour être accueillie par le grand sourire de Sonic qui était heureux de la voir.

Sonic : Hey sa vas ?

Tina : Oui…

Sonic inquiet : Un problème au travail ?

Tina : Non sa vas…

Sonic : Je vois très bien que tu me cache quelque chose. Aller dit moi.

Tina soupirant : Mon patron veut que je te fasse de venir dans notre journal pour une interview en directe.

Sonic : Mais j'ai déjà refusé leurs demandes.

Tina : Je sais c'est pour ça que mon patron ma demandais de te convaincre… si je ne le fais pas il me vira sur le champ…

Sonic : Quoi ?! Mais il n'a pas le droit !

Tina : Eh bien si... il le peut je suis désoler…

Sonic : Bon tu sais sur quoi va porter cette interview ?

Tina : Oui il ma donner les questions qui son prévue… pourquoi ?

Sonic : Eh bien je vais y aller mais je vais aussi avoir une discussion avec ton patron pour qu'il arrête de faire pression sur toi, s'il ne veut pas que je dévoile c'est méthode dans un autre journal.

Tina : Tu n'es pas obligé…

Sonic : Mais si. Je sais que tu aimes ton travail. Alors je suis prêt à aller faire cette petite interview si sa peu te permettre de continuer de faire ce que tu aimes.

Tina : Sonic…

Sonic : Allons profiter de notre soirée maintenant ne t'inquiète pas de tout sa je m'en charge.

Tina n'aimait pas ce qu'elle fessait à Sonic mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle espérait juste que cette histoire se déroulerait sans problème...

* * *

Lendemain base du GUN.

C'était le dernier jour de tests pour les recrues des deux classes de Shadow et Rouge. Pour le moment toutes les recrues était très bien partie pour réussir et devenir de vrai agent. Sauf les recrues du royaume de Sally qui rester assez moyens dans les différentes épreuves.

Pour le moment c'était la derrière pause avant les tests écrit qui marquerait la fin de la journée.

Alexis : Ouf encore un test et on sera fixé.

Éloïse : Oui je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Claire : Moi aussi mais tu es sûr que sa vas Alexis ?

Alexis : Bien sûr. Ne vous en fait pas pour moi.

Claire : Tu es sur ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que monsieur Shadow est très dur avec toi aujourd'hui.

Alexis : Il chercher juste à me pousser à mon maximum.

Éloïse : Ouais mais il était un peu injuste avec toi durant les tests pratique. D'autre on fait des erreurs bien plus importante que toi mais à chaque fois il s'acharner sur toi sans raison.

Alexis : Il est juste triste de savoir qu'il ne m'aura plus dans sa classe. Alors il en profite pour me rendre tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.

Claire : J'espère que tu as raison.

Alexis : Mais oui vous aller voir.

Toutes les recrues entrèrent dans la grande salle de classe impatient dans terminer avec ces tests.

Rouge : Bon c'est la dernière ligne droite vous avez deux heures pour répondre à toute ces questions.

Shadow : Et je vous déconseille de tenter de tricher sinon vous serait éliminer de la section sur le champ. Et n'espérait même pas échapper à notre vigilance.

Evidemment toutes les recrues savaient très bien qu'ils leurs serait impossible de tricher sans être repérait par les deux agents expérimenter qui se trouver en face d'eux. Une fois toutes les copies distribuées toutes les recrues se plongèrent dans leurs écrit. Pendant ce temps Rouge et Shadow corriger déjà leurs précédents tests pour commencer à établir leurs moyennes tout en surveillait toutes les personnes qui se trouver dans la salle.

Deux heures plus tard.

Après ce dernier test terminer toutes les recrues quittèrent la pièce laissant leurs deux instructeurs seuls dans la pièce. Shadow et Rouge se concentrait beaucoup sur trois copies en particulière pour prendre leurs décisions.

Rouge : Alors ?

Shadow : Ils feront l'affaire comme je m'en douté.

Rouge : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Shadow : Oui on va devoir les convoquer sans que les autres ne le remarque.

Rouge : Je m'en charge. Les recrues de Sally ton surtout toi à l'œil sa sera plus simple pour moi de leurs parler s'en qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Shadow se levant : Très bien.

En ouvrant la porte Shadow pouvait voir toutes les recrues qui attendais impatient de savoir quand ils auraient les résultats.

Shadow : Vous pouvez disposer les résultats seront afficher demain à 8 heure. Ceux qui seront reçu pourront ensuite prendre rendez-vous pour choisir votre affectation. Ceux qui ne seront pas reçu seront sois reporter dans la prochaine sélection de recrue ou seront tout simplement renvoyer.

Une fois l'information reçu toutes les recrut quittèrent les lieux peu à peu fatiguer de leur série de tests. Mais au moment où trois des recrues étaient dans le couloir qui mener à l'extérieur de la base Rouge apparut devant vous.

Éloïse : Il y a un problème mademoiselle Rouge ?

Rouge : Non mais on doit vous parler à tous les trois. Venaient dans la salle de ruions dans 10 minutes sans vous faire remarquer.

Une fois son message donné Rouge quitta les lieux le plus vite possible laissant les trois mobians très intriguer. De son côté Shadow était déjà dans la salle de réunion entrain de corriger le reste des examens. Grace à c'est grand capacité Shadow pouvait faire toutes les corrections écrites dans un temps record se dont sa partenaire profiter largement pour lui laisser faire le plus gros du travail. Rouge fini par le rejoindre pour l'aider un peu en attendant l'arrivée des trois autre mobians.

Un peu plus tard.

Après un petit temps d'attente les trois mobians convoqué par Rouge arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Une fois en place Shadow leurs donna à chacun un contrat.

Alexis : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : C'est un contrat de confidentialité. Exactement comme celui que vous aviez signer quand vous aviez participer à notre mission dans le royaume de la reine Sally.

Claire : Sa veux dire que nous allons repartir en mission ?

Rouge : Nous vous donneront les détails que si vous signé ce contrat.

Shadow : N'oublier pas que si vous signer ce contrat…

Éloïse : On sait nous ne pourrons parler de rien à qui que ce soit sinon nous seront arrêter pour haute trahison.

Shadow : C'est ça. Alors vous accepter ? Sinon vous pouvez encore quitter cette pièce.

Sans hésiter les trois mobians signèrent leurs contra impatient de savoir ce qui les attendais.

Rouge : Très bien on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieux. Comme vous en douté nous avons besoin de vous pour une mission. Mais cette fois sa risque d'être plus long.

Claire : Que doit ton faire ?

Shadow : Vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.

Éloïse : Vous voulez parler du bug du système de sécurité de la base ?

Rouge : Oui mais ce n'était pas un bug mais une attaque informatique. Quelqu'un à infecter les ordinateurs du GUN avec un virus à partir d'ici.

Alexis : Wow vous savez qui sait ?

Shadow : Oui mais nous n'avons pas de preuve.

Rouge : Nous pensons que ce sont les soldats provenant du royaume mobian qui on fait ça.

Claire : Mais qu'elle est le lien avec nous ?

Shadow : Nous voulons que l'un d'entre vous arrive à les infiltrais.

Éloïse : Et l'ai deux autre ?

Rouge : Ils seront là pour l'aider à y arriver et pour garder un œil sur eux.

Claire : Mais comment faire ? Ils sont très distants et ne parle avec personne.

Shadow : Parce qu'il pense que vous être loyale envers le GUN. Mais si on leurs donne des raisons dans douter ils pourraient essayer de vous recruter pour rejoindre leur armé.

Éloïse : Sa ne vas pas être facile de les dupés.

Rouge : Je vais vous expliquer le plan. Deux d'entre vous vont devenir formateur pour la nouvelle sélection de mobian à nos côtés. Et le troisième sera recaler des tests comme eux et devra très mal le prendre.

Alexis : C'est le qu'elle d'entre nous qui sera recaler ?

Shadow : Toi.

Alexis : Quoi ?!

Rouge : Ne t'en fait pas se n'est que le temps de cette mission. Quand tu l'auras fini tu seras reconnu comme agent du GUN officiellement.

Alexis : Je vois mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois jouer ce rôle ?

Shadow : Déjà Éloïse et Claire sont les premières de la section et ça tout le monde le sait. Ça ne serait pas réaliste qu'elles soient recalées. Toi par contre aux vues de ton attitude en classe sa semblerait plus normal même si tu es bien placer dans le classement de la classe.

Alexis : Ok…

Rouge : En plus Shadow a déjà commencer à jouer son rôle avec toi aujourd'hui lors de tes tests.

Alexis : C'est pour ça que vous étiez si durs et… injuste…

Rouge : Oui c'était pour préparait le terrain.

Shadow : Hum je ne trouve pas que j'étais aussi terrible que ça.

Claire : Vous n'avez pas arrêter de lui crier dessus toute la journée.

Shadow : Possible…

Rouge : Ne vous en faites pas Shadow est très doué pour jouer les grincheux c'est dans sa nature.

Shadow agacer : Rouge.

Rouge : Ok j'arrête. Donc demain vous devrait faire semblant de découvrit vos résulta de test et joué vos rôles.

Alexis : Et si j'arrive à les rejoindre ?

Shadow : Tu devras recueillir le plus d'information possible sur ce qu'ils trament et tenté de nous permettre de prouver qu'ils complotent quelque chose.

Alexis : Je vois ça me plait de jouer ce rôle.

Rouge : Oui nous t'avons choisi parce que ce rôle tu vas comme un gant.

Éloïse : Vous avez raison.

Rouge et Shadow continuèrent à préparait leurs mises en scène un long moment avant de libérait leurs trois nouveaux collègues de travail.

* * *

Après cette longue journée de travail Shadow rentra chez lui alors qu'il fessait déjà nuit. Il eut juste le temps de saluer Silver et Blaze avant qu'ils aillent au lit.

Amy tendant une tasse de café : Pas trop fatiguer ?

Shadow dans le canapé : Un peu… à cause de toute cette histoire je suis stressé… Mais au moins maintenant j'ai 2 mois devant moi avant de devoir accueillir une nouvelle sélection de recrue…

Amy : Ils vont être nombreux ?

Shadow : Oui le Commandeur aimerait doubler voire tripler leurs nombres.

Amy : Mais comment vous allez faire ?

Shadow : Deux des recrues que nous avons formées vont devenir formatrice à leurs tours. Et d'autres agent du GUN viendrons nous aidé.

Amy : Eh bien le GUN se donne les moyens.

Shadow : Cette premier sélection était expérimentale mais elle a largement satisfait les attentes pour être reconduite. En plus le Commandeur et le Président veulent renforcer le GUN le plus possible.

Amy : A cause de Sally ?

Shadow : Oui le Commandeur et le Président veulent être prêt si cette histoire tourner à la guerre.

Amy morose : Une guerre…

Shadow : C'est fort possible… par chance Sally ne doit pas savoir qu'on a conscience de ces intentions et ne s'attend donc pas à ce qu'on soit prêt pour lui faire face. En plus d'après les informations recueillir elle serait encore loin de pouvoir attaqué pour le moment ou du moins d'être une vraie menace pour nous.

Amy préoccuper : Mais quand même… c'est d'une guerre qu'on parle… Et quand elle la déclenchera nous seront c'est première cible…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je l'empêcherais de faire du mal à Silver. Et il est possible qu'on arrive à l'arrêter avant.

Amy très sérieuse : Shadow ne la sous-estime pas. Cette histoire de combattants qui possède une force surnaturelle m'inquiète beaucoup…

Shadow : Tu sais toi aussi tu as une force plus que surnaturel.

Amy : Oui mais eux ont quand même réussi à mettre ko Knuckles…

Shadow : N'oublie pas qu'ils l'on prit en traître. Je suis sûr que dans un combat loyal il les aurait massacrés sans problème.

Amy : Je l'espère… au moins cette histoire me conforte dans mon choix d'apprendre à combattre à Silver.

Shadow soupirant : Ouais…

Amy : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas sa mais c'est pour son bien et sa sécurité.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord.

Amy : Alors tu vas finalement lui apprendre à vraiment se battre ?

Shadow : Un peu… mais dans tous les cas je ferais tout pour qu'il ne participe pas dans cette affronte…

Amy : Je suis totalement d'accord.

Shadow triste : J'aurais tellement voulu que Silver ne grandisse pas dans cette atmosphère de conflit…

Amy : Mois aussi… Mais on peut encore faire en sorte qu'il puisse passer le reste de sa vie sans crainte.

Shadow déterminer : Oui et je ferais tout pour cela même si je dois ravager tout son royaume.

Amy : Ne sois pas si égoïste. Laisse-nous aussi participer.

Shadow : Hum je parler de ravager son royaume pas de le détruire.

Amy en rigolant : Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

Shadow : Je parle d'expérience je sais de quoi tu es capable.

Amy : A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui ma former.

Shadow avec un sourire espiègle : Ouais mais tu étais déjà une vraie furie avant que je te forme.

Amy : Et ! Tu vas voir.

D'un coup Amy sauta sur Shadow lui fessant presque renverser son café pour l'embraser avec le plus de douceur qu'elle le pouvait. Shadow céda sur le champ sous l'action d'Amy profitant de cet instant qui fit disparaître tout son stresse accumuler de c'est derniers jours.

* * *

Lendemain matin base du GUN.

Il était enfin venu le moment ou les recrues aller savoir si oui ou non ils seraient reçus en tant qu'agent du GUN. Ils étaient tous réuni impatient d'avoir les résultats.

Shadow : Je vois que tout le monde est là. Pour commencer nous tenon à vous féliciter je ne pensai pas qu'autant de monde arriverait jusqu'à la. Pour cette première sélection il n'y a eu aucun exclue seul six d'entre vous son recaler et devront repasser leurs test l'année prochaine.

Cette annonce soulagea toutes les recrues qui avait peur d'être tout simplement renvoyer. Dès que Rouge afficha la liste des reçus tous les mobians se mit à la recherche de leurs noms pour savoir ce qu'il les attendait.

Rouge : Ceux qui sont sélections aller ensuite vers les bureaux d'orientation avec votre dossier.

Shadow : Ceux qui sont recaler rester ici.

Très vite toutes les recrues sauter de joie en découvrant leur nom parmi ceux sélectionner. Au fur et à mesure la salle se vida ne laissant plus que les six recrues recaler en plus de Shadow et Rouge.

Shadow : Bon ils ne restent que vous six. Comme vous l'avez compris vos résultats aux tests n'était pas suffisant pour devenir agent de terrain. Vous pouvez maintenant choisir entre sois renoncer ou retenter votre chance parmi la nouvelle sélection de recrue qui commenceront à la rentrait.

Evidemment les soldats du royaume de Sally ne voulaient n'y abandonnait n'y atteindre le rang de soldat aux yeux du GUN. Car si l'une de c'est opinion se produisait ils seraient renvoyés dans leur royaume. Alors pour continuer leurs missions de surveillance sur Shadow ils devaient continuer à jouer le rôle de simple recrue. De son côté Alexis rester silencieux avec un visage fermer comme s'il était en colère.

Rouge : Une fois votre décision prise vous pouvez aller remplir le formulaire à l'accueil pour vous réinscrire.

Les cinq soldats de Sally commencèrent à se diriger vers l'accueil pour remplir toutes les procédures pour se réinscrire pour pouvoir partir. Seul Alexis resta au milieu de la salle sans bouger.

Shadow : Alexis tu compte rester là tout le reste de la journée ?

Alexis : Non mas je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis recalé ?

Shadow : Parque tu n'es pas prêt à devenir un agent du GUN voilà tout.

Alexis : Mais pourtant je suis sûr que j'avais des résultats bien meilleur que la plupart des autres de la classe.

Rouge : Les notes ne sont pas le seul critère. Notre avis et jugement et toute aussi important. Tes résultats était en effet assez bonne mais Shadow a jugé que tu n'étais apte à devenir un agent pour le moment.

Alexis énerver : Mais c'est injuste ! Si j'ai réussi les tests je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas reçu.

Shadow avec une voix glaciale : Tu ne serais pas entrain de remettre en question mon jugement j'espère.

Alexis : Non… mais avoué que vous avez était plus dur avec moi qu'avec les autres.

Shadow avec une voix glaciale : Donc c'est mon impartialité que tu mets en cause.

Alexis très énerver : Pour être honnête oui vous avez toujours était injuste avec moi sans raison ! Es que c'est parce que j'ai approuvé certaine des opinions de la reine Sally ?! Vous avez laissé vos affaires personnelles prendre le dessus contre moi…!

Alors que Alexis exprimer voilement son désaccord Shadow l'empoignai et le souleva du sol pour le plaqué contre l'un des murs de cette salle avec force.

Shadow très énerver : A ta place je la fermerais. Sache que si j'ai pris la décision de te recaler c'est parce que tu manques de discipline et de maturité. Et vue de ta crise mon jugement et juste.

Alexis énerver : Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir renvoyé ?!

Shadow avec une voix très dur : C'était mon intention au départ. Mais Rouge ma convaincu de te laisser une dernière chance. Ne la gâche pas maintenant.

Après avoir lancer un regard noir à son élève Shadow lâcha prise pour le laisser tomber au sol pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

Shadow quittant la pièce : Je te conseil de ne plus me mettre en colère. N'oublie pas que je suis le futur commandeur du GUN et donc ton patron dans l'hypothèse que tu arrives à devenir agent. Alors apprend à rester à ta place.

Shadow et Rouge quittèrent les lieux laissant Alexis seul avec les autres recrues qui avaient observé la scène avec attention sans intervenir.

Alexis furieux : L'enflure… il prend des grands airs juste pars qu'il va devenir le grand patron… Mais au final il n'est qu'un monstre sans émotion… mais il va voir je ne vais pas abandonner face à lui...

Ne voulant pas trop en faire dans sa mise en scène Alexis quitta les lieux tout en continuant de joué son rôle à la perfection.

Devant la base du GUN.

Après son petit numéro Alexis fessait son petit contre rendu au téléphone pour informer s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Alexis : Je viens de sortir de la base.

Shadow : Alors ils ton parler ?

Alexis : Non mais ils ne m'ont pas quitté du regard. Ils semblaient intéresser par ce qui se passer.

Shadow : C'est une bonne chose. Continue comme ça.

Alexis : Par contre la prochaine fois éviter d'être aussi voilent avec moi. J'ai le dos en feu.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas du genre à être doux. Si on voulait qu'ils y crois-je devait agir comme si c'était en vrai.

Alexis : Je ne suis pas si sûr. Si sa avait pour de vrai vous m'auriez fait traverser se mur.

Shadow : Pas faut. Préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau.

Alexis : Oui bien sûr. Et merci de me faire confiance.

Une fois cette discussion terminer Shadow raccrocha satisfait de la mise en place de leur plan.

Rouge : Alors ?

Shadow : Pour le moment ils ne l'on pas approcher mais ils ne sont pas restés indifférent. Il suffit d'attendre maintenant et d'entretenir cette mise en scène.

Rouge : Sa devrait marcher. Pour une fois tu arrives bien à jouer la comédie.

Shadow : C'est parce que je reste moi-même.

Rouge : Je suis sûr que tu imaginer que c'était Sonic en face de toi.

Shadow : Ce n'était même pas nécessaire il est tout aussi énervent que Sonic ou toi.

Rouge en rigolant : Oh on a un concurrent de plus. Bon qu'es que tu fais maintenant ? Tu veux aller fêter le début de nos vacances ?

Shadow : Pas pour le moment je dois aller voir ma mère…

Rouge : Un problème ?

Shadow : Elle a fait une rechute... je vais aller veiller sur elle.

Rouge : Oh désoler…

Shadow : Ce n'est rien sa devrait passer. Je veux juste qu'elle ne soit pas seul pour traverser ça.

Rouge : Je comprends de toute façon je devais aider Knuckles et Tails à installer un système de sécurité sur Angel Island.

Shadow : Il a enfin accepté.

Rouge : Je ne lui ai pas laisser le choix. C'était sois sa sois je partais avec les enfants.

Shadow : Hum sa explique tout.

* * *

Shadow passa le reste de la journée au côté de sa mère jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi pour aller chercher Silver. Pour lui aussi c'était l'heure des vacances se qui le remplissait de joie. Pour l'heur toute la famille était réunie autour du repas du soir tout en regardant la télévision.

Présentateur : Et ne raté pas l'interview après le journal ou nous accueilleront le célèbre Sonic the hedgehog pour une interview en directe.

Shadow étonner : Je ne savais pas qu'il fessait encore des interviews.

Amy : Moi non plus... En plus c'est pour le grand journal Sonic ne les aime pas beaucoup.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Amy : Parce qu'ils ont tendance à dire des chose fausses sur nous pour attirait plus l'attention sur eux.

Shadow : Je n'aime pas sa j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Blaze : Tous les journalistes que j'ai pu voir n'était que des vautours qui détourner la vérité pour le plus offrant.

Silver penser : En même temps pour toi tout le monde est une menace.

Amy : Tous les journalistes ne sont pas comme sa Blaze regard Tina par exemple.

Blaze pas très convaincu : Peut-être…

Bureau central du grand journal de Mobius.

Pendant que le présentateur traité des différents sujets d'actualité Sonic attendais dans une des loges avec Tina qui était très inquiète pour lui.

Tina : Tu n'es pas obligé de faire sa Sonic.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas j'en fini vite avec cette histoire et après sa on va au restaurant tous les deux.

Assistant : Monsieur Sonic ça va être à vous.

Sonic : Ok c'est le moment.

C'est très confiant que Sonic quitta la salle laissant Tina toute seul assez tendu. Au moment où elle quitta la salle pour assister elle aussi à l'interview elle croisa son amie de bureau.

Tina : Fanny tu ne devrais pas te préparait pour monter sur le plateau ?

Fanny : Non pourquoi ?

Tina : Le patron m'avait dit que c'était toi qui te charger de l'interview de Sonic.

Fanny : Non c'est Éric qui s'en charge.

Tina : Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrais ?!

Fanny : Oui pourquoi ?

Tina : Ce type est un partisan de Sally et une des personnes les plus virulent contre Sonic depuis qu'il défend Shadow.

Fanny : Mais pourquoi notre patron t'aurait menti ?

Tina : Pour nous piéger ! Il savait très bien que je refuserais de le faire venir ici si j'avais su ça.

Comprennent qu'elle c'était fait avoir Tina courra en direction de plateau télé pour prévenir Sonic à temps. Mais elle fut arrêtée par l'équipe de sécurité qui avait reçu pour consigne de la bloqué.

Présentateur : Et pour finir je suis ravi d'accueillir le grand héro de Mobius Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic : Bonjours à tout le monde.

Présentateur : Et pour animer cette interview je vous prie d'accueillir le journaliste Éric Roummez.

Cette annonce surprit un peu Sonic qui s'attendais plutôt à voir Fanny arriver sur le plateau. Mais il se disait qu'elle avait dû avoir un empêchement.

Éric : Bonjours Sonic ravi de voir que vous avez enfin accepter notre invitation.

Sonic : Vous savez je ne suis pas du genre à me mettre en vedette.

Éric : Pourtant vous être le héros de Mobius. Et sans aucun doute le mobian le plus connue au monde.

Sonic : Je n'ai jamais cherché à devenir un héros. Je suis juste un gag qui aime l'aventure.

Éric : Oui mais vous être quand même le modèle de beaucoup de personne. Et étonnamment aussi bien auprès des mobians que des humains.

Sonic : C'est parce que je ne fais pas de différence entre l'un ou l'autre.

Éric : Pourtant vous être un mobian avant tout. Et avoué que vos ennemis principaux on toujours était des humains ou lié à eu.

Sonic : Je ne suis pas d'accord j'ai aussi dû combattre des mobians. C'est juste qu'ils sont moins connus du grand public.

Éric : Allons Sonic inutile de dissimuler la vérité. Nous savons tous que les plus grandes catastrophes qui son arriver dans ce monde on était produit par des humains.

Sonic agacer : Ecouter je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de ça. Pouvons-nous commencer les vraies questions ?

L'interview commencer à prendre une tournure très tendue sur le plateau. Sonic voyer très bien que le journaliste essayer de l'amener sur un terrain qu'il n'aimait pas. Il commencer à se sentir comme piégé et devait réussir à s'en sortir le plus vite possible. En face de lui le journaliste le fixer avec un large sourire pendant que Tina fixer le plateau mort d'inquiétude.

* * *

 **Vous la sentais comment cette interview ? Et qu'elle en sera la conséquence entre Sonic et Tina ?**

 **Et es que Alexis arrivera à infiltrait les soldats de Sally ?**

 **Encore plus de questions à se poser ^^**

 **Pour les français qui lise cette histoire et qui se le demande oui le nom du journaliste Éric **Roummez**** **et bien inspirait d'une personne réelle que je n'aime pas. J'avais écrit ce chapitre lors d'une de ses nombreuses polémiques ce qui m'a un peu influencé pour le choix de ce nom. (Après sa reste qu'une inspiration)**

 **Voilà tout pour cette semaine rendez-vous encore samedi prochain pour la suite de cette affaire.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

La situation commencer à échapper au contrôle de Sonic qui était piéger dans une interview diffuser en directe dans tout le pays avec quelqu'un qui chercher à le nuire à tout prix.

Éric : Très bien. Alors que penser vous de l'état actuel de ce monde ?

Sonic : Eh bien les choses évoluent petit à petit mais il reste encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Mais je suis assez triste de voir qu'une partie de la population de ce monde se refermer sur eux même.

Éric : En même temps tout cela n'est que les conséquences des actions des humains. Si la reine Sally a décidé d'être aussi dure vie a vie de sa politique d'ouverture, ce n'est qu'en réponse aux attaques qu'elle a reçu du peuple humain.

Sonic : Il ne faut pas faire une généralité. Tous les humains ne sont pas comme Eggman ou David.

Éric : Peut-être mais ce sont les humains qui on déclencher les deux dernières guerres entre nos peuples. Sans parler de toute les catastrophes qu'ils ont produites ou crée.

Sonic : Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est qu'une infime minorité. Il faut aller de l'avant et ne pas rester bloqué sur le passé.

Éric énerver : Vous voulait donc que nous oublions qu'ils ont voulu nous réduire en esclavage et cela par deux fois ?!

Sonic : Non mais il ne faut pas non plus rester fixer sur sa.

Éric : Doit ton comprendre que vous consoniez les actions passées du GUN ?

Sonic : Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je vous rappelle que je l'ai est combattue pour les arrêter.

Éric intriguer : Mais aujourd'hui vous préférait être de leurs coté plutôt que celui de la reine Sally. C'est un choix plutôt étrange aux vues de vos relation passé.

Sonic : Disons que nous avons enterrait la hache de guerre.

Éric sceptique : Malgré tout ce qu'il on fait ? J'ai du mal à vous croire. Surtout en ce qui concerne leur arme biologique.

Sonic avec un regard sérieux : Laisser Shadow en dehors de tout ça. Et pour votre information il n'est pas une arme.

Éric : C'est vous qui le dite. Mais il a été créé pour être une arme c'est un fait Sonic. En plus par le grand père de se fou d'Eggman. C'est bien pour cela que vous, vous être affronter à de nombreuse reprise. Mais maintenant vous le défendez de toute vos forces. Combien le GUN vous a-t-il donner pour que vous le défendiez à ce point-là ?

Sonic agacer : Le GUN ne m'a jamais payé pour m'influencer. Faite attention à vos accusations.

Éric : Il ne faut pas mal le prendre Sonic. Je trouve juste sa bizarre que du jour au lendemain vous changiez autant votre opinion et je ne suis pas le seul. A tout sa il faut y rajouter le déclin de votre relation avec la reine Sally avec qui vous étiez pourtant si proche.

Sonic : Sally a suivi une voit avec là qu'elle je n'étais pas d'accord. Voilà tout.

Éric : La reine Sally de son côté avait déclaré qu'elle avait quitté votre groupe à cause de votre rapprochement avec le GUN. Elle sous s'entendais fortement que vous, vous étiez vendu à eu. Tout cela pour aider le GUN à calmé le début de révolte du peuple mobian. Même si cela impliquer de cacher certain de leur dernière petite expérience.

Sonic agacer : Je ne me suis vendu à personne. Sally devrait apprendre à se taire avant d'accuser les gens sans preuve.

Éric souriant : Mais nous en avons.

Sonic très surpris : Quoi ?!

Éric : Regarder ces images.

Sur les images diffuser on pouvait y voir Sonic utiliser ses pouvoirs du chaos comme le Chaos Spear souvent au côté de Shadow. Jusqu'à présent Sonic avait toujours éviter de dévoiler au public ses nouveau pouvoir suivant les conseils de Shadow. Le sombre hérisson l'avait en effet mis en garde que s'il était vu entrain d'utiliser des pouvoirs aussi destructifs il risquerait de faire peur à une partie de la population. Alors Sonic avait pris la décision de ne faire appel à eux quand dernier recoure.

Sonic : Et quoi ?

Éric : Allons Sonic sur ces images on vous voit entrain d'utiliser les mêmes pouvoir que Shadow the hedgehog. Comment est-il possible que vous pouviez utiliser les mêmes pouvoirs que se hérisson crée de toute pièce ? A moins que vous ailier reçu de l'aide du GUN pour ça.

Sonic roulant des yeux : Sa n'a rien à voir. J'ai acquis mes pouvoirs grâce à de longue années d'utilisation des Chaos émeraude. J'ai juste demandé à Shadow de me donner quelques conseils pour mieux les exploiter.

Éric : Et en échange de ces "conseils" vous avez accepté de travailler pour le GUN plutôt que les royaume mobian.

Sonic énerver : Sa suffit maintenant ! Je m'en vais.

Éric : Pourquoi vous fuyez la vérité ?

Sonic énerver : Ce n'est pas la vérité !

Éric : Alors pourquoi vous sauvez quasiment plus que des humains ?

Sonic énerver : C'est faux je sauve tous ceux qui ont besoin de moi !

Éric : Nous avons fait une étude sur tous vos sauvetages des derniers temps. Et le résultat est assez intrigant. Plus de 70 % des personnes que vous avez sauvé sont des humains.

Sonic énerver : Vos chiffre son faux !

Éric : Dans ce cas j'ai aussi des témoignages. Certain provienne de personne qui était sur les lieux ou vous avez sauvé des vies. Tous on déclarait que vous avez volontairement privilégier les humains en détresse et laissé le GUN s'occuper de sauver les mobians à votre place.

Sonic énerver : C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est un pur hasard si je sauve plus d'humain que de mobian.

Éric : Allons Sonic soyer honnête avec nous. Le peuple mobian n'est pas aveugle. Vous avez soutenu l'arme biologique du GUN contre l'avis des royaumes mobians. Et vous nous avait menti en déclarant que son fils ne représenter aucune menace. Mais nous avons pu voir de quoi il était capable. Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que vous l'aidé à devenir plus fort !

Le journaliste montrait en même temps un extrait vidéo qui montré une des fois ou Sonic était venu aider Silver à apprendre quelqu'une de ses attaques.

Sonic très agacer : Laisser ma famille tranquille c'est mon dernier avertissement.

Éric : Arrêter se jeux nous savons que ce n'est qu'une mise en scène. Grace à des témoignage d'ancien membres des combattants de la liberté ou du GUN nous savons ce que vous avez fait ! Vous vous être vendu aux humains ! Le GUN vous a proposer de les soutenir pour raviver leur image et en échange ils vous ont donner c'est pouvoir et de l'argent !

Sur les écrans Sonic pouvait voir divers personnes les visages dissimuler avec des voix modifier l'accusant de corruption et d'avoir participer à des tests interdit avec le GUN. Pour prouver leurs dire il y avait aussi des images et des vidéos montrant Sonic sur une table d'opération entourait de médecin humain. Et pour finir un enregistrement de lui entrain de dire qu'il accepter de se liguer contre Sally en échange d'argent.

Sonic furieux : C'est des mensonges ! Rien de ce que vous montré n'est vrais !

Éric : Alors pourquoi le GUN vous a verser de gracieux payement ?

Sonic très énerver : C'était pour le développement des combattants de la liberté et payé les membres !

Éric sceptique : Ça fait beaucoup d'argent pour juste ça.

Sonic : Tout cela n'est que temporaire ! Si on a reçu autant d'argent cette fois c'est pour acheter des locaux plus grands et des équipements.

Éric : Alors pourquoi le verser sur votre compte personnel ?

Sonic : Je l'ai dit tout cela n'est que temporaire ! Ce n'est pas mon truc toute ces histoires de gestion financière. J'ai fait au plus simple pour le moment !

Éric avec un sombre sourire : Je vais vous posez une question plus simple pour clarifier les choses. Si vous ne pouviez sauver qu'une seule personne entre un mobian et un humain le qu'elle choisirait vous ?

Sonic choqué : Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette question ?!

Éric : Répondais à la question ! Qui sauveriez-vous ?!

Sonic furieux : S'en est trop ! Cette interview et terminer !

Comprenant que cette interview n'était qu'un piège pour le nuire Sonic quitta le plateau furieux des fausses accusations qui lui était porter. Une fois hors des caméras Sonic retrouva Tina qui rester en retrait voyant bien la colère de son petit ami.

Sonic furieux : Qu'es que c'est que cette histoire ?! Tu m'avais dit que c'était ton amie qui devait m'interviewer. En plus aucune des questions qu'il m'a posées ne correspond à ce que tu m'avais dit. Et c'est quoi c'est image truquée ?!

Tina : Je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

Alors que Sonic s'apprêter à partir quelqu'un avec un large sourire arriva en face de lui. C'était le patron de Tina qui était plus que satisfait de son piège. Mais avant de laisser partir le hérisson bleu il avait un dernier coup à jouer.

Laurent : Vous partez déjà ? Que c'est dommage nous avions encore des questions pour vous.

Sonic énerver : Vos questions vous pouvez vous les mettre la ou je pense ! Tout se que vous avez dit ou montrai n'était qu'une pure fiction pour crée une polémique !

Laurent : Je vous laisse la possibilité de vous défendre si vous le souhaité. Mon plateau vous est toujours ouvert Sonic.

Sonic énerver : Vous rêvé tout ce que vous voulez c'est de m'utiliser pour faire de l'audience ! Et pour sa vous m'avez piégé ! Rien de ce qui m'avait était dit n'a était respecter durant cette misse en scène !

Laurent : Je n'ai rien fait. C'est votre charmante petit amie qui la fait.

Sonic : Quoi ?!

Laurent : J'ai juste demandé à Tina de vous convaincre de venir ici. Après comment elle a fait n'est pas de mon ressort. Mais je dois avouer que je suis très satisfait de son travail des derniers mois.

Sonic perdu : Je ne comprends pas…

Laurent : Oh vous ne le savez pas ? Tina est une spécialiste dans la récolte d'information quitte à utiliser des moyens extrêmes.

Tina : C'est faux !

Laurent : A bon ? Tu oublies la magnifique vidéo que tu nous as fournie avec ce petit hérisson entrain de combattre son père. Grace à toi j'ai fait mes deux records d'audience de l'année. D'ailleurs j'ai ton chèque pour ton excellent travail comme convenu.

Sonic : C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? C'est vraiment toi qui à rendu public le combat entre Silver et Shadow ?

Tina très gêner : Je…

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre à Sonic. Son secret était maintenant dévoilé au pire moment. C'est furieux et très triste que Sonic quittât les lieux ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette soirée. Il se sentait encore plus trahie que lorsque qu'il avait découvert les vraies intentions de Sally. Cette fois il avait était dupé par c'elle envers qui il avait des sentiments profonds ce qui le blesser encore plus.

Tina : Sonic attend ! Laisse-moi t'expliqué.

Sonic furieux : Il n'y a rien a expliqué ! Je te fessais confiance et toi tu ma utiliser pour de l'argent !

Tina : Je te jure que c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais passé de marcher avec mon patron pour…

Sonic avec une voix sans émotion : Arrête… s'il te plait. J'avais été claire avec toi. Ton travail ne me déranger pas temps qu'il ne toucherait pas à ma famille. Tu savais très bien que je suis l'oncle de Silver et que je ne supporte pas qu'on face du mal au membre de ma famille. Et malgré sa tu n'as pas hésiter à publier cette vidéo ignorant les conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir sur sa vie.

Tina triste : Je suis désolée… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… la situation ma échapper et…

Sonic avec une voix tremblante : Stop… je ne veux plus en entendre parler… Et je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on en reste là tous les deux.

Tina très triste : Non… Sonic je suis terriblement désoler…

Sonic très triste : Moi aussi…

C'est d'une voix tremblante que Sonic dit c'est derniers mots avant de partir le plus vite possible pour trouver un endroit où il pourra déverser sa tristesse sans être vue.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow au même moment.

Tous les occupant de la maison avait écouter l'interview de Sonic et était très inquiet pour lui.

Silver : Pourquoi il on dit toute c'est chose sur lui ? Rien n'était vrais !

Shadow : Ce n'est pas nouveau. Certain journaliste corrompu aime inventer des histoires pour faire de l'audience et gagner plus d'argent.

Blaze : Ou pour juste nuire à quelqu'un par intérêt.

Silver inquiet : J'espère que oncle Sonic va bien…

Amy : J'en suis sûr. Il a l'habitude d'être malmener de la sorte.

Silver : On ne pourrait pas aller le voir ?

Shadow : Demain pour le moment il est l'heurs d'aller se coucher.

Silver : Mais…

Amy : Pas de mais Silver écoute ton père.

Silver : D'accord…

Les deux plus jeune mobian monta à l'étage pour aller au lit laissant les deux adultes seuls dans le salon.

Shadow : Tu m'avais aussi caché que Sonic avait entraîner Silver.

Amy : Il ne la fait qu'a quelques reprise… Silver était tellement heureux la première fois que Sonic lui avait montrait certain de ces mouvements, qu'il la refait pour lui faire plaisir.

Shadow : Je vois… Bon qu'es qu'on fait avec cette histoire ?

Amy : Je vais essayer de l'appeler pour voir comment il va.

Pendant les minutes qui suivie Amy tenta d'appeler Sonic sur son portable sans succès. Après ces tentatives infructueuses elle appela chez lui directement. C'est Tails qui décrocha et expliqua aux deux hérissons pourquoi Sonic était aller à cette interview. Mais Tails aussi ignorait ou se trouver Sonic pour l'instant.

Amy inquiète : Je n'aime pas sa… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tina l'aurait piégé.

Shadow : Moi non plus… Mais je vais tirait tout ça aux claires tout de suite.

A son tour Shadow passa un coup de fil au centre d'information du GUN. Grace à leur ordinateur il trouva facilement la position du téléphone de Tina. Mais par contre il ne put trouver celui de Sonic qui avait coupé son téléphone ne voulant parler à personne.

Shadow : Je vais parler avec Tina pour en savoir plus. Si jamais tu as des nouvel de Sonic prévient moi.

Amy : Sa marche.

Une fois prêt Shadow se téléporta à l'endroit où le GUN avait localisé la dernière position du téléphone de Tina. L'adresse correspondait à un immeuble assez grand situer au cœur de la ville. Shadow trouva facilement l'appartement de l'hérissonne grâce aux boites au lettre. Sans hésitation Shadow se téléporta dans l'appartement de la jeune fille sans un bruit voulant voir ce qu'elle fessait. Le seul son qui régniez dans l'appartement était celui de larme provenant de son occupante qui était allongé sur son lit entourait de mouchoir en papier.

Shadow : Mauvaise soirée ?

Tina surprise : Shadow ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Shadow : Nous voulons comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Mais pourquoi tu pleures autan ?

Tina essuyant ses larmes : Sonic… et moi…avons rompu…

Shadow : Vraiment ? Pourquoi vous en être venu à ce point ?

Tina triste : Sonic pense que je l'ai pigé pour de l'argent…

Shadow : Et je suppose que c'est faux.

Tina : Evidemment ! Jamais je n'aurais… fait sa…

Shadow : Alors raconte-moi toute cette histoire.

Tina avec une petit voix : Sa ne vas pas vous plaire…

Shadow : C'est déjà le cas. Sonic à disparue et tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude pour lui.

Tina triste : Je le comprends… tous est ma faute… si j'avais eu le courage de dire la vérité on n'en serait pas là.

Shadow : Qu'elle vérité ?

Tina détournant le regard : C'est de ma faute si la vidéo de votre combat contre votre fils a été rendu public…

Cette annonce provoqua un lourd sentiment de tension dans la chambre. A cause de cette vidéo Silver avait passé beaucoup de moment difficile.

Shadow : Je ne comprends pas cette vidéo à était filmé par le corbeau.

Tina : Oui mais après sa il l'a envoyé à notre bureau. Et c'est moi qui l'ai reçu.

Shadow avec une voix sombre : Et ensuite tu à donner cette vidéo pour qu'elle soit diffuser ?

Tina : Non... Quand j'ai vu cette vidéo je voulais appeler Sonic pour l'avertir et avoir son avis sur sa. Mais avant que je n'aie put le faire mon patron était derrière mon bureau et avait vu la vidéo sur mon écran. Avant que je n'aie put faire quoi se soit la vidéo était déjà à la une des journaux… Après sa je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire à Sonic...

Shadow : Et qu'elle est le lien de tout sa avec cette interview ?

Tina : Mon patron a ensuite utilisé cette histoire de vidéo pour me faire du chantage… il voulait que je lui fournisse des informations compromettent sur votre groupe. Mais en voyant que je ne donné rien d'intéressent il a voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il ma menacer de tout dire à Sonic si je ne le convainquais pas de le faire venir à cette interview… Mais il m'a menti… il m'avait dit que ce serait une amie à moi qui s'occuperait de cette interview. Mais celui qui la fait est un polémiste partisan des opinions de Sally et qui a toujours chercher à nuire à la réputation de Sonic. En plus aucune des questions qu'il à poser n'était c'elle prévue… Une fois l'interview terminer mon patron à tout révéler à Sonic pour lui faire croire que je m'étais rapprocher de lui par intérêt. Après sa il n'a plus voulu me parler n'y même écouté mes excuse…

Shadow : C'était donc bien un piège…

Tina triste : Oui et je suis celle qui la fait tomber dedans… Et qui a causé du tort à votre famille. J'en suis profondément désoler et j'accepter toute forme de vengeance de votre part. Je le mérite de toute façon.

La jeune fille attendait de subir la terrible colère du hérisson noir sans chercher à fuir son châtiment comme il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait le jours ou il se son rencontrait. De son côté Shadow l'observer traitant dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait dit pour déterminer si oui ou non elle était coupable de ce qui c'était produit.

Après un petit moment d'un lourd silence tendu Shadow sorti son téléphone portable pour passer un coup de fils.

Shadow : Rouge je vais avoir besoin de tes services.

Tina rester fébrile face au hérisson qui semblait très en colère et se demandais qu'elle sort il lui réserver.

Shadow : Ok pour ton prix. Je t'apporterais un saphir une fois que tu m'auras aidé.

Une fois sa discussion avec Rouge terminer Shadow se reconcentra sur Tina qui n'oser pas bouger.

Shadow : habit toi on sort.

Tina : Pour aller où ?

Shadow : Retrouver cet idiot de hérisson bleu.

Tina : Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra me voir après ce qui s'est passé…

Shadow : Je me fiche de son avis. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est entrain de refaire la même erreur qu'avec Amy. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé je vais m'occuper de son cas.

Tina : Mais il y a peu de chance qu'il soit chez lui… il peut être n'importe où. On ne pourra jamais le retrouver…

Shadow : Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Une fois prête Shadow se téléporta avec Tina à l'endroit où se trouver Sonic. Le hérisson bleu se trouver au beau milieu d'une forêt devant un grand lac toujours noyer dans son chagrin. C'est pleur fut interrompu par une puissante lumière verte qui illumina la forêt plongée dans le noir profond de la nuit.

Sonic : Comment m'a tu trouver Shadow ?

Shadow : Je peux détecter ton énergie du Chaos naturel à plus de 30 kilomètres. Et 100 fois plus quand tu as une émeraude avec toi.

Sonic : Et pourquoi t'être donner autant de mal pour me trouver ?

Shadow : Sa aurait était plus facile si tu répondais au téléphone.

Sonic : Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est que je ne veux parler à personne.

Shadow : Sa tombe bien je ne te demande pas de parler mais d'écouter ce qu'elle a dire.

Malgré le très peu de lumière qu'il y avait Sonic reconnue facilement Tina qui n'oser pas signaler sa présence. En la voyant Sonic rentra dans une profonde colère allant jusqu'à pousser des grognements. Cette réaction étonna même Shadow qui ne penser pas que Sonic était capable d'une telle rage.

Sonic furieux : Je ne veux plus la revoir !

Ne voulant pas entendre la jeune hérissonne qui était la cause de sa peine Sonic se leva pour courir aussi loin que possible d'elle.

Shadow : Celui la… Lien du Chaos !

Pour empêcher Sonic de s'échapper Shadow l'immobilisa pour le forcer à rester ici. Évidement Sonic n'apprécier pas du tout d'être enchaîner de la sorte et continuer à se débattre de toute ses forces.

Shadow agacer : Tu vas te calmer ou je dois te vider de toute ton énergie par la force ?

Sonic furieux : Laisse-moi partir ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Shadow très énerver : Bon sang tu vas arrêter d'être un-t-elle abrutie Faker !

A l'entente de cette phrase Sonic se gela sur place tellement il était choqué d'entendre Shadow l'appeler de la sorte à nouveau.

Sonic en grognant : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Shadow : Pourtant c'est ce que tu es ! Un faker et un abruti !

Sonic furieux : Je ne suis pas ton Faker !

Shadow très énerver : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es ton propre imposteur. Tu n'es pas le Sonic avec le qu'elle j'ai du respect. Mais à nouveau cette idiote immature qui arrive à tomber deux fois dans le même piège !

Sonic énerver : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Shadow très énerver : C'est normal puisse que tu n'as pas écouté se qu'elle avait à te dire. Tu la ignorais et laisser ta colère prendre le dessus. Exactement comme tu l'avais fait avec Amy ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie !

En écoutant les arguments de Shadow, Sonic se calma réalisant qu'il avait raison. La dernière fois qu'il avait réagi de la sorte Amy avait presque failli mourir par sa faute et avait perdu toute ses chances d'être avec elle. Voyant que Sonic ne se débâter plus Shadow le détacha et s'éloigna d'eux pour leurs laissé un peu d'intimité.

Pendant que Tina expliquait toute l'histoire à Sonic de son côté Shadow donné les dernières nouvelles à Amy pour la rassurait. Après un long moment d'attente Shadow remarqua que les deux hérissons s'enlacer l'un dans l'autre.

Shadow : Amy je crois que cette histoire est entrain de s'arranger pour eux deux.

Amy : Tu es sur ?

Shadow souriant : Vue comme ils sont entrain de s'embraser je pense que oui.

Amy : Ouf je suis tellement soulagée. Tu peux me passer Sonic une minute.

Shadow : Bien sûr.

Une fois que les deux hérissons et terminer de se réconcilier Shadow s'avança vers eux plutôt satisfait de la tournure de la situation pour eux deux.

Shadow : Tient Amy veux te parler.

Sonic prenant le téléphone : Oui Amy désoler de t'avoir inquiété…

Amy hurlant : ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE SE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Sonic : Je sais je suis désolé… je ne recommencerait plus promit.

Amy : Tu as intérêt sinon tu auras droit à une séance avec moi et mon marteau pour te remettre les idées en place !

Sonic : Ok ok je te jure que ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Une fois qu'il est fini de se faire disputer par Amy, Sonic rendu le téléphone à Shadow.

Shadow : Tu as retenu la leçon cette fois ?

Sonic : Oui et en plus je dois être à moitié sourd maintenant tellement Amy m'a hurlé dessus.

Shadow : Tu la mériter.

Sonic : Ouais… c'est vrai…

Shadow : Bon puisse que cette affaire ait régler je vais vous laisser tous les deux.

Sonic : Shadow attend.

Shadow : Quoi ?

Sonic se frottant l'arrière de la tête : Eh bien je voulais te dire merci. Tu as sauvé ma relation avec Tina. Tu n'y étais pas obligé. Surtout que de mon côté j'avais tout fait pour détruire ta relation avec Amy… je me sens tellement égoïste…

Shadow : Tu n'es pas égoïste juste un idiot. On va dire que c'est ma façon de te remercier pour t'être occuper de Silver dans mon dos.

Sonic : Tu dois toujours faire croire que tout n'est qu'un retour d'ascenseur avec toi. Tu ne peux pas juste avouer que tu la juste fait parce que mon bonheur te préoccupe.

Shadow : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sonic : Allons c'est normal d'agir comme ça. Après tout tu m'as déjà accepté comme un frère.

Shadow gêner : Tu te fais des idées…

Sonic : Tu as déjà oublié notre petite soirée arroser ensemble. Quand tu ma porter sur ton dos tu me la dit.

Shadow : Je croyais que tu dormes ?

Sonic : Pour tout dire j'ai été tellement surprit par ce que tu m'as dit que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir.

Shadow : Hum… sa te ressemble bien d'agir de la sorte.

Sonic : Sa compte beaucoup pour moi. Si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi se soit n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Shadow avec une petit voix : Je le sais. Et il en va de même pour toi.

Ne voulant pas poursuivre cette conversation qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise Shadow disparue grâce à son Chaos Control.

Tina : Oh il est déjà parti… Je voulais le remercier.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec ça. C'est pour ça que j'adore le taquiner sur sa mais je lui suis très reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait.

Tina : Moi aussi.

Les deux hérissons restèrent ensemble seul au milieu de la forêt avec comme seul fond sonore les grillons et des ronronnements.

* * *

Retour chez Amy et Shadow.

A son arriver Shadow fut accueille par un énorme câlin de Amy qui était très heureuse qu'il et put sauver la relation de Sonic. Tous les deux rester sur le canapé partageant les détails de cette soirée.

Amy : C'est horrible ce qu'ils ont fait.

Shadow : Ouais ils ont tout fait pour le piéger.

Amy : Et sa à marcher tout le monde ne fait que parler de ça. Et beaucoup croies ce que cette ordure à dit.

Shadow : On va voir pour arranger sa aussi. J'ai demandé à Rouge de mener une enquête sur ce journaliste et le patron de Tina. On agira en fonction de ce qu'elle trouvera.

Amy : Ils vont regretter d'avoir fait ça.

Shadow : Je vais m'en assurait.

Alors que les deux couple d'hérissons passé un bon moment chacun de leurs coté à un autre endroit d'autres famille passée eux aussi un très bon moment. Tous les mobians envoyer par Sally avait assister à l'interview en directe et jubiler de joie en voyant la réputation d'une des personnes qu'ils voyer comme le pire des traites être à ce point mit à mal.

Loïc : Enfin ils ont dévoilé sa vraie nature de se traite !

Vincent : Notre reine Sally est un vrai génie elle a réussi à détruire se hérisson bleu sans la moindre difficulté. Maintenant plus personne ne le croira.

Loïc : Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant de faire plier se pays et de soumettre c'est humain.

Maude : D'ailleurs sa vas être à nous de passé à l'action.

Vincent : Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Maude : Je sais et je vous rappelle qu'on ne doit pas la tué notre cible alors maîtriser vous.

Tous : Oui.

* * *

 **Et on s'arrête la pour cette semaine.**

 **Je précise juste que je n'ai rien contre les journalistes mais que je voulais montrait les dangers des fausses informations et qu'il faut faire attention avec ce qu'on entend et bien réfléchir avant dit croire (surtout sur internet).**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre ont va voir comment nos chers hérissons vont faire pour arranger la situation et prouver que tout ce qui a était dit dans cette interview était faux. Mais aussi se que vas faire les soldats de Sally qui vas pousser Shadow à prendre une grande décision.**

 **Voila on se retrouve samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de cette acte 4.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Lendemain fin de matinée chez Amy et Shadow.

Le couple d'hérissons avait inviter Sonic et Tina chez eux pour discuter de ce que Rouge avait découvert.

Sonic : Alors qu'a-t-elle trouvé ?

Shadow : Comme vous en douté toute cette histoire n'était qu'un piège mais grâce à Rouge on en a la preuve.

Sonic : C'est super mais comment on va faire pour s'en servir ?

Amy : Shadow et moi avons une idée mais il va falloir jouer un peu la comédie.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Shadow : Dans ce cas mettons tout en place pour régler cette histoire.

Les quatre hérissons préparèrent leurs plans d'action pendant toute l'après-midi. La première étape de ce plan fut de convaincre l'amie de Tina de laisser Sonic entré sur le plateau télé pendant son émission sans que personne ne le sache. Après une petite négociation elle accepta sans problème de les aidés. Une fois fait Sonic devra entrer dans le journal avec Tina sans se faire remarquer. Ils devraient attendre le signale de Shadow et Amy qui devront se rendre dans la régit pour empêcher qu'on arrête la diffusion. De son côté Rouge attendra dans une des bases du GUN prête à pirater la diffusion de l'émission pour qu'elle soit retransmis sur toute les chaîne du pays.

Même jour à 18 heures.

Tout le monde était en place et prêt pour pourvoir passer à l'action. Sonic attendait la fin de l'émission de Fanny pour se rendre sur le plateau comme convenue.

Fanny : Et pour finir notre émission j'ai un invité de dernière minute qui souhaité revenir sur sa dernière interview ici. Je vous prie d'accueillir Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic s'avança très confiant sur le plateau bien décider à prendre sa revanche.

Fanny : Alors Sonic comment aller vous depuis votre dernière visite ici ?

Sonic : Eh bien je dois dire que j'ai connue mieux. A cause de mon dernier passage ici beaucoup de personne me déteste ou me voix comme un vendu. J'ai même failli rompre avec ma petite amie à cause de ça.

Fanny : Alors pourquoi revenir ici ?

Sonic : Je tiens à prouver que tout ce qu'il a était dit était un pur mensonge à mon sujet.

Fanny : Vous nier donc tout ce que le journaliste Éric a déclarait ?

Sonic : Oui totalement. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène argumenté par de fausse peuvent.

Fanny : Donc le GUN ne vous a jamais demandais de travailler pour eux pour améliorait leur image envers le peuple mobian ?

Sonic : Jamais. Il nous est arrivé de coopérait à quelque reprise pour sauver le monde. Mais je ne suis pas assez discipliné pour être un agent du GUN.

Fanny : Mais il me semble que vous avez accepté une proposition du prochain commandeur du GUN.

Sonic : Oui mais cette proposition est t'une alliance. Shadow et moi avons créé cette alliance pour qu'elle convienne à tout le monde. Mon équipe reste libre de c'est mouvement et reçoit enfin une vraie reconnaissance. Et en échange nous aidons le GUN à protéger la population au quotidien.

Fanny : Donc juste c'est une coopération entre vos deux groupes.

Sonic : Oui il n'a jamais été question que se soit autre chose. Je rappelle qu'au départ les combattants de la liberté n'est qu'un groupe clandestin qui exerce sans autorisation. Mais nous ne pouvons pas remplacer la police et ça n'a jamais était note intention. Mais maintenant nous pouvons les aider sans problème grâce à cette alliance.

Fanny : Cela est-il possible grâce à votre relation proche avec Shadow the hedgehog ?

Sonic : Oui lui et moi avons le même but. Faire de ce monde un lieu de paix ou tous pourront vivre sans discrimination. Shadow à parfaitement conscience que sa nomination a se poste à créer beaucoup d'inquiétude et ma donc demandais de l'aider au mieux dans cette tâche. Mais je le répète le GUN ne nous force pas dans nos choix ou action.

Fanny : En ce qui concerne les accusations qui dit que vous privilégier le sauvetage d'humain au détriment de mobian pour qu'ils soient sauvé par le GUN ?

Sonic : Totalement faux. J'ai toujours été impartiale quand il s'agit de sauver une vie. Je ne sais pas comment il on fait leurs statistiques mais c'est n'importe quoi.

Fanny : Je vois et les images qui vous montre entrain de subir des expériences ?

Sonic : Elles son truqué. Ces photos sont en réalité c'elles qui avait était prisent sans mon autorisation quand j'avais été opérait de l'appendicite i ans. J'invite à tous les téléspectateurs d'aller faire la comparaison entre les deux séries de cliché et de se faire eux même un avis. Et je vous rassure je n'ai jamais fait l'objet d'expérience.

Fanny : Et les images de vous avec Silver the hedgehog le fils de Shadow ?

Sonic : C'elle si son vrai. J'ai en effet montré quelqu'une de mes techniques de combat à Silver.

Fanny : Pourquoi ?

Sonic souriant : Se jeune garçon est bourré de talents et rêve de devenir un héros un jour.

Fanny : Vous sembler parler de lui avec fierté.

Sonic souriant : En effet j'en suis très fière. Il est le petit garçon le plus courageux que je connais. Il a beau n'être encore qu'un enfant il a déjà traverser bien trop de moment difficile et douloureux. Et malgré sa il veut encore pouvoir aider les autres. Alors oui je suis l'oncle le plus fière au monde. Et j'espère de tout cœur que si un jour j'ai un enfant qu'il soit comme lui.

Fanny : Ça se voie. Et en ce qui concerne cette histoire d'argent ?

Sonic : Je dois reconnaître que c'est de ma faute. Je devais ouvrir un compte professionnel au nom des combattants de la liberté pour que cet argent soit versé dessus. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire avec toute c'est attaque de robots et j'ai fini par l'oublier de le faire. Alors l'argent à était verser sur mon compte personnel temporairement. Mais si votre collègue avait bien fait son travail il aurait vu que cet argent est gelé et que je ne pouvais donc pas l'utiliser.

Fanny : Tout ça et très bien mais avez-vous des peuvent de tous ce que vous avez dit. Ne penser pas que je ne vous crois pas. Mais nos téléspectateurs pourraient encore avoir du mal à vous croire.

Sonic : Je comprends et je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir les dessous de cette histoire.

Au même moment Shadow força les membres de la régi d'envoyer les extraits vidéo que Rouge avait récupérait le soir ou Sonic avait fait cette interview, pendant que Amy maintenait la porte d'accès fermer.

Le début de la vidéo montré le patron de Tina dans son bureau avec Éric. Tous les deux sembler fou de joie.

Laurent : Notre misse en scène à encore mieux marcher que prévue. Tu t'es surpassé avec ce hérisson bleu.

Éric : Depuis le temps que je voulais le détruire lui et son sourire arrogant.

Laurent : Moi aussi et grâce à sa toute la population mobian ne lui fera plus confiance. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'une révolte n'éclate dans ce pays.

Éric : Après tout c'est effort fournie pour monter la haine des mobians je l'espère bien. D'ailleurs quand seront nous payé ?

Laurent : Bientôt et avec ce pactole on pourra partir très loin se la couler douce pendant que la guerre fera rage ici.

La vidéo se coupa alors que les deux protagonistes de la vidéo éclater de rire et déboucher une bouteille de champagne.

Fanny : Je reste sans voix.

Sonic : Et oui tout cela n'était qu'un piège pour alimenter les tentions actuel dans le pays. Le patron de se journal ainsi que se journaliste on était payé pour créer cette polémique.

Fanny : Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu les payer pour faire ça ?

Sonic : Je n'ai pas de preuve alors je ne donnerais pas de nom. Mais se sont surement des complotisme extrémiste qui souhaite provoquer une nouvelle guerre entre nos deux peuples.

Fanny : Et qu'avait vous a leurs dire ?

Sonic très déterminer : Qu'ils échoueront. Ils auront bon tout tenté pour nous diviser mais ils n'y arriveront jamais. Et qu'ils auront toujours les combattants de la liberté ainsi que le GUN pour leurs barrait la route.

Pendant que Sonic continuer à répondre aux questions de Fanny dans son bureau le patron du journal découvrait avec horreur ce qui était entrain de se passer sur son propre plateau télé. C'est furieux qu'il ouvrât la porte de son bureau pour aller arrêter Sonic. Mais il fut surpris de voir Tina juste devant sa porte qui attendais qu'il sorte de son bureau.

Laurent furieux : Toi ! Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Tina : Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez.

La jeune hérissonne entra dans le bureau tout en défiant son patron du regard. Celui si referma la porte derrière elle tout en la verrouillant discrètement.

Laurent : Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir cet enregistrement ?

Tina : Shadow a demandé à une de ses amies de pirater les caméras de surveillances de cet immeuble pour voir si elle pouvait avoir quelque chose d'intéressent.

Laurent : Je vois… c'était bien penser. Mais vous pensez vraiment que sa vas suffire ? Une petite déclaration avec un enregistrement ? Je pourrais très bien déclarait que c'est un montage.

Tina : Comme nous avec vos photos ou sondage bidon.

Laurent : Oh tu sais très bien que les chiffres peuvent être facilement gonfler. Et pour les photos de nos jours il est facile de faire de très bon montage même sans être un expert.

Tina : Et les faux témoignages ça n'a pas était trop dur à faire ?

Laurent en souriant : Avec de l'argent tout est possible.

Tina en roulant des yeux : Bien sûr.

Laurent : D'ailleurs j'ai une idée. Si tu témoigne en directe que tout ce que vient de dire Sonic n'était qu'un mensonge je suis prêt à partager notre récompense avec toi.

Tina : Qui vous a engager pour ça ?

Laurent : Je ne peux rien dire. Alors on a un deal ?

Tina : Vous pouvez rêver jamais je ne vous laisserais m'utiliser à nouveau.

Laurent souriant : Est qu'es qu'une jeune fille comme toi vas pouvoir faire face à moi ?

Tina : Moi rien. Mais vous, vous avez fait un magnifique travail.

Laurent : De quoi tu parles ?

Tina : Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ?

Laurent : Quoi ?

Tina : Comme je vous l'ai dit une amie de Shadow à pirater les caméras de surveillance de cet immeuble. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait arrêté de le faire.

Laurent pétrifier : Non… nous somme…

Tina : Oui notre conversation et retransmit en directe. Maintenant tout le monde sait que c'est vous le vrais vendu.

Laurent fou de rage : Espèce de… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !?

Tina allant devant la porte de sorti : J'ai fait mon travail de journaliste. J'ai informé le peuple en leurs donnant la vérité contrairement à vous.

Sur le plateau Sonic observer la scène en directe très fier de sa petite amie et ravi de voir que le plan qu'ils avait mis au point avait réussi.

Sonic : Sa devrait suffire pour prouvait de ma bonne foi.

Fanny : En effet c'était très convaincant. Je crois que notre journal vous doit des excuses.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas nécessaire tout ce que je veux c'est que les personnes qui on provoquer toute cette histoire sois arrêter.

Fanny : C'est normal…

Alors que Sonic s'apprêter à saluer Fanny pour la remercier de sa participation un crie l'alerta. Sur l'écran qui continuer à diffuser ce qui se passé dans le bureau Sonic pouvait voir Tina être attaqué par son patron avec un couteau. Voyant le danger Sonic disparut d'un coup pour se téléporter dans le bureau. Sonic arriva juste à temps pour protéger sa petite amie. Mais en la protégeant Sonic encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet. La lame du couteau se planta dans le côté droit de son torse laissant échapper un peu de sang.

Voyant une super occasion de prendre la fuite le patron du journal déverrouilla la porte pour tenter de s'échapper. Mais dès qu'il l'ouvra il fut accueil par le marteau d'Amy l'assomment d'un coup.

Une fois la menace écarter tout le monde se précipita autour de Sonic pour voir la graviter de sa blessure.

Tina très inquiète : Comment tu te sens ?!

Sonic : Sa vas la lame n'a pas toucher d'endroit sensible.

Shadow examinant la blessure : Visiblement tu n'arrives toujours pas à utiliser parfaitement l'énergie du Chaos pour renforcer ton corps.

Sonic avec un petit sourire : Il faut croire que j'ai encore besoin de quelque cours avec toi... Mais au moins j'ai réussi à me protéger un peu sinon ça aurait était bien pire.

Shadow : Tu as raison sinon il t'aurait touché un de tes organe vital. Je vais vite te guérir.

Sonic : Je veux bien mais vas s'y en douceur…

Ignorant la demande de Sonic, Shadow retira d'un coup la lame du torse de Sonic lui fessant pousser un léger crie. La douleur fut vite atténuée par le Chaos Heal du hérisson noir qui soigna totalement la blessure du hérisson bleu.

Shadow : Voilà qui est fait.

Sonic : Merci infirmière Shadow. Je vais finir par t'acheter une tenue de fonction.

Shadow agacer : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Les deux hérissons mâles commencèrent à se chamailliez sous les yeux des deux filles qui était exaspérait par leurs comportements enfantins.

Amy : Les garçons !

Shadow et Sonic : Quoi ?

Tina : Nous sommes toujours en directe.

Sonic et Shadow : Quoi ?!

C'est extrêmement gêner que les deux garçons arrêtèrent de se disputer pour ensuite quitté les lieux une fois que le patron du journal et le journaliste arrêter par le GUN. Cela fait les deux couples rentrèrent chez eux pour se reposer pour demain ou ils avaient prévu de fêter le sucée de leur plan.

* * *

En effet leur plan avait très bien marché auprès de la population du pays qui retrouver confiance en Sonic et même envers le GUN. Mais une partie rester encore très hostile envers eux.

Lendemain midi.

Pour fêter leurs victoires de la veille presque tout le groupe c'était réuni chez Sonic et Tails. Pour l'heurs ils s'apprêter à passer à table.

Rouge avec un large sourire : Shadow tu n'oublies rien ?

Shadow : Quoi ?

Rouge : Mon payement pour mon travail.

Shadow : Toi alors tient.

Shadow lança un saphir que Rouge attrapa folle de joie l'examinant de tous les côtés.

Rouge : Oh et tu à même penser à en prendre une qui à ma couleur préférait.

Shadow : Je t'ai juste cherché ce que tu voulais rien de plus.

Tina : Mais comment a-t-il put payer ça ?

Amy : Il ne la pas acheter. Il l'a volé à un trafiquant avant de l'arrêter.

Tina : C'est un peu limite quand même.

Amy : Oui en effet mais Rouge ne la revendra pas elle aime juste les collectionner.

Tina : Je vois c'est un peu cher comme collection.

Alors que les filles continuer de discuter ensemble les garçons finissaient de préparait le repas ensemble.

Sonic : Shadow ta mère vient manger aussi ?

Shadow : Non elle ne peut pas… elle est encore trop souffrante pour sortir de chez elle.

Sonic : Sa vas aller pour elle ?

Shadow préoccuper : Oui elle est forte… il lui faut juste jute du temps pour se remettre…

Sonic : Je l'espère…

Shadow : Parlons d'autre chose on est sensé passé un bon moment.

Sonic : Oui tu as raison amusons nous.

Shadow : Oui d'ailleurs puisque que tu en parle. C'était bien hier soir avec Tina ?

Sonic très gêner : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Shadow avec un sourire espiègle : Il semblerait que vous avez pris du bon temps une fois rentrait à la maison.

Sonic très gêner : Tu te fais des idée…

Shadow avec un sourire espiègle : A oui ? Alors elles viennent d'où vos marques de morsure à tous les deux ?

Sonic très gêner : Arrête c'est juste que…

Shadow amusé : N'est pas honte d'être devenu un adulte. Essaye juste de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec cette histoire. On ne pourra pas toujours te sauver la mise. Donc sois plus vigilance surtout si vous avait franchise cette phase dans votre relation.

Sonic : Ouais ouais j'ai compris la leçon cette fois.

Shadow : Je l'espère j'ai d'autre chose à faire de plus important.

Sonic : Enfaîte vous savez qui les avait payés ?

Shadow : Non le payement à était fait en liquide. Mais j'ai ma petite idée de qui c'est.

Sonic : Sally...

Shadow préoccuper : Oui mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que c'est dernier temps il se passe beaucoup de chose suspect autour d'elle. On sait qu'elle est dernière l'attaque informatique contre le GUN ainsi que les attaque de robot d'Eggman. Et il fort possible qu'elle soit aussi responsable de l'attaque qu'il y a eu sur Angel Island.

Sonic : Je suis d'accord mais qu'es qu'on peut faire ? On a aucune preuve contre elle…

Shadow : Je sais et sa m'enrage. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est de savoir qu'elle plan elle a derrière la tête.

Sonic : Visiblement elle chercher à diviser le pays.

Shadow : Ouais sa expliquerait pourquoi elle a cherché à détruire ta réputation. Elle veut créé une révolte auprès de la population mobian… sans doute pour justifier une attaque de sa part…

Sonic : Au moins on a réussi à contrait se plan.

Shadow préoccuper : Pour le moment… mais on va devoir se préparait au pire…

Sonic : Oui car si elle attaque elle nous visera en premier. Surtout…

Shadow préoccuper : Surtout Silver… je sais…

Sonic : Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais le préparait aussi à la possibilité d'une nouvelle guerre ?

Shadow soupirant : Malheureusement… je vais devoir profiter de ces vacances pour l'entraîner lui et Blaze même si je n'aime pas sa…

Sonic : Le but n'est pas de les envoyer en première ligne mais qu'il soit prêt pour faire face s'ils se font attaquer.

Shadow résigner : C'est ce que je vais faire… Au moins Silver sera ravi.

* * *

Alors que tout le monde s'amuser chez Sonic et Tails de l'autre côté de la ville la mère de Shadow était toujours clouée au lit foudroyer par une terrible fièvre. Mais grâce au médicament donné par Léon elle commencer à se remettre petit à petit. Pour le moment elle passer toute ses journées devant la télévision pour passer le temps. Mais sa tranquillité fut interrompue par un bruit suspect provenant de sa porte qui mener à l'arrière de sa maison. Après avoir passé des années à fuir et à se caché Anna était devenue très méfiante et attentive. Et elle avait raison car il y avait bien un groupe d'individu qui s'apprêter à pénétrait dans sa maison.

Maude ouvrant la porte : Rester discret et sur vos gardes.

Vincent : C'est bon c'est juste une femme seule on vas vite la maîtriser.

Maude : N'oublie pas qu'elle est censée être la mère de ce monstre.

Loïc : Elle a juste aidé à la base rien de plus.

Les 3 mobians avancée jusqu'au salon où ils repérèrent une forme recouverte d'une couverture sur le canapé la télé toujours allumée. Pensant que Anna dormez sous se drap. Le groupe entoura le canapé prêt à retirait le drap pour maîtriser c'elle qu'ils penser être profondément endormit. Mais à leurs surprises sous le drap il n'y avait que des oreillers placer la pour faire diversion.

Loïc : Merde elle n'est pas là.

Vincent : Elle est peut-être à l'étage.

Maude : Non elle à mit c'est oreiller sous se drap pour nous duper. Elle doit être entrain de s'échapper !

Comprenant la manœuvre de Anna le groupe se mit à fouiller les alentours pour retrouver leur cible. Anna avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps mais elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée à cause de la présence de deux autres personnes vêtues en noir juste devant chez elle. Elle avait donc dû faire le tour sans se faire repérait pour sortir par l'arrière.

Une fois à l'extérieure elle se mit à courir pour échapper au groupe d'intrus. Mais malheureusement à cause de son état de santé elle ne pouvait pas courir très vite. Par conséquence elle fut vite rattrapée et entourait par cinq personnes. Anna ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages mais voyer bien qu'il s'agissais de mobians même si elle ne pouvait pas déterminer à qu'elle espèce ils appartenais.

Anna : Que me voulait vous ? Si c'est de l'argent je n'ai rien pour vous.

Les cinq mobians restèrent mués et commencèrent à entourait leur cible pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas à nouveau. Anna fut prise au bras par l'un des mobian qui était derrière elle pour tenter de la faire tomber au sol. Mais l'hérissonne répliqua et contra facilement la prise de son assaillant qui ne s'attendais pas à une t'elle réaction. Le mobian fut plaqué au sol par Anna qui enchaîna en attaquant un autre membre du groupe.

Maude penser : Merde elle sait se battre.

Effectivement Anna avait au cours de ses longue années de vie appris à se battre pour pouvoir se défendre au cas si le GUN la retrouverait un jour. Grace à sa dans un premier temps elle arriva facilement à contrer la plupart des mobians qui l'entourait. Mais après plus de 5 minutes de combat intense elle ressenti une intense douleur dans sa poitrine.

Anna penser : Non pas maintenant !

L'hérissonne fut frapper par d'intense nausées et une sensation de fatiguer qui augmenté de plus en plus. Sa maladie reprenait le dessus au pire moment possible l'affaiblissant énormément et en l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Pensant que leur cible fatiguer simplement les cinq mobians répliquèrent voilement. Cette fois en frappant Anna un long moment pour évacuer leurs frustrations d'avoir était humilier par une seule personne, et aussi pour la faire payer d'avoir aidé le GUN dans la création de Shadow. Ne pouvant pas la tuer les cinq mobians arrêtèrent de l'attaquer voyant que Anna ne se défendait plus et avait perdu connaissance. Avant de quitter les lieux un des cinq mobians préleva un échantillon de son sang comme demandais par Sally.

* * *

Une peu plus tard à l'hôpital.

Le docteur Léon était entrain de terminer son service quand l'arrivée d'une nouvelle patiente attira son attention.

Léon : Excuser moi mais qu'elle est le problème avec cette patiente.

Infirmier : Elle a été retrouver chez elle par sa voisine. Elle a été agresser et laissé inconsciente dans son jardin.

Léon : Merde…

Infirmier : Vous la connaissez ?

Léon : Oui… Et je connais aussi son entourage. Je vais les prévenir.

Retour chez Sonic et Tails.

Tout le monde profiter tranquillement de la fête ensemble. Amy était assise dans les bras de Shadow discutant tout en regardant Silver joué avec les deux enfants de Rouge et Knuckles. Tout se passer bien jusqu'au moment où le téléphone portable de Amy se mit à sonner.

Shadow : Qui c'est ?

Amy : Le docteur Léon.

Shadow : Pourquoi il t'appel ?

Amy se relevant : Je ne sais pas… peut être pour avoir des nouvel de Blaze…

Amy s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour parler avec Léon sans se douter de la mauvaise nouvelle qui l'attendais. Après quelques minutes de discussion Amy raccrocha le visage très sombre. En revenant auprès du groupe tout le monde remarquèrent son changement d'humeur…

Sonic inquiet : Amy que se passe-t-il ?

Amy : C'est Anna.

Shadow très inquiet : Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il avec ma mère ?

Amy : Elle est à l'hôpital… elle a était agresser.

Rouge inquiète  : Mais comment elle va ?

Amy : D'après Léon sa vie n'est pas menacée mais elle a perdu connaissance…

Tout le monde fixa Shadow du regard qui étonnamment ne disait plus rien. Et c'est sans un mot qu'il se leva pour disparaître dans un flash de lumière vert pour réapparaître devant l'hôpital ou il y rentra mort d'inquiétude. Il trouva très vite Léon qui attendais dans le couloir d'entré de l'hôpital.

Shadow mort d'inquiétude : Ou est t'elle ?!

Léon : Calme toi Shadow nous sommes dans un hôpital.

Shadow paniquer : Je m'en fou dit moi ou ait ma mère ?!

Léon surprit : Ta mère… ? Chambre 107.

S'en attendre Shadow fonça vers la chambre ou se trouver sa mère suivie par Léon. Malgré son stress et impatience qu'il ouvra la porte en douceur. La chambre ne contenait qu'un seul lit ou Anna était allongé encore endormi. Shadow se posa à ses coté très inquiet en voyant son visage recouvert de blessure.

Léon entrant : Elle va s'en sortir.

Shadow : Que lui est t'il arriver ?

Léon : Elle a été retrouver à l'arrière de sa maison inconsciente. D'après notre examen elle a été battue très voilement. Par chance ces blessures sont principalement des égratignures et quelque fracture. Elle a perdu connaissance à cause de sa maladie et d'un effort intense.

Shadow : Elle a dû se débattre…

Léon : Oui et a cause de son état de santé elle n'a pas pu résister ou s'enfuir.

Shadow : Si j'avais un peu insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec nous elle ne serait pas blesser…

Léon : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… ne t'en veux pas.

Même si Léon avait raison Shadow continuer à se reprocher ce qui était arriver à sa mère.

Léon : Je vais vous laisser. Elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps.

Shadow : Merci.

Après quelques minutes d'attente Anna commença effectivement à se réveiller au grand soulagement de Shadow.

Anna : Ou suis ?

Shadow : A l'hôpital on t'a attaqué chez toi. Tu t'en souviens ?

Anna : Oui un peu…

Shadow : Tu as vue qui t'a fait ça ?

Anna : Non je n'ai pas vue leurs visage…

Shadow : Leurs ? Ils étaient plusieurs ?

Anna : Oui ils étaient cinq. Je pense que c'était tous des mobians mais ils avaient une tenue qui caché totalement leurs corps…

Shadow : C'était des cambrioleurs ?

Anna : Non c'était moi qu'ils visé…

Shadow : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Anna : Quand j'ai entendu qu'on forcer la porte arrière de ma maison j'ai voulu faire croire que je dormais en mettant des oreillers sous un drap pour pouvoir m'échapper au plus vite. Mais il y avait deux d'entre eux qui monté la garde devant chez moi. Alors j'ai du passé par l'arrière et pendant que je me déplacer je l'ai est entendue parler. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'était moi qui l'ai intéressé… mais surtout ils savaient que je suis ta mère…

Shadow : Je vois…

Anna : Désoler de t'avoir causé du souci.

Shadow : Non ne t'en veux pas c'est de la faute de ces types. Et crois-moi ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ton fait.

Anna : Je ne veux pas qu'on me venge…

Shadow : Je comprends on verra sa quand tu iras mieux. Pour le moment je vais aller demandais qu'on ouvre une enquête et ensuite je reviendrais te voir.

Anna : Merci.

Une fois avoir enlacer sa mère Shadow quitta l'hôpital ou il pouvait enfin libérait toute sa colère de ce qui venait de se produire. Après ce que sa mère lui avait dit il était convaincu sur l'identité de ceux qui avait fait ça. La seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de trouver ou ils habiter pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient osé faire.

Alors que Shadow quitté les lieux pour trouver ou habité ceux qu'il voulait détruire Amy et tous les reste du groupe arrivèrent aussi à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvel. Mais ils ne pur pas rester très longtemps au côté de Anna qui devait passer des examens médicaux.

Amy : Je suis soulagée qu'elle va bien.

Sonic : Oui nous aussi mais je me demande ou est Shadow.

Knuckles : C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange qu'il ne soit pas resté au côté de sa mère.

Rouge préoccuper : Je pense savoir…

Amy : Vraiment ?

Rouge : Oui il doit être parti pour trouver les responsables…

Sonic : Mais comment compte t'il les retrouver on ne sait même pas qui c'était ?

Rouge : Non… je suis sûr que ceux qui ont attaqué Anna sont les mêmes qui son venu sur Angel Island.

Tails : Vous être sur ?

Rouge : Oui leurs façons de faire et la même que ceux qui nous avait attaqué.

Sonic : Mais comment compte t'il trouver les coupables.

Rouge : Enfaîte sa fait un petit moment que Shadow et moi suspectons les mobians envoyer pas Sally. On a déjà la confirmation que c'étaient eux qui avaient infesté le GUN avec un virus informatique.

Silver : Mais pourquoi vous ne l'ai avaient pas arrêter ?

Rouge : Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Le seul qui pourrait le faire c'est Eggman mais personne ne nous prendrait au sérieux…

Amy : Donc se serait eux les coupable…

Rouge : C'est sur… et Shadow le pense aussi et va vouloir se venger.

Amy : Mais s'il fait sa il risque de s'attirait des ennuis.

Rouge : Oui mais il ne doit pas y penser.

Sonic : Dans ce cas retrouvons l'eux pour l'arrêter.

Rouge : Je vais voir avec le GUN pour qu'il me donne leurs adresses.

Alors que Rouge était occuper au téléphone Silver s'approcha de Sonic pour attirait son attention.

Silver : Oncle Sonic.

Sonic : Oui Silver ?

Silver : Je sais où et papa je peux t'y guider à temps.

Sonic : Vraiment es que tu pourrais nous y téléporter ?

Silver : Non… je n'ai pas de Chaos émeraude et je n'ai pas appris à utiliser le Chaos Control sans elles…

Sonic : Je vois… Alors dans ce cas-là je vais te prendre sur mon dos et tu vas me guider.

Rouge : Bonne idée partait devant on vous rejoint dès que j'ai l'adresse.

Pour rattraper Shadow à temps Sonic courra à toute vitesse avec Silver sur son dos vers l'endroit où se trouver le hérisson noir.

Sonic : Silver il est encore loin ?

Silver : Non on y est presque.

Sonic : T'en mieux une fois sur place je veux que tu m'aide à le gérait avec tes pouvoir.

Silver : D'accord…

Sonic : Ça ne va pas ? Dis-le-moi si je vais trop vite.

Silver : Non c'est papa il est vraiment furieux…

Sonic : C'est normal il ne supporte pas qu'on face du mal à ceux qu'il aime.

Au même moment Shadow arriver tout juste devant le lieu d'habitation des mobians du royaume de Sally. Le sombre hérisson arborait un visage de haine prêt à faire exploser ceux qui avait fait du mal à sa mère. Mais au moment où il s'apprêter à défoncer la porte d'entrée il fut projeté en arrière par une énergie familière. Sonic et Silver était arriver juste à temps pour le stopper.

Shadow furieux : Laissé moi ! Je vais régler cette histoire pour de bon.

Sonic : Tu ne peux le faire comme ça. Si tu les attaques Sally pourra l'utiliser contre toi.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Qu'elle le fasse ! Après eux c'est elle don je vais m'occuper !**

Sonic : Calme-toi c'est ce qu'elle veut. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant.

La fureur de Shadow l'aveugler tellement qu'il n'écouter presque pas les arguments de Sonic. Aux lieux de sa il continuer à avancer pour entrait dans le bâtiment. Pour l'arrêter Sonic le plaqua au sol et tenta de résonner Shadow.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Laisse-moi passé !**

Sonic : Silver tu peu m'aidé.

Écoutant la demande de son oncle Silver immobilisa son père avec difficulté car il résister beaucoup. Son père dégager une t'elle énergie que le retenir lui brûler les mains tellement elle était puissante. Même à deux ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient empêcher Shadow de faire éclater sa rage. Finalement c'est une voix d'une jeune hérissonne qui venait tout juste d'arriver qui arriva à apaiser la colère de Shadow.

Amy avec une voix douce : Shadow s'il te plais ne cède pas à ta colère.

Shadow furieux : Mais ils ont fait du mal à ma famille !

Amy : Je sais mais ne vois-tu pas que tout ça n'est qu'un piège. Sally veux te pousser à les attaquer pour qu'elle puisse répliquer en toute légitimité. Alors ne lui donne pas ce plaisir.

Shadow : Mais…

Amy : Shadow crois nous ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait mais pas maintenant.

Shadow résigner : D'accords…

Grace aux douces paroles d'Amy, Shadow se calma finalement soulager qu'on l'ai empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprêter de faire. Une fois que tout le monde soit arrivé sur place ils rentèrent chez Amy et Shadow pour parler de ce qu'il aller faire.

* * *

Sonic : Alors et maintenant ?

Shadow : Je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait.

Tails : Et comment ?

Shadow : Rouge tu peux m'envoyer la vidéo de Sally.

Rouge : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Je vais la diffuser.

Amy : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Shadow : Oui elle n'a pas tenu parole alors je vais lui faire regretter.

Sonic : Fait attention sa pourrait se retourner contre toi. On pourrait t'accuser d'avoir trafiquer cette vidéo.

Shadow : C'est possible mais j'ai l'intention de juste l'envoyer aux autres familles royales sans qu'ils sachent que sa vient de nous. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient se retourner contre elle.

Knuckles : Tu veux affaiblir son alliance pour te venger.

Shadow : Oui.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas possible…

Shadow : Quoi ?

Rouge : La vidéo… je ne l'ai plus…

Shadow : Comment c'est possible ?!

Rouge : Je n'en sais rien…

Knuckles : Tu la peut-être effacer sans le vouloir.

Rouge : Non je suis sûr que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas grave Oméga aussi l'avait dans sa base de données.

Sonic : Qu'elle chance.

Shadow : Oméga tu peux me transmettre l'enregistrement que tu avais prise de Sally ?

Oméga : Requête impossible.

Shadow : Pourquoi ?

Oméga : Je n'ai pas d'enregistrement qui correspond à ta demande.

Amy : Mais comment c'est possible que Rouge et Oméga n'est plus cette vidéo.

Shadow avec une voix sombre : C'était donc sa leurs but…

Sonic : Quoi ?

Shadow : L'attaque d'Angel Island et le virus informatique… C'était pour la vidéo et pour nous espionner…

Amy : Rouge tu n'aurais pas garder la vidéo ailleurs ?

Rouge : Oui j'en avait une copie dans mon ordinateur mais il a été infecter par leur virus. A cause de sa j'ai perdu tous mes documents qu'il avait...

Tails : Donc tous se qui s'est passé était l'œuvre de Sally...

Amy : Mais pourquoi avoir attaquer ta mère ?

Shadow : Juste pour lui faire payer d'avoir aidé le GUN de m'avoir créé…

Sonic : Bon qu'es qu'on fait maintenant. On a perdu notre seul moyen de pression sur Sally. Et maintenant nous somme sûr qu'elle prévoit de nous attaquer…

Shadow résigner : Je n'ai plus le choix je vais devoir l'aient préparé à lui faire face et à une nouvelle guerre.

Amy : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Shadow : Silver, Blaze sortes de votre cachette !

A l'entente de leurs nom les deux enfants descendirent de l'étage ou Silver pouvait les entendre discuter.

Silver : Oui ?

Shadow : Préparait vous nous parton.

Blaze : Pour aller où ?

Shadow : Je vais vous former intensivement au combat pendant les deux mois de vacance.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui je n'ai plus le choix vous devez être prêt quand Sally attaquera de toute c'est force.

Sonic : Ou tu l'aies emmène ?

Shadow : La ou je sais qu'on sera tranquille pour les former.

Amy : Tu veux dire ?

Shadow : Oui c'est là-bas que je l'ai emmène.

A cette annonce Silver et Blaze était plutôt ravi que Shadow accepte enfin de les former même s'ils auraient préféré que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance. Maintenant ils avaient deux mois devant eux pour être prêt à combattre Sally.

* * *

 **Fin de l'acte 4.**

 **Nous voila enfin à la fin de cette acte ou il se sera passé beaucoup de chose. Remercier Sally qui a enfin réussi à convaincre Shadow de former Silver et Blaze.**

 **En revanche comme je l'avait annoncé plutôt à partir de maintenant les chapitres ne sortiront plus le samedi mais plutôt le dimanche. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour maintenir un rythme stable de sorti mais je ne promets rien. D'ailleurs pour la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre publier. Mais s'est juste le temps que j'arrive à m'organiser avec mon nouveau travaille.**

 **Donc le prochain chapitre sortira le dimanche 9 février.**

 **Mais pour vous faire patienter je vais vous donner quelque détailles de se qui vas se passer dans l'acte 5.**

 **\- Alors cet acte sera donc centré sur la formation au combat de Silver et Blaze. Par conséquence attendais vous a beaucoup de combat.**

 **\- On aura aussi le retour de Silver en forme Chaos.**

\- **A une petite scène mature entre Amy et Shadow. ( Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup ça)**

\- **Et le rapprochement entre Silver et Blaze. (Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt...)**

 _ **Ça** **fait beaucoup au programme alors soyer la en février.**_


	31. Acte 5 Chapter 31

Acte 5 Chapitre 31

Après les derniers événements qui c'était produit Shadow avait finalement accepter le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas préserver Silver ou Blaze de la tempête qui approché. Alors ils devraient être prêt à se battre pour défendre leurs vies pendant que les adultes s'occuperaient d'arrêter Sally du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Shadow.

Shadow avait prévu de partir avec les deux enfants dès le lendemain le temps de prévenir le GUN de son départ. Le Commandeur comprit tout de suite la situation et soutenu la décision de Shadow. Pour l'heurs l'équipe de protection qui avait était mis en place pour veiller sur Silver était suspendu et affecter à la surveillance des mobian du royaume de Sally. Une fois tout régler Shadow attendais dans le jardin que Silver et Blaze vienne pour partir.

Silver arrivant : Nous somme prêt.

Shadow : Vous avez bien penser à prendre de quoi dormit et pour toi Blaze des vêtements de sport ?

Blaze : Oui nous avons tous ce qu'il faut.

Shadow : Bien alors avant de partir je vais être claire. Nous ne parton pas pour des vacances. Sa vas être dur très dur. Durant c'est deux mois je ne serais plus seulement votre père ou tuteur mais votre formateur. Alors je serais très sévère avec vous ça n'aura rien avoir avec nos petits exercices quotidiens. Vous devez donc bien avoir conscient de ce qui vous attend. Si vous voulait renoncer vous le pouvait encore.

Les deux enfants voyer bien que Shadow ne plaisanter pas et que ce qu'il leurs réserver n'avait rien avoir avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà connue. Mais c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux alors il nu aucune hésitation dans leurs décisions.

Silver confiant : Ne t'en fait pas je vais y arriver.

Blaze très confiante : Moi aussi.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on vas pouvoir y aller.

Silver : Et maman ?

Shadow : Elle passera nous voir plus tard quand elle aura fini son travail.

Blaze : Ou allons-nous ?

Shadow : Loin très loin. Là-bas il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger. Je pourrais donc vos former sans retenue. Si tout est bon mettait une de vos mains sur moi pour qu'on puisse y aller.

C'est déterminer que les deux enfants mirent leurs mains sur Shadow pour disparaître du jardin.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de la.

Shadow apparue avec ces deux élèves aux beaux milieux d'une plaine entourait d'une forêt avec un petit lac à côté.

Silver : Whoa ou somme nous ?

Shadow : A l'autre bout du monde au plus loin du royaume de Sally.

Blaze : On dirait qu'il n'y a aucune habitation dans les environs.

Shadow : En effet il n'y aucune ville avant plusieurs heures de trajet. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi cet endroit.

Blaze : Très bon choix au moins ici on pourra utiliser nos pouvoir sans crainte et retenu.

Shadow : Oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous pourrait tout détruire ou brûler. En attendant aller poser vos affaires dans la petite grotte là-bas. Je vous attendrai à l'entrée de la forêt prêt du lac.

Silver : Tu as l'airs de bien connaitre cet endroit tu es déjà venu ici avant ?

Shadow : Oui il y a quelques années. Maintenant au boulot on a peu de temps devant nous.

Après avoir vite posé leurs affaires dans la grotte les deux enfants se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Shadow pour commencer leurs formations.

Silver : Alors par quoi on commence ? Combats, esquive, exercice de force, ou de pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Rien de tout ça. Vous allez d'abord vous échauffer.

Blaze : Et comment ?

Shadow : Vous voyez le haut de cette montagne devant nous ?

Silver : Oui…

Shadow : Vous allez monter à son sommet puis revenir ici.

Silver : Quoi ?! Mais sa vas nous prendre la journée.

Shadow : A vous de voir comment y arriver. Je vous autorise à faire appel à vos pouvoirs du moment que vous arrivez à en garder le contrôle.

Blaze : Mais pourquoi un tel exercice ?

Shadow : Le but de cet échauffement c'est d'améliorait votre endurance et force physique. Ainsi que votre mental et volonté. Avec vos capacités sa devrait être faisable. Une fois de retour nous passeront aux exercices.

Silver : On va être morts après sa…

Shadow : J'avais dit que ce serait très dur. A votre place je partirais au plus vite si vous voulait encore faire autre chose de la journée.

Sans attendre Blaze s'élança tout droit dans la forêt bien déterminer à vite en finir avec cet échauffement. A son tour Silver prit la route avec une allure moins rapide voulant ne pas épuiser toute ses forces dès le début.

Shadow : Une dernière chose Silver interdiction de tenté le Chaos Contrôle.

Silver : Bien sûr.

Après 10 minutes de course Silver arriva au début de la montagne ou il y retrouva Blaze qui était entrain de choisir le meilleur chemin à prendre. Ils avaient deux possibilités sois continuer tout droit mais se chemin sembler assez difficile d'accès. Ou alors passer par le coté ou le chemin était visiblement plus simple.

Silver essouffler : Alors par… ou passé…

Blaze : Facile tout droit.

Silver pas très convaincu : Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce chemin ma l'airs plus dur et même dangereux.

Blaze : Peut-être mais il est plus cours donc plus rapide. Alors c'est par là que je vais.

Silver regarda Blaze partir dans la montagne alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Silver penser : Par ou passé… celui de Blaze ou…

Alors que Silver observer la route qui passé par le coté une marque sur un rocher attira son attention. On pouvait y voir une flèche gravée dans la roche qui pointé la direction du chemin le plus facile.

Silver : On dirait un repère. Es qu'il indique la route pour le sommet… après tout je n'ai rien à perdre.

Préférant suivre son instinct Silver opta pour le détoure plutôt que risqué de prendre le même chemin que Blaze. En plus Silver préférait l'éviter si possible.

* * *

Plus de 4 heures plus tard.

Préférant prendre le chemin le plus prudent Silver courra aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le sommet. Sur sa route il trouva d'autre balise qu'il suivi jusqu'à atteindre le sommet à bout de souffle. Même si la route qu'il avait prise était plutôt dégager sa rester quand même une route de montagne naturel donc difficile à pratiquer.

Après dix minutes de repos Silver s'apprêter à repartir quand Blaze arriva elle aussi au sommet visiblement épuiser de sa course.

Blaze épuiser : Comment… as-tu fait… pour arriver avant moi ?

Silver : Il faut croire que mon chemin était le meilleur.

Blaze vexer : Tu as… eu de la chance…

Silver : Ouais… ou j'ai été plus malin.

Blaze : Ne t'en balle pas nous ne sommes qu'a la moitié de la course. Je ne me laisserais pas battre par toi.

Silver : Pareil pour moi.

Entre les deux enfants il y avait une tension qui c'était créé entre eux depuis quelques jours. Silver en voulait toujours à Blaze pour son attitude envers Oméga. Alors que de son côté Blaze était agacer par Silver qu'elle prenait pour un faible à cause de cet événement. Et à cause de sa le peux d'amitié qui avait commencé à se crée entre eux avait disparu pour ne laisser que du méprit.

Silver : Bon puisse que tu aimes temps être seul moi j'y vais. Amuse-toi bien dans ton coin.

Après avoir défier Blaze du regard Silver s'élança par son chemin pour retourner au campement. Blaze elle de son côté fulminer de colère à l'idée de laisser Silver prendre de l'avance. Alors la jeune fille s'élança tout de suite sur le chemin de retour mais cette fois elle utilisa ses flammes pour aller plus vite.

Pendant ce temps au campement.

Pendant que c'est deux élèves était entrain de s'échauffer Shadow attendais leurs retours avec impatience. Il avait vite monté un campement ou lui et ses deux élèves pourraient y vivre pendant les deux mois de la formation. Mais malgré sa l'attente était difficile pour le sombre hérisson qui n'était plus habituer à attendre sans rien faire.

Shadow penser : Mon dieu que ces long.… comment je fessais quand je former Amy pour rester en place sans bouger… ? Peut-être que Eggman avait raison au final… je me suis ramollie avec le temps. Au final cette histoire de formation est aussi une bonne chose pour moi. Au moins Silver à commencer à redescendre Blaze aussi doit être sur le chemin du retour…

Au final Shadow du attendre encore trois longs heurs avant que Blaze n'arrive la première au campement pour s'y écrouler d'épuisement.

Shadow : Eh bien on dirait que tu étais vraiment motivé.

Blaze épuiser : Es que… je suis… la première ?

Shadow : Hum oui en effet Silver n'est pas encore là.

Blaze : Géniale…

Satisfait d'être arrivé en première Blaze se laissa tomber au sol n'arrivant plus à tenir debout. En voyant sa Shadow ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Après avoir examiné la jeune fille pour s'assurait qu'elle aller bien il la coucha sur son lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer pendant qu'il s'occuper de préparait le repas. Silver finie par lui aussi arriver au campement très fatiguer mais moins que Blaze qui n'arriver toujours pas à se relever.

Silver très fatiguer : Papa… je suis là.

Shadow : Tu arrives juste à temps pour manger.

Silver : En même temps tu savais que j'arriver.

Shadow : C'est vrai au moins grâce à sa tout est prêt.

Silver : Je suis arrivé en premier ?

Shadow : Non Blaze est arrivé il y a une demi-heure environ.

Silver déçut : Oh…

Shadow : Mais elle est bien plus fatiguée que toi. Depuis son retour ici elle n'a pas bougé de son lit. Il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas pris la meilleure route.

Silver : Ouais mais elle est quand même arrivée en tête…

Shadow : C'est vrai mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est plus rapide que toi et malgré sa vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'écart d'arriver.

Silver : J'ai eu de la chance. J'ai juste eu à suivre les balises pour arriver au sommet.

Shadow : Des balises ?

Silver : Oui il y avait des flèches qui indiquer la route vers le sommet.

Shadow pensif : La petite maline…

Silver : Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : On va dire que vous n'être pas les premiers à venir ici pour vous entraîner.

Silver : Je comprends mieux… En tout cas sa ma bien aidé.

Shadow : Maintenant mange bien on passera au combat après.

Silver : Déjà ?

Shadow : Oui je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais formation intensive. Temps que vous tiendrez sur vos jambes est que je ne voie pas de danger pour votre santé on continuera.

Silver : Je vois.

Une fois leurs repas avaler les deux hérissons allèrent vers le lac pour passer à la suite des exercices.

Shadow : Bien on va travailler sur le combat physique maintenant.

Silver : Sa vas être comme pour les exercices d'esquive ?

Shadow : Non cette fois se sera du pur combat sans limite de terrain. On s'arrêtera quand je l'aurais décidé.

Silver : Ok.

Shadow lançant une pierre : Mais pour se combat tu n'utiliseras tes pouvoirs que pour maintenir cette pierre en l'air. Tu n'as le droit de porter une attaque que si tu la maintiens dans les airs.

Silver attrapant la pierre : Mais je n'arriverais jamais à me concentrait sur la pierre et le combat en même temps.

Shadow : Pour le moment mais tu vas y arriver.

Silver pas très convaincu : Ok...

Shadow : Encore une chose n'oublie pas que ce combat reste un combat amical. Je risque d'être très dur mais n'oublie pas que je suis avant tout ton père et que je t'aime. Alors ne prend pas mal ce qui risque d'arriver.

Silver : Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas on va y aller. N'oublie pas de maintenir la pierre en l'airs.

Une fois ce dernier détail donné Shadow recula pour se mettre en position de combat. Silver lui était plutôt intimidé par son père. La seule fois où ils s'étaient combattus c'était quand il avait pris sa forme Chaos. Mais là c'était un vrai combat comme il en rêve depuis longtemps même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à lui.

Dès l'instant ou Silver souleva sa pierre en l'airs Shadow fonça sur lui le surprenant par sa vitesse. C'est sans aucune hésitation que Shadow fit tomber une véritable pluie de coup contre son fils qui avait du mal à la fois à esquiver et à maintenir la pierre en l'airs.

Shadow en se battant : Alors qu'attendu pour attaquer ? Tu n'espères pas m'avoir sur la durée quand même ?

Silver esquivant : Ce n'est pas… comme si tu me… facilité la tâche...

Alors que Silver tenta d'atteindre son père avec un coup de poing Shadow para son bras sur le côté pour ensuite lui crocheter une de ses jambes pour le faire tomber lourdement au sol.

Shadow : C'est mon but de te compliquer la tâche. A toi d'être à la hauteur.

Silver : Ok.

C'est très motivé que Silver se releva bien déterminer à montrer à son père de quoi il était capable même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à le faire tout en gardant la pierre en l'airs. Silver attaqua son père principalement avec ses bras pour laisser ses jambes se remettre de sa longue course. Il essayer de créer une ouverture comme lors de ses combats contre sa mère mais là c'était comme tenter de faire tomber une montagne. Déjà lors des combats contre Amy il arriver à peine à la frôler alors qu'elle se donner pas à fond. Donc face à son père il était largement dominé.

Par conséquence toutes les tentatives d'attaque de Silver se solda par un échec tout de suite puni par une terrible contre-attaque. Evidemment Shadow ne frapper Silver de toute ses forces mais assez pour lui couper le souffle à chaque fois.

Après plus de dix minutes de combat intense Silver était recouvert de bleu et d'égratignure et arriver à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Cette situation était plus que frustrant pour le jeune hérisson qui voyer son père se tenir devant lui qui n'était même pas essouffler. Cèdent à sa frustration Silver tenta de toucher son père dans le ventre avec son poing sans réfléchir ou en gardant la pierre en l'airs. En voyant que son fils ne respecter plus les regèles du combat Shadow bloqua le poing de Silver dans sa main. Une fois l'attaque neutraliser Shadow tira Silver vers lui pour l'accueillir avec son genou dans son ventre pour ensuite enchaîner avec un coup de coude moins fort à l'arrière de son dos. Les deux impactent fut tellement fort que Silver s'écroula au sol sans arriver à se relever luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

Shadow : Silver dans un combat foncé sans réfléchir n'est jamais une bonne chose surtout avec ton niveau. En plus tu as laissé tomber la pierre.

Silver avec du mal à parler : Désoler…

Shadow : Tu dois mieux te maîtriser et arrêter d'être aussi impulsif. Car a cause de sa tu deviens une cible trop facile.

Silver : Je comprends…

Shadow : Bon repose toi je vais voir si Blaze est prête.

Silver déçut : Ouais…

Le jeune hérisson était plutôt déçu de sa première performance mais il était bien trop épuisé pour tenter de poursuivre le combat. La seule chose qu'il arriva à faire c'est de se traîner jusqu'à un arbre pour si adosser.

Au campement Blaze c'était déjà réveiller et venait tout juste de finir de manger quand Shadow arriva à ses coté.

Shadow : Tu as fini de manger ?

Blaze : Oui.

Shadow : Dans ce cas vient avec moi on va passer au combat.

Blaze : D'accord.

Les deux mobian se redirent au même endroit ou se trouver Silver. En passent devant le jeune hérisson Blaze l'observa attentivement. Silver fessait peine à voir tellement il sembler impuissant et faible.

Blaze penser : Comme je le penser il reste un faible.

C'est très confiant que Blaze se plaça en face de Shadow qui attendais devant le lac.

Shadow : Bien alors pour tes combat Blaze tu ne pourras attaquer que en utilisant tes pouvoirs et seulement avec eux.

Blaze : Seulement avec… très bien.

Une fois cette mise au moins faite les deux mobians se mire en position de combat. C'est Blaze qui attaqua la première avec une série de coup de poing et de pied charger avec ses flammes comme lui avait déjà montrait Shadow. Mais le problème en attaquant de cette façon était que Blaze perdez beaucoup en vitesse devant se concentrait à la fois sur ses flammes et sur c'est coup. Par conséquence Shadow n'avait aucun mal à esquiver les attaques comme lors de son combat contre Silver.

Blaze continua un long moment c'est attaques sans faire mouche. Pire encore elle attaqué sans se préoccuper de se défendre. Jusqu'à présent Shadow n'avait jamais était très violant quand il s'occuper de Blaze sur Angel Island mais maintenant il devait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était plus juste des petits exercices. En conséquence Shadow esquiva le poing enflammer de Blaze pour ensuite lui décrocher un violant coup de poing dans le ventre la projetant à plusieurs mettre en arrière au sol. La puissance du coup prit par surprise la jeune fille qui ne s'attendais pas à ce que Shadow ose utiliser autant de force contre elle.

Alors qu'elle tenté difficilement de se relevait Shadow continua son assaut sur elle pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce combat n'avait rien à avoir ceux qu'il avait déjà fait pas le passé. Pour éviter le coup de son formateur Blaze roula sur le côté esquivant l'attaque au dernier moment.

Shadow : Concentre-toi. Ce combat a beau n'être qu'un simple exercice il en reste un vrai combat entre toi et moi. Alors évite de négliger ta défense sinon ce combat ne va pas durait longtemps.

Blaze : J'ai compris.

De son côté Silver continuer à observer le combat attentivement pendant qu'il récupérait de son combat. Par chance pour lui son corps récupérait assez vite de sa fatigue ou de ses blessures.

Silver penser : Pourquoi Blaze à le droit de combattre avec ses pouvoirs et pas moi ? Si j'avais pu le faire j'aurais pu mieux me battre…

Du coté de Blaze elle se demandais la même chose que Silver mais à l'envers. Habituellement elle préférait d'abord attaquer sans c'est pouvoir pour crée une ouverture pour ensuite les utiliser. Mais elle se plia aux demandes de Shadow.

Le combat de Blaze était par conséquence assez similaire à celui de Silver. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à toucher Shadow et subissez de lourd dégât en représailles. Le problème pour Blaze c'était que plus elle fatigue plus il lui était difficile de contrôler parfaitement ces flammes. Après avoir à nouveau subit une lourde attaque de la part de Shadow la jeune fille perdit totalement le contrôle produisant une véritable tornade de flamme autour d'elle qui menacer de la réduire elle-même en cendre. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir de terrible brûlure c'est une forte douleur au ventre qu'elle subit. Shadow avait traversé c'est flamme pour la frapper dans le ventre avec son pied pour la projeter directement dans le lac et éteindre ses flammes. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque que son élève ne se noie Shadow agrippa la jeune fille pour ensuite la jeter en dehors de l'eau. Blaze était encore entrain de toussait et de reprendre son souffle alors que Shadow arriva devant elle.

Shadow : On continue.

C'est avec difficulté que Blaze se releva pour poursuivre le combat mais resta clairement dominer par Shadow qui ne lui laissé rien passé. Au final Blaze tenu encore 5 minutes avant de s'écrouler épuiser.

Shadow : On dirait qu'on va s'en arrêter là.

Maintenant que le combat avec son élève était terminé Shadow s'approcha d'elle pour examiner ces blessures. Même si le hérisson veilliez bien à ne pas porter d'attaque trop dangereux il n'oublier pas qu'il avait affaire à des enfants et rester donc prudent avec eux. Après avoir bien vérifier que Blaze n'avait rien de trop grave il déposa la jeune fille au côté de Silver.

Shadow : Silver tu pense que tu peux encore faire un exercice ?

Silver : Oui.

Shadow : Bien alors vient avec moi.

Les deux hérissons reprirent place prête du lac. Mais cette fois Shadow resta au côté de son fils sans se mettre en position de combat.

Silver : Qu'es qu'on va faire ?

Shadow : On va travailler sur tes pouvoir pour que tu développes de vraie attaque. Jusqu'à présent tu les utilise sois pour immobiliser ou pour projeter des objets. Alors je vais t'aider à mieux les exploiter.

Silver : Comme le Chaos Spear ou Blast ?

Shadow : Oui.

Silver : Ok. Qu'elle attaque je vais apprendre ?

Shadow : Tu te souviens du jours ou tu as pris ta forme Chaos ?

Silver soupirant : Oui…

Shadow : N'est pas honte de se jours. Mais lors de ce combat tu avais utilisé une attaque assez similaire à mon Chaos Spear. On va partir sur sa pour le moment.

Silver : Mais je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour produire cette attaque. C'est cette chose qui la fait…

Shadow : Silver tu doit comprendre que la forme Chaos c'est une partie de toi. Elle représente notre instinct de combattant le plus bestiale. Si tu as pu utiliser cette attaque sous cette forme tu le peux aussi sans. Tu dois juste laisser ton instinct te guidé.

Silver : Mais… je ne veux pas redevenir comme sa…

Shadow : Je te comprends moi aussi je n'aime pas faire appel à cette forme mais elle fait parti de nous. Pour le moment on se contentera de juste développer tes attaques. Une fois fait on verra pour la forme Chaos.

Silver rassurait : Très bien.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas on va y aller petit à petit. Maintenant commençons à travailler sur cette attaque.

Silver : Comment je dois faire ?

Shadow : Si c'est comme pour moi tu dois concentrait ton énergie dans tes mains et lui donner la forme d'une lance pour ensuite la projeter sur ta cible. Plus ton énergie sera concentrée et importante plus ton attaque sera puissante.

Silver : Ok…

Pendant les minutes qui suivi Silver tenta de reproduire la lame physique sans sucée. La seule chose qu'il arriver à produire c'était des petites sphères de la taille d'une balle de golf qui explosait sur le champ.

Silver : C'est vraiment dur… de concentré autant cette énergie pour quelle prenne forme.

Shadow : C'est normal pour toi.

Silver : Pourquoi pour moi ?

Shadow : Sans t'en rendre compte tu as toujours retenu ta puissance pour ne pas blesser ton entourage. C'est dans ta nature d'être comme ça.

Silver morose : Tu veux dire que c'est dans ma nature d'être un faible…

Shadow : Non ne pas vouloir faire du mal aux autres n'est pas de la faiblesse bien au contraire. Cette qualité est essentielle quand on veut protéger les autres.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui par exemple quand j'utilise le Chaos Blast je dois maîtriser son explosion pour éviter que des innocents ne sois blesser. Sans ça je ne pourrais quasiment jamais me battre sans faire des blesser ou pire. Mais toi tu le fais sans même le vouloir contrairement à moi. C'est un domaine où tu me surpasse.

Silver : Je n'avais pas réalisé sa…

Shadow : Oui sa te bloque un peu pour le moment car tu n'as pas l'habitude mais sa vite passé. Et as ce moment-là tu arriveras utiliser c'est attaques.

Silver : Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs lors de nos combats contrairement à Blaze ?

Shadow : Enfaîte tous les deux vous avez le même problème mais inverser. Blaze à trop l'habitude de se battre sans ses pouvoirs de flamme. Et toi tu as plus l'habitude de te battre en utilisant seulement ton énergie pour immobiliser tes adversaires ou en lançant des objets. Alors pour le moment pour les combats je vous fais travailler sur vos points faibles. Quand ça ira mieux je vous laisserais combattre comme vous le souhaiterai.

Silver : Tu as tout prévue.

Shadow : Oui je fais en sorte que vous amélioré le plus au plus vite. Maintenant va te reposer on reprendra demain.

Silver : D'accord papa.

Une fois qu'il en est eu terminer avec son fils Shadow s'occupa de Blaze en l'aidant à contrôler au mieux ces flammes jusqu'à qu'elle n'arriva plus à produire la moindre étincelle. Après ça tout le monde retourna au campement ou ils y retrouvèrent Amy qui avait commencé à préparait le dîner du soir.

Shadow : Déjà prêt tu as fait vite.

Amy : Je me suis dit que les enfants devaient avoir faim.

Silver : C'est vrai je suis affamé.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on va d'abord manger ensuite vous irait vous laver et vous couché dans vos sacs de couchage.

C'est s'en attendre que Silver et Blaze commencèrent à manger le repas préparait par Amy voulant reprendre le plus de force possible.

Amy : Alors les enfants pas trop dur cette première journée ?

Silver : Plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Papa nous a carrément demandait de courir jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne et de revenir. Après sa on a dû le combattre chacun notre tour.

Amy amusé : Sa ne m'étonne pas. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne vous a pas ménager lors de vos combats.

Silver : Tu la dis…

Shadow : Eh bien il va falloir vous y habituer car sa sera comme ça tous les jours. C'est pour ça que je vous conseille de ne pas perdre de temps et d'aller vous reposer au plus vite. Demain je vous réveillerais à l'aube.

Silver : On ne pourrait pas dormir à la maison et revenir demain en se téléportant ?

Shadow : Non vous devait vous endurcir le plus possible donc se sera avec le minimum de confort.

Blaze se levant : Moi ça me va très bien.

Très vite Blaze et Silver prie leurs bains pour ensuite aller se coucher laissant les deux adultes seuls.

Amy : Alors qu'en pense le formateur de cette première journée ?

Shadow : Pas trop mal ils devraient vite progresser tous les deux.

Amy : C'est sûr ils sont doués. Je suis sûr qu'il on mit beaucoup moins de temps que moi pour l'échauffement.

Shadow : C'est vrai qu'ils on était plus rapide que je ne l'imaginer pour un début mais tu étais quand même plus rapide qu'eux au final.

Amy : Ouais mais ils devraient vite me surpasser sur cette course.

Shadow : En même temps si Silver à était si rapide c'est par ce qu'il a suivi des balises qu'une certaine personne avait fait. Et qui comme par hasard montrai le meilleur chemin pour faire cette course.

Amy : Ah… j'avais complètement oublier. J'avais fait ça pour gagner du temps à l'époque. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que notre fils utiliser mes repères à son tour.

Shadow : Oui sacrée ironie.

Amy : C'est vrai. Et sinon tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé en les attendant ?

Shadow : Étonnamment oui…

Amy : Je passerais te tenir compagnie alors.

Shadow : Quel genre de compagnie ?

Amy : Sa dépend de toi ?

Shadow : Oh dans ce cas j'ai une petite idée…

Shadow prit Amy dans ses bras pour l'embraser tendrement sous les ronronnements de plaisir de la jeune hérissonne qui n'attendais que ça. Revenir ici ou tous les deux c'étaient rapprocher est avait commencer à s'aimé raviver leur désire les plus charnue mais ils devaient se maîtriser par peur d'être vue par les enfants.

* * *

 **Je suis de retour comme prévue après deux semaines de pause qui mon sembler durait des mois...**

 **Pour le moment j'ai encore assez d'avance pour continuer à publier à un rythme normal. Si je dois faire une petite pause ce ne sera pas avant la fin de cette acte-là. Je préfère le faire plutôt à un moment pas trop frustrant pour vous. Car vue comment finit l'acte 6 je ne pense pas que vous aimerez attendre ^^. Dernière petite précision je peux vous confirmez que ce volume 2 sera bien plus long que le volume 1 (Je misse entre 60 ou 70 chapitres environs voir plus...)**

 **Pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre il marque le début de la formation de Silver et Blaze. Pour le moment ils ont beaucoup de mal à s'entendre mais sa vas finir par s'arranger. Mais ce ne sera pas avant que Blaze ne fasse une grosse erreur... (Ne lui en voulait pas trop elle reste une ado) On en reparle dans 2 chapitres.**

 **Voilà j'ai terminé pour cette semaine alors rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Le soleil se levé à peine quand Shadow tenta de réveiller ses deux élèves. Mais les deux enfants rester profondément endormit. Ce n'est qu'après de longue minutes de lutte que Shadow arriva enfin à faire lever les deux enfants même s'ils étaient qu'à moitié réveiller. Une fois le petit déjeuner prit tout le monde se rendirent à l'entrée de la forêt.

Shadow : C'est parti pour votre échauffement quand vous serez de retour on pourra passer aux exercices et au combat. Donc plus vite vous reviendrez ici plus nous pourront travailler sur le reste.

Blaze déterminer : Très bien je vais vite en finir avec ça.

S'en attendre Blaze s'élança dans les bois le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. A son tour aussi Silver commença à rentrer dans la forêt.

Shadow : Silver attend une minute.

Silver : Oui papa ?

Shadow : Je vais te rajouter un petit plus à faire pendant ton échauffement.

Silver : Ok qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : La même chose que notre combat de hier. Tu vas faire tout ton échauffement en maintenant cette roche en l'airs sans la faire tomber.

Le rocher que Shadow pointé du doigt était bien plus grand que celui de hier. Elle fessait presque la moitié de la taille de Silver et était bien plus lourd et donc fatigant à manipuler pour lui.

Silver : Quoi ? Mais je n'arriverais jamais à courir tout en me concentrant sur un rocher aussi lourd et grand.

Shadow : Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

Silver : Sa vas me prendre beaucoup plus de temps…

Shadow : Raison de plus de partir tout de suite. Tu verras avec le temps tu ne remarqueras même plus ce rocher.

Se pliant aux demandes de son père Silver entama lui aussi sa course tout en veillant à bien garder le rocher avec lui.

Une fois ses deux élève partie Shadow resta sur place à attendre leurs retours. Mais comme hier cette tâche était très compliquée pour lui tellement l'ennuie le gêner. Cette ennuie finit par être interrompu par l'intervention d'Amy qui arriva à le surprendre en s'agrippent à son dos.

Amy : Et je t'ai pris par surprise ?

Shadow : Un peu…

Amy : Whao c'est rare que tu ne sois pas sur tes gardes.

Shadow : Il y a peu de chance qu'on soit attaqué ici alors je n'en ai pas besoin.

Amy : C'est vrai. Cet endroit est resté totalement sauvage et isoler.

Shadow : Ouais mais du coup il n'y a rien à faire en attendant leurs retour…

Amy : C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Shadow : Tu ne travailles pas ?

Amy : Non pas tout de suite. Je me suis arrangé avec ma patronne.

Shadow : C'est gentil de me tenir compagnie.

Amy : De rien. Alors que veux-tu faire ?

Shadow : Enfaîte je compter aller voir ma mère pendant qu'ils sont occupés.

Amy : Dans ce cas allons' y ont largement le temps d'aller la voir si on part tout de suite. Et après on pourra peut-être s'occuper tous les deux toi et moi.

Shadow gêner : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Amy : Eh bien aux vues de la situation j'aimerais moi aussi m'exercer avec toi un peu.

Shadow : Ah bonne idée moi aussi j'ai besoin de défie.

Amy : Tes deux élèves ne te suffit pas ?

Shadow : Pas pour le moment mais d'ici peu ils seront redoutables.

Amy : Quand ce sera le cas appel moi j'ai bien envie de les affronté.

Shadow : Je comptais le faire. Mais pour le moment évitons de les décourager. Je monterais la difficulté au fur à mesure de leurs progrès.

Amy : J'ai une drôle impression de déjà vue.

Shadow : Ouais mais beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis…

Amy : C'est sur… Qui aurait pu croire que notre vie changerait autant le jours nous somme venu ici.

Shadow souriant : Personne mais je ne changerais sa pour rien au monde.

Amy : Moi aussi.

Alors que ses deux parents partaient pour aller voir Anna à l'hôpital de son côté Silver effectuer comme il le pouvait la montait de la montagne. Mais à cause de la nouvelle demande de son père Silver fatiguer beaucoup plus. Il n'avait jamais utilisé son énergie aussi longtemps surtout durant un effort physique intense. Cela l'obliger à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle à de nombreuse reprise.

Silver penser : Papa est parti… Il doit en avoir assez de nous attendre… Se serait tellement plus facile si j'avais une Émeraude. Mais je comprends ce que papa cherche à faire. Alors je dois me dépasser. En plus je refuse de me laisser distancer par Blaze. D'ailleurs je me demande ou elle en est…

Après plus de cinq heures de plus de course à travers la forêt Silver arriva enfin au sommet de la montagne bien plus fatiguer que hier au même endroit. Avant d'entamer sa décente de la montagne Silver se posa sur le point le plus haut pour observer un peu les environ. Son regard fini par être attirait par une lumière orange qui traverser la forêt à toute vitesse.

Silver penser : Elle est déjà aussi loin. Elle va arriver bien avant moi aujourd'hui…encore... Je dois vraiment être plus rapide sinon je ne pourrais jamais m'exercer correctement au combat. Et je refuse de continuer à perdre face à elle.

Pousser par l'orgueil Silver reprit sa route pour ne pas laisser prendre trop d'avance à Blaze. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrait Silver rester toujours en colère contre la jeune fille pour avoir tenté de faire du mal à Oméga sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

Il était plus de midi quand Shadow et Amy réapparues au campement pour préparait le repas et attendre le retour des enfants en se combattant l'un contre l'autre. Finalement Blaze arriva juste au moment où le repas était prêt.

Amy : Bon je vais devoir y aller. Je reviendrais ce soir.

Shadow : Fait bien attention à toi.

Amy : Bien sûr.

Après un petit baiser échanger Amy disparu laissant Shadow seul avec son élève.

Shadow : Tu es prête à passer au combat ?

Blaze : Oui.

Shadow : Dans ce cas allons au lac. Comme pour hier je veux que tu n'attaques qu'avec tes flammes.

Une fois au lac le combat se lança sans attendre entre les deux mobians. Mais comme pour hier Blaze n'arriver pas à toucher ou à mettre en difficulté son formateur.

Shadow : Blaze essaye des attaques à distance. Avec notre niveau de différence tu ne pourras jamais prendre le dessus de cette façon.

Blaze : Je veux bien mais je n'arrive pas à projeter mes flammes loin de moi.

Shadow : Eh bien je te conseil de vite apprendre sinon tu vas finir cette journée recouverte de bleu.

Blaze : Quoi ?

Sans plus attendre Shadow fonça sur Blaze pour commencer à l'attaquer violemment de tous les côtés ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le calvaire de Blaze dura un long moment sans réussir à repousser son formateur qui ressembler plus à un bourreau en ce moment. Shadow chercher à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle s'habitue à utiliser ses flammes même sous pression. Car jusqu'à présent elle en perdait le contrôle dès qu'elle se sentait en danger. Mais grâce au différent exercice qu'elle avait fait avec Shadow elle arriver beaucoup mieux à garder son sang-froid en combat.

Alors que le combat continuer entre Blaze et Shadow, Silver arriva à son tour au campement. Voyant que son père était déjà occupé il préférât aller reprendre des forces autour du reste du repas. Une fois fait il retourna au lac pour assister à la fin du combat de Blaze.

Comme il s'en douté le combat s'arrêta peu de temps après son arriver. Shadow avait stoppé le combat au moment où Blaze n'arriver plus à produire de flamme et à tenir sur ses jambes.

Shadow : Fait une pause. Pour les prochains jours essaye de travail sur la projection de tes flammes. Si tu t'en sens encore capable vas t'exercer dans le lac histoire de ne pas déclencher un incendie.

Blaze épuiser : Oui…

C'est avec une énorme difficulté que Blaze marcha jusqu'à pourvoir s'adosser contre un arbre pour assister au combat de Silver le temps de reprendre des forces.

Shadow : Bien à ton tour Silver. Pas trop dur ton échauffement avec ma petite demande ?

Silver : Si à cause de sa j'ai mis plus de deux heures de plus que hier…

Shadow : C'est normal. Tu iras plus vite quand tu auras gagné en endurance physique et psychique.

Silver : J'avais compris que c'était pour sa que tu m'avais demandé de la faire.

Shadow : Oui d'ailleurs à partir de maintenant je veux que tu gardes se rocher en l'airs tout le temps même pendant les repas ou quand on ne combat pas.

Silver : D'accord.

C'est sans aucun protestation que Silver souleva le rocher qu'il avait déjà transporter toute la journée pour commencer à séance de combat.

Sans plus attendre Silver commença à attaquer bien déterminer à rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu. Mais comme pour Blaze, il ne parvenait pas à mettre en difficulté son père qui pour le moment se contenter d'esquiver sans répliquer. C'est alors que Silver tenta une des attaques qu'il avait apprise avec son oncle pour tenter de percer les défenses de son père. Pour cela il effectua un Spin Dash droit en direction de son père convaincu qu'elle arriverait au moins à le mettre un peu en difficulté.

Mais la réplique de son père fut sans appel. D'un seul coup de poing Shadow frappa Silver sur le dessus de la tête avant même qu'il n'est pu le toucher brisant son attaque. L'impact du coup de Shadow fut comme si Silver avait était frapper par un marteau de plusieurs tonnes le projetant le visage la première au sol.

Shadow : Silver ton oncle ne t'a pas expliqué que la puissance d'une attaque comme le Spin Dash dépendais de la vitesse de son utilisateur ?

Silver reprenant ses esprits : Oui il la fait…

Shadow : Alors tu penser réellement qu'avec ta vitesse actuelle tu arriverais à quelque chose en m'attaquant directement sans réfléchir ?

Silver : Non bien sur… mais j'espérais crée une ouverture.

Shadow : C'est une bonne chose mais sois moins prévisible si tu veux y arriver.

Silver : Oui papa.

Une fois cette petite mise au point faite le combat reprit entre les deux hérissons toujours sous le parfait contrôle de Shadow. Au final cette journée se termina comme hier Silver et Blaze étaient épuiser et couvert de blessure sur tous leurs corps. Cette scène se reproduisit les jours suivant sans interruption.

* * *

On était à un peu plus de trois semaines après le début de la formation. Comme tous les matin Silver et Blaze était entrain de courir à travers la forêt. Malgré tous les efforts du jeune hérisson Silver n'arriver pas rivaliser avec la vitesse de Blaze l'agaçant beaucoup. Surtout que depuis peu l'écart entre lui et elle se creuser aussi durant les combats contre Shadow. Du moins aux yeux de Silver.

De son côté Shadow attendais seul depuis que Amy et du partir au travail. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire le sombre hérisson se téléporta au sommet de la montagne pour voir comment se débrouiller ses deux élèves. Sans étonnement Blaze était largement devant grâce au soutien de ses flammes. Silver lui peiner toujours loin derrière.

Shadow penser : Silver tu m'entend ?

Silver penser : Oui papa.

Shadow penser : On dirait que Blaze te distance de plus en plus.

Silver penser : En même temps je n'ai pas la change d'avoir des pouvoirs qui me permet d'avoir des réacteurs à la place de mes mains pour me propulser comme un bolide.

Shadow penser : C'est vrai mais toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs.

Silver penser : Ouais mais ils ne permettent pas de courir aussi vite.

Shadow : Oui mais tu peux aussi les utiliser pour t'aider. Mais peut-être pas de la façon que tu l'imagine.

Silver penser : J'ai du mal à te suivre…

Shadow penser : Laisse-moi te raconté une histoire. Tu te souviens de la première fois ou tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs devant nous ?

Silver penser : Non.

Shadow penser : C'est normal tu étais encore très petit à l'époque.

Silver penser : Que s'est-il passé ?

Shadow penser : On était sorti s'amuser dehors et te faire découvrir la neige. Mais au moment ou on aller rentrer tu t'es éloigné de nous. Et je ne sais pas exactement comment mais tu as failli tomber dans un ravin. Sonic et moi avons courue aussi vite qu'on le pouvait mais pas assez pour arriver à temps.

Silver penser : Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Shadow penser : Au moment où tu aller tomber dans le vide tu as réussi à utiliser tes pouvoirs pour te maintenir en l'airs quelques seconds.

Silver penser : Tu veux dire que je volé ?!

Shadow penser : Je dirais plutôt que tu lévitais. Mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais le faire si tu le voulais.

Silver penser : Mais comment ? Je n'e peux même pas te prendre comme modèle pour ça…

Shadow penser : Sa c'est à toi de trouver la réponse. N'essaye pas de reproduire les techniques ou attaque des autres. Tes pouvoirs son unique c'est ce qui fait ta force alors exploite la comme tu le sens. Tu verras que tu deviendras bien plus fort très vite.

Silver penser : Je vais le faire. Merci pour se conseil.

Shadow penser : De rien maintenant dépêche-toi de finir cette course pour qu'on puisse passer au chose sérieux.

Silver penser : Ok.

Une fois son petit conseil donné à son fils Shadow quitta la zone pour aller chercher de quoi préparait le repas de midi. De son côté, Silver s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir à ce que son père lui avait dit. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours utilisé ses pouvoirs pour interagir avec ce qu'il l'entourait mais il n'avait jamais pensé à l'utiliser directement sur lui-même. C'est avec prudence que Silver s'entoura de son énergie pour tenter de quitter le sol. Mais il rester très prudent car il savait très bien qu'il pouvait facilement se briser les os s'il utiliser trop d'énergie sur son corps.

A sa grande surprise il arriva facilement à quitter le sol ne sentant presque pas le poids de son corps.

Silver penser : Whoa c'était plus facile que je le penser. Je ne dois pas être très lourd.

Alors que Silver tenté de se déplacer en planant il regarda le rocher qu'il transporter avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines.

Silver penser : Ce rocher… il doit faire le double de mon poids ou un peu plus. Es que papa ma demandais de le transporter avec mes pouvoirs tout ce temps pour me préparait à faire ça ? Il est vraiment incroyable il comprend mieux mes pouvoirs que moi-même… Dans tous les cas je dois absolument y arriver. Après sa cet échauffement ne sera plus qu'une simple formaliser.

Silver effectua le reste de la monté en planant pour s'exercer à maîtriser cette capacité. Pour le moment il n'arriver qu'a planer très lentement mais au moins ça lui permettait de reposer ses jambes pour le retour.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivi Silver passa presque tout son temps à travailler pour apprendre à voler le plus vite possible quitte à laisser plus de temps à Blaze pour les séances de combat. Mais ça en valait la peine car maintenant Silver arriver à voler à une vitesse supérieure à sa course. Il était prêt à prendre sa revanche face à Blaze qui la sous-estimer beaucoup trop depuis leurs arriver ici.

Shadow : Bon je vous attends ici. N'oublier pas plus vite vous reviendrez plus on pourra s'exercer.

Blaze très confiante : Je sais je vais revenir ici la première sans problème comme d'habitude.

Silver confiant : N'en sois pas si sûr.

Blaze : Car tu crois réellement que tu as une chance de me dépasser ?

Silver sûr de lui : Tu verras sa très vite.

Blaze : Hum l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Mais ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

Ne prenant pas Silver au sérieux Blaze parti comme à son habitude propulser par ses flammes.

Silver : Elle va voir.

Shadow : On dirait que quelqu'un compte utiliser son nouveau tour aujourd'hui.

Silver : Oui j'arrive enfin à aller assez vite.

Voulant montrer à son père ses progrès Silver se souleva dans les airs se déplaçant dans tous les sens aussi vite qu'un oiseau.

Shadow : Très impressionnant mais fait attention à ne pas te prendre un arbre sur la route.

Silver en souriant : J'essayerais.

Une fois prêt Silver se propulsa dans la forêt à une vitesse folle plus vite que Blaze. Grace à sa Silver arriva bien avant Blaze au sommet de la montagne et sans être fatiguer physiquement. Pour la descente il alterna entre course et le vol pour reposer un peu se tête.

Comme il l'avait dit c'est bien Silver qui arriva en premier au campement étonnant même son père tellement il avait été rapide.

Shadow : Tu as fait tout le chemin en volant ?

Silver : La monté oui mais pas la décente en entier.

Shadow : On dirait que tu as trouvé ton domaine.

Silver : Oui j'adores volé. C'est tellement facile je me sens aussi léger qu'une plume.

Shadow : Je me douté que t'y arriverait vite mais tu m'impressionne quand même.

Silver : Mais comment tu savais que j'arriverais aussi bien à le faire ?

Shadow souriant : Quand tu étais petit tu avais la mauvaise habitude de planer au-dessus de ton lit en dorment.

Silver : Je comprends mieux.

Shadow : Tu veux d'abord te reposer ou tout de suite passé au combat ?

Silver : Non je ne suis pas du tout fatigué.

Shadow : En même temps tu n'as presque pas couru c'est un peu de la triche.

Silver : Et c'est toi qui ma conseiller de faire ça.

Shadow : C'est vrai mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se marche aussi bien. Mais tu dois quand même continuer à renforcer ton endurance physique donc continue à alterner la course à pied et le vol.

Silver souriant : Oui papa.

Shadow : Et maintenant allons faire un peu de combat ta mère nous rejoindra après avec le repas de midi et Blaze devrait aussi arriver d'ici-là.

Silver : Ok mais pour le combat c'est toujours sans mes pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Oui pour le moment. Tu dois encore beaucoup t'améliorait sur ce domaine. Quand ce sera le cas tu pourras les utiliser.

Silver : Très bien.

Une fois au lac le combat débuta entre le père et le fils. Silver profiter d'avoir économiser ses forces pour se montrait plus agressif. Mais malgré toute ses tentatives il n'arriver pas à percer la défense de son père qui rester impassible à toute ses attaques. Même s'il avait gagné en vitesse Silver n'avait toujours pas réussi à toucher son père une seule fois malgré des centaines et des centaines d'essais.

Après plus de 20 minutes à frapper dans le vide Silver crue enfin avoir sa chance en attaquant son père dans son angle mort après qu'il est esquiver un de ses coup. Mais Shadow para son coup de poing avant de lui donner un coup de pied qui d'un seul coup l'envoya au sol en une fraction de second.

Shadow : Pas mal. Tu commences à voir les ouvertures pour attaquer.

Silver reprenant son souffle : Ouais mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te toucher.

Shadow : C'est normal j'ai des années d'expérience. Quand tu en auras assez tu arriveras à mieux anticiper les choses et à ce moment-là tu y arriveras.

Silver défaitiste : Ouais peut être dans 10 ans…

Shadow : Mais non tu fais d'énorme progrès chaque jour. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi. Tu verras très vite les résultats de tes efforts. Après tout je croyais que tu voulais devenir aussi fort que moi ?

Silver se relevant : C'est vrai et j'y arriverait un jour.

Shadow : Alors vient et montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

C'est sur motivé que Silver reprit le combat déterminer à réaliser son objectif.

* * *

Il était presque midi quand Blaze arriva vers le campement toujours très fatiguer par sa longue course.

Blaze penser : Au final je n'aurais même pas vue se hérisson de toute la course. Pour les belles paroles il est là mais pour les actes…

Au moment où Blaze arriva au niveau du lac elle fut surprise par une masse blanche qui s'écrasa contre l'arbres juste devant elle. C'était Silver qui avait était violemment repousser par son père pendant leurs affrontements.

Shadow : Ah te voilà Blaze. Silver on vas faire une pause il va être l'heurs de mangé de toute façon.

Silver épuiser : Ouais… je ne suis pas…contre…

A bout de force par son long combat contre son père Silver n'arriver même plus à se relever tellement son corps lui fessait mal.

Shadow : Eh bien on dirait qu'on y et aller un peu fort. Je vais t'aider.

C'est avec délicatesse que Shadow souleva Silver pour l'amener au campement pour qu'il puisse manger et reprendre des forces.

Shadow : Tu viens Blaze ?

Blaze : Oui…

En arrivant au campement tout le monde y retrouva Amy qui était venu avec Sonic après avoir finis de préparait le repas de midi.

Sonic observant les alentours : Wow je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez choisi de venir ici.

Shadow tenant Silver : Que nous vaux ta présence ici ?

Sonic : Je passé vers chez vous quand j'ai croisé Amy. Elle ma inviter à venir manger ici et j'étais curieux de voir cet endroit.

Amy observant Silver : Tu vas bien ?

Silver : Oui juste un peu mal partout mais sa vas vite passer.

Amy : Fait quand même attention.

Shadow : C'est vrai qu'on c'est un peu trop emballer. Mais c'était un beau combat.

Blaze penser : Un peu ? Il est recouvert de blessure sur tout le corps. Il ne devrait plus pouvoir combattre avant plusieurs jours.

Amy : Shadow je devais te dire ta mère sort de l'hôpital cette après-midi.

Shadow : Déjà mais elle n'est pas encore remise…

Amy : Je sais mais l'hôpital dit qu'elle et assez remise pour rentrer chez elle.

Shadow : Je vois… dans ce cas je vais aller la chercher pour la raccompagner chez elle. Je veux être sûr qu'elle rentre sans aucun problème.

Amy : Je te comprends mais ça m'inquiète beaucoup cette histoire… si jamais elle était à nouveau attaquée…

Shadow : Je vais voir avec Oméga s'il veut bien rester avec elle le temps des vacances. Ensuite s'il le faut je demanderais à ce qu'elle bénéfice d'une protection du GUN.

Sonic : En effet se serait plus prudent.

Amy : Surtout avec c'est enfoiré de recrue de chez Sally.

Shadow : De toute façon le GUN ne les lâche plus et en plus on essaye de les infiltrer avec un des élèves que j'ai formés.

Blaze : Il vas-y arrivé ?

Shadow : Je pense que oui. En ce moment il se rapproche de groupe clandestin qui approuve les agissements de Sally. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Amy : Bonne nouvel.

Une fois le repas terminer Shadow entra dans la grotte pour y ranger les couverts du repas avec l'aide de Sonic. Au même moment Silver arriva aussi pour demandais conseil auprès de son père sur ce qu'il devait faire durant son absence. Mais alors que Silver se trouver juste à l'entrée de la grotte il entendit la conversation entre son père et Sonic qui parler de lui.

Sonic : Alors comment ça se passe la formation des deux enfants ?

Shadow : Plutôt bien. Même mieux que je le penser.

Sonic : Je te l'avais dit que Silver pourrait être un vrais combattant si tu lui laisser sa chance.

Shadow : C'est vrai…

Sonic : Grace à eux on est sûr de sortir vainqueur quoi qui arrivera dans le futur contre Sally.

Shadow pensif : Ouais…

Sonic : Sa ne vas pas ?

Shadow : Je ne suis juste pas aussi sur que toi c'est tout.

Sonic : Pourquoi ? Nous sommes plus fort et unie que jamais.

Shadow : Peut-être mais nous ne sommes pas invincibles pour autant.

Sonic : Oh la forme de vie ultime reconnait qu'il n'est pas infaillible.

Shadow : Je connais très bien mes limites. J'ai parfaitement conscient que je suis dépendant de mon énergie du Chaos. C'est ce qui ma était fatale la dernière fois.

Sonic : Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Et c'est ton seul véritable point faible en plus c'est aussi ta force.

Shadow : Tu te trompes…

Sonic : A bon ?

Shadow : Oui maintenant j'ai un deuxième point faible.

Sonic intriguer : Le qu'elle ?

Shadow : Silver…

Sonic : Quoi ?! Comment peux-tu dire ça !

Toujours devant la grotte Silver n'en revenez pas de ce que son père venait de dire à son oncle sur lui. Ne voulant pas en entendre plus il retourna devant le feu du campement dépiter. Du coté des deux hérissons adulte Sonic était assez énerver par ce que Shadow avait dit.

Sonic énerver : Comment ose tu dire que Silver est ton point faible ?! Il n'est pas un boulet !

Shadow : Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Sonic : Alors explique moi ça.

Shadow : Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Silver progresse beaucoup bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de potentiel en lui.

Sonic : Mais alors pourquoi dit tu qu'il est ton point faible ?

Shadow : Je suis convaincu qu'il finira par me rattraper voir me dépasser un jour. En plus ses pouvoirs sont aussi à base d'énergie du Chaos. Ce qui signifie qu'il ait celui qui a le plus de potentiel de me contrait.

Sonic : C'est donc sa…

Shadow : C'est normal que la nouvelle génération dépasse l'ancienne.

Sonic : Si ce n'est que sa alors sa vas. Ce n'est pas vraiment un point faible vue que nous sommes tous dans le même camp.

Shadow : C'est vrai…

Sonic : Bon puisque qu'on a fini je vais pouvoir y aller j'ai un rendez-vous.

Shadow : Amy et moi aussi on va devoir y aller.

Les deux hérissons retournèrent auprès de Amy pour pouvoir partir sans se douter que leur conversation avait était entendu.

Shadow : Les enfants je reviens dans quelques heures. Pendant ce temps Blaze entraîne toi avec tes attaques à distance mais seulement au lac. Et Silver si tu t'en sens capable tu peux utiliser ma Chaos Émeraude pour t'aider à récupérait et à travailler sur tes attaques si tu veux.

Silver : Ok...

Shadow : Et Blaze quand je reviens je m'occupe de toi.

Blaze : Très bien.

* * *

Une fois ses parents parti Silver se releva difficilement de sa place pour aller en titubant chercher l'émeraude dans les affaires de son père. De l'autre côté Blaze l'observer attentivement toujours énerver à l'idée qu'elle se soit fait battre à la course.

Silver fouillant dans le sac de Shadow : Ou es qu'il l'a rangé ? A la voilà grâce à sa je vais pouvoir me recharger en énergie.

Blaze penser : Comment il a pu être plus rapide que moi ?! Jusqu'à présent j'avais presque deux heures d'avance que lui.

Voulant des réponses Blaze se leva pour aller juste dernière Silver qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

Silver : Que veux-tu ?

Blaze : Comment as tu fais ?

Silver : Tu vas devoir être plus précise si tu veux que je réponde à ta question.

Blaze : Comment tu as fait pour arriver autant avant moi ?

Silver : Je te l'avais dit que je le ferais.

Blaze : Répond à ma question.

Silver : J'ai fait comme toi j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs.

Blaze : Tes pouvoirs ? Je comprends mieux.

Silver : Commença ?

Blaze : Tu as triché en te téléportant pour arriver en premier.

Silver : Quoi ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu besoin de tricher pour te battre ?!

Blaze : Au vue de tes capacités en course oui c'est le seul moyen qui pourrait expliquer ton exploite.

Silver : Oh alors sa tes si difficile que sa de tout simple accepter que je t'aie battue sans avoir besoin de tricher ?

Blaze : Je t'ai dominé depuis notre arriver ici sans le moindre problème. Alors oui je ne peux pas croire que du jours au lendemain tu puisse me battre aussi facilement.

Silver : Voyer vous sa on dirait que tu es mauvaise perdante. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose c'est vrai je peux me téléporter mais seulement quand j'ai une émeraude en temps normal. En plus si je l'avais fait mon père l'aurait tout de suite su. Et en dernier je n'ai aucun intérêt à tricher ni besoin de le faire.

Blaze : Je ne te crois pas.

Silver : Crois ce que tu veux sa mes égales. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de quelqu'un comme toi. Et maintenant je te laisse faire t'amuser avec tes petites boules de feu je vais m'entraîner ailleurs.

Blaze : Attend je n'en ai pas fini...

Silver : Chaos Control.

Avant que Blaze n'ai pu finir sa phrase Silver disparu dans un flash de lumière vert la laissant seul dans sa colère. Ne pouvant continuer sa conversation avec le jeune hérisson Blaze parti s'exercer au lac remettent à plus tard ses questions pour Silver.

* * *

 **Bon ce n'est toujours pas la grande entente entre Silver et Blaze. Et vous, vous en douté cette histoire n'est pas terminer. Le prochain chapitre marquera le point culminant de la tension entre eux avant de commencer à s'arranger. Attendais vous donc à un affrontement entre eux au prochain chapitre.**

 **Petite précision n'en voulait pas trop à Blaze. Elle et Silver n'arrive pas à accepter d'être dépassé par l'autre. Ce qui peut pousser à croire ou à faire des choses stupides. Rappeler vous de comment était Sonic au début du volume 1 ^^.**

 **Voilà tout cette semaine rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour voir comment les choses vont tourner. (Petit indice regarder la liste des choses que j'avais annoncé pour cet acte.)**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Après s'être téléporter dans la forêt de l'autre côté du lac Silver se posa un peu contre un arbre pour reprendre des forces et digérait ce que Blaze lui avait dit.

Silver : Mon dieu que j'ai mal partout… c'est un miracle que j'arrive encore à tenir sur mes jambes. J'espère que mes blessures vont vite guérir. Pour l'instant tout ce que je peux faire c'est utiliser cette émeraude.

En attendent que son corps se remette de son combat intense contre son père Silver s'exerça à exploiter l'émeraude à son maximum. Et alors qu'il se concentrai sur son Émeraude Silver ne remarqua pas que c'est blessure guérissait en quelque second. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il avait également hériter des capacités de guérison de son père.

Pendant que Silver et Blaze était chacun de leurs coté à s'entraîner Amy et Shadow arriver tout juste à l'hôpital pour chercher Anna. Dès leurs entré dans l'hôpital ils furent accueillis par le docteur Léon.

Amy : Bonjours docteur Léon.

Léon : Ravie de vous revoir. Suivais moi je vais vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

Shadow : Vous être sûr qu'elle peut sortir ?

Léon : Oui c'est blessure ne nécessite plus un suivi permanent. Elle devra juste passer à mon cabinet pour que je suive le reste de son rétablissement.

Shadow : D'accord.

Léon : D'ailleurs vous avez retrouvé ceux qui l'on agresser ?

Amy : Oui mais on n'a pas de preuve pour les arrêter…

Léon : Dommage… mais es que vous avez prévue quelque chose pour sa sécurité ?

Shadow : Oui un de mes plus proche amie va rester chez elle et je vais voir pour installer tout un système de sécurité chez elle.

Léon : Bonne idée.

Amy soupirant : C'est dommage qu'on soit tous obliger dans arriver là…

Shadow : Oui mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Surtout avec ma mère qui est souffrante…

Léon : Sur ce point-là je peux te rassure elle va beaucoup mieux.

Amy : Enfin une bonne nouvel.

Léon : Oui c'est assez impressionnant qu'elle puisse aussi bien résister à cette maladie.

Shadow : On va dire qu'elle est très forte.

Léon : Je peux le voir... Je voulais savoir Blaze vas bien ? Ça fait un moment qu'elle ne ma plus appeler.

Shadow : Oui je l'ai emmené avec Silver pour que je puisse les former à contrôler leurs pouvoir en prévision de ce qui risque d'arriver dans le futur. Elle reviendra à la fin des vacances scolaire.

Léon : Je vois… elle pourra enfin utiliser ses flammes sans crainte ?

Shadow : Oui est-elle fait d'énorme progrès. Je pense que d'ici la fin de ses deux mois elle pourra utiliser ses flammes sans danger.

Léon : Je savais que vous la confier était le mieux pour elle.

Amy : C'est un plaisir de prendre soin d'elle.

Léon : D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour Blaze d'aller elle aussi à l'école à l'a rentré.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord sa lui ferait le plus grand bien d'être plus en contact avec d'autre enfants.

Léon : Dans ce cas je vais m'occuper de son inscription.

Amy : J'espère qu'elle voudra bien y aller.

Shadow : C'est pour son bien.

Léon devant la porte de la chambre : Nous y voilà je vous laisse maintenant. Si jamais elle refait une rechute prévenait moi.

Shadow : Merci.

Une fois Léon parti le couple d'hérissons entra dans la chambre heureux d'y trouver Anna déjà prête à partir.

Anna : Oh Shadow, Amy merci d'être venu.

Shadow prenant Anna dans ses bras : C'est normal. Tu peux marcher toute seul ?

Anna : Avec une béquille oui.

Amy : Ne force pas trop.

Anna : Sa vas comparait à mes crises ce n'est rien.

Shadow : Dans ce cas rentrons chez toi. Après sa j'ai deux, trois choses à faire et je reviens te voir.

Le sombre hérisson téléporta tout le monde jusqu'à la maison d'Anna. Une fois arriver Shadow parti chez lui pour y trouver Oméga pour lui parler. Sans réel surprise Oméga accepta de rester chez Anna le temps que la maison soit mieux sécurisée. Surtout quand il apprit que c'était les mêmes personnes qui l'avaient infecté avec le virus. Une fois fait Shadow parti pour le GUN pour vérifier si tout se passe bien sur la surveillance des soldats de Sally et sur le recrutement.

* * *

Du coté de Blaze elle avait passé tout le début de l'après-midi à produire des boules de feu et a tenté de les contrôler. Mais malgré ses efforts elle n'arriver toujours pas à produire une boule de feu assez puissante pour être utilisable en combat. Et dès qu'elle tenté de forcer elle en perdait le contrôle. Et sa défaite de ce matin dans la course lui rester encore en tête. Pour elle il était évident que Silver avait tricher. Arrivant à ses limites sur l'utilisation de ses flammes pour le moment Blaze décida d'aller faire un tour pour voir ce que fessait Silver.

Après un petit moment de recherche elle finit par trouver le jeune hérisson au milieu de la forêt. Voulant se prouver que Silver avait forcement tricher la jeune fille resta dissimuler pour l'observer.

Blaze penser : Aller montre-moi comment tu as fait.

Juste à côté Silver continuer de s'entraîner sans savoir qu'il était observé. Il avait commencé par exploiter l'énergie de l'émeraude un long moment pour s'exercer sur la lame psychique. Une fois assez remit physiquement le jeune hérisson se sentait assez en forme pour s'exercer au Spin Dash. Pour cela il reproduisit l'attaque encore et encore contre un arbre pour la perfectionner pour réduire ses lacunes en combat pur. Mais malgré les progrès qu'il avait fait il n'arriver pas à produire un Spin Dash digne de ce nom. Ce fait agacer beaucoup Silver car il savait très bien que temps qu'il n'arriverait pas à apprendre cette attaque de base il ne pourrait jamais apprendre les autres attaques de son père et de son oncle.

Silver très énerver : Ce n'est pas vrais ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas !

Dans un excès de colère Silver frappa l'arbre sur le qu'elle il s'exercer le fessant s'écrouler juste à côté de l'endroit ou Blaze s'était caché. La jeune fille rester parfaitement dissimuler très intriguer et stupéfier de ce qui arriver au jeune garçon. Car Silver était tellement en colère que son corps commençait à dégât une légère lumière cyan rouge sans le remarquer tout de suite. Ce qui le fit remarquer ce qui lui arriver c'était que ses limiteurs d'énergie commencer à lui brûler les poignets et devenait très rouge.

Blaze penser : Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi c'est bracelet devienne rouge ? Et depuis quand il est aussi fort ?

Silver : Merde. Pas sa !

De peur de déclencher une forme chaos Silver s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers le lac pour se calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une fois au lac Silver se reversa de l'eau sur son visage pour se calmer.

Silver regardant ses limiteurs : Ouf… heureusement que je l'ai avais… sinon…

Blaze : Sinon quoi ?

Silver surprit : Blaze ? Pourquoi tu es la ?

Blaze : Je t'ai vue venir en courant comme si tu étais poursuivie. Alors je suis venu te voir. Un problème ? Tu avais l'airs en colère

Silver : C'est juste que je tenté d'améliorait une des attaques que ma famille utilise. Mais je ne suis pas encore assez rapide pour qu'elle soit utilisable contre mon père… Et ça me rend fou de rage…

Blaze : C'est pour sa que tu dégager cette lumière rouge ?

Silver très gêner : Ce n'est rien… c'est juste que quand je me mets en colère je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma puissance…

Blaze : Contrôler ? Sa à voir avec ce que tu as autour de tes poignet ?

Silver surprit : Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Blaze : Je peux voir que c'est bracelet influence ton énergie.

Silver : Ce n'est pas tes affaire… maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Je dois stabiliser mon énergie et pour sa je dois rester calme.

Blaze : Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe si tu enlève c'est bracelets.

Silver : Je n'ai pas le droit c'est un secret.

Blaze penser : C'est truc s'active quand il se met en colère… comme la fois ou je suis aller dans son école... dans ce cas sa vas être facile d'avoir mes réponses. A tous les coups c'est truc amplifie son énergie et sa force. Ça doit être grâce a sa qu'il ma battue ce matin… Je vais le démasquer de force s'il le faut !

Voulant absolument comprendre ce que Silver lui cacher Blaze décida de le remettre en colère volontairement sans savoir le danger que sa représenter.

Blaze sceptique : Un secret ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ?

Silver très irrité : Crois ce que tu veux sa mes égales. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi.

Le comportement assez froid de Silver intrigua beaucoup Blaze. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis leurs arriver ici il se montré très distant avec elle. A vrais dire il ne se parler presque jamais.

Blaze intriguer : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es en colère contre moi depuis notre arrivé ici ?

Silver agacer : Tu me demande pourquoi ? Peut-être parque tu as tenté de détruire un membre de ma famille sans le moindre remord.

Blaze : Tu es encore sur sa ?

Silver énerver : Oui ! Tu ne t'es même pas excusée ! Et je suis sûr que à la moindre occasion tu le referais.

Blaze : Evidemment.

Silver : Même si la personne qui t'attaquerait serait moi ou un autre membre de ma famille ?

Blaze : Ou veux-tu en venir ?

Silver énerver : Répond à ma question ?!

Blaze : Je ferais ce qui sera nécessaire comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Silver : J'en était sur…

Blaze : Je ne te comprends pas c'est normal de répliquer quand on se fait attaquer.

Silver énerver : Pas quand c'est un membre de sa famille !

Blaze avec un ton ironique : Tu peux parler tu as fait bien pire à tes parents.

Silver très énerver : Fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Blaze : Sinon quoi ? Ouvre les yeux tu dois comprendre que dans ce monde on doit toujours être sur ses garde ! Surtout toi tu es tellement naïf que tu te ferais avoir à la première occasion.

Silver énerver : Qu'en sais-tu ?! Après c'est deux mois de formation je serais assez fort pour tout affronter. Et là plus jamais on ne me traitera de faible !

Blaze intriguer : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à devenir aussi fort. Moi je veux reprendre mon trône et sauvé ma famille mais toi qu'es qui te motive autan ?

Silver : Je veux... juste être à la hauteur de ma famille. Mon but est de devenir le plus fort possible assez pour qu'un jour je puisse être aussi fort que mon père voir plus. Comme ça il reconnaîtra enfin ma valeur...

Blaze : Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Silver : Quoi ?!

Blaze : Ton père est un pur combattant créer et former pour l'être depuis sa naissance. Quelqu'un comme toi ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec lui et encore moins le battre.

Silver vexer : Pourquoi tu dis que quelqu'un comme moi ne pourra jamais le faire ?!

Blaze : Ta naïveté te rend faible pire encore à cause de sa tu es un danger pour ta famille. A cause de sa tu ne pourras jamais arriver au niveau d'un combattant comme ton père ou ton oncle. Alors inutile de courir après se rêve.

Silver très vexer : Je préfère être naïf plutôt qu'être une personne froide qui vois tout le monde comme son ennemie !

Blaze : Je suis réaliste c'est grâce à sa que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Toi tu n'aurais jamais tenu si tu avais été à ma place.

Silver très énerver : Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

Blaze : Si tu étais aussi fort que sa tu n'aurais pas besoin de tricher lors de nos exercices.

Silver très énerver : Pour la dernière fois je n'ai pas triché ! J'ai juste utilisé mes pouvoirs pour m'aider comme tu le fais avec tes flammes !

Blaze : Dit plutôt que tu as utilisés ces choses pour t'aider et tu n'as même pas le courage de me le dire. Honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde te craint autant que ça. Tu n'es qu'une blague qui met toute ta famille en danger. Quand Sally attaquera elle te ciblera en premier pour vaincre ton père facilement. A cause de toi la forme de vie ultime à un point faible qui pourrait le conduire à sa perte et en même temps provoquer la victoire de cette maudite Sally.

Silver furieux : Ferme-la !

Très énerver par ce que Blaze lui disait Silver voulu se téléporter au loin pour ne plus à avoir à supporter Blaze. Surtout que ses limiteurs recommencer à dégager une intense lumière rouge et même un peu de fumé. Mais au moment où il se concentrai sur l'énergie de l'émeraude pour pouvoir faire le Chaos Control Blaze l'attrapa par le bras tout en lui volant son émeraude.

Silver furieux : Lâche-moi !

Blaze : Pas avant d'avoir eu mes réponses.

Avant qu'elle ne soit repousser par l'énergie de Silver, Blaze réussi à lui retirait ses limiteurs d'énergie libérant tout le pouvoir contenue dans le jeune hérisson sans le savoir. Dès l'instant ou les limiteurs fur retirait tout le corps de Silver s'embrasa d'une intense énergie rouge sang.

Silver voix légèrement déformer : **Rend les moi ! Vite !**

Trop impressionner par l'énorme énergie dégager par Silver, Blaze resta sur place n'entendant même pas les avertissements du jeune hérisson qui n'arriver pas à empêcher sa transformation. Elle pouvait voir l'apparence de Silver changer sous ses yeux pour prendre une forme démoniaque. Son corps dégager une énorme aura cyan et rouge sang, ses pics se relever et donner presque l'impression que c'était des cornes, et ses dents était plus long et pointu comme c'elle d'un vampire. Ces ongles s'allongèrent pour former des griffes un peu plus longues que celle de son père. Sa fourrure s'assombrie pour devenir d'un gris très sombre et sa fourrure blanche de son torse se changea dans un noir profond.

Silver tenté comme il le pouvait de garder le contrôle de lui-même mais après quelque second de lutte contre lui-même il perdit le contrôle. Il était à nouveau une bête sauvage qui dégager des grognements terrifiants en direction de Blaze qui commencer à comprendre qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur.

Prudemment la jeune fille tenta de s'approcher de Silver qui rester à genoux la tête baisser. Une fois à sa hauteur Blaze prit une des mains de Silver pour tenter de lui remettre l'un de ses limiteurs. C'est à ce moment-là que Silver attrapa son poignet et le serra si fort qu'il était à deux doigt de le briser. Alors que Blaze se débâter pour que Silver lâche prise elle le vit relever la tête pour l'observer. Elle pouvait voir que ces yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et vides de tout sentiments ou de conscience.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu vas voir si je suis faible.**

Blaze apeurait : Silver calme toi.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Pourquoi a tu peur ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt me combattre comme tu l'as dit que tu ferais ?**

Blaze : Je ne penser pas ce que j'ai dit.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Dommage pour toi car moi je ne vais pas m'en priver.**

Blaze penser : Il est devenu complètement fou ! Il ressemble à la fois où il avait attaqué ses parents. Ce n'est pas bon je n'aurais pas dû le pousser aussi loin.

Pour faire lâcher prise Silver, Blaze enflamma sa main pour se libérait de lui. Une fois libre elle commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais à peine elle eut le temps de faire quelque pas qu'elle se retrouva immobiliser par l'énergie de Silver. En un éclair elle fut voilement projeter au sol avant d'être à nouveau soulever pour être projeter à nouveau. En à peine quelque second tout son corps était déjà recouvert de bleu et lui fessait terriblement mal.

Après avoir était molester un long moment Blaze arriva à projeter une boule de feu dans la direction de Silver pour le faire arrêter.

Blaze penser : Il ne plaisante pas… comment c'est parent on fait pour le résonner la dernière fois ? En tout cas je ne peux pas m'approcher de lui sinon il va recommencer à projeter dans tous les sens. Ma seule option c'est de fuir assez longtemps jusqu'à qu'on vienne à mon secoure…

Pour pouvoirs s'enfuir sans que Silver puisse la voir Blaze utilisa ses flammes pour produire un immense mur de flamme et le plus de fumé possible. Une fois fait elle s'empressa de courir en direction de la forêt pour ne plus être repérable. Mais à sa grand surprise Silver se téléporta juste devant elle.

Blaze penser : Quoi ?! Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans son émeraude et comment il a fait pour savoir où j'étais ?!

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Arrête de t'enfuir si tu ne veux pas que je te brise tout tes os tout de suite.**

Voyant que son plan pour s'enfuir avait échouer Blaze tenta alors de passé à l'attaque espèrent crée une ouverture pour échapper au hérisson fou. Elle commença par une série de coup avec ses poings que Silver esquiva sans la moindre difficulté.

Blaze penser : Il est beaucoup plus rapide que lors des combats contre son père… mais pourquoi il n'utilise pas son énergie pour m'immobiliser à nouveau ?

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu m'ennuie.**

Blaze penser : Quoi ?! Je l'ennuie ? Attend il fait exprès de ne pas utiliser son énergie sur moi ? Il ne fait que joué avec moi. Sa veux dire que temps que je l'amuse il ne me tuera pas.

Suivant son intuition Blaze continua s'est attaques avec le plus de hargne qu'elle le pouvait. Mais malgré toute ses tentative Silver rester impassible est riposter à chacune de ses tentatives. Pour surprendre son adversaire Blaze produisis une énorme boule de feu contre Silver qui se protégea facilement en produisant une barrière d'énergie autour de lui. Une fois l'attention de son adversaire détourner Blaze se rapprocha le plus vite possible de lui avec son point charger à pleine puissance de ses flammes pour frapper Silver directement sur le côté du visage. L'impact fut terrible au point ou Blaze pouvait sentir certain os de sa main se briser tellement le corps de Silver était dur. Avec cette attaque Blaze espérer pouvoir assommer Silver pour qu'il arrête son combat au moins quelques minutes mais la seule réaction du jeune hérisson fut de pousser un rire sinistre.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **C'est tout ? Je t'ai laissé me toucher pour juste ça ? Laisse-moi te montrait ce qu'es une vraie attaque**

Avant même que Blaze n'est pu se protéger de son adversaire Silver lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre avec tellement de force qu'elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètre en arrière pour atterrir droit dans l'eau. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle se releva arrivant à peine à reprendre son souffle alors que Silver arriver aussi dans la zone peu profonde du lac.

A cause de l'attaque qu'elle avait reçu Blaze ne pouvait plus se battre au corps à corps pour espérerait assommer Silver tellement la douleur était insupportable. Elle devait donc se battre uniquement avec ces flammes comme lors de ses combats d'entrainement avec Shadow. A sa grande surprise elle arriva à créa une véritable tornade de flamme sans en perdre le contrôle. L'attaque fut projetée en direction de Silver qui ne sembler pas du tout impressionner par l'exploit qu'elle venait de produire. Au lieu de chercher à fuir l'attaque Silver s'éleva dans les airs et utilisa son énergie pour prendre le contrôle de l'eau du lac pour contrer sans problème l'attaque de Blaze.

Blaze penser : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'a même pas bronché face à ça. Et depuis quand il peut voler ?!

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à son adversaire Blaze tenta la fuite même si elle savait qu'il était peu probable qu'elle y arrive. Et se fut effectivement le cas car Silver la rattrapa facilement sans même avoir besoin de se téléporter. Dès qu'il fut devant elle Silver utilisa son énergie sur l'eau du lac pour bloqué les jambes de Blaze pour l'empêcher de fuir tout en lui laissant un peu la possibilité de se défendre pour s'amuser d'elle. C'est désespérait que Blaze produisit le plus de flamme qu'elle pouvait encore crée dans l'espoir de se dégager. Mais Silver encaissa ses flamme sans broncher totalement protéger par son énergie.

Blaze penser : Rien ne marche ! Mes flammes ne sont pas assez puissantes pour être efficace. Si seulement j'avais quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aidé... sinon...

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation Blaze remarqua qu'elle avait toujours la Chaos Émeraude sur elle.

Blaze penser : Cette Émeraude... ils l'utilisent pour amplifier leurs énergies. Peut-être que je peux aussi l'utiliser.

N'ayant plus rien à perdre Blaze tenta d'utiliser l'Émeraude pour s'aidé à se libérait. Mais dès le moment où elle tenta de le faire l'Émeraude la repoussa violemment produisant une forte explosion. Le choc fut assez puissant pour que Silver lâche prise quelque second mais sans avoir était blesser contrairement à Blaze. Cette action eux même pour conséquence de faire rire le jeune hérisson qui ramassa l'Émeraude pour la placer dans ses pics avant d'immobiliser Blaze à nouveau.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Bon comment je vais en finir avec toi ? Je te broie les os d'un coup ? Ou tu préfères autre chose ? Enfaîte j'ai une idée. Puisque tu es la fille des flammes je vais t'achever avec l'eau de se lac.**

Alors que Blaze tenté de toute ses forces de se dégager de l'emprise de Silver celui-ci s'envola dans les airs. Une fois fait il prit le contrôle de l'eau tout autour de Blaze qu'il souleva pour former comme des tentacules qui s'apprêter à fendre sur elle pour l'achever.

Silver levant le bras : **C'est terminer**

Une fois que Silver baissa sa main toute l'eau fonça sur Blaze pour mettre fin à sa vie. Comprennent qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire Blaze ferma ses yeux en l'attente de la fin. Mais aux lieux d'une vive douleur froide elle fut accueillie par une douce chaleur.

Une fois son attaque accomplie Silver observa le terrain toujours en l'airs à la recherche du corps de Blaze qu'il ne trouva pas. Et alors qu'il était concentré à la recherche du corps de son adversaire Silver ne remarqua pas la présence qui venais d'apparaître juste derrière lui. Au moment où-il aller s'en rendre compte il reçut un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête avec une telle puissance qu'il s'écrasa profondément au sol l'étourdissant énormément.

* * *

Retour en arrière du coté de Amy et Shadow.

Alors que la situation commencer à se tendre au campement le couple de hérisson rentrait chez eux après avoir passé un moment chez Anna et y avoir laissé Oméga.

Amy : Et une bonne chose de fait. Avec Oméga à ses coté personne n'osera s'attaquer à ta mère à nouveau.

Shadow : Il vaut mieux pour eux car Oméga est lui aussi très motiver à l'idée de leurs faire regretter ce qu'ils ont fait. Surtout depuis qu'il sait que c'est les mêmes types qui lui on mit se maudit virus en lui.

Amy : C'est vrai ils paieront pour tous ce qu'ils ont fait.

Shadow : C'est mon but. Et une fois que j'aurais terminé de m'occuper de Silver et Blaze je veillerait à ce que plus personne ne soit blesser par leurs fautes.

Amy : D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas y retourner ?

Shadow : Oui mais pour le moment j'ai envie de profiter du fait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux.

Ne voulant pas repartir tout de suite au campement Shadow prit Amy dans ses bras pour aller sur le canapé. Une fois sur le canapé Amy laissa Shadow se placer au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser passionnément tout en déplaçant ses mains sous les vêtements d'Amy pour la caresser. En réponse l'hérissonne poussa de petit gémissement et des ronronnements de plaisir. A son tour aussi elle commença à caresser le torse de Shadow pour lui faire partager ce moment de détente.

Alors que les deux hérissons profiter de leurs petit moment intime ensemble Shadow ressenti la forme Chaos de Silver. La surprise fut telle que Shadow commença à s'étouffer brisant son baisé avec Amy.

Amy inquiète : Ça va ?

Shadow : Non Silver… il est entré en forme Chaos.

Amy : Quoi ?!

Mort d'inquiétude par cette annonce les deux parents se téléportèrent sur le champ au campement. En arrivant sur place les deux hérissons étaient très surpris par la scène qui se dérouler devant eux. Ils s'attendais à ce que les deux enfants se soit fait attaquer en leurs absence par un ennemi. Mais la personne que Silver combattait était Blaze.

Amy : Pourquoi ils se batte ?!

Shadow : Je n'en sais rien mais il faut vite intervenir sinon Silver risque d'aller trop loin.

Amy : D'accord comment ont si prend ?

Shadow : Éloigne Blaze hors de son champ d'action je m'occupe de Silver. Si j'arrive à le prendre par surprise je pourrais peut-être le calmé sans trop de dégât cette fois.

Ne voulant pas reproduire le fiasco de la dernier fois Shadow retira ses limiteurs tout de suite pour lui aussi entrait en forme Chaos pour maîtriser Silver au plus vite.

Une fois prêt Amy utilisa le Chaos Control pour se téléporter au côté de Blaze pour la sauver juste à temps de l'attaque de Silver. De son coté Shadow se téléporta juste derrière Silver dans les airs pour lui asséner un coup de pied à l'arrière de sa tête. Shadow avait visé cette zone car il savait très bien que Silver n'arriver plus à utiliser ses pouvoir quand il avait mal à la tête en temps normal.

Après que Silver se soit écraser au sol complètement étourdi par le choque Shadow le plaque sur le ventre tout en lui agrippent ses bras en arrière pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Lâche-moi ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle !**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Oh si c'est terminer !**

Toujours aveugler par sa forme Chaos Silver se débâta violemment n'arrivant pas à utiliser sa télékinésie sur quoi se soit à cause du coup de son père. Pour calmer son fils Shadow décida d'absorber son énergie plutôt que de risqué un duel du chaos. Mais pour une raison inconnue Shadow n'arriver pas à absorber toute l'énergie de Silver tellement elle était importante.

Silver avec une voix déformer : L **âche-moi !**

Surprennent son père Silver arriva à se relever malgré que son père tenté de le retenir de toute sa force.

Shadow penser : Ce n'est pas vrais il est beaucoup plus fort que la dernière foi. Comment il fait ? Ça ne peut pas seulement être dû à son entrainement. Pas en si peu de temps…

Alors que Silver était debout mais toujours ses bras retenus en arrière par son père, Shadow remarqua la présence d'une Chaos Émeraude présent dans ses pics expliquant son incroyable énergie et force. Si Shadow voulait maîtriser Silver il devait d'abord lui retirait cette émeraude. Pour cela Shadow tenta de le lui prendre avec une de ses mains mais dès le moment où il lâcha en partie prise Silver en profita pour se dégager de l'emprise de son père.

Une fois libre Silver utilisa l'énergie de l'émeraude pour renforcer son corps pour frapper son père dans le ventre. Prit par surprise par la puissance de l'attaque Shadow fut projeter très loin dans la forêt laissant le champ libre au jeune hérisson. Une fois son père assez éloigniez Silver se téléporta de l'autre côté du lac ou il savait qu'il y trouverait sa cible.

Amy et Blaze c'était cacher en attendant que Shadow et terminer de s'occuper de Silver. Alors que les deux jeunes filles rester le plus dissimuler possible elle vit Silver apparaître devant elle tout en poussant des grognements. Enfin remit de son coup à la tête qu'il avait reçu Silver immobilisa les deux filles avant qu'elles n'aient pu s'enfuir.

Une fois fait Silver s'approcha de Blaze ignorant totalement sa mère.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **On dirait que notre jeu est terminé.**

Amy : Silver ! Regarde-moi ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça !

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Reste en dehors de sa sinon tu seras la prochaine !**

Amy : Non car je sais qu'au fond de toi tu veux qu'on t'arrête.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **C'est faux ! Je suis un combattant qui écrase tous ceux qui ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! Je vais détruire tout ceux qui ose me prendre pour un faible !**

Amy avec une voix douce : Tu te trompes si tu es venu ici c'est pour devenir plus fort car tu veux pouvoir nous protéger. Sa à toujours était ce que tu voulais au plus profond de toi. Tu le sais que tu n'es pas cette bête sans cœur mais se gentil petit hérisson qui aime sa famille et qui ne veux pas leurs faire du mal.

Les mots d'Amy firent stopper Silver qui commencer à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire à nouveau.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Maman…**

Amy avec une voix douce : Oui c'est bien. Reprend tes esprits.

Pendant un bref instant Silver arriva à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais la folie destructive de son mode Chaos brûler toujours en lui. Le jeune hérisson lutta contre lui-même pour s'arrêter arrivant à reculer un peu de Amy et Blaze pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Mais après un petit moment de lutte intense le mode Chaos prit à nouveau le dessus obligent Silver à arracher puis soulevait tous les arbres qu'il pouvait prendre autour de lui pour les faire s'écraser contre sa cible.

Silver penser : Non… je ne… veux pas…

Juste au moment où Silver s'apprêter à lancer sa dernière attaque son père réapparue derrière lui pour l'arrêter.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Lien du Chaos !**

A contre cœur Shadow utilisa son attaque sous sa version qui se nourrissez d'énergie du chaos. L'effet fut immédiat sur le jeune hérisson qui poussa des hurlements de douleur. Les liens lui dévorer toute son énergie au point de lui brûler la peau. Le jeune hérisson fini par s'écroulait au sol souffrant trop pour rester sur ses jambes. Très vite Shadow se rapprocha de lui pour lui retirait à la fois son émeraude et les liens qui lui fessais si mal. Mais dès l'instant ou il retira l'émeraude de son fils tous les arbre qui flotter encore au-dessus d'eux tombèrent droit sur eux deux. Sans réfléchir Shadow se positionna au-dessus de son fils pour le protéger. C'est une véritable pluie de bois et de bûche qui s'abatis sur les deux hérissons les recouvrant entièrement.

Amy : Silver, Shadow !

Très inquiet Amy se précipita au secoure de ses deux garçons très vite rejoint par Blaze qui malgré la douleur se démener pour les retrouver. Shadow finit par apparaître avec Silver immobile dans ses bras.

Amy : Vous allez bien ?!

Shadow : Oui tout va bien.

Blaze très préoccuper : Il est blessé ?

Shadow : Rien de grave il a perdu connaissance à cause de la perte de son énergie. Retournons au campement pour vous soigner et parler de ce qui vient de se passer.

Blaze : Oui…

Maintenant que Silver était redevenue normal tout le groupe retourna au campement tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^' ce qui devait arriver et arriver... C'est ce qui arrive quand on a trop de fierté on fait des choses stupides...**

 **Bon à partir de maintenant la relation entre Silver et Blaze vas s'améliorait je vous rassure. J'ai fait sa parce que je trouver sa trop facile que tous les deux développent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre dès leurs premières rencontres sans le moindre petit problème.**

 **En revanche en ce qui concerne la forme Chaos de Silver comme vous l'avez vue il n'arrive pas encore à la contrôler. On verra pourquoi dans quelques chapitres et s'il va arriver à la dompter. D'ailleurs pour vous donner une petite idée de à quoi ressemble Silver sous cette forme je vous inviter à regarder le fan art de Ora-Allagis sur DeviantArt. Celui qui s'appelle Darkness Silver. C'est un peu prêt ce que j'ai en tête quand je l'imagine sous cette forme.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on verra la réconciliation entre Silver et Blaze et le début de leur amitié (voir plus...^^)**

 **Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Après avoir réussi à maîtriser Silver tout le monde retourna au campement sans un mots. Une fois arriver Shadow coucha Silver dans son sac de couchage dans la grotte pour qu'il puisse être le plus à l'aise possible. Une fois fait Shadow se rendit au côté de Amy qui s'occuper de soigner Blaze pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Shadow : Es que sa vas ?

Amy examinant Blaze : Ouais... elle a une ou deux côtes casser et le poignet fouler et sans doute une partie de la main cassée. Le reste c'est surtout des coupures et des petites fractures...

Blaze attristé : Sa vas aller je l'ai mérité…

Shadow : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Blaze attristé : C'est de ma faute si Silver et devenu fou…

Amy : C'était un accident ?

Blaze : Pas vraiment je l'ai cherché… j'ai tout fait pour le mettre en colère.

Shadow : Blaze qu'a tu fais pour que Silver déclenche cette forme ? Même si tu l'avais mis très en colère il n'aurait jamais pris cette forme volontairement.

Blaze : Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait… je l'ai mis en colère et après je lui est retirait ses bracelets. Après sa il est devenu complètement fou…

Amy : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Blaze abattu : Je… j'avais du mal à accepter de voir qu'il soit plus fort que moi… Alors j'ai cherché une excuse pour expliquer qu'il me dépassé… j'ai cru que c'est bracelets l'aidé et que sans eux je serais plus forte que lui... Mais je ne pensais pas que sa tournerait comme sa… J'ai était stupide...

Shadow : Je comprends mieux… écoute ses bracelets sont en réalité des limiteurs d'énergie. Silver et moi en portons pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de nos pouvoirs. Sans eux nous pouvons utiliser l'intégralité de notre puissance ce qui peux nous rendre très dangereux. Dans mon cas habituellement j'arrive à garder le contrôle de moi-même quand je l'utilise. Mais Silver lui n'arrive pas encore à se contrôler quand il est dans cette état. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Blaze abattu : Je sais… il aurait très bien put me tuer dès le départ mais il voulait s'amuser avec moi… C'est ce qui m'a sauvé.

Shadow : C'est fort possible. Tout dépend l'émotion que Silver avait au moment où-il ses transformer. A tous les coups il devait vouloir te prouver qu'il était plus fort que toi.

Blaze résigner : Je suis désolée… j'accepterais toute sanction même si c'est c'elle de me renvoyer…

Shadow roulant des yeux : Tss qu'es qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te virait comme ça ?

Blaze : Mais à cause de moi votre fils a été blesser…

Amy surprise : Tu ne la pas fait volontairement.

Shadow : Et cette histoire vas un peu l'endurcir.

Blaze : Comment vous faite pour ne pas être en colère contre moi ?

Shadow : Je ne suis pas en colère mais déçut. Si tu veux t'excuser c'est auprès de Silver que tu dois le faire.

Blaze : Je comprends…

Shadow : Bien maintenant reste tranquille pendant que Amy s'occupe de toi. Je dois aller chercher les limiteurs de Silver.

Une fois Shadow parti Amy commença à utiliser le Chaos Heal pour soigner au mieux les blessures de Blaze qui rester silencieux.

Amy : Ne t'en veux pas autant Blaze.

Blaze : Mais comment vous faite pour ne pas être furieuse contre moi ?

Amy : Pour mon cas j'ai l'habitude de ça. Au début de ma relation avec Shadow lui et Sonic se battaient tout le temps. Et une fois ils sont vraiment aller très loin. Bien plus que ce qui s'est passé ici.

Blaze : C'était si terrible ?

Amy : Oh oui se jours la Sonic avait lui aussi retirait les limiteurs de Shadow après l'avoir mis en furie. A cause de sa ils ont failli s'entre tuer si je ne l'ai avait pas arrêter à temps.

Blaze : J'ai du mal à l'imaginer...

Amy : C'est toujours délicat quand ils prennent leurs forme Chaos et en perde le contrôle. Heureusement pour Shadow c'est extrêmement rare que ça arrive. Mais Silver ce n'est que la deuxième fois que sa lui arrive. Et la première fois c'était de notre faute s'il la déclencher. C'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas t'en vouloir surtout que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Blaze : Il ne me pardonnera jamais ce que j'ai fait…

Amy : Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Silver est plutôt compréhensible et pardonne facilement. Quand il se réveillera excuse toi et attend un peu.

Blaze : D'accord...

Une fois en grand parti soigniez Blaze décida d'aller voir comment aller Silver. Le jeune hérisson était toujours endormi dans son sac de couchage. Blaze était plutôt soulager de le voir dormir paisiblement après ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Après une petite heure d'attente Silver finit par se réveiller avec un énorme mal de tête et très affaiblie au point où il n'arriver pas à se relever.

Blaze : Ça va ?

Silver avec un ton ironique : A ton avis j'ai l'airs d'aller bien ?

Blaze : Je sais c'était une question stupide… mais je…

Silver : C'est bon si ça t'intéresse vraiment oui je vais bien. Je suis juste épuisé et j'ai un mal de tête d'enfer…

Blaze gêner : Je vois... Ecoute à propos de ce qui s'est passé je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas que les chose tourne ainsi... je suis allée trop loin surtout sur ce que je t'ai dit...

Silver sceptique : Pourtant tu avais l'airs plutôt honnête dans ce que tu m'as dit.

Blaze : Je ne le penser pas… je t'ai dit sa juste pour te pousser à me combattre.

Silver intriguer : Pourquoi tu voulais autant qu'on se batte ?

Blaze gêner : Comment dire… je n'ai pas accepter de voir que tu devenais meilleur que moi. Je t'ai provoqué pour me prouver que je me trompé…

Silver : Sur ce point-là je te comprends moi aussi j'avais du mal à accepter que tu me surpasse depuis notre arriver ici. Au final nous ne sommes pas mieux l'un de l'autre…

Blaze : Peut-être mais moi je suis allée trop loin… avec cette histoire de bracelet je n'aurais jamais du te les retirait…

Silver : D'ailleurs pourquoi a tu fais ça ?

Blaze : Je penser qu'ils servaient d'amplificateur pour tes pouvoirs et pas de limiteur… encore désoler…

Silver : En même temps tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et moi aussi je suis désolé pour t'avoir blessé.

Blaze : Pas la peine je sais que tu n'arriver pas à te contrôler et c'est moi qui avais provoqué ça.

Silver : Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ma mère disait toujours que mon père et mon oncle était des idiots à cause de leurs rivalités.

Blaze avec un léger sourire : C'est vrai...

Shadow arrivant : A ce que je vois vous les choses s'arrangent ici.

Silver : Papa…

Shadow : Alors comment tu te sens ?

Silver : Très faible et la tête qui bourdonne…

Shadow : Laisse-moi regarder ça.

Délicatement Shadow souleva la tête de son fils pour l'examiner et voir s'il n'avait rien de trop grave.

Shadow : Hum sa devrait vite passer. Ton mal de tête est dû au coup que je t'ai donné et à ton manque d'énergie du Chaos. Pour commencer je vais te remettre tes limiteurs d'énergie ainsi que mon émeraude pour que tu puisses te recharger.

Silver : Merci.

Shadow : Par contre recharge toi doucement avec l'émeraude. Ton corps est encore trop jeune pour supporter ce genre de traitement si tu forces trop ça risque de te faire mal. En attendant je vais aller te chercher des médicaments pour te soulager la tête. Pour le moment reste au lit.

Silver : D'accord papa…

Shadow : Blaze il te faut quelque chose ?

Blaze : Non je vais bien.

Shadow : Très bien si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Amy et juste à côté. Rester tranquille

Une fois son père parti Silver se concentra sur son émeraude pour commencer à se rétablir en douceur sous le regard de Blaze qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle finit par oser prendre la parole en voyant le corps de Silver trembler.

Blaze : Sa vas mieux ?

Silver : Ouais j'ai réussi à stabiliser mon énergie mais je ne peux pas me rétablir totalement. A cause de sa mon corps est gelé. Habituellement moi et mon père ne soufrons pas des température grâce à notre énergie mais là j'ai l'impression d'être un bloc de glace.

Blaze : Si ce n'est que sa je peux t'aider.

Cherchent à se rattraper auprès du jeune hérisson Blaze produis une flamme entre ses mains pour réchauffer Silver. Cela fonctionna à merveille et permit à Silver de se détendre un peu et de réfléchir.

Silver : Blaze je repenser à ce que tu m'as dit et je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es aussi méfiante avec tout le monde ?

Blaze : Je te l'ai dit je ne penser pas ce que j'ai dit.

Silver : Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Depuis que je te connais tu as toujours été comme sa même avec nous. Et ce qui s'est passé avec Oméga à confirmer ce que je penser. Tu as peur qu'on te trahisse et c'est pour ça que tu es comme sa avec moi. Tu me rejette pars ce que tu me trouve naïf car j'arrive à faire confiance aux autres.

Blaze soupirant : Tu as raison… Et pour cette histoire avec ton ami robot je m'excuse. Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais autan blessé.

Silver : Tu sais je ne suis pas non plus du genre à faire confiance au premier venu. Mais j'ai une confiance totale au-prêt des membres de ma famille.

Blaze : Je le vois et je t'admire pour ça. Mais j'en suis incapable…

Silver : Pourquoi ? Un membre de ta famille ta déjà trahi ?

Blaze avec une petit voie : Oui…

Silver : Tu veux en parler ?

Blaze : Si tu y tien t'en.

Silver : De toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part d'écouter ou dormir.

Blaze : Très bien… Alors sa c'est produit quand mes parents et moi avons fuis notre château. Ont savaient que Sally projeter de nous envahir alors nous avons tenté de quitter le royaume pour trouver refuge dans ce pays. Mais mon cousin nous a vendu à Sally. C'est à cause de sa trahison que Sally a pu arrêter mes parents…

Silver : Je vois… c'est vrai que c'est dur…

Blaze : Oui et je repense encore au compagnon de Sally qui n'a pas hésiter à tuer son propre frère pour prendre sa place… Avec tout ça plus le nombre de fois où j'ai été trahis lors de ma fuite je… je me suis promit d'être assez forte pour ne plus à avoir besoin d'aide pour ne plus jamais être trahi… Voilà pourquoi je te rejeter et que j'ai était aussi dur…

Silver : Hum je te comprends mieux. Mais tu ne sais personne ne peux tout affronter seul.

Blaze : Je sais mais c'est dur…

Silver : C'est normal sa prend du temps. Mais ensemble on pourra arriver à nous aider l'un l'autre.

Blaze : Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider.

Silver : Tu es toujours sûr de toi et remplie de confiance. Et tu tellement doué au combat physique par rapporta à moi…

Blaze : Peut-être mais tu me rattrape et me surpasse largement sur la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs et en force pure.

Silver : Toi aussi tu me rattrape tu sais. Tes attaques de flamme n'était pas mal du tout.

Blaze : Merci et ton coup était correcte.

Silver : Juste correcte ? Donc ça ne te pose pas de problème si je te frappe plus fort la prochaine fois.

Blaze : Hum je doute que tu y arrive sans être sous cette forme.

Silver : On verra sa quand on aura fini cette formation.

Blaze souriant : C'est un défi ?

Silver souriant : Oui je veux te réaffronter mais cette fois dans un combat à la loyal.

Blaze : C'est d'accord mais tu risques de le regretter je ne me laisserais pas distancer si facilement.

Silver : Je n'en attends pas moins.

Maintenant que les deux enfants c'était expliqué et réconcilier le reste de la journée se déroula sans aucun problème. Après avoir donné un médicament contre le mal de tête à son fils Shadow aida Silver à récupérait son énergie correctement. Une fois le repas avaler Blaze et Silver se couchèrent tout de suite épuiser par cette journée. De son côté Shadow profita de ce moment de calme pour aller se détendre dans le lac.

Amy : Ça fait du bien ?

Shadow : Oui mais je suis sûr que ça pourrait être encore mieux avec toi.

Amy : Je m'en douté.

A son tours Amy plongea dans l'eau du lac pour y rejoindre son compagnon très heureux de sa présence. Une fois l'un dans l'autres les deux hérissons poussés des ronronnements très doux tout en s'embrasant avec passion.

Amy : C'est incroyable comme l'eau est chaude.

Shadow : C'est normal je l'ai réchauffé avec mon énergie.

Amy : Un vrai petit jacuzzi pour nous deux.

Shadow : Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid il fait plus frais ici qu'à l'époque où on était venu pour la première fois.

Amy : Donc moi j'ai droit à un petit traitement de faveur. Tu n'étais pas aussi conciliant avant.

Shadow : Ce n'est plus toi que je forme. En plus Silver ne souffre pas du froid grâce à son énergie comme moi. Et Blaze arrive aussi à se réchauffer grâce à ses flammes.

Amy : Tu penses à tout comme toujours.

Shadow : Oui mais maintenant continuons ce que fessions chez nous.

Amy avec un sourire espiègle : Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu te rejoindre.

Shadow souriant : Tu sais comment me faire plaisir.

Le couple d'hérissons se posèrent contre un des rebords du lac l'un sur l'autre s'embrasant passionnément de longues minutes. Tous les deux s'échanger de tendre caresse remplissant les alentours de gémissement et de ronronnement intense.

* * *

Après cette journée assez mouvementer Shadow laissa à ses deux élèves une journée de repos avant de reprendre leurs formations. Mais une fois cette journée de pause passé Shadow les réveillas à nouveau à l'aube pour reprendre leurs entraînements.

Shadow : Bon puisque vous être tous les deux rétablie nous allons pouvoir reprendre la formation.

Blaze : Bien dans ce cas je vais me mettre en route.

Silver : Moi aussi.

Shadow : Pas si vite tous les deux.

Silver : Quoi ?

Shadow : Je vais rajouter une consigne pour vous deux en punition de ce que vous avez fait.

Blaze : La quelle ?

Shadow : Lien du Chaos.

Shadow utilisa son attaque pour lier Silver et Blaze ensemble pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de de plus de deux mètres.

Silver : Pourquoi tu nous as attacher ensemble ?

Shadow : Vous allez effectuer l'échauffement ensemble c'est prochains jours. Comme sa vous n'aurez plus de problème entre vous. D'ailleurs ne vous inquiété pas cette version de mon attaque ne vous absorbera pas votre énergie.

Blaze : C'est un peu extrême comme méthode.

Shadow : Oui mais je l'ai dit c'est aussi une punition mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour là qu'elle j'ai fait ça. Vous comprendrais plus tard.

Blaze : Très bien j'accepte ma punition.

Silver : Moi aussi.

Shadow : Dans ce cas aller y je vous attendrais au campement.

C'est sans aucune protestation que les deux enfants acceptèrent leurs punitions et se lancèrent droit dans la forêt en courant ensemble. Malgré un petit problème d'adaptation les deux enfants arrivèrent assez vite au croisement ou d'habitude ils se séparèrent.

Silver : Bon qu'elle chemin doit ton prendre ?

Blaze : Le miens vas directement au sommet.

Silver : Oui mais le mien est beaucoup plus facile et moins dangereux. Le tient nous ferait passer par des passages très étroit. Ce serait compliquer de passer à deux et sa nous ralentirait beaucoup.

Blaze : Hum tu as raison… Dans ce cas passons par ton chemin.

Silver : Bien par ici.

C'est assez facilement que Silver réussi à convaincre Blaze de prendre son chemin. Mais malgré que cette route soit plus facile à pratiquer ils furent très vite fatigués de devoir courir sans utiliser leurs pouvoir.

Blaze essouffler : Ce n'est pas... vrais on va mettre la journée... pour faire l'aller-retour à ce rythme...

Silver essouffler : Je sais… mais je cours aussi vite que je…peux…

Blaze : Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mes flammes on irait bien plus vite… mais si je fais sa tu ne pourras pas tenir le rythme. Et je ne pourrais pas te porter sur tout le chemin.

Silver : Me porter ? J'ai une idée !

Blaze : Là qu'elle ?

Silver : Je vais nous soulever et nous diriger pendant que toi tu t'occupes de nous propulser avec tes flammes.

Blaze : Nous soulever ?

Silver : Ouais tu vas voire laisse toi faire.

Blaze : Ok…

D'un coup Blaze senti tout son corps se soulever dans les airs comme une plume. Cette sensation de légèreté la surprise un peu et n'arriver pas trop à rester stable.

Silver prenant la main de Blaze : Laisse-moi t'aidé.

Blaze : Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais voler même en temps normal.

Silver : Sa fais plusieurs jours que je m'exercer à ça. C'est grâce à sa que je t'ai battu à a course.

Blaze : C'était donc ça.

Silver : Bon allons y accroche toi à moi je vais nous guider ensemble.

Blaze : Ok…

C'est un peu gêner que Blaze s'accrochât au cou de Silver pour ensuite reprendre la route vers le sommet à toute vitesse. Blaze était plutôt impressionner par ce que réaliser le jeune hérisson. Une fois qu'elle se soit assez habituée à ce mode de déplacement elle aida Silver grâce à ses flammes. Grace à leurs coopérations ils aller bien plus vite que d'habitude sans trop se fatiguer.

Au campement.

Alors que c'est deux élèves effectuer leurs échauffements ensemble Shadow attendais seul au campement s'ennuient profondément. L'ennuie de Shadow fini par être interrompu par l'arrivée de quelqu'un derrière lui. C'est assez surpris qu'il vît que c'était Sonic et non Amy qui était là.

Shadow : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sonic : Ravi de te voir moi aussi.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas sa mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui viennes.

Sonic : Eh bien désoler de te décevoir mais Amy ne pouvait pas venir alors c'est moi qui viens te tenir compagnie.

Shadow intriguer : Pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir ?

Sonic : Je ne sais pas trop elle m'a juste dit qu'elle devait faire autre chose. Alors elle ma demandais si je voulais venir à sa place.

Shadow : Et évidement tu as accepté.

Sonic : Ouais j'avais envie d'exercice. Ça te dit un petit combat pour s'occuper ?

Shadow : Pourquoi pas j'aime toujours te botter le cul.

Sonic : Shadow je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pris.

Shadow : Tu vas voir.

* * *

Pendant les heures qui suivie les deux hérissons se livrèrent un terrible combat le sourire aux lèvres apprécient toujours de confronter leurs forces.

De leurs coté Silver et Blaze arrivèrent tout juste au campement quand ils entendirent le bruit d'une explosion près du lac.

Blaze : Que se passe-t-il ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas. Mais cette explosion à était produit par l'énergie de mon père.

Blaze : Allons voir, il se fait peut-être attaquer.

Silver : Sa m'étonnerait sinon il m'aurait prévenue mais allons voir quand même.

C'est très intriguer que les deux jeunes enfants se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où s'était produit l'explosion. C'est sans difficulté qu'ils trouvèrent Shadow toujours plongé dans son combat contre Sonic. Les deux hérissons se livré un terrible combat sous le regard admiratif de Silver et Blaze qui prennes note de leurs façons de combattre.

Shadow regardant sur le côté : Oh ils sont là.

Sonic : Déjà… dommage je m'amuser bien.

Shadow : Eh bien assez joué pour aujourd'hui j'ai du travail avec c'est deux garnements. Mais avant sa on doit manger.

Sonic : J'approuve totalement se programme.

Une fois que Shadow et coupé le lien qui lier Silver et Blaze tout le monde retournèrent au campement pour manger et souffler un peu. Une fois le repas prit Sonic rentra chez lui pour laisser Shadow s'occuper des enfants tranquillement.

Shadow : On va pouvoir passer au combat.

Silver : Oui mais qui commence ?

Shadow : Vous allez combattre ensemble contre moi.

Silver et Blaze : Quoi ?

Shadow : Silver tu combattra sans tes pouvoirs alors que Blaze elle n'utilisera que ses flammes. A vous de vous adapter. Et comme d'habitude le but c'est d'arriver à me contrer et me rendre incapable de poursuivre le combat. Vous être prêt ?

Blaze et Silver : Oui !

C'est très déterminer que les deux élèves se mirent en position de combat face à leur professeur qui rester inflexible. Silver attaqua en premier voulant prouver à son père que ce qu'il avait dit sur lui était faut. La hargne du jeune hérisson étonna beaucoup Blaze et même son père qui avait du mal à reconnaître son propre fils. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette formation Shadow était obliger de vraiment faire attention s'il ne voulait pas que Silver arrive à le toucher. Pour le moment Shadow arriver encore à le dominer sans à avoir besoin de ses pouvoirs mais il savait que se n'était plus qu'une question de temps. A son tour Blaze aussi entra dans l'affrontement en n'utilisant que c'est flamme comme demandais. Mais très vite une chose sauta aux yeux de Shadow sur ses deux élèves. Ils n'étaient absolument pas habitués à combattre en équipe si bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune cohésion et se gêner plus qu'autre chose. Cela facilita énormément le combats pour Shadow qui en tirait profile pour largement dominer les deux enfants.

Le combat continua pendant plus d'une heure sans que Shadow n'ait était mis en difficulté. Mais le sombre hérisson commencer vraiment à s'agacer en voyant que c'est deux élèves ne fessait aucun effort pour combattre ensemble.

Shadow penser : Ils n'ont pas l'airs de comprendre leurs erreurs. Bon autant mettre un terme à cet exercice pour aujourd'hui.

Ne se doutant de rien Silver continua son assaut contre son père alors que Blaze lancer une vague de flamme derrière lui sans la prévenir. Voyant cela Shadow para l'attaque de son fils pour ensuite le projeter directement dans les flammes de Blaze. Silver se prit l'attaque de sa partenaire de pleine fouée lui brûlant tout le dos. Ce mouvement surprit aussi Blaze qui stoppa ses flammes perdant toute sa concentration qu'elle avait sur Shadow. A cause de sa la jeune fille ne remarqua pas que Shadow c'était glisser derrière elle pour l'attaqué par surprise. Au moment elle remarqua la présence du sombre hérisson dans son dos c'était déjà trop tard. Sans aucun hésitation Shadow toucha Blaze dans son dos avec un puissant coup projetant la jeune fille sur Silver. Une fois sa contre-attaque réussi Shadow s'avança vers ses deux élèves qui était toujours au sol entrain de reprendre leurs esprits.

Shadow : On va faire une pause. C'est inutile de poursuivre ce combat visiblement vous n'avez pas compris le but de l'exercice.

Silver : Qu'elle but ?

Shadow : C'est à vous de comprendre se serait trop facile si je vous expliquer tout.

Blaze : Je ne comprends pas nous avons fait comme d'habitude.

Shadow partant : Justement. Maintenant retournons au campement.

Silver se tenant le dos : Ouais…

Blaze : Sa vas ton dos ?

Silver : Oui sa vas vite partir...

Blaze : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ta peau est gravement brûlée. Tu devrais demandais à ton père de te soigner.

Silver : Ce n'est pas nécessaire je guérir bien plus vite que la moyenne. Et en plus je ne veux pas demandais d'aide à mon père.

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Silver : Je ne veux plus qu'il me voit comme un faible…

Blaze : Je ne pense pas que ton père te voit comme ça Silver.

Silver : Tu te trompes je l'ai entendu le dire à mon oncle… mais je compte bien lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

Blaze : Je comprends…

Le reste de la journée se poursuivi par des combats individuels jusqu'à que les deux enfants finissent par être épuiser. Une fois Amy de retour toute la famille partagea un repas avant que les deux plus jeune tombèrent dans leur lit pour s'endormir aussi tôt. Du coté des adultes ils profiter de ce moment pour passer du temps ensemble

Amy : Alors cette journée ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuie sans moi ?

Shadow : Au début un peu jusqu'à que ton émissaire arrive.

Amy : Ravi de voir que sa ta plu.

Shadow : Oui même si j'aurais préféré ta compagnie.

Amy : Je sais mais je suis un peu occupée avec les filles en ce moment.

Shadow : Qu'es que vous faite ?

Amy : Tu verras. Mais parle-moi des enfants ils avancent bien ?

Shadow : Sur les combats individuels ils font d'énormément progressé.

Amy : C'est une excellente nouvel.

Shadow : Ouais mais en revanche ils ont beaucoup de difficulté à combattre en équipe.

Amy : En même temps ils n'ont jamais fait ça avant.

Shadow : Oui mais ils doivent comprendre l'importance du travail en équipe.

Amy : J'ai une idée. On devrait leurs montrait ce que c'est un vrai travail d'équipe.

Shadow : Bonne idée mais attendons encore quelques jours. Après sa je pense que je vais les laisser combattre comme ils le souhaite.

Amy : Oh sa veux vraiment dire qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès.

Shadow : Oui j'ai même du mal à les reconnaître. Mais sa veux aussi dire que je vais devoir aider Silver sur un point très important.

Amy : Qu'elle point ?

Shadow : Je vais devoir l'aider à maîtriser sa forme Chaos…

Amy : Ah… sa vas aller ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas trop… mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Amy : Tu sais quand il s'est transformé la dernière fois à un moment il a réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Shadow : C'est une très bonne nouvel. Sa veux dire qu'il commence déjà à la maîtriser partiellement.

Amy : Il est aussi doué que son père.

Shadow : Et que sa mère. Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à ta force de caractère qu'il y arrive.

Amy : Et je te signale que c'est toi qui à le caractère le plus difficile.

Shadow : Tu en rajoute beaucoup.

Amy : Mais bien sûr.

Comme d'habitude le couple d'hérisson finir par s'endormir l'un dans l'autre profitant de chaque moment ensemble.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour cette semaine.**

 **Comme vous l'avez vue on a un début d'un rapprochement entre Silver et Blaze qui vas continuer à grandir petit à petit. (Noter bien la morale de ce chapitre. Si vous voulez que deux personnes s'entendent bien attacher lest l'un l'autre puis faite l'aient monté une montagne. Merci Shadow pour cette idée)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on verra si tous les deux arrivent à enfin vraiment travailliez en équipe.**

 **Chapitre 35 dimanche prochain.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Cinq jours après l'incident avec Silver, Shadow jugea que c'était le bon moment pour faire comprendre à Silver et Blaze l'importance du travail en équipe. Pour cela Amy était avec lui attendant le retour des deux enfants. Ce qui ne prit que quelques heures aux deux jeunes enfants qui malgré leurs punitions lever continuer à s'aidé pour l'échauffement pour revenir au plus vite. Mais même s'ils arrivaient à faire équipe lors de leurs échauffements ils ne fessaient toujours preuves d'aucune complicité lors des combats en équipe.

Silver : Papa on est arrivé.

Shadow : Très bien vue l'heur on vas faire le premier combat avant de manger.

Comme à leurs habitude tout le monde se rendirent au lac ou se passer les séances de combat. Mais cette fois Amy était au côté de Shadow et tenait des rubans de couleur vert et bleu.

Shadow : On va commencer par le combat mais en duo cette fois. Le but de ce combat va être de retirait le ruban de son adversaire. Pour nous on devra vous retirait vos deux rubans mais pour vous un seul suffira pour gagner. Des questions ?

Blaze : Oui pour nos consignes de combat c'est comme d'habitude ?

Shadow : Hum… oui Blaze tu ne devras attaquer qu'avec tes pouvoirs de flammes. Alors que Silver pourra utiliser les siens du moment qu'il ne s'en sert pas pour nous attaquer directement. De notre côté nous n'utiliserons pas de pouvoir à basse d'énergie du Chaos.

Silver : Ok.

Shadow : Maintenant aller vous préparait. On commence dans 5 minutes.

Alors que les adultes attendaient que les enfants soient prêts Silver se demandais comment il pourrait réussir cet exercice. L'idée d'affronter ses deux parents en même temps ne le rassurait pas beaucoup.

Silver : Blaze tu as une idée de comment faire ?

Blaze : C'est facile il nous suffit de leurs prendre un seul ruban pour gagner. Alors je vais cibler ta mère.

Silver : Pourquoi ma mère ?

Blaze : C'est évident elle est une cible plus facile que ton père.

Silver : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se concentrait que sur ma mère.

Blaze : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Silver : Eh bien ma mère est aussi très forte la sous-estimer n'est pas prudent. En plus tu n'as pas l'habitude de la combattre.

Blaze : Eh bien fait comme tu veux mais moi je vais suivre mon plan.

Malgré ses tentatives pour convaincre Blaze de ne pas foncé tête baisser contre Amy, la jeune fille ne prêta pas attention à ses avertissements.

Shadow : Bien il est l'heurs de leurs donner une vraie leçon de travail d'équipe.

Amy serrant son ruban : Je suis d'accord.

Une fois les deux équipe prête Shadow donna le signale du début du combat. Blaze fonça tout de suite sur eux les mains charger de flamme. Pour commencer elle fit exploser le sol entre les deux hérissons pour tenter de les séparaient le plus possible. Comme elle l'avait dit elle se lança ensuite contre Amy bien déterminer à gagner au plus vite cet exercice. La jeune fille lança un torrent de flamme en direction de Amy pour l'empêcher de contre attaqué. Silver lui rester en retrait assez intriguer par le fait que son père se diriger plutôt vers lui plutôt que d'aller prêter mains fortes à sa mère. La raison était simple Shadow savait très bien que Amy pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul pour le moment alors il préféra viser Silver.

Et comme le penser Shadow, Amy n'eut aucun problème a contré les flammes de Blaze grâce à son marteau qu'elle utilisa pour retourner la terre étouffant les flammes ou en créant des rafales de vent pour les repousser. Très surpris par cette réaction Blaze fut pris au dépourvue par la contre-attaque de Amy qui répliqua par un violent coup de marteau projetant Blaze directement dans le lac.

Du coté des garçons Silver arriver à tenir tête à son père et parvenait presque à le toucher. Mais sans le remarqué Silver recula jusqu'à tomber lui aussi dans le lac.

Shadow : Tu dois encore apprendre à faire attention à ton environnement Silver.

Silver se relevant : Ouais j'ai compris…

Shadow : Bien continuons se combat mais je préfère être direct si vous continuer comme ça vous n'arrivez à rien face à nous. Pour le moment nous sommes encore gentils mais ça ne va pas durait.

Silver : Quoi ?

Le combat reprit entre les deux hérissons alors que Amy continuer aussi son affrontement contre Blaze. Elle arriver encore plus facilement à contrait les flammes de Blaze grâce à l'eau du lac la rendant impuissante. Après de longues minutes à se faire dominer les deux enfant fur repousser par leurs adversaires jusqu'à être projeter l'un contre l'autre.

Shadow : Alors Amy à ce que je vois tu t'en sors bien.

Amy : Oui mais je suis un peu déçût je m'attendais à un plus grand défi.

Shadow : Moi aussi. Je suis déçu que vous ne comprenez pas le but de tout ça.

Amy : Dans ce cas on va leurs montré.

Shadow : Oui.

D'un coup les deux hérissons foncèrent sur les deux enfants pour les attaquer ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Devant cette parfaite coordination Silver et Blaze fut très vite dépasser au point qu'ils n'arriver même plus à porter la moindre attaque.

Silver penser : _Ce n'est pas vrais ils sont tellement fort je ne pourrais jamais les battre._

Shadow penser : _Alors trouve une solution._

Silver penser : _Quoi ?_

Shadow penser : _Tu penser vraiment que tu aurais une chance face à nous deux seul ?_

Silver penser : _Non mais…_

Shadow penser : _Réfléchi et vite sinon vous allez perdre._

Alors que Silver réfléchissait à une solution à son problème ses parent continuer leurs assauts infernaux ne leurs laissant aucun répit. Mais en observant ses parent le jeune hérisson fini par comprendre le vrai but de cet exercice. Une fois qu'il est compris leurs erreurs Silver tenta dans parler avec Blaze mais la jeune fille était trop plongée dans son combat pour prêter attention à lui. Agacer d'être ignorait Silver utilisa ses pouvoir pour soulever une immense masse d'eau pour l'entourait lui et Blaze.

Blaze : Qu'es que tu fais ?

Silver : Je dois te parler.

Blaze : On n'a pas le temps. En plus je te signale que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs.

Silver : Pour mes pourvoir je n'ai juste pas le droit de les utiliser contre mes parents. Et je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Blaze : Bon que veux-tu ?

Silver : J'ai compris ce que mes parents cherchent à faire.

Blaze : Tu réfléchie trop le but est juste de leur prendre les rubans rien de plus.

Silver : C'est toi qui te trompes. Le vrai but de cet exercice c'est de nous pousser à combattre en équipe.

Blaze : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

Silver : Mais si réfléchie à ses derniers jours. Mon père nous à pousser à travailler ensemble. Même cette histoire de punition n'était qu'une excuse pour nous faire comprendre qu'on serait bien plus fort ensemble.

Alors que Silver tenter de convaincre Blaze de faire équipe avec lui de l'autre côté de la barrière d'eau Amy et Shadow rester devant se demandant ce qu'ils fessaient.

Amy : Alors ?

Shadow : Attendons un peu. Ils on peut être comprit.

Amy : Je l'espère…

Retour du côté de Silver.

Silver : Aller Blaze. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi pour faire équipe ?

Blaze : Non mais je ne veux pas à avoir à reposer sur quelqu'un pour arriver à gagner mes combats.

Silver : Mais fais-toi une raison tu vois bien que séparément on a aucune chance. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de collaborait ? On n'a rien à perdre.

Elle devait le reconnaître Silver avait raison Blaze voyer bien qu'elle été largement dominée par le couple d'hérisson. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle céda à la demande du jeune hersions blanc.

Blaze : Bien tu as gagné. Mais as-tu au moins un plan ?

Silver : On peut dire ça. On va devoir ruser. On a aucune chance si on tente l'affrontement directe sans réfléchir.

Blaze : On doit donc les surprendre…

Silver : Ouais mais sa vas être dur. Mon père et moi pouvons-nous localiser à tout moment. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent aussi ressentir ton énergie.

Blaze : Géniale…

Silver : Mais on n'a pas le choix on doit tenter la surprise et j'ai une idée pour retourner se détaille à notre avantage. Et pour compenser ce problème on va réduire leurs champs de vision.

Blaze : Et comment tu comptes faire ?

Silver : Pour sa je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Du côté du couple d'hérisson.

Shadow : Bon je pense qu'on leurs à laisser assez de temps.

Amy : Je suis d'accord.

Shadow : S'ils continuent à ne pas faire équipe on devra mettre un terme à cet exercice...

Pensant que les deux enfants n'avaient pas compris le but réel de cet exercice les deux adultes s'apprêter à contrait la barrière d'eau pour mettre fin à ce combat. Jusqu'à une sensation de brûlure ne les arrête. L'eau du lac devenait tellement brûlante qu'elle se transformer en vapeur voilant toute la zone de combat.

Amy : Wow ils deviennent sérieux.

Shadow : Il était temps. Voyons ce qu'ils mijotent.

Même s'il ne voyer rien dans se brouillard Shadow savait très bien que Silver était juste devant eux grâce à leur lien. C'est donc plutôt confiant qu'il s'avança vers son fils pour le confronté. Alors que Shadow s'avancer dans le brouillard celui si se concentra empêchant Amy de voir par ou Shadow était parti la séparant de son partenaire.

Amy : Ce n'est pas vrais avec ce brouillard je ne vois plus rien. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne se dissipe pas ?

Ce que Amy ignorais c'est que Silver utiliser son énergie pour maintenir la brume autour d'eux tout ça pour les séparait le plus possible. Cet environnement donner à Silver un gros avantage car il pouvait parfaitement savoir ou se trouver ses parents. Son père grâce à son lien et sa mère grâce à la Chaos Émeraude qu'elle garder sur elle sans l'utiliser. Grace à cette avantage le jeune hérisson pouvait faire en sorte que son père reste loin de sa mère.

Sans se douter de ce qui se passé Shadow arriva devant son fils intriguer par le plan qu'il avait en tête.

Shadow : Alors tu as compris ?

Silver : Je crois.

Shadow regardant autour de lui : Vraiment ?

Silver : Tu verras.

C'est avec méfiance que Shadow reprit le combat contre Silver ne se demandant pas trop ou était passé Blaze. Le sombre hérisson pensé que cette brume était seulement là pour le séparait de Amy pour que Blaze puisse continuer à se focaliser sur elle. Mais alors que Shadow était focaliser sur Silver, Blaze surgie du ciel charger au maximum de ses flammes. Ne s'attendant pas à un-t-elle plan Shadow eu à peine le temps de se pousser pour ne pas recevoir directement le coup sur lui. Mais l'impact de l'explosion le touchèrent tout de même un peu tellement elle fut puissante. C'était la première fois que Shadow fut réellement pris par surprise par ses élèves.

Voyant une opportunité parfaite Silver fonça sur le ruban de son père espérant arriver à le détacher. Alors qu'il était sur le point de réussir Silver senti la présence de sa mère juste à côté de lui. Grace à se pré-sentiment Silver esquiva le coup de marteau de sa mère pour reculer vers la ou était Blaze.

Silver frustrai : Non j'étais à deux doigts dit arriver.

Blaze : Passons au plan B dans ce cas.

Silver : Ouais.

Avant que ses parents n'est pu poursuivre leurs assaut Silver souleva le plus d'eau devant lui avant que Blaze utilise ses flammes dessus pour reproduise encore plus de brume.

Amy : Ils tentent à nouveau de nous séparait en réduisant notre vue.

Shadow : Plutôt malin comme plan mais il nous suffit de rester cote à cote…

Juste au moment où Shadow compter parler à Amy de ce qu'il voulait faire il fut surpris par une boule de feu qui le frôla de très près. Très vite d'autre boule de feu s'abatis sur le couple d'hérissons qui n'arriver pas à prévoir d'où elle arriver.

Amy : Comment elle fait pour nous viser avec cette brume ?

Shadow : C'est grâce à Silver il arrive à savoir ou je suis et doit guider Blaze pour ses attaques.

Amy : Dans ce cas guide nous vers eux pour qu'on puisse contre attaquer.

Shadow : Ça va être plus difficile…

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Silver utilise tellement son énergie que j'ai du mal à savoir où il ait précisément. En plus il a réduit notre lien pour qu'il soit encore plus difficile à trouver.

Amy : Alors tu ne peux pas le trouver ?

Shadow : Pas précisément mais je peux toujours savoir vers ou il ait. Pour le moment il ait devant nous…

Au centre de la brume Silver et Blaze se préparait à l'arrivée de ses parents espèrent que cette deuxième tentative serait la bonne. Comme avant Silver utilisa ses pouvoir pour soulever Blaze dans le ciel pour pouvoir attaqué par surprise. Mais cette fois Silver avait décider de lui aussi attaqué par le ciel et de trompé son père grâce à son énergie pour les attiraient au bonne endroit.

Sans se douter du piège qui leurs était tendu le couple d'hérissons avancer à travers la brume vers l'endroit où l'énergie de Silver était la plus concentré.

Shadow : Il est à quelque mettre de nous.

Amy : C'est bizarre je ne ressens pas l'énergie de Blaze.

Shadow : Moi non plus… A tous les coup Silver sert encore d'appât pour que Blaze puisse nous surprendre.

C'est ensemble que le couple de hérisson fonça sur l'endroit ou-il penser que Silver était tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Mais à l'endroit où devait se trouver leurs fils se trouver seulement une roche qui flotter dans les airs par l'énergie de Silver.

Amy : Qu'es que sa veux dire…

Shadow : Silver à utiliser ce rocher pour que je le confonde avec lui.

Amy : Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça...

Avant que les deux adultes n'est pu comprendre le plan mit en place par les enfants Blaze surgi du ciel à nouveau provoquant une violente explosion de flamme repoussant les deux hérissons. Ensuite c'est Silver qui surprit sur son père du ciel en lui rentrant dedans à toute vitesse l'écrasant violemment au sol.

Cette attaque fut si puissante qu'elle avait réussi à complètement sonner Shadow qui avait du mal à reprendre à la fois ses esprits et son souffle.

Blaze : Vite prend la !

Pendant que Blaze se charger de maintenir Amy loin de son partenaire avec ses flamme Silver profita que son père soit sonné pour tenter de prendre son ruban. Juste au moment où Silver avait le ruban entre ses doigts il senti quelque chose l'attraper par de le dos de sa fourrure pour le faire basculer violemment au sol. Son père avait réussi à le contré au dernier moment malgré qu'il soit encore étourdi.

Au même moment Blaze fut elle aussi contré par Amy qui avait réussi à traverser son mur de flamme grâce à son marteau.

Au final les deux enfants étaient tous les deux au sol luttant pour ne pas se noyer dans le peu d'eau qui rester.

Shadow : Bien joué les enfants mais c'est terminer.

Silver : Quoi ?

En se relevant Silver et Blaze pouvait voir les deux hérissons qui tenaient chacun l'un de leur ruban.

Blaze : Comment…

Shadow : Vous affrontiez un des meilleurs agents du GUN et sa femme. C'est normal qu'on ait put vous les prendre sans que vous le voyer.

Amy : Surtout que la partenaire de travail de Shadow est une voleuse professionnelle.

Silver déçut : J'étais si proche…

Shadow : C'est vrai vous avez presque réussi. Mais votre erreur a été d'utiliser deux fois le même plan. A cause de sa vous avez beaucoup perdu en effet de surprise.

Amy : Mais sa rester un très bon plan. Mais le plus important c'est que vous avez compris le vrai but de cet exercice.

Silver : Le travail en équipe ?

Shadow : Exactement.

Blaze : Pourquoi c'est si important ?

Amy : Parce que nous combattons toujours en équipe. Seul il nous aurait était impossible de tenir face à nos ennemis.

Shadow : Regarder cet exercice. Vous avez d'abord attaqué chacun de votre côté sans faire équipe. Résulta Amy et moi avons facilement dominer le combat. Mais quand vous avez fait équipe là vous avez réussi à nous surprendre et être passé proche de la victoire.

Blaze : Mais à mes yeux sa veux surtout dire qu'on n'est pas assez fort…

Shadow : C'est là que tu te trompes. Tout le monde a besoin d'allier même moi j'ai toujours coopéré au sein d'une équipe. Tu dois comprendre qu'avoir besoin d'aide n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse mais bien au contraire. Je sais que tu restes marquer par ton passé mais tu dois avancer.

Amy : Shadow a raison en plus toi et Silver former une super équipe. Je suis sûr qu'ensemble vous pourrez tout affronter. Il suffit que vous développiez un vrai esprit d'équipe.

Devant les propos de Amy, Blaze se mit à légèrement rougir de gêne. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais elle voyer bien qu'elle et Silver avait une bonne complémentarité. Et elle commencer à vraiment admirait Silver.

Shadow : Du coup à partir de maintenant on fera tous les jours un combat où vous serez équipe.

Silver : Ok.

Blaze : J'accepte.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas souffler un peu et après on passera au combat individuel. Et Blaze à partir de maintenant tu pourras combattre comme tu le souhaite.

Blaze : Merci.

* * *

Fatiguer par leur dur combat c'est sans se plaindre que les deux enfants retournèrent au campement pour reprendre des forces.

Amy : Ils progressent beaucoup.

Shadow : Oui et pas seulement dans le domaine du combat.

Amy : C'est vrai ils mûrissent et grandisse.

Shadow : En plus chacun apprend de l'autre. Blaze apprend à faire confiance aux autres grâce à Silver. Et lui apprend à plus à avoir confiance en lui en la prenant comme modèle.

Amy : C'est fou comme ils vont bien ensemble.

Shadow : C'est ce que je me disais.

Au campement.

Silver : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a presque réussi à les battre.

Blaze : C'est vrai c'est frustrant…

Silver : Je voulais te dire tu as été incroyable pendant le combat surtout avec tes flammes.

Blaze : Peut-être mais c'est toi qui as tout fait… C'est toi qui à comprit le but de l'exercice et qui à mit au point se plan…

Silver : Oui mais sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver. Il faut croire que mes parents avaient raison. On doit être fait pour faire équipe.

Blaze gêner : Ouais

Silver : Tu vas bien ?

Blaze : Oui bien sûr.

Silver : Tu es sur ? Tu es toute rouge...

Blaze gêner : Ce n'est rien…

Après un petit moment de repos et à manger Silver et Blaze retournèrent au lac ou ils trouvèrent les deux adultes qui étaient occuper à s'embraser. En remarquant la présence des deux enfants qui les observer le couple d'hérissons stoppa leur moment intime un peu gêner de la situation.

Silver : Vous voulez qu'on revienne plus tard ?

Shadow : Non c'est bon on avait fini.

Amy souriant : Pour le moment

Shadow : Amy pas devant les enfants.

Amy : D'accord, d'accord.

Shadow : Bon passons au combat. Silver je vais commencer avec toi. Après sa tu pourras t'exercer avec l'émeraude pendant que je m'occupe de Blaze.

Silver : Ok.

Voulant assister à ce combat Amy et Blaze se posèrent sur la coté encourageant Silver qui se préparait à son duel. Une fois prêt le jeune hérisson fit face à son père plus déterminer que jamais après avoir presque gagner le combat en équipe. Shadow était plutôt étonné de le voir aussi déterminer. Mais il aimé cette flamme dans le regard de son fils qui annoncer un combat intéressent.

Shadow : Bien allons 'y.

Comme il s'en douté Silver l'attaqua avec un acharnement incroyable. Habituellement quand Silver combattait comme cela il le fessait s'en réfléchir le rendent très prévisible et facile à contrer. Mais cette fois il attaqué avec minutie et rapidité. Devant l'assaut de son fils Shadow était obliger de le contré ne pouvant plus simplement l'esquiver.

Silver penser : Je dois être encore plus rapide.

Le jeune hérisson enchaîna entre des coups de poing et de jambe avec une rapidité jamais atteint jusqu'à présent pour le jeune hérisson. Grace à tout cet entrainement il avait beaucoup gagner en agilité et s'en sevrer pour compenser la puissance écrasante de son père. Après avoir réussi à esquiver un des coups de son père Silver tenta de répliquer tout de suite avec un coup de poing directement au visage de Shadow. Son coup frôla de peu la peau du sombre hérisson qui arriva à attraper la main de Silver avant qu'il n'ait put le toucher et en profita pour lui retourner le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Malgré toute sa volonté Silver n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la prise de son père qui serrait son bras juste assez pour ne pas le cassé.

Shadow : Tu abandonnes ?

Silver : Non !

Voyant que son fils était déterminé à poursuivre le combat Shadow mit plus de poids pour forcer Silver à se mettre à genoux. Cette situation énerva beaucoup le jeune hérisson qui ne supporter pas d'être à ce point maîtriser par son père. Habituellement de ce genre de situation il aurait abandonné comme les autres fois mais cette fois Silver était bien décider à ne pas se soumettre.

Silver penser : Je déteste ça ! Je suis à nouveau impuissant. Mais cette fois je refuse de laisser tomber.

Étonnant tout le monde Silver se relava arrivant à surpasser la force que son père employer sur lui. En utilisant toute ses force Silver arriva à se défaire de la brise de son père avant de le surprendre en le touchant avec son poing directement dans le menton.

C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie ou Silver arriver à toucher son père si on exclure ses combats en forme Chaos. La dernière fois qu'il avait osé le faire son père s'était mis très en colère contre lui mais cette fois il sourirait.

Shadow penser : C'est le moment.

Jugent que son fils avait assez progresser Shadow répliqua à l'attaque de Silver par un Spin Dash le percutent directement dans l'estomac. L'impact fut assez puissant pour propulser le jeune hérisson directement à travers un arbre à plusieurs mettre de là. Voulant tout de suite reprendre le combat Silver tenta de se relever mais s'écroula au sol encore meurtri par l'attaque qu'il avait reçu.

Shadow : Alors c'est terminer ?

Silver se relevant : Non pas encore.

Shadow : Très bien comme tu le voudras.

Voulant repousser les limites de son fils Shadow poursuivi son assaut mais cette fois en utilisant de vraie attaque comme le Spin Dash ou l'Homing Attack. Et malgré sa Silver tenait le choc même s'il n'arriver plus à répliquer aux assauts de son père.

Après un long moment à subir les attaques de Shadow, Silver fini par s'écrouler au sol cette fois s'en parvenir à se relever. En voyant sa Shadow arrêta le combat pour prendre Silver dans ses bras pour le féliciter de sa performance.

Shadow : On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

Silver épuiser : Mais je veux…continuer…

Shadow : Tu en a assez fait pour le moment. Trop forcer n'est pas bon pour ton corps. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre.

Silver épuiser : D'accord…

Shadow : Et ne sois pas triste. Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs vue que tu as prouvé que tu arriver à bien te battre au corps à corps maintenant je te laisserais utiliser tes pouvoirs si tu le souhaite.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui tu es prêt pour passer à l'étape suivante. Maintenant on va se concentrait sur l'utilisation de tes pouvoir pour attaquer. Comme sa tu pourras combiner tes pouvoir avec tes talents de combat physique. Avec sa tu seras redoutable. Mais pour le moment tu dois te reposer.

Shadow porta son fils jusqu'à Amy le temps qu'il s'occupe de Blaze. Une fois dans les bras de sa mère Silver observa le combat de Blaze ou il pouvait voir qu'elle aussi arriver à tenir tête à son père. Au final Silver finit par s'endormir sous les caresses de sa mère et sous l'effet de l'épuisement. Mais Silver pouvait être fier, lui et Blaze venais de faire un grand pas en avant dans leurs formations.

* * *

Et on s'arrête là pour cette semaine.

On a enfin assisté à la naissance de l'équipe de Silver et Blaze. Comme je l'avait dit leurs relations vas continuer à se renforcer petit à petit.

En tout cas profiter bien de cet acte et du prochain qui sont encore plutôt calme. Car là où j'en suis ce n'est pas du tout la même ambiance ^^.

En attendant j'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'avais promis qu'il y aurait une scène mature dans cet acte et bien c'est pour la semaine prochaine. Comme d'habitude elle sera signalée à l'avance pour ceux qui ne veulent lire ce genre de contenue. Bon après elle ne sera pas non plus très longue...

Autre détaille on aura aussi droit au retour de la forme Chaos... rien que ça...

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Ça fessait maintenant un mois que Silver et Blaze suivaient leurs formations intensives. Pendant ce laps de temps ils avaient énormément progressé. Et Silver et Blaze s'était aussi beaucoup rapprocher et former à présent une équipe assez soudé. Mais malgré tous leurs progrès aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à battre Shadow lors de l'un de leur combat ou exercice.

Pour le moment Shadow attendait leurs retours de leurs échauffements pour commencer leurs exercices de la journée. Habituellement Sonic passé le matin pour s'exercer à la maîtrise de l'énergie du Chaos avec lui et pour se dépenser un peu ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui c'est Amy qui arriva dès le matin. Cela ravi beaucoup Shadow qui était très attirait par elle depuis quelques jours au point où il n'arrêtait pas de la suivre partout où elle aller sur le campement.

De son côté Amy se sentait elle aussi un peu différente depuis deux jours. Elle savait très bien ce qui lui arriver et c'est pourquoi elle avait autant voulu se rendre auprès de Shadow. Alors qu'elle était occupée dans la grotte à ranger les courses de la journée Shadow arriva derrière elle pour l'enlacer en ronronnant.

Amy : Shadow je suis occupée.

Shadow : Moi aussi… mais j'adore ton odeur… je ne peux pas y résister.

Amy : Shadow je sais ce que tu as en tête mais pas maintenant et pas ici.

Shadow enroulant ses bras autour d'Amy : Ne t'en fait pas les enfants sont encore loin de nous. En plus je sais que tu en meurs d'envie sinon tu ne serais pas déjà là.

Amy : En même temps dès que je sors dehors j'attire tous les garçons que je croise.

Shadow en ronronnant : Sa ne m'étonne pas ton odeur et si douce et tu encore plus belle que d'habitude. Mais si jamais un seul d'entre eux ose te toucher il aura affaire à moi.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je m'en chargerais déjà toute seul avec mon marteau.

Shadow en ronronnant très fort : Tu sais il est facile de régler ce problème.

Le sombre hérisson passa une de ses mains sous les vêtements de Amy pour masser sa poitrine avec délicatesse. Etant déjà chaude Amy laissa vite sortir un petit gémissement de plaisir qui excita encore plus Shadow.

Amy : Shadow…

Shadow avec une voix douce : Aller tu en a autant envie que moi. Cette période et ma préférait de l'année.

Amy : Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je suis en chaleur.

Shadow : Oui et je n'ai pas oublier les merveilleux moments qu'on à passer la derrière fois que ses arriver.

Amy : Tu es sûr que les enfants sont encore loin de nous.

Shadow : Mais oui il ne devrait pas revenir avant plus d'une bonne heure.

Amy : Dans ce cas…

Cèdent à ses envie Amy se retourna pour embrasser Shadow avec toute sa passion et force. Heureux de pouvoir asservir son envie Shadow commença un terrible combat de langue avec sa partenaire qui recula jusqu'à être bloqué contre la paroi de la grotte.

 **Attention début du passage mature. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire rendez-vous plus bas.**

Une fois sa partenaire à bous de souffle Shadow brisa le baisser pour commencer à sucer le cou de sa partenaire remplissant ses narines de la douce odeur de Amy. L'odeur qu'elle dégager pendant ses périodes de chaleur rendait Shadow complètement fou quand il la sentait autan à cause de son odorat sur développer qui le rendais très sensible aux chaleurs de sa partenaire.

Pendant que son partenaire s'attaqué à son cou Amy s'occupa de massé son entre jambe pour provoquer une érection à Shadow. Cela ne pris pas longtemps avant que le membre de Shadow devienne dur. En réponse aux actions d'Amy, Shadow commença à lui aussi massé l'entre jambe de sa partenaire pour qu'elle soit le plus humide possible, pendant que son autre main recommença à massé un des seins d'Amy.

Amy : Tu es vraiment chaud...

Shadow : Ose me dire que tu ne l'es pas toi non plus.

Amy : C'est vrai... Mais je peux encore augmenter la température.

Sans rien dire Amy bascula Shadow au sol le surprenant totalement par une action aussi soudaine. Profitant de cet effet de surprisse Amy se glissa vers le bas de son partenaire pour lui faire une petit surprisse. C'est avec la plus grand délicatesse que Amy commença à lécher le membre de Shadow avant de commencer à le lui sucée tendrement. Devant ça Shadow ne pouvait plus bouger tellement les actions de Amy lui provoqué du plaisir au point ou son corps tremblé et que les seul son qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche était des gémissements.

Au bout de longues minutes à être totalement soumis au soin de sa partenaire Shadow avait l'impression que son corps était en feu comme s'il était sur le point de produire un Chaos Blast. Et même s'il voulait continuer à profiter de ce moment il devait stopper Amy s'il ne voulait pas en finir tout de suite dans leur moment intime.

Shadow bafouillant : Amy... stop...

Mais Amy était tellement plongée dans ce qu'elle fessait qu'elle n'entendit pas la petite voix qui lui demandais d'arrêter. En voyant sa Shadow posa une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune hérissonne pour attirait son attention.

Amy : Hum ?

Shadow bafouillant : S'il te plaît... arrête...

Amy : Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Shadow : Non... c'est juste que... j'ai atteint ma limite...

Amy : Déjà ?

Shadow : Il faut dire que tu t'es montrait très efficace...

Amy : L'expérience qui paye... Dans ce cas je vais laisser cette partie de ton corps se remettre un peut.

Ne voulant pas non plus que son partenaire atteigne son apogée tout de suite Amy délaisser le membre de Shadow pour s'attaquer à ses lèvres.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard.

La grotte était remplie de fort gémissement provenant des deux hérissons qui était totalement plonger dans leurs plaisirs ne se préoccupent de rien d'autre. Les deux hérissons étaient à nouveau debout contre la paroi de la grotte occuper dans une bataille pour la domination du baisser. Mais tous les deux voulaient aller plus loin ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Shadow haletant : Amy… tu es…prête ?

Amy haletant : Oui… tu peux y…aller

Shadow : Ok…

Etant tous les deux prêt Shadow aligna son membre pour pouvoir pénétrait dans Amy pour totalement assouvir son envie. En réponse Amy poussa de léger gémissement de plaisir avant de commencer à embrasser Shadow pour l'encourager à aller de plus en plus vite.

Shadow : Amy… retourne toi…

Comme demandais la jeune hérissonne se retourna face contre le mur alors que Shadow recommença sa pénétration à un rythme infernale. Après un petit moment de recherche Shadow trouva enfin le point qu'il rechercher en Amy pour la faire exploser d'extase.

Shadow souriant : Tu aimes… quand je pousse la ?

Amy haletant : Oui…continue…

C'est sans hésiter que Shadow obéi à la demande de sa partenaire pour à son tour lui produire le plus de plaisir possible avant que tous les deux atteignent leurs apogées.

 **Fin du passage mature. Et oui désoler mais même le meilleur chose on une fin ^^.**

* * *

Alors que le couple d'hérisson était plongé dans leurs activité intime Silver et Blaze arriver tout juste au lac après avoir fini leurs échauffements très en avance.

Silver : Je crois qu'on a battu notre record de vitesse pour l'échauffement.

Blaze : Possible mais on peut faire encore mieux.

Silver : Toi alors tu pourrais un peu te réjouir je te rappel qu'au début il nous fallait plus de sept heures pour faire l'aller-retour.

Blaze : Je suis contente mais pas satisfait car je sais qu'on peut faire mieux.

Silver : Oui, oui allons retrouver mon père pour la suite.

Blaze : J'aimerais bien mais il n'est pas là.

Silver : Il ait au campement il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on soit aussi rapide.

Blaze : Dans ce cas allons le chercher.

Sans se douter de ce que Shadow était entrain de faire les deux jeunes enfants marchèrent jusqu'au campement étonner de n'y trouver personne.

Blaze : Silver tu es sûr que ton père est dans le coin ?

Silver se concentrant : Hum… il est dans la grotte.

Blaze : Dans la grotte ?

Pensent que Shadow était tout simplement entrain de se reposer ou de faire du rangement Blaze s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Mais elle se stoppa quand elle entendit un fort cri et gémissement provenant du fond de la grotte. Poussé par la curiosité Blaze s'avança un peu pour voir d'où venait ce bruit. Mais elle ne s'attendais pas voir le sombre hérisson entrain jouir avec sa femme. Par chance le couple d'hérissons était dos à Blaze qui se dépêcha de sortir de la grotte avant d'être repérait.

Silver : Tu vas bien aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Blaze bafouillant : Ouais... sa vas…

Silver : Tu as trouvé mon père ?

Blaze : Ouais… mais il ait occupé…

Silver : Je vais aller voir si je peux l'aider.

Blaze : Non ! N'y vas pas.

Silver intriguer : Pourquoi ?

Blaze gêner : Eh bien… comment te dire sa… lui et ta mère passe un moment intime ensemble.

Silver : Un moment intime ? Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai l'habitude de les voir s'embraser.

Blaze très gêner : Je dois te faire un dessin ? On va dire qu'il son entrain de te faire un petit frère ou une sœur.

Silver : Quoi ?! C'est vrai !

Blaze : Mais non. Silver des fois je me demande quelque âge tu as…

Silver : J'ai presque 4 ans.

Blaze : Quoi ? A c'est vrai je comprends mieux… bon pour vite t'expliqué les adultes aime des fois faire certaine chose ensemble. Et ce n'ai pas le genre de chose qu'on ait sensé voir. Alors allons plutôt au lac attendre qu'ils aient fini.

Silver : Ok…

Evidemment Silver n'avez aucune connaissance en matière de relation amoureuse et encore moins sur le sexe. Il avait donc du mal à comprendre pourquoi Blaze était aussi gêner.

* * *

Sans se douter qu'ils avaient était découvert par Blaze le couple d'hérissons terminer tout juste de s'échanger leur morsure d'accouplement.

Shadow : Voilà avec sa tu devrais être plus tranquille.

Amy : Vue comme tu ma marquer il y a peu de risque.

Shadow : Tu as fait de même chose je te signale. J'ai bien cru que tu aller m'arracher le cou.

Amy : En même temps tu as une peau tellement dure.

Shadow souriant : On devrait aller vite se nettoyer.

Amy : Pourquoi les enfants sont déjà là ?

Shadow : Oui ils son prêt du lac... ils doivent tout juste être arriver. On devrait vite faire un tous dans l'eau avant que je m'occupe d'eux.

Amy : Vue notre état c'est préférable.

Ne voulant pas que les enfants voient leurs états actuels tous les deux se téléportèrent dans le lac pour se laver en toute discrétion.

Une fois fait Shadow alla auprès de ses deux élèves pendant que Amy s'occuper de nettoyer la grotte.

Shadow : Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre les enfants.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas grave on a pu se reposer.

Silver : Et tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu avec maman.

Shadow très surpris : Quoi ?!

Blaze : Silver !

Silver perdu : Quoi qu'es que j'ai dit de mal ?

Blaze très très gêner : Tu ne pouvais pas te taire !?

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow très sérieux : Les enfants je veux une explication et tout de suite.

Silver : Quand on est arrivé on ne ta pas trouver au lac n'y au feu de camp. Alors j'ai utilisé notre lien pour te trouver. C'est Blaze qui est parti en première te chercher mais elle est vite revenue pour me dire que tu étais occupé avec maman et qu'on devait vous laissez.

Shadow gêner : Blaze es que tu as beaucoup vue de ce qu'on fessait ?

Blaze très gêner : Un… peu… Mais je suis vite parti…

Shadow soupirant : Je vois… je suis désoler que tu es assister à ça… j'aurais dû être plus prudent et envisager la possibilité que vous pourriez revenir plus vite que d'habitude.

Blaze gêner : Ce n'est pas grave… oublions cette histoire… vous avez le droit de faire de t'elle chose avec votre femme.

Shadow : Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Silver complètement perdu : Je ne comprends rien… pourquoi Blaze n'aurait pas dû te voir avec maman ?

Shadow : Silver… écoute quand les adultes s'aiment beaucoup ils leurs arrive de faire quelque choses d'assez proche…

Silver : Comme quand vous, vous embrasez ?

Shadow : Oui mais dans ce cas-là c'est encore plus intime… tu comprendras quand tu seras beaucoup plus grand.

Silver : D'accord papa…

Shadow : Bon passons à vos exercices de la journée.

Blaze : Je préfère…

Shadow : Dans un premier temps Silver tu vas t'entraîner à produire des lames psychiques pendant que j'aide Blaze sur son Fire boost.

Silver : Ok.

Durant c'est dernière semaine Silver et Blaze avait beaucoup travailler à développer des attaques grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Cela fut assez difficile pour eux même pour Silver car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses pouvoir de la sorte. Mais grâce au conseille de son père il arriver à présent à produire quelque lame psychique.

Une fois qu'il est atteint ses limites dans le nombre de lame qu'il pouvait produire il s'entraîna cette fois dans la manipulation d'énergie mais avec trois émeraudes sous la surveillance de sa mère au cas où.

* * *

Après presque deux heures à s'exercer avec sa mère, Shadow et Blaze étaient de retour tous les deux recouvert de brûlure.

Amy : Eh bien sa à chauffé de votre côté.

Shadow : Oui mais ça en valait la peine.

Blaze : C'est vrai j'arrive presque à totalement à l'utiliser maintenant.

Amy : C'est une très bonne nouvel.

Shadow : Silver, Blaze aller faire une petite pause le temps que je parle avec Amy.

Le couple d'hérissons s'éloignèrent des enfants pour parler en priver.

Amy : Alors que compte tu faire avec Silver aujourd'hui ?

Shadow hésitant : Je… Je vais commencer à lui apprendre à contrôler sa forme chaos…

Amy inquiète : Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

Shadow : Si mais je connais l'endroit le plus sûr pour ça… avec un peu de chance il y arrivera vite.

Amy : Si tu sais ce que tu fais je te fais confiance.

Shadow : Encore une chose… je voulais te prévenir Blaze nous a vue quand toi et moi on était dans la grotte…

Amy très surprise : Quoi ?!

Shadow : De ce qu'elle m'a dit elle n'a pas vue grand-chose mais elle a compris ce qu'on fessait…

Amy : Ça ne là pas trop choqué ?

Shadow : Non elle est juste assez gênée.

Amy : C'est normal…

Shadow : Je suis désolé j'étais tellement plongé dans notre plaisir que je n'ai pas remarquer qu'ils étaient de retour bien plus tôt que d'habitude.

Amy : Ça va… pas la peine de t'excuser au prêt de moi. En plus je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir était totalement aveugler dans la luxure.

Shadow souriant : Surtout venant de toi.

Pendant que Amy, Shadow discuter et s'embraser de leurs cote Silver et Blaze étaient assied attendant leurs retours. Pour s'occuper Silver s'amuser à utiliser l'énergie d'une des émeraudes.

Blaze : C'est difficile à contrôler ?

Silver : Pas vraiment. Mais d'après mon père si j'y arrive aussi facilement c'est parce que j'utilise mes pouvoirs depuis que je suis tout petit. De ce que je sais seul une petite partie de personne peuvent les utiliser.

Blaze : Tu sais dans mon royaume nous avons aussi des émeraudes comme c'elle si. C'est même d'elle dont je tirs mes pouvoirs.

Silver : Dans ce cas tu devrais essayer d'utiliser une de ses Émeraude pour voir.

Blaze : Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Et la dernière fois que j'ai essayé elle ma repousser.

Silver : C'est normal tu étais sous pression et tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre.

Blaze: Ok explique-moi comment ça marche.

Silver : Prend en une est tente dans ressentir l'énergie. Une fois que tu la ressens laisse là entrer en toi pour l'utiliser.

Suivant les instructions de Silver, Blaze tenta d'utiliser la Chaos émeraude mais dès qu'elle commença l'émeraude qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se mit à dégager beaucoup d'énergie totalement incontrôlable. Voyant ce qui se passé Silver tenta de lui retirait l'émeraude mais Blaze fut violemment repousser par une vague d'énergie dans un fort bruit de grondement.

Silver inquiet : Blaze sa vas ?!

Blaze : Ouais… sa vas… je suis juste un peu sonné.

Alerter par le bruit Shadow et Amy accouru à leurs coté pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Les deux enfants expliquèrent ce qui venait de se produit sans réaliser à qu'elle point ce qu'ils avaient fait pouvais être dangereux.

Amy : Les enfants les Chaos Émeraude ne sont pas des joués. Vous auriez pu vous blesser gravement.

Silver : Désoler je n'aurais pas du expliqué à Blaze comment faire…

Blaze : Non c'est moi qui te l'ai demandée…

Amy : Avec vous trois je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque.

Shadow : Et je n'y suis pour rien moi.

Amy : Peut-être mais tu es celui qui m'a fait le plus de frayeur de ce genre et je commence à penser que tu le transmets aux enfants.

Shadow croisant les bras : Mais bien sur…

Blaze : Mais je me demande pourquoi l'émeraude ma rejeter de la sorte.

Shadow : Hum… on verra sa mais plus prudemment. Pour le moment c'est de toi Silver dont je vais m'occuper.

Silver : S'occuper de quoi ?

Shadow : On va commencer à travailler sur ta forme Chaos.

Silver surprit : Quoi ?! Mais je…

Shadow : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais tu dois au moins apprendre à la contrôler un minimum sinon ce qui s'est passé avec Blaze pourrait se reproduire.

Amy : On sera là pour veiller sur toi.

Silver se tenant le bras : D'accord…

Cette idée ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Silver mais ses parents avaient raison. Ce qui lui fessait le plus peur s'était de blesser quelqu'un à nouveau en perdant le contrôle de lui-même. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il accepta d'apprendre à contrôler cette forme.

Shadow : Dans ce cas nous allons y aller.

Silver : On ne va pas le faire ici ?

Shadow regardant le ciel : Non on va aller à un endroit plus sûr.

Amy : Cette endroit c'est…

Shadow : Oui Amy. Maintenant mettait tous une main sur moi.

Une fois que tout le monde et mis une de leurs mains sur Shadow celui si se concentra sur son émeraude pour effectuer son Chaos Control.

* * *

Tout le groupe réapparut dans la salle de contrôle de l'ARK.

Silver : Cette endroit ressemble à la ou j'avais eu mes rêves.

Shadow : C'est bien cet endroit. Nous sommes dans la station de l'espace ARK.

Blaze : Impressionnant.

Silver : C'est donc ici que tu es né.

Shadow : Oui et c'est aussi ici que j'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Amy : C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir ici.

Shadow : En effet il y a une salle que Gérald avait construit pour que je puisse apprendre à contrôler ma forme Chaos sans risque pour eux.

Amy : Elle marche encore ?

Shadow regardant l'écran de contrôle : Oui je dois juste la réactivé sa devrait prendre un petit moment…

Silver : Papa on peut partir explorait les lieux en attendant ?

Shadow : Oui mais ne partait pas trop loin.

Silver : Géniale !

Impatient à l'idée d'explorait les lieux Silver parti en volant suivi par Blaze qui elle aussi était intriguer par les lieux.

Amy : Il n'y a pas de risque pour eux ?

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas j'ai désactivé tous les systèmes de sécurité. Ils ne risquent rien ici temps que c'est moi qui contrôle cet ordinateur.

Amy : Dans ce cas on est sûr que personne ne viendra nous attaquer ici.

Shadow : Ouais… C'est pour ça que j'avais pensé à faire venir Silver ici c'est les choses devenais trop dangereux sur terre. L'ARK possède tout ce qui faut pour vivre sans problème et sans avoir besoin de ravitaillement.

Amy : J'espère qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller si loin...

Shadow : Moi aussi c'est pour ça que j'ai préférait former Silver et d'arrêter de le surprotéger autan. Même si je continuerais à le préserver de ce qui vas arriver... Mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution alors il faudra le faire.

Amy : C'est normal et je ferais pareil.

Alors que Shadow relancer l'ARK au côté de Amy, Silver commença son exploration de la basse très curieux par cet endroit. Après un long moment d'errance avec Blaze ils finirent par atteindre la porte qui mener aux quartiers des chambres. Une des chambres attira l'attention de Silver car il y avait le nom de son père dessus. Mais malheureusement la porte était verrouillée.

Silver déçut : Oh non la porte est fermée…

Blaze : C'est normal sa rester une base militaire avec beaucoup de personne qui y vivais. Ils devaient verrouiller leur porte pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse rentrer dans leur chambre.

Silver : Je me demande comment on peut la déverrouille. Il n'y a même pas de serrure à la porte.

Blaze : On dirait qu'elle fonctionne par un scanner. Le seul qui pourrait encore la déverrouiller doit être ton père.

Silver : Dommage j'aurais bien voulu en voir plus…

Déçut d'être déjà bloqué Silver était sur le point de faire demi-tour mais tenta quand même d'utiliser le scanner.

Et c'est très surpris que Silver arriva à déverrouiller la porte et put entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de Shadow, très intrigué par ce qu'il aller découvrir avec Blaze. Mais ce qui les émerveilla le plus c'est la vue que donné la fenêtre sur la terre. Tous les deux restèrent un petit moment dans le silence à observer la terre avant de regarder la chambre.

Blaze : Tu sais qui sont ces personnes sur cette photo ?

La photo que montrait Blaze était une veille photo de Shadow assez jeune au coté de deux humains comme une famille ordinaire.

Silver : Un peu c'est le professeur Gérald et sa petit fille Maria.

Blaze : Ils avaient l'airs très proche…

Silver : De ce que je sais mon père la considérait comme sa sœur et lui comme son père.

Blaze : Tu sais ce qui leurs aient arriver ?

Silver : Elle est morte en aidant mon père à s'enfuir d'ici le jours ou le GUN et venu fermer cet endroit. Et Gérald a aussi était tué par le GUN à son retour sur terre.

Blaze : Oh… je vois… c'était donc eux dont il parlait.

Retour du côté de Shadow et Amy.

Shadow : Voilà qui est fait on va pouvoir y aller.

Amy : On doit encore retrouver les enfants.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas un problème. Il me suffit d'utiliser les caméras de surveillance… les voilà.

Amy : Ils sont loin ?

Shadow : Non mais ils sont… dans ma chambre…

Amy : Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

Shadow : Non ça ne me dérange pas mais la porte devrait être verrouillée... seul une personne enregistrait dans la base de données de l'ARK et autoriser devrait pouvoir l'ouvrit...

Amy : Peut-être qu'avec le temps l'ARK a était endommager.

Shadow : J'en doute mais ce n'est pas important.

Amy : Ouais...

Shadow parlant à travers un micro : Silver, Blaze revenez dans la salle de contrôle.

A leurs retours auprès des adultes Shadow les conduisit à travers les couloirs de l'ARK jusqu'à atteindre le lieu le plus sécurisé. Une fois au panneau de contrôle de la salle de tests Shadow l'activa pour que Silver puisse s'y rendre.

Shadow : Voilà tout est prêt. Amy, Blaze je vais avoir besoin de vous expliquer comment sa vas se passer. Silver et moi allons entrer dans la salle que vous voyez. Si tout se passe bien vous n'aurez rien à faire à part nous ouvrir la porte pour qu'on puisse ressortir. Mais si jamais ça tourne mal il faudra que vous appuyiez sur ce bouton rouge. Une fois fait il faudra que vous veniez dans cette salle pour remettre ses limiteurs à Silver et nous donner une émeraude à chacun.

Amy inquiète : Pourquoi ? Qu'es qui vas se passer si on appui sur ce bouton ?

Shadow : Disons que on ne sera plus en état de bouger…

Amy pas très rassurait : Ok…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas cette salle n'est pas conçu pour me tuer mais juste me contenir. Maintenant Silver allons y.

Silver effrayer : Oui…

C'est la peur au ventre que Silver entra dans cette salle toute blanche qui lui rappeler ses cauchemars tirait des souvenirs de son père. Dès son entré dans cette salle Silver se senti très étrange comme si la salle l'étouffé.

Silver effrayer : Papa je ne me sens pas bien…

Shadow : C'est normal cette salle à était conçu pour contenir toute forme d'énergie du Chaos. Tu vas t'y habituer.

Après avoir laissé un peu de temps à son fils pour se détendre Shadow se posa au centre de la pièce avec lui.

Shadow : Tu es prêt ?

Silver : Je crois…

Shadow : Bien dans ce cas on va commencer. Tu vas retirait tes limiteurs et entrai dans la forme Chaos et tenté de la contrôler.

Silver : Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

Shadow : Je vais te montrait regarde-moi bien.

C'est doucement que Shadow retira ses limiteurs pour ensuite entrai sous sa forme Chaos devant son fils qui était pétrifier en le voyant changer d'apparence sous ses yeux.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tu dois penser à quelque chose de fort et te concentrait dessus. Moi quand j'entre sous cette forme c'est quand je veux protéger quelqu'un à tout prix. Tu dois trouver une volonté tout aussi forte pour maîtriser la rage de cette forme. Si tu y arrive-tu arrivera à rester conscient en l'utilisant.**

Silver : Ok…

C'est fébrilement que Silver retira ses limiteurs lui donnât accès à toute son énergie d'un coup. Sa puissance était encore plus importante que la dernière fois au point où il avait l'impression qu'il aller exploser.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Silver concentre toi. Ne laisse pas ton énergie prendre le contrôle.**

Silver penser : Aller réfléchie… pense à quelque chose…

La première idée qui traversa l'esprit de Silver c'était de ne plus jamais mettre en danger les membres de sa famille et de les protéger. Grace à sa dans un premier temps il parvenait à rester maître de lui-même.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **C'est bien continu.**

Silver penser : Je vais y arriver… et avec sa plus jamais… il ne me verra comme...

Alors qu'il y était presque des souvenir lui revenais en mémoire malgré lui. C'est souvenir contenait tous les moments difficiles du jeune garçon qui refouler au plus profond de lui depuis toujours. Toutes les fois où les gens l'avait traité comme un monstre ou tenté de lui faire du mal… A cause de sa le jeune garçon commença à perdre la raison petit à petit. Mais ce qui le fessa cédait fut la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre son père et Sonic.

 _Shadow : Oui maintenant j'ai un deuxième point faible._

 _Sonic intriguer : Le qu'elle ?_

 _Shadow : Silver…_

Silver penser : Il ne me voit que comme un handicape… le seul moyen pour le convaincre que je vaux mieux serait que je... l'écrase.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Silver ! Calme-toi !**

La seule réponse provenant du jeune garçon fut un fort grognement avant qu'il ne commence à l'attaquer.

Shadow penser : Il a totalement perdu le contrôle… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y était presque… Il faut croire qu'il à plus de colère en lui que je le penser…

Malgré toute ses tentatives pour essayer de refaire reprendre ses esprits à son fils Shadow échoua et avait du mal contenir Silver qui était une vraie bête sauvage.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy appuie sur le bouton !**

Amy : Ok !

C'est sans hésitation que Amy fit ce que lui demandais son marie. Une fois fait toute la salle devenue rouge avec une forte alarme.

Ordinateur : Alarme de niveau maximum déclencher. Début de la procédure d'absorption de l'énergie du chaos de la salle.

Comme dit toute l'énergie du chaos de la salle commença à être absorber jusqu'à qu'elle regagne un niveau normal. Par conséquence l'énergie de Silver et de Shadow fut elle aussi absorber les forcent à quitter leurs forme Chaos avant de s'écrouler épuiser et inconscient. En voyant sa Amy et Blaze se précipitèrent dans la salle pour leurs porter secoure. Après leurs avoir remis leurs limiteurs et donner une émeraude elles attendaient leurs réveille toujours inquiète. Au finale Shadow se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard.

Amy : Sa vas ?

Shadow se tenant la tête : Ouais j'ai juste la tête qui tourne… Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je n'aimai pas cette endroit…

Blaze : Alors pourquoi être venu ici ?

Shadow : Cette salle nous permet de stopper la forme Chaos rapidement et sans combattre. Je ne voulais pas avoir à refaire ce que j'avais dû faire les deux derrière fois pour le maîtriser.

Amy prenant Silver dans ses bras : Tu penses qu'il va arriver à contrôler cette forme ?

Shadow : Peut-être un jour mais il lui faudra du temps. Il y a quelque chose qu'il le bloque. En attendant on refera sa tout les jours pour qu'il n'en est plus peur.

Amy : Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je veux dire vous aviez l'airs tellement faible.

Shadow : C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à la contrôler sans être blesser.

Amy : C'est vrai cette fois il n'a pas à moindre égratignure.

Shadow : Allons le mettre dans mon lit le temps qu'il se réveille. Pendant ce temps Blaze on peut continuer à travailler sur tes flammes.

Blaze : D'accord mais je préfère éviter de le faire dans cette salle.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas. Moi non plus je ne tiens pas à retenter l'expérience à nouveau pour aujourd'hui.

A son tour aussi Silver fini par se réveiller un peu déçu d'avoir à nouveau échouer. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que tout s'est souvenir le hanté encore l'empêchant de se contrôler. Et malheureusement ce scénario continua à se répéter les jours suivant ne fessant que renforcer son mal être.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour cette semaine.**

 **Alors vous avez aimé ce début de chapitre ? ^^ Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura un autre d'ici la fin de cette fan fiction. On verra si j'arrive encore à en glisser un petit dernier. Mais c'est assez dur de à chaque fois faire en sorte qu'elle ne ressemble pas trop entre elle…**

 **D'ailleurs dans la version brouillonne de ce chapitre j'avais prévu que Blaze et Silver voyer ce que Amy et Shadow fessait dans la grotte. Et en plus Silver devait les interrompes avant qu'il n'est pu terminer leur petit moment intime. Mais je trouver sa dommage de coupé se moment de façon aussi soudaine. Alors j'ai préféré garder cette version que je trouve plus amusante.**

 **Pour le reste du chapitre à votre avis Silver arrivera-t-il à contrôler sa forme Chaos d'ici la fin de cet acte ? Réponse au prochain chapitre.**

 **Alors rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette acte 5.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

On était presque à la fin de la formation de Silver et Blaze et tous les deux étaient méconnaissable par rapport à leurs premiers jours. Durant les dernière semaine Shadow avait continuer à former Silver pour sa forme Chaos. Mais malgré tout le jeune garçon n'arriver pas à la maîtriser plus d'une petite minute avant de tout ravager autour de lui.

En plus de sa Sonic passer presque tous les jours pour aider Shadow à former Silver et Blaze au combat. Pour le moment Shadow attendait le retour de ses deux élèves en se dépensant avec Sonic pour s'occuper.

Sonic en combattant : Alors c'est bientôt terminer cette formation intensifie ?

Shadow en combattant : Ouais Silver et Blaze vont reprendre l'école et moi je vais devoir retourner au GUN. En plus si on reste discret trop longtemps Sally risque de se poser des questions. Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'on a fait ici sinon elle risquerait de tenter quelque chose contre Silver ou Blaze.

Sonic en combattant : Sans doute mais maintenant ils sont largement capables de se défendre si elle tenté quoi se soit.

Shadow en combattant : Sauf que Sally en profiterait pour crée une polémique voir déclarait la guerre…

Sonic en combattant : De toute façon elle le fera un jour ou l'autre…

Shadow en combattant : Mais quand sa arrivera je ferais tout ce qui mes possibles pour éviter qu'ils participent à cette guerre. Tout cela n'est qu'une précaution au cas où.

Sonic en combattant : C'est normal ça reste des enfants. Mais il son notre relève un jour ils seront à nos coté et avec eux dans notre équipe on peut être rassurait.

Shadow en combattant : La relève ? Et de ton coté c'est pour quand ?

Sonic souriant : Tina et moi on préfère attendre que les choses soient plus calmes avant de passé à une telle étape.

Shadow en combattant : C'est en effet plus sage. Sally n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ça contre toi.

Sonic en combattant : C'est sur… Enfaite ou en ait Silver sur sa maîtrise de sa forme Chaos ?

Shadow en combattant : Malheureusement c'est plus compliqué que je le pensé… Pour une raison que j'ignore Silver à en lui une profonde colère qui l'empêche de la contrôler… A chaque fois il devient fou et m'attaque… étrangement la seule fois où il a réussi à la contrôler un peu c'est quand il était seul…

Sonic en combattant : Tu ne crois pas que cette colère est dirigée contre toi ?

Shadow en combattant : Possible du moins en grand parti mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi… et je doute qu'il me le dise…

Sonic en combattant : Je peux le questionner un peu pour en savoir plus.

Shadow en combattant : Tu peux toujours essayer il est totalement fermé avec moi…

Une fois Silver et Blaze de retour le jeune hérisson alla avec Sonic pendant que Shadow s'occuper de la jeune fille. Sonic aidé Silver à s'amélioré sur ces techniques de combat physique avant qu'il ne parte sur l'ARK pour s'entraîner avec son père sur sa forme Chaos.

Sonic : Rentre plus ta tête. Pour que ton Spin Dash sois le plus efficace tu dois former une parfaite sphère. En plus tu risque de te blesser si tu ne le fais pas.

Silver : J'ai compris.

Le jeune garçon continua à reproduire cette attaque suivant les conseils de son oncle. Grace à sa Silver maîtriser cette attaque mais manqué encore de force pour qu'elle soit au niveau de son père ou de Sonic.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas trop mal.

Silver : Oui mais pas assez…

Sonic : Peut-être mais tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès.

Silver : Mais cette attaque reste trop faible en comparaison de vous…

Sonic : Arrête de te comparait à moi ou à ton père. Ta façon de combattre et très différente. Même si tu as appris certaine de nos attaques tu ne pourra jamais l'ai reproduire à 100 %. Même moi et Shadow on a notre propre façon de faire.

Silver : Alors comment je suis sensé faire pour qu'elle sois au moins efficace ?

Sonic : Je me contente de te montrait la basse pour réaliser cette attaque. Après ses à toi de te l'approprier pour qu'elle te corresponde.

Silver pensif : Me correspondre…

La phrase de Sonic fit réfléchir Silver. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours cherché à copier au mieux son père pour le dépasser et lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un fardeau. Après un petit temps de réflexion une idée germa dans son esprit qui pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Silver souriant : Oncle Sonic je crois que j'ai une idée.

Sonic : Vraiment ? Alors vas y montre-moi ça.

C'est confiant que Silver se mit en position pour faire son Spin Dash comme à son habitue mais cette fois il s'entoura de son énergie pour s'aidé à se propulser comme quand il volais dans les airs. Le résulta dépassa tout se qu'il penser. Il brisa facilement plusieurs arbres avant de s'écraser au sol a quelque mètre de la. Même Sonic était sans voix devant se que venait de réaliser le jeune hérisson qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais réussi à briser un seul arbre avec cette attaque.

Silver se tenant la tête : J'ai la tête… qui tourne…

Sonic : Ça va ?

Silver : Ouais…

Sonic : T'en mieux. En tout cas ton idée était excellente. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser cette façon d'utiliser cette attaque si tu ne veux pas finir avec une commotion cérébrale.

Silver se tenant la tête : Je préfère aussi.

Sonic : Bon allons voir ton père il est l'heurs.

Une fois de retour au campement tout les garçons se rendirent sur l'ARK pour que Silver puisse faire son exercice de maîtrise de sa forme Chaos pendant que Blaze rester s'exercer avec Amy.

* * *

Sonic : Wow je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis l'affaire des Black Arms. Tu te souviens on avait même fait la course. C'était tellement amusent.

Shadow : Je me souviens surtout comment je t'avais battue.

Sonic : Quoi ?! Tu rêves c'est moi qui ai gagné.

Shadow : Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui avais l'émeraude ?

Sonic : C'est seulement pars que je te l'ai laissé.

Shadow : Mais bien sûr. Silver tu peux aller dans la salle.

Silver : Tu ne viens pas ?

Shadow : Non mais si tu arrives à la contrôler je viendrais et on pourra peut-être voir pour faire plus.

Silver : Ok…

Silver quitta la pièce mais resta à l'entré intriguer par le comportement de son père qui depuis plusieurs jours sembler moins confiant lors de leurs exercice à bord de l'ARK.

Sonic : Alors dit moi pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec lui ?

Shadow : Comme je te l'ai dit il n'arrive encore moins à se contrôler quand je suis la…

Sonic : Mais il vas-y arrivé ?

Shadow décourager : Je ne sais pas… à vrais dire je n'y crois plus trop… Sa forme Chaos a prit le dessus sur lui et il n'a pas la volonté de la soumettre.

Sonic intrigué : Tu parle comme si se n'était pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre.

Shadow : C'est un peu sa… Cette forme nous libère de toute les chaines qu'on s'impose habituellement. Elle représente notre coté le plus violent voir cruel... C'est comme avoir une deuxième personnaliste qui tente de nous pousser à tout ravager. Dans mon cas j'arrive habituellement à la maîtriser grâce à ma volonté. Mais dans le cas de Silver il n'a pas encore réussi à dompter cette part de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi instable.

Sonic : Mais alors pourquoi tu continues si c'est inutile ?

Shadow décourager : J'espérais qu'a force ça s'améliorait... surtout après avoir autant combattu durant cette formation. Mais je me suis trompé… il n'a pas de motivation assez forte pour la dompté…

Sonic : Enfaîte je pense que son but c'est d'être aussi fort que toi.

Shadow soupirant : Je le sais… et c'est pour ça que sa forme Chaos me prend pour cible. Et du coup le problème c'est que ce qui le guide sous cette forme c'est ça volonté de prouvé qu'il ait le plus fort. Et je doute que ça change encore.

Sonic : C'est vraiment dommage... qu'il soit autant fixé sur cette idée...

Shadow décourager : J'espérais qu'il aurait la même volonté que moi mais je me suis trompé… et c'est de ma faute j'ai échoué...

Sonic : Mais sa peut encore changer. Garde espoir.

Shadow : C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire car pour le moment il est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il perde le contrôle quand on se chargera de Sally. Elle pourrait s'en servir contre nous.

Sonic : Tu n'as pas tors… malheureusement…

Shadow : Raison de plus pour éviter que Silver sois impliquer dans ce qui vas arriver.

Sonic : C'est dommage je me voyer déjà faire équipe avec lui pour sauver le monde…

Shadow résigniez : Moi aussi mais il y a peu de chance que ça arrive… De toute façon je n'ai jamais voulu que Silver devienne un combattant…

Toujours dans le couloir Silver avait tout entendu de la conversation entre les deux hérissons qui confirmait ce qu'il penser. Malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas réussi à gagner la reconnaissance de son père et n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. C'est très déçu qu'il entra dans la salle peu motiver pour son exercice.

Shadow parlant à travers un micro : Vas-y Silver retire tes limiteurs et essaye de garder le contrôle.

Silver en soupirant : Oui…

Une fois sans ses limiteurs Silver fut envahi par toute son énergie qui voulait ravager tout ce qui l'entoure en réaction à ses sentiments.

Shadow parlant à travers un micro : Silver vide ta tête et concentre toi sur ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

S'en le savoir ce que Shadow venait de demandait aller se retourner contre lui très bientôt. Comme à son habitude Silver n'arriver pas à contenir son énergie et finie par perdre la tête pour redevenir à nouveau une bête instable.

Sonic : On dirait que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va y arriver…

Shadow : Visiblement… je pense qu'il est inutile d'insister.

Au moment où Shadow aller activer la salle pour forcer Silver à quitter son mode Chaos celui si poussa un fort hurlement avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Sonic : Wow qu'es qui lui est arriver ?

Shadow : Il n'a pas dû supporter toute cette tentions pour se contrôler et a dû en perdre connaissance.

Sonic : Il est peut-être trop jeune pour ça.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord… Je vais arrêter d'insister pour qu'il arrive à la contrôler.

Sonic : C'est mieux pour lui.

Shadow : Bon je vais le chercher et voir s'il n'a rien.

C'est sans aucune méfiance que Shadow entra dans la salle après que Sonic lui est ouvert la porte blinder. Une fois qu'il est ramassé les limiteurs de son fils il s'approcha de lui pour lui remettre.

Shadow penser : Bizarre son énergie fait toujours rage en lui… alors pourquoi il ne bouge pas…

Au moment Shadow souleva un des bras de Silver celui si l'attaqua avec une t'elle violence qu'il fut projeter de l'autre côté de la salle. Une fois fait Silver quitta la salle avant que Sonic n'ait pu le bloquer avec la porte.

Shadow : Merde ! il m'a bien eu.

Sonic parlant à travers un micro : Shadow il vas vers le fond du couloir !

Shadow : On doit l'arrêter !

Sonic : J'arrive.

Très vite les deux hérissons retrouvèrent Silver qui attendait leurs arriver dans une grande salle avec un sombre sourire.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Enfin. Vous être plutôt lent pour les deux être les plus rapide au monde.**

Shadow : Silver calme toi l'exercice et terminer.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Pourquoi ? Maintenant que nous somme dans cette salle autant en profiter pour faire un vrai combat s'en être interrompu par cette maudite machine.**

Sonic : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Shadow : Sonic tu as bien ton émeraude sur toi ?

Sonic : Oui mais pourquoi ?

Shadow : Concentre le plus d'énergie autour de toi pour te protéger de son énergie. On va devoir le maîtriser et lui remettre ses limiteurs.

Sonic : Tu penses que sa vas être si dur ?

Shadow : Déjà les dernières fois j'ai eu du mal mais là il est bien plus fort. Et je sens quelque chose en lui. Il veut nous détruire.

Sonic : Géniale… plus il grandi plus il te ressemble.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas le moment…

Alors que Shadow s'appéter à passer en forme Chaos, Silver l'attaqua avec un Spin Dash charger avec son énergie. L'impact fut telle que Shadow fut projeter violemment contre un des murs renforcer de la salle le brisant au passage.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Arrête de m'ignorait comme ça ! Je vais te prouvez que tu t'es trompé sur moi !**

Shadow avec du mal a parlé : De quoi tu parles ?

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tss comme si tu ne le savais pas.**

Le dialogue de Silver fut interrompu par Sonic qui arriva à le surprendre grâce à une homing attack et à l'éloigner de son père.

Sonic : Sa vas ?

Shadow : Ouais il ma juste réduit en miette quelques cotes.

Sonic : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on baisse sa garde.

Shadow : J'ignorais qu'il pouvait faire ça.

Sonic : C'est un petit tour sur le qu'elle il à travailler avec moi juste avant.

Shadow se relevant : Au moins je vois que tu serres à quelque chose.

Sonic : Hum très drôle. On devrait attendre qu'on ait calmé Silver avant de nous disputer.

Shadow : Ouais…je suis d'accord.

Les deux hérissons arrêtèrent de se disputer pour se concentrer sur le jeune hérisson qui était toujours enrager. A son tour Shadow entra en forme Chaos pendant que Sonic utiliser son émeraude pour se protéger. Les très longe minutes qui suivie fut un terrible combat qui fit trembler une bonne partie de l'ARK. Même si Silver n'avait pas de projectile il arriver facilement à compenser se détaille grâce à tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours de sa formation. A cause de sa même Shadow et Sonic avaient du mal à le contenir sans risquer de le blesser gravement.

Sonic essouffler : C'est bien plus dur que je le penser… Il nous laisse aucune ouverture… Il veut vraiment qu'on le combatte comme un ennemi à abattre…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **J'avais remarqué… Je vais essayer de le résonner à nouveau.**

Sonic : Tu penses que sa peu marcher ?

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Peut-être… Amy m'a dit que quand il avait perdu le contrôle face à Blaze il avait réussi pendant un bref moment à reprendre le contrôle. Maintenant que sa forme Chaos est bien entamer il devrait y arriver… En théorie.**

Sonic : Enfaîte t'en sais rien.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Disons que j'ai le sentiment qu'il en ait capable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens. Il commence à résister… Et je ne vois pas d'autre option si on ne veut pas le blesser gravement. Il suffit juste de crée une ouverture pour le ramenais à la raison.**

Sonic : Bon dans ce cas allons s'y.

Une fois mit d'accord Shadow s'élança face à son fils pour attirait son attention pendant que Sonic tenté de le prendre par derrière. Mais tous les deux furent très surpris par l'attaque de Silver.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Lien du Chaos !**

Shadow et Sonic fut tous les deux immobiliser par l'attaque de Silver qui sourirez en les voyant se débattre. Son père tout particulièrement se tordait de douleur à la sensation de sa peau qui littéralement brûler au contact de cette attaque.

Sonic : Silver ! Arrête cette attaque tu risques de vraiment le tuer la !

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Ne te mêle pas de ça !**

Ne voulant pas être interrompu Silver souleva Sonic pour le projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce pour être tranquille. Une fois fait il s'avança vers son père qui avait du mal à respirait.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Alors je suis toujours un point faible ?**

Shadow : Quoi…?

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Mais au moins tu avais raison je suis un danger pour toi.**

Malgré la douleur Shadow commencer à comprendre pourquoi Silver agissait de la sorte et savait maintenant que c'était de sa faute.

Shadow : Silver écoute moi je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit... mais ne laisse pas mes erreurs te mener sur cette route. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Si c'est ce que je veux ! Mon seul but c'est de te dépasser et de te le prouver !**

Shadow : Tu n'en as pas besoin crois moi je le sais déjà.

Silver  avec une voix déformer : **Tu mens !**

Shadow : Regarde-moi tu sais que je ne mens jamais. Et même si je l'avais fait ne te perd pas dans la haine et le désir de vengeance. Crois-moi ce chemin n'est pas le bon. Ce n'est pas toi. Je sais qu'au plus profond de toi la vraie raison pour là qu'elle tu as voulu devenir aussi fort c'est pour nous protéger.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **C'est… faux...**

Shadow : Souvient toi de se que tu as ressenti après notre première affrontement, le jours ou tu as été enlever, ou quand Oméga à était pirater. A chaque fois tu voulais nous protéger.

Silver : **Je…**

Ignorant la douleur Shadow se releva pour marcher vers son fils pour s'approcher le plus possible de lui comme s'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

Shadow : Silver regarde-moi c'est vraiment sa que tu veux ? Tu souhaites vraiment me faire du mal ou me tué ? C'est vraiment aussi important de prouver que tu es le plus fort ?

Silver hésitant : **…**

Shadow : Non bien sûr que non car tu es un hérisson au cœur noble qui fait toujours attention aux autres. Et je suis sûr que tu es assez fort pour vaincre cette forme Chaos et en prendre le contrôle...

A bout de force Shadow s'effondra devant son fils arrivant à peine à respirer. Sous les mots de son père et en le voyant au sol l'esprit de Silver se divisa en deux. D'un côté il voulait continuer à combattre et de l'autre il voulait stopper tout ça.

 _Voix dans la tête de Silver :_ ** _Tue-le_** _ **! Aller montre lui qu'on est plus fort que lui !**_

C'est deux volontés se combattirent jusqu'à que l'une finit par prendre le dessus.

Doucement le jeune hérisson s'avança à la hauteur de son père la main charger d'énergie du Chaos. De son côté Shadow attendais le sort qu'il lui était réserver sans bouger fixant son fils avec confiance. D'un geste Silver trancha le lien qui retenait son père le soulagent de l'intense douleur qu'il subissait.

Shadow : Silver ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Papa je suis désoler…**

Soulager de voir que Silver arriver enfin à rester lui-même sous cette forme Shadow arriva à se lever pour le serré dans ses bras.

Shadow : C'est bon. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Merci...**

Shadow tendant les limiteurs de Silver : Tient je crois que c'est à toi.

Une fois ses limiteurs remirent Silver quitta son mode Chaos totalement épuiser mais soulager de s'être arrêter.

Silver : Je suis tellement heureux que c'est fini.

Shadow enlaçant Silver : Oui tu as été très courageux. Je suis fière te toi.

Silver : Merci papa.

Sonic à l'autre bout de la pièce : Génial je suis ravi pour vous deux mais vous pouvez venir me détacher maintenant ? Ce truc fait hyper mal.

Shadow : J'arrive…

* * *

Une fois Sonic détacher tout le monde put enfin souffler et se remettre de ses émotions. Profitant de ce moment Shadow conduisit Silver jusqu'à l'observatoire pour lui parler.

Silver : Papa ou on va ?

Shadow : A un endroit que j'aime beaucoup.

En arrivant dans la salle Silver était ébahi par la vue qu'ils avaient depuis ici de la terre.

Silver : Papa cette endroit est magnifique.

Shadow : C'est vrai. C'est ici que je venais avec Maria quand je vivais encore sur l'ARK. Ont passé ici de nombreuses heures à rêver ensemble de ce qu'on ferait quand ont iraient sur terre.

Silver : Oh je vois…

Shadow : C'est également ici que ta mère m'a convaincu de ne pas détruire ce monde mais de le sauvé.

Silver : Cette endroit est vraiment important alors.

Shadow : Oui sa fessait un moment que je voulais t'y conduire pour te le montré.

Silver : Merci papa j'adore cet endroit.

Le père et le fils restèrent ensemble observant le monde sous leurs yeux dans le silence de longues minutes.

Shadow : Silver au sujet de ce que tu as entendu…

Silver : Ce n'est pas grave…

Shadow : Non je te dois une explication. J'aimerais savoir tu avais entendu ma conversation avec Sonic dans la grotte ?

Silver : Oui…

Shadow : Mais es-tu resté jusqu'au bout ?

Silver : Non je suis parti après que tu as dit que j'étais un point faible pour toi…

Shadow : C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas resté jusqu'au bout.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je à mes yeux tu es une des rare personne que j'estime capable de me vaincre. Voilà pourquoi je te vois comme mon point faible.

Silver : Tu le pense vraiment ?

Shadow : Evidemment il suffit de voir a qu'elle point tu nous à mit en difficulté moi et Sonic juste avant.

Silver : Oui mais vous m'attaquiez sans y aller à fond pour ne pas me blesser.

Shadow : Peut-être mais il n'y a pas si longtemps j'arriver à te maîtriser sans problème mais là tu as réussi à nous mettre en difficulté comme jamais.

Silver : Mais je ne suis pas fière de l'avoir fait de cette manière.

Shadow : Moi aussi je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai dit à Sonic avant. Tu étais là aussi ?

Silver : Oui…

Shadow : Silver écoute je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduire plus jamais.

Silver : Ne t'en veux pas tu as raison… je suis encore trop dangereux pour vous aider.

Shadow : Ne dit pas sa… je n'aurais jamais dû dire sa… Tu m'as prouvé de quoi tu es capable.

Silver : Papa pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je devienne un combattant comme toi ?

Shadow : Pour la simple raison que j'ai peur pour toi. C'est normal pour un père ou une mère de vouloir éviter que son enfant se mette en danger. Quoi qu'il arrive dans le future je ferais toujours tout pour te protéger.

Silver souriant : Moi aussi.

Shadow : A tu d'autres questions ?

Silver : Oui... quand j'étais en forme Chaos j'ai entendu une autre voix dans ma tête qui voulait que je continue à combattre... Qu'es que c'était ?

Shadow : Ta forme Chaos. Jusqu'à présent c'est toujours elle qui te contrôler quand tu te transformer sans que tu ne le remarque. Mais cette fois tu lui as résister et tu as réussi à la soumettre à ta volonté. Voilà pourquoi tu as pu l'entendre cette fois. C'est tout simplement parce que tu as réussi à rester conscient malgré ta transformation.

Silver : Ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois que je me transformerais je l'entendrais me parler ?

Shadow : Non cela n'arrivera que si tu perds le contrôle. A partir de maintenant je vais pouvoir t'aidé à en garder le contrôle le plus longtemps possible pour qu'il ne se manifeste plus.

Silver : Toi aussi tu as cette chose qui te parle ?

Shadow : Oui mais je l'ai totalement soumis. La derrière fois ou elle avait réussi à prendre le contrôle c'était quand j'avais combattu Sonic après qu'il met vraiment mit très en colère.

Silver : C'est le combat que j'avais vue dans mes rêves ?

Shadow : Oui cette fois-là j'étais affaiblie à cause d'un poison qu'on m'avait injecté sans que je ne le sache. Du coup ma forme Chaos avais réussi à prendre le dessus pendant un moment. Heureusement que ta mère était là pour me ramener à la raison.

Silver : Oui heureusement...et j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus jamais à toi ou à moi...

Shadow souriant : Moi aussi.

Le père et le fils restèrent encore un petit moment ensemble à observer la vue avant de partir pour retrouver Sonic.

Silver quittant la salle : Hum ?

Shadow : Qui y a-t-il ?

Silver : Rien… j'ai crue voir quelqu'un…

Shadow : C'est impossible il n'y personne d'autre à par Sonic ici et il est dans la salle de contrôle.

Silver : J'ai dû me tromper…

* * *

Après avoir retrouvé Sonic les trios hérissons rentrèrent au campement pour y être accueillir par Amy et Blaze. En voyant que les trois garçons étaient blessés Amy s'avança très inquiète vers eux.

Amy : Ça va ?

Shadow : Oui on a eu une petite frayeur mais sa vas.

Blaze : Vos blessure son grave ?

Shadow : Non Sonic et Silver ont juste des égratignures et quelque brûlure.

Amy observant le torse de Shadow : Et toi ?

Shadow : Juste quelques cotes briser. Rien de bien grave.

Sonic : Sa aurait pu être bien pire si Silver n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa forme Chaos.

Blaze : C'est vrai ? Tu as réussi.

Silver : Oui mais je ne l'ai pas encore parfaitement soumis…

Shadow : Mais c'est très encourageant.

Amy : Je savais que tu y arriverais.

C'est soulager que tout le monde passât à table ou Sonic et Shadow racontèrent en détaille à Amy et Blaze ce qui c'était passé.

Amy : Tient maintenant que j'y pense Rouge ma appeler elle avait un message pour toi.

Shadow : Pourquoi elle ta appeler sur ton téléphone ?

Amy : Elle essayer de te joindre mais elle n'a pas réussi. Il faut croire que ton téléphone ne capte pas depuis l'ARK.

Shadow : Je n'y avais pas pensé… Qu'es qu'elle me voulait ?

Amy : Toi et elle vous devez venir à la basse du GUN dans trois jours pour superviser le recrutement des nouvelles recrue mobian du GUN.

Shadow : Déjà…

Amy : Et oui ça fait presque deux mois.

Silver : C'est vraiment passer vite.

Blaze : Qu'es qui vas se passer après ?

Shadow : Nous allons rentrer et reprendre nos vies comme avant tout en restent sur nos gardes.

Amy : D'ailleurs Blaze à la rentrée tu vas intégrer l'école de Silver.

Blaze : Quoi ?

Shadow : Nous en avons discuté avec Léon vue que tu ne représentes plus un danger nous avons jugé qu'il serait préférable que tu intégré le cursus scolaire.

Blaze : Mais je ne suis jamais aller dans une école…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas Silver sera aussi là.

Silver : Tu verras se sera géniale. Tu vas-y rencontrait plein de personne.

Blaze : Justement je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les autres…

Amy : Je te rassure Shadow était bien plus solitaire que toi mais il a réussi à s'intégrait dans la société. Alors toi aussi tu peux le faire.

Shadow : Et ! Ce n'est pas vrais.

Amy : Au si…

Shadow : C'est totalement faux.

Sonic en rigolant : Tu veux rire plus anti sociale que toi ont meurs.

Shadow : Tu vas voir si je suis anti sociale !

Shadow commença à poursuivre Sonic pour lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de dire sous le regard amuser de Amy et des enfants. Ce jour marqué un point important dans l'apprentissage des pouvoir de Silver qui un jour décideront de l'avenir de sa famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà tout pour cette semaine.**

 **Alors pour cette histoire de double personnalité pour Shadow et Silver cela reviendra plus tard dans cette histoire. Pour c'eux qui connaisse le fleetway des archies comic et bien c'est un peu la même chose avec la forme Chaos dans cette fan fiction ( Pour vous donnez une idée ). Dans c'est cas la quand la forme Chaos parlera c'est dialogue seront en italique et en gras pour que vous puissiez le voir facilement (comme dans ce chapitre). A moins que vous préférait que je mette le terme Chaos devant ? (Comme Chaos Silver ou Chaos Shadow, ou autre chose).**

 **D'ailleurs le chapitre prochain sera le dernier de cette acte 5. On va verra le résultat de c'est deux mois de formation pour Silver et Blaze.**

 **Donc rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la fin de l'acte 5.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Après trois jours de plus de formation intensif Shadow devait laisser ses deux élèves entre les mains de Amy pour aller à la base du GUN.

Shadow : Bon les enfants c'est Amy qui va s'occuper de vous jusqu'à mon retour.

Une fois prêt Shadow quitta les lieux laissant les enfants au soin d'Amy qui se réjouissait d'être aux commandes de la journée.

Amy avec un sombre sourire : Bon on va commencer…

Silver et Blaze étaient plutôt confiant sur cette journée pensent que Amy ne serait pas aussi terrible que Shadow mais à la minute ou ils virent son sourire ils eurent comment un frisson dans le dos.

Base du GUN.

Alors que Amy commencer à s'amuser de son côté Shadow arriva sur son lieu de travail ou il y retrouva Rouge très contente de le revoir.

Rouge : Alors c'est vacance ?

Shadow : Pas mal. On a eu quelque frayeur mais je suis plutôt satisfait de leurs résultats.

Rouge : Temps mieux.

Shadow : Tu sais si on en a pour longtemps ?

Rouge : Pas vraiment. Il y a beaucoup plus de candidat que prévue qui on réussit à atteindre ces tests finaux. Mais il y a Éloïse et Claire qui nous attende pour nous aider avec le reste des agents du GUN.

Shadow : J'avais oublié se détaille...

Voulant vite se mettre au travail Shadow et Rouge s'avancèrent vers la salle ou se trouver tous les candidats. Le regard de Shadow finit par se poser sur le groupe de soldat du royaume de Sally. En l'ai voyant il eut énormément de mal à retenir son envie de les étriper sur place après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Rouge : Shadow calme toi. N'oublie pas le plan.

Shadow en grognant : Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi… ils vont le payer très chers.

Rouge : Oui mais on doit rester patient après sa tu pourras leurs faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Shadow avec un sombre sourire : J'ai tellement hâte.

Ignorant ses envie meurtrière Shadow continua son chemin dans la salle ou il y avait une bonne centaine de candidat qui attendais de pouvoir passer leurs derniers tests de sélection.

Claire : Oh vous voilà.

Éloïse : On va pouvoir commencer ils s'impatientent tous.

Shadow : Ouais plus vite on commencera plus vite on en aura terminé.

Rouge : Vous savez ou est Alexis ?

Claire : Il est arrivé il y a peu. Pour le moment il reste de son côté.

Shadow : Bon allons s'y.

Voulant régler cette histoire de recrutement le plus vite possible Shadow monta sur une tribune avec c'est trois coéquipières pour y rejoindre le reste des agents du GUN présent pour la sélection. Après cette vite mit d'accord sur comment ils y aller si prendre Shadow prit la parole pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Shadow : Ecouter moi tous. Nous allons commencer les tests de sélection pour cette deuxième section de recrutement. Comme vous être assez nombreux nous allons vous diviser en deux groupes pour les tests de pratique. Ceux qui ont un numéro de candidat impaire seront dans le groupe un et les paires dans le deux. Le premier groupe vas commencer par le combat et le deuxième iras au stand de tirs. Une fois terminer vous passerez tous les tests théoriques.

Une fois les directives donner tous les candidats commencèrent à se regrouper selon leurs numéros pour former les deux groupes.

Shadow : Rouge tu prends le premier groupe avec Claire.

Rouge : Sa me vas. On se retrouvent quand vous avez finie.

Shadow : D'accord.

Les deux groupes se scindèrent donc en deux chacun allant sur les lieux de test. Il fallut plus d'une heure pour que tous les candidats du groupe de Shadow finissent leurs tests de tirs. Ils durent attendre un peu que le groupe de Rouge finisse leurs tests physiques. Après cette attente Shadow put enfin commencer les tests physiques de son groupe.

Le test commença par une course chronométrait et un test d'effort pour se terminer par une séance de combat contre un des robots du GUN. Shadow et Éloïse ainsi que les recruteurs noté chaque candidat pour établir leurs moyennes. Tous ceux qui arriverait à atteindre le score désirait serait sélectionner si leurs test phycologie concorder.

Alors que les candidats passer à tour de rôle pour le test de combat Shadow remarqua que le prochain à passer était Alexis. En le voyant Shadow eu une idée en voyant la présence de certain soldat de Sally.

Shadow : Je reviens.

Avant que Alexis puisse passer sur le terrain de combat Shadow trafiqua le robot de combat pour qu'il ne puisse pas se battre. Comme prévue au moment où Alexis arriva en face du robot celui-ci ne démarra pas. Très vite un des techniciens du GUN arriva pour l'examiner.

Shadow : Un problème ?

Technicien : Eh bien je crois que l'alimentation en Chaos Drive de ce robot à surchauffé. Je vais aller en chercher un autre pour que vous puissiez continuer.

Shadow : Très bien.

Alexis : Bon dans ce cas je vais aller l'attendre en me la coulant douce à côté.

Shadow : Pas si vite tu restes là. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

Alexis : Quoi ?! Mais…

Shadow avec un ton arrogant : Un problème ? Tu as peur de m'affronter ?

Alexis : Non sa me vas très bien.

Comprenant ce qu'avait en tête Shadow, Alexis accepta se défie pour continuer à jouer son rôle. Une fois prêt le combat commença mais Shadow se montrait assez dur envers lui bien plus que le robot. Très vite Alexis fut projeté au sol presque sous les yeux des soldats de Sally.

Shadow : Eh bien malgré tout ce temps de formation tu as toujours le niveau d'un débutant.

Alexis : En même temps vous vous montrez bien sévère envers moi... comme par hasard...

Shadow : Normal tu es sensé avoir un meilleur niveau que les autres. Mais on dirait que je me suis trompé.

Alexis : Dite plutôt que vous vouliez vous défouler sur moi.

Jouant son rôle à la perfection Alexis permit à Shadow de faire semblant d'être en colère. Et pour le démontrait Shadow passa à tapa Alexis juste assez pour ne pas le blesser mais assez pour marquer les esprits. Ne voulant pas trop en faire non plus Shadow stoppa le test après 5 minutes.

Shadow : Je ne vais pas plus insister sur ton cas visiblement ça n'en vaut pas la peine. J'espère dans ton intérêt que tu vas te rattraper sur la théorie. Parce que là c'est plus que décevant.

C'est sans un mot que Alexis quitta la salle le visage fermer. Du côté de la file de candidat le suivant tremblé de peur à l'idée de subir le même traitement et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir de là.

Shadow : Faite une pause en attendant que le technicien ne revienne.

Une fois de retour auprès des juges Shadow demanda à ce qu'il soit le seul à noter Alexis pour qu'il ne soit pas pénaliser à cause de leurs mises en scène.

Éloïse : Vous n'y être pas allez trop fort avec lui ?

Shadow : Il en a beaucoup rajouté. Mais j'ai bien fait attention à ne pas le blesser. Il est juste un très bon acteur.

Éloïse : C'est sur même moi je n'ai rien vue alors que je savais que ce n'était pas pour de vrais.

Shadow : On doit continuer et espérer qu'il soit recruté par c'est type.

* * *

Les tests continuèrent toute la matinée jusqu'à la pause de midi pour ensuite reprendre avec les tests théories jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Rouge : Se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Les résultats vous seront transmis dans une semaine. Ceux qui seront retenu devront se présenter ici lors de la rentrée.

S'en attendre tous les candidats quittèrent la basse épuiser de cette série de test.

Agent du GUN : On va établir le classement. Une fois prêt ont vous le transmettra au cas où vous auriez une objection sur l'un d'entre eux.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller. On se rêvera à la réunion.

Une fois son travail terminer Shadow quitta la basse accompagner de Rouge.

Rouge soupirant : Bientôt la fin des vacances… sa passe trop vite.

Shadow : C'est sur... on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment.

Rouge : Surtout toi. Sally va finir par se poser des questions si vous ne revenait pas.

Shadow : Sa aussi… je me demande qu'elle va être sa prochaine action…

Rouge : Qui sais… mais au moins maintenant on est sûr qu'elle mijote quelque chose. Et on a pu se préparait pour lui répondre.

Shadow : C'est la seule chose qui me rassure… un peu.

Rouge : Aller on a déjà affronté bien pire.

Shadow : Ne la sous-estime pas. Elle a beaucoup de moyen et de soutient. Et la derrière fois qu'on a sous-estimer notre ennemie sa nous a coûté chère.

Rouge : Mais nous somme nous aussi plus nombreux et unie.

Shadow : C'est vrai...

Rouge déployant ses ailes : Bon moi je vais y aller. On se revoit à la réunion.

Shadow : Sa marche.

S'en plus attendre Shadow se téléporta au campement pour y retrouver Amy et les enfants. Une fois arriver il y retrouva tout le monde au niveau du lac. Mais Silver et Blaze étaient étendu au sol complètement épuiser comme s'il avaient participer à une guerre.

Amy : Oh Shadow tu est de retour. Sa aller ?

Shadow : Oui mais qu'es qui s'est passé ici ?

Amy : Rien je me suis juste occupé d'eux.

Shadow : On dirait qu'un train leurs est passé dessus...

Amy : Tu en rajoute un peu j'ai juste voulu tester leurs limites.

Shadow : Je voie sa…

Amy : Bon je te laisse reprendre le relais. Ils m'ont épuisé et j'ai promis à Tina de passer la voir.

Une fois Amy parti Shadow se rapprocha des enfants pour voir dans qu'elle état elle les lui avaient laissés.

Shadow : Les enfants vous être encore en vie ?

Silver : Papa ?

Shadow : Sa vas ?

Silver : Promet moi de ne plus jamais laisser maman s'occuper de nous.

Shadow : Sa était aussi terrible que ça ?

Blaze : Oh oui… elle nous a poursuivi durant tout notre échauffement sans nous laisser le moindre répit. J'avais l'impression d'être traquer par une tueuse...

Silver : Et après sa on n'a pas arrêté de faire des séances de combat avec elle...et son marteau...

Blaze : Je ne veux plus jamais voir un marteau de ma vie…

Shadow : Whoa… on dirait que j'ai créé un monstre… dans ce cas allons au campement pour que vous puissiez souffler un peu.

Ne voulant pas trop forcer sur les enfants Shadow leurs laissa un peu de temps pour souffler avant de reprendre un peu d'exercice avec eux.

* * *

Shadow : Bon vue votre état on ne vas juste travailler sur une de vos attaques. Dites-moi sur quoi vous voulait travailler ?

Blaze : Je voudrais travailler sur ma tornade de flamme.

Shadow : Dans ce cas vas dans le lac je vais garder un œil sur toi pour voir ce qui peut être amélioré.

Blaze partant : Ok.

Shadow : Et toi Silver ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas trop… j'arrive bien à voler, au niveau des lames psychiques j'arrive à en produire un bon nombre maintenant… le Spind Dash c'est bon aussi...

Shadow : Alors tu voudrais apprendre autre chose de nouveau ?

Silver : Hum… le Chaos Heal.

Shadow : Oh… je veux bien mais un autre jour. Ce pouvoir peut être dangereux s'il est raté que ce soit pour celui que tu soigne ou pour toi même. Je préférerais te l'enseigner quand on sera tous rentré et que tu seras reposé.

Silver : D'accord…

Shadow : Tu as une autre idée ?

Silver : Ouais cette attaque que tu fais ou tu crées une épée avec ton énergie…

Shadow : La lame du Chaos ?

Silver : Oui.

Shadow : Très bien je vais t'expliquer la marche à suivre pour cette technique. Alors pour cette attaque je fais comme si je voulais utiliser le Chaos Spear mais je lui donne la forme d'une épée. Ensuite je solidifie la monture et pour la lame selon la situation sois je la solidifie aussi ou alors je la laisse sous forme d'énergie.

Silver perdu : Solidifier l'énergie du Chaos ?

Shadow : L'élément du chaos peut être principalement sous forme solide, liquide ou en énergie.

Silver : Whoa je l'ignorait…

Shadow : Dans ton cas tu l'utilise naturellement sous sa forme d'énergie pur. Pour la forme solide et bien les Chaos émeraudes son un bon exemple. Et enfin pour la forme liquide et bien il y a le Chaos Drive ou notre sang.

Silver : J'espère que je vais y arriver.

Shadow : Bien sûr. Je vais te montrait comment faire. Avec toute l'expérience que tu as déjà tu devrais y arriver très vite.

Durant les heures qui suivi Shadow s'occupa de montrait les bases pour que Silver arrive à solidifier son énergie tout en s'occupant de Blaze.

* * *

Après quelques jours de formation de plus Silver et Blaze arriver à leurs dernières journées de formation. En seulement deux mois ils avaient beaucoup gagné en puissance mais aussi en maturité. Et en même temps les deux enfants s'étaient rapprocher et partager une assez bonne complicité à présent.

Pour cette derrière journée Shadow avait prévu de faire un dernier combat contre ses élèves en guise de test final. Pour l'heurs il s'occuper de l'ai aidé à travailler sur leurs dernières attaques. Pour Blaze se fut très rapide la jeune fille n'avait plus le moindre problème avec ces flammes qu'elle arriver à faire danser autour d'elle sans le moindre danger. Fière de sa la jeune fille se posa pour regarder Silver en train de s'exercer avec son père.

Shadow : On va voir ce que ça donne. Essaye de solidifier ton énergie et de lui donner la forme d'une épée.

Silver : Ok…

C'est très concentré que Silver commença à former une épée à partir de son énergie avant de chercher à la solidifier. Après quelque second d'intense réflexion Silver arriva presque à créer ce qu'il voulait.

Shadow : Bravo tu y es arrivé.

Silver : Oui mais elle est toute petite…

En effet ce que Silver avait créé était une petite épée dont la monture tenait tout juste dans sa main avec une lame courte en forme de triangle.

Shadow : C'est une dague. C'est aussi une sorte d'épée. Peut-être qu'avec le temps tu arriveras à en faire une plus longue ou alors c'est que ce type d'épée qui te correspond mieux.

Silver observant sa dague : Je me demande si elle est solide ?

Shadow : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

A son tours Shadow matérialisa sa lame du Chaos pour débuter un duel d'épée.

Shadow : En garde.

C'est très surpris que Silver esquiva le coup de son père qui continué à l'attaquer sans qu'il ne réplique.

Shadow : Tu sais ça ne sert à rien d'avoir créé cette arme si ce n'est pas pour l'utiliser.

Silver : Oui je sais mais je ne sais pas me battre à l'épée.

Shadow : Justement vient m'affronter pour apprendre.

Silver souriant : Ok.

Une fois que Silver est pris confiance en ça nouvelle attaque il s'élança contre son père pour un terrible combat d'épée.

* * *

Une heure plus tard.

Amy et Sonic arrivèrent tout juste au campement pour partager le repas du midi. Tous les deux furent assez étonner de voir Silver combattre son père avec une épée.

Sonic : Hey Lancelot et Galahad venait manger.

Silver intriguer : Lancelot et Galahad ?

Shadow : J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais en légende arthurienne

Sonic : Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi. Je suis un grand fan de ce genre d'histoire de héros.

Silver : Pourquoi tu nous as comparait à eux ?

Shadow : Lancelot et Galahad sont de puissant et célèbre chevalier de la table ronde au service d'un grand roi. Ils sont tous les deux des héros de plusieurs histoire et son père et fils comme nous toi et moi.

Silver : Sa me donne envie de lire c'est histoire maintenant.

Blaze : C'est vrai que ce sont de bonne histoire.

Silver : Tu l'es connais aussi ?

Blaze : Oui j'aime particulièrement le personnage de sir Perceval.

Silver : J'ai hâte de lire ses livres.

Amy : Quand on rentrera on ira te les chercher.

Silver : On rentre quand ?

Shadow : Ce soir.

Silver : Oh déjà…

Amy : Oui nous voulons que vous puissiez reprendre des forces et vous préparait pour la rentrait.

Shadow : On pourra toujours vous entraîner mais ce ne sera plus aussi intensif. De toute façon vous avez atteint les objectifs visés. N'oubliez pas que vous restez des enfants on ne peut pas pousser vos corps trop longtemps.

Blaze : C'est vrai que maintenant j'arrive à faire appel à mes flammes sans problème.

Silver : Moi aussi j'ai appris à vraiment combattre et pleine de nouvelle attaque.

Sonic : On a vu ça. Tu peux me remontrer ton épée ?

Silver : Ouais…

C'est avec encore pas mal de difficulté que Silver arriva à reproduire son arme mais il était plutôt fier du résultat.

Blaze : Plutôt impressionnant.

Amy : Elle n'est pas trop courte pour une épée ?

Sonic : Ce n'est la taille qui compte Amy tu devrais le savoir avec le temps.

Shadow en grognant : Sonic… pas ici.

Sonic : Pourquoi tu as des complexes sur ce sujet Shad ?

Shadow : Tu veux vraiment me défier sur ce terrain-là ?

Sonic : Pourquoi pas.

Amy agacer : Les garçons ! Vous pouvez continuer votre duel immature si vous voulez mais pas ici. Sinon je réglé cette histoire avec mon marteau.

Sonic intimider : Ok... j'ai compris...

Shadow : Je suis d'accord commençons à manger. Après sa on passera au dernier combat puis ont rentrera à la maison.

* * *

Une fois le repas prit tout le monde se rendirent au lac ou devait se passer le dernier combat de cette formation de deux mois. Curieux de voir les progrès des enfants Sonic et Amy se mirent sur le coté pour assister à l'affrontement.

Shadow : On va commencer. Ce sera vous deux contre moi. Montré moi de quoi vous être capable est des progrès que vous avez fait.

Silver : Il y a des règles particulières pour se combat ?

Shadow : Non. Mais je te conseille de ne pas trop utiliser tes pouvoir pour m'immobiliser sinon j'utiliserais ma forme Chaos. Idem si tu y fait toi même appel.

Silver : Je m'en douté…

Blaze : En même temps ce ne serait pas amusant. Déjà que c'est du deux contre un.

Shadow : Peut-être mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué nous combattons toujours en équipe. Et vous être plus amusant à combattre ensemble pour moi.

Silver : Ne nous sous-estime pas.

Shadow avec un sourire confiant : Ce n'est pas mon intention mais je vous veux à votre meilleur. Et vous être plus intéressent à combattre quand vous faite équipe.

Blaze : Je dois reconnaître que quand nous fessons équipe nous somme bien meilleur.

Silver : Whao c'est la première fois que tu le reconnais vraiment.

Blaze : Hum je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Shadow : Bien dans ce cas nous allons commencer mettais vous en position.

Une fois prêt le combat débuta entre les enfants et leur formateur. Pour surprendre Shadow c'est Silver qui se lança au contacte contre son père pendant que Blaze le couvrait grâce à ses flammes.

Shadow : Oh vous inverser vos positions habituelles pour me surprendre. Pourquoi pas mais il en faudra bien plus.

Pour le moment Shadow arriver parfaitement à parait les attaques de son fils tout en évitent les boules de feu de Blaze. Après quelques minutes Shadow fini par repousser Silver au côté de Blaze.

Silver : Ça n'a pas marcher.

Blaze : Evidemment mais au moins on est chaud maintenant.

Silver : Tu fais des jeux de mots maintenant.

Blaze : C'est juste une façon de parler. Passant aux choses sérieuses.

Silver : Je suis d'accord.

Le combat reprit de plus belle mais cette fois Silver et Blaze attaqué ensemble au plus près de Shadow. Même pour lui il avait du mal à faire face à leurs assauts parfaitement cordonner. En plus Silver utiliser ses pouvoir pour projeter tout ce qu'il trouver pour le gêner et crée des ouvertures.

Après quelques minutes intense Shadow commença à augmenter son rythme. Il para un des coups de poing enflammer de Blaze pour la projeter au sol. Mais au moment où-il aller se tourner vers Silver pour enchainer Blaze retenu sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger quelque second. Profitant de cette ouverture Silver attaqua son père avec un Spin Dash renforcer grâce à son énergie touchant Shadow directement dans le dos.

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Une fois cette attaque encaisser Shadow répliqua tout de suite par un Chaos Spear touchant Silver directement à bout portant le repoussant violemment jusqu'à heurter un arbre qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Blaze : Silver !

Trop occuper par Silver, Blaze relâcha son attention quelque second qui fut tout de suite utilisé par le sombre hérisson. A son tours Blaze fut elle aussi repousser avec force au côté de son partenaire.

Silver reprenant son souffle : Il ne plaisante pas… il n'hésitera pas utiliser ses pouvoirs lui aussi.

Blaze reprenant ses esprit : ...Après tout ont fait la même chose...

Silver : Dans ce cas ne nous privons pas nous non plus.

C'est toujours aussi déterminer qu'ils reprirent le combat contre Shadow ravagent tout sur leurs chemins. Même Sonic et Amy du s'éloigner pour ne pas être prit dans l'affrontement. Shadow était plutôt fière de voir que ses deux élèves arriver à lui résister et même à le mettre en difficulté par moment. Le combat fini par se déplacer dans le lac ou Silver savait qu'il pourrait utiliser l'eau présent à son avantage. Shadow devait donc faire aux flammes de Blaze, l'énergie du Chaos de Silver plus à l'eau que le jeune hérisson utiliser comme arme.

Après plus d'une heure d'affrontement intense les deux enfants commencèrent à avoir du mal à garder le rythme ce qui n'échapper pas à Shadow.

Shadow : Bon j'ai l'impression que vous atteigniez vos limites. Dans ce cas on je vais en terminer.

Blaze : Quoi ?!

Silver vexer : Tu penses vraiment que tu peux nous battre aussi facilement ?!

Shadow souriant : A vous de me prouver que j'ai tors.

C'est très confiant que Shadow commença à rassemble son énergie provoquant une intense lumière rouge prouvant la puissance qu'il accumuler en lui.

Blaze intimidé : Qu'es qu'il fait ?

Silver : Je… je crois qu'il va faire exploser… toute cette énergie…

Blaze paniqué : Dans ce cas on doit vite partir d'ici !

Silver : Attend c'est inutile !

Alors que Blaze commencer à s'éloigniez le plus vite possible pour se mettre à l'abri Shadow se téléporta juste en face d'elle prêt pour son attaque.

Shadow : Chaos Blast !

C'est une véritable vague d'énergie destructive qui arriva vers Blaze qui ne savait pas comment faire pour se tirait de ça. Juste avant d'être touché par cette attaque Silver arriva devant elle pour la protéger.

Blaze : Qu'es-tu fait ?!

Silver : A ton avis ? Je ne vais pas te laisser encaisser cette attaque toute seul.

Blaze : Tu es fou tu aurais pu t'enfuir.

Silver : Et puis quoi encore. Si j'ai décidé de devenir plus fort c'est pour protéger ce que je veux... Si je ne suis pas capable de protéger quelqu'un dans un simple combat amical alors sa voudra dire que je suis toujours un faible.

Juste avant que la vague d'énergie destructive ne l'ai touché Silver utilisa son énergie pour crée une barrière de protection tout autour d'eux. L'énergie de Shadow heurta de plein fouée c'elle de Silver provoquant une violente onde de choc.

Après quelque second la barrière de Silver commença à se fissurait face à l'immense puissance de son père.

Silver penser : Ce n'est pas vrais ! Il me surpasse toujours autan… Non je sais que je peux le faire !

Rassemblant toute son énergie Silver projeta toute ce qu'il pouvait pour contrer cette attaque. Et à la stupeur de tout le monde Silver arriva à repousser l'explosion sans que n'y lui ou Blaze ne sois toucher. Même Shadow ne s'attendait pas à un-t-elle exploit de son fils malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas pousser son attaque à fond pour ne pas risquer de blesser gravement les deux enfants.

Blaze : Ça va ?

Silver étourdi : Ouais… mais je ne peux plus bouger pour le moment… Tu vas devoir te débrouiller le temps que je récupère…

Blaze : Tu en a déjà trop fait c'est à mon tour.

Pour laisser du temps à son partenaire Blaze s'élança contre Shadow pour l'empêcher d'approcher de Silver. Elle mit à profit tout se quelle avait appris arrivant parfaitement à utiliser ses flammes pour augmenter sa puissance au corps à corps. Pendant près de dix bonnes minutes se fut un échange de coup entre les deux mobians qui se rendait chaque coup porter ne voulant pas laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Mais Blaze commencer à vraiment fatiguer elle aussi et perdait du terrain face à son adversaire. Par chance Silver fini par intervenir en touchant son père avec une lame psychiques lui coupant même son souffle.

Silver : Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas continuer très longtemps…

Blaze essouffler : Je sais… mais lui ont dirait qu'il peut encore largement le faire…

Silver : Oui son énergie est toujours très importante… Mais je ne vais pas abandonner.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus tenir Silver et Blaze se lancèrent dans leurs derrière attaque. Tous les deux concentrèrent tous leurs énergies pour l'ultime attaque. Voyant sa Shadow aussi concentra son énergie pour leurs faire face.

Shadow : Chaos Blast !

C'est une explosion de flamme et d'énergie de Chaos qui se produisit. Encore une fois Shadow fut assez surprit de voir a qu'elle point les flammes de Blaze avait gagner en puissance en si peu de temps. Mais finalement les flammes de Blaze fut repousser est englouti par l'énergie du Chaos. Alors que Shadow penser que c'était terminer Silver arriva devant lui après avoir réussi à traverser son énergie et les flammes. Le jeune hérisson décrocha un coup de poing charger avec toute l'énergie du chaos qu'il lui rester directement dans le visage son père le repoussant tout droit dans la forêt tellement loin que le sombre hérisson disparut de la vue de tout le monde.

Fière de sa dernier attaque Silver s'écroula à son tour complètement à bout de force comme Blaze. Mais après seulement quelque second son père apparu devant eux avec juste une trace de sang sur son visage.

Shadow : Eh bien c'était un très beau combat. Mais on va s'arrêter.

Silver épuiser : Comment… tu fais ?

Shadow : Vous être encore un peu jeune pour me battre les enfants mais vous être prometteur.

* * *

Une fois le combat terminer Amy et Sonic approchèrent pour soigner les deux enfants pendant que Shadow retourner au campement sans rien dire. Une fois fait Amy parti elle aussi au campement pour y retrouver Shadow qui était au fond de la grotte. Le sombre hérisson était assis contre l'un des murs respirent bruyamment sans même remarquait la présence de sa femme. Il avait voulu s'isoler un peu pour se soigner de ses nombreuses brûlures et autres blessures reçu par ses deux élèves sans que personne ne le remarque par fierté.

Amy : Alors comme sa on se cache pour ne pas montrer aux enfants qu'ils ont réussi à te fatiguer.

Shadow essouffler : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Amy : Tu peux jouer la comédie avec eux mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'ils te mettent autant en difficulté.

Shadow fatiguer : Ok tu ma eux… Ils ont en effet surpassé mes attentes. Je l'ai est trop sous-estimer et voilà le résultat... ils ont réussi à me mettre un genou à terre…

Amy : Seulement un genou à terre. Je te rappel que tu as quand même gagné ce combat. En plus tu n'étais pas sérieux nous s'avons très bien que tu n'utilises jamais toute tes attaques ou leurs pleins potentiels.

Shadow fatiguer : C'est vrai mais n'oublie pas qu'ils ne sont encore que des enfants. Si en deux mois ils ont autant progressé… qui sais jusqu'où ils iront.

Amy : Au moins quand Silver sera adulte tu pourras avoir une personne de plus comme rival.

Shadow souriant : Je pense que je n'aurais pas à attendre aussi longtemps.

Le couple de hérisson restèrent ensemble dans la grotte le temps que Shadow récupèrent de son combat avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Après avoir assez souffler tout le monde se prépara à rentrer.

Shadow : Silver tu peu venir avec moi un instant.

Silver : Oui papa.

C'est assez curieux que le jeune hérisson suivi son père dans la forêt se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Finalement Shadow s'arrêta d'avancer une fois qu'ils étaient au cœur de la forêt.

Silver : Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

Shadow : Je voulais te donner quelque chose. Je compté te le donné le jours au j'estimerais que tu serais prêt.

Silver : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow sorti une Chaos émeraude argenté de ses pics et la tendit à son fils pour qu'il la prenne.

Silver : Une émeraude ?

Shadow : Oui comme tu le sais il n'en hésite que sept dans le monde et leurs puissances est presque sans égale. A cause de sa beaucoup de personne ont chercher à s'en emparait pour sois détruire le monde ou en prendre le contrôle. Alors avec Sonic après notre victoire contre Néo nous avons décidé de nous partager ses émeraudes pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Chacun d'entre nous en avons trois et la dernière c'est Knuckles enfin plutôt Rouge qui la possède. Nous sommons comme leurs gardiens.

Silver : Mais alors pourquoi tu me la donne ?

Shadow : Parce que je juge que tu es assez fort pour veiller sur elle. Et grâce à son pouvoir si jamais tu es attaqué tu pourras faire appel à elle pour t'aider. Mais et bien en tête qu'elle ne doit être utiliser quand dernier recoure.

Silver : Je vois alors j'accepte de devenir son gardien.

Shadow : Je n'en douté pas. Maintenant retournons au campement on va bientôt rentrer chez nous.

Silver : Oui papa.

Une fois prêt tout le monde quitta les lieux pour retrouver leurs vies et profiter du peu de vacance qu'ils leurs rester. Mais grâce à tous ses efforts Silver et Blaze ce sentait prêt à tout affronter qu'importe se que l'avenir leurs réserver.

* * *

Royaume de Sally.

Durant ses deux mois Sally aussi se préparait de son côté. Et elle était enfin prête à passer à l'étape suivante.

Scientifique : Ma reine nous somme prêt.

Sally : Vous être sur ?

Scientifique : Oui grâce à l'échantillon de sang de cette traître d'hérissonne nous avons pu isoler ses capacités d'immortalité pour les reproduire. Cela en plus de nos autres expériences nous pouvons enfin passer à la phase finale.

Marc : Enfin depuis le temps on va enfin devenir assez puissant pour écraser ses humains.

Sally : Oui mais seulement quand notre armer sera totalement prêt. Après sa on devra soumettre ses deux rats de laboratoire et s'occuper des deux autres détails qui pourrait nous barrait la route. Et seulement à ce moment-là on pourra commencer la guerre.

Marc : C'est vrai mais ça ne devrait plus être trop long.

Sally : Je l'espère mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Scientifique : Vous avez raison majesté comme toujours. Maintenant je vous prie de me suivre jusqu'à la salle d'expérience.

C'est le visage sombre que le couple royal suivi le scientifique pour la réalisation de leurs plus grands rêves qui devrait leurs permettre de conquérir le monde.

Fin de l'acte 5.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette acte 5.

Vous l'aviez sans doute compris mais l'épée que Silver et Shadow utilisent son évidement les même que dans chevalier noir.

Bon pour l'acte 6 on vas avoir droit au retour a une vie "normal pour tout le monde". Blaze vas avoir la joie de découvrit le monde de l'école ^^ au côté de Silver. De plus cet acte va beaucoup se concentrait sur l'évolution de la relation entre Silver et Blaze (Vont t'ils devenir plus que amis ? Ou au moins comprendre leurs sentiments ? je mise sur au moins une des deux possibilité).

D'ailleurs profiter des derniers moments de calme que vont vous offrir (ce début d'acte 6) car cela ne va pas durait... Attendais vous a beaucoup de moment de tentions...

En tout cas rendez vous dimanche prochain.


	39. Acte 6 Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Après leurs retours à la maison Silver et Blaze avaient passé presque tous leurs temps à se reposer pour être prêt pour la rentrée des classes. Une de leurs seul sorti avait était pour chercher leurs fournitures pour l'école. Silver était ravi de retourner à l'école mais Blaze elle ne partager pas son enthousiasme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionner une école et l'idée d'y aller l'effrayer beaucoup. Mais elle ne renoncer pas à cette occasion de pouvoir vivre une vie normale comme elle en avait rêvé depuis toute petit. Et la présence de Silver la rassurait aussi.

De son côté Shadow était très occuper à préparait son retour en tant que formateur pour le GUN tout en gardant un œil sur les agissements des soldats de Sally. Amy aussi avait beaucoup à faire avec les filles qui se retrouver presque tous les jours. D'ailleurs les nombreuse petit sorti d'Amy avec sa mère et Tina intriguer un peu Shadow. Mais Amy disait qu'elles s'amuser juste ensemble.

Finalement le jours de la rentrée était arriver pour tout le monde. Shadow et Amy accompagniez les deux enfants jusqu'au porte de l'école. Par chance tout le trajet se déroula dans le calme sans que personne ne les remarques. Il faut croire que les habitant commencer à vraiment les accepter sans crainte ou alors ils avaient oublié leurs présences après c'est deux mois d'absence. C'est donc tranquillement que le couple d'hérisson laissèrent Silver et Blaze pour leurs rentré scolaire.

Shadow : Soyer sage les enfants.

Amy : Je viendrais vous chercher à la fin des cours. Ecouter bien vos professeurs.

Silver : Oui maman.

Blaze : Je le ferais.

Une fois les enfants partie Shadow et Amy quittèrent les lieux ensemble profitant du peu de temps qu'ils avaient avant de devoir travailler.

Amy inquiète : J'espère que sa vas bien se passer pour eux.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas ils ne son plus de simples enfants qui se laisse intimidé par le premier problème venu.

Amy préoccuper : Ce n'est pas sa qui m'inquiète. Je me demande ce que Sally va faire maintenant.

Shadow : Moi aussi… mais l'équipe de protection du GUN vas reprendre leurs postes pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien aux enfants.

Amy : Gontran sera parmi eux ?

Shadow : Oui vue comme il nous a bien aidé la dernière fois j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit conservé sur cette mission.

Amy : C'est une bonne chose. Avec sa j'ai l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Même si je sais qu'ils peuvent très bien se défendre tout seul.

Shadow : C'est sûr mais inutile de laisser une éventuelle faille que Sally pourrait utiliser pour justifier d'une éventuelle guerre.

Amy : Dans tous les cas elle finira par le faire même si elle ne trouve pas d'excuse…

Shadow : Nous le savons mais si c'est nous qui attaquons en premier c'est tout le peuple mobian du monde qui sera de son côté. Et là se serait presque impossible d'imaginer un monde ou mobian et humain pourront vivre ensemble…

Amy : Nous feront tout pour éviter que ça n'arrive.

Shadow : C'est sûr. Et d'ailleurs je dois aller au travail Rouge et les filles doivent m'attendre pour commencer avec les nouvelles recrues.

Amy : Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux dès le premier jour.

Shadow souriant : Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Shadow disparut pour se rendre à la base du GUN laissant Amy continuer sa route.

* * *

Du coté de Silver et Blaze.

Tous les deux étaient dans les couloirs pour trouver la classe que Blaze devait intégrer. Silver lui avait déjà trouver dans qu'elle classe il était cette année. Il était très heureux d'avoir toujours comme professeur madame Léa et d'être avec son amie Anaïs.

Blaze : Tu es sûr que je suis bien dans une de ses classes ?

Silver : Oui mes parents ont bien dit que tu devrais intégrer une classe de ce niveau-là. Ton nom devrait être sur l'une de ses listes...

Finalement après cinq petites minutes de recherche Silver trouva enfin le nom de Blaze.

Silver : Te voilà. J'avais oublié que tu étais sous le nom de famille du docteur Léon.

Blaze : Alors qu'elle est ma classe ?

Silver : Tu es dans c'elle d'Alex la A1… sa veux dire que tu es dans la classe qui est jumeler avec la mienne.

Blaze : Jumeler ?

Silver : Oui dans cette école une classe supérieur et jumeler avec une classe de niveau inférieur pour les aidés. Du coup on aura certain cours ensemble comme le sport.

Blaze : Oh c'est une bonne chose.

Silver : Vient allons dans la cour en attendant que les cours ne commencent.

Content de leurs classe Silver et Blaze se rendirent dans la cour ou ils trouvèrent très vite les amies du jeune hérisson blanc.

Anaïs : Hey Silver sa fessait longtemps.

Silver : Oui vous m'avez manqué durant c'est vacance.

Alex : Nous aussi. Mais dit moi qu'es qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Silver : De quoi tu parles ?

Alex : Tu as beaucoup grandi. Tu fais presque ma taille maintenant.

Silver : Ah je n'avais pas remarqué… il faut croire que j'ai eu une petit poussait de croissance…

Anaïs : Petite… tu fais une tête de plus.

Alex : Et en plus tu as l'airs beaucoup plus muscler qu'avant.

Silver un peu gêner : Ouais… j'ai fait un peu d'exercice pendant ces vacance…

Alex : Eh bien… déjà qu'avant tu étais doté d'une force extrême... Fait bien attention en sport surtout si tu es en face de moi.

Silver un peu gêner : Ne t'en fait pas je sais contrôler ma force.

Anaïs : Ont le sais ne t'en fait pas.

Alex : Oui je rigoler je te fais totalement confiance.

Une fois leurs retrouvaille passé Alex fini par remarquer la présence très discrète de Blaze qui rester bien derrière Silver fessant presque semblant de les ignorait

Alex parlant assez bas : Dit moi Silver cette fille ce n'est pas c'elle qui était avec tes parents pendant les olympiades ?

Silver : Oui c'est elle. Je vous présente Blaze. Elle vit chez moi depuis plusieurs mois.

Blaze : Enchanté…

Anaïs : Nous aussi Blaze.

Alex : Bien venu à nos coté.

Blaze : Merci.

Anaïs intriguer : Dit nous tu es la sœur de Silver ?

Blaze très surprise : Quoi ? Non je suis juste…

Silver : Enfaîte mes parents sont ces tuteurs.

Anaïs : Oh ok je penser que ses parents t'avaient adopté.

Blaze : Ils m'hébergent chez eux temporairement… Je suis originaire du royaume de sol mais j'ai dû partir à cause des tensions qu'il y a là-bas.

Alex : Comment ça se fait que ce soit tes parents qui sont ses tuteurs ?

Silver : Au départ c'est son oncle qui aurait dû s'occuper d'elle. Mais il n'a pas la possibilité de le faire. Alors il a demandé si elle pouvait rester chez nous.

Anaïs : Son oncle doit bien vous connaitre.

Silver : Ça c'est sûr c'est le médecin qui s'occupe toujours de moi depuis que ma mère est tombée enceinte.

Anaïs : Mais pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas eux aussi venu ?

Blaze un peu triste : A vrais dire je ne sais pas si mes parents sont toujours en vie… ma famille n'est pas vraiment du côté de la reine Sally. Et elle n'est pas du genre à tolérait toute forme d'opposition. C'est pour ça qu'on voulait rejoindre mon oncle mais je suis la seul qui a réussi.

Alex : Oh désoler pour ta famille. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Blaze un peu triste : Moi aussi… merci.

Alex : Bon arrêtons les sujets douloureux et profitons de cette rentrée.

Silver : Tu as raison. D'ailleurs Alex vous être tous les deux dans la même classe.

Alex : Ça tombe bien comme sa tu ne seras pas toute seul.

Blaze : Je ne dis pas non… je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de l'école donc je risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide au début ici.

Anaïs : Tu n'es jamais aller à l'école ?

Blaze : Non j'ai toujours étudié chez moi.

Alex : Oh tu ressembles beaucoup à Silver.

Silver : Pas faux…

Alors que le groupe d'enfant discuter ensemble Alex remarqua qu'ils étaient observés par un autre groupe d'enfants.

Alex : Silver ont dirait que ton fan club est aussi de retour.

Silver soupirant : Géniale…

Blaze : Si je me souviens bien ils viennent du royaume de Sally.

Silver : Ouais et ils passent leurs temps à me suivre et à tenter de me faire de sale coup comme tu as pu le voir.

Blaze : Ils n'ont pas intérêt à venir me chercher c'est pantin de cette sorcière.

Silver parlant très bas : Je te rappel qu'on ne doit pas faire de vague durant les horaires de cours. Et de surtout pas utiliser nos pouvoirs.

Blaze : Je sais ne t'en fait pas.

Anaïs : On n'a pas trop de chance ils sont presque tous dans notre classe à nouveau.

Silver dépiter : Tu es entrain de gâcher ma rentré…

Alex : Ne t'en fait pas ils n'oseront pas te toucher vue comme tu es maintenant. Et s'ils l'osent ont sera là.

Silver : Je ne tiens pas à déclencher une guerre dans cette école.

Blaze : Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont des intentions aussi pacifiques que toi. Je suis sûr qu'a la première occasion ils n'hésiteront pas à tenter quelque chose.

Silver : Eh bien qu'ils le fassent ils seront bien accueillis.

Anaïs : Whaos tu es beaucoup plus sûr de toi.

Silver en rigolant : Peut-être… il faut croire que j'ai vraiment grandi.

Ignorant le groupe qui les observer avec hostilité Silver et Blaze continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au début des cours.

* * *

Du coté de Shadow à la basse du GUN.

C'était aussi l'heurs de la rentrée pour Shadow mais du côté du professeur. Ce travail ne lui déplaise pas mais il lui était dur pour lui de devoir côtoyer ceux qui avait attaqué les membres de sa famille. Pour l'instant il était réuni avec les filles autour d'un café avant de démarrait leurs cours.

Rouge dépiter : Et voilà c'est la fin de nos vacance…

Shadow : Rien n'est éternel.

Claire : C'est vrai en plus le GUN a besoin de nous pour se préparait au mieux.

Shadow : C'est pour ça que le nombre d'élève que nous formons à doubler.

Rouge : Le GUN a mis les moyens.

Éloïse : En plus ils ont agrandi les installations pour les recrues.

Shadow : C'est normal le Commandeur souhaite que les recrues soient prêtes au bout d'un an de formation.

Claire : Un an… ça fait plutôt cour…

Rouge : Oui mais cette fois les recrues auront plus de stages sur le terrain.

Éloïse : On dirait que le GUN se prépare à une…

Shadow : Une guerre. C'est un fait qu'on ne peut plus exclure. Sally est une grande partie des royaumes mobian compte déclencher une guerre contre nous. Alors le GUN rassemble le plus de puissance qu'il peu.

Claire : On ne peut rien faire pour éviter cette guerre ?

Rouge : Le président fait tout ce qu'il peu mais le GUN se prépare pour être prêt au cas s'il échoue.

Éloïse : Il y a une chance pour que ça ne finisse pas en guerre ?

Shadow : Très peu.

Claire : Eh bien c'est très encouragé tout ça.

Rouge : C'est pour ça que notre travail et aussi important.

Shadow : Surtout notre mission secrète.

Éloïse : Vous savez ou en est Alexis de son côté ?

Rouge : Il progresse beaucoup mais le groupe de mobian du royaume de Sally ne là pas encore approcher.

Shadow : Ça ne devrait plus être très long. Et s'il ne le fond pas il devra passé par le groupe clandestin qu'il a infiltré.

Claire : Beaucoup de chose à faire…

Rouge : Ce n'est pas pour rien que je regrette déjà mes vacance…

Shadow : Rester concentrait notre mission elle est très importante et surtout méfié vous d'eux.

Rouge : Evidemment je n'ai pas oublier ce qu'ils ont fait.

Shadow : Bon on devrait commencer il est l'heure.

A leurs tour le groupe d'adulte se rendirent en classe pour commencer leurs journées de cours.

Au final cette journée de rentré c'était dérouler sans aucun incident notable. Blaze découvrait ce qu'était la vie d'écolier ordinaire. Elle avait été un peu réticente au début mais elle apprécier cette journée assez rassurait par la présence de Silver et de ses amies. Tout se dérouler bien jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

* * *

La sonnerie qui marquer la fin des cours venait de retentir libérant tous les enfants de cette journée d'école. Silver attendais dans la cour que Blaze arrive pour rejoindre Amy et rentré chez eux. Mais tous les élèves de sa classe étaient en train de quitté le bâtiment sans que la jeune fille ne se montre.

Silver : Alex tu sais ou est Blaze ?

Alex : Elle arrive. Notre prof voulait juste lui donner quelque papier en plus. Elle ne devrait plus tardait.

Silver : Ok merci. On se revoit demain.

Alex : Ça marche.

Alors que Silver attendait tranquillement l'arrivée de Blaze le groupe d'enfant du royaume de Sally arriver tout juste derrière lui.

Mélanie : Regarder qui nous avons là. Le petit chien du GUN qui est de retour.

Cédric : Alors ou tu étais passé pendant c'est deux mois ?

Adel : Je suis sûr que le GUN a tenté de te dresser pour que tu leurs obéis bien gentiment comme ton père.

Silver agacer : Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire qu'à venir chercher les ennuis ?

Mélanie : Que veux-tu on ne supporte pas de te voir ici.

Silver : Dans ce cas arrêter de me suivre partout.

Adel : Nous somme obliger. Nous devons te surveiller au cas où tu attaquerais nos frère mobian de cette école.

Silver : Seulement les élèves Mobian ?

Cédric : Evidemment le sort des humains n'est pas notre problème. On serait même heureux que tu nous en débarrassé.

Silver : Toujours aussi ouvert d'esprit. De toute façon vous perdez votre temps à me suivre. D'un je ne compte faire aucun mal à qui se soit. Et de deux même si je le fessais ce n'est pas vous qui pourriez m'arrêter.

Mélanie souriant : Oh mais on dirait qu'on ta apprit à mordre depuis la dernière fois.

Adel en rigolant : Tu parles je suis sûr que ce n'est que du vent. Déjà la dernière fois il avait tenté de nous mordre mais au final c'est son père qui est venu le sauver.

Cédric : C'est vrai sa veut donc dire que tu n'es pas de taille face à nous.

Silver : N'importe quoi. Vous rêvez si vous pensez que vous me faite peur. La seule chose que vous arrivez à me faire ressentir c'est du dégoût et de la pitié.

Mélanie vexer : A ta place je ferais très attention à ce que je dis. Car cette fois papa n'est pas là pour te sauver.

Silver : Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger surtout pas de vous.

Piqué aux vifs par les mots de Silver le groupe d'enfants se mirent à l'entourait pour être sur qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Silver les observer très confiant sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Mélanie : Il est temps qu'on te dresse à notre façon.

Sans plus attendre tout le groupe d'enfant se mirent à attaquer Silver qui n'était nullement impression par la tournure de la situation. Dans un premier temps il se contenta de juste esquiver les coups sans la moindre difficulté. Malgré le nombre d'adversaire le jeune hérisson n'était pas du tout mis en difficulté arrivant parfaitement à pressentir leurs mouvements. Cela continua de longues minutes sans que personne n'arrive à touche Silver qui commencer à s'ennuyer.

Silver : Vous avez fini ?

Adel : Tu rêves !

Silver : Dans ce cas il ne faudra pas se plaindre de ce qui va arriver.

Sa patience étant arrivé à son terme Silver se mit à contre attaquer pour mettre un terme à cette situation. Le groupe d'enfant ne s'attendait pas à une t'elle agressivité de la part du jeune hérisson. L'idée de se faire dominer par celui qu'ils mépriser tant mettait le groupe d'enfant dans une colère noir. C'est donc fou de rage que Adel fonça sur Silver pour tenter de l'attaquer. Mais Silver esquiva son coup de poing en se baissant au dernier moment avant de répliquer par un coup de poing directement dans le ventre de son adversaire. Le coup fut si fort qu'il fit s'écrouler l'enfant au sol incapable de pouvoir se relever. Très vite Silver fit de même aux trois autres enfants qui fut vite mit hors de combat sans problème. Il ne rester plus que Mélanie et Cédric qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passer.

Silver : Alors on abandonne ?

Cédric essouffler : Toi… tu vas voir !

Silver : Vous être vraiment sans espoir…

Complètement aveugler par la rage Cédric fonça sur Silver pour le frapper de toute ses forces. A sa grand surprise Silver ne bouge pas d'un seul centimètre et ne chercha même pas à éviter son attaque. Le coup heurta directement le visage de Silver qui ne bougea pas. Celui qui poussa un cri de douleur fut Cédric qui avait l'impression d'avoir frappé un mur en béton tellement le corps de Silver était solide.

De son côté Mélanie était sans voie devant ce qui venait de se passer elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils soient tous vaincu aussi facilement. Elles pensaient qu'ils pourraient facilement le maîtriser puisque qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs au sein de l'école et qu'il n'avait jamais osé le faire ou tenté de le faire. Mais ils ont tous était balayer sans difficulté et sans que le jeune hérisson n'est eu à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire Silver s'avança devant elle l'airs menacent ressemblant énormément à son père. Ce n'est qu'une fois en face d'elle que Silver commença à parler avec une voix assez froide.

Silver : Ça c'était pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait ou dit. Maintenant nous somme quitte alors si vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise je vous conseille de me laisser tranquille. Sinon ça se reproduira car je n'hésiterais plus à me défendre. Alors rester loin de moi et tout se passera bien.

Mélanie intimidé : Si tu t'imagines qu'on va arrêter juste parce que tu as gagné une bataille tu rêves.

Silver : Vous alors… je ne vous comprendrait jamais… à autant vouloir cette confrontation…

Blaze : Il n'y a rien à comprendre ils ne sont que des pantins au service d'une reine manipulatrice.

Silver : Oh Blaze tu as fini ?

Blaze : Ouais on va pourvoir rejoindre ta mère.

Mélanie : Toi… comment peu tu vivre au côté de s'est monstres ?!

Blaze : Les seul monstres que je vois ici c'est vous. Vous qui aimé tant répandre cette haine envers les autres. J'ai honte d'être originaire du même royaume que toi.

Mélanie énerver : Tu vas voir ! Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as dit !

Très en colère par la situation et par ce que venait de dire Blaze, Mélanie se précipita contre elle pour l'attaquer et lui faire regretter ses mots. Mais Blaze esquiva son coup pour ensuite contre attaquer par un coup de pied directement dans son dos la propulsant contre le mur de l'école. La jeune fille s'écroula complètement sonner par le choc de l'impact.

Blaze : Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper en m'attendant.

Silver : C'est eux qui voulaient se battre. Je n'ai fait que me défendre comme je pouvais.

Blaze : Ouais comme si tu leurs avez laisser une chance.

Silver : Je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs.

Blaze : Cette blague. Tu aurais pu te charger d'eux avec un bras en moins.

Silver : J'ai aussi laissé l'un d'entre eux me toucher pour leurs laisser une chance.

Blaze amusé : Hum je suis sûr que tu as fait sa juste pour leurs montré qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à toi.

Silver : Ok tu m'as démasqué.

Blaze amusé : J'en était sûr.

Silver : Bon allons s'y ma mère va finir par s'inquiéter.

Blaze : Ouais.

C'est très satisfait que Silver et Blaze finir par quitter l'école pour y retrouver Amy qui fessait les cent pas devant l'entré.

Amy : Ah vous voilà enfin je commencer à avoir peur.

Blaze : Désoler je devais récupérait des papiers.

Amy : Oh je vois ce n'est pas grave. Et alors cette journée sa c'est bien passé ?

Silver : Oui ont a pas trop à se plaindre.

Blaze : Je dois avouer que sa c'est passé beaucoup mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Amy : Ravi de l'entendre. Dans ce cas on va pouvoir rentrait.

Tout le monde prit le chemin de la maison discutant de leurs journées dans la bonne humeur. Mais l'attention de Blaze fini par être attirait par des mouvements suspects sur le côté de la route.

Silver : Blaze il y a un problème ?

Blaze : Je… je crois que nous somme suivi.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas je l'ai avait aussi remarquer.

Blaze : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Amy : Rien. Ce sont des soldats du GUN qui son charger de notre protection.

Blaze : Notre protection ?

Amy : Oui Shadow avait demandé à ce que Silver bénéfice d'une protection à cause de la menace du corbeau. Mais on a décidé de la maintenir malgré tout.

Silver : Sa veux dire que Gontran est là ?

Amy : Oui ton père a tenu à ce qu'il reste sur cette mission.

Silver : Alors je suis rassurait.

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Silver : Gontran est le soldat qui a réussi à me protéger quand le corbeau m'avait enlevé. C'est même lui qui a était le premier à donner l'alerte.

Blaze : Oh je vois. Mais pourquoi cette protection ? Nous sommes largement assez fort pour nous protéger tout seul.

Amy : Ce n'est pas le problème. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque que vous tombiez dans un des pièges de Sally. Elle pourrait demandais à un de ses spires de vous attaquer pour ensuite justifier une attaque contre ce pays parce que vous avez attaqué un de ses soldats. Ou alors monté la population contre nous.

Silver : Je comprends… dans ce cas je ferais attention.

Blaze : Moi aussi.

Amy : Mais du coup à partir d'aujourd'hui vous pourrez rentrer tout seul à la maison. Du moment que vous être tous les deux.

Silver : Oui maman.

Une fois de retour à la maison les deux enfants se mirent à travailliez ensemble sur leurs devoir pendant que Amy partait rejoindre Anna et Tina dehors.

Blaze : Tu sais se quelles vont faire ?

Silver : Non mais je me demande ce qu'elles fondent…

Blaze : Bon en tout cas moi j'ai fini mes devoir…

Silver : Moi aussi. Qu'es que tu veux faire ?

Blaze : Et si on aller se défouler un peu l'un contre l'autre ?

Silver : Pourquoi pas mais pas ici.

Blaze : Ok mais où tu veux aller ?

Silver prenant son émeraude : Je peux nous téléporter sur Angel Island ou au campement avec mon émeraude pour être tranquille.

Blaze : Sa me vas. On laisse un mot pour tes parents ?

Silver : Pas la peine je vais prévenir mon père directement grâce à notre lien d'esprit.

Blaze : Dans ce cas allons 'y.

C'est très impatient que les deux enfants disparues pour aller dans un endroit tranquille ou ils pourraient confronter leurs forces pour s'amuser. Comme quand Sonic et Shadow se confronté en t'en que rivale.

* * *

Royaume de Sally.

Sally était allongée dans sa chambre se remettent de l'expérience qu'elle avait subi avec son compagnon.

Marc : C'est fou comme mon corps me brûle encore…

Sally : Moi aussi mais d'après les médecins sa devrait plus tarder à partir. Après sa on devra travailliez à contrôler ce qu'on a acquis.

Marc : Je ne peux plus attendre cette version du sérum nous rend tellement puissant et avec l'élixir nous sommes maintenant immortels. Plus rien ne peut plus nous arrêter.

Sally : Ce n'est pas encore terminer. On doit encore transmettre le sérum améliorait aux deux équipes spéciales. Puis ensuite on devra augmenter le recrutement pour avoir l'armé la plus puissante possible.

Marc : D'ailleurs tu es sûr de vouloir donner seulement le sérum de basse aux soldats ? Ils seraient beaucoup plus puissants avec la version améliorait.

Sally : Je sais mais je préfère éviter qu'une telle puissance se retrouve entre toutes les mains. C'est pour ça que je ne réserve la version la plus puissante que pour nos soldats les plus dévouer. En plus le sérum de base provoque une dépendance à ceux qui la prenne. Grace à sa on est sûr que nos soldats ne se révolteront jamais contre nous.

Marc : Oh je comprends mieux. Comme toujours tu penses à tous.

Sally : De toute façon on ne pourrait pas extraire assez d'énergie des Sol Émeraudes pour crée assez de sérum améliorait pour toute notre armée.

Marc : Ouais se serait plus simple si on pouvait les contrôler correctement…

Sally : C'est pour ça que je voulais cette princesse du royaume de sol en vie… mais au moins ses parents font l'affaire.

Marc : Et tu as pensé au Chaos Émeraude ?

Sally : Oui mais je suis sûr qu'elle son entre les mains de Sonic ou du chien du GUN. Donc pour le moment je préfère leurs laisser c'est émeraude.

Marc : Donc maintenant on va devoir amplifier le recrutement…

Sally : Ouais et pour sa l'équipe spéciale qui est présent dans ce pays d'humain vas voir pour trouver des candidats qui pourrait se joindre à nous.

Marc : Et ensuite se sera au tour des deux chiens du GUN.

Sally : Oh oui. Et là se monde sera à nous.

C'est très impatient que le couple de mobian attendait que leurs corps se remette du traitement qu'ils avaient subi pour passer à la suite de leurs plans.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour cette semaine.**

 **On peut dire que cette rentrée c'est plutôt bien passé aux finales ^^.**

 **Les premiers chapitres de ces actes seront plutôt tranquille est un peu prêt dans cette ambiance-là. Mais je vous conseille dans profiter (Qui sais ce qui pourrait arriver...). Je vous réserve quelques petits moments de tentions stressant.**

 **Sur ceux moi je retour finir d'écrire la fin de l'acte suivant^^...**

 **Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Les premiers mois se passèrent étonnamment sans aucun incident de la part de Sally ou de ses soldats. On pouvait presque croire qu'elle avait abandonné c'est envie de guerre.

De leurs coté Silver et Blaze continuer leurs vies scolaires toujours sous le regard protecteur de Amy et Shadow. Depuis sa petite confrontation à la rentré Silver n'avait pas eu d'autre problème avec ce groupe d'enfants mobian qui garder leurs distances à présent.

Pour le moment tout le monde commencer à se préparait pour les fêtes de fin d'année qui aller bientôt arriver ainsi que les vacances scolaires.

Ecole de Silver et Blaze fin des cours.

Léa : Avant de vous laisser partir les enfants j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Très curieux par de savoir de quoi leur professeur voulait parler tous les élèves attendais avec impatient.

Léa : Notre classe vas participer à une sortie scolaire avec trois autres classes dont la A1. Si vous voulait y participer vos parents devront remplir et signiez l'autorisation.

Élève de la classe : Ou vas se passer cette sortie ?

Léa : Juste à côté de Knothole.

Anaïs : C'est vraiment loin. C'est l'une des villes les plus proche de la frontière avec le royaume de la reine Sally.

Léa : Oui c'est pour ça que nous parton une semaine. Et lors de cette semaine nous feront la rencontre avec deux classes issues du royaume de la reine Sally. Ils participeront aux différentes activité et visite organiser. Sur la deuxième page il y a tout le programme qui est prévue. De toute façon nous avons encore le temps dans reparler. Vous pouvez y aller.

Une fois les explications terminer Silver quitta sa classe pour rejoindre Blaze est rentrai chez eux.

Silver : Toi aussi tu as reçu l'autorisation de sorti ?

Blaze : Oui mais je ne pense pas que je devrais y aller.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Blaze : L'endroit où on doit aller est juste à côté de la frontière du royaume de Sally… et je n'aime pas trop l'idée de m'approcher de chez elle.

Silver : Tu sais Sally pense que tu es morte et sa depuis un moment. Tu ne risques pas grand-chose à y aller en plus je doute qu'on la croise.

Blaze : Ouais… je ne sais pas trop…

Silver : Tu verras on s'amusera bien.

Blaze : On verra ce que dira tes parents...

Heureux d'avoir réussi à rassurait Blaze c'est plutôt joyeux que Silver marcher sur le chemin de retour complètement plongé dans sa discussion. Il était tellement absorbé par sa discussion qu'il ne remarqua pas l'humain qui arriver en face deux avec une démarche en titubant et suspecte. Et cet humain fini par heurter violemment Silver qui tomba en arrière surprit par le choc.

Blaze : Et faite attention !

Inconnu agacer : Quoi ?! Il n'a cas faire plus attention se microbe.

Blaze : C'est vous qui lui être rentré dedans !

Inconnu : Vous commencez à vraiment m'emmerder ! Tu vas voir ce que sa vas donner si je vous rentre vraiment dedans !

Alors que l'humain commencer à se rapprocher des deux enfants d'un airs menaçant il fut tout de suite plaquer au sol par deux soldats pendant que Gontran pointé son arme sur lui.

Gontran : Plus un geste !

Humain : Ok ok j'ai comprit !

Une fois immobiliser par les deux soldats Gontran commença à le fouiller pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas armé.

Gontran : Ça va Silver il ne t'a pas blessé ?

Silver se tenant le bras : Non sa vas c'était juste un accident...

Gontran : Ton bras te fait mal ?

Silver : Un peu… il y a quelque chose dans sa poche qui ma piquer le bras.

Gontran : Ça poche ?

Intriguer par ce que venait de lui dire Silver, Gontran fouilla dans les poches de l'humain et en sorti des seringues et de la drogue encore emballer. Ainsi qu'un couteau de chasse bien aiguiser.

Gontran : Toi il y avait quelque chose dans tes seringues ?!

Dealeur : Non… je devais aller les vendre… elles son neveu.

Gontran : Silver laisse-moi voir ton bras.

C'est avec attention que Gontran examina le bras de Silver pour voir si sa blessure était sérieuse ou non. Voyant que son bras n'avait presque rien Gontran souffla soulager que le pire et était éviter.

Soldat : Qu'es qu'on fait de ce type ?

Gontran : Relever son identité est laisser l'eux partir. Visiblement il n'a pas fait ça exprès Et ses seringues son encore emballer donc il n'a pas transmis sa merde au jeune garçon. Il a du toucher Silver avec son couteau.

Soldat : Tu es sur ?

Gontran : Ouais c'est le travail de la police de s'occuper de lui. Nous nous devons continuer notre mission avant tout.

Soldat : Très bien.

Après avoir relevé l'identité du dealeur il fut relâché et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Gontran : Bon on va reprendre notre poste. Silver si jamais tu vois que ton bras commence à gonfler ou si tu ne te sen pas bien prévient tout de suite tes parents. De toute façon je vais prévenir ton père de ce qui vient de se passer.

Silver : Merci.

Gontran : De rien mais à l'avenir regard ou tu marches et plus la charmante jeune fille qui t'accompagne.

Silver un peu gêner : J'y penserait.

C'est sans aucun autre problème que les deux enfants rentrèrent chez eux toujours sous la surveillance des soldats du GUN.

* * *

Base du GUN.

Du coté de Shadow aussi la journée commencer à se terminer.

Shadow : Avant de partir je vous rappelle que certains d'entre vous ne mon toujours pas donner les formulaires de stage. Je rappelle que c'est obligatoire donc dépêcher vous sinon vous serez affecté au service des bureaux.

Une fois cette mise au point fait les recrues commencèrent à quitter la salle.

Shadow : Maude, Loïc et Vincent rester là je dois vous parler et toi aussi Alexis.

Les quatre mobians restèrent devant Shadow impatient qu'il en finisse pour qu'ils puissent partir au plus vite.

Shadow : Pour vous quatre il a été décider que vous effectuerait votre stage avec moi.

Maude : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Pour vous trois c'est parce que tout ceux chez qui vous être allez se sont plaint de vous. Et pour toi Alexis c'est parce que j'ai refusé le stage que tu m'as proposé.

Alexis : Mais je vous avais donner tous les papiers en premier et vous aviez dit que c'était bon.

Shadow : Je ne m'en souviens pas. Dans tous les cas il est trop tard maintenant. Cette décision n'est pas négociable. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Evidemment cette histoire ne plaisez pas au groupe de mobian qui ne supporter pas l'idée de devoir jouer le rôle du stagiaire au service de celui qu'ils détester. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas refuser cet ordre.

Une fois tout le monde parti Rouge entra dans la salle pour parler avec son partenaire.

Rouge : Alors ?

Shadow : C'est fait. Ils savent qu'ils devront faire leurs stages avec moi.

Rouge : Encore une parfaite mise en scène mais du coup tu vas devoir te l'ai coltiné pendant une semaine…

Shadow : Ouais mais après sa c'est les vacances de fin d'année.

Rouge : Ah là sa m'intéresse.

Shadow : J'en était sur…

Alors que les deux coéquipiers quitter leurs lieux de travail de leurs coté le groupe de l'équipe spéciale était encore en train de digérait l'annonce de Shadow.

Loïc : Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de travailler avec ce chien pendant une semaine.

Vincent : Tu n'es pas le seul…

Maude : On n'y peut rien… on doit continuer à jouer notre rôle… jusqu'à que la reine juge qu'on doit arrêter cette mascarade. Pour le moment continuons à repérait des candidats comme nous la demandais notre reine.

Loïc : Ouais mais pour l'instant dans c'est groupe clandestin il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui mérite de devenir l'un des nôtres.

Vincent : Et ce type qui est le souffre-douleur du chien du GUN ?

Loïc : C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt doué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas devenu soldat.

Vincent : En même temps le chien du GUN fait tout pour qu'il ne le soit pas. On devrait lui proposer de nous rejoindre. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait vue comme il est traité ici. En plus je l'ai déjà vue dans un de nos groupe clandestin. Visiblement il partage déjà nos opinions sur ce pays.

Maude : On va voir… commençons par lui parler et voir s'il pourrait faire l'affaire.

Sans le savoir le groupe de soldats de Sally commencer à tomber dans la mise en scène qui leurs était joué pour pouvoir les infiltrait. Mais eux aussi continuer à exécuter le plan de Sally.

* * *

Retour à la maison de Amy et Shadow.

Silver et Blaze avez terminer leurs devoir et s'amuser avec Amy en attendant le retour de Shadow. Les deux filles partager un moment de complicité en s'exerçant à faire des pâtisseries de noël ensemble pendant que Silver essaye de réaliser tout seul le gâteau qu'il fessait habituellement avec son père.

Blaze : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que faire la cuisine pourrait être amusant.

Amy : Aussi loin que je me souviens j'ai toujours fait de pâtisserie de noël avec Vanilla.

Blaze : Elle est votre mère adoptive ?

Amy : D'une certaine manière oui. Je l'ai toujours considéré de la sorte. Au début c'était très dur car j'avais peur d'oublier ma mère ou de la remplacer. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je pouvais très bien accepter d'avoir une deuxième mère. Je n'ai jamais oublié ma vraie mère et je sais qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on s'occupe de moi comme Vanilla la fait avec moi.

Blaze : Je n'avais jamais pensé à sa…

Amy : Une vraie mère souhaitera toujours que son enfant puisse vivre là où il pourra être heureux même si ce n'est pas forcément à ses coté.

Blaze : C'est vrai… quand les soldats de Sally nous avez retrouver mes parents ont tout fait pour me permettre de m'enfuir…

Les souvenir de la dernière fois ou elle avait vu ses parents traverser l'esprit de Blaze l'envahissant d'une intense tristesse. Cela n'échappa pas Amy qui comprenait bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

Amy prenant Blaze dans ses bras : Ça va aller. Ne perd pas espoir de les revoir.

Blaze : Merci...

De son côté Silver ne prêter pas trop attention à ce qui se passé dans son dos trop occuper sur la réalisation de son gâteau. Grace à ses pouvoir il pouvait facilement faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Mais sans même le remarquer il était étrangement beaucoup moins précis dans la manipulation des objets. A cause de sa il renversa la farine dont il avait besoin à côté du bol qu'il fessait lévitait juste au-dessus des deux filles de la pièce. C'est donc sur sa mère et Blaze qu'il renversa la farine.

Amy : Silver fait attention.

Blaze : C'est vrai tout le monde ne souhaite pas avoir une fourrure blanche.

Silver : Désoler.

Shadow entrant dans la pièce : Eh bien que d'agitation dans cette cuisine.

Silver : Papa tu es rentrai.

Amy : Ça aller cette journée ?

Shadow : Rien de particulier. Mais bientôt je serais en vacances.

Silver : Oh alors on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble.

Shadow : Oui et j'en profiterait pour t'apprendre à faire un gâteau sans renverser de la farine sur les autres.

Silver : C'est bon je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas ta mère aussi à l'habitude de me renverser de la farine quand on fait des gâteaux ensemble.

Amy : Et ça n'a rien avoir.

Shadow : Tu es sur ? On reparle du jours ou on avait repeint la chambre de Silver ?

Amy : Ok tu as gagné.

Shadow : Bon occupons nous de ce gâteau.

Amy : En parlant de vacance elles vont être longue Shadow ?

Shadow : Deux semaines. Mais la semaine juste avant je dois m'occuper du stage de mes recrut.

Amy : Tu as pris des stagiaires ?

Shadow : Seulement quelque s'un du royaume de Sally plus celui qu'on tente de le faire recruter. C'est juste pour continuer notre mise en scène.

Amy : Sois prudent avec eux.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas au moindre faut pas ils le regretteront.

Silver : Maman, papa il y a quelque chose qu'on voulait vous demandait Blaze et moi.

Amy : Quoi donc ?

Silver : L'école organise une sortie scolaire est vous devez remplir l'autorisation pour qu'on puisse y aller.

Shadow : Une sortie scolaire… ?

Blaze : C'est pour une semaine à coté de Knothole.

Amy : C'est plutôt loin.

Blaze : Oui à l'autre bout du pays tout prêt du territoire de Sally.

Shadow : Es qu'il est prévu que vous alliez sur son territoire ?

Silver : Oui… et il y aura des activités prévues avec des classes provenant du royaume de Sally…

Shadow : Honnêtement je ne suis pas trop pour dans ce cas là…

Silver : Aller s'il te plaît papa. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec mes amis. Et je suis sur qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger avec l'école.

Devant la demande de leur enfant Shadow et Amy se mirent à en discuter ensemble pour ce mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Amy : On va d'abord aller voir avec l'école. S'il est possible que vous soyez dispensés des activités sur le territoire de Sally alors on pourra peut-être vous laissez y aller.

Silver : Géniale !

Shadow : Il n'y a encore rien de sur Silver. Et il faut que tu es bien conscient que si il y a des mobians de son royaume qui vienne vous voir ils ne se montreront pas amicale avec toi. Il est même fort possible qu'ils tentent de s'en prendre à toi ou te rejetteront avec violence.

Silver : J'y suis habituer. Et je peux très bien les éviter ou demandais à ne pas être avec eux.

Amy : Tu es sur ?

Silver : Bien sûr en plus je ne serais pas seul tous mes amies seront là.

Shadow : Bien on ira en parler avec vos professeurs.

Silver : Merci.

Le sujet étant terminé pour le moment c'est tous ensemble qu'ils continuèrent à cuisiner s'amusant et rigolant tout. Après avoir terminé Silver prit une partie du gâteau et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison.

Blaze : Ou tu vas ?

Silver : Je vais juste donner quelque part de gâteau à Gontran et aux soldats qui sont avec lui avant qu'ils ne partent.

Blaze : Attend je viens avec toi.

Devant la maison le petit groupe de soldat se préparait à rentrer chez eux quand ils furent surpris par l'arrivée du jeune hérisson blanc et Blaze.

Gontran : Oh Silver tu as un problème ?

Silver : Non je voulais juste vous donnez c'est part de gâteau qu'on a fait avec mes parents. C'est pour vous remercier de veilliez sur nous.

Gontran : C'est très gentil. Merci.

Silver souriant : Ça me fait plaisir.

Une fois leur petit cadeau prit les trois soldats quittèrent les lieux leur travail accomplie.

Blaze : Eh bien on dirait que tu l'aime bien se soldat.

Silver : C'est aussi grâce à Gontran si j'ai voulu devenir plus fort. Et il est toujours très gentille avec moi. Et la quand j'ai besoin d'aide.

Blaze : Ouais…

* * *

Avant le repas du soir les deux enfants partir avec Shadow pour un peu s'exercer au combat comme à leur habitude. Mais étrangement Silver se montrait moins performant que d'habitude.

Le soir venu et le repas terminer Silver s'occuper à débarrasser la table avec Blaze pour pouvoir montait dans leurs chambres. Mais au moment où le jeune hérisson prit le dernier verre sur la table pour l'apporter à ses parents celui-ci se brisa dans sa main sur le champ.

Blaze : Et sa vas ?

Silver se tenant la main : Ouais… j'ai juste trop serré le verre…

Blaze : Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

Silver : Une fois…

Shadow arrivant : Un problème ?

Blaze : Silver à briser un verre dans sa main par accident.

Shadow : Tu as une coupure ?

Silver : Une petit mais sa vas.

Shadow : Pas de ça. On va aller vérifier dans la salle de bain qu'il n'y a pas de morceau de verre qui son rester planté.

Une fois Silver soigner les deux enfants montèrent se coucher laissant le couple d'hérisson seul.

Amy : Tu penses que c'était vraiment un accident ?

Shadow préoccuper : Je ne sais pas… il est possible qu'à cause de la formation il est gagné trop en force est qu'il commence à avoir du mal à la contrôler. Si c'est juste sa il suffira qu'on lui fasse faire des petits exercices de contrôle de force. Et maintenant que j'y pense je l'ai trouvé un peu moue lors du combat que j'ai fait contre lui avant mangé...

Amy : J'espère que c'est sa et pas une nouvelle crise…

Shadow préoccuper : Ça reste possible… on vas devoir garder un œil sur lui.

Amy inquiète : Ouais…

C'est un peu préoccuper que le couple d'hérissons montât à leurs tours pour aller se coucher. Lors des jours qui suivi tout le monde garda un œil sur le jeune hérisson au cas ou s'il montré à nouveau des signes de perte de contrôle. Mais rien ne se reproduisit rassurant tous les occupant de la maison. Pour le moment...

* * *

Pour ce Week end toute la famille avait prévue de décorait la maison pour les fêtes de noël. Silver sauté de joie à l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'année est surtout maintenant que la neige était enfin arrivée. En voyant tout le jardin recouvert de neige Silver courra rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui était en train de déjeuner.

Silver : Vous avez vue dehors ?

Amy : Oui les première neige son arriver.

Silver : On peut aller dehors ?

Amy : Mange d'abord ton petit déjeuner.

Shadow : Et dans une heure on ira chercher un sapin pour commencer les décorations.

Silver : Géniale. Tu viens jouer dehors avec moi Blaze ?

Blaze : Peut-être mais je n'aime pas trop la neige.

Silver : Vraiment… pourquoi tu n'aimes pas être mouiller ?

Blaze : Silver… j'ai beau être un mobian chat ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai peur de l'eau. C'est juste que je n'aime pas le froid surtout que je ne peux pas utiliser mes flammes pour me réchauffer.

Shadow : En sois c'est aussi un des stéréotypes des chats de ne pas aimer le froid.

Amy : Je trouve sa plutôt logique pour quelqu'un qui utilise le feu de ne pas aimer la neige. Mais ne t'en fait pas j'ai de quoi te tenir au chaud pour sortir dehors sans crainte. Ce serait dommage de rester enfermer jusqu'au printemps.

Blazer : C'est vrai en plus je n'ai jamais pu vraiment profiter de la neige avec quelqu'un.

Silver : Dans ce cas dépêche-toi de finir de manger pour qu'on puisse sortir.

Blaze : Tu as déjà fini ?

Silver : Ouais je ne peux plus attendre pour aller dehors.

En un éclair le jeune hérisson s'envola pour sortir dans le jardin sous le regard amuser de ses parents.

Amy : Sa me rassure de voir qu'il a beau grandir très vite il reste encore un enfant au fond.

Shadow amusé : C'est fou comme il peut être à la fois mature est en même temps un enfant. Mais j'aime aussi le voir quand il est comme ça.

Blaze : Je dois reconnaître que c'est plutôt amusant.

Après cette préparait au mieux pour affronter le froid Blaze sorti elle aussi dans le jardin pour y retrouver Silver. Mais elle fut assez étonnée dit voir personne.

Blaze : Silver ?

La jeune fille commença à chercher ou pouvait se trouver le jeune hérisson qu'elle savait n'était pas sorti endors de la barrière qui entourait la maison. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voire c'était une couverture de neige blanche qui recouvrait tout le jardin.

Blaze penser : Ou il est passé ?

Alors que Blaze s'avancer dans le jardin sans méfiance elle fut d'un coup plaque au sol et recouvert de neige.

Silver : Je t'ai eu.

Blaze : Comment tu as fait pour arriver derrière moi ?

Silver : J'étais là dès le début dans la neige. Tu ne m'as juste pas vue.

Blaze : En même temps avec ta fourrure on arrive à peine à te voir.

Silver : C'est pour ça que j'aime quand il neige ça me permet de surprendre facilement les autres.

Blaze : Bon maintenant que tu as réussi ton tour tu peux t'enlever de moi ?

Silver : Ah désoler…

Pensant que Blaze avait mal prit son acte Silver se dépêcha de se relever pour laisser un peu d'espace à la jeune fille. De son côté Blaze avait remarquer la réaction du jeune hérisson qui penser l'ennuyer. Mais ce n'était pas pour sa qu'elle avait réagi ainsi. Depuis peu Blaze se sentait un peu bizarre quand elle était trop proche du jeune hérisson.

Silver : Je... je vais rentrai mon père veux qu'on parte pour chercher le sapin…

Blaze : Attend une seconde.

Silver : Oui ?

Blaze : Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser t'échapper comme sa sans te faire payer ce que tu viens de me faire ?

Silver : Que veux-tu dire… ?

C'est très surpris que Silver reçu une boule de neige droit sur lui qui fut vite suivi d'une pluie de neige. S'en hésiter Silver entra dans l'affrontement proposer par Blaze rassurait de sa réaction. C'est donc une véritable bataille de boule de neige qui éclata entre les deux enfants. Silver était un peu mit en difficulté par les tirs ultra précis de Blaze plus habituer au tirs grâce à ses flammes. C'est donc sans surprise que c'est elle qui prit le dessus dans ce duel jusqu'à qu'un de ses tirs ne touche Silver dans la tête. Silver s'écroula lourdement au sol sous les yeux de Blaze qui crue qu'elle l'avait blessé par accident.

Blaze : Silver !?

Quand elle arriva devant le hérisson au sol qui ne bougé pas Blaze commença à vraiment avoir peur pour lui. Au moment où elle s'apprêter à faire demi-tour pour chercher de l'aide Silver l'attrapa par le poignet pour la tirait pour la faire tomber. Complètement prise par surprise Blaze tomba sur Silver qui était en train de s'étouffer de rire.

Blaze : Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru que je t'avais blessé.

Silver : Désoler mais c'était trop tentant.

Blaze : Toi alors…

Silver : Aller au moins tu as de nouveau le sourire. Ça fait un moment que je te trouver un peu triste.

Blaze : Oh tu avais remarqué…

Silver : Oui c'est pour ça que je voulais te rendre le sourire.

Les mots de Silver provoquèrent une forte rougeur à Blaze surtout qu'elle était encore sur le jeune hérisson. C'est très gêner qu'elle se redressât toujours le visage rouge. Mais elle était reconnaissante auprès de Silver d'avoir réussi à lui faire oublier sa peine de vivre ses fêtes loin de ses parents.

Shadow : Eh bien on dirait que la fête est déjà terminée ici.

Amy : Comme c'est dommage…moi qui voulait y participer.

Shadow avec un sourire espiègle : Et si on relancer une bataille. Les adultes contre les enfants ?

Amy avec un sourire espiègle : Tu lis dans mes penser.

Dès lors Amy et Shadow se lancèrent contre les deux jeunes enfants dans une terrible bataille de boule de neige qui dura un long moment. Silver et Blaze avait beau faire une bonne équipe ils étaient toujours surpassés pas le couple de hérisson qui remporta le combat sans problème.

Un peu plus tard.

Shadow se frottant les mains : C'était très amusant mais il faut qu'on parte chercher le sapin maintenant. Vous venez les enfants ?

Amy : Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre un peu…

Effectivement Silver et Blaze était tous les deux complètements recouverts de neige si bien que même Silver ressentait le froid.

Shadow : Ah… on y aller un peu trop fort…. Bon dans ce cas rentrer vite. Je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud.

C'est tremblant de froid que les deux enfants rentrèrent à la maison pour se poser ensemble sur le canapé du salon en attendant le retour des deux hérissons adultes.

Silver : Je suis totalement trempé…

Blaze tremblant de froid : Et geler…

Silver : Plus trop grâce à mon énergie. En plus je peux augmenter la température de mon corps si besoin.

Blaze tremblant de froid : Ta de la chance… je ne peux pas utiliser mes flammes pour me réchauffer ici…

Silver : Dans ce cas…

Blaze : Qu'es que tu fais… ?

Voulant aider Blaze, Silver se rapprocha au plus près jusqu'à que leurs corps soient collé l'un l'autre. La première réaction de la jeune fille fut de vouloir s'éloigner de se contact étroit mais la douce chaleur qu'il dégager la convaincu de rester prêt de lui.

Amy arrivant : Je vous ai pris une couverture pour vous deux.

Blaze : Merci.

Une fois recouvert de la couverture et blottie l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer Blaze et Silver partager leurs chocolat observant les deux adultes dans la cuisine.

Silver : Encore un duel de perdu face à mes parents…

Blaze : C'est vrai… il faut dire qu'ils sont tellement complices tous les deux… je l'ai envie beaucoup…

Silver : Pourquoi ? On est aussi très complice tous les deux.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas pareille… ce qui uni tes parents est bien plus fort. J'espère qu'un jour moi aussi j'aurais quelqu'un qui m'aimera autan…

Silver : Bien sur tu es une fille géniale il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne t'arrive pas aussi.

Les mots de Silver provoquèrent à nouveau une intense rougeur à Blaze qui pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Blaze penser : Pourquoi mon cœur réagi comme ça… ? C'est comme si… j'avais le béguin pour lui… non ce n'est pas possible… et pourtant il est tellement gentil avec moi peut être qu'il a un faible pour moi lui aussi…

Très curieuse par ce qu'elle ressentait Blaze commença à vraiment croire qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments envers Silver. Mais elle ne savait vraiment si c'était réel ou non ou si Silver ressentait la même chose.

Blaze : Dit moi Silver que sais-tu de l'amours ?

Silver : Pas grand-chose… juste que c'est quand deux personnes sont vraiment très proches.

Blaze penser : C'est bien ce que je penser… il reste trop jeune pour sa… il est juste gentil avec moi parce qu'il me voit comme une amie rien de plus. Je me suis fait des idées.

Silver : Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

Blaze : Pour rien oublie sa...

C'est un peu triste que Blaze oubliât ce qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de Silver convaincu que c'était une erreur. De son côté Silver essayer de comprend pourquoi Blaze lui avait poser cette question sans savoir pourquoi ça le préoccuper autan.

* * *

Finalement après s'être assez réchauffer tout le monde quitta la maison en direction du centre-ville pour aller chercher un sapin ainsi que d'autre décoration pour la maison.

Shadow : Whao il y a beaucoup de monde…

Amy : C'est vrai… on devrait se séparait si on veut pouvoir tout acheter.

Shadow : Ça marche. Silver et moi on s'occupe du sapin on vous rejoint quand on là.

Amy : Ok sa marche les garçons.

Alors que Silver était en train de choisir le sapin de noël avec son père celui si profita de l'occasion pour avoir une petite discussion avec son fils.

Shadow : Silver a tu une idée de ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Blaze pour noël ?

Silver : Hum… pas vraiment… désoler.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas grave j'irais avec ta mère lui trouver quelque chose.

Silver : Moi aussi je voudrai lui offrir quelque chose…

Shadow : Pourquoi pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse si tu lui offre un cadeau toi aussi.

Du coté des filles.

Amy arpenter les rayons du magasin avec Blaze à la recherche de décoration et d'éventuel cadeau.

Amy : Ah voilà ce que je chercher. Sonic vas adorait se cadeau.

Blaze : Vous acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde ?

Amy : Oui c'est une petit tradition Sonic est comme mon frère alors j'aime bien lui prendre quelque chose.

Blaze : Vous avez déjà trouver quelque chose pour Silver ?

Amy : Oui on lui à acheter le cadeau qu'il voulait hier.

Blaze : Oh…

Amy : Tu voudrais lui offrir quelque chose ?

Blaze : Pourquoi pas après tout lui est moi somme de bon ami.

Amy : Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera que tu lui offre quelque chose.

Blaze souriante : C'est vrai.

Avec tous leurs achats terminer toute la famille rentra chez eux pour commencer a décorait toute la maison de décoration pour les fêtes de noël.

* * *

 **Alors es que Silver vas vraiment avoir une nouvelle crise ou sa cache autre chose cette fois ?**

 **En tout cas pour le moment on va se concentrait sur cette fête de noël.**

 **Pour la petit anecdote ces chapitres je l'ai avait écrit durant la période de noël (Sa vous donne une idée du décalage qu'il y a entre vous et moi ^^) Du coup cela m'a un peu influencé pour ces chapitres. Au départ j'avais plutôt eu l'idée d'utiliser l'anniversaire de Silver ou de Blaze pour justifier l'histoire du cadeau. Mais je préfère cette version car du coup on va avoir droit à un échange de cadeau entre eux. Mais aussi à un petit moment mignon grâce à une des traditions de noël…**

 **Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Après un Week end tranquille à décorait toute la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année tout le monde reprit leurs travails pour cette dernière semaine avant les vacances. Pour le moment Shadow devait s'occuper du stage des mobians du royaume de Sally ainsi que de Alexis. Tout le groupe arpenter les rues ensemble.

Alexis : Qu'es qu'on fait au juste ?

Shadow : De la surveillance et protection. Il semblerait qu'il y aurait un groupe de mobian dangereux dans le coin. On doit essayer de trouver ou ils se réunisse et les arrêter si possible.

Maude : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Se son des extrémistes qui veulent remette en cause le traiter de paix entre Mobian et Humain. Le GUN pense qu'ils pourraient représenter un danger pour la population.

Alexis : On a des preuves ?

Shadow : Tu remets en question nos ordres ?

Alexis : Non mais…

Shadow agacer : Il n'y a pas de mais nous somme des soldats on doit obéir aux ordres sans discuter. Si tu n'en es pas capable tu peux rentrer chez toi mais dans ce cas-là tu seras viré.

Alexis : C'est bon j'ai compris.

Shadow : Je l'espère pour toi.

Tout le groupe continua leurs rondes toute la journée à la recherche de suspect sans succès.

Shadow : Il est l'heur vous pouvez y aller une autre équipe vas prendre le relais ici. On se retrouve à la base demain à la première heure pour poursuivre la mission.

Ayant terminé de donner ses consignes Shadow se téléporta laissant les recrues seul entre eux. Son travail terminer Alexis commença lui aussi à partir.

Vincent : Et Alexis sa te dirait de rester un peu avec nous deux seconds.

Alexis : Que voulait vous ?

Maude : On est juste curieux de connaitre ton avis sur cette mission.

Alexis : Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est mobians ont le droit de se réunir et de penser ce qu'ils veulent… mais visiblement ce n'est pas ce que pense le GUN…

Loïc : Et sa te dérange ?

Alexis : Un peu… mais je ne peux rien y changer… surtout avec ce type qui ne peux pas s'empêcher de vouloir passer ses nerfs sur moi…

Maude : Mais pourquoi tu restes dans le GUN malgré tout ça ?

Alexis : Au début j'ai cru que le GUN voulait vraiment améliorait les relations entre nos deux peuples… mais je me suis trompé… Mais je veux aider mon peuple d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me dis que si j'intégré le GUN je pourrais peut-être améliorait les choses à ma façon. Je ne compte pas rester un simple soldat je vise bien plus haut.

Loïc : Ouais c'est une bonne chose mais tu réalises que c'est se hérisson de laboratoire qui va prendre le contrôle du GUN. Tu as peu de chance d'arriver très loin.

Alexis : Dans ce cas je trouverais un autre moyen de changer les choses.

Maude : J'aime bien ta façon de penser. C'est de type comme toi que notre royaume recherche. Si jamais tu veux vraiment aidez notre peuple n'hésite pas à tenter ta chance auprès de la reine Sally tu y seras traité à ta juste valeur.

Alexis : Je vais y réfléchir et merci pour cette proposition.

Vincent : C'est normal nous devons nous entraider entre nous.

Alexis : Je suis d'accord. On se revoir demain.

Une fois de retour chez lui Alexis appela Shadow pour lui faire un petit contre rendu sur ce qui venait de ça passé.

Shadow : Alors ? Il y a du nouveau ?

Alexis : Oui ils m'ont enfin vraiment parler. Ils m'ont posé quelque question et même conseilliez de rejoindre leurs rangs.

Shadow : C'est très bien dans ce cas on va continuer comme ça.

Alexis : Très bien.

Shadow : Fait très attention tu passes aux choses sérieux maintenant. S'il découvre la supercherie tu risques beaucoup.

Alexis : Je sais ne vous en fait pas.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on se retrouvent demain. Continue comme ça tu fais un très bon travail.

Alexis : Sans problème.

C'est ravi que Shadow raccrochât satisfait de voir que le plan marcher. Pour le moment Shadow reparti rejoindre Amy sur son lieu de travail pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

* * *

Du coté de Silver dans son école.

Les cours étaient presque terminés et Silver était plonger dans ses penser n'écoutant pas le cours.

Anaïs : Et qu'es que tu as ? Tu as l'airs ailleurs.

Silver : Rien je réfléchi juste à un truc.

Anaïs : Ça a l'airs important.

Silver : Non c'est juste que je voudrais trouver un cadeau de noël pour Blaze mais je n'ai pas d'idée…

Anaïs : Oh… tu pourrais lui faire quelque chose toi-même.

Silver : Pas bête je vais y réfléchir. Même si je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui faire…

Anaïs : Je suis sûr qu'elle aimera qu'importe ce que lui offrira.

Silver : Je l'espère je veux vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse pour c'est fête…

Anaïs : Tu tiens beaucoup à elle ?

Silver : Ouais… on s'entend bien et je n'aime pas la voir triste…

Anaïs souriante : Oh je vois…

Après avoir terminé leur journée d'école Silver et Blaze rentrèrent ensemble à la maison toujours en train de se demandais ce qu'il pourrait offrir l'un à l'autre. Une fois à la maison tous les deux partir s'exercer avec Shadow. Cela continua les jours suivant sans qu'aucun des deux ne trouve d'idée comme cadeau.

Vendredi dernier jours avant les vacances de noël.

Après toute une semaine à passer à crier et à passer ses nerfs sur Alexis tout le groupe arpenter les rues. Tout sembler calme jusqu'à que Shadow reçoive un appel.

Shadow : Dépêcher vous on doit rejoindre une équipe du GUN.

Alexis : Que se passe-t-il ?

Shadow : Ils ont localisé une partie des personnes qu'on rechercher. Ils ont besoin de moi pour les aider à les arrêter.

Alexis : Et nous ?

Shadow : Vous, vous allez rester à coté est protéger la population au cas où ils tenteraient quelque chose pour s'échapper.

Alexis : C'est tout ?

Shadow : Evidemment vous n'être que des recrues on ne veut pas de novice dans nos pattes. Surtout toi.

Alexis : J'en était sur…

Comme à son habitude Shadow se montrait très méprisant envers Alexis pour convaincre totalement le groupe du royaume de Sally de le recruter. Une fois sur place tout le groupe resta sur le côté pendant que Shadow rentrait dans le bâtiment après leurs avoir ordonner de se mettre en groupe de deux et d'entourait le bâtiment.

De leur côté les soldats de Sally n'était pas réjouie à l'idée de laisser l'un des leurs se faire arrêter par le GUN. Et certain hésiter à intervenir pour les aider à s'enfuir.

Loïc : Qu'es qu'on fait ? On les prévient ?

Vincent : Inutile… le chient du GUN est déjà à leur trousse. Si on les prévenait maintenant on ne ferait que mettre notre couverture en péril.

Loïc : Tu as raison en plus c'est recru n'était pas les meilleurs qu'on avait trouvés. Ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour notre cause.

Vincent : C'est vrai s'ils ne sont pas capables déchaper au GUN c'est qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de nous rejoindre.

De l'autre côté du bâtiment Alexis était avec Maude et surveillaient une des sorti du bâtiment ensemble.

Alexis : Il en met du temps…

Maude : Tu voulais participer à l'arrestation ?

Alexis : Pas vraiment… je ne comprends pas pourquoi le GUN veux à ce point les arrêter.

Maude : Et bien ils n'acceptent pas que certains d'entre nous sois d'accord avec les opinions de notre reine. Et vue que ce pays est contrôlé par des humains ils tentent d'écraser tout personne qui partage cette opinion par peur.

Alexis : Plus le temps passe plus je suis déçu du GUN… et de ce pays…

Maude : Que veux-tu les humains ont peur de nous car ils savent qu'on leurs est supérieur. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils on crée leurs armes biologiques sur le modèle de mobian ?

Alexis : C'est vrai… je comprends mieux pourquoi il est aussi fidèle aux humains… Et moi qui penser qu'il n'était ce monstre dont on parler…

Maude : C'est une arme ne l'oublie jamais. Car lui n'hésitera pas à te tuer si on lui ordonne de le faire.

A continua à discuter avec Maude pendant quelques minutes attendant que leur formateur est terminé son opération. Mais alors que tout sembler calme un mobian sorti a toute vitesse du bâtiment visiblement fuyant l'arrestation.

Alexis sortant son arme : Stop les mains en l'airs !

Mobian caméléon : Quoi ?

Alexis : J'ai dit les mains en l'airs !

Mobian caméléon : Attendais ne tirait pas ! Je vous jure je n'ai rien fait de mal ! S'est humains nous ont arrêter juste parce que on compter rejoindre le royaume de la reine Sally.

Alexis : Pourquoi rejoindre se royaume ?

Mobian caméléon : On ne supporte plus d'être traité comme des moins que rien par s'est humains. Je suis sûr que vous devez me comprendre.

Alexis : Je…

Mobian caméléon : Pitié je ne veux pas aller en prison… on raconte qu'ils torturent ceux qui sont arrêter pour avoir tenté de quitter ce pays pour le royaume de la reine Sally.

Alexis : Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!

Maude : Possible ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de ces humains. De ce que je sais ils auraient souvent fait des expériences sur les nôtres.

Mobian caméléon : Je vous en supplie ne l'ait laissé pas me prendre.

Devant la détresse de se mobian Alexis commença presque à croire ce qu'il disait. Mais il chassa très vite cette idée de son esprit mais continua à jouer son rôle.

Alexis : Ok tire-toi vite avant qu'il n'arrive.

Mobian caméléon : Merci mille fois.

S'en plus attendre le mobian parti à toute vitesse juste avant que Shadow n'arrive au côté de ses deux élèves.

Shadow : Vous avez vu un mobian caméléon quitté ce bâtiment ?!

Alexis : Non on a vue personne.

Shadow : Tu es sur ?

Maude : Oui je vous l'assure.

Shadow : Très bien. Garder votre position.

Au final Shadow ainsi que les soldats du GUN abandonnèrent les recherches après une heure à fouilliez tout le bâtiment.

Shadow : Bon c'est terminer pour votre stage. Profiter bien de vos vacances pour vous reposer et réviser certain en ont vraiment besoin.

Sans plus attendre le sombre hérisson disparu dans un flash de lumière vert laissant tout le groupe de mobian seul entre eux.

Alexis : On dirait qu'il n'a pas apprécier de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper tous s'est mobian.

Maude : Oui est c'est grâce à toi. Tu sais si ça t'intéresse de vraiment vouloir aider notre peuple tu devrais rejoindre notre groupe. On pourrait même voir pour que tu intègres notre équipe.

Alexis : Vraiment ?

Loïc : Oui tu as prouvé que tu es l'un des nôtres et pas l'un de ses pantins des humains.

Vincent : C'est vrai rejoint nous tu ne le regrettera pas.

Maude : Ta place et auprès des tient pas de ces humains ingrat.

Alexis : Dans ce cas j'accepte votre proposition avec plaisir.

Maude : Tu as pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

C'est un peu fébrile que Alexis téléphona à Shadow pour lui faire un rapport de ce qui venait de se passer.

Shadow : Oui Alexis ? Tu as du nouveau ?

Alexis : Oui ils m'ont intégré dans leur groupe.

Shadow : C'est une très bonne nouvel. Ils ton déjà donner quelque information ?

Alexis : Non rien de très intéressent. Ils mon dit qu'ils ne peuvent rien me dire sans autorisation de leur reine.

Shadow : Hum tu vas devoir rester avec eux un moment pour vraiment être des leurs. Mais c'est un énorme pas en avant.

Alexis préoccuper : Oui c'est sur…

Shadow : Il y a un problème ?

Alexis : Comment dire… pour les convaincre que je j'étais comme eux j'ai dû laisser s'échapper le type que vous cherchiez.

Shadow : Je m'en douté. Mais ne t'en fait pas ta mission passe avant sa. On retrouvera très vite ce type.

Alexis : D'ailleurs il m'a dit que le GUN torturait tout ceux qu'ils arrêter pour ce genre de raison…

Shadow : Tu ne commences pas à croire en ce qu'ils disent ?

Alexis : Non mais il était vraiment persuadé que c'était ce qu'il l'attendait…

Shadow : On doit leurs raconter ça pour éviter qu'ils ne changent d'avis et les persuader de rejoindre leur camp plus facilement.

Alexis : C'est plutôt efficace.

Shadow : Ça prouve bien que leur propagande est bien pensée.

Alexis : C'est sur même moi j'y est crue pendant quelque second. Mais j'ai vite compris le piège.

Shadow : Tu es plus malin que tu en a l'airs.

Alexis : Et ! Plus besoin de joué se double jeux.

Shadow : Je ne joué pas la comédie.

Alexis : Je voie ça.

Shadow : Dans tous les cas continue sur ta lancer et profiter bien de tes vacances.

Alexis : Merci.

C'est confiant que Shadow raccrocha satisfait que Alexis et réussi à infiltrait totalement le groupe de soldat de Sally. Au même moment Silver et Blaze rentrait tout juste de leurs journées d'école heureux d'être en vacances.

Amy : A ce que je vois vous être content d'être en vacances.

Silver : Oui j'ai hâte d'être à noël et d'être avec tout le monde.

Shadow : D'ailleurs pendant c'est vacance vous voulez continuer à vous entraîner ?

Blaze : J'aimerais bien.

Silver : Moi aussi.

Amy : Mais ce ne sera pas aussi poussé que lors des grandes vacances.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord profité aussi de ses vacances pour vous amuser autrement quand combattant.

Silver : Oui papa.

Voulant que les deux enfants profitent aussi un peu de ce moment de calme et de fête Shadow et Amy l'ai laissèrent montait dans leur chambre s'amuser avant de partir pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner un peu. Cela laisser aussi un peu de temps aux deux hérissons qui en profiter pour passer du temps ensemble dans le salon.

* * *

Une heure plus tard dans la chambre de Blaze.

Pour s'occuper dans sa chambre Blaze avait pris pour habitude de dessiner comme quand elle était dans son château. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus pour tuer le temps mais par pure plaisir qu'elle le fessait. Ça concentration finie par être interrompue par l'arrivée de Silver dans sa chambre.

Silver : Tu veux venir avec nous t'exercer un peu ?

Blaze : Ouais j'arrive.

Silver : Qu'es que tu fessais ?

Blaze : Rien de spéciale juste du dessin.

Silver : Fait voir.

Curieux de voir ce qu'avait réaliser Blaze, Silver jeta un œil sur ses dessins. Il fut stupéfié par ce qu'avait réaliser la jeune fille. Elle avait dessiné à la perfection l'endroit où ils avaient passé leurs deux mois de formation intensif.

Silver : C'est incroyable. Tes dessins son magnifique.

Blaze un peu gêner : Merci…

Silver : Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire sa un jour.

Blaze : Bien sûr mais sa prend du temps pour apprendre à dessiner.

Silver : Sa ne me dérange pas si cela me permet de faire des dessins aussi beaux.

Une fois prêt tout le monde se téléporta dans la plaine ou là-bas ce n'était pas l'hiver et pouvait donc s'entraîner dans de meilleure condition. Pour aujourd'hui Blaze resta avec Amy pour apprendre à mieux exploiter sa force brute. Silver lui s'exercer à manipuler son énergie pour pouvoir utiliser la lame du Chaos parfaitement.

Shadow : C'est bien tu arrives à crée ta lame bien plus vite maintenant.

Silver : Oui mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas en combat. Sa me demande toujours beaucoup de concentration. Je suis loin de pouvoir la faire apparaître aussi naturellement que toi…

Shadow : C'est normal j'ai plus l'habitude de manipuler l'énergie du chaos sous toute ses formes. Si tu veux pouvoir faire de même tu devrais t'exercer à manipuler l'élément du chaos sous toute ses formes même à la maison. Et pas seulement en lui donnant la forme d'une épée.

Silver : Hum… autre chose qu'une épée…

Shadow : Oui tu peux t'amuser à reproduire une forme que tu vois comme une fleur. Une fois que tu y arrive à donner une forme assez proche de ton modèle entraîne toi à solidifier ton énergie.

Silver : Je vais essayer… mais ça me consomme beaucoup d'énergie.

Shadow : Si tu veux tu peu utiliser du Chaos Drive. En plus comme sa tu pourras t'exercer sur la manipulation de l'élément du Chaos sous sa forme liquide. Sans trop te fatiguer.

Silver : Je vais le faire.

Shadow : Par contre n'en profite pas pour en boire.

Silver : Mais papa c'est trop bon…

Shadow : Je sais mais quand tu en bois tu as beaucoup de mal à contrôler tes pouvoirs ou même à marcher droit.

Silver : Ok…

Peu de temps après tout le monde rentra à la maison laissant Silver et Blaze pour qu'ils ne soient pas épuiser.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivie les deux enfants continuèrent à s'exercer un peu tout en cherchent une idée de cadeau pour l'autre. Pour aujourd'hui Silver était avec son père s'exerçant à manipuler le Chaos Drive tout en cherchant des idées de cadeau.

Shadow : Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Silver : Pas vraiment… Anaïs ma conseilliez de lui offrir quelque chose que j'aurais fait moi-même…

Shadow : C'est une bonne idée.

Silver : Oui mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui faire…

Shadow : Tu es sur ?

Silver : Oui pourquoi ?

Shadow : Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire.

Silver : Ce que je suis… ?

Ce dont Shadow parler c'était les différentes formes que Silver avait donner au Chaos Drive que son père lui avait donner. Grace a c'est exercice Silver avait réussi à reproduire des fleurs ou des petits animaux.

Silver : Tu penses que Blaze aimerai quelque chose de ce genre ?

Shadow : Pourquoi pas ? Tu as encore le temps de t'améliorait. Si tu veux-tu pourrait même utiliser différent type de Chaos Drive pour faire des nuances de couleur.

Silver : Hum… c'est une idée géniale.

Shadow : Et raison de plus pour t'améliorait tu as jusqu'à noël pour y arriver.

Silver : Là tu ne m'aide pas tu me stresse…

Shadow : Je te motive nuance. Et dit toi que si tu n'y arrive pas je t'y aiderais mais je pense que tu préfères y arriver tout seul.

Silver déterminer : Oui je vais y arriver.

Alors que Silver avait enfin trouver ce qu'il aller offrir à Blaze c'elle si était avec Amy en ville cherchant elle aussi ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir.

Blaze : Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur à trouver…

Amy : C'est parce que tu veux vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Blaze : Ouais mais a se rythme je ne vais rien trouver du tout…

Amy : Aller je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un truc.

Blaze : La seul chose que je suis sûr qu'il aimerait serait que je lui offre quelque chose à manger.

Amy : C'est vrai que Silver à un sacré appétit c'est bien une des rares choses qu'il n'a pas en commun avec son père.

Blaze : Mais je préférerais quelque chose qu'il puisse garder et pas l'avaler… pour l'oublier…

Amy : Ce n'est pas faux.

Les deux filles continuer à arpenter les rues jusqu'à que le regard de Blaze fini par être attirait par un magasin d'art.

Amy : Tu as vue quelque chose ?

Blaze : Je me souviens que Silver avait aimé mes dessins et voulait apprendre à dessiner. Je suis sur qu'il devrait aimer si je lui offrais de quoi commencer à dessiner.

Amy : Tu es doué en dessin ?

Blaze : Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Je suivais des cours de dessin quand je vivais au château est c'était une des rare chose qui me détendait.

Amy : Dans se cas pourquoi ne pas non seulement prendre des fournitures de dessin pour toi et Silver et en plus lui dessiner quelque chose.

Blaze : Bonne idée mais je dois trouver ce que vais pouvoir lui dessiner…

Amy : Quoi que tu lui fasses je suis sûr qu'il l'aimera.

Blaze : Je l'espère c'est la première fois que j'offre un cadeau.

Amy : Tu verras il sera très content de ton cadeau.

Convaincu par les conseils d'Amy, Blaze opta pour cette idée de cadeau est rentra en fessant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas vue par le jeune hérisson.

* * *

Alors que de leurs coté tout le monde se préparait pour les fêtes de fin d'année dans le royaume de Sally on se préparait aussi mais à quelque chose de moins festive. Ne se préoccupent pas du tout de ses histoires de fêtes Sally se concentrait sur l'avancement de ses différents plans et sur la maîtrise de ses nouveaux talents.

Marc arrivant : Sally l'autre moitié de l'équipe spéciale est de retour.

Sally : Oh dans ce cas je vais aller les voir.

C'est ensemble que le couple royal arriva dans la salle du trône ou les attendais les dix familles de mobian qu'elle avait envoyé pour espionner le GUN et la famille de Shadow. Dès qu'ils aperçu leur reine et roi toute l'équipe mit un genou à terre en baissant leurs têtes en signe de profond respect et soumission.

Sally : Heureux de vous revoir membre de l'équipe spéciale.

Maude : Pour nous aussi ma reine.

Sally : Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre excellent travail que vous avez effectué ses dernières années.

Vincent : Vous être trop bonne nous ne fessons que suivre vos ordres.

Sally : C'est vrai mais vous avez mené à bien tout ce que je vous avais demandez. Ce qui mérite une récompense.

Loïc : Nous n'en demandons pas autan.

Sally : C'est amplement mérité. Grace à votre travaille nous avons pu mettre ou point la version finale du sérum. Grace à cette version vous pourrait bénéficier d'une plus grande puissance et cela bien plus longtemps sans devoir prendre vos dosses aussi fréquemment.

Vincent : Votre récompense et bien trop généreuse.

Sally : Je veux que mes meilleurs soldats soient à leur meilleurs surtout que vous être tout le temps prêt de ce chien du GUN. D'ailleurs donner moi votre rapport.

Maude : Pour le moment rien n'indique qu'il se doute de nos actions. Même s'il reste assez hostile envers nous.

Marc : Normal… il doit se méfier de nous surtout après nos dernières actions.

Sally : C'est sûr mais il ne peut pas nous attaquer surtout maintenant qu'ils non plus leur vidéo. Dis-moi plutôt si vous avez réussi à trouver des recrut potable pour rejoindre nos rangs ?

Maude : Nous avons trouvé un petit nombre qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Mais par contre le GUN les recherche et arrête tout ceux qu'il pense qui pourrait rejoindre notre cause.

Sally : Il fallait si attendre s'est humains commence à comprendre ce qui se passe et ont peur de nous. Au moins ils sont moins stupides qu'on le penser. Il reste encore des recrus qui pourrait vraiment être intéressent ?

Loïc : Il y a bien se Alexis il fait partie de notre classe de formation. Mais le chien du GUN passe son temps à le rabaisser malgré qu'il soit d'un très bon niveau.

Vincent : En plus il partage les mêmes opinions que nous. Il a même laissé s'échapper un mobian d'un des centres clandestins qui vous est dévouer. Tout cela sous le nez du chien du GUN.

Maude : Et d'après ce qu'on sait il aurait lui-même intégrer un de c'est groupe il y a plusieurs mois.

Sally : Très bien dans tous les cas tous ceux que vous jugerait assez digne pour nous rejoindre seront accueilli ici est traité comme il se faux. Et pour se Alexis il pourra vous rejoindre si je le trouve à la hauteur.

Maude : Je suis convaincu qu'il appréciera votre geste majesté.

Sally : Et en ce qui concerne le fils de ce monstre d'hérisson ?

Adel : Il est devenu bien plus fort depuis la rentrait…

Cédric : Nous l'avons affronté mais sa puissance était écrasante même tous ensemble… On n'a rien pu faire…

Mélanie : Nous vous présentons nos excuses d'avoir échouer face à lui et promettons que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Sally : C'est bon vous rester des enfants. Ne soyez pas aussi dur avec vous-même n'oublier pas que vous affrontiez le dernier modèle de l'arme ultime de s'est humains. Et vous avez déjà plus que satisfait mes attentes.

Maude : C'est trop donneur reine Sally.

Sally : Maintenant aller tous dans la salle d'expérience pour recevoir votre nouvelle dose. Après ça il vous faudra sans doute un peu de repos et de temps pour vous habituer à cette version. Mais vous devriez être prêt à temps pour repartir auprès des chiens des humains.

Tous : A vos ordre majesté.

Sans un mot tout les soldat et enfants quittèrent la salle impatiente de recevoir leurs récompenses t'en attendu.

Marc : Eh bien toujours aussi dévouer.

Sally : En même temps ils sont totalement dépendant de notre sérum. Les scientifiques l'on conçus pour qu'elle crée une dépendance comme une drogue. En plus une des raisons qui m'avais poussé a les choisir c'était leur haine profonde envers les humains.

Marc : Comme ça on est sûr qu'ils ne chercheront jamais à se retourner contre nous. Et cette nouvelle dose elle est aussi puissante que la nôtre ?

Sally : Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Nous serons ceux qui seront les plus puissant surtout quand on aura écrasé et dresser les deux chiens du GUN.

Marc : Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre une occasion pour agir.

Sally : Elle finira par arriver un jour ou l'autre il faut juste être patient.

Comme à leurs habitudes le couple royal se réjouissiez de l'avancement de leurs projets qui était maintenant presque dans la dernière fasse.

* * *

 **Voilà un petit chapitre tranquille sans trop de problème pour nos personnages.**

 **Prochain chapitre jour de noël et... (je ne vais pas en dire plus mais je m'excuse d'avance de ce qui vas se produire dans ce chapitre et le suivant ^^) Je sens que vous allez vouloir me tuer pour ce qu'il va suivre.**

 **Dans tous les cas rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

On était maintenant à deux jours avant les fêtes de noël et ni Silver et ni Blaze n'avait encore terminer leurs cadeaux. Pour le moment Blaze était dans sa chambre en train de faire des brouillions tout en observant Silver qui s'entraîner au combat à l'épée avec son père dans le jardin.

Amy entrant dans la chambre : Alors tu ne sors pas dehors Blaze ?

Blaze : Pas tout de suite j'aimerais terminer mes brouillions avant. Sinon je n'aurais jamais fini à temps.

Amy : Tient je tes faits un chocolat chaud pour prendre des forces.

Blaze prenant la tasse : Merci.

Amy observant les brouillions : Wow tu as vraiment du talent.

Blaze : Vraiment… je trouve que je manque encore de précision. C'est difficile de reproduire ses pics en gardant une bonne proportion.

Amy : J'imagine… mais ça reste vraiment très beau.

Du coté des garçons dans le jardin.

Sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés par les filles Silver continuer son combat a l'épée contre son père pour s'amuser avec lui.

Shadow : Tu as réussi à faire ton cadeau ?

Silver : Pas encore ce n'est toujours pas parfait. Mais j'y suis presque.

Shadow : En tout cas ça se voit que tu t'es beaucoup exercée tu arrives beaucoup mieux à matérialiser ton épée.

Silver : C'est bien plus simple à faire en même temps. Ce que je veux faire demande plus de détaille.

Shadow : Tu vas y arriver et quand tu auras terminé on l'emballera.

Silver : Ouais. Je vais y arriver.

Une fois sa petite séance de combat contre son père terminer Silver monta dans sa chambre pour continuer à travailler sur son cadeau. Shadow lui avait fournir des Chaos Drive de couleur différent pour qu'il puisse jouer avec les couleurs. Durant les heures qui suivi le jeune hérisson recommença encore et encore à reproduire la forme qu'il voulait jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait. Finalement il était presque l'heure du repas du soir quand Silver arriva enfin de donner la forme qu'il voulait au Chaos Drive.

Silver penser : Bien maintenant je dois solidifier se liquide sans le briser…

C'est avec difficulté que Silver arriva à terminer son cadeau pour Blaze. Au même moment Shadow entra dans la chambre pour être accueillie par un large sourire de son fils.

Silver : J'ai réussi papa !

Shadow : Je m'en douté vue toute l'énergie que tu dégager.

Silver : Oh j'ai encore besoin d'exercice pour arriver à le faire sans dépenser trop d'énergie…

Shadow : Mais tu as réussi. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à faire une forme aussi détailliez sans mon aide.

Silver : Moi non plus… et je ne pense pas le refaire très souvent s'est trop compliquer à réaliser.

Shadow : Il ne reste plus qu'à l'emballer et il sera prêt. Pour l'instant repose toi un peu et vient manger.

C'est soulager que Silver suivi son père alors Blaze arriva elle aussi alors qu'elle était plongée dans son dessin. Pour Blaze il lui fallut encore une journée de plus pour arriver à terminer son cadeau pour Silver mais il était prêt à temps.

* * *

Jour de noël.

Tout le monde était réuni chez Amy et Shadow pour passer la fête de noël dans un lieu sur. Tous profiter de ce moment de paix espèrent naïvement que cela durait pour toujours. Les enfants s'amuser dehors pendant que les adultes discuter.

Amy : Alors tu as eu une promotion ?

Tina : Oui maintenant j'ai plus de liberté. Et en plus je participe aux prises de décision sur les différents sujets.

Shadow : C'est pour ça qu'on a le plaisir de ne plus être suivi par une horde de journaliste ?

Tina : Oui mais je ne peux pas empêcher tous les journalistes de vous persécuter si jamais il se passe quelque chose.

Amy : Au moins on peut souffler maintenant.

Rouge : Surtout c'est fini c'est article complotisme qui ne reposer sur rien de réel.

Tina : On tient à redevenir un journal sérieux.

Sonic : Et tu fais un super travail.

Tails : En tout cas je suis très surpris qu'il ne soit rien passé depuis l'affaire au journal ou les attaque contre nous.

Shadow : Nous aussi mais ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Knuckles : Sur c'est le calme avant la tempête...

Amy : Et les garçons oublier tout ça au moins pour aujourd'hui et profitons de ce jour de noël.

Rouge : Amy a raison laissons tout ça de coté au moins pour un jour.

Tails : Vous avez raison...

Shadow : Tout à fait ne laissons pas cette sorcière gâcher se jour de fête.

Un peu plus tard.

Shadow : Les enfants on vas manger.

Silver : On arrive.

Le jeune hérisson prit sa petite cousine par la main pour la conduire suivi par Blaze qui fessait de même avec son petit cousin. La soirée continua à se passer tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure des cadeaux. Comme d'habitude les enfants était couvert de cadeau. Aux finales il ne rester plus que deux cadeaux sous le sapin.

Silver : Blaze ?

Blaze : Oui ?

Silver un peu gêner : Eh bien… je…t'ai fait un cadeau…

Blaze : Vraiment ?

Silver gêner : Oui je voulais te faire plaisir.

Blaze : Eh bien sa tombe bien moi aussi je t'ai fait quelque chose.

Silver : Oh merci.

C'est avec beaucoup de curiosité que les deux enfants déballèrent leur cadeau sous le regard curieux des adultes. Blaze fut la premier à découvrir ce que Silver lui avait fait. Ces yeux s'élargie en voyant son cadeau. Silver l'avait reproduite en train d'utiliser ses flammes sous forme de figurine en cristal.

Blaze : C'est incroyable comment tu la fais ?

Silver : J'ai utilisé du Chaos Drive sous forme liquide pour lui donner la forme que je voulais et après sa je l'ai solidifié comme quand je crée mon épée.

Blaze : Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire ce genre de chose.

Silver : Je ne vais pas te cacher que ça n'a pas était facile.

Blaze : J'imagine…

A son tour Silver déballa son cadeau pour y trouver le dessin que Blaze avait réaliser. Celui-ci le représenter en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. A son tour Silver fut sans voix devant ce que Blaze avait fait pour lui.

Silver : Tu es encore plus doué que je le penser.

Blaze : Merci… je tes aussi mit un carnet ou tu as des notes pour débuter.

Silver : Je l'adore.

Très vite tous les adultes observer les deux cadeaux admirant ce qu'ils avaient réalisé.

Sonic : Encore un tour que tu dois m'apprendre Shadow.

Shadow : Dans qu'elle intérêt ? Tu veux aussi combattre à l'épée ?

Sonic : Pourquoi pas. Je suis sûr que je serais très doué.

Shadow : Mais bien sur… même si l'épée te parler tu ne serais pas de qu'elle coté la tenir.

Sonic : Et ! Tu vas voir je vais y arriver et à ce moment-là on se battra en duel.

Shadow : Peut-être dans un autre monde.

Sonic : Dit celui qui tient son épée à l'envers.

Shadow : Apprend déjà à la faire apparaître avant de me défier ou de juger.

Tina : En tout cas tu ne m'avais pas menti Amy quand tu disais qu'elle était douée en dessin.

Anna : On pourrait croire que c'est un professionnel qui les fait.

Blaze : J'ai juste eu beaucoup de temps pour m'exercer.

Un peu gêner par tous ses compliment Blaze commença à s'éloigner un peu suivi par Silver qui voulait remercie la jeune fille pour son cadeau.

Silver : Blaze je voulais…

Cream : Et regarder ils sont sous le gui.

A nouveau tous les regards se tournèrent sur eux déclenchant de large sourire amuser et une forte rougeur sur le visage de Blaze.

Silver intriguer : Pourquoi tout le monde est aussi intéressé pas se truc ?

Anna : Habituellement les personnes qui se trouve sous du gui à noël doivent s'embrase.

Silver : Quoi ?!

Sonic : Oh si crois moi… je me souviens encore les nombreuses fois ou ta mère m'a poursuivi avec du gui les soir de noël…

Amy : Et ! Ce n'était pas la peine d'utiliser cet exemple-là précisément.

Shadow un peu jaloux : Rappel moi de ne plus jamais mettre de gui…

Sonic : C'est du passé tout ça.

Silver : Sa veux dire qu'on est obligés de s'embraser ?

Tina : Non c'est juste une tradition pour rigoler. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire ne le faite pas.

Le visage de Silver se tourna vers Blaze qui avait le visage tellement rouge qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle aller réellement prendre feu sur place.

Blaze très gêner : Puisque que c'est une tradition…

Sans un autre mots Blaze se penchant vers Silver pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue pour respecter à moitié cette tradition. Le jeune hérisson ne s'attendais pas à ce que Blaze ose faire sa et n'osa pas bouger d'un seul poile. L'acte de Blaze provoqua comme une décharge électrique dans tout le dos du jeune hérisson qui n'avait jamais ressentie ça avant mais adorait se sentiment nouveau qui bourdonnait dans son ventre.

Blaze : C'était pour te remercier pour se magnifique cadeau.

Silver en bégayant : Mer…ci…

A son tour Silver fut pris d'une forte rougeur bien plus visible chez lui à cause de la couleur de sa fourre. Devant cette action tout le monde se mirent à applaudir les deux enfants qui étaient visiblement toujours très gêner par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Cette scène fut c'elle qui conclus la soirée laissant tous les inviter rentrait chez eux puis tous les occupent de la maison se coucher. Mais dans la tête de Silver beaucoup de question se bousculer. Il n'arrêter pas de repenser à ce que Blaze avait fait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autan aimé ça n'y pourquoi il voulait le refaire.

Malgré cette envie qu'il ne comprenait pas Silver n'en parla à personne est fit comme si rien n'était. Cela était pareil du coté de Blaze qui ne penser pas que ses sentiments était sérieux et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre son amitié avec le jeune hérisson.

Ce sujet ne fut donc pas abordé pendant le reste des vacances et même après la rentrée. Et au grand étonnement de tous rien de suspecter ne se produis pendant les semaines suivantes.

* * *

Ecole de Silver et Blaze mâtiner.

Les cours de la matinée étaient presque terminées pour les élèves de la classe de Silver qui aller bientôt aller manger puis ensuite passé le reste de l'après-midi en cour de sport. Et alors que tout se passer comme d'habitude l'alarme d'incendie rompu le calme habituel de l'école.

Léa : Rester calme les enfants et suivait moi nous allons aller dans la cour en attendant de voir se qui se passe.

Comme toute les classes de l'école c'elle de Silver quittèrent leur salle de classes la laissent totalement vide. Mais alors que tout le monde sortait dehors pour se mettre hors de danger quelqu'un s'introduisit dans une des salles de classe pour y prendre quelque chose dans le sac d'un des élèves avant de le replacer et de quitter les lieux sans se faire voir.

Ne trouvant rien de dangereux les professeurs laissèrent les élèves regagner leurs classe pensent que c'était un des élèves qui avait déclenché les alarmes d'incendie. C'est sans méfiance que les cours reprirent jusqu'à la pause de midi. Tout le groupe d'enfant s'était réuni pour partager leurs repas ensemble avant d'aller en cours de sport.

Alex : Cette alerte incendie m'a sauvé. On était en plein contrôle est j'arriver pas trouver la solution mais grâce à cette alerte on a pu s'échanger les réponses.

Anaïs : Je me demande pourquoi il y a eu cette alerte.

Blaze : Sa devait être un exercice c'est tout.

Alex : Et toi Silver qu'en pense tu ?

Silver se tenant la tête : …

Blaze : Silver tu es la ?

Silver : Ouais… désoler j'écouter pas…

Alex : On a vue.

Anaïs : Tu vas bien ?

Silver : J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu…

Blaze inquiète : Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Silver : Non sa vas vite passer.

Anaïs inquiète : Tu es sur ? Tu es tout blanc.

Silver : J'ai toujours été blanc.

Alex inquiet : Ouais c'est vrai mais là tu es vraiment très blanc.

Silver : Je vais très bien je vous l'assure.

Ignorent complètement l'inquiétude de ses amies Silver continua son repas avant d'aller en cours de sport toujours avec la tête qui tourner. Pour aujourd'hui le sport qu'ils avaient était le handball sport que Silver apprécier beaucoup comme la plupart des sports en équipe. Mais par manque de chance l'équipe qu'ils affronter était composé en majorité d'enfants envoyer par Sally. Et depuis leurs retours de vacance ils recommencer à suivre Silver partout et ne se priver pas pour se montrer assez violent depuis le début de leur mach.

A cause de tout ça le cours de sport se transforma vite en torture pour le jeune hérisson qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Mais il refuser d'abandonner surtout devant cette équipe.

Léa : On va reprendre dans cinq minutes souffler bien les enfants.

Silver sur le banc : Je meurs de soif…

Anaïs inquiète : Tu devrais dire aux professeurs que tu ne te sens pas bien Silver.

Silver prenant sa bouteille d'eau : Ça va je ne vais pas vous laisser seul surtout face à eux.

Alex inquiet : Ne force pas trop.

Silver : Ça va aller je le promets.

Mais malgré tout l'état du jeune hérisson continuer à se dégrader encore et encore sans que Silver ne comprenne ce qui lui arriver. En plus ses limiteurs d'énergie commencer eux aussi à réagir à son état inhabituel.

Blaze : Tu as un problème au poignet ?

Silver : Non pourquoi ?

Blaze : Tu n'arrêtes pas de te gratter…

Silver : C'est juste mes limiteurs qui me démangent.

Blaze très inquiète : Attend tu veux dire que tu risques de prendre ta forme Chaos ?

Silver : Non… seulement si je me mets vraiment en colère et que je les enlève.

Blaze très inquiète : Honnêtement tu devrais arrêter Silver ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Tu peux le cacher aux ordres mais moi je peux voir que ton énergie est très instable. Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui vais voir les professeurs pour t'arrêter de force.

Silver : Laisse-moi juste terminer ce match après j'arrête.

Blaze : Très bien mais juste se match.

Silver : Ok…

Devant la demande de Blaze, Silver céda facilement sous les yeux stupéfier de Alex et Anaïs qui n'en revenais pas alors qu'ils avaient échouer. Finalement le temps de repos se termina pour reprendre le mach.

Anaïs : Comment tu as fait pour le convaincre aussi facilement ?

Blaze préoccuper : Il est têtu mais je sais comment mit prendre pour le convaincre facilement. J'espère juste que sa va aller pour lui il ne vas vraiment pas bien.

Anaïs : Surtout qu'on doit encore affronter cette équipe… et ils se concentre sur Silver pour ne pas le laisser souffler.

Blaze : Je sais mais Silver n'acceptera jamais de plier face à eux.

Le mach reprit et comme le craigniez Blaze et les autres leurs adversaires se focaliser principalement sur Silver l'épuisant encore plus. Et ne manquer pas une seule occasion pour faire un sale coup dans le dos des professeurs. Mais le jeune hérisson continuer à leurs résister malgré son état. Si bien que le score des deux équipes était très disputé.

C'était au tour de l'équipe de Silver t'attaquer et c'est Anaïs qui avait la balle est qui monté en attaque avec l'appui du jeune hérisson qui ne lâcher rien. Ensemble ils arrivèrent à passer la défense facilement. Mais alors que Silver voulait tirait c'est un mur qui se dressa contre lui l'empêchant de pouvoir marqué.

Silver lançant la balle : Anaïs attrape !

Anaïs attrapant le ballon : J'ai.

Mélanie : Ou tu te crois !

Avant que Anaïs n'ait pu tenter de marquer elle fut projetée avec force hors du terrain avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

Silver : Anaïs !

Très inquiet pour son ami Silver courra à ses coté pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée.

Silver : Sa vas ?

Anaïs : Ouais… un peu sonner.

Mélanie en rigolant : Oh la pauvre humaine tu n'arrives pas à tenir le rythme ?

Silver très énerver : Toi tu as fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans !

Furieux par ce qui venait de se passer Silver s'apprêter à littéralement attaquer celle qui avait osé faire ça. Voyant le regard du jeune hérisson tous les élèves du groupe de Sally se rassemblèrent prêt à répondre à la moindre attaque.

Adel : Aller chien des humains vient te battre si tu l'ose.

Silver en grognant : Tu vas voir.

Alors que la tension aller éclater en combat Silver fut retenu par Blaze juste à temps.

Silver très énerver : Laisse-moi leurs régler leurs comptes !

Blaze : Calme-toi ! Ne leurs donne pas se plaisir ils font ça pour t'attirer des ennuis.

Silver très énerver : Crois-moi après que j'en aurait fini avec eux ils ne pourront plus jamais rien faire !

Léa : Sa suffi ici ! Mélanie tu sors du terrain et il veut mieux que je ne revois ce genre de chose sinon on ira en reparlerait dans le bureau de la principale. Et Silver tu te calme sinon tu sors aussi du mach. On reprend le match dans 5 minutes.

Grace à l'intervention de leur professeur la scène ne dégénère pas. Mais Silver rester très en colère au point où il grogner sans s'en rendre compte en voyant se groupe d'élève rire entre eux de ce qu'ils avaient fait. En voyant Silver dans cette état Blaze fini par le prendre de côté pour le calmé.

Blaze : Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi aujourd'hui ?!

Silver agacer : Quoi ?! Arrêter tous avec cette histoire ! Pour la dernière fois je vais très bien !

Blaze : Regarde tes bras.

Silver : Quoi qu'es qu'ils ont…

Quand Silver vit ses poignets il pouvait voir que ses limiteurs était devenu rouge montrant qu'ils avaient du mal à restreindre son énergie.

Silver : Pourquoi ils réagissent comme sa…?

Blaze : A-t-on avis tu es complètement enrager.

Silver préoccuper : Il n'y a pas que sa…

Blaze : Ça doit être aussi à cause de ton état du coup ton énergie est tellement instable que tes limiteurs ont du mal à la restreindre. Surtout si tu perds le contrôle de tes émotions.

Silver : Ok j'ai compris….

Comprenant qu'il était à deux doigt d'aller trop loin Silver se calma en soufflant un peu et en buvant tout le reste de son eau pour tenter de se refroidir la tête. Et très vite ses limiteurs reprirent leurs couleurs habituels prouvant qu'il s'était vraiment calmé.

Blaze : Ça va mieux ?

Silver : Oui même si j'ai toujours la tête en feu.

Blaze : Dans ce cas dépêchons nous de terminer se mach et après tu t'arrêtes.

Silver : Ouais… Et Blaze merci de m'avoir stoppé. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui serait arriver.

Blaze : C'est bon mais ne recommence pas sinon je te calmerais avec un coup sur la tête pour t'assommer.

Silver avec un ton ironique : Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ma mère…

Blaze : Je le prends comme un compliment ta mère est une personne très forte surtout pour vivre avec toi et ton père.

Silver : Et !

Maintenant qu'il était calmé Silver reprit le mach bien déterminer à le gagner. Et pour cela il décida de coopérait avec Blaze pour écraser leurs adversaires. Cela donna lieu à un mach ou les deux équipes ne fessait plus que marqué l'un après l'autre sans rien lâcher.

Alex : Bon il ne reste plus que quelque second. On doit absolument marquer.

Silver très fatiguer : On s'en… occupe…

Blaze inquiète : Ouais...

Leur équipe se lancèrent dans leur dernier assaut bien décider à gagner. Blaze et Alex étaient ceux qui mener l'assaut ne voulant pas que Silver s'épuise davantage. Mais toute l'équipe dans face les empêcher de passer restant à la limite des règles.

Silver : Fait moi la passe !

Sans que personne ne les vue Silver avait réussi à passer sur le côté. N'ayant pas d'autre choix Alex lui fit la passe. Dès qu'il eut la balle Silver courra aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le but mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait énormément de mal à courir.

Silver penser : Que m'arrive-t-il ? Mon corps et lourd et j'ai l'impression qu'il est en feu… Ma vision et flou et j'arrive à peine à respirait. C'est comme si quelque chose me dévorait de l'intérieur…

Très handicaper par son état Silver fut vite rattraper par une partie de ses adversaires alors que l'autre parti défendait sur tous ses coéquipiers.

Cédric : Alors chien des humains on dirait que tu fatigue. Tu n'es pas si terrible que ça pour être déjà fatiguer par ce petit jeu. Tu vas perdre et crois moi sa vas continuer.

Cédric rester devant Silver le poussant avec force pour l'empêcher de marquer son but.

Silver : Je refuse… de perdre face à vous !

Ne voulant rien lâcher Silver sauta de toute ses force repoussant Cédric avec violence et tira vers le but juste avant la fin du chrono. Son tir rentra dans le but traversant même le filet tellement le tir était puissant. Heureux d'avoir réussi à marquer ce dernier point Silver se laissa tomber au sol relâchant la pression qu'il avait accumuler. Mais dès qu'il fit cela il fut frappé d'une intense douleur au point où il n'arriver plus à respirait. C'était comme si tout son corps prenait feu et que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Toute l'équipe du jeune hérisson arrivèrent auprès de lui pour le féliciter pour son but victorieux sans se douter de l'horrible douleur qu'il ressentait.

Alex : Ta était géniale Silver !

Mais en voyant que leur amie ne se relever pas, très vite tout le monde comprit que quelque chose n'aller pas. Blaze fut la premier à réagir n'ayant jamais vue le jeune hérisson agir de la sorte pour si peu. C'est avec le plus grand soin qu'elle retourna Silver pour qu'il puisse leurs parler et dire ce qu'il n'aller pas.

Blaze très inquiète : Silver qu'es qui ne vas pas ?!

Silver serrant les dents : J'ai très mal…

Alex : Madame ! Silver ne vas pas bien !

C'est tous les élèves et les deux professeurs qui arrivèrent autour de Silver pour voir ce qu'il avait.

Léa : Silver tu peux parler ?

Silver serrant les dents : Ouais…

Léa : Ou as-tu mal ?

Silver avec du mal à parler : Partout… je n'ai jamais ressenti sa avant…

Anaïs : Il n'est pas bien depuis le repas du midi.

Léa touchant le front de Silver : Il est bouillant…

Alors que l'enseignante tenter de savoir ce qu'avait son élève le corps de celui-ci commença à dégager une légère pulsation de lumière cyan.

Mélanie : Il est en train de perdre le contre de ses pouvoirs !

A cette vue la panique gagna une bonne partir des élèves qui avait peur qu'il ne devienne fou comme quand il avait attaqué son père.

Antoine : On se calme les enfants tout vas bien !

Léa très inquiète : Bon il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie au plus vite.

Blaze : Je m'en occupe.

Léa : Sa vas aller ou tu veux de l'aide ?

Blaze : Non c'est bon je peux le gérait toute seul.

C'est avec beaucoup de douceur que Blaze souleva Silver pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible alors qu'il continuer à se tordre de douleur pour finir par perdre connaissance.

* * *

Base du GUN.

De son côté Shadow était occuper à donner son cours a ses recrut mais quelque chose le troubler beaucoup. Il avait ressenti que quelque chose n'aller pas chez Silver depuis ce midi mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien senti de vraiment inquiètent. Mais au moment où Silver s'était écrouler au sol Shadow reçu une vive douleur à la tête l'alertant qu'il n'aller vraiment pas bien et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Sans hésiter Shadow laissa sa classe entre les mains d'agent du GUN pour ensuite se téléporter devant l'école pour y entrer sans attendre.

Au même moment Blaze arriver tout juste à l'infirmerie qui prit tout de suite le jeune hérisson en charge en voyant son état. Une fois Silver mit dans un lit l'infirmière commença à l'examiner même si elle était un peu incertaine de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire face à ce cas unique.

Infirmière : Blaze tu vis au côté de la famille de Silver n'est pas ?

Blaze regardant Silver : Oui…

Infirmière : A tu déjà vue Silver comme ça avant ?

Blaze regardant Silver : Non... la seule fois où je l'ai vue cloué au lit c'était quand il avait trop utilisé ses pouvoirs mais là il ne l'est à pas utiliser une seul fois de la journée…

Infirmière : Hum… dans ce cas je vais le traiter comme n'importe qu'elle autre élève.

Pendant que l'infirmière continuer à examiner le jeune hérisson celui-ci recommença à avoir des convulsions et à dégager une léger lumière cyan.

Infirmière très inquiète : Je vais devoir appeler une ambulance…

Shadow arrivant : C'est bon je m'en occupe.

Infirmière : Comment avait vous sut pour votre fils ? Je ne vous ai pas encore appeler.

Shadow : Un pressentiment… Blaze tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Blaze : Eh bien depuis ce midi Silver sembler un peu faible mais il disait que sa aller. Ensuite on est tous aller en cours de sport mais plus le temps passer et plus il aller mal. En plus on affronter ce groupe d'élève du royaume de Sally. A cause de sa Silver refuser d'abandonnait et à même redoubler d'effort pour qu'on gagne.

Shadow : A tu remarquer quelque chose de bizarre ?

Blaze : Eh bien à un moment une de ses amies à était brutalement projeté pendant notre match. Silver s'est mis très en colère en voyant sa surtout que c'était volontaire. A ce moment-là j'ai dû intervenir pour le calmer sinon ça aurait pu finir en combat.

Shadow : Ça ne lui ressemble pas de réagir aussi violemment…

Blaze parlant plus bas : Oui et en plus j'ai remarqué que ces limiteurs était devenu rouge et son énergie était vraiment très instable. Quand le match c'est terminer Silver s'est écrouler au sol et ne s'est pas relever depuis…

Shadow préoccuper : Je vois… dans ce cas je vais le ramener à la maison et m'occuper de lui.

Infirmière : Vous être sur ? Votre fils à plus de 43° de fièvre et il a des convulsions. Il serait plus prudent de l'emmener à l'hôpital d'urgence.

Shadow : Non il est possible qu'il ait juste une nouvelle crise comme il a déjà eu par le passé. Je vais contacter notre médecin et voir ce qu'il en pense. Il suit Silver depuis qu'il est né et habituer à son cas un peu spécial.

Infirmière : Bon vue cette situation je vais vous laisser faire. Mais garder nous au courant.

Shadow : Très bien.

C'est avec beaucoup de délicates que Shadow souleva Silver dans ses bras veillaient bien à ne pas lui faire mal. Et Silver se blotti tout de suite dans la fourrure de son père comme quand il était petit recherchant sa chaleur inconsciemment.

Shadow : Merci de vous être occuper de mon fils. Et toi aussi Blaze. Tu peux retourner en cour et si tu veux on viendra te chercher à la fin des cours.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas nécessaire occuper vous de lui il en a plus besoin.

Shadow : Très bien.

Le père et le fils disparut ensemble dans un flash de lumière vert pour pouvoir permettre au jeune hérisson de se reposer correctement. C'est un peu soulager que Blaze reparti pour retourner en cours mais toujours préoccuper par ce qu'il arriver à Silver.

A son arriver au gymnase tout leur groupe d'amie se précipitèrent au près d'elle pour savoir comment il aller. Blaze fit de son mieux pour les rassurait même si elle était encore très inquiète pour lui. Sur le côté le groupe de mobian de Sally rigoler entre eux ravi de ce qui s'était passer.

Adel en rigolant : On dirait que le petit chien des humains n'est pas bien terminé au final.

Cédric en rigolant : Ouais j'ai adoré comme il ses écraser au sol devant moi.

Mélanie en rigolant : Il a enfin trouvé sa place.

Cédric en rigolant : Il va devoir repartir au GUN pour qu'il soit réparait on n'est pas près de le revoir ici maintenant.

A l'écoute de leurs conversation Blaze entra dans une terrible colère manquant de peu de laisser ses flammes consumer tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Blaze : Alex donne-moi ta balle.

Alex : Pourquoi ?

Blaze : Donne-là moi.

En voyant le regard de Blaze, Alex se plia à sa demande sans hésiter ne voulant pas subir sa colère. Une fois armé de sa balle Blaze la lança de toute ses forces vers ce groupe d'élèves pour les faire taire. La balle heurta une des poutres en métal du but se tordant sous l'impact du ballon. A cette vue tout le groupe arrêtèrent de parler stupéfier par la force d'ont Blaze venait de faire preuve.

Blaze très sérieuse : Si l'un d'entre vous l'ouvre à nouveau je lui réserve le même sort.

Devant l'acte de la jeune fille et sa voix glaçante même eux furent intimidé et s'arrêtèrent sur le champ. Grace à sa le reste du cours put se poursuivre sans d'autre incident mais toujours dans une certaine tension qui n'aller pas s'arranger.

* * *

 **Que tout le monde se calme et pose leurs armes j'avais dit que j'étais désoler ^^'.**

 **Blague à part a votre avis qu'es qu'il arrive à Silver ? A-t-il à nouveau une nouvelle crise d'énergie comme le pense Shadow ? Ou es que Sally ou un de ses soldats à un rapport avec ça ? Ou est que c'est autre chose encore ?**

 **En tout cas j'espère que le passage de la fête de noël une semaine après pâque vous a plus (tout ça est parfaitement logique). Et je vous rassure il y aura d'autres passage du genre dans la suite de l'histoire et qui vont de plus en plus arriver. Enfin si Silver vas mieux ^^. Autan dire qu'il va falloir avoir le cœur un peu accrocher pour le prochain chapitre. J'avais prévenue qu'il fallait profiter des moments de calme car il y en aura de moins en moins... ( rire sadique)**

 **Voila pour la suite se sera pour dimanche prochain.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Après avoir récupérait son fils à l'école Shadow s'était téléporter chez lui pour permettre à Silver de se reposer dans son lit. Une fois fait Shadow prit son téléphone pour voir si Léon pouvait passer pour voir Silver.

Léon : Docteur Léon à l'appareil.

Shadow : Léon c'est moi Shadow. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour Silver.

Léon : C'est grave ?

Shadow préoccuper : A vrais dire je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'il a nouveau une crise d'énergie mais j'aimerais que tu l'examine.

Léon : Bien sûr. J'ai presque fini mes consultations ensuite j'arrive chez vous pour le voir.

Shadow : Merci.

Rassurait de savoir que Léon aller bientôt arriver Shadow s'assied au bord du lit de Silver pour veiller sur lui. Maintenant que leur médecin était prévenu Shadow décida de prévenir Amy tout de suite. Mais a sa grand surprise Amy ne répondit pas à son appel.

Shadow pensif : Étrange… elle ne la peut-être pas entendu.

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Pa…pa…

Shadow avec une voix douce : Et comment tu vas ?

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : J'ai… très mal…

Shadow : Sa vas aller Léon vas venir te voir.

Restant à ses coté Shadow caressait le dessus de la tête de Silver dans l'espoir de le soulager un peu. L'attention de Shadow finit par être attirait par le bruit de quelqu'un qui était entré dans leur maison. Pensant que c'était Léon, Shadow se leva pour aller l'accueillir. Mais au moment où il s'apprêter à sortir de la chambre la porte s'ouvrir brutalement droit sur son visage laissant passer Amy qui se précipita devant le lit de Silver.

Amy très inquiète : Silver dit moi ce qui t'arriver ?

Shadow se frottant le visage : Il a fait un malaise à l'école.

Amy : Oh tu es là je ne t'avais pas vue.

Shadow : J'avais remarqué tu m'as presque assommé avec la porte.

Amy : Désoler mais j'étais tellement inquiète…

Shadow : Comment as-tu su que Silver n'aller pas bien ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas… j'ai eu comme un pré-sentiment au travail… Alors j'ai téléphoné à l'école et ils m'ont dit que tu étais venu le chercher à l'infirmerie.

Shadow intriguer : Tu as un sacré sixième sens.

Amy : Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Shadow : Pas vraiment… on dirait une nouvelle crise d'énergie…

Amy : Tu n'as pas l'airs sur de toi.

Shadow préoccuper : Je ne sais pas… il y a quelque chose d'étrange… je me fait peut-être des idées mais c'est comme si son énergie et son corps lutté contre quelque chose…

Amy : Tu m'inquiet encore plus…

Shadow : Il se peut que je me trompe… Attendons Léon…

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Maman…

Amy : Oui on est là. Sa vas aller.

Voulant réconforter son fils Amy prit Silver dans ses bras pendant que Shadow rester à leurs coté. Finalement Léon arriva très vite sur place au grand soulagement des deux hérissons.

Léon entrant dans la chambre : Ça fait longtemps qu'il a des symptômes ?

Amy : Non c'est arriver quand il était à l'école.

Shadow : Maintenant que j'y pense il a brisé un verre par accident avant les fêtes de noël. Et j'avais ressenti que son énergie était instable… Je ne m'était pas plus inquiéter vue qu'il n'avait plus montrait le moindre signe suspect depuis...

Léon : Je vais l'examiner.

Comme lors des fois ou Silver avait eu ses crises de croissance ou d'énergie Léon l'examina attentivement pour être sûr que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il termina par évalua son énergie grâce à son appareil utiliser pour la production de Chaos Drive. Mais cette fois l'énergie de Silver fut t-elle que l'appareille de Léon surchauffa manquant de peu d'exploser dans ces mains.

Léon : On peut parler en bas.

Shadow : Bien sûr.

Tous les adultes se rendirent au salon pour éviter que Silver ne puisse les entendre parler.

Amy : Alors ?

Léon inquiet : Je vais être directe son état est assez préoccupant… sa tension est vraiment très très basse et en plus il a beaucoup du mal à respirait correctement. Sa gorge est gonflée et même brûler. Et il a une fièvre de cheval qui doit lui donner un très fort mal de tête. Et son énergie est complètement instable. N'importe qui d'autre serait déjà dans le coma à sa place.

Shadow : Doit ton l'emmener à l'hôpital cette fois ?

Léon : Hum pour le moment je préfère éviter si possible… son énergie est tellement instable et forte qu'il risquerait d'affecter les installations de l'hôpital qui fonction avec du Chaos Drive.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas faut…

Léon : Mais je vais faire en sorte de prendre tout le matériel dont j'ai besoin pour surveilliez son état de santé. Et niveau médicament je vais devoir lui donner du lourd… Il vaut mieux que je parte tout de suite pour revenir le plus vite possible.

Shadow : Je vais t'aider avec mon Chaos Control on pourra revenir en deux second.

Léon : Très bien Amy surveille l'eux jusqu'à notre retour. Pour l'instant il arrive à respirait assez correctement mais il faut le garder à l'œil s'il faibli encore.

Amy : J'y vais tout de suite.

Suivant les recommandations de Léon, Amy monta en courant pour y retrouver Silver. De son côté Shadow resta au côté de Léon et mit sa main sur son épaule pour pouvoir le téléporter.

Shadow : Ferme bien tes yeux pour ne pas être malade à cause de la téléportation.

Léon : Ok…

Shadow : Chaos Control.

Une fois arriver à l'hôpital Léon du expliqué la situation a ses collègues et prit tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour être sûr de pouvoir bien s'occuper de Silver sans problème.

Léon : C'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on va pouvoir y aller.

Shadow se re-téléporta avec Léon dans le jardin pour ensuite commencer à installer tout le matériel médical. Léon avait placer un pied à perfusion et un l'électrocardiographe pour suivre le rythme cardiaque de Silver en permanence.

Léon : Voilà. Pour le moment je ne lui mes pas le masque pour l'aider a respirait mais si jamais l'alarme se déclenche il faudra le lui mettre. Et si sa devait arriver n'hésiter pas une seule seconde à me chercher. Je suis très sérieux.

Amy : D'accord… et pour ses médicaments ?

Léon : Je l'ai mis sous morphine pour calmer la douleur et de quoi baisser sa fièvre. Par contre avec sa il va beaucoup dormir.

Shadow : Je préfère sa que de le voir souffrir comme ça.

Léon : C'est pour sa que je lui ai donner sa mais par contre veilliez bien à respecter les dosages et à toujours le surveilliez.

Amy : Ce n'est pas un problème on vas rester à ses coté autant qu'il le faudra.

Léon : Je passerais le voir au moins deux fois par jour pour l'examiner. Mais si jamais vous avez le moindre doute contacter moi sans hésiter.

Amy : Merci.

Léon : Je ne fais que mon travail.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt du coté de Blaze.

Les cours venaient enfin de se terminer permettant à Blaze de pouvoir rentré chez elle pour voir comment aller Silver. C'est même en courant qu'elle prit le chemin du retour ne pensant plus qu'à retrouver son amie. Mais a mis chemin elle fut interrompue par les soldats du GUN.

Gontran : Blaze, Silver n'est pas avec toi ?

Blaze : Non il a fait un malaise pendant le cours de sport et Shadow et venu le chercher.

Gontran : Oh non… tu sais si c'est grave ?

Blaze : Je… ne sais pas…

Gontran : Bon allons s'y.

C'est donc sous escorte que Blaze rentra à la maison arrivant juste au moment où Léon quitté les lieux.

Léon : Oh Blaze ravi de te revoir.

Blaze un peu essouffler : Moi aussi… mais dit-moi comment il va ?

Léon : Son état est assez préoccupant mais il devrait se remettre avec beaucoup de repos.

Blaze : Je vois…

Léon : Ne t'en fait pas il est résistant.

Blaze souriante : Je sais.

Shadow arrivant à la porte : Ah te voilà Blaze. Et Gontran ?

Gontran : J'ai vu la jeune fille rentrée seul alors je lui ai demandais ce qui se passer. Désoler pour votre fils.

Shadow : Merci mais il va se remettre.

Gontran : J'en suis sûr.

Blaze : Je peux aller le voir ?

Shadow : Bien sûr il est dans sa chambre avec Amy.

Sans plus attendre Blaze monta à l'étage pour aller voir Silver toujours très inquiet pour lui.

Léon : Bien je repasserais demain dans la matinée si son état reste inchangé.

Shadow : Merci encore.

Léon partant : De rien.

Gontran : Dois-je reprendre mon poste ?

Shadow : Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Et aux vues de la situation jusqu'à que Silver soit remis je voudrai que vous chargiez quand même de veilliez sur Blaze quand elle se rendra à l'école.

Gontran : Bien sûr.

Dans la chambre de Silver, Amy rester assied à ses coté ne le quittant pas du regard. Il s'était endormi juste après avoir pris ses médicaments. La seule chose qui détourna Amy de son fils s'était l'arrivée de Blaze dans la chambre le visage très inquiet. Et en voyant le jeune hérisson endormi sur son lit relier à une machine et à une perfusion son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter.

Amy : Blaze tu peux venir.

Blaze : C'est grave ?

Amy : On… on pense qu'il fait juste une nouvelle crise d'énergie sa devrait passer d'ici quelque jours…

Blaze : Il a l'airs d'avoir tellement mal…

Amy : Il faut attendre que les médicaments face plus d'effet.

Shadow arrivant : Et veilliez à ce que son état ne se dégrade pas plus.

Blaze : C'est déjà arriver avant ?

Shadow : Oui à chaque fois qu'il avait eu une pousser de croissance ou d'énergie.

Amy : Mais ça n'a jamais était aussi violent et soudain…

Shadow : Son énergie est devenue tellement plus puissant que son corps a dû avoir du mal à le supporter… Peut-être que je suis allé trop loin dans son entrainement… j'aurais dû plus prendre en compte qu'il ne reste qu'un enfant…

Amy : Shadow ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Shadow : Même si ce n'est pas sa… c'est quand parce qu'il a hériter de mes pouvoirs qu'il doit autan souffrir…

Amy : Shadow…

Blaze : Vous n'y pouvais rien et vous n'avez pas de raison de vous en vouloir. A ce que je sais Silver ne regrette ni d'être votre fils n'y d'avoir ces pouvoirs. Alors ne vous en voulait pas autan.

Shadow toucher : Merci Blaze…

Amy : En attendant qu'il se remette on va devoir le surveiller tout le temps.

Shadow : On va se relayer tous les deux.

Blaze : Je peux aussi veiller sur lui.

Amy : Bien sûr mais pendant la nuit et les heure de cours c'est Shadow et moi qui allons-nous en occuper.

Blaze : Ok…

Le couple d'hérisson finit par quitter la chambre laissant leur fils sous la surveillance de Blaze le temps de préparait le repas du soir.

Shadow : Alors comment on va faire… ?

Amy : Je vais voir avec ma patronne pour prendre des congés en urgence pour rester avec lui la journée.

Shadow : Dans ce cas c'est moi qui resterai à ses coté la nuit.

Amy inquiète : C'est d'accord…

Shadow : Je suis sûr qu'il va vite se remettre…

Amy triste : J'espère juste que se sera rapide… il a l'airs d'avoir tellement mal…

Shadow triste : Moi aussi…

Alors que Shadow et Amy tenter de se rassurait au mieux Blaze elle était toujours au côté de Silver attendant le moindre signe de son réveille. Pour le moment Silver était toujours endormir respirant avec force et difficulté. Cette situation provoquer un fort sentiment de crainte pour Blaze qui avait comme une boule dans le ventre.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard.

Blaze n'avait pas bougé de sa place sans remarquer tout le temps qui s'était écouler. Mais un léger gémissement fini par la ramener à la réalité.

Blaze : Silver ?

Silver avec du mal à parler : Blaze… sa fait… longtemps que tu… es la ?

Blaze : Je ne sais pas depuis mon retour ici. Léon nous a demandais de veilliez sur toi.

Silver : Merci…

Silver voulu se relever un peu de son lit pour être face à Blaze mais son corps refuser d'obéir malgré toute ses tentatives.

Blaze : Ne te fatigue pas tu dois te reposer.

Silver : Mais…

Shadow entrant dans la chambre : Elle a raison reste au lit.

Silver : Papa…

Amy : Tu t'es réveilliez juste à temps pour manger.

Shadow : Dit nous tu as encore mal ?

Silver : Oui…

Shadow : Dans ce cas je vais te préparait les anti douleur.

Silver : Ok…

Heureux de voir que Silver était réveilliez tout le monde en profita pour manger à ses coté dans sa chambre. Ne pouvant pas bouger c'est Amy qui du nourrir Silver comme quand il était bébé. Cela gêna un peu Silver mais seulement parce que Blaze était la et qu'il n'aimait pas se montrer faible devant elle sans savoir pourquoi.

Shadow : On décent vite tout nettoyer après sa Blaze tu iras te coucher.

Amy refermant la porte : Si vous voulez quelque chose n'hésite pas à le dire.

Blaze : Ça va mieux ?

Silver avec du mal à parler : Pas vraiment…

Blaze : Tes parents disent que tu as une crise d'énergie.

Silver avec du mal à parler : C'est bizarre ce n'est pas les dernières fois… je me sens tellement mal… comme si quelque chose dévorait mon énergie…

Blaze : Sa vas aller… ?

Silver pas très sur de lui : Ouais…je pense…

Les deux enfants continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes comme si tout aller bien. Mais Silver lutté pour rester éveiller et caché au mieux l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait. Finalement Shadow arriva laissant Blaze aller dans sa chambre même si elle aurait préféré rester au côté de Silver.

Shadow : Aller plus besoin de te retenir maintenant.

Silver avec du mal à parler : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Shadow : N'oublie pas que je peux ressentir tes émotions. Je sais que tu as très mal. Tu as tous fait pour le cacher à Blaze mais avec moi ça ne prend pas.

Silver avec du mal à parler : Tu m'as eu…

Shadow : Laisse-toi t'endormir maintenant ton corps a besoin de repos. Je reste là pour veilliez sur toi

Silver avec du mal à parler : Oui papa…

A peine il eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Silver sombra dans un lourd sommeil laissant apparaître toute la douleur qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Cette vue attrista beaucoup Shadow qui n'aimais pas voir son fils souffrir autan sans pouvoir l'aidé.

Pendant une partie de la nuits Amy resta au côté de son marie et de son fils avant de les laisser seul. Profitant du fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir Shadow resta à l'affût du moindre problème pour intervenir sur le champ.

* * *

3 heures du matin.

Tout était calme dans la maison ou presque tous les occupant dormez à l'exception de Shadow qui passer son temps à lire dans le noir sans problème voyant très bien sans lumière. La nuit se dérouler tranquillement Shadow était même un peu rassurait en voyant que l'énergie de Silver commencer à baisser depuis peu.

Mais l'énergie de Silver continua à diminuer de plus en plus comme jamais. Cela fini par attirait l'attention de son père qui commencer à se poser des questions. Au moment où-il aller poser son livre l'alarme de l'électrocardiographe se déclencha et au même moment Silver fut pris de convulsion très forte.

Shadow très très inquiet : SILVER !

Alerter par tout se bruit Amy et Blaze arrivèrent très vite morte d'inquiétude au moment où Shadow mettait le masque à oxygène à son fils.

Amy paniqué : Que lui arrive-t-il ?!

Shadow très inquiet : Je ne sais pas son énergie à commencer à baisser d'un coup et ensuite il a commencé à avoir des convulsions.

Blaze très inquiète : Mais c'est grave ?!

Shadow : Rester avec lui je vais chercher Léon.

En même pas 10 second Shadow était de retour avec Léon à moitié réveilliez. Voyant la gravité de la situation Léon prit tout de suite les devant alors que le rythme cardiaque de Silver commencer à vraiment beaucoup ralentir. Tout le monde retenait leur souffle mord d'inquiétude pour le jeune hérisson. Shadow hésiter à utiliser ses pouvoir pour soigner son fils ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait mais il était terrifié en voyant son énergie qui diminuer encore. Car pour Silver aussi l'énergie Chaos était vitale comme pour son père.

Shadow penser : Aller je sais que tu es assez fort pour tenir. Ne lâche rien.

Les minutes continuer à défiler sans que l'état de Silver ne s'améliorer malgré les soins de Léon. Pire encore le cœur de Silver fini par s'arrêter de battre. Alors que la situation devenait désespérée et que Léon était sur le point de demandais à Shadow de les téléporter à l'hôpital en toute urgence le corps de Silver se mit à s'illuminer d'une intense lumière cyan bleu.

Amy paniqué : Que lui arrive-t-il ?!

Léon perdu : Je ne sais pas mais son état est en train de se stabilise… on dirait qu'il est comme en hibernation…

Shadow pensif : Ça veut dire…

Blaze très inquiète : Quoi ?

Shadow : Si c'est bien ce que je pense il est en train de se régénérait…

Amy : Quoi comme tu le fait ?

Shadow mettant sa main sur Silver : Oui je le sens…

Léon perdu : Je peux avoir une explication car pour moi on dirait plus un coma suite à une crise cardiaque.

Shadow : Quand je suis gravement blessé ou que je suis en manque d'énergie j'entre dans une sorte de sommeil proche du coma pour récupérait. Pendant ce temps il est impossible de me réveilliez jusqu'à qu'elle se termine et que je sois rétablie à un certain point. C'est un peu comme notre dernière chance de survie en cas de réel danger de mort.

Léon : Alors il est en train de guérir tout seul ?

Shadow préoccuper : Oui mais je ne sais pas de quoi…

Blaze : Il est peut-être juste malade…

Amy : Il y a peu de chance que ce soit sa…

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Silver ne tombe jamais malade comme moi… il a hériter de mon système immunitaire.

Léon pensif : Ça explique bien des choses… Et combien de temps il faut pour que cette régénération se termine ?

Shadow : Sa dépend du niveau des blessure ou de son énergie… De ce que je perçois il n'est pas vraiment blessé mais son énergie est au plus bas… Il lui faudra au moins une bonne quinzaine d'heures pour se réveiller et bien plus pour pouvoir à nouveau agir normalement.

Léon : Dans ce cas on va devoir attendre…

Shadow préoccupé : Ouais… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a déclencher une régénération… il n'était pas blesser et il n'a pas n'ont plus utiliser excessivement ses pouvoir dernièrement…

Léon : Je ne peux malheureusement pas trouver d'explication à ce qui lui arrive… Mais au moins son état ne se dégrade plus…

Amy soulager : Enfin une bonne nouvel…

Shadow : Mais il faut encore le surveilliez au moins jusqu'à qu'il soit réveilliez.

Léon : Je suis d'accord… et quand il ira mieux je vous conseille de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour que je puisse lui faire passer des examens plus pousser. Juste pour être sûr qu'il soit remis et qu'il n'est pas de séquelle après ce qui vient de se passer.

Amy : Bien sûr.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus Shadow ramena Léon chez lui pour le laisser terminer sa nuit. A son retour Amy et Blaze étaient toujours au chevet de Silver ne voulant pas le laisser.

Shadow : Les filles aller au lit.

Blaze : Mais…

Amy : Il a raison surtout que tu dois aller à l'école Blaze.

Blaze : Ok…

Maintenant que la situation sembler à nouveau sous contrôle tout le monde retourna au lit pendant que Shadow continuer à veilliez sur Silver.

* * *

Matin.

Dès son réveilliez Blaze entra dans la chambre du jeune hérisson pour voir comment il aller.

Blaze : Il n'est pas réveillé ?

Shadow : Non mais il va vraiment mieux.

En effet en observant Silver, Blaze pouvait le voir dormir paisiblement comme si tout aller bien. Tout comme Shadow elle était rassurée de voir que son énergie était elle aussi stable et presque de retour à la normal.

Shadow : Tu peux veilliez sur lui le temps que j'aide Amy à préparait le petit déjeuner ?

Blaze : Oui bien sûr.

Une fois Shadow parti Blaze continua d'observer Silver espèrent qu'il se réveille devant elle et de revoir son sourire.

Blaze triste : Aller réveille-toi vite je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi… je ne supporterais pas de perdre une autre personne que j'aime…

Après une petit attente Shadow fini par revenir pour chercher Blaze pour qu'elle puisse aller manger. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle se leva ne voulant pas partir.

Blaze : Il a l'airs si paisible.

Shadow : C'est le cas…

Blaze : J'espère qu'il se réveillera vite.

Amy entrant : J'en suis sûr. Et pour fêter sa je vais lui préparait son gâteau préférait.

Shadow : Maintenant qu'il l'a entendu je suis sûr qu'il va vite se réveilliez.

Blaze très surprise : Il peut nous entendre ?!

Shadow : C'est fort possible. Quand je me régénère il m'arrive dès fois de pouvoir entendre se qui ce passe autour de moi.

Blaze pensif : Es qu'il m'a entendu…

Amy : Vient manger Blaze sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'école.

Blaze : Oui j'arrive…

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner Blaze parti à l'école et Shadow pour la base du GUN pendant que Amy rester au côté de Silver.

A son arriver à l'école tout leur groupe d'amie s'empressèrent de lui poser des questions sur pourquoi Silver n'était pas à ses coté.

Anaïs inquiète : Mais il va bien ?

Blaze : Oui mais il est toujours endormi son père pense qu'il devrait se réveiller dans la journée. Mais je ne sais pas quand il pourra revenir.

Alex soulager : Au moins on sait qu'il va bien.

Anaïs soulager : Oui ont étaient tellement inquiet depuis hier.

Blaze : Moi aussi j'ai vraiment crue pendant une seconde que j'allais le perdre…

Alex : Ne dit pas sa il bien trop fort pour se laisser battre aussi facilement.

Blaze : C'est vrai…

Devant le comportement de Blaze, Alex et Anaïs commencer à se poser des questions sur la relation qu'avait leurs deux amies ensemble. Très curieux d'avoir une réponse les deux enfants emmenèrent Blaze un peu à l'écart pensent qu'ils seraient tranquilles. Mais s'en le remarquer ils étaient juste à côté du groupe de Sally qui écouter leurs conversations pour en savoir plus sur Silver.

Blaze : Que voulaient vous me dire de si importent ?

Anaïs : Eh bien enfaîte c'est une question…

Blaze : Une question… ? Sur quoi ?

Anaïs gêner : Eh bien…

Alex : On voudrait savoir si tu as des sentiments pour Silver ?

Blaze surprise et gêner : Quoi ?!

Anaïs : Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais on a juste remarqué que vous étiez vraiment très proche tous les deux.

Alex : Et depuis cette histoire ça se voit que tu ne penses plus qu'à lui. Et même ta façon d'agir avec lui est très différente tu es toujours joyeuse quand il est là.

Blaze gêner : C'est juste…mais…

Anaïs : Ne t'en fait pas on ne veut pas te gêner dans cette histoire.

Alex : Mais on peut t'aider. Tu sais Silver n'est pas très familier sur ce terrain-là il vaut mieux qu'on l'aide un peu à se décoincer.

Blaze : Merci mais pour le moment ce ne sera pas nécessaire j'ignore moi-même ce que je ressens en ce moment. Silver et un très bon ami mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on devienne plus.

Anaïs : Tu es sur ?

Blaze : Ouais en plus Silver n'a encore que 4 ans… il trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Et honnêtement je ne pense pas être prête pour entretenir ce genre de relation.

Alex : C'est vrai... Dans ce cas oublions cette histoire et allons en cours.

Blaze pensif : Ouais…

Le trio quitta les lieux pour se diriger vers le bâtiment pour attendre la sonnerie pour entrer. De leurs côté le groupe d'élèves n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'espionner.

Cédric : Vous avez entendu ça ?

Adel : Ouais et je n'en reviens pas comment elle peut avoir des sentiments pour ce monstre miniature ?

Mélanie : Dans tous les cas gardon sa à l'esprit sa pourrait toujours servir dans l'avenir.

Heureux de l'information qu'ils venaient d'apprendre tout le petit groupe rejoignirent leur classe impatiente de pouvoir exploiter ce qu'ils avaient appris.

* * *

 **Alors je vous ai fait peur ? Et ce n'est que le début ^^ j'avais prévenu que les choses aller prendre une tournure plus sombre. Pour le prochain chapitre on va voir si Silver se remet bien de sa "petit". Et ce sera le dernier chapitre avant le départ de Silver et Blaze pour leurs sorti scolaire.**

 **Voilà rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

Fin de l'après-midi.

La journée avancer sans que Silver ne se soit encore réveiller mais le jeune hérisson rester parfaitement stable. Pour le moment Léon était là pour l'examiner et veiller à ce qu'il n'est pas de rechute. Pendant ce temps Amy profiter d'avoir un peu de temps pour préparait un gâteau pour bien accueillir le réveille de Silver. Une fois son gâteau terminer Amy monta à l'étage pour y rejoindre Léon.

Amy : Je vous ai préparait du café.

Léon : Merci c'est pile se dont j'avais besoin.

Amy : C'est sûr que vous aussi vous avez eu une nuit agiter.

Léon : C'est vrai… Shadow et apparue d'un coup chez moi et avant que je comprenne se qui se passé j'étais ici.

Amy : J'imagine… il n'a pas du être très délicat quand il est venu vous chercher désoler.

Léon : Ce n'est pas la peine j'ai bien vue qu'il était paniqué et vue la situation je le comprend. En plus il s'est excuser quand il ma ramener chez moi.

Amy : Espérons que sa ne se reproduise plus.

Léon : Surtout pour Silver…

Amy soupirant : Oui mais j'ai bien peur que se ne sera pas la seul fois ou je le verrai ainsi…

Léon : Ne soyez pas si pessimiste.

Amy : Je ne suis pas pessimiste mais Silver veux marcher dans nos pas se qui veux dire qu'il va mener une vie remplie d'aventure et donc de danger… C'est un fait au qu'elle nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Léon : Au moins il pourra toujours compter sur sa famille pour veiller sur lui.

Amy souriant : Oui quoi qu'il arrive. Nous seront toujours la pour veiller sur lui.

Léon : En plus avec les capacités de régénération plus que incroyable de votre fils et marie je ne vois pas se qui pourrait vraiment leurs arriver au final.

Amy : C'est vrai mais cela ne les rend pas invincible pour autant... Même leurs régénérations à des limites...

Léon : C'est difficile à croire après tout ce que j'ai vue.

Amy : Vous pouvez me croire... cela reste possible...

Passant ce sujet plus que dépriment les deux mobians continuèrent à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien pour passer le temps.

Léon : En tout cas je suis vraiment impressionné de voir à qu'elle point vous avez réussi à aider Blaze.

Amy : Ça n'a pas était facile même pour Shadow. Mais maintenant Blaze peut utiliser ses flammes sans danger.

Léon : Je ne parler pas que de ses pouvoirs.

Amy : Comment ça ?

Léon : Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais vue Blaze s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre à l'exception de ses parents. Elle était tellement renfermée et froide que je craignais vraiment de ne jamais la voir heureuses. Mais grâce à vous et à Silver elle sourit et ressemble à une fille comme toute les autres.

Amy : Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'être au côté de personne qui la comprenne et qui n'est pas peur d'elle.

Léon : En plus elle semble vraiment très proche de Silver.

Amy : C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent très bien depuis leurs formations.

Léon pensif : C'est la première fois que je vois Blaze comme ça avec quelqu'un…

Amy : Vous pensez que sa cache autre chose ?

Léon : Pas forcement mais c'est possible. Je préfère vous avertir au cas où vous ne souhaiterait pas qu'ils prennent cette direction. N'oubliez pas que Blaze reste une princesse je pourrais comprendre que cela pose problème pour vous.

Amy : Non sa me dérange pas.

Léon : Après c'est peut-être juste moi qui me fais des films. Ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour penser à ce genre de chose enfin surtout Silver. Blaze elle a déjà eu l'occasion de pouvoir avoir ce genre de relation mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...

Amy : Comment ça ?

Léon : Ces parents on essayer de lui présenter des prétendant mais elle les a tous rejeter sans ménage. C'est pour ça que je suis plutôt soulagé de la voir enfin s'entendre avec des enfants.

Amy : Un mariage arranger…

Léon : Sa arrive souvent dans les familles royales ou dans la noblesse. Mais ce n'est pas une…

Silver : Hum…

L'attention des deux adultes fut attirée par les gémissements du jeune hérisson qui commencer à se réveiller devant eux.

Amy : Silver sa vas ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ?

Silver : Non je vais bien…

Léon : On va quand même vérifier tout ça pour être sûr.

Ne voulant pas prendre de risque Léon réexamina Silver pour être parfaitement sûr qu'il aller parfaitement bien. Et à son grand soulagement tout sembler normal chez le jeune hérisson.

Léon : Eh bien tu ma l'airs remit. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur mais c'est fini.

Silver : Désoler je ne sais pas ce qui mes arriver…

Amy : Le plus important c'est que tu sois rétablie.

Léon : Mais pour plus de prudence tu devrais rester au lit au moins jusqu'à demain. Et ce week end tu viendras un peu à l'hôpital pour qu'on fasse une petite vérification.

Silver : Ok...

Léon : Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir une idée de ce qui aurait pu te mettre dans cet état ?

Silver : Non… tout aller bien et puis j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange… comme si mon énergie et mon corps était dévorait…

Léon : Hum… je dois avouer que je suis totalement dépassé… Mais quoi qui t'ai arrivé c'est terminer.

Silver : Et j'espère ne plus jamais revivre ça.

Amy : Au moins maintenant on sait que tu peux toi aussi te régénérait.

Silver pensif : C'est pour ça que j'étais à nouveau dans cette zone blanche…

Léon : Il vaut mieux que tu en parle avec ton père il s'y connait mieux et pourra répondre à tes questions. Mais vue ce que tu m'as dit je vais te faire une petite prise de sang pour vérifier si tout est normal. Mais cette fois reste tranquille pendant la piqûre.

Silver : Je vais essayer...

* * *

Base du GUN

La journée de travail de Shadow touché enfin à sa fin. Depuis qu'il avait ressenti que son fils était à nouveau réveillé Shadow était beaucoup moins tendu mais était toujours impatient de le revoir. Après avoir laissé tous ses élèves partir il s'apprêter à partir au plus vite.

Rouge : Tu pars déjà ?

Shadow : Ouais je vais aller chercher Blaze et vite rentré pour aller voir Silver.

Rouge : Il est réveillé ?

Shadow : Oui ça fait une heure.

Rouge soulager : Ouf tu sais ce qui lui est arriver ?

Shadow : Pas vraiment… mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre cette nuit…

Rouge : Ne dit pas ça.

Shadow : C'est juste qu'on a eu tellement peur et le pire c'est qu'on n'est même pas sûr de se qui a provoqué sa… ni si ça risque de se reproduire…

Rouge : Et ne sois pas aussi négatif. N'oublie pas que Silver est ton fils à toi et à Amy il est bien plus résistant que ça.

Shadow : Tu as raison…

Rouge : Tu vois il faut être positif.

Shadow pensif : Ce n'est pas mon point fort…

Rouge : Sa tout le monde le sais mais il y a du progrès.

Shadow agacer : C'est bon j'y vais.

Rouge : Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

Sans plus attendre Shadow apparue devant les portes de l'école et des parents qui attendais l'arrivée des enfants. Quand la sonnerie retentis tous les élèves de l'école sorti les uns après les autres mais sans que Blaze n'arrive.

Shadow : Alex tu sais ou est Blaze ?

Alex : Elle arrive elle a dû passer dans la classe de Silver pour lui prendre ces cours.

Shadow : Je vois…

Alex : Comment il va ?

Shadow : Mieux et il est réveillé il devrait bientôt revenir.

Alex : Bonne nouvel il nous a fait vraiment peur.

Shadow : Je sais nous aussi mais c'est bon maintenant.

Après une petit attente Blaze finir par arriver visiblement très presser au point de ne pas remarquer la présence de Shadow.

Shadow : Blaze !

Blaze : Shadow ? Oh je ne vous avez pas vue…

Shadow : J'avais remarqué.

Blaze : Il y a du nouveau ?

Shadow : De ce que j'ai ressenti il est réveillé et Amy ma envoyer un message pour me confirmer qu'il aller bien.

Blaze : Oh… je suis tellement soulager.

Shadow : Allons le voir pour lui faire passer l'idée de nous faire aussi peur.

Blaze : Bonne idée.

Les deux mobians disparu pour réapparaître devant leur maison impatiente d'y retrouver celui qui leur avait fait tellement peur ses dernier jours. En entrant ils pouvaient voir Léon qui finniser d'examiner Silver au côté de Amy.

Léon : Eh bien tout le monde est là. Je vous rassure le jeune garçon et bien remit.

Shadow : Encore merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Léon : De rien ça me fait plaisir. Et n'hésitez pas à me consulter en cas de problème.

Amy : On y pensera.

Léon : Et toi Blaze continue comme ça. Je suis heureux de te voir t'épanouir.

Blaze : Merci Léon...

Son travail terminer Léon quitta les lieux heureux que cette histoire soit terminée pour le moment.

Shadow : Alors dit nous tu es sûr que sa vas ?

Silver : Oui c'est comme si rien n'était arriver.

Shadow : Reste quand même au chaud le temps qu'on soit sûr que tu ne fasses pas de rechute.

Silver souriant : Oui papa.

Toute la famille était réunie racontant tout ce qui était arriver pendant que Silver dormez.

Silver : Wow vous avez vraiment du avoir peur…

Amy : Sa oui et ne t'avise pas de recommencer. Ton père s'en charge déjà assez comme sa inutile de lui ressembler de se coté là.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord avec ta mère même si cette histoire nous aura permis de découvrir que tu peux aussi te régénérait.

Silver : C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation… mais c'était agréable quand j'étais dans cette zone blanche. Je pouvais même revoir mes souvenir comme tu l'avais fait.

Shadow : Ça permet de passer le temps.

Silver : C'est sur je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps.

Shadow : On perçoit le temps de façon très différemment grâce à sa je n'ai pas trop senti les 50 années que j'ai passé endormi.

Silver : Ouais mais je ne compte pas tenter l'expérience.

Amy : Tu es déjà un assez grand dormeur comme ça.

Silver : Ce n'est pas vrais…

Shadow : Doit je te rappeler le nombre de fois où j'ai dû te jeter dans le lac pendant ta formation pour que tu arrives enfin à te lever ?

Silver : C'est bon vous avez gagné…

Blaze : D'ailleurs c'est vrai que tu pouvais nous entendre pendant que tu dormais ?

Silver : Un peu… je crois…

Blaze : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Silver : Hum… Oui je me souviens !

Blaze inquiète : Vraiment… ?

Silver enjouer : Oui maman tu avais dit que tu me ferais mon gâteau préférait !

Shadow amuser : J'avais dit qu'il n'oublierait pas ça.

Silver : Tu la vraiment fait ?

Amy : Oui il n'attendait que toi pour qu'on le mange.

Silver très joyeux : Géniale j'en veux maintenant.

Amy agrippant Shadow : Je vois sa on revient tout de suite.

Le couple d'hérisson quittèrent la chambre pour aller chercher une part de gâteau pour tout le monde laissant les deux enfants seuls. Blaze était plutôt soulager de voir qui Silver n'avait visiblement pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant qu'il dormait.

Silver : Alors dit moi j'ai loupé quoi à l'école ?

Blaze : Pas grand-chose on a surtout parler de ce voyage scolaire.

Silver : C'est vrai que c'est pour bientôt. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Blaze : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée après ce qui tes arriver ?

Silver : Mais oui je te le dis je vais très bien. Je ne vais pas louper sa à cause d'un petit malaise.

Blaze : Petit ? Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vue ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

Silver : Je sais mais je me vois mal rester cloué au lit toute ma vie.

Blaze : C'est sûr mais on ne sait même pas ce qui t'es arriver… imagine que ça se reproduise pendant le voyage.

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas. Quoi que s'était je l'ai vaincu et je sais que je le referais. En plus je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ?

Blaze : Non bien sûr que non. Si tu n'y vas pas je n'irais pas non plus à cette sortie.

Silver : Dans se cas raison de plus que j'y vais.

Blaze soupirant : Toi alors…

Aux finales le reste de la journée se passa très bien pour toute la famille sans que Silver ne montre le moindre signe de rechute. Cela rassura assez Amy et Shadow pour laisser Silver retourner à l'école assez rapidement. Pour le reste de la soirée Silver s'amusa avec Blaze sans savoir que quelqu'un se trouver devant la maison observant l'agitation de la maison d'un air très frustré.

* * *

Etant totalement remis Silver retourna sans problème à l'école sous le regard noir du groupe d'enfant de Sally. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à le revoir aussi vite de retour. Mais grâce à son retour ils pouvaient l'observer attentivement lui et Blaze pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment aussi proche.

Restant méfiant avec ce qui c'était passé Shadow et Amy se débrouiller pour que au moins l'un d'entre eux puisse aller les chercher à la fin des cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Soulager de voir que Silver n'avait fait aucune rechute et après que Léon n'est rien trouver de suspecter à l'hôpital, Shadow accepta de l'emmener l'entraîner le week end comme à leurs habitudes. Mais lors des combat le jeune hérisson fessait à nouveau preuves d'une incroyable force et d'énergie. Shadow rester stupéfier de voir à qu'elle point ses deux élèves continuer de progresser. Car même s'ils n'étaient plus en formation intensif ils continuer à s'améliorait sans cesse étonnant même Shadow qui ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore il pourrait rester leur professeur. Mais en contre parti de cette nouvelle puissance Silver avait à nouveau du mal à contrôler une partie de ses pouvoirs. Surtout sa forme Chaos qui était à nouveau incontrôlable pour l'instant.

Shadow : Faite une pause tous les deux. On va enchaîner par des petits exercices quand Amy sera là.

Blaze : Dit moi Silver c'est une impression ou tu utilises plus d'énergie que d'habitude ?

Silver : C'est vrai. Je déborde d'énergie comme jamais. Je me s'en capable de tout.

Shadow : Ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Plus tu utilises ton énergie plus elle s'intensifiera. Avec ta première régénération tu as dû accroître ton énergie du Chaos naturel. Voilà pourquoi tu es bien plus fort.

Silver : Sa veux aussi dire que j'ai des nouveaux pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Peut-être. On finira bien par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Mais en attendant sois très prudent quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs.

Silver : Je le ferais mais je suis sûr qu'avec cette nouvelle puissance je pourrais te battre quand je l'aurais parfaitement maîtrisé.

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Oh tu crois pouvoir détrôner la forme de vie ultime aussi facilement ? Sache que moi je ne t'ai jamais combattue à mon plein potentiel.

Silver se débattant sans succès : Arrête tu me chatouille papa !

Shadow : Si tu es aussi fort que sa alors tu n'as qu'à m'arrêter.

Le père et le fils se lancèrent dans un terrible combat de chatouille sous le regard amusé de Blaze qui profiter de la scène. Cette lutte finie par être interrompu par l'arrivée de Amy qui partit avec Blaze pour s'exercer entre fille.

Shadow : Bon maintenant qu'on est seul je vais t'apprendre un nouveau pouvoir.

Silver : Vraiment ?! Le qu'elle ?

Shadow : Assis toi devant moi et calme toi. Si tu veux arriver à contrôler se pouvoir tu vas devoir être très concentrait et attentive.

Silver : Ok je suis prêt.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on vas pouvoir commencer à travailler sur le Chaos Heal.

Silver : Géniale comment ça marche ?

Shadow : Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que se pouvoir doit être utiliser avec beaucoup de précaution. Si tu échoue dans son contrôle tu risquerais de te blesser toi ou celui que tu souhaites soigner.

Silver : Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi dangereux…

Shadow : C'est pour sa que tu dois être très prudent et ne pas en abuser si tu es trop faible.

Silver : J'ai compris.

Shadow : Maintenant pour le Chaos Heal c'est un peu comme le Chaos Control sauf qu'il faut privilégier principalement la manipulation du temps à c'elle de l'espace cette fois. Tu dois stocker l'énergie dans tes mains et la projeter sur la blessure que tu souhaites soigner. Quand tu projette l'énergie tu dois la visualiser entrain de guérie de la même manière que pour la téléportation.

Silver : Ça à l'airs un peu compliquer…

Shadow : Oui mais plus tu l'utiliseras plus cela deviendra facile. On va faire quelques essais aujourd'hui avec un peu de chance tu arriveras à l'utiliser avant ton départ

Silver : C'est pour ça que tu m'apprends se pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Je t'avais promis que je le ferais et oui cela me rassurait que tu maîtrise se pouvoir si tu dois partir aussi loin surtout après se qui c'est passé dernièrement. Mais se n'est pas une obligation. Ne t'en sans surtout pas forcer sinon tu n'y arriveras pas.

Silver : Très bien mais sur quoi je vais m'exercer ?

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je me charge de tout.

Pour permettre à Silver de s'entraîner à la maîtrise du Chaos Heal Shadow se griffa l'un de ses bras pour crée une légère blessure facile à guérir en théorie.

Silver : Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ?!

Shadow : A-t-on avis ? Tu as besoin d'une blessure pour pouvoir t'exercer et je n'aller pas te laisser le faire sur toi-même surtout pour ta premier fois.

Silver : Mais de là à te blesser…

La réaction de son fils fit sourire Shadow lui rappelant la première fois ou Amy avait appris à utiliser le Chaos Heal il y a bien des années.

Silver curieux : Pourquoi tu souri comme ça ?

Shadow : Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que ta mère m'avait dit la même chose quand je lui avais enseigner se pouvoir.

Silver souriant : Hum ça ne m'étonne pas…

Shadow : Maintenant commence mais surtout vas-y doucement.

Silver : D'accord…

C'est avec beaucoup de prudence que Silver effectua toutes les étapes d'écrite par son père sans trop de difficulté. Mais alors que tout se passer très bien Silver fini par perdre le contrôle de son énergie provoquant un fort rejet de la part de son père. La conséquence fut que Silver blessa gravement Shadow. Sa petite griffure était devenue si grand et large qu'elle menacer de vider le sombre hérisson de tout son sang.

Silver paniquer : Papa !

Shadow serrant les dents : C'est… bon… je gère…

Ne voulant pas complètement traumatiser Silver sur ce qui venait de passer Shadow fit mine qu'il n'avait pas si mal que ça. Mais en vrais il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le bras.

Shadow : Chaos Heal…

Malgré sa grande maîtrise de se pouvoir Shadow eu beaucoup de mal à guérir les dégâts causés par Silver à son bras tellement la plait était profonde.

Shadow : Eh bien on va dire que sa aurait pu mieux se passer…

Silver : Je suis désolé…

Shadow : C'est de ma faute j'aurais dû t'apprendre se pouvoir bien plus tôt. Tu aurais eu moins de mal à gérait ce pouvoir même avec ta nouvelle puissance.

Silver pas rassurait du tout : Je ne devrais peut-être pas retenter l'expérience…

Shadow : Non c'est normal au début. Ta mère ou moi avions aussi eu du mal à le maîtriser. En plus tu as un handicape avec ton énergie qui à augmenter ressemant. Mais tu peux y arriver j'en suis sûr.

Silver : Ok…

Pendant presque une heure Silver retenta de maîtriser le Chaos Heal sans sucée. A chaque fois cela terminer dans un bain de sang malgré toute la bonne volonté du jeune hérisson. Au final Shadow arrêta lui-même cet exercice par manque d'énergie à force de se soigner et parce que la douleur commencer à être difficile à cacher. En attendant le retour des filles le père et le fils rester tranquillement ensemble pour récupérait de cet exercice.

Shadow : Alors dit moi pas trop stresser à l'idée de partir avec l'école ?

Silver : Pas trop mes amis seront là et je pars avec Blaze…

Shadow : C'est vrai mais reste quand même sur tes gardes que ce soit avec ce groupe d'élève envoyer par Sally ou part les enfants que vous rencontrerait là-bas.

Silver : Tu penses qu'ils vont me rejeter ?

Shadow : Vue que cette classe provient du territoire de Sally il est fort probable qu'ils soient comme ceux groupe d'enfant qui te cause des ennuis.

Silver soupirant : Géniale…

Shadow : De toute façon j'en ai déjà discuté avec ton professeur tu n'iras pas au sorti prévue en dehors de ce pays. Et tu seras autoriser à utiliser tes pouvoir t'en que tu ne blesse personne.

Silver : Merci je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver aux milieux de ce genre d'enfant. Et Blaze n'ont plus n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être avec eux.

Shadow : C'est sûr que vue vos deux cas particuliers il vaut mieux éviter de vous approcher d'eux.

Silver perdu : Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Si Sally est autan hostile envers les humains pourquoi laisse-t-elle une classe qui en contient pénétrait sur son territoire ?

Shadow : Vas savoir cette fille est une vraie vipère cependant elle reste très maline. Mais je doute qu'elle s'empenne à des enfants. Cela ne ferait que la desservir et salir son image. Dans tout le cas ne t'aventure jamais sur son territoire Silver sous aucun prétexte.

Silver : Oui papa je sais.

Shadow : De toute façon si vraiment tu te sens en danger tu sais quoi faire.

Silver : Ouais je dois t'avertir…

Shadow : C'est bien. Mais surtout profite bien de ce voyage avec Blaze sa vas vous faire du bien à tous les deux.

Silver pensif : Ouais…

Shadow : Un problème ?

Silver : Non rien…

Shadow : Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trouble.

Silver : Papa comment tu as compris que tu aimé maman ?

Shadow très surpris : Quoi comment ça ?

Silver : Je veux juste comprendre. Beaucoup de mes amis parle de sa et à chaque fois je suis complètement perdu… dans ce qu'ils me racontent…

Shadow : C'est normal tu as beau grandir très vite ce genre de chose demande beaucoup de temps pour qu'on le comprenne.

Silver : Mais je veux savoir. Comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ?

Shadow : C'est vraiment très dur à expliquer. Mais je peux essayer… Quand tu aimes quelqu'un c'est comme si tu étais prêt à tout pour la protéger ou lui faire plaisir. Quand tu es à ses coté tu es toujours heureux et ressent comme des papillons dans le ventre. Tu places sont bien être avant tout le reste.

Silver : Whoas… sa à l'airs incroyable…

Shadow : Ça l'est crois moi et rassure-toi le jour ou trouvera la bonne personne tu le comprendras très vite.

Silver pensif : Ouais…

Shadow suspicieux : Dit moi tu ne m'aurais pas posé cette question parce que tu as un faible pour quelqu'un par hasard ?

Silver très gêner : Quoi ?! Non pas du tout…

Shadow sceptique : Tu en est sur ?

Silver détourant le regard : Oui...

Ne voulant pas que son père découvre les raisons qui l'avais poussé à poser cette question Silver coupa cour à la conversation. Et de son côté Shadow ne voulait pas utiliser son lien pour en savoir plus voulant laisser un minimum d'intimidé à son fils.

De leur côté les filles finissaient elles aussi leurs exercices de combat et discuter en attendant de reprendre leurs souffles.

Amy : Blaze j'ai un service à te demandais pour cette sortie scolaire de très important.

Blaze : Qu'es que c'est ?

Amy : Comme tu le sais vous allez être en contact avec des enfants du royaume de Sally. Et nous avons peur qu'ils soient assez menaçants envers Silver et qu'ils cherchent à le blesser...

Blaze : Je comprends mais Silver et largement assez fort pour se protéger même seul.

Amy : Oui c'est sûr que physiquement il y a peu de chance qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il est possible qu'ils tentent de le blesser émotionnellement.

Blaze : Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Amy : C'est pour ça qu'on aimerait que tu veille un peu sur lui. Dans se genre de cas il est important d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui on peux compter. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle…

Blaze : C'est aussi arriver avec Shadow ?

Amy : Oh oui… quand nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble il ne pouvait même pas sortir dehors sans crée un vent de panique… et il souffrait beaucoup de la façon d'ont les gens parler de lui ou le traiter. Mais grâce à mon soutient il a pu tenir.

Blaze : Je comprends et je te promets que je veillerais sur lui.

Amy : Merci je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Blaze : Mais pourquoi vous le laisser participer à cette sortie si vous savez qu'il va être voilement rejeter ?

Amy : C'est vrai que sa peux surprendre. Mais il y a plusieurs raisons qui nous a pousser à prendre cette décision. D'abord Shadow et moi on c'était toujours mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas être trop exclu du monde comme-là était son père. Il a déjà passé presque la moitié de sa vie confiner à cause de ses différences. Mais maintenant qu'il est assez grand pour se défendre nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit privé de ce genre d'activité à cause de personne comme Sally. En plus cela va l'aider à s'endurcir pour ne plus être trop toucher par ce genre de personne.

Blaze : C'est vrai que même si Sally était vaincue il y aura toujours des personnes pour s'en prendre à Silver parce qu'il est juste différent...

Amy : Malheureusement... mais s'il est bien entouré sa devrais bien aller pour lui.

Blaze : J'y veillerait.

Amy : Maintenant allons retrouver les garçons pour rentrer à la maison.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en route vers le lac pour y retrouver les garçons. Mais en retournant à l'endroit ou elle avait laissé les deux garçons les filles ne trouvèrent que des traces de sang au sol comme si un violent combat avait éclater. C'est complètement paniquer qu'elles se précipitèrent vers les garçons qu'elle apercevait juste à côté de la grotte.

Amy très inquiète : Shadow, Silver vous aller bien ?!

Shadow : Oui on vous attendait.

Silver : Vous aller bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Blaze : On a vu une mare de sang plus bas. On a cru qu'ils vous étaient arriver quelque chose de grave.

Shadow : Ah désoler… j'ai juste tenté d'apprendre à Silver à utiliser le Chaos Heal.

Amy : Oh est je suppose que ça n'a pas était une réussite…

Shadow : En effet comme pour nous il n'arrive pas à doser son énergie pour éviter qu'elle ne soit rejetée.

Amy : Je vois mais ça fait beaucoup de sang…

Shadow : Silver à en lui bien plus d'énergie c'est tout. C'est pour ça que je lui ai fait faire cet exercice sans Chaos Émeraude sinon j'aurais pu y laisser mon bras.

Silver : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Ne t'en fait ça n'aurait était que temporaire.

Silver : Je sais mais même si ce n'est que temporaire la douleur elle et bien réel…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas tu vas y arriver.

Amy : Ton père à raison moi aussi il ma fallut du temps pour y arriver mais grâce à ce pouvoir j'ai pu soigniez et sauvé nos vies à plusieurs reprises.

Shadow : C'est pour ça que c'est important que tu arrives à maîtriser ce pouvoir qu'importe si tu dois me faire un peu mal pour ça. J'ai déjà l'habitue avec ta mère.

Amy sortant son marteau : Et ! Tu vas voir je vais te donner des raisons de dire ça !

Après que Amy se soit bien défoulée sur Shadow et l'avoir recouvert de bosse tout le monde repartirent à la maison apparaissent juste à l'entré ou se trouver Sonic qui s'apprêter à partir.

Amy : Sonic tu es de retour.

Sonic : Ouais je viens tout juste de rentré en ville. Et je voulais voir si Silver aller mieux mais à ce que je vois sa ma l'airs bon.

Silver : Oui je suis totalement remis.

Sonic : Heureux de l'entendre.

Soulager de voir que tout aller bien ici Sonic entra pour un peu discuter avec Amy et Shadow pour se tenir au nouvel.

Shadow : Alors se voyage chez les parents de Tina ?

Sonic : Oh eh bien… sa aurait pu être mieux…

Amy : Pourquoi… ?

Sonic : Ils n'aiment pas trop l'idée que leur fille fréquente quelqu'un de célèbre et qui sois un opposent à Sally.

Amy : Oh non…

Sonic : Ils ont surtout peur que je mette Tina en danger avec toute c'est histoire.

Shadow : D'une certaine manière je l'ai comprend.

Sonic : Moi aussi mais Tina ne partage pas leurs opinions…

Amy : Du moment que ça ne nuit pas à votre relation.

Sonic : Oui c'était surtout pour que notre relation soit officielle auprès de sa famille même s'ils ne l'approuvent pas…. D'ailleurs j'ai un petit service à vous demandais…

Shadow : Qu'elle service ?

Sonic : Ils veulent vous rencontraient tous les deux pour déterminer si Tina et en danger avec nous… Alors je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir au repas qu'on a prévue Tina et moi ?

Amy : Bien sûr.

Shadow : Sa dépend c'est toi qui vas cuisiner ?

Sonic : Eh bien je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide.

Shadow : Alors sa me vas.

Sonic : Géniale merci vous me sauvé. Mais raconté moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec Silver. Il était vraiment malade ?

Shadow : On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui est arriver. Le plus probable c'est qu'il est eu une nouvelle crise d'énergie. Cette fois tellement forte qu'il a déclencher une régénération.

Sonic : Alors lui aussi il peut faire sa…

Amy : Ouais c'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui.

Sonic : Bon dans le fond cette histoire est plutôt une bonne chose. Si lui aussi peu guéri de grave blessure sa me rassure un peu.

Shadow : Nous aussi… mais du coup il est encore en train de se renforcer en puissance.

Sonic : Et alors tu as peur qu'il puisse nous battre ?

Shadow : Toi sans doute mais pour moi il devra encore attendre.

Sonic : Tu parles je suis sûr que tu seras le premier qu'il arrivera à battre.

Amy : Les garçons… n'entraîner pas Silver dans vos combats d'enfant.

Sonic : Ok désoler pour sa…

Shadow croisant les bras : Hum.

Sonic : Et sinon qu'avait vous prévue ?

Amy : Pas grand-chose Silver et Blaze parte en sorti scolaire toute la semaine qui arrive.

Sonic : Oh et ils vont loin ?

Shadow : Prêt de la frontière du royaume de Sally. Cette sortie est en collaboration avec une école de son royaume.

Sonic : Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour les enfants d'y aller ?

Amy : On ne pense pas. Ni Silver et ni Blaze n'irons dans le royaume.

Shadow : De toute façon l'école sais très bien que Silver est bannie de son territoire. En plus il on parfaitement conscient des mentalités qui régner là-bas. Par conséquence seul les élèves qui souhaiteront pourront y aller.

Amy : Et on doute que Sally ose s'attaquer à des enfants surtout sans raison et en dehors de son territoire. Il est même possible qu'elle ne soit pas au courant pour cette sortie.

Sonic : C'est sur… elle sait très bien que si elle tenter quelque chose de ce genre sa pourrait se retourner contre elle.

Shadow : Et en plus il y a une base du GUN pas très loin de là. Ils surveillent en permanence le mouvement des soldats de Sally. Si un seul des soldats de Sally franchiser la frontière ils interviendraient sans plus tarder.

Sonic : C'est rassurant tout ça.

Amy : C'est grâce à s'est petite précaution qu'on a accepté de les laisser partir là-bas.

Sonic : Mais sa veux aussi dire que vous allez être tout seul pendant toute une semaine.

Amy : Oui c'est vrai.

Sonic avec un large sourire : Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps.

Shadow : Et ! Ce que l'on va faire ne te regard pas.

Sonic : Mais bien sûr. Dans ce cas ça ne te dérange pas si je viens vous rendre un peu plus visite ?

Shadow : Je te jure si tu t'amuses à venir ici tous les jours je t'enferme dans une des prisons du GUN.

Sonic : Oh j'aimerais bien te voir essayer.

Amy : Les garçons si ça continue je vais partir avec Tina en vacances et vous laisser tous les deux vous amuser durant cette semaine.

Shadow : Ne sois pas si cruel avec moi Amy.

Sonic : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça…

Après avoir passé encore un peu de temps auprès des deux hérissons Sonic quitta les lieux plutôt amuser par cette fin de conversation. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans rien d'anormal pour perturber la paix qui régniez dans cette maison.

C'est avec l'esprit tranquille que tous les occupent envisager cette semaine qui aller arriver ou ils seraient séparés pour un temps.

* * *

 **Et c'est terminer pour cette semaine. Alors ravi de voir que Silver et bien remit ? En plus grâce à sa il est devenu encore plus fort et vue ce qui vas bientôt arriver il va en avoir besoin ^^.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on va suivre Silver et Blaze pour leurs départs pour la sortie scolaire. Alors oui vous, vous doutez bien que cette semaine ne vas pas être de tout repos pour eux. Mais il y aura un passage ou Silver et Blaze danseront ensemble. Rien que pour cela ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? Alors rendez vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Le jours du départ était arriver pour Silver et Blaze pour leur sorti scolaire. Pour le moment ils attendaient le départ à la gare de la ville accompagner de Amy et Shadow. Pour Silver cette sortie était pour lui la première fois où il serait sans ses parents et aussi loin de sa famille. Mais la présence de Blaze lui fessait complètement oublier se détaille.

Shadow : Eh bien vous être nombreux à partir.

Silver : On est quatre classes en tout.

Amy : Ça fait beaucoup d'enfants a gérait j'espère qu'il y aura assez d'adultes avec vous.

Blaze : Il y a quatre professeurs plus quatre surveillaient qui vienne avec nous pour superviser cette sortie.

Silver : Comment tu le sais ?

Blaze : J'ai demandé à mon professeur. Je ne voulais pas partir sans savoir si on était assez bien encadré.

Silver : Tu ne changes pas…

Shadow : Elle a raison n'oublier pas que nous restons des cibles pour Sally ou c'est sbires. Alors faite en sorte de toujours être sois ensemble ou avec quelqu'un.

Silver : Oui papa on sait…

Amy : Mais surtout profiter de ce voyage.

Shadow : Bien sûr c'est aussi ce que je voulais dire.

Silver : On le fera.

Léa parlant très fort : Que tous les élèves se regroupe par classe pour qu'on puisse faire l'appel.

Amy : Je crois qu'on vous appel.

Obéissant à la demande de leur professeur Silver et Blaze se mirent avec ceux de leur classe le temps de l'appel.

Léa : Bien tout le monde est là. Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir y aller. Aller tous dire au revoir à vos parents et monté dans le train.

Silver : On va y aller.

Shadow : Soyer sage.

Amy : Et écouter bien vos professeurs.

Blaze : J'y veillerai.

Silver : Et sa veux dire quoi ?

Blaze : De nous deux c'est moi qui suis la plus obéissante.

Silver : Ce n'est même pas vrais…

Shadow : Ne commencer pas déjà à vous disputer je vous rappelle que vous allez être ensemble toute la semaine.

Amy : C'est vrai profiter de ce moment de détente comme des vacances.

Silver : On a déjà passé deux mois comme ça.

Shadow : Oui mais là vous serez ensemble sans nous et en plus vous ne passerez pas vos journées à combattre… en théorie…

Amy : Il a raison profiter bien de ce voyage.

Blaze : Nous le feront.

Après avoir salué les deux hérissons Silver et Blaze montèrent dans le train au côté de leurs amies en direction du lieu où ils aller passer la semaine.

Shadow : Les voilà parti…

Amy : Ça va faire drôle toute une semaine sans eux…

Shadow : Ouais… juste nous deux comme avant…

Amy : Ou là toi tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Shadow avec un sourire espiègle : En effet et je suis sûr que tu en a une idée.

Amy : Oh oui j'avais compris dès le moment où tu m'as demandé si je pouvais prendre des congés pour cette semaine.

Shadow : Je te veux pour moi seul le plus possible.

Amy : Moi aussi mais pour le moment tu devrais plutôt te rendre au GUN il me semble que tu as des cours à donner.

Shadow : J'ai encore le temps en plus je peux mit téléporter.

Amy : Ok allons faire un tour dans un café.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais d'accord.

Amy : Pour sa on aura le temps se soir.

Shadow avec un large sourire : Tu sais comment me faire plaisir.

C'est mains dans la main que Shadow et Amy quittèrent la gare ravie à l'idée de passer tout cette semaine ensemble.

* * *

Dans le train.

Silver et Blaze était assis avec leur deux amis dans une place à quatre pour passer le trajet ensemble.

Alex : J'ai hâte d'y être.

Anaïs : Moi aussi c'est la première fois que je fais une sortie scolaire comme c'elle là.

Silver : Nous aussi.

Alex : Vous n'allez pas être déçut.

Blaze : Tu y es déjà aller ?

Alex : Non mais j'ai déjà entendu d'autres élèves en parler.

Anaïs : Raconte-nous un peu.

Alex : On va dormir dans des cabanes en boit par groupe de cinq. Et le lieu du campement est au milieu d'une forêt et juste en face d'un immense lac.

Blaze : Et Knothole comment et cette ville ?

Alex : Je crois qu'il y a une ville historique assez grande mais moins que c'elle du royaume qu'on est sensé visiter.

Silver : Ça a l'airs géniale.

Anaïs : Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait gâcher cette semaine.

Alex : Moi j'ai une petite idée… Regarder à côté.

Ce que Alex montré discrètement c'était les élèves du royaume de Sally qui s'était tous mit dans la ranger d'à côté pour avoir un œil sur eux.

Silver : Ouais c'est vrai je les avais presque oubliés…

Blaze : Je penser qu'ils avaient compris la leçon.

Silver : Moi aussi mais on dirait que non. Dans tous les cas ils ne me font pas peur.

Alex : Fait quand même attention ils sont nombreux est fourbe.

Blaze : Comme leur reine.

Silver : Ouais…

Anaïs : Eviter d'être seul avec eux et surtout d'être ensemble pour dormir.

Silver : C'est sur je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils tentent de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil.

Alex : On demandera à nos professeurs d'éviter que tu sois avec eux. Je pense qu'ils comprendront.

Silver : S'ils ne veulent pas que cette semaine terminer en guerre c'est pour le mieux.

Blaze : Rappelle-toi ce que tes parents on dit Silver.

Silver : Ouais je sais mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me laisser faire.

Anaïs : Aller profitons de cette semaine et oublions l'aient.

Alex : Elle a raison.

Ignorant leurs camarades hostile tout le groupe d'amie passèrent le trajet à jouer aux cartes ou à discuter pour passer le temps.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

Après être sorti du train tous les élèves embarquèrent dans des cars en direction du lieu de leur séjours. Comme l'avait dit Alex le lieu de la semaine était situé en plein cœur d'une forêt en face d'un immense lac à moins d'une demi-heure de la frontière...

Silver : Whoa cet endroit ressemble beaucoup à la ou on a passé l'été.

Blaze : C'est vrai mais cette fois pas besoin de grimper au sommet d'une montagne ou de faire des combats.

Léa : Les enfant écouter bien. Vous allez devoir vous répartir par groupe de cinq dans chaque cabane en bois. On vous laisse choisir par vous-même mais si on voit que sa pose problème on vous changera alors tenait vous bien et respecter les couvre-feux.

Tous les élève : Oui madame.

Léa : En ce qui concerne le fonctionnement du camp. Lors de vos temps libres vous pouvait aller ou vous voulait mais interdiction de franchir les barrières d'enceinte. Pour le reste on en reparlera plus tard.

Antoine : Maintenant aller poser vos affaires. Évidement ce ne sont pas des dortoirs mixe.

Une fois cette petite mise au point faite tous les élèves commencèrent à se répartir dans les différentes cabanes en bois.

Silver : J'espère que d'autres garçons voudront dormir avec nous.

Alex : Mais bien sûr et sinon on ira avec les filles.

Silver : Quoi ?! Sa vas pas ? En plus les professeurs on dit non.

Alex : Je rigole mais avoue que l'idée de dormir avec Blaze ne te déplaît pas.

Silver gêner : Non… mais les professeurs on dit non. En plus j'ai déjà dormi avec elle…

Alex : Quoi ? Eh bien tu ne perds pas de temps toi.

Silver : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Alex en souriant : Oh si tu le sais. Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Silver : Trouvons plutôt des camarades avec qui partager le dortoir.

Alors que les deux amies commencer à chercher des camarades avec qui partager leur dortoir trois des élèves du royaume de Sally tenté de rentré dans celui qu'ils avaient choisi.

Alex : Et qu'es que vous faite ?!

Adel : A ton avis on prend nos places.

Alex : Ça jamais de la vie.

Cédric : A oui ? Eh bien on ne te demande pas ton avis.

Silver : Mais pourquoi vous voulez être dans le même dortoir que moi alors que vous me détester ?

Adel : Sa ne nous fait pas plaisir mais on doit te surveiller nous sommes très près de notre territoire on ne veut pas prendre le risque que tu t'échappes et menace les nôtres.

Silver agacer : Ecouter je ne suis pas venu ici pour devoir vous supporter vous et vos opinions de merde sur moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre dans votre royaume surtout s'il est à votre image. Alors maintenant dégager de là.

La tension commencer déjà à monter entre les deux groupes qui menacer de mal tourner. Par chance le conflit fut vite interrompu par un des professeurs.

Léa : Que se passe t'il ici ?

Alex : C'est trois la veulent dormir dans le même dortoir que moi et Silver alors qu'il le déteste et chercher toujours le conflit.

Silver : Il dise qu'ils doivent me surveiller car je suis une menace pour leur royaume.

Cédric : Ce n'est même pas vrais ! Et de toute façon personne d'autre ne voudra prendre le risque de dormir sous le même toit que toi !

Léa : Ça suffit ! Vous trois vous aller dans un autre dortoir. Et je vous préviens si jamais je vous surprends à nouveau a causé des problèmes vous aurez droit à un blâme.

Adel : Quoi ?! Mais on n'a rien fait !

Léa : Je ne suis pas aveugle les garçons. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends à faire ce genre de chose à votre camarade. Je vous rappelle que ce soit Silver ou tous les autres élèves de l'école vous devez tous les traiter avec respect. Vous avez compris ?

Adel et Cédric : Ouais…

Léa : Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Adel et Cédric : Oui madame.

Léa : C'est mieux.

Adel parlant très bas : Ça se voit qu'elle est une humaine…

Léa : Adel quelque chose à redire ?

Adel : Non madame…

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister les trois enfants se mirent dans le dortoir juste à côté pour quand même avoir un œil sur Silver. De leurs coté Silver et Alex finirent par trouver trois camarades qui préférait largement dormir avec eux plutôt qu'avec les mobian de Sally.

Une fois installer tous les élèves était réuni attendent la suite du programme de la journée.

Professeur Luca : Bien maintenant nous allons vous faire visiter les lieux et ensuite on ira manger.

C'est plutôt enthousiaste que les élèves découvrir les lieux et les différentes activités qu'ils aller pouvoir faire cette semaine.

Léa : Pour finir en ce qui concerne les corvées elles seront réparties par classe. Une se chargera d'aider à la préparation du repas et l'autre du nettoyage. Pendant ce temps les deux autres classes seront en temps libre et se chargeront des corvées la fois suivante. Pour commencer c'est ma classe qui va se charger du repas et c'elle de monsieur Antoine du nettoyage.

C'est donc Silver est toute sa classe qui se rendirent dans la cuisine pour préparait à manger pour tout le monde. Etant habituer à cuisiner avec ses parent Silver était vraiment à l'aise dans cette activité ne la prenant pas du tout comme une corvée.

Anaïs : Tu es vraiment doué en cuisine.

Silver : Je fais souvent sa à la maison avec mes parents. Avec mon père on fait des gâteaux presque tous les Week end ensemble.

Mélanie parlant très bas : Qu'es qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Un monstre qui fait des gâteaux faits moi rire.

Adel : C'est sûr il dit sa juste pour paraître normal est qu'on baisse notre garde.

Malgré qu'il soit toujours sous intense surveillance la première journée de sortie se passa sans problème.

* * *

Royaume de Sally.

Parfaitement remise de ses différentes séances de transfusion d'énergie Sally continuer à superviser le développement de sa super armée heureuse d'être presque à la fin de son plan.

Marc : A ce que je vois les choses avance bien ici.

Sally : En effets notre armé est presque prêt maintenant. Ils ont assimilé leurs pouvoirs et les maîtrises correctement.

Marc : Maintenant nous somme sur décrasser l'armé du GUN avec cette puissance plus toute la technologie qu'on a réussie à leur récupérait via à tes échanges diplomatiques.

Sally : Après tout ce temps il était temps. Il y a du nouveau de ton coté ?

Marc : Les roi et reine des autres royaume on bien accepter notre invitation.

Sally : C'est une bonne chose je vais les forcer à me donner les plein pouvoir de leurs territoires. Ils devraient facilement se plier devant moi.

Marc : Ce n'est pas comme si la moitié de notre armé provenait déjà de leurs royaumes est qu'ils te son plus fidèle à toi qu'à eux.

Sally : Après ces années à entretenir mon image pour leurs plaire au mieux je l'espère bien. Sinon il y a autre chose ?

Marc : Il y a l'équipe spéciale en mission dans le pays des humains qui nous ont contacter.

Sally : C'est important ?

Marc : Ils voulaient juste nous rappeler que le fils du chien du GUN était parti avec son école prêt de notre frontière.

Sally : Ah c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié…

Marc : Tu penses qu'on a des raisons de s'inquiéter ?

Sally : Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une ruse pour nous espionner ou tenter autre chose. Il est bien trop loin de notre position pour être une réelle menace. Et de toute façon notre groupe d'enfant vas garder un œil sur lui. Et en prévision j'ai envoyé des renforts de soldat dans la ville la plus proche de lui.

Marc : Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait profiter de cette occasion pour tenter de le capturait pour le mettre sous notre contrôle ?

Sally : J'y est penser mais malheureusement le matériel nécessaire n'est pas encore totalement prêt… D'après l'équipe en charge de ce projet ils devraient avoir terminer en fin de semaine prochaine. Du coup si on l'enlever maintenant on devrait le garder enfermer tout ce temps sans aucun moyen de contenir ses pouvoirs. En plus le GUN et leur chien nous attaquerait sur le champ en toute légitimité.

Marc : Merde à une semaine prête c'était presque bon…

Sally : Ouais mais ça n'eut veux pas dire que je vais le laisser passer cette semaine bien tranquillement… J'ai donné quelques consignes à la fois à notre groupe d'enfant et aux élèves qui vont participer à cet échange stupide.

Marc : Pourquoi tu autorise c'est échange ?

Sally : Habituellement c'est juste pour faire croire que je reste ouvert au dialogue avec les humains... Mais là c'est pour d'autre raison… J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à rendre fou de rage se monstre miniature. Sa pourrait nous être utile plus tard. Je veux qu'il nous haïsse au plus profond de lui. Grace à sa il nous suffira de juste le pousser au moment voulu pour crée une ouverture qui pourrait nous permettre de le mettre sous notre contrôle. Après sa soumettre se hérisson noir sera un jeu d'enfant.

Marc : Oh je vois… mais dit moi a tu une idée de comment faire pour forcer un de ses deux monstres à venir chez nous quand l'équipe de scientifique aura tout préparait ?

Sally : Le mieux serait dans faire venir un chez nous de sa propre volonté. Ensuite on pourra le soumettre et après sa on pourra se charger du deuxième.

Marc : Et enfin on pourra déclarait la guerre…

Sally : Pour sa je sais déjà comment je vais mit prendre pour être sûr d'avoir le soutien de la grande majorité du peuple mobian.

Marc : Sa ne m'étonne pas. Dans ce cas je vais reprendre mon travail.

Sally : Prévient moi s'il y a du nouveau. Surtout si sa concerne se rat blanc.

Marc : Evidemment.

* * *

Lendemain matin dans le dortoir de Silver.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil tous les élèves aller se préparait pour l'arrivée des deux classes du royaume de Sally. Cette journée ne réjouissez pas vraiment Silver qui s'imaginer déjà qu'elle genre d'enfant aller arriver.

Alex : Prêt pour cette journée ?

Silver : Ouais si on oublie qu'on doit faire la rencontre de cette classe d'élève provenant d'un royaume dont leur reine déteste ma famille…

Alex : Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec eux s'ils sont comme les autres emmerdeurs.

Silver se brossant le pelage : Ouais heureusement… mais je vais quand même leurs laisser une chance. Qui sais un miracle est toujours possible…

Alex : Dépêche-toi de faire ton lit alors pour qu'on puisse rejoindre les filles avant de déjeuner.

Silver se brossant le pelage : Je suis déjà en train de le faire.

Alex : Quoi ?

En se retournant Alex pouvait voir que le lit de Silver était en train de se faire tous seul comme par magie.

Alex : C'est de la triche.

Silver : Je fais toujours mon lit de cette façon.

Alex : Fait attention que les professeurs ne te voient pas faire ça.

Silver : Il n'y a pas de problème. Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoir à l'école mais pour ici j'ai reçu une autorisation spéciale.

Alex : Mais évite quand même dit faire appel en présence de nos inviter.

Silver : Je ne le ferais que s'ils m'obligent. Mais je ne veux plus me cacher. Mes pouvoirs font autant parti de moi que ma couleur de fourrure.

Alex : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Silver : Ouais mais rassure toi je ne les utiliserais jamais pour blesser nos camarades.

Alex : Alors tout vas bien. Bon il faut que j'aille préparait le petit déjeuner.

Silver : J'arrive.

Sur le chemin les deux amies retrouvèrent les filles qui elles avait eu moins de chance dans la répartition de leur dortoir. Elles devaient supporter deux des filles du royaume de Sally.

Alex : Alors pas trop dur cette première nuit ?

Blaze : Non sa aller c'est deux harpies n'ont rien tenté de louche.

Silver : De toute façon si elles l'avaient fait je suis sûr que tu t'en serais bien charger.

Blaze : C'est sûr. Sinon je l'ai aurait balancer au centre du lac.

Anaïs : Tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas passé loin à un moment.

Blaze : C'est de leurs faute. Elles n'avaient pas à dire ce genre de chose.

Silver : Qu'es qu'elles ont dit ?

Blaze : Je… je ne sais plus…

Alex : Bon puisque que tu es motiver Blaze on doit aller préparait le petit déjeuner.

Blaze : Ouais.

Anaïs : A tout à l'heure.

Silver : Et faite bien le petit déjeuner.

Alex : Ne t'en fait pas on n'a pas grand-chose à faire.

Anaïs : Ouais mais ne fait pas trop de dégât c'est nous qui nettoyons après.

Alex : Je ne promets rien sur sa.

En attend que leurs amies aient fini de mettre en place le petit déjeuner Silver et Anaïs se posèrent devant le lac. Toujours avec le sentiment désagréable d'être observé.

Anaïs : Décidément ils ne te lâchent pas.

Silver : C'est sur… au moins ils ne dorment pas avec moi…

Anaïs : Il vaut mieux… car ils sont vraiment très dur avec toi.

Silver : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Anaïs : Hier soir elles parler de toi entre elles… Et la cinquième fille avec nous leur a demandais pourquoi il te voyer comme… un monstre… Alors elles ont commencé à dire des choses horribles sur toi ou ta famille…

Silver : Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Anaïs : Au finale Blaze est devenu folle de rage. Un peu plus et sa aurait tourner à l'affrontement.

Silver pensif : Blaze a fait sa…

Anaïs : Elle ta défendue avec force.

Silver avec un léger sourire : C'est normal j'aurais fait pareil pour elle…

Anaïs : J'en suis sûr, ça se voit que vous tenez beaucoup l'un l'autre.

Silver un peu hésitant : Ouais c'est normal entre amis…

Anaïs : Amie… tu es sûr de sa ?

Silver : Évidement Blaze et quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi…

Anaïs : Ça on l'avait remarqué. Mais des fois tu donnes l'impression que tu la vois plus que comme une simple amie.

Silver pensif : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Je suis avec Blaze comme n'importe quelle de mes amie ou membre de ma famille.

Anaïs pas très convaincu : Si tu le dis…

Le jeune hérisson rester toujours très confus sur ses sentiments envers Blaze et n'aimait pas ça. Surtout que tout le monde sembler mieux comprendre ce qui lui arriver que lui-même. Voyant que son ami était encore dans le doute ou le dénie Anaïs n'incita pas plus pour le moment.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminer et avoir nettoyer le réfectoire tout le groupe d'amis passèrent leurs temps avec d'autres élèves avec le qu'elle Silver avait de bonne relation tentant d'oublier qu'il était toujours surveillé.

Finalement le car scolaire avec les deux classes d'élève mobian arriva au camp. La trentaine d'enfants descendit avant de s'aligner presque comme des soldats le long du car.

Léa : Ravi de vous voir.

Institutrice du royaume de Sally : Nous aussi. C'est toujours fascinant d'observer une classe provenant de votre pays.

Léa : Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaitre madame Louise est souffrante ?

Institutrice du royaume de Sally : Non elle a quitté son poste pour manque de motivation dans le nouveau programme scolaire de notre royaume. Appelée moi Sarah et ma collègue se prénomme Sofia.

Léa : Je vois… Enchanté.

Sarah : Pouvons-nous passer aux présentations de vos élèves ?

Léa : Oui bien sûr. Mes collègues sont déjà en train de les prévenir. A vrais dire vous avez presque une heure d'avance.

Sofia : Chez nous il est normal d'être en avance.

Sans savoir que les inviter était déjà là, la plupart des enfants s'amuser de leurs coté jusqu'à être appeler à la hâte par leurs professeurs les pressent de venir les accueillir.

Silver : Il fallait qu'ils soient en avance…

Anaïs : Avec un peu de chance ils ne seront peut-être pas si terribles que ça.

Blaze : Je n'y crois pas trop. La reine Sally a veillé à ce que son peuple pense être supérieure aux autres et vois ce pays avec méprit.

Alex : De toute façon on va les saluts et voir s'ils sont bien comme ça. Et si c'est le cas nous iront au plus loin d'eux.

Silver : J'approuve.

Très vite les élève se rassemblèrent en face de la classe de mobian qui rester indifférent à leur présence. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Silver qui sans surprise créa comme un sentiment de malaise. Une partie des élèves fixer le jeune hérisson sans cacher leurs dégoûts pour lui alors que d'autre sembler effrayer par sa simple présence.

Silver soupirant : Comme je le penser…

Alors que Silver était déçu de voir là réaction qu'il provoquer auprès de ces enfants Blaze lui prit la main discrètement sans que personne ne le remarque.

Blaze parlent très bas : Ne fait pas attention à eux. Ils ne sont que des pantins formater par Sally pour te rejeter. Mais tu n'es pas celui qu'ils s'imaginent. A toi seul tu vaux 1000 fois plus qu'eux tous réuni.

Silver : Merci…

Léa : Bien on va vous laisser faire connaissance jusqu'au repas de midi. Et cette après-midi nous passeront aux activités en équipe.

Une fois le programme donner les professeurs se réunir ensemble pour discuter restent tout de même proche des élèves pour les surveiller.

Sans réel surprise les élève éviter de s'approcher de Silver comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il ne leur face du mal. Une partie des élèves les plus âgé et visiblement assez costaud se dresser même devant lui comme s'ils protéger leur camarade d'un danger. En voyant sa Silver n'insista pas plus ne voulant pas perdre son temps avec eux.

Silver : Madame Léa je peux vous parler ?

Léa : Oui bien sûr.

Une fois un peu à l'écart Silver put parler avec son institutrice sans crainte qu'ils ne soient entendus.

Silver : Je suis désolé madame mais je ne crois pas que je devrais participer à cet échange avec ces classes…

Léa : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Silver : Oui visiblement ils ont peur de moi… je ne pense pas que je pourrais changer sa et insister risquerait de crée un conflit. Je ne tiens pas à gâcher cet échange.

Léa : Il y a encore quelques années j'aurais refusé une t'elle demande mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je suis désoler que ça se déroule ainsi. J'avais bien prévenu que tu serais la et leurs professeurs m'avais assuré que ça ne poserait aucun problème. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien je préfère ne pas te forcer à rester avec eux. Et si tu ne veux pas être seul je t'autoriser à ce que tes amis viennent avec toi.

Silver : Merci.

Léa : C'est normal. Toi aussi tu as le droit de profiter de ce séjour.

Soulager de pouvoir s'échapper de cette rencontre Silver retrouva ses amies pour leurs annoncer la bonne nouvel. Le groupe de quatre amies décidèrent d'aller trouver un endroit ou passer le temps en se plongent dans la forêt espèrent ne pas croiser le moindre mobian du royaume de Sally.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout cette semaine.**

 **Alors pour le moment cette sortie scolaire se passe plutôt bien. Es que sa vas continuer ? Bien sûr que non ^^. Les choses vont devenir bien plus... violent et dur pour Silver... Surtout pour la fin du prochain chapitre qui vas se terminer sur une note plutôt macabre...**

 **Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

Etant dispenser de la rencontre avec les classes inviter Silver et Blaze s'aventurèrent dans la forêt avec leurs deux amies. La zone autour du camp était immense mais ils pouvaient facilement retrouver les dortoirs grâce à l'immense porte drapeau qui pouvait être vue de très loin, plus les nombreux panneaux qui indiquer toujours le chemin. Ils finirent par arriver dans un lieu rempli de nombreux rocher dont un immense qui dépasser largement les arbres de la forêt.

Alex : Cette endroit a l'airs plutôt bon pour passer le temps.

Anaïs : Sur. Je me demande jusqu'où on peut voir au sommet de se rocher.

Blaze : Sans doute très loin. On doit avoir une sacrée vue depuis là-haut.

Alex : Ouais.

Silver : Si vous voulez je peux nous emmener là-haut.

Anaïs : Vraiment ? C'est sans risque ?

Silver : Bien sur j'utilise souvent mon énergie pour voler ou déplacer des objets. Quand mes cousin, cousine viennent à la maison je l'ai fait souvent voler dans les airs pour les amuser. Alors vous voulez monter ?

Fessant confiance en Silver les deux enfants acceptèrent avec joie sa proposition. Silver souleva donc tout le monde pour commencer à monter au sommet du rocher.

Anaïs : On n'est pas trop lourd ?

Silver : Je ne vous sens même pas.

Alex en rigolant : Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas mettre les filles en colère.

Silver : Pas du tout. Si je le voulais je pourrais soulever se rocher sans problème.

Anaïs : Whoa tu peu soulever combien de masse ?

Silver : A vrais dire je l'ignore moi-même. Plus le temps passe plus mon énergie s'intensifie et gagne en puissance.

Alex : Tu sais qu'a se rythme tu vas devenir le mobian le plus fort au monde.

Silver : Sa m'étonnerait mon père et mon oncle me surpassé encore largement dans presque tous les domaines. Si je devais vraiment les combattre ils m'écraseraient.

Blaze : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu es devenu très fort souvient toi le dernier jour de nos vacances.

Silver : Ouais je te rappel qu'on a perdu.

Blaze : Peut-être mais tu la quand même réussi à lui tenir tête en plus tu es devenu bien plus fort depuis.

Silver : Possible. Mais je sais très bien que mon père ne se donne jamais à 100%.

Sans le savoir le petit groupe était observer discrètement depuis la forêt par de nombreux enfants mobian.

Mobian faucon : Comment peut-il faire ça ?

Mélanie : On l'ignore. D'après notre reine il aurait été créé et modifier par les scientifiques du GUN pour devenir une arme biologique comme son père. Tout ça pour permettre au GUN de nous dominer quand il sera au point.

Mobiane lapine en grognant : On devrait se débarrasser de lui avant que ça n'arrive.

Cédric : On aimerait bien mais la reine ne souhaite pas qu'on le fasse tout de suite. Elle doit avoir un plan.

Mobian guépard : Vous n'avez pas peur d'être près de ce monstre aussi souvent ?

Adel : Non on la même déjà combattu a quelque reprise. On nous a envoyer dans se pays pour le surveiller et s'il le faut le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mobiane lapine : Vous être incroyable.

Mélanie : Nous fessons juste parti d'un groupe d'élite choisi et former pour cette mission.

Mobian guépard : De vrais héros.

Une fois au sommet les quatre amies admiraient le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Depuis là ils arriver à voir à plusieurs kilomètres apercevant même la frontière et la ville d'où provenez les deux classes de mobian. Tout le monde observer la vue la trouvant magnifique. Mais Silver remarqua que Blaze rester un peu en retrait. En l'observant avec attention Silver comprit qu'elle était triste.

Silver : Ça va ?

Blaze : Oui bien sur…

Silver : Tu en es sur ?

Blaze : Pourquoi tu me le demande ?

Silver : Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien.

Blaze : C'est juste que depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce pays je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de mon royaume. Ou de Sally… et de ma famille…

Silver : Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Blaze : Je l'espère…

Ne voulant pas rester fixer sur c'est penser triste Blaze souffla un grand coup avant de regagner un petit sourire. Les quatre enfants restèrent percher au sommet de leurs rocher jusqu'à l'heure du repas du midi. Sans grand surprise dès leurs retour Silver pouvait voir que sa présence crée toujours autant de peur ou de dégoût.

Silver soupirant : Si ça continue je vais devoir aller manger ailleurs…

Alex : Ne dit pas de connerie si ta présence ne leur convient pas c'est à eux de dégager.

Anaïs : Il a raison tu n'as pas à être le seul qui doit faire des efforts.

Blaze : S'ils ne sont pas capables de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur oublier les et ne regarde que ceux qui te vois comme l'un des leurs.

Mit en confiance par ses amis c'est la tête haute que Silver traversa le réfectoire ne ressentent plus la moindre gêne par les regards noir qui lui était lancer. Le groupe osa même se placer sur une des tables du milieu de la salle comme pour défier ses détracteurs. De leur côté la plupart des élèves voulait intervenir mais ils ne pouvaient pas temps que les professeurs seront présents dans cette salle. C'est donc sans incident que le repas se déroula. Mais Silver remarqua une chose assez étrange dans le réfectoire qui n'était pas dû à sa présence. En y regardant de plus près les enfants de la classe du royaume de Sally entouraient tous les mobians de l'école de Silver les séparant des enfants humains.

Silver penser : On dirait qu'ils chercher à assimiler les mobians de nos classes tout en rejetant les humains… Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi ce royaume accepte ce genre de rencontre. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est convertir le plus de personne possible à leurs opinions douteuse… juste ce dont j'avais besoin…

* * *

Une fois le repas terminer il était prévu que les classe se répartisse dans des groupes pour participer aux activités proposer. Évidement presque tout le monde se jetèrent sur l'activités de sport délaissant l'activité d'ars.

Alex : Alors que voulait vous faire ?

Silver : Pourquoi pas le cours de dessin.

Alex : Le dessin ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller dans l'activité de sport ?

Anaïs : C'est déjà plein on ne pourra pas y aller tous ensemble.

Silver : En plus il n'y a presque personne pour cette activité on sera plus tranquille.

Blaze : Je suis d'accord évitons d'être séparait ou d'être avec trop d'enfant provenant du royaume.

Alex : Ok pour moi mais je vous préviens je suis absolument nul en dessin ou tout ce qui touche à l'art.

Anaïs en rigolant : Ne t'en fait pas on ne te jugera pas trop.

Le petit groupe d'amie entrèrent donc dans le réfectoire ou se dérouler l'activité d'art. Un peu plus loin d'autre enfant regarder sa avec étonnement.

Mélanie : Merde je penser qu'il choisirait le sport.

Adel : Moi aussi…

Cédric : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Mélanie : Suivons l'eux.

Voulant ne pas lâcher leur cible du regard le petit groupe de mobian commença à se diriger vers le réfectoire.

Antoine : Et ou aller vous ?

Mélanie : Nous somme désoler mais nous avons changé d'avis on préférerait aller dans l'activité d'art.

Antoine : Certainement pas vous rester là.

Cédric : Mais…

Antoine : Pas de mais. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est pour une autre raison que vous avez changé d'avis. Je penser que mademoiselle Léa avait était claire. Alors maintenant aller rejoindre le groupe.

Résigniez par l'intervention du professeurs les enfants du abandonnait l'idée de suivre Silver et de maintenir leur pression sur lui pour le moment.

Dans le réfectoire.

En arrivant dans le réfectoire Silver était heureux de voir que c'était leurs professeurs qui s'occuper de cette activité avec l'aide de deux surveillant. En revanche les quelques mobians inviter présent étaient ceux qui avait le plus peur de lui. Ils avaient choisi cette activité en pensent aussi ne pas y croiser le hérisson blanc.

Léa : Oh je suis ravi de voir que vous avait finalement choisi de participer à une des activités malgré tout.

Silver : Oui vue qu'ils y a moins de monde ici on s'est dit que sa poserait moins de problème.

Léa : Bien sur installer vous ont vas commencer.

L'activité put commencer malgré qu'une partie des participent trembler de peur. Mais Léa arriva un peu à détendre l'atmosphère par des petit exercice pour apprendre les bases du dessin au enfants. Une fois fait elle demanda aux élèves de réaliser un paysage du camp le plus réalise possible tout en suivant ses conseils.

Léa : Bien montré moi le résultat.

Alex : Je suis plutôt fière de mon œuvre.

Léa : En effet c'est plutôt réussi. Mais tu as oublié de mettre le lac.

Alex étonner : Quoi ? A c'est vrai…

Anaïs amuser : C'est pourtant ce qu'on voit le plus avec la forêt.

Alex : C'est bon je vais la rajouter.

Léa : Oh pas mal Silver. Ça manque un peu de proportion mais c'est un bon début.

Silver : Merci. J'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup m'entraîner dans se domaine.

L'institutrice continuer à passer en revu tout se qu'avait réaliser les enfants quand elle aperçut le résultat de l'une d'entre eux.

Léa : Blaze a tu déjà suivi des cours de dessin avant ?

Blaze : Un peu mais je dessine souvent depuis longtemps.

Léa : Sa se vois ton travail et magnifique tu pourrais facilement intégrer une école d'art avec un telle talent.

Intriguer par se Léa disait une partie des élèves se rapprochèrent pour observer le fameux dessin de Blaze.

Alex : How c'est vrai que tu as du talent. Tu nous as même dessiner.

Anaïs : En plus elle n'a pas oublié le lac elle.

Alex : J'ai dit que j'allais le rajouter.

Silver : En tout cas tu m'impressionne toujours autant avec tes dessin Blaze.

Blaze : Ce n'est rien... juste un petit truc que j'ai dessiné à la vas vite…

Silver : C'est sur quand comparaison de ce que tu m'as offert à noël ce n'est rien.

L'activité d'art se poursuivi encore une bonne heure sans le moindre problème. Blaze profita même de ce moment pour montrait quelque petite astuce a Silver pour qu'il s'améliore un peu.

Léa : On va s'arrêter là. Bravo à tous. Pour vos dessins on va les exposer ici le temps de notre séjour. Je vous les rendrais à la fin de la semaine. Pour l'instant vous avez quartier libre. Et les élèves de ma classe n'oublier pas de revenir ici dans une heure pour commencer à préparait le repas.

Avant de partir les enfants aidèrent Léa à ranger le matérielle de dessin par politesse. Silver était occuper à ranger le papier quand sa voisine fit tomber les crayons de papier au sol. Sans réfléchir Silver voulu aider la jeune fille à les ramasser. Mais dès l'instant où il s'approcha d'elle la jeune fille parti en courant de la salle comme si elle était poursuivie par un tueur fou.

Alex avec une voix ironique : Eh bien… tu as vraiment du succès avec les filles…

Silver soupirant : Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'ils sont tous si peur de moi…

Blaze : N'y pense plus. Ils sont tous formater depuis toujours pour avoir peur de toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable.

Silver : Ouais…

Pour Silver cette journée c'était dérouler exactement comme il l'avait penser. Tout c'est élèves ne le voyer que comme une menace et avait peur de lui. Sans le soutien de ses amis il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tenir face à une t'elle haine. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que les chose n'aller pas empirait…

* * *

Lendemain.

Pour aujourd'hui tous les élèves ainsi que les classes du royaume de Sally était rassembler dans la ville voisine Knothole pour une excursion.

Léa : Pour aujourd'hui vous aller faire un jeu de piste en équipe.

Antoine : Nous rappelons les consignes de sécurité. Interdiction de quitté la ville ou de suivre des inconnues. Et tout les groupes doivent avoir des élèves de classe supérieur. Et si possible on aimerait des groupes équilibrait avec nos inviter.

Léa : S'il y a un problème il y aura toujours au moins un professeur qui sera devant cette église. Et le reste des professeurs et surveillaient seront en ville.

Professeur Luca : Maintenant faite vos groupe et venais prendre la feuille de piste. Petit détaille les élèves qui auront terminé en premier seront dispenser de corvée demain.

Cette dernière annonce motiva beaucoup les enfants qui aimé bien l'idée d'une journée sans à avoir à faire la moindre corvée. Très vite des groupes de dizaine enfants se formèrent par affinité. Et sans surprise les élèves inviter privilégier les groupes comportant majoritairement des enfants mobians. Mais malgré cela tous les groupe avait au moins deux enfants des classes inviter. Par conséquence il était impossible pour Silver d'intégrer un seul de ses groupes car ils étaient tous terrifier à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui ou menacer de sans prendre à lui dès qu'ils serait loin des professeurs.

Mélanie avec un sombre sourie : Et chien du GUN et si tu venais avec nous ? Comme ça ont pourrait être juste entre nous.

Silver : Non merci je préfère encore rentrer chez moi a pied que de devoir me joindre à votre groupe.

Refusant évidement le piège qu'il lui était poser Silver préféra aller parler avec son professeur pour trouver une solution.

Léa : Je suppose que tu n'arrive pas à trouver un groupe ?

Silver en soupirant : Oui… et je ne veux pas m'imposer de force… et risquer de poser plus de problème…

Léa : Je comprends parfaitement.

Silver : Je suis prêt à rester ici avec vous et attendre la fin de se jeux de piste…

Léa : Ne dit pas de bêtise Silver. Exceptionnellement tu peux former un petit groupe avec tes amies. Mais respecter bien les consigne de sécurité.

Silver avec un léger sourire : Merci.

Même s'il était heureux de pouvoir tout de même participer à cette activité Silver était tout de même triste d'être obliger de se mettre à l'écart…

Blaze : Alors qu'es qu'elle a dit ?

Silver : Elle nous laisse faire équipe juste nous quatre pour éviter de trop déséquilibré les autres groupes.

Anaïs : C'est super on va bien s'amuser.

Silver : Vous savez je ne vous oblige pas à le faire. Vous pouvez très bien aller avec vos autres amies ça ne me dérangerait pas...

Alex : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. On ne va pas t'abandonner. En plus sa nous permet d'éviter de nous retrouver avec s'est fou du royaume. Et on est sûr de gagner avec notre équipe.

Blaze : De toute façon je refuse de m'associer avec eux.

Silver : Merci.

Alex parlant très bas : A moins que tu préfères qu'on te laisse seul avec Blaze ?

Silver : Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça.

Alex avec un large sourire : Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Silver : Je te signale qu'on vit sous le même toit et qu'ils nous arrivent souvent d'être rien que tous les deux.

Alex : Mais là se serait comme un rendez-vous intime.

Silver : Toi alors tu t'imagines des choses.

Alex : Oh aller tu peux me le dire que cette idée te tente bien.

Silver : Tu rêves.

Maintenant que cette histoire était réglée les différents groupes prit une carte de la ville et le questionnaire à remplir au différent point indiqué.

Alex : Bien par ou on commence ?

Blaze : Le mieux serait d'aller le plus loin possible pour éviter d'aider d'autre groupe. Et revenir petit à petit.

Anaïs : Dans ce cas on doit aller de l'autre côté de la ville.

Silver : Si on coupe par cette rue on pourrait facilement y arriver.

Alex : Dans ce cas allons y.

Leur chemin choisi le petit groupe s'enfoncèrent dans la ville très vite suivi par les autres groupes, sous le regard des professeurs.

Antoine : Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de risque de laisser un groupe aussi petit tout seul ?

Léa : Non ils ne se séparons pas et ils sont prudent. Et je ne voulais pas que Silver sois priver de cette activité.

Professeur Luca : On pourrait presque croire qu'il est un enfant comme les autres…

Léa : C'est un enfant comme les autres.

Sarah : Ne soyez pas aveugle. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne l'est pas. Il reste le résultat d'une expérience de guerre. Je suis même étonnée que vous tolérait sa présence au sein de votre classe. Vous mettez en danger la vie de tous ces enfants.

Léa : Vous avez tort. Silver n'est pas une menace il n'a jamais poser de problème auprès de ses camarade ou désobéi à un adulte.

Sofia : Rien de bien étonnant se hérisson de laboratoire doit être conditionner pour obéir aux ordres.

Léa agacer : Faite attention à ce que vous dite. Je ne tolérais pas de t'elle propos au sujet d'un de mes élèves.

Sarah : C'est normal que pour vous ça ne pose pas de problème. Après tout ce n'est pas vous qui risquer d'être réduit en esclavage par se hérisson de laboratoire ou son père.

Léa très agacer : Pour la dernière fois laisser mon élève tranquille si vous souhaiter que cet échange scolaire continue.

Devant la tension qui commencer à émerger entre les trois professeurs Antoine dû intervenir pour éviter que cela ne dérape plus.

Antoine : Mesdames je vous rappelle que le but de cette rencontre scolaire et l'apaisement et l'ouverture.

Léa : C'est vrai. Je suis désolée.

Sarah : Passons sur cette différence de point de vue.

Loin de se douter de la tension qui régner auprès de leurs professeur Silver et ses amies s'enfoncèrent dans la ville. Mais très vite ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient suivis de prêt. Le groupe d'enfant envoyer par Sally ainsi que quelques enfants de la classe d'inviter s'était réunie pour les suivre le plus près possible.

Alex : Les gags vous avez remarqué ?

Blaze : Bien sûr.

Silver : Ils ne nous lâchent pas depuis qu'on est parti.

Anaïs : Qu'es qu'ils nous veulent encore ?

Silver : Ils doivent sans doute attendre qu'on soit plus isolé pour s'en prendre à nous.

Alex : Dans ce cas on doit trouver un moyen de leurs faussé compagnie.

Silver : Hum j'ai une idée.

Pour ne pas à avoir supporter d'être suivi toute la journée Silver se mit à courir avec ses amies dans les ruelles de la ville pour ne plus être en vue de ses poursuivant. En voyant ça tout le groupe de mobian se mit eux aussi à courir pour les rattraper mais à leur surprise ils tombèrent sur une ruelle vide sans la moindre trace de leur cible.

Cédric : Merde ou sont-ils passé ?

Mobian faucon : Ce monstre peut disparaître ?

Mélanie : Peut-être… on ignore jusque ou vont ses pouvoirs. Mais on sait que son père peu se téléporter.

Mobian lapine : Il est terrifiant… pourquoi on le laisse en liberté ?

Adel : Sa nous dépasse aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on doit le surveiller au cas où il se mettait à attaquer les nôtres. Si sa devait arriver on interviendrait pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mobian guépard : On ne devait pas attendre mais le faire tout de suite !

Mélanie : On aimerait bien mais il est protégé par les humains.

Mobiane lapine : Mes parents avaient raison sur les humains. Ils ne sont que des fous qui joue avec le feu à développer des armes biologiques.

Cédric : C'est pour ça que notre reine leurs est hostiles. Mais un jour on leur ferra payer pour tout cela.

Mobian faucon : C'est une bonne chose. Avant de venir ici notre professeur nous avez avertir et conseiller d'éviter de trop parler avec les humains. Mais de tenter de convaincre à nos frère mobian de se joindre à nous.

Mélanie : C'est donc pour sa que votre école à accepter cette stupide rencontre entre mobian et humain ?

Mobian guépard : Oui c'est pour sauver nos frères de c'est humain.

Mélanie : Je vous rassure bientôt ils seront tous sauvé notre reine va s'en assurait.

Mobian faucon : T'en mieux. Mais en attendant on doit retrouver le chien des humains et ne pas le lâcher une seule seconde.

Tout le groupe d'enfant rebroussa chemin pour commencer à fouiller la ville pour retrouver Silver. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que leur cible s'était cachée juste au-dessus d'eux avec ses amies sur le toit d'un des bâtiments.

Blaze : C'est bon ils sont partis.

Alex : Pas trop tôt je ne supporter plus de les entendre eux et leurs conneries.

Silver : Tu la dis…

Anaïs : Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'ils ont dit.

Silver : J'essaye… mais ça me fait peur de voir comment ils me perçoivent…

Alex : Tu n'y peux rien.

Blaze : C'est vrai. Ils sont conditionnés pour penser sa sur toi. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que c'est vrai.

Silver : Vous avez raison. Oublions l'aient et allons gagner se jeux.

Ne voulant pas laisser se groupe de mobian lui gâcher le morale Silver reparti s'amuser en ville et remplir au plus vite le questionnaire.

* * *

Il leurs aura fallu deux heures pour arriver au bout du questionnaire de leur professeurs tout en évitant d'être repérait par Maude et son groupe. Au final ce petit jeu du chat et de la sourie les avaient beaucoup amusés. Et grâce à leurs vitesses ils étaient revenu les premiers avec leurs questionnaire remplie.

Léa : Eh bien tout me semble bon. Bravo les enfants c'est vous qui avez gagné.

Alex essouffler : Heureux de savoir qu'ont aura pas couru dans tous les sens pour rien.

Anaïs essouffler : C'est vrai qu'au final on c'est plus fatiguer que si on avait fait les corvées.

Silver : Bof sa vas

Blaze : C'est à peine si j'ai transpiré.

Alex essouffler : Vous n'être vraiment pas normal tous les deux.

Silver : C'est juste une question d'habitude. Tu devrais venir le Week end avec mon père pour t'améliorait.

Alex : Je passe merci.

Léa : Reposer vous vos camarades ne devraient plus tarder.

Un a un les groupes revenais une fois leur questionnaire remplit. Tous sauf un groupe qui avait passé tout leur temps à fouiller la ville à la recherche de Silver sans succès.

Professeur Luca mécontent : Vous voilà enfin vous être en retard.

Mélanie : Nous somme désoler on s'est perdu en ville.

Léa : C'est bon. Avez-vous réussi à finir le questionnaire ?

Cédric : Le questionnaire ?

Léa : Oui c'était le but de votre excursion.

Adel : Oh c'est vrai…

Léa : Vous n'avez répondu a aucune des questions donner ?

Cédric : Nous avons oublié…

Antoine : Mais qu'es que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Mélanie : On a visité cette ville…

Léa : On en reparlera plus tard les enfants mais attendais vous a être de corvée toute la journée de demain.

Adel : On a compris...

Léa : Bon les enfants nous allons rentrer. Pour le résulta c'est l'équipe de Silver qui a gagné. Maintenant retournons aux cars.

Tous les élèves se mirent en marche pour retourner au campement heureux de leurs journée découverte. Mais le groupe de Mélanie rester frustrait de leurs journées à courir dans tous les sens sans succès. Tout en plus qu'ils voyer Silver juste devant eux rire de sa journée.

Mélanie frustré : Comment tu as fait ?

Silver : De quoi tu parler ?

Mélanie : Comment tu as fait pour nous échapper toute la journée et remplir se stupide questionnaire en premier ?

Silver : On a juste regardé la carte et couru un peu.

Mélanie : Mais bien sur… on a fouiller toute la ville à ta recherche. Tu t'es entraîné à échapper à une filature ou alors tu peux te rendre invisible ?

Silver souriant : Qu'es qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Vous être juste nul pour suivre quelqu'un et encore plus pour le retrouver.

Cédric énerver : Répète un peu !

Silver : Sans problème. Vous être des incapables.

Adel énerver : Tu vas voir !

Furieux de leurs journées et des propos de Silver une partie du groupe de mobian s'apprêter à lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Léa : On se calme dans les rangs ! Je pense que vous être déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça !

Et y'en comprit la grande hostilité qu'avais le groupe de Mélanie envers Silver les professeurs avaient décider de renforcer leurs vigilances à leur encontre pour éviter tout incident.

Une fois de retour au camp les élèves pouvaient profiter d'un peu de temps libre. Le groupe de Silver lui était heureux de pouvoir passé se petit moment sans le groupe de Mélanie pour les suivre. A cause de leurs exploits pendant la sortie les professeurs les avaient privées de se temps libre et contraint à rester dans leurs dortoirs jusqu'à l'heure des douches.

Mais pour être sûr de ne pas être pris à parti par les élèves des classes inviter tout le groupe d'amies étaient à nouveau au sommet de l'énorme rocher.

Alex : Les gags je pense qu'on devrait y aller il va être l'heure d'aller aux douches.

Silver : Je suis d'accord évitons d'être en retard est d'inquiéter les professeurs.

Alex : C'est surtout que je pense que les filles n'apprécieront pas de loupé la douche.

Anaïs en rigolant : Sur.

Blaze : Je vous le conseil aussi.

Ne voulant pas subir la colère des filles tout le groupe prit le chemin vers le centre du campement. Mais sur le chemin ils tombèrent par hasard sur une partie des élèves de la classe inviter et quelques élèves de leur école. Au départ Silver et ses amies penser qu'ils étaient juste en train de s'amuser ensemble mais ils réalisèrent très vite que ce n'était pas le cas.

Enfant humain : Laisser nous tranquille !

Mobian faucon : On ne te retient pas humain !

Mobian guépard : On doit parler avec nos frères mobians. Alors dégager de là.

Enfant mobian : Et ! De qu'elle droit tu parles comme ça à mon amie !?

Mobiane lapine : Amie ? Dite nous plutôt comment vous faite pour supporter d'être avec cette race inférieur.

Enfant mobian : Race inférieur ? Vous être complètement fou !

Mobian renard : C'est vous les fou pour oser vous associer avec eux. Vous nette que des traîtres !

Mobian faucon : Ouais et les traîtres nous on les combats.

Sans crier garde la dizaine d'enfants mobians inviter se lancèrent à l'attaque pour faire regretter à leur congénère leurs rapprochement avec les humains. Mais la seule chose qu'ils touchèrent fut une barrière d'énergie ériger tout autour de leurs ennemies par Silver pour les protéger.

Silver : A votre place je laisserais mes camarades tranquilles.

Mobian faucon : Sinon quoi ?! Que vas-tu faire ?!

Silver s'entourant d'énergie : Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

Intimidé par le jeune hérisson tous les mobians provenant des classes de Sally laissèrent tomber l'affaire sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient jamais battre Silver dans un combat à la loyale.

Mobian faucon partant : Tu vas le regretter chien des humains.

Enfants humains : Merci Silver. Sans toi qui sais ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Silver : De rien. Faite bien attention avec eux.

Une fois de retour au camp les élèves se divisèrent en deux groupes. La classe de Silver et Blaze devait aller aux douches pendant que l'autre groupe de classe s'occuper à la fois du repas du soir et de passer du temps avec les élèves inviter.

Dans les douches des garçons.

Alex en train de se laver : Enfaîte Silver tu as pensé à une cavalière pour vendredi ?

Silver en train de se laver : Non il n'y a rien qui précise qu'on doit être avec une cavalière.

Alex en train de se laver : Toi alors. Ce n'est pas parce que on ne te la pas dit que tu ne peux pas le faire. Presque tous les garçons ont déjà une cavalière. Il y en a même qui on demandais à Blaze de l'ai accompagné pour cette soirée.

Silver : Quoi ?! Tu sais si elle a dit oui ?

Alex amusé : Sa t'intéresse tout d'un coup ?

Silver gêner : Non mais je veux juste être sûr qu'elle ne sorte pas avec un des idiots de nos classes.

Alex : Je te rassure elle a refusé toutes les propositions qu'on lui a faite.

Silver souriant : Sa ne m'étonne pas…

Alex : Et toi quelqu'un t'a fait une proposition ?

Silver : Non… et je doute qu'on le fasse…

Alex : Dans se cas tu devrais y aller avec Blaze.

Silver hésitant : Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera…

Alex : Tu veux rire ?! C'est évident que tu ne la laisse pas indifférent.

Silver sceptique : Alors pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas déjà demandé ?

Alex : Habituellement c'est plutôt les garçons qui font le premier pas.

Silver : Génial…

Alex : Aller tu n'as rien à perdre. Et je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle t'e dira oui.

Silver : Ok je vais lui demandais mais se sera seulement qu'entend qu'ami.

Alex amuser : Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera d'entrer dans la Friends zone.

Silver : Laisse-moi tranquille…

Une fois leurs douches terminer tout le monde se dirigèrent vers le centre du camp pour attendre l'heure du repas. Mais une grande agitation attira vite leurs attentions.

Blaze : Pourquoi tout le monde se rend déjà au réfectoire ?

Anaïs : De ce que j'ai entendu il s'est passé quelque chose dedans.

Alex curieux : Allons voir.

Intriguer par cette agitation le groupe d'amies suivit leurs camarades pour voir ce qui se passer.

Alex : Et Chloé que se passe-t-il ?

Chloé : Quelqu'un a fait un tag dans le réfectoire.

Silver : Un tag ?

Chloé : Oui et tu ne devrais pas y aller…

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Chloé très préoccuper : Je ne peux pas le dire… mais crois moi n'y vas pas.

Devant cette déclaration Silver ne put s'empêcher d'entrer malgré tout à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant d'être arrêté par son professeur.

Léa : Silver vas attendre dehors !

Silver : Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Léa très sérieuse : Fait ce que je te dis.

Silver penser : Pourquoi c'est moi précisément qu'on veut empêcher de voir ce qui s'est passé ?

Pousser par la curiosité Silver força le passage sans problème évitent bien sûr de faire du mal à son professeur. Mais dès l'instant où il vit ce qui c'était passé il le regretta. Sur le mur ou son dessin était exposer il y avait un petit hérisson repeint en blanc mort clouer au mur avec une inscription écrit avec son sang **« A mort le monstre des humains et toute sa famille ! ».**

* * *

 **Bon on peut dire que cette fin de chapitre à un peut casser l'ambiance...**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on verra comment vas réagir Silver et qu'elle va être la réaction des autres personnes présent sur place.**

 **Dans tous les cas on approche doucement du moment qui fera basculer cette histoire et accéléra beaucoup les choses.**

 **Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

La vue du mur du réfectoire pétrifia Silver sur place. Il avait déjà été mépriser ou insulter mais là c'était la première fois qu'on le menacer de mort lui et sa famille avec une t'elle violence et haine. Devant cette scène Silver finit par s'enfuir sans que personne n'est pu l'arrêter bousculant même c'est propres amis qui étaient eux aussi choqué par ce qui c'était passé.

Léa : Silver !

L'institutrice tenta de rattraper son élève mais elle fut très vite distancée et perdis Silver de vue quand il entra dans la forêt.

Blaze : Je me charge de lui !

C'est une vrais fusé qui passa devant Léa qui eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Blaze avant qu'elle n'ait disparu à son tour dans les bois. Mais Silver avait déjà pris trop d'avance pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper ou voir vers ou il se rendais.

Blaze penser : Aller réfléchie ! Si tu voulais te cacher ou tu irais ?!

Suivant son instinct Blaze se rendit là où elle penser que Silver c'était réfugier. Et elle avait vue juste car comme elle l'avait imaginé Silver était monté au sommet du rocher pour que personne ne puisse le déranger le temps qu'il arrive à digérait ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Blaze ne compter pas attendre des heures qu'il descende de là. Alors elle escalada l'immense rocher jusqu'à son sommet. Une fois au sommet Blaze s'avança doucement derrière Silver qui était dos a elle en train de regarder l'horizon vers le royaume de Sally.

Blaze : Silver…

Silver : Comment a tu fais… pour venir ici ?

Blaze : J'ai passé presque un mois à escalader une montagne je te rappel.

Silver : J'avais oublié…

Blaze : Ecoute à propos de ce qui s'est passé… ne l'aient laisse pas t'atteindre. Sa leurs ferrait trop plaisir.

Silver morose : Je sais… je suis surtout parti pour éviter que je perde le contrôle de moi-même et que j'attaque c'est enfoiré…

Blaze : Au vue de de mon expérience c'était pour le mieux…

Silver morose : Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on me hait autant… Qu'es que j'ai pu faire pour avoir droit à sa… ?

Blaze : Tu n'y es pour rien. La plupart des gens on a la fois peur de l'inconnue ou de ce qu'il trouve plus fort qu'eux. Et la peur provoque de la haine et de la jalousie…

Silver : Tu as l'airs de toi aussi bien connaitre le sujet…

Blaze : Mes parents était tout le temps envier par les autres royaumes voir par d'autres membres de ma famille… ça a fini par crée une profonde haine envers nous et avec moi et mes pouvoirs sa na pas arranger là les choses.

Silver : C'est injuste… que ce soit pour ta famille ou la mienne… je sais que mon père a fait des erreurs par le passé et que c'est en parti pour ça qu'on nous rejette de la sorte. Mais il a quand même sauvé le monde… Et moi je n'ai jamais fait de mal… du moins à part à mon entourage proche…

Blaze : Le vrais problème c'est que nos familles sont en conflit contre Sally depuis longtemps et qu'elle a réussi à monter tout son peuple contre nous car elle a peur. Parce qu'elle sait qu'on peut la vaincre. Alors elle tente de nous briser avant pour qu'elle puisse nous vaincre.

Silver déterminer : Sa n'arrivera jamais. Si elle j'imagine que je vais renoncer aussi facilement elle rêve. Un jour je lui ferais payer pour tout ce qu'elle a fait à nos familles.

Blaze : Et tu ne seras pas seul.

Les deux enfants restèrent assis côte à côte regardant l'horizon ensemble avant de reprendre leurs discutions.

Silver : Au faite comment à tu deviner que j'étais là ?

Blaze : J'ai juste deviné que tu voudrais aller là où personne ne pourrait te trouver…

Silver : Tu n'as pas eu peur que je perde le contrôle à nouveau…

Blaze : Non je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Silver : Merci ça compte beaucoup…

Malgré qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer cette journée avait beaucoup blesser Silver qui cette fois n'avait pas la présence de c'est parents pour le soutenir. Et sans le remarquer quelques petites larmes commencer à s'échapper de ses yeux. En voyant sa Blaze fit quelque chose qui surprit beaucoup le jeune hérisson. Pour le consoler Blaze prit Silver dans ses bras l'enlaçant tendrement.

Blaze : N'est pas honte de pleurait. Laisse tout sortir pour aller de l'avant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Silver cède et laisse ces larmes coulait consoler par les caresses de Blaze.

Après un petit moment de silence Silver finit par quitter le bras de Blaze avec un léger sourire.

Silver : Merci Blaze.

Blaze : De rien…

Les deux enfants commencèrent à avoir le visage qui prenait une tournure rouge vif dévoilant qu'ils apprécier beaucoup cette instant intime entre eux. Après deux petites minutes à ne rien dire Blaze fini par relancer la conversation pour un peu calmer son cœur qui menacer de prendre feu.

Blaze : Tu vas un peu mieux ?

Silver : Oui grâce à toi.

Blaze : S'il y a autre chose que tu veux n'hésite pas…

Silver : Eh bien avant cette histoire je voulais te demandai un truc…

Blaze : Vas-y.

Silver gêner : Tu sais vendredi soir il y a une soirée pour fêter le dernier soir de cette sortie et… et je voulais savoir si tu voulais mit accompagniez… ? En amis…

Blaze un peu gêner : Bien sûr.

Silver : Vraiment ? Je veux dire Alex m'a dit que plusieurs garçons t'avaient déjà demandé et que tu as refusé toute leurs proposition…

Blaze : En effet mais c'est parce qu'aucun d'entre eux m'intéresse…

Silver : T'intéresse ?

Blaze très gêner : Oui… je veux dire je ne l'ai connais pas vraiment… et je préfère passé cette soirée avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie…

Silver souriant : Pareil pour moi… je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre je pourrais y aller.

Devant leur déclaration les deux enfants devenaient de plus en plus rouges et sans même le remarquer ils se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais alors que leur visage était presque l'un contre l'autre des cries les ramena à la réalité. Les professeurs ainsi qu'une partie des élèves les appelait à travers la forêt.

Blaze : Tu te sens capable dit retourner ?

Silver : Bien sûr avec toi je me sens prêt à affronter n'importe qui.

Blaze très, très gêner : Arrête de rendre la situation encore plus gênent qu'elle ne l'ai déjà.

Silver en rigolant : Désoler. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit.

Blaze : Passons. Tout le monde nous cherche.

Alors que Léa était juste devant l'immense rocher à la recherche de ses deux élèves Blaze l'appela pour la rassurait. Mais en les voyant la haut l'institutrice était encore plus inquiète pour eux.

Léa paniquer : Les enfants rester calme et ne faites rien de stupide !

Silver : Pourquoi elle est aussi apeurée ?

Blaze : A ton avis nous somme au sommet d'un immense rocher. N'importe quels enfants qui tomberait de cette hauteur se blesserait gravement.

Silver : Je comprends mieux… dans ce cas on devrait descendre.

Doucement Silver prit la main de Blaze avant d'utiliser ses pouvoir pour les faire l'éviter pour regagner le sol sans problème. Dès le moment ou Silver posa un pied à terre Léa se précipita sur lui soulager de voir qu'il aller bien.

Léa : Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Silver : Je suis désolé…

Léa : Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas blessée ?

Silver : Non je vais bien. Grace à Blaze.

Léa soulager : Je vois… écoute Silver je suis vraiment désoler pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais ne t'enfuit plus jamais comme ça. Il aurait pu t'arrive n'importe quoi dans cette forêt si tu t'y rends seul.

Silver : J'ai compris… désoler…

Léa : Es que tu te sens capable de retourner au camp au moins pour récupérait tes affaires ? On va voir avec un des professeurs pour que tu sois emmené dans un hôtel en ville avant de rentré chez toi demain.

Silver : Non. Partir serait une défaite. Je refuse de leurs laisser se plaisir.

Léa : Je comprends mais il s'agit de menace très grave Silver. Je ne peux pas te laisser rester alors qu'on ignore qui a fait ça.

Silver : Cette menace c'était seulement pour me faire partie et me faire du mal. Mais ceux qui ont fait ça n'oserait jamais m'attaquer surtout si je suis entourait. Je ne veux pas céder face à cette haine.

Blaze : En plus Silver et largement capable de se défendre sans à avoir besoin de blesser son agresseur. Celui qui a fait ça n'est qu'un lâche qui n'osera jamais mette en œuvre ce qu'il a dit.

Léa : Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Blaze : Je mettrais ma main a coupé que ceux qui ont fait sa provienne de ces classes du royaume.

Léa : Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Silver : Après notre retour ici on l'est a surpris en train de menacer des élèves de notre classes parce qu'ils étaient amis avec des humains. Je suis intervenu pour les arrêter avant que cela ne tourne à l'affrontement. Aux finales ils sont partis sans combattre mais ils m'ont menacé et dit que je regretterais ce que j'ai fait.

Léa : Ok… Bon pour le moment je veux que vous alliez tous les deux dans le dortoir pendant que nous réunissons tous les élèves pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé.

Silver : D'accord…

C'est sans aucune objection que Silver et Blaze obéissaient à Léa en se rendant dans le dortoir de Silver. Pendant ce temps les quatre classes plus les deux classes d'inviter était réuni au centre du camp garder par les surveillants en attendant que les professeurs n'arrivent pour leurs parler.

Dans le réfectoire.

Les quatre professeurs étaient en train de vite nettoyer le désordre pour que plus rien ne soit visible tout en discutant de qui aurait pu faire ça.

Léa : Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça irait aussi loin…

Antoine : C'est vraiment horrible qu'elle enfant a pu faire une t'elle chose… ?

Léa : Nos deux classes était sous la douche et personne n'est sortie…

Professeure Luca : Pour ma classe il était tous en cuisine. Nous avons vue ça quand on a voulu mettre les tables.

Professeure Jade : Et pour moi je suis sûr qu'aucun de mes élèves est pu faire ça. Ils étaient tous au terrain de volley.

Léa : A tu remarquer si un des élèves de la classe inviter c'est absenter à un moment donner ?

Jade : A vrais dire je ne peux rien affirmer. Je ne connais pas tous les enfants de ces classes. Alors l'un d'entre eux a très bien put s'absenter sans que je le remarque moi ou les surveillant. Mais son professeur l'aurait s'en doute vue.

Léa : Ouais…

Antoine : Qu'en pense tu ?

Léa : Après ma discussion avec c'est deux professeurs cette après-midi je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que celui qui a fait sa et un des enfants de ces classes. Et que leurs professeurs les aient couverts.

Jade : C'est grave comme accusation.

Léa : Peut-être mais on n'a jamais eu de t'elle incident avant… En plus Silver et Blaze mon dit qu'ils avaient menacé Silver juste avant le moment des douches. Tout ça parce qu'il les aurait empêchés de s'en prendre à d'autre enfants.

Luca : Il est vrai que beaucoup d'élèves se son plein du comportement de c'est enfants. Certain on même reçu des menaces parce qu'ils étaient très proche avec des camarades humaines.

Antoine soupirant : Visiblement cet échange et un échec sur tous les point…

Jade : En même temps nous n'y pouvons rien s'ils n'ont pas voulu jouer le jeu.

Léa : Mais du coup qu'es qu'on fait… ?

Luca : Le mieux c'est de stopper cet échange avant qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus grave.

Léa : Je suis d'accord.

Antoine : Et Silver comment il va ?

Léa : Mieux… mais je pense qu'il garde tout en lui pour ne pas donner raison à ceux qui ont fait ça.

Jade : Pour son âge il a l'airs plutôt mature pour arriver à tenir le choc.

Léa : J'ai bien peur qu'il doit y être habituer et en plus Blaze était avec lui pour le soutenir.

Antoine : Gardon quand même un œil sur lui pour être sûr qu'il va vraiment bien.

Léa : Allons d'arbore parler aux enfants. Eux aussi doivent être choqué par ce qui s'est passé.

Une fois le réfectoire entièrement nettoyer tous les professeurs se réunir devant les élèves qui n'avait pas bougé du centre du camp. C'est le visage très sérieux que les quatre professeurs prirent la parole pour bien faire comprendre à ces enfants que ce qui c'était passé était très grave.

Léa : Les enfants comme vous en douté nous allons discuter de ce qui s'est passé avec votre camarade.

Antoine : Nous sommes extrêmement déçus par ce qui s'est produit.

Luca : Celui qui a fait sa et prier de se dénoncer au plus vite.

Jade : Et si l'un d'entre vous a vue quelque chose il doit venir nous le dire.

Léa : Car ce qui s'est passé est grave très grave. Menacer quelqu'un de mort pour quelque raison qu'il soit et un délit. Votre camarade et un enfant comme vous tous et ne doit pas être discriminer à cause de ses origines ou pour n'importe quelles raisons.

Luca : Nous rappelons que cette sortie était pour crée un échange entre nos pays pas pour ravivais les tensions. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore décider de la suite du séjour mais attendais vous a des changements sur le planning en conséquence.

Léa : Nous prévenons nous ne tolérerons plus aucun écart. Celui que nous verrons sortir des rangs aura droit à un conseil de discipline dès le retour.

Jade : Pour le moment que tout le monde se rende au réfectoire pour manger dans le silence.

C'est sans un mot que les élèves se rendirent dans le bâtiment pour aller manger sous le regard de Léa qui observer tous les élèves avec attention. Elle remarqua que là plus par des élèves du royaume arborait un large sourire comme le groupe d'enfant envoyer par Sally.

Léa penser : Visiblement c'est bien eux qui sont dernière sa…

Une fois les professeurs entre eux ils se mirent à discuter de la suite des événements.

Léa : Ecouter aux vues de la situation nous avons jugé qu'il serait préférable de stopper cet échange.

Sarah : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Jade : Pourquoi ? Un de nos élèves a était menacer de mort.

Sofia : Qu'est-ce que vous être en train de sous-entendre ?

Léa : Nous ne pouvons pas exclure le fait qu'il est fort possible que ce soit un de vos élèves qui est fait ça.

Sarah : Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre pays. Mais chez nous il est plutôt très mal vue d'accuser quelqu'un sans preuve.

Léa : Nous étions tous avec nos élèves quand c'est arriver et si l'un d'entre eux c'était absenter nous l'aurions vue.

Sarah : C'est un peu léger pour accuser nos élèves.

Antoine : Nous nous basson aussi sur le fait que vos élèves ont était très hostile envers Silver est cela dès le début, allant même jusqu'à le menacer malgré qu'il se soit montrait plus qu'accueillant.

Luca : En plus d'autre élèves son venu se plaindre sur des propos que vos élèves auraient tenu sur eux.

Léa : Il est clair que vos classes ne peuvent pas accepter le fait que nous somme une école mixe est que nous prônons la paix entre humain et mobian. Par conséquence il est inutile de poursuivre cet échange.

Sofia énerver : Comment osez-vous ?! Vous n'avez aucunes preuves !

Léa : C'est vrai mais le comportement et la réaction de vos élèves nous pousse à le croire. Et nous ne voulons pas mettre nos élèves en danger ou crée plus de tension entre eux. Alors nous en resteront là.

Sarah énerver : C'est n'importe quoi ! Je vous rappelle que votre école c'est engager et à donner sa parole sur cet échange ! Alors nous n'allons pas laisser se petit incident arrêter ce projet comme ça !

Léa énerver : Petit incident ?! On parle de la vie d'un enfant qui a était menacer !

Sarah agacer: Allons je vous l'ai déjà dit il n'est pas un enfant juste les résultats d'une expérience effectuer par votre peuple pour tenter de nous dominer ! Alors ne soyez pas surpris que nos élèves soient hostiles envers lui !

Léa énerver : Pour la dernier fois Silver et un élève comme les autres ! Votre réaction prouve bien ce que nous pension. Vous n'avez jamais voulu jouer le jeu et mettre de côté les tensions entre nos deux pays !

Sarah énerver : Croyez-moi que cette affaire ne sera pas sans conséquence !

Antoine : On se calme mesdames. Je propose un compromis. Demain les élèves qui le souhaiteront iront à la sortie prévue dans votre royaume pendant que les autres resteront ici. Par contre ce sera la dernière interaction entre nous après ça on en restera là.

Après avoir un peu délibérait entre eux les deux professeurs du royaume de Sally acceptèrent cette proposition voyant bien qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à avoir mieux.

Sarah entrant dans le bâtiment : Très bien vous avez gagniez mais je me plaindrais tout de même auprès de ma direction.

Jade : Visiblement tu avais vue juste sur eux…

Léa déçut : C'est triste à dire… il faut croire qu'il est impossible de pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente avec eux…

Luca : Que veux-tu nous avons essayé. Nous fessions cet échange depuis des années sans problème mais depuis qu'ils ont leur nouvelle reine cela devient bien plus compliquer. Rien que pour qu'il accepte de laisser entrer les enfants humains sur leur territoire sa était dur. Alors au final ça ne m'étonne pas trop ce qui s'est passé.

Léa : Bon je vais aller voir Silver et Blaze pour voir s'ils veulent manger et comment ils vont.

Cette fébrile que Léa entra dans le dortoir ou se trouver les deux enfants ne sachant pas comment ils aller. Mais elle fut assez soulagée de voir qu'ils aller bien et même qu'ils rigoler ensemble.

Léa : Les enfants je dois un peu vous parler.

Silver : Bien sûr.

Léa : Nous avons discuté entre nous et avons décider que tu pouvais rester Silver.

Silver : Merci.

Léa : En revanche un des professeurs dormira ici jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Et temps que les classes inviter seront ici nous voulons que tu restes à la vue d'au moins un adulte.

Blaze : Vous pensez aussi que c'est eux qui ont fait ça ?

Léa : Partant du principe que tous vos camarades étaient avec leurs professeur oui nous le pensons.

Silver : Je préfère sa… heureusement qu'on a réussi à leur échapper aujourd'hui…

Léa : Comment ça ?

Blaze : Pendant la sortie d'aujourd'hui une partie d'entre eux étaient dans le groupe de Mélanie et ils nous ont poursuivi dès le début. Grace au pouvoir de Silver on a pu les semer mais on a pu les entendre parler entre eux.

Silver : Ils me traiter de monstre…

Blaze : En plus Mélanie et ces amies ont avoué au reste de leurs groupe qu'ils ont étaient envoyer par la reine Sally pour surveiller Silver. Et l'attaquer si besoin ou le nuire le plus possible.

Silver : Et les élèves des classes inviter ont aussi dit que le vrai but de cet échange était de pousser nos camarades mobians à rejoindre leurs opinions.

Léa : Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit les enfants ?

Blaze : On avait aucune preuves… et si on l'avait dit sa aurait créé encore plus de problème entre nous…

Léa : Silver répond moi sincèrement. Est-ce que Mélanie et son groupe t'avais déjà menacé par le passé ?

Silver : Oui… on s'est même déjà battu…

Léa : J'avais déjà reçu un signalement de la directrice l'an dernier sur sa mais es que sa c'est reproduit ?

Silver : Oui le jours de la rentrée juste après la fin des cours. Ils sont venus me chercher alors je l'ai est affronter pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Ça à marcher un moment mais ils ont recommencé après les vacances de noël…

Léa : Bon quand on rentrera je demanderais un conseil de discipline pour eux. En attendant évite l'aient et plus de combat non plus.

Blaze : On aimerait bien mais ils ne nous laissent pas vraiment le choix. Jusqu'à présent Silver à toujours éviter le combat le plus possible. Et quand c'est arriver il la fait en dehors des horaires de cours.

Léa : Je vois… nous en reparlerons une fois de retour à l'école.

Silver : D'accord…

Léa : En attendant es que vous voulez qu'on vous apporté à manger ici ou tu te sens capable d'aller au réfectoire avec tout le monde ?

Silver : Je refuse de les laisser croire qu'ils ont gagniez. Le meilleur moyen que j'ai pour les combattre c'est de continuer à rire et à m'amuser.

Léa : Tu es l'enfants le plus courageux que je connais. Dans ce cas allons 'y.

Comme il le souhaiter Silver et Blaze se rendirent devant le réfectoire accompagner de leur professeur pour aller manger.

Silver : Madame qu'es que vous avez fait du hérisson qu'ils on tué ?

Léa : Nous l'avons mis dans un sac poubelle. Pourquoi ?

Silver : J'aimerais pouvoir l'enterrer pour qu'il puisse reposer dans un endroit plus digne qu'une poubelle.

Léa : C'est d'accord. Mais après manger.

Silver : C'est préférable.

Après cette petit demande tout le monde entra dans le bâtiment provoquant un lourd silence. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart assez étonner de le voir revenir après ce qui était arriver aussi bien de la part de ceux qui le détester que ceux qui l'apprécier.

Silver penser : On ne pouvait pas pu faire plus pesant comme retour…

Mais alors que Silver et Blaze aller s'asseoir à leur place sans un mots une partie des élèves de leurs classe se levèrent pour se mettre à applaudir son retour. Cet acte réchauffa beaucoup le cœur de Silver en voyant qu'il y avait autant de personne de son côté.

Alex : Ça va ?

Silver souriant : Oui beaucoup mieux.

Alex : Crois-moi si on trouve ceux qui ont fait sa on va leurs faire payer.

Silver : Inutile c'est précisément ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne leurs donnerait pas cette joie sauf s'ils osent venir tenter de faire ce qu'ils ont dit.

Anaïs : Tu as raison.

Le repas se poursuivi sans aucun problème Silver arriva même à rire devant les blagues de ses amies provoquant la colère de ceux qui le détester. Une fois le repas fini Léa donna le sac ou le corps du petit hérisson avait était mis pour le jeter.

Anaïs : Silver qu'es que tu fais ?

Silver : Je vais enterrait le hérisson qu'ils ont tué…

Alex : C'est très noble de ta part.

Silver : Ce n'est rien. Je reviens vite.

Anaïs : Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

Silver : Je préfère vous épargner ça. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir…

Alex : Comme tu veux…

Ne voulant pas que ses amis soient traumatisés en voyant dans qu'elle état se trouver le cadavre du hérisson Silver s'isola un peux du groupe toujours sous l'œil lointain d'un adulte au cas où. Une fois que Silver et trouver un endroit assez bien il posa le sac au sol pour préparait la tombe. L'endroit qu'il avait choisi était juste devant un arbre et en face du grand lac. Pour creuser la tombe Silver chargea sa main après avoir retirait ses gants avec de l'énergie du Chaos pour facilement percer le sol profondément. Une fois que tout était prêt Silver prit le corps sans vie du petit hérisson dans ses mains. En l'examinant de plus près le jeune hérisson fut assez attristé par ce qu'il voyer. Ceux qui l'avait tué lui avait crever les yeux et ouvert le ventre pour utiliser son sang pour inscrire leur menace sur le mur. Cette vue attrista beaucoup le jeune hérisson et lui rappeler les douloureux souvenir des scènes d'expérience qu'il avait vue à travers les souvenir de son père. Il était tellement plongé dans ses penser qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence qui se trouver juste derrière lui. Mais dès le moment ou une main se posa sur son épaule le jeune hérisson utilisa ses pouvoirs pour immobiliser celui qui était derrière lui pour se défendre. Mais c'elle qui était là était Blaze qui était venu pour le soutenir.

Blaze : Désoler je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Silver : Non je n'aurais pas dû faire sa…

Blaze : Non c'est normal que tu sois sur tes garde…

Silver : Pourquoi tu es la ?

Blaze : Je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas seul à traverser ça.

Silver : J'apprécie mais je préfère éviter qu'on voie sa…

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi j'ai déjà vue bien pire avant…

Silver : Comme tu voudras…

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister contre Blaze, Silver fini par se retourner laissant la jeune fille voire le corps qu'il tenait.

Blaze : Ils ont vraiment été cruel avec ce pauvre hérisson…

Silver triste : J'espère juste qu'ils lui ont briser la nuque dès le début pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop…

Blaze : Moi aussi…

C'est sans aucun autre mots que Silver déposa le corps dans le trou avant de le reboucher. Après avoir terminé Silver se lava les mains dans le lac pour effacer les traces de sang qu'il avait.

Blaze inquiète : Silver ça vas ?

Silver : Oui moi aussi j'ai déjà vue bien pire…

Blaze : Comment ça ?

Silver : Par le passé j'ai pu revivre certain des souvenirs de mon père. Les fois où il a subi des expériences ou de terrible combat sanglant…

Blaze : Je comprends mieux…

Silver : Ce n'est pas très grave… grâce à sa je suis assez prêt pour affronter ce genre de chose.

Blaze : Ça se voit et crois-moi un jour ceux qui ont fait sa paieront d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Silver : Je ne cherche pas spécialement la vengeance... Mes parents mon toujours dit que sa mener à rien de bon. Tout ce que je ferais c'est d'éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise.

Blaze : Tu es tellement naïve mais pour une fois je dois avouer que je t'admire.

Silver avec un léger sourire : Que veux-tu je suis moi. Ça ne serait pas drôle si j'étais différent.

Blaze : C'est sûr malgré ta nativité tu as mon respect et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te voir devenir autrement.

Silver rougissant : Merci pareille pour toi.

C'est ensemble et presque mains dans les mains que Silver et Blaze retournèrent auprès du reste de leurs classe laissant dernière eux se qui c'était passé. N'ont loin de là le groupe de Mélanie ainsi qu'une partie des élèves inviter l'observer toujours furieux de le voir agir comme ça.

Cédric furieux : Comment il fait ?!

Mobian faucon : Après ce que nous avons fait il devrait être hors de lui !

Mobiane lapine : Si ça se trouve il ne ressent pas d'émotion.

Mélanie : C'est possible on ignore comment faire pour le pousser dans cet état de furie… comme le jour où il a attaqué son monstre de père.

Mobian guépard : Il faudrait trouver autre chose qui pourrait le mettre encore plus en colère que de simple menace.

Adel : Maintenant que j'y pense la seule fois où il ressembler à cette chose c'est quand on c'était pris à cette fille chat durant les olympiades…

Mélanie : C'est vrai et ça se voit qu'ils sont vraiment très proche tous les deux.

Mobian renard : Cette chose peut aimer ?!

Cédric : Ça m'étonnerait j'ai une autre hypothèse plus probable. Le GUN a dû choisir cette fille pour lui servir de partenaire de reproduction.

Mobian faucon : Dégoûtant…

Mélanie : Dans ce cas ont devrait plutôt essayer de viser cette fille la prochaine fois. Surtout que tous les professeurs on leurs yeux river sur ce monstre. Dans tous les cas commençons à réfléchir à comment on va si prendre avec cette fille.

Tout le groupe de mobian arborait un sombre sourire alors qu'ils commencer réfléchissent à ce qu'ils allaient faire avec impatience.

* * *

Bon avec cette fin de chapitre vous, vous doutait bien que cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée. Mais on a encore un chapitre un peu près calme avant que la situation devienne beaucoup plus tendue. D'ailleurs pour le prochain chapitre on va un peu voir ce qui se passe du coté de Shadow et Amy.

Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Après cette journée assez tendu tous les élèves finirent par aller se coucher dans leurs dortoirs. Comme dit l'un des professeurs s'installa dans celui de Silver et Alex pour veiller sur eux. C'est donc sans autre problème que le jeudi arriva. Etant dispenser de corvée pour la journée grâce à leurs victoires de l'activité de la vieillie Silver et ses amis put rester au lit plus longtemps avant de devoir se lever pour aller manger avec tout le monde. Une fois tous les élèves servir et prêt à commencer à manger Léa prit la parole pour donner le programme de la journée.

Léa : Les enfants faite silence un instant je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important sur ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui.

Intriguer par ce que l'enseignante avait à dire tous les élèves de la salle se mirent à écouter avec attention.

Léa : Comme vous le savez il est normalement prévu qu'on se rendent dans le royaume mobian pour visiter l'école ainsi que la ville des élèves que vous avez rencontrée. Mais aux vues des dernier événement nous avons décidé de changer un peu le programme. Pour éviter de nouvelle tension seule ceux qui le souhaiteront pourront aller faire cette sortie. Et pour demain les activités prévues avec les classes inviter sont annuler. En revanche la soirée prévue demain soir est maintenu mais sans la participation des élèvent du royaume. Voilà tout une fois le repas terminer ceux qui veulent participer à la sortie d'aujourd'hui devront se signaler à son professeur.

Maintenant que le programme était donner tout le monde reprit le repas discutant de ce qui venais d'être dit.

Alex : Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Silver : Dans tous les cas je n'y serais pas aller. Mes parents s'y sont opposer.

Blaze : Idem pour moi.

Anaïs : Personnellement j'avais tout sauf envie d'aller dans ce royaume… surtout après ce que j'ai vue et entendu.

Alex : C'est sur au moins ça nous laisse plus de temps pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui aller à la soirée de demain.

Anaïs : Pour moi s'est déjà fait.

Alex : Ça ne m'étonne pas. Bon Silver ont doit faire vite si on veut encore avoir une cavalière.

Silver : Et bien… a vrais dire moi aussi j'ai déjà une cavalière.

Alex : Quoi ?! Avec qui tu y vas ?

Silver gêner : C'est-à-dire…

Blaze : Avec moi.

Anaïs : Vraiment ?! C'est génial.

Alex : Et tu ne la même pas dit à ton meilleur ami ?!

Heureux par cette annonce Alex prit Silver avec son bras pour lui frotter le dessus de la tête avec force pour le féliciter. Lui et Anaïs avaient remarquer depuis longtemps que leurs deux amis avaient le béguin l'un pour l'autre et voulait les aider à l'avoué.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminer la plupart des enfants restèrent au centre du camp pour discuter et s'amuser ensemble. Mais depuis les événements de hier une certaine tentions commencer à se répandre au sein des classes.

Alex : A votre avis qu'es qu'on va faire aujourd'hui du coup ?

Silver : Vas savoir mais dans tous les cas se sera mieux que d'aller dans ce royaume.

Blaze : N'importe quoi serait mieux de toute façon.

Anaïs : Je crois que les professeurs on dit qu'on pourra choisir se qu''on voudra faire.

Alex : Temps mieux.

Alors que tout le groupe continuer son chemin tranquillement Silver s'arrêta alerter par ce qu'il entendait.

Blaze : Silver pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Silver : Vous n'entendait rien ?

Alex : Non rien de spéciale en tout cas.

Anaïs : Moi non plus.

Blaze : Qu'es que tu entends ?

Silver : Il y a plusieurs personnes qui se dispute dans la forêt.

Anaïs : Comment tu fais pour entendre là-bas ?

Silver : J'ai juste une ouille beaucoup plus développer que la moyenne.

Blaze : A ton avis il se passe quelque chose d'importent ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas il vaut mieux intervenir au plus vite.

Anaïs : Je vais aller prévenir un professeur.

Curieux de savoir ce qui se passé le reste du groupe se mirent en direction de la ou Silver entendait le bruit. Après une petit recherche le groupe tomba sur une grande partie des élèves mobian qui se disputer entre eux. L'un des groupes ne comporter qu'une petite poignée d'élèves qui était au côté du groupe de Mélanie et qui se montrait assez hostiles.

Mobian loup : Pour la dernière fois je n'irais pas là-bas !

Cédric : Comment peux-tu ?! Notre place et là-bas !

Mobian panda : Après ce qu'ils ont fait hier ?!

Adel : Pitié tu as oublie ce qu'il ait ?

Mobiane mouffette : Ce n'est parce qu'il est un peu différent que sa leurs donne le droit de le traiter comme ça ! Et je n'aime pas ce qu'ils disent.

Mobian loup : Moi aussi ils voulaient me poussait à les rejoindre et à rejeter mes amies justes parce qu'ils sont humains !

Mobian pro Sally 1 : Avouer que leurs propos son vrais ! Les humains ont tenté de réduire en esclavage nos grands-parents puis nos parents. Un jour ou l'autre se sera à notre tour !

Mobian pro Sally 2 : Et quand ils passeront à l'œuvre Silver sera celui qui les aideras à tous nous soumettre !

Mobian panda : N'importe quoi Silver et dans ma classe et il n'a jamais était comme ça. Il sentant aussi bien avec nous qu'avec nos camarades humains.

Adel : Alors tu es de son côté ? Tu n'es qu'un traître !

Mobian panda énerver : Tu vas voir si je suis un traître ! Tu commences à vraiment m'énerver !

La situation était sur le point de complètement dégénérait et de tourner en affrontement entre ceux qui avait était réceptif aux propos des mobians du royaume de Sally, et ceux qui était contre. Mais alors que tout le monde était sur le point de se rentrait dedans pour se battre tous eurent leurs pieds immobiliser au sol retenu par une énergie cyan. Cela surprit tout le monde qui ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils leurs arriver jusqu'à que Silver sorte des bois lui aussi entourait par cette énergie.

Mélanie très hostile : Lâche-nous ! C'est un ordre !

Silver : Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner je vous retiens juste pour vous empêcher de vous battre les uns contre les autres. Dès que les professeurs seront là je vous relâcherais.

Mobian pro Sally 3 : Comment ose tu utiliser tes pouvoirs sur nous ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire !

Silver : C'est vrai mais cela ne vaut que à l'école. Et les professeurs mon autoriser à les utiliser ici du moment que je ne blesse personne. Je fais ça pour vous protéger alors rester tranquille.

Les élèves qui n'avaient rien contre Silver rester calme comprenant le geste de leur camarade si bien que Silver fini par les relâcher. En revanche l'autre groupe se débâter avec violence menaçant Silver et les autres élèves présents qui ne les aidé pas.

Mélanie très hostile : Je te jure chien des humains tu vas le regretter !

Silver : Toujours des menaces et des coups en traître. Mais je ne tomberais pas dans votre jeu. Et je ne vous laisserais pas entraîner tout le monde dans votre délire raciste entre nos deux peuples.

Très vite Silver entendit l'arrivée des adultes et relâcha donc son emprise sur tout le monde.

Léa : Que se passe t'il ici ?!

Mobiane mouffette : Mélanie et les autres tente de nous forcer à aller à la sortie de cette après-midi !

Adel : On voulait juste qu'ils ne soient pas influencés par ce qui c'est passer hier.

Mobian loup : Tu parles tu nous as menacer et traiter de traître !

Léa très énerver : Les enfants on se calme ! Maintenant ceux qui ne veulent pas aller à cette sortie retourner au camp les autres aller aux cars !

Sans discuter tous les élèves obéir aux ordres de Léa voyant très bien qu'elle était très en colère par ce nouvel incident.

Léa : Mélanie, Cédric et Adel rester là deux secondes.

Mélanie : Oui ?

Léa : Je voulais attendre qu'on soit rentrait pour vous le dire mais ce n'est plus possible. Je vous avais avertie dès le début de la semaine mais malgré tout vous avez continué à causer des problèmes et à vous en prendre à Silver. Donc dès qu'on sera de retour je demanderais à ce que vous passez tous en conseil de discipline.

Cédric : Mais c'est injuste on n'a rien fait !

Léa : A votre place je m'arrêterais la sinon ce n'est pas un renvoi temporaire que je demanderais mais définitive.

La menace de Léa calma sur le champ le groupe de Mélanie qui ne voulaient pas être renvoyer s'ils voulaient continuer leurs missions.

Mélanie : Très bien nous avons compris…

Léa : C'est mieux maintenant aller dans le car.

Mélanie : Mais on voulait rester ici…

Léa : Non vous allez participer à cette sortie et laisser vos camarades qui reste ici tranquille.

C'est avec dégoût que les enfants mobians quittèrent les lieux laissant leurs cibles sans surveillance.

* * *

Une fois le cars parti le calme s'installa enfin permettant aux enfants de s'amuser ensemble sans aucun problème.

Alex : Alors que voulait vous faire ?

Silver : Tout me va.

Blaze : Du moment que nous ne sommes plus dérangés.

Anaïs : C'est dommage que l'eau soit aussi froide j'aurais bien voulu me baigner dans le lac.

Alex : C'est sûr que ça aurait pu être amusant.

Silver : Hum… je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour ça.

De leur côté les professeurs restants étaient dans le réfectoire en train de se demandais ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour occuper les enfants. Leurs réflexions finirent par être interrompu par plusieurs bruits d'eau provenant du lac.

Léa : Qu'es qu'ils font ?

Antoine : Il se baigne dans le lac ?

Léa : Impossible l'eau du lac et bien trop froid ils vont tomber malades s'ils y vont.

Intriguer par ce bruit les deux professeurs se ruèrent dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passer. Et comme ils l'avais pensé une grande partie des enfants se baigner dans le lac.

Léa : Les enfants sortes de l'eau vous aller attraper froid !

Alex : Ne vous enfaîte pas madame l'eau est très chaude.

Mobian loup : Il a raison regarder elle doit au moins être à 25° degré.

Léa : Comment c'est possible…

Silver dans l'eau : C'est de ma faute. J'utilise mon énergie pour que l'eau sois assez chaud pour tout le monde.

Léa : Ça ne te fatigue pas de faire ça ?

Silver : Non pas du tout. Ça me fait même du bien. Depuis que nous sommes ici je n'ai presque pas utilisé mon énergie du coup je suis en un peu en surcharge. Et tout le monde voulait tellement aller se baigner alors ça me fait plaisir. De toute façon je chauffer l'eau de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas aller trop loin. Et si je vois l'un d'entre eux en difficulté je pourrais tout de suite le faire sorti de l'eau.

Léa : Très bien mais la prochaine fois venait nous prévenir avant. On doit rester là pour vous surveilliez

Silver en rigolant un peu : Je n'y avais pas pensé… désoler.

Ne voulant pas priver les élèves de cette activité qui les amuser beaucoup les professeurs décidèrent de les laisser faire tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Silver lui rester coucher dans l'eau pour garder l'eau assez chaude. Blaze arriva vite à ses coté pour lui tenir compagnie.

Blaze : Besoin d'aide pour réchauffer l'eau ?

Silver avec un ton ironique : Non pas besoin. En plus je ne veux pas les faire cuire comme des pattes.

Blaze : Et j'arrive à me maîtriser maintenant.

Silver : Je te crois mais si on si mes à deux ça risque d'arriver. Et je te rappel que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoir en public.

Blaze avec un ton ironique : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Silver : Je n'enfreins pas les règle mais je joue un peu avec.

Blaze : Ça prouve que tu as beaucoup gagner en confiance. C'est une bonne chose.

Silver : Après tout l'entrainement que j'ai fait pour arriver à contrôler ma forme Chaos chauffé cette eau et un jeu d'enfant. Enfin même si j'ai a nouveau un peu de mal avec sa mais se n'est que temporaire.

Blaze : Ou et passé ce hérisson naïf que j'ai rencontrai il y a plusieurs mois ?

Silver amusé : Il est toujours là je te rassure.

* * *

Alors que de leurs coté Blaze et Silver pouvait enfin profiter d'une journée sans à avoir à subir les manigances des mobians pros Sally, Shadow et Amy profiter de leurs semaines ensemble. Ces jours à n'être que tous les deux leurs rappeler l'époque ou Silver n'était pas encore à leur cotés et en profiter beaucoup pour passer des nuits très agiter au lit. Pour cette journée le couple d'hérisson était chez Sonic pour un repas avec lui et Tina.

Ce repas était un peu particulier car les parents de Tina devaient eux aussi venir. Tous les deux étaient plutôt opposer à la relation d'entretenait leur fille avec Sonic surtout qu'ils partager beaucoup des opinions défendues par Sally. Tina espérait beaucoup les convaincre que Sonic et son entourage n'était pas comme ils l'avaient entendu par la propagande de Sally grâce à ce dîner. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait organiser cette rencontre avec Amy et Shadow.

Le couple d'hérisson arriver tout juste chez Sonic pour l'aider à tout organiser pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. Dès l'instant où Shadow frappa à la porte d'entrée ils furent accueillis par un Sonic en panique.

Sonic : Merci d'être déjà là.

Amy : Un problème ?

Sonic : Non c'est juste que Tina a dû partir chercher deux trois trucs pour le repas et je dois avouer que faire de la grande cuisine et plus dur que je le penser.

Shadow : Bon je crois qu'il est temps qu'on sauve se repas.

Sans plus attendre tout le monde se rendirent en cuisine pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

Shadow : Mon dieu… Sonic ton objectif et de leurs plaire ou de les tués avec ton repas ?

Sonic : Je sais… je suis juste stresser… ce repas et vraiment important. On veut vraiment que ces parents approuvent notre relation…

Shadow : Dans ce cas on va devoir arranger sa et vite. Amy commence à préparait la sauce, Sonic tu viens avec moi comme comics de cuisine.

Amy et Sonic : Oui chef.

Grâce aux directives de Shadow et avec le retour de Tina le repas put être sauvé et prêt pile au moment où les parents de Tina arrivèrent devant la maison.

Shadow : Ils sont-là…

Tina : Comment tu le sais ?

Shadow : Je l'aie est entendu dehors.

En effet les parents de Tina venaient tout juste de frapper à la porte d'entrée confirment ce que Shadow disait. Sonic et Tina se précipitèrent pour l'aient accueilli pendant que l'autre couple d'hérisson finissaient de mettre la table.

C'est avec méfiance que les parents de Tina entrèrent dans le salon sachant très bien qui d'autre était présent ici.

Tina : Maman, papa laisser-moi vous présenter Shadow the hedgehog et sa femme Amy Rose. Shadow, Amy voilà mon père Charles et ma mère Alice.

Charles : Nous s'avons déjà qui ils sont ma fille.

Shadow : Il y a une différence entre ce que on veut faire croire et la réalité. Laisser nous une chance de vous le prouver.

Charles : Si ce n'était pas le cas on ne serait pas ici.

Shadow : Et nous l'apprécions.

Amy : Et si on aller à table pour commencer le repas et à discuter plus confortablement.

Sonic : Oui Amy a raison. Suivait moi.

C'est avec une certaine tension que tout le monde s'installa à table.

Charles : Alors c'est donc vous la fameuse arme secrète et t'en redouter du GUN ?

Tina : Papa ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

Shadow : C'est bon j'ai l'habitude.

Charles : Vous ne cherchez pas à le nier ?

Shadow : Comment dire… A l'époque où j'ai été créé le GUN voulait bien que je sois une arme. Mais mon créateur et père n'était pas de cet avis. Alors il à désobéir au GUN en me dotent d'émotion, d'une âme ou même de la possibilité d'avoir des enfants.

Charles intrigué : Mais alors pourquoi il vous a créé ?

Shadow : C'est t'une longue histoire mais je vais vous faire un résumer.

Durant tout l'entré Shadow expliqua dans les grand ligne son histoire jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Amy.

Shadow : Voilà j'ai un peu prêt tout dit.

Alice : Ça veut dire que vous avez vraiment plus de 50 ans ?

Shadow : Oui mon créateur a fait en sorte que je sois immortel.

Charles : Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de vous tuer ?

Tina : Papa !

Shadow : Si c'est possible on va dire que je ne peux pas mourir de cause naturelle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est une chose facile à réaliser.

Charles : Pas étonnant que la reine Sally se méfie autant de vous.

Amy : Nous n'avons jamais voulu être en conflit avec elle.

Sonic : C'est elle qui a tout fait pour qu'on soit dans cette situation.

Charles : Pourtant c'est vous qui travailliez pour ceux qui ont déclenché ces guerres.

Sonic : Je vous et déjà dit que je n'étais pas du GUN.

Charles : Mais votre ami lui l'est.

Shadow : Il ne faux pas faire une généralité. Seul une petit poignet des personnes qui travailliez au sein du GUN avait se genre de projet. Mais avec le nouveau dirigeant du GUN nous avons veilliez à ce qu'ils soient tous arrêter. Et je veillerais à ce que ça reste ainsi.

Charles : Hum… belle parole mais ce n'est que des mots. Les humains nous ont déjà attaqué par deux fois. Lors de la première guerre j'ai combattu contre eux dans l'armé du père de la reine Sally. J'ai vue beaucoup de mes camarades être sauvagement tué ou torturait.

Shadow : Vous n'être pas les seul ici à avoir souffert à cause du GUN. Pour ma part j'ai perdu ma famille et était emprisonner pendant presque 50 ans dans une capsule sous plusieurs kilomètres de terre. Et lors de la deuxième guerre déclencher par le GUN j'ai été capturait et torturait pour leur fournir en énergie.

Alice : Mais alors pourquoi continuer à travailler pour les humains ?!

Shadow : J'ai été élever par des humains qui mon toujours considérait comme l'un des leurs. Et si nous voulons un monde de paix nous devons apprendre à vivre ensemble et pas chacun de son côté. Car cela ne fera qu'entretenir la tension accumuler et provoquer d'autre guerre. Alors oui le GUN et les humains ne sont pas parfait comme les mobians mais je suis sûr qu'on peut faire en sorte que tout le monde s'améliore.

Charles : Vous seriez bien plus gagnant si vous étiez du côté de la reine Sally…

Shadow : Je ne suis pas intéressé d'aider quelqu'un qui a voulu me faire exécuter moi et mon fils avant même sa naissance. Et cela alors que je venais de la sauvé elle et son père et d'arrêter cette guerre.

Alice : Ce n'est pas faut… et d'ailleurs votre fils n'est pas là ?

Amy : Non il est en sorti scolaire cette semaine il ne reviendra que samedi matin.

Charles étonner : Il va dans une école normale ?

Amy : Oui bien sûr. L'école n'a eu aucun problème pour l'intégrer du moment qu'il n'utiliser pas c'est pouvoir dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Alice : Et il n'y a jamais eu d'incident ?

Shadow : Non depuis le jour où nous avons découvert ses pouvoirs on l'a aidé et formé pour qu'il les maîtrise parfaitement. Grace à sa il n'a jamais blessé d'innocent mais au contraire en a déjà sauvé.

Charles : Pourtant on a vue aux information une vidéo ou il vous avait attaqué.

Shadow : Une erreur de jeunesse. Nos pouvoirs ne sont pas facile à apprendre à contrôler. Surtout quand il y a des personnes mal intentionnées qui nous complique la tâche. Et ne vous méprenez pas je parle aussi bien de mobian que d'humain.

Sonic : De toute façon aujourd'hui Silver à le parfait contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Tina : En plus c'est un gentil petit garçon qui ne ferait pas mal à une mouche.

Charles pas très convaincu : Hum… peut être… passons sur ce sujet…

Sonic : Bonne idée.

Pendant tout le reste du repas se fut une séance de question réponse ou les quatre hérissons tentais de convaincre les parents de Tina d'approuver sa relation avec Sonic. Mais malheureusement le père rester toujours très fermer. A ses yeux Shadow n'était qu'un outil crée à l'image des mobians pour les dominer et Sonic un vendu qui les aidé à les manipuler grâce à sa popularité.

Charles : Bon il me semble qu'on a fait le tour…

Tina : Ecoute papa je sais que tu as peur pour moi. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de raison de l'être.

Charles : Ma fille regard la vérité en face. Même dans l'hypothèse que ce qu'ils ont dit et la vérité il en reste que le simple fait d'être à leurs coté te met en danger.

Tina : C'est faux !

Charles énerver : A tu oublier que tu as failli te faire poignarder !?

Tina : Sonic ma protéger ! Et en plus si c'est arriver c'est parce que Sally avait payé mon patron pour nuire à la réputation de Sonic ! Si j'ai été en danger c'est à cause d'elle !

Charles : Ça ne serait jamais arriver si tu n'étais pas resté ici !

Tina : Et pourquoi faire ? Vous suivre pour partir vivre dans le royaume de Sally et devenir ses esclaves ? Non merci.

Sonic surprit : C'est quoi cette histoire de partir ?!

Tina : Sally a offert à toute les familles mobian qui ont combattu contre les humains de venir s'installer dans son royaume et de faire partie de l'élite de son peuple. Et même d'intégrer son armée à un rang élever.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : De quoi recruter très vite de parfait petit soldat dévoué à sa cause.

Charles : Penser ce que vous voulez mais on a déjà été trahis deux fois par les humains. Alors cette fois je vais tout faire pour que ma famille soit en sécurité.

Sonic : Vous ne voyez pas que cette fois c'est Sally qui fait tout pour provoquer cette guerre ?

Charles énerver : Elle nous protège !

Shadow : Elle vous manipule.

Charles énerver : C'est faux !

La situation commencer à tourner à l'orage autour de la table. Charles refuser tout simplement d'entendre l'argumentation qui lui était donner. Par conséquence ils étaient sur le point de partir au moment où Sonic reçu un appel d'urgence.

Sonic : Tails un problème ?

Tails : Il y a un incendie dans un immeuble au centre-ville ! Une partie des habitants son piéger au dernier étage et le bâtiment menace de s'écrouler !

Sonic : Ok j'y vais.

Shadow : Je viens aussi.

Tina : Faite attention.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait on revient vite pour le dessert.

D'un coup les deux hérissons disparus dans un flash de lumière vert. Etant habituer à ce que les deux garçons partent en mission de sauvetage Amy et Tina se dirigèrent tout de suite dans le salon pour allumer la télévision.

Alice : Que faite vous ?

Tina : Il y a de forte chance pour que cet incendie soit retransmis à la télévision.

Et en effet la chaîne de télé du journal de Tina couvrait cet événement en direct.

Fanny : Nous sommes toujours en direct sur les lieux de l'incendie qui fait toujours rage. Malheureusement les pompiers n'ont pas réussi à évacuer le dernier étage du bâtiment. Pour le moment on nous demande de reculer car le bâtiment menacerait de s'effondrais. On dirait qu'il y a peu d'espoir de sauvé les habitant restent à temps.

Juste à ce moment Sonic et Shadow apparue sur place pour tout de suite aller au prêt du chef des pompier pour connaitre l'état de la situation.

Sonic : Alors il reste encore du monde dans l'immeuble ?

Pompier : Environ 10 personnes. Mais la cage d'escalier et prit dans les flammes. Et notre échelle est trop courte pour les atteindre. En plus le bâtiment menace de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Shadow : Dans ce cas évacuer les lieux. On se charge de les sortir de là.

Pompier : Très bien.

Fanny : Il semblerait que le duo de hérissons Sonic et Shadow the hedgehog vont tenter de sauver ceux qui sont encore piéger dans le bâtiment.

Sonic : Bon allons 'y.

Shadow : Ouais. Essaye de ne pas finir en cendre.

Sonic : Merci pour cette douce attention. Il en va de même pour toi.

Ne pouvant pas accéder dans le bâtiment de manière classique le duo d'hérissons décidèrent d'utiliser le Chaos Control pour pouvoir rapidement sortir tout le monde. Grâce à sa ils purent facilement évacuer tout le monde juste à temps avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre.

Fanny : Eh bien on dirait qu'une fois de plus grâce à l'intervention de Sonic et Shadow le pire à était éviter.

Comme toujours après un acte héroïque tous les spectateurs présents sur place se mire à acclamer Sonic et à lui demandais des autographes. Et même Shadow y avait droit étant enfin accepter par les habitants de la ville.

Fanny : Avait vous quelque chose à dire après votre nouvel exploit ?

Sonic : Pas grand-chose on n'a fait que notre devoir.

Fanny : Comment avez-vous fait pour sauver toute ses personnes aussi vite ?

Shadow : Nous avons utilisé le Chaos Control qui nous permet de nous téléporter.

Fanny : Sonic ça fait longtemps que vous pouvez utiliser ce genre de pouvoir ?

Sonic : Depuis l'affaire avec l'éclipse Canon de l'ARK. Mais ce n'est que grâce à l'aide et au conseil de Shadow que j'arrive à l'utiliser aussi bien maintenant.

Fanny : Encore un bel exemple de votre coopération. Avez-vous un peu de temps pour répondre à d'autres questions ?

Sonic : Désoler une autre fois. Nous étions en plein milieu d'un repas de famille.

Shadow : Tu as raison rentrons.

Alors que Sonic et Shadow signiez encore quelque autographe de leur coté les filles préparait tout pour leurs retours. Alors que les parents de Tina continuer à regarder la télévision sur cet incendie.

Tina : Alors vous pensez toujours qu'ils sont dangereux ?

Charles : Ecoute je sais que tu l'aime mais se jeune garçon un outil de propagande pour les humains.

Tina : Papa regard la télé. Sonic et Shadow ont sauvé aussi bien les humains que les mobians. Et là tu vois les enfants qui leurs demandes des autographes ? Vois-tu une différence dans leur regard ? Non aucune. Sonic et Shadow son aussi bien les héros dans le cœur des enfants et cela qu'importe leur origine. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils auraient pu arriver à sa en fessant tout ce que Sally les accuse ?

Charles pensif : Hum…

Amy : Ecouter je sais que nous ne sommes pas un groupe très rassurant mais croyiez moi jamais on ne fera quoi se soit qui mette en péril la vie d'une personne. Qu'elle que soit leur origine.

Tina : De toute façon je reste ici. Je n'irais jamais vivre auprès de ce tyran !

Devant la détermination de leur fille le couple céda comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à la convaincre de renoncer à sa relation avec Sonic ou à venir avec eux.

Alice : Très bien tu as gagné.

Charles : Mais si les choses commencent à mal tourner tu viendras avec nous que tu le veuille ou non.

Tina : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Pile à ce moment-là le duo de hérissons était de retour de leur mission de sauvetage. Ils furent tout de suite accueillis par Amy et Tina qui s'empresser de les embrasser.

Sonic : Bon on va pouvoir passer au dessert maintenant.

Amy : Heu les garçons vous ne voulez pas d'abord aller prendre une douche ?

Shadow : Pourquoi ?

Tina : Vous être recouvert de cendre et sentes le brûler.

Sonic : A oui désoler. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué surtout que sur Shadow on ne voit pas vraiment la différence.

Shadow : Vient dans la salle de bain aux lieux de comparait ma fourrure noir nuit à de la vulgaire cendre.

Sonic en rigolant : Oh oui j'ai hâte de prendre une douche avec toi.

Shadow : Monte en haut avant que je te réduise vraiment en cendre.

Sonic : Ok, ok on revient vite.

Une fois totalement propre les deux héros purent reprendre la fin du repas continuant de tenter de sympathiser avec les parents de Tina. Et assez étonnamment l'ambiance s'était beaucoup détendue depuis le retour de Sonic et Shadow. Après la fin du repas Charles et Alice aller rentrer chez eux en parti rassurait mais déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre leur fille.

Tina : Faite bien attention en rentrant.

Alice : Toi aussi. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici ?

Tina : Oui plus que sur.

Charles : Très bien mais s'il y a un problème n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre. De chez nous on peut se réfugier dans le royaume de la reine Sally en moins d'une demi-heure.

Tina : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Charles : Je l'espère. Et en ce qui te concerne Sonic tu as plutôt intérêt à bien protéger ma fille.

Sonic : Je vous le promets. Et merci d'approuver notre relation.

Charles : Je n'approuve toujours pas votre relation mais je vous laisse du temps pour arriver à me convaincre.

Sonic : Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Une fois leurs inviter partie tout le monde put enfin souffler et commencer à ranger et nettoyer la maison.

Amy : Où est passé Shadow ?

Tina : Je ne sais pas il a disparu d'un coup.

Sonic : Il cherche juste à esquiver le nettoyage.

Amy : Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

Loin du trio d'hérissons Shadow apparu juste devant les parents de Tina qui était presque arriver en ville.

Charles : Que nous veux-tu ?

Shadow : Juste posez quelques questions.

Alice : Les qu'elles ?

Shadow : Vous avez dit que vous avez reçu une invitation de la part de la reine Sally. Je voudrais en savoir plus.

Charles : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Le GUN sait que Sally recrute des mercenaires dans le pays. Mais c'est la première fois que j'entends qu'elle tente de faire venir des familles entières.

Charles : Et que fera tu si on ne dit rien ?

Shadow : Honnêtement rien. Mais seulement parce que vous être les parents de Tina.

Charles : Car sinon tu nous aurais arrêter pour nous interroger ? Et cela sans aucune raison légale ?

Shadow : Avez-vous un permis pour port d'arme ?

Charles : Quoi ? Non pourquoi ?

Shadow : Alors j'aurais pu vous arrêter pour l'arme que vous avez dissimulée dans vos pics.

Alice : Comment avez-vous su ?

Shadow : Quand vous étiez devant la maison je vous ai entendu en parler. Et moi et Sonic l'avions vue quand vous vous être présenter.

Alice : Et vous n'avais rien dit.

Shadow : On ne voulait pas mettre votre fille mal à l'aise.

Charles : Vous avez une bonne vue et ouïe…

Shadow : Sonic et moi avons surtout l'habitude de combattre des personnes armées. Alors vous aller répondre à mes questions ?

Charles : Très bien…

Alice : En réalité se sont des soldats envoyer par le reine Sally qui nous ont donnez cette arme et demandais de convaincre notre fille de venir dans son royaume.

Shadow : Hum… à votre place j'éviterais dis aller ou même de reprendre contact avec eux.

Charles : C'est une menaça ?

Shadow : Non c'est pour votre sécurité. Si Sally a fait sa c'est sans doute pour utiliser Tina et vous comme otage pour faire pression sur Sonic.

Charles : C'est faux !

Shadow : Ecouter votre joué pourrait à peine m'égratigner. S'ils vous l'on donner c'est parce qu'ils espéraient qu'on fasse une scène contre vous a cause de ça. Et que vous forciez Tina à vous suivre. Mais dès l'instant ou vous auriez posé un pied dans son territoire elle vous aurait arrêter. Et Tina serait accuser d'être une traître auprès du peuple mobian.

Alice : Non jamais elle aurait fait sa…

Shadow : Je vous laisse tester si vous le souhaiter. Mais ne dite pas que je ne vous aurai pas prévenus.

Charles : On y pensera…

Shadow : Alors dans ce cas bon retour chez vous.

Sur ces mots Shadow disparue pour retourner auprès de Amy chez Sonic ou il raconta à Sonic ce qu'il avait appris. Comme ils le craigniez Sally leur avez a nouveau tendu un petit piège qui par chance ils avaient réussi à éviter cette fois.

* * *

 **Et on s'arrête là pour cette semaine.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre plutôt calme et que vous en avait bien profiter. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi un peu calme du moins en parti ^^... D'ailleurs il me semble que j'avais promis un passage ou Silver et Blaze danserait ensemble pour cet acte. Et bien se sera pour la semaine prochaine. Mais il se passera aussi autre chose de plus terrible...**

 **Rendez vous dimanche prochain.**

 **Et bonne chance a tous ceux qui passe des examens.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant le départ du camp pour renter à la maison. Vue que l'échange avec l'école du royaume de Sally avait était arrêter le programme de la journée était un peu modifier. Du coup les professeurs organiser des activités de sport ou de découverte de la nature. Mais tous les enfants attendaient surtout le soir pour la soirée musique qui devrait conclure cette semaine. Mais pour le moment Silver et ses amies joué au volley avec d'autre élèves toujours sous le regard menaçant du groupe de Mélanie. Mais depuis les menaces de Léa ils se montré bien plus tranquille pour ne pas risquer d'être totalement renvoyer. Cela leurs rester difficile car ils ne supporter pas de voir Silver s'amuser sans pouvoir intervenir pour lui enlever son sourire.

Cédric : J'en peu plus de rester là à le regarder s'amuser.

Mélanie : Nous aussi mais on ne peut rien faire sinon cette humaine nous tombera dessus.

Adel : En plus se chien des humains fait bien attention à toujours être dans le champ de vision d'un des professeurs.

Adel : Il fait sa parce qu'il a peur de nous.

Mélanie : Si on veut le mettre assez en colère pour qu'il nous attaque on doit viser cette fille.

Cédric : Sauf qu'ils sont toujours ensemble et cette maudite humaine nous a toujours à l'œil. Si on tente quoi se soit elle nous tombera dessus.

Mélanie : C'est pour ça qu'on besoin d'un peu d'aide. Pour le moment laissons l'aient s'amuser et baisser leurs gardes. On doit encore revoir les détails de cette soirée avec nos allier. Si tout se passe bien se chien du GUN ne pourra plus rien faire contre nous.

Tout le groupe de mobian disparue en s'enfonçant au cœur de la forêt pour préparai leurs prochains coups.

* * *

La journée se poursuivi par des ateliers ou les professeurs tenter de réconcilier les enfants entre eux. Evidemment les mobians de Sally avaient refuser de participer à cet atelier et avaient à nouveau disparue. Ce n'est que pour le repas du soir qu'ils sont réapparus pour ne pas alerter les adultes.

Alex : Tient ils sont de retour.

Anaïs : Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Blaze : Va savoir du moment qu'ils restent loin de nous.

Silver : Au moins grâce à cette semaine on va peut-être enfin être débarrasser d'eux au moins pour un temps peut être même définitivement.

Alex : Le bonheur.

Blaze : Pas trop tôt.

Silver : Je prie pour ça et je vais tout faire pour y arriver dès notre retour.

Alex : Mais pour le moment il est temps d'aller se préparait pour la soirée.

Anaïs : Tu as raison on se retrouve après les garçons.

C'est avec impatience que tout le monde se rendirent dans leur dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires de douche et de soirée.

Alex : Silver tu as une tenue de soirée ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas… j'avais complètement oublier qu'il y avait cette soirée.

Alex : Regard quand même dans ta valise on ne sait jamais.

C'est sans réel conviction que Silver se mit à fouiller dans sa valiser qu'il n'avait presque pas toucher depuis son arriver ici. Comme son père et son oncle il préférait ne pas porter de vêtement pour être plus à l'aise. Mais à sa grande surprise il trouva sa tenue de soirée au fond de la valise avec une note.

Contenue de la note : _Je t'ai mis cette tenue juste au cas où. Maman._

Silver souriant : Sacré maman elle savait que j'en aurait besoin.

Alex : Alors ?

Silver : C'est bon j'ai de la chance ma mère à penser à me glisser une de mes tenus.

Alex : Il faut croire qu'elle a lu jusqu'au bout le programme de la semaine.

Silver : Je l'avais lu mais j'avais juste oublié.

Alex : Bon dépêche-toi de te préparer.

Une fois habiller et prêt tous les garçons du dortoir sortirent pour aller vers le réfectoire pour y retrouver leur cavalière. Sur le chemin Silver commencer un peu à être stresser à l'idée de cette soirée.

Silver : Dit Alex comment on est sensé agir avec nos cavalières ?

Alex : Eh bien rien de bien extraordinaire. Juste passer la soirée avec elle et danser ensemble.

Silver pensif : Danser…

Alex : Après c'est juste une pour rire rien de plus. Ne prend pas tout ça au sérieux.

Silver : Ok…

Une fois arriver les deux garçons trouva leurs cavalières qui était déjà arriver. Même si Silver avait déjà vus Blaze dans sa tenue de soirée il était quand même envoûté par son apparence se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne jamais le remarquer avant.

Blaze : Oh tu as mis ta tenue des grands événements je suis flattée.

Silver : Remercie surtout ma mère qui la glisser dans ma valise.

Blaze : Oh mais j'apprécie que tu l'es mis elle te vas très bien.

Silver très gêner : Toi aussi tu es très belle…

Blaze : Merci…

Heureusement pour eux il fessait déjà assez sombre pour que personne ne puisse voir leurs visages devenir rouge à cause de tout c'est compliment. Une fois que leurs visages et reprit une couleur normale ils entrèrent enfin dans le réfectoire pour y retrouver tout le monde à leurs tables.

Anaïs : Whoa Silver c'est la première fois que je te vois en tenu tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Silver : Merci mais je n'aime pas trop porter des vêtements. Sa me gêne quand j'utilise mes pouvoir et j'ai tendance à les déchirer à cause de mon énergie.

Anaïs : Dommage.

Silver : Au final la seule chose que je porte son mes chaussures et mes gants spécialement conçu pour résister à mon énergie rien d'autre.

Anaïs : Je comprends pour les chaussures mais pourquoi tu portes des gants tout le temps ?

Alex intriguer : C'est vrai que ça fait un moment maintenant que tu en porte. Tu dors même avec et quand on s'est baigner dans le lac tu l'es à garder.

Silver : Quand je suis à la maison je ne l'ai garde pas pour dormir mais ici je préfère les garder.

Anaïs intriguer : Pourquoi ?

Silver : Euh… il y a plusieurs raisons mais la seule raison que je peux vous donner c'est que j'ai des mains qui ont tendance à un peu intimidé les autres…

Toutes les personnes de la table étaient vraiment très intriguées par ce que venais de dire Silver et voulait en savoir plus.

Anaïs : Vraiment ? Tu peux nous montrait ?

Silver : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Alex : Aller Silver je t'ai déjà vue sans tes gants avant. Et je te rappel que tu as devant toi un mobian loup qui a l'habitude de voir ça.

Silver : Bon ok…

Même s'il n'aimait pas trop sa Silver fini par se plier à la demande générale en retirant un de ses gant révélant une main digne des meilleurs films de loup garou.

Alex étonner : Whoa elle a bien changé… Tu n'aurais pas des mobian loup ou ours dans ta famille par hasard ?

Silver : Non sa vient de mon père. Par chance elles restent moins impressionnantes que les sienne... mais elles sont quand même assez effrayantes...

Anaïs : Mais tu ne peux pas te couper les griffes comme Alex ?

Silver : Sa ne sert pas à grand-chose sa repousse en quelque heures. Alors je mets des gants pour les cacher et éviter de blesser quelqu'un avec.

Alex : Elle son si tranchante ?

Silver : Hum…

Pour sa démonstration Silver utilisa son énergie pour faire venir une des bûches qui devait servir pour chauffer le bâtiment.

Silver : Alex tient la bien.

Alex : Ok mais te loupe pas.

D'un geste de la mains Silver trancha en deux la bûche à la stupeur de tout le monde.

Silver remettant son gant : Voilà et sans utiliser mes pourvoir pour augmenter ma force.

Autre élève : Je comprends mieux pour les gants.

Silver : Je m'en passerais bien. Je fais déjà assez peur aux gens comme ça. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part les cacher.

Blaze : C'est ridicule que tu sois obligé de faire ça à cause des autres.

Silver : Je sais mais on n'y peut rien et avec le temps je mis suis habituer.

Anaïs : Mais du coup les marque sur tes gants vienne en vrais de tes mains.

Silver : Ouais j'ai les mêmes marque sur les pieds. C'est de naissance. Ça doit être parce que mon énergie se concentre à ses endroits.

Alex : Bon maintenant que ce mystère et résolu profitons de cette soirée.

Silver : J'approuve totalement.

Oubliant cette histoire de mains tout le monde se mirent à profiter de la soirée profitant de la musique et des boisson évidement sans alcool.

* * *

Alors que la soirée avancer tranquillement une musique douce se mit à résonner dans le bâtiment. D'un coup tous les élèves qui avait une partenaire se levèrent pour aller danser ensemble.

Blaze : Tu veux y aller aussi ?

Silver gêner : Pourquoi pas mais… je ne sais pas danser ce genre de chose…

Blaze : Ce n'est pas un problème je vais te guider.

Silver : Ok.

C'est un peu hésitant que Silver prit la main de Blaze pour la suivre sur la piste de danse. Silver imita ses camarades en se collant à Blaze a défaut de ne pas pouvoir la prendre parfaitement dans ses bras étant plus petit qu'elle.

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas il suffit de me suivre en évitant de me marcher sur les pieds.

Silver un peu hésitant : Je vais essayer.

Mit en confiance par Blaze, Silver se laissa guidé par ses pas et la musique apprécient beaucoup le contact étroit avec la jeune fille.

Blaze : Tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal pour une premier fois.

Silver : C'est toi qui fais tout. Tu as aussi suivi des cours de danse chez toi ?

Blaze : Pas vraiment mais j'ai souvent dû danser avec des partenaires durant des bals.

Silver : Tu danser avec tes prétendants ?

Blaze : Comment tu sais que j'ai eu des prétendants ?

Silver : Léon en à parler avec ma mère pendant que je dormais… Alors ?

Blaze : C'est vrai… c'est une chose normale dans les familles royale et nobles. On m'a souvent présenté des personnes dans l'espoirs que je tombe amoureuse.

Silver : Et alors sa à marcher ?

Blaze : Non. Tous ceux que j'ai rencontrait ne s'intéresser qu'à moi seulement pour mon titre de princesse. Et l'ai peu qui sembler sincère se son enfui quand ils ont vu mes pouvoirs…

Silver : Les idiots…

Blaze : Tu l'as dit mais toi tu es différent. Sa t'es égale de qui je suis ou de mes pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que je ne voyer que toi comme partenaire pour cette soirée.

Silver : Merci je ressens la même chose.

Sur ces mots les deux partenaires continuèrent à danser l'un dans l'autre apprécient ce moment. C'était comme s'ils étaient seul dans cette pièce avec seulement la musique et le battement de leurs cœur pour les accompagniez dans ce doux moment. Et sans le remarquer leur visage commencer à se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à presque se toucher. Mais ce moment fini par être briser quand la musique se termina pour enchaîner avec une musique dynamique. Cela ramena les deux partenaires à la réalité réalisant ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire créant une forte rougeur de gêne aux deux enfants. N'arrivant plus à tenir face à cette situation Blaze fini par quitté les bras de Silver.

Blaze très gêner : Désoler j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'airs. Je reviens.

Silver très gêner : Je comprends…

C'est un peu déçu que Silver retourna à sa table ou se trouver déjà ses amies.

Alex : Et sa vas ?

Silver morose : Ouais… c'est juste que j'aurais aimé que cette musique dur 10 second de plus…

Alex : Tu auras d'autre occasion ce n'est pas comme si vous ne viviez pas déjà ensemble.

Silver : Ouais…

Pendant que Silver tenté de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer Blaze prenez l'airs dehors tout en traitant ce qui venait d'arriver.

Blaze penser : On était vraiment sur le point de s'embraser lui et moi… on était si proche… si la musique avait continué on l'aurait fait… et je suis déçu qu'on ne l'ait pas fait…

Alors que la jeune fille était perdue dans ses penser Anaïs la rejoignit la surprenant un peu.

Anaïs : Hey sa te dit d'aller un peu se promener ensemble. J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de parler.

Blaze : Pourquoi pas…

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent du bâtiment entrant dans la forêt pour être un peu plus au calme.

Anaïs : Alors c'était comment cette danse avec Silver ?

Blaze : Bien…

Anaïs : Aller j'ai bien vue que vous étiez à deux doigts de vous embrasser.

Blaze gêner : Tu nous as vue… ?

Anaïs : Un peu…

Blaze soupirant : Oui on était bien sur le point de le faire… on était tellement prit dans l'ambiance et la musique qu'on ne réaliser plus ce qu'on fessait. Mais quand on a repris nos esprits on s'est arrêter…

Anaïs : Eh bien on appelle ça un mauvais timing.

Blaze : Ça ou alors une erreur.

Anaïs : Mais non Silver ne ferait jamais une t'elle chose s'il ne voulait pas le faire vraiment.

Blaze : Possible mais je me vois mal y retourner pour terminer ce qu'on a commencé…

Anaïs : Tu n'es pas obligée de terminer sa mais parle lui juste. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être perdu et avoir peur de t'avoir blessé.

Blaze : Tu as raison je devrais au moins en parler avec lui mais c'est tellement gênant…

Anaïs : Sa veux juste dire que tu tiens réellement à lui. Ça saute aux yeux et sa depuis longtemps.

Blaze : Possible…

Alors que les deux filles continuer à s'enfoncer dans la forêt l'attention de Blaze finie par être attirait par des mouvements suspects autour d'eux.

Blaze : Anaïs retourne vite au réfectoire.

Anaïs : Pourquoi ?

Blaze : Nous ne sommes pas seul…

Inquiète par la situation les deux filles commencèrent à courir vers le bâtiment avant de se retrouver devant tout un groupe d'enfant mobian.

Mobian faucon : Ne partait pas si vite la fête ne fait que commencer.

Anaïs : Qui être vous ?

Blaze : Se son des élèves qui était dans les classes du royaume.

Anaïs : Mais qu'es qu'ils font ici ? Nos professeurs on arrêter l'échange entre nos classes.

Mobian guépard : On voulait juste salut le chien des humains avant son départ et s'excuser. Visiblement notre cadeau ne lui a pas plus.

Blaze : Votre cadeau ?

Mobiane lapine : Oui la jolie représentation de lui que nous avons réalisé dans le réfectoire.

Blaze furieuse : Alors c'était bien vous ! C'est vous qui avait fait cette horreur !

Mobian renard : Tout à fait. On voulait le mettre en colère pour qu'il nous attaque. Grace à sa notre reine aurait pu demandai à ce qu'il soit abattu. Mais à cause de toi sa à échouer.

Blaze furieuse : Je vais vous le faire payer !

Mobian faucon : Allons tu es seul avec juste une pauvre humaine pour t'accompagner et nous somme une quinzaine. Que croit tu que tu peux faire ?

Blaze : Tu n'as qu'à venir pour le découvrir si tu l'ose.

Mobian guépard : Oh voyer vous sa malgré votre situation tu restes sur de toi.

Mobiane lapine : Visiblement elle est bien folle en plus d'être une traître de notre peuple. Oser se lier d'amitié avec des humains et leurs immonde création.

Mobian faucon : Occupons-nous d'elles comme il se doit.

Anaïs inquiète : Blaze qu'es qu'on fait ? Je ne fais pas me battre et ils sont très nombreux.

Blaze : Je m'occupe d'eux. Toi retourne au réfectoire le plus vite possible.

Anaïs inquiète : Tu te rends compte du nombre qu'ils sont ?! Ils vont te massacrer.

Blaze : Sa iras.

Nullement impressionner par ceux qui se dresser devant elle Blaze se mit en position de combat prête à faire face à la moindre attaque. Son but pour le moment était de crée une ouverture pour permettre à Anaïs de donner l'alerte. Pour cela Blaze décida d'attaquer ceux qui barré la route vers le réfectoire.

Malgré leurs nombres bien supérieur les enfants mobian fut facilement balayer par la furie de Blaze qui était bien décider à leurs faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à Silver. Mais Blaze était quand même étonner de voir que ces enfants savaient tout de même se battre.

Blaze penser : Ces enfants ne sont pas des débutant… il faut croire que Sally a demandais à se qu'on ajoute sport de combat comme matière à l'école… ça serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais utiliser mes flammes…

Mais même sans ses pouvoir Blaze avait largement le dessus sur tout le groupe d'enfants qui commencer à vraiment s'énerver d'être à ce point dominer.

Mobian guépard : Merde ils ne plaisanter pas quand ils disaient de se méfier de cette fille.

Mobian faucon : Ouais… et où est passé l'humaine ?!

Tout le groupe réalisa enfin que Blaze tenté de détourner leurs attentions pour laisser son amie s'enfuir.

Mobian faucon : Rattraper la !

Blaze penser : Non ils on comprit.

En un éclair Blaze se plaça devant eux pour leur barrer la route autan qu'elle le pouvait. Mais au moment où Blaze penser que son plan marcher le crie de Anaïs l'alerta. En se retournant elle pouvait voir la jeune fille retenue de force par un des élèves qui tenez un couteau contre elle.

Mobian guépard : A ta place je me rendrais si tu ne veux pas que ton amie finisse cette soirée comme le hérisson qu'on avait attrapé.

Blaze : Vous être fou ! Vous réalisez ce que vous faite ?!

Mobian faucon : Tu penses vraiment que le sort de cette humaine nous préoccupe ? Et qu'es qu'on risque ? Nous ne sommes pas de votre pays et notre reine nous protégera qu'importe ce qu'on lui fera.

Blaze : Vous me dégoûter…

Mobian renard : Ton avis on s'en fou. Alors que vas-tu faire ? Prendre le risque de perdre ton ami ou te rendre ?

Blaze en grognant : Ok… vous avez gagné…

Mobian faucon : C'est mieux. Les gags attacher l'aient et bandé leurs yeux.

C'est à contre cœur que Blaze se laissa prendre puis emmener de force sans la moindre idée d'où elles étaient amenées.

Mobian faucon au téléphone : C'est bon on a la petite amie du chien des humains plus son autre amie. On l'ait emmené au lieu prévu. Je te rappel quand on arriver.

* * *

Loin de se douter de se qui était en train de se passer Silver attendais toujours le retour de Blaze au côté de ces amies.

Silver : C'est moi ou ça fait longtemps que les filles son partie ?

Alex : C'est vrai… on devrais aller voir.

Inquiet par la longue absence de leurs amies Silver et Alex quittèrent le bâtiment à la recherche des filles. Et dès l'instant où ils étaient devant la forêt tout le groupe de Mélanie arriva devant eux avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Mélanie : Alors on cherche quelqu'un ?

Silver très hostile : Qu'es que vous avez fait à Blaze et Anaïs ?!

Cédric : Nous rien on était à cette stupide fête tout le long. Mais en revanche il se peux qu'elles on fait une mauvaise rencontre dans la forêt.

Alex agacer : Arrêter se jeux et dit nous ce qui se passe !

Mélanie : Pour faire simple vos cherche amie son actuellement conduite vers la frontière de notre pays. A ta place je me dépêcherais de les rattraper car je doute qu'une humaine et une traître sois la bienvenue là-bas.

Silver : Quoi ?!

Alex : Merde je vais avertir les professeurs.

Adel : Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais à ta place. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous dit quoi se soit c'est vos deux amies qui en paieront le prix.

Silver très énerver : Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!

Cédric : Nos chère camarades n'ont pas apprécié que tu mettes un terme à cette échanges scolaire et pour nous c'est pour te faire payer d'avoir tout dit aux professeurs.

Silver très énerver : Vous allez me le payé !

Mélanie : A ta place je me dépêcherais plutôt d'aller retrouver tes deux amies avant que nos camarades perdent patience.

Alex : Silver ne fait pas ça. Ça put le piège. Et même s'il elles se font arrêter elles seront très vite reconduites à la frontière.

Silver : Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Couvre-moi pour que personne ne remarque que je suis parti.

Alex : Très bien…

Après avoir lancer un regard rempli de toute sa colère Silver s'envola dans les airs en direction de la frontière pour y retrouver Blaze et Anaïs.

Mélanie : Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Adel : Tu es sûr qu'ils vont réussir ?

Mélanie : Ouais se chien est déjà en furie ils leurs suffira de le pousser encore un peu pour qu'il se transforme en bête à nouveau.

Cédric : Ouais sauf que si ça arrive je ne donne pas chère de leurs peaux...

Mélanie : C'est sûr c'est pour cela que je leurs et bien dit de se placer prêt de la frontière pour pouvoir vite partir. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est fort possible qu'il y en ait quelques un qui vont y passer. Mais après ce n'est qu'un petit sacrifice pour donner à notre reine un parfait moyen de pression contre lui et sa famille.

Adel : Tu n'as pas peur qu'il franchise la frontière ?

Mélanie : S'il est assez stupide pour oser faire sa alors se sera la guerre.

C'est avec un sombre sourire que tout le groupe retourna à la soirée attendant des nouvelles de leurs allier.

* * *

Au même moment Blaze et Anaïs était conduite juste à côté de la frontière complètement désorienter sans la moindre idée d'où elles étaient. Elle fut brutalement projetée est attacher à un arbre pour les empêcher de s'enfuir.

Mobian faucon : Bon le monstre ne devrait pas tarder. N'oublier pas le plan. On doit le mettre fou de rage pour qu'il se transformé en cette bête. Une fois ça fait il devrait attaquer tout ce qu'il l'entoura et avec un peu de chance même ses deux amies. Il nous suffira d'un peu le combattre puis on s'enfuira pour le laisser terminer c'est deux filles. Avec sa on aura réussi à faire ce que notre reine voulait.

Mobiane lapine pas très rassurait : Tu es sûr qu'il ne nous poursuivra pas ?

Mobian faucon : C'est pour ça qu'on doit passer par la grotte il ne pourra pas nous retrouver dans c'est tunnel. En plus s'il ose nous poursuivre il tombera sur les soldats de notre royaume qui s'occuperont de lui comme il le faut. Toi occupe-toi de bien le filmé. Avec cet enregistrement il ne pourra plus rien faire à nos camarades et on aura accomplie ce que voulait notre reine.

Un peu plus loin les deux filles tenter d'écouter ce que leurs ravisseurs disaient pour comprendre leurs plans.

Anaïs : Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils trament ?

Blaze : J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent pousser Silver à les agresser eux et nous pour lui faire du chantage et du mal.

Anaïs : Mais pourquoi ?

Blaze : Je mettrai ma main a coupé que c'est pour que Silver renonce à son idée de faire renvoyer Mélanie et son groupe de l'école…

Anaïs : On ne peut pas laisser sa arriver. Ils pourraient sans servir pour le nuire à tout moment.

Blaze : Je sais on doit s'échapper d'ici.

Anaïs : J'aimerais bien mais on est attaché.

Blaze : Je m'en occupe mais ne bouge pas.

C'est avec beaucoup de prudence que Blaze glissa une de ses mains hors de vue pour crée une toute petite flamme pour brûler la corde. Une fois les mains libre Blaze souleva son bandeau discrètement pour voir si elle avait le champ libre. Voyant que tous leurs ravisseurs étaient occupés et ne les surveiller plus Blaze détacha Anaïs pour ensuite s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Anaïs : Comment tu as fait pour nous détacher ?

Blaze : T'occupe on doit partir le plus loin possible d'eux.

Anaïs : Mais on ne sait même pas si c'est la bonne direction…

Blaze : Je sais mais pour le moment je veux juste qu'on soit assez loin d'eux avant qu'ils remarquent qu'on s'est enfui.

Anaïs : Et Silver ? Il va tout de même tomber dans leur piège.

Blaze : J'ai une idée pour ça…

De leurs coté le groupe d'enfant mobian avait fini par remarquer la disparition de leurs deux otages. Cela déclencha un vent de panique car s'en elles ils n'auraient aucun moyen de pression contre Silver et serait donc facilement écraser par lui.

Mobian faucon : Dépêcher vous de les retrouver !

Ignorant que leur évasion avait était découvert les deux filles s'arrêter de courir pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Blaze : Anaïs tu peux juste monter la garde un instant.

Anaïs : Bien sûr mais que compte tu faire ?

Blaze : Je ne peux rien te dire tu dois juste me faire confiance.

Anaïs : Ok…

Pensant être assez loin de tout danger Blaze se posa au sol pour commencer à dégager beaucoup d'énergie pour que Silver puisse les localiser et ne pas tomber dans le piège qui lui était tendu.

Anaïs : Blaze je l'ai vois ils arrive vers nous !

Blaze : Merde… courront.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de combattre à nouveau et d'attirait tout le monde Blaze préféra opter pour la fuite temps qu'elles n'étaient pas repérées. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à courir à nouveau le plus vite possible sans se soucier de savoir vers ou elle aller.

* * *

De son côté Silver volé à toute allure dans le ciel en direction de la frontière espèrent repérait ses deux amies. Tout cela en tentant de contenir sa colère qui se déchaîner tellement que ses vêtements étaient déjà en lambeaux.

Silver penser : Ou sont-elles ?! Vite avant qu'ils ne leurs fasse passer la frontière… Qu'es que… ?

L'attention de Silver fini par être attirait par une forte énergie familière qu'il ressentait non loin de sa position.

Silver penser : Blaze ?

C'est sans hésitation que Silver prit cette direction espèrent y retrouver ses deux amies. Malheureusement Blaze et Anaïs sans le savoir courait à l'opposer d'où était Silver.

Anaïs : Blaze regard il y a de la lumière là-bas on doit être de retour au camp.

Blaze : Allons y.

C'est sans méfiance que les deux filles se précipitèrent vers cette lumière pensant pouvoir enfin être à l'abri.

Blaze penser : Attend pourquoi il n'y a pas de musique… ?

Avant que Blaze n'ai pu trouver la réponse à sa question elle et Anaïs se retrouvèrent juste devant de grand bâtiment.

Blaze : Non… nous somme…

Réalisent le danger de leurs situation Blaze prit tout de suite Anaïs par la main pour faire demi-tour.

Soldat : Vous la pas un geste !

Blaze penser : Merde pas sa… !

Soldat : Dernière sommation avant les tirs !

C'est à contre cœur que Blaze s'arrêta pour se laisser arrêter par le groupe de soldat pour être emmener directement vers le poste de police militaire. Cette situation était la pire possible pour la jeune fille car elle savait très bien qu'elle sort il lui serait réserver si ces soldats découvraient qui elle ai vraiment.

* * *

 **Je sais-je coupe au mauvais moment comme d'habitude.**

 **Vous, vous en douter mais se chapitre marque le tournant de se deuxièmes volumes. Alors que va t'il se passé la semaine prochaine ? Es que les soldats vont découvrir que c'elle qu'ils ont arrêté et Blaze ? Ou es qu'elle va réussir à s'échapper ? Ou es que Silver vas venir les sauvés au risque d'être lui aussi reconnue ou arrêter ?**

 **Ça fait beaucoup de question...**

 **Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cet acte.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

Juste avant que Blaze et Anaïs se fessa arrêter par un groupe de soldat du royaume de Sally, Silver lui continuer à les rechercher en survolant la forêt là où il avait ressenti l'énergie de Blaze il y a peu. Mais à sa grande déception les seules personnes qu'il aperçut fut trois enfants du royaume de Sally. Sans même y réfléchir Silver fonça sur eux comme un rapace sur sa proie bien décider à retrouver ses amies et à faire payer ceux qui les avais enlevés.

Mobian guépard : Ou elles son passé c'est deux connasses ?!

Mobian renard : Je n'en sais rien mais on doit vite les retrouver sinon…

D'un coup les trois enfants fut immobiliser au sol par une énergie écrasante qui les laisser à peine respirait.

Silver énerver : Ou sont-elles !?

Mobian guépard avec du mal à respirait : On n'a rien… à te dire… monstre…

Silver très sérieux : Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre…

Envahi par la colère et l'inquiétude Silver se mit à dégager une forte aura rouge sang alors que son corps commencer à prendre sa terrifiante apparence du mode Chaos. Cette vue pétrifia totalement les trois enfants qui réaliser que leur piège c'était retourner contre eux.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sois vous me dite ou elles son ou alors je vous brise vos bras et vos jambes et vous laisse rentrai chez vous en rampant comme des larves !**

Mobiane lapine terrifier : On ne sait… pas où elles sont ! Elles on réussit… à s'enfuir… On était en train… de les rechercher quand… tu es arrivé… Elles ne doivent… pas être très loin…

Mobian renard avec du mal à respirait : C'est la vérité… on te le jure !

Mobian guépard avec du mal à respirait : Laisse-nous partir…

Sentant que c'est trois enfants lui disait la vérité Silver utilisa son énergie pour les projeter à plusieurs mètres avec assez de force pour leurs faire perdre connaissance mais sans les blesser gravement. Une fois débarrasser d'eux Silver redécolla très haut dans le ciel pour pouvoir voir le plus loin possible. Heureusement pour lui comme pour son père Silver voyer parfaitement bien dans le noir et pouvait voir très loin. Grace à sa il finit par apercevoir les filles sortir de la forêt pour aller vers la ville sans savoir qu'elles aller droit sur le territoire de Sally. Voyant sa Silver se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour les ramenait à temps.

Mais malgré sa vitesse Silver arriva juste à temps pour voir c'est deux amies être arrêter par une troupe de soldats. Sachant très bien que s'il était vu par les soldats ça ne ferait que rendre la situation plus critique. Silver resta donc dissimuler dans les buissons tout en observant ou ils conduisaient c'est deux amies.

* * *

De leurs coté Blaze et Anaïs étaient conduites au poste de police militaire inquiète de savoir se qu'il aller leurs arriver. Dès leurs arriver au poste elle fut conduite dans une cellule avec force.

Soldat : Rester calme on revient s'occuper de vous.

Blaze : Relâcher nous !

Soldat agacer : Silence ! Reparle moi sur ce ton et crois-moi que tu vas le regretter.

Anaïs : Pourquoi vous nous avez arrêter ?

Soldat : Il est interdit aux humains de pénétrait sur le territoire de la reine Sally. Et pour les mobians résidant hors du royaume il faut demandais une autorisation pour y pénétrait.

Anaïs : On ne là pas fait exprès…

Soldat agacer : Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Soldat 2 entrant dans la salle : Alors c'est elles les deux intrus attraper ?

Soldat : Ouais sans doute encore des habitants de la ville voisine qui se sont perdu.

Soldat 2 : Ne prend pas de risque on les ramènera que quand on aura vérifié leurs identités et si elles ne sont pas fichier dans notre base de données. On ne sait jamais peut être que l'une d'entre elles est une espionne.

Soldat : Tu penses vraiment qu'ils utiliseraient des enfants pour ça ?

Soldat 2 : Ils ont bien en créé un gamin pour l'utiliser comme arme biologique. Et même si elles n'ont rien à cacher sa leurs passera l'envie de passer à nouveau la frontière.

Soldat : Sur on a d'autre chose à faire que de joué au taxi.

Soldat 2 : Notre reine devrait construire un mur pour les empêcher de rentré.

Soldat : J'adore ton idée.

Soldat 2 : Tu dis sa surtout parce que ça te ferait moins de travail.

Soldat : Non c'est surtout que je ne veux plus voir d'humain chez nous.

Soldat 2 : Alors occupe-toi vite d'elles pour qu'on puisse sans débarrasser.

Soldat : Sa peux attendre je ne vais pas me presser pour une misérable humaine et une salle gamine.

Soldat 2 : Pas faut. De toute façon dit toi que bientôt tu n'auras plus à te soucier des humains.

Les deux soldats quittèrent la salle laissant les deux jeunes filles menotter et enfermer dans leur cellule sous le contrôle d'un surveillant. La situation devenait un vrai cauchemar pour Blaze. Car elle savait très bien qu'elle était déjà enregistrée dans leur base de donner et qu'ils comprendraient tout de suite qui elle est réellement. La seul issus possible pour elle était la fenêtre mais elle était entravée par des barreaux. Mais malgré sa Blaze tenté quand même de les tordre dès le moment ou leurs surveillent regarder ailleurs pour s'échapper.

Anaïs : Qu'es que tu fais ?

Blaze : J'essaye de nous crée une échappatoire.

Anaïs : Même si tu arriver à tordre ses barreaux nous somme au moins à sept étages de haut. On ne pourrait pas aller bien loin…

Blaze : Je n'ai pas le choix je dois absolument partir d'ici.

Anaïs : Pourquoi ils vont juste vérifier qui on est. Ensuite ils nous laisseront partir.

Blaze : Quand ils seront qui je suis ils ne me laisseront jamais parti et toi aussi…

Anaïs : Pourquoi ?

Blaze : Je ne peux rien te dire… désoler…

Anaïs : Mais tu es sûr qu'ils vont découvrir qui tu es ?

Blaze : C'est sur… ils vont prendre nos empreinte puits ils vont comparait notre ADN avec tous ceux déjà prélever et voir si elles correspondent à une fiche déjà enregistrai… Grace a sa ils peuvent même déterminer si on a un lien de famille avec une personne déjà connue...

Anaïs : Et je suppose que tu es déjà dans leurs bases de données.

Blaze : Ouais… c'est arriver quand je me suis fait capturait la dernière fois…

Anaïs : Je vois…

Blaze penser : Qu'es que je fais… si j'utilise mes flammes ce soldat me verra… et même si j'arrive à tromper sa vigilance on risquerait de me voir utiliser mes flammes pour éviter de m'écraser au sol… En plus à tous les coups il doit y avoir des tonnes de caméra dedans et autour du bâtiment… C'est sans espoir… ils vont découvrir mon identité et me livré à Sally. Et à cause de moi Silver et toute sa famille risque d'avoir des ennuis…

* * *

Alors que Blaze perdes espoir Silver lui rester toujours dissimuler cherchant un moyen d'atteindre le bâtiment ou était c'est deux amies. Par chance sur le chemin il put voler un poncho dans une des maisons présente juste à l'entrée de la ville qui était assez grand pour entièrement le dissimuler. Une fois bien camoufler il pouvait enfin s'enfoncer en ville sans être reconnue n'y être prit par les caméras de sécurité.

Silver penser : Comment savoir où elles son retenu dans ce bâtiment… ?

Alors que le jeune hérisson survoler les lieux bien dissimuler par sa longue cape noire pour cacher la lumière cyan qu'il dégager, il aperçut Blaze qui était en train de se tenir aux barreaux de sa cellule.

Silver penser : C'est donc là qu'elles son… Je pourrais facilement les sortir de la… mais on risquerait de nous voir… Je dois trouver un moyen de faire diversion… qu'es que papa ferait à ma place ?

Pour trouver un moyen de sauvé c'est deux amies sans se faire voir Silver fit le tour des alentour à la recherche d'une idée. Et très vite il tomba sur des transformateurs électriques alimenter en Chaos Drive qui fournisses toute la ville en électricité.

Silver penser : Voilà qui pourrait m'aidé.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs Silver écrasa facilement le grillage pour accéder au transformateur. Très vite le jeune hérisson posa une de ses mains dessus pour crée une surtension pour provoquer une petite coupure de courant dans toute la ville.

Mais à cause du fait que son énergie était devenue bien plus puissante depuis sa régénération Silver avait un peu de mal à gérer une t'elle quantité d'énergie avec précision. Au point ou les transformateurs menacer d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Silver eu à peine le temps de s'éloigner de quelque mètre que le transformateur explosa le repoussant avec violence le sonnant un peu. Une fois c'est esprit retrouver Silver remit sa capuche qui était tombé à cause de l'exposition pour ensuite se précipiter vers la ou était enfermer les filles.

* * *

Dans la cellule des filles.

Alors que Blaze perdez totalement espoir une forte explosion suivie d'une coupure de courant plongea tout le bâtiment dans le noir. Affoler par tout ce bruit le garde des cellules quitta les lieux pour savoir d'où venait tout se bruit et trouver de quoi éclairait les lieux.

Anaïs : Que ce passe t'il… ?

Blaze : Je ne sais pas… mais c'est le moment ou jamais dans profiter.

Voyant une occasion inespérée pour s'enfuir Blaze commença à se rendre aux barreaux de la fenêtre pour tenter de crée une ouverture.

Blaze penser : Merde si je n'avais pas les mains enchaînées je pourrais facilement sortir d'ici.

Silver : Besoin d'aide ?

Blaze fut tellement surprise par l'apparition soudaine de Silver de l'autre côté de la fenêtre qu'elle tomba à la renverse.

Blaze : Silver ?! Comment… ?

Silver : Je suis venu vous chercher mais vue cet accueil j'ai l'impression que vous préférerait rester ici.

Anaïs : Non on vient avec toi avec plaisir.

Silver : Dans ce cas fessons vite avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent que vous avez disparue. Si on repasse la frontière ils ne pourront plus rien faire.

C'est avec faciliter que Silver tordis les barreaux pour ensuite soulever les filles dans les airs pour redescendre un peu plus loin après avoir remise les barreaux comme avant.

Blaze : Tu ne peux pas nous faire passer la frontière par les airs ?

Silver : Non… il y a beaucoup de garde depuis qu'ils vous ont trouver là-bas. Et si on y aller en volant on dégagerait trop de lumière ils risqueraient de nous abattre en plein vol.

Blaze : Tu as raison… il fait tellement noir qu'on se ferait repérait sur le champ.

Silver : Désoler je ne compter pas crée une panne électrique aussi long mais juste temporaire.

Anaïs : Comment tu as fait ça ?

Silver : J'ai explosé par accident un transformateur de la centrale électrique.

Blaze : Quoi ?!

Silver : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mon but était de juste crée une sur tension comme mon père me le raconter dans ces histoires. Mais j'ai utilisé trop d'énergie du coup la machine ne la pas supporter. Encore désoler sa aurait était plus facile de nous enfuir si j'avais mieux géré ça.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe. Tu ne t'es pas blessé au moins ?

Silver : Non j'ai juste été un peu sonner. Maintenant allons y.

C'est avec une grande discrétion que les trois enfants se mit à traverser les rues plonger dans le noir en évitent les gardes.

Silver : On n'est plus très loin.

Anaïs : Comment vous faite pour voir ou nous somme ?

Blaze : Les mobians chats peuvent voir les formes dans le noir.

Silver : Et moi je vois parfaitement bien dans le noir.

Anaïs : Plutôt pratique.

Le trio d'amie continua à avancer avec prudence vers la frontière esquivant tous les soldats qui courait tous vers la centrale électrique pour l'instant. Mais au moment où ils étaient à deux doigt d'entré dans la forêt pour pouvoir enfin quitter se royaume Silver s'arrêta nette.

Anaïs : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Silver : Il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans cette forêt… S'ils nous voient ils risquent de donner l'alerte… A votre avis on attend ou on passe en force ?

Anaïs : Mauvaise idée.

Blaze : Je suis d'accord. Leur but était de te forcer à les combattre tout en te filmant pour ensuite sent servir pour te faire du chantage.

Silver : Du chantage ?

Anaïs : Mélanie et son groupe voulait te piéger pour que tu ne l'aies fasse pas renvoyer de l'école.

Silver : Oh eh bien je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire alors.

* * *

Les minutes défiler sans que la moindre ouverture ne se montre, pire encore le nombre de soldat ne cesser d'augmenter et de se rapprocher d'eux. Et finalement leur cachette finit par être découvert et en quelque second ils furent poursuivis par une armée de soldats prêt à les abattre à la première occasion. Cette situation bloquée à la fois Silver et Blaze car aucun des deux ne pouvait utiliser leurs pouvoirs ici sinon ils seraient reconnus. A force de courir dans tous les sens pour échapper au soldats les trois enfants finirent par être piéger dans une impasse alors que leurs poursuivant serait là d'une seconde a l'autre.

Anaïs effrayer : Qu'es qu'on fait ? On part en volant ?

Blaze : Impossible ils nous verraient… nous somme piéger… le seul moyen c'est de se battre.

Anaïs : Tu es folle ils vont nous tuer et Silver ne peux n'y utiliser ces pouvoirs n'y même se montré.

Blaze : Je sais mais s'ils nous capturent les conséquences seront bien pire…

Alors que les deux filles commencer à paniquer à l'idée d'être à nouveau capturait Silver lui était plonger dans ses penser se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Silver penser : Aller réfléchie… es qu'on s'enfuit par les airs au risque qu'ils me reconnaissent à cause de mes pouvoir… ? Ou on passe de force et là ils risquent de me reconnaître en me voyant… et dans les deux cas on prend le risque de se faire tirait dessus. Si seulement ont pouvait juste… disparaître…

Cette dernière penser donna a Silver une idée qui pourrait les sortir de cette situation.

Silver : Les filles mettait une main sur moi vite !

Anaïs : Pourquoi ?

Silver : Faite ce que je dis !

N'ayant rien à perdre les deux filles obéissent à Silver en l'attente d'un miracle.

Silver penser : Aller concentre ton énergie. Si papa peut le faire sans émeraude alors moi aussi je le peux !

Pour réaliser son idée Silver concentra toute son énergie en lui pour être sûr d'y arriver quitte à totalement s'épuiser. Une fois prêt il relâcha toute cette énergie espérant de tout cœur que tout aller bien se passer.

Silver : Chaos Control !

Les trois enfants disparus dans un énorme flash de lumière vert juste avant que les soldats n'arrivent ici.

* * *

Forêt juste à côté du campement.

Alors que la fête était encore en cours dans le réfectoire une forte lumière vert apparue dans le ciel juste à côté sans que personne ne le remarque. Silver et ses deux amies était réapparue dans les airs pour s'écraser au sol complètement épuiser mais soulager d'être enfin de retour.

Anaïs : Whoa j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Silver très essouffler : C'est normal sa vas vite passer…

Blaze : Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire un Chaos Control sans émeraude pour t'aider.

Silver épuiser : C'est normal… c'était la premier fois… que je le fessais…

Anaïs : Sa vas ?

Silver épuiser : Ouais… J'ai juste utiliser beaucoup trop d'énergie d'un coup… je voulais être sûr d'y arriver.

Blaze : Tu peux marcher ?

Silver épuiser : Pas encore… Je dois juste… souffler un peu… le temps que mon… énergie remonte…

Anaïs : Repose-toi tu la mériter.

Blaze : Je vais rester avec lui en attendant qu'il soit remis. Tu peux retourner à la fête.

Anaïs : Tu es sur ?

Blaze : Oui en plus ton cavalier doit se poser des questions.

Anaïs : Ok et merci Silver de nous avoir sauvé.

Silver épuiser : De rien… par contre ne dit … rien sur sa…

Anaïs : Pourquoi ?

Blaze : Silver a raison. Si on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout le monde saura que Silver a franchi la frontière. En plus je voudrais aussi éviter que je me fasse trop remarquer avec cette histoire.

Anaïs : Ok... pas de problème.

Une fois Anaïs partie Silver s'adossa contre un arbre pour récupérait un peu son souffle plus à l'aise. Blaze se posa à ses coté très reconnaissante de ce que le jeune hérisson avait fait pour elle.

Blaze : Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu as pris de gros risque pour me sauver.

Silver épuiser : Ce n'est rien…

Blaze : Non si tu n'étais pas venu nous sauver j'aurais à nouveau…

Silver : On ne l'est aurait jamais laisser t'emmener… on aurait à nouveau trouver un moyen de te sauver…

Blaze : Merci…

Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau en sécurité Blaze pouvait repenser à tout ce qui c'était passer aujourd'hui et surtout ce qui était presque arriver avant qu'elle ne soit enlever.

Blaze très gêner : Silver à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant que je parte du réfectoire… je…

Alors que Blaze était en train de rassembler son courage pour relancer ce sujet elle senti un poids tombé sur son épaule. D'abord surprit Blaze fut ensuite heureuse de voir que Silver c'était tout simplement endormit contre elle. Ne voulant pas le réveiller Blaze le prit dans ses bras pour lui carrares l'arrière de la tête tendrement.

Blaze penser : Toi alors… Je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais parler de sa au final… Mais je te promets qu'un jour c'est moi qui volerai à ton secours.

C'est après 20 minutes d'un profond sommeil que Silver se réveilla très surpris d'être dans les bras de Blaze.

Blaze : Sa vas mieux ?

Silver très gêner : Ouais… merci d'avoir veilliez sur moi.

Blaze : C'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce que tu as fait. Et tu restes mon cavalier pour cette soirée.

Silver : Alors retournons à cette soirée pour la terminer comme il se doit.

Blaze : C'est d'accord mais je ne sais pas si je vais encore tenir longtemps après tout ce qu'on a vécus ce soir.

Silver : De toute façon la soirée est presque terminée.

C'est presque mains dans la main que Silver et Blaze retournèrent à la soirée à la grande surprise du groupe de Mélanie. Dès leurs retours a table les deux mobians du expliquer à leur amie Alex tout ce qui c'était produit tout en restant discret pour que leur conversation reste priver.

Alex : Vous être sûr que vous ne voulait rien dire sur ça ?

Silver : Certain. Si on apprend que j'ai franchi la frontière moi et ma famille on pourrait avoir de gros ennuis.

Alex : Ok…

Silver : Mais je vais t'ou de même faire en sorte qu'ils soient renvoyés.

Blaze : Après ce qu'ils ont fait il y a intérêt.

Anaïs : Surtout que leurs actions deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses…

Silver : C'est pour ça que je veux me débarrasser d'eux.

Une fois la soirée presque terminer Silver décida d'aller au lit fatiguer de cette soirée. Mais sur le chemin qui mener à son dortoir il entendit une discussion dans la forêt. C'était le groupe de Mélanie qui était réuni dans la forêt furieux que leur plan n'est pas marché.

Cédric énerver : Comment ils ont fait pour ne pas l'avoir ?!

Adel énerver : On n'aurait jamais dû demandais à des amateurs de se charger de ça. Maintenant se chien des humains vas nous faire renvoyer et on ne pourra plus le surveilliez.

Alors que tout le groupe était en train de déverser leurs colères le plus costaud d'entre eux fut frapper par derrière avec tellement de force qu'il perdit presque connaissance.

Mélanie : Qu'es que c'était ?!

Le groupe d'un peu plus de sept enfants mobian envoyer par Sally scruter les alentours pour trouver ce qu'ils les avaient attaqués. Mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voire c'était deux lueurs rouges qui leurs tourner autour en poussant de forts grognements.

Cédric : Je ne sais pas il fait trop sombre pour que j'arrive à voir ce que c'est.

Adel : On s'en fout de ce que c'est ! S'il veut se battre alors je suis son mobian.

C'est plutôt confiant que Adel se jeta en direction des deux lueurs rouges qui était son seul point de repère pour trouver leur agresseur. Mais avant même que Adel n'est pu s'approcher assez prêt pour pouvoir attaquer les deux lueurs rouges s'était déjà déplacer derrière lui tellement vite que personne n'avait eu le temps de le voir bougé.

Adel : Merde ! Ou es qu'il est passé ?

Mélanie : Derrière toi !

Adel : Quoi ?

Avant que le jeune mobian et put comprendre se qui se passé il fut touché par un coup si fort qu'il en perdit tout son souffle et s'écroula au sol.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Au suivant.**

Profitant qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir dans le noir Silver roua de coup tout se groupe jusqu'à qu'ils ne puissent plus tenir sur leurs jambes.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **La prochaine fois que vous, vous attaqué à mes amies ou à ma famille je réduirais tous vos os en miette.**

Sur ses mots Silver quitta les lieux pour aller se coucher satisfait d'avoir pu passer ses nerfs sur eux. Cette nuit de tension était enfin terminée Silver avait réussi a sauvé ses deux amies sans tombé dans le piège qu'il lui était tendu par les enfants envoyer par Sally. Mais sans le savoir cette soirée marquer le début de quelque chose de bien plus grave.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Après une soirée très agiter et une courte nuit de sommeil pour récupérait il était venu l'heure du départ pour rentrait à la maison. Tout le monde était dans le train de retour impatient de rentré chez eux. Comme pour l'aller Silver et c'est amie était assis ensemble pour passer le voyage en s'amusent ensemble. Mais cette fois c'était leurs professeurs qui étaient dans la ranger d'à côté. Le groupe de Mélanie s'était placer plus loin et ne prêter pas attention à Silver soufrant trop de leurs blessures de la veille.

Alex : Et voilà notre semaine ensemble est terminer.

Anaïs : On aura quand même bien rigolé si on oublie certain moment un peu compliquer.

Alex : Ouais… et certaine personne.

Blaze : Ne vous en faite pas on va bientôt sans débarrasser.

Anaïs : Après ce qu'ils ont fait il y a intérêt.

Silver : Je vais m'en assurait. J'en ai assez de leurs manigances.

Alex : D'ailleurs vous ne les trouver pas un peu calme ?

Blaze : C'est vrai… peut être qu'ils espèrent échapper au renvoi s'il se tienne tranquille.

Alex : J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils sont mal en point.

Anaïs : Tu as raison. On dirait qu'ils son passé sous le train…

Silver avec un léger sourire : Ils ont peut-être fait une mauvaise rencontre hier soir.

Blaze : Toi tu y es pour quelque chose.

Silver avec un léger sourire : Possible...

Blaze : Quand as-tu réaliser cet acte ?

Silver : Peut-être hier soir quand je suis allé me coucher. Sa leurs apprendra à nous jouer de mauvais tour.

Alex : Ils l'on bien mériter.

Blaze : Fait quand même attention à eux ils voudront prendre leurs revanches tôt ou tard.

Silver : Et je serais prêt pour me défendre. J'ai été gentil avec eux trop longtemps mais après se qu'ils ont fait c'est terminer.

Heureux d'avoir réussi à repousser Mélanie et son groupe loin de lui à nouveau Silver put profiter du chemin du retour avec ses amie sans problème.

* * *

Quelque heure plus tard

Sur le quai de la gare toutes les familles attendaient le retour de leurs enfants eux aussi avec impatience. Et finalement le train arriva laissant sortir une horde d'enfants qui se ruèrent vers leurs familles. Dès qu'ils aperçurent le couple d'hérissons Silver et Blaze se rendirent à leur coté heureux de les revoit

Shadow : Bon retour les enfants.

Amy : C'était bien cette semaine ?

Silver : Un peu compliqué mais on sait bien amuser.

Shadow : Compliqué ?

Blaze : Il vaut mieux qu'on en parle à la maison.

Léa arrivant : Excuser-moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais juste vous prévenir que vous allez être convoqué par la directrice prochainement.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Léa : Durant le séjour il s'est passé certaine chose assez grave… Je vous rassure Silver n'en n'est pas la cause. Mais comme vous le craigniez il a été victime de grave discrimination et cela par des camarades de classe. J'ai donc décider de convoquer les personnes concernées pour qu'ils passent en conseil de discipline. Silver devra juste répondre à quelques questions.

Shadow : Très bien si sa peux permettre d'enfin régler c'est histoire c'est une bonne chose.

Léa : Dans ce cas rentré bien à la maison. Et Silver je suis encore désoler pour ce qui est arriver.

Silver : Ce n'est pas la peine vous ne pouviez pas savoir à l'avance.

Léa partant : Merci.

Shadow : Eh bien j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chose à nous expliquer tous les deux.

Silver : Oui mais vous n'allez pas aimer…

Amy : Peux être mais on doit savoir.

Un peu inquiet par ce qu'ils aller entendre toute la familles disparu grâce au Chaos Control sous le regard haineux des familles envoyer par Sally. Dès leurs retours à la maison Silver et Blaze se mirent à raconter tout ce qui c'était passé durant cette semaine y compris lors de la dernière soirée.

Blaze : Voilà je croie qu'on n'a rien oublier…

Amy : Les enfants vous, vous rendez compte des risques que vous avez pris ?!

Shadow : Je suis d'accord tu aurais dû me prévenir Silver. Imagine si ces soldats t'avaient aussi arrêté ? Qui c'est se qui ce serait passer…

Silver avec une petite voix : Je sais mais je n'y est pas penser sur le moment… j'étais tellement inquiet pour elles…

Blaze : Il a fait ça pour me sauver. Sans lui ces soldats auraient pu découvrir qui j'étais...

Shadow : Es que vous en avez parler à quelqu'un de tout ça ?

Silver : Seul Anaïs et Alex sont au courant mais on leurs à demandais de ne rien dire.

Shadow : Bien mais il faut absolument qu'on se débarrasse de ses sales gamins.

Amy : Surtout s'ils commencent eux aussi à se montrai dangereux.

Shadow : On va s'occuper d'eux et cette fois pour de bon. Je vais exiger qu'ils soient renvoyés.

Soulager de voir que ces parents n'étaient pas trop en colère Silver reprit sa vie sans imaginer de ce qu'il aller se passer. Le reste du Week end se déroula sans aucun problème pour laisser place à une nouvelle semaine.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le royaume de Sally.

Toujours occuper à régler les derniers détaille de son plan Sally était en réunion avec tout c'est chef d'équipe.

Sally : C'est parfait veiller bien à ce que nos inviter ne se doute de rien.

Soldat en chef : Oui ma reine.

Marc : Avec sa tous les royaumes mobian seront vraiment entièrement à nous.

Sally : Il était temps… ensuite il nous faut encore un moyen de faire venir au moins un des deux monstres du GUN ici…

Marc : Ça va être plus compliqué à réaliser… Es que notre tentative d'attirait la famille de la petite amie de Sonic à marcher ?

Soldat en chef : Non désoler majesté mais ils n'ont plus donner aucune nouvelle depuis leur rencontre avec le monstre des humains.

Sally : Dommage je penser que si on arriver à forcer cette fille de venir ici Sonic et le reste de son groupe accourait pour la sauvé. On va devoir trouver un autre moyen d'attirait se monstre ici...

Conseilliez : Pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'inviter une fois que vous aurait unifier tous les royaume mobian dernière vous ? Vue qu'il est le futur dirigent du GUN sa pourrait sembler tout à fait normal comme invitation.

Soldat en chef : C'est vrai. Vous pouvez très bien vous justifier en disant que vous préfériez vous entretenir avec lui qu'un humain.

Sally : En effet mais sa voudrais aussi dire que je le reconnais comme un vrais mobian.

Soldat en chef : Je n'y avais pas pensé. Excuser moi.

Sally : Mais sa reste une bonne option…

Soldat entrant dans la salle : Reine Sally !

Soldat en chef : Comment osez-vous interrompre cette réunion de la plus haute importance !

Soldat : Je suis désolé mais j'ai un rapport que la reine doit absolument voir.

Sally : C'est bon donne-moi ce rapport. S'il est vraiment si important je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

C'est avec attention que Sally lut en détaille se rapport d'incident. Plus la jeune reine lisait se rapport plus son sourire s'élargisse de joie.

Marc : Alors ?

Sally : C'est… un peu inattendu mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle pour nous.

Marc : A ce point ?

Sally : Oh oui. C'est l'occasion qu'on attendais. Préparais-vous tous nous avons une très longue réunion devant nous pour traiter cette dernière information.

C'est plus qu'heureuse que Sally poursuivi cette réunion pour mettre au point un plan pour mettre à profit ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

* * *

 **Bon au moins Silver et Blaze sont revenu sain est sauf de leurs sorties scolaires... Mais vous en douté que cette histoire est loin d'être terminé .^^.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette acte 6 alors attendais vous a ce qui se passe beaucoup de chose la semaine prochaine. On va enfin entrer dans le tournant de l'histoire est arriver dans les moments difficiles...**

 **Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**

 **Et pour répondre au commentaire de Suu. J'adore coupé mes chapitres au pire moment ^^ tout simplement. Et autant dire que je me suis fait bien plaisir dans la suite l'histoire...**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Lundi matin bureau de la principale de l'école.

Comme promit Léa avait demandais à ce que tout le groupe d'enfants envoyer par Sally sois convoqué à la première heure pour parler de leurs actions durant la semaine précédente. Silver et sa famille était eux aussi présent pour témoigner et demandais réparation.

Directrice : Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment très déçu par cette situation. Surtout que je vous avais déjà averti l'an dernier les enfants. En plus madame Léa avait également renouvelé ses avertissements avant et durant le séjour. Et malgré sa vous avez recommencer à vous en prendre à votre camarade et cela a plusieurs reprises. Et d'après ce que je peux voir sur le rapport du blâme vous avez aussi menacer d'autres camarades et tenté d'inciter une autre partie à suivre votre exemple. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire ?

Mélanie : Nous somme désoler… malheureusement nous avons repris nos mauvaises habitudes à cause de l'influence de nos camarades provenant des deux classes inviter…

Silver roulant des yeux : Tu parles… Je vous ai entendu parler avec eux et vous me l'avez même avoué vous-même. La seule raison pour là qu'elle vous être dans cette école c'est parce que votre reine vous a ordonner de me surveiller. Et s'il le faut tenter de me faire du mal si nécessaire.

Directrice : C'est très grave comme accusation Silver.

Léa : Il n'est pas le seul à m'avoir dit la même chose. Blaze, Anaïs et Alex ont eu aussi dit exactement la même chose.

Maude : Si je peux me le permettre je tiens à préciser qu'ils sont tous très proche de Silver il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils tiennent le même discoure.

Shadow énerver : Et tu en train de traiter mon fils et ses amies de menteur ?!

Maude : Non mais il est possible qu'ils ont mal comprit certaine chose…

Directrice : Alors éclairait nous.

Maude : Avant de venir ici nous nous somme entretenu avec notre reine. Elle nous a mis en garde contre Shadow et surtout son fils... Elle nous a notamment parler d'un incident qui se serait passer avec le jeune garçon quand notre reine l'aurait rencontré pour la première fois dans une des bases du GUN. Et elle a conseiller aux enfants de garder un œil sur lui et de tenté de le pousser un peu sur ses nerfs pour voir s'il était encore dangereux. Il n'a jamais été question de vraiment lui faire du mal. Mais il est possible que nos enfants et put mal interpréter la demande de notre reine.

Directrice : De qu'elle incident avec la reine Sally parlez-vous ?

Silver perdu : Je n'en sais rien…

Shadow : C'est normal tu étais encore très petit à l'époque. Sa c'est produit juste après que le monde et découvert tes pouvoirs. Sally avait demandé à ce que tu face une démonstration de tes pouvoir devant elle pour… juger du danger que tu représenter pour elle…

Silver : Et que s'est-il passé ?

Shadow : Tu as fait ce qu'on t'avait demandé sans problème. Mais Sally n'était pas satisfaite et à commencer à m'énerver. Le ton est très vite monté entre elle et moi et sa garde a commencé à me menacer avec leurs armes. A ce moment-là tu as paniqué et tu as utilisé tes pouvoir sur eux pour retourner leurs armes contre eux.

Silver surprit : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Mais tu n'as rien fait d'autre. Quand je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter tu ma obéir tout de suite et personne n'a était blesser.

Silver soulager : Tant mieux… mais je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas…

Amy : Ne t'en veux pas tu n'avais rien fait de mal.

Shadow : C'est vrai tu avais agi comme ça parce que tu avais peur pour moi et que tu voulais me protéger.

Directrice : Bon est c'est donc à cause de cet événement que vous vous montré aussi hostile envers Silver ?

Tous les enfants : Oui…

Cédric : On avait peur qu'il perde le contrôle de ses pouvoir et s'attaque aux autres enfants…

Silver agacer : Il n'y aurait pas de raison de s'inquiéter si vous ne passiez pas tout votre temps à me chercher et à me pousser à boue pour que ça arrive !

Directrice : On se calme. Dans tous les cas cela ne vous donne pas le droit de menacer Silver ou d'autre camarade.

Adel : Oui madame…

Directrice : Au vue de tout ce qui s'est passé durant le séjour et surtout avec cette histoire de menace de morts avec ce petit hérisson je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Mélanie : Mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça !

Directrice : Je le sais madame Léa ma bien préciser que vous n'aviez pas pu réaliser sa par vous-même. Mais je ne peux pas exclure l'hypothèse que vous avez soutenue ceux qui ont fait ça.

Vincent : Alors vous allez punir nos enfants pour une chose dont vous ne savez même pas s'ils ont oui ou non un lien ?

Directrice : Même sans tenir compte de tout ça le reste suffit déjà pour me convaincre de mon choix. Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vous avait averti. Alors par conséquence je vous renvoi de l'école pour le reste du mois. Et une fois de retour vous serez tous déplacer dans d'autre classes séparait les uns des autres. Evidemment si je constate que vous posez toujours problème ou si vous vous approcher une seul fois de Silver vous serez renvoyé de l'école définitivement.

Maude : Merci de leurs laissez une dernière chance.

Directrice : C'est seulement parce que je n'ai pas de preuve en ce qui concerne les menaces de mort. Dernier détail lors des récréations vous devrez tous rester au côté d'un surveillant. Es que c'est bien compris ?

Tous les enfants : Oui madame.

Directrice : Alors pour le moment nous en resteront la mais n'oublier pas qu'au moindre faut pas vous pourrait dire adieu à votre place dans cette école.

Une fois cette entretient terminer Silver et Léa partir ensemble pour commencer leurs journées d'école pendant que les parents quitté l'enceinte de l'école avec les enfants renvoyer.

Shadow : Avant de partir je tiens à vous avertir si jamais l'un de vos gamins s'approche encore de mon fils je vous renverrais tous dans votre pays avant même que vous puissiez comprendre ce qui vous arrive.

Maude : Faite attention à vos menaces vous pourriez les regretter.

Amy : C'est une menace ?

Maude : Non un conseil. Qui sais ce qui risque d'arriver prochainement…

Shadow en grognant : Vous allez voir. Si jamais vous tentez quelque chose je vous le ferais regretter.

Maude : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire croyez nous.

Étonnamment c'est le sourire aux lèvres que tout le groupe envoyer par Sally quitta les lieux comme s'ils avaient reçu une bonne nouvelle.

Amy inquiète : Je n'aime pas leurs sourire… on dirait qu'ils trament quelque chose à nouveau…

Shadow inquiet : Je sais on va devoir redouble de vigilances…

C'est ensemble que Shadow et Amy quittèrent les lieux un peu inquiets comme si une menace planer sur eux. Par chance rien ne se produisit durant les jours qui suivis et la vie reprit comme si rien ne s'était produit. Le seul petit problème rencontrait par la famille d'hérisson était que malgré tous ses efforts Silver ne parvenait toujours pas à contrôler sa forme Chaos à nouveau ou à maîtriser le Chaos Heal. Shadow tenté de rassurait Silver en lui expliquant que tout cela n'était que temporaire et que quand il arriverait à contrôler sa nouvelle puissance tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

* * *

Base du GUN.

Shadow donner son cours à ses élèves comme à son habitude quand un soldat arriva pour l'averti qu'il était convoqué d'urgence en salle de réunion. Pensant que c'était sans doute pour intervenir pour une mission Shadow ne s'inquiet pas plus de cette convocation. Mais au moment où il entra dans la salle de réunion il commença à comprendre que quelque chose n'aller pas. La salle était remplie par toute les personnes les plus importante du pays.

Président : Shadow assied toi on doit te parler.

Shadow : Pour que tout le monde soit là ça doit être vraiment très grave. Sally a fini par nous déclarait la guerre ?

Commandeur : Pas encore mais sa pourrait bien arriver selon ce que nous allons décider ici.

Shadow : A ce point.

Commandeur : Vois-tu la reine Sally nous a contacter très en colère.

Shadow : Pour changer…

Président : Shadow cette fois la situation est très délicate…

Shadow : Plus que d'habitude ?

Commandeur : Oui la reine Sally accuse ton fils de s'être introduit dans son royaume et d'y avoir fait du sabotage. Avec un enregistrement vidéo à l'appui.

Sur l'écran de la salle Shadow pouvait y voir l'enregistrement d'une caméra de surveillance d'une centrale électrique. La vidéo montré une petite forme dissimuler grâce à une cape noir entré dans la zone et se placer devant un des transformateurs.

Shadow : Et ? Sa pourrait être n'importe qui.

Commandeur : Attend la suite.

La vidéo se poursuivi en montrant Silver au moment où il fit exploser par accident le transformateur. A cause de cette exploitions Silver avait était repousser et son visage fut visible pendant une fraction de second avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête.

Président : Alors Shadow ? Es que ton fils est vraiment aller dans le royaume de la reine Sally ou cette vidéo est un montage ?

Shadow soupirant : Non… c'est bien Silver sur cette enregistrement…

Commandeur : Que fessait il là-bas ?

C'est avec dépit que Shadow expliqua tout ce que lui avait dit Silver et Blaze comprenant que la situation devenait hors de contrôle.

Président : Cela explique beaucoup de choses…

Shadow : Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce qui est arriver.

Président : Pas la peine dans le fond ton fils a bien agi. Car si la reine Sally avait découvert en ce qui concerne Blaze tout ceci serait encore pire.

Shadow : Mais alors que veux Sally ?

Président : Pour le moment on l'ignore elle va nous contacter dans moins d'une heure pour juger cette affaire. Par conséquence on aimerait que Silver sois présent pour se défendre de ce qui s'est passé.

Shadow : Très bien je vais aller le chercher lui et le reste de ma famille…

Commandeur : On comprend. On te rassure on va tout faire pour le protéger.

Shadow : Merci…

Aux vues de la situation Shadow n'était pas en position de protester devant cette demande et parti donc pour chercher Silver et Blaze à l'école et Amy a son travail. Une fois tout le monde réuni on expliqua la situation en l'attente de Sally.

Silver : J'étais sûr de ne pas avoir était vue…

Shadow : On ne te voit que trois petite second…

Silver : Oui mais sa suffi pour avoir était reconnu…

Amy : Je trouve sa quand même surprenant qu'ils sont pu trouver sa…

Commandeur : D'après nos observateurs sur place Sally avait renforcé sa surveillance le temps de la sortie de l'école de Silver.

Shadow : Alors elle chercher à provoquer un incident qu'elle pourrait exploiter...

Blaze : Oui sa expliquerait pourquoi tous ces enfants ont tenté de piéger Silver en me prennent en otage… Ils voulaient que Sally et une raison valable de s'en prendre à lui.

Président : Visiblement… Et ils ont réussi…

Silver effrayer : Qu'es qu'il va m'arriver ?

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas il ne va rien t'arriver je te le promets.

Blaze inquiète : Mais si elle demande à ce que vous soyez à nouveau… exécuter…

Président : On refusera à nouveau.

Soldat : Monsieur le président, commandeur la reine Sally et en ligne.

Shadow : Blaze sort de la pièce s'il te plait.

C'est à contre cœur que Blaze quitta la salle très inquiète du sort qui était réserver à Silver. Une fois la jeune fille partie la lisions put être établie laissant apparaître une Sally le visage souriant à l'écran.

Sally : Eh bien que de visage que je n'ai pas revue depuis longtemps. Alors dit moi tout va bien depuis la dernière fois ?

Shadow agacer : Arrête se jeux avec nous. Et dit nous ce que tu veux ?

Sally : Que d'agressivité. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de cette situation mais ton fils. J'avais pourtant été bien claire en ce qui vous concerne. Vous étiez bannie de mon royaume et que toute intrusion de votre part serait perçue comme un acte de guerre.

Président : Nous le s'avons mais Silver n'est pas entré sur votre royaume avec de t'elle intention. Mais pour aller chercher deux de ses camarades qui on était arrêté par erreur.

Sally : D'après le rapport de mes soldats c'est deux enfants on était arrêté sur mon territoire sans autorisation d'y pénétrait. Elles avaient donc enfreint mes lois.

Amy : Ce ne sont que des enfants ! En plus elles ignoraient qu'elles avaient franchi la frontière.

Sally : Peut-être mais dans ce genre de cas les intrus son reconduit dans votre pays après une petit enquête pour être sûr que c'était bien involontaire. Votre fils lui n'avait aucun droit d'y rentré n'y d'y faire évader ses deux enfants.

Shadow : Il a juste voulu protéger ces camarades.

Sally : Vous insinuer que ces enfants étaient en danger entre nos mains ?

Commandeur : Non mais vous pouvez comprendre que cette enfant et put le penser. Depuis sa naissance vous vous montrait hostile envers lui. Alors il a cru que c'est amie était en danger. Il ne reste qu'un enfant ne l'oublier pas.

Sally pas très convaincu : Bien sur… Mais il en reste qu'il a enfreint mes lois. Et doit donc en assumer les conséquences.

Shadow : Que veux-tu ?

Sally : Vue que toute cette affaire à l'airs d'être juste un ensemble de circonstance involontaire, je suis prête à ne pas déclarait la guerre pour si peu. Ça et de ne pas poursuivre les deux enfants qui se sont introduit sur mon territoire par accident.

Président : On vous en remercie.

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Mais en ce qui concerne Silver il doit comprendre l'erreur qu'il a fait. Et pour cela je le condamne à une peine de prison d'une semaine dans mon royaume. Histoire qu'il apprenne a respecter mes lois.

Cette annonce fut l'effet d'une douche froide dans la salle. Silver n'oser plus bouger de son siège regardent le sol tellement il avait peur de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Shadow hors de lui : C'est hors de question !

Amy furieuse : Jamais on ne te laissera toucher à notre fils !

Sally : Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur que ce petit incident ne se transforme en incident diplomatique aux conséquences plus que regrettable.

Président : Reine Sally je vous rappelle qu'un enfant ne peux être emprisonner de la sorte et cette loi et aussi valable dans votre royaume.

Sally avec un sourire sadique : C'est vrai mais voyer vous Silver n'est pas considérait comme un enfant mais comme une arme biologique dans mon royaume. Cette loi ne s'applique donc pas à son cas.

Shadow furieux : Tu vas voir si mon fils et une arme espèce de...!

Sally très sérieuse : A ta place je m'arrêterais là. Encore une menace comme c'elle la et c'est la guerre cette fois.

Commandeur : Shadow calme toi ont vas trouver une solution.

Sally : En ce qui me concerne je reste sur ma position. Mais si sa peux faciliter la chose Silver sera enfermer dans une cellule individuelle dans mon château et bien traiter. Moi non plus cette situation ne me ravie pas.

Amy : Alors pourquoi tu te donnes tout se mal ?!

Sally : Pour quoi je passerais si je laisser sa se produire sans rien faire ? Mon peuple veux se sentir protéger. Je ne peux pas vous laisser bafoué mon autorité sans réagir. Estimer vous heureux que je me montre aussi indulgente. Alors qu'elle va être votre réponse ?

Président : Pouvait vous nous laisser un peu de temps pour en discuter ?

Sally : Bien sur même si je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Une fois l'écran de transmission de Sally coupé toutes les personnes de la salle commencèrent à débattre de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais la situation rester coincé sans que personne ne puisse trouver de solution.

Commandeur : Rien de tout ça ne pourra convaincre cette maudite reine de lâcher l'affaire… l'occasion et trop bonne. Elle sait très bien qu'on ne la laissera jamais arrêter Silver.

Président : Elle cherche juste une excuse pour déclarait la guerre… Avec cette histoire elle pourra se justifier en disent qu'elle a fait un geste et qu'on a préférait la guerre… et avec sa elle est sûr d'avoir de son côté la majorité des mobians… surtout avec sa propagande qui vas se ravir de changer cette histoire pour lui convenir au mieux...

Shadow résigner : Cette fois elle nous as eu…

Voyant que tout le monde sembler très inquiet par cette histoire de guerre Silver prit une décision qui résoudrait se problème.

Silver : Le moyen le plus simple d'éviter cette guerre c'est qu'on me laisse faire cette semaine de prison.

Shadow très sérieux : Silver on ne peut pas te laisser entre ces mains.

Silver déterminer : Oui mais si on ne le fait pas elle déclara la guerre. C'est à cause de moi si on est dans cette situation alors laisser moi la régler. J'ai fait une faute je dois donc en assumer les conséquences.

Amy : Silver…

Commandeur : Tu es très courageux mais on ne peut pas laisser un enfant prendre un t'elle risque.

Silver : Mais je pourrais être en contact avec papa en permanence sans que personne ne le remarque et Sally sera obligé de me libérait au bout d'une semaine. Sinon c'est elle qui sera en tort.

Président : Tu es très intelligent mais ça reste très dangereux.

Shadow : Silver tu peux sortir un moment je voudrais parler de quelque chose entre adulte.

Silver : Mais…

Amy : Pas de mais Silver vas rejoindre Blaze.

Silver : Ok…

Shadow : Et n'essaye pas d'écouter à travers la porte.

Silver sortant : Oui papa…

Président : Alors Shadow ? J'ai l'impression que tu as une idée.

Shadow : Oui mais je veux qu'on ne dise rien à Silver sur sa sinon il fera tout pour nous en empêcher.

Commandeur : On t'écoute...

* * *

Dans le couloir.

Alors que Shadow expliqué son plan a tout le monde Silver lui raconté toute l'histoire à Blaze.

Blaze : Tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu vas te laisser arrêter comme ça ?!

Silver : C'est juste pour une semaine et elle a dit qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal. En plus je pourrais contacter mon père à tout moment sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Blaze : Ne la sous-estime pas. Tu ne pourras pas te défendre là-bas.

Silver : Au pire je me téléporterais à la maison s'il y a vraiment un problème.

Blaze : Tout ça ne serait pas arriver si je ne m'étais pas fait prendre…

Silver : Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est moi qui n'ai pas assurait. Et c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui est était repérait. Si elle t'avait découvert sa aurait était bien pire.

Blaze : Peut-être mais… je ne veux pas qu'elle t'arrête toi aussi…

Silver : Et ne t'en fait pas je reviendrai.

Du coté des adultes Shadow venait de terminer son explication pour résoudre ce problème tout en protégeant Silver.

Amy très inquiète : Shadow tu te rend compte que c'est dangereux comme plan ?

Président : Elle a raison c'est prendre un gros risque.

Commandeur : Et rien ne dit qu'elle va accepter.

Shadow : Si on suit mon plan elle le devrait. Je suis même sûr qu'elle en sera ravie.

Amy très inquiète : Mais…

Shadow : Amy c'est soit sa soit on laisse Silver entre les mains de Sally.

Amy : Tu as raison…mais…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas tout vas bien se passer.

Président : Nous l'espérons et tu peux compter sur nous pour être prêt à intervenir si jamais elle ne tient pas parole.

Shadow : Pour le moment reprenons contacte avec elle pour mettre en place tout se cirque.

Durant les minutes qui suivi tout le groupe d'adultes reprit contacte avec Sally pour définir précisément les détails de cette semaine d'emprisonnement. Une fois cette conversation terminer tous les adultes quittèrent la salle pour retrouver les deux enfants qui attendais dans le couloir.

Silver : Alors ?

Shadow : Demain Sally va venir te chercher avec une escouade de soldats pour t'emmener.

Blaze : Comment pouvez-vous la laisser faire ?!

Président : Nous n'aimons pas ça n'ont plus mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Commandeur : Une équipe de soldat sera placer à la frontière prête à intervenir à tout moment. A la moindre demande de Silver il sera secouru.

Blaze : Mais…

Silver : C'est bon Blaze. Je n'ai pas assuré alors s'il me suffit de rester là-bas une petite semaine ça ne me dérange pas. Au moindre problème je pourrais le dire à mon père ou m'enfuir par la force s'il le faut.

Commandeur : Surtout pas. La force ne devras être employer que de l'extérieur sinon la reine Sally pourrait sans servir pour justifier une guerre ou une prolongation de la peine.

Silver : Ok…

Amy : Rentrons maintenant le rendez-vous et pour demain matin alors on doit profiter de cette soirée ensemble.

Président : Nous serons là pour vous attendre demain.

C'est anxieux que toute la famille rentra chez eux profitant du temps qui leurs rester ensemble avant d'être séparait. Cette affaire fessait déjà la une de tous les journaux du monde divisant beaucoup les avis sur l'action de la reine Sally.

* * *

Après le dîner du soir les deux enfants restèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Silver discutant et arrivant même à rire un peu malgré la situation.

Shadow entrant : Les enfants il est l'heur d'aller au lit on doit se lever tôt demain matin…

Silver : Oui…

Blaze : Malheureusement…

Shadow : Avant d'aller au lit Blaze descend juste cinq minutes en bas, Amy veux te parler.

Blaze : Ok…

Blaze quitta donc la chambre pour aller voir Amy qui voulait lui parler du plan qu'ils avaient mis en placent pour protéger Silver demain.

Shadow : Sa vas ?

Silver : Ouais… un peu inquiet mais sa vas aller…

Shadow : Je te promets que sa vas bien se passer demain.

Silver : Je m'en veux juste d'avoir échoué… J'ai voulu faire comme toi mais j'ai tout raté…

Shadow : C'est donc de la que tes venu l'idée de là sur tension électrique ?

Silver : Quand tu en parler dans tes histoires sa avait l'airs tellement facile mais je me suis trompé… au fond je suis vraiment qu'un boulé…

Shadow : Ne dit pas ça.

Silver : Si c'est la vérité. Si sa avait était toi tu aurais réussi a sauvé Blaze et Anaïs sans problème est sans te faire repérait…

Shadow : Silver tout le monde fait des erreurs...

Silver : Non toi tu n'en fais jamais.

Shadow : Tu as tors… Il y a bien longtemps j'ai échoué en voulant protéger quelqu'un… et elle en est morte…

Silver : Désoler je n'y avais pas pensé…

Shadow : Tu vois... Toi au moins tu as réussi à les sauvés. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Avec du temps je suis sûr que tu seras aussi doué que moi pour le sabotage.

Silver souriant : Tu parles je suis sûr que je te surpasserais ?

Shadow avec un large sourire : Pour sa tu as encore du chemin à parcourir. Et même si tu y arrive un jour je serais toujours là pour te protéger qu'importe le prix à payer…

Silver : Papa…

Shadow caressant la tête de Silver : Aller maintenant couche toi on a une dure journée qui nous attend demain.

Silver : Ouais…

Après avoir terminé de dire bonne nuit à Silver, Shadow descendit pour aller rejoindre les filles. A son arriver Amy venais tout juste de finir d'expliquer à Blaze ce qui aller vraiment se passer demain.

Shadow : C'est bon Silver et au lit…

Amy triste : On devrait nous aussi y aller…

Blaze triste : Ouais…

Shadow : Et arrêter de faire cette tête personne n'est mort.

Blaze : On sait mais demain…

Shadow : Si j'ai pris cette décision c'est pour protéger Silver.

Blaze : Mais pourquoi faire tout ça dans son dos ?

Amy : On ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'il tente quelque chose qui le mettrait encore plus en danger...

Blaze : Je comprends mais je n'aime pas lui mentir…

Shadow : Blaze tu sais très bien qu'il n'acceptera jamais notre plan quoi qu'on lui dise. C'est pour ça qu'on est obligé de le piéger… Il finira par comprendre notre geste avec du temps.

Blaze résigniez : Vous avez raison…

Amy : Allons tous nous couché maintenant.

Shadow : Tu as raison.

* * *

Tout le reste des occupant de la maison finir par aller se coucher pour être le plus en forme possible pour la dure journée de demain. Mais pour le couple d'hérisson la soirée ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite. Amy n'arriver pas à trouver le sommeil et se contenter de se retourner dans son lit a la recherche d'un moyen pour s'endormir.

Shadow : Problème de sommeille ?

Amy triste : Oui… je n'y arrive pas… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui vas arriver demain… Sally a fini par réussir à séparait notre famille.

Shadow : Sa ne vas pas durait et quoi qu'elle tentera elle échouera comme tous ceux qui ont tenté de nous séparait.

Amy : Je l'espère…

Shadow prenant Amy dans ce bras : Je te le jure.

Malgré sa tentative pour rassurait Amy, Shadow voyer bien qu'elle rester encore trop nerveuse pour dormir. Alors il commença à l'embraser avec passion pour lui changer les idées. Après un petit moment sans réagir Amy finir par succomber aux appel charnière de son compagnon.

 **Attention passage mature.**

Shadow : Que dirait tu profiter de cette soirée à fond ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas…

Shadow : S'il te plait on n'aura pas l'occasion de le refaire avant un moment et après sa tu arriveras a bien dormir.

Amy : Ok tu as gagné.

Shadow souriant : Je savais que tu en avais envies.

Amy : Mais avant sa vas fermer la porte à clé.

Shadow amusé : Je suis d'accord je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on soit à nouveau pris sur le fait. Même si je suis sûr que Silver est déjà bien endormie. Mais ne prenons pas de risque.

Une fois la porte bien verrouiller pour être sûr que n'y Silver ou Blaze ne puissent entrer dans la chambre, Shadow se retourna avec un visage qui montré bien qu'il était impatient pour se qui aller arriver.

Et c'est très doucement que Shadow remonta sur le lit jusqu'à nouveau atteindre les lèvres de Amy qu'il dévora dans un intense baiser totalement remplit d'amours. Cela déclencha sur le champ des petits gémissements à Amy excitant encore plus Shadow qui pour lui le percevait comme une douce mélodie pour ses oreilles. Voulant elle aussi entendre son compagnon gémir Amy se mit à masser entre les jambes de Shadow pour lui provoquer une érection. Cela ne fut pas difficile pour Amy car elle savait très bien comment faire sur Shadow pour vite le comblé. La pièce se rempli donc de forts gémissements et ronronnement provenant des deux hérissons qui savouré chaque second qui s'écouler.

Quand Shadow estima qu'il était presque prêt il se mit lui aussi à masser l'entre jambe de sa partenaire pour qu'elle sois bien humide. En réponse à ça Amy se mit à sucée le cou de Shadow avec passion.

Shadow : Prête ?

Amy en gémissant : Oui...

Sans plus attendre Shadow entra son membre en Amy provoquant un torrent de plaisir pour eux deux. Connaissant aussi parfaitement sa partenaire Shadow pilonner le point G Amy pour produire le plus de d'effet sur elle. Devant les actions de son compagnon Amy devait se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas risquer de faire trop de bruit et de réveiller les enfants.

Après un long moment intense Amy fini par avoir un orgasme tellement puissant qu'elle se mit à pousser un fort gémissement qu'elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler. L'intensité était -elle quelle resserra Shadow avec une t'elle force que même lui n'arriver plus a respirait. Et peu de temps après ce fut au tour de Shadow de jouir tout en poussant aussi un fort gémissement de plaisir avant de s'écrouler au côté de Amy qui reprenait également son souffle.

 **Fin du passage mature.**

Shadow essouffler : C'était... pas mal...

Amy essouffler : Ouais... j'espère juste... que les enfants n'ont rien entendu...

Shadow : Silver dors encore. Et je doute que Blaze traîne dans les couloirs à cette heure-là.

Amy : C'est vrais. Merci pour se merveilleux moment.

Shadow : Moi aussi même si tu m'as arraché une partie de ma fourre dans le dos...

Amy : Désoler... quand j'ai mon orgasme je ne contrôle plus ma force.

Shadow souriant : C'est bon je le sais. Sa rajoute un peu plus de plaisir.

Amy bâillant : Ouais...

Shadow : Tu vois que tu as sommeille maintenant.

Amy fatiguer : C'est vrai mais il me reste une dernière chose avant de m'endormir.

Pour terminer leurs petit moment intime Amy et Shadow s'échangèrent l'habituel morsure d'accouplement prouvant qu'ils n'étaient plus à prendre.

Amy fatiguer : Voilà avec sa je suis sûr que personne ne tentera quoi se soit sur toi.

Shadow : De toute façon je n'ai yeux que pour toi.

Amy fatiguer : Je sais et moi aussi.

Finalement Amy s'endormi dans les bras de Shadow qui fit très vite de même. Grace a se petit moment intime les deux hérissons avait réussi à un peu soulager leurs peines malgré qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher ce qui aller arriver demain.

* * *

Lendemain matin maison de Amy et Shadow.

Après une nuit ensemble remplie d'amour les deux hérissons étaient debout préparant le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance un peu morose car personne ne voulait se qui aller arriver. Environ une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous beaucoup de leur amies ou membre de la famille était venu pour les soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Rouge : Sa vas être l'heure…

Silver : Oui…

Shadow : Encore un instant Silver je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Allons dans ta chambre un moment.

Silver : Oui papa.

C'est sans méfiance que Silver suivi son père jusqu'à sa chambre pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Silver : Alors que voulait tu me dire ?

Shadow : Je voulais juste te dire au-revoir avant de partir.

Silver : Tu pouvais me le dire devant tout le monde tu sais.

Shadow : Oui mais je voulais qu'on soit juste entre nous pour ça.

C'est avec douceur que Shadow prit Silver dans ces bras le laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule comme quand il était bébé. Même s'il avait grandi Silver apprécier toujours ses contacte proche avec son père.

Shadow : Tu vas me manquer…

Silver : Toi aussi papa…

Shadow : Je suis désolé…

Silver : Hein… ?

Alors que Silver tenté de comprendre pourquoi son père venais de lui dire sa Shadow resserra son emprise sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper tout en lui absorbant toute son énergie le plus vite possible. La surprise fut -elle que Silver n'eut même pas le temps de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se libérait avant que son père ne lui est trop prit de son énergie pour le faire.

Silver en se débattant : Papa lâche moi tu me fais mal !

Malgré toute ses demande Shadow ne lâcha pas prise même si Silver se débâter comme un diable avant de s'immobiliser après avoir perdu connaissance. Une fois son acte terminer Shadow posa Silver dans son lit et déposa la Chaos Émeraude de son fils sur sa table de chevet pour qu'il puisse facilement se remettre à son réveille. En se retournant Shadow pouvait voir que Sonic se trouver à l'entré de la chambre attendant qu'il est terminer.

Sonic : Tu te rends compte qu'il va-t'en vouloir pour ça ?

Shadow : Peut-être… mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne s'y rend pas. Si on lui avait expliqué ce qu'on compter faire il s'y serait opposer… Et on pas le temps qu'il accepte de rester en retrait.

Sonic : Ouais s'il commence à avoir le même tempérament que toi c'est sur…mais tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Shadow en regardant Silver : Si c'est le seul moyen pour le protéger sans hésitation.

Sonic : Tu as bien conscient que tu te jettes tout droit dans le piège de Sally ?

Shadow : Bien sûr mais je préfère que ce soit comme ça…

Sonic : Comme tu veux…

Shadow : Dans tous les cas je compte sur toi pour bien veiller sur eux pendant ce temps.

Sonic : Je le ferais.

Shadow : Je te fait confiance.

Les deux hérissons quittèrent la chambre alors que l'un d'entre eux regarder une dernière fois son fils profondément endormi dans son lit.

Amy : Alors ?

Shadow : C'est fait… il ne devrais pas se réveiller avant un bon moment.

Blaze : Je n'aime pas qu'on est dû lui mentir…

Amy : C'était pour le protéger. Il finira par le comprendre. Mais on ne pouvait pas prendre de risque.

Shadow : Allons-y ils doivent déjà être tous la…

Tous les occupant de la maison a part Silver et Blaze disparu de la maison pour se rendre à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Sur place ils furent accueillis par une armer de journaliste et de soldat du GUN et du royaume de Sally.

Fanny devant la caméra : Et voilà Shadow the hedgehog accompagner de sa femme et de tous les reste de leurs familles. Il semblerait que nous allons vraiment assister à cette arrestation.

Sally : Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai presque pensé que vous n'allier pas venir. Mais je ne vois pas où et notre prisonnier de la semaine.

Shadow : Il ne viendra pas.

Sur ces mots une forte hostilité se manifesta du coté de Sally qui n'aimait pas du tout cette réponse.

Sally : Nous avions un accord.

Shadow : Oui est nous allons l'honorait. Mais c'est moi que tu vas arrêter.

Sally étonner : Toi… ?

Shadow : Oui. Je suis son père et c'est au parent qu'il revient de payé quand son enfants enfreint les lois.

Marc furieux : Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu ! Celui que nous voulons c'est…

Sally : Silence !

Marc : Mais…

Sally : Tu es vraiment prêt à te rendre sans résister ?

Shadow : Oui je serais ton prisonnier toute cette semaine.

Sally souriant : Que de courage. C'est d'accord j'accepte ton offre.

Fanny : Incroyable nouvel auquel nous assistons en directe. Shadow the hedgehog future dirigent du GUN vient de se rendre à la place de son fils.

Maintenant que ce problème était réglé Shadow se retourna pour salut toute sa famille soulager de voir que son plan marcher. Une fois sa fait Shadow s'avança devant les caméras du monde entier pour se laisser arrêter par les soldats de Sally. Une fois menotter il fut conduit dans un véhicule renforcer assez similaire à celui où il avait trouvé Blaze. La porte du véhicule blindé se renferma sur Shadow alors qu'il fixé une dernière fois sa famille.

Sally : Voilà qui est fait il nous reste plus qu'à rentrai.

Président : Je compte sur vous pour tenir parole et de libérait Shadow dans une semaine comme promit.

Sally : Vous avais ma parole de reine.

Amy : Tu as intérêt.

Sally penser : Crois-moi quand tu le reverras tu le regretteras.

C'est avec un sourire remplie de confiance que Sally monta dans son véhicule suivi par le convoi ou était enfermer Shadow en direction de son château.

Même si Shadow avait décider de se sacrifier pour protéger Silver il était loin de s'imaginer des événements grave qui aller se produire durant cette semaine. Evènement qui le conduiront a de douloureux moment.

 **Fin de l'acte 6.**

* * *

 **Et nous voilà à la fin de cette acte 6 qui se termine sur une note plutôt sombre. Je ne vous cacherais pas que le séjour de Shadow chez Sally ne va pas être facile pour lui. Mais on devait passer par la tôt ou tard.**

 **Sa veut donc dire qu'on va passer aux choses sérieuses dans le prochain acte. Beaucoup de tension et de combat son donc à venir pour cette acte 7 qui marque le début vers la fin de l'histoire.**

 **Sinon j'espère que le petit passage mature vous aura plus surtout que c'était le dernier de cette Fan fiction. Au départ elle devait juste être sous-entendu mais vue que ce passage a de l'importance pour plus tard j'ai décidé de le détailler un peu plus.**

 **C'est donc tout pour cette semaine rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le début de l'acte 7. On verra comment se passera l'arrivée de Shadow au château de Sally et de comment Silver vas réagir quand il se réveillera.**


	52. Acte 7 Chapter 52

Acte 7 Chapitre 52

Cela fessait maintenant plusieurs heures que Silver dormez profondément dans son lit sans savoir tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps. Une partie de sa famille était encore ici pour soutenir Amy dans cette épreuve et attendre le réveille de Silver pour le consoler. De son côté Blaze était au chevet de Silver depuis le matin guettant le moindre signe de mouvement de la part du jeune hérisson blanc.

C'est finalement plus de quatre heures après le départ de Shadow que Silver finit par se réveiller avec un terrible mal de tête.

Silver se réveillant : Hum… ou je suis… ?

Blaze : Dans ta chambre…

Silver se tenant la tête : Mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train…

Blaze : Si tu en a besoin il y a ton émeraude à coté de toi pour t'aider à te remettre.

Silver prenant l'émeraude : Juste se dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre sur pied…

Pendant les minutes qui suivi Silver se concentra sur son émeraude pour rétablir son énergie sans dire un mot. Blaze elle était plutôt surprise de le voir aussi calme après ce qui c'était passé.

Blaze : Sa vas mieux ?

Silver : Ouais un peu mais qu'es qui mes arriver ?

Blaze : Quoi tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Silver se concentrant : C'est un peu flou… on aller partir et… mon père a voulu me parler seul à seul et ensuite…

Blaze inquiète : Silver ?

Le jeune hérisson se pétrifia sur place au fur et à mesure que ses souvenir lui revenait.

Silver : Blaze ou est mon père ?

Blaze très gêner : Heu… comment t'expliqué…

Silver très sérieux : Ou est-il ?!

Blaze : Silver tu doit comprendre que s'il a fait sa s'était pour te proté…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase Silver s'était déjà levé de son lit pour quitter sa chambre avec difficulté souffrant toujours d'un manque d'énergie. Une fois au salon Silver s'arrêta devant la télévision ou les informations diffuser le moment ou Shadow se fessait arrêter par Sally à sa place.

Présentatrice du journal : Nous rappelons l'information principal de la journée. Shadow the hedgehog future leadeur du GUN c'est livré comme prisonnier auprès de la reine Sally à la place de son fils qui avait franchi la frontière malgré son bannissement. Malgré que le jeune garçon ait bien enfreint les lois de la reine Sally la décision de cette dernière divise encore beaucoup l'opinion surtout depuis que nous connaissons les raisons qui ont poussé le jeune garçon à faire ce qu'il a fait. Et même si la peine de prison infliger par la reine Sally n'est que d'une semaine cette acte remet en question les intentions de la reine en ce qui concerne le maintien de la paix. Dans tous les cas le geste de Shadow the hedgehog et salué par la grande majorité de la population qui soutient son acte et espère qui reviendra très vite et en bonne santé. Nous vous tiendrons au courant s'il y a du nouveau en espérant qu'elle soit bonne.

Le journal se termina en montrant Shadow être menotter puis emmener par les soldats de Sally dans le fourgon blinder avant de partir. Silver était lui sous le choc en découvrant ce qui c'était passé et en réalisant que sa famille lui avait menti et manipuler.

Amy arrivant dans le salon : Silver ?

Silver : Comment avez-vous pu faire ça… ?

Amy : Ecoute ton père et moi avons pris cette décision pour te protéger.

Même si Silver comprennes le geste de sa famille au fond de lui il était encore trop blessé et en colère pour l'accepter. Si bien que quand sa mère tenta de le prendre dans ses bras le jeune hérisson la repoussa avec force.

Silver en colère : Vous m'avez menti et manipuler !

Amy : Je sais et nous sommes tous désoler… mais on fait ça pour toi.

Silver furieux : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! C'est moi qui aurais dû être arrêter pas lui !

Amy : Silver… tu sais très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te laisser entre les mains de Sally.

Silver furieux : Et pourquoi ?! Je suis assez grand et fort pour me défendre ! J'en ai assez que vous me traitiez toujours comme un faible ! Je ne suis plus un boulet !

C'est furieux que Silver remonta dans sa chambre suivie de sa mère qui avait peur que son fils ne fasse une erreur étant aveugler par sa colère. Juste avant d'entré dans sa chambre Silver passa devant Blaze qui n'avait pas osez descendre en bas au risque d'affronter la colère de Silver.

Blaze : Silver…

Silver déçut : Comment tu as pu les laisser faire sans rien me dire ? Je te fessais confiance…

Le jeune hérisson ne laissa même pas le temps à Blaze de pouvoir répondre qu'il c'était déjà enfermer dans sa chambre.

Amy arrivant devant la porte : Silver ouvre cette porte !

Malgré qu'elle posséder une force bien au-dessus de la moyen Amy ne parvenait pas à ouvrir cette porte même avec son marteau.

Sonic : Amy c'est inutile il utilise son énergie pour protéger cette porte.

Amy : Je sais mais...

Sonic : Laissez-le un peu seul le temps qu'il digère un peu ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite je lui parlerais un peu entre garçon.

Blaze : Tu penses vraiment qu'il va t'écouter ?

Sonic : Oui il est juste blessé dans sa fierté sa vas passez.

Amy : Ok… j'espère juste qu'il comprendra pourquoi on a fait sa…

Sonic : Je m'en occupe.

C'est assez triste que Amy et Blaze descendirent en bas laissant Sonic devant la porte qui était toujours bloqué par l'énergie du jeune garçon. Sonic attendu presque 10 bonne minutes avant d'utiliser le Chaos Control pour se téléporter de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sonic très sérieux : Silver on doit parler tous les deux.

Silver rester sur son lit observant l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre sans tenir compte de la présence de son oncle qui commencer à s'agacer du comportement de son neveux.

Sonic agacer : Silver faire la tête ne changera pas la situation et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de le faire.

Voyant que Silver continuer de l'ignorait Sonic finit par perdre patience et força Silver à le regarder pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'ignorait.

Sonic agacer : Maintenant tu vas arrêter de jouer au bébé est enfin agir comme un grand !

Silver : A quoi bon à chaque fois que je tente d'être un grand vous me traiter comme un bébé ou un boulet…

Sonic : Ce n'est pas vrais et dans tous les cas ça ne te donne pas le droit de parler à ta mère sur ce ton.

Silver agacer : Et toi tu n'as pas à me faire la morale comme ça… tu n'es pas mon père…

Sonic très agacer : C'est vrai je ne suis pas ton père mais il se trouve qu'avant de partir il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous tous. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il serait vraiment très déçu par ton comportement. Tu réalises que tout le monde souffre de cette situation et en première ta mère. En ce moment se dont elle a besoin c'est de t'on soutient pas d'une crise d'adolescence précoce.

Les mots de Sonic firent réfléchir Silver qui savait qu'il était dans le tort d'agir de la sorte contre sa famille.

Silver : Je sais… mais j'ai peur… s'il lui arrive quelque chose je m'en voudrais tellement…

Sonic : Nous aussi on a peur pour lui mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ton père a fait ça pour te protéger et je te jure que quand il t'a fait perdre connaissance sa lui à briser le cœur… mais il a fait sa parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de savoir que tu pourrais être en danger à tout moment.

Silver : Mais je ne suis plus un faible… j'aurais pu me défendre aussi...

Sonic : On le sait. Mais essaye de le comprendre un peu et de te mettre a se place. Si un jour tu as des enfants es que tu pourrais les laisser entre les mains de Sally durant toute une semaine ?

Silver : Non…

Sonic : Alors arrête de vouloir toujours tout prendre sur toi Silver. Un enfant de ton âge n'a pas sa place en prison surtout si c'est Sally qui la dirige. Pour le moment on doit être tous soudé. Tu pourras toujours régler tes comptes avec ton père quand il reviendra.

Silver avec honte : Tu… as raison… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit avant…

Sonic : Sa vas mais tu devrais surtout t'excuser auprès de ta mère et de Blaze. Ce que tu leurs a dit les a beaucoup blessés.

Silver avec une petite voix : C'est vrai… je n'aurais pas dû leurs dire tout sa…

Sonic : Alors dépêche-toi de descendre en bas pour t'excuser.

C'est avec honte que Silver descendit en bas pour y retrouver c'elles qu'il avait blesser dans son excès de colère.

Silver avec une petite voix : Maman…Blaze…

Amy : Silver ? Tu vas bien ?

Silver : Oui… et je suis désoler pour ce que j'ai dit…

Le jeune hérisson avait tellement honte de son comportement qu'il n'oser même pas regarder sa mère ou Blaze en face. La seule chose qui arriva à le rassurait c'est quand sa mère la prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

Amy : C'est bon... On comprend que tu sois sur les nerfs avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Silver : Non je n'avais pas à être si dur surtout maintenant…

Amy : C'est du passé n'y pense plus.

Maintenant que la situation était un peu détendue Silver s'isola dans le jardin toujours très préoccuper par tout ce qui c'était passé.

Silver soupirant : Papa…

De leurs côtés tous les autres occupent de la maison observer le jeune hérisson avec inquiétude.

Amy : J'espère qu'il ne va rien faire de stupide…

Sonic : Je ne pense pas… il t'a juste fait une petite démonstration d'une crise d'adolescence.

Amy soupirant : Géniale…

Sonic : En même temps vue sa mère et surtout son père ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il développe un-t-elle caractère.

Blaze : Je le comprends…

Amy : Ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui est arriver.

Sonic : C'est vrai. Tôt ou tard Sally aurait trouver une excuse pour provoquer une t'elle situation. Pour le moment on doit juste attendre que cette semaine se termine et que tout redevienne normal. En espèrent que tout se passe bien…

Amy très inquiète : Je l'espère de tout cœur…

Dans le jardin Silver était toujours assied dans l'herbe occuper à tenter de contacter son père pour savoir s'il aller bien.

Silver penser : Papa ? Tu m'entends ?

* * *

Très loin de la Shadow était toujours à bord du convoi qui l'emmener tout droit vers le château de Sally. Depuis le début du trajet Shadow n'avez pas dit le moindre mot n'y même ouvert les yeux. De toute façon son véhicule n'avait aucune fenêtre et le sombre hérisson n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter avec les soldats qui le garder arme au point prêt à tirer à tout moment. L'ennui du hérisson noir fini par être interrompu par l'appel d'esprit de Silver.

Silver penser : Papa ? Tu m'entends ?

Shadow penser : Oui. Heureux d'entendre que tu es réveillé. Tu n'as pas eu trop mal à la tête quand tu t'es réveillé ?

Silver penser : Un peu mais c'est vite passé…

Shadow penser : Je vois… écoute à propos de ce que je t'ai fait je suis désolé.

Silver penser : Pourquoi tu as pris ma place ? C'est moi qui ai provoqué cette situation… c'est donc moi qui aurais dû payer le prix de mon erreur.

Shadow penser : Silver… tu veux toujours grandir trop vite… n'oublie pas ce que je t'avais dit ?

Silver penser : Quoi ?

Shadow penser : Que peu importe que tu sois un enfant ou un adulte je serais toujours là pour te protéger. C'est le rôle d'un père de protéger ses enfants contre toute forme de danger.

Silver penser : Comment peux-tu être aussi calme… ? A cause de moi tu vas être enfermer en prison…

Shadow penser : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Les seuls responsables son Sally et ceux qui sont sous ces ordres. Et ne t'en fait pas pour moi. J'ai passé 50 ans enfermer dans une capsule sous terre. Alors ce n'est pas une petite semaine qui va me tuer.

Silver penser : Tu es déjà arrivé ?

Shadow penser : Non mais on ne doit plus être très loin.

Silver penser : Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?

Shadow penser : Je ne dis pas non les soldats qui sont avec moi n'ont pas l'airs très bavard et je doute que je puisse trouver un sujet de conversation convenable avec eux.

Silver : Sur s'ils sont comme les enfants que j'ai rencontrés durant la sortie scolaire…

Durant la demi-heure qui suivie le père et le fils continua à discuter ensemble pour passer le temps jusqu'à que Shadow sentie que son véhicule se stoppa nette.

Soldat 1 : Debout chien des humains on est arrivé.

Soldat 2 : Et à ta place je ne tenterais rien de suspect.

Shadow penser : Silver je suis arrivé. Je te recontacte quand je suis installé.

Silver penser : Ok mais s'ils tentent de te faire du mal prévient moi pour qu'on puisse venir te sauver.

Shadow penser : Je le ferais. Embrase ta mère et Blaze pour moi.

C'est soulager que Shadow coupât sa conversation mentale avec son fils rassurait de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais l'accueil qui lui était réserver le ramena vite à la dure réalité. Étonnamment le convoi c'était arrêter un peu avant l'entrée du château de Sally. Avec une véritable armée de soldat qui l'attendais prêt à faire usage de leurs armes à la moindre demande de leur reine. Et sur tout le long du chemin qui menais dans le château toute une foule d'habitant était réuni pour huer Shadow de toute leurs haines.

Shadow penser : Eh bien sa fessait longtemps que je n'avais plus droit à sa…

Même si Shadow ne laisser aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage en fond de lui il se sentes blesser par toute cette haine et insulte qu'il recevait. Avec le temps il avait fini par oublier ce que sa fessait d'être perçu comme un monstre et être autan haïr.

Sally : Alors pas trop long se trajet ?

Shadow : Un peu. Il faut dire que les autres occupant n'était pas très divertissant. J'espère que la suite du voyage sera plus intéressante.

Sally : Je le regrette mais je crains que ne sois pas le cas.

Shadow : Hum je m'en douté. On peut y aller maintenant ou tu comptes m'exposer comme un trophée encore longtemps ?

Sally amusée : Oh je vois que tu as compris pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce qu'on s'arrête en dehors de mon château.

Shadow : Rien de bien difficile tu as toujours aimé te mettre en scène.

Sally : Que veux-tu je dois entretenir mon image de reine auprès de mon peuple. Mais tu as raison allons y je suis sûr que tu as hâte de voir ta chambre de la semaine.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Bien sûr.

C'est avec un large sourire de triomphe que Sally s'avança vers son peuple pour les saluts pendant que les soldats se rapprocher de Shadow pour l'escorter vers l'intérieur du château.

Soldat : Avance prisonnier et ne fait rien de suspect.

Shadow : Ouais, ouais je sais.

Marc : Et pourquoi il n'est plus menotté ?!

Soldat : Quoi ?! Mais on l'a attaché avant même qu'il soit monté dans le véhicule.

Shadow : En effet mais elle me gêner alors je les ai brisés quand je me suis assied.

Soldat stupéfier : Mais… elle était en titane…

Shadow : Possible mais pour moi elle était aussi solide que du papier.

Le geste de Shadow était surtout pour bien rappeler à ses geôliers que la seule raison pour là qu'elle ils pouvaient le garder enfermer c'était seulement parce qu'il l'accepter.

C'est donc dans une lourde tension que Shadow fut escorter une des cellules du château sans opposer la moindre résidence.

Sally : Nous y voilà. Comme promit une cellule individuelle éloigner des autres prisonniers.

Shadow : Eh bien ne t'attend pas à ce que je recommande cette chambre d'hôtel.

Sally : Eh bien avec le temps tu commences à avoir le même humour que Sonic. Mais les seules cellules qui me reste son bien moins confortable que c'elle là. Après tout au départ elle était prévue pour accueillir ton fils. Je n'aller pas mettre un "enfant" dans mes pires cellules.

Shadow : Que c'est gentil de ta part.

Sally : Dans ce cas je te laisse prendre place. Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de te préciser de ne rien tenté durant ton séjour ici. N'y que cette cellule est placer sous vidéo surveillance permanente.

Shadow entrant dans la cellule : Evidemment…

Une fois cette dernière précision donner Sally ferma la porte de la cellule pour ensuite laisser son prisonnier seul.

Shadow penser : Eh bien… cette cellule est plutôt minimaliste… sa vas être long d'attendre ici tout une semaine…

En effet la cellule de Shadow ne comporter aucune source d'occupation possible comme une télévision ou de livre. En faite la pièce ne contenez qu'un simple lit visiblement peu confortable, des toilettes et une petite fenêtre. N'ayant donc rien à faire Shadow se posa en tailleur sur son lit pour commencer à attendre que sa peine de prison se termine.

De son côté Sally regagner sa salle de surveillance ou elle pourrait observer son prisonnier sans problème.

Sally : Alors tout fonctionne ?

Marc : Oui on le voit parfaitement. Pour le moment il s'est assied.

Sally : Bien on va devoir garder un œil sur lui en permanence.

Marc : Tu ne veux pas passer aux choses sérieux tout de suite ?

Sally : Non je préfère l'observer un peu et attendre qu'il baisse un peu sa garde. En plus pour réussir notre plan on va devoir la joué fine et prendre notre temps. Surtout que les derniers tests de la salle ne sont pas encore terminés.

Marc : Patientons alors…

Sally très confiante : Oui de toute façon nous avons presque gagner maintenant…

* * *

Très loin de la Silver était auprès de sa famille essayant d'oublier un peu la situation de son père quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Sonic : Tu attendais quelqu'un Amy ?

Amy : Non personne.

Très méfiant a cause de la situation actuel Sonic et Amy s'avancèrent avec prudence vers l'entré pour savoir qui était celui qui était là. A leurs grande surprise c'est Rouge accompagner du président et du commandeur du GUN qui était là.

Rouge : Désoler de vous déranger mais le président et le commandeur voulait venir parler à Silver.

Président : Désoler de venir sans prévenir surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Amy : Non c'est bon entré je vous prie.

Après que Amy et fini de préparait un café pour tout le monde les deux humains présents pouvais commencer à parler avec le jeune hérisson.

Président : Alors Silver tu vas bien ?

Silver : Oui sa peu aller…

Commandeur : On est désolé pour t'avoir trompé mais on ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser un enfant prendre un tel risque.

Silver soupirant : C'est bon j'ai compris votre décision…

Président : Tu es vraiment un bon garçon.

Commandeur : Et maintenant tu vas pouvoir nous aider à veiller sur Shadow durant cette semaine.

Président : Tout à fait. Ton père nous a expliqué le lien que vous partagez tous les deux. Es ce vrais que tu peux lui parler par la pensé ?

Silver : Oui… je lui est un peu parler avant.

Rouge : Et alors il aller bien ?

Silver : Je pense. Il était encore sur le trajet quand je lui ait parler. On a arrêté quand il est arrivé…

Commandeur : Tu pourrais lui reparler ? On voudrait être sûr qu'il va bien.

Silver : Bien sûr.

Voulant lui aussi savoir si tout aller bien chez son père Silver ferma ses yeux pour commencer à se concentrait pour établir la connexion avec Shadow.

Silver penser : Papa ?

Du fond de sa cellule Shadow n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il s'était assied sur le lit de sa prison. La seule chose qui arriva à briser son ennuie fut la voix de son fils qui résonner dans sa tête.

Shadow penser : Oui Silver ?

Silver penser : Il y a le président et le commandeur qui sont à la maison. Ils veulent savoir si tout vas bien, chez toi.

Shadow penser : Oh je vois… Et bien tu peux les rassurait je vais bien. Il mon mit dans une cellule plutôt ordinaire et ne mon pas déranger depuis. Il me surveille en permanence grâce à une caméra mais sinon le niveau de sécurité et plutôt bas.

Silver penser : Bonne nouvel… elle n'est pas trop lugubre ta cellule ?

Shadow penser : Tu sais que tu pourrais la voir si tu augmenter notre lien d'esprit ?

Silver penser : Je sais mais tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on pousse notre lien aussi loin…

Shadow penser : C'est vrai mais s'était seulement parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu vois mes souvenir. Mais maintenant sa ne me pose plus de problème.

Silver penser : Je t'enterais plus tard alors.

Shadow penser : De toute façon il n'y pas grand-chose à voir…

Silver penser : J'imagine… bon je vais rassurait tout le monde.

Shadow penser : Oui pour le moment tout se passe bien.

Silver penser : Je te recontacte après.

Shadow penser : Avec plaisir je dois avouer que je ne m'ennuie beaucoup à rien faire.

Silver penser : J''imagine...

Voulant rassurait tout le monde Silver coupa la conversation avec son père et réouvrir ses yeux.

Amy : Alors ?

Silver : Il m'a dit qu'il aller bien. Il s'ennuie juste.

Président : Il ta donner des précisions sur comment il est détenu ?

Silver : Oui ils l'on mit dans une cellule ordinaire avec comme seul surveillance une caméra. Et d'après lui le niveau de sécurité et bas.

Commandeur : Au final ce n'est pas très surprenant. Ils savent que Shadow ne tentera rien pour s'échapper alors ils n'ont pas besoin de mobiliser une très forte sécurité.

Président : Et au moins nous savons maintenant qu'il est bien traité. Du moins pour l'instant…

Silver : De toute façon je parlerais avec lui le plus souvent possible pour l'occuper. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je le serais sur le champ.

Président : C'est pour cela que nous te contacteront tous les jours pour avoir de c'est nouvel. Et si jamais tu perçois le moindre danger pour lui prévient nous sans hésiter.

Silver : Bien sûr.

Rassurait par le fait qu'ils pouvaient bien garder un contact avec Shadow le président et le commandeur partir de la maison pour laisser la famille tranquille. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme presque pesant. Silver alterner entre les conversations avec son père et le reste de sa famille pour rassurait tout le monde. Mais Silver remarqué que Blaze était étrangement très distante envers lui ce qui l'attrister beaucoup…

Shadow penser : Quelque chose ne va pas Silver ?

Silver penser : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Shadow penser : Tu sais je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire alors je suis assez attentive à tes émotions. Et je ressens ton mal être. Tu te sens toujours responsable de ce qui se passe ?

Silver penser : Oui mais ce n'est pas ça le problème qui m'attriste en ce moment. C'est Blaze… Je crois qu'elle m'en veut…

Shadow penser : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Silver penser : Quand j'ai compris votre mise en scène je l'ai très mal pris. Et j'ai dit des choses durs à maman, oncle Sonic et Blaze…

Shadow penser : Oh je vois… et bien dans ce cas tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès d'elle.

Silver penser : Je me suis déjà excusé devant tout le monde…

Shadow penser : Refait le mais cette fois en priver avec elle. Tu sais quand on lui a dit ce qu'on compter de faire elle était d'abord contre. Mais on a fini par la persuader que c'était pour ton bien.

Silver penser : Tu as raison j'y vais tout de suite.

Shadow penser : Bonne chance.

Voulant absolument se faire pardonnait auprès de la jeune fille Silver monta tout de suite à l'étage pour rentrer dans la chambre de Blaze avec une petit appréhension.

Silver entrant : Blaze ? Je peux te parler un peu ?

Blaze avec une petit voix : Oui bien sur…

La jeune fille et le hérisson se posèrent tous les deux sur le lit face en face mais à chacun au bout du lit. Cela prouver bien que quelque chose n'aller pas chez elle.

Silver : Ecoute je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit quand je me suis réveillé… Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire sa…

Blaze : C'est bon je te comprends. Moi aussi j'aurais réagi comme ça et je ne t'en veux pas.

Silver : Mais alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es en colère ?

Blaze très triste : Je le suis mais contre moi… tout ce qui se passe est entièrement de ma faute… J'avais enfin réussi à trouver un endroit où je me sentais bien et même une deuxième famille… et j'ai tout gâcher…

Silver : Blaze…

Silver ne l'avait jamais réalisé mais Blaze était elle aussi profondément touché par tout ce qui c'était passé. Avec le temps elle s'était beaucoup attacher à cette famille de hérisson et s'en voulait profondément de l'avoir mis en danger. Devant cette détresse Silver bougea sans même sans rendre compte pour enlacer Blaze la surprenant beaucoup.

Silver : Arrête de t'en vouloir… Aucun de nous d'eux n'est responsable de cette situation. C'est Sally qui à tout orchestrait…

Au final grâce à leurs soutient mutuel les deux enfants arrivèrent à passer outre le sentiment de culpabilité.

* * *

De son côté Shadow lui avait rompu sa connexion avec son fils pour lui laisser un peu t'intimité avec Blaze. C'est à ce moment que des gardes entra dans sa cellule arme braquer sur lui prêt à tirait sans la moindre hésitation. Devant une t'elle agressivité si soudaine Shadow se préparait à devoir combattre la horde de soldat qui le menacer. Mais la tension diminua quand Shadow vit un des gardes amener un plat qui sembler contenir de la soupe. Une fois le plat posé au sol tous les soldats quittèrent la pièce tout en gardant leur prisonnier à l'œil.

Shadow soupirant : Tout ça pour juste me donner à manger.

C'est consterner que Shadow ramassât son plat l'examinant avec attention avant de décider se qu'il devait en faire.

Shadow penser : Hum visuellement rien ne semble suspect… Mais elle dégage une drôle d'odeur. Ils ont dû mettre un truc pas net dans cette soupe. Même si mon corps est capable de contrer toute forme d'empoisonnement vaux mieux ne pas manger cette merde.

C'est sans hésiter que Shadow déposa le plat au sol pour retourner s'asseoir sur son lit à attendre la fin de la semaine.

* * *

 **Et on s'arrête là pour cette semaine.**

 **Alors pour le moment tout à l'airs de bien se passer pour Shadow. Du moins pour le moment ^^'. Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien dans le prochain chapitre... Mais en revanche je ne peux plus rien promettre a partir du chapitre 54... Alors profiter encore du prochain chapitre qui sera aussi assez tranquille. Car après celui-là il n'y en aura plus avant un moment.**

 **Chapitre 53 dimanche prochain.**

 **Et** **Suu si déjà maintenant tu penses que c'est un crime ce que j'ai fait alors tu n'es pas prêt pour la suite ^^. Car sa vas être de pire en pire...**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

La première journée de prison de Shadow c'était dérouler sans problème si ont exclues le fait qu'il s'ennuyer à mort. Dans la salle de surveillance Sally continuer à observer son prisonnier un peu agacer par son comportement ou plutôt son inactivité.

Sally : Il n'a toujours rien mangé ?

Surveillaient : Non à chaque fois il se contente de l'examiner sans y goûter.

Marc : Il a dû deviner ce qu'on a fait. Mais comment ?

Scientifique : L'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'il doit avoir ces sens plus développer que la moyenne. Grace à sa il a dû sentir l'odeur du médicament qu'on a mis dans ces repas.

Sally : Géniale…

Marc : Et alors ? Tôt ou tard il devra manger ou boire pour survivre.

Sally quittant la salle : Peut-être pas qui sais de quoi il est capable.

Marc : Ou vas-tu ?

Sally : Je vais lui parler pour en savoir plus.

Intriguer de savoir si la théorie de son scientifique était exacte ou non Sally se rendit seul auprès de son prisonnier.

Shadow : Oh tu as le courage de venir me voir sans toute ton armé ?

Sally : Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour m'attaquer ici sauf si tu veux me donnez la parfaite excuse pour déclencher une guerre.

Shadow : Hum on sait très bien que quoi qu'il arriver tu finiras par le faire.

Sally : Au moins tu es plus lucide que c'est humain.

Shadow : Tu ne devrais pas autant les sous-estimer.

Sally : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Par contre tu devrais manger les plats que nous te donnons. Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous accuse de mauvais traitement.

Shadow : Non merci. Je préfère largement les repas que je prépare avec ma femme et mon fils que la soupe douteuse que vous me server.

Sally : Alors tu comptes ne rien manger n'y boire jusqu'à la fin de ta peine de prison ?

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Et je préfère sa plutôt que mangé cette soupe avec son supplément de produit chimique plus que suspect.

Sally : Allons, nous n'avons pas l'intention de t'empoisonner. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux très bien je ne te forcerais pas à manger n'y à boire si tu as si peur. Mais vient pas te plaindre après.

Shadow : Aucun risque.

Voyant que son prisonnier avait belle et bien l'intention de ne pas manger ses repas Sally reparti dans la salle de contrôle un peu frustrait.

Marc : On dirait qu'il avait bien comprit notre manœuvre…

Sally : Pas exactement. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense qu'on avait empoisonner ces repas.

Marc : Ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais du coup comment on va faire pour le faire perdre le contrôle ?

Sally : Aucun problème on passera au plan B quand tout sera prêt. En attendant continuer à le surveiller. Si vous découvrait quelque chose prévenez moi.

Scientifique : Oui majesté.

* * *

Une fois seul à nouveau Shadow commença à se plonger dans son esprit pour voir ce que fessait son fils pour occuper un peu son temps. Sans réel surprise celui si était à l'école en plein contrôle. Mais le jeune hérisson n'avait fait que la moitié des exercices qui lui était demandais et ne sembler pas très concentrait dessus.

Shadow penser : Tu as fait une faute au premier exercice.

Silver penser : Oh papa tu es la…

Shadow penser : Oui je voulais un peu m'occuper alors je voulais jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce que tu fessais.

Silver penser : Je vois. Mais je ne fais pas grand-chose…

Shadow penser : Je vois ça et surtout pas ton contrôle.

Silver penser : Je n'ai pas la tête à sa…

Shadow penser : Je comprends. Dans ce cas on va le faire ensemble.

Silver penser : C'est de la triche papa.

Shadow penser : Oui mais aux vues de la situation on ne peut pas te reprocher de ne pas être très impliquer dans tes études. Et je ne compte pas non plus te donner les réponses facilement. Je vais juste t'aidé un peu.

Silver penser : Ok.

C'est donc ensemble que le père et le fils réalisèrent le contrôle le terminant à temps avant que Silver ne doive quitter sa salle de classe pour aller manger avec tous ses amies.

Anaïs : Alors tu as réussi ton contrôle malgré tout ?

Silver : Ouais je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour ça.

C'est avec un léger sourire que Silver retrouva le reste de ses amies pour aller manger ensemble dans une ambiance plutôt morose. Anaïs et Alex se sentait eux aussi coupable de la situation dans là qu'elle se trouver Shadow et avait passé toute la matinée à s'excuser auprès de leurs deux amies. Mais Silver et Blaze les avait rassurés et fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de tout ça.

Alex : Du coup ta mère à demandais à ce qu'ils soient tous expulser de l'école ?

Silver : Oui vue que tout le monde sait que j'ai franchi la frontière inutile de cacher les détails de ce qui s'est passé.

Anaïs : Oui mes parents veulent eux aussi qu'ils soient renvoyés définitivement.

Blaze : Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait c'est un minimum.

Silver : Sur car je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à garder mon calme après tout ça. A la moindre remarque de leurs parts je les aurais sans doute tous envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Shadow penser : Eh bien je ne s'avait pas que tu étais aussi agressif en dehors de la maison.

Silver penser : Juste avec eux est c'est mériter.

Shadow penser : Tu sais que plus tu grandi plus tu me ressemble.

Silver penser : C'est censé être une bonne chose ?

Shadow penser : Hum… je ne pense pas.

Silver penser : C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Shadow penser : Et ! Sa veux dire quoi ?

Silver penser : Rien… rien du tout.

Shadow penser : Attend un peu que je rentre à la maison.

Silver continua de discuter avec son père tout en se dirigent vers la cantine pour manger jusqu'à être interrompu par Blaze.

Blaze : Tu parles avec ton père ?

Silver : Comment tu le sais ?

Blaze : Tu dégage plus d'énergie que d'habitude et tu sembles ailleurs.

Shadow penser : Décidément elle s'est beaucoup améliorait pour ressentir l'énergie qu'il l'entoure. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Silver : Tu as vue juste. Et il te passe le bonjour.

Blaze : Il peut nous entendre ?

Silver : Oui et même nous voir. On à pousser notre lien plus haut pour qu'il puisse le faire. Grace à sa je l'aide un peu à combattre l'ennui.

Blaze : Au moins il va bien c'est déjà ça.

Silver : Ouais espérons que ça continu comme ça…

C'est donc sous le regard de Shadow que les deux enfants rejoignirent leurs amies pour partager le repas et le temps de pause qu'ils avaient avant de reprendre les cours. Shadow lui s'amuser à observer son fils dans son quotidien soulager de voir qu'il s'entendais bien avec la majorité de ses camarades.

Une fois le repas terminer tout le groupe d'enfant attendais tranquillement la reprise des cours ensemble dans la cour de l'école. Environs une demi-heure avant la reprise des cours Blaze et Anaïs du quittèrent le groupe pour aller chez la directrice de l'école pour expliquer les détails de ce qui c'était passé durant le soir ou elles avaient été enlever. Profitant que Blaze n'était plus la Alex s'isola un peu avec Silver pour lui parler en priver.

Alex : Alors Silver il y a eu du nouveau entre toi est Blaze depuis notre retour ici.

Silver : Comment ça ?

Alex : Eh bien tu sais après ce qui a failli se passer entre toi et Blaze quand vous dansiez ensemble pendant la soirée au campement...

Silver paniqué : Alex n'en dit pas plus !

Alex : Pourquoi ? J'étais pourtant sûr que vous étiez à deux doigt de vous embrasser ?

Devant ce que venais de dire son amie Silver comment ça à rougir comme jamais. Ce n'est pas le fait dans parler avec lui qui le déranger mais c'était le fait que son père écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Silver : Ecoute on reparlera de cette soirée à un autre moment.

Alex : Ok comme tu voudras. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment tu as autre chose à penser.

Durant les minutes qui suivies Silver continua à discuter avec ses amies priant que son père n'est pas entendu ce que Alex avait dit. Mais dès l'instant où la cloche de l'école sonna et que tout le monde commença à se diriger vers leurs classe Shadow pétrifia son fils sur place à cause de ça phrase.

Shadow penser : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais danser avec Blaze.

Silver penser : Alex en rajoute beaucoup…

Shadow penser : Même quand il dit que vous avez failli vous embrasser ?

Silver penser : Tu… as du mal entendre ce qu'on disait…

Shadow penser : Mais bien sur… Ce n'est pas pour sa que tu m'avais posé toute ces questions sur comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un par hasard ?

Silver penser : Tu te fais des idées…

Shadow penser : C'est ça... Si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas. Je ne te jugerais pas tu sais.

Silver penser : On verra…

Shadow penser : Ok en tout cas sache que tu as mon soutient. Blaze est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Silver penser : Je sais…

C'est extrêmement gêner mais rassurait que Silver retourna en cours toujours avec la compagnie de son père. Une fois le soir arriver Silver et toute sa famille était réuni pour donner des nouvel de Shadow au président et au commandeur.

Commandeur : Alors rien de particulier à signaler ?

Silver : Eh bien il pense que Sally à mit quelque chose dans les repas qu'on lui sert.

Amy : Quoi ?! Elle tente de l'empoisonner ?!

Silver : Il ne sait pas. Il a juste senti une odeur anormale dans les plats mais il ne sait pas si c'est du poison.

Blaze : Il est possible que pour le garder sous contrôle qu'ils tentent de lui donner des tranquillisants. C'est ce qu'ils fessaient avec moi…

Président : Hum… mais du coup es que Shadow va bien malgré ce qu'il a mangé ?

Silver : Oui ne vous en fait pas il n'a pas toucher au moindre repas qu'on lui a proposer.

Commandeur : Mais combien de temps il pourra tenir sans mangé ?

Silver : Ce n'est pas un problème il se nourri d'énergie du Chaos qu'il absorbe tout autour de lui. Grace à sa il n'a n'y besoin de mangé ou de boire.

Président : Eh bien se titre de forme de vie ultime n'est pas démériter. Espérons que Sally ne tente rien d'autre avant la fin de cette semaine.

Amy préoccuper : Oui…

* * *

C'est donc sans gros problème que se lundi se termina laissant place à un mardi lui aussi très calme. Shadow ne bougé pas d'un pouce de son lit continuant d'ignorait tous les plats qui lui était proposer. Il préférait passer tout son temps avec son fils à voir comment se dérouler une journée d'école ordinaire. Une fois la fin des cours arriver les deux enfants partir s'entrainer ensemble à l'endroit où il avait passé leurs formations toujours guidées par Shadow même loin d'eux.

De son côté Sally continuer à observer le sombre hérisson agacer de le voir aussi inactif.

Sally : A-t-il bougé de la journée ?

Scientifique : Non le seul moment où il se déplace un peu c'est la nuit. Mais la journée il reste totalement inactif.

Marc : On pourrait presque croire qu'il dort…

Scientifique : C'est vrai mais son énergie est trop active pour ça.

Sally : Comment ça son énergie ?

Scientifique : Regarder l'écran de droite majesté. Elle montre les taux d'énergie du chaos présent dans cette cellule.

Sally : On dirait qu'il est entouré d'une aura… ?

Scientifique : Tout à fait mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il y a une autre énergie qui lui parvient. Elle fonctionne comme des longueurs d'onde comparable à une radio.

Sally : Qu'es qu'il fait… ?

Scientifique : Pour le savoir on devrait savoir d'où vient cette autre énergie du chaos.

Sally : Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de possibilité. Seul ceux qui utilise l'énergie du Chaos peuvent faire ça. Je vais demandais à notre équipe sur place de voir ce que font les utilisateurs de cette énergie et voir s'il y a un lien.

Scientifique : Vous être incroyablement brillante ma reine comme toujours.

* * *

Mercredi matin fin des cours

Après une petit mâtiné d'école Silver et Blaze était sur le chemin de retour toujours accompagner par lien d'esprit avec Shadow. Les deux enfants traverser la ville pour rejoindre le chemin qui mener vers chez eux.

Blaze : Alors à ce qui parait tu as eu une très bonne note a ton contrôle ?

Silver : Ouais… mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite pour ça. Mon père m'a aidé à le faire…

Blaze : Oh je vois… En tout cas tu as l'airs de pouvoir utiliser ton lien plus facilement maintenant.

Silver : C'est vrai au début sa me demandais pas mal de concentration mais maintenant c'est aussi facile que te parler.

Blaze : Ça se voie. Bon qu'es qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas trop… ma mère travail cette aprème mais je crois que mon oncle vient rester à la maison. On verra ce qu'on fera avec lui.

Blaze : Au moins on est sûr de s'amuser avec lui.

Silver : C'est sûr...

Dès leurs arriver à la maison tous les deux furent accueil par Sonic qui arriva sans problème à les occuper et à les amusés. Une fois Amy de retour du travail Blaze monta dans sa chambre alors que Silver lui voulait un peu s'entrainer à mieux utiliser sa Chaos émeraude dans le jardin.

Shadow penser : Pourquoi tu t'exerces autan avec ton émeraude ?

Silver penser : C'est juste que je me demandais jusqu'où on pouvait aller avec le Chaos control…

Shadow penser : Eh bien une fois qu'on maitrise assez bien une émeraude on peut se rendre n'importe dans ce monde.

Silver penser : Ouais est même aller dans l'espace.

Shadow penser : Oui mais sa consomme beaucoup d'énergie. Le mieux est dans avoir deux pour aller sur l'ARK.

Silver penser : Mais le Chaos Control permet de déformer l'espace et le temps pour pouvoir se déplacer d'un lieu à un autre ?

Shadow penser : Oui tout à fait.

Silver penser : Alors partant du principe qu'on déforme aussi le temps pour se téléporter es que sa veux dire qu'on peut voyager dans le temps grâce au Chaos Control ?

Shadow penser : Hum sa devrait être en effet possible. Mais se demanderait une énergie colossale pour ça. Et en plus c'est bien trop dangereux.

Silver penser : Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimerais pas pouvoir changer le passé ? On pourrait arrêter Sally avant même qu'elle commence à nous faire du mal. Avec sa tu n'aurais pas à être en prison et on pourrait même sauver les parents de Blaze…

Shadow penser : Silver changé le passé et lourd de conséquence. On ne peut pas savoir qu'elle en serait les résultats. Si je remontais le temps au jours ou Sally avait commencer à mettre en place son plan je risquerais d'effacer tout ce qui s'est passé entre ta mère et moi et par conséquence tu… n'existerait plus…

Silver penser : Je… je n'y avais pas pensé. ...

Shadow penser : Il vaut mieux accepter le passé plutôt que risqué de le changer et de se retrouver dans un présent pire qu'avant. Imagine si tu fessais ce que tu as dit tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Blaze du coup. En plus on risquerait de crée des paradoxes temporels qui pourrait détruire tout notre espace-temporel. Alors oublie cette idée c'est bien trop risquer. Ce n'est pas encore la fin du monde inutile d'aller si loin.

Silver penser : Tu as raison…

D'un coup Silver s'envola dans les airs jusqu'à la barrière de protection de la maison pour examiner les environs.

Shadow penser : Un problème ?

Silver penser : Rien… j'ai juste eu l'impression d'être observé…

Shadow penser : Hum possible… C'est soit des journalistes ou alors des sbires de Sally qui on reçut l'ordre de vous surveiller…

Silver penser : Ouais… dans ce cas je vais rentrer à l'intérieur.

N'aiment pas l'idée d'être peut-être observer Silver rentra à l'intérieur de la maison pour être hors de vue. Et comme il l'avait pensé il y avait bien un groupe d'enfants qui l'observer cacher au sommet d'un arbre. C'était le groupe de Mélanie qui filmé Silver comme leur avait demandais les scientifiques de Sally.

* * *

Lendemain après-midi château de Sally.

Toute l'équipe de scientifique continuer à observer leur prisonnier tentant de percer tous ses secrets que leur reine pourrait exploiter.

Sally arrivant dans la salle : Du nouveau ?

Scientifique : Oui ma reine. Comme vous l'aviez demandé nous avons fait des recherches sur l'énergie que dégager votre prisonnier. Et comme vous l'aviez supposée cette énergie et belle et bien un signal qu'il envois pour communiquer avec une autre personne.

Sally : Vous savez avec qui il communique ?

Scientifique : Grace a votre équipe présente dans leur pays oui. Sur tous les enregistrement seul le fils de ce monstre dégage la même sorte de longueur d'onde.

Sally : Comment ils font ?

Scientifique : C'est difficile à expliquer… grâce à leurs énergies ils émettre des ondes que seul l'autre peut percevoir leurs permettant de communiquer ensemble. Mais pour être honnête nous ignorons comment c'est possible…

Sally : Peut ton décrypté ce qu'ils disent ?

Scientifique : Non malgré toute nos tentatives on n'arrive à rien…

Marc : Géniale… à cause de sa dès qu'on fera quelque chose à ce monstre il pourra donner l'alerte à l'autre…

Sally : Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Si pour communiquer ils ont besoin démettre de l'énergie alors nous avons un moyen de les empêcher de communiqué ensemble. Pour le moment laissons les croire qu'on n'a rien remarqué. Nous passerons à l'action après demain.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Sally quitta la salle de surveillance pour aller là où son plan aller se réaliser pour être sûr que tout soit prêt.

* * *

Le vendredi passa très vite sans que rien d'un normal ne se présente que ce soit du côté de Shadow ou de sa famille. Pour ce samedi Silver et Blaze était de nouveau sur le lieu où il avait passé leurs deux mois de formation intensif. Blaze était avec Amy pour travailler sur le développement de nouvelle attaque. Alors que Silver lui était en train de combattre contre son oncle toujours sous le regard lointain de Shadow.

Sonic : Eh bien tu t'es vraiment améliorait en combat.

Silver : Ouais mais depuis ma régénération je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma forme Chaos a nouveau…

Sonic : Tu sais pourquoi tu n'y arrive plus ?

Silver : Mon énergie est devenue bien plus puissante qu'avant et sous cette forme elle est tellement puissante qu'elle me rend fou…

Sonic : Tu vas finir par y arriver.

Silver : Ouais j'en suis sûr.

Sonic : Et après sa ton père aura du souci à se faire pour garder son titre de forme de vie ultime.

Shadow penser : Silver envoi lui une de tes lames psychiques pour moi.

La remarque cinglante de son père provoqua un petit fou rire au jeune hérisson qui s'imaginer déjà comment son père aller se venger à son retour.

Sonic : Pourquoi tu rigole autant ?

Silver : Papa ma demandais de te lancer une lame psychique pour lui.

Sonic amuser : Oh ça ne méthone pas… Mais vue que tu es un gentil petit garçon tu ne vas pas faire sa à ton oncle adoré hein ?

Silver : Non mais papa lui n'y manquera pas quand il reviendra.

Sonic : Rappel moi de partir en vacances loin d'ici à partir de demain…

Shadow penser : Je le retrouverais même si je dois aller en enfer. Il verra quand je serais de retour.

Silver penser : D'ailleurs tu sais vers qu'elle heure tu seras de retour demain ?

Shadow penser : Hum je ne sais pas trop. Mais s'ils tardent trop je me téléporterais à la maison dès le moment ou on aura franchi la frontière.

Silver penser : J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Shadow penser : Moi aussi.

Pendant les heures qui suivi Silver continua à combattre son oncle d'égale à égale. A vrais dire Sonic arriver à peine à dissimuler le fait que Silver arriver largement à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Même Shadow n'en revenait pas de voir à qu'elle point son fils était devenu fort et se demandais comment il aller faire quand il reviendrait pour continuer à jouer son rôle de formateur.

* * *

Une fois le soir arriver et que Silver se soit endormit Shadow tenté de combattre l'ennuis sans succès. En plus depuis peu un son de grésillement résonner dans sa cellule héritant profondément le sombre hérisson. Alors que Shadow chercher la cause de se son insupportable toute une armée de soldat arriva avec Sally à sa tête.

Shadow : Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ?

Sally : Toujours aussi drôle… bon recule au fond de la cellule on doit examiner la caméra de surveillance de ta cellule.

Shadow : C'est donc sa qui émet se bruit insupportable.

Voulant que ce bruit soit arrêté au plus vite Shadow se mit au fond de sa cellule comme le demandait Sally. Voyant que leur prisonnier se conformer à leur demande sans le moindre signe de résistance Sally ouvra la porte. Tout un groupe de soldat armée entra en premier prêt à ouvrir le feu sur Shadow au moindre mouvement. Shadow n'était nullement impressionner par cette situation allant même jusqu'à se coucher sur son lit ignorant totalement la dizaine d'arme qui était pointé contre lui.

Sally : Alors ?

Technicien : Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le réparait. Les circuits de la caméra on griller sans doute à cause d'une sur tension. Il faut que je la change totalement.

Sally : A tu saboter cette caméra de surveillance ?

Shadow agacer : Si j'avais l'intention de le faire je l'aurais fait dès le premier jour de mon arriver ici.

Sally : Pas faut… dans tous les cas on va devoir te changer de cellule.

Shadow : Ou alors tu pourrais me laisser rentrer chez moi.

Sally : Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Tu vas nous suivre vers ta nouvelle cellule. Sois content elle est bien plus grand que celle-là.

Shadow : J'en suis ravie…

C'est sans méfiance que Shadow se laissa menotter puis conduire vers sa nouvelle cellule. D'après lui la caméra de sa cellule n'avait pas supporter l'énergie qu'il déployer depuis son arrivée pour discuter avec son fils.

Après près de dix longues minutes à marcher à travers de nombreux couloir remplit de prisonnier Shadow se stoppa devant la cellule qu'il jugea comme étant bien plus sécuriser que les autres.

Shadow : Tu as d'autre prisonnier particulier pour qu'il bénéficie d'une t'elle sécurité ?

Sally : Pas vraiment elle ne renferme que les anciens roi et reine du royaume de sol.

Shadow penser : C'est donc ici que les parents de Blaze son enfermer… Au moins ils sont en vie… Il faudra que je vienne les libérait…

Sally : Continue a avancé on est presque arrivé.

Finalement Shadow arriva devant un immense dôme blanc avec d'immense portes blindées.

Shadow : Eh bien je suis assez surprit que tu ne mes pas enfermer ici dès le départ.

Sally : Cette salle vient à peine d'être terminé je n'avais pas jugé qu'elle était nécessaire pour l'arrivée de ton fils. Et vue que tu te comporter bien je ne compter pas l'utiliser.

Shadow : Oh que c'est gentil.

En entrant dans cette nouvel cellule Shadow eu comme un frison et un mauvais pressentiment.

Shadow penser : Cette salle… elle est comme c'elle présente sur l'ARK… elle bloque mon énergie à l'intérieur…

Sally : Alors impressionner par notre cellule conçue spécialement pour toi ?

Shadow : Pas vraiment… vous avez juste reproduit celle que le GUN avait faite avec Eggman pour m'enfermer pendant les évènements avec Néo. En plus Eggman l'avais lui-même copier des salles crée par son grand-père sur l'ARK. Alors il n'y a pas de quoi être fière.

Sally : Bien vue mais qui sais peut-être avons-nous améliorait leur création et pas seulement copier comme tu sembles le penser.

Shadow : Hum dans tous les cas si tu espères que cette salle peut réellement m'arrêter tu rêves.

C'est avec un sourire presque diabolique que Sally observa l'immense porte se refermer sur son prisonnier avant de retourner dans la salle de contrôle.

Shadow penser : Eh bien au moins j'ai beaucoup d'espace maintenant… mais quel intérêt de crée une cellule aussi grande ? Elle est presque aussi grand qu'un gymnase…

Une fois la porte fermer Shadow se sentait très mal à l'aise suffocant même. Cette salle bloquée bien son énergie l'empêchant de pouvoir se téléporter en dehors ou de pouvoir ressentir la moindre énergie de l'autre côté de c'est mur.

Shadow penser : Silver ? Tu m'entends ?

Comme il s'y attendait Silver ne répondit pas aux appels de son père cette salle brouiller trop leur lien pour que les messages puissent parvenir au jeune hérisson.

Alors que Shadow examiner chaque recoin de sa nouvel cellule, Sally l'observer depuis la salle de contrôle.

Sally : Enfin il presque à nous.

Marc : Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sally : Envoyer le gaz dans sa cellule.

Scientifique : A vos ordres.

Marc : Sa vas marcher cette fois ?

Sally : Oui même s'il à refuser la nourriture qu'on lui à apporter il ne pourra pas échapper à notre gaz. Quand se sera bon il nous suffira de le pousser un peu et ensuite je pourrais le soumettre à ma volonté.

* * *

 **Pourquoi quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que Shadow et changer de cellule... En plus maintenant Sally sait pour le lien d'esprit entre Shadow et Silver. En tout cas préparais-vous pour le prochain chapitre les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Et honnêtement je plain Shadow...**

 **Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Cela fessait un peu plus de trois heures que Shadow était enfermer dans sa nouvelle cellule renforcer et conçu spécialement pour lui. A cause des murs hyper épais créé à partir de métal renforcer avec plusieurs types de chaos Drive toute énergie du chaos était bloqué à l'intérieur de ces murs empêchant Shadow toute téléportation ou communication avec son fils. Cela ne le déranger pas vraiment au départ car il se disait que ce ne durait que quelque heure avant d'être à nouveau conduit chez lui comme convenu. Mais pour une raison que lui-même ignorait le sombre hérisson n'arrêter pas de faire les cent pas incapable de rester en place. Il se sentait étrangement énerver prêt à déverser toute sa colère a la moindre occasion.

Dans la salle de contrôle toute l'équipe de Sally observer leur prisonnier attentivement.

Sally : On dirait le gaz marche bien.

Scientifique : D'après ce que les capteurs perçoive c'est en effet le cas. Le gaz arrive bien à stimuler son agressivité comme on l'espérait.

Marc : Il était temps j'ai bien cru que ça n'aller jamais marcher.

Scientifique : Normalement sa aurait dû prendre que quelques minutes pour que ça marche. Mais visiblement il est très résistant au produit chimique. Il vaudrait mieux passer à l'action au plus vite avant que les effets du gaz ne se dissipe.

Sally : Très bien dans ce cas que tout le monde se mette en position. Es que la deuxième partie de l'équipe spéciale et prête ?

Soldat : Affirmative ils attendent votre signale majesté.

Sally : Très bien qu'elle se tienne prête à entrer dans la cellule quand j'en donnerait l'ordre.

Soldat : A vos ordres !

Sally avec un large sourire : Enfin le grand moment est arrivé.

Loin de se douter de ce qui était en train de se préparait autour de lui Shadow continuer à tourner dans sa cellule comme un fauve dans une cage. La seule chose qui le stoppa dans sa ronde sans fin fut une voix qui provenez des haut-parleurs.

Sally : Alors on dirait que tu es bien agité un problème ?

Shadow irriter : Laisse-moi tranquille j'ai tout sauf envie de tendre.

Déjà très irriter à cause du gaz qu'il respirait sans le savoir Shadow n'était absolument pas d'humeur à entendre Sally lui parler et encore moins le narguer.

Sally : Oh je penser que tu voudrais connaitre la suite des événements.

Shadow : Tu vas enfin me laisser partir d'ici ?

Sally : Non mais très bientôt tu vas avoir de la compagnie pour t'occuper.

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sally : Tu penser vraiment que j'allais te laisser rentrer chez toi sans problème ?

Shadow énerver : Qu'a tu en tête ?!

Sally : Maintenant que tu es bloqué ici j'ai le champ libre pour m'occuper de ta précieuse petit famille.

Shadow furieux : Si jamais tu oses t'en prendre à eux je te le ferais regretter !

Sally : Oh mais je l'ai déjà fait. A ton avis qui à provoquer toute ses attaques autour de toi c'est dernier temps ?

Shadow en grognant : Alors c'était bien toi !

Sally : Si tu parles de la fois ou j'ai envoyé mes soldats attaqué ta chère partenaire du GUN pour récupérait la vidéo que vous vouliez utiliser contre moi ? Ou quand on a affecté ton amie robot avec mon virus pour vous espionner ? D'ailleurs dommage que se Eggman est découvert qu'on utiliser ses robots est qu'il est réussi à nous contrait. Mais au moins j'ai eu la satisfaction d'apprendre que ce robot avait attaqué ton monstre de fils.

Shadow furieux : Ne parle pas de lui de cette façon !

Sally : Oh comme c'est mignon tu défends ton fils avec tellement de hargne. Mais tu n'as pas réussi à le protéger des enfants que j'avais chargé de s'occuper de lui. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils réussi aussi bien leurs missions mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Même si cela nous a un peu prit de cours dans notre calendrier.

Shadow furieux : Pourquoi l'avoir mêlé dans tout ça ?!

Sally : Il représente une bien trop grande menace pour mon plan comme toi. Et dans tous les cas je ne peux tolérait votre existence à tous les deux. Vous le fruit des expériences de s'est humains créé dans le seul but de nous dominer.

Shadow : C'est vrai j'ai été créé par les humains et certain d'entre eux avait s'en doute ce genre d'intentions. Mais Silver lui est né de façon totalement naturelle comme n'importe qu'elle autre mobian de cette planète !

Sally : Pitié je sais déjà tout ça. Mais pour moi ma version de l'histoire m'arrange bien plus.

Shadow : Evidemment… qu'elle courage de t'a part de t'attaquer un enfant.

Sally : Tu préfères que je m'en prenne à nouveau à ta mère à la place ?

Shadow furieux : Quoi ?!

Sally : Et oui je suis au courant pour elle. Je sais que cette traître d'hérissonne à aider le GUN à ta conception. Et tu as ma parole qu'elle va le regretter et le payé très chère comme tous ceux qui ton soutenue.

Shadow furieux : Que compte tu leurs faire ?!

Sally : Facile nous allons provoquer un incident lors de ta prétendue libération. Grace à sa cette fois je pourrais déclarait la guerre et te garder enfermer ici sans problème. Et au même moment mon équipe sur place vas s'occuper de ta famille. Et même dans l'hypothèse qu'il survive à notre attaque ils finiront par venir ici pour te secourir.

Shadow hors de lui : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire tu rêves ?!

Sally : Et comment vas-tu faire ? Tu es bloqué dans cette cellule sans plus aucun moyen de pouvoir contacter ton cher fils par télépathie ?

Shadow surprit : Comment es-tu au courant pour ça ?

Sally : Tu penser vraiment que pendant toute ses années je n'ai rien fait ? On vous a observer et tous mes scientifiques on étudier l'énergie du chaos. Tout ça pour pouvoir nous débarrasser de toi et de ton misérable enfant. Aujourd'hui marque la fin du Project Shadow !

Shadow hors de lui : Parce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à me retenir ici ?! Je vais détruire cette pièce et tout ton château s'il le faut !

Sally : Si tu fais sa je déclencherais la guerre par ta faute. Mais ne t'en fait pas j'ai un autre moyen de te retenir de force ici. Il nous suffit de faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus être en état de t'échapper.

Alors que Sally terminer sa phrase par un terrible rire sinistre la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir laissant entrait huit mobians le visage très sombre. Tous se mirent à entourait Shadow visiblement pour pouvoir l'attaquer de tous les côtés.

De son côté Shadow était complètement aveugler par sa colère incapable de pouvoir garder son calme à cause du gaz qui décupler sa fureur. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses limiteurs qui commencer à dégager beaucoup de chaleur à cause de toute l'énergie qu'ils bloqué.

Shadow penser : Que faire… ? Elle veut clairement que je me bats contre eux pour me nuire… sauf que si je ne fais rien ils vont me bloquer ici. Il faut au moins que j'arrive à sortir de cette salle pour donner l'alerte à Silver de ce qu'elle compte faire. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle prit la peine de me dévoiler son plan si elle sait que je peux le transmettre à Silver ?

Se doutant du piège qu'il lui était tendu Shadow se téléporta juste au moment où les huit mobians se jetèrent sur lui pour l'attaquer.

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Pour régler ce problème Shadow lança son attaque contre toutes les caméras présente dans la pièce les détruisant toute d'un coup. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus filmé Shadow était libre de se battre sans que cela ne se retourne contre lui.

Sally dans la salle de contrôle : Ce n'est pas vrais ! Il a détruit toute nos caméras !

Scientifique : On dirait que malgré le gaz il arrive encore à garder un minimum de logique…

Marc : Ouais du coup t'en pis pour les images pour justifier qu'on le garde sous cellule auprès de la population…

Sally : Ce n'est pas vraiment grave…

Scientifique : Majesté si vous voulez continuer à observer la scène vous pouvez aller au niveau de la grande vitre blinder de la cellule pour garder un œil sur l'avancée du combat.

Sally : Très bien pendant ce temps rester près à déclencher le dispositif quand j'en donnerait le signale.

Scientifique : A vos ordres.

Dans la cellule la tension était sur le point d'exploser en affrontement. Maintenant que Shadow n'était plus inquiété d'être filmé il pouvait se battre sans retenue. Mais son intention principale était de s'échapper de cette cellule pour donner l'alerte. Sauf que les huit autre mobians présent dans la salle ne compter pas le laisser faire. Dans un premier temps Shadow ciblé la porte blindée ignorant totalement les soldats présents autour de lui. Du moins jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux est manqué de peu de toucher Shadow en l'attaquant par dernière.

Shadow agacer : On dirait que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille le temps que je sorte d'ici ?

Mobian ours : En effet on va te dresser correctement chien des humains.

Mobian hyène : Et ensuite on s'occupera de ton monstre de chiot.

Mobian lion : Sans oublier tes traîtres d'amie et surtout de ta pute de femme et de mère.

Tout le groupe de soldats se mirent à éclater de rire à l'idée de ce qu'ils aller faire à la famille de Shadow. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Shadow se tourne vers eux bien décider à leur faire payer ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

En un éclair Shadow fonça sur celui qui avait osé insulter Amy et Anna pour le frapper de toute ses forces avec un coup de poing directement dans le ventre. Largement surpasser par la vitesse du sombre hérisson le mobian lion fut repousser de l'autre côté de la salle jusqu'à être arrêter par le mur.

Shadow : En voilà un de moins. Au suivant…

Étonnamment aucun des autres mobians ne sembler réagir à ce qui venait de se passer. Pas comme si le sort de leur camarade les laisser indifférent. Mais plutôt comme s'il était inutile de se préoccuper pour lui. Et en effet alors que Shadow était tourner vers le reste de ses adversaires le mobian qu'il penser hors d'état de combat l'attaqua par dernier le prenant par surprise.

Shadow penser : Comment il peut encore tenir debout !? On dirait qu'il n'est même pas blessé. Ces vrais que je n'ai pas renforcer mon attaque avec de l'énergie du chaos. Mais même sans ça il ne devrait même pas pouvoir se relever.

Une fois la surprise passé Shadow se concentra sur le combat arrivant à repousser l'assaut de ses huit adversaires de longues minutes. Malgré leurs nombres bien supérieur Shadow avait l'avantage repoussant avec violence tous les mobians en face de lui. Mais à la surprise de Shadow ses adversaire se relever encore et encore comme si rien ne s'était passer.

Sally parlant à travers le micro : Vous avez fini de jouer ?! On n'a pas toute la journée devant nous alors dépêcher vous de l'écraser !

Devant la colère de leur reine tous les soldats se mirent à pousser des grognements est à nouveau entourait leur adversaire. Cette fois ils étaient clairement bien plus sérieux et menacent au point ou même Shadow ressentes un danger.

Shadow penser : Qu'es que c'est que cette sensation étrange ? On dirait qu'il dégage de l'énergie… du Chaos ? Non c'est différent… elle n'est pas naturel… Comment peuvent-ils dégager autant d'énergie ?

Sur les huit mobians quatre d'entre eux se ruèrent sur Shadow pour l'attaquer aux corps à corps avec une vitesse et une force surnaturelle. Grace à sa ils arriver à tenir tête à Shadow est à enfin le toucher. Devant cette situation Shadow fut obliger de répliquer en utilisant ses pouvoirs s'il ne voulait pas subir trop de dégât. Sauf que ce que Shadow n'avait pas vu venir c'est que les quatre autre mobians qui était rester en retrait se mirent à l'attaquer avec une attaque ressemblant beaucoup à son Chaos Spear. Ne s'attendant pas à une t'elle attaque Shadow eu à peine le temps dans esquiver deux avant d'être finalement toucher par les deux autres. Certes les deux attaques l'avaient touché sur le côté de son torse mais par chance ne l'avait pas transpercé.

Shadow penser : C'est type ils peuvent utiliser des pouvoir comme moi. Mais leurs énergies est différente de l'énergie du chaos que moi et les autres utilisons… Mais j'ai déjà ressenti une énergie similaire avant… elle ressemble à c'elle… de Blaze ?! Oui c'est ça ! C'est la même sensation ou du moins une copie de son énergie. Comment ils ont fait pour acquérir de t'elle pouvoir ?! Dans tous les cas je dois rester sur mes garde leur énergie reste tout de même assez proche de c'elle que j'utilise. Avec sa ils peuvent vraiment me blesser… Le problème est que si je leurs montre trop de mes capacités ils risqueraient de les reproduire plus tard. Je vais donc devoir me contenter de la base pour m'en débarrasser…

Comprenant qu'il était vraiment en danger Shadow n'hésitait plus à se défendre violemment ne se préoccupent pas de devoir blesser gravement ses adversaires. Et malgré sa tous ses adversaires continuer à lui résister prouvant qu'ils s'étaient bien préparait à le combattre.

Le combat se poursuivi un long moment dans une violence rare même pour Shadow. A cause du gaz toujours présent dans la salle tous les occupent était presque complètement fou maintenant. Par conséquence ils attaqué tous sans se préoccuper de se défendre. Par conséquence ils étaient tous blesser est commencer à fatiguer. De son côté Shadow était lui aussi blesser mais avait toujours assez d'énergie pour continuer le combat sans difficulté.

Mobian lion : Il ne fatigue toujours pas…

Mobian hyène : Ouais on dirait qu'on va devoir passer à la deuxième phase du combat malgré tout.

Mobian ours : Allons-y la reine doit s'impatienter.

Cette fois se sont les huit mobians qui se mirent à attaquer Shadow au corps à corps ensemble dans une parfaite coordination. Alors que Shadow était en train de repousser leur nouvel assaut deux d'entre eux réussir à l'agripper à chacun de ses bras.

Shadow énerver : Lâcher moi !

Mobian ours : Un problème chien des humains ?

Mobian hyène : Ne t'en fait quand on en aura terminé avec toi je m'occuper personnellement de ta femme dans ma chambre. Quand j'en aurait terminé avec elle, elle sera heureuse d'être exécuter par notre reine avec ta pute de mère.

Cette dernière menace contre sa famille fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase dans l'esprit de Shadow qui entra dans une colère noire. Alors qu'il avait toujours les bras retenus de force Shadow accumula son énergie en lui pour la faire exploser d'un coup.

Shadow furieux : Chaos Blast !

C'est littéralement une vague d'énergie de destruction qui englouti les huit mobians les repoussant avec fraqua de Shadow. Mais alors que Shadow penser avoir réussi à se débarrasser de ses adversaires sans problème d'un coup il remarqua que quelque chose n'aller pas du tout.

Mobian hyène : Hum mon dieu… j'ai l'impression que mon corps et en feu…

Mobian Lion : Moi aussi… dite moi que vous les avaient eux… ?

Mobian ours : Ouais on a réussi à lui les prendre…

C'est avec triomphe que les deux mobians montrèrent les deux limiteurs d'énergie qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre à Shadow.

Mobian lion : Parfait maintenant on va pouvoir passer à la phase… trois…

Tout le groupe de mobian perdit vite leurs sourire de victoire en voyant se qu'ils avaient libérait. Devant eux se trouver un Shadow en forme Chaos complètement perdu dans sa folie destructive à peine capable de se contrôler.

Shadow avec une voix déformer **: On dirait que vous souhaitez mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Dans ce cas je vais me faire une joie de réaliser votre veux.**

En une fraction de second Shadow se retrouva devant un des huit mobians avec une t'elle vitesse que personne dans la salle n'avait pu le suivre du regard. Et avant même que le mobian ciblé par le sombre hérisson n'est pu réagir Shadow l'avait frappé avec son poing renforcer avec son énergie directement dans l'estomac. Le choc fut elle que cette fois le pauvre mobian cracha une grosse quantité de sang avant de heurter le mur de la cellule pour s'effondrais au sol complètement inconscient. La vue de ce qui venait de se passer pétrifia totalement le reste des soldats présent qui ne savait pas ce qu'ils devaient faire.

* * *

Durant les minutes qui suivi se fut un véritable film d'horreur sanglant qui se déroula dans cette salle. Le combat était devenu d'une terrible violence repeignant les murs de la salle du sang des huit mobians mais également de celui de Shadow. Car malgré tout Shadow subissez des blessures de ses adversaire qui pousser par l'instit de survie arriver à faire face devant sa rage.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **J'en ai assez je vais faire exploser cette salle et tout se château avec !**

Voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toute Shadow concentra toute son énergie pour tout détruire autour de lui ignorant totalement les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. C'est à ce moment-là que toute la salle devin rouge et qu'une trappe au sol s'ouvrir pour y laisser apparaître Sally le visage sombre mais souriant comme si elle avait attendu ce moment pendant des années. La jeune reine était équipée d'une armure qui recouvrai une partie de son corps. Même s'il était plongé dans sa rage Shadow reconnu tout de suite Sally est commença à se diriger vers elle bien décider à mettre fin à son règne. C'est à ce moment-là que Sally se mit à emmètre une énorme quantité d'énergie du chaos. Cette énergie se heurta contre celle de Shadow déclenchant malgré lui un duel du chaos.

Shadow penser : **Comment elle fait ça ?! Elle ne devait pas pouvoir déclencher un duel du chaos et encore moins dégager autant d'énergie !**

Sachant très bien ce qu'il risqué de lui arriver si jamais il perdait se duel d'énergie Shadow libéra toute son énergie arrivant à contrait c'elle de Sally un temps.

Sally : Oh tu tiens mieux que je le penser. J'ai bien fait de toute les prendre.

Alors que Shadow était sur le point de gagner ce duel d'énergie Sally dévoila son atout ou plutôt ses sept atouts. Son armure était reliée au sept Sol émeraude qui se mirent à toute fournir Sally en énergie.

Shadow penser : Merde ! Elle est en train de gagner du terrain ! Je dois absolument agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aller même si ce ne sont pas des Chaos émeraude elle reste très similaire alors je devrais pouvoir les utiliser aussi.

Suivant son idée qui était à vrais dire son seul espoir, Shadow arriva au niveau de Sally pour tenter de prendre le contrôle de ces émeraudes. Mais dès l'instant où il tenta de le faire les sept émeraudes explosa contre lui le repoussant au loin. Le choc fut elle que Shadow avait sa vision complètement floue et avait était durement touchés par le rejet des émeraudes qui l'avait repoussé. Sally n'avait pas loupé une seule miette de ce spectacle ravi de voir que ses émeraudes l'avaient bien protégé et repoussé effectivement Shadow comme prévue. Et elle profita que son adversaire soit encore sonné pour concentrer toute l'énergie des émeraudes contre lui pour gagner leurs duels d'énergie. Grace à cela elle arriva à écraser le reste de l'énergie de Shadow déjà bien entamer par son précédent combat en forme chaos et se qui venait de se passer avec les émeraudes.

La salle fut remplie par le hurlement de Shadow qui lutter pour ne pas laisser son instinct le pousse à se soumettre à Sally. Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter le pire de se produire. C'est à bout de force qu'il s'écroula au sol laissant son esprit se soumettre à la volonté de sa nouvelle alpha.

Sally : Voilà enfin une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant tu es à moi.

Shadow en grognant : Ne rêve pas ça ne vas pas durait… et crois-moi que je ne vais pas te laisser me contrôler si facilement...

Sally : Je sais que les effets ne sont que temporaire. Mais ne t'en fait pas nous avons un moyen d'arranger se petit problème.

Shadow en grognant : Je vais te réduire en miette.

Sally amuser : A moins que je t'en donne l'ordre ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Furieux de cette situation Shadow arriva à se relever pour tenter d'étriper Sally à main nue. Cette action plus que désespérait amusa beaucoup Sally qui accueilli Shadow avec un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du hérisson. Si en temps normal Shadow n'aurait presque pas du ressentir le coup de Sally là il avait l'impression qu'un camion l'avait percuté à pleine vitesse. Sous l'impact Shadow tomba au sol tout en vomissant une grande quantité de sang.

Sally : Surprit par ma force ? Et ce que tu viens d'avoir n'est qu'un petit aperçu de son je suis vraiment capable.

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Comment… a tu fais… pour avoir cette force et pour provoquer un duel du Chaos ?

Sally : Pour cela je dois remercier cette hérissonne qui te sert de mère ainsi que les reste de se monstre de néo que nous avons pu récupérait et étudier. C'est grâce à eux deux que cette armure a était créé.

Shadow étonner : Pourquoi ma mère ?

Sally : Tu penser vraiment que mes soldats l'avaient attaqué sans raison ? Le vrai but de cette attaque était de lui prélever un peu de son sang pour l'étudier. Grace à sa on a pu perfectionner notre sérum secret crée en prélèvement l'énergie des Sol émeraude. Grace a sa nous aussi on peut utiliser l'énergie du Chaos. Mais surtout grâce au sang de ta mère moi aussi je suis à présent immortel comme elle et toi. Et maintenant que le GUN ne t'a plus entre leurs mains il n'y presque plus rien qui peux m'empêcher d'écraser s'est humains.

Shadow : Les Sol Émeraudes ? C'est pour ça que tu as envahie le royaume de sol aussi vite ?

Sally : Oui sa fessait longtemps que j'avais entendu parler d'un trésor d'une puissance comparable à c'elle des Chaos émeraudes connue seulement des membres des familles royale mobian. Sachant très bien que vous gardiez les Chaos émeraudes pour vous seul j'ai préféré viser c'elle ci. Surtout que je savais déjà que ses émeraudes pouvaient donner des pouvoirs. La princesse de se royaume avait d'étrange pouvoir de feu grâce à elles. Malheureusement elle est morte avant qu'ont ai pu étudier son lien avec c'est émeraude. Mais au final on a quand même réussi à les exploiter en utilisant ces parents pour nous rendre bien plus fort.

Shadow : Et dire que c'est moi que vous traité de monstre…

Mobian lion furieux : Tu vas voir pour oser traiter notre reine de monstre !

Voulant faire payer à Shadow ce qu'il venait de dire et ainsi tout ce qui s'était passer pendant leurs combats tous les mobians qui arriver encore à tenir debout se ruèrent sur Shadow l'attaquer. Evidemment Shadow répliqua pour se défendre jusqu'à l'intervention de Sally.

Sally : Assez ! Reste assied comme le chien que tu es !

Malgré toute sa volonté le corps de Shadow se plia à l'ordre de Sally l'obligeant à s'asseoir au sol sans arriver à se relever.

Sally : C'est mieux. Maintenant écoute moi bien je vais établir les règles te concernant. Temps que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre il t'est interdit d'attaquer qui se soit. Et évidemment il t'est interdit de t'enter de t'échapper d'ici ou de rentré en contact avec ton fils par la penser. As-tu compris mes ordres ?

Shadow serrant les dents : Oui…

Sally : Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui j'ai compris.

Sally : C'est mieux. Maintenant je vous laisse vous amusez un peu avec lui. Quand vous aurez terminé emmenez le pour la dernière phase. Et aller vous soigniez.

Shadow en grognant : Tu me le paieras…

Sally : Ne t'en fait pas on n'a pas fini de s'amuser toi et moi. Mais là je dois aller à t'a prétendue libération. Et avec un peu de chance quand je reviendrais j'aurais ton fils avec moi.

Shadow : Quoi ?!

Sally : Tu m'as bien entendu je compte profiter de cette rencontre pour crée une ouverture qui me permettra de déclarait la guerre. Ainsi que de tué le président et le commandeur du GUN et de capturait ton fils au passage.

Shadow : Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à le capturait tu te trompes !

Sally en souriant : Si c'est le cas alors c'est toi qui t'en chargeras pour moi.

Shadow pétrifier : Non…

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Oh si. On dirait que tu commences à comprendre que vous avez déjà perdu. Quand j'aurais aussi ton fils sous mon contrôle je vous utiliserais pour écraser tout s'est humains avec mon armé doté de pouvoirs. Et quand se sera fait vous resterait mes esclaves pour l'éternité.

C'est avec un sinistre rire que Sally quitta la cellule folle de joie de voir que son plan qu'elle avait mit au point toute ces années se réaliser sans aucun problème. Même une fois Sally parti Shadow ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger complètement soumis à l'ordre qui lui avait était donner.

Mobiane chat : Enfin le grand moment et arriver.

Mobian lion : Oui mais en premier on va faire payer à ce monstre ce qu'il nous a fait.

Mobiane chat : Aller y le temps que je parte chercher l'équipe médicale pour qu'ils s'occupent des blesser.

Mobian ours : Vas-y rassure toi ont vas bien s'occuper de lui pour nous tous.

Pendant que les blesser les plus important était prisent en charge pour être soigner et remit sur pied le plus vite possible, Shadow lui subissez une vraie séance de torture. Incapable de pouvoir se défendre il était une cible facile même si c'est assaillant était dans un triste état. Mais grâce à leurs force surnaturelle ils pouvait infliger de lourd dommage à Shadow qui retenait comme il pouvait c'est cri de douleur.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure de pure souffrance Shadow finie par s'écrouler au sol inconscient succombant à ses blessures et a son manque d'énergie.

Mobian lion épuiser : Eh bien il aura tenu plutôt longtemps malgré qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Mobian ours épuiser : Sur j'ai mal à mes mains tellement je l'ai frappé. Et malgré tout ce qu'on lui à mit il n'e nous a pas supplier d'arrêter. Il a préféré tout encaisser jusqu'à en perdre connaissance… par fierté.

Mobian lion : Laisse tombé ce n'est qu'une arme sans âme voilà tout.

Mobiane chat entrant : A ce que je vois vous, vous être bien lâcher sur lui.

Mobian lion : En même temps depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça. Comment vont les autre ?

Mobiane chat : Ils leurs faudra du temps pour être à nouveau sur pied…

Mobian ours : Sa me donne à nouveau envie de le fracasser.

Mobiane chat : Une autre fois. On doit l'amener en salle d'opération maintenant pour la dernière phase du plan de soumission.

Mobian lion : Tu as raison. Amenons l'eux pour qu'ils puissent lui mettre sa laisse.

C'est sans aucune compassion que le groupe de mobian traîna le corps de Shadow jusqu'au laboratoire ou l'attendais les scientifiques de Sally prêt pour la dernière phase du projet de soumission.

* * *

Retour un peu en arrière du côté de Silver.

Loin de se douter de ce qui était en train de se passer du côté de son père Silver dormez paisible impatient de retrouver son père qui devait normalement être libérait aujourd'hui. Mais au moment où Shadow déclencha sa forme Chaos Silver se réveilla en sur saut ressentant le danger auquel son père était confronté.

Silver penser : Papa ?

Au début Silver crue que c'était juste lui qui avait fait un mauvais rêve et que son père aller lui répondre et le rassurait. Mais c'est un lourd silence qui régna dans l'esprit du jeune hérisson.

Silver penser : Papa ?! Réponds-moi ?!

Mais rien ne se produisit pire encore Silver n'arriver même plus à savoir ou se trouver son père ou s'il aller bien. C'était comme si leur lien était bloqué. Mais une chose était sûre pour Silver son père avait déclencher sa forme Chaos indiquant qu'il était en danger. C'est complètement paniqué que le jeune hérisson entra dans la chambre ou dormez sa mère pour la réveiller en catastrophe.

Silver hurlant : Maman !

Amy se réveillant en panique : Quoi ?!

Silver mort d'inquiétude : C'est papa ! Il a un problème.

Devant tout le bruit que Silver avait fait Blaze aussi se réveilla pour rejoindre les deux hérissons alors que Silver commencer à expliquer ce qu'il avait perçu.

Amy inquiète : Tu es sûr qu'il est entré en forme Chaos ?

Silver très inquiet : Oui et en plus je n'arrive plus à le contacter.

Blaze inquiète : Votre lien est rompu ?

Silver très inquiet : Non il est juste bloqué… normalement ça ne peut arriver que si on décide de le faire ou quand on perd connaissance…

Amy inquiète : Quoi qu'il en soit on doit absolument contact le président et le commandeur.

Comprenant qu'il était fort probable que Shadow soit en danger Amy contacta en urgent le président et le commandeur pour les avertir de la situation. Pendant ce temps Silver fessait les cent pas dans sa chambre tentent en vain d'établir un contact avec son père.

Silver très inquiet : Aller répond moi…

Le jeune hérisson était tellement plongé dans ses pensé qu'il ne remarqua pas que Blaze arriver dernière lui.

Blaze : Silver calme toi.

Silver très inquiet : Je ne peux pas. Mon père et moi avons toujours était lié avant même ma naissance. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque une partie de moi…

Blaze : C'est normal mais quoi qu'il lui ait arriver on va le retrouver et l'aidé à s'en sortir.

Silver très inquiet : Blaze… j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment…

Blaze inquiète : Moi aussi…C'est pour ça qu'on doit rester calme et unie.

Silver : Tu as raison… merci...

Toucher par les mots de Blaze, Silver prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Silver : Merci d'être toujours à mes coté. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Un peu surprise au début Blaze accepta le geste de Silver tout en essayant de dissimuler la légère rougeur qui commencer à apparaître sur son visage prouvant qu'elle apprécier ce contact avec lui.

Seulement tout cela n'était que le début de se qui aller devenir la guerre contre Sally qui aller bientôt débuter qui déciderait à nouveau du sort de mobius ainsi que c'elle de Shadow et de sa famille.

* * *

 **Bon et bien on peut dire que Shadow n'a vraiment pas de chance en ce moment... que ce soit ici ou dans les Archie comics (Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas aller voir la couverture du chapitre 20).**

 **Mais je vous rassure son calvaire et très loin d'être terminé. Il va même empirait de plus en plus (oui, oui c'est possible...).**

 **Mais il faudra attendre un peu avant de voir en quoi consiste la dernière phase du plan de soumission de Sally sur Shadow. Pour la semaine prochaine on assistera à la "prétendu" libération de Shadow qui est en vrais un piège. Et si oui ou non Sally arrivera à capturait Silver a son tour.**

 **Voilà tout pour cette semaine rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

Après avoir donné l'alerte au GUN tout le monde était réuni au QG pour prendre la décision de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Commandeur : Silver es tu sur que Shadow est en danger ?

Silver inquiet : Oui… je l'ai senti il n'aurait jamais utilisé autant de puissance si ce n'était pas le cas…

Président : T'a t'il dit ce qui se passé ?

Silver inquiet : Non notre lien est bloqué… malgré mes appels il ne répond plus…

Commandeur inquiet : Es que sa veux dire qu'il est… ?

Silver inquiet : Non si c'était le cas notre lien serait rompu malgré qu'il soit bloqué j'arrive encore à sentir son énergie.

Président : Au moins nous s'avons qu'il est bien en vie…

Silver inquiet : Mais son énergie est faible… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose de terrible.

Sonic : Dans ce cas on doit aller le libérait sur le champ.

Président : Pas si vite nous devons rester prudent.

Blaze : Vous voulez qu'on attende ?! Alors qu'on est presque sûr qu'il est en danger ?!

Silver tapant des points sur la table : C'est hors de question !

Président : Calmé vous les enfants. Je comprends votre inquiétude je la partage également. Mais le problème est que Shadow n'a pas donné le signal d'être secouru. Si nous attaquons de façon précipiter on risquerait de causer plus de dégât et de le mettre encore plus en danger.

Amy : Alors que proposer vous ?

Commandeur : D'après nos information la reine Sally et en ce moment même en route avec son convoi pour nous rendre Shadow. Il serait préférable d'attendre au moins jusqu'à là pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Silver : Attendre ?! Mais on n'a peut-être pas le temps d'attendre.

Président : Silver peux-tu nous dire ou es ton père en ce moment ?

Silver : Non…

Président : Alors nous ne pouvons pas savoir si oui ou non Sally compte bien le libérait ou si elle complote autre chose. Dans ce cas le plus sage serait t'attendre au moins jusqu'à la supposer libération de Shadow. S'il s'avère que la reine Sally vienne les mains vide alors nous pourront passer à l'action en toute légitimité.

Amy : Vous parlez comme si vous s'aviez déjà qu'il se passer quelque chose.

Commandeur : En effet. Voyer vous depuis un long moment nous avons tenté avec l'aide de Shadow de faire intégrer une de nos recrut mobian parmi les soldats envoyer par Sally chez nous.

Amy : Il a fini par réussir ?

Commandeur : Oui et il nous a averti hier soir que les mobians de Sally lui ont demandais de quitter le pays au plus vite.

Président : Et il n'est pas le seul. Une grande partie des partissent de Sally on fait de même.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas bon du tout… cette histoire était belle et bien un piège…

Président : C'est ce que nous pensions. C'est pour cela que Shadow a voulu que ce soit lui qui soit arrêter. On penser qu'il arriverait à déjouer ce que Sally avait en tête… mais on dirait qu'il a échoué…

Commandeur : Il était même convenu avec lui qu'on n'interviendrait que dans deux situations. Soit s'il le demandait clairement grâce à votre lien mentale. Ou si Sally ne le libérait pas après la fin de son temps de peine prévue.

Amy : Lui alors il s'est volontairement jeté dans ce piège…

Rouge : C'était sois sa sois on laisser Sally mettre la main sur Silver comme elle le voulait. Shadow espérait quand se livrant lui-même il arriverait à perturber le plan de Sally et à recueillir des informations.

Président : Tout à fait et vous avez ma parole qu'on mettra tout en œuvre pour le retrouver et le sauvé s'il le faut.

Amy : Nous aussi on fera tout pour le retrouver et arrêter Sally qu'importe le plan qu'elle a prévue.

Commandeur : En attendent nous devons nous préparait pour l'arrivée de Sally. Pour cela on aurait besoin de votre aide à tous pour parait à toute éventualité qui pourrait arriver aujourd'hui.

* * *

Durant tout le reste de la matinée toute le monde se mirent à étudier sur les différents scénarios possibles et sur comment y faire face. C'est vers 13 heure que Sally arriva avec son cortège a l'entrée de la ville ou elle était venue chercher Shadow il y a pile une semaine. Et comme la dernière fois il avait beaucoup de journaliste ainsi que beaucoup de soldats des deux coté. Amy ainsi qu'une partie de sa famille était également présente sur place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sally sur le fait qu'ils avaient bien conscient qu'il se tramer quelque chose. Seul Blaze était resté à la maison avec Anna et Tina plus les enfants de Rouge et Knuckles pour éviter que Sally puisse la reconnaître.

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que tout le monde assista à l'arrivée du convoi de Sally espèrent que tout se passe bien… Alors que Sally sortes de son véhicule Silver se concentra au maximum pour déterminer si oui ou non son père était là ou non.

Sonic : Alors Silver ?

Silver : Il… il n'est pas là.

Rouge : Tu es sur ?

Silver : A 100%.

Président : Dans ce cas que l'équipe d'intervention se tienne prêt pour l'arrestation de la reine.

Commandeur : A vos ordres.

Sally arrivant : Ravi de vous revoir tous. J'espèrent que cette semaine n'a pas était trop long.

Président : Un peu mais nous somme ravi quelle se termine. J'espère que l'agent Shadow a était bien traité.

Sally : Evidemment et je dois dire qu'il a était plutôt exemplaire durant son séjour chez nous.

Commandeur : Rien de bien étonnant.

Sally : Il faut surtout croire qu'il a était bien conditionner pour rester aussi calme.

Amy agacer : Arrête ce petit jeu avec nous et montre-nous ou il est ?

Sally : Tu es aussi impatiente de retrouver ton compagnon ? Dans ce cas passons la politesse et terminons s'en avec cette histoire.

C'est tout naturellement que Sally se dirigea vers le véhicule blindé dans le qu'elle Shadow avait été transporter durant l'aller. Si Silver n'avait pas affirmer que son père n'était pas dans ce véhicule rien ne pourrait éveilliez les soupçons devant la parfaite mise en scène de Sally.

Sally : J'espère que toute cette histoire ne rendra pas nos collaborations plus difficiles à l'avenir.

Président : Tout cela ne dépend pas de nous.

C'est un peu amusé que Sally se tourna vers le véhicule attendant que ces soldats ouvrent l'arrière du véhicule. Et alors que tout le monde se préparait au pire pensant qu'ils aller être attaqué dès l'instant où le véhicule s'ouvrirait un coup de feu résonna surprenant tout le monde présent sur place.

Mais la personne qui fut toucher par le coup de feu fut Sally elle-même devant les caméras du monde entier. Tout de suite tout le service de sécurité de Sally se ruèrent sur leur reine pour l'emmener tout de suite dans son véhicule pour qu'elle soit évacuer sur le champ alors qu'ils ouvraient le feu sur les soldats du GUN.

Soldat : Majesté vous allez bien ?!

Sally se tenant le bras : Oui… occuper vous de c'est deux humains. Et capturai se morveux !

Devant la situation qui dégénérait Amy et tout leur groupe s'éloignèrent pour ne pas être prit dans les échanges de tirs. Mais très vite tout le groupe fut entourait par des soldats de Sally certain armé d'autre non.

Sonic : Faite bien attention tous.

Amy : Silver reste bien prêt de moi.

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi maman.

C'est avec difficulté que tout le groupe de Sonic repoussèrent les assauts de leurs ennemies. Car les soldats de Sally fessaient preuves d'une force incroyable. En plus Silver ne pouvait pas trop leurs venir en aide car tous les soldats armés le prennent pour cible. Du coup Amy et Sonic, Knuckles s'occuper des soldats qui n'était pas armée mais qui était particulièrement fort pendant que Tails et Rouge s'occuper de ceux armé depuis les airs.

Et alors que presque tous les soldats de Sally étaient repoussés petit à petit l'un d'entre eux finirent par réussir à toucher Tails avec leur arme alors qu'il visait encore Silver. D'un coup le jeune renard s'écroula inerte au sol devant les yeux de Silver.

Sonic : Tails !

Mort d'inquiétude pour son frère d'adoption Sonic se rua vers lui pour voir s'il était gravement blessé.

De son côté Silver entra dans une profonde colère au point où il osa enfin utiliser ses pouvoir directement sur les soldats de Sally sans retenue. Et en l'espace de deux second tous les soldats perdirent connaissance devant l'immense pression que Silver exercer sur leur corps. Cependant le jeune hérisson continuer à les écraser risquant de les tués s'il continuer.

Amy : Silver sa suffi ils ne peuvent plus se battre.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ils ont fait du mal à Tails…**

Amy : Je sais mais Tails ne voudrais pas que tu ailles plus loin.

Devant ce que sa mère lui disait Silver arriva facilement à calmer sa colère et à reprendre ses esprits. Maintenant que tous leurs adversaires étaient hors d'état de nuire tout le groupe se rassemblèrent autour de Tails qui ne bougé pas.

Knuckles : Ça blessure est grave ?

Sonic : Il… il n'est pas blesser…

Amy : Pourquoi il ne bouge pas alors ?

Rouge : A cause de ça.

Ce que Rouge montrait était les munitions qui composer les armes des soldats de Sally. Il était tous charger avec des fléchettes hypodermiques.

Amy : Ils voulaient juste nous endormir…

Knuckles : Mais pourquoi… ?

Rouge : Pour nous capturai… sa veux dire que tout ce qui vient de se passer était prévue à l'avance.

Amy inquiète : Et donc qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de libérait Shadow…

Sonic : On va le retrouver.

Alors que tout le monde tenté de se remonter le morale Rouge continua à examiner l'équipement des soldats de Sally. Son attention finit par être attirait par le son d'une voix qui provenait du casque d'un des soldats. Voulant recueillir des informations sur ce qui se passer Rouge prit le casque pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.

Soldat : Equipe 2 rapport ? Avais-vous réussi à capturait la cible ?

Rouge en camouflant sa voix : Non pas encore…

Soldat : Alors dégager de la ! L'équipe 1 vas bientôt s'occuper du président et du commandeur. On s'occupera de la capture une autre fois.

Comprenant ce qui était en train de se tramer Rouge lâcha le casque pour courir vers le reste du groupe très inquiète.

Rouge : Les gags on doit vite trouver le président et le commandeur !

Sonic : Pourquoi tu es aussi paniqué ?

Rouge : Une équipe de soldat de Sally vont tenter de les tués tous les deux !

Amy : C'était sa que Sally avait en tête en venant ici…

Rouge : Oui elle voulait se débarrasser des deux leadeurs du pays d'un coup et nous capturait.

Sonic : Bien allons s'y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Knuckles : Partes devant je m'occupe de protéger Tails.

Voulant empêcher le pire tout le reste du groupe se lancèrent à la recherche des deux humains ciblés par Sally pour les sauvés à temps.

* * *

Pendant ce temps le président fut éloigné de tout le monde avec le commandeur avec un petit groupe de soldats pour les protéger et les évacuer au plus vite.

Mais avant que les deux hommes n'est pu rejoindre leur véhicule tous les soldats du GUN furent abattu par les membres de l'équipe spéciale que Sally avait envoyés chez eux.

Maude : Pas si vite tous les deux.

Loïc : On ne va pas vous laisser partir aussi facilement.

Commandeur : Vous ? Vous être les soldats que nous avons accueillis…

Vincent : Bonne réponse. Et merci encore pour votre charmante accueille.

Maude : Et avant de parti on voulait vous saluer une dernière fois.

Complètement encercler par le groupe de mobian qui pointé tous une arme cette fois à balle réel contre eux. N'y le président et n'y le commandeur ne pouvait échapper de ce qui aller arriver.

Maude : Adieu humain pathétique.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'abattre leurs deux cibles tous les mobians fur immobiliser par une puissante énergie cyan.

Maude : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tirait ?!

Alors qu'ils tenté tous de lutté contre l'énergie qui l'aient empêché de menais à bien leur mission Silver apparue entourait de son énergie.

Maude : Toi ! Relâche nous chien des humains !

Malgré toute les menace qu'il recevais Silver ne lâcha pas prise bien au contraire il augmenta son emprise sur eux pour les forcer à se mettre à genoux.

Sonic : C'est bien Silver continue à le maintenir le temps qu'on leurs retire leurs armes et qu'on l'est arrête.

Silver : Sans problème.

Rouge : Monsieur le président, commandeur venais avec moi je vais vous conduire en lieux sur.

Une fois le président et le commandeur éloigner du danger et les armes des mobian de Sally retirait Sonic et Amy s'apprêter à les interroger.

Sonic : Maintenant dites-nous ou est Shadow et ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Maude avec un large sourire : Oh l'autre chien des humains ? En ce moment il doit être dans la niche que notre reine a faite construire rien que pour lui.

Silver énerver : Ou est-il ?!

Vincent avec un sombre sourire : Ne t'en fait pas tu le reverras très bientôt.

Amy sortant son marteau : Je vous préviens si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal je vous le ferai payer très chère.

Maude amusé : Pour sa il faudrait que tu en aies l'occasion.

Alors que Sonic et Amy attendais l'arrivée des soldats du GUN pour qu'ils puissent arrêter tout le groupe de mobian Silver lui continuer à les maintenir immobile pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Tout se passa bien pendant un petit moment jusqu'à que Silver fur lui aussi toucher par des tirs de fléchette hypodermiques.

Amy : Silver !

Contrairement à Tails qui lui c'était écrouler sous les effets d'une seule dose de tranquillisant Silver lui résister comme il pouvait malgré qu'il en avait reçu plus de cinq dans son dos. En un éclair Amy et Sonic était déjà en train de combattre les renforts de Sally pendant que Silver tenté de résister aux effets des somnifères.

Maude amusé : On dirait que tu fatigue gamin ?

Silver serrant les dents : Ferme la…

Maude : Bon les gags je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

Loïc : Je suis d'accord mais la reine ne sera pas heureuse quand elle apprendra qu'on n'a pas réussi à éliminer c'est deux humains…

Maude : Ce n'est que temporaire on pourra toujours s'en charger plus tard.

Silver : Vous n'irez nulle part !

Maude en souriant : Tu crois ça ? Ne nous sous-estime pas.

Sur ces mots tous les mobians retenu par Silver se mirent à résister à son énergie avec une force incroyable. A cause de leur nombre et de leur force surnaturelle plus les effets de somnifère Silver commença à faiblir petit à petit.

Silver penser : Je dois…tenir… Si je veux retrouver mon père je dois les retenir…

Déterminer à ne pas lâcher prise Silver libéra le plus d'énergie qu'il le pouvait au point ou son corps commencer à dégager une aura rouge sang. Son objectif était d'exercer une pression assez forte sur eux pour qu'il perde tous connaissance.

Le duel de force continua de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux camps ne cède. La démonstration de puissance de Silver surprenez beaucoup les autres mobian qui n'imaginer pas qu'a son âge il soit aussi puissant.

De leur côté Amy et Sonic avait presque terminer de repousser les renforts de Sally qui préférait battre en retraite plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être capturait. Mais du coup les deux hérissons s'était un peu éloigner de Silver sans le remarquer alors qu'il lutté pour maintenir son emprise.

Silver penser : Comment ils peuvent autant résister ? Ils dégagent tous une énergie bizarre…

Maude penser : Merde il ne lâche toujours pas prise… Si on veut se dégager de son emprise on doit réussir à le déconcentrait au moins quelque second.

Pour réussir à se libérait de l'emprise du jeune hérisson Maude concentra toute son énergie dans sa main pour réussir à la relever et pouvoir enfin contre attaquer. Après une intense lutte elle finit par réussir à tirait un laser d'énergie similaire au Chaos Spear de Shadow sur Silver mais qui était aussi composer de flamme. L'attaque toucha le jeune hérisson de plein fouet dans l'épaule la traversant presque entièrement tout en ouvrant légèrement son cou. Complètement prit par surprit Silver relâcha sa concentration permettant à tous les mobians de Sally de se libérait.

Maude : Parfait. Maintenant occupons nous de cette vermine. La reine ne nous pardonnera plus facilement d'avoir laissé s'échapper c'est deux humains si on lui ramène se monstre.

Vincent : Excellente idée on vas lui apprendre à se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

Silver fatiguer : Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser prendre…

Loïc : Tu t'es vue gamin ? Tu pense vraiment pouvoir nous résister bien longtemps dans ton état ?

Maude : Et vois les choses du bon coté on va t'amener voir ton père.

La seule réponse que Silver donna fut un fort grognement ressemblant beaucoup à celui d'un fauve en furie. Même s'il il était blesser et lutté contre les effets des somnifères il était prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Et c'est sans la moindre hésitation que les huit mobian adultes se ruèrent pour attaquer Silver. Mais malgré son état Silver tenais bon même si c'est adversaire l'attaqué en utilisant eux aussi de l'énergie du Chaos.

Silver penser : Es que je devrais passer en mode Chaos ? Non je risquerais d'en perdre le contrôle et de blesser maman et oncle Sonic. Dans se cas je vais utiliser tout se qui me reste en énergie contre eux.

En mettant a profil tout ce qu'il avait appris durant c'est longues heures d'entrainement avec sa famille Silver parvenais t'en bien que mal à tenir le choc et même à blesser ses adversaires en retour. Et finalement Amy et Sonic finirent par revenir lui prêter main forte dès l'instant ou ils avaient remarqué dans quelle situation se trouver le jeune hérisson. Voulant absolument capturait Silver, Maude et son groupe se préparait à faire aux trois hérissons. Mais un appel sur leurs communicateurs les stoppa dans leurs démarches.

Soldat : A tout les soldat ordre de repli. Je répète ordre de repli a tous. On nous signale d'important renfort en approche de votre position.

Vincent : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Maude : Pas le choix ont obéi au ordre.

C'est à contre cœur que tout le groupe se mirent à fuir à une vitesse certes inférieure a c'elle que pouvait prendre Sonic mais qui rester quand même bien au-dessus de la moyenne.

Silver : Et revenais !

Amy attrapant Silver : Laisser l'ai partir Silver.

Silver : Mais…

Amy : Tu n'es pas en état de les poursuivre. Si on le fessait on risquerait de tombé a nouveau dans une embuscade.

Silver : Ouais…

Voyant bien que sa mère avait raison Silver relâcha son énergie avant de perdre connaissance à cause des somnifères et de ses blessures.

Sonic : Il va bien ?

Amy : Ouais… je pense… mais on doit vite rentrer il perd beaucoup de sang…

Sonic : Dans se cas allons chez toi c'est plus sûr et les filles doivent être inquiète pour nous.

Amy : Tu as raison…

Ne voulant pas prendre plus de risque Amy et Sonic retrouvèrent Knuckles qui lui aussi avait dû se battre violemment pour protéger Tails. Une fois tous réunie tout le monde se téléporta chez Amy pour se soigner et évaluer la situation.

* * *

Chez Amy.

Tout le monde réapparu dans le jardin presque sous les yeux des occupent de la maison qui était morte d'inquiétude pour eux après ce qu'elles avaient vue à la télévision. La panique de Blaze s'amplifia quand elle vit Silver dans les bras de sa mère visiblement inconscient et perdant beaucoup de sang.

Blaze : Silver !

Amy : Ça va aller Blaze il va vite récupérait…

Blaze : Pourquoi il ne bouge pas… ?

Sonic : Des soldats de Sally l'ont touché avec des tranquillisant.

Amy : Je vais d'abord m'occuper de lui ensuite je m'occupe de vous tous les garçons.

Sonic : Sa iras pour nous prend tout ton temps pour lui.

Alors que tout le monde entré à l'intérieur de la maison la sonnette de la porte d'entrée s'activa créant une forte tension dans la pièce. C'est Sonic qui s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir prêt a attaqué celui qui était présent.

Au grand soulagement de tout le monde celui qui était à la porte était le docteur Léon.

Amy : Docteur Léon que faite vous ici ?

Léon : J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à la télévision. J'étais tellement inquiet pour vous et Blaze que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous voir.

Amy : Merci on a en effet bien besoin de l'aide d'un médecin...

A la minute ou Léon posa ces yeux sur Silver il se précipita tout de suite à ses coté pour l'examiner.

Léon : Il y a d'autre personne qui ont de t'elle blessure ?

Amy : Non.

Léon : Dans se cas allons dans sa chambre il a besoin de soin au plus vite.

Amy : D'accord.

Une fois dans la chambre Léon se mirent tout de suite au travail très inquiet par la blessure de Silver.

Léon : Ça fait longtemps qu'il a cette blessure ?

Amy : Plus de 20 minutes…

Léon : Ce n'est pas bon… il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et vue sa blessure à l'épaule on devrais le ramenais à l'hôpital pour que je puisse lui passer une radio. Il est fort possible qu'il ait besoin d'une opération…

Amy : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Léon.

Léon : Quoi ? Vous n'être pas sérieux ? Même si j'arriver à arrêter le saignement sa blessure pourrait s'infecter.

Amy : Je sais mais j'ai un moyen de le soigner plus rapidement.

Léon : Quoi ?

Voulant rassurait Léon est vite soigner son fils Amy prit sa Chaos émeraude dans une de ses mains alors que l'autre était sur l'épaule meurtrie du petit hérisson.

Amy : Chaos Heal.

La profonde blessure de Silver se mire à guérir partiellement sous les yeux stupéfier de Léon.

Amy : Sa devrais suffire…

Léon sans voix : Vous… vous faite de la magie ?

Amy : Quoi ? Non pas du tout c'est juste un pouvoir que mon marie ma apprit il y a des années.

Léon : Comment il marche ?

Amy : On utilise l'énergie du Chaos pour aider et accéléré la guérison des blessures subie.

Léon : Impressionnant… vous pouvez soigner toute sorte de blessure même les maladies ?

Amy : Non dans mon cas je ne peux que soigner les blessures physiques dans une moindre mesure. Enfaîte ce pouvoir me demande beaucoup d'énergie du Chaos et vitale. Plus la blessure est importante plus elle est gourmande et dangereuse pour moi à faire…

Léon : Je vois… et pour les maladies ?

Amy : A vrais dire je n'en sais rien… pour moi je doute que j'en sois capable mais peux être Shadow. Après tout son créateur l'avais créé dans le but de pouvoir soigner toute maladie possible…

Léon pensif : Intéressent…

Amy : Hein ?

Léon gêner : Rien… nous avons d'autre problème plus important pour le moment.

Amy : Oui…

Blaze entrant dans la chambre : Comment il va ?

Léon : Très bien grâce au surprenant talent de guérison de sa mère.

Blaze : T'en mieux… vous avez une idée de quand il va se réveiller ?

Amy : Non… Tails lui est toujours endormi alors qu'il n'a reçu qu'une seule dose de tranquillisant…

Léon : Combien en a reçu Silver ?

Amy : Au moins cinq.

Léon : Je vois… dans ce cas il faut tout de même garder un œil sur lui. Une sur dose de tranquillisant peut être dangereux.

Amy : Je sais mais je pense que Silver est lui aussi très résistent à ce genre de produit comme son père. Sa expliquerait pourquoi il a réussi à tenir aussi longtemps…

Léon : Votre fils et marie son tous les deux des êtres extraordinaires qui défit tous ce que je pensé impossible.

Amy : Ce n'est pas pour rien que Shadow est surnommé la forme de vie ultime.

Léon : Et je peux confirmer que ce titre n'est pas volé. Blaze tu peux rester avec lui le temps que j'examine ceux qui sont en bas.

Blaze : Oui bien sûr.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour Silver, Amy et Léon quittèrent la chambre pour aller s'occuper des blesser qui était encore dans le salon. Mais tous se demandais la même chose ou était passé Shadow et comment il aller, et ce que Sally aller faire maintenant.

* * *

 **Bon on peut dire que la situation est plutôt mauvaise pour nos personnages... ( et ce n'est que le début). Même si Sally n'a pas réussi à tuer le président n'y le commandeur ou à capturait Silver. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Silver est en sécurité pour autant ^^... Quelqu'un d'autre viendra pour le chercher...**

 **Je suis sûr que vous, vous demandais ce qui est arriver à Shadow hein ? Patience on le verra la semaine prochaine... (Je sais c'est cruel de ne pas l'avoir inclus dans ce chapitre ^^).**

 **En tout cas rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

Cela fessait maintenant une heure que tout le monde était chez Amy après avoir échappé à l'attaque de Sally. Alors qu'ils se remettaient de leur émotion tout le groupe pouvais voir les première réaction suite aux événements qui s'était passé plus tôt sur les chaines de télévision du pays.

Fanny à la télévision : Comme vous pouvais le voir sur s'est images la tentative de libération de l'agent Shadow the hedgehog s'est soldé par un désastre complet. Tout à commencer par un tir qui a touché la reine Sally alors qu'elle était sur le point de conclure la libération. A ce moment encore nous ignorons d'où provenait le tir n'y si la reine et gravement blesser. Mais les conséquences de cette acta son malheureusement lourde. Suite à cette attaque les soldats de la reine Sally ont ouvert le feu sur les soldats du GUN ainsi que sur leur leadeur et le président. Pour le moment le bilan est de vingt soldat tué et prêt d'une trentaine de blesser. Du coté des soldats de la reine Sally on déplore une dizaine de mort et quelques soldats capturait. A l'heure actuel nous n'avons aucune information de si oui ou non le président ou le commandeur on était pris dans les échanges de tirs.

Tina : Vous savez si le président et le commandeur vont bien ?

Knuckles : Oui Rouge ma envoyer un message pour me confirmer qu'elle était bien arrivée au QG du GUN avec eux.

Sonic : Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance si on était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard sa aurait était trop tard pour eux…

Fanny à la télévision : Malheureusement on m'informe que suite à cette attaque on nous signale de nombreux incident dans tout le pays. Beaucoup de ressortissant mobian on était choqué par l'attenta contre la reine Sally est se montre très violent causant beaucoup de dégât et de blesser. On vous tiendra au courant dès qu'on aura plus d'information.

Sonic : Géniale Sally a eu ce qu'elle voulait… avec sa elle peut l'avoir sa guerre…

Tina : C'est certain déjà qu'avant il y avait beaucoup de tension dans ce pays mais avec ça... On va assister à une révolte de tout c'est partisan…

Anna inquiète : Et pour Shadow… ?

Amy inquiète : D'après Silver il n'était même pas là. On va devoir le retrouver est vite…

* * *

Dans la chambre de Silver.

De son côté Silver commencer à se réveiller doucement de son sommeille forcer. Sa première réaction fut de vouloir se relever tout de suite pour savoir ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Mais la douleur dans son bras l'en dissuada très vite.

Blaze : Ton épaule te fait encore mal ?

Silver : Ouais…

Blaze : Tu veux que je demande à ta mère qu'elle te soignait à nouveau ?

Silver : Pas la peine je vais vite récupérait et elle doit déjà être fatiguer après tout ce qui s'est passé…

Blaze : Comme tu voudras…

Silver : Tu sais si on a du nouveau sur mon père ?

Blaze : Non désoler…

Silver très inquiet : Je n'aime pas sa… je n'arrive toujours pas à le localiser ou à lui parler.

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas les soldats de Sally qui pourrons lui faire du mal.

Silver inquiet : Tu te trompes ils le peuvent…

Blaze : Que veux-tu dire ?

Silver très inquiet : Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais certain des soldats de Sally pouvait utiliser de l'énergie du chaos comme nous… Et mon père est vulnérable à cette énergie…comme moi...

Blaze : C'est aussi pour sa qu'ils on put te blesser à ce point à l'épaule ?

Silver : Ouais... je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde.

Blaze : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils pouvaient faire ça.

Silver déterminer : Tu as raison mais la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais plus à utiliser tous mes pouvoir ou puissance contre eux.

Sonic arrivant : Pour le moment il n'est pas encore question de tout sa Silver.

Silver : Je sais mais…

Sonic : Nous aussi on est très inquiet pour Shadow mais on va le retrouver tu as ma parole.

Silver : Merci…

Sonic : Tu penses que tu peux sortir du lit ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

Sonic : Dans se cas prépare toi on doit aller au QG du GUN.

Silver : Ok.

C'est sans hésitation que les deux enfants rejoignirent les adultes qui était toujours en bas.

Amy : Silver sa vas mieux ?

Silver : Oui j'ai encore du mal a bougé mon bras mais sa vas.

Léon : Dans ce cas je vais te poser une écharpe d'immobilisation le temps que tu sois guérie.

Silver : Merci… Oncle Tails n'est pas encore réveilliez ?

Sonic : Non. On dirait qu'il lui faut plus de temps pour que les effets des somnifères se dissipe. Mais il va bien.

Amy : Dans ce cas on vas devoir y aller sans lui.

Anna : Ce n'est pas un problème Tina et moi ont vas veiller sur lui.

Léon : Je vais aussi garder un œil sur lui au cas où.

Amy : Très bien allons y avec le Chaos Control. Ce sera plus prudent.

Tous ceux qui devait aller au QG du GUN posèrent une de leur main sur une des personnes qui pouvais utiliser le Chaos Control pour éviter d'être attaqué sur la route.

* * *

QG du GUN.

Tout le groupe apparue à l'entrée du bâtiment entourait par une véritable armée de soldat armé jusqu'au dent. Très vite Rouge arriva pour les conduire en salle de crise ou le président et le commandeur tenté de gérait au mieux la situation.

Commandeur : Ils sont là.

Président : Oh merci d'être venu aussi vite.

Sonic : De rien et heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

Commandeur : C'est grâce à vous.

Président : En particulier toi Silver merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait.

Silver : Ce n'était rien.

Président : Allons-nous asseoir autour d'une table on a beaucoup de chose à traiter.

C'est sans attendre que tout le monde se placèrent autour d'une immense table avec devant eux des dizaines d'écran montrant diverses zones du pays.

Président : Je ne vais pas vous mentir la situation est très mauvaise.

Sonic : On sait où est passé Sally ?

Commandeur : Non elle a profité du chaos de la situation pour s'échapper.

Amy : Elle nous a bien eux encore une fois.

Président : Je suis d'accord avec vous. On n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle irait jusqu'à mettre en scène une attaque contre elle-même… Il va être très difficile de prouver que nous ne sommes en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé…

Rouge : Maintenant on sait pourquoi elle tenait autan a cette peine de prison. Elle voulait une tribune pour sa mise en scène plus un otage de taille…

Commandeur : Visiblement… la question maintenant est de savoir comment nous allons procéder…

Silver : Simple allons chez elle pour l'arrêter et ramener mon père de force !

Amy : Silver calme toi les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

Silver : Mais…

Président : Ta mère a raison. As-tu au moins la moindre idée d'où se trouve Shadow en ce moment ou de pourquoi vous avez perdu contact ?

Silver : Non…

Commandeur : Dans ce cas attaqué sans réfléchir ou de façon précipiter et sans information le mettrait en danger lui et ceux qui tenterait de le secourir.

Sonic : Alors on fait quoi ? On attend sans rien faire est en laissant Sally nous attaqué sans riposter ?

Président : Non… bien sûr que non. Pour le moment on doit d'abord calmer le vent de révolte de la population mobian plus renforcer nos défenses au maximum. Avec ce qui vient de se passer ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sally ne nous déclare la guerre. On lancera un plan de sauvetage quand on en saura plus sur ce qui est arriver à Shadow.

Amy : Mais comment compter vous faire pour savoir tout sa alors que même Silver n'arrive plus à le contacter ?

Commandeur : On va avoir recoure à un moyen plus classique. Notre agent infiltrait vas se charger de le localiser et de nous donner le plus d'information possible.

Rouge : Alexis ?

Commandeur : Oui il devrait bientôt atteindre le château de Sally. Avec un peu de chance il devrait vite avoir des informations sur ce qui se passe sur place.

Sonic : Il arrivera à trouver Shadow ?

Commandeur : C'est notre meilleure chance. Grace à l'aide de Shadow il a réussi à intégrer les soldats de Sally et à gagner leurs confiances. Il était même prévu qu'il soit présenté à Sally pour qu'il intègre leur groupe d'élite.

Président : Par conséquence je vous demanderais de bien vouloir attendre que notre agent et put obtenir des informations avant de passé à l'action.

Silver : Mais papa est en danger…

Sonic : On sait mais si on veut le sauver on doit être bien préparait sinon on se mettra tous en danger. Rassure-toi ton père est fort et il en a vue d'autre.

Rouge : En plus je doute que Sally tente de le tué… il est un bien trop bon otage. Sally sait très bien qu'on viendra tenter de le libérait. Elle doit attendre qu'on vienne pour tous nous éliminer ou nous capturait.

Président : C'est bien pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas agir pour le moment. Vous être nos meilleures chances de retrouver Shadow et d'arrêter Sally.

Commandeur : Avez-vous d'autre information à nous donner ?

Silver : Oui… certain soldat de Sally avait des pouvoir comme moi ou mon père…

Commandeur : Quoi ?! Qu'elle soldats ?

Silver : Les parents de ceux avec qui j'étais à l'école…

Commandeur : Président…

Président : Oui c'est encore pire que ce qu'on le penser… on a absolument besoin de Shadow pour pouvoir les contrer.

Commandeur : Et sa Sally le savait très bien c'est pour cela qu'elle a voulu arrêter Silver. Elle devait vouloir attirait Shadow et votre groupe pour avoir le champ libre pour nous attaquer…

Président : Mais le sacrifice de Shadow à prit Sally de cour. Elle a dû préférer être sûr d'avoir Shadow sous contrôle que Silver et attendre qu'il vienne à elle pour le capturait aussi.

Commandeur : Quoi qu'il en soit-je vous conseil de rester très prudent est rester en contact avec nous.

Une fois cette mit tous d'accord avec le président et le commandeur tout le monde retourna chez Amy pour faire le point avec ceux qui était rester du groupe.

* * *

Un peu plus tard chez Amy et Silver.

Tails : Alors nous somme coincer ?

Sonic : Pour le moment. Mais dès qu'on s'aura ou Sally garde Shadow on ira le chercher. Et ensuite on s'occupera de Sally une bonne fois pour toute.

Tina : Ça va être dur… avec ce qui vient d'arriver elle est sûr d'avoir l'appui de tous les royaume mobian et de ceux qui vive dans ce pays…

Anna : Sauf qu'on a plus le choix on doit l'arrêter même si on doit passer pour les méchants de l'histoire.

Sonic : C'est ce qu'on va faire. Mais pour le moment on doit attendre et rester prudent. Il est certain que Sally va nous cibler en premier.

Amy : Dans ce cas on devrais rester grouper le plus possible ici. La maison reste toujours protéger part le champ de force. Même si les soldats de Sally peuvent utiliser des pouvoir ils auront du mal à la passer.

Knuckles : Désoler mais je dois retourner sur Angel Island pour veilliez sur la Master émeraude en attendant qu'on passe à l'attaque.

Tina : Ce n'est pas trop risqué ?

Knuckles : C'est mon devoir d'y être.

Tails : De toute façon une partie de l'île est protéger par un bouclier presque aussi puissant que celui d'ici.

Rouge : Si jamais il y a le moindre problème rejoigniez nous sur l'île comme lors du combat contre Néo.

Amy : Sa marche laisser moi m'occuper de vous ramener chez vous par téléportation.

C'est en un éclair que Amy ramena toute la famille de Knuckles chez lui pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa garde. Elle profita de son voyage pour aller chercher Oméga qui était toujours chez Anna.

Amy : Bon et maintenant… ?

Sonic : On attend que le GUN découvre ce qui est arriver à Shadow…

Amy : J'aimerais tellement y aller tout de suite...

Sonic : Moi aussi mais si Sally a vraiment trouvé le moyen d'exploiter l'énergie du chaos alors on doit la joué fine cette fois… Car elle sait qu'on va venir le chercher et elle nous attend.

Amy : Elle nous a totalement piéger…

Sonic : Peut-être mais c'est la dernière fois.

Amy : Je l'espère… tu sais ou est Silver ?

Sonic : Dans le jardin avec Blaze. Il tente encore de contacter Shadow.

Amy : Je voulais vérifier son bras mais je pense que je devrais les laisser seul tous les deux…

Sonic : Ouais… c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. Quand il se sentira prêt il viendra déjà nous voir.

Amy : Et Léon il est partie ?

Sonic : Je crois... enfin je l'ai vue partir avec Anna et elle est revenue sans lui.

Amy : Normal il doit avoir énormément de travail à l'hôpital avec tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Sonic : Ouais... Tout ça à cause de Sally.

C'est donc à contre cœur que tout le monde attendait de recevoir plus d'information pour pouvoir voler au secours de Shadow. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'ils aller très vite le revoir...

* * *

Fin de la journée dans le château de Sally.

Après son retour dans son château Sally avait d'abord dû aller se soigner en urgence à cause de la balle qu'elle avait reçu dans le bras. Cet événement non prévu dans son plan l'avait mis particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

Sally furieuse : Je jure je veux le nom de celui qui c'est charger du tir ! Il devait juste me frôler pas me trouer le bras !

Marc : Je vais m'en occuper est je veillerais à ce qu'il soir bien punie.

Sally furieuse : Je veux qu'il soit torturé et exécuter avec toute sa famille !

Marc : Ok se sera fait.

Sally furieuse : J'te jure cette affaire a était un vrai fiasco. Le président et le commandeur se son échapper en vie et se rat blanc n'a pas était capturait non plus.

Marc : Oui mais maintenant tout le peuple mobian et prêt à passer à la guerre. Tu as juste à faire une déclaration et la guerre sera lancer.

Sally : Non on va les faire attendre encore un peu. Je veux que les mobians m'imagine entre la vie et la mort à cause de s'est humains.

Marc : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Sally : Oui surtout qu'on n'a pas encore éliminer tout ce qu'il pourrait leur faire gagner cette guerre. C'est seulement quand on se sera débarrasser de ses trois menaces qu'on lancera l'assaut.

Marc : Par qu'elle menace tu veux commencer ?

Sally : C'elle de l'île.

Marc : Ça va être dur elle est bien mieux protégée qu'avant…

Sally : C'est pour cela que nous allons utiliser notre nouvelle arme pour éliminer c'est trois menaces.

Marc : D'après les scientifiques l'opération c'est bien passé. Ils l'on remit dans sa cellule en attendant qu'il se réveilliez.

Sally : Très bien enfin une bonne nouvel. Quand il sera réveillé on testera son obéissance avant de l'envoyer sur le terrain. En attends je vais m'entretenir avec les deux équipes spéciales.

Apprenant qu'au moins la partie la plus important de son plan avait fonctionnait Sally retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur. Elle était maintenant impatiente de passé à l'étape suivante.

* * *

Entré du château.

Après avoir traversé tout le royaume aussi vite qu'il avait pu Alexis était enfin arriver aux portes de l'entrée du château de Sally. Sur la route il avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé et de ce que le GUN attendait de lui. C'est donc déterminer qu'il s'avança jusqu'au porte du château avant d'être arrêté par les gardes.

Garde 1 : Qui es-tu ?

Alexis : Je m'appelle Alexis j'ai été inviter par des soldats de la reine Sally.

Garde 2 : Qu'elle soldat ?

Alexis : Les soldats du groupe dirigé par Maude.

La réaction des deux gardes devant la demande d'Alexis fut d'éclater de rire tellement sa demande leurs sembler invraisemblable.

Garde 1 : Tu te rends compte que tu parles des meilleurs soldats du royaume ?

Garde 2 : Ils font partie d'un groupe d'élite qui œuvre au côté de notre reine. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va croire le premier venu quand il nous dit qu'il les connait ?

Alexis : Mais je vous assure que je l'ai connait.

Garde 1 : Mais oui. Aller dégage de la, avant qu'on perde patience et qu'on te jette en prison.

Alexis : Demandais au moins à l'un d'entre vous verrez que je ne mens pas !

Garde 2 agacer : Bon on dirait qu'on va devoir se montrait plus dur avec toi.

Agacer par l'insistance d'Alexis les deux gardes était sur le point de l'arrêter pour son impertinence. Par chance pour lui Maude et son groupe l'avait aperçu depuis l'intérieur du château est était arriver juste à temps pour les arrêter.

Maude : Laisser l'eu entrer.

Garde 1 : Quoi ? Vous ici…

Maude : Ce jeune mobian est notre inviter traiter l'eux avec respect.

Garde 2 : Oui bien sûr.

Maude : Excuse l'aient. Nous sommes un peu tendus depuis que notre reine a était attaqué.

Alexis : Je comprends. D'ailleurs elle va bien ?

Maude : Oui on était sur le point d'aller la voir. Vient avec nous.

C'est sans autre problème que Alexis arriva jusqu'à la salle du trône ou se trouver déjà le reste des soldats d'élite de Sally.

Sally : Bien puisse que tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer à faire le point sur la situation.

Mobian lion : Un instant ma reine il me semble qu'il y a un intrus dans cette salle.

D'un coup tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent sur Alexis se demandant qui il était et pourquoi il était ici.

Sally : En effet… qui es-tu ?

Maude : C'est le jeune soldat dont on vous avait parlez ma reine.

Sally : Oh celui du GUN….

Alexis : Oui vos soldats mon proposer de les rejoindre il y a peu. Proposition que j'ai accepté avec joie.

Mobian hyène : Car tu crois que tu mérites de rejoindre notre groupe d'élite ? Qu'elle arrogance.

Loïc : Nous l'avons vue à l'œuvre tout le temps ou on était infiltré auprès de c'est humain.

Vincent : Du coup nous somme bien placer pour savoir qu'il mérite d'être ici.

Mobian ours amusé : Venant de vous je m'attend au pire. A ce qu'on sait vous n'avez pas était capable d'éliminer vos deux cibles n'y de capturait la troisième.

Maude agacer : Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! La seule raison pour là qu'elle on a échouer c'est à cause de ce maudit rat blanc !

Mobian lion en rigolant : Encore mieux. Vous avez été mise en déroute par un gamin.

Vincent énerver : Car vous pensez que vos auriez fait mieux ?!

Mobian hyène avec un sourire arrogant : Evidemment.

Alexis penser : Je suis tombé chez des fou…

Sally agacer : Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer !

Devant l'autorité de leur reine tous les soldats mirent un genou à terre tout en s'excusant du terrible spectacle qu'ils offrait.

Sally : C'est à moi seul que revient le droit de choisir qui peux rejoindre vos rend ou non. J'avais chargé le groupe de Maude de trouver des mobians qui pourrait grossir nos rend. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas été déçu de leurs trouvaille. Alors s'y ils estiment que ce jeune mobian est apte à vous rejoindre je suis prêt à lui laisser sa chance.

Alexis : Je vous en remercie. Je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Sally : Je l'espère bien. Maintenant donné moi plus de détaille sur pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu mener à bien votre mission ?

Maude : On était sur le point d'éliminer le président et le commandeur mais à cause de l'intervention de se rat blanc on a échouer…

Sally : Il était aussi fort que ça pour réussir à vous faire échouer ?

Maude : Il nous a d'abord pris par surprise… mais oui il est devenu beaucoup plus fort.

Sally : Hum… sa confirme ce que vos enfants avait déclarait il y a peu… On doit vraiment le prendre au sérieux… J'ai préférait d'aborde avoir son père car je le jugé plus dangereux mais se gamin reste aussi un monstre ne le sous-estimer plus.

Tous : Oui majesté.

Sally : Et pour toi le nouveau j'ai un cadeau de bien venu qui t'attend et peut être même une récompense juste après.

Alexis : Euh merci pour cet accueil. Puis-je savoir qu'elle est se cadeau ?

Sally : J'ai entendu dire que tu as était le soufre douleur de ce monstre des humains. Alors je t'offre l'opportunité de prendre ta revanche.

Alexis : Comment ça ?

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Vient avec moi je vais te montrer quelque chose.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt.

Alors que Alexis tenté de rentré dans le château Shadow lui se réveiller de son douloureux sommeille complètement étourdi et avec l'impression que son corps était en feu.

Shadow : Ou je suis… ?

Sa vision était encore trop floue pour reconnaître la grande cellule ou il avait été attaqué la veille.

Shadow : Merde qu'es qu'il mon fait… ? Mes mains me font tellement mal…

Alors qu'il lutté de très longues minutes de toute ses forces pour se redresser pour au moins être assied Shadow observa ses bras pour constater qu'on lui avait retirait ses limiteurs et placer d'autre bracelet qui lui fessait atrocement souffrir.

Shadow : Pourquoi il mon mit c'est truc ?

N'aiment pas l'idée de garder ce qu'on lui avait mis autour de ses poignet Shadow tenta de les retirait. Mais quand il tira dessus il ressenti une immense douleur comme s'ils étaient littéralement accrochés dans sa peau. Et dès l'instant où il insista un peu plus dessus le sombre hérisson reçu une très forte décharge électrique le fessant hurler de douleur avant de s'effondrais au sol luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

Alors qu'il avait encore du mal à récupérait du choc qu'il avait reçu la porte de sa cellule s'ouvris laissant entrer Sally accompagner d'une vingtaine de soldats. Les yeux de Shadow s'élargie quand il reconnue les soldats qu'il avait dû supporter au GUN mais surtout la présence d'Alexis à leur côté.

Sally : Alors bien dormi ?

Shadow en grognant : Vous allez regretter ce que vous m'avez fait…

Même si à ce moment Shadow voulait de tout son cœur étriper toutes les personnes qu'il avait devant lui son corps n'était pas encore assez remis pour lui permettre ne serait-ce de se relever.

Sally : Eh bien on dirait que les sédatifs ont toujours pas mal d'effet sur lui.

Mobian lion : L'équipe scientifique à était obliger de le drogué en continue pour qu'il ne se réveilliez pas durant l'opération. D'après eux la dose et la quantité qu'ils ont employé sur lui suffirait à tuer tous les habitant d'une ville.

Sally : Ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'il est opérationnel dès ce soir pour sa mission sa mes égales.

Shadow : De quoi tu parles ?

Sally : Tu vas vite le savoir. En attendant tu aimes tes nouveaux bracelets ?

Shadow : Pourquoi tu ma mit ses trucs ?

Sally : Ils font en sorte que tu restes sous mon contrôle. Ils agissent directement sur ton petit cerveau pour conserver ta soumission envers moi. Et le plus drôle c'est que plus tu tenteras de me résister plus leurs emprises s'intensifiera sur toi comme un poison. Et d'ici peu ils auront tellement d'emprise sur toi que tu ne seras plus qu'un pantin sans âme.

Shadow : Quoi ?!

Sally avec un sourire diabolique : Et oui tu es à moi maintenant et pour toujours.

Shadow en grognant : Si c'est vrai alors je vais me l'ai arraché de force !

Sally : N'y pense même pas. Ils sont implantés directement dans tes poignet et conçu pour t'électrocuter si tu tentes de les retirait. Et n'espère pas qu'ils soient en manque d'énergie ils puisent leurs énergies directement de la tienne.

Shadow : Je le ferais même si je dois me trancher les bras !

Sally : Quoi ?!

Déterminer à ne pas devenir l'esclave de Sally Shadow rassemble toute l'énergie du chaos qu'il pouvait dans ses mains pour les faire exploser.

Sally furieuse : N'y pense même pas !

Ne voulant pas que sa nouvelle arme soit inutilisable Sally surprit Shadow en lui tirant déçu avec un Chaos Spear enflammer. Elle fut si puissance qu'elle coupa Shadow dans son action. A nouveau allonger au sol Shadow ne pouvait plus rien faire. Heureuse de son œuvre Sally s'avança jusqu'à mettre son pied sur le dessus de la tête de Shadow pour lui écraser le visage au sol.

Sally : On dirait que ta nouvelle situation te déplaît ? Mais je vais être claire je t'interdis de tenter d'enlever tes contrôleurs de qu'elle que façon qui sois. As-tu compris ?!

Dès l'instant où Sally donna cette ordre Shadow pouvait l'entendre se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête. Cela lui donna l'impression qu'on lui enfoncer des milliers de petites aiguilles dans sa tête tout en lui donnant des chocs électriques.

Sally : Alors ?!

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui j'ai compris.

Cèdent à la douleur Shadow accepta de se sous mettre à l'ordre de Sally à contre cœur.

Sally : C'est mieux. Maintenant on va pouvoir avancer ensemble et rattraper ce que t'on fils a fait.

Shadow : Comment ça ?

Sally : Lors de ta supposer libération on avait prévu d'éliminer le président et le commandeur. Mais ton gamin a réussi à faire échouer mon équipe en leur permettant de prendre la fuite. Et d'après eux il serait devenu bien plus fort que ce que nous le pensions.

En entend ce que son fils avais fait le cœur de Shadow se réchauffa un peu de fierté et d'espoir. Mais Sally aller très vite détruire se peut espoir qui venais de naître.

Sally : Alors je me demande es que tu aurais entraîné ton fils par hasard ?

Ne voulant pas que Sally prenne Silver pour cible prioritaire Shadow tenta de mentir mais même là ses contrôleurs agissaient sur son esprit pour l'obliger à dire la vérité.

Shadow serrant les dents : Ou…i… je l'ai fait…

Sally : Sa explique bien des choses… En sois ça ne change pas vraiment mon plan… sa vas juste rendre les choses plus amusantes. Maintenant que se détaille est éclairci on va passer à autre chose. Reconnais-tu mes chers soldats ?

Shadow en grognant : Evidemment… J'ai écraser la moitié il y a peu et l'autre j'ai dû les supporter sur mon lieux travail.

Sally : Ravi de voir que tu as encore des neurones qui marche. Vois-tu ils font tous parti de mon équipe spéciale l'élite de mon armée. La partie que tu as côtoyer était là pour te surveiller et permettre la réussite de mon plan.

Shadow : Je suis vraiment très impressionné…

Sally : Oh rassure toi une grande partie de mon armée possède aussi des pouvoirs à base d'énergie du chaos. Même si elle n'est en rien comparable à nous.

Shadow : Evidemment tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de donner libre accès à une t'elle puissance à un si grand nombre.

Sally : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi j'ai toujours un moyen d'éviter ce genre de problème. Comme pour toi. Mon armée est invincible et devient à chaque jour de plus en plus puissante. D'ailleurs regard qui vient de rejoindre les rangs de mon armé.

A ce moment le regard de Shadow se concentra sur Alexis qui rester là sans bouger essayant de cacher la peine qu'il avait pour lui. Ne voulant pas que la couverture de Alexis soit dévoilée Shadow lutta de toute ses forces pour éviter de dire tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, même si par conséquence il sentait que ses contrôleurs gagner en contrôle sur son esprit.

Shadow : Je devrais me sentir effrayer par se rater ? Si ça en avait tenu qu'à moi cet insecte ne serait jamais resté au sein du GUN. Il ne doit son salut qu'au quota de soldat mobian que le commandeur voulait absolument atteindre.

En voyant le sombre hérisson continuer à le couvrir malgré sa situation Alexis se sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider tout de suite. Mais s'il voulait le faire il devait d'abord convaincre Sally de l'intégré dans son équipe rapprocher. Même si cela signifier devoir se montrer cruel envers Shadow.

Alexis : Même maintenant tu continues à me traiter comme de la merde ?

Shadow : Tu ne vaux guère mieux. Et te voir ici confirme ce que je penser sur toi.

Alexis : Tu vas regretter tout ce que tu m'as fait ou dit salle monstre des humains.

Sally : C'est justement pour cela que je tes inviter ici.

Alexis : Quoi ?

Sally : Je t'offre l'opportunité de prendre ta revanche. Lâche-toi sur lui sans crainte il ne peut plus rien faire sans mon ordre.

Alexis : Vous n'auriez pas pu faire meilleur cadeau pour moi reine Sally.

Sally : Je t'en prie. Et toi espèce de chien j'espère que tu te souviens de mes ordres ? Interdiction d'attaqué sans mon autorisation.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Complètement soumit aux ordres de Sally, Shadow resta assied au sol ne pouvant de toute façon pas se relever.

Alexis penser : Je suis désolé…

C'est à contre cœur que Alexis commença à frapper Shadow aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans le ventre. A cause du fait qu'il était encore affaiblie Shadow nu pas besoin de joué la comédie sur la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Shadow parlant très bas : Ne te retient pas.

Alexis : Comme tu voudras…

Voyant qu'on ne l'arrêter pas Alexis continua de frapper Shadow pendant un temps interminable. Ce n'est qu'après dix longue minutes que Sally intervenu pour enfin l'arrêter alors que Shadow était déjà dans une mare de sang.

Sally : Se fut très distrayant mais j'ai encore besoin de lui pour aujourd'hui.

Alexis : Très bien de toute façon il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sally : Tu as raison et vue ta petit démonstration je vais demandais à ce que toi aussi tu bénéficie de notre sérum. Grace à sa toi aussi tu pourras exploite l'énergie du Chaos.

Alexis : Vous être vraiment trop généreuse majesté.

Sally : Merci. Et toi dépêche-toi de vite te remettre tu as du boulot à faire pour moi.

Alexis : Vous auriez dû me le dire j'y serait aller moins fort si j'avais su que vous aviez encore besoin de lui.

Sally : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Il a des pouvoirs de soin et des capacités de régénération n'est-ce pas ?

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Sally : Alors utilise l'es pour que tu puisses commencer à me servir. A présent tu es mon arme ultime et ton fils sera le prochain.

Shadow : Quoi ?! Que compte tu lui faire ?!

Sally : A ton avis ? Au départ c'est lui qui aurait dû être à ta place. Mais quand tu t'es proposer si héroïquement de le remplacer j'ai accepté ta proposition uniquement parce que j'estimer que tu étais une plus grande menace que lui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais laisser ta progéniture en liberté. Et si tu veux savoir c'est toi qui iras le chercher pour me le ramener ici pour que lui aussi devienne mon esclave. D'ailleurs merci de l'avoir rendu plus fort il me sera encore plus utile pour écraser mes ennemis.

C'est sur ces mots que tout le groupe quittèrent la cellule le temps que Shadow soit prêt pour sa première mission. De son côté Alexis fut conduit vers l'équipe scientifique pour recevoir son sérum qui l'obligerait à rester au lit un moment le temps que son corps s'adapte avant d'intégrait définitivement l'équipe délite de Sally.

* * *

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Sally entra à nouveau dans la cellule de Shadow accompagner du groupe de Maude.

Sally : Pas trop tôt. J'espère que tu as hâte pour ta première mission pour moi.

Shadow : Crois-moi je trouverais un moyen de me libérait de ton emprise et si ce n'est pas moi un autre le fera.

Sally : Tu as encore de l'espoir en toi ? Comme tu es amusant. Profite s'en bien temps que tu as encore la possibilité de ressentir quoi se soit. Je te rappel que tes contrôleurs finiront par te transformer en pantin sans âme.

Shadow : Je n'ai pas oublié mais j'ai encore du temps avant que cela n'arrive.

Sally : Dans ce cas on vas un peu tester ta résistance contre eux histoire d'accélérait leurs emprises sur toi.

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sally : Je veux que tu me débarrasse d'une des trois menaces qui pèse encore contre moi en ce moment. Alors tu vas partir avec mon équipe pour voler la Master Émeraude qui se trouve sur Angel Island.

Shadow : Pourquoi tu veux cette Émeraude ?

Sally : Juste pour éviter que Sonic ou le GUN tente de l'utiliser contre moi comme vous l'aviez fait contre Néo. Petite précision évidente je t'interdis d'utiliser la Master Émeraude de qu'elle que façon qui sois.

Même si l'idée de priver sa famille d'un des seuls moyens qui pourrait leur permettre de vaincre Sally ou lui-même Shadow ne résista pas à l'ordre de Sally. Avec sa il espérait ralentir au maximum l'avancer de l'emprise des contrôleurs qui petit à petit prenait le contrôle de son esprit ce qui bientôt l'empêchera de pouvoir résister à la moindre demande de Sally même les pires.

Sally : Ah une dernière chose. Si jamais tu vois ta chère ex collègue chauve sourie du GUN tue là.

Shadow : Quoi ?!

Sally : Quoi un problème avec mon ordre ?

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Non…

Sally : C'est mieux. Et évidement interdiction d'attaqué mes soldats.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Ok…

Résigner par sa situation Shadow céda à ce que lui demandais Sally et prié de tout son cœur que Rouge ne se trouve pas chez elle en ce moment. Un peu plus loin Sally donna un appareille assez semblable à une grosse télécommande à Maude pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

Sally : Maude garde bien cette appareille sur toi durant la mission.

Maude : Oui ma reine.

Sally : Cette appareille contient une de mes Sol Emeraude. Si jamais tu vois que ce monstre tente de résister utilise le pour le soumettre. Même si ce n'est encore qu'un prototype sa devrais tromper son esprit est faire comme si c'était moi qui parler. Il y a aussi la possibilité d'activer la fonction d'électrocution de ses contrôleurs si besoin.

Maude : J'en ferait bonne usage majesté.

Sally : Je compte sur vous.

Une fois ce dernier détaille régler les deux mobianes retournèrent vers le reste du groupe pour qu'ils puissent partir remplir leur mission.

Sally : Maintenant allez-y et accomplissez votre mission à bien.

Tous sauf Shadow : Oui majesté.

Vincent : Qu'elle moyen de locomotion doit ton utiliser majesté ?

Sally : Inutile. Vous avez avec vous quelqu'un qui peux vous y téléporter en un éclair. N'est pas Shadow ?

Shadow : Ouais…

C'est avec dégoût que Shadow quitta enfin sa cellule mais seulement pour pouvoir se téléporter lui et les soldats de Sally jusqu'à Angel Island pour y accomplir sa première mission pour Sally.

* * *

 **Bon comme vous avez pu le voir la situation du coté de Shadow n'est pas bonne du tout. Et vous savez quoi ? Sa vas encore empirait dans le prochain chapitre ^^ oui, oui c'est possible. Petit indice ? Disons que les contrôleurs de Sally vont éveiller une partie de Shadow que lui arriver à contrôler jusqu'à présent...**

 **En tout cas je me demande comment sa vas se passer sur Angel Island ? Surtout que Rouge et aussi sur place... Ce serait dommage si par hasard elle tombé sur Shadow... ^^'**

 **Alors rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

La nuit était déjà bien avancée sur Angel Island quand le groupe de mobian apparue dans un flash de lumière vert. Shadow avait téléporté tout le groupe à près de dix minutes de marche du temple de la Master Émeraude pour être sûr de ne pas être repérait.

Loïc malade : Merde… j'ai envie de vomir…

Vincent malade : Moi aussi…

Maude malade : Qu'es qu'il nous arrive ?

Shadow : On dirait que j'ai oublié de préciser que le voyage en Chaos Control peut donner des nausées.

Loïc : Enfoiré on te le fera regretter quand on sera rentré.

Maude : Mais d'abord la mission. On va t'escorter jusqu'à que le temple soit visible. A ce moment-là tu prendras l'émeraude pour la téléporter directement au château. Une fois ça fait tu reviendras nous chercher sans attendre.

Shadow : Pourquoi être venu si ce n'est pour rien faire ?

Maude : Nous somme juste là pour être sûr que tu accomplisses bien ta mission et que tu sois bien obéissant.

Shadow : Evidemment… moi je dirais plutôt que c'est parce que vous être trop fainéant ou que vous avez trop peur pour le faire vous-même…

Devant le ton arrogant de Shadow, Maude perdit vite patience et se fit un plaisir d'utiliser sa télécommande pour activer les contrôleurs de Shadow pour qu'ils l'électrocutent afin de le punir. Elle n'arrêta que quand le sombre hérisson fut obligé de se mettre à genoux ne supportant plus la douleur.

Maude : Maintenant ferme la et va faire ce que notre reine ta ordonner !

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Ouais…

C'est dans un lourd silence que tout le groupe s'avança à travers la forêt qui mener vers leurs objectifs jusqu'à être arrêter par une immense barrière.

Maude : Bon vas-y.

Shadow : Ouais… j'ai compris…

Voulant éviter de tomber sur Rouge, Shadow opta pour une approche la plus discrète possible. Pour commencer il se téléporta à travers la barrière sans problème car elle n'était pas assez puissante pour bloquer son Chaos Control.

Shadow penser : Merde… Je perçois l'énergie de Knuckles au temple… il ne pourrait pas dormir avec sa femme comme tout le monde ! Le connaissant il ne va jamais me laisser prendre son émeraude sans faire d'histoire… Je vais devoir vite l'assommer et me tirait… surtout avant que Rouge ne remarque quelque chose…

C'est avec le plus de méfiance possible que Shadow s'avança tout en évitant tous les piège installer par Tails après la première intrusion des soldats de Sally. Mais aucun des diapositives penser par le jeune renard n'était de taille face à Shadow qui arriva sans problème jusqu'à l'autel. Et comme il l'avait perçu Knuckles était bien là mais et dormait en bas de l'autel.

Shadow penser : Tu parles d'un gardien mais au moins avec sa je vais pouvoir lui prendre l'émeraude sans problème.

C'est avec confiance que Shadow commença à monter les marches ignorant le gardien qu'il penser profondément endormie. Mais dès l'instant où il était à la cinquième marche il senti comme une menace venant de derrière lui. Grace à son instinct Shadow esquiva juste à temps le coup de poing de Knuckles qui s'écrasa dans la marche de l'escalier la détruisant.

Knuckles : Qui es l'idiot qui a pensé qu'il pourrait venir ici et me prendre mon émeraude sans que je ne le remarque ?!

En réalité Knuckles avait attaqué sans même savoir qui était l'intrus qui avait réussi à venir ici malgré toute la protection installer. Mais quand il leva la tête il put reconnaître Shadow grâce à la lumière dégager par la Master Émeraude.

Knuckles surprit : Shadow ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Shadow : Oui…

Knuckles perdu : Pourquoi tu es ici ? On croyez que tu étais retenue par Sally dans son royaume.

Shadow : Pour ta deuxième question c'est malheureusement vrai… Et pour la première question… j'ai reçu l'ordre de volé ton émeraude…

Knuckles : Quoi ?! C'est hors de question !

Shadow : Ecoute ça ne me plait pas non plus. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors laisse-moi faire ce que je dois faire et personne ne sera blesser…

Knuckles : Je suis le gardien de la Master Émeraude mon rôle est d'empêcher qu'elle ne quitte cette île. Alors non je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Shadow soupirant : Je comprends… Dans ce cas désoler pour ce qui va suivre…

Etant tous les deux bloqué par leur mission respective les deux mobians se mirent en position de combat.

Knuckles fut le premier à attaquer ayant parfaitement conscience que ce combat sera très compliqué pour lui. Et encore une fois son attaque s'écrasa au sol quand Shadow se téléporta pour esquiver. Mais cette fois Shadow réapparue tout de suite sur le côté pour frapper son adversaire avec sa jambe pour le repousser en bas du temple. Avec cette action Shadow espérait pouvoir le repousser assez pour pouvoir atteindre l'émeraude pour l'emmener avec lui sans trop de dégât. Cependant Knuckles avait réussi à attraper son bras pour l'entraîner lui aussi dans sa chute dans les escaliers.

Knuckles : Tu crois que je vais te laisser atteindre mon émeraude comme ça ?!

Shadow se tenant la tête : Il faut crois que tu es un meilleur gardien que je ne le penser… Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Knuckles : De toute façon d'ici peux les autres seront aussi ici. A ce moment-là tu devras nous donner des explications.

Shadow : Quoi ?!

Knuckles : Je viens de déclencher l'alarme de l'île tout le monde sera là dans quelques minutes.

Shadow penser : Non... sa veux dire que Rouge ne vas pas tarder à venir… Et si les autre enfoiré voix Amy et le reste du groupe arriver ils vont vouloir que je l'ai combatte… Et si Silver vient aussi il pourrait m'obliger à l'enlever !

Conscient qu'il lui rester que peu de temps pour accomplir sa mission Shadow concentra son énergie pour rendre ses attaques bien plus puissantes. Tout le problème pour Shadow était qu'il devait vaincre Knuckles rapidement sans trop le blesser.

Alors c'est sans hésitation que Shadow se lança contre Knuckles l'attaquant de toutes part avec une force renforcer par son énergie. Le combat fut d'une grande violence entre les deux combattant et même si sa lui coûté beaucoup de l'admettre Knuckles était en grande difficulté et ne tenais le coup seulement grâce à l'appui de la Master Émeraude qui le fournisses en énergie. Shadow lui veiller bien à maintenir la pression sur Knuckles pour qu'il fatiguer le plus vite possible.

Profitant que son adversaire commencer à faiblir un peu Shadow se rapprocha le plus possible de Knuckles pour porter sa dernière attaque à bout portant.

Shadow : Chaos Spear…

L'attaque de Shadow toucha Knuckles directement dans son ventre le propulsant directement à travers le temple pour finir par tomber au sol complètement inerte. Même s'il avait bien fait attention à ne pas employer trop d'énergie pour ne pas le blesser gravement Shadow examina tout de même son adversaire pour être sûr qu'il aller bien.

Shadow penser : On dirait qu'il n'a rien de trop grave… une chance qu'il n'a pas oser m'affronter comme un vrai ennemi sinon le combat aurait été plus long…

Après avoir allongé Knuckles correctement au sol Shadow commença à se diriger vers la Master Émeraude avant d'être interrompu par une voix qui le gela de peur.

Rouge : Shadow ?

La jeune chauve-souris avait été réveiller par l'alarme et le bruit du combat entre Knuckles et Shadow. Sa première réaction avait été de mettre ses deux enfants en sécurité avant d'aller voir ce qui se passé. Elle fut d'abord choquée en voyant son compagnon au sol visiblement inconscient mais surtout quand elle vit que c'était Shadow qui devant lui.

Rouge : C'est toi qui attaqué Knuckles ?

Malgré ce que venait faire son ami le plus proche qui était comme un frère pour elle Rouge s'avança avec prudence vers Shadow qui rester dos tourner à elle. De son côté Shadow lutté déjà contre l'ordre de Sally qui résonner en boucle dans sa tête ainsi qu'une une autre voix.

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow**_ plus la voix de Sally : _**Tue-la !**_

Shadow penser : C'est hors de question !

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Pourquoi te retenir ? Au fond de toi tu en meures d'envie. **_

Shadow penser : Qu'es que tu es ?

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Tu le sais déjà… je suis la partie de toi dont tu as peur de laisser prendre le contrôle. **__**Ça fait trop longtemps que tu me réprime pour tenter de vivre comme c'est insecte. Mais c'est terminer très bientôt c'est moi qui serai aux commandes.**_

Shadow penser : Et merde à cause de ces contrôleurs mes instinct les plus profonds son simplifier… Déjà quand je suis en mode Chaos je dois être prudent pour ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus mais là il est actif en permanence… Quand ces contrôleurs auront fini par écraser mon esprit c'est lui qui prendra le contrôle et a ce moment la Sally pourra m'utiliser à mon maximum sans aucun problème…

Rouge s'approchant : Shadow ? Tu m'entends ?

Shadow parlant très fort : N'avance pas plus prêt !

Rouge : Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce que tu fais ici ? On était tous mort d'inquiétude pour toi depuis que Silver nous as dit que tu étais en danger. Alors pourquoi tu es ici et pourquoi tu as attaqué Knuckles ?

Shadow : Sally m'a…ordonné de voler la Master Émeraude…

Rouge très surprise : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu lui obéir ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas le choix… elle a le contrôle sur moi…

Rouge : Dit s'en moi plus. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen de te libérait.

Shadow : Je…

Il devenait presque impossible pour Shadow de continuer à résister à l'ordre qu'il avait reçu. Pour le moment il arriver encore à résister car il fermer ces yeux et tenté de se convaincre qu'il parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait plus a trompé son esprit très longtemps. Et la douleur produite par ses contrôleurs devenait vraiment insupportable pour lui qui finit par se mettre à genoux en se tenant la tête au sol.

Rouge très inquiète : Shadow dit moi ce qu'elle t'a fait ?!

Shadow implorant : Va-t'en… !

Rouge : Pourquoi ?!

Shadow : Elle m'a ordonné de te tuer si je te voyer ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore résister !

Rouge : Ok mais essaye juste encore de me dire ce qui s'est passé.

Shadow serrant les dents : Vas… voir Amy et dit lui que j'ai perdu un duel du Chaos contre Sally… elle comprendra…

Rouge : Il y a autre chose ?

Shadow serrant les dents : Oui… d'ici peu de temps elle aura le contrôle total sur moi… vous devez… vous ne devrait pas hésiter à me combattre si vous me voyez… Mais surtout protéger Silver…elle compte m'utiliser pour le capturait… et lui faire la même chose…

Rouge : Je te jure qu'on va trouver une solution pour te libérait de son emprise.

Shadow : Pour l'instant tire-toi d'ici !

Comprenant qu'elle était vraiment en danger en présence de Shadow, Rouge s'envola dans le ciel aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à contre cœur. Mais de son côté Shadow commencer à perdre le contrôle de son corps. Est sans le vouloir il chargea un Chaos Spear qu'il aller tirait droit sur son amie.

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Arrête de résister !**_

Shadow penser : Non… je ne veux pas…

Finalement son attaque finit par lui échapper mais par chance il avait réussi à en dévier la trajectoire au dernier moment. Par conséquence son n'attaque frôla juste Rouge la blessant seulement au dos.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la douleur arrêter que Shadow put voler la Master Émeraude sans problème. Dès l'instant où il se téléporta avec l'émeraude hors de l'île c'elle si commença à tomber du ciel pour atterrie dans l'océan. Après avoir déposé l'émeraude dans le château Shadow retourna sur l'île pour chercher le groupe de Maude.

Maude : Pas trop tôt.

Shadow : Moi au moins j'ai pu me charger du gardien sans problème et faire ce que vous vouliez.

Loïc : On peut rentrer maintenant.

N'ayant plus rien à faire sur l'île Shadow se téléporta à nouveau avec tout le groupe juste à l'entré de sa cellule ou il y avait déposé la Master émeraude il y a peu. A son arriver l'émeraude était déjà en train d'être traité par l'équipe de scientifique du royaume sous le regard de Sally. En l'est observant Shadow était plutôt surprit de voir qu'ils manipuler l'émeraude équiper de grosse combinaison de protection.

Sally : Amener la dans la salle de confinement au plus vite et sceller ensuite la porte pour que plus personne ne puisse y accéder.

Shadow penser : Ils ne comptent pas utiliser l'énergie de la Master Émeraude ? Pourtant avec sa ils auraient une puissance sans limite… Mais là ils agissent comme s'ils en avaient peur…

Ce n'est que lors que la Master Émeraude fut enlevée que Sally porta son attention sur Shadow qui n'avait pas bougé, obéissant toujours à l'ordre de ne pas chercher à s'enfuir du château.

Sally en applaudissant : Bravo pour cette première mission Shadow. As-tu rencontré des difficultés ?

Shadow : Juste Knuckles…

Sally : Et ton amie la chauve-souris ?

Shadow : Je ne l'ai pas vue…

Sally : Il faut croire que tu as de la chance. Mais dit toi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps sa arrivera tôt ou tard. Et elle ne sera pas la seul à subir ma vengeance. Le seul que je compte épargner c'est ton fils mais seulement parce que je le veux aussi comme esclave.

Devant les sombres intentions que Sally avait pour sa famille Shadow se mit à émettre de fort grognement qui déplut beaucoup à la reine.

Sally : Un problème avec mes projets de vengeance ? Ne t'en fait pas c'est toi qui t'occuperas d'eux. En attendant retourne dans ta cellule est n'y bouge pas temps que je n'en tes pas donner l'ordre.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

C'est sans aucune protestation que Shadow rentra dans sa cellule très inquiet pour sa famille. Car il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas sans sortir éternellement en jouant juste sur les mots que Sally employer dans ces ordres. De son côté Sally ne savait pas si elle apprécier le fait que Shadow garde encore son esprit. Même si elle aimé le voir sombré dans le désespoir et devenir son pantin petit à petit. Mais elle savait que temps qu'il conserverait ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son esprit il résisterait à ses ordres les plus cruel.

Sally : Combien de temps encore avant que son esprit ne cède ?

Scientifique : D'après ce que ces contrôleurs nous indiquent sa ne devrais plus être très long. Ils ont déjà réussi à éveilliez sa forme démoniaque. Quand son esprit aura cédé vous n'aurez plus à craindre qu'il résiste à vos demandes.

Sally : Vous être sûr que cette chose ne tentera pas de résister à mes ordres ?

Scientifique : Il ne sera guidé que par la volonté de se battre sans retenue ou état d'âme et dans tous les cas ses contrôleurs le garderont toujours sous votre contrôle.

Sally : Très bien… mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre jusqu'à la. Il doit aller me chercher les émeraudes et se gamin.

C'est tout de même satisfait que Sally retournât dans ses quartiers priver envisageant avec hâte la suite des événements.

* * *

Un plus tôt dans la soirée.

Alors que Shadow plonger dans son combat contre Knuckles du côté de chez Amy tous les occupants dormez paisiblement. Du moins jusqu'à que la tablette de Tails se mit à sonnet sans interruption.

Sonic somnolent : Hum… Tails coupe le son de ta tablette quand tu joues avec la nuit…

Tails somnolent : Je ne joue pas… c'est l'alarme de sécurité…

Sonic très inquiet : Quoi ?!

C'est en se levant en panique que Tails examina sa tablette sous les yeux de Sonic qui espérait que ce soit une fausse alerte.

Sonic : Alors ?

Tails : C'est l'alarme de chez Knuckles et Rouge…

Sonic : Ils sont attaqués ?

Tails : Oui c'est Knuckles lui-même qui à déclencher l'alarme et il ne répond pas à mes appels.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas bon… Je vais vite réveiller les filles il vaut mieux qu'on y aille en nombre pour les aidés.

C'est précipitamment que Sonic monta à l'étage pour y réveiller tous ceux qui dormez encore au plus vite. En à peine cinq minutes tout le monde était réveillé et dans le salon en train de faire le point.

Amy : Ils ne répondent toujours pas ?

Tails : Non… rien du tout.

Sonic : Dans ce cas allons y. Qui vient avec moi ?

Amy : Je viens ils sont peut-être blessés.

Tails : Idem pour moi.

Silver : Moi aussi je veux venir.

Amy : Comment vas ton bras ?

Silver : Beaucoup mieux.

Amy : Ok tu peux venir mais cette fois tu restes derrière nous et te contente de nous couvrir.

Silver : Oui maman.

Sonic : Tina tu peux rester ici avec Blaze.

Tina : Bien sûr.

Anna : Je reste aussi au cas où.

Oméga : Je veux venir et trouver ceux qui menace la sécurité de Rouge et sa famille.

Amy : Très bien allons y.

Sans perdre une minute de plus tous ceux qui voulait aller sur l'île se mirent avec un de ceux qui pouvait utiliser le Chaos Control. En arrivant sur l'île la première chose qui frappa le groupe c'est le manque total de lumière alors qu'ils étaient juste devant l'autel de la Master Émeraude.

Amy : Ne me dit pas que la Master Émeraude à était volé…

Sonic : Pour le savoir on doit d'abord retrouver Knuckles et Rouge.

Oméga : Je détecte quatre formes de vie a l'exception de vous. Trois sont regrouper vers les ruines au nord. La dernière et de l'autre côté de l'autel.

Tails : Allons d'abord voir celui juste à côté. Évitons de se séparait.

Sonic : Tu as raison.

Ne voulant pas se séparait c'est tout le groupe qui si rendirent en courant jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'autel.

Sonic : Je ne vois rien avec cette nuit.

Oméga : Il est juste devant nous.

Silver : Je le vois c'est oncle Knuckles !

Arrivant à voir dans le noir Silver guida sa famille jusqu'au chevet de Knuckles qui était toujours inconscient.

Sonic : Knuckles aller vieux réveille toi.

Amy : Silver tu peux nous faire un peu de lumière ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

Grace à son énergie Silver put produire une lumière assez forte pour que sa mère puisse examiner Knuckles avec Tails.

Sonic : Alors ?

Amy : Il a dû se battre contre quelqu'un de très fort mais par chance ces blessures ne sont pas trop graves.

Tails : Pour mettre Knuckles dans cet état c'est sur…

Sonic : On peut le déplacer ?

Amy : Oui mais pas trop. On ne sait pas s'il a des blessures interne.

Silver : Je peux le faire léviter sans qu'il bouge.

Tails : Bonne idée.

C'est avec le plus grand soin que Silver enveloppa Knuckles de son énergie pour pouvoir le déplacer sans risquer d'aggraver son état.

Sonic : Bien trouvons Rouge, Topaze et Béryl. Oméga vers ou sont les trois personnes que tu as détectées ?

Oméga : Les trois autres formes de vie se déplace vers nous depuis cette direction.

Amy : Dépêchons-nous ils sont peut-être eux aussi blesser.

Inquiet pour Rouge et ses deux enfants tout le groupe se mirent à partir vers la direction qu'Oméga pointé. Après de longues minutes de recherche ils finirent par retrouver Rouge qui porter avec difficulté ses deux enfants.

Amy : Rouge !

Rouge : A vous voilà… heureuse de vous revoir…

Tails : Tu es blessé ?

Rouge : Un peu mais sa vas aller.

Oméga : Je confirme aucun point vital n'est toucher. En revanche je préconise de vite arrêter le saignement dans le dos pour ne pas risquer de perdre connaissance.

Amy : Je vais m'en occuper mais rentrons chez moi pour être en sécurité.

Rouge : Je suis d'accord et j'ai beaucoup de chose a vous expliqué…

Sonic : Pour le moment soigner vos blessures est le plus important.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs amies plus ou moins sain et sauf tout le groupe put se téléporter pour être en lieu plus sûr. Dès leurs arriver tout le monde se hâta pour soigner les deux blesser et s'occuper des deux enfants.

Amy en utilisant le Chaos Heal : Sa vas mieux ?

Rouge préoccuper : Oui merci...

Sonic : Bon maintenant explique nous ce qui s'est passé sur l'île et ce qui est arriver à la Master Émeraude ?

Rouge : Elle a été volée…

Amy : Par les soldats de Sally ?

Rouge préoccuper : …Malheureusement je crois que oui…

Sonic : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Rouge : Celui qui nous a attaqué et qui a volé l'émeraude c'était… Shadow…

Tous : Quoi ?!

Amy : Tu es sûr que c'était vraiment lui ?

Rouge : Oui… j'ai pu un peu lui parler… je n'ai pas tout comprit mais il m'a dit que tu comprendrais mieux ce qui lui arrive.

Amy : Dit nous tout.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivi Rouge raconta en détaille tout ce qui c'était passé sur l'île. Tout le monde était sous le choc devant le récit de la chauve-souris comprenant la gravité de la situation.

Amy : C'est horrible…

Rouge : Amy qu'es qu'il voulait dire quand il disait qu'il avait perdu un duel du chaos ?

Amy : Comment expliqué sa… un duel du chaos c'est quand Shadow oppose toute son énergie du Chaos et sa volonté à c'elle d'un autre pour le soumettre à lui. Celui qui perd se duel devient le dominé de l'autre et ai obliger de lui obéir sans moyen de s'y opposer. Mais normalement cela ne pouvait marcher que entre Shadow et Silver... Si Sally a vraiment réussi à provoquer Shadow en duel et la vaincue par je ne sais qu'elle miracle alors il lui obéira même s'il ne le veut pas…

Anna : Mais c'est horrible…

Amy : Cela est dû au fait que Shadow soit en partie Black Arms. Ce peuple obéissait à celui qui était le plus fort un peu comme dans une meute de loup ou une reine d'abeille. Sauf avec un contrôle mental en plus. Jusqu'à présent Shadow ne l'avait utilisé que sur Silver quand il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoir pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

Sonic : Je m'en souviens un peu… Silver est ce que tu peux nous dire s'il y a un moyen de contré cette soumission ?

Silver : Non on ne peut rien faire… juste un peu résister mais on ne peut pas s'y opposer. Par contre les effets se dissipe avec le temps.

Rouge : Tu en es sur ?

Silver : Oui plus le temps passe plus les effets de la soumission s'affaiblisse avant de totalement disparaître.

Rouge : Bizarre il m'a dit l'inverse.

Amy : Comment ça ?

Rouge : Il m'a dit que les effets devenaient de plus en plus fort. Et que Sally finira par avoir le contrôle total sur lui. Il…il m'a même dit qu'on ne devrait pas hésiter à le combattre s'il revenait.

La dernière phrase de Rouge jeta un immense froid au sein du groupe qui ne s'imaginer pas une seul second la possibilité que Shadow soit du côté de Sally même contre son gré.

Silver : Il doit y avoir un moyen de le libérait de son contrôle !

Sonic : J'en suis sûr. Et on va tout faire pour le trouver.

Durant l'heure qui suivi tout le groupe se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de pourvoir aider Shadow. Mais sans succès car ils ne savaient pas comment Sally fessait pour maintenir son contrôle sur lui. Silver et Blaze finirent par monter à l'étage pour coucher les enfants de Rouge et Knuckles. Profitant de sa Rouge put aborder un des détails que Shadow lui avait dits.

Rouge : Amy je devais aussi te dire autre chose de très important sur ce que ma dit Shadow.

Amy : Quoi ?

Rouge : Sally compte faire la même chose à Silver qu'a Shadow. D'ici peu elle enverra Shadow pour le capturait…

Amy : Si c'est vrai alors sa vas être très compliqué de l'en empêcher…

Sonic : Dans ce cas la priorité et de mettre Silver en lieux sur jusqu'à qu'on est trouvé un moyen de libérait Shadow de Sally.

Tina : Vous être sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Affronter Shadow sans l'aide de Silver ?

Amy très inquiète : Je sais… mais si Sally à trouver un moyen de l'aient contrôlé tous les deux il est trop dangereux que Silver combatte à nos coté… Surtout temps qu'on ne sera pas comment Sally a fait pour réaliser cette horreur...

Sonic : Je suis d'accord… Si elle arriver à avoir Shadow et Silver de son côté plus la Master Émeraude plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter… Le problème et de trouver un endroit ou Shadow ne pourrait pas trouver Silver.

Amy : Sa vas être très dur. Avec leur lien d'esprit ils peuvent se localiser en permanence…

Anna : Pourtant c'est dernier jour Silver n'arriver plus à savoir ou était Shadow.

Amy : C'est vrai… on doit y réfléchir et vite…

Rouge : Au moins pour le moment Shadow arrive encore à résister aux ordres de Sally. Elle lui avait ordonné de me tuer s'il me voyer mais il a réussi à désobéir. Mais je doute qu'il y arrivera encore longtemps…

Sonic : Bon dans tous les cas il y a une chose qu'on doit décider. Es que on doit prévenir le GUN sur tout ça ?

Rouge : Ils le sauront tôt ou tard. Alexis et présent sur place et doit déjà leurs donner beaucoup d'information sur ce qui se passe là-bas.

Tails : Cette fois il serait plus sage de coopérait avec eux. Ils sauront peut-être comment Sally si prend pour le contrôler.

Rouge : Je vais demandais à ce qu'on soit reçu par le commandeur et le président au plus vite. Mais il faudra sans doute attendre le matin.

Amy : En attendent reposons nous au maximum.

Pendant que les adultes discuter dans le salon sur les événements à venir Silver était en train de coucher ses deux petits cousins avec l'aide de Blaze.

Blaze : Sa vas aller ?

Silver préoccuper : Je ne sais pas… l'idée que mon père soit forcé à nous combattre contre sa volonté me terrifie.

Blaze : Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de le libérait de son emprise.

Silver : Je l'espère… ensemble on peut y arriver.

Blaze : Ouais…

Silver : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Blaze : C'est juste que j'ai vraiment du mal à rester en retrait… alors que vous avez besoin d'aide.

Silver : Je comprends ce que tu ressens… mais si jamais tu te dévoile tu ne pourras plus faire marchine arrière. Car à ce moment-là Sally fera tout pour te capturait. Alors choisi bien le moment où tu décideras d'intervenir

Blaze : Je le ferais.

* * *

Très loin de la Shadow était assied contre l'un des murs de sa cellule luttant comme il le pouvait contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à la démence.

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Arrête de résister tu sais que je vais gagner**_.

Shadow penser : Ferme la…

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Je te contrôle déjà à moitié alors pourquoi te donner tous se mal.**_

Shadow penser : Et toi forme Chaos ça ne te dérange pas de devenir le joué de Sally ?

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Du moment que je peux combattre sa mes égales. Après tout c'est pour cela qu'on a était créer.**_

Shadow penser : Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Au pitié arrête avec cette histoire de protéger ce monde est les insectes qui y vivent. Tu n'es pas l'un des leurs et tu auras beau tous faire tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Ils ne t'on jamais accepter ou traiter avec le respect que tu mériter. Alors pourquoi on devrait les aidés ?**_

Shadow penser : Ils ne sont pas tous comme sa…

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : A oui ? Je te rappel que si tu es dans cette situation c'est justement à cause d'eux. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. C'est toi qui dois te sacrifier et endurait toute cette souffrance. C'était pareil avec ce Néo. Si David et Sally ont réussi à t'avoir c'est parce qu'ils on put avoir accès à nos secrets à cause de ceux que tu veux tellement protéger. Mais en réalité ils te rendent faible et tu le sais. Même se Eggman l'avais remarqué à votre dernière rencontre.**_

Shadow penser : Tu as tors ! Sans eux je ne serais même plus en vie ! Et cela depuis bien avant toute cette histoire ! A leurs coté j'ai pu enfin me sentir réellement vivant comme quand j'étais au côté du professeur ou de Maria. Alors je ferais tout pour t'empêcher de prendre le contrôle ou de laisser Sally faire ce qu'elle veut de moi !

 _ **Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Comme si tu en avais encore la force.**_

Voulant prouver à Shadow son impuissance sa forme Chaos prit le contrôle de son bras gauche pour tenter de retirait le contrôleur droit. Malgré toute sa volonté Shadow ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher d'agir. Et dès l'instant où il tenta de retirait le contrôleur Shadow fut frapper par une violente décharge électrique jusqu'à en perdre connaissance et encore plus de contrôle sur son corps.

* * *

 **Bon je crois que je vous une petite explication de ce qui est en train d'arriver à Shadow ^^.**

 **Enfaîte-je vous en avait déjà un peu parler lors du chapitre 37 (Je sais sa remonte à loin). Du coup comme l'avait expliqué Shadow à Silver cette voix dans leur tête est en réaliser l'incarnation de leurs forme Chaos qui tente de prendre le contrôle d'eux. Pour faire simple c'est comme une seconde personnalité mais démoniaque. Pour vous donner une idée c'est le même principe que fleetway avec Sonic.**

 **Jusqu'à présent dans ce volume 2 seulement Silver perdez le contrôle de cette forme. Mais maintenant à cause des contrôleurs de Sally, Shadow a de plus en plus de mal à lui résister également.**

 **Et autant dire que si c'est la forme Chaos de Shadow qui prend le dessus il sera tout aussi cruel voir plus que Sally. Et imaginer si elle arrive à faire la même chose avec Silver ^^...**

 **Voilà, voilà je pense que je vous ai assez inquiéter pour le moment. Non ? Ok et si je vous disais que dans le prochain chapitre Shadow vas à nouveau affronter quelqu'un mais que cette fois le combat sera bien plus... sanglant...**

 **Petit détaille technique important : Quand ce sera la forme Chaos qui parlera ses dialogues seront toujours entièrement en gras et italique pour le différencier de Shadow.**

 **Petit exemple tirait du prochain chapitre : "** _ **Shadow :**_ **_Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es héroïque ou stupide. Mais bon si vous tenais vraiment à mourir ensemble sa me vas !"_**

 **Bon voilà j'en ai terminé avec cette explication. Du coup rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

Après une nuit à se reposer de tout son travail Sally entré dans la salle de surveillance de la cellule de Shadow ou se relayer son groupe de scientifique pour observer l'évolution de leur contrôle sur lui.

Sally : Alors il y a du nouveau sur lui ?

Scientifique : Oh oui.

Sally : Faite moi un rapport sur tout ça.

Scientifique : La bonne nouvelle et que votre contrôle sur lui et de 75 % maintenant. Il suffirait de le pousser un peu plus pour qu'il soit totalement sous votre emprise.

Sally : Excellent. Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui demandais pour le pousser à bout.

Scientifique : En revanche comme nous l'avions pensé nos contrôleurs ont provoqué comme un conflit en lui-même.

Sally : Un conflit en lui-même ?

Scientifique : Comme on l'avait supposé se hérisson de laboratoire possède comme une seconde personnalité qui représente ses instincts les plus bestiale. Cette second forme et dépourvue de tout sens morale et ne ressent que très peu de sentiment. Nous pensons qu'habituellement il arrivait à en garder le contrôle quand il fait appel à sa transformation démoniaque. Mais avec nos contrôleurs qui écrase son esprit et l'affaiblis mentalement se sont ses instincts de combattant qui semble prendre le dessus sur lui. Et par conséquence cette autre part de lui.

Sally : La seul chose que je veux savoir c'est si cela représente un danger pour nous ?

Scientifique : Non temps qu'il aura les contrôleurs il ne pourra rien faire contre vous. Il devrait même se montrais plus obéissant vue qu'il n'aura plus le moindre sens moral pour le bloqué. Il ne sera plus qu'une bête sans âme existent seulement pour combattre tout ce qui se présentera devant lui avec votre accord.

Sally : Alors sa me vas. Je vais pouvoir l'envoyer me chercher son gamin et les émeraudes au plus vite.

Scientifique : Il serait plus s'âge d'attendre un peu plus. Il à lutter toute la nuit contre nos contrôleurs et en plus il a tenté de les retirait jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Il est encore trop faible pour bouger pour le moment.

Sally : Très bien mais qu'importe son état il partira encore aujourd'hui.

Scientifique : Comme vous le voudrais majesté.

Devant attendre que Shadow se réveille pour pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau Sally parti mettre en place le reste de son plan.

* * *

De leurs coté Amy et le reste du groupe était au QG du GUN pour informer de ce qui c'était passé et voir s'ils y avaient du nouveau. Mais le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas depuis qu'ils savaient un peu ce qui était arriver à Shadow.

Président : Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arriver à vous est à votre famille agent Rouge. Mais je suis soulagé de voir que vous allez tous bien.

Rouge : Merci…

Commandeur : En tout cas ce que vous nous dite correspond à ce que l'agent Alexis nous communiquer dans la nuit.

Amy : Vous savez ce qui est arriver à Shadow ?

Président : Pas exactement mais on sait un peu prêt comment la reine Sally si prend pour le contrôler.

Sonic : Vraiment ?

Commandeur : Oui apparemment ils auraient équipé Shadow de contrôleur à ses poignets. C'est grâce à sa si elle peut le contrôler.

Rouge : On a des infos sur ou il est enfermé quand elle ne l'utilise pas ?

Président : D'après Alexis il est toujours au château de Sally mais enferment dans une cellule souterraine spécialement conçue pour le contenir et bloqué ses pouvoirs.

Silver : Ça cellule doit être comme c'elle sur l'ARK… elle doit empêcher l'énergie du chaos de s'y échapper. C'est pour ça que notre lien à était bloqué…

Commandeur : Oui mais il y a autre chose qui nous inquiète beaucoup…

Sonic avec un ton ironique : Plus que l'idée que Sally puisse nous envoyer Shadow pour tous nous éliminer contre sa volonté ?

Président : En effet voyer vous nous s'avons aussi pourquoi certain soldat de Sally pouvait utiliser des pouvoir comme vous.

Amy : Comment ils ont fait ?

Commandeur : On ignore comment ils ont fait mais ils ont développé une sorte de sérum qui permet au mobian d'utiliser l'énergie du Chaos.

Sonic : Ça veut donc dire que potentiellement Sally possède toute une armée dotée de pouvoir…

Président : Oui et pour le moment nous n'avons aucun moyen pour y faire face…

Rouge : Il y avait la Master Émeraude qui aurait pu bloquer leur pouvoir. Mais Sally sans est charger avant qu'on ait pu agir…

Sonic : Rien de bien étonnant. Elle connaisse très bien les pouvoir de la Master Émeraude grâce au temps où elle fessait partie de notre équipe…

Amy : Dans ce cas on doit récupérait la Master Emeraude et Shadow si on veut pouvoir vaincre l'armé de Sally.

Commandeur : C'est en effet notre meilleure chance. Sauf que ça ne va pas être une tâche facile de récupérait Shadow si on doit en plus le combattre...

Rouge : Le problème c'est que à ma connaissance la seule chose qui pourrait le contrait et aussi la Master Émeraude…

Sonic : Et bien dans ce cas on a cas maîtriser Shadow par la force et lui retirait ses contrôleurs.

Amy : Sonic tu sais très bien que si Shadow est contrôler par Sally il nous combattra de toute ses forces. Et je doute réellement qu'on puisse réussir à le vaincre…sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'y laisse la vie. Surtout si on doit en plus faire face à des soldats possèdent des pouvoirs.

Commandeur : Alors donnons la priorité à la Master Émeraude pour ensuite le neutraliser le temps de le libérait de l'emprise de Sally.

Président : Dans ce cas nous allons mettre au point un plan d'action. On doit donc d'abord savoir où se trouve la Master Émeraude et la récupérait.

Commandeur : Pour cela on aura besoin de votre aide. Vous être ceux qui connaissez le mieux cette émeraude et pouvait l'utiliser parfaitement. On vous demande juste de coopérait avec nous.

Sonic : C'est d'accord dès que vous saurez ou est la Master Émeraude nous iront sur place pour la récupérait. Vous pouvez être sûr que Sally enverra Shadow pour la récupérait. A ce moment-là on pourra l'utiliser pour le maîtriser.

Président : Nous sommes d'accord. Nous allons tout faire pour libérait Shadow avant que la guerre n'éclate.

Amy étonner : Sally n'a toujours pas déclaré la guerre ?

Président : Non enfaîte aux yeux de son peuple elle et à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort après cette fais tirai dessus.

Sonic : Bizarre qu'elle attende encore…

Président : Sois elle n'est pas encore prête ou alors elle fait ça pour rassembler le plus de mobian à sa cause… Mais une chose et sur elle finira par le faire tôt ou tard. Et à ce moment-là elle attaquera avec son armé doté de pouvoir…

Amy : Alors on doit agir et vite.

Commandeur : Dès l'instant ou on sera ou est la Master Emeraude on mettra au point un plan d'action avec vous pour la récupérait et ensuite pour sauver Shadow.

Président : En attendant faite bien attention à vous. Sally s'attaquera aussi à vous dès qu'elle le pourra.

Sonic : On restera sur nos gardes.

Une fois leur entretient avec le président et le commandeur terminer tout le groupe se mirent à quitter les lieux pour rentrer chez Amy. Etant obliger d'attendre pour le moment toute l'équipe réfléchissait à comment ils aller faire pour à la fois récupérait la Master Émeraude pour ensuite sauver Shadow. Mais dans l'esprit de Amy une autre chose l'inquiéter beaucoup la forçant à prendre une décision difficile. Pour pouvoir réfléchir à tête reposée Amy était seul dans sa chambre en train de poser le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

Sonic entrant dans la chambre : Amy ? Tu vas bien ?

Amy : Oui… je réfléchissait juste à quelque chose…

Sonic : C'est à propos de Shadow ?

Amy : Pas seulement… Je suis inquiète pour Silver…

Sonic : Tu as peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose ?

Amy : Oui… Shadow là lui-même dit que Sally le voulait aussi…

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas on le protégera.

Amy : Si même Shadow a perdu un duel du Chaos contre Sally alors rien ne pourra l'empêcher de le faire aussi à Silver surtout qu'elle pourra utiliser Shadow pour l'y aider…

Sonic : Alors que propose-tu ? Mettre Silver à l'abri dans une des bases du GUN en attendant ? Mais Shadow pourra le trouver instantanément à cause de leurs lien…

Amy : A vrais dire il y a bien un endroit où il pourrait être en sécurité…

Sonic : Vraiment ?

Amy : Oui Shadow et moi en avais parler ensemble. En plus là-bas il y a un moyen de bloqué leur lien… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution…

Sonic : C'est sûr que Silver aurait était d'une grande aide pour maîtriser Shadow… Mais si Sally a réellement un moyen de pouvoir le contrôler se serait trop dangereux qu'il combattre avec nous surtout si c'est pour affronter son propre père.

Amy : Oui… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… je vais aller chercher de trois trucs et après j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour nous rendre là-bas avec les enfants.

Sonic : Blaze aussi ?

Amy : Je ne veux pas que Silver sois seul pendant ce temps ou de courir le risque qu'elle soit reconnue.

Sonic : Très bien mais es qu'on le dit aux enfants ou non ?

Amy : Non… pas tout de suite j'ai peur que Silver ne veuillent pas rester en retrait alors que son père est en danger.

Sonic : Tu repense à ce qui s'est passé quand il a compris qu'on l'avait piégé pour que se soit Shadow qui sois arrêter ?

Amy : Oui… il trop fière et têtu pour pouvoir rester en retrait.

Sonic : Eh bien il n'est pas ton fils à toi et à Shadow pour rien… mais c'est juste le temps qu'on libère Shadow de l'emprise de Sally.

Amy : Oui…

Sa décision prise Amy parti vite pour aller faire des provisions pour plusieurs jour pour leurs groupes et pour Silver et Blaze. Une fois sa prêt Amy se rendis avec Sonic auprès des enfants pour les convaincre de venir avec eux.

Amy : Les enfants ont peux vous parler deux minutes ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

Amy : Vue la situation nous avons décidé de nous rendre dans un endroit plus sûr.

Blaze : Plus sur ?

Sonic : Oui c'est juste le temps qu'on est libérait Shadow de l'emprise de Sally.

Amy : Sa ne vous dérange pas de partir d'ici quelque temps ?

Silver : Non je comprends…

Amy : Bien dans ce cas venais avec nous on doit apporter quelque provision pour là-bas histoire de ne plus être obliger de sortir dehors.

Silver : Ok…

C'est sans aucune protestation que Silver et Blaze suivirent Amy et Sonic jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre les sacs de provision avant que les deux hérissons adultes utilisent le Chaos Control pour se rendre très loin de là.

* * *

Salle de contrôle de l'ARK.

Tout le groupe réapparu à bord de l'ARK surprenant Blaze qui s'attendais plutôt à se rendre dans une des bases actives du GUN. En revanche ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Silver qui se douté que c'était de cette endroit dont parler sa mère mais aussi que sa cacher autre chose.

Amy : Bon allons déposer tout ça dans une grande salle.

Silver : Maman, oncle Sonic… dit nous pourquoi nous sommes vraiment ici…

Sonic : Pour déposer des provisions et pour se mettre à l'abri…

Silver : Vous me mentez… ou du moins vous ne dites pas tout.

Amy : Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Silver morose : Parce que vous avez le même regard que la fois ou vous m'aviez menti pour mon arrestation… Et avec cette histoire de Sally qui pourrait aussi me contrôler… je me doute que vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque que je me retourne aussi contre vous…

Blaze : Silver…

Amy : Tu as raison… c'est bien pour cela que nous sommes ici. Je voulais te laisser dans la salle ou ton père t'avait appris à contrôler ta forme Chaos.

Silver : Pour qu'il ne puisse pas me localiser ?

Sonic : Oui Shadow a dit à Rouge que Sally avait pour projet de t'enlever pour aussi te placer sous son emprise… Et honnêtement si sa devait arriver on ne pense pas qu'on pourrait réussir à lutter face à vous deux.

Amy : C'est pour ça que j'ai préférait te mettre à l'abris. Quand ton père sera sauvé on viendra te rechercher avec lui.

Blaze : Donc en attendant on va devoir rester enfermer dans cette salle ? Même moi ?

Amy : Il vaut mieux… Shadow connais très bien ton énergie et j'ignore jusqu'où il pourrait la percevoir…

Sonic : En plus je suis sûr que Silver sera ravi d'être avec toi le temps qu'on revienne.

A cette phrase Silver et Blaze se mirent à rougir et à être très gêner à l'idée d'être enfermer ensemble dans cette pièce sans personne d'autre.

Silver : Vous promettez de revenir nous chercher hein ?

Sonic : Bien sûr.

Blaze : Il y a intérêt je ne tiens pas à finir mes jours enfermer dans cette salle.

Amy : Il n'y a pas de risque je peux programmer la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre toute seul au bout d'un certain temps. Et l'ARK à tout se qu'il faut pour y vivre en parfaite autonomie.

Silver : Mais tu reviendras avant pour nous faire sortir avec papa ?

Amy : On va tout faire pour revenir.

Même si elle fessait de son mieux pour le dissimuler Amy ne pouvait pas cacher son incertitude sur la réussite de leurs combats. Mais au moins elle savait que s'ils échoueraient Silver aurait une chance d'échapper à Sally.

Amy : Alors tu veux bien rester ici ?

Silver soupirant : Oui… je comprends c'est pour mon bien… mais dès le moment ou papa sera de retour je veux venir vous aider.

Sonic : Regarder moi ça. Tu as beaucoup mûri. Ou es passé se hérisson qui nous avez fait une crise d'adolescence ?

Silver : J'ai parfaitement conscient que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Je me rattraperais plus tard.

Amy : Si tu pouvais éviter ton père et moi en serait très reconnaissant.

Silver : Je ne promets rien.

Amy : Géniale je vais avoir deux hérissons en furie a gérait à la maison…

Sonic : Toute mes condoléance Amy.

Maintenant que la situation était clarifiée tout le monde put se rendre dans la salle renforcer pour pouvoir y laisser Silver et Blaze.

Amy : Et voilà je vous avais déjà apporter de quoi vous occuper. Et pour rester en contact je vous laisse un communicateur.

Blaze : Merci…

Sonic : Ceci n'est que provisoire.

Amy : On fera tout pour que ce ne sois pas trop long.

Silver : Du moment que vous revenez avec papa et sain et sauf sa me vas.

Amy incertaine : Je te le promets.

Réalisant que sa pouvait peut-être, être la dernière fois qu'elle voyer son fils Amy prit Silver dans ses bras avec Blaze pour les serrait très fort pour leur dire au revoir.

Amy : Rester prudent les enfants.

Blaze : On le fera mais faite tous bien attention.

Silver : Oui je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Sonic : Ne vous inquiéter pas on a l'habitude.

C'est avec difficulté que les deux adultes finirent par quitter la salle pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle de la pièce.

Amy parlant à travers le micro : Je vais verrouiller la porte maintenant.

Silver : Oui va s'y.

L'immense porte de la cellule se referma lentement sous les yeux des deux enfants les dissimulant totalement de Shadow pour le moment.

Sonic : Au final ça aura était plus facile que prévue.

Amy triste : Oui…

Sonic : Je te jure qu'on reviendra les chercher et avec Shadow.

Amy : Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur.

C'est le cœur déchirait que Amy quitta l'ARK grâce au Chaos Control tout en regardant son fils comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Silver : Ils ont dû partir…

Blaze : Ça va ?

Silver : Oui… j'ai juste peur…

Blaze : Ils vont y arriver tu verras.

Silver : Il n'y a pas que ça. C'est l'idée qu'on puisse me contrôler moi et mon père qui me fait peur… Je ne veux pas qu'on m'utilise pour faire du mal à qui se soit.

Blaze : Ça n'arrivera pas. Si jamais elle tenterait de te contrôler je te protégerais.

Silver : Merci…

Ne pouvant qu'attendre que la situation s'arrange Silver et Blaze s'occupèrent ensemble pour tenter de se rassurait un peu.

De leurs coté Amy et Sonic réapparut devant chez eux soulager que tout se soit bien passé.

Amy : C'est bizarre… On était censé réapparaître dans le salon pas dehors…

Sonic : C'est normal Tails à renforcer la barrière grâce à une Chaos émeraude pour éviter que Shadow puisse passer à travers comme sur Angel Island.

Amy : Bonne idée mais ça ne fera que le retarder un peu s'il nous attaque.

Sonic : D'ailleurs j'y est un peu réfléchie et je pense qu'on devrait rassembler les sept Chaos Émeraude. Avec elles je pourrais utiliser la super forme au cas ou si Shadow venait nous attaquer avant qu'on ait put récupérait la Master Émeraude.

Amy : Bonne idée on en a trois à la maison.

Sonic : Moi aussi je dois juste aller les chercher.

Amy : Là-derrière et sur Angel Island si Shadow ne là pas déjà prit en même temps que la Master Émeraude.

Sonic : Allons en parler avec les autres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Shadow se réveilliez enfin de sa terrible nuit mais il se sentez comme s'il était un zombi. Il n'arriver plus à penser à quoi se soit et ne ressentez presque plus rien. C'était comme s'il était vide de l'intérieur. Peu de temps après Sally entra dans sa cellule visiblement impatiente d'enfin pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau.

Sally : Pas trop tôt. Bien dormi ?

 ** _Shadow : …_**

Sally : Tu as perdu ta langue ?

 ** _Shadow : Non…_**

En observant plus attentivement son prisonnier Sally pouvait voir que le regard de Shadow était presque vide de toute émotion montrant qu'il était presque totalement sous contrôle.

Sally : Très bien suis moi tu as encore du travail à faire pour moi.

 ** _Shadow : Oui…_**

C'est sans aucune résidence que Shadow obéis à Sally se déplaçant presque comme un robot hors de sa cellule.

Sally : Je veux que tu me ramène ton fils ici en vie.

Shadow : Silver… ?

Sally : Sa te pose un problème de devoir le combattre ?

 ** _Shadow : Non._**

Sally : C'est bien ce qui me sembler.

 _ **Shadow : Mais je ne ressens plus sa présent… j'ignore totalement ou il est…**_

Sally énerver : Quoi ?! Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir !

 ** _Shadow : Je ne mens pas. Je ne sais pas comment mais je n'arrive pas à le localiser._**

La jeune reine était d'abord un peu sceptique sur la véracité de ce que son prisonnier lui disait mais elle se ravisa assez vite. Elle savait que Shadow était obliger de lui dire la vérité à cause de son ordre et surtout maintenant qu'il était pratiquement entièrement sous contrôle.

Sally : Bon on verra pour sa plus tard… En attendant es-tu au moins capable de me dire ou sont les Chaos Émeraudes ?

 _ **Shadow : Oui… en ce moment il y en a trois chez Sonic, trois autres dans ma maison et la dernière et sur Angel Island.**_

Sally : C'est mieux. Vue ou elles se trouves et des informations que j'ai tu vas d'abord te charger de c'elles de chez Sonic. Elles devraient être plus facile à récupérait. Quand tu les auras ramenés ici on s'occupera de c'elle de l'île puis c'elle de chez toi avec mon équipe. Ils verront alors pour trouver ou ils ont caché se gamin.

 ** _Shadow : Très bien…_**

Sally : Et si jamais tu rencontres une opposition écrase là.

 ** _Shadow : Oui…_**

Une fois son ordre reçu Shadow utilisa le Chaos Control pour se rendre chez Sonic comme Sally lui avait demandais.

* * *

Moins de dix minutes plus tôt chez Amy.

Après leurs retours de l'ARK Sonic et Amy avaient exposer au groupe leurs idée concernant les Chaos Émeraudes.

Tails : C'est vrai qu'avec les Émeraudes de notre côté sa nous donnerait plus de chance de renverser la situation.

Amy : Rouge ou as-tu mit ton Émeraude ?

Rouge : Dans ma collection priver. Je vais venir avec toi et si au passage on pourrait passez chez la mère de Cream pour que je puisse laisser les enfants chez elle.

Amy : Bien sur allons s'y tout de suite.

Sonic : De mon côté je vais aller chercher c'elles qui sont encore chez moi.

Tina : Je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai oublié mon portable chez toi et je suis sûr que mes parents ont dû tenter de me contacter.

Sonic : Sans problème.

Les deux groupes partirent donc chercher toute les Chaos Émeraudes pendant que le reste du groupe attendait des nouvelles du GUN.

* * *

Chez Sonic.

Plutôt soulager de voir que sa maison n'avait pas était attaqué durant son absence Sonic et Tina entrèrent dans la maison pour chercher se dont il avait besoin pour vite repartir.

Sonic : Tu as trouvé ton portable ?

Tina : Ouais est j'ai plus de vingt appels manqués et cinquante message manqué…

Sonic : Rien d'étonnant avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

Tina : Et toi tu l'es as ?

Sonic : Il me manque encore c'elle de ma chambre. Je vais vite la chercher.

Laissant sa petit amie seul dans le salon avec les deux émeraudes qu'il avait déjà récupérait Sonic monta à l'étage sans méfiance. De son côté Tina s'occuper en répondant à tous ses messages sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Son attention finie par être attirait par un léger son de pas venant de derrière elle.

Tina : Tu l'as trouvé ?

Aucune réponse ne fut donner à la question de Tina qui commencer à se poser des questions devant l'étranger silence de son petit ami.

Tina se retournant : Sonic ?

Mais celui qui était juste derrière elle n'était pas Sonic mais Shadow qui la fixer comme une proie.

Tina surprise : Shadow… qu'es que tu fais ici ?

C'est sans un mot que le sombre hérisson s'avança jusqu'à prendre les deux émeraudes qui était poser juste à côté d'elle.

 _ **Shadow : Oh il semblerait que je vais pouvoir un peu m'amuser ici…**_

Tina : Quoi ?

En voyant que Shadow fixer les escaliers de l'étage Tina compris qu'il parler de Sonic.

Tina penser : S'ils doivent s'affronter Sonic sera défavoriser s'il n'a qu'une seule émeraude…

Sachant très bien qu'il serait stupide de tenter de reprendre les émeraudes à Shadow par la force, Tina préféra tenter de donner l'alerte au reste du groupe grâce à son portable. Cependant Shadow attrapa son téléphone pour le briser dans sa main comme une brindille.

 _ **Shadow en grognant : Tu as intérêt à ne pas tenter de gâcher à nouveau mes retrouvailles avec ce rat bleu si tu ne veux pas finir comme se téléphone.**_

Tina : Shadow je sais que tu ne veux pas nous faire du mal…

 _ **Shadow énerver : Comment ose tu dire ce que je dois faire ?!**_

Devant les propos de Tina, Shadow porta à nouveau son attention sur elle pour lui faire regretter de vouloir lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Comprenant qu'elle était vraiment en danger Tina se mit à reculer cherchant une échappatoire. Mais très vite elle fut bloquée contre un mur sans pouvoir espérait s'enfuir. Misant le tout pour le tout elle prit son courage à deux mains pour courir droit dans Shadow pour pouvoir s'échapper par la porte qui était derrière le sombre hérisson. Surprit par le courage de sa proie Shadow fut repousser laissant Tina sortir de la maison par l'arrière. Mais la jeune hérissonne fut très vite rattraper par Shadow qui était encore plus en colère après ce qu'elle venait de faire.

 _ **Shadow : Je vais devoir t'apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de la forme de vie ultime impunément.**_

C'est sans aucune hésitation que Shadow chargea un Chaos Spear dans sa main pour attaquer Tina qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Par chance au moment où Shadow aller lui tirait dessus celui-ci s'arrêta pour disparaître juste avant que Sonic n'intervienne garce à une Homing attaque.

Sonic : Ça va ?

Tina : Oui… tu es arrivé juste à temps.

Sonic : Une chance que j'ai senti son énergie…

Juste a ce moment Shadow réapparue a quelque mètre du couple d'hérisson avec un sombre sourire.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas bon… il veut vraiment se battre…

Tina : Dans ce cas je devrais m'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je ne ferais que te gênais contre lui.

Sonic : Inutile pour le moment il pourrait se téléporter pour t'attaquer. Pour l'instant je vais attirait son attention et tenté de l'amener plus loin. Profit s'en pour rentrer dans la maison pour prévenir les autres et ensuite enfuis toit le plus loin possible.

Tina : Ok…

Alors que les deux hérissons se mettait d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire Shadow lui était contacter par Sally grâce à ses contrôleurs.

Sally : Pourquoi tu es si long ?

 _ **Shadow : Un petit imprévue bleu.**_

Sally : Eh bien dépêche-toi de t'en débarrassait !

 _ **Shadow : Ça veut dire que je peux y aller sans retenu ?**_

Sally : Oui mais dépêche-toi ! Dès que tu as les émeraudes revient ici !

 _ **Shadow : Oui.**_

Ravi à l'entente des mots que Sally avait employer pour son ordre Shadow arborait un souri sinistre contre Sonic impatient de le combattre.

 _ **Shadow : Bien dans ce cas je vais un peu attendre avant de prendre cette émeraude.**_

En un éclair Shadow se téléporta entre Sonic et Tina pour commencer à les attaquer avec un Chaos Spear. De son côté Sonic arriva à esquiver l'attaque tout en protégeant Tina. Cela n'était pas trop compliqué car il arriver à pressentir l'endroit ou Shadow aller réapparaître. Tout ça grâce à tout le temps qu'il avait passé à combattre Shadow amicalement et à suivre ses conseille sur l'exploitation de l'énergie du Chaos.

 _ **Shadow : Sa fessait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revue… Ravie de voir que mon autre coté t'a appris quelque truc depuis. Sa rendra le combat plus amusant.**_

Sonic : De quoi tu parles ?

 _ **Shadow :** _**_Je ne suis pas le Shadow que tu as l'habitude de voir. Moi je ne suis pas du genre compatissant ou miséricordieux. Je suis l'incarnation pur de de son côté combattant qui n'éprouve aucune pitié pour les autres. Celui qu'il appel forme Chaos. C'est également moi qui avais failli mettre fin à ta misérable vie il y a quelques années si cette hérissonne n'avait pas fait revenir mon autre moi au dernier moment._**

Sonic : Oh non ce n'est pas bon du tout…

Tina : Tu comprends ce qu'il veut dire ?

Sonic : Oui… et cela n'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvel… Dès que tu as le champ libre rentre dans la maison pour donner l'alerte.

Tina : D'accord…

Comprenant que le Shadow avec le qu'elle il était devenu très proche n'était plus la Sonic n'hésita pas à commencer le combat. Cela ne fit que ravir Shadow qui voulais absolument détruire son adversaire.

Le combat débuta par une violente série d'homing attaque entre les deux hérissons qui provoquer de terrible onde de choc. Ils étaient tellement rapides que tous ce que Tina pouvait voire s'était des légère traîner bleu et rouge se rentrai dedans. Après un long moment à se rentrer dedans à la vitesse du son les deux hérissons s'arrêtèrent pour enchaîner par du combat au corps à corps toujours à une vitesse folle. Etant tout aussi rapide l'un que l'autre tous les deux recevaient des coups arrivant à peine à esquiver.

Finalement après prèt de cinq minutes de combat intense les deux hérissons reculèrent un peu.

 _ **Shadow : Bien maintenant que nous somme bien échauffer on va pouvoir passer au chose sérieux. Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernier affrontement mais j'espère que tu seras plus distrayant…**_

Sonic : Évite de me rappeler ce jour-là… ou j'avais été un abruti complet…

 _ **Shadow : Je vais finir ce que j'avais commencé ce jour-là. **_

C'est sous les yeux horrifier que Sonic pût voir le corps de Shadow dégager une intense lumière rouge sang avant que son corps prenne l'apparence habituel de son mode Chaos. Une fois prêt le sombre hérisson commença à se téléporter dans tous les sens tout en utilisant le Chaos Spear. Heureusement Sonic parvenait à esquiver tous les tirs s'en trop de problème.

Sonic penser : Il faut croire que tout se temps passer à m'entraîner avec lui a vraiment servi à quelque chose… Bon réfléchi… le seul réel point faible que je connais sur lui c'est qu'il est plus sensible au dégât reçu par l'énergie du Chaos… Et que Sally le contrôle grâce à ses bracelets.

Partant sur cette penser Sonic utilisa l'émeraude qu'il avait encore sur lui pour se téléporter lui aussi tout en utilisant le Chaos Spear. Cela marcha un peu grâce à sa Sonic parvenait à blesser Shadow mais il subissait lui aussi de lourd dégât.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : Comme c'est amusant… tu penses vraiment avoir une chance de me battre en continuant comme ça ?**_

Sonic : Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix**_ ** _légèrement_** _ **déformer :**_ _**Toujours aussi stupide… Tu n'as qu'une seule émeraude alors que moi j'en ai deux. Et même sans sa je maîtrise mieux cette énergie et possède bien plus de pouvoirs que tu ne pourras jamais avoir.**_

Sonic : How… Tu es sûr que tu es la forme de vie ultime ou plutôt le vantard ultime ?

 _ **Shadow avec une voix**_ ** _légèrement_** _ **déformer :**_ _**Je vais te faire ravaler ses mots.**_

Après avoir accumuler une grande quantité d'énergie en lui Shadow se téléporta au côté de Sonic pour la faire exploser.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix**_ ** _légèrement_** _ **déformer :**_ _**Chaos Blast !**_

C'est une vague de destruction qui englouti Sonic détruisant tout sur son passage y comprit une partie de sa maison ou s'y trouver encore Tina. Par chance pour elle l'attaque n'avait pas trop toucher la jeune fille mais avait perdu connaissance à cause du choc. Cependant de son côté Sonic avait réussi à se protéger du plus gros de l'attaque en utilisant l'émeraude pour s'entourais d'énergie. Mais avant même qu'il n'est pas se remettre de cette attaque il senti une vive douleur dans son dos. Shadow l'avait attaqué grâce à sa lame du chaos lui coupant une grande partie de son dos. Serrant les dents face à la douleur Sonic répliqua avec un Chaos Spear a bout portant surprenant Shadow. L'attaque de Sonic avais réussi à passer à travers l'énergie de Shadow lui blessant le côté gauche de son torse.

Plutôt satisfait par ce qu'il venait de réaliser Sonic en oublier presque la douleur qu'il avait au dos. Cependant quand il vit le regard de Shadow, Sonic comprit qu'il n'avait fait que l'énerver encore plus.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix**_ ** _légèrement_** _ **déformer :**_ _**Chaos Heal…**_

Grace à son pouvoir Shadow put soigner en grand parti sa blessure avec un large sourire comme pour montrait à son adversaire son impuissance.

Sonic : Impressionnant mais je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas en abuser.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix**_ ** _légèrement_** _ **déformer :**_ _**Crois-moi d'ici-là tu seras déjà dans l'autre monde.**_

Sonic : Hum est c'est moi qui suis prétentieux…

Le combat reprit de plus belle entre les deux hérissons dans une série d'explosion détruisant absolument tout sur leurs passages. Malgré tout le combat rester plutôt serrer et d'une violence encore jamais atteint entre eux. Mais étonnamment Shadow employer que ses attaques habituelles et pas c'elle au qu'elle il avait fait appel lors de son combat contre Néo.

 _ **Shadow penser : On dirait que malgré tout mon autre moi continue à résister en m'empêchant d'utiliser l'intégrabilité de mes pouvoirs contre se rats… Qu'importe qu'il continue à me résister naïvement ça ne fera qu'accélérait mon emprise sur lui surtout si je continue à blessé notre corps pour l'affaiblir encore plus. Avec sa j'aurais bientôt le contrôle total.**_

Alors que Shadow était plonger dans ses penser Sonic en profita pour le percuter avec un Spin Dash qui fit passer son adversaire à travers plusieurs arbres pour finir par s'écraser au sol. Voulant exploiter cette inopportunité Sonic attrapa un des bras de Shadow pour tenter de lui retirait le contrôleur. Cependant malgré qu'il tirait dessus de toute ses force Sonic arriva même pas à bouger le bracelet. De son côté Shadow subissait un terrible choc électrique le plongeant dans une colère noire contre Sonic.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer : ****Chaos Blast !**_

Grace a cette explosion Shadow repoussa Sonic de lui tout en lui causant de lourd dégât. Avec ce qui venait de se passer le sombre hérisson décida de reprendre le combat sans se préoccuper d'être blesser. Il ne désirant plus qu'une seule chose détruire son adversaire en le fessant le plus souffrir avant de l'achever.

* * *

Cela fessait maintenant une demi-heure que le combat entre les deux hérissons avait commencer sans s'interrompre. Sonic commencer à être épuiser et ne tenais que grâce à son Émeraude qui le fournissait tout juste assez en énergie pour tenir le choc. Shadow lui n'était pas trop en manque d'énergie mais en revanche son corps était également recouvert d'importante blessures.

Au même moment Tina repris enfin connaissance dans les débris de la maison de Sonic. Une fois assez remise elle commença à chercher un moyen de contacter le reste du groupe à l'aide.

 _ **Shadow avec une**_ _ **voi**_ _ **x**_ _ **déformer :**_ _**Je crois qu'il est temps dans terminer avec cette farce.**_

Sonic : Car tu crois que tu peux en finir si facilement avec moi ?!

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ **_Evidemment je n'ai fait que m'amuser avec toi mais j'en ai assez… Maintenant j'ai une proposition pour toi. Il se trouve que je dois trouver ce petit hérisson blanc qui me sert de fils. Mais il mes impossibles de savoir où il ait. Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée de ou je peux le trouver. Si tu me le dis-je serait peut-être enclin à te laisser la vie sauf cette fois._**

Sonic : Tu rêves ! Jamais ne mettrait Silver en danger ! Et je sais qu'au fond tu penses la même chose !

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**Ne me fait pas rire. Je n'ai que faire de lui. Vouloir protéger les autres n'est qu'une perte de temps qui me rendrais plus faible. Mon autre moi a tenté de se lier aux autres et de les défendre. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une erreur qui la rendu vulnérable. S'il ne vous avez pas fait confiance on n'aurait jamais était piéger par le GUN ou par cette reine. Mais je vais détruire tout se qui à put me rendre faible.**_

Sonic : Tu parles te ton propre fils !

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**Et alors ? Désoler mais moi je ne ressens aucune compassion pour lui. Il n'est qu'un simple conçurent de plus que je dois écraser pour prouver ma supériorité absolue. La seule chose qui m'intéresse chez lui c'est de le combattre. Avec un peu de chance peut être qu'il sera plus amusant à combattre que toi.**_

Sonic : Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**Oh si… et n'imagine même pas que tu peux m'en empêcher.**_

Sonic : C'est ce que tu crois !

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**Dans ce cas laisse-moi te montrait à qu'elle point vouloir se lier aux autres et les protéger nous rend faible.**_

Sonic perdu : Quoi ? Qu'es que…

Alors que Sonic tenté de comprendre de quoi Shadow parler il remarqua que celui-ci se mit à courir vers les décombres de sa maison ou pouvait encore se trouver Tina. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête Sonic se précipita vers la ou devait être Tina pour empêcher Shadow de la trouver. Mais étant trop préoccuper par la sécurité de sa petit amie Sonic ne vit pas que Shadow s'était en réalité téléporté juste devant lui pour l'attaquer de toute ses forces avec son poing charger en énergie du Chaos. Le coup coupa la respiration de Sonic pour ne laisser que du sang sortir de ça bouge avant de s'écrouler au sol.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _ **Tu vois ? Juste parce que tu à voulu protéger cette fille tu as baissé ta garde et ma laisser une ouverture.**_

Sonic avec beaucoup de mal à parler : La…ferme…

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**Même maintenant tu continues à résister ? C'est presque dommage de t'éliminer mais je me suis assez amusé avec toi. Mais rassure-toi je vais aussi me charger de cette fille pour que vous soyez ensemble dans l'au-delà.**_

D'un coup Shadow disparu pour réapparaître avec Tina qui avait tout juste eu le temps de prévenir Tails qu'ils étaient en danger. En voyant son petit ami au sol recouvert de blessure et de sang Tina se précipita au côté de Sonic pour tenter de l'aider comme elle le pouvait. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que Sonic se releva pour se mettre devant Tina pour la protéger.

Tina très inquiète : Sonic arrête ! Tu ne tiens quasiment plus sur tes jambes ! Enfui toi sans te soucier de moi !

Sonic : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… Jamais je ne m'enfuirais face à qui se soit.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es héroïque ou stupide. Mais bon si vous tenais vraiment à mourir ensemble sa me vas.**_

Voulant mettre fin à la vie du couple d'hérissons qu'il avait devant lui Shadow s'approcha d'eux charger d'énergie pour déclenchait un Chaos Blast d'une immense puissance. Son énergie était si intense que tout le corps de Shadow était entouré d'une intense aura rouge dissimulant le corps du sombre hérisson. Sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de tenter de s'enfuir aux vues de son état ou d'utiliser le Chaos Control car Shadow pourrait très bien les retrouver facilement Sonic tenta donc le tout pour le tous. Il s'élança contre Shadow tout en concentrant le plus d'énergie qu'il pouvait dans sa main droite.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**Si tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter avec un simple Chaos Spear tu rêve. Avec mon énergie ton attaque sera repoussée avant même de me toucher.**_

Mais ce que Sonic arriva à produire n'était pas un Chaos Spear mais une lame du Chaos qui arriva à transpercer l'énergie de Shadow ainsi que son corps. L'effet fut tellement douloureux que l'attaque de Shadow fut stoppée nette. L'attaque de Sonic avais toucher Shadow juste à côté de son cœur le touchant légèrement mais en revanche son poumon lui avait était totalement perforait. Sous l'effet de la douleur même Shadow du reculer et mettre un genou à terre.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix démoniaque :**_ _ **Toi… tu vas le regretter…**_

Envahie par la haine le corps de Shadow se transforma à nouveau mais cette fois pour prendre la même apparence terrifiante que le jour ou il avait vaincu Néo. Et c'est avec une petit difficulté que Shadow se releva pour lui aussi faire appel à la lame du Chaos mais en créent deux. De son côté même Sonic commencer a avoir peur devant se qu'il devait affronter tellement il était effrayant et commencer a vraiment penser qu'il aller y rester cette fois.

Sonic : Tina… recule un peu…

Même si elle ne le voulait pas Tina recula pour laisser Sonic terminer son combat contre Shadow. Les deux hérissons se lancèrent dans un duel d'épée qui se transforma vite en une boucherie sanglante. Malheureusement pour lui Sonic fut vite submerger par les deux lames de Shadow qui le forcer à reculer jusqu'à être coincer devant Tina. Voyant sa Shadow donna un grand coup de lame en direction de Sonic qu'il bloqua avec son épée. Mais Shadow utilisa sa deuxième lame pour sa deuxième attaque.

Sonic penser : Merde… si j'esquive il va la toucher…

Ne voulant pas que Tina soit touchée par cette attaque Sonic ne bougea pas quitte à se recevoir cette dernière attaque. Et la conséquence fut que la lame de Shadow brisa l'épée de Sonic pour ensuite toucher tout son torse qui fut tranché en diagonale créant une énorme coupure ou déjà beaucoup de sang s'en écouler.

Tina horrifier : Sonic !

A bout de force et submerger par ces blessures Sonic tomba au sol complètement inerte alors que Shadow s'approcher de lui toujours armé de sa lame. Dans un acte de désespoir pour protéger son petit ami Tina se mit sur lui alors que Sonic avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Tina apeurait : Pitié il ne peut plus combattre… laisse l'eux il ne pourra plus s'opposer à toi…

Mais Shadow resta sourd aux supplications de Tina et s'apprêter à utiliser sa lame pour achever Sonic et la tuée par la même occupation. Tina elle ne bougea pas baissant juste la tête pour ne pas voir ce qui aller arriver…

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer :**_ _**C'est terminer…**_

Alors que Shadow lancer sa dernière attaque c'elle ci se stoppa juste avant de toucher Tina.

 _ **Shadow penser : Pourquoi mon corps ne bouge pas ?**_

Voix dans la tête de Shadow : A ton avis ?

 _ **Shadow penser : Tu résiste encore ?!**_

Voix dans la tête de Shadow : Oui je ne te laisserais pas les tués sans intervenir.

C'est un terrible combat qui se déroula dans l'esprit de Shadow pour éviter de tué le couple d'hérisson qui était juste devant lui. Et par miracle Shadow réussis à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Tina… donne-moi… l'émeraude…vite…**

Tina : Quoi ?

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Fais…le… je ne pourrais… pas résister longtemps…**

N'ayant plus rien à perdre Tina fit se que Shadow lui avait demandais en prenant l'Émeraude que Sonic avait toujours dans c'est pique. C'est avec prudence qu'elle la donna à Shadow tout en continuant de protéger le corps de Sonic.

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Merci… et désoler pour tout ça… Avant de parti… je vais faire une dernière chose avant… de perdre totalement le contrôle…**

C'est difficilement que Shadow se mit à la hauteur de Sonic pour tenter de le sauvé temps que c'était encore possible.

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Chaos Heal…**

Shadow utilisa son pouvoir pour soigner au mieux Sonic pour qu'au moins sa vie ne soit plus en danger.

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Voilà avec ça il devrait… s'en sortir avec l'aide d'Amy…**

Tina : Merci…

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Non… c'est de ma faute… Quand il se réveillera dit lui que je suis désolé… Mais surtout que la prochaine fois que je viendrais… vous devrez m'attaquer sans pitié… Cette fois j'ai encore put résister… mais c'est terminer… je vais totalement être soumit et c'est mon autre coté qui aura le total contrôle… ainsi que Sally… Alors n'hésitez pas à me traiter comme un ennemi… même si vous devez m'abattre définitivement…**

Tina : Mais…

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Pas de mais… je préfère mourir que d'être l'esclave de Sally… et encore plus si ça m'empêche de tous vous tué… Alors dire leur bien ça… prenait le comme ma dernière volonté…**

Tina : Très bien je leur dirais…

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Merci… je dois partir avant que je perde à nouveau le contrôle… Une derrière chose… peux-tu dire à Amy et Silver ainsi qu'aux autres que je l'ai aimé… et qu'ils ne sont en rien responsable de ce qui mes arriver…**

Tina : Je le ferais…

Shadow avec une légèrement déformer : **Merci…**

Sur ce dernier mots Shadow disparu pour réapparaître dans le château de Sally ou il s'y écroula après avoir quitté son mode Chaos. Même s'il avait réussi à éviter de tuer Sonic et Tina, Shadow en avait payé le prix. Car à présent il était sous le contrôle total de Sally et plus rien ne pourrait lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle maintenant.

* * *

 **Et bien il se sera passé pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre on va faire un petit point rapide sur la situation.**

 **Tout d'abord Silver et Blaze son pour le moment à l'abris sur l'ARK. Mais vous, vous en douté qu'ils ne passeront pas tout le reste de l'acte là-bas. Enfaîte dès le prochain chapitre Silver aura une petit discutions avec son père ou plutôt sa forme Chaos.**

 **Ensuite Sonic et Shadow son pour le moment gravement blesser et devront attendre un peu avant de pouvoir à nouveau se combattre. Car évidement que Sally enverra Shadow terminer le travail dès qu'il le pourra et cette fois ce ne sera pas que Sonic qu'il combattra. Et sans toute les Chaos émeraudes sa sera très dur pour Sonic ou Amy de lui faire face...**

 **Voilà je n'en dirais pas plus sur ce qui arrivera dans la suite de l'acte. En revanche je vais faire une petite précision sur la forme Chaos. J'indique souvent sa puissance en fonction de ce qui suis après le prénom. Par exemple " avec une voix légèrement déformer". Cet exemple représente la version la plus faible de cette transformation elle et suivi par l'indication " avec une voix déformer" et enfin "avec une voix démoniaque". Pour cette dernière version de la forme Chaos elle n'a pas souvent était montré car elle est extrêmement difficile à contrôler même pour Shadow.**

 **Bon c'est tout pour cette semaine rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

C'est très agacer que Sally attendait encore le retour de Shadow de sa mission pour récupérait les émeraude qui se trouver chez Sonic. Juste au moment où elle aller perdre patience et recontacter Shadow pour savoir pourquoi il mettait autant de temps, la reine reçu un appel de la part de son groupe de scientifique.

Sally : Oui qui y a-t-il ?

Scientifique : C'est notre prisonnier il résister à nouveau à au contrôle !

Sally : Quoi ?!

Sans plus attendre Sally aller déclencher les contrôleurs de Shadow pour l'électrocuter pour qu'il arrêté de lui résister. Mais juste à ce moment la Shadow réapparut devant elle avant de s'écrouler au sol sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Sally furieuse : Qu'a tu fais espèce d'incapable !

Shadow avec beaucoup de mal à parler : J'ai… fait… ce que… tu voulais…

Sally furieuse : Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je sais que tu as résister ! Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état lamentable !

Shadow avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Tu ne ma… jamais demandais de revenir… sans dégât…

Sally furieuse : Arrêté de joué sur les mots que j'utilise !

Folle de rage Sally frappa Shadow dans le ventre lui fessant cracher d'énorme quantité de sang et brisant ce qui lui rester de côte.

Sally furieuse : Combien de temps il va te falloir pour pourvoir chercher le reste des émeraudes ?!

Shadow avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Si… je me régénère… au moins cinq jours… sans aide… peut être trois si on m'aide un peu…

Sally furieuse : Pourquoi sa vas te prendre autant de temps ?!

Shadow avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Sonic… a réussi à toucher certain de mes point… vitaux… et j'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie... c'est pour ça que ça va être plus long…

Sally agacer : Géniale… tu as intérêt à être prêt à temps pour l'arrivée de mes inviter. Maintenant vas à l'infirmerie pour que les médecins voient ce qu'ils peuvent faire et ensuite dépêche-toi de te rétablir avec ta régénération.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Même s'il essayer d'obéir à Sally le corps de Shadow n'était plus en état de bouger malgré toute ses tentatives. Il avait utilisé tout ce qu'il lui rester en énergie pour soigner Sonic. Mais aussi pour être le plus longtemps possible inutilisable pour Sally.

Sally : Pitoyable… Vous les gardes amener l'eu à l'infirmerie pour qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.

Les deux gardes : A vos ordres.

C'est sans aucune délicatesse que les deux soldats traînèrent Shadow jusqu'à l'infirmerie du château pour qu'il soit remis sur pied au plus vite.

Shadow penser : Cette fois c'est terminer… je ne peux plus résister…

A bout de force Shadow fini par céder à sa forme Chaos qui prit enfin le contrôle total sur le sombre hérisson. Maintenant plus rien ne pourra empêcher Sally d'utiliser Shadow a son maximum sans crainte qu'il puisse résister à nouveau.

* * *

Au même moment Amy et Rouge était de retour auprès du groupe avec leurs émeraude.

Amy : Sonic et Tina ne sont pas là ?

Tails inquiet : Non mais Tina vient tout juste de m'envoyer un message de détresse.

Amy : Quoi ?!

C'est morte d'inquiétude que Amy téléporta tout le groupe a l'endroit où se trouver il y a encore peu la maison de Sonic. Mais à présent toute la zone n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Heureusement tout le groupe trouva très vite Tina qui était toujours au côté de Sonic.

Amy très inquiète : Sonic !

En voyant Sonic étendu au sol recouvert de sang tout le monde cru que le pire était arrivé. Amy fut la première à arriver au côté de Tina pour s'occuper du hérisson bleu.

Amy : Qu'es qui s'est passé ?

Tina : Shadow est venu pour prendre les émeraudes… Sonic a tenté de l'arrêter mais il n'a pas réussi…

Amy : Shadow a pris les trois émeraudes ?

Tina : Oui… désoler on n'a rien pu faire…

Amy : C'est bon je comprends… le plus urgent c'est de s'occuper de Sonic…

Tina : Oui il respire à peine…

Pour pouvoir s'occuper de Sonic au mieux tout le monde retourna chez Amy ou elle s'empressa d'utiliser le Chaos Heal au maximum de ses capacité bien aidé par le reste des émeraudes qui lui rester.

Après prêt d'une heure de soin intensif Amy était épuiser mais au moins Sonic était totalement sorti de danger.

Anna tendant un café : Tient prend ça tu en besoin.

Amy fatiguer : Merci…

Tails : Comment vas Sonic ?

Amy fatiguer : Il… il est stable… il faut juste attendre qu'il se remette et que je reprenne assez de force pour continuer de le soigniez. Mais sa vie n'est plus menacée…

Tails : Dieu merci…

Amy fatiguer : Mais je qui m'intrigue c'est que j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait soigné avant moi… sans sa je doute qu'il aurait survécu…

Tina : C'est Shadow… avant de partir il la soigner…

Rouge : Ça veut dire qu'il a réussi à reprendre le contrôle à nouveau ?

Tina : Oui mais… il m'a dit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire… Que maintenant il serait totalement sous le contrôle de Sally et de son autre coté…

Amy : Non… c'est un cauchemar…

Knuckles : Qu'es qu'il voulait dire par son autre coté ?

Amy : Il parler de sa forme Chaos. Contrairement à Silver, Shadow lui arrive généralement à contrôler cette forme. Mais s'il en perd le contrôle c'est comme s'il devenais quelqu'un d'autre...

Tails : Amy tu veux dire qu'ils sont schizophrènes ?

Amy : Non d'une certaine manière c'est différent… enfaîte la forme Chaos est l'incarnation de leurs côtés de combattant la plus violente. Habituellement il arrive à la soumettre ce qui lui permet d'utiliser cette forme sans danger et de rester maître de lui-même.

Rouge : De ce que Shadow m'avait dit sur sa elle le transforme en un combattant comme le rêvé le GUN quand il on ont lancé le Project Shadow. Mais Gérald a bien veillé à ce que Shadow apprenne à la contrôler pour qu'il ne devienne pas cette arme sans cœur qu'il voulait qui sois.

Anna : Alors pourquoi elle le contrôle maintenant ?

Amy : Ils ont dû trouver un moyen d'affaiblir son esprit pour que ce soit cette partie de lui qui prenne le contrôle. Du coup sa veux dire que Sally pourra obliger Shadow à utiliser tout c'est pouvoir sans qu'il ne se retienne…

Knuckles : Comme la fois où il a combattu Néo ?

Amy : Oui… il n'hésitera pas à utiliser ces pouvoirs les plus puissant pour tuer…

Tina : Ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à le traité comme a ennemi même si ça doit vouloir dire de le tué…

Amy : Quoi ?!

Maintenant que la situation était un peu plus calme Tina raconta tout ce que Shadow lui avait dit plutôt comme elle l'avait promis. Cela provoqua un fort sentiment de malaise dans le groupe qui ne s'imaginer pas une seule seconde devoir aller si loin contre Shadow.

Amy : Bon pour le moment on doit se tenir au plan.

Knuckles : Qu'elle plan ? Shadow peu venir d'une seconde à l'autre pour prendre le reste des émeraudes et nous éliminer au passage.

Amy : Non… d'après ce que Tina a dit Sonic la gravement blesser avec de l'énergie du chaos. S'il la bien des organe vitaux de toucher il va être obliger de se régénérait.

Tails : A ton avis de combien de temps nous avons ?

Amy : Difficile à dire… Mais je doute que Sally laisse une émeraude à Shadow pour se soigner. Alors on devrait être tranquille quelque jours… trois ou peut être un peu plus… D'ici là je vais faire de mon mieux pour que Sonic soit le plus remit. Ensuite on ira chez Sally pour récupérait la Master Émeraude.

Tails : Sauf que si on fait sa on se fera tout de suite localiser par Shadow… Lui et l'armée de Sally nous aura arrêter avant d'avoir pu approcher de l'émeraude...

Amy : Je sais… on doit trouver une solution… Mais dans tous les cas on va avoir besoin de Sonic…

* * *

Durant tout le reste de la soirée Amy resta au chevet de Sonic pour le soigner avec l'aide de Tina. Ce n'est que le lendemain que Sonic fini par reprendre connaissance mais rester tout de même encore cloué au lit.

Tina : Reste au lit.

Sonic : Mais je déteste rester immobile…

Amy : Fait ce qu'elle te dit sinon je t'assomme.

Sonic : Tu sais qu'une infirmière est sensé soigner ses patients pas les blesser davantage.

Amy très sérieuse : Sonic...

Sonic : Ok ok j'ai compris je reste tranquille.

Amy : C'est mieux. Maintenant ne bouge pas pendant que je te soigne.

Pendant que Amy utiliser à nouveau le Chaos Heal elle et Sonic discuter de comment ils aller si prendre pour se sortir de cette situation.

Sonic : Alors une idée de ce qu'on va faire… ?

Amy : Le plus sage serait d'aller chez Sally dès que tu seras remis pour chercher la Master Émeraude et Shadow avant qu'il ne se réveille de sa régénération.

Sonic : Alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à vite me remettre.

Amy : Oui mais tu as quand même encore un peu de temps avant que Shadow ne puisse à nouveau nous attaquer aux vues des blessures que tu as réussi à lui infliger…

Sonic : C'est pour ça que j'ai vissé ses organe vitaux… je savais qu'il serait hors de combat un bon moment avec ça…

Amy : C'est vrai même si je n'aime pas l'idée de blesser Shadow gravement mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

Sonic : Moi non plus cela ne m'a pas fait plaisir mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il voulait…

Amy : Repose-toi. Je vais voir si le GUN a du nouveau.

C'est un peu dépiter que Amy quittât la pièce pour laisser le couple d'hérissons ensemble pour rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le salon. C'est à ce moment-là que Amy reçu un appel provenant de Silver et de Blaze.

Amy penser : Ah c'est vrai j'ai oublié de les contacter hier… ils doivent s'inquiéter…

Ne voulant pas que son fils se doute de la délicate situation dans là qu'elle ils se trouver ici Amy fit de son mieux de cacher son inquiétude. En activant son communicateur elle pouvait voir les deux enfants cote à cote allant visiblement bien.

Amy : Oui Silver ?

Silver : Désoler de te déranger mais on a commencé à avoir peur pour vous…

Amy : Je sais désoler j'étais tellement occuper que j'avais oublié de vous appeler.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas grave. Vous allez bien ?

Amy : Oui… ça vas.

Silver sceptique : Tu es sur ?

Amy : Oui je t'assure on est juste très occupé.

Silver : Je comprends… Vous avez trouvé un moyen de sauvé papa ?

Amy : On a une idée… On va utiliser la Master Émeraude pour le neutraliser et le libérait de l'emprise de Sally.

Silver : Bonne idée… sa pourrait marcher…

Blaze : Mais ce n'est pas Sally qui a la Master Émeraude ?

Amy : Oui… on compte profiter qu'il ne puisse pas combattre pour le moment pour aller la chercher…

Silver : Pourquoi il ne peut plus combattre ?

Amy : Eh bien… à cause de Sally il est épuisé est il est en train de se régénérer.

Silver : Je vois…

Amy : Ça va aller je te le promets.

Silver pas très convaincu : Oui…

Knuckles arrivant derrière : Amy comment vont les blessures de Sonic ?

Amy : Knuckles !

Silver : Comment ça ?! Qu'es qui est arriver à oncle Sonic ?!

Amy : Il va bien il a juste été un peu malmenais mais il s'en est sorti. Pour le moment il est avec Tina et je voudrais les laisser un peu seul.

Silver pas convaincu : Ok…

Amy : Je te promets que cette fois je vous rappelle demain soir sans faute avec tout le monde.

Silver : Oui maman… faite bien attention.

Amy : Vous aussi les enfants.

Après avoir coupé la communication avec les enfants Amy lança un regard noir contre Knuckles qui lui donna un frisson dans le dos.

Knuckles : J'ai merdé ?

Amy : Oui. Je voulais éviter qu'ils s'inquiètent mais je crois que c'est loupé…

Knuckles : Désoler…

Amy : Laisse tombé… de toute façon moi aussi je n'ai pas assuré… Concentrons-nous sur la Master Émeraude et sur Shadow.

Knuckles : Tu as raison…

Alors que Amy et Knuckles discuter de la suite des événements avec le reste du groupe de leurs coté Blaze et surtout Silver commencer vraiment à se poser des questions.

Silver : Elle ne nous dit pas tout…

Blaze : Tu penses que c'est si grave que ça ?

Silver : J'ai senti quelque chose hier… mon père et entré en forme Chaos… mais cette fois elle était différente… On aurait dit qu'il en avait perdu le contrôle…

Blaze : C'est très mauvais…

Silver : Oui… ça doit être pour sa que mon oncle est blessé… il a dû se battre contre mon père.

Blaze : Tu penses qu'ils vont arriver à l'arrêter ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas… je commence à me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser enfermer ici…

Blaze : Tu voulais quoi ? Prendre le risque d'être toi aussi sous le contrôle de Sally ?

Silver : Non mais je ne me suis même pas battu… En réalité j'ai eu peur… peur de Sally et à cause de sa j'ai abandonné mon père alors qu'il a besoin de moi. A quoi bon m'être entraîner tout ce temps si c'est pour me cacher comme un lâche…

Blaze : Silver… tu sais très bien que c'est faux…

Silver : Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans cette histoire ? C'est qu'un jour mon père m'a avoué qu'il me voyait comme son point faible parce que j'étais une des rares personnes qu'il estimer être capable de le vaincre. Et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux qu'à me cacher et de laisser le reste de ma famille prendre tous les risques.

Blaze : Alors que veux-tu faire ?

Silver : Hum… je ne sais pas… si seulement je pouvais lui parler je serais si oui ou non je devrais intervenir.

Blaze : Sauf que vous être tous les deux dans une pièce qui bloque votre lien…

Silver : Il y a peut-être un moyen…

Blaze : Vraiment ?

Silver : Oui enfaîte je suis sûr que mon père n'est pas dans la salle qui bloqué notre lien.

Blaze : Tu en es sur ?

Silver : Oui malgré que je sois dans cette salle j'arrive à percevoir qu'il se régénère encore en ce moment. Si lui aussi était dans ce genre de salle j'arriverais à peine à le sentir.

Blaze : Ok mais alors que veux-tu faire ?

Silver : Si on arrive à sortir de cette salle je pourrais me rendre directement dans l'esprit de mon père pour voir ce qu'il lui arrive.

Blaze : Mais je croyais qu'il bloqué votre lien depuis que Sally la sous son contrôle ?

Silver : Oui mais voit tu quand on se régénère notre esprit se trouve dans une zone que mon père appel monde intérieur. Pour faire simple c'est là où se déroule nos rêves. Et voit tu moi aussi si je me régénéré je peux entrer dans cette zone de rêve. Et vue que nos esprits sont toujours lier je pourrais entrer dans le monde intérieur de mon père sans que je sois bloqué surtout si mon père est affaibli il n'aura pas la force de me résister.

Blaze : Tu peux vraiment entrer dans sa tête ?

Silver : Je l'ai déjà fait une fois. C'était quand j'étais entré en forme Chaos pour la première fois. J'avais gravement blessé mon père au point où il avait dû se régénérait. Et durant sa régénération moi et ma mère on avait pu entrer dans son esprit pour lui parler… Je pourrais peut-être y arriver à nouveau.

Blaze : Mais ce n'est pas dangereux de faire ça ?

Silver : De ce que je sais non. Avec ça mon père ne pourra pas savoir où nous somme… je dois juste réussir à me rendre dans cet endroit.

Blaze : Si tu penses que tu dois le faire alors va s'y.

Silver : Oui je ne serais pas tranquille temps que je n'aurais pas fait ça.

Blaze : Alors fait l'eux.

Silver : Ok… mais du coup je serais profondément endormit. Alors ne panique pas si je dégage beaucoup de lumière ou si je suis inerte.

Blaze : Je vais essayer…

Silver : Mais d'abord on doit trouver un moyen de sortir de cette salle avant que mon père ait finie de se rétablir car sinon il pourra me bloquer et même nous localiser.

Blaze : Je veux bien mais comment sortir de cette salle ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas… et honnêtement je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Cette salle a été conçue pour contenir mon père… alors…

Blaze : Sauf que nous ne sommes pas ton père. Alors sa veux dire que cette salle n'est pas conçue pour résister à nos pouvoir.

Silver : Tu as raison. Dans ce cas mettons nous au travail.

C'est déterminer que Silver et Blaze commencèrent a attaqué la porte d'entrée de la salle pour essayer de créer une ouverture pour pouvoir s'échapper. Mais après près de dix minutes d'attaque intense la porte n'avait que quelque petite égratignure à peine visible.

Blaze reprenant son souffle : Eh bien… on peut dire qu'elle est vraiment… très solide cette porte…

Silver : Oui… rien de bien étonnant… Mais on n'a pas le choix on doit continuer.

Blaze : Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ta forme Chaos ?

Silver : Non… c'est trop dangereux…

Blaze : Tu n'as pas réussi à la recontrôler ?

Silver : Non pas depuis que ma puissance à augmenter… Si je l'utiliser maintenant il est fort probable que je t'attaquerais…

Blaze : Bon dans ce cas continuons comme on fessait.

Silver : Oui c'est plus prudent.

Durant les heures qui suivit les deux enfants continuèrent a attaqué la porte sans répit employant toutes les attaques qu'ils avaient appris. Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'ils finirent par réussi a créé une petite entaille ou ils pouvaient à peine y passer leurs mains.

Blaze épuiser : Tout ce temps pour juste ça…

Silver fatiguer : Oui… mais maintenant sa vas être plus facile…

Blaze : Je l'espère.

Silver : Tu peux concentrait tes flammes sur un seul point pour ramollir le métal de cette porte ?

Blaze : Bien sûr. Joué au chalumeau et ma spécialité.

Silver souriant : Je m'en douté un peu.

Comme l'avait demandé Silver, Blaze concentra toute la puissance de ses flammes pour créer une petite flamme bleue d'environ dix centimètre de longueur. Une fois prête elle commença à utiliser cette flamme sur la porte à l'endroit où ils avaient fait le plus de dégât pour y tracer une ouverture assez grande pour qu'ils puissent sortir.

Silver : Parfait maintenant que le métal et assez affaiblie je vais pourvoir le trancher.

Blaze : Fait vite je ne pourrais pas le refaire avant un moment sa me prend beaucoup trop d'énergie.

Silver : Lame du chaos !

Pour pouvoir percer la porte Silver utilisa son épée après y avoir concentré le plus d'énergie qu'il pouvait. Grace à sa il arriva à produire une lame d'une puissance encore jamais atteint par le jeune hérisson. Grace a sa il arriva à percer une petite ouverture dans la porte en suivant le tracer effectuer par Blaze.

Silver reprenant son souffle : Ça devrait… être bon… il suffit juste de donner le… dernier coup pour la faire tomber.

Blaze : Elle a intérêt à céder…

Silver : Allons s'y ensemble. J'espère juste que le trou sera assez grand pour qu'on puisse passer.

Pour leurs dernière attaque Silver utilisa son Spind Dash renforcer avec son énergie alors que Blaze l'enveloppa également de tout ce qu'elle pouvait comme flamme. Le jeune hérisson percuta la zone affaiblie de la porte pour enfin réussir à crée une petite ouverture les libérant de la salle.

Silver essouffler : Enfin dehors…

Blaze épuiser : Pas trop tôt… et maintenant ?

Silver : Je vais me régénérait pour entrer en contact avec mon père… selon ce que je verrai on avisera… si je n'en ressens pas le besoin on retournera dans la salle pour attendre le retour de mes parents.

Blaze : Très bien j'entendrais ton réveille.

Silver : Merci…

Même s'il avait déjà réussi par le passé a entré dans son état de transe là c'était la première fois qu'il le fessait volontairement. Par conséquence cela se montra une tache plus compliquer pour y arriver de son plein grès. Mais au final Silver finit par parvenir à se plongea dans un lourd sommeille proche du coma.

Ne voulant pas que Silver dorme au sol Blaze prit le jeune hérisson dans ses bras alors que son corps commencer à s'illuminer d'une intense lumière cyan bleu.

* * *

Royaume de Sally dans la salle de soin du château.

Après avoir perdu connaissance et traîner dans l'infirmerie du château Shadow était enfin soigner par une équipe médicale qui ne se préoccuper pas beaucoup de le soigner de façon à ce qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

Médecin : Enfin terminer avec ce monstre.

Infirmière : Pourquoi on doit perdre notre temps avec lui ?

Médecin : La reine veut juste qu'il soit opérationnel au plus vite. Rassure-toi ce n'est parce qu'elle souhaite l'aider.

Infirmière : Encore heureux.

D'un coup le corps de Shadow se mit à émettre une puissante lumière bleu affolant une partie de l'équipe médicale de la salle.

Infirmière paniquer : Que lui arrive-t-il ?!

Médecin : Je ne suis pas sur… mais je suppose qu'il doit être en train de se soigner. L'équipe scientifique ma parler de capacité de régénération grâce à l'exploitation de l'énergie du chaos. Vue les tôt d'énergie qu'il dégage ça doit être ça. Laissons le ici le temps que cette lumière se dissipe.

Infirmière inquiète : Mais il n'y a pas de risque ?

Médecin : Je vais demandais à une équipe de garde de venir le surveilliez au cas où.

Loin de se douter de ce que signifier réellement cette lumière l'équipe médicale laissa Shadow coucher sur un lit médical tout en prenant quand même la peine de l'attacher au lit juste au cas ou en attendant qu'une équipe de soldat arrive sur place. Mais en réalité la lumière de Shadow n'était pas que dû à sa régénération mais à l'appel de son fils en poussant leurs liens à 100 %.

* * *

Et finalement Silver arriva enfin à entrer sans problème dans le monde intérieur de son père. La zone n'avait visiblement pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu. Une immense zone blanche sans rien à l'horizon. Mais cette fois quelque chose attira l'attention de Silver. Un peu plus loin devant lui se trouver une forme noir immobile au sol.

Silver : Papa ?

Reconnaissant son père Silver se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction impatiente de pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Une fois arriver devant son père Silver fut assez étonner de le voir inconscient mais surtout attacher par des liens assez similaires à son attaque du lien du chaos.

Silver : Papa tu m'entend ?

Evidemment aucune réponse ne fut donner au jeune hérisson de la part de son père qui ne bougé pas. Et au moment où Silver tenta de toucher son père il reçut un fort choc électrique lui brûlant la main.

Silver : Très bien dans ce cas…

Voulant libérait son père Silver utilisa sa lame du Chaos pour couper ces liens comme d'habitude mais cette fois cela ne marcha pas.

Silver : Pourquoi je ne peux pas les trancher ?

 _ **Shadow :**_ _**Tu ne peux pas couper c'est lien d'ici petit.**_

Silver : Qui a dit ça ?!

En se retournant Silver pouvait voir un autre hérisson ressemblant trait pour trait à son père mais quand celui-ci était sous sa forme Chaos. Le sombre hérisson regarder Silver avec un sourit presque diabolique fessant presque peur au jeune hérisson en le voyant le fixer avec son regard vide de toute forme d'émotion.

Du coté de Blaze.

Alors que Silver était toujours plonger dans son profond sommeil Blaze continuer d'attendre son retour en le tenant dans ses bras. Tout se dérouler dans un calme presque reposant jusqu'à que Blaze remarqua quelque chose d'anormal sur la main du jeune hérisson.

Blaze : D'où vient cette trace de brûlure sur sa main ? Ne me dit pas qu'il peut se blesser en fessant ça ?!

Loin de se douter de l'inquiétude de son ami Silver fessait face au parfait sosie de son père en fessant de son mieux pour dissimuler son anxiété.

 _ **Shadow :**_ **_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit toi qui vienne à moi et encore moins ici. Dans tous les cas tu ne sembles pas surprit par ma présence._**

Silver : Je sais très bien ce que tu es. Tu es la forme Chaos de mon père.

 _ **Shadow : Tout à fait. Bravo gamin.**_

Silver : Mais pourquoi est tu la ? Mon père n'a pas de problème pour contrôler sa forme chaos alors pourquoi être vous deux ici ?

 _ **Shadow :**_ _**Tu as raison habituellement mon autre moi est assez fort pour me maîtriser notamment grâce à vos maudits limiteurs au point où j'avais presque totalement disparue. Mais depuis que cette reine lui a mis des contrôleurs pour soumettre sa volonté a la sienne il s'est assez affaibli au point de me laisser m'éveiller et prendre le contrôle. D'ici peu c'est lui qui disparaîtra totalement.**_

Silver : Eh bien c'est terminer ! Libère mon père et tout de suite !

A cette demande la forme Chaos se mit à pousser un rire démoniaque avant de lancer un sombre regard contre le jeune hérisson.

 _ **Shadow :**_ _**Qui te croit tu pour me donner un ordre ?! Tu n'es pas mon dominant tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !**_

Silver : Alors pourquoi obéit tu as Sally ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle est plus forte que toi ?

 _Shadow : **Ne me fait pas rire. Elle m'a juste bien aidé à soumettre mon autre côté. Maintenant que j'ai le contrôle total sur lui il me suffit de faire en sorte qu'elle disparaît. Et quand sa arrivera alors je serais enfin libre. Mais du moment que c'est ordre m'amuse je suis enclin à lui obéir sans problème du moins temporairement.**_

Silver : Et à ce moment-là qu'es que tu feras ?

 _ **Shadow : Je ravagerais se monde. En commençant par tous ceux qui peuvent m'offrir un bon combat.**_

Silver : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

 _ **Shadow : **_**_Très simple je dois prouver que je suis la forme de vie ultime. Mon autre coté à eu la stupidité de vouloir cacher notre vraie puissance. Tout ça juste pour pouvoir vivre au côté de ses être inférieur et ingrat. Et voilà le résultat de sa stupidité ! Enchaîner et soumis comme le faible qu'il est devenu. Il n'a jamais pu accepter qu'il ne serait jamais l'un des leurs et qu'importe le nombre de fois où il sauverait se monde ils continueront de le rejeter et de le voir comme un monstre. Alors moi je vais exaucer leurs veux en devenant le monstre qu'ils en temps voulu._**

Silver : Tu es fou !

 _ **Shadow : Allons ne sois pas hypocrite avec moi. Je sens que toi aussi tu possèdes cette haine envers ce monde. Tu es le mieux placer pour me comprendre.**_

Les mots de la forme Chaos fit hésiter Silver. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il en voulait en une grande partie de ce monde pour la façon dont il l'avait traité lui et sa famille. Mais il savait aussi que céder à la haine n'était pas la solution.

Silver : C'est vrai… j'ai de la rancœur contre eux… Cependant je sais que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Comme me la dit mon père je ne dois pas me perdre dans la haine et le désir de vengeance. Ce chemin n'est pas le bon. Alors oui je te comprends mais ça ne va pas dire que je j'approuve ton plan.

 _ **Shadow : Sa ne m'étonne pas… Mon autre-moi t'a bien remplie la tête avec ces idées stupide… Dommage pour toi… Mais de toute façon je compter d'écraser toi aussi qui prêtant à prendre mon titre.**_

Silver : Je n'ai que faire de ton titre de forme de vie ultime. Ce que je veux c'est que mon vrai père revienne !

 _ **Shadow avec un sourire diabolique : Pour ça tu devras me terrasser petit. **_

Silver déterminer : Très bien.

 _ **Shadow : Ne me fait pas rire. Il est vrai que tu as potentiellement le pouvoir de me soumettre mais bonne chance pour y arriver. **_

Pour prouver au jeune hérisson de son impuissance la forme Chaos se mit à dégager énormément d'énergie. Devant cette démonstration de puissance Silver recula sans même le remarquer tellement il était intimidé par ce qu'il percevait. Malgré cela Silver réussi à prendre son courage en main au moment où la forme Chaos fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer. Mais alors que Silver voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se protéger il fut étonné de voir que ses pouvoir ne marcher pas. C'est donc de plein fouet que Silver reçu l'attaque sans avoir pu se protéger.

Silver au sol : Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu utiliser mes pouvoirs… ?

 _ **Shadow : **_**_A ton avis ? Tu te trouves dans mon monde intérieur. Ici c'est moi qui établis les réglés. Alors si je décide que tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs alors tu ne pourras pas le faire._**

Silver : Je croyais que tu voulais un combat pour t'amuser ?

 _ **Shadow : Oui mais pas ici. Je veux t'affronter dans la réalité pour apprécier pleinement se combat. Mais pour cela je dois savoir où tu t'es cachée.**_

Silver : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 _ **Shadow : Cette chienne de reine veut que je te ramène à elle pour te mettre aussi sous son emprise. Mais moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de confronter nos forces.**_

Silver : Si c'est vrai alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ou je suis !

 _ **Shadow : Alors c'est ta chère famille qui en paiera le prix.**_

Silver en grognant : Que compte tu leurs faire ?!

 _ **Shadow : Laisse-moi plutôt te montrait ce que je leurs est déjà fait.**_

Sur ces mots l'immense salle blanche se mit à projeter les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé sur Angel Island mais surtout le combat contre Sonic. Silver fut horrifier par la violence des images qu'il voyer et comprenait qu'il ne plaisanter pas dans ses menaces.

 _ **Shadow : Tu vois est la prochaine fois j'irais jusqu'au bout. **_

Silver très énerver : Toi…

Avant que Silver n'est pu finir sa phrase la forme Chaos était déjà devant lui pour l'attaquer sans répit. Ne pouvant pas utiliser ses pouvoir Silver fut obliger de subir arrivant quand même à un peu esquiver les coups mais subissez tout de même de lourd dégât et d'importante blessure.

Finalement la forme Chaos fini par l'empoigner au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 _ **Shadow : Si tu ne veux rien me dire alors j'irais trouver les réponses de force.**_

Pour avoir ce qu'il voulait la forme Chaos commença à tenter d'entrer dans les penser de Silver pour trouver ou il se cacher.

 _ **Shadow : Arrête de résister ! **_

Alors que Silver était sur le point de céder devant la forme Chaos il se mit à commencer à disparaître petit à petit.

Silver : Que se passe-t-il ?

 _ **Shadow : On dirait que quelqu'un a réussi à rompre notre petit entretient. Dommage mais sache une chose si tu ne viens pas à moi je me ferais une joie de faire souffrir tous ceux que tu aimes. Et cela dès que ma régénération sera terminée. Et ensuite je continuerais à ravager se monde jusqu'à que je te trouve.**_

Silver : Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

 _ **Shadow avec un sourire diabolique : Alors vient à moi.**_

C'est avec un large sourire que la forme Chaos vit Silver disparaître de son monde intérieur impatient de le retrouver.

* * *

C'est dans la cellule renforcer de l'ARK que Silver se réveilla avec difficulté tellement son corps lui fessait mal et à cause de son manque d'énergie après avoir autant abuser de son lien à pleine puissance et d'aussi loin.

Blaze : Tu es enfin revenu j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

Silver : Désoler… ça fait longtemps que je suis partie ?

Blaze : Presque trois heures !

Silver : Désoler… j'avais oublié que le temps était perçu de manière différente là-bas… pour moi j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne c'était écouler qu'une petite demi-heure.

Blaze : Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Pendant que tu dormais il y avait des blessures qui apparaisse sur ton corps !

Silver : Ouais on va dire que ça ne ce n'est pas si bien passé que je l'avais prévue… Et j'ignorais que si j'étais blesser là-bas ça se reporterait sur mon corps… C'est toi qui as réussi à interrompre notre lien ?

Blaze : Je t'ai juste ramené au fond de cette salle en espérant que sa t'aiderait…

Silver : Merci… c'était moins une…

Blaze : Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Silver : …

Blaze : Silver ?

Le silence soudain de Silver commença à faire peur à Blaze qui avait vraiment eu peur durant les heures qui avait précédé. Mais elle fit vite rassurée en voyant qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi d'épuisement.

Blaze : Toi alors tu n'as pas fini de me faire peur comme ça ? Un jour je te ferais payer pour toute ces fois ou tu m'as fait peur. Mais avant ça repose toi bien…

C'est soulager que Blaze prît à nouveau Silver dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dessus de la tête provoquant des ronronnements de la part du jeune hérisson qui déclencha un fort rougissement sur le visage de Blaze.

* * *

 **Bon je suppose que vous avez compris ce qui vas bientôt arriver. On se dirige tout droit sur un combat Shadow VS Silver. Enfin faut-il encore qu'il arrive a quitté l'ARK sans Chaos Émeraude pour l'y aider. Et tout sa avant que Shadow ne se réveil...**

 **Pour la petite anecdote une des inspirations pour se monde intérieur ou était Silver provient de la série de jeux Kingdom hearts. Pour ce qui connaisse je parle des passages dans le palier de l'éveille.**

 **Et sinon désoler j'ai pris un peu de retard sur mon planning pour la fin de l'histoire. J'étais tout simplement malade en début de semaine après mon petit séjour à Europa park. Voilà qui m'apprendra à aller dans le Silver star alors que je suis encore trempée… Mais je devrais l'avoir terminé d'ici début septembre.**

 **La suite dimanche prochain.**

 **Et** **Suu-kuni va falloir t'accrocher pour la suite car je vous réserve plein de petite surprise et de moment** **extrêmement** **stressant .^^. Tu n'as pas fini de me traité de monstre.**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60

C'est après de longue heures de sommeil que Silver finit par se réveiller toujours dans le bras de Blaze qui entre temps s'était elle aussi endormit. Cette situation fit presque exploser le cœur de Silver tellement il était gêné d'être aussi proche de Blaze. Sa première réaction fut de tenter de se dégager de son emprise sans la réveiller mais la jeune fille le tenait avec une t'elle force qu'il lui était impossible de se dégager sans risquer de la réveiller. C'est donc résigner que Silver attendit qu'elle se réveillée tout en réfléchissant a tout ce qu'il avait appris et comment il devait agir.

Par chance Blaze se réveilla peu de temps après sans remarquer que Silver était lui aussi réveilliez. Ne sachant pas comment réagir Silver continua à faire semblant de dormir. Ne se doutant absolument pas de se détaille Blaze recommença à caresser la tête de Silver sans remarquer la forte rougeur qu'elle provoquer au jeune hérisson. Et malgré lui Silver poussa un léger ronronnement suivi d'un petit gémissement de plaisir. A cela Blaze poussa un léger rire appréciant de voir a qu'elle point Silver avait l'airs mignon. Ne pouvant plus tenir Silver commença à faire semblant de se réveilliez pour mettre fin à cette situation. En voyant que Silver sembler se réveiller Blaze relâcha son emprise pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Blaze : Tu es réveilliez ?

Silver : Oui…

Blaze : Tu as bien dormi ?

Silver : Ouais…

Blaze : T'en mieux. Maintenant explique moi ce qui c'est passer avant.

Silver : Très bien…

C'est en détail que Silver raconta tout ce qui c'était passé dans le monde intérieur de son père et sa discussion avec la forme Chaos.

Blaze : C'est horrible…

Silver : C'est comme moi quand je perdais le contrôle de ma forme Chaos… c'est comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui prenait le contrôle et nous pousser à briser toutes les règles qu'on se fixe habituellement. Comme celle de ne pas blesser les personnes qui compte pour nous ou de ne pas tuer quelqu'un…

Blaze : Alors sa veux dire que Sally a le contrôle de cette forme ?

Silver : Oui… enfaîte il va continuer à lui obéir jusqu'à réussi à la tuée. Et quand il aura réussi à le faire il détruire le monde…

Blaze : Dans ce cas il faut libérait ton père pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle et vite.

Silver : Je suis d'accord. On doit appeler ma mère et la convaincre de nous chercher pour les aidé. Tant pis pour le risque que moi aussi je sois mis sous contrôle. Je refuse de laisser cette chose torturait ma famille pour me trouver.

Sa décision prise Silver prit le communicateur pour contacter sa mère. Cependant malgré toute ses tentatives personne ne répondit à c'est appel.

Silver inquiet : Aller pourquoi ils ne répondent pas ?!

Blaze : Ils ne sont peut-être pas à la maison…

Silver : J'espère que c'est sa… Dans ce cas allons voir si on trouve quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ici.

Blaze : Tu n'as pas peur que ton père nous trouve si on sort de cette salle ?

Silver : Non même s'il se réveille je vais diminuer au maximum notre connexion pour qu'il n'y arrive pas. Et si jamais je sens qu'il force l'accès pour me localiser on reviendra dans cette salle avant qu'il n'y arrive.

Blaze : Ok…

C'est déterminer à trouver un moyen de quitté l'ARK que Silver et Blaze quittèrent la salle pour partir en exploration.

* * *

Au même moment Amy et tout le reste du groupe était réuni au QG du GUN pour obtenir les dernières informations collecter sur place.

Amy : Dite moi que vous avez du nouveau ?

Commandeur : En effet… mais malheureusement elles sont loin d'être meilleur que les votre…

Sonic : A ce point ?

Commandeur : Regarder cette carte du château de Sally. D'après Alexis la Master Émeraude serait confinée dans une salle renforcer au plus profond du côté sud du château. Malheureusement cela veut dire qu'elle se trouve à l'exacte opposer de la cellule où se trouve Shadow. En plus cette salle aussi a était conçu pour contenir l'énergie de Chaos.

Amy : Géniale cela veut dire pas de Chaos control possible…

Sonic : Au pire on aura juste à le faire devant les portes.

Commandeur : Sauf que la porte est gardée en permanence et en plus tout le château est équipe d'un puissant détecteur d'énergie du chaos.

Sonic : Décidément… elle a vraiment penser à tout…

Commandeur : Nous sommes en train de voir pour réussir à pirater leur système informatique pour vous permettre de pouvoir vous rendre sur place sans que vous puissiez être repérait.

Tails : Je pourrais vous aidez si besoin.

Commandeur : Avec plaisir.

Knuckles : Vous savez ce que cette vipère fait avec mon Émeraude ?

Commandeur : A vrais dire elle ne fait rien avec.

Rouge : Bizarre…

Amy : Tu l'as dit… c'est étrange qu'elle n'utilise pas une t'elle puissance…

Commandeur : Elle doit avoir c'est raison mais pour une fois cela nous arrange.

Anna : Mais cela veut dire qu'on doit encore attendre ?

Commandeur : J'en ai bien peur… le temps que nous arrivons à pirater leur ordinateur.

Amy : Sauf que d'ici-là Shadow sera rétablie et pourra nous attaquer sans problème…

Commandeur : A votre avis de combien de temps nous disposons encore ?

Amy : Partant du principe que Sally n'a pas dû lui laisser une Émeraude pour l'aider je dirais 24 ou 48 heures… Mais il reste possible qu'elle décide de l'envoyer avant qu'il soit totalement rétablie.

Commandeur : Cela correspond avec ce que nous a déclarait Alexis… Je vous promets que nous allons faire au plus vite. Mais a vrais dire je ne peux rien faire de plus… a part vous proposer une équipe de soutient de soldat armé d'arme anti chaos.

Amy méfiante : Comment ça se fait que vous avez de t'elle arme ?

Commandeur : Ne vous méprenez pas sur sa. Elle vienne tout juste d'être terminé pour nous aider à contrait les soldats de Sally est leurs pouvoirs.

Anna méfiante : Vous avez fait très vite…

Commandeur : Cela vient du fait que nous avions déjà les plans de ces armes. Elle on était réalisé par le précédent dirigeant du GUN.

Amy : Vous parler des armes que David avais mis au point pour attaquer Shadow ?!

Commandeur : Oui j'avais convenu avec Shadow que toute les armes soient détruites mais en revanche j'ai dû garder les plans pour rassurait les royaumes mobian pour le traiter de paix.

Sonic étonner : Shadow était donc d'accord sur ce point ?

Commandeur : Oui. Il voulait qu'on soit capable de répliquer au cas si un nouveau Néo voyer le jour.

Amy : Très bien… mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'on en vienne à ce point-là…

Sonic : Amy je pense qu'on devrait accepter au moins jusqu'à qu'on est la Master Émeraude.

Amy : Mais…

Sonic : Je sais moi aussi je n'aime pas ça. Mais Shadow a lui-même demandais à ce qu'on le traite comme un ennemi. Alors fessons ce qu'il demande jusqu'à qu'on arrive à le sauver.

Commandeur : Je suis d'accord. Surtout qu'il n'est pas question de le tué. Juste le repousser ou le mettre hors d'état de combat. Et surtout pour aider nos soldats à faire face efficacement à l'armé de Sally.

Amy : Très bien…

C'est à contre cœur que Amy accepta l'idée d'employer des armes conçut dans le but de nuire à Shadow du moins que temporairement. De plus le Commandeur lui avait promis qu'elles seraient toute détruites une fois cette histoire terminer.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Alors que Silver et Blaze avais déjà commencer à chercher un moyen de s'échapper de l'ARK et que le groupe de Amy arriver au QG du GUN, Shadow lui se réveiller déjà de sa régénération. Dès qu'elle eut vent du réveil de son prisonnier Sally arriva impatiente de passé à la suite.

Sally : Eh bien tu as été rapide pour une fois.

 _ **Shadow : …**_

Sally : Tu comptes me donner une réponse ou je dois t'y forcer ?

 ** _Shadow :_** **_Je n'ai fait que ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Vous vouliez que je sois opérationnel au plus vite alors j'ai accéléré ma régénération en absorbant l'énergie du Chaos naturel autour de nous. Si je n'avais pas utilisé autant d'énergie ou autan blesser je me serais réveilliez plus tôt._**

La jeune reine fut assez contente de cette nouvel qui voulait dire qu'elle pourrait tout de suite passer à la suite de son plan. Mais surtout en observant Shadow elle pouvait voir par elle-même que le sombre hérisson n'était plus qu'une coquille vide dénuer de tout sentiment. Son regard n'avait plus le moindre éclat de vie mais juste des yeux vide. Même sa voix ne dégager plus la moindre once d'humanité. La raison de cet état s'expliquer par le fait que Shadow était maintenant totalement sous le contrôle de Sally et de l'emprise de sa forme Chaos. Et celui-ci ne se manifester pas trop pour le moment car il n'en voyer pas l'intérêt. La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'est de combattre alors pour le moment il rester calme attendant avec impatience de pouvoir repartir au combat.

Sally : Bon vue que tu es réveillé on va pouvoir tout de suite rassembler mes inviter et ensuite tu iras me chercher le reste des Chaos Émeraude plus se maudit rat blanc.

 _ **Shadow avec un sombre sourire : Oui.**_

Très vite Sally rassembla tous ses inviter pendant que Shadow attendait dissimuler dans une salle avec le groupe de Maude. Devant Sally se trouver tous les roi et reine des royaumes mobian inviter en urgence suite au dernier événement. Il y avait aussi le père de Sally ainsi que le cousin de Blaze qui avait fait le déplacement sachant très bien ce que Sally aller faire.

Roi chacal : Reine Sally heureux de vois voir en bonne santé.

Reine lapine : Après ce qui s'est passé avec c'est humain on avait crue au pire pour vous.

Roi loup : Je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir déjà rétablie.

Roi tigre : Surtout que d'après votre service de communication vous étiez entre la vie et la mort.

Sally : Je vais être honnête sur ce point-là nous en avons un peu rajouter pour amplifier la réaction du peuple mobian.

Reine lapine : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Nigel Acorn : Déclarait la guerre aux humains pour enfin prendre le contrôle de ce monde.

A cette déclaration la dizaine de monarque présent dans la salle furent plus que surprit. Même s'ils savaient tous que la famille de Sally posséder de grande ambition contre le pays diriger par les humains ils étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'elle irait si loin ou du moins si vite.

Roi chacal : Si je peux me permettre reine Sally cela me semble plus que précipiter comme réaction.

Roi loup : Tout à fait surtout après toute ces années passées à apaiser nos relations avec eux.

Cousin de Blaze : Il n'y a rien de précipiter dans tout cela. Depuis le début il est question de déclencher une guerre contre eux.

Reine lapine : Mais même avec autant de préparation je doute que vous puissiez rivaliser contre eux.

Sally : Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Roi chacal : A oui ? Mais même dans l'hypothèse que votre armé puisse rivaliser avec c'elle du GUN il reste les combattant de la liberté mais surtout leurs deux armes biologiques.

Sally : Ne vous en fait pas j'ai déjà réglé tout c'est problème.

Roi loup : Vraiment ?

Sally : Laisser-moi vous le prouvez. Vous pouvez entrer !

Le signale donner Maude et tout son groupe entrèrent dans la salle sans vraiment impressionner les monarques qui se demandais ce que Sally avait en tête. Mais quand ils virent Shadow entré à son tour une grande vague d'inquiétude s'empara d'eux qui ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sally : Je vous rassure il est sous contrôle.

Roi chacal : Comment ça sous contrôle ?

Sally : Voyer vous nous avons passé c'est dernières années à l'étudier lui et son entourage ainsi que l'énergie du Chaos. Grace à sa nous avons trouvé le moyen de le placer notre contrôle.

Roi loup : Sa veux dire qu'il vous obéir sans aucun problème ?

Sally : Oui. N'est pas Shadow ?

 _ **Shadow : Oui… **_

Sally : Et grâce à lui nous avons déjà pu récupérait la Master Émeraude et une partie des Chaos Émeraude. Sans sa il n'y a pas de risque de Super Sonic ou d'autre de leurs tours. En plus d'ici peu nous auront aussi le deuxièmes hérissons entre nos mains et le reste des émeraudes. Avec sa nous somme certain d'écraser le GUN.

Roi chacal : En effet vue sous cette angle… mais est ce que seulement deux armes même aussi puissantes pourront être sur tous les fronts en même temps ?

Sally : Non mais voyer vous grâce à nos recherches nous avons aussi mis au point un moyen de pouvoir nous aussi exploiter l'énergie du Chaos.

Tous les monarques : Quoi ?!

Sally : Maude peut tu faire une petite démonstration.

Maude : Avec plaisir majesté.

Comme demandais Maude utilisa c'est capacité pour produire un petit Chaos Spear qu'elle projeta contre Shadow pour à la fois prouver de ses pouvoirs ainsi que du parfait contrôle qu'il avait sur Shadow. En voyant cela les monarque présent était à la fois fasciner mais aussi horrifier devant ce que la reine avait fait dans leurs dos.

Sally : Et voilà le travail. Une grande partie de mon armé possède eux aussi des pouvoirs similaires en fonction de leur grade. Avec tout cela rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

Reine lapine : Mais reine Sally vous, vous rendez vous compte que vous avez enfreint les closes de l'accord de paix entre nos royaumes et le pays des humains ?!

Sally : Et alors ? Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de maintenir cette paix de toute façon. Alors pourquoi je me serais préoccupé de s'est closes ?

Roi tigre : Oui mais cela signifie que vous avez fait exactement ce que nous reprochions aux humains !

Amy : Oh pitié… j'ai juste prit les devant. Vous vouliez quoi ?! Qu'on reste bien tranquille pendant que les humains continuer à gagner en puissance ?! Tôt ou tard ils nous auraient à nouveau attaqué est cette fois on n'aurait rien pu faire pour nous en sortir ! Ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour la survie de notre peuple !

Roi chacal : Je comprends un peu… Mais pourquoi somme nous ici ?

Sally avec un large sourire : Je veux que vous me souteniez dans cette guerre.

Roi tigre : Mais vue votre puissance je ne vois pas en quoi on pourrait bien vous aidez….

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Je ne parle pas d'une aide purement militaire. Je veux que vous me cédiez le pouvoir de tous vos royaumes ici et maintenant.

Cette demande provoqua une onde de choc dans la salle auprès des différent monarque qui n'aimé pas du tout la tournure des événements.

Roi tigre furieux : C'est une plaisanterie !?

Sally : J'ai beaucoup de qualité mais la plaisanterie n'en fait pas parti.

Roi loup furieux : Vous pensez réellement que nous allons vous céder nos royaumes pour que vous puissiez les entraîner dans votre guerre ?!

Sally avec un large sourire : Enfaîte vous n'avez pas le choix. Sois vous acceptez la proposition que je vais vous faire ou alors vous devrez faire face à mon arme personnelle. N'est pas Shadow ?

Pour prouver que les menaces de Sally était sérieuse Shadow commença à dégager une forte aura rouge sang démontrant que à la moindre demande de Sally il les tuerait sur place.

Reine lapine effrayer : De qu'elle proposition parler vous reine Sally ?

Sally : Je vous laisse la possibilité de rester au pouvoir dans vos royaumes mais sous la tutelle du mien.

Roi chacal : Comme pour le royaume de Sol ?

Sally : En effet. Et Nagus peux vous témoigner que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Nagus : En effets sa majesté me laisse diriger le royaume comme je l'entend. A vrais dire sans son aide je n'aurais jamais pu redresser le pays après le désastre que mon oncle et sa femme m'avais laissé.

Roi tigre : Mais cela veut dire que nous serons obligés d'entrer en guerre nous aussi et de vous obéir qu'importe votre demande.

Sally avec un sombre sourire : C'est soit ça, sois vous connaitre un sort pire que celui de la famille royale de Sol. Alors qu'elle sera votre décision ?

Etant complètement piéger par Sally tous les roi et reine finir par accepter de se soumettre à l'autorité de Sally. Cette histoire régler la reine laissa les monarques quitté la pièce.

Sally : Voilà une bonne chose de régler. Soldats veilliez à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne quitte les lieux ou ne puisse communiquer avec l'extérieur sans être surveiller.

Soldat : Oui majesté.

Marc : Sa aurait était plus facile que je l'imaginer pour les faire céder.

Sally : En même temps ils avaient bien compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre nous.

Nagus : Surtout avec ce monstre de hérisson qui à lui seul les fessait tous trembler de peur. Enfaîte il est réellement sous contrôle ?

Sally : Oui à 100 %. Il a un peu résisté au départ mais maintenant son esprit à était totalement écraser par les contrôleurs. Il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide qui ne vit que pour m'obéir aveuglement.

Nigel Acorn : Et le deuxième monstre ?

Sally : Il a était caché pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui mettre la main dessus. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Shadow arrive tu à savoir où il est ?

 _ **Shadow : Non… il bloque notre lien… **_

Sally : Combien de temps avant que tu puisses savoir où il est ?

 _ **Shadow : Difficile à estimer… il doit être très loin d'ici pour que je n'arrive pas à percevoir sa position. Je pourrais forcer mais cela me demanderait beaucoup temps et d'énergie en plus il serait que je l'ai localisé et pourrait donc tenter de s'échapper.**_

Sally : Ce n'est pas grave j'ai une autre idée pour trouver sa cachette et je préfère m'occuper d'un autre détaille. L'équipe spéciale de Maude préparait vous au combat.

Maude : Oui majesté ! Dite nous quel sera notre cible.

Sally : Vous allez partir avec Shadow pour récupérait le reste des Chaos Émeraudes est obtenir la localisation de ce maudit monstre blanc.

Tout le groupe : A vos ordres.

Maude : Quand devon nous partir ?

Sally : Dès que toute les cibles seront de retour dans la maison de cette chienne rose.

Maude : Très bien on ne vous décevra pas.

Sally : Bien vous pouvez disposer en attendant.

Tous : Oui majesté.

Chacun a leurs tours les occupant de la salle quittèrent les lieux pour aller se préparait au combat. Seul Shadow ne bougé pas d'un pouce ressemblant a un zombi qui attendais juste que Sally lui donne l'ordre de bougé.

Sally : Maude un instant.

Maude : Oui majesté.

Sally : Shadow retourne dans ta cellule est n'en bouge pas avant que je ne te le demande.

 _ **Shadow : Oui…**_

Une fois Shadow parti Sally et Maude étaient seul à seul dans la pièce certaine que personne ne puisse les entendre.

Maude : Que vouliez-vous me demandez majesté ?

Sally : Pour cette mission je veux que tu reprennes se prototype de boitier de soumission. Il a été amélioré grâce à un échantillon du sang collecter sur Shadow. Grace a sa il sera plus performant que quand il marcher avec l'échantillon de sang des restes de Néo. Donc si jamais il se remet à résister utilise l'eux sur lui pour le maîtriser.

Maude : Vous pensez qu'il y a un risque ?

Sally : Pas vraiment vue qu'il a les contrôleurs sur lui c'est juste au cas où. C'est surtout si jamais son sale gamin venait à se manifester. Si sa devait arriver utiles cet appareil sur lui pour aussi le soumettre. Mais seulement une fois qu'il soit assez affaibli et sans qu'il n'ait ces limiteurs sur lui sinon sa échouera. D'ici peu notre équipe scientifique aura mis au point une nouvelle version plus performante mais sa devrais suffire pour le moment.

Maude : Je le ferais majesté.

Sally : Très bien et une fois qu'on en aura terminé avec toute cette histoire nous pourront reparler avec le reste du groupe pour la vôtre récompense. Comme je vous l'avez promis vous aurez tous droit à une partie du pays des humains une fois qu'on l'aura rattaché à mon royaume.

Maude : Merci infiniment majesté.

C'est plus motivé que jamais que Maude quitta les lieux pour elle aussi se préparait pour sa mission.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt sur l'ARK.

Alors que Sally commencer à rassembler tous ses inviter pour les obliger à lui céder tous leurs pouvoirs Silver et Blaze arriver dans la salle de contrôle de l'ARK.

Blaze : S'il y a un moyen de s'échapper d'ici on devrait trouver la solution dans cette salle.

Silver : Je l'espère. Encore faut-il réussir à faire fonctionner cette ordinateur…

Blaze : Ta mère ne là pas laisser ouvert ?

Silver utilisant l'ordinateur : Si mais elle n'avait accès qu'a une toute petite partie de l'ordinateur…

Blaze : Tu penses pouvoir le déverrouiller ?

Silver : Peut-être… j'ai un peu vue comment mon père fessait…

Suivant ses souvenir Silver tenta de reproduire les manipulations qu'il avait vue pour avoir l'accès totale de l'ordinateur.

Ordinateur : Cette ordinateur et la propriété du GUN seul les personnes enregistrait peuvent y avoir accès. Identifier vous sur le panneau biométrique à reconnaissance ADN.

Silver énerver : Géniale… aucun moyen de pouvoir avoir accès à la carte de cette foutu base !

Blaze : Pourquoi tu veux avoir accès à la carte ?

Silver : Je voudrais trouver la salle d'alimentation de l'ARK. Avec ça peut être que je pourrais me passer de Chaos Émeraude pour nous téléporter à la maison.

Blaze : Tu penses que cette base est alimentée avec de l'énergie du Chaos ?

Silver : Le créateur de mon père et aussi celui qui a créé le Chaos Drive. Il a passé des années à étudier cette énergie alors je suis certain que cet endroit marche avec cette même énergie vue qu'elle a était construite selon c'est plan.

Blaze : Logique… mais cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe…

Silver : C'est pour cela que j'aurais voulu au moins savoir dans qu'elle partit de l'ARK se trouve cette salle… sa vas nous prendre des jours pour trouver ou est cette pièce. En plus je suis sûr qu'elle aussi doit être verrouiller comme toutes les autres portes de cette maudite base !

Blaze : Attend une minute…

Silver : Quoi ? Tu as une idée ?

Blaze : Ouais…

Suivant son intuition Blaze prit la main de Silver pour la mettre sur le panneau biométrique.

Ordinateur : Analyse en cour…

Silver : Qu'es que tu fais ? Ça ne peut pas marcher je ne suis pas dans les bases de données de l'ARK. Et on risque de déclencher le système de sécurité.

Ordinateur : Bonjours Shadow the hedgehog ravie de vous revoir. En quoi puis je vous aider ?

Silver : Quoi ? Mais comment…

Blaze : Réfléchie leur panneau de sécurité fonctionne grâce à l'ADN. Même si tu n'es pas Shadow tu reste son fils. Tu as donc une partie de son ADN en toi.

Silver : Alors cet ordinateur me prend pour mon père…

Blaze : Oui et cela explique pourquoi on avait pu entrer dans la chambre de ton père la première fois qu'on était venu ici.

Silver : C'est vrai j'avais oublié… Ordinateur peux-tu me montré la carte de l'ARK ?

Ordinateur : Bien sûr.

Silver : Et peux-tu me dire ou se trouve la salle d'alimentation ?

Ordinateur : La salle d'alimentation se trouve dans le secteur E salle 311.

Blaze : C'est à l'autre bout de notre position…

Silver : Ouais allons…

D'un coup Silver senti comme une pression dans sa tête comme si ont tenté d'y rentrer de force…

Blaze : Ça va ?

Silver : Non… mon père il est réveilliez… il vient de tenter de me localiser…

Blaze : Il a réussi ?

Silver : Non j'ai réussi à le bloqué… une chance qu'on soit si loin sa m'aide beaucoup… mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'y arrive ou qu'il attaque tous les autres...

Blaze : Alors on à pas une minute à perdre.

Silver : Oui…

C'est une véritable course contre la montre qui débuta pour les deux jeune mobian qui n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour réussir a quitté l'ARK.

* * *

Retour du coté de Shadow.

Comme lui avait ordonner Sally, Shadow attendais dans sa cellule sans bouger ou même penser à quoi se soit. Et finalement le groupe de Maude arriva dans sa cellule le sourire aux lèvres.

Maude : Aller vient il est l'heur dis aller et dans terminer.

C'est sans un mot que Shadow quitta sa cellule pour rejoindre le reste du groupe prêt pour partir aux combats.

Maude : Une dernière chose cette fois la reine t'observera durant toute la mission grâce à des drones. Alors n'essaye rien de stupide à nouveau.

 _ **Shadow : Oui…**_

Maude : Très bien maintenant allons y.

Grâce au Chaos Control tout le groupe se téléporta dans la forêt prête de la maison de Shadow. C'est avec la plus grand discrétion qu'ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à avoir la maison en parfaite vision.

Maude : Bien d'après le QG ils viennent tous de rentré. Téléporte-nous à travers cette barrière pour les prendre par surprise.

 _ **Shadow : Je ne peux pas.**_

Vincent : Tu oses nous désobéir ?!

 _ **Shadow : Non mais ils ont renforcé la barrière de t'elle sorte que le Chaos Control ne puisse pas passer à travers.**_

Loïc : Alors on est bloqué ?

 _ **Shadow : Je peux la détruire…**_

Maude : Vraiment alors vas-y. Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise.

Son ordre donné Shadow s'avança jusqu'à la barrière de protection de sa maison jusqu'à pouvoir y poser sa main dessus. Une fois sa fait Shadow rassembla son énergie pour l'opposer à c'elle de la barrière qui très vite commença à se fissurait devant la puissance du sombre hérisson. Et finalement la barrière céda rendant vulnérable tous les occupant qu'elle protéger.

Maude : Bien c'est le moment dans terminer !

Tout le groupe entrèrent dans le jardin de la famille de hérisson bien décider à en terminer avec eux une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

 **Bon il s'embrelait que Silver et Blaze seront un peu en retard...**

 **Du coup pour le moment c'est Amy et les autres qui vont devoir gérait Shadow et cela alors que Sonic n'est pas entièrement remis... Autant dire que ça ne va pas être une tâche facile pour eux.**

 **Et en plus maintenant Sally a le contrôle de tous les royaume mobians donc d'un peut prêt la moitié du monde rien que ça ^^'.**

 **Aller prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

Alors que Shadow était arriver dans la forêt avec les soldats de Sally, Amy et tout le groupe était de retour à la maison. Il ne manquer que Tails qui était rester au QG du GUN pour les aider à tout préparait pour leurs départs vers le château de Sally. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendais à être bientôt attaqué.

Amy : Bon je vais juste voire si tout se passe bien du côté de Silver et Blaze, ensuite on pourra commencer à mettre au point notre plan.

Sonic : Sur ils doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter pour nous.

Rouge : Ce qui est normal vue la situation…

Amy : Malheureusement…

Alors que Amy prenez son communicateur pour appeler les enfants une forte vibration l'interpella.

Knuckles : Qu'es qui se passe ?

Tina : Un tremblement de terre ?

Amy : Non… c'est bien pire…

Sonic : Oui… ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Anna : Que se passe-t-il ?

Oméga : Je détecte une énorme quantité d'énergie du Chaos provenir du jardin.

Amy : Tout le monde dehors ! Shadow et là !

Rouge : Déjà mais je penser qu'on avait encore le temps.

Amy : Moi aussi mais j'en suis sûr.

Sonic : Rouge, Anna et Tina sortes par devant avec Oméga et donner l'alerte. On s'occupe de lui.

Tina : Mais la dernière fois…

Sonic : Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix.

Tina : Ok…

C'est à contre cœur que les trois filles firent ce qu'on leurs demandais sachant très bien qu'ils leur seraient impossible de l'ai aidé face à Shadow. C'est donc Amy, Sonic et Knuckles qui sortir dans le jardin juste au moment où la barrière céda sous la force de Shadow.

Et c'est d'un pas lent que Shadow fini par apparaître devant sa famille accompagner de Maude et de deux autres membres du groupe. En voyant son mari se comporter comme un zombi le cœur de Amy se brisa de tristesse.

Amy : Shadow…

Maude avec un sombre sourire : Inutile il n'est plus là. Notre reine c'est bien occuper de lui.

Amy furieuse : Vous allez payer pour ce que vous lui avais fait !

Sonic : Calme Amy on doit garder la tête froide si on veut sans sortir.

Loïc : Comme c'est amusant. Vous croyez vraiment vous en sortir cette fois ?

Vincent : Autan renoncer tout de suite votre ancien ami et totalement sous le contrôle de notre reine maintenant. Il n'y a plus de risque qu'il se retienne.

Maude : Et si vous comptiez sur les trois autres filles et votre robot pour chercher des renforts c'est aussi inutile. L'autre parti de notre groupe s'occupe d'elles.

Knuckles : Quoi ?!

Sonic : Relax Knuk les filles savent se défendre. La seule raison pour là qu'elle Amy et moi on n'a pas voulu qu'elles nous aident contre Shadow c'est parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas utiliser de l'énergie du Chaos.

Knuckles : Je te rappel qu'eux aussi ont des pouvoir maintenant.

Amy : On sait mais on n'a pas le choix. Fais leurs confiance.

Ne pouvant pas prêter mains fortes aux filles Amy, Sonic et Knuckles se préparait pour le terrible combat qui les attendais. Par chance chacun d'entre eux avais une Émeraude sur eux pour leurs prêter mains fortes. De son côté la forme Chaos de Shadow trépigner d'impatience de pouvoir enfin passé au combat.

 _ **Shadow : Je peux y aller ?**_

Maude : Oui mais ne les tues pas tout de suite.

 _ **Shadow : Pourquoi ?**_

Maude : On veut qu'ils nous disent ou se trouve ce gamin blanc. Ensuite on pourra tant débarrasser.

 _ **Shadow souriant : Très bien…**_

Maude : Une derrière chose la reine à décider de te confier une émeraude pour éviter que tu ne finisses dans le même état que la derrière fois. Par contre n'en profite pas pour tenter quoi se soit de suspect. Sinon tu le regretteras.

 _ **Shadow : Compris.**_

Maintenant qu'il avait reçu tous les détails de sa mission plus une émeraude Shadow s'avança pour commencer le combat sans attendre. Pour débuter il chargea ses mains avec de l'énergie du chaos pour le faire exploser sur ses ennemies. Mais toute ses cibles esquivèrent son attaque qui explosa au sol détruisant une bonne partie de jardin.

Tout de suite Sonic attaqua avec son Homing Attack dans le dos de Shadow. Dès l'instant ou le sombre hérisson se releva c'est Knuckles qui enchaîna avec une série du coup de poing avec une force capable de briser des rocher sans problème. Et pour finir Sonic utilisa un Spin Dash à nouveau dans le dos de Shadow alors que Knuckles le frapper dans l'estomac le prenant parfaitement en sandwich. Une fois cette dernière attaque porter Sonic et Knuckles reculèrent un peu pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Knuckles : Vue tout ce qu'on lui a mis il va avoir du mal a bougé.

Sonic : Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Knuckles : Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vue il est déjà recouvert de bosse sur tout le corps.

Amy : Sauf que les attaques classiques ne marchent presque pas sur lui. Et même si tu arriverais à le blesser il pourra facilement se soigner sur le champ. Pour le blesser efficacement tu dois utiliser des attaques avec de l'énergie du Chaos. Avec sa même le Chaos Heal ne pourra pas le soigner totalement sans lui demandais beaucoup d'énergie.

Knuckles : Ok j'ai compris…

 _ **Shadow en grognant : Voilà pourquoi je lui disais que c'était une erreur de se lier à toi.**_

Amy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 _ **Shadow : Sans toi personne ne s'aurait pour tout ça. Et alors n'y cette reine n'y cet autre humain aurait pu nous avoir. Tout ce qui mes arriver est entièrement de ta faute ! Jamais mon autre moi aurait dû vous faire confiance ! Vous m'avez rendu vulnérable !**_

Devant les propos de Shadow l'esprit de Amy sombra dans le doute était-elle vraiment la responsable de tout ça. Complètement perdu dans ses penser Amy ne remarqua pas le Chaos Spear qui lui tirait déçu.

Sonic : Amy !

Ramener à la réalité par le crie de Sonic, Amy dévia l'attaque au dernier moment grâce à son marteau au grand soulagement des deux autre mobians.

Amy : Désoler les gags.

Knuckles : C'est bon mais reste sur tes gardes.

Sonic : Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit il n'est pas le vrais Shadow !

Amy : C'est vrai…

 _ **Shadow irriter : Vraiment je ne suis pas le vrais Shadow ?! Vous allez voir !**_

Fou de rage contre ses adversaire Shadow se téléporta entre eux pour provoquer un Chaos Blast assez puissant pour les séparaient est les étourdir. Amy fut repoussée jusqu'à percuter l'arbre de son jardin. Au moment où elle réouvrir les yeux Shadow était déjà devant elle armé de sa lame du chaos.

 _ **Shadow énerver : Tu vas voir si je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit !**_

Sans aucune hésitation Shadow porta un coup de lame vers Amy qui esquiva l'attaque en plongeant sur le côté. Mais en réalité ce n'est pas Amy, que Shadow visé mais un des symboles de son lien avec elle. Et c'est d'un geste qu'il trancha l'arbre du jardin qui s'écroula en prenant feu sous les yeux horrifier de Amy.

Amy : Non…

 _ **Shadow avec un large sourire :** **Et oui ce fameux arbre au quelle tu tenais t'en. Celui où tu m'avais trouvé cette maudite nuit. Sans lui jamais on se serait rapprocher et lier de la sorte. C'est pour cela que je l'ai détruit et maintenant c'est à ton tour. Mais avant j'ai une question pour toi.**_

Amy : Que veux-tu ?

 _ **Shadow : Je veux savoir où il est ?**_

Amy : Tu parles de Silver ?

 _ **Shadow : Oui ou est passé ce gamin ? **_

Amy : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

 _ **Shadow : A ton avis ? Il est lui aussi un symbole de notre lien a tous les deux alors je compte bien m'occuper de lui. Une fois que j'en aurait terminé de m'amuser avec lui je le livrerais à Sally. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait m'offrir un combat digne de ce nom.**_

Amy : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire du mal à notre fils !

 _ **Shadow : Ton fils pas le mien. Moi je n'avais jamais voulu avoir d'enfant et il me semble que je te l'avais même dit. C'est toi qui ma imposer cette erreur. Maintenant parle ! Dis-moi ou il est ?!**_

Alors que Shadow commencer à vraiment perdre patience est aller attaquer Amy pour la faire parler de force il fut percuté sur le côté de la tête avec une t'elle force qu'il fut repousser à plusieurs mettre de là.

Amy furieuse : Je t'interdis de parler de Silver de la sorte !

La jeune mère était entrée dans une terrible colère devant les propos porter à l'en contre de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas hésiter à attaquer Shadow avec son marteau renforcer à l'énergie du chaos.

 _ **Shadow en grognant : Je dis ce que je veux de cette vermine ! **_

Le combat reprit entre les deux hérissons dans un combat entre la lame du Chaos et le marteau du Chaos de Amy. Très vite Sonic et Knuckles rejoignirent le combat arrivant à contenir Shadow grâce à leurs coopérations. Et finalement Shadow fut repousser jusqu'au groupe de Maude.

Maude énerver : Qu'es que tu fou ?!

 _Shadow :_ ** _Vous ne voulez pas que je l'aie tué alors je fais traîner le combat en longueur pour les épuiser._**

Maude : Eh bien fait plus vite ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

 _ **Shadow : Très bien mais il ne faudra pas se plaindre de l'état dans le qu'elles ils seront.**_

Maude : Du moment qu'ils sont en vie on s'en fou de leurs états.

 _ **Shadow : ****Très bien.**_

Suivant c'est instruction Shadow commença à dégager une forte aura rouge sang et à prendre son apparence terrifiante.

Amy : Il entre en forme Chaos…

Sonic : Ce n'est pas bon du tout… il dégage encore plus d'énergie que quand je l'avais affronté…

Knuckles : Une idée sur comment le contré ?

Amy : Sans la Master Émeraude le seul moyen c'est de survivre jusqu'à qu'il s'épuise. Mais le problème c'est que temps qu'il aura une Émeraude il pourra s'en servir comme source d'énergie pour rallonger sa transformation.

Sonic : Dans ce cas la priorité c'est de lui prendre.

Knuckles : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu la vue ? On dirait le diable, à la moindre faute d'inattention il nous aura.

Amy : On n'a pas le choix…

Sonic : Oui on doit se dépasser comme jamais !

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que combattre les trois mobians se lancèrent pour leur combat contre la forme Chaos de Shadow qui promettait un combat d'une intense barbarie.

* * *

Retour du côté de l'ARK.

Après avoir réussi à trouver vers ou se trouver la salle d'alimentation de la base Silver et Blaze tenté de s'y rendre le plus vite possible. Mais cela se montra bien plus dur qu'ils ne le penser car l'ARK était un vrai labyrinthe ou il était presque impossible de s'y repérait.

Silver : Ce n'est pas vrais ! On est déjà passé par ici ! Comment fessait les gens qui vivait ici pour s'orienter !?

Blaze : Je suppose qu'ils devaient comprendre ce code couleur de tout c'est couloir… ou y être habituer.

Silver très inquiet : Sauf que nous on n'a pas le temps d'apprendre leur code !

Blaze : Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Silver : C'est juste que j'ai un drôle de sentiment… j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en danger… c'est la même sensation qu'avec mon père et notre lien…

Blaze : Mais tu n'es lié qu'a ton père ?

Silver : Oui je sais… mais c'est plus fort que moi… je le sens au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne sais pas ce que sais mais ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

Blaze : Alors reprenons notre recherche.

Silver : Je veux bien mais par où ?

Blaze : Attend un peu s'essaya de comprendre à qu'elle couleur correspond le secteur E.

Silver : Ouais… si on ne veut pas continuer à tourner en rond éternellement on n'a pas le choix.

Même s'ils étaient pressés Silver et Blaze n'avais pas le choix ils devaient s'arrêter pour tenter de décoder le panneau d'indication des différent code couleur de l'ARK. Mais alors que Silver était en pleine réflexion il senti comme un courant d'airs chaud le traversai. Cela le surprit assez pour stopper sa réflexion et observer les alentour pour tenter de trouver d'où pouvait venir se mystérieuse courant d'airs.

Silver penser : C'est bizarre je n'avais jamais senti de courant d'air à bord de cette base… D'où cela peut provenir ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Silver aperçu une petite silhouette qui tourner dans un couloir pas très loin de là qui l'appeler.

Silver : Blaze tu as vue ?

Blaze : Quoi ?

Silver : J'ai vue quelqu'un là-bas habilliez en bleu…

Blaze : C'est impossible. Plus personne ne vie ici depuis plus de 50 ans.

Silver : Je sais mais… je l'entend elle m'appel… elle veut que je la suivi…

Blaze : Je crois que tu perds la tête à cause du stress… je n'ai rien vue n'y entendu quoi se soit.

Ne tenant pas compte de la dernière remarque de Blaze, Silver suivi son intuition et ce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vue. Et comme par miracle le chemin prit par le hérisson blanc mena justement à l'entrée de la salle qu'il chercher.

Silver : J'ai trouvé !

Blaze : Mais comment…

Silver : Moi non plus je n'ai pas trop compris mais le plus important c'est qu'on a trouvé la salle.

Blaze : Oui…

C'est sans problème que Silver déverrouilla la porte pour enfin pouvoir entrer dans la salle d'alimentation de la base. Cet endroit était immense mais Silver se dirigea tout de suite là où il ressentait l'énergie se concentrai le plus. Devant eux se tenais une immense cuve entièrement rempli de Chaos Drive pur.

Blaze : C'est ce que tu chercher ?

Silver : Oui c'est parfait…

Le regard de Silver finit par être attiré par d'étrange petits tubes de Chaos Drive dissimuler sur le côté. Leur contenu intrigua beaucoup le jeune hérisson qui n'avait jamais vue un Chaos Drive de la sorte avant.

Blaze : Qu'es qu'il y a avec ce Chaos Drive ?

Silver : Ce n'est pas du Chaos Drive… du moins pas comme on le connait…

Blaze : Que veux-tu dire ?

Silver : Ce liquide a été créé à partir du sang est l'énergie de mon père…

Blaze : Pour quoi faire ?

Silver : Je l'ignore… dans tous les cas ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça.

Blaze : Oui allons y.

Silver : Juste le temps que j'absorbe assez d'énergie pour nous téléporter assez loin. Et de régler un dernier détaille.

C'est sous les yeux intriguer de Blaze que Silver prit un récipient vide pour le remplir avec du Chaos Drive de la grande cuve de la salle.

Silver : Tu peux le garder sur toi ?

Blaze : Oui mais pourquoi faire ?

Silver : C'est pour que je puisse vite retrouver mes forces quand on sera de retour sur terre.

Blaze : Attend tu peux boire du Chaos Drive ?!

Silver : Oui c'est même très bon mais sa à tendance à me faire tourner la tête si j'en boit trop. Mais avec cette quantité ça ne devrais pas arriver.

Blaze : Tu es vraiment bizarre par moment ?

Silver souriant : Oui je sais. Bon maintenant je peux m'occuper de notre départ d'ici.

Répondant a son appel tout le Chaos Drive présent dans la cuve se mit à s'illuminer pour fournir son énergie au jeune hérisson. Au moment où Silver avait accumuler le plus d'énergie possible il la relâcha pour se rendre là où il voulait.

Silver : Chaos Control !

En un éclair les deux jeunes enfants disparus dans un flash de lumière vert laissant l'ARK vide de toute vie à nouveau pour retourner sur mobius pour rejoindre Amy et le reste du groupe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cette scène se déroula sous le regard protecteur d'une personne qui de la ou elle était priée de toute ses forces pour la réussite de ses deux jeunes enfants avant de disparaître.

Mystérieuse jeune fille : Je compte sur toi pour sauver Shadow, Silver…

* * *

Retour un peu plus tôt du coté de Amy

Alors que Silver et Blaze commencer à se diriger vers la salle d'alimentation de l'ARK Amy et le reste du groupe était dans une situation plus que désespérée. Malgré toute leurs tentatives ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre l'Émeraude de Shadow. Pire encore ils étaient tous les trois dans un triste état recouvert de blessure sur tous leurs corps. Alors que de son côté Shadow n'avais presque aucune blessure. Cela s'expliquer par le fait que Shadow n'hésitez pas à utiliser les attaques les plus dangereuse. N'est en moins il en réduisait la puissance pour ne pas tuer ses adversaires mais juste assez pour les faire souffrir.

Sonic essouffler : Je savais que ce serait dur mais la…

Knuckles essouffler : Tu l'as dit… on la matraquer de coup et on dirait qu'il n'a rien senti… en plus à chaque fois que je tente de le touché il me brûle les mains.

Amy essouffler : Je sais… c'est à cause de son aura elle le protège… il faut utiliser plus de puissance pour la traversait.

Sonic : Dans ce cas…

Pour pouvoir passer à travers l'énergie de Shadow, Sonic matérialisa sa lame du Chaos pour l'aider.

Amy : Je ne savais pas que tu maîtriser cette attaque.

Sonic : Ça ne fait pas très longtemps. J'ai dû beaucoup négocier avec Shadow pour le convaincre de me l'apprendre. Sans sa je ne m'en serais pas sorti la dernière fois.

Amy : Bien moi aussi je vais renforcer mon marteau avec de l'énergie du Chaos.

Knuckles : Bon occuper vous des dégâts moi je me charge d'attirait son attention.

Amy et Sonic : Ok !

Sonic fut le premier à arriver devant Shadow pour l'attaquer avec son épée. Mais Shadow attrapa sa lame à mains nue sans problème.

 _ **Shadow avec une voix déformer : Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir comme la dernière fois ?**_

Alors que Shadow tenait toujours la lame dans sa main il tira Sonic vers lui pour le frapper dans le ventre de toute ses forces. L'impact fut t'elle que Sonic fut repousser au loin dans la forêt avec une grand partie de ses cotes réduit en miettes. L'attention du sombre hérisson se porta alors sur les deux autres personnes qui se présenter à lui.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Que compte tu faire avec ce marteau ? Même renforcer avec de l'énergie du chaos il ne pourra jamais trancher mon aura et encore moins la briser.**_

Amy : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Vue votre état je n'attends plus rien de vous.**_

Knuckles agacer : Il va voir à nous sous-estimer comme ça !

A leurs tour Amy et Knuckles se lancèrent contre Shadow espérant réussir à produire un miracle. Mais comme l'avais annoncé Shadow aucun de leurs coups n'arriva à le toucher. Et ce fut au tour de Knuckles d'être repousser au loin par un Chaos Spear.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: A ton tour.**_

Amy penser : Merde je dois concentrait plus d'énergie dans mon marteau est en changer la forme…

Pour avoir une chance de passer à travers aura d'énergie qui protéger Shadow, Amy concentra le plus d'énergie qu'elle pouvait à l'avant du marteau juste assez pour ne pas le briser. Nullement impressionner par l'acte désespérait de son adversaire Shadow se lança vers sa proie. Mais a sa grand surprise le coup qu'il reçut trancha son aura pour se planter dans son épaule gauche. Le choc de l'impact était tellement puissant que le sombre hérisson fut écrasé au sol.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Comment… ?**_

En observant plus attentivement se qu'avait réaliser la jeune hérissonne Shadow remarqua que Amy avait réussi à donner une autre forme à l'énergie du Chaos concentrait à l'avant du marteau. Grace à sa son marteau ressembler plus à une hache à présent. Furieux de s'être fait avoir Shadow se relava tout en matérialisant à nouveau sa lame du chaos.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Ne te réjouit pas de ce petit exploit il n'y en aura pas d'autre.**_

Amy : C'est ce qu'on verra…

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **:**_ _**C'est tout vue !**_

Le combat reprit entre les deux hérissons confrontant l'épée contre la hache. Même si elle manipuler une hache Amy rester tout de même plus agile que son adversaire. Mais Shadow était plus rapide et pouvait compter sur ses réflexes hors du commun. Mais malgré tout le duel était plutôt serrer entre les deux adversaires qui se connaissez par cœur. Cependant Shadow fini par prendre le dessus en fessant lâcher son marteau à Amy. Sans plus attendre il plaqua la jeune fille au sol pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **:**_ _**Alors ? J'attends toujours de voir.**_

Voulant poursuivre le combat Amy se débâti comme un diable pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de Shadow. C'est à ce moment-là que le hérisson noir remarqua la trace de morsure sur le cou de Amy.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Oh c'est vrai vous aviez fait un accouplement avant le départ de mon autre moi… Sa explique ton odeur délicieuse. Peut-être que je vais te garder après tout… juste pour le plaisir. Mais pour sa il faut que tu sois sage et arrêté de me résister.**_

Voulant assouvir son désir Shadow força Amy à l'embraser avec brutalité. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux que Amy avait partager avec lui. Il était froid et dépourvue de toute douceur ou amour il n'était qu'un moyen pour montrer sa domination sur elle.

Maude : Qu'es que tu fou ?!

 _ **Shadow grognant : Elle est ma femelle ! Je prends juste du bon temps avant que les deux autre ne revienne !**_

Loïc : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Maude : Je ne sais pas… Pour le moment il n'a pas désobéi aux ordres et je n'ai pas reçu de demande de la reine.

De son côté Sally observer la dérouler du combat plutôt satisfait jusqu'à présent mais le comportement de Shadow avec Amy commencer à l'inquiéter.

Sally : Pourquoi il agit comme ça ?

Scientifique : Si on part du principe que la forme chaos représente sa partie la plus bestiale et que Amy a sur elle sa marque d'accouplement, on peut supposer qu'elle dégage des phéromones qui agisse sur lui.

Sally : Il y a un risque ?

Scientifique : Non il ne la voit que comme sa femelle de reproduction mais il n'éprouve plus de sentiment envers elle.

Sally : Hum sa me donne une idée…

Marc : Là qu'elle ?

Sally : J'ai bien envie de garder Amy en vie maintenant et de laisser se hérisson assouvir toute ces envies sur elle pour la torturait.

Marc : Laisser le hérisson qu'elle aime tant la torturait sans pouvoir rien faire. De quoi bien te venger…

Sally : Tu as tout compris. Pour le moment laissons l'eux s'amuser avec elle. Après il la forcera à nous dire ou ils ont caché se hérisson miniature.

Alors que Shadow continuer à assouvir ses envie Amy tenté de trouver un moyen de le repousser.

Amy penser : Mon marteau et trop loin… Comment faire… ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Amy aperçu la blessure qu'elle avait fait avec sa hache sur l'épaule de Shadow. En voyant ça Amy eu une idée qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation. Profitant que Shadow était concentrait à lui embrasser le cou Amy planta sa main dans l'épaule du hérisson.

Amy : Chaos Heal !

Pour repousser son compagnon Amy avait fait exprès de loupé son Chaos Heal pour aggraver la blessure de Shadow. Et l'effet fut immédiat la petite coupure se transforma en une large plaie très douloureuse repoussant le sombre hérisson qui pousser un fort grognement de douleur.

 _ **Shadow se tenant le bras : Le même petit tour que face à Néo hein ? Finalement je vais te réduire en miette jusqu'à que tu me supplie de t'achever.**_

Furieux par ce qu'avait réaliser la jeune hérissonnes Shadow s'avança armé de sa lame du chaos bien décider à lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Par chance pour Amy, Sonic arriva juste à temps en percutent Shadow grâce à un Spind Dash pour être ensuite accueil par Knuckles.

Amy : Merci les gags…

Sonic : De rien et merci pour le temps que tu nous as laisser pour reprendre des forces.

Amy : J'ai fait de mon mieux pour survivre c'est tout.

Sonic : Tu as même réussi à le blesser.

Knuckles : On doit en profiter avant qu'il ne se soigne.

Sonic : Je suis d'accord prenons le de vitesse. Il ne pourra pas nous gérait tous les trois en même temps si on y va à pleine vitesse.

Amy : Ça va aller ?

Sonic avec un ton ironique : Ne t'en fait pas je n'ai pas besoin de mes cotes pour courir à fond.

Amy : Alors allons y.

Malgré leurs nombreuse blessure Sonic et Amy arriver encore à courir à toute vitesse dans tous les sens. Et grâce au soutien de Knuckles ils arriver à prendre le sombre hérisson de vitesse. Mais Shadow en avait assez de cette situation.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Chaos Dash !**_

Grace à se pouvoir Shadow avait considérablement augmenter sa vitesse est pouvais se téléporter en un clin d'œil à volonté. Avec cela il contra facilement les deux hérissons jusqu'à qu'il commence à faiblir. Et en voyant que ses adversaires étaient à bous de souffle Shadow décida qu'il était temps dans terminer.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Air Chaos !**_

Alors que Shadow était dans les airs son attaque créa un orbe violet et blanc qui dès l'instant où elle se retrouva entre ses adversaires se mit à déformer la graviter qui les entourait. Par conséquence les trois mobians se mirent à l'éviter dans les airs sans pouvoir bougé alors qu'ils étaient écrasés par une intense force qui était exercer sur eux. Sans plus attendre Shadow se téléporta entre eux pour son attaque finale.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Chaos Blast !**_

Tout le groupe fut englouti dans l'explosion destructive sans avoir pu y échapper. Une fois que la fumée disparue les conséquences de l'attaque de Shadow fut dévastateur. Ses trois adversaires était étendu au sol sans pouvoir bouger. Seul Amy était encore consciente mais dans un piteuse état. La raison pour là qu'elle ils étaient encore vivant c'était seulement parce que Shadow avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas les tués. Maintenant qu'ils étaient hors d'état de nuire Shadow s'avança jusqu'à Amy la frappant dans le ventre avec son pied pour la retourner. Une fois retourner Shadow agrippa Amy par le col pour la forcer à la regarder en face.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Maintenant fini de jouer. Dis-moi ou il est !**_

Amy : N…non…

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Dans ce cas je vais te torturait jusqu'à que tu crache le morceau.**_

Pour obliger Amy à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait Shadow matérialisa sa lame du Chaos pour l'utiliser sur la pauvre hérissonne. Mais au moment où Shadow aller la planter dans le bras de Amy il s'arrêta nette alerter par quelque chose.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Intéressant… on dirait que finalement je vais avoir ce que je veux.**_

Amy avec du mal à parler : De quoi… tu parles ?

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Toute la famille va être réunie pour le dernier round.**_

Amy paniquer : Laisse l'eu !

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres ! Et avant qu'il n'arrive ici je vais te faire payer pour ton sale tour de tout à l'heure.**_

Pensant qu'il avait encore le temps pour s'amuser avec sa proie Shadow repris là ou il s'était arrêté plus tôt avec sa lame. Mais cette fois il fut stopper par une puissante vague d'énergie qui le repoussa hors de Amy.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _ **: Pas trop tôt…**_

Silver furieux : Ne t'approche pas de ma mère !

Le jeune hérisson était arrivé juste à temps grâce à un deuxième Chaos Control pour arrêter son père dans sa folie. Mais en voyant ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille Silver aussi était sur le point de devenir fou de rage. Dans tous les cas plus rien ne pourrait empêcher le combat entre le père et le fils de commencer.

* * *

 **Et c'est terminer pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Alors je prends les paries pour le combat Shadow VS Silver. N'oubliez pas que Silver n'a jamais réussi à battre son père alors que celui-ci n'y est jamais aller à fond contre lui. Du coup penser vous qu'il vas y arriver sans aide ? Et n'oublier pas que Maude et son groupe sont toujours là prêt à intervenir à tout moment.**

 **Je fais juste un petit rappel concernant les attaques de Shadow que vous avez vue dans se chapitre. Comme je l'avait dit dans le volume 1 la grande majorité des attaques qu'utilise les personnages son sois inspirait ou alors directement prit des jeux ou des archies comic. Dans le cas de Shadow la plupart de ses attaques provienne du jeu Sonic battle sortie sur Gameboy. Le problème est que je n'ai pas joué à ce jeu. Du coup je me basse sur une description d'une page Wiki. Mais le petit problème c'est qu'elle est en anglais du coup il est fort possible que les attaques soient un peu différentes de c'elle d'origine.**

 **Une dernière chose il se trouve que demain est un jour un peu particulier. C'est tout simple mon anniversaire. Du coup j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau en publient un chapitre demain également.**

 **Du coup prochain chapitre demain (Sans doute aux horaires habituels. Tout dépend à qu'elle heure je me réveille ^^)**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter sur les lieux du combat. Tout ceux présent était très surpris de voir le hérisson blanc surgir pour interrompre son père. Du coté de Sally et de ses soldats la stupeur laissa vite place à l'enthousiasme.

Sally avec un large sourire : Parfait.

Maude : Majesté qu'es qu'on fait ?

Sally : Rien pour le moment. Laisser Shadow s'occuper de lui mais ne lâcher pas.

Maude : Très bien.

Sans se préoccuper de leur spectateur qui continué à les observer sur le côté le père et le fils se fixer du regard prêt à passer au combat au moindre signe de l'autre.

 _ **Shadow : Et bien tu m'as fait attendre gamin.**_

Silver : Sa était assez complique de venir ici de là ou j'étais.

 _ **Shadow : Je vois… alors ou était tu cacher ?**_

Silver : Sur l'ARK.

 _ **Shadow : Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je t'y retrouve là-bas. Cet endroit n'est pas vraiment la meilleure zone de combats pour nous deux.**_

Silver : C'est surtout que je sais très bien que tu connais tous les recoins de cette basse ainsi que tous ses moyens de défense. Je préfère qu'on s'affronte sur un terrain neutre.

 _ **Shadow : Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je le penser. En ce qui me concerne les lieux du combat mes égale du moment que je peux m'amuser contre toi.**_

Silver : Comme tu veux mais accord moi encore deux minutes.

 _ **Shadow : Après m'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps ?**_

Silver : Je vais faire vite.

 _ **Shadow : Alors dépêche-toi je ne suis pas très patient.**_

Profitant du peu de temps qu'il avait négocier Silver se tourna vers sa mère pour l'aide à s'asseoir et reprendre ses esprits.

Silver : Maman ça va ?

Amy : Oui un peu… mais qu'es que tu fais la ? Tu devais rester à l'abris avec Blaze ?

Silver : Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'avait dit que si je ne venais pas il vous ferrait souffrir jusqu'à qu'il me trouve…

Amy : Qui t'a dit ça ?

Silver : Lui… Après t'avoir parler j'ai commencé à douter de ma décision et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Alors j'ai profité qu'il se régénère pour entrer dans son esprit et voir ce qui se passé. Mais maintenant c'est la forme Chaos qui à prit le contrôle… papa et emprisonniez et plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Amy : Mais là tu risques toi aussi d'être soumis au contrôle de Sally.

Silver : Je sais… Mais je préfère encore prendre ce risque que de vous laisser tous souffrir ou mourir à cause de moi.

Amy : J'aurais dû savoir que tu agirais comme ça…

Silver : Je suis l'exemple de ma famille.

Amy : Dans ce cas sois vraiment très prudent il ne te fera aucun cadeau.

Silver : Je vais essayer… pour le moment je vais les attirait plus loin pour te laisser le temps de reprendre des forces est de soigner oncle Sonic et Knuckles.

Amy : Est Blaze ? Ou est-elle ?

Silver : Juste à côté elle attend qu'ils soient partis pour se montrait. On a peur que s'ils la voient qu'ils décident de rester là pour s'en prendre à vous.

Amy : Silver tu es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? Cette fois ce n'est pas un entrainement ou un jeu.

Silver : Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais on fond de moi oui je le pense.

Amy : Très bien alors vas-y. S'il y a bien une personne qui peux le sauver c'est toi.

Silver : Et je compte bien y arriver.

Amy : Avant de partir prend ton émeraude avec toi.

Silver : Et toi ?

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas Sonic et Knuckles en ont aussi sur eux. Je peux m'en servir pour nous remettre sur pied. Fait bien attention à ce qu'il ne te la prend pas et si possible essaye de lui prendre la sienne.

Silver : Ok comprit.

Maintenant qu'il avait son Émeraude avec lui Silver pouvait en puiser son énergie pour l'aider dans le combat qui l'attendais. En se retournant pour voir son père Silver remarqua que celui-ci était en train de se soigner pour être fin prêt pour leur combat.

Silver : Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre.

 _ **Shadow : Au point où j'en était. Au moins j'ai pu guérir mes blessures. Dommage pour toi tu aurais pu en profiter si tu n'avais pas perdu du temps avec elle. Mais tu as préféré perdre cette avantage belle preuve de faiblesse.**_

Silver : Se préoccuper des autres n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse forme Chaos. En plus même si tu t'es soigniez tu as du dépenser beaucoup d'énergie lors de se combat. Sa pourrait te coûter chère.

 _ **Shadow : Tu restes encore sur cette position malgré toutes les preuves que je t'ai donnée… pitoyable… Et ne t'en fait pas pour moi j'ai largement assez d'énergie en réserve pour t'écraser.**_

Silver : Tu préfères quoi qu'on se bats où continuer à m'envoyer des pics ?

 _ **Shadow : Sa dépend tu as fini ?**_

Silver : Oui mais je préférerais combattre ailleurs qu'ici.

 _ **Shadow : Tu es vraiment un enfant capricieux. Si tu tiens tant à combattre ailleurs tu n'as qu'a t'y rendre pendent que je te tirs dessus.**_

Silver : Dans ce cas on peut y aller.

Sans plus attendre Silver s'envola dans les airs poursuivis par Shadow qui s'amuser à lui tirait dessus avec des Chaos Spear sans parvenir à le toucher.

Loïc : Merde ils se tire !

Vincent : Qu'es qu'on fait ?!

Maude : On les suit !

Loïc : Tu es sur ? Et les autres ?

Maude : Notre priorité ses de garder sous surveillance Shadow et de capturait se hérisson blanc. Et vue leurs états ils n'irons pas loin. En plus l'autre partie de l'équipe ne vas pas tarder à en finir avec les filles qui ont tenté de s'enfuir !

Vincent : Ok sa marche !

Suivant leurs ordre les trois soldats de Sally se mirent à suivre les deux hérissons pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Le plan de Silver marcher à la perfection en servant d'appât il les avait tous attirait loin de sa famille pour qu'ils puissent reprendre des forces. Ce n'est qu'une fois arriver au centre de la forêt qu'il se stoppa pour faire face à son père.

 _ **Shadow : C'est bon cet endroit te convient ?**_

Silver : Oui c'est parfait.

 _ **Shadow**_ **:** _**Bien alors commençons !**_

Ne pouvant plus attendre Shadow se lança contre son fils pour l'attaquer avec une série de coup assez puissant pour briser un arbre d'un coup. Mais Silver arriver à esquiver presque tous les coups et par chance pour lui son corps était extrêmement solide. Alors sans même se protéger grâce à son énergie Silver ne prenez pas trop de dégât pour le moment. Il arriver même à répondre à son père.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonne minutes que les deux hérissons reculèrent voulant stopper cet échauffement.

 _ **Shadow**_ **:** _ **Pas trop mal mais il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.**_

Silver : Qu'a tu en tête ?

 _ **Shadow avec un sombre sourire : Tu le sais très bien.**_

Comme le redouter Silver son père entra à nouveau en forme Chaos pour pouvoir accès à son plein potentiel.

 **Shadow** _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Chaos Spear !**_

D'un geste de la main Shadow lança un Chaos Spear réduisant tout en poussière devant lui. C'est qu'au dernier moment que Silver esquiva l'attaque qui le surprit un peu par sa puissance bien supérieur a se qu'il avait déjà pu voir par avant.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Qu'es-tu attend ?! Passe aussi en forme Chaos pour qu'on puisse vraiment s'amuser !**_

Silver penser : J'aimerais bien… sauf que si je fais ça je vais devenir complètement fou… et même si j'arriver à la contrôler il y a toujours le risque d'être moi aussi assouvir...

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Dans ce cas t'en pis pour toi.**_

Voyant que Silver ne passer pas en forme Chaos, Shadow continua à l'attaquer sans répit. Voulant tenter d'immobiliser son père Silver tenta d'utiliser son énergie directement sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Sauf que Shadow ne sembler même pas remarquer ce que fessait le jeune hérisson tellement sa propre énergie était supérieure et par conséquence le protéger.

Silver penser : Bon aller si j'arrive à rester assez loin de lui j'aurais tout de même l'avantage sur lui… Il a beau être plus rapide que moi je suis tout de même assez rapide pour au moins le suivre du regard. Et s'il utilise le Chaos Control je devrais pouvoir percevoir ou il va apparaître.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Chaos Dash !**_

Silver surprit : Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette attaque ?!

Grâce à ce pouvoirs Shadow augmenta considérablement sa vitesse au point ou Silver ne pouvait plus le suivre du regard avant de recevoir une intense douleur au ventre. Le sombre hérisson avait frappé le plus jeune directement dans le ventre en utilisant presque toute sa force amplifier par sa vitesse. Le choc fut t'elle que Silver s'écroula sur ses genoux crachant déjà une grande quantité de sang.

Silver penser : Merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de force… il ne rigoler pas quand il disait qu'il ne m'avait jamais combattu avec son plein potentiel… et cette attaque… C'est très mauvais. Il connait toute mes attaques mais visiblement lui en a beaucoup en réserve.

Ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre Silver se releva pour poursuivre l'affrontement.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Pff… tu ne vaux pas la peine que j'utilise toute mes forces contre toi.**_

Déçut par ce qu'il voyer Shadow opta pour des attaques classiques ne voyant pas l'intérêt de gaspiller son énergie. Et malgré ça Silver ne parvenait plus à tenir le rythme imposer par son père. La différence de puissance était bien trop écrasante entre eux. Mais surtout Shadow arriver à anticiper tout ce que Silver tenter de faire comme s'il le savais à l'avance.

Après de longues minutes à se faire littéralement lyncher Silver s'écroula au sol submerger par ces blessures. Et sans aucune compassion Shadow attrapa le jeune hérisson par l'avant de sa fourrure blanche pour le soulever du sol devant lui.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Tout ça pour ça ? Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as même pas amusé un peu. Et tu prêtant être mon fils ? C'est une plaisanterie ?! Jamais je n'aurais pu engendrais un être aussi faible que toi ! Cette hérissonne rose m'a forcément trompé avec un autre !**_

Silver avec du mal à parler : Ne…dit pas…ça…

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** ** _Pourquoi ? La vérité te dérange autant ? Tu vois bien que c'est la réalité. Tu n'es qu'un échec qui n'aurait jamais dû exister ! Ma pire humiliation ! Et dire que tu prétendais pouvoir me dépasser ! Un raté comme toi ne pourra jamais arriver à quoi se soit. Regard les conséquences de ta faiblesse ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! Tu as conduit ta famille à sa perte ! Et à cause de toi je suis obligé de jouer les parfaits petits soldats pour cette chienne de reine !_**

Silver avec du mal à parler : Pa…pa…

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! A mes yeux tu n'es rien !**

Les mots de Shadow brisèrent le cœur de Silver en mille morceaux tellement il était rempli de haine à son encontre. Il devait l'avoué il se sentait belle et bien responsable de toute cette situation mais de voir son propre père le rejeter de la t'elle était pour lui un déchirement. Depuis qu'il était tout petit il rêver de gagner le respect de son père en tant que combattant. Mais là il était tout simplement impuissant et perdait toute envie de combattre en sombrant dans le doute et les remords.

Silver penser : C'est donc comme ça que papa me vois réellement… après tout il a raison… j'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité…

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner Silver vit quelque qui le choqua au plus profond de lui. Son père qui le tenait encore par sa fourre pleurait sous ses yeux sans même le savoir. Jamais dans sa vie Silver ne penser qu'il verrait un jours son père un combattant si fort et fière pleurait de la sorte.

Silver penser : Papa… ce que tu dis te fait vraiment pleurait ? Alors tout ce que tu viens de dire te fait aussi du mal… Alors sa veux dire que c'est ce que pense la forme Chaos de moi mais toi non…

Comprenant que son vrai père ne partager pas du tout les sentiments de la forme Chaos, Silver repris courage pour tenter de le ramener. Mais il rester toujours maintenu au-dessus du sol par la forme Chaos qui arriver même a bloqué ses pouvoir télékinésie en absorbant son énergie.

Silver penser : Aller je dois me dégager de son emprise !

Pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise Silver tenta de frapper son père dans son angle mort avec son bras gauche pour se dégager. Mais Shadow attrapa son bras sans même avoir eu besoin de détourner les yeux.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Tu résiste encore ?**_

Constatant que le jeune hérisson continuer à lui résister Shadow décida de continuer de s'amuser avec lui jusqu'à le briser physiquement et émotionnellement. Et pour commencer il resserra le bras du jeune hérisson jusqu'à le briser comme une branche d'arbre. La douleur fut si forte que Silver poussa un hurlement de douleur qui provoqua les rires de la forme Chaos qui se nourrisse de sa douleur. Et Shadow poursuivi en frappant à nouveau le jeune hérisson dans son ventre déjà bien meurtri. Ce n'est que quand il vit que Silver ne bouger presque plus que Shadow s'arrêta satisfait des nombreux crie qu'il lui avait arracher.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Alors tu souhaites toujours continuer ou tu veux faire une petit pause le temps que tu reprennes un peu ?**_

Silver reprenant ses esprits : …

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** ** _Dans ce cas je devrais aller voir cette fille aux flammes en attendant ? Peut-être qu'elle sera plus amusante que toi ?_**

Silver : Quoi ?! Laisse-la !

 _ **Shadow avec un rire sinistre : Oh comme c'est touchant malgré ta situation tu veux protéger la fille que tu aimes.**_

Silver : Comment tu sais que je… non tu…

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Lis dans tes penser ? Oui exactement comme tu l'avais fait lors de ton premier affrontement avec mon autre moi. Chacun son tour gamin.**_

Silver : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu anticiper toute mes attaques…

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **En effets mais honnêtement je n'en avais pas besoin pour t'écraser. J'ai eu tort de te prendre au sérieux.**_

Ne voyant plus Silver comme une menace Shadow le relâcha pour le laisser tomber au sol alors qu'il luttait encore pour reprendre son souffle.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Je vais aller m'amuser un peu avec cette fille avant de te ramener chez cette chienne de reine. As-tu un dernier message à lui transmettre ?**_

Silver énerver : Non laisse Blaze en dehors de ça !

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Tu n'es pas en position de me demandais quoi se soit. Tu n'avais qu'a pas te montrait aussi faible.**_

C'est totalement impuissant que Silver vit son père commencer à s'éloigner de lui pour aller s'en prendre à nouveau à sa famille.

Maude : Et ou vas-tu ?!

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Il n'est plus une menace alors je vais chercher le reste des émeraudes qui son rester là-bas…**_

Maude : Tu aurais dû les prendre dès le départ.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Je n'en avais pas besoin pour m'occuper de se microbe.**_

Alors que Shadow tenter de convaincre Maude de le laisser se rendre auprès de Amy ou il savait qu'il y trouvera Blaze, Silver lui tenter de se relever comme il pouvait.

Silver penser : Je dois l'arrêter ! Mais comment… ?

Ce n'est quand voyant ses poignets que Silver trouva la réponse a sa question. Mais il savait que c'était très dangereux de faire ça. Car dès l'instant où il se transformera il y aurait le risque qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même. Mais surtout il prendrait le risque d'être lui aussi soumis.

Silver penser : De toute façon je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Autant risqué le tout pour le tout !

Sans se douter de ce que Silver était en train de faire Shadow s'apprêter à utiliser le Chaos Control pour tenter de trouver de quoi vraiment s'amuser. Mais son attention fut attirée par une immense explosion d'énergie du chaos provenant de derrière lui. En se retournant il pouvait voir une intense lumière rouge, cyan l'aveuglant tellement elle était forte.

De son côté Silver lutté de toute ses forces pour réussir à contrôler sa forme Chaos à nouveau. Cela était vraiment dur car elle était vraiment devenue très instable. Mais Silver savait qu'il devait réussir à tout prix et qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une second chance.

Silver penser : Aller tu peux le faire ! Si je veux tous les protéger et retrouver mon père je dois maîtriser cette foutu forme Chaos une bonne fois pour toute !

Et finalement Silver arriva enfin à faire ce qu'il penser être impossible. Contrôler sa forme Chaos à nouveau. Cela le remplis de joie et d'espoirs tout comme son père qui voyer enfin un adversaire digne de lui.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Enfin tu t'es décidé ! Mais un peu tard. Vue que tu ne maîtrise pas le Chaos Heal sa vas être dur de poursuivre le combat même sous ta forme Chaos.**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Je n'en ai pas besoin.**

 _ **Shadow avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Oh vraiment ? Mais dit moi tu arrives à nouveau à contrôler cette forme ? Tu as réellement une volonté assez forte pour la soumettre ?**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : _**Tu le vois bien. Maintenant tu ne pourras plus lire dans mes pensé. Le combat va enfin être d'égale à égale.**_

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Tu t'es vue ? Dans ton état tu ne pourras même pas me toucher.**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Dans ce cas continuons à nous amuser !**_

Voulant absolument se confronter à la forme Chaos de Silver, Shadow fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer. Cependant l'aura qui entourait Silver augmenta en intensité le protégeant totalement du hérisson noir.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Une barrière de protection ?**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Pas seulement.**

En observant plus attentivement Shadow remarqua que les blessures de Silver étaient en train de guérir toute seul.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Je vois une barrière de protection qui te soigne en même temps. Pas mal. Mais avec ça tu ne peux pas m'attaquer et en plus la vitesse de guérison et plus lente qu'avec le Chaos Heal.**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Peux être mais elle est moins coûteuse en énergie.**

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Ne prend pas de grands airs pour si peu se n'est pas avec sa que tu pourras me vaincre.**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **C'est ce que nous verrons.**

 _ **Shadow** **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** **C'est tout vue !**

Le sombre hérisson se lança comme une furie contre le hérisson plus jeune fessant exploser Chaos Spear après Chaos Spear contre la barrière de protection sans parvenir à la briser.

 _ **Shadow énerver : Grrr… Chaos Blast !**_

Agacer de voir que la barrière lui résister Shadow opta pour les grands moyens en créant une explosion qui transforma toute la zone en cratère. Mais Silver avait résister à l'explosion grâce à sa barrière même si elle avait fini par céder. Cela dit maintenant il était presque rétabli entièrement. Le combat put alors réellement débuter entre les deux hérissons. Silver arriver essaiment à rivaliser en vitesse contre son père grâce à son énergie qu'il utiliser pour se propulser ou volé a une vitesse qui dépassé déjà c'elle du son. Pour le moment les deux combattants ne fessaient que s'échanger de simple coup pour évaluer la résistance de l'autre. Mais très vite ils comprirent qu'ils devraient y aller bien plus fort pour l'emporter.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Chaos Spear !**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Lame Psychique !**

Les deux attaques se percutèrent avec violence jusqu'à que l'attaque de Silver finisse par trancher c'elle de Shadow pour lui foncer dessus. Cependant Shadow repoussa l'attaque affaiblie d'un simple geste de la main sans problème.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Lame du Chaos !**_

Sachant très bien que Silver aurait l'avantage sur le combat éloigner Shadow préféra privilégier le combat rapprocher.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Lame du Chaos !**

C'est sans hésiter que Silver lui aussi fit appel a sa petite épée acceptant le duel qui lui était proposer. Avec leurs épées plus leurs aura faite d'énergie du Chaos qui entourait leurs corps comme une armure on pourrait croire que c'était deux chevaliers qui se combattait. Mais même s'il avait beaucoup gagné en maîtrise sur le combat en épée Silver rester encore dominer par son père profitant de sa grande expérience dans le domaine. Et pour renforcer sa supériorité Shadow utilisa deux épées contre Silver qui fut vite désarmer par son père. Le jeune hérisson eu à peine le temps de créer une nouvelle épée pour parait le coup de son adversaire.

 _ **Shadow amusé : Hum… même si tu arrives à les **_**_recréer_** _ **à l'infini tu en utilise toujours qu'une à la fois !**_

Durant les minutes qui suivit Shadow s'amusa à repousser toutes les épées que Silver crée sans la moindre difficulté. Alors qu'il venait de faire lâcher sa dixième épée au jeune hérisson Shadow le fit trébucher avant de l'immobiliser en placent une de ses épées devant son visage prêt à le transpercer a tout mouvement.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **On dirait que c'est terminer. Dommage je commencer tout juste à m'amuser.**_

Sans remord Shadow s'apprêter à poignarder son fils pour l'empêcher de poursuivre le combat. Mais celui qui fut transpercer fut Shadow lui-même par l'arrière de son épaule.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Comment… ?**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu te vente tellement de pouvoir utiliser deux épées à la fois mais moi je peux faire bien mieux.**

D'abord surprit Shadow comprit très vite qu'elle petit tour son adversaire avait utiliser pour le toucher. Il avait tout simplement utilisé sa télékinésie sur les épées qu'il avait créé précédemment pour le prendre par surprise.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Espèce de ba…**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **A ta place je ne terminerais pas cette insulte !**

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Oh il veut protéger sa chère salope de mère.**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu vas payer pour ça !**

Furieux après ce qu'il venait de dire Silver attaqua son père en utilisant cette fois ses dix épées en même temps. Grâce à ça il parvenait enfin à prendre le dessus et à infliger de lourd dégât a son père.

 _ **Shadow agacer : J'en ai assez !**_

En chargeant son épée avec énormément d'énergie Shadow brisa les épées de Silver les unes après les autres. Finalement il ne rester qu'une seule épée à chacun des deux combattant qui était recouvert de blessure sur tout le corps et perdez déjà beaucoup de sang. Pour mettre un terme a ce duel d'épée les deux combattants chargèrent le plus d'énergie qu'ils pouvaient dans leurs lames avant de se foncer dessus pour confronter leurs puissances. Sous l'impact les deux épées se brisèrent au même moment repoussant leurs utilisateur au loin. Le duel d'épée se conclu donc par une égalité pour les deux hérissons.

 _ **Shadow amusé : Bien continuons !**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Sans problème !**

Pour enchaîner sur ce combat Silver utilisa sa télékinésie sur tous les arbres qui les entourait pour les déraciner et s'en servir comme des missiles. Même si les arbres était grand et lourd Silver les manipuler sans le moindre problème est à une vitesse folle. A cause de sa Shadow avait beaucoup de mal à esquiver les coups tellement ils étaient rapides. En plus dès qu'il utiliser le Chaos Control Silver arriver à prévoir ou il aller réapparaître pour tout de suite l'attaquer.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Chaos Burst ! Chaos Snap !**_

La première attaque de Shadow consister à concentrait un Chaos Control dans ses mains pour produire des sphères voilette autour de lui pour le protéger des tirs de Silver. Et la deuxième attaque renforcer encore plus sa force physique et lui permettait d'enchaîner le Chaos Control à volonté à un rythme infernal lui permettant à nouveau de surprendre Silver avec.

Du coup Shadow profiter de ça pour attaquer Silver avant de disparaître à nouveau avant qu'il n'ait put contre attaquer. Tout cela pendant que les arbres exploser au contact de l'autre attaque de Shadow. Ce n'est qu'après de longue minutes que les deux combattant se stoppèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Tous les deux commencer à doucement faiblir et à vraiment être handicaper par leurs nombreuses blessures. Même si Silver se soigner presque en continue grâce à son aura le combat devenais de plus en plus dure. Mais cela valait aussi pour Shadow qui ne compter plus le nombre de blessure qu'il avait. Cependant aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à abandonner bien au contraire. En attendant qu'ils aient tous les deux assez récupérait d'énergie du Chaos grâce à leurs émeraude les deux hérissons se lancèrent dans un pur combat de corps à corps s'échangeant des coups assez puissants pour briser des rocher. Encore une fois ils étaient tous les deux à égalité ce qui commencer sérieusement à agacer Shadow qui n'aimait pas l'idée d'être à ce point résister.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Silver esquiva un de ses coup pour l'attaquer avec un Spind Dash renforcer avec de l'énergie du chaos.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Chaos Blast !**_

Pour repousser son adversaire Shadow explosa tout ce qu'il l'entourait pour être sûr de le toucher. Et même si Silver était plus résistant grâce à son énergie l'attaque fut trop rapide pour qu'il est eu le temps de bien se protéger. Une fois cette attaque encaisser Silver décida de garder ses distances à nouveau en s'envolant dans les airs pour attaquer son père de loin le temps qu'il soigne les dégâts du Chaos Blast.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Lame psychiques !**

C'est une véritable pluie de lame qui s'abatis sur le sombre hérisson qui avait surtout pour conséquence d'amplifier encore plus sa frustration et sa rage.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _**Si c'est comme ça ! Chaos Nightmare !**_

Après avoir serré ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre ou il avait chargé à nouveau un Chaos Control Shadow s'envola brièvement dans les airs tout en dégageant une énorme quantité d'énergie. Grace à sa il créa des centaines de petites sphères rouge noir dont la puissance équivalez à un Chaos Blast que Shadow contrôler par sa simple volonté.

Silver penser : Géniale… cette attaque est encore plus puissante que c'elle d'avant…

Voyant le danger de cette attaque Silver ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être touché par une seul de c'est sphère. Alors il se contenta de voler dans tous les sens pour les esquiver tout en les détruisant grâce à ses lames. Mais Silver avait clairement sous-estimer son père qui le prit par surprise en se téléportant dans son angle mort.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **Lien du Chaos !**_

Silver penser : Non pas ça !

Malheureusement pour lui Silver fut toucher par l'attaque de son père qui l'immobilisa tout en lui absorbant son énergie. A cause de ça Silver s'écrasa au sol tout en se tordant de douleur alors que c'est chaîne lui brûler tellement la peau qu'il était en train de faire fondre sa chère. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Shadow apparue devant lui profitant de cette situation pour frapper Silver dans le ventre avec son pied de toute ses forces.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une**_ _ **voix déformer**_ **:** _ **On dirait que c'est terminer. Je dois t'accorder que tu m'auras bien amusé au final. Mais je reste la forme de vie ultime incontestable.**_

Satisfait de la situation Shadow se téléporta un peu plus loin pour achever Silver grâce au reste des sphère explosif qui lui rester encore. Et c'est d'un geste de la main que Shadow ordonna à toutes ses sphères de se lancer contre Silver qui continuer de se débattre au sol.

Silver penser : Aller tu dois te dégager de la sinon c'est vraiment la fin cette fois !

Dans un ultime effort Silver concentra toute son énergie dans l'espoir de crée un miracle qui lui sauverait la vie. Et alors que l'attaque était sur le point de le toucher un cercle de lumière commença à se former autour du jeune hérisson sans que Shadow ne le remarque. Mais finalement toute la sphère explosa ensemble créant un immense cratère dans on ne pouvait même pas en voir le fond. Ne voyant plus aucune trace du hérisson blanc Shadow était persuader que le combat était terminé et pousser un rire sinistre de victoire.

* * *

 **Bon et bien... fin du combat... ou peut-être que ce n'est pas encore fini.**

 **En tout cas vous être plutôt peu confiant pour se pauvre Silver sur l'issue de ce combat. Mais bon on verra dans le prochain chapitre ce qui est arriver à Silver et si oui ou non il à subit l'attaque de son père.**

 **Ah aux faites dernier petit détaille le prochain chapitre et le dernier de cet acte ^^.**

 **Voilà rendez-vous ce dimanche pour la suite qui vas être intense.**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

La zone ou le combat entre les deux hérissons avait fait rage n'était plus qu'un champ de débris recouvert par une épaisse fumé dissimulant encore l'étendue des dégâts. Shadow était plutôt satisfait de son combat qui l'avait bien amusé pour une fois. Il finit par être vite rejoint par les trois mobians de Sally qui eut était très en colère du résultat.

Maude furieuse : On t'avait ordonné de le capturait vivant !

 _ **Shadow :**_ _**Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette attaque…**_

Loïc furieux : Te fou pas de nous ! Tu savais très bien que rien ne pourrait survivre à une t'elle explosion !

Vincent furieux : En plus tu as failli nous faire sauter avec !

 _ **Shadow : Vous n'aviez qu'à pas rester ici si vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour vous occuper de vous tout seul.**_

Vincent furieux : Répète un peu espèce de chien !

La tentions montait entre les quatre mobians au point ou Maude était sur le point d'activer les contrôleurs de Shadow pour l'obliger à se calmer. Mais ils furent interrompus par un tir d'une lame psychique heurtant Shadow en plein dans son dos. Etant convaincu que le combat était fini Shadow avait baisser sa garde et son énergie si bien que l'attaque de Silver lui avait causé beaucoup de dégâts.

 _ **Shadow grinçant des dents : Comment a tu fais pour te défaire de tes liens ?**_

Silver avec une voix déformer **: Il faut croire que même eux ont une limite dans la quantité d'énergie qu'elles peuvent drainer.**

 _ **Shadow révolter : Ne te fou pas de moi ! Il faudrait contrôler une bien trop grande quantité d'énergie pour les faire céder ! Même avec une émeraude pour t'aider tu n'aurais jamais eu le temps pour t'en sortir !**_

Silver avec une voix déformer **: Alors comment explique-tu que je suis encore là ?**

 _ **Shadow agacer : Tu vas voir je vais te faire regretter se sourire arrogant. Avec toute l'énergie que tu dépenser pour te libérait il ne doit plus te rester beaucoup d'énergie. Ton émeraude ne pourra pas combler ce manque bien longtemps. Il me suffit de te pousser encore un peu ou de te la prendre pour enfin te réduire en miette. **_

Maud : Doucement reste en arrière on va se charger du reste sinon tu vas nous le tué cette fois.

 _ **Shadow hors de lui : C'est hors de question ! Il est à moi ! Si vous tenter quoi se soit je vous explose avec lui !**_

Maude énerver : On dirait que tu as besoin qu'on te rappel qui donne les ordres ici !

Plus qu'agacer par les nombreuses rébellions de leur prisonnier Maude activa les contrôleurs de Shadow pour qu'il l'électrocute et agisse sur son esprit pour le soumettre. Mais Shadow se contenter de pousser un grognement désagréable.

 _ **Shadow agacer : A votre place je réfléchirais plutôt que joué aux idiots ! Vous n'être pas de taille face à lui il vous réduira en miette en quelque second !**_

Il est vrai qu'en observant le jeune hérisson qui malgré son nombre important de blessure rester toujours plus qu'intimidant pour le trio de mobians.

Maude : Très bien mais n'oublie pas on le veut vivant !

 _ **Shadow : Ouais, Ouais j'ai compris je sais comment je vais mit prendre.**_

Une fois les trois mobians calmé Shadow retourna face à Silver ne sachant pas s'il était heureux de le voir lui résister à ce point-là ou non.

 _ **Shadow : Allons s'y pour le grand final.**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Ce n'était pas ce que tu avais tenté de faire à l'instant ?**

 _ **Shadow amusé : Que d'arrogance. Tout ça parce que tu as réussi un petit miracle. Mais il n'y en aura pas de second.**_

Silver avec une voix déformer : **En effet pour la simple raison que je n'en ai pas besoin.**

 _ **Shadow : Je pense que je vais finir par t'arracher cette langue bien trop pendue.**_

Sachant très bien que le combat ne durerait plus très longtemps les deux hérissons puisèrent dans se qui leurs rester en réserve mais surtout dans leurs émeraudes. Cependant l'émeraude Silver ne le fournissez presque plus en énergie.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Pourquoi elle…**

 _ **Shadow** **avec une voix déformer ****_:_ Tu devrais savoir que même les Chaos Emeraudes peuvent s'épuiser pendant un certain temps si on les utilise trop. Tu as beau avoir réussi à survivre à ma dernière attaque sans ton émeraude tu ne pourras plus me résister bien longtemps. Et ne pense même pas que ta propre réserve en énergie du chaos peut surpasser la mienne surtout que mon Émeraude à encore assez d'énergie en elle. Quoi que tu fasses tu es condamné.**_

Silver penser : Géniale… le pire c'est qu'il a raison… Dans ce cas je dois attendre que l'Émeraude se recharge assez. Par chance elle n'est pas entièrement vidée et je sens qu'elle se régénère rapidement. Alors je dois juste gagner un peu de temps et ne compté sur ma propre réserve d'énergie pour survivre.

Et c'est ainsi que le combat reprit à nouveau entre les deux hérissons qui c'étaient lancer dans un nouveau combat au corps à corps. Shadow lui n'hésitez pas à utiliser le Chaos Dash et Snap pour amplifier sa vitesse et sa force. Alors que Silver lui ne pouvait que légèrement se renforcer pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite. Mais malgré sa Silver parvenais toujours à tenir tête à son père même s'il était celui qui subissait le plus de dégâts.

Et finalement la stratégie de Silver commencer à porter ses fruits. Son émeraude se recharger doucement mais il pouvait à nouveau y faire appel si besoin. Et surtout c'était maintenant au tour de l'émeraude de Shadow qui commencer à montrer des signes d'épuisement. Mais cela était aussi le cas des deux hérissons qui ne compter plus le nombre de blessure qu'ils avaient ou la quantité de sang qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus. Ils en avaient parfaitement conscient qu'ils ne leurs rester plus beaucoup de temps avant de sois s'écrouler d'épuisement ou même mourir. Car si leurs réserves en énergie du chaos tombé à zéro il ne pourrait plus se régénérait et pourrait donc succomber à leur blessure. Surtout que cette énergie leurs était vitale à tous les deux.

Silver penser : Parfait tout se passe comme prévue dès le moment ou son émeraude n'auras plus d'énergie je pourrais en terminer avec ce combat… Le seul problème c'est qu'après sa je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de ses trois la… Il faudrait une attaque qui touche tout le monde… Si seulement je savais utiliser le Chaos Blast… Non je dois moi-même crée une attaque capable de me sortir de cette situation !

 _ **Shadow hors de lui : Je rêve ou tu commences à vraiment croire que tu peux gagner ?! **_

Furieux par la trop grande confiance de son adversaire Shadow fonça sur son fils à une vitesse incroyable pour asséner une série de coup brisant le peu d'os encore intacte de son adversaire. Par chance Silver arriva à se téléporter au dernier moment avant que son père n'arrive à lui voler son émeraude. Mais alors qu'il reprenait tout juste ses esprit Silver remarqua que Shadow commençait à charger tout ce qui rester comme énergie à son émeraude pour pouvoir crée le Chaos Blast le plus puissant qu'il pouvait. De son côté il devait bien le reconnaître mais Silver était plus qu'intimidé par l'exceptionnel maîtrise que son père avait de son émeraude. Cela lui rappeler que malgré tout Shadow le surpasser toujours en puissance et en maîtrise.

Silver penser : Que faire ? Fuir ? Non il est plus rapide que moi et peut toujours se téléporter. Je dois trouver un moyen de contré cette attaque. Sauf qu'il est sûr c'est garde une attaque classique ne pourra jamais passer à travers de son énergie et encore moins le toucher. Et même pas la peine de tenter les liens du chaos il doit s'attendre a que je tente sa… en même temps ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autre option… même si j'arriver à produire une barrière assez puissante pour me protéger je serais totalement épuisé…comment faire ? Aucune de mes attaques ne pourra faire l'affaire…a part si je retentais...

Suivant son instinct Silver se mit aussi à concentrai toute l'énergie que contenait encore son émeraude pour crée l'attaque qui pourrait le sauver à nouveau.

Silver penser : Aller je dois y mettre toute mon âme dans cette attaque !

Une fois prêt Silver lança sa nouvelle attaque qu'il espérait pourrait lui permettre de contrer l'attaque de son père.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **SOUL SURGE !**

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **avec une voix déformer**_ _**: CHAOS BLAST !**_

Alors que Shadow était en train de produire son explosion Silver lui posa ces mains au sol pour lancer sa propre attaque. L'attaque du jeune hérisson créa autour de lui un sceau circulaire composé de deux anneaux d'énergie couvrant une immense zone ou se trouver Shadow est les trois mobian de Sally. L'attaque de Silver se mit à absorber l'explosion de Shadow réduisant considérablement la puissance de l'explosion. Mais surtout tous ceux qui se trouver dans les deux cercles subissez de très lourds dégâts en continue. Shadow qui se trouver dans le premier cercle était celui qui endurait le plus gros de l'attaque. Tout son corps était littéralement compressé et écraser par l'immense force psychique et d'énergie du chaos que produises Silver. C'était comme s'il recevait des dizaines et des dizaines de Chaos Spear sur tout le corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'échapper du sceau. De leurs coté aussi le trio de mobian endurait aussi l'attaque et était déjà au sol incapable de respirait et lutté pour rester conscient. De son côté aussi Sally rester sans voix devant la puissance du jeune hérisson qu'elle imaginer loin d'être capable d'un-t-elle danger.

Les deux attaques se solda par une immense explosion qui pouvait être vue à des centaines de kilomètre de là.

Sally : Que s'est -il passé ?!

Scientifique : On l'ignore il y a trop de poussière et l'équipe sur place ne répond pas à nos appels.

Sally : Merde envoyer une équipe pour les évacuer de là au plus vite !

Soldat : A vos ordres.

Comprenant que la situation pouvait très bien lui échapper Sally craigniez vraiment que les deux hérissons ou soldats et succomber à cette explosion. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que le lieu du combat fut à nouveau visible. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait par être aucune des personnes présentes sur les lieux de l'explosion était mort. Le trio de mobians de Sally ainsi que Shadow était étendu au sol sans bouger... Seul Silver était encore debout n'en revenant pas d'avoir survécu à nouveau. Mais il fessait peine à voir tellement son corps était meurtri par ses blessures. Sa fourrure qui habituellement était d'une douce couleur blanche argenter était maintenant entièrement imbiber de son sang et de celui de son père.

Silver penser : Bien je dois… l'emmener loin d'eux…

C'est avec d'énorme difficulté et à bout de force que Silver tituba jusqu'à presque s'écrouler devant son père qui comme lui avait perdu sa forme Chaos. Après avoir posé une de ses mains sur son père Silver tenta de faire appel à son émeraude pour utiliser le Chaos Control. Mais rien ne se passa mais surtout Silver ne percevais plus aucune énergie provenant de son émeraude. Intriguer Silver prit son émeraude qui était encore au centre de ses pic pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Et quand il vit son émeraude il fut assez surpris de voir qu'elle était à présent toute noirs.

Silver penser : Bon… au moins il me reste toujours assez d'énergie pour nous téléporter sans elle mais après ça je risque de perdre connaissance… Peut-être que son émeraude a toujours de l'énergie elle…

Voulant éviter de totalement s'épuiser Silver commença à fouiller dans les pics de son père pour y trouver son émeraude. Mais à ce moment il fut attrapé à la gorge par Shadow puis plaqué au sol alors que son père le maintenait l'empêchant de respirait.

Silver penser : Ce n'est pas vrais il tient encore debout ?!

 _ **Shadow furieux : Toi… Tu as volontairement dirigé le plus gros de l'explosion au ciel pour qu'il n'y est pas de victime… si tu ne l'avais pas fait c'est trois vermines serait mort et tu aurais sans doute put me vaincre. Mais tu as gâché ta seule chance ! Et tout ça parce que tu as refusé de nous tuer ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toi tu n'es qu'un faible !**_

Silver avec du mal a parlé : Non… ne pas vouloir prendre la vie… d'un autre n'est pas une faiblesse… Cela prouve que nous… ne sommes pas les monstres… que ceux comme Sally décrivent …

 _ **Shadow furieux : Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Nous sommes des armes ! Une arme est faite pour tuer ! Il est temps que je t'éduque correctement ! **_

Silver : Jamais je ne prendrais la vie de quelqu'un ! Jamais !

 _ **Shadow avec un sombre sourire : A oui ? J'ai une idée pour enfin t'y obliger et en même temps en terminer avec notre affrontement.**_

Silver : Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que…

 _ **Shadow : Tu as compris. C'est ainsi que pourra enfin se départager toi et moi ! Malgré que ton esprit soit celui d'un faible il en restes que tu es le premier à réussir à me pousser aussi loin. Et même si ça me donne envie de vomir tu es ce qui s'approche le plus de mon égale. C'est pour cela que je tiens à**_ _**finir se combat de manier indiscutable. Alors affrontons nous dans un duel du chaos ! En plus sans nos émeraudes ce ne sera qu'avec le reste de notre énergie pur !**_

Et c'est ainsi que Shadow et Silver se lancèrent pour leur deuxième duel du chaos entre eux deux. Lors de leur premier duel c'était Shadow qui avait remporté le combat sans aucun problème. Cependant le Silver de cette époque n'était encore qu'un tout petit hérisson inexpérimenté. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus du tout le cas et même si pour Silver ce n'était que sa deuxième fois il rester qu'il avait tout de même ses chances de l'emporter.

De son côté Sally n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux mais il était trop tard pour les arrêter.

Tout ce qui rester en énergie du chaos au deux hérissons se mirent à s'affronter pour prendre la domination de l'autre. Leurs deux énergies provoquèrent une immense lumière rouge et bleu cyan qui déchirèrent le ciel en l'assombrissant et en provoquant un violent orage ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre. Cela démontrait bien de la puissance que renfermer ses deux hérissons.

Malheureusement Silver était vraiment mis en difficulté et commencer doucement à se faire submerger par l'énergie de son père. Si bien que la lumière rouge qui représenter l'énergie de Shadow avait presque entièrement englouti la lumière cyan qui symboliser Silver.

Silver penser : Ce n'est vraiment pas bon du tout ! Si je perds se duel je ne pourrais plus rien faire ! Mais son énergie est tellement immense... je ne pourrais jamais le surpasser… non rien n'est impossible je dois tout donner tant pis pour ce qui arrivera ensuite !

Dans un ultime effort Silver libéra tout ce qui lui rester comme énergie n'hésitant pas à prendre le risque d'y laisser la vie tellement il dépenser en énergie vitale. Mais le résultat fut qu'il arriva a repasser en forme Chaos lui permettant de vite arrivait à égalité contre son père pour enfin reprendre l'avantage dans le duel.

 _ **Shadow penser : D'où lui vient une t'elle puissance ?! Merde j'aurais dû mieux gérait mes réserves en énergie… Jamais j'aurais imaginé que ce gamin serait une t'elle menace ou qu'il oserait aller si loin… je l'ai vraiment trop sous-estimé… Mais… je ne vais pas me laisser vaincre par se microbe sinon il fera revenir mon autre moi…**_

C'est plus que déterminer que les deux hérissons mirent leurs dernières forces dans ce duel pour déterminer qui deviendrait le dominant de l'autre. Cependant la forme _Chaos_ de Shadow n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin que Silver dans les risques qu'il prenait à utiliser autant d'énergie vitale.

Est à la grande surprise de Shadow il vit que malgré tout c'était son énergie qui était englouti par l'écrasante énergie de Silver qui aller bien au-delà de ses limites ou de ce qu'il penser être possible. Comprenant qu'il risque vraiment d'être vaincu la forme Chaos de Shadow lâcha Silver pour tenter de s'éloigner de lui. Mais Silver l'agrippa et le plaqua au sol pour se mettre sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper de là.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu vas me rendre mon père ! Et crois-moi que plus jamais tu ne feras de mal à ma famille !**

L'énergie de Silver fini par totalement surpasser et engloutir celle de son père remportant se duel du chaos dans la douleur. Alors qu'il était en train de perdre son duel la forme Chaos de Shadow poussa un fort hurlement alors que son esprit était en train de se soumettre à c'elle de Silver. Dans cette situation c'était encore plus douloureux pour lui car il était toujours sous l'emprise de Sally.

Une fois le duel terminer Silver s'écroula sur la coté incapable de pouvoir bougé arrivant à peine à rester conscient. Il perdit même sa forme Chaos lui restant tout juste assez d'énergie pour rester à peine en vie pour le moment.

Silver épuiser : Maintenant… je t'ordonne… d'arrêter de combattre… et de libérait mon père… de ton emprise forme chaos…

 _ **Shadow en grognant : Ou…i…**_

Au même moment Sally exploser de rage dans sa salle de contrôle en voyant qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation.

Sally furieuse : Dite moi que je rêve ! Il a perdu le combat !

Scientifique 1 : C'est très mauvais… on ne peut pas savoir à qui de vous deux il obéira le plus…

Sally furieuse : Augmenter l'emprise de ses contrôleurs à leurs maximums !

Scientifique 1 : Mais majesté si on fait sa… vue son état il pourrait y rester.

Scientifique 2 : C'est vrai son esprit ne pourra jamais le supporter…

Sally furieuse : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je le préfère encore mort que contre moi !

Scientifiques 1 : A vos ordres…

Obéissant à leur reine les scientifiques poussèrent les contrôleurs de Shadow au maximum de leurs capacité sans se préoccuper des conséquences pour le hérisson noir. Et le résultat fut très vite. Shadow se mit à se tordre de douleur sous les yeux de Silver qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Sally parlant à travers les contrôleurs : Tue se hérisson blanc !

Pour reprendre le contrôle total de Shadow, Sally n'avait pas vraiment le choix elle devait l'obliger à éliminer Silver pour qu'elle soit à nouveau la seule dominante du hérisson noir. Et c'est avec difficilement que Shadow se traîna vers Silver pour réaliser ce que Sally lui demandait pour arrêter l'horrible douleur qu'il ressentait. Ne pouvant plus faire appel à ses pouvoir Shadow commença à étrangler Silver qui ne pouvait plus se défendre.

Silver avec du mal à parler : Papa… arrête… je ne peux plus… respirait…

A nouveau la demande de Silver entra en confrontation avec celui de Sally qui entraîna une véritable guerre dans l'esprit de Shadow. La douleur qu'elle entraîna le fit lâcher prise tellement il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de se mettre à genoux pour se frappait la tête au sol pour tenter de faire partir cette souffrance qui aller finir par le tué.

 _ **Shadow en hurlant : SORTES TOUS DE MA TÊTE !**_

Silver : Papa…

C'est avec horreur que Silver regarder son père se mutiler le crane sans moyen de l'aider à s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui.

Amy : Marteau du Chaos !

Alors qu'il était sous le point de succombé à cette souffrance et d'y laisser sa vie, Shadow fut frapper à l'arrière de la tête avec une force inouïe par le marteau de Amy qui venais tout juste d'arriver sur place. Sous l'impact Shadow perdit connaissance mais fut enfin libérait de la terrible souffrance qu'il subissait.

Silver : Maman…

Amy paniquer : Silver mon chéri sa vas ?!

Complètement morte d'inquiétude pour son fils Amy accourra à ses coté pour évaluer l'ampleur de ses blessures pendant que Sonic qu'occuper de Shadow avec l'aide de Blaze.

Amy : Dit moi ou tu as mal ?

Silver épuiser : Pour être honnête partout… Je crois qu'il me reste plus un seul os en un seule morceau… j'ai l'impression de mourir peu à peu...

Amy : Sa vas aller je vais t'aider comme je peux avec le Chaos Heal.

Silver épuiser : Mais papa…

Amy : Je vais aussi m'occuper de lui mais pour le moment il vaut mieux pour lui de rester inconscient…

Silver épuiser : Oui…

Pour que son fils ne soit au moins plus en danger de succomber à son manque d'énergie Amy utilisa son Chaos Heal au maximum de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Et même avec ça l'état de santé de Silver rester toujours très fragile.

Amy épuiser : Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire mieux… tu vas devoir attendre un peu…

Silver : Ça va aller occupe-toi de papa… il est vraiment très faible…

Amy : J'y vais…

Ce n'est que peut rassurait pour son fils que Amy se dirigea vers Shadow qui lui aussi fessait vraiment peine à voir.

Amy : Alors ?

Sonic très inquiet : Il est vraiment dans un très sale état… je n'arrive pas à trouver un seul endroit où il n'est pas blessé… Par contre je n'arrive pas à lui retirait ces contrôleurs. Et Silver comment il va ?

Amy très inquiète : Il est aussi dans le même état… il va falloir les emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite… et on doit absolument maintenir Shadow endormi le temps qu'on est trouvé un moyen de lui retirait c'est contrôleur...

Sonic : De toute façon le GUN ne va pas tarder à arriver pour nous aider.

Amy préoccuper : Ouais heureusement…

Même si elle était soulagée de voir que c'est deux garçons était toujours en vie Amy était tout de même plus qu'attrister de voir avec qu'elle violence ils s'étaient combattu ou plutôt entre tué. Le corps de Shadow et Silver était largement comparable à ce qu'elle avait vue après le combat entre Shadow et Néo. Mais au moins cette fois ils étaient en vie même s'ils rester très faible et pouvez encore succomber s'ils n'étaient pas vite pris en charge.

Pendant que Amy et Sonic s'occuper de Shadow, Blaze rejoignit Silver pour s'assurait qu'il rester conscient.

Blaze : Ça va ?

Silver épuiser : Tu me crois si je te dis oui ?

Blaze : Non…

Silver épuiser : Eh bien tu as raison… je ne sans presque plus rien… c'est à peine si j'arrive a rester conscient ou en vie.

Blaze triste : Je suis désolée…

Silver épuiser : Pourquoi ?

Blaze : J'aurais dû venir avec toi pour t'aider… si je l'avais fait… tu ne serais peut-être pas autant blesser…

Silver épuiser : Ne dit pas de ça… tu sais très bien que sa devait sa passer comme ça… merci d'avoir protéger tout le monde durant mon combat…

Blaze : De rien…

Silver épuiser : D'ailleurs ou sont les autres ?

Blaze : Ils attendent le GUN tout en surveillant les soldats de Sally…

Silver épuiser : Tu l'es as vaincu alors…

Blaze : C'est surtout les filles qui l'on fait avec Oméga… quand on était arrivé elles avaient déjà mis ko la moitié…

Silver épuiser : Woua…

Blaze : Ta mère ma expliquer qu'elles s'étaient toute entraînées ensemble après l'agression d'Anna.

Silver épuiser : Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma mère partait toujours avec elles maintenant.

Blaze : Ouais…

Silver épuiser : Blaze tu peux m'aider à aller prêt de mes parents ?

Blaze : Tu es sur ? Il serait plus prudent que tu ne bouges pas avant que les secoure n'arrive.

Silver épuiser : S'il te plait je veux vraiment être à leurs coté à nouveau…

Blaze : Très bien…

C'est avec une grande douceur que Blaze souleva Silver pour l'amener auprès de ses parents comme il le souhaiter.

* * *

Très loin de la Sally était sur le point d'exploser de rage devant cette situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser possible.

Sally en furie : Comment cette incapable à put se faire battre par un gamin !

Marc : Visiblement on l'avait vraiment sous-estimé… et maintenant on a perdu notre atout majeur…

Sally furieuse : Je le sais très bien !

Scientifique : Rien n'est encore perdu majesté. Shadow a toujours nos contrôleurs sur lui et même si son fils a réussi à le soumettre cela ne sera que temporaire. Une fois que se sera dissiper il sera de nouveau sous votre seul contrôle.

Sally : Je ne veux plus prendre de risque… activer les contrôleurs pour l'électrocuter jusqu'à qu'il en meurt.

Scientifique : Je suis désolé majesté mais c'est impossible… Cette fonction des contrôleurs utilise l'énergie de Shadow mais pour le moment il n'a plus assez d'énergie pour les alimenter assez pour cela…

Sally : Ce n'est pas vrais…

Alors que Sally tenter de trouver une solution pour se sortir de cette situation elle aperçut sur un des écran quelque chose qui lui redonna espoir de retourner la situation en sa faveur.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver.

Alors que Blaze porter Silver vers ses parents celle-ci ressenti un danger provenir juste à côté d'elle. Sans réfléchir Blaze protégea Silver de tout son corps recevant l'attaque de pleine fouée dans son dos. La jeune fille fut propulsée un peu plus loin alors que Silver tombé lourdement au sol sans pouvoirs se relever. Cette attaque avait été lancer par Maude et ses deux coéquipiers qui venais tous juste de reprendre connaissance.

Maude : Ce n'est pas fini ! Je vais terminer ce cirque moi-même !

Comme lui avait demandais Sally lors de son entretient priver Maude utilisa son dispositif qui contenait une Sol émeraude pour l'utiliser contre le groupe en face d'elle. L'effet fut immédiat Silver, Amy et Sonic se mirent à se tordre de douleurs aux points ou ils ne pouvaient presque plus bouger.

Sonic : C'est quoi ce truc !?

Maude : Un appareille crée pour contrait les utilisateurs des Chaos émeraudes grâce à une Sol émeraude. Mais pas seulement…

C'est avec un sombre sourire que Maude se rapprocha de Silver pendant que c'est deux coéquipiers s'occuper t'attacher Sonic et Amy pour être sûr qu'ils ne tentent plus rien. Le jeune hérisson se tordez de douleur sous les yeux impuissant de sa mère et de son oncle.

Silver : Qu'es que vous me faite ?!

Maude : C'est grâce à ce genre de dispositif qu'on a pu prendre le contrôle de ton père. Vue ton état tu ne pourras pas y résister bien longtemps. Tu es à nous !

Même s'il résister comme il pouvait Silver ressentait que cette appareille s'infiltrait dans son esprit petit à petit comme un virus. Et même s'il n'était plus en forme chaos il était tellement affaiblie qu'il pouvait très bien se retrouver soumis comme son père, surtout qu'il n'avait plus ses limiteurs pour le protéger et que l'appareille de Maude avait était beaucoup amélioré.

A quelque mètre de la Blaze assister à toute la scène horrifier par ce qu'elle voyer. Silver sembler souffrir énormément poussant des hurlements pendant que sa famille se débâter comme des diables pour le sauver sans succès.

Blaze penser : Non on ne peut pas perdre si près du but… ils ont l'airs d'avoir tellement mal… mais pourquoi moi je ne ressens rien ?

En effet Blaze n'était pas du tout affecter par l'appareille de Maude. Plus étrange encore elle avait l'impression que cette appareille l'appeler ou du moins ce qu'elle contenait.

Blaze penser : Attend une minute… elle a dit qu'elle fonctionner avec une Sol émeraude ? C'est pour ça que j'arrive à en ressentir l'énergie. Comme quand Silver et sa famille utilise les Chaos émeraude… Cela veut dire que je peux… mais si je fais sa…

Maude : Les gags occuper vous de l'autre fille. J'ai presque terminé avec ce sale gamin.

Loïc : Ça marche.

C'est sans méfiance que les deux mobians se rendirent au côté de Blaze pour l'attacher comme pour Sonic et Amy.

Vincent : C'est bizarre on dirait qu'elle n'a pas mal ?

Loïc : Elle doit être sous le choc c'est tout.

En réalité Blaze était tellement plonger dans ses penser qu'elle ne fessait même plus attention au deux mobians qui était en train de l'attacher avec une corde.

Blaze penser : Si je ne fais rien ils vont tous être capturait. Et Silver et Shadow seront les esclaves de Sally et lui permettront de dominer le monde… Je refuse de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un… Plus jamais… plus jamais je ne laisserais qui se soit s'en prendre à ma famille. Et celui qui osera tenter de le faire je le réduirais en cendre !

D'un coup c'est une véritable tornade de flamme qui s'embrassa autour de Blaze surprenant tout le monde qui ne s'attendais pas à ça. Cela était aussi le cas du coté de Sally qui n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle voyer.

Scientifique stupéfier : Comment cette fille à fait pour produire ces flammes ?!

Sally sans voix : Non… cette fille…

Scientifique : Vous savez qui elle est ?

Sally : C'est la princesse héritière du royaume de Sol !

Marc : Quoi ?! Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte ?!

Sally : Moi aussi mais il n'y a pas de doute… je ne connais qu'une seul Mobiane chat qui peux produire des flammes.

Marc : Ça veut dire…

Sally furieuse : Qu'ils se sont bien foutus de nous… et merde… il nous faut cette fille !

Marc : Je veux bien mais cette fille est un vrai chalumeau… et notre équipe est déjà mal en point…

Sally : Ne t'en fait pas cette fille ne contrôle pas du tout ces pouvoirs.

Scientifique : Vous en être sur ?

Sally : Bien sûr je l'ai déjà vue en action lors de mes entrevu avec ses parents. Et à chaque fois se fut un vrai désastre.

Marc : Pourtant elle semble y arriver.

Sally : Mais c'est impossible…

C'est sans voix que Sally regarda l'écran ou elle pouvait voir Blaze maîtriser ces flammes à la perfection. Grace à sa elle repoussa sans problème les deux de soldat de Sally pour tout de suite se diriger vers Maude pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Maude : Pourquoi tu peux encore bouger ?! Cette appareille rend inoffensif les utilisateurs de l'énergie du Chaos !

Blaze : Comme tu là toi-même dit. Votre truc n'affecte que les utilisateurs de l'énergie du chaos qui son lier au Chaos Émeraude. Sauf que ce n'est pas mon cas.

Maude : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

Ne croyant pas du tout Blaze, Maude concentra l'appareille sur Blaze dans l'espoir de la faire plier.

Blaze penser : S'ils peuvent le faire avec les Chaos Émeraudes alors moi aussi je peux le faire mais avec les Sols Émeraudes.

Tirant a profile toutes les fois où elle avait vue Silver et sa famille exploiter les Chaos Émeraudes ou les fois où ils avaient tenté de lui apprendre à les utiliser, Blaze réalisa exactement ce qu'elle avait appris pour les contrôler. Et la Sol Émeraude répondit sur le champ à l'appelle de Blaze explosant l'appareille de Maude dans une immense boule de feu. Et en un clin d'œil Blaze ramassa l'émeraude et se plaça devant Silver pour le protéger.

Silver très faible : Blaze…

Blaze : C'est bon c'est à mon tour maintenant. Repose toi…

C'est donc Blaze seul qui se lança contre les trois soldats de Sally qui utiliser des attaques à base d'énergie du chaos pour tenter de maîtriser Blaze. Mais la jeune fille pouvait compter sur son émeraude qui lui offres un terrible avantage qui lui permit de facilement les vaincre.

* * *

Du coté de Sally.

Sally : Ce n'est pas bon…

Marc : Sur ils se font complètement dominer par elle…

Sally : Maude stopper le combat et tirait vous de la !

Maude : Mais majesté…

Sally : C'est un ordre ! Vous n'être pas en mesure de gagner ! Surtout qu'il y a des renforts du GUN qui arrive vers vous ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tous capturait !

Maude : A vos ordre…

C'est à contre cœur que Maude et le reste de son équipe prit la fuite avant que le GUN n'arrive sur place. Une fois le danger enfin écarter Blaze put se rendre au côté de Silver pour être sûr que son état ne s'était pas trop détérioriez.

Blaze : Ça va ?

Silver très faible : Oui… mais toi… tu…

Blaze : C'est bon j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Après tout je t'avais promis que je te protégerais aussi toi et ta famille.

Silver très faible : Notre famille…

Blaze souriant : Oui notre famille…

Silver très faible : Merci…

Très vite Amy et Sonic arrivèrent au côté des enfants au moment où Silver finit par perdre conscience d'épuisement. Et peu de temps après tout le reste du groupe arriva sur place avec toute une escorte du GUN avec à leurs tête le Commandeur lui-même. En voyant l'état de Shadow et Silver et du lieu de leurs combats tout le monde fut plus qu'horrifier.

Rouge : Comment ils vont ?

Amy : Ils sont très faibles et blesser… ils doivent absolument être vite soigner et recharger en énergie. Sinon... j'ai peur qu'ils ne tiennent pas...

Commandeur : Dans ce cas on va les conduire à l'hôpital de la ville pour qu'il soit pris en charge et protéger jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement remit.

Amy : Merci…

Sonic : Enfin nous commençons à reprendre l'avantage.

Amy : Pas vraiment… Silver et Shadow son gravement blesser et toujours fragile… Ils leurs faudra beaucoup de temps pour se remettre… En plus Sally a toujours la Master Émeraude et une bonne partie des émeraude… sans compter son armée doter de pouvoir… Et…

Sonic : C'est bon on a compris. Mais on avance. Maintenant que nous somme réuni nous allons enfin pouvoir contre attaquer quand ils seront remis. Et vue leurs puissance Sally n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Amy : Ouais…

Alors que tout le monde était pris en charge par le GUN Amy se tourna vers Blaze qui rester un peu en retrait n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de soin.

Amy : Blaze je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu nous as sauver.

Blaze : Ce n'était rien…

Amy prenant Blaze dans ses bras : Ce n'est pas vrais. En fessant sa tu as choisi de sacrifier ta couverture pour nous sauver. Je suis fier de toi.

Blaze serrant Amy : Merci…

C'est dans la douleur que cette épreuve fut aux finales remporter contre Sally. Mais le chemin était encore long pour espérait vaincre Sally. Cependant l'affrontement finale approcher maintenant à grand pas.

Fin de l'acte 7.

* * *

 **Alors tout ceux qui ne croyez pas en la victoire de Silver ? Je pense que vous lui devait des excuses ^^.**

 **Mais je vous l'accord que si la forme Chaos l'avait combattu sérieusement dès le début et n'avait pas gaspiller autant d'énergie il aurait sans doute gagné le combat. Cependant cela n'enlève rien au fait que Silver est à présent assez fort pour rivaliser avec son père voir le dépasser par moment. (Petit précision l'attaque de Silver « Soul Surge » est tirait du jeu Sonic et le chevalier noir. Elle n'est pas forcément très connue mais pour cette fan fiction j'ai d'ici d'en faire l'attaque la plus puissante de Silver)**

 **J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas eu trop peur à la fin du chapitre avec tout c'est petit retournement de situation. Mais dite vous que c'est ce qui vous attend dans le prochain acte. À tout moment il pourra se passer quelque chose qui mettra nos mobian préférait en danger.**

 **En parlant de l'acte suivant je suis sûr que vous voulait savoir ce qui vous y attend ?**

 **Et bien attendais vous a beaucoup, beaucoup de combat. Et cette fois Sally va enfin bouger son cu et combattre elle-même promit.**

 **Mais avant sa nous verrons si oui ou non Amy et le reste du groupe arriveront à ramener Shadow comme avant. Et comment il réagira à ce moment-là.**

 **Vous aurez aussi droit à beaucoup de révélation sur la plupart des questions que vous, vous posiez ainsi que sur certain mystère développer depuis le début de l'histoire.**

 **Voilà je pense que j'en ai assez dit alors rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le début de l'acte 8.**


	64. Acte 8 Chapter 64

Acte 8 Chapitre 64

Une fois le terrible combat entre Silver et Shadow terminer tout le groupe fut amener en urgence à l'hôpital pour qu'ils soient pris en charge au plus vite. Car même si Amy avait réussi à les soigner comme elle le pouvait leurs états rester plus que préoccupant et fragile. Pour qu'ils soient pris en charge au plus vite les deux hérissons furent escorter par un convoi du GUN à travers toute la ville jusqu'à atteindre l'hôpital en un temps record. Dès leurs arriver c'est plus d'une dizaine de médecin avec à leur tête Léon qui les attendais pour s'occuper d'eux au plus vite.

Léon : Bien équipe deux vous prenez en charge Shadow ! L'équipe une avec moi on s'occupe de Silver !

Commandeur : Nous comptons sur vous.

Léon : On va faire tout ce qui est possible. Amy peut tu venir avec nous pour nous aider avec tes pouvoirs ?

Amy : Oui bien sûr mais avant que vous occupiez de Silver donner lui cette Chaos émeraude et veiller à ce qu'il la garde bien dans sa main. Elle va l'aider à reprendre vite des forces pour pouvoir déclencher sa régénération au plus vite.

Léon : Très bien.

Sonic : Par contre il faudrait faire en sorte que Shadow reste endormi pour le moment.

Léon : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Amy : Shadow a sur lui des contrôleurs qui l'oblige à obéir à Sally. S'il se réveil il pourrait nous attaquer.

Léon : Très bien dans ce cas on va le mettre sous sédatif mais seulement quand il sera stabilisé sinon sa risquerait de le tué. Maintenant allons y.

Une fois Silver et Shadow placer sur une civière ils furent conduits tous les deux en salle d'urgence ensemble pour que Léon et Amy puissent superviser ensemble les soins à effectuer sur c'est deux cas uniques.

Léon : Bien mettait les sous perfusions mais rajouter du Chaos Drive en plus dedans.

Médecin : Vous n'être pas sérieux ? Sa vas les tués !

Léon : Faite se que je vous dis ! Je suis leur médecin de famille. Je suis celui qui l'aient connait le mieux alors ne discuté pas mes ordres !

Même si la demande de Léon sembler complètement folle aux yeux des autres médecin ceux-ci finir par faire ce qu'il leurs demandais. Et cela continua durant les heures suivante ou toute l'équipe médicale fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour stabiliser les deux hérissons avec l'aide du Chaos Heal de Amy. Et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Léon et Amy put rejoindre le reste du groupe qui attendais très inquiet dans le couloir.

Sonic regardant au bout du couloir : Les voilà.

Blaze : Comment ils vont ?!

Léon : Vous pouvez être rassurait ils sont stables. Leurs vies n'aient plus en danger ils ont même commencé à se régénérait tous les deux.

C'est une vague de soulagement qui envahi tout le monde qui avait vraiment crue au pire.

Léon : Pour le moment ils sont tous les deux dans une chambre à l'isolement dans la nouvelle partie de l'hôpital qui n'est pas encore ouverte. Mais je vous rassure il y a déjà tous les équipements nécessaires pour prendre soin d'eux.

Rouge : Pourquoi une t'elle précaution ?

Léon : C'est pour la simple raison qu'ils dégagent beaucoup trop d'énergie du Chaos à cause de leurs régénérations. Et presque tous les équipements de l'hôpital fonctionnent grâce à du Chaos Drive. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque qu'ils mettent en danger les autres patients en perturbant nos machines.

Commandeur : C'est en effet Le plus souhaitable. En plus cela va faciliter leurs protections. Mais pour cela personne ne doit divulguer qu'ils sont ici sinon Sally pourrait ordonnera une attaque contre l'hôpital.

Amy : Oui on doit absolument les protéger jusqu'à qu'ils soient rétablie.

Sonic : Et en ce qui concerne les contrôleurs de Shadow ?

Léon : Suivez-moi je vais tout vous expliquer sur ce sujet.

Le docteur Léon conduisit tout le groupe jusqu'à une salle d'examen loin de tous les regards. Sur l'un des murs il y avait des radiographies des bras de Shadow réaliser pendant qu'on le soigner.

Léon : Alors pour cette histoire de contrôleur j'ai bien peur que ce soit assez délicat pour les retiraient.

Tails observant les radios : Attendais ils sont implantés directement à ces muscles ?!

Léon : Oui… et cela par des centaines de petites aiguilles. En plus ils agissent directement sur son cortex cérébral par des impulsion électrique. C'est grâce à sa qu'il arrive à le contrôler.

Anna : C'est horrible…

Léon : En effet et surement extrêmes douloureux. Ils ont même équipé ces contrôleurs de façon à pouvoir l'électrocuter si besoin.

Tina : Mais vous pouvez lui retirait maintenant ?

Tails : Non… ils ont dû l'opérait pour planter toute ses aiguilles dans ses nerf et muscle… et de ce que je vois j'ai bien peur qu'il soit impossible de simplement couper les aiguilles pour lui enlever…

Amy : Non… sa veux dire qu'on a aucun moyen de lui retirait ces contrôleurs…

Commandeur : Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur qu'on doive le maintenir endormi jusqu'à qu'on est vaincu la reine Sally...

Léon : Attendais une minute je n'avais pas terminé. J'ai déjà trouvé un moyen de lui retirait ces contrôleurs.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Léon : Oui. Voyer vous votre amie renard a raison il est impossible de simplement couper toutes les aiguilles qui son fixer dans ses tendons. Alors je vais l'opérait et lui coupé les nerf et muscle pour lui retirait c'est deux bracelets.

Tails : Mais c'est de la folie ! Si vous faite sa il aura les mains paralyser à vie !

Les mots de Tails provoquèrent un fort sentiment d'inquiétude au sein du groupe. Aucun d'entre eux n'imaginer devoir aller aussi loin pour libérait Shadow de l'emprise de Sally.

Commandeur : Il n'y a vraiment pas un moyen moins extrême pour éviter ça ? On ne pourrait pas juste les bloquer ?

Léon : Non c'est le seul moyen. Mais si j'opte pour un-t-elle moyen c'est parce que mon patient et Shadow.

Blaze : Que veux-tu dire ?

Léon : Amy si je me souviens bien Shadow et Silver peuvent se remettre de ce genre de traitement non ?

Amy pensif : En effet… que ce soit un organe ou tout autre partie de leur corps ils peuvent sois la soigner ou la recrée si c'elle si est sectionner.

Oméga : Je confirme cette information.

Rouge : Moi aussi. J'ai déjà vue une fois Shadow à l'œuvre.

Sonic : Plutôt pratique comme capacité comme pour la queue des lézards.

Rouge : Rien de plus normal je te rappelle que le prototype de Shadow était un lézard.

Léon : C'est pour cela que je vais opter pour cette option.

Amy : Je suis d'accord avec toi. De toute façon je sais que c'est ce que voudrais Shadow.

Léon : Dans ce cas je vais préparait la salle d'opération pour lui.

Ayant reçu l'autorisation de la part de la famille de Shadow pour l'opération Léon quitta la salle pour tout préparait au plus vite. En attendant qu'il est terminé tout le groupe se rendirent dans la chambre ou se trouver Silver toujours profondément endormie.

Commandeur : Je vais vous laisser à présent je dois informer le président et veiller à la sécurité de ce bâtiment. Je repasserais plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles.

Amy : Merci.

Une fois le commandeur parti tout le monde porta leurs attentions sur le jeune hérisson allonger dans le lit sans bouger. Silver était presque totalement recouvert de bandage et relier a de nombreux appareille médicale.

Tina : C'est normal qu'il dégage cette lumière ?

Amy : Oui c'est parce qu'il se régénère… Avec sa il devrait se rétablir assez vite.

Rassurait par ce que Amy venait de dire tout le groupe se mirent à attendre le réveille de Silver et le retour de Shadow tout en s'occupant de leurs propres blessures.

* * *

Royaume de Sally.

Après le désastre de cette journée Sally était littéralement en furie au point où elle s'était enfermée dans une salle renforcer pour y déversait toute sa colère. Après de nombreuses heures à détruire la pièce seul Marc eu le courage d'entré dans ce qui rester de la pièce pour parler avec elle.

Marc : Sally on doit mettre au point notre réplique et vite.

Sally furieuse : Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'on a perdu ce maudit hérisson de laboratoire !

Marc : Rien n'est encore perdu et tu le sais. On va sois les récupérait ou alors on les détruira.

Sally furieuse : Je vais tous les tués !

Alors que Sally était totalement perdue dans sa haine et colère elle commença à tousser très fort sans arriver à s'arrêter.

Marc : Tu devrais aller voir l'équipe médicale. Ce n'est pas normal ce qui t'arrive.

Sally : Pas la peine j'ai des choses bien plus importante à faire !

Marc : Ok mais repose toi un peu tu n'as vraiment pas l'airs bien. Je me charge de tout jusqu'à que tu aille mieux

Sally : Très bien mais si jamais il se passe quoi se soit ou que vous découvrait ou sont c'est maudits hérissons prévient moi sur le champ.

Marc : Bien sûr.

Sally : Et profites en pour demandait à l'équipe scientifique de venir me voir au plus vite.

Marc : Qu'a tu en tête ?

Sally : Juste de quoi être prêt pour mes retrouvailles avec s'est maudit hérissons.

C'est à contre cœur que Sally dû se rendre dans ses quartiers pour se reposer et se calmé. Elle profita des jours suivant pour réfléchir à comment elle aller agir à présent mais surtout à tout préparait pour l'arrivée de ses ennemies.

* * *

Après l'opération de Shadow celui si fut également placer dans la chambre au côté de Silver et sous la surveillance de leur famille. Silver fut le premier à se réveiller au bout de trois jours de sommeille. Mais malgré sa régénération le jeune hérisson rester encore incapable de pouvoir se battre a nouveau tellement son corps avait été meurtri. Cependant il était heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à ramener son père et ne regretter absolument rien. Et finalement Shadow sortir lui aussi de son sommeille deux jours plus tard.

Shadow se réveillant : Ou suis-je… ?

La vision de Shadow était encore floue et n'arriver donc pas à voir ou il se trouver ou s'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Après quelque minute d'attente sa vision fini par enfin se stabiliser lui permettant de voir qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Seul Silver était dans la chambre dormant en attendant le retour de tout le monde pour manger avec eux.

Shadow penser : Que mes t'il arriver ?

Alors que Shadow observer la chambre ou il était-il fini par remarquer la présence d'une autre personne dans le lit d'à côté de lui. Curieux de savoir qui s'était Shadow tenta de se relever mais s'en montra incapable tellement son corps rester faible.

Shadow penser : Qu'es qui est arriver à mes mains je ne peux plus les bouger… ?

Toujours curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arriver Shadow se força à se redresser pour au moins apercevoir celui qui était à ses côtés. Mais à l'instant où il aperçut Silver encore recouvert de bandage ses souvenir commença à lui revenir.

Shadow penser : Non… je… c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça… comment j'ai pu leurs dire toute s'est horreurs…

Réalisant tout ce qu'il avait fait Shadow ne put retenir ses larmes tellement il s'en voulait. Le cœur du sombre hérisson se brisa devant tous les souvenir de ce que sa forme Chaos avait fait sous les ordres de Sally et s'en voulait profondément. Les pleures du hérisson noir fini par être interrompu quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre. Ne se sentant pas capable de faire face à qui se soit Shadow préféra se tourner vers la fenêtre pour faire semblant de dormir. Les deux personnes qui entrèrent dans la chambre était Amy et Léon qui venait pour veiller sur eux.

Amy : On dirait que Silver dort encore.

Léon : Vous préférait que je repasse plus tard pour lui changer ces bandages ?

Amy : Non pas la peine je vais le réveiller. Il pourra toujours se rendormir après en plus on va bientôt manger.

C'est avec délicatesse que Amy commença à remuer Silver pour le réveiller en douceur.

Silver se réveillant : Hum… ?

Amy : Désoler de te réveiller mais Léon veut voir comment vont tes blessures et en plus il est l'heure de manger.

Silver fatiguer : Ok…

C'est encore avec difficulté que Silver se redressa pour pouvoir bien voir sa mère et permettre a Léon de bien pouvoir l'examiner.

Léon : Je vais faire vite pour que tu puisses te rendormir, après je me chargerait de ton père.

Silver : Ça irait mieux si j'avais de nouveau mes limiteurs….

Amy : Presque tout le monde est à la maison pour réparait la barrière est tenté de les retrouver.

Silver : Je vois…

Alors que Silver était examiner par Léon son attention fut attirait par l'autre occupant de la chambre que tout le monde pensait encore endormi.

Silver : Papa ?

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas il va finir par se réveiller.

Silver : Non ce n'est pas sa mais il est déjà réveillé.

Amy et Léon : Quoi ?

Sachant qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que Silver se trompe c'est plus que soulager que Amy s'avançât vers Shadow pour enfin le retrouver après tout ce temps.

Amy : Shadow tu es vraiment réveiller ?

Shadow : …

Cependant le lourd silence du sombre hérisson commença à vraiment inquiéter tous ceux qui était présent dans la chambre. Et au moment où Amy posa sa main sur lui Shadow se mit à hurler et à se débattre ignorant totalement l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait.

Shadow hurlant : Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Amy : Shadow calme toi tu vas réouvrir tes blessures si tu t'agites trop.

Shadow apeurait : Je m'en fou rester loin de moi !

Amy reculant : Ok regarde je recule alors calme toi.

Léon inquiet : Shadow est ce que tu te souviens de nous ?

Shadow : Evidemment !

Léon : Alors es que tu veux bien que je t'examine pour voir si t'es plaies ne se sont pas réouvertes ?

Shadow : Non que personne ne s'approche de moi !

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas personne ne te ferra de mal.

Shadow apeurait : Ce n'est pas vous… mais moi… je vais à nouveau vous faire du mal…

Amy : Non rassure toi tu n'es plus sous le contrôle de Sally. Tu ne risques plus rien.

Shadow : Ça ne change rien ! Ils avaient tous raison sur moi… je suis un monstre…

Amy : Ne dit pas ça…

Shadow : C'est la vérité ! Seul un monstre aurait fait ou dit toute ces horreurs… Sally ma peut être donner des ordres mais elle ne m'a jamais forcé à vous dire ce que j'ai dit. N'y de vous torturait comme je l'ai fait. Alors rester loin de moi je ne veux plus vous faire de mal…ou pire...

Léon : Mais Shadow je doit voir comment vont tes blessures.

Shadow : Ça n'a pas d'importance je mérite de souffrir. Encore une fois j'ai échoué et provoquer un désastre autour de moi… un peu plus est vous aussi aurait était tué à cause de moi…

Silver : Papa…

Shadow : Laisser moi... seul...

Amy : Mais...

Léon : Amy, Silver vous pouvez venir deux seconds dans le couloir avec moi ?

Amy : Maintenant ?

Léon : C'est important.

Même si elle ne le voulait pas Amy fit se que Léon lui demanda en prenant Silver dans ses bras pour le suivre dans le couloir alors que Shadow fondé en larme.

Amy : Alors qu'es qu'il la ?

Léon : Il est traumatisé par ce qu'il lui est arriver…

Amy : Je le comprends mais c'est terminer maintenant.

Léon : Peut-être mais le fait qu'ils vous a fait du mal semble vraiment l'affecter au plus profond de lui. Je ne connais pas particulièrement son passé mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu lier à un autre traumatisme plus ancien et profond.

Amy pensif : C'est possible…c'est vrai que la mort de Maria et du professeur reste toujours très douloureux pour lui… il est possible que cela vient de là.

Léon : Et avec ce qu'il a vécu il doit avoir l'impression de revivre ce qui s'est passé. Dans ce cas il risque de faire une dépression ou au mieux de s'isoler de vous.

Silver : Mais qu'es qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?

Léon : Temps qu'il ne tente rien contre lui-même je ne vais pas le mettre sous anti dépresseur. La seule chose qu'il a besoin c'est de temps et de soutient. Mais je vous préviens il risque de vous rejeter… Ne le prenez pas mal et aller ci doucement avec lui sinon ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Et surtout garder l'eux à l'œil.

Amy : Ok…

Léon : En attendant il vaudrait mieux limiter le nombre de visiteur pour ne pas risquer qu'il fasse une crise.

Amy : Je comprends… j'espère qu'il reviendra vite…

Léon : Vue son caractère il y a des chances que ça ne dure pas longtemps s'il est bien soutenu.

Silver : Alors on va tout faire pour l'aider.

Léon partant : Très bien s'il se calme appeler moi pour que je puisse voir comment vont ses blessures.

Amy : Oui.

Une fois seul Amy et Silver entrèrent dans la chambre pour que le jeune hérisson puisse se reposer et leurs permettre de veiller sur Shadow. De son côté Shadow ne réagissait pas du tout à leurs présences et se contenter de garder la tête baisser.

Amy : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Shadow avec une voix froide : Non…

En observant Shadow, Amy fut attristée de voir qu'il avait un regard dépourvu d'émotion. Enfaîte il ressembler beaucoup au hérisson qu'elle avait rencontré il y a bien des années.

Amy : Je vois… si tu as besoin de quelque chose dit le moi.

Shadow : …

La seule action de Shadow fut de se coucher dos à Amy et Silver pour ne plus les voir.

Shadow penser : Tu parles d'une forme de vie ultime ! Tout ce que je sais faire c'est blesser les autres ! J'ai été incapable de sauver Maria et le professeur et aujourd'hui j'ai presque tué toute ma famille ! Ils avaient tous raison je ne suis qu'un monstre qui devrais être enfermer !

De son côté Silver pouvait entendre les penser de son père tellement il crier fort dans son esprit de désespoir. Et même si Shadow fessait tout son possible pour se retenir il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de coulé à flot. Cette scène choqua les deux autres hérissons qui n'aurait jamais crue voir un jour Shadow dans cet état. Suivant les conseils de Léon les deux hérissons laissèrent un peu Shadow tranquille le temps qu'il se calme.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après que Shadow s'arrêta enfin de verser des larmes mais seulement parce que son corps n'y parvenait plus. La seule chose à là qu'elle-il penser c'était d'attendre que son corps sois assez remit pour partir d'ici à un endroit où il ne pourrait plus faire de mal.

Mais Amy avait clairement deviné ce qu'il avait en tête et ne compter pas le laisser faire tout comme Silver. C'est très doucement que Amy se rapprocha du lit de son compagnon pour si asseoir dessus. En sentant que quelqu'un c'était rapprocher de lui Shadow se mit à trembler.

Amy : Shadow on doit parler tous les trois.

Shadow : Non… rester juste loin de moi… c'est plus prudent.

Amy : Non Shadow on ne peut pas faire ça on est une famille. Et on ne supporte pas de te voir te tourmenter autant.

Shadow : Comment tu peux encore vouloir rester dans la même pièce que moi après tout ceux que je t'ai dit et fait… ?

Amy : C'est très simple déjà je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même et que tu ne penser pas ce que tu as dit. Mais surtout je sais que tu m'aime moi et Silver. Et cela me suffit pour te pardonner tout ce qui s'est passé.

Shadow : Tu mérites mieux qu'un monstre… comme moi…

Amy : Et regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Un monstre ne sans voudrait pas pour ce qu'il aurait fait. En plus tu as lutté de toute tes forces contre les ordres de Sally. C'est ce qui nous à sauver.

Silver : C'est vrai papa quand on sait combattue j'ai ressenti ta peine. Tu ne voulais pas faire ce que tu as fait.

Shadow : Mais je l'ai fait… et je pourrais très bien le refaire encore…

Amy : Non car on te protégera de Sally.

Shadow : Si ce n'est pas elle un autre le fera… il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui voudra m'utiliser comme son arme…

Amy : Crois-moi plus jamais qui se soit ne te fera subir ce que Sally t'a fait.

Shadow : …

Alors que Shadow était en train de commencer à douter dans son esprit Amy se rapprocher doucement de lui. Au moment où le sombre hérisson remarqua que Amy s'approcher de lui celui-ci commença à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver au bout de son lit. Ne pouvant plus reculer Shadow tenta de sortir du lit pour s'enfuir mais son corps rester encore trop douloureux pour lui permettre de pouvoir se relever.

Shadow terrifier : Non… s'il te plais…recule…

Malgré toute ses demande Amy continuer à se rapprocher jusqu'à que leurs lèvres ne se rencontre à nouveau. Même si se baisser était hésitant et loin de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partager par le passé cela suffi pour raviver la flamme dans le cœur du hérisson noir. Et alors que Amy commençait à reculer pour ne pas trop brusqué Shadow. Celui-ci passa sa main encore paralyser derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baisser. D'abord surprise Amy accepta très vite l'intense baisser de son compagnon qui dura un très long moment.

De son côté Silver observer la scène heureuse de voir que son père commencer à redevenir comme avant même s'il rester encore marqué par ce qu'il lui était arriver. Et voulant lui aussi soutenir son père Silver se leva de son lit pour rejoindre ses parents pour se placer entre eux. Toute la famille de hérissons était enfin réunie en un câlin commun sans qu'aucun des trois ne bouge profitant de ce moment de paix. Et finalement Amy et Silver finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de Shadow après avoir un peu raconter comment ils avaient fait pour le libérait de Sally. Et peu de temps après Léon arriva devant la porte de la chambre accompagner de Blaze.

Blaze : Alors il est réveillé ?

Léon : Oui mais il est traumatisé alors ne sois pas surprit s'il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Blaze : Après ce qu'il a traversé c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça…

Léon ouvrant la porte : Dans ce cas on peut y aller.

Et c'est assez étonner mais soulager que Léon et Blaze vit que Amy et Silver dormait au côté de Shadow alors que celui-ci les regarder profitant de ce moment comme s'il avait peur que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. En voyant sa Léon et Blaze s'approchèrent doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux hérissons endormis.

Léon : Heureux de voir que tu commence à te remettre Shadow.

Shadow : Je suis encore loin d'être à nouveau capable de me battre physiquement ou psychologiquement…

Léon : C'est tout à fait normal. Tu dois prendre le temps de te remettre.

Blaze : Mais je suis soulagée que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

Shadow : Moi aussi…

Léon : Tu veux bien que j'examine au moins tes mains cette fois ?

Shadow : Oui.

Voulant être sûr que son patient se remette correctement Léon retira tous les bandages qui recouvrait les mains de Shadow qui ne laisser que ses doigts visibles même s'il ne pouvait pas le bougé. Au moment où

Shadow vit l'état de ses mains et poignet il fut assez choqué par le nombre incroyable de cicatrice qu'il avait qui pouvait parfaitement être vue car toute sa fourrure avait été tondu.

Léon : Je crois que je te dois une explication de se que j'ai fait à tes mains ?

Shadow : C'est toi qui ma retirait les contrôleurs ?

Léon : Oui mais pour cela j'ai été obliger de te sectionner tous les muscles au niveau des poignet. Ainsi que les tendons et nerf qui assure normalement l'innervation de la main.

Blaze : L'innervation ?

Léon : C'est se qui ai responsable de la coordination des actions du corps. Pour simplifier les choses c'est se qui est relier au système nerveux qui nous permet de tout simplement bouger notre corps. Dans le cas de Shadow j'ai été obliger de sectionner les trois nerfs de ces mains. Le nerf médian, ulnaire et radial. Grace à sa j'ai pu lui retirait c'est contrôleur mais du coup ces mains sont totalement paralysées.

Blaze : Mais ce n'est que temporaire n'est pas Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui mon corps va recréer tout ce que Léon a du coupé… mais ça risque de prendre plus de temps que d'habitude…

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Mon corps a subi tellement de dégât et d'épuisement que même après mettre régénérait il n'a pas pu tout soigner mais juste me permettre de survivre. Et le problème maintenant et que je n'ai plus mes limiteurs pour me permettre de stocker de l'énergie pour me soigner plus efficacement.

Blaze : Mais tu ne peux pas à nouveau te régénérait ?

Shadow : Non je ne peux pas enchaîner une régénération avant un certain temps. Et sans mes limiteurs pour m'aider je ne serais pas rétablie avant plusieurs jours…

Léon : C'est donc pour cela que Silver voulait autan ses limiteur ?

Shadow : Oui ils nous permettent de conserver dans notre corps une quantité stable d'énergie du chaos. Sans eux je suis obligée de produire une plus grande quantité d'énergie pour pouvoir vivre normalement car je ne parviens pas à la conserver en moi.

Léon penser : Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui ralenti ton rétablissement Shadow… Mais en a tu conscient ?

Blaze : Mais a ton avis il faudra longtemps pour que tes mains ne soient plus paralysées ?

Shadow : Hum… aucune idée… je n'avait encore jamais subit autan de blessure de cette importance de ma vie…

Léon : Il est vrai que même la moitié de vos blessures aurait suffi pour tuer n'importe qui d'autre.

Shadow : Pour être honnête se n'est pas passer très loin…

Blaze : Mais se n'est pas arriver et c'est se qui compte le plus.

Léon : Tout à fait Blaze.

Après avoir changé les bandages des mains de Shadow est vérifier qu'il se remettait plutôt bien Léon commença à se préparait pour quitter la chambre.

Léon : Si vous avait besoin de mon aide n'hésitez pas à m'appeler avec l'interrupteur.

Shadow : Léon.

Léon : Oui Shadow ?

Shadow : Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Léon sortant de la pièce : De rien.

Une fois Léon parti il ne rester plus que Shadow et Blaze encore éveiller dans la pièce.

Shadow : Et toi Blaze tu n'es pas blesser ?

Blaze : Non j'ai eu beaucoup de chance surtout en comparaison de vous deux ou des autres…

Shadow : Silver m'a dit ce que tu as fait quand notre combat c'est terminer pour éviter qu'on soit tous les deux prient par les soldats de Sally.

Blaze : Ce n'était rien…

Shadow : Non tu nous as protéger du pire et je t'en suis très reconnaissent.

Blaze : Merci…

Shadow : Aller vient avec nous je sais que tu en a envie.

Blaze : Mais je…

Shadow : Pas de mais. Tu fais aussi partie de notre famille et on a tous besoin d'être ensemble.

Blaze souriante : Ok.

C'est avec plaisir que Blaze aussi entra dans le lit un peu gêner d'être collé à Silver mais appréciant ce moment comme Shadow. Et finalement tout le monde finit par s'endormir sans se soucier de ce qui arriverait dans le futur pour le moment.

* * *

 **Et c'est fini pour cette semaine.**

 **Alors j'espère que ce chapitre plutôt calme vous a permis de souffler un peu. Mais cela ne va pas continuer bien longtemps. Juste le temps pour que Shadow aille mieux. Enfin si on lui laisse le temps bien sur ^^. Car comme je l'ai dit à tout moment les choses peuvent basculer. Alors rester sur vos gardes qui sais ce qui peux encore arriver...**

 **Dans tous les cas rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

Après avoir tous dormi jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi Amy, Blaze et Shadow se réveillèrent de leurs paisible sommeille.

Amy regardant l'horloge : Oh il est l'heure de manger. Je vais aller voir pour nous chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et voir les infirmières pour qu'elles vous amènent vos repas.

Blaze : Je viens aussi avec toi pour t'aider.

Amy : Merci.

Une fois les filles parti Shadow commença à caresser Silver sur le dessus de la tête pour le réveiller doucement exactement comme il fessait quand il était encore tout petit. La première réaction du jeune hérisson fut de pousser des petits ronronnements jusqu'à finir par se réveiller en douceur.

Silver : Hum…

Shadow : Silver on vas bientôt manger.

Silver se réveillant : Ok…

Shadow : Tu as encore mal ?

Silver : Un peu mais sa vas et toi ?

Shadow : Il me faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour être remis.

Silver : Désoler c'est de ma faute…

Shadow : Non tu as bien fait je ne t'en veux absolument pas bien au contraire.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Bien sûr. Tu ma libérait de l'emprise de Sally et de ma forme Chaos. Tu m'as sauvé Silver je suis tellement fier de toi.

Silver enlaçant Shadow : Merci papa. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Shadow serrant Silver : Toi aussi. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ou fait.

Silver : Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais très bien que tu ne penser pas un seul mot de tout ça. Moi aussi quand je perdais le contrôle de ma forme Chaos je disais ou fessait des choses que je ne voulais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ce qui c'est passer.

Shadow : Merci et bravo pour ton combat tu as été extraordinaire.

Silver : J'ai eu de la chance. Tu avais déjà dépensé beaucoup d'énergie quand on avait commencé notre combat. Et ta former Chaos m'avait sous-estimé et n'avait donc pas du tout préserver ses forces. Sans sa tu m'aurais écrasé.

Shadow caressant le dessus de la tête de Silver : Non ne chercher pas à minimiser ce que tu as accompli. Tu as juste été plus fort que moi. Toute mes facilitations c'est toi la nouvelle forme de vie ultime de ce monde.

Silver : Sa mes totalement égale. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de te sauver.

Shadow : Et tu la fais.

Silver : Oui mais ça n'a pas était facile. Rien que pour te rejoindre sa était dur.

Shadow : D'ailleurs comment avez-vous fait pour quitter l'ARK sans émeraude ?

C'est avec plaisir que Silver raconta en détaille à son père tout ce que lui et Blaze avait traverser sur l'ARK pour rejoindre mobius.

Shadow : En effet sa devait être sacrée aventure.

Silver : Je me demande surtout ce que j'ai vue là-bas… Blaze elle n'a rien vue mais moi je suis certain d'avoir vue et entendu quelqu'un me guidé jusqu'à la bonne salle. En plus je suis presque sûr à 100% que je l'avais déjà vue avant sur l'ARK.

Shadow regardant le ciel : Il faut croire que quelqu'un veille sur nous.

Silver : Ouais et elle m'a vraiment bien aidé.

Shadow penser : Merci Maria de continuer de veiller sur moi, même après tout ce temps…

* * *

Peu de temps après Amy et Blaze étaient de retour avec le repas du soir pour commencer à manger tous ensemble. Pour Shadow son repas avait été mixer pour qu'il puisse manger sans aide grâce à une paille et pour ne pas trop faire travailler son estomac encore trop meurtri. Mais avant de toucher à son assiette le sombre hérisson se mit à renifler son assiette pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dedans.

Amy : Shadow il n'y a pas de poison dans ton assiette.

Shadow : Désoler… c'est juste que je suis encore tendu…

Amy : C'est normal mais tu peux manger sans crainte.

Rassurait Shadow accepta enfin de manger à nouveau ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il s'était laisser arrêter par Sally. Même si l'idée de devoir manger avec une paille ne l'enchanter pas.

Shadow : Ou sont les autres ?

Amy : Sonic, Rouge, Oméga et Knuckles aide le GUN à repousser les attaques des soldats de Sally.

Shadow : Alors elle à déclarait la guerre ?

Amy : Oui il y a quelque jours…

 _Retour en arrière._

 _Alors que Shadow partait pour sa derrière mission pour Sally c'elle ci diffusa sa déclaration de guerre dans le monde entier confiante de la réussite de son plan._

 _Sally : __Ce message s'adresse à l'ensemble des peuples de ce monde et marquera le début d'un air nouveau dans notre histoire. Dans un premier temps je tiens à rassurait tout mon peuple sur mon état de santé. Malgré l'horrible attaque dont j'ai été victime ma vie n'est plus en danger. En revanche cette événement m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Et c'est le cœur lourd que j'en suis venu à la conclusion plus que regrettable que toute cohabitation avec le peuple humain et impossible. Par conséquence pour assurait la survie du peuple mobian présent dans le monde entier je déclare officiellement la guerre contre le peuple humain. Trop longtemps nous avons était plus que généreux en pardonnant les actes accomplis par les humains. Par deux fois ils ont tenté de nous asservir en nous considèrent comme des êtres inférieurs. Pire encore ils ont fait des expériences qui vont à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la nature pour crée leurs deux armes biologiques pour nous dominer. Alors il est de mon devoir de mettre un terme à tout cela même si cela doit se dérouler dans le sang. Par ailleurs je bénéficie du soutien total de tous les royaumes mobian qui m'ont accordé les plein pouvoir de leurs territoires. C'est donc un peuple unifier qui vas combattre pour leurs avenirs. J'invite tous les ressortissants mobian vivant dans le pays humain à sois rejoindre au plus vite la frontière ou à rester cacher pour éviter d'être pris en otage pas les humains en représailles. Je sais que les prochains jours seront durs mais vous avez ma parole de reine que nous gagnerons cette troisième grande guerre entre mobian et humains._

 _Retour au présent._

Amy : Voilà ce qu'elle a déclarait… Depuis il y a de nombreux combat au frontière du pays. Par chance le GUN arrive à les contenir pour le moment. En grand parti grâce à des armes anti énergie du chaos provenant des plans des équipe de David…

Shadow : On dirait que j'ai bien fait de demandais à ce que le GUN conserve c'est plan au cas où...

Amy : Ouais… même si sa rester dangereux. Si c'est plan tombé entre de mauvaise mains ?

Shadow : J'ai confiance dans le commandeur et vue que je serais celui qui lui succédera il n'y a pas trop de risque.

Blaze : Mais le plus fou dans cette histoire c'est que Sally contrôle tous les royaumes mobian du monde…

Shadow : C'est en partie ma faute… elle ma utiliser pour faire pression sur les différent roi et reine pour qu'ils lui cèdent les plein pouvoirs…

Silver : Mais alors s'ils apprennent que tu n'es plus sous son emprise ils pourraient se retourner contre elle ?

Shadow : C'est peu probable. Ils sont tous confiner et coupé du monde extérieur dans le château de Sally… Et même sans moi l'armé de Sally suffit à les intimidé…

Amy : Dans tous les cas Sally a perdu un gros avantage sans toi.

Shadow pessimiste : Pas vraiment… je ne pourrais pas me battre avant un moment et je ne sais même pas si je serais en mesure d'affronter Sally…

Amy intriguer : Pourquoi ?

Shadow hésitant : Je… je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle me contrôle à nouveau…

Silver : Sa iras plus jamais on ne laissera sa t'arriver.

Shadow : Merci mais toi aussi Silver tu es en danger… Sally à toujours avec elle 6 Sol Émeraude ainsi qu'une partie des chaos Émeraude plus la master Émeraude. Avec ça elle peut très bien nous asservir encore. Alors le plus sage est de rester loin d'elle pour le moment.

Silver : Mais…

Shadow : Pas de mais Silver… soyons prudent pour une fois…

Silver : D'accord…

Même si elle ne disait rien le comportement de Shadow intrigué beaucoup Amy qui s'attendais à devoir retenir son compagnon par la force pour qu'il ne parte pas se venger de se que Sally lui avait fait. Mais pour le moment Amy préféra ne pas trop forcer Shadow et le laisser se remettre petit à petit. Et c'est tous ensemble que la famille s'endormi paisiblement même si Shadow souffrait de terrible cauchemar.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Silver dormez encore alors que son père lui était déjà réveiller d'une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Pour le moment les deux hérissons étaient encore seul dans la chambre. Amy avait dû partir rejoindre Tails chez elle pour l'aider. Et Blaze était parti chercher le petit déjeuner pour eux trois. Alors que Shadow se contenter d'observer le ciel son attention fut attirait par trois petits coups à la porte d'entrée.

Shadow : Entré…

C'est un peu surpris que Shadow vît le commandeur entré dans la chambre visiblement lui aussi assez fatiguer.

Commandeur : Heureux de te revoir réveilliez Shadow.

Shadow : Merci et heureux aussi de vous revoir… a ce que je vois vous aussi vous avez eu des journées difficiles.

Commandeur : En effet gérait une guerre et vraiment très épuisant. Mais sa aurait était bien pire sans ton fils. Grace à lui le président et moi-même sommes toujours en vie. Et il a même réussi à te ramener parmi nous. Visiblement il est aussi doué que son père.

Shadow : Non il est meilleur. Pour me ramener il a dû me vaincre…

Commandeur : Tu restes malgré tout l'un des êtres les plus puissant au monde et une de nos meilleures chances de gagner cette guerre.

Shadow inquiet : Commandeur je suis désoler… mais j'ai… bien peur de ne pas être en état de vous aider cette fois…

Commandeur : Je comprends totalement tu es encore blessé. Nous pourrons tenir jusqu'à que tu sois prêt.

Shadow angoisser : Non… je veux dire qu'il est trop dangereux que moi ou Silver de vous assistez pour cette guerre… Sally pourrait encore tenter de nous contrôler…

Commandeur : Je vois… C'est en effet un sacré problème. Mais tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison ?

Shadow peu sûr de lui : Oui… je ne tiens pas à faire plus de dégât que j'en ai déjà fait. Quand je serais remis je vous aiderais à protéger les villes mais je ne participerais pas à l'assaut contre Sally…

Commandeur : Comme tu voudras. Après tout ce que tu as traversé c'est normal que tu souhaites rester en retrait…

Shadow : Merci de comprendre mon choix…

Commandeur : J'ai un peu discuté avec ton médecin et il s'embrelait que vous allez être libérait de l'hôpital aujourd'hui pour des raisons de sécurité.

Shadow : Rien de plus normal ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de voir débarquer ici des partisans de Sally qui mettrait en danger les autres patients de l'hôpital.

Commandeur : Oui en effet. Sais-tu ou vous aller être mit pendant votre rétablissement ?

Shadow : De ce que je sais Tails a réussi à recrée la barrière de protection de ma maison et là amélioré. Alors je suppose que c'est là-bas que nous allons aller.

Commandeur : Très bien. Je vous aurais bien dit de rester dissimuler dans une des bases du GUN mais en ce moment c'est vraiment trop animé pour que vous puissiez vous remettre dans le calme.

Shadow : De toute façon aucune de vos basses ne pourra rivaliser face à la barrière de protection de Tails alimenter par des Chaos émeraudes.

Commandeur : Très bien dans ce cas-là j'enverrais tout de même une équipe de protection pour veiller sur vous.

Shadow : Merci… et désoler de ne pas être plus utile…

Commandeur : Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je comprends ton choix et personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

Après avoir fini de prendre des nouvel de Shadow le commandeur quitta la chambre un peu inquiète par l'attitude de son ami mobian. Sur le chemin qui menais à l'extérieur il tomba sur Blaze qui amener le petit déjeuner.

Commandeur : Bonjours Blaze.

Blaze : Bonjours commandeur.

Commandeur : Tu ne devrais pas rester seul maintenant que Sally sait que tu es toujours en vie.

Blaze : Je sais mais je suis prête à répondre à toute attaque.

Commandeur amusé : On dirait que à force de vivre au côté de Shadow et de sa famille leurs caractère a fini par déteindre sur toi.

Blaze : Possible…

Commandeur : En tout cas je suis soulagé de voir que Shadow est réveiller même s'il n'est pas encore remis…

Blaze : Ne vous en faite pas son corps guérira très vite.

Commandeur en partant : Je ne parler pas de son corps…

Même si elle était un peu intriguée par la dernière phrase du commandeur, Blaze comprit assez vite ce qu'il sous s'entendez. Elle aussi avait remarquer que Shadow agissait étrangement depuis son réveil.

* * *

Début de l'après-midi.

Amy était de retour avec Sonic pour ramener Silver et Shadow à la maison. Le seul petit problème était que Shadow refuser d'aller dans son siège roulant. Mais malgré tous ses effort Shadow n'arriver toujours pas à se déplacer correctement tout seul.

Amy : Shadow soit raisonnable tu vois bien que tu n'arrives pas à marcher. Et Léon a dit que tu devais économiser au maximum ton corps.

Shadow agacer : Je refuse d'être humilier à ce point.

Sonic : Aller c'est juste pour te déplacer plus facilement. A moins que tu préfères qu'on te porte ?

Shadow agacer : Aucun des deux. Je peux me déplacer tout seul.

Et malgré l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait Shadow força son corps à se lever mais dès les premiers pas qu'il tenta de faire il manqua de peu de tomber au sol si Amy et Sonic ne l'avais pas rattrapé à temps.

Amy : Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas encore prêt… forcer ne fera qu'aggraver ton état.

Shadow agacer : Sa mes égale…

Malgré toute les demande de Sonic ou de Amy et Blaze le sombre hérisson refuser toujours de se plier à leurs demandes.

Silver soupirant : Papa fait ce que maman ta demandais s'il te plaît.

Devant cette demande Shadow se stoppa nette observant son fils un petit moment avec un visage sans expression.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Très bien… comme tu voudras…

Est c'est sans aucune protestation que Shadow fit ce que Silver lui avait dit étonnant une partie des occupant de la chambre.

Amy : Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant on va pouvoir aller voir Léon pour qu'il nous donne tout ce qu'on aura besoin pour te soigner.

Shadow : Ouais…

Une fois le couple de hérisson partie le reste des occupant de la chambre s'apprêter à les suivre.

Sonic : Comment tu as fait pour le convaincre aussi facilement ?

Silver : Je n'ai rien fait… papa est obligé de faire ce que je lui demande temps qu'il me percevra comme son alpha…

Blaze : Je comprends mieux…

Silver : Je n'aime pas sa… J'ai l'impression d'être comme Sally en l'obligent à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas…

Sonic : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Silver. Tu as fait ça pour son bien et non pour l'utiliser comme la fait Sally.

Blaze : Sonic a raison tu n'as rien à voir avec cette sorcière.

Silver : C'est vrai mais j'ai quand même hâte que ça se dissipe.

Alors que le que Silver quitter à son tour la chambre d'hôpital avec l'aide de Sonic et Blaze, de son côté Shadow se laisser conduire par Amy à travers les nombreux couloirs de l'hôpital à contre cœur.

Amy : Aller arrête de faire la tête ça ne va pas durait longtemps.

Shadow irriter : Je ne fais pas la tête…

Amy : Mais bien sûr. N'oublie pas que je te connais par cœur Shadow.

Shadow boudant : Ouais, ouais…

Durant le trajet l'attention de Shadow fut attirée par une des chambres ou la porte était ouvert. Et son occupant n'était t'autre que Martin celui qui avait enlevé Silver durant leurs journées au parc d'attraction.

Shadow penser : Je l'avais presque oublié cet enfoiré. On dirait que se corbeau est toujours dans le coma… Il l'a bien mérité j'espère que Sally aura droit à un sort encore pire…

* * *

Une fois que Léon est fourni tout ce qu'il fallait et donner les dernier conseil tout le groupe se téléporta à la maison pour être accueil par le reste du groupe.

Anna : Alors comment tu vas ?

Shadow : J'irais mieux quand je ne serais plus dans ce siège roulant…

Rouge : S'il est à nouveau grognon alors c'est qu'il va bien.

Shadow roulant des yeux : Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Une fois les retrouvailles passer Shadow fut déplacer dans le canapé avec l'aide de Amy pour qu'il puisse se reposer plus confortablement. Et finalement la mauvaise humeur de Shadow fini par se dissiper heureux de retrouver sa famille.

Rouge s'asseyant à côté de Shadow : Alors ça fait quoi d'être de retour ?

Shadow : Beaucoup de bien… mais je m'en veux pour ce que je vous ai fait…

Rouge : Arrête de t'en vouloir. Personne ne t'en veux ici. En plus quand tu nous as attaqué tu as tout fait pour résister aux ordres de Sally. Sinon je ne serais plus là.

Shadow : Une chose est sûre plus jamais je ne laisserais cela se reproduire.

Rouge : Et nous n'ont plus rassure toi. On va retrouver Sally et l'arrêter pour de bon.

Shadow préoccuper : Oui…

Dans la cuisine Amy terminer de nettoyer les restes du repas avec l'aide de Sonic.

Amy : Il faut vraiment que je parte remplir le frigo après.

Sonic : Et au passage tu pourras passer chez Tails ?

Amy : Oui mais pourquoi ?

Sonic : Tails voudrais voir s'il peut construire un truc qui pourrait protéger Shadow et Silver du contrôle mental de Sally. Et nous protéger aussi pour éviter d'être à nouveau affaibli. Et pour sa il aurait besoin d'elle.

Amy : Oh je vois… c'est une bonne nouvel.

Sonic : Oui et du coup si sa marche ils pourront nous aider à la combattre.

Amy inquiète : Ouais mais pour ça il faudrait que Shadow se remette…

Sonic : C'est vrai que ça a l'airs plus long que d'habitude enfin en comparaison de Silver qui est presque déjà remit.

Amy : J'avais remarqué aussi qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas avec lui…

Silver arrivant : C'est parce que inconsciemment papa ralenti sa guérison…

Sonic : Tu veux dire qu'il ne veut pas guérir ?

Silver : C'est un peu prêt ça. Mais je crois qu'il ne s'en n'est pas encore rendu pas compte.

Amy : Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?

Silver : Il y a plusieurs raison… la première c'est qu'il sent veux tellement pour ce qu'il a fait qu'il se puni lui-même.

Sonia : Mais il n'a pas à s'infliger sa il n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arriver.

Amy : Et qu'elle est l'autre raison ?

Silver : Il… il a peur de Sally… et d'être a nouveau sous son emprise. Du coup il a perdu toute volonté de combattre. C'est pour ça que son corps guéris aussi lentement. En plus sa défaite contre moi la aussi marquer… il a l'impression d'être qu'un boulé maintenant et de ne plus servir à rien.

Amy : Je m'en douté un peu… C'est la première fois qu'il perd réellement un combat. C'est normal que ça le trouble autant… Sa fierté aussi à était blesser…

Silver : Oui mais au fond de lui il est heureux et fier que je l'ai battu. Il va se remettre il lui faut juste plus de temps.

Sonic : Je le comprends le seul problème c'est que du temps on n'en a pas vraiment… Sally pourrait débarquer à tout moment avec toute son armé.

Amy : Je sais mais il a raison sur un point. T'en qu'on a aucun moyen d'empêcher Sally de le contrôler il est plus sûr de vous garder tous les deux ici en sécurité. Et tout faire pour que Shadow redevienne vraiment lui-même.

Sonic : Vue son caractère ça ne devrais pas être trop long.

Silver : Je suis sûr que sa iras beaucoup mieux quand il ne me verra plus comme son alpha.

Amy : J'en suis sûr.

* * *

Après avoir fini de fêter le retour de Shadow et nettoyer vite fait la maison le groupe se divisa en plusieurs partie. Sonic, Rouge, Oméga et Knuckles du partir pour prêter main forte au GUN et au combattant de la liberté. De son côté Anna du partir pour l'hôpital pour voir le docteur Léon pendant que Tina se rendit à son travail pour couvrir les derniers événements de la guerre.

Dans le salon Amy profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec Shadow en s'occupant de changer ces pansements pendant que Tails s'occuper aussi des blessures de Silver avec Blaze dans la salle de bain.

Amy : Tu arrives à bouger un peu tes doigts ?

Shadow observant le jardin : Non pas encore…

Amy : Ce n'est pas grave prend tout ton temps pour guérir.

Shadow observant le jardin : Oui…

Amy : Qu'es que tu regard ?

Shadow : Le jardin… je… je suis désoler pour ce que j'ai fait avec l'arbre… Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas ce qui nous lie et bien plus fort qu'un simple arbre. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Shadow : Pourtant je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trouble… Dit moi ce qui te préoccupe…

Amy : C'est à propos de ce que tu as dit sur Silver…

Shadow : Je suis désolé… je m'en veux tellement sur ce qu'il m'a fait dire…

Amy : Non je comprends… dans un sens c'était vrais… je t'ai imposé tout ça…

Shadow : Non tu ne m'as rien imposer du tout… Il est vrai que j'ai un peu hésiter au départ mais j'ai choisi de devenir père et je ne le regrette pas. Si ma forme chaos a dit sa c'est parce qu'il perçoit Silver comme un rival pour lui. C'est pour cela qui l'ai aussi hostile envers lui…

Amy : C'est vrai ?

Pour prouver à Amy qu'il penser vraiment ce qu'il disait Shadow passa sa main encore paralyser à l'arrière de la tête de sa partenaire pour l'emmener dans baisser passionner. Et très vite se baisser se transforma en un combat de langue entre les deux hérissons avec comme fond sonore leurs ronronnement.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Alors que le couple d'hérisson était toujours l'un sur l'autre complètement plonger dans leur passion amoureuse le reste des occupent de la maison arrivèrent dans le salon a leurs tours. Mais en voyant que Amy et Shadow étaient plus qu'occuper Tails et Blaze ainsi que Silver n'osez pas trop les déranger. Mais finalement Shadow fini par remarquer leurs présents et stoppa son petit moment avec Amy.

Amy : Tu veux arrêter ?

Shadow : Non mais on a des spectateurs.

Amy relevant la tête : Oh je vois… dommage…

Shadow : On pourra reprendre sa plus tard.

Amy : Ça je ne l'oublierais pas.

Shadow souriant : Je l'espère bien.

Amy se relevant : Vous avez fini ?

Tails un peu gêner : Oui et désoler de vous avoir interrompue.

Amy : Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon je dois partir chercher des provisions pour nous tous avant que les magasins ne ferment ou ne sois en rupture de stock.

Tails : Sauf que je dois retourner à mon laboratoire avec Blaze.

Amy : Tails tu doit vraiment aller à ton laboratoire ?

Tails : Oui désoler tout mon équipement est là-bas. J'en ai besoin pour étudier l'énergie de la Sol émeraude de Blaze et voir comment elle fonctionne avec elle. Sans sa je ne pourrais pas construire de quoi vous protéger ainsi que Shadow et Silver.

Amy : Je comprends mais on ne peut pas laisser Shadow et Silver seul…

Alors que Amy et Tails réfléchissez à comment ils allaient faire la porte d'entrée de la maison se mit a sonné. C'est avec beaucoup de méfiance que Amy ouvra doucement la porte pour voir qui était là.

Amy : Gontran ?

Gontran : Bonjours mademoiselle Amy je suis là pour assurait la protection de votre mari et fils de la part du commandeur.

Amy : Oh il a fait vite. Tu es seul ?

Gontran : Non je suis avec une équipe d'une dizaine de soldat. Mais ils restent autour de votre maison. Je voulais juste vous avertir de notre présence et savoir si vous vouliez que je reste aussi à l'intérieur de votre maison ?

Amy : Vous tombez bien on avait justement besoin d'aide.

Gontran : Je serais ravi de vous aider.

Amy : On doit partir de la maison mais on ne peut pas laisser Shadow et Silver seul.

Gontran : Si vous voulez je peux rester avec eux jusqu'à votre retour.

Amy : Merci c'est vraiment très gentil.

Gontran : Ce n'est rien de toute façon je dois rester dans le périmètre.

Amy ouvrant la porte : Merci beaucoup.

Tails : Amy qui c'était ?

Amy entrant dans le salon : C'est Gontran il est envoyé par le GUN pour nous aider à protéger Shadow et Silver.

Silver : Oh ravi de te revoir.

Gontran : Moi aussi Silver. Et ravi de vous revoir parmi nous Shadow.

Shadow : Moi de même.

Amy : Du coup Gontran va rester avec vous le temps qu'on revienne. Je vais faire vite les garçons promit.

Silver : De toute façon je doute que qui se soit arrivé à passer à travers la barrière. En plus avec les agents du GUN pour veiller sur nous sa devrais aller.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord. Mais faite au plus vite. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez attaqué.

Amy : On sera vite de retour.

Et finalement Amy utilisa le Chaos Control pour téléporter le reste du groupe laissant Shadow et Silver sous la protection de Gontran.

Gontran : Il vous faut quelque chose ?

Shadow : Non sa ira merci.

Silver : Moi aussi.

Gontran : Très bien n'hésiter pas s'il vous faut quelque chose.

Durant les minutes qui suivi Gontran resta dans la cuisine laissant le père et le fils entre eux temps qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. De son côté Silver s'ennuyer beaucoup ne pouvant pas bouger correctement sans avoir mal. En plus tous ce qu'il y avait à la télévision était en rapport avec le conflit contre Sally. C'est en désespoir de cause que Silver monta en haut pour revenir avec l'ordinateur de son père pour s'occuper un peu.

Silver : Papa pourquoi il n'y a pas de jeux sur ton ordinateur ?

Shadow : Parce qu'il me sert que pour le travail. Tu devrais plutôt te coucher et te reposer Silver.

Silver : J'ai déjà dormi pendant des journées entières. J'ai beau aimé dormir mais là c'est vraiment trop.

Shadow : Très bien mais fait attention sur qu'elle genre de site tu vas.

Silver : Oui papa.

Pour s'occuper Silver s'amusa à arpenter plusieurs site internet cherchant de quoi s'occuper tout en discutant avec son père qui rester allonger sur le canapé.

Silver : Dit papa sur l'ARK j'ai trouvé dans la salle d'alimentation des tubes de Chaos Drive très étrange. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient était fait avec ton énergie et… sang…

Shadow : Oh ça… Ce ne sont pas du Chaos Drive mais un élixir d'immortalité.

Silver : Un élixir d'immortalité ?

Shadow : Oui comme on te la raconter juste avant ta naissance j'avais été capturait par l'ancien dirigent du GUN. Et son équipe de scientifique mon utiliser pour crée cet élixir. Après qu'on les ait vaincus j'ai récupéré tous les échantillons pour les cacher sur l'ARK pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaise main.

Silver : Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tout simplement détruits ?

Shadow : Je voulais les garder pour en faire bénéficier ceux que j'en estime être digne. Par exemple ta mère en a déjà bue la moitié d'une dose.

Silver : Juste la moitié ?

Shadow : Si elle avait tout but sa aurait bloqué totalement son vieillissement. Et elle voulait attendre encore un peu. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée je proposerais à tout le monde dans prendre.

Silver : Comme ça on ne sera jamais séparé.

Shadow : Non Silver pas forcément. Cet élixir n'agit que sur le vieillissement mais on peut toujours être tué…

Silver : Sauf que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Shadow : Fait attention Silver. Moi aussi je penser comme ça avant est cela m'a coûté très chère…

Silver : C'est vrai… tu as raison…

Shadow : Mais on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive plus.

Silver souriant : Oui papa.

Gontran arrivant : Silver je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud.

Silver : Oh merci.

Gontran : Shadow vous voulez du café ?

Shadow : Non merci. Je dois éviter de trop mangé ou boire pour le moment pour ne pas trop faire travailler mon estomac.

Gontran retournant dans la cuisine : Je vois. Je reviens je dois juste faire mon rapport au QG.

Durant les minutes qui suivi Silver continua à arpenter internet tout en profitant de son chocolat chaud assied sur le canapé du salon. De son côté Shadow était sur le point de s'endormir jusqu'à qu'il entende un léger gloussement amusé de son fils.

Shadow : Que regard tu ?

Silver : Rien de spéciale juste la signification des prénoms de personne que je connais. J'ai remarqué que pour nous trois on a des prénoms en rapport avec la couleur de nos fourrures.

Shadow : C'était voulu. Avec ta mère on s'était mis d'accord pour te donner un nom en lien avec la couleur de ta fourrure.

Silver : Dans ce cas heureusement que je n'ai pas eu une fourrure de couleur rose comme maman…

Shadow amuser : C'est vrai que sa aurait était un peu plus spéciale…

Silver : Et tu savais que le nom de maman pouvait aussi faire référence à une fleur ? Comme mamie qui a un prénom qui peux vouloir dire fleur.

Shadow amusé : Il faut croire que j'aime les fleurs.

Silver : Et pour oncle Tails et Knuckles leur nom font eux référencent aussi à leurs apparences.

Shadow : Hum… pour Tails il me semble que ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais juste un surnom que Sonic lui aurait donné.

Silver : Marrant maman m'a aussi dit que le prénom d'oncle Sonic n'était pas son vrai prénom.

Shadow : C'est quoi cette manie qu'il là à donner des surnoms à tout le monde… ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas mais apparemment il n'aimait pas son vrai nom c'est pour cela qu'il là changé.

Shadow : Oh je me demande comment il s'appelle réellement ?

Silver : Je l'ignore même maman n'en a aucune idée.

Shadow : Je sens que quand toute cette histoire sera terminée je demanderais une petite enquête auprès du GUN.

Silver se tenant la tête : C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerais savoir qu'elle est son vrai nom…

Shadow : Tu as mal à la tête ?

Silver : Un peu…

Shadow : Dans ce cas arrête l'ordinateur et vas te coucher.

Silver : Juste encore un peu est après je viens me reposer avec toi.

Shadow : D'accord mais juste 5 minutes.

Silver : Ok. Alors voyons quel autre prénom je pourrais voir ? Tient pour le prénom Gontran. Alors son prénom peut vouloir dire… combat et corbeau.

Shadow : Quoi ? Silver qu'es que tu viens de dire ?

Silver : Quoi son prénom peut vouloir dire combat ou corbeau…

En entend sa Shadow eu comme un frison de peur dans tout le corps. Et malgré que son corps lui fessait toujours atrocement souffrir Shadow se leva le visage sombre.

Shadow parlant plus bas : Silver vas vite me chercher le téléphone.

Silver : Mais pourquoi ?

Shadow : Fait ce que je te dis. Et si tu dois me dire quelque chose fait l'eux à travers notre lien d'esprit.

Silver : Ok…

Suivant la demande de son père Silver fit ce qu'il lui avait demandait pendant qu'il avançait vers la cuisine. Mais Shadow n'y trouva personne et il n'était pas en état d'aller plus loin sans aide.

Shadow penser : Merde il a dû passer sans que je le remarque !

Silver penser : Papa le téléphone ne marche pas.

Shadow penser : Il a du coupé le téléphone pour nous empêcher d'appeler de l'aide. Dans ce cas sort vite de la maison.

Silver penser : Et toi ?

Shadow penser : Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. J'arrive aussi vite que je peux.

Silver penser : Mais…

Shadow penser : Silver c'est un ordre !

Même si ça ne lui fessait pas plaisir Silver ne s'opposa pas à la demande de son père et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mais son action fut stoppée quand il entendit Gontran dans le couloir d'entré.

Silver penser : Papa il est à l'entré. En plus il bloque la porte qui mène au sous-sol ou il y a toute les émeraude…

Shadow penser : Alors revient ici tout de suite !

C'est aussi silencieux que possible que Silver se dirigea vers son père alors que sa tête lui fessait de plus en plus mal. Et dès qu'ils furent réuni Silver fit de son mieux pour aider son père à aller vers le jardin pour s'échapper d'ici.

Gontran arrivant : Il vous faut quelque chose ?

Shadow se retournant : Non on voulait juste prendre un peu l'airs…

Gontran : Dans votre état il serait plus s'âge de rester allongé.

Shadow penser : Silver peux-tu utiliser le Chaos Control ?

Silver penser : Non mon émeraude est aussi en bas et je n'ai pas assez d'énergie…

Shadow penser : Dans ce cas je vais l'occuper profite s'en pour sortir sans qu'il se méfie de quelque chose.

Silver penser : Mais papa il pourrait…

Gontran : Il y a un problème ?

Shadow : Non tu as raison je ne devrais pas forcer. Et finalement j'aimerais bien un café.

Gontran : Vous être sur ? Je croyais que vous ne devriez pas trop faire travailler votre estomac ?

Shadow : Oui mais il est l'heure de prendre met anti douleur.

Gontran : Oh je vois dans ce cas laisser-moi vous aidé à retourner au salon.

Shadow : Volontiers.

C'est tout naturel que Gontran se rapprocha pour aider Shadow à marcher vers le salon.

Gontran : Tu viens Silver ?

Silver avec du mal à parler : Ouais… j'arrive…

Shadow penser : Silver sa vas ? Ton énergie est en train de diminuer.

Silver penser : …

Shadow penser : Silver ?

Alors que Shadow commencer à se retourner pour voir pourquoi Silver ne lui répondais pas il le vit s'écrouler au sol.

Shadow paniquer : Silver !

Malgré qu'il soit toujours blesser Shadow se rendit très vite au côté de son fils pour voir ce qu'il avait.

Shadow : Silver dit moi ce qui ne vas pas ?!

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : J'ai très mal… c'est comme… la dernière fois… mais c'est encore pire…

Shadow furieux : Toi qu'es que tu lui as fait ?!

Fou de rage par ce qu'avait fait Gontran a son fils Shadow tenta de se diriger vers lui pour l'attaquer. Mais son assaut fut facilement contré par l'humains qui repoussa Shadow sans problème.

Gontran : Que compte tu faire dans ton état ? Tu n'arrives même pas à tenir un simple verre d'eau sans aide alors tu ne risques pas de me faire grand-chose.

Shadow se relevant : Tu vas voir pourriture !

Alors que Shadow arriver à peine à se relever et à tenir sur ses jambes il vit Gontran sortir son arme pour le tenir en joue.

Gontran : Il est temps dans finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Shadow : Tu me sous-estime enfoirer. Même si je suis affaiblie les armes à feu ne marche toujours pas sur moi.

Gontran très confiant : Tu en es vraiment sur ? Mais de tout façon qui te dit que c'est toi que je vise ?

Shadow : Quoi ?

Juste au moment où Shadow comprit ce que Gontran voulait dire celui-ci pointa son arme vers Silver pour lui tirait dessus.

Shadow : SILVER !

* * *

 **Je vous présente l'un des pire Cliffhanger de cette fanfic. Alors je sais que vous, vous posez beaucoup de question. Mais je vous rassure vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions concernant Gontran dans le prochain chapitre. Et voire se qu'il compte faire à Shadow et Silver.**

 **Du coup rendez vous dimanche prochain pour voir la suite.**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter pour Shadow. En voyant Gontran pointer son arme contre son fils prêt à tirait d'une seconde à l'autre Shadow avait l'impression de revivre le pire jour de sa vie. Mais cette fois il ne laisserait pas ça se reproduire sans intervenir. Et même s'il savait que Silver posséder lui aussi un corps tout aussi résistant que lui le sombre hérisson ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Et malgré son corps meurtrie l'instinct paternelle prit le dessus sur lui et s'interposa de tout son corps devant Silver pour le protéger. Mais ce que Shadow ne s'attendais pas c'est l'horrible douleur par là qu'elle il serait accueillie. La balle avait réussi à le transpercer lui et l'un de ses poumons et cela malgré que son corps soit normalement résistant aux armes à feu. Sous la douleur Shadow s'écroula sur Silver alors qu'il tenté de reprendre son souffle sans succès.

Shadow avec beaucoup de mal a parlé : Elles sont… en quoi tes balles ?

Gontran : Surprit hein ? Tu sais on dit souvent que les monstres ont au moins un point faible pour les abattre. Les vampires il faut leurs planter un pieux dans le cœur. Pour les loups garous il faut leurs tirait dessus avec des balles en argents. Et pour vous et bien il m'a suffi de forger mes balles à partir de Chaos Drive solide.

Shadow très surpris : Comment…as-tu... ?

Gontran : J'ai reçu cette astuce il y a quelques années de vieux ami scientifique que tu as aussi connu. Et j'ai pu tester cette information le jour où j'avais mis en scène l'enlèvement de ton fils. Je lui avais fait deux entailles une avec une lame normale et l'autre…

Alors que Gontran était en train de parler il sorti un couteau avec une lame verte pour la planter directement dans le ventre de Shadow. Il en fallu pas plus pour déclencher un cri de douleur au sombre hérisson qui continuer à protéger son fils malgré tout.

Gontran : En Chaos Drive. Et comme je le penser il lui avait fallu bien plus de temps pour guérir de cette blessure. Conclusion vous être bien vulnérable à ce genre de blessure.

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Alors… c'était toi… à chaque fois ?

Gontran : Voyons un peu… tu parles de la fois ou j'avais poussé ton fils dans le vide quand il ne savait même pas encore parler ? D'ailleurs inutile de me remercier pour t'avoir permis de découvrir ces pouvoir.

Shadow étonner : Déjà… à l'époque ?

Gontran : Et oui sa a toujours était moi. La fois au centre commerciale, le site internet, la vidéo envoyer au journaliste, et… je crois que j'ai perdu le fil. Il faut dire que j'en est fait des choses pour vous nuire toi et ton monstre de fils. Mais j'ai bien aimé jouer ce rôle de corbeau mais il est temps dans finir.

Shadow : Mais pourquoi ? Qu'es qu'on t'a fait ?

Gontran : Oh tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ? Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup changer. Mais tout de même ne pas reconnaître celui qui avait mené à bien ta capture pour l'ancien dirigeant du GUN.

Sur ces mots les souvenir de Shadow refaisait surface. Ceux d'un soldat qui sous les ordres de l'ancien dirigeant du GUN avait réussi à le duper pour lui voler un peu de son sang pour permettre la création de Néo. Celui même qui par la suite avait mener l'équipe du GUN a sa capture pour l'emmener sur Prison Island.

Shadow stupéfier : Non tu es… Jeff ?

Jeff : Bravo il était temps. Vue ta tête tu devais penser que j'étais mort ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas passer loin sur Prison Island mon visage en est la preuve. Mais grâce à sa j'ai pu facilement changer d'identité et réintégrer le GUN pour me rapprocher de toi. Notamment en manipulant cet idiot de Martin qui ma permit de gagner votre confiance. Tout ça dans l'espoir de trouver une opportunité de pouvoir prendre ma revanche. Et ce jour et enfin arriver vous allez tous les deux mourir ici de ma main.

Shadow : Pourquoi impliquer mon fils ? Il n'a rien avoir dans tout ça !

Jeff : Qui a dit qu'une vengeance était quelque chose de juste ? Mais mon objectif et aussi de débarrasser se monde de toi et de toute ton horrible descendance de monstre. Ce qui ne devrais plus tarder pour ce jeune hérisson.

En effet en portant son attention sur Silver, Shadow vit qu'il n'aller vraiment pas bien du tout et commencer à avoir des convulsions très fort.

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Silver dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Silver avec beaucoup de mal a parlé : …J'ai l'impression qu'on me dévore de l'intérieur…

Même si Silver était devenu plus résistant à la douleur il n'arriver pas à dissimuler la torture qu'il subissait. Et très vite il commença à dégager une légère pulsation de lumière cyan alors que du sang sortait de sa bouche.

Shadow furieux : Que lui a tu fais ?!

Jeff : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Pourtant toi aussi tu y as eu droit à se traitement spéciale. J'ai ajouté à son chocolat un petit supplément spécialement créé pour toi a l'origine.

Shadow effrayer : Le poison anti Chaos ?

Jeff : Bingo. J'avais déjà empoisonné ton fils a deux reprises. La première fois j'avais engagé un dealeur pour qu'il lui injecte une toute petite quantité de poison sans qu'il ne le remarque pour en tester les effets sur lui. Il ma était facile de couvrir ce type en m'occupant moi-même de sa fouille. Je lui avais bien préciser de venir avec de la drogue et un couteau pour faire croire à un simple accident pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Grâce à sa j'ai pu constater que ton fils aussi était sensible à ce poison. Pour ma deuxième fois le but était de l'empoisonner assez pour qu'il en meurt. Et pour sa j'avais mis une forte dose de poison dans sa bouteille d'eau à son école. J'espérais que tu penserais que c'était un des enfants du royaume de cette reine qui était derrière tout ça. Et que ta colère te pousserait à l'attaquer et au passage déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que ton fils survive. Mais cette fois la dose que je lui aie donnée était deux fois plus puissante. Et même s'il venait à tenir je suis là pour m'assurait qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

Shadow : Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal à nouveau !

Jeff : Comme c'est amusant tu penses vraiment pouvoir protéger qui se soit dans ton état ?

Malheureusement Jeff avait raison Shadow n'était pas en état de pouvoir combattre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de couvrir Silver de tout son corps pendant que Jeff lui planter sa lame encore et encore dans le dos. Silver lui regarder son père être poignarder sous ses yeux sans pouvoir l'aidé alors que son propre corps était paralysé et lutter déjà pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Mais la scène était tellement horrible que le jeune hérisson ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux ouverts. Et alors qu'il était plongé dans le noir à deux doigts de succombé au poison qui se répandais dans tout son corps Silver senti quelque chose de chaud coulait dans sa gorge. Il comprit très vite que c'était le sang de son père provenant de ces nombreuses blessures qui entré dans sa bouche. Sa première réaction fut d'abord le dégoût a l'idée de boire du sang qui plus est celui de son père. Mais très vite Silver se rendit compte que la douleur qui le ronger diminuer petit à petit. Mais les cris de douleur de son père finir par la ramener à la réalité.

Silver penser : Papa…

Shadow penser : Silver absorbe mon énergie pour utiliser le Chaos Contrôle pour te téléporter à l'hôpital.

Silver penser : Mais il va te tuer ! Dans ton état tu ne pourras jamais guérir cette fois et pour que je puisse me téléporter je devrais te prendre toute ton énergie jusqu'à que tu en meurs !

Shadow penser : Je sais… mais on ne pourra pas s'enfuir ensemble… alors sauve toi.

Silver penser : Je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau…

Shadow penser : Moi non plus mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

Jeff : Allez retourne toi qu'on en finisse !

C'est sans difficulté que Jeff retourna Shadow pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute.

Jeff : Adieu Project Shadow !

C'est à contre cœur que Silver s'apprêter à faire ce que son père lui demandait jusqu'au moment où il vit que Jeff s'apprêter à achever son père en lui plantant sa lame en plein cœur. En désespoir et malgré qu'il souffrait le martyre Silver se concentra sur la lame de Jeff. Et juste avant que la lame n'ai pu atteindre le sombre hérisson elle disparue réduit en liquide.

Jeff : Comment ?

Silver : Je ne te laisserais… pas tué mon père…

Jeff : Oh je vois comme c'est mignon. Mais es que ton petit tour marchera avec mes balles ?

Shadow penser : Silver ne gaspi pas ton énergie. C'est balle seront trop rapide pour que tu arrives à nouveau à me sauver dans ton état… Laisse-moi te sauvé une dernière fois comme je peux…

Silver penser : Papa… non… il doit y avoir un autre moyen…

Shadow penser : Pas cette fois désoler…

Ne trouvant aucune solution pour sauver son père Silver ne pouvait faire plus qu'une seul chose prié qu'un miracle se produise.

Silver penser : Pitié que quelqu'un nous sauve…

De son côté Jeff savourait se moment qu'il avait attendu depuis des années prenant tout son temps pour viser le cœur de Shadow pour être sûr de le tué. Shadow lui attendait son sort sans broncher ne voulant qu'une seule chose protéger son fils.

Jeff : C'est terminer espèce de monstre.

A nouveau un coup de feu éclata dans la maison glaçant le sang de Silver. Mais quelque second avant le coup de feu une intense lumière apparue au côté de Jeff.

Amy : Dégage de mes garçons !

Au dernier moment Amy frappa Jeff avec son marteau le projetant à travers la porte fenêtre qui mener au jardin. Et sans attendre la jeune mère se précipita contre Jeff pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper pendant que Blaze et Tails accourait au côté des deux hérissons.

Silver penser : Papa sa vas ?

Shadow : …

Silver penser : Papa ?

* * *

Retour un peu en arrière du coté de Amy chez Tails.

La jeune hérissonne revenez tout juste de ses courses loin de j'imaginer de la terrible situation dans là qu'elle se trouver Shadow et Silver.

Amy : Mon dieu je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal pour faire des courses.

Tails : C'est normal tout le monde a peur d'une pénurie alimentaire. Du coup ils dévalisent les rayons dès qu'il y a des livraisons.

Amy : J'ai vue ça. C'est milles fois pire que le premier jour des soldes.

Blaze : Les gens ont peur… et je les comprends on ne peut pas savoir où et quand Sally frappera à nouveau.

Amy : C'est pour ça que dès qu'on sera prêt on passera à l'attaque une bonne fois pour toute. D'ailleurs ou en est tu Tails ?

Tails : Sa vas être assez dure sans les prototypes des limiteurs d'énergie de Shadow. Du coup je dois partir de zéro pour mettre au point quelque chose qui pourra les protéger tous les deux et vous aussi. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible et avec l'aide de Blaze ça avance plutôt bien.

Amy : C'est une bonne nouvel. S'il sait qu'il n'a plus à craindre d'être à nouveau contrôler par Sally je suis sûr que Shadow redeviendra comme avant.

Tails : Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais même si j'y arrive cela ne sera pas infaillible. Il suffira à Sally de leurs retirait leurs moyens de protection pour tenter à nouveau de les contrôler...

Amy : Peut-être mais c'est mieux que rien.

Tails : Dans ce cas j'aurais besoin de ton émeraude Amy.

Amy : Bien sur prend tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Tails : Merci. Alors Blaze tu m'a dit que les Chaos Émeraude te rejeter c'est bien ça ?

Blaze : Oui à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de les utiliser elles on crée une explosion pour me repousser.

Tails : Alors sa veux dire qu'un utilisateur de Chaos Émeraude et incompatible avec les Sol Émeraude et inversement. Si j'arrive à comprendre cette énergie je pourrais sans doute crée des nouveaux limiteurs d'énergie qui pourront protéger son porteur de l'énergie produite par les Sol Émeraude.

Blaze : Je ferais tout ce que tu auras besoin pour t'aider.

Tails : Maintenons-nous au travail.

Les deux mobians continuèrent leurs expériences alors que Amy elle sembler d'un coup étrangement nerveux. Et cela ne fit qu'augmenter de plus en plus finissant par attirait l'attention des deux autre occupant de la maison.

Tails : Un problème Amy ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas… je me sens bizarre comme s'il se passer quelque chose de terrible…

Tails : Tu dois être trop stresser.

Amy : Non il y a autre chose… à chaque fois que j'ai eu se pré-sentiment Silver était en danger…

N'arrivant pas a calmé son sentiment de danger Amy prit le téléphone de Tails pour appeler chez elle. Mais évidemment personne ne décrocha vue que la ligne était coupée.

Amy : C'est bizarre le téléphone ne sonne même pas…

Tails : Ça ne m'étonne pas il y a eu beaucoup de sabotage dernièrement. Il est possible que les lignes téléphonique soient coupées.

Blaze : Et les téléphones portables ?

Amy : Je vais essayer…

Alors qu'elle prenait son téléphone portable pour appeler celui de Shadow le téléphone sonna.

Blaze : C'est eux ?

Amy : Non c'est Rouge…

Tails : Je me demande ce qu'elle veut ?

Amy décrochant : Oui Rouge ?

Rouge : Je voulais juste te prévenir que l'équipe de protection du GUN vas arriver chez toi.

Amy : Enfaîte ils sont déjà arrivés il y a plus d'une heure.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas possible je viens de les voir partir il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

Amy : Pourtant l'agent Gontran est venu et à dit qu'il était venu avec toute une équipe.

Rouge : Qui est cet agent ?

Amy : Un soldat humain qui assurait la protection de Silver et Blaze.

Rouge très sérieuse : Amy l'équipe de protection envoyer par le commandeur n'est composer que d'agent mobian qu'on a formé Shadow et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce Gontran a dit ça mais il a forcément menti.

Amy perdu : Pourquoi il aurait menti… ?

Rouge raccrochant : Dans tout le cas fait très attention avec lui on arrive tout de suite.

Après cette conversation l'inquiétude de Amy ne fit qu'augmenter ne comprenant pas pourquoi Gontran lui aurait menti.

Amy : Hein ?

Blaze : Qui y a-t-il ?

Amy : Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

Tails : Quoi ?

Amy : J'avais l'impression d'entendre Silver…

Blaze : Je n'ai rien entendu…

Voix brouilliez dans la tête de Amy : Pitié… que quelqu'un… nous sauve…

Sans plus attendre Amy se précipita vers Blaze et Tails pour attraper son émeraude et les téléporter avec elle dans sa maison. Et à peine elle eut le temps d'apparaître qu'elle vit Jeff sur le point d'abattre Shadow qui était toujours sur Silver pour le protéger. Amy fonça aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour frapper Jeff dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de tirait. Cependant elle arriva tout juste à temps pour projeter l'humain en dehors de la maison mais elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de tirait. Une fois Jeff dans le Jardin Amy se précipita vers lui pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas ou tente autre chose.

Dans le salon Blaze et Tails étaient tous les deux horrifier par la scène qui se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Shadow rester immobile alors que Silver l'appeler avec désespoir. Et alors que Silver tenter de voir ce qu'avait son père la douleur reprit de nouveau lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui avait verser de l'acide dans le ventre. Et très vite le jeune hérisson recommença à cracher d'énorme quantité de sang alors que son corps émettait de plus en plus une pulsation de lumière cyan. Cela signifier que le corps de Silver tenter de lance une régénération pour éviter qu'il ne succombe au poison. Cependant il n'avait pas encore regagné assez d'énergie pour y arriver. Mais malgré sa Silver se traîna sur le côté pour voir comment aller son père. Mais la scène qu'il vit était un vrai cauchemar. Même si sa mère avait réussi à détourner le coup de feu de Jeff le tir avait tout de même toucher Shadow. Mais grâce à l'intervention de hérissonne le tir n'avait pas toucher directement le cœur du sombre hérisson qui l'aurait tué sur le coup. Cependant Shadow n'arriver plus à parler et lutté de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance ce qui signerait son arrêt de mort qui approcher à grand pas.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation Tails et Blaze se précipitèrent au côté des deux hérissons pour tenter de les sauver. Shadow perdez beaucoup de sang et ne lui rester que peu de temps à vivre si on ne fessait rien.

Tails très inquiet : C'est très mauvais… la balle la toucher juste à côté du cœur et à sans doute sectionner une de ses artère… il doit être en train de faire une hémorragie. Si on ne l'arrête pas il va mourir…

Alors que Tails fessait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Shadow, Blaze elle était au côté de Silver dont son état se dégrader beaucoup. Les effets du sang de son père commencer à s'atténuer laissant le poison reprendre le dessus sur lui.

Blaze paniquer : Silver dit moi ce qui t'arrive ?!

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Il…m'a empoisonné… sa fait… tellement mal…

Blaze paniquer : Reste fort !

Alors que Silver fessait tout se qu'il pouvait pour résister au poison qui le dévorait de l'intérieur il entendit son père lui parler à travers leur lien.

Shadow penser : Silver…

Silver penser : Papa…j'ai peur… j'ai tellement froid…

Shadow penser : Je sais moi aussi…

Silver penser : On va mourir ?

Shadow penser : … Je ne sais pas… il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir…

Silver penser : Le qu'elle ?

Shadow penser : Demande à Blaze de chercher une Émeraude… vite…

Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait en tête son père Silver obéis sans réfléchir.

Silver avec énormément de mal à parler : Blaze… l'émeraude en bas… vite…

Blaze : Tu veux que je te ramène une Chaos émeraude ?

Silver arrivant à peine à parler : Oui…vite…

Sans plus attendre Blaze courra comme jamais vers le sous-sol ou était les Chaos Émeraude pour alimenter la barrière de protection en énergie. Une fois de retour Blaze donna l'émeraude à Silver pendant que Tails perdez espoir de sauvé Shadow.

Blaze : Tails es que Shadow ne pourrait pas se soigniez avec son Émeraude ?

Tails dépiter : Non c'est impossible… la balle est resté coincé dans son corps… et je doute que dans son état il arrive à se soigner… Et le temps de l'emmener à l'hôpital il… sera déjà mort…

Silver penser : C'est vrai papa ?

Shadow penser : Oui je ne pourrais pas tenir assez longtemps. Je vais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre si on ne fait rien… et si ça arrive je ne pourrais pas te sauver du poison…

Silver penser : Dit moi ce qu'on doit faire.

Shadow penser : Utilise ton Émeraude pour t'aider à utiliser ta télékinésie sur moi pour me retirait la balle. Tu dois la retirait sans toucher mon cœur…

Silver penser : Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

Shadow penser : Tu es le seul qui peux me sauver Silver… Dans tous les cas je vais mourir alors on n'a plus rien à perdre.

Silver penser : Ok…

Comprenant que c'était belle et bien la seul solution Silver agrippa le bras de Blaze pour tenter de bouger vers son père. Au moins grâce à l'émeraude il arriver un peu mieux à combattre le poison qui ravager son corps.

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Blaze amène moi… sur mon père…

Blaze : Ok...

Une fois sur son père Silver commença à se concentrait pour trouver ou la balle c'était loger dans le corps de son père. Et c'est avec une énorme difficulté mais délicatesse que Silver tira la balle pour tenter de la sortir. Mais il devait faire extrêmement attention à ne pas toucher le cœur de son père qui le tuerait sur le coup. Shadow fessait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger malgré l'horrible douleur qu'il ressentait pour ne pas le gêner. Et finalement la balle finie par ressortir au grand soulagement de Silver.

Silver penser : J'ai réussi.

Shadow penser : Très bien… maintenant tu vas devoir utiliser le Chaos Heal sur moi…

Silver penser : Mais papa je ne sais pas l'utiliser… attendons que maman revienne…

Shadow penser : Je ne peux plus tenir Silver si on ne me soigne pas tout de suite il sera trop tard…

Silver penser : Je sais mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'utiliser… si je le fais je vais te tuer…

Pour rassurait son fils Shadow leva son bras pour caresser le coté de la tête de Silver qui était en train de verser un torrent de larme de désespoir.

Shadow penser : Ecoute moi bien Silver. Ce pouvoir tu l'as déjà en toi il sommeil juste. Souviens-toi tu la déjà utiliser et cela même avant de venir au monde.

Silver penser : Tu dis sa juste pour me rassurait…

Shadow penser : Non je t'avais déjà raconté cette histoire. Après mon combat contre Néo ta mère avait utilisé ce pouvoir pour me ramener d'entre les morts… Mais il lui était impossible de me sauver seul. Et c'est là que tu es intervenu en l'aidant. Il faut juste que tu es confiance en toi. Et quoi qu'il arrive je ne t'en voudrais pas…

A bout de force Shadow fini par perdre connaissance et s'arrêta de respirait sous les yeux impuissants de Blaze et Tails. De son côté Silver rassembler tout son courage pour tenter l'impossible. Il posa ses mains sur la plait de son père tout en rassemblant tout ce qu'il pouvait en énergie.

Blaze : Qu'es que tu fais ?

Silver : Un… miracle…

Une fois prêt Silver relâcha toute son énergie avec l'espoir de sauvé son père à nouveau.

Silver : Chaos Heal !

Le jeune hérisson fit tout se qu'il pouvait pour sauver son père malgré qu'il était sur le point de succombé lui aussi. Une fois son Chaos Heal terminer Silver s'écroula à boue de force n'arrivant plus à reprendre son souffle. Il avait donné toute ses derrière force et laisser maintenant le poison l'emporter. En voyant que Silver ne bougé plus Blaze le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la garder éveiller. Mais aucun de ses appelles ne trouva réponse auprès du jeune hérisson qui ne réagissez plus.

A cette vue Blaze fonda en larme comprenant que Silver était en train de mourir dans ses bras sans pouvoir l'aidé. Et alors que la jeune fille se perdez dans chagrin une main se posa sur son épaule.

Blaze : Désoler mais je ne peux pas Tails…

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait légèrement les yeux Blaze pouvait voir que Tails était devant elle est qu'il n'était pas celui qui tenais son épaule. En tournant la tête ses yeux furent émerveillés en voyant que c'était Shadow.

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Blaze… donne-moi Silver… vite il reste plus beaucoup de temps…

Sans aucun hésitation Blaze fit ce que Shadow lui demandait priant qu'il avait un moyen de sauvé Silver.

Shadow examinant Silver : Dieu merci il respire encore…

Blaze : Tu peux le sauver ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Oui… il devrais sans sortir… si je lui retire se maudit poison...

Ne voulant pas perdre une seul seconde Shadow se concentra sur le corps de Silver alors que Blaze et Tails retenais leurs souffles. Et très vite un liquide noir sortis de la bouche du jeune hérisson pour être absorber par Shadow. Et dès l'instant où Shadow avait terminé Silver se mit à tousser à plein poumon au grand soulagement de tous.

Silver : Pa…pa…

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Doucement… reprend ton souffle… J'ai retirait la plus grande partie du poison mais il y en a toujours un peu en toi…

Écoutant son père Silver resta immobile sans parler attendant que la douleur s'atténue un peu plus.

Blaze : Comment a tu fais ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : J'ai absorbé le poison… du corps de Silver avant qu'il en succombe…

Blaze : Mais sa vas aller ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Oui je vais m'en sortir... Ce poison avait été créé sous ordre de l'ancien dirigent du GUN pour me contrait…. Et je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt efficace… Je l'avais même utilisé pour vaincre Néo… Mais pour ça j'avais dû m'exposer à une t'elle quantité de poison que j'y avait moi aussi succombé... Mais Amy et Silver avait réussi à me ramener et depuis je suis immuniser à ce poison…

C'est plus que soulager que Tails et Blaze commencèrent à s'occuper des deux hérissons qui était plus qu'épuiser après cette nouvelle épreuve.

* * *

Du coté de Amy.

Alors que les choses commencer à s'arranger pour Shadow et Silver dans le jardin Amy fessait face à Jeff prête à lui briser tous les os.

Jeff : C'est bien dommage que tu mes interrompu. A cause de toi ton mari et fils vont mourir lentement et dans d'atroce souffrance.

Amy : Ne l'ai sous-estimé pas !

Le combat reprit entre la jeune hérissonne et l'humain et même si Amy était largement plus fort que son adversaire elle devait tout de même faire attention à ses armes qu'il utiliser avec une incroyable précision. Mais Amy fini par arriver à le maîtriser au sol sans être blesser.

Amy : Si tu bouges encore je t'enfonce mon marteau dans ton crane !

Jeff au sol : Même si tu m'as eu c'est deux monstres doivent déjà être mort maintenant.

Amy penser : Cette ordure ma retenu la pour m'empêcher de soigner Shadow et Silver !

Voulant porter secours à ses deux garçons Amy courra vers sa maison aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Jeff : Espèce d'abruti.

Voyant sa chance Jeff sorti son arme prête à abattre Amy sur place sans la moindre hésitation. Mais avant même qu'il n'est pu tirait Amy c'était téléporter juste derrière lui pour l'assommer avec son marteau. Une fois l'humain hors d'état de nuire Amy se téléporta dans son salon complètement mort d'inquiétude.

En arrivant dans son salon Amy pouvait voir ce qu'elle craignait Shadow et Silver était toujours au sol recouvert de sang à nouveau.

Amy : Shadow, Silver !

Une fois à leurs coté Amy ne savait pas qui elle devait soigner en premier tellement leur énergie a tous les deux sembler faible.

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Hey c'est bon on va bien…

Amy : Mais… tout se sang… et…

Shadow prenant Amy dans ses bras : C'est bon on va s'en sortir…

Amy : Et Silver ? Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Il est juste épuisé… et moi aussi… Tails et Blaze t'expliqueront se qui est arriver. Et jusqu'à que je me réveille amène nous chez Léon je dois lui demandais quelque chose…

Amy : Ok…

Avant de lui aussi sombrait dans le sommeille Shadow échangea un baiser avec Amy pour ensuite s'endormir toujours avec Silver sur lui.

Peu de temps après Rouge arriva avec toute l'équipe t'intervention du GUN alors que Amy et Tails était en train de soigner les deux hérissons et que Blaze surveiller Jeff dans le jardin. Une fois Jeff arrêter et emmener par le GUN Shadow et Silver furent à nouveau conduit à l'hôpital comme l'avais demandé Shadow.

* * *

 **Bon dieu cette porte en vitre du jardin je crois que j'ai dû y faire passer au moins trois, quatre personnes à travers depuis le début de cette fanfic ^^'.**

 **Pour en revenir à Jeff je sais que sa remonte à très loin cette histoire du coup je vais vous faire un petit rappel de tout ce qu'il a fait.**

 **\- Pour le passage ou il a dit qu'il avait poussé Silver dans le vide sa remonte au volume 1 Chapitre 49**

 **\- Pour le passage au centre commerciale c'était aussi dans le volume 1 Chapitre 51**

 **\- Quand Jeff avait mené la capture de Shadow pour David** **c'était** **dans le volume 1 Chapitre 32**

 **\- Le site internet c'était dans le volume 2 Chapitre 9**

 **\- L'histoire de la vidéo envoyer au journal qui montré Silver en forme Chaos c'était dans le volume 2 Chapitre 14**

 **\- L'enlèvement de Silver** **c'était** **dans le volume 2 Chapitre 19/20**

 **\- La première fois que Silver avait était empoisonner c'était dans le volume 2 Chapitre 40**

 **\- La deuxième fois ou Silver avait était empoisonner c'était dans le volume 2 Chapitre 42**

 **Voilà je crois que je n'ai rien oublier. C'est là que je me rends compte que Jeff a vraiment bien joué son rôle d'enfoiré. ^^'.**

 **Bon je pense que je vous ai assez fait peur pour cette semaine. Du coup rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite de l'histoire.**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 67

Peu de temps après leurs confrontations contre Jeff qui c'était avérait être le vrais corbeau Shadow et Silver furent à nouveau conduit à l'hôpital pour être pris en charge. Loin de se douter du retour de ses deux patient Léon était en train de discuter avec Anna dans son bureau comme à leurs habitudes. Depuis qu'elle avait été agressé par les soldats de Sally, Anna était souvent revenue voir Léon pour des consultations puis en dehors du simple cas médicale. Mais pour le moment ils avaient préféré garder leurs petites relations secrètes préférant attendre que la situation soit moins tendue.

Anna : Tu penses vraiment que sa pourrait marcher ?

Léon : J'ai bonne espoir cette fois. Il faut juste que je réalise des prélèvements et que je fasse des tests. Mais aux vues de la situation actuel je suis obligé de te demander d'attendre encore un peu.

Anna : Ce n'est pas grave j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Léon : Très bien dans ce cas on va pouvoir passer au contrôle habituel.

Alors que Léon aller commencer à examiner Anna un de ses collègue entra dans son bureau.

Infirmier : Docteur Léon on vous demande de toute urgence !

Léon : Je suis en consultation demander à quelqu'un qui n'est pas déjà occuper.

Infirmier : Mais il s'agit des deux patients hérissons dont vous, vous occuper.

Léon inquiet : Shadow et Silver ?

Infirmier : Oui ils ont été agresser chez eux et ont besoin d'être pris en charge au plus vite.

Sans plus attendre Léon et Anna se rendirent au près des deux hérissons qui était toujours inconscient.

Amy : Docteur Léon merci d'être venu.

Léon : Ce n'est rien. Dite moi plutôt ce qui leurs et arriver.

Amy : Ils on était attaqué par le soldat du GUN qui se charger de veiller sur eux…

Léon intriguer : Un soldat du GUN ?

Amy : Oui enfaîte c'était lui le corbeau qui nous persécuter depuis la naissance de Silver… Ce type était un partisan de David qu'on avait combattu et vaincu. On penser même qu'il était mort…

Léon : Je vois… vous savez ce qu'il leurs a fait ?

Amy : Il a empoisonné Silver avec un poison anti Chaos et à tirait sur Shadow avec des balles en Chaos Drive et la poignarder à plusieurs reprise…

Léon examinant Silver et Shadow : Empoisonner… dans ce cas je vais demandais à ce qu'on lui fasse un lavage d'estomac en urgence.

Amy : Par chance Shadow a réussi à lui extraire la grande majorité du poison pour qu'il soit hors de danger.

Léon : Il y a un risque pour Shadow ?

Amy : Non il est immunisé contre ce poison.

Léon : Dans ce cas je vais m'occuper de Shadow et confier Silver a mes collègues.

Vue que Shadow était celui qui avait les blessures les plus importante Léon préféra se concentrait sur lui avec l'aide de Amy et de son Chaos Heal.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Après avoir était soigner un long moment Shadow fut conduit à nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôpital au côté de Silver qui se réveiller doucement. En voyant son père encore endormi Silver quitta son lit pour rejoindre son père attendant qu'il se réveille aussi. Une fois Amy de retour à leur côté elle continua à utiliser le Chaos Heal sur eux pour qu'ils se réveille au plus vite.

Mit au courant de ce qui c'était à nouveau passé tout le monde était arriver à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvel des deux hérissons.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Sonic : Alors c'était lui le corbeau ?

Amy : Oui il nous a bien eux… On lui fessait entièrement confiance.

Knuckles : On est sûr qu'il ne pourra plus les attaquer ?

Rouge : Oui on la conduit au QG du GUN il ne pourra pas s'y échapper. Et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va finir sa vie en prison.

Amy : Après tout ce qu'il a fait il y a intérêt.

Sonic : Bon allons voir s'ils ont réveillé.

Et en effet alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter Shadow se réveilla également soulager de voir que lui et Silver était toujours en vie.

Silver penser : Papa sa vas ?

Shadow : Oui mais pourquoi tu ne parles pas normalement ?

Silver penser : Je ne peux pas… le poison ma brûler la gorge…

Shadow : Dans ce cas continue de ne pas parler jusqu'à que tu sois rétablie.

Silver penser : Oui papa…

Heureux d'avoir réussi à survivre à cette nouvel épreuve Silver se colla encore plus contre son père comme s'il craigniez que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Silver penser : J'ai eu tellement peur.

Shadow : Je sais moi aussi… Et je te jure que plus jamais je ne me montrerais aussi faible et stupide…

Silver penser : Ne dit pas ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il nous a fait…

Shadow : Tu te trompes si j'avais été guérir j'aurais pu mieux te protéger… mais à cause de ma peur mon corps mes plus de temps à se rétablir… Mais c'est terminer. Je vais me rétablie et en finir avec toute cette histoire pour de bon.

Silver penser : Et je t'y aiderais…

Shadow : Avec plaisir j'aurais besoin d'un combattant aussi fort que toi pour m'y aider.

Silver penser : Merci.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout le reste du groupe entrèrent dans la chambre heureuse de les voir réveiller.

Amy : Comment vous allez les garçons ?

Shadow : Vue ce qui nous est arriver on peut dire qu'on va bien même si je ne peux pas trop bouger.

Blaze regardant Silver : Tu n'as pas trop mal à cause du lavage d'estomac ?

Ne pouvant pas parler Silver tenta de se faire comprendre en fessant des gestes mais sans sucée.

Blaze : Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu fais ?

Shadow : Il ne peut pas parler pour le moment. Le poison lui a brûler la gorge.

Blaze : Sa ne te fait pas trop mal ?

Pour répondre à la question de Blaze, Silver préféra passer par son père pour éviter de forcer sur sa gorge.

Shadow : Il dit que t'en qu'il ne parle pas sa vas. Ça le gratte juste. Par contre il à l'impression d'avoir du ciment dans l'estomac.

Amy : Ça doit être à cause du lavage d'estomac il faudra voir avec Léon pour savoir ce que tu pourras manger.

Shadow : De toute façon je dois parler avec lui.

Sonic : Tu as l'airs très presser ?

Shadow déterminer : Oui je ne pas continuer à être vulnérable surtout avec Sally qui pourrait attaquer à tout moment. Et j'ai une revanche à prendre contre elle.

Rouge : Dans se cas je vais aller le chercher.

Amy : Pas la peine il ne devrais pas tarder. Il est avec Anna.

Shadow : Qu'es qu'il fait avec ma mère ?

Amy : Une simple consultation médicale.

Sonic : Ouais mais ça fait long pour une simple consultation.

Shadow : Du moment qu'il s'occupe bien d'elle sa met égale d'attendre un peu…

Et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Léon arriva avec Anna. Une fois les deux hérissons examiner Léon put rassurait tout le monde sur leur état de santé.

Léon : Bon il semblerait que deux de mes patients les plus fidèle vont mieux. J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois de cette semaine.

Shadow : Nous aussi.

Léon : Pour toi Silver tu vas devoir te contenter d'aliment liquide pendant au moins une bonne semaine. Et pour toi Shadow il faut du repos est veiller à bien changer les bandages au moins deux fois par jours.

Shadow : Pour moi ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Léon : J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre sur ce point-là ?

Shadow : J'ai un moyen pour m'aider à guérir plus vite mais pour cela je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide et de matériel.

Léon : Dit moi tout ce dont tu as besoin et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire pour toi.

Shadow : Très bien…

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Après avoir préparait tout ce que Shadow lui avait demandé Léon le chercha pour l'amener dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital.

Léon : Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas rechigniez à aller dans ta chaise roulante cette fois.

Shadow : C'est parce que c'est la dernière fois que j'en aurait besoin.

Léon : On dirait que tu as repris du poil de la bête.

Shadow : Hum… je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux protéger ma famille je dois être remit et prêt.

Léon : Au moins il semblerait que tu sois en parti remit physiologiquement.

Shadow pensif : Ouais peut-être…

Léon : Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe encore ?

Shadow : Non...pas vraiment...

Léon : Shadow n'oublie pas que je suis médecin. En plus je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez toi.

Shadow préoccuper : Ok tu as raison mais je préfère le garder pour moi.

Léon : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Shadow : Oui le seul moyen pour moi de régler ce problème c'est de vaincre Sally pour de bon.

Léon : Très bien alors...

Shadow : Changeons plutôt de sujet.

Léon : Comme tu le veux. De quoi veux-tu discuter ?

Shadow : Je...je me demandais...tu vois souvent ma mère ?

Léon : Vue qu'elle est ma patiente oui elle vient souvent pour ses consultations.

Shadow : Et en dehors des consultations ?

Léon gêner : Heu…

Shadow : Je veux juste savoir…

Léon : Oui c'est arriver à plusieurs reprise… Après son agression… on s'est rapprocher petit à petit.

Shadow : Je vois…

Léon : Si ça te dérange on ne le refera plus.

Shadow : Non bien au contraire je suis heureux de voir que quelqu'un comme toi prend soin d'elle.

Léon : Merci. Ta mère est quelqu'un de vraiment spéciale qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

Shadow : Par contre ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'appelle beau-père.

Léon : Nous ne sommes pas encore aussi loin dans notre relation. Pour le moment.

Shadow : Et bien à l'avenir tenait moi un peu au courant sur vous deux.

Léon : Sans problème. On compter t'en parler. On voulait juste attendre que la situation se calme un peu. Mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur ta guérison.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord.

Et finalement les deux mobians entrèrent dans une salle sombre avec une immense cuve remplie d'un liquide vert. C'était tout simplement du Chaos drive à l'état pur qui servait de réserve d'énergie d'urgence pour l'hôpital.

Léon : Ça te convient ?

Shadow : Oui c'est parfait. Il faut juste que j'y entre et que je l'absorbe pour enfin pouvoir à nouveau déclencher ma régénération et l'accélérait tout en amplifient son efficacité. Après sa je serais totalement remit.

Léon : Alors allons y.

C'est sans réel difficulté que Léon aida Shadow à rentrer dans la cuve veillant bien à ce que sa tête reste en dehors du liquide.

Léon : Ça ira ?

Shadow : C'est parfait merci.

Léon : Je vais retourner m'occuper de Silver et je vais demandais à un de tes proche de rester à tes coté au cas où.

Shadow : Merci Léon. Et pour Silver donne lui du Chaos Drive à boire. Ça devrait l'aider à vite se remettre et lui permettre de se régénérait également.

Léon : C'est noté.

Une fois seul Shadow se plongea dans un profond sommeil pour guérir toute ses blessures au plus vite se qui sera bien plus facile avec tout le Chaos Drive qui l'entourait.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Silver.

Léon entrant dans la chambre : Me revoilà je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi Silver maintenant.

Amy : Vous être sûr que Shadow ne risque rien là en bas ?

Léon : Personne n'y va jamais et j'ai fermé la porte à clé. Mais au cas où l'un d'entre vous devrais rester à ses coté jusqu'à son réveil.

Sonic : Très bien je me charge de jouer les nounous.

Léon donnant la clé : J'en fini avec Silver et je t'y conduis.

Sonic : Aucun problème.

Léon : Très bien alors Silver ta gorge te fait toujours mal ?

Pour répondre sans se faire mal Silver utilisait une petite ardoise qu'une des infirmières lui avait amener. Grâce à sa il pouvait communiquer même sans la présence de son père.

Silver écrivant sur son ardoise : Oui.

Léon : Je vois. Ton père m'a dit que si tu buvais du Chaos Drive sa de devrais te soulager alors je t'en est ramener un peu.

Silver écrivant sur son ardoise : Merci.

Amy : Par contre n'utilise pas tes pouvoir après en avoir autan bu.

Silver écrivant sur son ardoise : Oui maman.

Léon intriguer : Pourquoi une t'elle demande ?

Amy : Quand Silver boit du Chaos Drive sa a tendance à l'étourdir au point où il n'arrive plus à marcher droit. Du coup il ne maîtrise plus trop ses pouvoirs.

Léon : Amusant sa a le même effet que l'accole sur lui.

Amy : C'est pour cela qu'on évite de lui en donner. Par chance sa semble s'atténuer au fur et à mesure qu'il grandi.

Sonic amuser : Comme quoi tu restes encore un enfant Silver.

Léon : Mais on va faire une exception pour cette fois.

C'est tout de même avec un peu de méfiance que Silver prit le Chaos Drive de Léon est ne le but qu'après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dedans. Et dès l'instant où il le bue la douleur dans sa gorge diminua énormément.

Blaze : Alors sa t'a fait du bien ?

Silver avec un peu de mal a parlé : Oui… sa vas beaucoup mieux…

Amy : Repose-toi jusqu'à que tu sois entièrement rétablie. Et cette fois on ne te quitte plus. Si qui se soit tente quoi se soit je lui enverrais mon marteau avant même qu'il n'est pu franchir la porte.

Silver avec un peu de mal a parlé : Merci.

Etant cette fois en sécurité et protéger par leurs famille Shadow et Silver pouvaient enfin se remettre totalement de leurs blessures sans crainte.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

La nuit avait été calme et sans le moindre incident pour les deux hérissons. Dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital Sonic n'avait pas bougé de sa position et s'y était même endormi. Mais son paisible sommeille fut interrompu par un fort bruit de verre briser qui le fit sursauter.

Shadow : C'est comme ça que tu veille sur moi ?

Sonic : Bon dieu Shadow ! Tu étais obligé d'exploser ta cuve ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Shadow : Non mais rien que pour te voir sursauter comme un enfant sa en valais la peine.

Sonic : Très drôle. Tu es au moins rétablie ?

Shadow : Oui à 100%. On peut aller botter le cu de cette chienne de reine.

Sonic : Oh on dirait que la forme de vie ultime est de retour.

Shadow : En effet et il n'est pas près de repartir.

Sonic : Heureux de te revoir. Allons retrouver les autres.

Shadow : Oui on a beaucoup de chose à préparait. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Sonic : Je suis d'accord.

C'est plus que déterminer que les deux hérissons retournèrent dans la chambre ou se trouver Silver avec sa mère et Blaze.

Sonic entrant : On est de retour.

Amy : Comment tu vas Shadow ?

Shadow : Très bien je suis entièrement remis.

Amy : Je suis tellement soulagé.

Shadow : Moi aussi. Et Silver ?

Amy : Il s'est aussi régénéré cette nuit et quand il s'est réveiller il était totalement sur pied. Pour le moment il prend une douche.

Shadow : Dès qu'il sera de retour on ira au QG du GUN pour mettre au point une contre-attaque.

Amy : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Shadow : Oui il est temps dans finir.

Sonic s'éloignant : Dans ce cas je vais prévenir les autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent tous là-bas.

Amy : Si j'ai bien compris tu comptes emmener Silver là-bas aussi ?

Shadow : Oui on ne peut pas se passer de sa puissance. Après tout-il à réussi à me vaincre. Se passer de lui serait une grave erreur.

Amy inquiète : Je suis d'accord même si ça me fait un peu peur.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne le protégera pas en cas de problème. Mais lui aussi sera là pour nous couvrir.

Blaze : Es que je pourrais aussi venir avec vous ?

Shadow souriant : Bien sûr. Maintenant que ta couverture à était dévoiler il serait stupide de nous priver de toi aussi.

Peu de temps après Silver était de retour de sa douche heureux d'avoir réussi à retrouver la douce couleur blanche de sa fourrure.

Amy : Avant de partir on devrait passer voir Léon pour le remercier.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord il nous a vraiment beaucoup aidé.

Sur le chemin qui mener vers le bureau de Léon, Shadow s'arrêta à côté d'une des chambres de l'hôpital.

Amy : Shadow tu vient ?

Shadow : Un instant je dois juste régler quelque chose.

C'est plutôt intriguer que le groupe regarder Shadow entré dans la chambre d'un des patients de l'hôpital. En se rapprochant les quatre mobians vit que Shadow était entré dans la chambre de Martin ou se trouver encore sa famille qui attendais désespérément son réveille.

Femme de Martin : Que faite vous ici ?!

Ignorant totalement la question de la femme de Martin, Shadow continua à s'avancer jusqu'au côté du lit ou son occupant était toujours dans le coma. Pensant que le sombre hérisson était là pour achevés son marie la femme et le fils de l'humain s'interposa devant Shadow pour l'empêcher qu'il ne s'approche davantage.

Shadow : Silver tu peux juste les éloigniez doucement pour moi ?

Silver : Tu es sur ?

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas.

Silver : Ok…

Même s'il ne savait pas ce que son père avait en tête Silver fit ce qu'il lui avait demandais en utilisant ses pouvoir sur les deux humains pour les éloigner en douceur. Une fois le champ libre Shadow s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir poser une de ses mains sur Martin.

Shadow : Chaos Heal.

Tout le corps de l'humains s'illumina quelque second d'une douce lumière bleu avant de disparaître.

Christophe : Qu'es que tu lui as fait ?!

Shadow : Avec sa il devrait bientôt se réveilliez de son coma.

Femme de Martin : Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ?

Shadow : J'ai découvert il y a peu que ce n'était pas lui le corbeau. Et même s'il a participé à l'enlèvement de mon fils il ne mériter pas de finir sa vie dans le coma. Mais il sera tout de même juger pour ce qu'il a fait quand il se réveillera.

C'est sûr ces mots que Shadow quitta la chambre pour reprendre le chemin vers le bureau de Léon. Et c'est avec plaisir que Léon constata que ses deux patients était parfaitement remit.

Léon : Soyer prudent.

Amy : On le fera et sinon on connait un bon médecin.

Léon : Je ne vais pas vous contre dire mais vous pouvez très bien me voir sans être recouvert de blessure.

Shadow : C'est vrai. De toute façon on devra avoir une petit discutions tous les deux.

Léon : Je comprends et j'en serait ravi.

Silver : Discuter de quoi ?

Shadow : Pour l'instant je préfère que cela reste qu'entre lui et moi. On a des choses plus urgentes à traiter d'abord.

Sonic : C'est sûr que mettre fin à une guerre est quelque chose de plus ou moins important.

Amy : Arrêtons les plaisanteries et allons 'y.

Shadow : Tout à fait d'accord.

C'est tous ensemble que le groupe disparu du bureau de Léon pour réapparaître au QG du GUN ou les restes du groupe était déjà arriver. Très vite le commandeur et le président organisèrent un conseil de guerre pour mettre au point leurs riposte.

Président : Heureux de tous vous revoir surtout toi Shadow. Désoler pour ce qui tes arriver…

Shadow : Ce n'est pas nécessaire j'y suis aller de mon propre chef. C'est Sally qui est la seule responsable et je vais m'assurait qu'elle ne puisse plus nuire a qui se soit.

Commandeur : Ravi de voir que tu es totalement remis Shadow. Et je te présente mais plus plâtre excuse pour ce qui ses passer avec Jeff. Et je te jure qu'il sera durement juger.

Shadow : Moi de même commandeur. Mais fessons plutôt le point sur la situation.

Président : Je suis parfaitement d'accord surtout qu'elle est plutôt critique.

Sonic : C'est aussi mauvais que ça ?

Commandeur : Malheureusement… L'armé de Sally a franchi la frontière et se rapproche de nous d'heure en heure…

Rouge : Malgré l'utilisation des armes anti énergie du Chaos ?

Commandeur : Oui l'armée de Sally et bien trop importante pour qu'on arrive à la contenir efficacement.

Shadow : Voilà pourquoi elle a voulu soumettre les autres royaumes. Pour agrandir son armée au maximum pour submerger le GUN.

Président : En effet… le seul moyen qu'on aurait pour les repousser serait d'employer des armes de destruction massif…

Commandeur : Mais si on fait sa cette guerre deviendrais une guerre nucléaire ce qui pourrait signer la fin du monde…

Shadow : Évitons d'en arriver à de t'elle extrémité.

Président : A tu un plan pour stopper cette guerre au plus vite ?

Shadow : Il suffit d'arrêter Sally c'est elle qui contrôle toute cette affaire.

Président : Tu es sûr que les autres monarque mobian ne poursuivront pas cette guerre une fois Sally vaincu ?

Shadow : Les seule personne qui pourrait poursuivre ses ambitions est son compagnon, père et l'actuel roi du royaume de Sol…

Blaze : Nagus ?

Shadow : Oui c'est lui. De ce que j'ai vue il a l'airs d'être un allier proche de Sally assez pour connaitre les détails de son plan.

Blaze : Sa ne m'étonne pas. Il avait toujours été assez proche d'elle. De ce que mon père m'avais dit il n'avait jamais supporter de ne pas être devenu roi au point où on craignait une trahison de sa part.

Président : Et les autres roi et reine ? Il y a une chance pour qu'il plaide contre Sally ?

Shadow : Si on vainc Sally et qu'on leurs permet de reprendre leur trône c'est fort probable. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils sont tous retenu dans le château de Sally. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit capable de tous les exécuter si jamais elle sent le vent tourner…

Commandeur : Alors on doit les retrouver et les faire sortir de là avant d'arrêter Sally…

Shadow : Le mieux serait que ce soit nous qui nous en occupions. Avec le Chaos Control on pourrait facilement les sortir de là.

Président : Sa risque d'être plus compliquer que prévue.

Sonic : Pourquoi ?

Tails : Le château de Sally est entouré par une sorte de barrière d'énergie.

Amy : Comme c'elle de chez nous ?

Tails : Un peu prêt mais elle ne sert pas que à la protection mais à détecter les énergies à l'intérieur du château.

Shadow : Sa veux dire qu'on ne pourra pas utiliser nos pouvoir sans être détecter ?

Tails : Oui mais ce n'est pas ça le réel problème.

Silver : C'est déjà beaucoup…

Tails : Cette barrière fonctionne avec une énergie similaire a c'elle que produit les Sol émeraude. Si Sally décider de l'utiliser à pleine puissance il est fort probable que cela affecte les utilisateurs des Chaos émeraude.

Sonic : C'est vrai que l'une des soldats de Sally avait un appareille qui utiliser une Sol Émeraude et qui nous avaient totalement rendu impuissant…

Tails : Et malheureusement même avec ce que j'ai mis en place pour vous protéger cela ne sera pas assez résistant face à la puissance de cette barrière... Il me faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour mettre au point quelque chose qui tiendrai le choc. Mais nous n'avons se luxe alors on va devoir faire sans et d'abord désactiver cette barrière.

Shadow : Étrange quand j'étais retenu là-bas il n'avait pas utilisé un-t-elle dispositif.

Rouge : Sally ne voulait pas nous montrait tous ses atout…

Silver : Mais pourquoi ne pas produire une barrière qui tout simplement nous empêcherais d'enter ?

Shadow : Sally veux qu'on vienne chez elle… de ce que je sais elle redouter trois choses. La Master Émeraude qui pour une raison que j'ignore elle ne l'utilise pas. Les Chaos émeraude pour éviter que Sonic ou moi utilisons notre forme super. Et enfin moi et Silver… elle veut absolument nous avoir sous son contrôle ou nous éliminer.

Tails : Hum… pour la Master Émeraude j'ai peut-être une théorie qui pour expliquerait pourquoi elle ne l'utilise pas. Si on part du principe que les utilisateurs des Chaos Émeraudes son rejeter par les Sols Émeraudes et inversement. Alors ça doit être de même avec la Master Émeraude mais en plus puissant.

Knuckles : Alors Sally l'aurait volé par peur et non pour l'utiliser…

Shadow : C'est vrai que quand je lui avais ramener cette Émeraude ils sembler en avoir peur…

Président : Bien on va pouvoir commencer à mettre au point notre plan d'action…

Shadow : Une dernière chose lorsque j'ai été transférait dans ma deuxième cellule je suis passé devant l'endroit ou Sally garde ces prisonniers les plus important. Et de ce qu'elle m'a dit elle y garderait l'ancien roi et reine du royaume de Sol…

Blaze : Quoi ?! Sa veux dire…

Shadow : Que tes parents sont toujours en vie.

Amy : C'est une nouvelle fantastique.

Shadow : Sauf qu'on a un problème…

Blaze : Le qu'elle ?

Shadow : Sally les utilisent pour les forcer à extraire la matière première provenant des Sols Émeraude pour la conception de son sérum. C'est donc grâce à eux qu'ils peuvent exploiter l'énergie du Chaos. Sauf qu'au départ c'est toi qu'elle voulait. Maintenant qu'elle sait que tu es en vie elle n'a plus vraiment besoin d'eux.

Président : Tu penses qu'ils sont en danger ?

Shadow : Peut-être… Mais je pense que temps que Sally n'aura pas capturait Blaze elle ne les tuera pas. Surtout qu'ils sont de très bon appât pour l'attirer chez elle. Cependant on doit absolument les sortir de là. Sans eux Sally ne pourra plus crée son sérum qui donne des pouvoir à ces soldats.

Commandeur : Ce qui pourrait nous permettre de reprendre l'avantage si on n'a plus à affronter ces soldats sur puissant.

Président : Alors on doit les sauver en priorité… mais ça fait beaucoup de chose à faire… et j'ai bien peur que nous manquions d'homme pour y arriver…

Shadow : Nous, nous chargeons de cette mission. De toute façon seul des mobians peuvent sans charger sans risquer d'être reconnue sur le champ.

Commandeur : C'est vrai mais vous aurez tout de même une petite équipe de soutien avec vous pour vous épaulez.

Knuckles : Nous n'avons pas besoin de renfort.

Commandeur : Sauf que vous être tous connu si vous voulez vous infiltrer dans le château de Sally vous aurez besoin de l'appuis de soldat qui eut son totalement inconnu.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord surtout si nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos pouvoir. Mais je souhaite pouvoir choisir moi-même qui nous accompagnera.

Commandeur : C'est d'accord.

Président : Maintenant commençons à mettre tout en place. D'abord il faut que vous choisir ceux qui vont vous aidez et les faire venir. Puis mettre en place les détails du plan d'action.

* * *

Alors que de leurs coté il mettait en place leurs riposte Sally elle se préparait aussi de son côté.

Sally : Nous avons du nouveau ?

Soldat : D'après nos agents sur place il semblerait que les deux armes du GUN aurait était attaquer à leurs domiciles et gravement blesser.

Marc : Attaqué ? Cela vient d'un de nos soldats ?

Soldat : Non celui qui les aurais attaqués était humain.

Marc : Un humain ? Étrange…

Sally : Sa n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Continuons à superviser les attaques.

Marc : Tu es sur ? On ne devrait pas plutôt les attaquer en priorité ?

Sally : Inutile ils vont tous venir ici pour tenter de prendre ce qu'on leurs a volé et sauver les parents de cette peste de princesse. Et en plus nous avons pris du retard sur l'avancement de l'invasion.

Marc : C'est vrai… Il faut dire que c'est humain possède des armes plutôt efficaces contre nos soldat. Une chance que nous ayons les armées des autres royaumes pour compenser ce petit contre temps.

Sally : En effet. Mais restons sur nos gardes. Surtout que nous allons bientôt avoir une invasion de nuisibles ici.

Marc : Ils seront bien traités et nous récupérons nos deux chiens d'attaque.

Sally : Oh oui et une fois ça fait nous les enverrons pour écraser l'armé du GUN une bonne fois pour toute.

C'est donc très confiant que les deux camps se préparait pour l'ultime affrontement qui aller bientôt éclater.

* * *

 **Nous y voilà à partir du prochain chapitre on va assister au début des combats au château de Sally. Et autan vous dire que sa vas être long et intense comme affrontement. Ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que cette histoire se termine en trois, quatre chapitres. Sally les attendant de pied ferme est elle n'est pas la seul.**

 **Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 68

Après de longues heures à se préparait l'heure du départ sonnet pour tout le monde maintenant que la nuit était bien tomber dans le royaume de Sally. Pour les aider mener à bien leurs missions en minimisant les risque d'être vue. Et pour cela il avait été décider que tout le groupe serait divisé en deux équipe. La première serait composée de Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Anna, et Tina. Leur but serait de désactiver la barrière de protection pour pouvoir utiliser leurs pouvoir sans risque, ainsi que de retrouver la Master Émeraude. Pour le deuxième groupe il était composé de Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Oméga, Eloise et Claire plus Alexis qui les attendais sur place. Leur but serait de retrouver les parents de Blaze et de les sortir de là au plus vite. Dans un premier temps les deux équipes devait tout faire pour ne pas être repérait pour éviter que Sally n'active sa barrière qui neutraliserai les utilisateurs des Chaos Émeraude ou de faire du mal aux autres monarque mobian. Une fois la barrière neutraliser et les parents de Blaze en sécurité les deux groupes devront se rejoindre pour trouver les autres roi et reine et les évacuer à leurs tours avant d'arrêter Sally tous ensemble.

Shadow : Tout le monde et prêt ?

Sonic : Ouaip il est temps dans finir.

Président : Rester bien en contact avec nous.

Commandeur : Pendant votre infiltration nous allons lancer plusieurs attaques pour tenir Sally occuper le plus possible.

Shadow : Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Tails : Une dernière chose. Shadow prend ces bracelets. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il te protège si jamais Sally tenter à nouveau de te contrôler.

Shadow : Ce sont les contrôleurs de Sally…

Tails : Oui je l'ai est reprit et modifier pour gagner du temps. Ne t'en fait pas j'ai retiré les aiguilles ou le dispositif de choc électrique. Ils ne représentent plus le moindre danger. En plus ils bloqueront aussi ton énergie en toi comme tes limiteurs même s'ils sont moins performant.

Shadow : Et pour Silver ?

Tails : J'ai aussi un peu modifié ses limiteurs pour qu'il soit également protéger.

Shadow : Merci beaucoup Tails. Avec sa j'ai l'esprit plus tranquille.

Tails : De rien mais reste prudent car s'il comprenne ce que j'ai fait ils tenteront de te les retirait et là tu ne seras plus protégé. Idem pour toi Silver.

Silver : Donc pas de forme Chaos complète… Sa vas beaucoup compliquer les choses…

Shadow : Il vaut mieux sa que d'être sous le contrôle de Sally.

Sonic : Maintenant que ce dernier détail est réglé allons s'y. Si on tard trop il fera déjà jours là-bas.

Etant tous prêt tout le monde disparu dans un flash de lumière vert pour réapparaître non loin du château de Sally.

* * *

Shadow : Nous y voilà…

Sonic : Comment on va faire pour entrer ?

Shadow : Alexis va nous ouvrir un accès. Notre équipe entrera en premier. Ensuite l'autre groupe passera elle aussi. Nous resterons en contacte grâce au lien d'esprit entre Silver et moi pour éviter d'être repérait.

Rouge : D'ailleurs vous devriez y aller Alexis doit déjà être sur place.

Sonic : Ok faite bien attention les gags.

Avant que le premier groupe ne parte Shadow et Amy restèrent au côté de Silver et Blaze. Ils avaient tous conscient que cette mission pouvait très bien mal se dérouler et que potentiellement sa pouvait être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyers. Alors les quatre mobians s'échangèrent un câlin ensemble pour se donner du courage.

Amy : Soyer prudent tous les deux.

Blaze : Vous aussi.

Shadow : Et rester bien ensemble.

Silver : Oui papa…

Une fois leur étreinte terminer Shadow posa sa main sur le dessus de la tête de Silver pour le rassurait un peu.

Shadow : Sa vas aller tu es prêt pour ça. Tu as prouvé que tu étais toi aussi un grand combattant au même titre que moi. Alors ne doute pas de toi et fonce.

Silver : Comprit.

Shadow : On reste en contact…

Après que le premier groupe sois partie le deuxième attendais dissimuler dans la forêt non loin du château. Même si Silver était plutôt confiant il se montré plutôt méfiant envers les deux soldats du GUN qui l'accompagner pour cette mission.

Silver : Tante Rouge je peux te parler en priver ?

Rouge : Bien sûr.

Une fois à l'écart Silver pouvait partager sa méfiance avec sa tante avant de devoir eux aussi parti.

Rouge : Alors qu'elle est le problème ?

Silver : C'est à propos de ses deux filles… On est obligé de les amener avec nous ?

Rouge : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Silver : C'est juste qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec Gontran… enfin je veux dire Jeff je préférerais éviter de faire équipe avec des inconnu…

Rouge : Je te comprends mais tu sais ton père et moi on les connait très bien. On les a nous-même former et elles sont nos meilleures recrues. Tu sais normalement c'est elles qui auraient dû se charger de votre protection. En plus c'est ton père qui l'est a choisi. Et surtout elles étaient déjà au courant pour l'infiltration d'Alexis. Alors ne t'inquiète pas tu peux leurs faire confiance. Surtout que c'est avec eux trois qu'on avait sauvé Blaze quand elle avait été capturée par les soldats de Sally.

Silver : Ok… alors je leurs ferait confiance.

Plutôt rassurait par les propos de Rouge, Silver retourna vers le reste du groupe en attendant le signale pour y aller.

* * *

Du côté de la première équipe.

Profitant de la nuit Shadow dirigea tout son groupe jusqu'à l'endroit ou Alexis devait les y attendre.

Shadow : On y est.

Sonic : Tu es sûr qu'il sera là ?

Shadow : Il a plutôt intérêt…

Alexis ouvrant un passage dans le mur : On parle de moi ?

Shadow : Heureux de voir que pour une fois tu es à l'heure.

Alexis : A ce que je vois vous aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois ou je vous ai vue.

Shadow : Passons sur ce douloureux souvenir. As-tu les tenues ?

Alexis : Oui, oui je l'ai est. J'espère juste que personne ne remarquera qu'il manque beaucoup de tenue de soldat.

Amy : Au moins avec sa on devrait pouvoir un peu passer inaperçu.

Alexis : Ouais mais rester tout de même très discret.

Shadow : On le fera. Et toi reste bien sur tes gardes aussi.

Alexis : Bien sûr. Avant d'y aller prennes cette carte. Elle indique le chemin vers la salle d'alimentation du château et c'elle du coffre où devrait se trouve la Master émeraude.

Shadow : Beau travail.

Alexis : Merci avec ça je peux espérait obtenir une promotion ?

Shadow : Si on s'en sort tous vivant on en reparlera.

Alexis : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Shadow : Je vais prévenir le groupe de Silver ils devraient venir d'ici 5 minutes. Je compte sur toi pour les aider du mieux possible.

Alexis : Comprit.

Alors que la première équipe commencèrent à s'infiltré dans le château la deuxième attendais toujours non loin de là.

Silver : C'est bon on peut y aller.

Rouge : Très bien à partir de maintenant que tout le monde se tienne prêt à tout.

Et à leurs tours tout l'équipe marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit ou Alexis les attendais.

Alexis : Et voilà mon deuxième groupe de visiteur. Avant de commencer la visite du château je vous prie de bien vouloir enfiler c'est tenu de soldats.

Rouge : A ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu ton humour douteux.

Alexis : Désoler mais je suis tellement content d'enfin revoir des personnes seine d'esprit.

Claire : C'est si dur que ça ?

Alexis : C'est comme faire partie d'une secte à la gloire de Sally et pour la l'anéantissement du peuple humain et de leurs allier.

Éloïse : Ah oui quand même… ça doit être…

Alexis : Terriblement mal sain et ennuyeux… ils ont tous un sens de l'humour qui ne repose que sur des propos racistes ou de haine… Du coup je m'ennuis à mort ici.

Blaze : C'est donc ça le royaume dont rêve Sally. Un royaume basé que sur la haine et le méprit des autres.

Silver : Eh bien il est temps de renverser cette reine tyrannique et tous ceux qui l'on aider.

Alexis : Wow tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois ou je tes vues. Ce jour-là tu parler à peine. Mais maintenant tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

Silver perdu : On sait déjà vue ?

Claire : Oui ton père t'avait emmené une fois à la base du GUN.

Silver : Désoler mais je ne m'en souviens pas…

Éloïse : C'est normal tu étais vraiment très jeune à l'époque. C'était peu de temps après que le monde est découvert tes pouvoirs.

Silver : Oh en effet ça remonte à vraiment longtemps… Je ne me souviens même pas d'être venu avec papa au travail.

Rouge : C'était à cause de Sally. Elle voulait que tu fasses une démonstration de tes pouvoir devant elle et d'autre monarque mobian.

Silver : Ce n'était pas la fois ou j'avais presque attaqué Sally ?

Rouge : Oui c'est ça.

Alexis : Maintenant que les retrouvaille et présentation sont terminer allons s'y avant d'être repérait.

Silver : Il n'y a pas de risque s'y Oméga vient aussi avec nous ?

Alexis : Non Sally a récupéré beaucoup de robot d'Eggman pour les reprogrammer et sans servir de garde pour économiser des soldats.

Rouge : C'est une bonne chose. Les robots de Eggman son facile a trompé.

Oméga : Et si besoin je les réduirait en miettes.

Rouge : Calme on doit rester discret le plus longtemps possible.

Oméga : Demande ennuyante bien reçu.

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas quand on aura fini tu pourras tout détruire dans ce château.

Oméga : Information recueil avec joie.

A leurs tour tout le monde pénétra dans le château pour se diriger vers les cachots du château. Et même après plus d'une dizaine de minutes a parcourir les couloir du château ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé le moindre garde.

Rouge : Alexis tu sais si on est encore loin ?

Alexis : Non désoler je n'ai pas trop pu explorait cette partie des lieux… Je me base que sur ce que j'ai entendu de la part des gardes.

Silver : Ce n'est pas un problème je sais vers ou on doit aller.

Claire : Vraiment ? Mais comment tu peux connaitre le bon chemin ?

Silver : Facile je me base sur les souvenir de mon père. Avant de venir ici j'ai regardé tout le trajet qu'il avait fait pour nous guider au mieux.

Alexis : Je comprends… sa explique pourquoi vous n'être pas dans la même équipe. Mais dit moi tu as vraiment vue tous ses souvenir d'ici ?

Silver : Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour là qu'elle nous somme séparait. Et pour ta question oui j'ai tout vue. Y compris ce que tu as fait à mon père.

Alexis : Je vois… tu sais ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir de le faire mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais les convaincre…

Silver : Je le sais… Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

Alexis : Merci.

Silver : Mais si tu recommence tu auras affaire à moi.

Alexis : Comprit chef. De toute façon je m'attends à ce que ton père se venge quand toute cette histoire sera terminée.

* * *

Retour du côté de l'équipe 1.

Tout comme l'équipe 2 la première équipe avancer sans problème à travers les couloirs sans rencontrer de résidence pour le moment.

Sonic : Vous ne trouvez pas sa bizarre qu'on ne croise personne ?

Shadow : Si mais d'après Alexis une grande partie des soldats du château on était envoyé au front et remplacer par des robots d'Eggman volé.

Amy : Les autres aussi ne rencontre aucune résistance ?

Shadow : Oui ils avancent bien pour l'instant...

Tina : Espérons que sa continue comme ça…

Et en effets les deux groupes continuèrent à avancer esquivant facilement les quelque rare garde sur leurs chemins.

Shadow : On y est…

Knuckles : Ouais mais la porte et garder et cette fois par de vrais personne…

Amy sortant son marteau : Ce n'est pas un problème. N'est pas Shadow ?

Shadow avec un large sourire : Après toi ma chère.

En un éclair le couple d'hérisson se précipitèrent contre les deux gardes les assomment avant même qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Shadow : C'est bon vous pouvez venir.

Sonic : Eh bien on peut dire que vous être bien trouver tous les deux…

Amy : Merci.

Anna : Entrons vite avant qu'il n'y ait d'autre soldat ou robot qui arrive.

Tails : Un instant la porte et verrouiller. Laisser moi deux minutes.

Tina : Et c'est deux types qu'es qu'on en fait ?

Shadow : On les cachera dans cette pièce. Je doute qu'ils se réveille avant un bon moment.

Sonic : Vue comme vous leurs avait défoncer la tête ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Shadow : On ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Ils auraient très bien pu être eux aussi plus résistent que la moyenne à cause de ce maudit sérum.

Sonic : Mais bien sûr.

Une fois la porte déverrouiller tout le groupe entra dans la salle d'alimentation du château pour désactiver le bouclier qui pourrait les neutraliser.

Sonic : Alors comment on s'y prend ?

Tails : Voyons un peu… How c'est vraiment bien protéger ça va me prendre un temps monstre pour le saboter.

Knuckles : Sauf qu'on n'a pas tout ce temps l'autre groupe vas bientôt arriver vers les prisonniers.

Shadow : C'est bon je m'en occupe.

Comme à son habitude Shadow posa sa main sur la source d'alimentation pour crée une sur tentions. Mais cette fois cela ne se passa pas exactement comme prévue pour le sombre hérisson. Vue que la source d'alimentation fonctionner grâce à du Chaos Drive extrait des Sol émeraude l'énergie de Shadow fut violemment rejeter. A-t-elle point qu'il fut repousser jusqu'à traverser le mur sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers.

Amy : Shadow sa vas ?!

Shadow reprenant ses esprits : Ouais… j'avais oublié se détaille…

Tails : Au moins sa à marcher.

Shadow : T'en mieux parce que je ne compter pas recommencer…

Amy : Tu veux que je te soigne ?

Shadow : Non sa iras. On va pouvoir aller chercher la Master émeraude maintenant.

Knuckles : Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Sonic : Shadow tu as prévenu les autres que c'était bon ?

Shadow : Ouais c'est fait. Ils viennent juste d'arriver devant les portes des cellules est attendais qu'on ait fini pour y aller.

Amy : Pour le moment tout à l'airs de bien se passé.

Shadow : Oui pour l'instant… mais restons sur nos gardes ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il comprenne que nous somme la maintenant qu'on a désactiver leur barrière…

* * *

Retour du côté de la deuxième équipe.

Le groupe était juste à côté des portes qui mener vers l'endroit où était retenu les parents de Blaze. Mais l'entré était lourdement garder empêchant le groupe d'avancer pour le moment

Silver : C'est bon ils ont réussi.

Blaze : On peut utiliser nos pouvoir alors ?

Silver : Oui et avec ça on va pouvoir passer sans problème.

Oméga : Je peux les exterminer ?

Silver : Désoler Oméga mais je préférerais m'en occuper tout seul pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Oméga : Comprit avec regret.

Alexis : Tu vas vraiment réussir à tous le maîtriser ?

Silver : Sans problème.

Pour éviter que les cinq gardes ne puissent donner l'alerte Silver utilisa sa télékinésie sur eux pour exercer une énorme force sur leurs corps jusqu'à qu'ils en perdent connaissances. Et cela ne prit que dix petits seconds au jeune hérisson pour mettre ko les cinq gardes qui n'avait même pas put tenter de se défendre.

Alexis : Ah oui quand même…

Rouge : N'oublie pas que tu as devant toi le digne fils de Shadow.

Claire : Ça se voit je n'aurais pas voulu être à leurs place.

Silver : C'est très rare que je fasse ce genre de chose mais là nous n'avons pas le choix.

Éloïse : Ne t'en fait pas on comprend. C'est juste que c'est très impressionnant à voir.

Alexis : Du moment que tu ne le fais pas sur moi ça me va très bien. Continuons à avancer.

Rouge : On pourra dès que j'aurais réussi à pirater cette porte.

Pendant que Rouge s'occuper d'ouvrir la porte le reste du groupe monté la garde pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise.

Silver : Sa vas aller ?

Blaze : Oui bien sur pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

Silver : C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas revue tes parents et il est possible qu'ils soient blessés ou mal en point.

Blaze : Je sais mais le plus important c'est de les sortir de là.

Silver : Je te promets qu'on va y arriver et après sa on arrêtera Sally et tous ces allier pour de bon.

Blaze : Merci.

Après avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte tout le groupe entra mais dès l'instant ou Silver et Blaze entrèrent dans ce long couloir ils ressentir comme un sentiment de mal l'aise.

Rouge : Sa vas les enfants ?

Silver : Ouais c'est juste que je ne peux pas utiliser le Chaos Control pour sortir d'ici n'y communiquer avec mon père. Les murs on était conçu pour empêcher l'énergie du Chaos de si échapper.

Blaze : Je le sens aussi c'est comme cette salle sur l'ARK… C'est mur doivent être extrêmement solide.

Rouge : Ils ont dû faire ça pour éviter que les parent de Blaze puisse s'échapper. Quand on les aura trouvés on partira de là au plus vite.

C'est plus que méfiant que le tout le groupe continua leur route dans les sombres couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant deux grandes portes. L'une comporter l'inscription « salle d'extraction » et l'autre « cellule ». Et c'est dans cette deuxième salle que le groupe entra déjouant sans problème tous les systèmes de sécurité qu'ils rencontré. Puis enfin ils étaient devant la cellule ou ils pouvaient voir les parents de Blaze enchaîner au mur sans bouger.

Blaze : Maman, Papa !

Mais les deux mobians ne réagissez pas aux appels de leurs fille ne réalisant même pas qu'elle était juste devant eux. Très vite Silver utilisa ces pouvoirs pour tordre les barreaux de la prison pour pouvoir y laisser entrer Blaze. Cependant malgré que Blaze secouer doucement ses deux parents aucun d'entre eux ne réagissez.

Blaze : Pourquoi ils sont comme des zombie ?

Rouge examinant les deux mobians : Je dirais qu'ils sont drogués et épuiser… Visiblement ils ont tous les deux étaient torturait…

Alexis : De ce que j'ai entendu Sally à augmenter le dosage des tranquillisant depuis qu'elle a découvert que leur fille était en vie. Ainsi que les maltraitance…

Claire : Es qu'on peut les déplacer ?

Rouge : Vue leurs états il vas falloir y aller très doucement s'y on ne veut pas aggraver leurs états.

Silver : Je pourrais essayer de les soigner avant de partir.

Rouge : Tu maîtrise la Chaos Heal maintenant ?

Silver : Oui après avoir réussi à l'utiliser sur papa je me suis encore exercer avec ma mère pour totalement la maîtriser.

Blaze : Si sa peux les soulager alors vas-y.

Silver : Très bien.

Pour aider au mieux les parent de Blaze, Silver se posa devant et commença à se concentrai. Car même s'il maîtriser ce pouvoir à présent cela lui demandait toujours beaucoup plus de temps et de concentration pour y arriver par rapport à ses parents.

Silver : Chaos Heal.

Les deux mobians fut entourait par une intense lumière bleue qui soigna la majorité de leurs blessures. Et aux bous de presque dix minutes de soin les deux mobians finir par revenir à eux.

Blaze : Maman, papa ?

Mère de Blaze : Blaze c'est vraiment toi ?

Blaze : Oui c'est bien moi.

Père de Blaze : Mais comment…

Ignorant la question de son père Blaze tomba dans leurs bras heureuse d'enfin les revoir.

Blaze : Vous m'avez tellement manqué…

Mère de Blaze : Nous aussi. Mais comment est tu arriver ici ? Ne me dit pas que Sally t'a aussi enlevé ?

Blaze : Non je suis venu avec eux pour vous sauver.

Père de Blaze : Qui sont t'ils ?

Blaze : Des agents du GUN et le fils de Shadow.

Mère de Blaze : Quoi ? Le fils de Shadow mais combien de temps somme nous rester enfermer ?

Blaze : Un peut prêt deux ans…

Père de Blaze : Vraiment ? Mais alors comment il peut être déjà aussi grand ?

Silver : Je grandi juste plus vite que la moyenne c'est tout. En tout cas heureux de vous rencontrer.

Mère de Blaze : Nous de même.

Blaze : Je vais vite faire les présentations. Voici ma mère la reine Luna et mon père le roi Hélios.

Rouge : Nous pourront poursuivre c'est heureuse retrouvaille une fois loin de se château.

Blaze : Oui dépêchons nous de retourner dans le couloir pour que Silver puisse nous téléporter au QG du GUN.

Est c'est avec prudence que tout le groupe fit demi-tour ne rencontrant aucune forme de résistance. Cependant même avec les soins qu'ils avaient reçus les parents de Blaze ne pouvait que très difficilement se déplacer pour le moment.

Luna : Ou était tu pendant tout ce temps ?

Blaze : J'ai fui longtemps mais j'ai fini par être capturait par les soldats de Sally. Par chance cette équipe de soldat du GUN avec à leurs tête Shadow et Rouge mon sauvé et on réussit à faire croire à Sally que j'étais morte. Grace à sa j'ai pu rejoindre le QG du GUN puis être héberger auprès de Silver et de sa famille.

Hélios : Et comment c'était de vivre auprès de Shadow et sa famille ?

Blaze : J'ai beaucoup aimé. Grace à eux j'ai pu vivre une vie ordinaire et m'ouvrir au monde.

Luna : Tu vois que j'avais raison de faire confiance à se hérisson.

Hélios : C'est vrai il faudra qu'on le remercie comme il le faut.

Le groupe continua à avancer dans le couloir vers la sortie jusqu'à qu'un immense mur s'abaissa devant eux bloquant le chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

Silver : Non nous somme bloquer.

Rouge : Tu ne peux pas la soulever ?

Silver : Non se mur la aussi à était conçu pour résister à l'énergie du Chaos…

Oméga : Je pourrais tenter de la détruire.

Blaze : Si elle est comme c'elle de l'ARK sa vas prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Rouge : Je n'aime pas ça… se mur ne s'est pas activé tout seul. On a dû être repérait…

Claire : Alors il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici.

Luna : Il y a une autre porte dans l'autre salle. Les scientifiques passer par la quand ils… s'occuper de nous.

Rouge : Bon vas pour l'autre chemin.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix le groupe entra dans la deuxième pièce qui était une immense salle avec au centre une grand machine relier à deux capsules d'où partait d'immense tuyau.

Blaze : A quoi sevrer cette machine ?

Hélios : Sally s'en server pour nous obliger à extraire l'énergie des Sol Émeraude pour crée un sérum…

Rouge intriguer : Cette machine ressemble beaucoup a c'elle que le GUN avait utiliser sur Shadow pour lui extraire son énergie...

? : Exacte elle a été conçue sur le même modèle grâce au débris retrouver sur Prison Island et les donner récolter dans les bases de données du GUN.

* * *

Retour du côté de l'équipe 1.

Alors que les choses commencer à se compliquer pour le groupe de Silver de l'autre côté du château l'équipe de Shadow était arriver juste devant la salle ou devait se trouver la Master émeraude et les Chaos Émeraude.

Shadow : Bon il est temps de récupérait nos émeraudes et ensuite on se chargera des monarque mobians.

Grace au code que Alexis leurs avait fourni tout le groupe put ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans une immense salle qui elle aussi était renforcer par des murs conçus pour bloquer l'énergie du Chaos.

Shadow : Géniale je ne peux plus contacter Silver…

Amy : Alors sortons vite d'ici.

Sonic : Je veux bien mais on a un problème les gags…

Shadow : Quoi ?

Knuckles : La Master Émeraude elle n'est pas là, tout comme les Chaos Émeraude.

Tails : Qu'es que sa veux dire… ?

Anna : Vous pensez qu'ils les ont déplacés ?

Tina : Mais pourquoi ?

Maude : Oh on dirait que nous avons une invasion de nuisible. On ne vous attendait pas si tôt et encore moins dans cette salle. Mais ce n'est pas grave on va tout de même s'occuper de vous comme il le faut.

A leurs tours aussi l'équipe de Shadow était enfermée dans la salle et face à leurs ennemis prouvant qu'ils avaient belle et bien étaient découvert. Les deux groupes aller donc devoir se battre à présent pour mener à bien leurs missions.

* * *

 **Nous y voilà le début des combats au château de Sally. Et autan vous dire qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de règlement de compte entre nos personnages et les allier de Sally. Mais il faudra être un peu patient avant que Sally se joigne également à la fête.**

 **En tout cas à partir de maintenant on va passer à un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine. Comme d'habitude un le dimanche et un deuxièmes le mercredi.**

 **Du coup le prochain chapitre sera pour se mercredi.**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 69

La situation commencer à devenir très tendu pour les deux équipes. Toute les deux avaient était repérait et enfermer dans une salle d'où ils ne pouvaient pas s'y échapper grâce au Chaos Control. Mais surtout dans chacune des deux salles ils y avaient un comité d'accueil qui les attendais prêt à passer au combat.

Dans la salle de contrôle du château.

Au même moment Sally observer la situation des intrus présent dans son château plutôt sereinement.

Sally : Enfin les voilà tous.

Marc : C'est vrai. La seule réelle surprise c'est qu'il se soit divisé en deux groupes et que l'un de nos soldats sois visiblement de leurs coté. Du coup se hérisson noire n'est pas aller dans l'une des bonne salle… Mais au moins son fils lui est dans une des deux salles prévues.

Sally : Ouais sa explique comment le GUN fessait pour savoir où on aller attaquer à chaque fois. Ce type devait jouer les taupes pour eux

Marc : On peut lui accorder qu'il joué bien la comédie.

Sally : Peut-être mais aujourd'hui se sera ça derrière prestation avant que le rideau ne tombe sur son cou.

Marc : Belle métaphore. Mais qu'es qu'on fait du coup ?

Sally : Rien pour l'instant. Attendant que nos soldats s'occupent d'eux.

Marc : Tu penses vraiment qu'ils peuvent tous les vaincre ?

Sally : Sans notre aide c'est très peu probable mais on interviendra que quand ils les auront fatigués. A ce moment-là il faudra attirait se hérisson noir au bonne endroit. Une fois ça fait on pourra intervenir pour enfin mettre sous notre emprise c'est deux hérissons une bonne fois pour toute. En attendant laissons nos soldats se charger d'eux le temps de se préparait.

Marc : Si nos soldats sont encore en vie d'ici-là…

Sally : Ne t'en fait pas pour eux ils ont tous reprit une nouvelle dose du sérum plus un petit cadeau de ma part pour accroître leurs puissants.

Marc : Ce n'est pas dangereux pour eux d'autan les pousser d'un coup ou d'abuser du sérum ?

Sally : Oui leurs corps n'ont pas été assez préparait pour cela mais eux l'ignore.

Marc : J'espère que cela ne nous concerne pas nous aussi.

Sally : Ne t'en fait pas. Comme je te l'ai dit leur sérum reste moins stable que le nôtre en plus nous avons habituer nos corps avec les vrais Sol Émeraude. Grace a toute c'est précaution nous ne souffrirons pas d'effet indésirable.

Marc : Heureux de l'entendre. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'on ne perdra pas trop de mobian pour cette ultime bataille.

Sally : Si t'elle est le cas ils auront droit aux honneurs une fois la guerre terminer et seront traiter comme des martyres au service de notre cause.

Marc : Dommage je les aimaient bien mais on doit tous faire des sacrifices pour notre cause. Mais du coup comment on va faire pour s'occuper des deux équipes en même temps ?

Sally : J'ai déjà tout prévue. Mais d'abord je tiens à saluer nos visiteurs. Ensuite on avisera en fonction de comment se dérouleront les combats. Il est fort possible que le groupe de Shadow vas tout faire pour sortir de cette salle pour ensuite trouver les émeraudes. Alors laissons les faire jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent au bonne endroit.

Marc : De toute manière ils finiront par y aller vue que c'est la bas qu'il y a se qu'ils sont venue chercher.

Sally : Tout a fait. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de les épuiser le plus possible.

* * *

Du côté de la première équipe.

Alors que l'équipe de Shadow fessait fasse au soldat de Sally que lui et Rouge avait côtoyer au sein du GUN une voix résonna à travers les haut-parleurs de la pièce.

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Bien le bonjour mes petite sourire et bravo d'être arrivé aussi loin sans être repérait.

Shadow : Pourtant il semblerait qu'on soit tombé dans une embuscade.

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Oh on dirait que tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? J'espère que tu en à bien profiter car ça ne va pas durait longtemps. Et pour ta question la réponse et très simple. Je savais que vous alliez venir ici sois pour récupérait les émeraudes ou alors pour libérait les parents de cette garce de chate. Alors il m'a suffi de placer mes soldats d'élite a ses deux endroits et d'attendre patiemment votre arriver.

Amy : Attend sa veux dire que tu as aussi une partie de ton équipe pour garder les parents de Blaze ?!

Sally parlant à travers un micro : On dirait que tu commences à te faire du souci pour votre deuxième équipe ? Je suis plutôt étonné de ne pas voir votre fils à vos coté mais dans l'autre groupe.

Shadow : Il est assez fort pour se débrouiller sans nous. Après tout c'est grâce à lui si on a réussi à déjouer ton plan.

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Je dirais plutôt repousser mais je vais arranger ça.

Amy : Dans tes rêves ! Cette fois on vas en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute !

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Encore faudrait t'il que vous sortiez en vie d'ici. Bonne chance.

Sonic : Qu'es qu'on fait ? On tente de rejoindre l'autre groupe pour les aidé ?

Shadow : Non ils sont assez grand est fort pour se débrouilliez de leurs coté. On doit d'abord se débarrasser de ces types.

Knuckles : Sa devrais être facile.

Shadow : Non… ils dégage plus d'énergie que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Sonic : C'est clair je le ressens aussi… les sous-estimer serait une erreur…

Amy : Du coup qu'elle est le plan ?

Shadow : Tails occupe-toi de pirater cette porte. Tina, maman protéger l'eu. Une fois cette porte ouverte partait avec Knuckles pour trouver ou est la Master Émeraude.

Tails : Très bien.

Maintenant qu'il s'était mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre le combat pouvait à présent commencer.

* * *

Du côté de la deuxième équipe.

L'équipe de Silver fessait également fasse à l'autre parti de l'équipe d'élite de Sally. Et eux aussi avait droit à un petit message de bienvenu de la part de Sally.

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Que c'est gentil de votre part les enfants d'être bien gentiment venu vous livrer directement chez moi.

Blaze : Tu rêves ! Jamais on ne se laissera être capturait !

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Sa je l'avais remarqué. Bien joué le coup de la chute dans le ravin je n'y avait vu que tu feu. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminer tu vas remplir ton rôle comme prévu.

Silver énerver : Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Oh comme c'est intéressant. Il semblerait que ce que c'est enfants mon dit et la vérité. Que c'est dommage de séparait un petit couple si minions. Mais je me vois contrainte de le faire. Mais ne t'en fait pas Silver toi aussi tu auras ton rôle dans ma conquête du monde une fois que tu seras sous mon contrôle. Mais au moins tu seras au côté de ton père.

Blaze énerver : Là c'est moi qui ne te laisserai pas faire !

Sally coupant le micro : C'est ce qu'on verra.

Rouge : Bon les enfants on doit mettre au point un plan est vite.

Silver : Ouais… surtout que c'est type on l'airs plus fort… je n'aime pas l'énergie qu'ils dégagent.

Blaze : Moi non plus on dirait une copie de c'elle que j'utilise…

Rouge : Bon vue la situation Oméga occupe-toi de protéger les parents de Blaze.

Oméga : Mission accepter.

Rouge : Vous trois avec moi. S'ils sont si fort on ne sera pas trop de quatre pour s'en charger. Silver, Blaze je compte sur vous pour en occuper le plus grand nombre.

Tous : Ok.

Luna : Mais Blaze tu ne peux pas…

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi beaucoup de chose on changer depuis que j'ai quitté notre maison.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient eux aussi d'accord sur comment ils aller s'y prendre tous ceux qui devait se battre s'avancèrent en face des soldats de Sally.

Mobian lion : Comme ça fessait longtemps princesse.

Blaze : Pas assez à mon goût.

Silver : Tu l'es connait ?

Blaze : Oh oui… C'est eux qui m'avaient capturé avec le père de Sally.

Mobian ours : On dirait que tu te souviens de notre dernière rencontre. Alors on va te faire une petite proposition. Si tu te laisses arrêter bien tranquillement on ne te fera pas de mal comme la derrière fois. Surtout que nous somme bien plus fort qu'à l'époque.

Mobian hyène : A moins que tu souhaites à nouveau être briser en morceau puis enfermer dans une cuve de glace ?

Devant les menaces lancer contre Blaze et en apprenant ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, Silver s'avança avec un regard très froid comme s'il était prêt à les étriper sur place.

Silver : Qu'elles sont vos noms ?

Plutôt surprit par la question du jeune hérisson le groupe de soldat répondit sans problème a sa question.

Amalia : Pourquoi tu voulais connaitre nos noms gamins ?

Silver : Je voulais juste savoir les os de qui j'allais broyer.

Dimitri : Tu ne devrais pas être si sûr de toi gamin. Ton père a fait la même erreur contre nous et la fortement regretter.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Silver entre dans une profonde colère dégagent déjà une forte lumière rouge. Mais sa fureur fut interrompue quand il reçut un fort coup sur la tête de la part de Blaze.

Silver avec une vois légèrement déformer : **Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?**

Blaze : Tu ne vois pas qu'ils font tout pour te mettre en rage ? Ils savent très bien qu'ils leurs sera difficile de nous contenir tous les deux si on fait équipe. Alors ils tentent de te rendre fou pour nous séparait.

Silver se calmant : C'est vrai tu as raison…

Blaze : Bien maintenant on peut passer au combat.

Silver : Avec plaisir.

De l'autre côté de la salle le groupe de soldat était plutôt frustré de voir que Silver se calmé aussi vite.

Tristan : Merde… on était à deux doigt de le mettre en furie…

Jade : Ouais on doit arriver à le faire entrer dans sa forme de bête pour que notre reine puisse le soumette plus facilement comme avec son père. Ou au moins l'épuiser.

Célia : Ce n'est que partie remise. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de le mettre en furie si on s'en prend à la princesse.

Dimitri : Vue comme il a régi quand il a appris ce qu'on a déjà fait à cette fille c'est sûr.

Scar : Alors allons s'y !

Le combat éclata donc également dans cette salle sous le regard de Sally attendant de voir comment les combats aller se dérouler. Comme demandais par Rouge, Silver et Blaze s'occuper de combattre la moitié des soldats de Sally dans une parfaite harmonie. Et même si Silver n'avait pas vraiment d'objet à utiliser comme projectile il compenser grâce à des boules de feu que Blaze lui fournissez.

De l'autre côté de la pièce les parents de Blaze regarder leur fille stupéfier par les prouesses de la jeune fille.

Luna : Comment a-t-elle réussi à maîtriser ces flammes ?

Oméga : Votre fille a été entraîner par Shadow au contrôle de ces pouvoir ainsi qu'au combat au côté de son fils.

Hélios : C'est incroyable on avait tout tenté pour qu'elle y arrive mais c'était sans espoir... Comment il on fait pour y arriver aussi vite ?

Oméga : C'est normal. Votre fille utiliser également l'énergie du Chaos. Même si elle reste différente de c'elle qu'utilise Shadow il lui a était facile de la guidé pour qu'elle maîtrise ces pouvoirs.

Luna : Je savais qu'il était digne de confiance.

Le couple de mobian continuer à regarder leurs filles combattre au côté de Silver rempli de fierté. Et cela alors que les deux jeunes enfants repousser leurs ennemi grâce a une tornade de flamme et de boule de feu.

Dimitri : Merde ! Je n'en ai pas toucher un seul !

Tristan : Pareil… ils ne laisse aucune opportunité.

Jade : Bon dans ce cas on devrait y aller plus fort !

Amalia : Ce n'est pas risquer ?

Célia : La reine nous a demandais de le lui ramener ses deux gamins en vie qu'importe s'ils sont en morceau.

Dimitri : C'est vrai alors ne nous privons pas. On doit se venger de l'affront que son père nous a fait subir.

Voulant passer aux choses sérieux tous les soldats de Sally se mirent à dégager une forte aura d'énergie créent tout de suite une forte tension dans la salle.

Alexis : Oh non… il vont les utiliser…

Rouge : Utiliser quoi ?

Alexis : Sally nous a donner une sorte de pierre qui est sensé accroître notre puissance…

Rouge : Attend tu veux dire qu'elle vous a donner des Sol émeraude ?

Alexis montrant sa pierre : Je ne sais si c'est ce dont vous parlez…

Rouge examinant la pierre : C'est une réplique… elle peut vraiment vous fournir en énergie ?

Alexis : Oh oui grâce à sa on peut doubler notre puissance… voire plus si on pousse un peu...

De leurs coté aussi Silver et Blaze avait ressenti la soudaine monté en puissance de leurs adversaires.

Silver : Tu as senti ça ?

Blaze : Ouais et je n'aime pas ça du tout…

Silver : Moi non plus… On dirait que les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant…

Blaze : Effrayer ?

Silver : Non. Nous non plus on n'est pas à fond.

Blaze : Alors on va leurs montré de quoi nous somme capable.

Silver : Je te suis.

* * *

Retour du côté de la première équipe.

De leur côté aussi le combat avait pris une autre tournure bien plus compliquer. Le groupe de Maude user également d'une incroyable force surpassant ce que Shadow avait affronter durant son précédent séjour ici. Grâce à cela le combat était plus difficile que prévue.

Sonic : Eh bien ils sont plus résistants que je ne le penser.

Shadow : Je dois l'admettre qu'ils ont gagné en puissance…

Sonic : Tu ne pourrais pas passer en forme Chaos pour qu'on puisse vite sans débarrasser ?

Shadow : Non je préfère économiser mes forces pour Sally. En plus si je fais sa je suis sûr qu'elle débarquera ici en un clin d'œil pour essayer de me soumettre... Alors débarrassons nous d'abord de ses rats.

Amy : Pourquoi tu en est si sur ?

Shadow : Ils font tout pour me mettre en colère depuis le début du combat. Ils avaient fait la même chose quand j'étais enfermer ici. Ils veulent que j'entre en forme Chaos pour rétablir leur contrôle sur moi.

Sonic : Sauf que tu es protégé cette fois et Sally n'a plus aucune emprise sur toi à présent.

Shadow inquiet : Seulement temps que j'ai les bracelets que Tails ma donner… Mais je préfère éviter qu'il ne le remarque le plus longtemps possible... Sinon…il feront tout pour me les retirait, et si sa devait arriver…je risquerai…

Amy : Attend une minute Shadow ?! Sally a encore de l'emprise sur toi ?!

Shadow : Un peu… mais c'est assez faible du coup je peux y résister maintenant… mais je préfère ne pas prendre trop de risque pour l'instant. Je veux d'abord régler quelque chose avant de prendre cette forme. Désoler de ne vous avoir rien dit mais je ne voulais pas qu'on attende que les effets se dissipe pour arrêter Sally.

Sonic : Ok sa marche. De toute façon je préfère sa que te voir retourner dans leurs camps.

Shadow : De toute façon nous n'avons pas besoin d'utiliser autant de puissance pour nous occuper d'eux.

Sonic : Pas faux. Moi et Knuckles on vous laisse la moitié on s'occupe du reste.

Amy : Sa marche.

Shadow : Je suis sûr qu'on aura terminé avant vous.

Sonic : Oh un défi ? Très bien on verra qu'elle équipe aura terminer en premier.

Shadow : Hum essaye déjà de rester en vie.

Amy : Les garçons ne commencer pas !

Shadow : Tu as raison de toute façon le résultat de se défis est déjà tout vue.

Sonic : Et !

Avant que Sonic n'ait put répliquer Shadow fonça vers une partie de ses ennemis suivi de près par Amy. Le couple de hérisson attaqué Maude ainsi que ceux que Shadow avait côtoyer de prêt au sein du GUN.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur famille Shadow et Amy étaient plus que déterminer à les mettre en pièce pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais rien faire contre eux. Le combat débuta par de simple coup presque ordinaire si on oublier leur puissance qui dépasser largement la normal. Mais très vite le groupe de Maude renforça leurs attaque grâce à de l'énergie du Chaos pour pouvoirs blesser Shadow de manière plus efficace. Mais le duo que former Shadow et Amy leurs donner beaucoup de fil à retordre ce qui les agacer énormément.

Maude : Qui l'aurait crue la supposer forme de vie ultime qui a besoin de l'aide d'une simple mobiane pour l'aider à combattre.

Vincent : Tu parles cette histoire de forme de vie ultime n'est qu'une arnaque. Cette incapable a réussi à se faire écraser par son bâtard de gosse. C'est humain n'ont même pas était capable de crée un monstre qui tienne la route.

Loïc mort de rire : C'est tellement ça.

Shadow et Amy : Chaos Control !

Furieux par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre le couple de hérissons disparu d'un coup. Amy fut la première à réapparaître juste devant Vincent armé de son marteau charger au maximum d'énergie du Chaos.

Amy furieuse : Ne traître plus jamais notre fils… !

C'est avec toute sa force que Amy frappa Vincent qui fut propulser dans les airs alors que Shadow réapparu derrière lui les mains charger d'énergie du Chaos. Le sombre hérisson frappa de plein fouet le dos de son adversaire jusqu'à l'écraser au sol en produisant une intense explosion.

Amy et Shadow furieux : …de bâtard !

Cet enchaînement avait tellement été rapide est puissant que Vincent gisez inerte au sol à moitié conscient. C'est coéquipier rester sans voix devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir ressentant même un léger frisson de peur les parcourir.

Shadow : Alors qui sera le suivant ?

Maude : Vous allez regretter ce que vous venez de faire !

Plus qu'irriter par ce qu'il venait de se passer tous les soldats dans la salle se mirent à dégager une intense énergie dégageant même une très légère lumière rouge.

Shadow : Fait attention…

Amy : Ouais je sais… ils dégage une énergie vraiment étrange.

Shadow : Sa vient de ce sérum qu'ils ont reçu. La source a été extraite des Sol Émeraude grâce parents de Blaze puis modifier pour leur être administrait. Grâce à sa ils peuvent utiliser l'énergie du Chaos mais du coup elle n'est pas naturelle… Mais ils restent dangereux en plus je perçois autre chose venant deux qui les alimente en énergie…comme s'il avait une Émeraude…

Amy : Tu penses vraiment que Sally aurait pris le risque de leur confier des émeraudes ?

Shadow : Non. Sally ne possède plus que six Sol Émeraudes et eux ils en ont trop…

Amy : Alors sa veux dire...

Shadow : Qu'ils doivent avoir des copies des Sol Émeraudes…

Amy : Possible... Sally avait dû voir Tails faire de même avec les Chaos Émeraudes quand elle était encore chez eux.

Shadow : Bon au moins si se sont bien des fausse elles ne devraient pas tenir bien longtemps surtout qu'ils n'ont pas l'airs habituer à les utiliser.

Amy : Dans ce cas jouons le temps jusqu'à que leurs émeraudes soient à cours d'énergie.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord.

Le combat reprit à nouveau mais dans une violence bien supérieur laissant échapper les premières gouttes de sang des deux côtés. Après une explosion produite par un Chaos Blast, Maude et son groupe furent repousser de l'autre côté de la salle. Voulant profiter que c'est ennemi soient encore étourdi par l'explosion Shadow commença à foncer vers eux pour les terminer.

Amy : Shadow attention !

Malheureusement il était trop tard pour que Shadow esquive le tir qui provenait de derrière eux. L'attaque le toucha lourdement dans le dos lui brûlent la peau sur presque tout le dos. Surprit à la fois par cette attaque et par la douleur Shadow trébucha au sol grognant avec force. Le tir avait été lancer par Vincent qui venait de reprendre ses esprits et qui avait profité d'être juste derrière le couple de hérisson pour attaquer.

Amy : Sa vas ?

Shadow : Ouais sa peu aller…

Amy : Qu'es que c'était ?

Shadow : On aurait d'y mon Chaos Spear mais avec des flammes…

Amy : Tu veux que je te soigne ?

Shadow : Non garde tes forces. En plus sa nous rendrait vulnérable… Je vais tenir le coup et me soigniez moi-même le dos petit à petit.

C'est avec difficulté que Shadow se releva serrant les dents devant la forte douleur de son dos brûler. Et à peine debout le sombre hérisson du esquiver un nouveau tir provenant des deux côtés.

Amy : Je m'occupe du plus grand nombre on ne doit pas les laisser nous prendre en tenaille.

Shadow : Ok.

Voulant laisser du temps à Shadow pour qu'il puisse guéri son dos Amy s'occupa du plus grand nombre le temps qu'il est fini de son côté. Et malgré sa blessure Shadow attaquer Vincent avec hargne arrivant à lui briser ses os petit à petit. Mais le soldat rester debout complètement perdu sous les effets du sérum qui le rendez fou.

Shadow penser : On dirait qu'il est complètement drogué… qu'es que Sally a mis dans son sérum ?!

Après avoir réussi à repousser son adversaire vers le reste du groupe Shadow put rejoindre Amy pour lui prêter mains fortes.

Amy : C'est fou ils sont recouverts de blessure mais malgré sa ils tiennent toujours debout comme s'il ne ressentez rien.

Shadow : Ils sont juste complètement sous l'emprise de leurs sérums mais ils ne devraient plus tenir trop longtemps…

Amy : Je l'espère…

Shadow : Hum… essaye d'attirer leurs attention le temps que je charge assez d'énergie en moi. Une fois que je serais prêt téléporte toi a la porte avec les autres.

Amy : Ok mais fait attention de ne pas nous exploser avec eux.

Shadow : Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Amy : Dans ce cas j'y vais !

C'est armé de son marteau recouvert d'énergie du Chaos que Amy s'élança contre ses ennemis pour les attaquer avec force. Etant aveugler par la folie aucun des soldats ne prêter attention à Shadow qui était rester en retrait le temps d'assez se charger en énergie pour en finir.

Shadow : Chaos Control !

Maintenant qu'il était chargé presque au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait hors forme Chaos ou sans trop mettre tout le monde en danger Shadow se téléporta au centre du combat prêt à exploser. En voyant sa Amy courra vers la porte tout en prévenant Sonic et Knuckles pour qu'il puisse se mettre à l'abris.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Chaos Blast !**

C'est une vague de destruction qui englouti Maude et tout le reste des soldats détruisant tout ce qui y avait dans la pièce. L'explosion fut d'une t'elle puissance qu'une partie des murs renforcer de la pièce s'effondra tout en produisant un tremblement de terre qui pouvait être senti dans presque tout le château.

Une fois l'attaque terminer il ne rester plus que Shadow debout au centre de la pièce alors que tous les soldats de Sally gisez au sol sans bouger. Le combat étant terminé Shadow retourna auprès de Amy et du reste du groupe qui était un peu sonner par l'explosion qu'il avait produit.

Sonic : Mon dieu Shadow tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu aller exploser toute la salle !

Shadow : Sois déjà heureux que je t'ai épargné de l'explosion.

Anna : Es que… tu l'es a tué ?

Shadow : Non… j'ai épargniez leurs vie… Mais il est possible qu'ils garderont des séquelles à vie.

Amy : Au moins ils ne pourront plus jamais s'en prendre à nous…

Tina : Et maintenant qu'es qu'on fait ?

Shadow : On doit poursuivre le plan même si on a été découvert.

Sonic : Je veux bien mais on ne sait même pas où se trouve la Master Émeraude… Et si on tarde trop Sally risque de sois faire évacuer les autre monarque ou pire…

Shadow : Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix dès l'instant où ont auras la Master Emeraude on aura gagné la partie. Alors on doit vite agir.… Continuons à explorait le château tout en allant vers l'endroit où j'ai perçu Silver pour la dernière fois. Avec un peu de chance on pourra trouver sois la salle où se trouve les émeraudes ou la salle de contrôle du château.

Sonic : Ok allons y et restons sur nos gardes.

Tout le groupe quittèrent donc la salle pour commencer leurs recherches tout en ravageant le château. Tout cela sous le regard de Sally qui commencer à s'agacer de l'agissement de c'est intrus.

Marc : On dirait que nos soldats n'ont pas était à la hauteur…

Sally : Ce n'est pas grave nous allons régler cela nous même. Au moins ils l'aient ont un peu fatiguer.

Marc : Regard ils vont vers l'autre groupe. Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Sally : On ne doit pas les laisser rejoindre l'autre groupe alors on va les attirait vers là où se trouve les émeraudes comme prévu.

Marc : Tu sais ou en sont nos coéquipiers pour s'occuper des autres rats ?

Sally : Il ne devrait pas trop tarder à les rejoindre.

Marc : J'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur eux…

Sally : Mais oui ils sont aussi fort que nous. L'objectif de nos soldats était juste de les affaiblir avant qu'on les achève nous-même. Allons là ou se déroulera notre propre combat.

Marc : J'arrive.

Sally en regardant les soldats : En attendant qu'on soit prêt faite en sorte qu'ils se dirigent vers la cellule.

Groupe de soldat : A vos ordre majesté.

C'est convaincu de leurs victoires que Sally quitta la salle avec son compagnon pour se préparait pour leurs combats.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs du château le premier groupe continuer à avancer repoussant la horde de soldat et de robot qui leur barrait le chemin.

Amy : D'où sorte tout c'est soldat ?!

Tails : De ce que j'ai compris Sally a demandais à tous les soldats présents dans les alentours de venir au château.

Shadow : Géniale… c'est minable ne son bon qu'à nous faire perdre du temps. Sans compter tous ses piège et cu de sac. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y en avait autant quand j'étais ici.

Sonic : Tu te fais vieux c'est tout. C'est normal à ton âge d'avoir des problèmes de mémoire.

Shadow : Attend un peu qu'on soit sorti d'ici je te ferais ravaler tes mots.

Anna un peu plus loin : Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Amy : Oui on pourrait avoir du mal à le croire mais au fond ils s'apprécient beaucoup. Ils sont juste des enfants immatures.

Knuckles : Je suis d'accord.

Amy : Tu peux parler tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux. Le seul parmi vous qui soit vraiment mature c'est Tails.

Ne trouvant aucun argument pour contrait les dire de la jeune hérissonne Knuckles se mit à accélérait le pas en boudant un peu.

Après un petit moment a marché dans les couloirs le groupe finir par arriver devant la cellule ou Shadow avait était emprisonner et soumis. Le sombre hérisson n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être à nouveau ici.

Sonic : Un problème Shadow ?

Shadow : Rien... C'est juste que c'est dans cette pièce que Sally a réussi à me piéger…

Amy : Allons voir ailleurs alors…

Shadow : Non on doit vérifier cette pièce aussi. Surtout qu'elle est aussi bloque l'énergie du Chaos. Les émeraudes son forcement dans une salle comme c'elle si pour que je n'arrive pas à les localiser. En plus on a rencontré beaucoup plus de soldat et de piège depuis qu'on s'approcher d'ici comme s'ils protéger quelque chose.

Sonic : Tails tu peux l'ouvrir ?

Tails : Sans problème le synthème de sécurité de cette porte et vraiment une blague… et voilà.

L'immense porte s'ouvris sur la cellule qui étonnamment était plonger dans le noir avec une lumière verte au centre.

Sonic : Tu vois quelque chose Shadow ?

Shadow : Il n'y a personne mais je vois bien la Master Émeraude au centre de la pièce.

Knuckles : Alors allons 'y !

Anna : Je n'aime pas l'idée d'entré là-dedans sans rien y voir.

Shadow : Je vais éclairait le passage avec mon énergie rester bien sur vos gardes.

Pour que son équipe n'est pas à avance à l'aveugle Shadow chargea sa main avec assez d'énergie du chaos pour éclairer cette salle. Et c'est avec beaucoup de méfiance que le groupe entra restant tous à l'affût du moindre signe de danger.

Tina : Pourquoi il y a tous se sang au sol ?

Shadow : Sa vient de mon séjour ici quand Sally avait réussi à me soumettre… J'avais dû affronter ces soldats. Et on peut dire que notre affrontement était plus que violent… Et quand Sally avait fini par me soumettre elle m'avait obligé à rester immobile pendant que ses soldats m'attaquer pour me faire perdre connaissance.

Amy furieuse : Je te jure que quand je métrais la main sur Sally je vais l'étriper.

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien te voir essayer.

A nouveau Sally s'adresser a eu à travers les micros de la salle surprend c'est intrus qui se demandais ce qu'elle mijoter.

Amy : Tu n'as qu'à venir ici si tu l'ose !

Sally parlant à travers un micro : Très bien mais avant sa laisser moi dégager cette salle.

Soudain le sol sous la Master Émeraude s'ouvras pour y faire disparaître toutes les émeraudes sous les yeux de tout le groupe.

Shadow : Tu vas voir.

Ne voulant pas laisser les émeraudes lui échapper Shadow se téléporta juste devant pour tenter de les prendre. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de toucher l'émeraude il fut percuté par un tir d'énergie qui le surprit. Et alors que Shadow était repousser au sol la porte d'entrée commencer à se renfermer.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas bon elle tente de nous enfermer dans cette pièce !

Comprenant ce que Sally tenter de faire tout le groupe se mit à courir vers la sortie aussi vite que possible. Cependant la porte se fermer de plus en plus vite et Shadow était encore loin derrière.

Shadow penser : Merde ! Je n'arriverais jamais à temps en courant…

Ne voulant pas se retrouver à nouveau piéger dans cette salle Shadow voulu utiliser le Chaos Control pour au moins réapparaître devant la porte de sortie. Mais la tentative du hérisson fut stoppée par une horrible douleur dans le dos qui le fit écrouler au sol. De l'autre côté de la pièce Amy avait remarquer ce qui était arriver à Shadow et sans hésiter elle fit demi-tour pour l'aider. Dès l'instant où elle toucha son compagnon la jeune hérissonne se téléporta mais pour seulement percuter la porte blinder qui venait tout juste de se refermer sur eux.

Amy : Trop tard…

Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour s'échapper l'attention de Amy se tourna vers Shadow qui sembler beaucoup souffrir.

Amy : Shadow qu'es qui t'arrive ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas… j'ai senti quelque chose dans mon dos…

Amy : Fait voir.

Effectivement Shadow avait belle est bien quelque chose de planter dans le dos qui lui fessait terriblement mal.

Amy : On dirait que tu as une seringue planter dans le dos.

Shadow : Enlève-moi cette merde.

Comme demandais Amy retira la seringue du dos de Shadow mais la douleur continuer à le faire souffrir au point où il trembler.

Amy : Qu'es qu'il y avait dans ce truc ?

Sally : Un échantillon de notre sérum extrait des Sol Émeraudes. Parfait pour contrait les utilisateurs des Chaos Émeraudes ainsi que leurs pouvoirs.

Alors que Amy tenter d'aider Shadow le sol s'ouvrier a nouveau mais pour cette fois laisser apparaître Sally accompagner de Marc visiblement prêt pour combattre. Plus rien ne pouvait empêcher le combat qui aller éclater d'une minute à l'autre entre les deux couples.

* * *

 **Eh bien on y est. Sally est entrée en scène pour son combat contre nos héros. Et fidèle a elle-même, elle emplois des** **méthodes** **contestable pour ses combats. (En même temps vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle combattrait de manière loyale ?)**

 **En tout cas je me demande se qu'elle a aussi prévue pour contrer les pouvoirs de Silver ? Et comment lui et Shadow feront pour combattre malgré leurs handicape.**

 **Mais ses réponses ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Même si le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur le combat du côté de Silver et Blaze contre les soldats de Sally.**

 **Dans tout les cas rendez vous dimanche prochain au horaire habituel pour la suite de l'histoire.**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 70

Alors que la première équipe était encore en train d'affronter la moitié de l'élite des soldats de Sally de l'autre côté du château la deuxième équipe était elle aussi en plein combat. Depuis peu il était également devenu plus intense pour eux. Les soldats de Sally utiliser des attaques calquer sur ceux qu'utilise Shadow et Blaze si bien qu'ils arriver à réellement à tenir le coup face à leurs adversaires. Leurs maîtriser des faux Sol émeraude était bien supérieur à celui du groupe de Maude car ils avaient eu l'occasion de s'exercer avec pendant que l'autre équipe était occuper par leurs missions au sein du GUN.

Silver : Eh bien je ne pensais pas qu'ils tiendraient aussi longtemps… ils arrivent même à s'entourait d'énergie pour m'empêcher d'utiliser ma télékinésie sur eux.

Blaze : Ils se sont préparait à te combattre toi et ton père.

Silver : J'avais remarqué ils ont même copié certaine des attaques de mon père mais avec des flammes.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Ils ont eux aussi quelque chose qui leurs permet d'amplifier leurs énergies.

Silver : Ouais j'ai entendu Alexis en parler à ma tante. Apparemment se serait des émeraudes.

Blaze : Vue ce que je perçois ça doit être des copies des Sol Émeraudes.

Silver : Sa explique pourquoi quand je tente d'utiliser ma télékinésie sur eux mon énergie et rejeter.

Blaze : Dans ce cas on devrait sois leurs prendre leurs émeraudes ou alors les épuiser.

Silver : Ok sa me vas comme plan.

Alors qu'ils se mettait d'accord sur ce qu'ils aller faire le groupe de soldat n'apprécier pas du tout d'être ignorait de la sorte par des enfants.

Scar : Chaos Spear !

C'est un Chaos Spear de flamme qui fonça droit sur les deux enfants pour les punir de leurs comportements. Mais l'attaque fut stoppée par la barrière d'énergie de Silver.

Silver : Les gags vous ne voyez pas que nous somme occuper à décider de comment nous allons vous écraser ?

Dimitri : Tu es aussi prétentieux que ton père sale gamin. Mais comme lui ont vas te le faire amèrement regretter.

Silver très amuser : Si tu savais à qu'elle point vous me fait peur.

Dimitri : Tu vas voir ! Chaos Spear !

Etant plus qu'énerver par l'attitude du jeune hérisson, Dimitri lui lança le Chaos Spear bien plus puissant que le précédent. Cependant l'attaque fut stoppée par la simple mains de Silver leur prouvant que ses mots n'étaient pas que de la vantardise.

Silver : Il va en falloir plus pour m'impressionner.

Furieux devant les propos de Silver tout le groupe de mobian s'unie pour lancer un Chaos Spear en commun.

Blaze : Eh bien on dirait que tu l'es a mis plutôt en colère.

Silver : C'est le but. Plus ils seront en furie plus ils dépenseront d'énergie.

Blaze : Ouais je vois ça. Mais fait attention à ne pas trop joué avec le feu.

Silver : C'est bon je gère.

Alors que la puissante attaque arriver droit sur eux Silver s'avança sans la moindre peur sur son visage.

Silver : Lame psychique !

L'attaque lancer part Silver trancha nette c'elle des soldats en deux les laissant sans voix.

Jade : Et merde il est vraiment plus fort qu'il en a l'airs.

Amalia : Ouais sa victoire contre son monstre de père n'était pas un coup de chance…

Scar : Dans ce cas allons 'y a pleine puissance tant pis pour la sécurité.

Tous : Oui !

Cette fois tout le groupe se mirent à dégager beaucoup plus d'énergie ne se préoccupent plus de leurs réserves en énergie.

Blaze : Voilà tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Silver : Ouais… mais il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez eux.

Blaze : Comment ça ?

Silver : Ils font appel à beaucoup trop d'énergie par rapport à ce que leurs corps peu supporter. S'ils continuent comme ça ils finiront avec de grave séquelle ou pire… Mais le plus fou c'est que cela leurs semble égale…

Blaze : Il faut croire qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour exécuter les ordres de Sally...

Silver : Mais de là à mettre leurs vies en jeux...

Blaze : Que veux-tu ils sont totalement manipuler par Sally au point d'en être aveugle...

Silver : Ça fait peur...

Blaze : Je suis d'accord avec toi alors mettons s'y un terme.

Silver déterminer : Ouais et pour de bon.

Le combat se poursuivi donc mais cette fois les soldats de Sally employés bien plus de puissance s'y bien que même Silver et Blaze éprouver de la difficulté. Sachant très bien que ce combat ne serait pas le dernier de la journée les deux enfants préférait économiser leurs forces. Par conséquence le combat rester plutôt difficile.

Pour le moment Silver combattait au corps à corps pendant que Blaze se charger elle aussi d'une partie du groupe de son côté. Les soldats avaient également une parfaite maîtrise de différents styles de combat mais même avec sa il leurs rester difficile de faire face à la vivacité de leurs jeunes adversaires.

Cependant même s'il ne montrait rien chaque coup qu'il recevez fessait terriblement mal à Silver. Leurs attaques était toute renforcé grâce à l'énergie des Sol Émeraudes qui était plutôt efficace sur le jeune hérisson.

Scar : Alors on la ramène moins sale gamin.

Silver : Ouais en même temps je m'ennuie tellement que je vais finir par m'endormir sur place.

Tristan : Tu dis ça pourtant tu as perdu de ton mordant et c'est nous qui infligeons le plus de blessure.

Silver : How toute une équipe de soldats d'élite qui sont fière de pouvoir infliger des blessures à un enfants.

Cette nouvelle provocation fit mouche aux oreilles des soldats qui n'en pouvait plus de ses provocations. Scar se rua vers Silver pour l'étriper sur place. Mais le jeune hérisson esquiva pour ensuite enchaîner avec une prise qui fit basculer le soldat avec une t'elle force que le sol se fissura sous l'impact.

Silver : On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas foncer tête baisser contre son adversaire ? J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'une formation intensif pour relever votre niveau car il y a du boulot. Je fessais ce genre d'erreur au début de mon entraînement avec mon père. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez le niveau de débutant ?

Scar au sol : Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots !

Silver : Je t'en prie.

Juste à côté Blaze poursuivait aussi son combat tout en gardant un œil sur Silver pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

Célia : Au lieu de te préoccuper pour lui tu devrais plutôt t'inquiétait pour toi princesse.

Blaze : Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui, je sais qu'il est largement assez fort pour tous vous battre s'il n'économiser pas ses forces.

Jade : Vraiment ? Alors on a plutôt intérêt à vite t'écraser pour t'utiliser comme otage pour le maîtriser.

Blaze : Désoler de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas près de joué les princesses en détresse.

Amalia : On ne te laisse pas le choix !

Voulant utiliser Blaze pour prendre le dessus sur Silver la soldate se rua vers la jeune fille pour lui attraper le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Et alors qu'elle aller frapper Blaze avec son point renforcer avec de l'énergie du Chaos la jeune fille sauta pour frapper c'elle qui lui retenait le bras la touchant sur le côté de la tempe avec son pied enflammer. Le choc fut assez puissant pour propulser Amalia à l'autre bout de la salle jusqu'à percuter le mur.

Blaze : Il faut croire que si j'ai le choix. Car il faudrait vraiment que je le veule pour que vous arrivez à nouveau à me capturait.

Même si les soldats étaient stupéfiés par ce que venait de réaliser la jeune fille c'est sans hésiter qu'ils continuèrent leurs attaques.

Après encore de longue minute de combat intense Silver et Blaze étaient à nouveau côte à côte prêt pour reprendre le combat en équipe.

Silver : Alors comment a avancé de ton coté ?

Blaze : Très bien ils ont utilisé la moitié de leurs énergies.

Silver : Pareille pour moi. Passons aux finales et ensuite allons aider les autres.

Blaze : Ouais même s'ils ont l'airs de bien sans sortir sans nous.

Silver : Pas faut… mais on a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Les deux jeunes enfants se lancèrent donc ensemble dans le combat forçant leurs adversaires à employer toute l'énergie de leurs répliques de Sol émeraude. Et sans le savoir les soldats tombés de plus en plus dans le piège. Et finalement les deux enfants se mirent à reculer jusqu'à être au côté de l'équipe de Rouge.

Rouge : C'est bon de votre côté les enfants ?

Blaze : Oui et vous ?

Rouge : Tout est prêt.

Silver : Dans ce cas je vais me charger du reste.

Juste devant eux tous les soldats étaient rassemblés fatiguer de leurs longs affrontements mais surtout frustrait par leurs adversaires.

Dimitri : Vous n'avez pas finie de nous sous-estimer ?!

Blaze : On ne vous sous-estime pas mais le combat et belle et bien fini.

Tristan : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Rouge : C'est tout vue maintenant que vous n'avez plus vos joué pour vous fournir en énergie.

Tous : Quoi ?!

Et en effet la plupart des soldats qui avait combattu Silver et Blaze avait épuiser les répliques de Sol Émeraude au point où elles avaient fini par se réduire en poussière.

Scar : Comment vous avez fait ?!

Silver : Simple il m'a suffi de vous mettre en colère pour vous pousser à utiliser le plus d'énergie possible sans chercher à l'économiser. Vos émeraudes ont beau être puissante mais contrairement au vrais elles ne peuvent pas fournir une trop grande quantité d'énergie bien longtemps. Sinon elles finissent en poussière.

Jade : Bien joué mais ce n'est pas le cas de nos camarades qui ne vous ont pas affronter.

Convaincu qu'ils leurs rester encore des émeraudes le groupe de soldat qui avait affronté le groupe de Rouge se mirent à chercher leurs émeraudes pour le prouver. Mais eu aussi ne trouvèrent rien.

Mobian chat : Ou sont nos émeraudes ?!

Rouge : Désoler mais je vous les ai volés pendant notre combat.

Amalia : Quoi ?! Mais comment ?!

Silver : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on affronte une des plus grandes voleuses du monde. Vous n'avez même rien remarquer.

Rouge : Et pour la petite info j'ai même réussi à voler quelque émeraude a ceux qui combattiez Silver et Blaze. Quand il s'agit de pierre précieuse je suis la meilleure chasseuse de trésor. Mais je suis déçu par vos pierre elles ne valent rien.

Tristan : Et alors ça ne change rien ! On peut encore largement vous écraser sans elles !

Silver : J'en doute fortement.

C'est toujours très confiant que tous les soldats se ruèrent vers leurs adversaires avant d'être stopper puis soulever du sol. A son tour Silver aussi se mit à flotter dans les airs entourait par une forte aura cyan et rouge. Tous les soldats tenter de se débattre comme ils le pouvaient mais sans succès tellement la force qu'exercer Silver sur eux était forte.

Silver : C'est inutile. Sans vos émeraudes pour vous aider vous n'avez plus assez d'énergie pour me résister. Le combat est terminé pour vous.

Le jeune hérisson exercer une pression de plus en plus forte brisant une grande partie des os de ses adversaires jusqu'à qu'ils perdent tous connaissance. Ne voulant pas aller plus loin Silver les déposa tous au sol sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers qui ne s'attendais pas à ce qu'il aille si loin.

Rouge inquiète : Silver ?

Silver : Oui ?

Rouge inquiète : Tu vas bien ?

Silver : Ouais… un peu fatiguer ils étaient plus résistants que je ne le penser…

Rouge : Je comprends mais tu étais obligé d'aller… aussi loin…

Silver : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Alexis en examinant les soldats : Tu leurs à briser leurs membres tout de même…

Silver : Tout d'abord j'avais dit que j'allais le faire. Et en plus la dernière fois que je me suis montrait indulgent avec eux sa ses retourner contre moi. Alors j'ai préféré y aller a font pour leurs faire perdre connaissance mais ils ont tellement résisté que leurs corps ont fini par lâcher avant. Je ne voulais pas autant les blesser…

Rouge : Alors c'est bon. J'avais peur que tu commencer à perdre le contrôle de toi…

Silver : Non sa vas… c'est vrai que j'étais furieux contre eux à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Blaze et à sa famille ou à mon père… mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pris du plaisir à faire ça. Je voulais surtout qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais faire du mal à qui se soit.

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas ont comprend. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à aimer ça. Tu voulais nous protéger et vue la situation on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'ils nous attaquent encore.

Silver : Ouais… Passons sur ça. Vous être blesser ?

Rouge : Un peu surtout des brûlures.

Silver : Avant de partir je vais vous soigniez et vous aidez à recouvrir vos forces au cas où si ont tombé sur d'autre ennemi.

Blaze : Sa vas aller pour toi ?

Silver : Ouais je devrais juste me recharger un peu avec mon émeraude.

Rouge : Très bien alors prenons le temps de nous soigner avant de vite partir d'ici.

Voulant rester prudent le groupe préféra prendre le temps de laisser Silver soigner leurs blessures même si cela impliquer le fait de rester sur place un moment.

Claire : Alexis comment ça se fait que toi aussi tu peux utiliser les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux ?

Alexis : C'est arriver juste après mon arriver ici. J'ai gagné la confiance de Sally en… en passant à t'abat Shadow… Pour me récompenser Sally a demandais à ce que je reçoive la même version que le sérum de c'est soldats d'élite.

Éloïse : Que veux-tu dire par même version ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

Alexis : Oui enfaîte plus tu as un grade élever plus la version du sérum et puissante et nous rend fort.

Rouge : Sally se montre très prudente dans cette histoire de sérum pour ne pas donner la version la plus puissante a tous ses soldats.

Alexis : Une des raisons c'est qu'ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas extraire assez de matière première des Sol Émeraudes. Du coup les simples soldats n'ont en réalité qu'une version diluer du sérum qu'ils doivent renouveler assez fréquemment.

Rouge : C'est bon pour nous cette histoire. Sans Blaze ou sa famille, Sally ne pourra plus fournir ses soldats en sérum bien longtemps. Avec ça le GUN pourra enfin se battre d'égale à égale.

Éloïse : C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle.

Alexis : Eh bien ces soldats vont devenir fou avec ça.

Silver : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Alexis : J'ai déjà assisté à une distribution de se sérum pour les soldats avant qu'ils ne partent sur le front. Et ils étaient tous complètement fou et prêt à s'étriper pour avoir de se sérum.

Blaze : Qu'es que Sally a mis dans ce truc pour les rendre comme ça ?

Silver : Vas savoir. En ce qui me concerne je dois admettre que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter quand je boit du Chaos Drive… Mais pas au point d'en devenir fou.

Rouge : Ton père aussi aime beaucoup en boire mais pas à ce point-là non plus. Sally a dû mettre un truc pas net dans son sérum…

Éloïse : Et toi tu ressens aussi le besoin dans reprendre ?

Alexis : Pour être honnête oui mais la version que j'ai reçue à une durait bien plus longue. Avec ironie quand je ressens l'énergie des deux enfants mon envie de reprendre une dose de sérum augmente de plus en plus.

Blaze : Et bien dans ce cas reste loin de nous.

Alexis : C'est noté de toute façon j'arrive à me maîtriser et je ne tiens pas du tout à devenir votre ennemie surtout après ce que j'ai vue...

Silver : C'est une bonne décision pour toi.

Pour pouvoir continuer leurs fuites sans prendre trop de risque Silver commença à utiliser le Chaos Heal a de nombreuse reprise pour soigner tout le groupe. Et tout cela sous les yeux de Sally qui s'apprêter à partir combattre le groupe de Shadow.

Marc : Qu'es qu'on fait avec eux ils ont réussi à vaincre notre équipe avant que les renforts n'arrivent ?

Sally : Ne t'en fais pas d'autres personnes sont déjà sur place impatient de saluer leurs anciens camarades.

Après de longues minutes à soigner tout le groupe Silver avait terminer non sans mal à guérir les blessures de son groupe.

Silver fatiguer : Et voilà… j'ai fait de mon mieux…

Rouge : C'est parfait. Tu es presque aussi doué que tes parents pour soigner.

Silver essouffler : Merci…

Blaze : Tu vas bien ?

Silver : Ouais j'ai juste utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie… Je manque encore d'expérience dans l'utilisation du Chaos Heal… du coup j'utilise bien plus d'énergie que nécessaire.

Rouge : Tu veux un peu te reposer ?

Silver : Non c'est bon on a déjà perdu trop de temps.

Malgré sa légère fatigue Silver préféra plutôt trouver la sortie pour pouvoirs mettre les parents de Blaze en sécurité. Mais au moment où ils étaient devant la porte de sortir tout le groupe tomba face à face au groupe d'enfants qui avait était à l'école avec Silver et Blaze.

Mélanie : Comme on se retrouve.

Silver : On s'en serait bien passer. Rentrer chez vous avant de le regretter ou de finir comme les autres.

Cédric : Et loupé notre seule chance de reprendre notre revanche après l'humiliation que tu nous as fait subir durant la sortie scolaire ? Tu rêves.

Silver : Oh c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié. En même temps je vous avais écraser avec tellement de faciliter que ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête.

Mélanie : Tu as eu de la chance sale monstre des humains. Tu nous as attaquer en traître et dans le noir.

Silver : Pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas un monstre et je n'ai fait que vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce.

Blaze : Et vous être mal placer pour dire ce genre de chose espèce de chiens de Sally.

Mélanie : Ouvre tes yeux et tu verras que je suis un chat et non un vulgaire chien.

Silver : Alors tu es une chatte qui a été éduqué comme un chien. A toujours courir partout pour obéir bien gentiment aux ordres de votre reine la queue bien lever.

Blaze : Tu lis dans mes penser. Ils sont tous tellement sous l'emprise de Sally qu'ils ne le réalisent même pas.

Adel : On n'a aucune leçon à recevoir de la part d'un monstre de laboratoire et d'une traîtresse.

Silver : Bon maintenant que vous avez fait votre petit entré et que vous nous avait insulter vous pouvez dégager ? On a d'autres chose de plus important à faire que de nous occuper de vous.

Mélanie : Eh bien désoler mais on n'est pas prêt à vous laisser sortir d'ici.

Tous les enfants se mirent en position prêt au combat bien déterminer à ne laisser personne quitté la pièce. De leurs coté une partie de la deuxième équipe hésiter vraiment à repasser au combat cette fois.

Rouge : Qu'es qu'on va faire… ?

Oméga : Es que je peux ouvrir le feu pour ouvrir la voit cette fois ?

Rouge : Ça ne va pas Oméga ?! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

Éloïse : Je suis d'accord je n'ai pas du tout envie de combattre contre des enfants…

Alexis : Je comprends mais on ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire pendant qu'ils nous attaquent. En plus ces enfants on était formé comme des soldats au même titre que ceux qu'on vient de combattre.

Clair : Mais ça reste des enfants…

Silver : C'est bon Blaze et moi on s'en charge.

Rouge : Vous en être sur ?

Blaze : Oui nous aussi nous somme des enfants et il est temps qu'on en termine avec eux une bonne fois pour toute.

Rouge : Ok on vous les laisse mais rester prudent.

Silver et Blaze : Sa marche !

Etant les seul qui n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée de combattre des enfants Silver et Blaze s'avancèrent pour leurs faire face. Et très vite la tension monta entre les enfants qui depuis longtemps savait que tôt ou tard cet affrontement arriverait.

Silver : Il est enfin temps dans terminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Mélanie : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi monstre.

Adel : Nous allons vous écraser et vous livré à notre reine.

Blaze : C'est beau de rêver mais la même un miracle ne suffirait pas.

Cédric : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Comme à leurs habitudes le groupe d'enfants entourèrent Silver et Blaze ignorant totalement les adultes qui rester en retrait attendant que le combat se passe. Et c'est le groupe d'enfant qui attaquèrent en premier en se ruent sur Silver et Blaze avec une rapidité bien au-dessus de ce qu'ils avaient montré jusqu'à présent. Un peu étonner au départ Silver et Blaze avaient un peu de mal à tous esquiver mais il leurs rester facile de parait les attaques de leurs ennemis.

Mélanie : Vous allez arrêter de fuir le combat !

Silver : On le fera quand vous arrêterait d'être aussi ennuyant.

La remarque de Silver mit en colère tous les enfants qui se mirent à concentrait leurs énergies pour passer aux choses sérieux.

Blaze : On dirait que tu es doué pour énerver les gens. Avec sa il devrait vite épuiser leurs fausses émeraudes. Une fois que se sera fait tu pourras facilement les mettre ko comme les autres.

Silver : A mon avis on en aura terminé bien avant que leurs émeraudes ne soient vidées.

Blaze : Pas faux allons y et au passage on va leurs faire payer tous ce qu'ils nous ont fait.

Silver : Sa marche.

C'est ensemble que Silver et Blaze passèrent à l'attaque arrivant parfaitement a contrée le groupe de Mélanie et cela malgré le fait qu'ils utiliser leurs émeraudes pour augmenter leurs forces. Enfaîte pour le moment n'y Silver et n'y Blaze n'utiliser leurs pourvoir pour les aidé. Et malgré sa ils parvenaient largement à dominer le combat amplifiant la colère de leurs adversaires.

Mélanie : J'en ai assez !

Cédric : Nous aussi mais quoi qu'on fasse ils ne bronchent pas…

Adel : Ouais c'est rageant de les voir nous prendre pour des faibles.

Mélanie : Dans ce cas poussons nos émeraudes au maximum.

Adel : Tu es sur ? Nos parents nous on dit de ne pas le faire car c'était trop dangereux pour nous.

Cédric : Tu préfères quoi ? Continuer de te faire humilier de la sorte ?

Mélanie : Je vous rappelle que notre but et de les retenir ici et les affaiblir au maximum jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Mais à ce rythme ils seront moins fatigués qu'avant notre arriver ici.

Adel : Très bien…

Même s'ils savaient que c'étaient dangereux pour eux de faire ça tout le groupe d'enfants se mirent à concentrait en eux toute l'énergie des émeraudes malgré qu'on leurs est interdit de le faire. Et très vite ils se mirent à dégager une légère lumière rouge. De leurs coté Silver et Blaze avaient remarquer la soudaine monté en puissance de leurs adversaires.

Silver : Je n'aime pas ça…

Blaze : Tu as raison c'est comme avec ceux d'avant…

Silver : Ouais sauf que leurs corps ne pourront tenir que très peu de temps… J'ai beau les détester je ne tiens pas à les voir mourir sous mes yeux en poussant trop loin leurs limites…

Blaze : Alors tant pis pour économiser nos forces et utilisons-nous aussi nos pouvoirs.

Silver : De toute façon je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix vue la puissance qu'ils dégage.

Blaze : Tu as assez récupéré en énergie ?

Silver : Ouais grâce à mon émeraude par contre je ne pourrais pas leurs faire perdre connaissance temps qu'ils auront autant d'énergie autour d'eux.

Blaze : Dans ce cas il nous suffit de le faire de façon classique.

Silver : Tous juste.

Et le combat reprit mais cette fois les deux coté utiliser leurs pouvoirs ravageant tout sur leurs passages. Et par conséquence le combat était également devenu beaucoup plus violent prouvant à qu'elle point les deux camps avait de la rancune l'un contre l'autre. Cependant Silver et Blaze avaient toujours l'avantage malgré quelque blessure subit. Et petit à petit ils arrivèrent à mettre ko leurs ennemis qui montré de dangereux signe de faiblesse.

Silver : Arrêter le combat vous voyez bien que vos corps ne tiendront pas. A ce rythme vous allez mourir.

Mélanie : Sa nous est égale. Si ça nous permet de te détruire alors on n'y est prêt.

Silver : Alors votre vengeance et plus importante que vos vies ?

Adel : Nous avons était préparait à cette éventualité et nous l'acceptons sans le moindre problème.

Blaze : Vous réaliser que vous être prêt à donner vos vies pour une reine qui n'en n'a rien à faire de vous ?!

Cédric : Ce n'est pas vrais !

Blaze : Jamais une reine digne de ce nom enverrait des enfants se sacrifier au combat.

Mélanie : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui combats au côté de cette enfant crée de toute pièce pour nous dominer ?

Silver très agacer : Pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas un mobian qui a était créé ou modifier par les humains ! Je suis né de la même manière que tout ceux présent ici ! Et même si c'était le cas jamais n'y moi ou mon père auront ou avons eu l'intention d'asservir qui se soit ! Votre reine c'est juste servi de sa comme moyen de manipulation et d'excuse pour provoquer cette guerre et gagner en pouvoir ! Voilà la seule et unique vérité !

Malheureusement les arguments de Silver tombèrent dans les oreilles de sourd qui rester complètement sous l'emprise de Sally et de son sérum. Leur seule réponse fut dans lancer un Chaos Spear vers lui avant de lui foncer dessus pour l'attaquer avec rage. Mais ce qui inquiéter le plus Silver c'était de voir qu'elle attaque ils étaient en train de préparé.

Silver penser : Ils comptent utiliser le Chaos Blast ?! Si je ne fais rien ils vont tous y rester.

Même si Silver les détester il ne pouvait pas les voir se laisser mourir sous ses yeux pour Sally sans rien faire. Alors Silver concentra une grande partie de son énergie pour la faire exploser tout autour de lui pour contrait l'attaque de ses adversaires avant qu'ils ne se vide de toute leurs forces.

Silver : Chaos Blast !

L'attaque de Silver englouti en un rien de temps c'elle de Mélanie et de tous ceux qui tenais encore debout avant de subir l'explosion qui souleva une grande quantité de poussière. Une fois que la poussière était retombée il ne rester que Silver debout qui tituber un peu à cause de son attaque et perdez un peu de sang.

Blaze inquiète : Ça va ?

Silver : Juste la tête qui tourne un peu… c'était mon premier Chaos Blast… et visiblement je ne le maîtrise pas vraiment…

Blaze : Tu as pourtant réussi à tous les contrait.

Silver : Ouais sauf que j'ai aussi subit l'explosion comme eux… en plus il était très loin de la puissance que peut atteindre celui de mon père.

Blaze : Vue que tu subis aussi des dégâts ce n'est pas plus mal dans ce cas.

Silver : Pas faut… mais au moins j'ai pu les arrêter à temps.

Blaze : Une bonne chose de terminer même s'ils auront tout de même été plus long que prévue à vaincre.

Silver intrigué : C'est tout de même bizarre… j'ai l'impression qu'ils avaient parfaitement conscient qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous vaincre. Et malgré ça ils ont continué le combat bien au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter…

Blaze : Tu penses qu'ils avaient un autre objectif ?

Silver : Oui mais le qu'elle ?

Alors qu'ils étaient encore plongés dans leurs penser tout le reste du groupe arriva sur place soulager que le combat soit enfin terminé.

Rouge : Bravo les enfants pour se combat.

Silver : Merci même si on a pris beaucoup trop de temps.

Claire : Le plus important c'est que vous soyez sain et sauf.

Rouge : C'est vrai maintenant parton vite d'ici.

Silver : Je suis d'accord… si on continue à enchaîner les combats on va finir par se faire avoir…

C'est avec un peu de mal que Silver se mit à marcher au côté de son groupe vers la sortie tentent de dissimuler qu'il avait encore mal des suite de l'explosion. Sur le trajet ils passèrent tous devant la machine que Sally utiliser pour crée son sérum grâce au Sol émeraude et des parents de Blaze.

Silver : Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette machine à survécu au combat.

Blaze : Moi aussi.

Oméga : Ce n'est pas dû au hasard. Vos adversaires ont tous fait pour que vous ne vous approchiez pas de cette machine.

Alexis : Il faut croire qu'ils veulent encore l'utiliser.

Blaze : Sauf que sans moi ou mes parents ils ne pourront plus rien faire même avec cette machine.

Silver : On devrait tout de même la détruire avant de partir d'ici…

Ne voulant pas prendre de risque Silver s'apprêter à utiliser ses pouvoir sur la machine jusqu'à être arrêter par une voix.

? : Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va vous laissez partir aussi facilement ?

C'est très surpris que tout le monde se retourna pour voir entré deux mobians alors que la porte de sorti se refermer derrière eux les enfermant tous dans cette immense salle.

* * *

 **Comment ça vous vouliez savoir ce qui arriver du coté de Shadow et Amy ? Patience se sera pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **En tout cas la première partie des combats est terminer du côté des deux équipes. Du coup les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.**

 **Rendez vous mercredi prochain sans doute avant midi pour la suite de l'histoire.**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

Du côté de la deuxième équipe.

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de terminer leurs combats et s'apprêter à partir de la salle ils se retrouvèrent devant deux mobians au regard sombre. Dès leurs arriver la tentions dans la salle monta auprès de l'équipe de Silver qui devait à nouveau combattre sans temps mort. Mais cette fois les choses sembler bien plus compliquer aux yeux du jeune hérisson.

Blaze : Il fallait que ce soit eux qui viennent.

Silver : Tu peux me faire à nouveau les présentations.

Blaze : Celui de gauche c'est mon cousin Nagus.

Silver : Celui qui vous a trahi et livré à Sally pour prendre le pouvoir de ton royaume ?

Blaze : Ouais c'est ça.

Silver : Je vois… et celui de droite ?

Rouge : C'est Nigel Acorn le père de Sally. Quand il était encore roi il avait exigé que ton père et toi soyer exécuter pour signer le traité de paix après qu'on est vaincu Néo.

Blaze : C'est lui qui a guidé Sally pour qu'elle continue son projet de conquête. Et c'est aussi lui qui commander la troupe de soldat qui m'avais capturé.

Nigel Acorn : Ma foi votre présentation me semble exacte.

Silver : Décidément encore deux personnes a rajouté sur la liste de ceux que je ne peux pas voir.

Nigel Acorn : Je te retourne le compliment hérisson de laboratoire. Comme je l'avais pensé tu nous as posé beaucoup problème et à presque réussi à déjouer notre plan. Je savais que c'était une erreur de te laisser voir le jour.

Silver : Je vais rectifier un léger détail dans tout ça. Je n'ai pas presque réussi mais je vais réussir à déjouer votre plan.

Nagus : Qu'elle prétention pour un si jeune hérisson même crée de toute pièce. Mais rassure-toi d'ici peu de temps tu ne feras plus le fier.

La confiance des deux mobians ne fit que renforcer le mauvais pré-sentiment qu'avait Silver et rester sur ses gardes alors que tout son groupe se préparait au combat.

Alexis : Sa devrais aller ils ne sont que deux.

Blaze : Non sa vas être tout sauf facile.

Rouge : Que veux-tu dire ?

Silver inquiet : Ils sont fort… très fort bien plus que tout ceux qu'on a affronter jusqu'à présent.

Oméga : D'après mes analyses ils possèdent une énergie deux fois plus puissante que le maximum que j'ai pu observer des précédentes ennemies. Et cela alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencer à combattre.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas bon du tout… Sally avait visiblement garder des atouts dans sa manche…

Alexis : C'est vrai même moi j'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi puissants… on m'avais un peu parler d'eux mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de les voir en action.

Silver : Du coup qu'es qu'on fait…

Rouge : On n'a pas trop le choix vu que nous somme enfermer on va devoir se battre… Les enfants vous pensez pouvoir encore tenir ?

Blaze : Sans problème.

Silver : Pareille pour moi.

Rouge : Dans ce cas on va combattre tous ensemble. Oméga continue à protéger les parents de Blaze et tente d'atteindre la porte avec eux pour la pirater pour qu'on puisse sortir de la si besoin.

Oméga : Bien reçu.

Silver : Dans ce cas allons-y !

C'est plus déterminer que jamais que les deux camps se mirent à commencer à combattre. Comme ils s'y attendaient Nigel et Nagus fessait preuves d'une incroyable force et de résidence. A cause de sa seul Silver et Blaze parvenait à vraiment tenir le rythme pendant que le reste du groupe les soutenait au mieux. Cependant leurs deux adversaires ne compter pas continuer le combat ainsi bien longtemps.

Nagus : A se rythme sa vas prendre des heures pour en finir.

Nigel Acorn : Je suis d'accord. Dans ce cas on devrait neutraliser se hérisson agaçant et s'occuper des autres ensuite.

Nagus : Cela me semble un très bon plan.

Silver agacer : Parce que vous croyez que vous pouvez me neutraliser aussi facilement ?!

Nigel Acorn : Petit croit tu vraiment que c'est soldat et enfants vous ont retenu dans cette salle par hasard ?

Silver intriguer : Que veux-tu dire ?

Nagus : On sa savait que vous viendrais ici pour récupérer nos deux prisonniers ainsi que vos émeraudes. Alors nous avons préparait deux salles pour vous y piéger et faire en sorte de pouvoir vous maîtriser toi et ton père.

Nigel Acorn : La seul chose qu'on n'avait pas prévue s'était que vous, vous sépariez en deux groupes mais aux finales ça ne change pas grands choses. On vous a juste envoyer nos soldats pour vous retarder et vous épuiser le plus possible.

Nagus : En plus vue que tu n'es pas au côté de ton père sa vas être encore plus nous faciliter la tâche à nous et à Sally.

Silver énerver : Qu'es que Sally compte faire à mon père ?!

Nagus : Je dirais plutôt ce qu'elle est en train de lui faire en ce moment. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place n'y auprès de ceux qui l'accompagner.

Devant ces propos Silver commença à entrer dans une colère noire ne pensant plus qu'à les écraser tous les deux pour ensuite aller prêter mains fortes à ses parents. Et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il s'envola pour foncer sur ses deux ennemis avec la ferme intention de les vaincre.

Nigel Acorn parlant à travers un communicateur : Activer les ondes.

Soldat : A vos ordres.

Dès l'instant où il avait terminé sa phrase Silver fut frapper d'une horrible douleur à la tête l'obligeant à s'écraser juste devant ses deux ennemis.

Nagus : On dirait que c'est encore plus efficace que prévue.

Nigel Acorn : En effet on va pouvoir s'occuper des autres et ensuite le soumettre. Et si jamais ma fille n'a pas terminé de son côté on ira l'aider avec ce gamin.

Nagus : Très bien j'aime bien se plan.

Alors que Silver se relevait malgré qu'il souffrît toujours d'un intense mal de tête Nagus tiras un Chaos Spear vers lui. Ne pouvant pas esquiver l'attaque a temps Silver voulu opter pour sa télékinésie pour dévier l'attaque mais rien ne se produisit. Par conséquence Silver encaissa l'attaque de plain fouée qui le propulsa jusqu'au reste de son groupe qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arriver.

Blaze inquiète : Silver ?! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas protégée ?!

Silver se tenant la tête : Je ne peux… pas…

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Silver se tenant la tête : C'est à cause… de ce bruit… il me donne tellement mal à la tête… que je ne peux pas me concentrait sur mes pouvoirs…

Blaze : Mais je ne comprends pas je n'entends rien…

Rouge : Je crois que je comprends je l'entends aussi. Ils utilisent des ultras son très puissant.

Alexis : Mais pourquoi vous ne semblez pas souffrir comme lui ? Et pourquoi on n'entend rien nous ?

Rouge : La raison c'est parce que je suis un mobian chauve souri. Grâce a sa j'ai une très bonne ouille et je peux percevoir les ultras son. Pour moi je n'entends qu'un simple sifflement désagréable mais… Mais Silver lui possède une ouille bien meilleur que moi. Du coup il doit avoir l'impression qu'on lui explose les tympans.

Claire : Je comprends mais pourquoi il ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoir ?

Blaze : Quand Silver a mal à la tête il n'arrive plus à contrôler ou à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques…

Nigel Acorn : Bravo c'est exactement ça. Après que ce gamin et réussi à nous reprendre son père nous avons revisionner toutes les informations que nous avions sur lui pour trouver un moyen de nous aider à l'affaiblir. C'est en regardant de vieux enregistrement de lui provenant de ce robot que nous avons fait cette découverte. Alors nous avons donc piéger les deux pièces ou on était sûr qu'il passerait pour pouvoir le neutraliser facilement.

Silver : Je… ne vais pas me…laisser battre par ça…

Nagus : Comme tu voudras gamin mais sache que nous n'avons pas pousser les ultras sont à leur maximum. Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir plus mal tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille.

En réponse de cette demande Silver poussa un fort grognement avant de se relever pour continuer le combat.

Blaze : Tu es sûr que tu peux te battre ?

Silver serrant les dents : Ouais même si je ne peux pas trop utiliser mes pouvoirs j'ai aussi appris à me battre sans.

Rouge : Ne force pas trop pour le moment laisse nous d'abord les fatiguer le plus possible avant.

Silver : Ok…

C'est donc avec un Silver diminuer que le combat reprit pour cette équipe pendant que de l'autre côté du château le groupe de Shadow était en difficulté.

* * *

Le couple d'hérissons venait tout juste d'être séparait du reste de leur groupe et enfermer dans la cellule conçue pour Shadow avec Sally et Marc prêt à les combattre. Mais le principal problème était que Shadow souffrait énormément depuis qu'il avait était toucher par une seringue contenant un échantillon du sérum de Sally.

Marc : Eh bien on dirait que notre petit produit a bien marcher sur lui.

Sally : Rien de bien étonnant. Ce que je lui ai administré était la source même de notre sérum extrait directement de mes Sol émeraude et renforcer au maximum. Avec ça on est sûr qu'il va se tenir tranquille un bon moment.

Marc : En tout cas cette idée était vraiment excellente.

Sally : Pour une fois je dois admettre que j'ai eu cette idée après avoir appris ce que cet humain leur avait fait.

Amy furieuse : Comme toujours tu ne fais qu'utiliser des stratagèmes au lieu d'avoir le courage de nous combattre directement !

Sally : Le rôle d'une reine c'est de vaincre par tous les moyens. Et ce jour et arriver pour vous et votre fils. Plus jamais vous ne pourrait vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Shadow se relevant : Ne rêve pas… c'est nous qui allons te vaincre.

Sally : Oh tu arrives encore à tenir debout ? Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi décevant que je le penser. Et tu prêt à redevenir mon petit chien de combat ?

Shadow : Jamais... plutôt crever que de redevenir ton esclave.

Sally : Ce n'est pas comme si je te laisser le choix mais ta proposition est aussi une option.

De l'autre côté de la porte Sonic et le reste du groupe tenter de ré-ouvrir la porte pour prêter mains fortes aux deux hérissons.

Sonic : Tails ou en est tu dans le piratage de la porte ?

Tails : Je suis bloqué… leurs systèmes de sécurité et bien plus poussé qu'avant.

Knuckles : C'est parce qu'ils savent que nous sommes ici ?

Tina : Non… ils voulait nous piéger dans cette salle c'est pour cela qu'elle a était facile à pirater.

Tails : Je suis du même avis… et j'ai bien peur que je ne pourrais pas l'ouvrir d'ici…

Sonic : Dans ce cas je vais nous téléporter de l'autre côté.

Tails : C'est inutile toute la salle et entourait par un puissant bouclier d'énergie comme celui que j'avais créé pour empêcher toute intrusion.

Sonic : Génial…

Shadow toujours devant la porte : Les gags partait à la recherche de la salle de contrôle de se château.

Sonic : Tu en es sur ?

Shadow : Oui si vous arriver à la trouver vous pourrait déverrouiller cette porte et trouver ou sont les émeraudes et les autres.

Sonic : Mais est vous… ?

Amy : Shadow a raison. Maintenant que Sally est aussi enfermée ici il ne doit plus y avoir beaucoup de sécurité dans cette salle.

Sonic : Ok… mais faite attentions tous les deux…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour nous…

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour les aidés pour le moment tout le reste du groupe se mirent à la recherche de la salle de contrôle du château.

* * *

Dans la cellule Shadow tenter comme il pouvait de cacher l'intense douleur qui le ronger de l'intérieur. Mais son corps continuer de trembler et de transpirait abondamment alors qu'il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à respirait correctement.

Amy parlant plus bas : Shadow sa vas aller ?

Shadow parlant plus bas : J'ai connu mieux. Sa merde m'affaibli mais ce n'est que temporaire. Il me suffit d'attendre et de ne pas trop abuser de mes pouvoir en attendant.

Amy : Ok sa marche.

Shadow : En tout cas reste tout le temps sur tes gardes et ne laisse aucune ouverture.

Amy : Ils sont vraiment si fort ?

Shadow : Oui très… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup location de voir Sally en action mais le peux que j'aie vu m'inquiète. Mais surtout ce que je perçois venant d'eux est… intimidant… je n'avais plus ressenti sa depuis le jour où j'avais combattu Néo ou la forme Chaos de Silver.

Amy : A ce point la… Bon dans tous les cas on ne peut plus reculer maintenant.

Du l'autre côté de la cellule le couple royal se préparait également pour se terrible combat même si pour eux l'issue de cet affrontement ne fessait aucun doute.

Marc : Qu'es qu'on fait pour les autres rats ?

Sally : Ce n'est pas grave. D'ici qu'ils arrivent à atteindre la salle de contrôle on aura déjà réussi à reprendre le contrôle de se hérisson et soumis son fils.

Marc : D'ailleurs tu as une idée de comment ça se fait que se hérisson ne sois plus sous ton emprise alors qu'il a toujours les contrôleurs ?

Sally : Je ne sais pas comment ils on réussit mais visiblement ses contrôleurs on était rendu inefficace.

Marc : Comment tu le sais ?

Sally : Quand il avait tenté d'attraper les émeraudes j'ai voulu activer le choc électrique de ses contrôleurs. Mais quand j'ai vu que ça ne marcher pas j'ai demandé à l'équipe de scientifique de les analyser. Et d'après eux non seulement ils ne le contrôlent plus mais en plus il le protège.

Marc : Et merde ce n'est pas bon…

Sally : Pas vraiment il nous suffit de l'affaiblir assez puis de lui retirait ses bracelets à nouveau. Après sa je pourrais à nouveau le soumettre.

Marc : Sauf qu'on doit le faire entrer dans sa forme démoniaque.

Sally : Non pas besoin.

Marc : Quoi ? Mais je croyais que...

Sally : Il est encore sous mon emprise. Certes elle reste faible mais elle est toujours là. En plus nos scientifiques ont amélioré mon armure grâce à du sang qui lui avait était prélever durant son opération. Du coup je pourrais le forcer à refaire se duel du Chaos même s'il ne le veut pas ou sans être transformer. Et avec mes émeraudes se sera un jeu d'enfant de reprendre le contrôle de lui. En plus cette fois son esprit sera tout de suite écraser pour redevenir mon esclave sans âme.

Maintenant que les deux groupes était prêt le combat put enfin commencer entre eux qui attendais se moment depuis des années. Et chaque coup échanger était donner avec une haine et une force extrême. Pour le moment Shadow n'attaqué que Sally cherchant à tout prit a détruit son armure en priorité. Se détaille n'échappait pas à Sally qui s'amuser de voir son adversaire se débattre comme un diable par peur d'être à nouveau soumit. Mais à cause du sérum qui lui avait était administrait Shadow était bien plus lent et ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoir qu'à leur minimum. Profitant de sa Sally arriver facilement à esquiver les coups du sombre hérisson et à le repousser. Comprenant que son compagnon était en difficulté Amy recula pour rester à ses coté.

Amy : Shadow pourquoi tu sembles te concentrait que sur elle ?

Shadow : C'est à cause de son armure… si j'arrive à la détruire elle ne pourra plus me soumettre…

Amy : Je comprends mais tu es tellement concentrait sur sa que tu ne fais même plus attention au reste. Je te rappel que tu es affaiblie alors ne te précipite pas.

Shadow : Je sais mais je ne serais pas tranquille temps qu'elle auras cette maudite amure.

Amy : Tu sais un de ces soldats avait aussi tenter de contrôler Silver mais en utilisant une sorte de boitier. Même si Blaze la détruit il est possible qu'elle en ait d'autres.

Shadow : Possible… mais le problème c'est qu'avec son armure elle pourra me soumettre à coup sûr… et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle me fera faire si sa devait arriver…

Amy : Ok alors occupons nous de cette armure mais en restant prudent.

Shadow : D'accord…

Marc : J'ai l'impression qu'ils en veulent à ton armure ma chère.

Sally : Rien de bien surprenant. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les laisser faire et cette armure a était conçu avec des matériaux prévus pour lui résister ainsi que des restes de Néo. Occupe-toi de de cette fille le temps que je m'occupe de lui.

Marc _:_ Diviser pour mieux régniez comme d'habitude ?

Sally : Tout à fait. Je vais encore le fatiguer un peu avant de le surprendre. Quand se sera fait je compte sur toi pour empêcher cette chienne de se rapprocher.

Marc : Je le ferais.

A nouveau le couple royal fonça sur le couple d'hérisson en fessant tous leurs possibles pour les séparait. Sally profiter de l'état de faiblesse du sombre hérisson pour le blesser grâce à des coups charger avec de l'énergie des Sol Émeraudes.

Shadow penser : Et merde ils sont bien plus doués ensemble que je le penser… et cette douleur qui ne veux pas disparaître… si je pouvais passer en forme Chaos sa compenserait un peu mais pour cela je devrais retirait mes limiteurs qui me protège contre elle… Je n'ai pas le choix je dois d'abord me débarrasser de cette armure avant de faire ça.

Sally : C'est fou comme tu es moins téméraire que lors de notre premier affrontement. On dirait presque que tu as peur de moi.

Shadow : Ferme-la !

Même si au font s'était vrais, Shadow ne voulait pas céder à la peur qui le ronger et continuer à combattre Sally de toute ses forces. Il savait que temps qu'elle aurait son armure il serait en danger et ne pourrait pas se battre à son plein potentiel. Mais Sally repousser toute c'est tentative sans même éprouver de la difficulté. Le sombre hérisson était tellement en difficulté que Amy dû intervenir pour repousser Sally alors qu'elle était sur le point de retirait un des protecteurs de Shadow.

Sally : Je croyais que tu t'occuper de l'éloigner ?!

Marc : J'essaye mais cette hérissonne ne me facilite pas la tâche.

Sally : Bon dans ce cas on doit d'abord les épuiser davantage tous les deux.

Marc : Très bien.

Pour affaiblir davantage leurs adversaire Sally et Marc se mirent à concentrait plus d'énergie en eux pour ensuite reprendre leurs assauts mais cette fois en utilisant plus de leurs pouvoirs. Grâce à sa ils avaient le dessus sur leurs adversaires qui parvenait tout juste à se défendre.

Shadow penser : Ce n'est pas vrais ! Elle nous domine complètement. Amy arrive encore à les contenir mais a se rythme elle va s'épuiser très vite. Et moi je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Et merde je ne peux pas rester là et ne rien faire !

Ignorant la douleur qui ronger encore son corps Shadow concentra aussi son énergie pour attaquer.

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Mais le Chaos Spear de Shadow était d'une puissance faible en comparaison à ceux qu'il utiliser habituellement. Pire encore il s'était blessé à cause du sérum qui provoquer d'intense brûle dans son corps en réaction avec son énergie qui se rejeter l'un l'autre.

Shadow penser : J'ai l'impression que mon corps aller exploser en utilisant juste cette attaque de base en plus elle avait une puissance ridicule. Mais au moins elle devrait permettre à Amy de souffler un peu…

Sally : Chaos Spear !

Comme pour ses soldats Sally avait elle aussi apprît à reproduire les attaques de Shadow. Sauf que pour Sally elle s'exercer depuis bien plus longtemps et bénéficier d'une bien plus grande puissance. Et le résultat fut que l'attaque de Sally transperça c'elle de Shadow avant de se planter dans l'épaule du sombre hérisson.

Amy : Shadow !

Shadow grognant : Sa vas… son attaque ne s'est pas plantée très profondément…

Ignorant la douleur Shadow retira l'attaque de son épaule d'où du sang commencer déjà à s'écouler. En voyant sa Amy voulu soigner la blessure mais Sally continuer à leurs tirait dessus pendant que Marc les attaquer au corps à corps sans relâche.

Pour le moment c'est Amy qui s'occuper de détourner les tirs pendant que Shadow combattez du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre Marc.

Marc : Alors ? Je penser que tu étais la forme de vie ultime ? Ou ce n'était que du bluff depuis le début ?

N'appréciant pas du tout l'arrogance de son adversaire Shadow profita qu'il baisse sa garde pour le contrait et le frapper de toute ses forces dans le ventre. La force de l'impact était encore plus terrible que si Marc avait été percuter par un camion roulant à fond sur lui. Il finit par s'écraser au côté de Sally un peu sonner par le coup.

Sally : Ne fait pas l'erreur de le sous-estimé si tu veux rester en vie.

Marc : Désoler c'est juste que je le trouver tellement faible que je commencer à croire que je pouvais le vaincre moi-même sans problème.

Sally : A tu oublier son combat contre son fils ? S'il te semble aussi diminuer c'est seulement à cause du sérum que je lui ai injecter et des nombreux combats qu'il a faits juste avant. Mais ça ne fait que le limiter dans son utilisation de son énergie. Alors reste sur tes gardes il reste toujours très fort en plus les effets du sérum vont finir par se dissiper. On doit s'assurait qu'il soit sous notre contrôle d'ici-là.

Marc : Ok j'ai compris mais pour cela il faut lui retirait ces bracelets...

Sally : Pour ça j'ai un plan écoute moi bien.

Pendant que Sally expliquer comment elle compter si prendre pour soumettre Shadow celui-ci profiter de ce petit repris pour laisser Amy soigner sa blessure à l'épaule.

Amy : Sa vas mieux ?

Shadow : Oui merci. Désoler d'être un handicap dans ce combat…

Amy : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de toi pour les vaincre.

Shadow : Si seulement elle ne m'avait pas injecté sa merde cette histoire serait déjà plier …

Amy : A ton avis dans combien de temps tu auras éliminé son sérum de toi ?

Shadow : Hum… malheureusement il me faudra encore pas mal de temps…

Amy : Ok alors ne prenons pas de risque jusqu'à que tu sois remis je m'occupe de repousser Sally le plus loin de toi pour éviter qu'elle tente de te contrôler.

Shadow : Merci…

Pour protéger son compagnon de Sally, Amy se téléporta juste entre eux pour commencer à l'attaquer avec son marteau charger avec de l'énergie du Chaos.

Sally penser : Cette chienne ne va pas me faciliter la tâche on dirait. Qu'importe dans un sens l'effet de surprise ne sera que plus belle pour eux. Et ça me permet de régler mes comptes avec elle.

C'est donc un duel entre les filles qui reprit bien décider à écraser l'autre une bonne fois pour toute. Grâce a son marteau Amy pouvait tenir tête au niveau de la puissance contre Sally. Enfaîte le combat était bien plus violent de leurs coté par rapport aux garçons qui rester sur le côté à se battre entre eux.

* * *

Durant les longues minutes qui s'écoula les deux filles se rendait coup pour coup mais c'était Sally qui causé le plus de dégâts pour l'instant. Cependant Amy arriva vite à décrypter son style de combat lui permettant de de réduire l'écart entre elles. Mais pour le moment l'objectif de Amy était de détruire l'armure de Sally pour éviter qu'elle ne l'utiliser pour reprendre le contrôle de son compagnon. Et pour cela elle avait à nouveau fait appel à son marteau du chaos qu'elle changea en hache. Grâce à sa elle put enfin endommager l'amure renforcer de Sally même si ce n'était qu'une petite entaille qui laisser à peine apparaître les Sol émeraudes. Cependant en voyant sa Sally repoussa Amy avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégât.

Sally : Whoa je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. Je vais t'accorder que tu es moins pitoyable que le jours de mon retour ou je t'avais vue me suivre avec Sonic. Ce jour-là je n'aurais jamais imaginer que tu me poserais autant de problème dans mon plan de conquête.

Amy : Ton fameux plan qui consister a monté Sonic contre moi pour ensuite le séduire puis l'utiliser pour rallier les royaumes dans ton projet de conquête ? Même sans-moi ton plan aurait échoué tellement il était stupide. Jamais Sonic ne serait tombé amoureux de toi et encore moins aurait accepter de t'aider.

Sally : Peut-être mais au moins j'ai pu faire la connaissance de ce monstre de hérisson noir. Grâce a sa j'ai pu améliorait mon plan de base au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu l'espérait. Dans un sens je devrais te remercier de m'avoir permis dans arriver là.

Amy : A ta place j'éviterais car je vais faire en sorte de mettre un terme à se plan avant que tu n'e puisse le terminer !

Devant la conviction de son adversaire Sally se mit à éclater d'un rire sinistre qui donna à Amy un frisson dans le dos et un très mauvais pré-sentiment.

Sally très amuser : Qu'es qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Je pense qu'il est temps que je te replonge dans le d'espoir avant de mettre un terme à ta misérable vie.

Amy : Que veux-tu dire ?!

Sally : Tu vas vite comprendre. Je vais te prendre tout ceux auquel tu tiens à commencer par tes deux hérissons de laboratoire.

Amy : Je t'empêcherais de leurs faire du mal !

Sally : Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir.

Amy : Tu vas voir !

Ne pouvant plus supporter les menaces Amy chargea au maximum son marteau pendant que Sally aussi se charger en énergie.

Amy penser : Elle dégage beaucoup trop d'énergie pour un simple Chaos Spear… Elle prépare autre chose… Dans ce cas il serait plus s'âge de d'abord utiliser le Chaos Control pour la surprendre et l'assommer avant qu'elle n'ait pu lancer son attaque.

Suivant son intuition Amy se téléporta au-dessus du dos de Sally pour l'attaquer au plus vite. Cependant Amy ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Sally s'apprêter de faire.

Sally : Chaos Control !

Amy penser : Quoi ?!

C'est sous les yeux stupéfier de Amy que la jeune reine disparue dans une tornade de flamme noir. De l'autre côté de la pièce Shadow n'avait pas encore remarquer ce que Sally venait de faire étant trop occuper dans son combat.

Marc : Oh c'est le signale.

Shadow : Qu'elle signale ?

Marc : Celui de ta défaite.

Shadow : Dans tes rêves !

Marc : Chaos Control !

Avant que Shadow n'ait pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer Marc disparue de son champ de vision. Et alors qu'il chercher ou était passé son adversaire tout en reprenant son souffle Sally réapparue juste derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Et Sally l'agrippa par l'arrière de sa tête pour lui écraser le visage la face la première au sol avec une force inouïe qui fissura le sol à l'impact.

Sally : Chaos Blast !

C'est une incroyable explosion de flamme et d'énergie du Chaos qui s'abattit sur Shadow encore sonner et affaiblie sous les yeux de Amy qui courrait déjà vers lui avant d'être repousser par Marc qui venait de réapparaître devant elle. Ne voulant pas que Amy puisse perturber ce que Sally s'apprêter de faire Marc plaqua la jeune fille au sol comme il pouvait. Car Amy se débâter comme un diable tentent de se téléporter ou de le repousser. Mais Marc utiliser également le Chaos Control pour annuler le sien et l'empêcher de se rapprocher.

Marc : Désoler mais il est hors de question que je te laisse t'approcher de lui.

Et finalement Marc fini par prendre le dessus sur Amy l'immobilisant au sol tout en lui fessant une clé de bras si fort qu'il était à deux doit de lui briser le bras.

Marc : Si tu bouges encore je te casse les bras.

C'est totalement impuissant que Amy regarder la fumée de l'explosion se dissiper révélant ce qu'elle craignait de voir. Shadow était au sol sans bouger alors que Sally était au-dessus de lui avec déjà dans sa main les deux bracelets qui le protéger.

Sally : Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant il me suffit de te rappeler à qui tu dois obéissance.

A nouveau Sally activa le dispositif de son armure pour soumettre Shadow a sa volonté. Et c'est sans grand difficulté que Sally prit l'avantage sur le duel d'énergie profitant de l'état de faiblesse de Shadow qui reprenait à peine ses esprits et qui de toute façon ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser son énergie à cause du sérum.

Amy : Shadow !

Toujours retenue au sol Amy tenter par tous les moyens de s'échapper malgré que Marc resserrât encore son emprise sur ses bras. Mais à force de se débattre elle finit par réussi à libérait un de ses bras même si on contre parti elle pouvait déjà sentir son épaule droite se fissurait à cause de la clé de bras.

Amy penser : Allez réfléchie ! Si je ne fais rien Shadow sera de nouveau son esclave. Mais ce type ne me lâche pas et annuel mon Chaos Control… et mon marteau et trop loin…

Alors que Amy tenter de trouver un moyen de sauvé Shadow celui-ci tenter comme il pouvait de résister à l'emprise de Sally. Mais avec une seule émeraude plus les effets du sérum qui ne s'était pas encore dissiper Shadow était largement dominé par Sally et c'est six Sol émeraudes. Si bien qu'il pouvait déjà sentir son esprit se soumettre à nouveau.

Sally : Arrête de me résister ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'échapper !

Et malheureusement Sally avait raison tous ce que pouvait faire Shadow était de gagner du temps mais il était bien en train de perdre ce duel et donc sa liberté. Comprenant qu'il était perdu Shadow regarder Amy avec tristesse comme pour lui dire qu'il était désolé de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Amy penser : Shadow… il doit y avoir un moyen de te sauver… Je refuse de laisser cela se reproduire sous mes yeux sans rien faire !

C'est complètement désespéré que Amy tenter de trouver un moyen de retourner la situation sans succès. Jusqu'à quand elle vit quelque chose briller dans le dos de Sally provenant des fissures qu'elle avait réussi à infliger.

Amy penser : C'est les Sol émeraudes… c'est à cause de sa qu'elle peut le surpasser en puissance… Si sa avait était des Chaos Émeraude Shadow aurait pu les retourner contre elle… Sauf qu'elles repoussent son énergie…

D'un coup une idée germa dans l'esprit de Amy mais ne savait pas comment la réaliser dans sa situation.

Amy penser : Merde si seulement je pouvais m'approcher ou pouvoir attaquer à distance ! En même temps eux aussi peuvent le faire alors peut être que je le peux aussi…

N'ayant plus rien à perdre Amy chargea de l'énergie du Chaos mais cette fois dans sa main et n'ont dans son marteau comme à son habitude. Et très vite Amy pouvait sentir sa main brûler devant l'intense chaleur que dégager son énergie.

Amy : Chaos Spear !

Surprenant tout le monde Amy arriva à utiliser le Chaos Spear qui percuta Sally directement dans la fissure ou il y avait les Sol Émeraudes. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'énergie de Amy provoqua une réaction de rejet de là par des Sol émeraudes qui produisit une énorme explosion qui repoussa Sally hors de Shadow. L'onde de choc de l'explosion avait était si puissante que même Marc avait était repousser laissant le champ libre à Amy. Mais en contre parti elle y avait sacrifié son épaule droite que son ennemie avait briser plus sa main gauche qui était gravement brûler. Cependant c'est en courant comme jamais que Amy alla au côté de Shadow espérant être intervenu à temps.

Au même instant Marc se rendit au côté de Sally très inquiet pour elle après l'explosion qu'elle avait subie.

Marc : Sally sa vas ?

Sally reprenant ses esprits : Ouais sa vas. Mais qu'es qui s'est passé ?

Marc : C'est cette hérissonne rose. Elle a réussi à lancer un Chaos Spear sur toi.

Sally : Je vais tellement lui faire payer pour ça.

Marc : Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Sally : Non mon armure ma protéger du plus gros mais elle est en miette maintenant mais au moins j'ai toujours les Sol émeraudes avec moi.

Marc : Ok mais es que tu as réussi à reprendre le contrôle de se hérisson ?

Sally : Je… pense que oui.

Marc : Tu en es sur ?

Sally : Elle m'a interrompu alors que je finissais de le soumettre alors je pense que c'est bon et sinon j'ai toujours le deuxième boitier de contrôle pour finir le travail si besoin.

Marc : Dans ce cas voyons comment il agit.

Sans se douter de tout ça Amy était au côté de Shadow qui rester étendu au sol sans bouger ne poussant que des grognements.

Amy : Shadow parle-moi ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sous son emprise !

Au moment où la jeune hérissonne tenta de toucher son compagnon celui-ci l'attrapa par la gorge en poussant de fort grognement sinistre contre elle. Et alors que Amy tenter de se dégager de Shadow qui se relever en la retenant toujours par la gorge elle pouvait voir que son compagnon la regarder avec un regard sombre et froid. Après avoir observé Amy de longue second et l'avoir même reniflé Shadow la repoussa avec violence au sol. Et c'est sans un mot qu'il commença à aller vers Sally en marchant comme un zombi.

Marc : On dirait qu'il est bien à nouveau sous ton emprise ma chère.

Sally regardant son boitier : En effet c'est aussi ce que m'indique le boitier de contrôle. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous débarrasser d'elle et ensuite aller faire de même avec l'autre gamin.

Marc : La victoire est notre comme prévue.

Sally : Car tu en douté ?

Marc : Non a aucun moment.

Une fois face à Sally, Shadow s'arrêta comme s'il attendait qu'elle ordre il aller recevoir.

Sally : Bien es-tu prêt à de nouveau suivre mes ordre Shadow ?

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

Sally pointant Amy du doigt : Dans ce cas ta première mission sera de tué cette hérissonne rose une bonne fois pour toute.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Oui…

C'est sans la moindre résistance que Shadow commença à charger son énergie tout en levant son bras comme s'il s'apprêter à lancer un Chaos Spear sur Amy.

Amy : Shadow répond moi je sais que tu es la !

Sally : Trop tard… il est déjà sous mon emprise et cette fois il vas le rester.

Amy : Shadow écoute moi tu peux lui résister tu es plus fort qu'elle !

Sally : C'est terminer pour toi Amy.

Shadow : Chaos…

Et à nouveau la salle fut frappée par une immense explosion provenant cette fois de Shadow.

* * *

 **Oups j'ai encore coupé au mauvais moment ^^. Et autant dire que ce sera la même chose pour le prochain chapitre désoler.**

 **En tout cas la situation devient vraiment très compliquée pour nos héros. Surtout que Sally et ses allier ne nous a pas encore tout montré...**

 **Alors accrocher vous on n'a pas fini d'avoir peur pour eux.**

 **Prochain chapitre dimanche comme d'habitude.**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapitre 72

Du côté de la deuxième équipe.

Depuis que Silver était diminuer à cause des ultrason le combat avait pris une tournure plus difficile pour eux. Son mal de tête était si fort qu'il ne parvenait plus à utiliser une grande partie de ses pouvoir et avait même du mal à combattre au corps à corps. Mais surtout depuis peu quelque chose inquiéter beaucoup le jeune hérisson au point où il ne prêter plus attention au combat. Et la sanction ne se fit pas attendre pour lui. Nagus avait profiter qu'il soit distrait pour lui lancer un Chaos Spear enflammer qui le toucha directement de face. L'impact fut assez puissant pour couper le souffle du jeune hérisson et le repousser en arrière.

Blaze inquiète : Silver ça vas ?

Silver reprenant son souffle : Ouais sa vas il ne m'a rien casser juste un peu brûler le pelage…

Rouge : Qu'es qui t'arrive tu sembles totalement ailleurs ?

Silver : C'est… c'est mon père… il…

Rouge inquiète : Il quoi Silver ?

Silver : Il est en train de faire un duel du chaos…

Blaze : Quoi ?! Sa veux dire…

Silver : Qu'ils on comprit qu'on se protéger et comment faire pour déjouer notre moyen de défense…

Rouge inquiète : Es que tu sais si ton père et à nouveau sous l'emprise de Sally ?

Silver se concentrant : Non… à cause de cette salle je n'y arrive pas… et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

Rouge : Alors on doit vite partir d'ici. Si jamais Shadow et à nouveau contrôler sa vas grandement compliquer cette mission…

Silver : Ouais… j'espère juste que sa vas aller pour eux…

Blaze : Nous aussi mais pour le moment on doit s'occuper d'eux avant de pouvoir allez les aidez.

Silver : C'est vrai.

Un peu plus loin les deux mobians ennemis discuter eux aussi de ce qui était en train de se passer du coté de Sally.

Nigel Acorn : Bon il semblerait que ma fille en a fini avec le hérisson noir.

Nagus : Elle la soumis ?

Nigel Acorn : A l'instant. Pour le moment elle reste avec lui le temps qu'on en est terminer avec son fils pour éviter qu'il nous refasse le même coup que la dernière fois.

Nagus : Il nous suffit juste de le séparait du groupe le temps qu'on le soumette nous aussi.

Nigel Acorn : Sauf que je doute que ta chère cousine nous laisse faire.

Nagus : Oh pour ça j'ai déjà une idée de comment je vais mit prendre pour la rendre incapable de combattre.

Nigel Acorn : Très bien mais d'abord on doit se débarrasser des autres nuisible.

Nagus : Comprit.

C'est plus que confiant que Nagus et Nigel reprirent le combat attendant le bon moment pour eux aussi tenter de soumettre Silver comme son père.

* * *

Du coté de Amy et de Shadow.

C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter pour Amy devant cette situation plus que désespérait. Son compagnon se trouver au côté de Sally et s'apprêter à lui tirait dessus sous la demande de Sally. Et devant cette situation Amy ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Shadow charger énormément d'énergie du Chaos sans tenir compte de la douleur que provoquer encore le sérum dans son corps. Devant sa Amy savait très bien qu'il lui serait très difficile de sans sortir sans être blesser. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et se préparait à esquiver ce qui aller arriver.

Sally : C'est terminer pour toi Amy.

Amy penser : C'est ce que nous verrons.

Shadow : Chaos… Blast !

C'est en surprenant tout le monde que Shadow lança son Chaos Blast et non le Chaos Spear comme ce que tout le monde penser. Cela prit totalement Marc et Sally par surprise convaincu que Shadow leurs obéissiez parfaitement. Par conséquence étant tous les deux juste à côté de lui ils subirent de plein fouet l'explosion crée par Shadow sans avoir pu se défendre. De l'autre côté de la salle Amy observer la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Et ce n'est qu'après de longue second que Sally reprit ses esprits tentent de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Sally très énerver : C'était quoi se bordel ! Pourquoi tu as utilisé cette attaque salle chien !?

C'est fou de rage que Sally regarda Shadow attendant une réponse qui expliquerait son comportement. Mais très vite elle vit qu'il tenait dans sa main son boitier de contrôle qu'il avait volé grâce à la diversion de l'explosion. Et d'un geste Shadow brisa le boitier comme si c'était une brindille d'arbre.

Shadow : Sans sa et ton armure tu ne pourras plus renforcer ton influence sur moi.

Sally : Mais comment… j'étais pourtant sûr que tu étais sous mon emprise !

Shadow allant vers Amy : En effet tu as réussi tu es bien mon alpha mais j'ai réalisé une chose.

Sally : Là qu'elle ?

Shadow arrivant au côté de Amy : Je suis plus fidèle à ma femme cas mon alpha.

Sally très énerver : C'est n'importe quoi ?! La dernière fois tu n'as pas hésiter à l'attaquer !

Shadow : C'est vrai. Mais à ce moment-là c'était ma forme Chaos qui avait le contrôle et non moi. Lui voyer Amy juste comme une simple partenaire de reproduction sans intérêt. Il n'avait donc aucune envie de la défendre. En plus je n'ai plus tes contrôleurs pour amplifier les effets de la soumission. Mais surtout Amy a réussi te stopper avant que tu n'arrives à totalement me soumettre. Grace a tout cela je peux me dresser contre toi car tu menace c'elle que j'aime. J'ai alors profité que tu es baissé ta garde pour détruire ton boitier pour être tranquille. Je crois que je mérite un oscar pour cette mise en scène.

Devant cette explication Sally commença à entrer dans une colère noire ne supportant pas d'avoir était dupé de la sorte.

Sally furieuse : Marc lève-toi !

Marc reprenant ses esprits : Quoi… que s'est-il passé ?

Sally furieuse : Cette enfoiré c'est moqué de nous. Tout ça pour détruire mon boitier de contrôle.

Marc : Merde… alors nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de le contrôler ?

Sally furieuse : Non il y a bien un moyen. Si c'est bien grâce à Amy qu'il peut me résister alors il me suffit de tué cette chienne pour qu'il m'obéisse !

Shadow : Mais pour cela tu devras me passer sur le corps.

Sally : C'est la deuxième option. Je te préfère encore mort s'il le faut vraiment. Au pire il me restera toujours votre fils.

Amy : Dans tes rêves !

Shadow s'entourant d'une légère aura rouge : Amy a raison nous allons t'arrêter pour de bon. Et maintenant que tu n'as plus aucun moyen de me manipuler je peux enfin me battre sans crainte.

Amy : Shadow sa vas ? Tu ne souffres pas à cause du sérum ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Un peu mais sa iras. Quand j'aurais réussi à l'éliminer je pourrais entrer en forme Chaos complète. En attendant je vais m'occuper d'eux. Profite s'en pour te soigner.**

Amy : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui tu as déjà été plus qu'incroyable depuis le début de ce combat. Tu mérites de te reposer un peu.**

Amy : Ok… Je te les laisse pour l'instant.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et Amy merci de m'avoir sauvé. Sans toi j'aurais été perdu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le fait de te donner cet élixir me sauverait à deux reprises.**

Amy : De rien mais qu'elle est le rapport avec l'élixir ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Comme je te l'avais dit il était composé avec mon sang. En le buvant tu as assimilé certain de mes gênes qui agisse sur moi.**

Amy : Donc ça ne s'arrête pas qu'à entendre Silver m'appeler quand il est en danger…

Shadow avec un large sourire : **Tout à fait. Vue qu'avant mon départ on avait… passé un bon moment ensemble est échanger nos marques de morsure. Mon instinct te perçoit comme ma partenaire que je dois protéger a tout prix. Et grâce à ton intervention l'influence de cette chienne n'a pas surpasser c'elle de Silver. Et maintenant elle n'a plus aucun moyen de renforcer son emprise sur moi.**

Amy : Enfin débarrasser de cette histoire…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non je pense qu'elle a d'autre boitier de contrôle… j'espère juste que personne ne l'utilisera sur Silver…**

Amy : Moi aussi mais lui aussi a quelqu'un de spéciale a ses coté pour l'épauler.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est vrai et je suis sûr que Rouge et les autres aussi seront quoi faire pour l'aider. De toute façon la priorité c'est Sally et son compagnon.**

Amy : Dès que je peux je viens d'aider pour ça.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.**

Amy : Et me priver de la joie de les écraser ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est pour cela que je t'aime autan.**

Et c'est après avoir donné un petit baisser à Amy que Shadow s'élança vers Sally et Marc pour le deuxième round.

Marc : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Sally : On le maîtrise et on élimine cette chienne rose. Et si on n'y arrive pas on se débarrasse des deux.

Marc : Comprit.

Le combat reprit cette fois sans Amy qui rester en retrait pour se soigner au plus vite. Shadow attaqué ses deux cibles avec férocité ne leurs laissant pas une seconde de répit. Le couple royal fut très vite mis en difficulté renforçant encore plus leurs colères.

Sally : Chaos Spear !

Profitant d'être dans l'angle mort de Shadow, Sally lança son attaque vers Amy dans l'espoir de la terrasser. Mais Shadow apparue devant elle pour repousser l'attaque grâce à sa lame du Chaos.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre mal !**

Furieux par l'acte de Sally le sombre hérisson retourna auprès d'elle pour l'attaquer avec son épée tout en gardant un œil sur Amy. Et durant les minutes qui suivi Shadow était celui qui avait largement la domination sur le combat.

Sally penser : Il ne nous laisse aucune faille à exploiter. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix…

Comprenant que la situation commencer à lui échapper Sally recula tout en attrapant Marc au passage.

Marc : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Sally : On n'arrivera à rien comme ça. D'ici peu le sérum ne l'affectera plus et alors il pourra nous combattre à pleine puissance. Et en plus cette maudite hérissonne rose sera elle aussi bientôt rétablie.

Marc : Ok mais qu'es que tu veux… attend tu veux essayer de faire ça ?!

Sally : Oui tu as tout compris.

Marc : Mais tu es sûr de toi ? On a peine réussie à la contrôler lors des tests…

Sally : Je sais mais là on n'a plus le choix on doit être prêt à prendre tous les risques si on veut les vaincre.

Marc : Très bien dans ce cas allons s'y.

C'est très confiant que le couple royal se mirent a concentré bien plus d'énergie en eux. Et c'est sous les yeux stupéfier de Shadow qu'ils se mirent à dégager une intense lumière rouge sang et à changer d'apparence.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non… ce n'est pas possible…**

Amy : Que se passe-t-il ?!

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ils… ils sont entré en forme Chaos…**

Amy : Mais comment…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Elle différente de c'elle que moi ou Silver utilisons. Elle a été déclencher grâce aux émeraudes et non avec leur énergie propre. C'est plus une imitation qu'une vrais forme Chaos. Mais…**

Amy : Mais quoi ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Elle est largement comparable à ma forme actuelle en termes de puissance...**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tout à fait. Je vois que tu aimes notre forme Rage.**

Amy : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils arrivent à un-t-elle niveau.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est grâce aux émeraudes… Sally à les six sur elle et son compagnon en a des copies… Des copies de très bonne qualité au point où j'arrive à peine à en faire la différence. Je n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce qu'ils ont dû s'injecter pour que leurs corps puissent supporter une t'elle énergie…**

Amy : A ton avis combien de temps ils pourront tenir ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer **: Je… je ne sais pas… visiblement ils arrivent à tenir le choc et avec autant d'émeraudes j'ai bien peur qu'ils tiennent plus longtemps que moi…**

Amy : Qu'es qu'on fait alors ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tenir jusqu'à que Sonic et les autres et trouver et amener la Master Émeraude ou alors réussir à leurs prendre leurs émeraudes. Mais dans ce cas-là on ne pourra pas les utiliser. Sinon elles nous repousseront.**

Amy : Dans tous les cas sa vas être plus dur qu'on le penser.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Reste bien en arrière…**

Amy : Hors de question je vais combattre avec toi.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais Amy ils sont vraiment très dangereux…**

Amy : Je sais mais je refuse de rester simple spectatrice pour cet ultime combat. Je n'ai pas reculé face à Néo ou toi alors ce n'est pas face à eux que je vais le faire.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien… dans ce cas allons 'y.**

Et c'est ensemble que le couple de hérissons fit face au couple royal pour la suite de leurs affrontements. Pour le moment Shadow préférait ne pas passer tout de suite en forme Chaos complète pour économiser son énergie temps que cela ne devenait pas indispensable. Mais surtout parce qu'il souffrait toujours des effets du sérum qui ravager son corps de l'intérieur.

Est c'est Amy et Shadow qui se lancèrent vers leurs adversaires pour être les premiers a attaqué. Shadow avait chargé se mains avec de l'énergie du Chaos pour attaquer Sally pendant que Amy attaqué Marc avec son marteau du Chaos. Mais leurs deux ennemies stoppèrent leurs attaques d'une seule main chacun.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ce n'est pas avec sa que vous allez nous inquiéter.**

Et c'est sans problème que le couple royal repoussa les deux attaques ravies de voir qu'ils étaient en position de force.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est trop facile.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **En effet et au final je me dis que nous avons plus besoin de se hérisson noir pour dominer le monde.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **De toute façon je doute que je vais arriver à me restreindre assez pour ne pas le tué.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne nous sous-estimer pas.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne me fait pas rire. Avec cette forme Rage nous pouvons enfin rivaliser et même dépasser ta forme Chaos et te vaincre. En plus même si tu tentes de le cacher on voit bien que tu souffres toujours de notre sérum.**

Shadow avec un ton ironie : **Bienvenue dans le club des monstres biologique.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne nous compare pas à toi sale chien. Nous sommes de sang pur et noble. Toi tu n'es qu'un rat de laboratoire. Même cette garce d'hérissonne rose vos mieux que toi.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est sûr par rapport à moi vous n'être que des fakes.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es qu'il ne faut pas entendre.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **A bon ? Pourtant tout ce que vous faite c'est de chercher à imiter mes pouvoirs sans relâche.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **De toute façon quand on t'aura éliminé cette question ne se posera plus.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Encore faut il y arriver.**

En réponse à la provocation du sombre hérisson le couple royal se téléporta juste entre eux pour lancer un Chaos Blast ensemble. Une fois leurs adversaires étourdis par l'explosion les deux mobian su ruèrent contre Shadow pour le roué de coup. Et même pour lui Shadow avait beaucoup de mal à résister à cet assaut tellement les coups était puissant. Ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention de Amy qu'il put se sortir de cette situation sans trop de blessure.

Amy : On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas apprécier tes remarques.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ouais je pense aussi. J'ai voulu un peu les énerver pour voir s'ils garder la maîtrise de leurs énergies. Et visiblement c'est le cas…**

Amy : Tu as une idée de comment faire alors ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Continuer à jouer le temps et de les pousser le plus loin possible. Avec un peu de chance leurs corps vont finir par lâcher.**

Amy : Ok dans ce cas je vais aussi les pousser grâce à mon nouveau tour.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Fait attention à ne pas te brûler la main.**

Amy levant son marteau : Ne t'en fait pas j'ai un moyen d'éviter ce petit problème.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Alors après toi ma chère.**

Amy : Merci.

Voulant tester sa nouvel attaque Amy chargea son marteau avec de l'énergie du chaos avant de la projeter en avant.

Amy : Chaos Spear !

Grâce a son marteau Amy put lancer son attaque sans subir de dégâts cette fois. Et alors que Sally et Marc était occuper à esquiver cette attaque Shadow était déjà derrière eux pour lui aussi les attaqué.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Chaos Blast !**

Prit par surprise les deux mobian fut englouti par l'explosion de Shadow de plein fouet. Convaincu que son attaque avait était efficace Shadow retourna auprès de Amy avec confiance. Mais dès l'instant ou la fumée se dissipa il fut assez surpris de voir qu'aucune de ses deux cibles n'avait était blesser par l'attaque.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Bon mettons fin a tout ça.**

C'est au tour de Sally et Marc de passé à l'attaque et très vite le couple d'hérissons fut dépasser voire écraser tellement la différence de puissance était importante. Toute leurs tentatives était contré sans le moindre problème par le couple royal qui maîtriser parfaitement la plupart des attaques de Shadow. Et après un long moment à être dominer Shadow et Amy furent repousser jusqu'à percuter le mur de la cellule.

Sally et Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Chaos Spear !**

L'attaque qui foncé droit sur les deux hérissons était d'une puissance impressionnante et d'une grande vitesse. Sans réfléchir Shadow se mit devant Amy pour la protéger de l'attaque comme il le pouvait. Et c'est avec grand mal qu'il réussit à repousser l'attaque avant de tomber à genoux à bout de souffle et cela alors que Sally relancer à nouveau un Chaos Spear vers lui. Cette fois c'est Amy qui détourna l'attaque avec son marteau manquant de peu de se tordre le poignet au passage.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Amy sa vas ?**

Amy : Bien en comparaison de toi…

En effet Shadow était déjà recouvert de blessure et perdez beaucoup de sang mais au moins il n'avait pas trop gaspillé son énergie. Mais alors que Shadow aller se relever pour poursuivre le combat quelque chose le stoppa dans son action.

Amy : Shadow ? Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Malgré les appels de Amy, Shadow rester immobile les yeux grands ouvert complètement perdu dans ses penser. Ne manquant pas cette occasion Marc lança à son tour un Chaos Spear vers lui.

Amy : Shadow !

Pour protéger son compagnon Amy se jeta sur lui esquivant l'attaque au dernier moment.

Amy : Qu'es qui t'arrive ?!

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Quelque chose ne va pas du côté de Silver…**

Amy : Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrive mais je sens que quelqu'un tente de le soumettre…**

Amy : Tu en est sur ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui… je le sens… si on n'était pas dans cette salle je pourrais en savoir plus mais là c'est le noir complet. Mais je le sens en moi.**

Amy se concentrant : C'est vrai maintenant que j'y fait plus attention je le sens aussi…

Un peu plus loin le couple royal avait entendu la conversation de leurs adversaires et était plutôt ravie de cette nouvel.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu as une idée de quoi il parle ?**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui d'après ce que mon père vient de me communiquer les choses avance bien de leurs coté.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh alors on aura tout de même un d'entre eux sous notre contrôle.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Il semblerait et en plus se sera le plus performant des deux. On va pouvoir en faire bonne usage.**

Amy : N'y pense même pas !

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne vous en faite pas on prendra bien soin de votre enfant quand vous ne serait plus là. A nos coté il deviendra la plus grande arme de destruction au monde.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **On fera tout pour vous en empêcher !**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et qu'es que tu comptes faire ? On vous écrase depuis le début du combat. Qu'importe ce que vous tenterait on vous détruira.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Détrompe-toi. Quand il s'agit de protéger ma famille je ne n'hésite plus à employer toute ma puissance même si cela signifie de devoir risquer ma vie.**

Pousser par l'inquiétude Shadow entra enfin en forme Chaos complète bien décider à tout détruire qu'importe le prix à payer. Et même si Sally et Marc connaissez déjà cette forme ils étaient tout de même un peu intimidés devant la transformation du sombre hérisson.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Nous y voilà. Sa vas compliquer le combat.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pas vraiment nous somme tous les deux en forme Rage. Alors que lui ne pourra pas y aller réellement à fond temps que le sérum sera actif même avec toute sa volonté. Tout ce qu'il va gagner s'est d'épuisé plus vite son émeraude.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Donc dans tous les cas nous gagneront.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Evidemment.**

De son côté Shadow venait de terminer sa transformation et se tenais prêt à reprendre le combat.

Shadow avec une voit déformer : **Fait bien attention à toi Amy à partir de maintenant le combat vas être beaucoup plus dangereux. Pour le moment leur maudit sérum bloque encore une partie de mes pourvoir. Mais reste bien sur tes gardes même quand c'est moi qui attaque. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer si je force malgré tout.**

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Le plus urgent c'est de gagné ce combat.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Et c'est ce que nous allons faire !**

Et à nouveau le combat fut relancé mais cette fois avec trois combattant en forme Chaos qui était bien décider à s'entre tuer. Et cela alors que de l'autre côté du château la deuxième équipe était elle aussi en difficulté.

* * *

Retour en arrière du côté de Silver.

Alors que Shadow venait tout juste de résister à la soumission de Sally de leurs coté le groupe de Silver était plutôt en difficulté. Sans les pouvoir du jeune hérisson il était compliquer pour le groupe de contrait efficacement les attaques de leurs adversaires. Mais le plus problématique c'était que leurs deux adversaires sembler gagner en puissance de second en second. Et finalement tout le groupe furent repousser jusqu'à être bloquer contre un des murs de la salle.

Nagus : Il est temps dans finir.

Nigel Acorn : Je suis d'accord.

Et c'est ensemble que les deux mobian chargèrent leurs énergies jusqu'à la faire exploser.

Nagus et Nigel Acorn : Chaos Blast !

Voyant l'explosion se rapprocher d'eux Silver tenta d'abord d'utiliser le Chaos Control sans sucée à cause de son mal de tête. Il tenta alors de crée une barrière de protection pour limiter les dégâts. Cependant sa barrière fut très vite balayée laissant tout le groupe subir l'explosion. A cause de cette attaque presque tout le groupe était inconscient ou étourdi. Et alors que Silver se remettait tout juste de l'explosion le père de Sally était déjà devant lui.

Nigel Acorn : Il est temps dans terminer monstre.

Silver en grognant : Dans tes rêves.

Ne voulant rien lâcher Silver commença a attaqué l'ancien roi avec hargne malgré que se tête était en feu.

Nigel Acorn : Bon puisque tu es entêté on va devoir te dresser à là dur gamin.

D'un coup les ultrasons perçus par Silver fut doubler en intensité au point ou même les autre occupant de la pièce pouvait les entendre. Alors pour Silver c'était une véritable torture au point ou du sang sortait déjà de ses oreilles. Et en plus de ça, Nigel se fessait une joie de le roué de coup en utilisant de l'énergie du chaos pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Et cela fut plus qu'efficace car Silver ne pouvait littéralement plus rien faire tellement la douleur était insupportable pour lui.

N'ont loin de la Blaze remarqua dans qu'elle situation difficile ce trouver le jeune hérisson et tenter de le rejoindre pour l'aider avant que son cousin s'interpose devant elle.

Blaze : Dégage de la !

Nagus : Allons ne gâchons pas cette réunion de famille à cause d'un misérable rat de laboratoire.

Blaze : Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

Nagus : Eh bien tu es tombé bien pas ma chère cousine. N'ont seulement tu t'es abaissée a demandais de l'aide aux humains et à leurs chiens. Mais surtout tu as trouvé le moyen de tombé amoureuse de leurs dernières créations de laboratoire.

Blaze : Tu es très mal placer pour critiquer les humains après tous ce que tu as fait toi ou Sally. Tu n'as pas hésiter à trahir ta propre famille et à prendre le sérum de Sally pour acquérir toi aussi des pouvoirs. Au final vous critiquer Silver et sa famille mais vous être exactement devenu ce que vous leur reprochiez mais en pire. Dans cette histoire c'est vous les monstres de laboratoire !

Nagus : Détrompe-toi. Se sérum ne fait que nous permettre d'utiliser notre plein potentiel c'est tout. Tu sais tout le monde n'a pas la chance de recevoir un coup de pouce de la part des Sol Émeraude pour avoir des pouvoirs.

Blaze : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as toujours été jaloux de mes pouvoirs et de mes parents.

Nagus : Même si c'était le cas aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune raison de l'être.

Blaze : C'est ce que tu crois !

Voulant absolument aider Silver au plus vite Blaze fonça contre son cousin pour le repousser au plus vite. Mais celui-ci fessait tout pour l'éloigner petit à petit de Silver qui venait tout juste de s'écrouler au sol.

Blaze : Silver !

Alors que l'attention de Blaze était focalisée sur Silver, Nagus en profita pour l'attaquer dans le dos avec un Chaos Spear. Complètement prise par surprise Blaze ne put répliquer alors que son cousin commencer à la repousser en arrière jusqu'à heurter un mur.

Nagus : C'est terminer.

Blaze : Quoi ?!

En reprenant ses esprit Blaze vit que son cousin l'avait en réalité repoussé dans la machine à extraction d'énergie du Chaos. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'échapper Nagus lui avait déjà activer la machine provoquant une intense douleur à la jeune fille. Et cela sous les yeux de Silver qui malgré sa situation tout aussi douloureuse voulait voler à son secours.

Silver : Blaze…

Nigel Acorn : Inutile de te préoccuper pour elle gamin. Elle va enfin remplir son rôle en nous fournissant en énergie pour renforcer encore plus notre armé. Et toi aussi il est temps que tu remplisses ton rôle en nous servant.

Silver : Jamais !

Nigel Acorn : On ne te laisse pas le choix.

Alors que Silver était maintenue au sol par son adversaire celui si lui retira ses limiteurs et sorti le même petit boitier que Maude avait utiliser contre lui.

Nigel Acorn : Maintenant que tu n'es plus protégé on va pouvoir en terminer avec toi. Nagus occupe-toi de garder les insectes éloigner le temps que j'en finisse.

Nagus : Sans problème.

Comme demandais Nagus commença a attaqué le reste du groupe encore étourdi pour la plupart alors que l'ancien roi activa son boitier de contrôle. Et l'effet fur immédiat sur Silver qui sentait déjà son esprit être soumit de force par cette appareille.

Nigel Acorn : Arrête de résister gamin. Nous avons amélioré le boitier de contrôle, avec sa ton esprit sera tout de suite écraser et totalement soumit. C'est terminer.

Toute la salle fut remplie des hurlements de Silver alors qu'une intense lumière commença à s'échapper de son corps et du boitier signalant le début du duel du Chaos.

* * *

 **J'avais prévenu que ce chapitre aussi se terminerait au mauvais moment. Et il faudra encore avoir le cœur bien accrocher pour la suite. Je sais je joue avec vos nerfs mais j'adore ça.**

 **D'ailleurs surprit par les capacités et la puissance de Sally ? Et ce n'est pas encore tout.**

 **Il y a encore beaucoup de surprise qui vous attende durant ces combats. Reste à savoir si se sera de bonne ou de mauvaise surprise.**

 **Prochain chapitre mercredi soir entre 18 heures et 19h**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 73

La situation devenait catastrophique du côté de la deuxième équipe. Blaze était bloqué dans une machine qui l'obliger à extraire de l'énergie de sa Sol émeraudes pendant que Silver était en train d'être soumit par le père de Sally. Et cela sous les yeux du reste de leur équipe qui tenter comme ils pouvaient de venir les aider. Cependant Nagus se fessait un malin plaisir de les attaqués pour les garder le plus éloigner possible.

Rouge : Si on n'agit pas très vite on va perdre les enfants.

Éloïse : On doit trouver un moyen de les aidez.

Claire : Pour cela on doit réussir à passer ce type qui nous barre la route…

Alexis : Pas le choix on vas devoir passer en force.

Rouge : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il est très fort et très rapide et ne laisse aucune ouverture ou prise de risque.

Alexis : J'ai remarqué… mais si on n'agit pas tout de suite le fils de Shadow sera de leurs coté… On doit le sauver au plus vite il ne pourra pas résister longtemps.

Rouge : Très bien priorité à Silver.

Comprenant que si Silver tombé entre les mains de l'ennemis il en serait fini pour eux et de leur mission, alors tout le groupe tentèrent de voler à son secours. Mais Nagus s'interposa à chacune de leurs tentatives sans le moindre problème. Et en a peine quelque second ils furent tous repousser à nouveau au côté d'Oméga et des parents de Blaze inconscient depuis l'explosion qu'il avait subi.

Nagus très énerver : VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN VOUS TENIR TRANQUILLE ?!

Agacer par l'entêtement de ses adversaires Nagus s'entoura d'une intense lumière rouge avant de lançait un puissant Chaos Spear sur eux. Etant tous bloqué contre le mur de la salle ils leur étaient impossible d'esquiver l'immense attaque qui fonce droit sur eux surtout avec les parents de Blaze qui était toujours inerte au sol.

C'est donc de plein fouet que le groupe subir l'attaque qui provoqua une explosion si forte qu'une intense fumé fut soulevé les dissimulant à la vue de Nagus. Cependant à la surprise de Rouge l'impact de l'attaque fut diminuer comme si quelque chose s'était interposé entre eux et l'attaque.

Alexis étourdi : Qu'es qui s'est passé…

Rouge étourdit : Je ne sais pas…

Après quelque second d'attente pour reprendre leur esprit Rouge et Alexis pouvait voir l'étendue des dégâts. Tout le groupe avait subi de lourde blessure à l'exception de Alexis qui par chance avait mieux résister à l'attaque. Mais les filles elles avait eu moins de chance.

Alexis : Qu'es qui nous a protéger ?

En portant leurs attentions devant eux Alexis et Rouge put voir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas reçu cette attaque directement sur eux.

Rouge : Oméga…

Le robot de combat s'était interposé pour protéger tout le groupe au mieux. Même si pour cela il avait dû se sacrifier.

Rouge très inquiète : Oméga répond moi es que sa vas ?

Oméga avec une voix brouiller : Analyse en cours…. Pourcentage de dégât 95 %… 60 seconds avant la désactivation totale…

Malgré son piteux état Oméga tenter encore d'avancer vers Silver alors que son corps commencer à laisser échapper de l'électricité et même à prendre feu. Et très vite il s'écroula au sol alors que ses jambes tombées en morceau.

Rouge : Oméga… économise le reste de ton énergie.

Oméga avec une voix brouiller : Demande refuser… ma mission et de te protéger ainsi que la famille de Shadow…

Alexis : Je suis avec toi. Peux-tu m'aider en me couvrant ?

Oméga : Demande accepter.

Un peu plus loin Nagus ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir ses adversaires mais cela ne l'inquiéter pas. Il était convaincu qu'ils s'étaient sois mort ou alors incapable de pouvoir poursuivre le combat.

Nagus : C'est régler de mon côté. Et toi ?

Nigel Acorn : J'en est presque fini aussi. Si ce jeune gamin se montré plus coopératif sa serait déjà terminer.

Nagus : Il est plus que têtu. Il devrait apprendre à abandonner quand il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Toujours retenu au sol Silver tenter comme il pouvait pour résister malgré qu'il été largement dominée par le père de Sally et son appareille. N'ayant qu'une seule émeraude pour le soutenir contre les sept répliques que posséder l'ancien roi c'est chance de victoire était nul. Mais en plus il souffrait toujours à cause des ultrasons qui l'affaiblissait.

Silver penser : Je… peux plus résister…

C'est à contre cœur que Silver était en train de perdre son duel sans rien pouvoir faire à part repousser l'inévitable. Et au moment où Silver perdez espoir Oméga envoya tout ce qui lui rester comme missile vers le père de Sally.

Nigel Acorn : Nagus !

Nagus : C'est bon je gère.

Nullement impression par cette attaque désespéré Nagus se rapprocha de la vague de missile pour tous les repousser grâce à des Chaos Spear.

Nagus : Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il me reste plus qu'à réduite cette boite de conserve en miette et cette histoire sera régler.

C'est sans méfiance que Nagus commença à se rapprocher du reste de groupe pour éliminer le reste des survivants. Mais sans le savoir Alexis avait profiter de la confusion et de l'immense masse de fumé pour se dissimuler tout en se rapprochant de Silver. Par manque de chance Nigel le remarqua alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui.

Nigel Acorn : Nagus tu en à laisser passer un !

Nagus : Merde !

Surpassant largement le soldat en vitesse Nagus fut en un éclair sur Alexis pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Silver.

Nagus : Tu croyais quoi espèce d'insecte ?! Que j'allais te laisser passer pour nous interrompre ?!

Alexis penser : Et merde il est bien plus rapide est fort que moi ! Je ne pourrais jamais me dégager de lui… Alors passons au plan B et tant pis pour ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

Même s'il savait que c'était très risquer pour lui Alexis concentra toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait allant bien au-delà de ce que son corps pouvait supporter.

Nagus amuser : Ah c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu avais aussi pris une dose du sérum et une réplique de Sol émeraude espèce de sale traître. Mais ne rêve pas trop insecte. N'ont seulement je possède plus d'émeraude mais en plus elles sont infiniment plus puissantes que la tienne tout comme la version du sérum que j'ai pris. Tu auras beau te débattre tu ne pourras jamais me surpasser !

Alexis : Je le sais très bien… mais je peux aider celui qu'il l'est !

D'un coup Alexis tira un Chaos Spear le plus puissant qu'il le pouvait en direction du père de Sally mais surtout sur sa main qui tenait le boitier de contrôle. Et cela marcha à la perfection. Le boitier qui permettait à l'ancien roi de tenter de prendre le contrôle de Silver fut détruit.

Nagus : Non !

Evidemment cet acte eu pour conséquence de mettre les deux mobians ennemis dans une profonde colère.

Nagus furieux : Je vais te faire payer ça espèce de pourriture !

Fou de rage Nagus commença rouer de coup Alexis qui tenter de se défendre comme il le pouvait en utilisant toute l'énergie de son émeraude. Mais très vite c'elle ci fut épuiser et finit par se transformer en poussière. Nagus se fit alors une joie d'écraser son adversaire avant de le projeter au côté de Silver qui était toujours en partie inconscient après avoir résister aussi longtemps à la tentative de soumission.

Nagus furieux : J'te jure on était à deux doigt dans terminer avec ce gamin ! Mais il fallait qu'un moins que rien ne gâche tout !

Nigel Acorn : Se type a réussi à détruire le seul moyen que j'avais pour prendre le contrôle de ce gamin…

Nagus : Du coup qu'es qu'on fait ? Tu veux que je parte vite rejoindre Sally pour qu'elle nous donne le deuxième boitier ?

Nigel Acorn : Pas la peine. Si on ne peut pas le soumettre alors éliminons le.

Nagus : Tu es sur ? C'est dommage après tout le mal qu'on sait donner.

Nigel Acorn : Ne prenons plus de risque avec ce monstre. Il a déjà mis en péril nos plan assez de fois comme ça. Alors débarrassons nous de lui au plus vite.

Nagus : Très bien.

Renonçant à leur idée d'utiliser Silver comme arme l'ancien roi concentra son énergie pour achever Silver avec un Chaos Spear avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Nigel Acorn : Adieu chien des humains.

Alexis : Je ne crois pas !

A bout de force Alexis arriva par miracle à atteindre et prendre Silver dans ses bras à temps avant d'être souffler par l'explosion.

Nigel Acorn : Encore lui ?!

Nagus : Ce rat ne sait pas quand on doit s'arrêter.

Nigel Acorn : Dans ce cas on le tuera en premier.

Alexis penser : Aller il me reste que quelque second pour agir. J'espère que ce que ce robot m'a dit sa vas marcher.

Sachant qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour agir Alexis sorti un tube qu'il avait dissimuler dans son pelage pour en faire boire le contenue à Silver. A l'autre bout de la pièce les filles observer la scène tout en tentant de se rétablir pour aller prêter main forte à Alexis.

Claire : Qu'es qu'il lui a donner à boire ?

Rouge : C'est du Chaos Drive qui servait de source d'alimentation pour Oméga… Il le lui a donné juste avant qu'il ne se désactive…

Éloïse : Mais pourquoi Alexis lui donne ça à boire ?

Rouge : Pour que Silver puisse l'absorber et vite reprendre des forces…

Claire : Sauf qu'ils vont les massacrer avant qu'il ne soit rétablie !

Rouge : Je sais… Mais ils sont trop loin pour qu'on puisse les atteindre à temps dans notre état.

Éloïse : On doit trouver un moyen de les aider…

Rouge : Ou d'au moins attirait l'attention de de c'est deux type…

Claire : Une idée ?

Rouge : Oui suivez-moi.

Malgré leurs blessure les filles tentèrent d'aller vers la machine ou était enfermer Blaze pour tenter de la libérait et d'attirait l'attention sur elles.

Nigel Acorn : Et regarde derrière je crois que les autres insectes tentent de libérait ta cousine.

Nagus très agacer : Je vais leur régler leurs comptes je te laisse ces deux-là.

Nigel Acorn : Et cette fois ne te foire pas.

Nagus : Ouais, ouais je sais.

Comme l'avait pensé Rouge les deux adversaires se séparèrent en deux pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux en même temps. Grâce à ça Alexis parvenait t'en bien que mal à protéger Silver alors que le père de Sally l'attaqué sans pitié. Et finalement Alexis finit par s'écrouler au sol complètement épuiser.

Nigel Acorn : Pourquoi t'obstine tu as protégé ce monstre ?

Alexis épuiser : Il n'est pas un monstre… C'est le fils de mon futur patron en qui j'ai un profond respect. Et après ce que j'ai dû lui faire pour vous convaincre de m'engager dans vos troupes je lui dois bien ça.

Nigel Acorn : Pathétique… Tous ce que tu auras droit c'est une mort lente et douloureuse.

Voulant faire payer à Alexis son impertinence l'ancien roi créa un fouet avec de l'énergie du chaos qu'il utilisa pour lacérer le corps d'Alexis encore et encore. Mais le jeune soldat ne bougea pas protégeant Silver de tout son corps. Et pendant qu'il commençait à crier de douleur Silver lui était encore en train de se remettre de son duel du chaos.

Silver penser : Encore se son horrible… et des crie ? Pourquoi j'ai aussi chaud et le gout de Chaos Drive dans la bouche ?

Curieux de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer Silver ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir ce qui était arriver durant qu'il était inconscient. Et c'est avec horreur que le jeune hérisson vit que le trio de filles mener par Rouge était étendu au sol dans une mare de sang. Alexis était encore sur lui pour le protéger malgré la douleur. Mais en voyant en plus Oméga en grande partie détruit et Blaze enfermer dans la machine qui visiblement hurler de douleur Silver commença à entrer dans une profonde colère au point dans perdre la raison.

Nigel Acorn : J'en ai assez je vais mettre un terme à ta misérable existence traître.

Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute l'ancien roi chargea un Chaos Spear pour en terminer avec ce combat. Mais un hurlement et une explosion d'énergie le stoppa dans son acte. Toute la salle fut alors illuminée d'une intense lumière rouge sang suivi d'un violent tremblement de terre.

Nigel Acorn penser : Ce gamin reprend du poil de la bête… je dois l'éliminer tout de suite.

Comprenant le danger de la situation le père de Sally tenta de tuer Silver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais c'est un hérisson en furie qui lui fonça dessus réduisant son attaque à néant. Et d'un coup de poing Silver le projeta à l'autre bout de la salle percutant Nagus au passage jusqu'à être arrêter par le mur de la salle. Une fois cela fait Silver se téléporta lui et Alexis au côté de Rouge et du reste des filles.

Rouge : Silver ?

C'est sans prêter attention aux appels de sa tante que Silver s'envola à toute vitesse jusqu'à la machine ou était toujours enfermer Blaze qui avait arrêté de bouger depuis peu. Et c'est sans aucune difficulté que le jeune hérisson brisa la capsule pour en libérer Blaze. Mais en voyant que Blaze était inerte dans ses bras Silver perdis le peu de raison qui lui rester et se mit à pousser un hurlement des plus terrifiant avant que son corps ne commence à changer sous les yeux des occupent de la salle.

Silver se remit à dégager une très forte aura rouge sang alors que son pelage augmenter de volume et s'assombrissez en même temps que ses yeux devenaient d'un rouge profond. Et même ses dents s'allonger au point qu'il dépasser en partie de sa bouche tout comme ses griffes qui avait déchiqueté ses gants pourtant conçus pour résister à sa forme Chaos.

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : _**Je… Je vais vous tuer ! Vous étriper, arracher chacun de vos membres puis les éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde ! Je vais vous faire souffrir au-delà de ce qui est possible d'imaginer !**_

A l'autre bout de la pièce le reste de l'équipe observer la scène avec effroi se demandant ce qui arriver au jeune hérisson.

Alexis épuiser : Qu'es qui lui arrive ?

Rouge : Il est en forme Chaos mais la… il est en furie comme jamais… Il est dans un état encore pire que lors de sa première confrontation contre son père… Enfaîte il me rappel beaucoup Shadow quand il avait combattu Néo sauf que lui se contrôler un minimum…

Claire : Mais il ne risque pas de nous attaquer aussi ?

Rouge : Je ne sais pas… S'il perd totalement le contrôle de lui-même je ne donne pas chère de notre peau… Surtout que de ce que Shadow m'a dit il est fort probable qu'il soit encore plus puissant depuis sa dernière transformation. Mais vue qu'il a pris la peine de mettre Alexis à l'abri avec nous il reste peut-être de l'espoir…

Éloïse : Je l'espère parce que là on dirait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter…

Loin de se préoccuper des membres de son équipes Silver avait les yeux fixer sur ses deux adversaires qui se relever tout juste de son attaque.

Nagus : Et merde le monstre semble vraiment prêt à combattre.

Nigel Acorn : J'avais remarqué il m'a presque détruit toute mes cotes.

Nagus : Une idée pour le calmé un peu le temps de le tuer ?

Nigel Acorn : Je vais voir…

Pour rendre à nouveau Silver impuissant l'ancien roi demanda à son équipe de scientifique de pousser les ultrasons au maximum.

Nigel Acorn : Comment ça elle son déjà au maximum ?!

Scientifique : Oui nous n'avons pas diminuer leurs puissances depuis que vous nous avait demandais de les pousser à fond.

Nigel Acorn : Mais alors comme il est possible qu'il ne semble plus affecter par les ultrasons ?!

Scientifique : C'est à cause de son aura d'énergie elle semble le protéger.

Nigel Acorn : Géniale…

Nagus : Qu'es qui se passe ?

Nigel Acorn : L'énergie que dégage se monstre et si puissante qu'elle le protège des ultrason…

Nagus : Dans ce cas il nous suffit de monter également en puissance jusqu'à qu'il perde assez en puissance.

Nigel Acorn : En effet c'est la meilleure option que nous avons. Essaye de ne pas devenir fou comme lors des tests.

Nagus : Ne t'en fait pas j'y arrive maintenant.

De son côté Silver continuer à se perdre dans la folie et la haine au point ou les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait émettre n'était que des grognements. Il en oublier même qu'il tenait encore Blaze dans ses bras et menacer de la blesser s'il continuer à le tenir avec autant de force.

Silver penser : _**Je vais les tués ! Tout ravager ! Rien ne pourra m'arrêter !**_

Et alors que le cœur du jeune de hérisson devenait d'un froid glacial et dénuer de toute humanité Silver senti une douce chaleur sur son torse. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention du moins jusqu'à qu'il entend quelqu'un l'appeler.

Blaze : Silver… écoute moi…

La jeune fille venait de reprendre ses esprits et comprenait ce qui arriver au jeune hérisson et tenter de l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Blaze avec une voix douce : Regarde-moi…

Pour obtenir la total attention du jeune hérisson Blaze détourna son visage pour qu'il ne regard que seulement elle.

Blaze avec une voix douce : Ne cède pas à la haine Silver. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Redevient mon hérisson joyeux et naïf que j'aime tant.

Pour accompagner ses paroles Blaze embrassa légèrement Silver pour provoquer une réaction. Et cela marcha. L'action de Blaze avait provoquer un électrochoc à Silver qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Et très vite l'énergie de Silver diminua pour reprendre sa forme Chaos au niveau le plus bas.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Blaze ? Qu'es que… ?**

Blaze : Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **J'étais parti ?**

Blaze : Un peu.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Désoler d'avoir encore perdu le contrôle…**

Blaze : C'est bon le plus important c'est que tu sois revenu à toi.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est vrai…**

Soulager de ne pas avoir causé de dégât Silver se téléporta avec Blaze au côté du groupe pour se mettre d'accord sur la suite des événements.

Rouge : Silver es que… ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est bien moi tante Rouge…**

Rouge : Ouf tu nous as fait peur.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Désoler de vous avoir fait peur et désoler de vous avoir laisser tomber…**

Alexis épuiser : C'est bon on était sur le point de les avoir…

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je n'en doute pas… et merci de m'avoir protégé. Maintenant reposer vous.**

Alexis épuiser : A toi de joué gamin… on te laisse le reste…

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ok…**

Rouge : Tu es sûr que tu peux les gérait seul ?

Blaze : Il ne sera pas seul…

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu es sûr de toi ?**

Blaze : Oui je ne veux pas rester en arrière après avoir était aussi humilier.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien mais laisse-moi au moins te soigner.**

Blaze : D'accord.

Pour permettre à Blaze de pouvoir combattre à ses coté sans être trop handicaper par ce qui venait de lui arriver Silver usa de son Chaos Heal sur elle.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Es que sa iras pour vous ? Sinon je peux vite vous soigner.**

Rouge : Non garde tes forces pour eux ont peux attendre.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien… rester ici je vais vous faire sortir de la.**

Blaze : Tu as un plan pour ça ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui je vais détruire cette salle une bonne fois pour toute.**

Blaze : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. As-tu oublié le temps que sa nous avait pris sur l'ARK ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui sauf que cette fois je suis bien plus fort et en forme Chaos.**

Blaze : Ok alors fessons comme ça.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui…**

Au même moment les deux mobian adultes terminait de se concentrait et commencer aux aussi à émettre une forte aura rouge pendant que leurs corps se mirent à changer.

Blaze : Qu'es qu'ils leurs arrive ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ils… ils sont entré en forme Chaos.**

Blaze : Quoi ?!

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est une imitation de c'elle de mon père et moi. Elle est possible grâce à leurs émeraudes. On va devoir faire attention comme jamais.**

Blaze : Ils sont vraiment aussi dangereux ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je dirais qu'a eu deux ils sont d'une puissance comparable à mon père… ou moi…**

Blaze : A ce point…

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Il faut dire qu'ils ont toutes les deux sept émeraudes pour les aidés alors que moi je n'en ait qu'une seul…**

Blaze : Eh bien on tient notre revanche de notre dernier jour d'entrainement contre ton père.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ouais sauf que lui ne tenter pas de nous tuer.**

Blaze _:_ C'est encore plus motivant pour gagner.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et c'est** **ce** **que nous allons faire !**

Juste en face deux les deux mobians adultes terminer leurs transformations et s'apprêter à reprendre le combat.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu as vue ça ? On dirait que ta cousine à un certain contrôle sur ce monstre.**

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Il faut croire que même les monstres on se genre de besoin charnier. Même s'il semble jeune pour ce genre de chose.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne te fit pas à ça. N'oublie pas que tu as devant toi un monstre modifier biologiquement. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ne soit pas déjà capable de se reproduire.**

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **J'ai honte de voir que ce soit un membre de ma famille qui serve de femelle de reproduction pour ses humains.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Effaçons se déshonneur une bonne fois pour toute.**

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Avec plaisir.**

Et c'est avec rage que les deux équipes se foncèrent dessus pour commencer cet ultime combat. Grâce à leurs parfaite coordinations Silver et Blaze avais un léger avantage sur leurs adversaires moins habituer à combattre ensemble.

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Chaos Spear !**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Lame Psychique !**

Les deux attaques se percutèrent provoquant une forte explosion qu'utilisa l'ancien roi pour se rapprocher de Silver pour l'attaquer temps qu'il était distrait.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Lame du Chaos !**

Armé de son épée forgée avec de l'énergie du Chaos le vieux mobian s'apprêter à toucher Silver avec son attaque.

Blaze : Fire Boost !

Avec son attaque Blaze c'était transformer en un projectile de feu pour pouvoir contrer l'attaque de Nigel Acorn et protéger Silver.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Bouclier du Chaos !**

Pour se protéger des flammes de Blaze l'ancien roi matérialisa un petit bouclier dans sa main gauche qui bloqua le plus gros de l'attaque mais le repoussa tout de même du jeune hérisson.

Blaze : Tu devrais faire plus attention.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je n'avais pas besoin t'intervenir je savais que tu me protégerais.**

Blaze : Fait quand même attention visiblement ils ont encore quelque tour en réserve.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **J'avais remarqué mais nous aussi.**

C'est confiant que Silver défia le père de Sally dans un duel d'épée pendant que Blaze s'occuper de son cousin. Mais très vite le jeune hérisson comprit que son adversaire était un grand manieur d'escrime le surpassant largement en technique. Et malgré leurs grandes différences d'âge le vieux mobian rester très agile et arriver parfaitement à combattre en utilisant une longue épée ainsi qu'un bouclier toutes les deux faites en énergie du Chaos.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Que croyez tu petit ?! J'ai combattu de nombreuse année sur les champs de bataille pour protéger mon peuple. Ce n'est pas un gamin qui pourra me battre au combat à l'épée !**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est ce que nous verrons !**

Pour tenter de compenser la différence de niveau entre lui et son adversaire Silver se créa une deuxième épée pour combattre. Mais il était clair qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de combattre avec deux épées en même temps et fut donc facilement contré. Et la réplique ne se fit pas attendre l'ancien roi blessa légèrement Silver à l'épaule

Silver penser : Bon je vais devoir faire comme la dernière fois…

Pour mettre en place son plan Silver commença à crée de nombreuse épée pour ensuite les répartir autour d'eux. Une fois le terrain prêt Silver fonça sur son adversaire attendant le bon moment pour utiliser toute ses lames à la fois. Et alors que la lame du jeune hérisson était bloquée par le bouclier de son adversaire Silver nu d'autre choix que de faire appel à ses autres lames s'il ne voulait pas être blesser à nouveau. Sauf que Silver ne s'attendais pas à ce que son adversaire ne poursuive pas son attaque mais que au contraire il reculerait en un éclair. La surprise fut -elle que les cinq lames qui était initialement prévu pour l'ancien roi se plantèrent tous en Silver. Par chance le jeune hérisson avait tout juste eu le temps de ralentir la vitesse de ses lames pour limiter les dégâts.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu croyais me surprendre avec ça ?! Sache qu'avant votre arriver ici j'ai regardé ton combat contre ton père. Je connais donc tout tes petits tours.**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à innover un peut.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne rêve pas gamin. J'ai déjà combattu contre des armées entières. Même si tu utilises des dizaines d'épées à la fois je les détruirais sans problème.**

N'ont loin de la Blaze avait vu ce qui était arriver à Silver et ne cacher pas son inquiétude. Mais pour le moment leurs adversaires fessaient tout pour éviter qu'ils ne combattent ensemble.

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui ? Ou est passer la Blaze qui ne se préoccuper de personne a part d'elle-même ?**

Blaze : Je n'ai plus rien à avoir avec c'elle qui j'étais avant

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais de l'a à tomber amoureuse de ce monstre. Avoue que tu la charmer uniquement pour l'utiliser pour reprendre ton trône.**

Blaze : Je ne suis pas comme toi qui est aller te vendre à Sally pour obtenir ce que tu désirais tant. Mais au final tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est de devenir le chien de Sally.

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Que veux-tu. J'ai vendu mon âme à Sally est toi aux humains on verra qui de nous deux à miser sur le bon camp.**

Blaze : Enfin un point où nous sommes un peu prêt d'accord.

Le combat se poursuivi dans une explosion de flamme et d'énergie du chaos. Tous les deux se rendait coup pour coup déversant toute leurs haines qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autres. Au bout de longues minutes les deux combattant étaient déjà recouvert de blessure. Finalement Nagus décida de lui aussi utiliser la lame du Chaos pour la suite du combat. Grace a ça il avait pris le dessus sur la jeune fille qui n'arrêter pas de reculer. Sauf que à force de reculer ils étaient arrivés juste au côté de Silver et de l'ancien roi.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ravi de te revoir la**.

Blaze : Moi aussi. Mais passons sur ça. Comme tu le penser il nous sera très dur de les battre si on les laisse nous séparait.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Alors obligeons les a nous combattre ensemble. En plus je vais pouvoir très vite passer au niveau supérieur et ensuite je détruirais cette maudite salle pour de bon.**

Blaze : Tu ne pourrais pas tout exploser tout de suite ? Comme ça on serait plus tranquille pour les combattre.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non je préfère rester en forme Chaos partiel comme eux.**

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pour le moment je ne contrôle pas encore assez ma puissance et même si je me protège grâce à mon énergie leur onde me fond toujours très mal à la tête. Si je le fessais tout de suite je risquerais de vous prendre tous dans l'explosion. Mais je sens que j'y suis presque.**

Blaze : Ok prend tout ton temps pour arriver à contrôler ta puissance.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **En revanche je sens qu'eux aussi se retienne en attendant de réussir à contrôler leurs puissances. Quand ils seront prêts ils seront bien plus dangereux… On doit absolument les blesser au maximum avant que ça n'arrive.**

Blaze : Je veux bien mais ce type ta littéralement écraser dans votre duel à l'épée.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne tant fait pas j'ai déjà une idée de comment je vais faire pour prendre le dessus… même si je ne l'ai jamais tenté avant…**

Juste en face d'eux les deux adultes n'était pas vraiment inquiet à l'idée de devoir poursuivre le combat en duo après avoir réussi à dominer les deux enfants.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Bon allons les pourfendre de nos lames.**

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je suis d'accord.**

C'est sans réelle méfiance que les deux mobian adultes se précipitèrent vers les deux enfants alors que Silver utiliser sa télékinésie sur toute ses épées pour les soulever dans les airs.

Nigel Acorn penser : Il n'a pas compris que s'était inutile ! Je vais m'occuper de ses lames une bonne fois pour toute !

Pour laisser le champ libre à Nagus l'ancien roi commença à s'attaquer aux dizaines de lames de Silver pour en détruire le plus possible.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Chaos Control !**

Nagus penser : Bizarre il n'a pas disparu… Il a loupé son coup ?

Ce que Nagus ignorait c'est que Silver avait belle et bien utiliser un Chaos Control mais un peu différent et qui était destiner à ses lames et non sur lui-même. Il avait bien fait attention à le faire sans qu'aucun des deux adultes ne le remarque pour pouvoir bien les surprendre. Et alors que l'ancien roi penser avoir briser la dernière lame il fut surpris par une lame sortie de nulle part le blessant légèrement au bras.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Comment il a fait ?**

En fessant plus attention le vieux mobian comprit comment Silver avait fait pour le surprendre. Mais même avec ça il avait beaucoup de mal à prévoir d'où aller venir les attaques. De son côté Blaze admirait la nouvelle attaque de Silver tout en restant à ses coté.

Blaze : Oh pas mal… Tu crées des espèces de petit portail violer et dorée d'où tu laisses entrer et sortir tes lames pour les attaquaient sans qu'il puisse les prévoir.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ouais le vrai nom de cette attaque c'est le Portal du Chaos. Je l'ai imaginé après mon combat contre mon père pour parait l'éventualité que mon adversaire détruise mes lames comme il l'avait fait.**

Blaze : En tout cas elle a l'airs très utile.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais le seul problème c'est que ça me demande beaucoup de concentration et je ne peux pas bouger. Alors je compte sur toi pour éviter qu'ils ne s'approchent**.

Blaze : Sans problème.

Grâce à leurs combinaison les deux enfants put enfin reprendre l'avantage sur le combat et même infliger quelque dégât au deux mobians adulte qui commencer à vraiment s'agacer de la situation.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sans est assez !**

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je suis d'accord assez joué !**

D'un coup les deux mobian se mirent à dégager tellement d'énergie que même les lames de Silver étaient repoussées. Et même s'il ne le montré pas Silver redouter l'attaque qu'il aller lancer.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Blaze vas vite rejoindre les autres !**

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est type vont lancer une grosse attaque sans doute un Chaos Blast ! Je vais essayer de la repousser et de contrôler l'explosion pour que vous ne soyez pas blessé.**

Blaze : Très bien mais t'a intérêt à ne pas y rester.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Promit.**

Très vite Blaze accourra au côté de Rouge et du reste du groupe qui se demandais ce qui était en train de se passer.

Rouge : Blaze que se passe-t-il ?

Blaze : Coucher vous au sol vite !

Et alors que tout le monde fit ce que Blaze demandais pendant qu'elle ériger un mur de flamme de protection les trois autres combattants passèrent tous les trois en forme Chaos complète pour lancer en même temps leurs attaque.

Silver, Nagus, et Nigel avec une voix déformer : **CHAOS BLAST !**

* * *

 **Et on s'arrête là pour** **aujourd'hui** **. J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit moment entre Silver et Blaze. Et rassurait vous il y en aura de plus en plus.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on va plus se concentrait sur ce qui se passe du coté de Shadow et Amy. Et bientôt en terminer avec la deuxième partie des combats.**

 **En tout cas rendez-vous dimanche pour la suite.**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapitre 74

Au moment où Silver était encore sur le point d'être soumit par le père de Sally, Shadow pousser par l'inquiétude décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Mais malheureusement le sérum qu'on lui avait injecter bloquer toujours une grande partie de ses pouvoirs ou puissance est lui fessait atrocement mal.

Durant un long moment le combat se résumer a de simple échange de coup servant à évaluer le potentiel des deux camps. Mais rien qu'avec ça la salle trembler déjà devant leurs puissances. Mais au final Shadow fut celui qui mit un terme à ce moment d'observation voulant absolument en finir vite avec eux.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh que de précipitation de ta part. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **La ferme !**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pourquoi ? La vérité te fait peur ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour sauver ton fils et encore moins me vaincre.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **C'est ce que tu crois !**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi naïf. C'est vrai que tu nous surpasse légèrement en puissance mais tu ne pourras pas garder l'avantage éternellement avec ta pauvre émeraude pour te soutenir et compenser les effets de notre sérum qui t'handicape encore beaucoup. Mais surtout nous n'ont plus n'utilisons pas l'intégralité de notre puissance. Sinon tu serais déjà mort. Pour le moment on s'amuse avec vous le temps de maîtriser correctement notre forme Rage. Mais quand on y sera arrivé il en sera fini de vous.**

Shadow penser : Elle n'a pas tort… si j'abuse trop de mon émeraude elle s'épuisera et sera inutilisable… et si sa devait arriver ils nous écraseront en un clin d'œil. Surtout qu'ils sont loin d'avoir tout montré… En plus ils utilisent leurs énergies pour s'immuniser contre mon attaque des liens du Chaos…

Alors que Shadow était plonger dans le doute Amy le ramena à la réalité en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

Amy : Il nous suffit de vous terrasser avant que cela n'arrive c'est tout.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et tu crois qu'une faible hérissonne comme toi vas pouvoir faire quoi se soit contre nous ? Tu me fais bien rire. Tu ne peux même pas utiliser l'énergie du chaos correctement sans ton marteau ridicule.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **A ta place je ne sous estimerait pas la femme et la mère des deux formes de vie ultime de ce monde. Tu pourrais le regretter.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je vais m'évanouie de frayeur.**

C'est plus amusé qu'inquiet que Sally et Marc se préparait leurs prochains assauts pour bien prouver ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sally et Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Lame du Chaos !**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Décidément ils n'en ont pas marre de copier toute mes attaques** **?!** **Ils pourraient faire preuve d'** **un peu** **d'originalité…**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Si sa peux te faire plaisir.**

En complément de leurs épées les deux mobian créèrent un bouclier fait en énergie du chaos.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Whoa je suis vraiment impressionner…**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Attend un peu est tu ne rigoleras plus.**

A son tour Shadow fit appel à son épée alors que Amy elle utiliser son marteau du Chaos. Les deux équipes se lancèrent donc pour un duel à l'épée d'une incroyable violence. Mais grâce à leurs bouclier Sally et Marc limité beaucoup leurs dégâts contrairement à Shadow et Amy. En voyant ça le couple de hérisson n'eux pas d'autres choix que d'augmenter la puissance de leurs attaques et donc de l'énergie qu'ils puiser dans leurs émeraudes.

Mais grâce à sa la lame, Shadow était assez puissante pour percer le bouclier de Sally qui fut très vite réduit en miette. Quant à Amy elle put à nouveau manipuler son énergie pour transformer son marteau en hache lui permettant de faire voler en éclat le bouclier de Marc tout en le blessant à l'épaule. Une fois leurs attaques réussi le couple de hérissons reculèrent un peu satisfait de leur asseau.

Amy : Alors on la ramène moins d'un coup ?

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sale chienne je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait !**

Amy : Oh je vais m'évanouie de frayeur.

Devant les provocations de Amy le jeune roi était sur le point d'exploser de rage si Sally n'était pas là pour le calmé.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tu sais que tu es devenu aussi doué que moi dans l'art de la provocation ?**

Amy : Merci même si c'est en grande partie du bluff… Il me faut bien plus d'énergie que toi pour priser leur bouclier…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **C'est normal j'utilise mon épée sous sa forme solidifiée pour qu'elle soit plus efficace contre eux. On a de la chance qu'ils n'arrivent qu'à maîtriser cet élément sous sa forme d'énergie.**

Amy : Comme moi…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **N'est pas honte de toi Amy. Tes pouvoirs tu l'es a obtenu en travaillant dur et sans avoir besoin de tricher ou de blesser d'autre personne.** **Ces deux-là ne sont que des lâches qui on choisit la facilité.**

Amy : C'est vrai.

Et alors que le combat se poursuivi l'attention de Shadow fut attirait par une énorme quantité d'énergie qu'il percevait facilement malgré les murs conçus pour bloquer l'énergie du chaos. Mais cette fois l'énergie dégager était tellement intense que même Amy ainsi que Sally et son compagnon pouvait percevoir qu'il se passer quelque chose.

Amy : Shadow…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Je sais… Je l'ai senti aussi…**

Amy : C'est Silver ?

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Oui il vient de déclencher sa forme Chaos mais…**

Amy très inquiète : Mais quoi ?!

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Il est en furie… Comme lors de sa première transformation…**

Amy : Ce n'est pas bon du tout… On ne pourra pas se battre contre eux est calmé Silver en même temps.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Espérons qu'il arrive à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et vite. Mais au moins sa veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à le soumettre lui aussi.**

Amy soulager : Tant mieux… Mais j'ai peur pour eux. Pour que Silver se mette autant en colère c'est qu'ils ont dû blesser le reste du groupe…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Espérons qu'ils n'ont rien de trop grave…**

Alors que le couple d'hérisson était à la fois un peu rassurait pour leur fils mais tout de même inquiet pour leurs groupes d'amis quelque chose attira à nouveau leurs attentions. C'était deux nouvelles énergies du chaos assez puissante pour qu'elle soit perçu depuis leurs position.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **On dirait que les adversaires de Silver aussi peuvent entrer en forme Chaos…**

Amy inquiète : On doit vite aller l'aider.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Ne te précipite pas Amy sinon c'est nous qui aurons besoin d'aide.**

Amy : Je sais mais…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Et confiance en lui. Il est largement assez fort pour botter le cu de c'est deux types. Crois-moi je parle d'expérience alors occupons nous de nos propres ennemis avant de pouvoir aller lui prêter mains fortes.**

Amy : Tu as raison…

Si de leurs coté le couple de hérisson rester plutôt calme devant ce qu'ils venaient de percevoir du coté de Sally elle était plus que furieuse en apprenant que son père avait échouer à prendre le contrôle de Silver.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je n'en peux plus de cette vermine !**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Que se passe-t-il ?**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ils n'ont pas réussi à prendre le contrôle du rat blanc ! Et en plus leurs boîtiers de contrôle a aussi était détruit !**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Du coup qu'es qu'ils font ?**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **La même chose que nous, ils vont l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tout ce travail pour rien…**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je sais mais on ne peut plus prendre de risque d'attendre qu'on mette au point un nouveau moyen de les contrôler.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien alors débarrassons nous d'eux pour de bon surtout temps que ce monstre est encore affaibli.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh que oui et je vais me faire un plaisir de les tués en prenant bien soin de les faire souffrir au maximum !**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Toi tu es sur le point de tout ravager comme le jour où on a perdu le contrôle de ce chien.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu as tout compris.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien je te suis ma chère.**

C'est très confiant que le couple royal s'échanger un sombre sourire alors que leurs puissances augmenter encore poussant leurs forme Rage presque au même niveau qu'une forme Chaos complète de Shadow. De leurs côtés Shadow et Amy s'élancèrent vers eux pour les attaquer avec force. Sauf que Sally bloqua d'une seul mains le coup de poing de Shadow malgré qu'il ait renforcer son corps avec de l'énergie du chaos. Pour Marc il avait esquivé l'attaque de Amy en se téléportant derrière elle.

Marc avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Spear !**

L'attaque prit totalement Amy par surprise et ne put l'esquiver a temps et fut toucher en plein dans le dos lui en ouvrant un bonne partir. Le choc fut assez puissant pour la repoussant a l'autre bout de la salle ou elle tomba lourdement au sol sans bouger.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy !**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Ou regarde-tu ?! C'est ici que ça se passe !**

Alors que Sally retenait toujours la main de Shadow elle le tira vers elle pour l'accueillir par un terrible coup de poing renforcer également avec de l'énergie du Chaos. Mais sa force était bien au-dessus de c'elle du sombre hérisson qui s'écrasa durement au sol incapable de reprendre son souffle. Et avant même qu'il n'est pu se relever Sally et Marc était déjà sur lui l'attaquant avec leurs lames du chaos.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Blast !**

Pour se dégager Shadow nu pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser beaucoup d'énergie qui sous l'effet du sérum brûler ses veines est lui fessait terriblement mal.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **F** **ouet du Chaos !**

L'attaque de Sally consister à un long câble enflammer fait uniquement avec de l'énergie du chaos qu'elle enroula autour de la gorge de Shadow l'empêchant de respirer tout en le brûlant gravement.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Chaos…** **Control** **!**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Control !**

A cause du fait que son énergie rester limiter le Chaos Control de Shadow fut facilement contré par celui de Sally. Alors pour tenter de se défaire le sombre hérisson décida d'attaquer directement Sally.

Marc avec une voix déformer : F **ouet** **du Chaos !**

A son tour Marc fit appel à la même attaque que Sally alors qu'il était dos à Shadow et lui attrapa les deux bras pour l'empêcher de pouvoir bougé. Une fois leur cible immobiliser Sally et Marc invoquèrent un deuxième fouet chacun qu'ils utilisèrent pour fouetter Shadow lui ouvrant de large plait sur tout le corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Alors tu trouves toujours qu'on ne fait que te copier hein ?!**

A bous de souffle Shadow tomba à genoux a deux doit de perdre connaissance.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Chaos…**

Marc avec une voix déformer : **Même pas la peine d'y penser !**

Voyant bien que Shadow avait dans l'idée d'utiliser le Chaos Blast pour se libérer de leurs entraves Marc lui dessus tira avec un Chaos Spear pour le stopper nette dans son attaque.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Aller supplie moi de t'achever chien !**

Malgré sa position la seule réponse de Shadow fut de lancer un regard noir à Sally tout en lui grognant dessus avec force.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Comme tu voudras.**

Pour en terminer avec son adversaire Sally chargea un immense Chaos Spear alors que Marc le maintenait immobile.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Adieu !**

Mais juste avant que Sally n'ait pu lancer son attaque Amy se téléporta juste devant elle pour la frapper de toute ses forces avec son marteau du Chaos droit dans le visage. Cette attaque surprise fut tellement puissante que Sally fut projetée très loin d'eux et à moitié assommer. Une fois Sally écarter Amy accourra au côté de Shadow pour le libérait grâce à sa hache du Chaos pour ensuite se téléporter avec lui au plus loin de leurs adversaires.

Amy très inquiète : Sa vas ?!

Shadow reprend ses esprits : **On peut dire sa…**

Amy : Reste là est soigne toi avec le Chaos Heal…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Mais si je fais sa tu seras seul contre eux !**

Amy : Mais si tu utilises le Chaos Heal ça ne te débarrasserait pas aussi du sérum ?

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **En effet mais sa vas prendre beaucoup de temps et si je le fais je serais incapable de bouger temps que je n'aurais pas éliminer totalement leur sérum… En plus sa vas me demandais beaucoup d'énergie…**

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas je me charge de te protéger jusqu'à que tu sois remis et que tu es repris assez de force.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Mais…**

Amy : On n'a pas le choix ! Tu vois bien que nous sommes en train de perdre ce combat. Et le Chaos Heal reste plus rapide que ta régénération.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Très bien… mais fait attention à toi.**

Voyant bien que Amy avait raison Shadow se posa contre le mur pour commencer à se soigniez au plus vite.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Heal…**

Au même moment Marc arriva au côté de Sally pour s'assurait qu'elle aller bien. Mais la jeune reine était encore sonnet et ne reprit ses esprits que doucement après plus de cinq minutes.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es qui c'est passer ?**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Cette chienne rose ta frapper au visage avec son marteau.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Quoi ?! Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas abîmer mon visage !**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Désoler de te le dire mais j'ai bien peur que tu aies besoin de beaucoup de soin après ce combat…**

A cela Sally se mit à pousser un fort grognement alors qu'elle prit un visage de haine bien décider à se venger.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Ou est-elle ?!**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **A l'autre** **bout** **de la salle avec son compagnon. Ça fait un moment qu'il est au sol sans bouger. Il doit être mal en point après ce qu'on lui a fait. On devrait en profiter...**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui c'est elle que je veux !**

C'est une Sally en furie qui se précipita vers Amy prêt à la tuée de la façon la plus atroce possible.

Amy : Chaos Spear !

Pour empêcher que Sally ne s'approche trop d'eux Amy projeter de nombreux Chaos Spear qui furent tous contré facilement par Sally qui s'amuser de voir sa proie se débattre autant.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Arrête de repousser l'inévitable ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon visage !**

Amy : De toute façon tu avais déjà une sale gueule. Au pire tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est d'améliorait ton visage avec mon marteau.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je vais te dépecer puis te démembrais en prenant bien soin que tu ressentes jusqu'au bout toute la douleur que je vais t'infliger !**

C'est avec beaucoup de hargne que Sally se mit à tirait sur Amy encore et encore avec son Chaos Spear. La jeune reine était tellement en colère qu'elle avait poussé sa forme Rage quasiment à son maximum mais sans user de toute sa puissance.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pourquoi tu ne vas pas directement lui régler son compte ?**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je veux l'épuiser jusqu'à qu'elle s'écroule au sol et abandonne toute envie de combattre. Ensuite j'irais la torturait puis l'achever.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh je vois dans ce cas laisse-moi participer à se tirs au pignon.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Du moment que tu ne la tue pas à ma place sa me vas.**

Amy penser : Au moins c'est moi qu'ils ciblent est pas Shadow… il faut juste que je tienne le coup.

* * *

Durant les minutes qui suivi Amy fut pilonner par des dizaines et des dizaines de Chaos Spears de plus en plus puissant. Mais le jeune hérissonne ne lâcher rien et continuer à détourner tous les tirs même si son corps se couvrait peu à peu de blessure lui fessant perdre beaucoup de sang. Mais malgré ça elle fessait tout pour que Shadow ne remarque pas ce qui lui arriver sinon il interviendrait avant d'avoir terminé de se soigner.

Quant à Shadow pour le moment il était concentré à sa guérison s'y bien qu'il n'avais pas encore remarquer dans qu'elle situation se trouver Amy.

Shadow penser : Aller plus vite ! Amy ne pourra pas les retenir éternellement !

Inquiet pour sa partenaire Shadow releva la tête pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Il était plutôt rassuré de la voir repousser un nouveau Chaos Spears grâce à son marteau.

Shadow penser : On dirait qu'elle s'en sort bien…

Mais très vite Shadow changea d'avis quand il remarqua la mare de sang qui était au pied de Amy. Mais ce qui lui glaça le sang c'est quand il vit le dos de sa partenaire d'ont les vêtements était tellement imbiber de sang qu'il était devenu totalement rouge.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy !**

Amy serrant les dents : Ne bouge pas. Concentre-toi sur ton Chaos Heal.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Mais ton dos…**

Amy : Ce n'est rien ma blessure c'est juste ré-ouverte…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Qu'elle blessure ?!**

Amy : Elle vient de l'attaque que j'ai reçue avant… J'avais vite soigner les dégâts avec le Chaos Heal mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me soigner correctement.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!**

Amy : Car je savais que tu refuserais de te soigner.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **C'est vrai mais…**

Amy : Pas de mais Shadow. Si on ne prend pas de risque on va perdre. Alors même si je dois y laisser des plumes c'est un prix que je suis prêt à prendre. Alors je t'interdis de revenir temps que tu ne t'es pas débarrasser de leurs merdes de sérum !

Devant l'autorité de sa femme Shadow se plia à sa volonté et continua à se soigner tout en regardant Amy qui continuer à repousser les attaques. Et au moment où il avait presque terminé de se soigner Amy fini par tombé à genoux ne tenant encore que parce qu'elle utiliser son marteau comme point d'appui. Voyant que sa cible était au bord de l'épuisement Sally se rapprocha d'elle armé de sa lame du Chaos bien décider à la torturait avant de l'achever.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Pas trop tôt. J'ai bien cru que tu n'aller jamais lâcher l'affaire. Mais enfin je vais pouvoir te faire payer toute ses fois ou tu m'as tourné en ridicule.**

Et alors que Sally commencer à torturait Amy en visant particulièrement son dos déjà bien meurtri un énorme tremblement de terre l'interrompit.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es qui se passe ?**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je ne sais pas… on dirait que ça vient de l'autre côté du château** **où** **se trouve mon père et Nagus.**

Intriguer par ce qui était en train de se passer du côté de l'autre combat Sally contacta son équipe pour en apprendre plus. Mais très vite ce qu'elle apprit ne la rassura pas du tout.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Comment ça toute la zone a été détruite ?!**

Soldat : Affirmatif majesté nous n'avons plus aucun contact est nous venons de perdre le visuel de la zone. Mais nous confirmons que la salle d'extraction a était totalement détruite.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Envoyer une équipe sur place pour en savoir plus !**

Soldat : Impossible majesté…

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Pourquoi ?!**

Soldat : Presque tous les soldats on étaient vaincu par Sonic et son équipe… et le reste de soldats ont fuis le château à cause des combats…

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Qu'elle bande d'incapable ! Sais-tu ou en es Sonic et les autres vermines ?**

Soldats : Ils seront bientôt ici majesté… d'une minute à l'autre.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ce n'est pas bon… s'ils prenne le contrôle de cette salle ils pourront savoir où se trouve les émeraudes… et contrôler tout le château.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas le choix. Soldat je t'ordonne de détruire la salle de contrôle.**

Soldat : A vos ordres.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu es sûr de toi ?**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils fouinent trop dans nos bases de données…**

Le couple royal était tellement plongé dans leurs conversations qu'ils ne prêter plus du tout attention au couple de hérissons. Amy était toujours à genoux tentant de reprendre son souffle et de se relever sans succès. Les efforts de la jeune hérissonne finit par être interrompu quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Reste la Amy…**

Amy épuiser : Mais…

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **C'est bon je prends le relais. Je vais nous faire gagner du temps pour que tu puisses te remettre sur pied toi aussi.**

Amy : Sa vas aller ?

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Oui grâce à toi. Maintenant c'est à moi de te rendre l'appareille.**

Pousser par la colère et l'inquiétude Shadow s'avança devant Amy alors que son corps devenait d'un profond rouge sang. Et très vite il se mit à accumuler une telle quantité de puissance que le sol sous ses pieds commença à se fissurait et à trembler. Cette démonstration de puissance attira très vite l'attention du couple royale qui comprit vite le danger de leurs situations. Guidé par leurs instincts les deux mobians se mirent à courir aussi loin de possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **CHAOS BLAST !**

Toute la salle fut totalement engloutie dans une vague de destruction qui fit à nouveau trembler le château qui menacer de s'écrouler.

* * *

Retour du côté de Silver et Blaze.

L'endroit où se trouver la deuxième salle n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine suite à la terrible explosion. Mais malgré la puissance de l'explosion l'endroit où se trouver Blaze ainsi que le reste du groupe avait était épargner. Et c'est donc un peu étourdi mais pas blesser que le groupe reprît leurs esprits.

Rouge : Tout le monde va bien ?

Alexis : Si on oublie le fait que je dois être à moitié sourd maintenant sa peux aller.

Claire : Nous aussi sa vas.

Rassurait de voir que tout aller bien de leurs coté l'attention du groupe se porta devant eux. Blaze aller elle aussi bien mais était très inquiète pour Silver qu'elle ne voyait pas encore à cause de la fumée.

Blaze inquiète : Silver ?!

Finalement la fumée finit par se dissiper permettant de voir ce qui était arriver au trois mobians. Nagus et Nigel était étendu au sol visiblement inconscient alors que Silver était encore debout.

Blaze : Silver tu m'entend ?

Inquiéter par le lourd silence de Silver, Blaze s'avança jusqu'à être à ses coté pour voir ce qu'il avait. Mais quand elle arriva devant lui Blaze resta pétrifier par ce qu'elle voyer. Le jeune hérisson avait les yeux vide montrant qu'il était à peine conscient. Mais surtout tout le devant de son corps était recouvert de son sang comme s'il avait servi de bouclier pour protéger tout le groupe de l'explosion. En voyant sa Blaze prit tout de suite Silver dans ses bras tentant d'estimer la gravité de ses blessures.

Blaze penser : Il a tout le devant du corps brûler… Mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas de blessure trop sérieuse…

Pour réveiller Silver de son état de zombi Blaze lui tapota doucement le coté de la joue pour le ramener parmi eux.

Blaze : Silver tu m'entend ?

Silver reprenant ses esprits : Ouais…

Blaze : Comment tu vas ?

Silver : Ça devrait aller… juste le temps que mon énergie se stabilise à nouveau… Et que je soigne toutes c'est brûlure…

Blaze : Vue ton état c'est pour le mieux.

Silver : Dois-je comprendre que j'ai une sale tête ?

Blaze souriant : Exacte. Maintenant dépêche-toi de vite te rétablir.

Silver en rigolant : A tes ordres.

Pour être vite capable de pouvoir à nouveau combattre si besoin Silver s'entoura d'une aura bleu cyan qui guérissez ses blessures petit à petit.

Rouge : Il est en train de se régénérait ?

Blaze : Je ne sais pas…

Silver : Non je préfère éviter de dormir et d'être vulnérable. Cette capacité est différente de ma régénération ou du Chaos Heal… Cette aura me permet de me guérir doucement tout en me protègent et en demandant moins d'énergie. Mais en contre parti elle met plus de temps à me soigner.

Blaze : Prend bien le temps de récupérait on ne sait pas ce qui risque encore de nous tomber dessus.

Silver : Une fois que je serais assez rétablie je vous téléporterais en lieux sur comme prévu. Et comme ça vous pourrait être soigner correctement.

Alexis : Je ne dis pas non à l'idée de partir d'ici pour aller dans un lit d'hôpital et être chouchouter par des infirmières.

Éloïse : Tu vas voir si jamais tu oses faire sa c'est moi qui m'occuperais de ton cas !

Alexis : Ok ok je rigoler…

Le comportement des deux mobian amusa beaucoup l'équipe qui commencer enfin à se détendre un peu.

Silver : Ils sont vraiment drôles tous les deux.

Rouge : C'est parce qu'ils sont le béguin l'un pour l'autres.

Blaze : Je comprends mieux.

Mais alors que le groupe attendais que Silver reprenne des forces Alexis commença à se sentir très mal comme si son cœur aller exploser.

Éloïse : Qu'es qui t'arrive ?

Alexis : Je me sens bizarre… très faible… et j'ai très mal dans le torse...

En quelque second le jeune mobian commença à devenir tout blanc et perdit connaissance sous les yeux du groupe qui ne comprenez pas ce qu'il lui arriver.

Claire : Qu'es qui lui arrive ?

Rouge : Je ne sais pas… mais son état est très préoccupant…

Silver : Je suis d'accord… je ressent quelque chose d'étrange dans son corps… Il doit vite être pris en charge par des médecin.

Malgré qu'il ne soit pas encore rétablie Silver se releva avec l'aide de Blaze pour pouvoir ramener tout le monde au QG du GUN.

Silver : Chaos Control.

* * *

QG du GUN

Toute la deuxième équipe réapparue dans la salle de contrôle ou se trouver à la fois le Commandeur et le Président. En voyant dans qu'elle était ils se trouver tous, le Commandeur fit venir toute une équipe médicale pour qu'ils puissent être pris en charge. Seul Alexis et les parents de Blaze furent évacués du bâtiment pour être conduit à l'hôpital au plus vite.

Commandeur : Bon visiblement les choses ne se sont pas passés aussi bien que prévue ?

Rouge : Sa je ne vous le fais pas dire…

Président : Vous pouvez nous expliquer tout ça ?

Silver : Si vous m'apporter du Chaos Drive je veux bien.

Commandeur : Tout de suite.

Tout le monde se mirent à faire un rapide résumer de tout ce qui leurs était arriver alors que Silver buvez des tubes de Chaos Drive et soigniez ses blessures correctement puis c'elle des membres de son équipe.

Commandeur : Visiblement ils étaient mieux préparés que ce que nous le pension…

Président : Mais nous sommes heureux de vous revoir ici en vie et avec les parents de Blaze comme prévue.

Silver : Vous avez des nouvel de mes parents ?

Commandeur : Non malheureusement… tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'ils ont était séparait du reste du groupe…

Silver : Eux aussi sont dans une salle spéciale ?

Président : Oui et ils sont avec la reine Sally et son compagnon…

Commandeur : Ce qui n'est pas bon du tout… si jamais Sally reprend le contrôle de Shadow maintenant on risque le pire…

Silver : Elle a déjà tenté de le faire…

Commandeur : Tu en es sur ?

Silver : Oui je l'ai ressenti pendant que je combattais…

Président : Es que tu sais s'il a été à nouveau soumis ?

Silver : Ce n'est qu'une intuition mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça à vraiment marcher cette fois. Mais je ne pourrais pas en être sur temps qu'ils seront dans cette salle…

Commandeur : J'espère de tout cœur que ton intuition et la bonne…

Rouge : Et Sonic et les autres ?

Président : Ils on réussit à faire fuir une grande partie des soldats hors du château et s'approche de la salle de contrôle du bâtiment. Grace a eu ont vas pouvoir à la fois faire sortir tes parents de la salle ou ils sont enfermés ainsi que de trouver les autres rois.

Commandeur : Et avec un peu de chance l'endroit où ils ont caché les émeraudes et peux être d'autre information qui pourrait nous être utile par la suite.

Rouge : Enfin de bonne nouvelle.

Président : Si on oublie le fait que toute une armée de soldat est en train de se diriger vers le château…

Rouge : Très bien je n'ai rien dit…

Au même moment un des soldats du GUN pris la parole pour donner les dernières informations provenant du château.

Soldat : Président, Commandeur nous avons repris contact avec les membres encore présents dans le château.

Président : Parfait activer les haut-parleurs.

Tails : Vous m'entendais ?

Commandeur : Oui parfaitement. Dis-nous ce qui se passe de vôtres côté.

Tails : Nous avons pu atteindre la salle de contrôle du château mais tous les ordinateurs on était détruit…

Président : Ils sont prudents… ils ne veulent pas laisser de trace…

Silver : Mais vous pouvez faire sortir mes parents de la salle ou-ils son enfermer ?

Tails : Peut-être mais sa vas être difficile… vue l'état des ordinateurs…

Commandeur : Et les autres monarques et les émeraudes ?

Tails : Les autres roi serait gardé dans la partie la plus haute du château et les émeraudes seraient elle dans un sous terrain bien plus profond que là ou se trouver les parents de Blaze.

Président : Sa vas être compliquer de tout récupérait avant l'arrivée des renforts de Sally…

Silver : Dans ce cas oncle Sonic et le reste du groupe n'ont qu'à se charger des monarques pendant que je vais récupérait les émeraudes.

Rouge : Silver es-tu sur d'être en état d'y retourner ?

Silver : Bien sûr c'est vrai que je suis loin d'être remit a 100% mais sa vas aller.

Blaze : De toute façon je serais avec lui pour l'aider.

Silver : Sauf que toi aussi tu es loin d'être en forme.

Blaze : Dit celui qui a encore la moitié de sa fourrure recouverte de sang ?

Silver : Pas faut… mais je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une douche.

Président : Bon vue la situation nous n'avons pas le choix alors on vous laisse faire les enfants. Mais soyer extrêmement prudent.

Silver et Blaze : Comprit.

C'est déterminer que les deux enfants repartir pour le château de Sally pour mettre un terme à la tyrannie de Sally une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

 **Oh un chapitre qui ne finit pas par un Cliffhanger ça change un peu.**

 **Mais vous pensez que le combat contre Sally va se terminer aussi facilement ?**

 **D'ailleurs j'en profite pour faire un petit rappel concernant la forme Chaos et Rage au cas ou s'il y avait des doutes.**

 **Pour la forme Chaos qu'utiliser Shadow et Silver elle se déclenche naturellement grâce à leur propre énergie. Ils peuvent utiliser les Chaos Émeraude pour allonger le temps de la transformation ou la faciliter.**

 **Pour la forme Rage de Sally et des autres elle se déclenche uniquement grâce à leurs Sol émeraude. Un peu comme Sonic et sa super forme.**

 **Mais dans les deux cas elles ont plusieurs stades de puissance comme je l'avais expliquée.**

 **\- Le premier stade (forme partiel )et quand un personnage parle avec une voix légèrement déformer. Elle est facile à maîtriser et présente l'avantage de ne pas trop consommer d'énergie.**

 **\- Le Deuxième stade ( forme complète) et tout simplement quand un personnage parle avec une voix déformer. Elle est largement plus puissante que le premier stade mais consomme beaucoup plus d'énergie.**

 **\- Et enfin le dernier stade qu'on a le moins vue qui est quand un personnage parle avec une voix démoniaque. Alors c'elle est bien plus puissante que les deux premières. Mais elle est très difficile à contrôler. Silver nous la démontrait dans le dernier chapitre.**

 **Voilà je crois que je n'ai rien oublier. Et vous, vous douter que si je fais ce petit rappel c'est qu'il y a une raison.**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi avant midi pour la suite.**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapitre 75

Grace au Chaos Control Silver et Blaze était à nouveau de retour dans les profondeurs du château ensemble.

Silver : Bien maintenant trouvons ses Émeraudes puis allons prêter main forte à mes parents.

Blaze : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que les émeraudes se trouve quelque part sous terre…

Silver : Je sais mais je ne compte pas à nouveau nous perdre dans des couloirs pendant des heures.

Blaze : Moi n'ont plus mais tu as une idée sur comment éviter ça ?

Silver en créant sa lame du Chaos : Je vais tout simplement tout détruite jusqu'à trouver le bon endroit.

Blaze : Tout simplement…

Silver : Et on n'a plus besoin d'être discret alors je me fais plaisir. Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de détruire le château de Sally ?

Blaze s'entourant de flamme : Non bien au contraire je me ferais une joie de t'aider à tout ravager.

Silver : Alors allons s'y.

C'est plus que heureux que les deux enfants se mirent à détruire tous les murs qui se présenter devant eux s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles du château.

Et c'est assez facilement qu'ils finirent par trouver une salle bien plus solide que les autres.

Blaze : Tu penses que c'est le bon endroit ?

Silver : Oui le mur est fait de la même matière que c'elle ou ont était avant. Et malgré sa je ressens une énorme puissant de l'autres coté… Pas de doute sa doit être la Master Émeraude…

Blaze : Maintenant on doit réussir à forcer le passage…

Silver : Ce n'est pas le premier mur renforcer qu'on va démolir.

Blaze : Ouais mais cette fois évite d'exploser toute la zone.

Silver : Je ne promets rien.

Comme sur l'ARK, Silver et Blaze se mirent a attaqué le mur pour ouvrir un passage. Mais cette fois cette action se montra bien plus facile à réaliser. Car n'ont seulement Blaze avec sur elle une Sol émeraude pour amplifier sa puissance et Silver lui utiliser sa forme Chaos. Grace a tout cela il ne leurs fallu que quelques minutes pour percer le mur et entré dans la salle.

Blaze : How il fait vraiment noir ici… heureusement qu'il y a la Master Émeraude pour m'éclairait un peu.

Silver : Par contre c'est bizarre je ne ressens pas l'énergie des Chaos émeraudes…

Blaze : J'espère qu'ils ne les ont pas cachés autre part…

Silver : Moi aussi.

Pour pouvoir correctement fouiller la salle Silver utiliser son énergie pour éclairait les lieux sans l'aide de Blaze ne voulant pas prendre le risque que son énergie soit rejetée par l'immense émeraude. En peu de temps les deux enfants trouvèrent ou se trouver le reste des émeraudes. Elles étaient toutes dans une machine très similaire a c'elle ou Blaze avait était mise par son cousin. Mais surtout toutes les émeraudes était noir.

Silver : Non…

Blaze : Qu'es qu'elles sont ?

Silver : Cette machine a extrait toute leurs énergie… c'est pour ça qu'elle son toute noir…

Blaze : Mais elles vont redevenir normal ?

Silver : Oui mais il faudra du temps… ou alors…

Alors que Silver était en train de réfléchir à comment il aller recharger les émeraudes un violent tremblement de terre secoua toute la salle qui menacer aussi de s'effondrais à la prochaine explosion qui se produirait dans le château.

Blaze : Wow… elle était vraiment puissante cette explosion…

Silver : Oui et je suis presque sûr que c'était mon père qui en est la cause… Bon dépêchons nous de rétablir les émeraudes pour aller les aides.

Blaze : Tu as une idée sur comment faire ?

Silver : Ouais la Master Émeraude peut les recharger ramenons l'ai là-bas.

Pour que les émeraudes soient à nouveau exploitables Silver et Blaze prit toutes les émeraudes pour se diriger vers la Master Émeraude. Mais au moment où il était à quelque pas de leurs objectif Blaze et Silver sentir un danger venir de dernière eux à toute vitesse. Pousser par leurs instincts les deux enfants se jetèrent au sol esquivant la terrible attaque. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas eux qui étaient viser mais la Master Émeraude qui reçut directement l'attaque sur elle. Sous l'impact l'énorme émeraudes se mit à virait au rouge et à trembler.

Silver : Blaze !

Comprenant le danger de la situation Silver préféra se jeter sur Blaze plutôt que de s'enfuir et de la laisser seul subir ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Et en effet sous l'impact de l'attaque la Master Émeraude se brisa créant une puissante explosion qui fit s'écrouler toute la salle sous les deux jeunes enfants. Heureusement grâce à son énergie Silver avais juste eu le temps de crée un bouclier pour se protéger lui et Blaze.

Silver : Blaze sa vas ?

Blaze gêner : Ouais grâce à toi.

Silver : Tu es sur tu es toute rouge ?

Blaze : C'est juste que tu as tes mains sur ma poitrine…

Silver très gêner : Quoi ?! Désoler je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Blaze : C'est bon je le sais. Est-ce que tu peux nous dégager de la ?

Silver : Oui juste le temps d'enlever les débris qui sont sur nous et c'est bon.

C'est sans problème que Silver utilisa sa télékinésie pour retirait l'immense masse de grava qui était tombé sur eux suite à l'explosion. Mais malheureusement la Master Émeraude n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque qu'elle avait reçu.

Silver : Sans la Master Émeraude on ne pourra pas recharger les émeraudes…

Blaze : Tu as une idée de ce qui nous a attaqué ?

Silver : Malheureusement….

En se retournant Silver eu la confirmation de ce qu'il penser. Leurs deux adversaires étaient de retour bien décider à reprendre le combat.

Nagus : Ce n'était pas poli de nous fausser compagnie comme ça les enfants.

Nigel Acorn : C'est vrai on n'en a pas fini avec vous.

Blaze : Ils sont encore debout après l'attaque qu'ils ont reçu ?

Silver : Je dois dire que même moi je suis surprit… ils ont dû détourner le plus gros de l'explosion pour limiter les dégâts…

Blaze : Si ce n'est que sa alors ce n'est pas trop problématique. On a eu le temps de reprendre des forces et de se soigner alors qu'eux ils doivent être en piteux état.

Silver : Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Blaze : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Silver : S'ils étaient vraiment blessés ils ne seraient pas revenus aussi vite et seul… En plus tu ne ressens pas leurs énergies ? Elle est toujours très forte.

Blaze : Mais comment ils font ?

Nagus : Il nous a suffi de vite passer dans la réserve ou se trouve toutes nos échantillons de sérum. Avec ça on a facilement pu se remettre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Blaze : Silver ?

Silver : Ils ont raison mais je n'arrive pas à croire que leurs corps tiennent encore après avoir pris une nouvelle dose de leurs produit…

Blaze : Il faut croire que pour eux c'est comme quand tu prends du Chaos Drive.

Silver : Peut-être… Mais je perçois quelque chose de vraiment étrange en eux… Je ne pourrais pas dire ce que c'est mais je suis certain de l'avoir déjà ressenti à plusieurs reprise…

Blaze : Dans tous les cas on va devoir à nouveau les combattre…

Silver : Ouais… le mieux serait de les attirait vers la ou son mes parents.

Blaze : Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment réunir nos ennemis au même endroit ?

Silver : Certain je reste préoccuper par tout ce que j'ai ressenti de leurs coté.

Blaze : Très bien c'est comme tu veux.

Alors que Silver et Blaze se m'était d'accord sur ce qu'ils aller faire leurs deux ennemis fessait de même de leurs coté.

Nagus : Alors qu'es qu'on fait maintenant que le danger de la Master Émeraude et écarter ?

Nigel Acorn : Il est fort probable que ses deux gamins vont vouloir retrouver les deux autres hérissons.

Nagus : On tente de les contenir ici ?

Nigel Acorn : Non au contraire autan retrouver ma fille et voir ce qui se passe de leurs coté. Et leurs données notre dernière trouvaille pour assurait notre victoire.

Nagus : Très bien.

* * *

Le combat reprit une nouvel fois entre les deux équipes mais cette fois à travers le château le fragilisant encore plus. Et cela alors qu'au même moment à plusieurs étage au-dessus l'autres combat était toujours interrompu depuis que Shadow avais utiliser son Chaos Blast. Grace a cette attaque il avait réussi à détruire la salle ou ils étaient enfermés mais en contre parti il avait tous était recouvert par les débris de la salle. Ne possèdent pas les pouvoirs de son fils Shadow avait dû protéger Amy en utilisant juste son corps comme bouclier.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Amy sa vas ?**

Amy reprenant ses esprits : On va dire que je suis toujours en vie…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne bouge pas je vais vite nous dégager de là.**

Amy : De toute façon je ne peux plus bouger…

Shadow très inquiet : **Tes blessures sont aussi graves ?**

Amy : Ouais… mais je suis surtout en manque d'énergie.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dès qu'on est sorti de là je te soigne.**

Amy : Je ne dis pas non…

C'est avec prudence que Shadow souleva les lourds morceaux de grava qui les recouvrait pour ensuite prendre Amy dans ses bras le plus doucement possible. Mais malgré ça Amy n'arriver pas à dissimuler l'intense douleur qui traverser son corps. Une fois que Shadow et allonger Amy au sol correctement il commença à l'examiner pour évaluer ce qu'il devait soigniez en prioritaire.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dit moi ou tu as le plus mal.**

Amy : Le dos…

C'est le plus doucement possible que Shadow releva un peu Amy pour pouvoir correctement examiner son dos.

Shadow penser : Mon dieu elle doit avoir la colonne vertébrale toucher… c'est deux enfoirer lui ont vraiment tirait dessus avec la ferme intention d'infliger les blessures les plus douloureuse possible… et la tuée à petit feu…Par chance le poids des grava n'ont pas l'airs d'avoir trop aggraver la situation sinon elle serait totalement paralysée…

Amy : Alors c'est si mauvais pour que tu restes aussi silencieux ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je ne vais pas te cacher que ton état n'est pas beau à voir. Tu dois avoir une grande partie de ton dos fracturait. Mais je te rassure ta moelle épinière n'est pas toucher. Avec mon aide est un peu de repos tu devrais être remit et n'avoir aucune séquelle.**

Amy : Tant mieux…

Shadow penser : Par contre elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et tout son corps est recouvert de blessure et de brûlure… Même avec son émeraude pour la soutenir c'est un miracle qu'elle est tenu aussi longtemps. En revanche elle ne doit absolument pas perdre connaissance sinon ça pourrait vraiment être la fin.

Ne voulant pas perdre un instant Shadow commença à concentrait son énergie pour pouvoir commencer son Chaos Heal sur Amy.

Amy : Shadow derrière toi !

Sans même se retourner Shadow suivi l'avertissement de sa partenaire en se téléportant juste à temps pour éviter un Chaos Spear qui lui était destiner.

Sally : Tu croyais quoi ?! Qu'on aller te laisser tranquille alors que tu viens d'exploser une partie de mon château ?!

Amy : Ce n'est pas vrais ils sont déjà remis…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ce n'est pas si surprenant. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas contrer mon attaque ils se sont mis au plus loin de moi et on utiliser leurs énergies pour se protéger le plus possible. Mais au moins on dirait qu'ils ont du quitté leurs forme Rage... pour le moment.**

Marc : Bravo c'est exactement ça. Et le mieux dans cette histoire c'est que tu as gaspiller bien plus d'énergie que nous dans ton attaque. Et maintenant que ta partenaire et hors d'état de combattre l'affrontement et terminer.

Amy : Dans tes rêves.

Malgré son piteuse état Amy tenter encore de se relever pour reprendre le combat mais sans y parvenir.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne force pas sinon tu risques de vraiment d'aggraver ton état.**

Amy : Mais…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non occupe-toi de te soigner avant de revenir combattre.**

Pour laisser du temps de répit à Amy, Shadow la laissa coucher au sol pour se diriger vers ses deux adversaires bien décider à poursuivre ce combat seul pour le moment. Cependant dès les premières secondes du combat Sally se mit à attaquer Amy pendant que Marc tenter d'éloigner Shadow. Mais le sombre hérisson arriva à reprendre Amy dans ses bras avant que Sally n'ait pu la toucher. Ne pouvant pas laisser Amy seul sans prendre le risque qu'elle soit attaquée Shadow la garda dans ses bras tout en esquivant les attaques de ses deux adversaires.

Amy : Shadow téléporte moi a un autre endroit pour que tu puisses les combattre correctement.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est inutile ils pourront me suivre également et je ne veux pas te laisser seul dans ton état. Pour le moment ne te préoccupe pas de moi mais de toi.**

Amy : Mais…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sa vas aller crois moi ont vas bientôt pouvoir souffler un peu.**

Durant les minutes qui suivi Shadow se contenté de juste esquiver les attaques de Sally et Marc sans vraiment arriver à contre attaquer sans prendre le risque de blesser Amy au passage. Et finalement après avoir esquiver un énième Chaos Spear Shadow fini par être pris par surprise par Sally qui s'était téléporter juste derrière lui pour l'attaquer.

Sally : Chaos Spear !

Par chance Shadow eu juste le temps de se retourner pour éviter que Amy ne soit touchée par le tir. Mais l'impact rester assez puissant pour repousser le couple de hérisson au sol. Sans plus attendre le couple royal fonça sur les deux hérissons encore au sol armé de leurs lame du chaos. Sans réfléchir Shadow sauta sur Amy pour lui servir à nouveau de bouclier.

Sally : C'est terminer !

Mais alors que Shadow attendait d'être touché par ses deux adversaires rien ne se passa. Intriguer de ne ressentir aucune douleur Shadow finit par tourner la tête pour comprendre ce qui s'était passer. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit que les deux attaques avait était bloqué par Silver grâce à sa propre lame du Chaos.

Marc : Toi ?!

Silver : Pas touche à mes parents !

Sally : Tu vas voir maudit monstre !

Furieuse par l'intervention de Silver, Sally voulu lui tirait un Chaos Spear alors qu'il bloqué encore leurs lames. Mais cette fois c'est Blaze qui intervenu en leurs rentrant dedans alors qu'elle était totalement recouverte de flamme. L'impact fut largement assez puissant pour repousser le couple royal bien loin de là.

Amy : Silver… ?

Silver : Maman !

Blaze : Comment elle va ?!

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Avec un bon Chaos Heal se devrais aller. En tout cas merci d'être arrivé si vite les enfants.**

Silver : Quand tu m'as dit de venir vous aider au plus vite je n'ai pas cherché à réfléchir et je me suis téléporté à votre position.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et tu as bien fait. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ta mère. Es que tu veux bien couvrir nos arrières ?**

Silver : Sans problème.

Pour permettre à son père de pouvoir soigner sa mère en toute sécurité Silver créa toute une bulle d'énergie entour d'eux pour entièrement les protéger tout en redonnant des forces a tout ceux qui s'y trouver. Au même moment Nagus et Nigel apparue à leurs tours dans les restes de ce qui fut la cellule de Shadow.

Nagus : Wow ici aussi sa a chauffé on dirait.

Nigel Acorn : Ma fille est que sa vas ?

Sally : Oui on va bien. On était même sur le point dans finir avec eu si vos deux cibles n'était pas intervenu.

Nagus : Désoler on ne penser pas vous gêner.

Sally : Bon ce n'est pas si grave… Que s'est-il passé de votre côté ? On ma signaler que la salle d'extraction avait était détruite. C'est vrai ?

Nagus : Oui désoler nous l'avons exploser pendant notre combat contre se rat blanc.

Sally : Heureusement qu'on avait fait des réserves de sérum. Et ensuite ?

Nigel Acorn : Ils sont partis avec le reste de leurs groupes. Seul eux deux son revenu pour aller dans la salle ou se trouver la Master Émeraude.

Sally : Ne me dit pas qu'ils l'on prise ?!

Nigel Acorn : Rassure-toi on l'a détruite avant même qu'ils n'aient put la toucher.

Sally : Tant mieux une menace en moins.

Marc : On aurait dû le faire depuis le début alors.

Sally : Non car Knuckles aurait pu la reconstituer après avoir rassembler les fragments. Et pour les émeraudes ?

Nagus : Elles étaient déjà totalement vidées de leurs énergies.

Sally : Parfait. Sa veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas de moyen de passer en super forme. Dans ce cas il nous suffit de continuer de les épuiser. Une fois qu'ils seront à bout de force on pourra tuer ses trois hérissons est capturait cette maudite princesse. Avec elle il nous sera facile de rattraper la production de sérum.

Nagus : En parlant de sa j'ai une petite surprise pour vous deux.

Sally : Oh c'est ce que je pense ?

Nagus : En effet.

Sally : Gardon sa de coté au cas où mais avec ça nous somme certain de gagner ce combat.

Toujours à l'abri dans leur champ de force les quatre mobians se préparait aussi à la suite du combat.

Silver : Pour le moment on dirait qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas encore.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sa ne vas pas durait…. C'est toujours eux qui ont l'avantage et ils vont tout faire pour le conserver.**

Blaze : Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à le croire…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pour le moment nous ne sommes que trois à pouvoir combattre et que deux à être capable d'utiliser une forme Chaos. Alors qu'eux quatre peuvent faire appel à leur forme Rage… En plus moi et Silver ne pourront pas rester éternellement en forme Chaos avec qu'une seul émeraude chacun pour nous aider. Mais eux avec toute leurs Sol Émeraudes ils pourront largement rester en forme Rage bien plus longtemps que nous…**

Silver : Dans ce cas on devrait au moins détruire les fausse Sol Émeraude pour équilibrer le combat.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est en effet la meilleure option que nous avons. Mais d'abord je dois m'occuper de ta mère de toute urgente.**

Sans plus attendre Shadow commença à utiliser le Chaos Heal sur Amy pour la sortir de tout danger. Mais en voyant la gravité de l'état de sa mère Silver ne put s'empêcher de venir à ses coté pour au moins la soutenir.

Silver : Papa tu veux que je t'aide plus ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non les soins que fourni ta barrière et déjà suffisant, garde ton énergie pour plus tard. Mais si jamais ils commencent à attaque concentre toi seulement sur la protection.**

Silver : D'accord.

Amy : Silver qu'es qui t'es arriver ?

Silver : Quoi ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je pense qu'elle parle du sang qui recouvre tout l'avant de ta fourrure.**

Silver : Ah sa… c'est arriver quand j'ai utilisé un Chaos Blast pour contrer le leurre et qu'on a détruit toute la salle ou on était enfermé. Mais ce n'est rien de grave et je me suis déjà soigner quand on a déposé tout le monde au QG du GUN.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ok mais fait tout de même attention même si tu as utilisé le Chaos Heal ton corps n'a pas pu se remettre entièrement d'un-t-elle traitement aussi vite.**

Silver : Je vais essayer mais je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour les vaincre tous les quatre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Décidément** **plus tu grandi plus tu me ressemble.**

Silver : C'est maman qui va être contente…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pas faut.**

Amy : Je confirme…

Finalement se cour moment de répit fut interrompu quand un Chaos Spear percuta la barrière de protection.

Silver : On dirait qu'ils en ont assez d'attendre…

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Il me faut encore un peu de temps.**

Blaze : Aucun problème on s'en charge.

C'est avec confiance que Blaze s'avança au côté de Silver alors que son corps s'entourait de flamme et Silver d'une aura rouge.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Toi tu as eu la même idée que moi ?**

Blaze : Visiblement oui.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dans ce cas je t'en prie.**

Alors qu'à l'extérieur les quatre mobians s'acharner contre la barrière de protection une immense boule de feu passa à travers la barrière pour percuter Nagus. Et très vite elle fut suivie par des dizaine d'autres. Grace a leurs coopération Silver et Blaze arriver à bien repousser leurs adversaires pendant un bon moment. Mais finalement le groupe de Sally arriva à reprendre le dessus en encerclant la barrière pour l'attaquer de tout coté.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **La barrière commence à céder…**

Blaze : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je vais envoyer plus d'énergie pour qu'elle tienne plus longtemps.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Silver.**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu es sur papa ?**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui j'ai terminé mon Chaos Heal.**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien alors on va pouvoir passer au combat.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je suis d'accord mais pour le moment seul toi et moi allons passer au combat.**

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Même si j'ai guéri les blessures les plus importante de Amy elle a besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces avec l'aide de son émeraude. Et pendant ce temps-là j'aimerais que tu restes à ses coté pour la protéger. Silver et moi allons commencer le combat en vous attendant.**

Blaze : Vous être sûr de tenir a seulement deux ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Avec ce petit garnement pour m'aider oui on devrait arriver à les contenir jusqu'à que Amy soit prête à revenir au combat.**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et ce n'est pas vrais !**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh que si tu l'es.**

Au même moment Sally et le reste de son équipe lancèrent tous ensemble un Chaos Spear fessant voler en éclat la barrière de protection de Silver.

Marc : Enfin elle a cédé.

Sally : Le vrais combat va pouvoir commencer.

Alors que la fumée commencer tout juste à se dissiper Shadow et Silver s'avancèrent ensemble montrant que c'est eux qui aller poursuivre le combat.

Sally : Voyer vous ça ? Le père et le fils prêt à livrer leurs derniers combats ensemble.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne rêve pas trop. Vous allez regretter d'avoir défier les deux formes de vie ultime.**

Nigel Acorn : Toujours aussi prétentieux mais on va en finir avec vous comme on aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Toujours le même refrain. Mais je suis d'accord on va en finir une bonne fois pour toute.**

Sally : Dans ton cas à toi si je n'avais pas été pigé par cette vidéo tu ne serais jamais venu au monde.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et je compte bien te faire payer pour avoir tenté de tué mon fils avant même sa naissance et d'avoir ensuite tenté dans faire ton esclave. Ou pour tout le mal que tes soldats lui on fait.**

Les deux camps était prêt à littéralement à se jeter à la gorge pour s'entre tuer. Silver commencer déjà à concentrai son énergie pour entrer en forme Chaos complète. Mais Shadow le stoppa avant qu'il n'ait put l'activer.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Calme Silver n'utilise pas toute ta puissance tout de suite.**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pourquoi ?**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Comme je te l'ai dit ils ont l'avantage sur nous pour le moment. Alors on doit économiser nos forces en attendant que les filles soient de retour. En plus nos émeraudes elles aussi on dépenser beaucoup de leurs énergies depuis notre arriver ici.** **Le plus sage pour l'instant c'est de les laisser se recharger un peu.** **Mais surtout si on y va trop fort on risquerait de blesser ta mère. Après on pourra y aller à fond mais pour le moment tentons de détruire leurs émeraudes.**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je veux bien mais comme tu l'as aussi dit ils ont l'avantage du nombre. Et eux peuvent aussi entrer en forme Chaos ou du moins Rage… Tu es sûr qu'on pourra tenir en restant normal ?**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement leur transformation n'est pas une vrais forme Chaos mais une imitation de la nôtre. Et ne sous-estime pas notre duo. Je suis sûr que notre lien peut compenser notre forme Chaos pour le moment.**

Silver quittant sa forme Chaos : Ok papa.

Sans plus attendre le père et le fils se lancèrent dans le combat ensemble bien décider à dominer se combat. De leurs coté Sally et le reste du groupe rester méfiant même si leur adversaire n'était plus sous leurs forme Chaos.

Marc : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Sally : On doit les forcer à entrer en forme Chaos pour qu'ils épuisent leurs énergies. Mais faite bien attention a eu à ce moment-là. Les gérait tous les deux sous cette forme ne sera pas facile.

Nigel Acorn : Dans ce cas on devrait d'abord les blesser au maximum avant qu'ils ne se transforme.

Sally : Tu as raison. Nous avons l'avantage du temps il nous suffit d'empêcher c'est deux hérissons de rependre des forces.

Marc : Alors allons-y !

Le combat commença par de simple échange de coup mais qui rester déjà bien mortel pour une personne ordinaire tellement ils étaient puissants. Cependant même si le combat était du deux contre quatre Silver et Shadow était ceux qui avait le dessus et de loin.

Cette situation agaça très vite les quatre mobians qui aux finales furent ceux qui dû utiliser le plus d'énergie pour tenter de rattraper les deux hérissons. Et petit à petit ils arrivèrent un peu à séparait les deux hérissons. Marc profita du fait que Silver était concentrait sur Nagus pour l'attaquer dans son angle mort. Mais Silver esquiva son coup sans même s'être retourner surprenant totalement Marc qui frappa Nagus aux lieux de Silver. Et ce scénario se répéta encore et encore du côté de Silver et de Shadow qui rester totalement intouchable. Et après un long moment à ne rien toucher les quatre mobians finir par être repousser.

Marc : Ce n'est pas vrais ! Ils ont des yeux dans le dos ou quoi ?!

Nagus : Je commence à me le demandais aussi.

Sally : En vrais c'est un peu sa…

Nigel Acorn : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sally : Souvenait vous ils peuvent communiquer par la penser. Et en y prêtent plus attention ils sont toujours face à face quand on les combat.

Marc : Je vois en restant face à face chacun peu avertir l'autre si on attaque dans le dos…

Nagus : Du coup on fait quoi ?

Sally : On doit tout simplement les forcer à combattre dos à dos.

Profitant que leurs adversaires discuter ensemble Silver et Shadow était à nouveau côte à côte fessant eux aussi le point.

Shadow : J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont compris notre petit tour.

Silver : Ils vont changer de stratégie du coup ?

Shadow : Le plus probable c'est qu'ils vont tenter de nous mettre dos à dos pour couper notre champ de vision.

Silver : Sa ne changera pas grand-chose en vrais.

Shadow : Oui mais eux l'ignore.

Ce n'est nullement inquiet que le père et le fils reprit le combat. Et comme Shadow l'avait anticipé leurs adversaires les obliger belle et bien à combattre de t'elle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir aussi bien qu'avant. Mais malgré sa les deux hérissons garder toujours l'avantage. Et pire encore ils combattaient maintenant ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie sans la moindre ouverture pour leurs adversaires.

Sally penser : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Même s'ils peuvent communiquer par la penser leur coordination est trop parfaite. Même nous qui nous, nous somme entraîner pendant des années on n'arrive pas à une t'elle harmonie.

De leurs coté les filles aussi observer le combat en attendant de pouvoir également y participer.

Blaze : Ils sont incroyables. On dirait qu'ils ont toujours combattue ensemble.

Amy : Enfaîte c'est la première fois qu'ils le font…

Blaze : Mais comment ils font pour aussi bien se battre ensemble ?

Amy : C'est grâce à leurs liens d'esprit.

Blaze : Je veux bien mais même s'ils se parle ils ne devraient pas être aussi rapide.

Amy : Leurs lien d'esprit ne leurs permet pas que de parler entre eux. Ils peuvent aussi lire leurs penser ou même voir ce que l'autre voit ou se localiser en permanence. Grace a sa ils doivent avoir un champ de vision encore plus large que d'habitude. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont tellement bien coordonnés.

Blaze : S'ils continuent comme ça on n'aura même pas besoin de les aidé.

Amy : Ne sous-estime pas Sally et son équipe. Pour le moment ils n'ont pas utilisé toute leurs puissances. Ils se contente juste de les observer mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à passer aux choses sérieux.

Et en effet Sally en avait assez de ce petit jeu et voulait reprendre le contrôle de ce combat.

Sally : Ce petit jeu est terminé on va vous écraser sale vermine !

Plus qu'agacer d'être à ce point tourner en ridicule Sally entra à nouveau sous sa forme Rage très vite suivi par c'est trois partenaires.

Shadow : Sa vas compliquer la suite du combat…

Silver : Sur mais on a gagné pas mal de temps.

Shadow : C'est vrai mais on doit encore être patient avant d'y aller à fond.

Silver : D'accord.

C'est plus que concentré que les deux hérissons se préparait pour la suite du combat qui aller être moins facile pour eux maintenant.

* * *

 **On y est, nos quatre protagonistes sont enfin réunis pour combattre tous ensemble pour la première fois. Et vous, vous doutez que cela veut dire qu'on approche doucement de la fin du combat. On devrait même terminer cet acte d'ici la semaine prochaine. Mais ne penser pas n'ont plus que ce sera un combat facile. Sally a encore quelque petit surprise et coup bas en réserve.**

 **(Petite parenthèse sur le film Sonic. Alors je suis plutôt satisfait de se qu'il on fait avec Sonic. Au moins on le reconnait maintenant^^ . En revanche je n'irais pas le voir en français. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'est pas pris la voix officielle de Sonic mais c'elle d'une pseudo star -_- qui en plus double très mal. Il serait temps que le monde du cinéma comprenne que le doublage est un métier qui doit être traiter avec respect comme ses doubleurs.)**

 **Prochain chapitre ce dimanche.**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapitre 76

Alors que le combat s'intensifier pour Shadow et Silver, le groupe de Sonic était de retour au QG du GUN avec tous les monarque mobians.

Sonic : Enfin nous somme arriver…

Président : Ravi de voir que vous avez réussi a sauvé les monarque mobians et à revenir ici en vie.

Sonic : Ouais mais ça n'a pas était de tout repos. On a d'abord dû aller dans cette salle de contrôle tout en affrontant les gardes de Sally et ensuite réussir à atteindre tous se petit monde qui était plutôt bien garder.

Commandeur : Nous somme désoler que la situation ne se soit pas aussi bien passer que ce qu'on l'avait prévue.

Sonic : Ne vous en fait pas on a l'habitude. Il est rare que nos plans se passe sans leurs propres lots d'imprévu. Le plus important c'est de réussir à la fin.

Rouge entrant dans la pièce : Et si possible en restant tous en vie.

Knuckles inquiet : Tu vas bien ?

Rouge : Sa vas je n'ai rien qui ne pourra pas se soigner avec du temps.

Tails : Ou est le reste de ton équipe ?

Rouge : Eh bien Oméga est juste à côté mais en morceau avec les deux filles qui sont en train de se faire soigner… et l'un des trois soldats qui était avec nous a était pris en urgent à l'hôpital avec les parents de Blaze. Pour Silver et Blaze ils sont repartie au château pour retrouver les émeraude et aidé Shadow et Amy.

Sonic : On sait s'ils ont réussi ?

Knuckles : Non… du moins pas pour la Master émeraude…

Anna : Comment ça ?

Knuckles : De ce que j'ai perçu elle a été détruite…

Tina : Quoi ?! Mais alors qu'es qui vas se passer ? Je veux dire la Master émeraude n'est -elle pas importante pour l'équilibre du monde ?

Knuckles : En effet elle fournit la planète en énergie vitale. Sans elle le monde ne pourra plus se régénérait et finira donc par dépérir…

Anna : Mais alors sa veux dire que le monde est condamné ?

Sonic : Non il nous suffira de rassembler tous les fragments et ensuite Knuckles pourra la réparait.

Knuckles : Mais seulement quand cette histoire avec Sally sera terminée…

Président : Ce qui est loin d'être gagné…

Sonic : Vraiment ?

Commandeur : Voyer par vous-même.

L'attention du groupe se porta sur l'immense écran de la salle qui montré à la fois le château de Sally ou s'échapper d'épaisse fumé noir ainsi qu'une immense armée.

Tails : Que se passe-t-il ?

Président : De ce qu'on sait Shadow, Amy, Silver et Blaze sont tous les quatre en train de combattre Sally ainsi que son père, son compagnon et le cousin de Blaze. Et aux vues de la fumée est des explosions qu'on a pu voir le combat doit être terrible.

Sonic : Alors je dois vite aller leurs prêter mains fortes !

Commandeur : Un instant Sonic. Je comprends ton inquiétude mais nous avons besoin de vous pour autre chose.

Sonic : Quoi encore ?

Président : Vous voyez cette armée sur l'écran elle se dirige tout droit vers le château de Sally. Si jamais ils y arrivent Shadow et sa famille seront submerger et auront beaucoup de mal à en plus se défaire de Sally sans risquer d'y rester tous.

Sonic : Alors on doit se charger de toute une armée a nous tout seul ?

Commandeur : On peut vous mettre à disposition des soldats d'élite pour vous soutenir.

Sonic : Nan je plaisanter. De toute façon je ne peux pas téléporter autan de personne. Et le but est seulement de les retarder alors inutile d'y aller a cinquante.

Président : Très bien mais ne prenais pas trop de risque.

Sonic : Sa on ne peut pas vous le promettre.

Une fois prêt tout le groupe repartir pour retarder l'armé de Sally avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre le château.

* * *

Retour dans le château de Sally.

Le combat se poursuivez toujours dans le château. Depuis que Sally et le reste de son groupe était à nouveau entré dans leur forme Rage, Shadow et Silver avait bien plus de mal à les gérait. Leurs liens d'esprit ne suffisez plus pour faire face à la puissance de leurs quatre adversaires. Et petit à petit ils commencer à perdre du terrain et à s'éloigner des filles.

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Chaos Spear !**

La puissante attaque n'était pas dirigée contre un des deux hérissons mais contre Blaze et Amy.

Silver très inquiet : Maman, Blaze !

Par chance Blaze forma un mur de flamme qui arriva à contenir l'explosion de l'attaque sans qu'aucune d'entre elle ne soit toucher.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas passer loin… leurs attaques sont de plus en plus puissante… Si ça continue Silver et Shadow ne pourront pas tenir très longtemps comme ça…

Amy se relevant : C'est pour cela qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

Blaze : Mais sa vas aller ?

Amy invoquant son marteau : Oui je me suis assez remise pour reprendre le combat. Et je ne supporterais pas de l'aient voir faire du mal à mes garçons sans réagir.

Pouvant à nouveau combattre les filles se dissimulèrent dans une tornade de flamme avant que Amy n'utilise le Chaos Control. Les deux filles réapparues dans le dos de Nagus et Marc les surprenant en les attaquant avec force. Une fois leurs attaques réussies elle retournèrent auprès des garçons.

Shadow : Tu es sûr d'être prête pour retourner au combat Amy ?

Amy : Oui totalement.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on va pouvoir nous aussi monté en puissance.

Silver : Avec plaisir.

Shadow : Mais en douceur. On ne doit pas gaspiller trop d'énergie temps qu'ils ont autant d'émeraude de leurs coté.

Silver : Ouais… mais au moins leur émeraude a eux aussi commence à faiblir.

Shadow : Oui mais seulement les fausses… celle de Sally sont encore remplie d'énergie. C'est pour cela qu'on doit d'abord se débarrasser des fausses et épuiser c'elle de Sally avant d'y aller a font. Sinon c'est nous qui tomberont à cours d'énergie. Et si ça arrive se sera terminer pour nous.

Amy : Alors on doit vite les détruire pour pouvoir les terminer.

Shadow : Silver et moi on se charge de détourner leurs attentions. Profitant pour prendre leurs émeraudes.

Amy et Blaze : Ça marche.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réuni et prêt à combattre Silver et Shadow pouvez se permettre d'utiliser plus de puissance sans à avoir à se préoccuper de blesser Amy. Les deux hérissons se mirent donc à dégager plus d'énergie jusqu'à qu'une léger aura rouge s'échappé de leurs corps.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Enfin ils y vont à fond contre nous.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non pas encore. Ils ne sont pas encore en forme Chaos complète…**

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pourquoi ils attendent encore ?**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer **: Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque d'être à cours d'énergie. **

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Alors on doit les obliger à dépenser le plus d'énergie avant que vos** **émeraudes finissent par s'épuiser.**

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh c'est donc sa leurs plans ? Tenir jusqu'à que nos émeraudes tombent en poussière. Mais même si sa devait arriver notre armé sera là pour nous soutenir.**

Nagus avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et de toute façon nous avons encore notre joker si jamais les choses deviennent trop difficiles.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **En effet mais vue qu'on n'a pas pu tester cette version avant, je préfère ne l'utiliser quand dernier recourt.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Assez discuter écrasons cette vermine une bonne fois pour toute.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tout à fait d'accord.**

Le combat reprit donc mais cette fois avec les deux équipes au complet. Comme Shadow l'avait dit lui et Silver s'occuper de crée des ouvertures pour les filles pour qu'elles puissent voler des Sol Emeraude. Et pour cela les deux hérissons utilisèrent le Chaos Spear et des Lame psychique provoquant de puissante explosion et d'épaisse fumé. Pour commencer Amy cibler Marc pendant que Blaze tenter elle aussi de prendre les émeraudes de son cousin. Et dans un premier temps leurs stratégie fonctionner. Seulement leurs adversaires comprirent très vite leurs manœuvres et repoussa les deux jeunes filles auprès des garçons.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Alors vous en avez eu ?**

Amy : Ouais… mais seulement une…

Blaze : Pareille pour moi…

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Deux en moins s'est déjà mal.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sauf qu'ils l'en restent encore beaucoup et maintenant ils vont se méfier…**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dans ce cas on vas devoir faire en sorte qu'ils s'épuisent.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui mais sa va être très dangereux…**

Blaze : De toute façon si on ne prend pas de risque ils finiront par nous avoir.

Amy : Blaze a raison les garçons.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien…**

Avant de pouvoir mettre au point une stratégie le père de Sally apparue entre eux pour crée une forte explosion de flamme pour les séparait.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Assez parler battez-vous chien !**

Agacer par la situation l'ancien roi attaqua Shadow armée de son épée faite en énergie du Chaos.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Lame du chaos !**

Sans même se poser de question Shadow invoqua également son épée pour commencer un duel d'épées. Un peu plus loin c'est Sally qui attaqua Silver également armée de son épée forçant le jeune hérisson à entrer dans un duel d'épée.

Silver penser : Ils veulent nous empêcher de crée des ouvertures pour que maman et Blaze arrivent à leurs volés des émeraudes… Et en plus elle a l'airs elle aussi très forte au combat à l'épée comme son père…

Alors que les garçons étaient bloqués dans leurs combats à l'épée les filles combattez ensemble un peu plus loin. Mais même si elles former une bonne équipe elles ne parvenaient plus à atteindre les émeraudes de leurs adversaires. Leurs combats se transforma vite en un torrent de flammes fragilisant encore plus le château. Mais au moins Nagus et Marc dépenser beaucoup d'énergie contrairement à Sally et son père qui poursuivez leurs duels d'épée respectif. Et en réalité l'ancien roi était plutôt étonné de voir que son adversaire avait un bon niveau en épée au point de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ravi de voir que tu es meilleur a l'épées que ton héritier. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment posé de résistance.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Hum tu as surtout eu de la chance qu'il manque encore d'expérience dans ce domaine. Sinon il t'aurait** **écrasé** **sans aucun doute.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Même dans l'hypothèse que ce soit vrais il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour y arriver.**

Devant cette nouvelle menace contre son fils Shadow fonça à toute vitesse pour attraper son adversaire par la gorge pour le plaquer au sol. Et avant que l'ancien roi et put utiliser son épée Shadow lui avait déjà attraper le poignet pour le bloquer.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je vais te faire payer pour toutes les fois où tu as menacé mon fils !**

Au moment où Shadow était à deux doigt de transpercer son adversaire avec son épée le vieux mobian se protégea grâce à son bouclier fait en d'énergie.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pas si vite sale chien !**

Grace a son bouclier Nigel repoussa Shadow pour ensuite se redresser avec un large sourire de provocation. En réponse à cette provocation Shadow créa une deuxième épée pour augmenter sa porter de lame.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh tu es aussi ambidextre ? Un talent plutôt rare mais cela ne me surprend guère. Après tout tu n'es qu'une copie d'un mobian monté de toute pièce pour le combat.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Hum est vous alors ? Avec tous les produit que vous avez pris on peut dire que nous somme à égalité.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Nous sommes tous les quatre de sang bleu et pur. Cela fait de nous des êtres supérieurs en tout point. Seuls les dieux son au-dessus de nous et encore… Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de te comparait à nous ! Tu n'es rien, juste le bâtard d'une femme qui c'est prostituer aux humains ! Ta seule existence est une insulte à notre peuple ! Alors je vais débarrassait se monde de ton immonde présence tout comme de ta descendance !**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer **: Sauf si c'est moi qui vous éradique en premier !**

Plus que furieux par les propos de l'ancien roi Shadow continua le combat avec hargne bien décider à le réduire en miette. N'ont loin de là c'était Silver qui lutté encore contre Sally dans un duel d'épée. Pour eux aussi le combat était plutôt disputé surtout qu'ils employer d'autre attaques à la différence de leurs pères.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Enfin je peux te faire payer pour avoir ruiné mon plan de soumission !**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et moi pour tout ce que vous avez fait à ma famille et à c'elle de Blaze !**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire mais tu as réellement des sentiments pour cette peste ?! Même si j'ai un profond dégoût pour sa famille elle reste une princesse. Un monstre comme toi ne pourra jamais devenir son prétendant. Et de toute façon cette fille va finir sa vie dans une machine pour extraire l'énergie des Sol Émeraudes. Quant à toi je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des années !**

Voulant mettre un terme à la vie de son adversaire Sally se rua vers lui épée en mains visant le cœur de l'enfant. Mais son épée fut détournée par c'elle de Silver pour finir par se planter dans le sol. Et avant que la jeune reine et put dégager sa lame Silver était déjà derrière elle pour lui rentrer dedans avec un Spin Dash renforcer avec son énergie. C'est un peu étourdi que Sally tomba au sol surprit par la soudaine violence du jeune garçon. Une fois que Sally est réouverte les yeux elle pouvait voir que Silver était déjà devant elle complètement entourait par son aura qui était tellement puissante qu'elle fissurait le sol.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Plus JAMAIS tu ne feras de mal à Blaze !**

Pousser par la colère Silver concentré le plus d'énergie qu'il le pouvait dans sa lame pour attaquer Sally avec. Mais même si le jeune hérisson était consumé par la haine son attaque ne visser pas de point vital pour ne pas prendre le risque de tué son adversaire. Cependant Sally elle était certaine que le hérisson conter vraiment la tuée alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne fait pas ça ! Sinon tu vas tuer mon bébé !**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Quoi ?!**

La surprise fut total pour Silver au point où il se stoppa nette dans son action. Cette second d'hésitation fut tout ce qu'il fallait à Sally pour reprendre son épée et attaqué Silver avec. La lame de la jeune reine se planta directement dans le torse de Silver là ou se trouver son cœur. Sous la douleur le jeune hérisson tomba sur ses genoux alors que Sally se relever en rigolant devant cette situation.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es que tu es stupide ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège la tête ma première !**

Grace a son bluff Sally avait réussi à retourner la situation en sa faveur pensant même qu'elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de son adversaire. Cependant elle remarqua très vite que sa lame n'avait pas transpercer entièrement son adversaire comme elle l'avait voulu.

Sally penser : Pourquoi ma lame est bloquée ?

En y regardant de plus prêt Sally fut assez étonnée de voir que Silver avait réussi à attraper sa lame pour l'empêcher de transpercer son cœur.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu vas arrêter de résister sale gamin !**

C'est avec force que Sally tenta de pousser son épée dans la chair du hérisson sans succès.

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dans tes rêves !**

Grace à sa force Silver brisa en deux la lame de Sally pour se dégager juste avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher son cœur. Mais en conséquence il avait toujours un morceau de la lame planter dans son torse l'empêchant de respirait correctement avec en plus sa main gravement ouverte. Mais le plus préoccupent c'était que dès l'instant où il utiliser ses pouvoirs le fragment d'épée dans son torse réagissez à son énergie en produisant une intense douleur l'empêchant par conséquence de pouvoir utiliser le Chaos Heal.

Et malgré sa Silver continuer le combat ignorant totalement la douleur qu'il ressentais. Mais le combat tourner maintenant en sa défaveur. Car Sally n'hésitez pas à viser l'endroit où il était blessé avec acharnement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de retirait la lame pour pouvoir se soigner. Evidemment le reste de son groupe avez vu ce qui c'était passé mais ils étaient tous bloquer par leurs propres combats. Mais à cause de ça tout le groupe de Silver était à pressent encore plus en colère.

Et pousser par l'inquiétude pour son fils Shadow tenter de se rapprocher de lui pour lui prêter mains fortes. Mais le père de Sally se fessait une joie de l'en empêcher.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pas si vite notre duel n'est pas terminé !**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dégage de mon chemin !**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh tu sembles inquiet pour ton fils ? Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas si fort que sa au final.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu parles si ta chienne de fille n'avait pas utiliser un coup bas il l'aurait déjà écrasé !**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dans un combat la seule chose qui compte c'est le résultat. Qu'importe le moyen dit arriver.** **Tu aurais dû l'enseigner à ton monstre de fils. Enfin maintenant c'est trop tard il va être exécuter une bonne fois pour toute !**

Devant cette nouvelle menace contre son fils Shadow perdit son sang-froid et se rua vers l'ancien roi bien décider à lui faire payer toute ses menaces. En voyant sa Nigel leva son épée vers lui bien décider à lui transpercer le cœur aussi. Mais Shadow se baissa au dernier moment si bien que l'épée de l'ancien roi se planta dans l'épaule du sombre hérisson a la place. Profitant de la situation Shadow attrapa son adversaire par la gorge pour le faire à nouveau tomber dos au sol et le roué de coup avec le plus de force possible. Les coups était telle que la plupart des répliques des sol Émeraude se brisèrent les unes après les autres devant la rage du sombre hérisson. La seule chose qui stoppa la rage de Shadow fut la voix de Sally à quelque mettre de là.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **A ta place je m'arrêterais la !**

Malgré sa rage Shadow s'arrêta pour regarder Sally. Et malheureusement ce que vit Shadow n'était pas bon du tout. Grâce à la blessure qu'elle avait infliger précédemment Sally avait réussi à largement reprendre le dessus si bien que Silver était à présent recouvert de blessure sur tout le corps. En plus il était attaché par le même fouet fait en énergie du Chaos que Sally avait utiliser sur Shadow il y a peu. Mais surtout Sally avait sa lame du Chaos placer sur la gorge du jeune hérisson prêt à l'égorger à tout moment.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Encore un mouvement et je le saigne a mort !**

Devant cette menace Shadow céda et s'arrêta de combattre sur le champ.

Shadow penser : Silver tu ne peux pas te dégager ?

Silver penser : Non… le morceau de lame qui et planter dans mon torse me fait trop mal… Et quand j'ai tenté de passer en forme Chaos la lame était sur le point d'exploser en moi… Je suis désolé…

En effet Silver avait bien sûr tout tenter pour éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation. Dès le moment ou Sally avait utiliser son fouet pour l'enrouler autour de ses bras il avait essayé de passer en forme Chaos pour le briser et même le Chaos Blast. Mais dès l'instant où il était sur le point de se transformer le morceau de lame de Sally avait réagi à son énergie l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Comme l'épée de Sally avait était créé grâce à l'énergie tirait des Sol émeraudes se morceau qui était rester coincer dans le torse de Silver repousser son énergie qui elle était tirait des Chaos Emeraude. Si jamais Silver forcer malgré tout se morceau d'épée exploserait est avec lui son cœur au passage.

Shadow penser : C'est bon reste calme je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de la…

Silver penser : Papa !

Alors que Shadow réfléchissez à un moyen de sauver son fils Nigel Acorn profita de la situation pour lui aussi attaquer le hérisson adulte avec sa propre lame. L'ancien roi avait réussi à totalement transpercer le torse de Shadow touchant même un de ses poumon au passage. A son tour Shadow fut envahi par la douleur dissipent même sa forme Chaos tout comme Silver alors qu'il était lui aussi attacher par le père de Sally grâce à son fouet.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Bravo père tu l'as eu.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pas vraiment je visé son cœur mais j'étais encore trop étourdi pour bien viser.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **De toute façon ça ne l'aurait pas tué mais on va pouvoir en terminer avec eux cette fois. Et de la meilleure des façons.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **A tu une idée ?**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh oui une bonne veille décapitation comme dans l'ancien temps.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Excellente idée ma fille.**

Silver : Dans vos rêves !

C'est avec force que Silver commença à se débattre pour se dégager de ses liens mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver Sally intervenus pour l'en empêcher. Sans aucune pitié la reine enfonça encore plus le reste de sa lame au point de finalement toucher le cœur du jeune hérisson. La douleur était -elle que Silver ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de hurler de douleur avant de s'effondrais au sol à peine conscient.

Shadow : Silver !

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pas bougé ! De toute façon vous allez finir au même endroit dans peu de temps.**

A son tour l'ancien roi enfonça un peu plus son épée dans le corps de Shadow pour l'obliger à ne pas bouger.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est mieux sale monstre.**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui mais tu te trompes sur un point père.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Que veux-tu dire ?**

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pour eux il n'y aura pas de monde meilleur. Des monstres n'ont pas leur place dans l'au-delà. Pour eux il n'y a que le néant qui les attendent.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est vrai.**

Et c'est avec un large sourire démoniaque que le père et la fille reforgea à nouveau leurs épées. Une fois armé chacun força l'un des hérissons à se mettre en position pour pouvoir les décapiter d'un coup de lame.

Bien loin de la Amy et Blaze regarder avec horreur ce qui était en train de se passer du côté des garçons. Et évidement elles tenter comme elles pouvaient de les rejoindre pour les sauver mais Nagus et Marc leurs bloquer le chemin. Dans un acte désespérait Amy voulu utiliser le Chaos Control pour arrêter Sally et son père mais Marc la plaqua au sol et utilisa son énergie pour contrer sa téléportation.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Allons ne gâchons pas se moment ma chère. Profite plutôt des derniers moments de vie de ta famille.**

Dans un pur acte de cruauté Marc souleva la tête de Amy pour la forcer à regarder Shadow et Silver sur le point d'être exécuter.

Amy penser : Encore… encore une fois tous ce que je peux faire c'est de rester spectatrice… Encore une fois Shadow et Silver sont blesser sans que j'aie put les protéger… Et encore une fois ils risquent d'être tué sous mes yeux… Non je le refuse je dois intervenir ! Je refuse de rester la alors qu'ils sont encore en danger ! Je vais leurs faire payer pour le mal qu'ils ont fait à mes garçons !

Alors que Amy était envahie par la colère et l'envie de protéger Shadow et Silver son corps et son émeraude se mirent à réagir toute les deux. Et sans même le remarquer son corps commença à changer petit à petit.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Arrête de résister c'est inutile ils sont condamnés !**

Devant cet ordre qui lui était donné Amy se mir à pousser un fort grognement bestial et terrifiant. Le jeune mère commença à se débattre avec une t'elle force que même Marc arriver à peine à la garder au sol.

Marc penser : D'où lui vient cette force ?! Certes elle avait déjà une force bien au-dessus du commun des mortels. Mais là elle est surnaturelle…

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dégage de la !**

Finalement Amy repoussa Marc de son dos en dégagent une puissante énergie de couleur rouge de son corps. Et à peine libre de ses mouvements elle frappa Marc avec une t'elle force qu'il fut repousser à travers plusieurs murs du château. Une fois débarrasser de lui son attention se porta à nouveau sur Sally et son père qui était sur le point de décapiter les deux hérissons.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est terminer !**

Juste au moment où la lame de Sally était sur le point de toucher la nuque de Silver, Amy arriva juste derrière elle pour l'attaquer avec son marteau. Cette fois son marteau était tellement charger en énergie qu'il était devenu rouge et se brisa après avoir heurter Sally. Sous l'impact la jeune reine fut repoussée à une vitesse folle percutant son père avant de s'écraser là ou Marc avait était envoyer il y a peu. En voyant sa Nagus laissa tomber son combat contre Blaze pour le moment pour aller retrouver son équipe pour voir comment ils aller.

Profitant de ce petit moment de répit tout le monde se réunis pour voir l'étendu des blessures de Shadow et surtout Silver qui était toujours allonger au sol respirant avec beaucoup de difficulté et commençant même à convulser. Ignorant sa propre douleur Shadow prit son fils dans ses bras alors que le corps du jeune hérisson commencer à dégager une pulsation de lumière bleu cyan.

Blaze très inquiète : Silver qu'es qui t'arrive ?!

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : Je…

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Son cœur a été toucher… à cause de sa son corps veux déclencher une régénération pour qu'il ne meurt pas… mais temps qu'il auras se fragment en lui il ne pourra pas le faire et risque de mourir s'y je n'interviens pas...

Blaze : Et toi ?

Shadow avec du mal à parler : J'ai eu plus de chance… cet enfoiré n'a pas toucher d'endroit aussi important… je peux encore attendre...

Au même instant Silver commença à trembler alors que la lumière s'intensifier et que du sang sortez de sa bouche.

Shadow : Silver écoute moi. Tu dois résister à ta régénération. Si tu t'endors maintenant tu seras vulnérable à leur attaque.

Silver avec beaucoup de mal à parler : J'essaye…

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Je vais te soigner mais sa vas faire très mal alors sois courageux.

C'est à contre cœur que Shadow retira le morceau de lame qui était enfoncer dans le torse de Silver tout en tentant d'ignorait les cris de douleur du jeune hérisson qui l'agripper avec force sous l'effet de la douleur.

Shadow : Chaos Heal…

Pour soulager aussi vite que possible son fils Shadow commença à utiliser son pouvoir de soin sur lui alors que Silver était à peine conscient. Mais au même moment tout le groupe de Sally était de retour bien décider à ne pas leur laisser le temps de se remettre.

Shadow penser : Et merde j'ai encore besoin de temps pour le soigner sinon il ne pourra plus à nouveau combattre. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de soin…

Au même moment Sally et son père était déjà de retour et couraient vers eux armé de leurs épées. Et alors que Shadow tenter de trouver une solution Amy s'avança vers Sally pour les empêcher de les atteindre.

Shadow : Amy ? Qu'es que tu… ?

Après avoir entendu les hurlements de douleur de fils et vue ce que Sally avait à nouveau fait à sa famille la colère de Amy ne fut que décupler. Et cela au point où elle ne pouvait plus retenir sa rage qu'elle exprima en poussant un hurlement terrifiant tout en dégagent une forte lumière rouge sang.

Silver avec du mal à parler : Papa… qu'es qui arrive à maman ? On dirait… qu'elle est en forme Chaos…

Shadow avec du mal à parler : C'est… un peu sa… elle ressemble aussi beaucoup à la forme de Rage que peux prendre Sally et les autres…

Silver avec du mal à parler : Mais comment… ? Elle n'a jamais pris le sérum…

Shadow pensif : C'est vrai… Mais… elle à prit l'élixir qui avait était créé à partir de mon sang… Il faut croire que ça a fait plus que simplement ralentir son vieillissement ou de partager notre lien d'esprit… En plus avec toute ces années à développer son affinité avec l'énergie du Chaos et toutes les fois où je lui transmis mon énergie à travers le Chaos Heal elle a dû développer des pouvoirs de plus en plus puissant… Et je soupçonne que toi aussi tu as dû lui transmettre une partie de tes capacités quand elle était enceinte de toi. Mais de là à pouvoir elle aussi avoir une forme Rage…

Silver avec du mal à parler : Mais elle… ne la contrôle pas… je le sens…

Shadow avec du mal à parler : Je sais moi aussi je le perçois mais pour l'instant on doit se soigner tous les deux avant d'y retourner.

L'attention de Shadow fut attirée par Nagus et Marc qui était également de retour pour attaquer à leurs tours en utilisant ensemble un Chaos Spear dans leur direction. En voyant se danger lui foncer dessus Shadow s'apprêter à se téléporter pour esquiver le coup quand un mur de flamme se dressa devant lui pour encaisser l'attaque à sa place.

Blaze : Ne vous préoccuper pas d'eux je me charge de contrait leurs attaque le temps que vous soyez remis.

Shadow inquiet : Mais Blaze même ton mur de flamme ne pourra pas contenir leurs attaques bien longtemps !

Blaze déterminer : Faite moi confiance je vous jure que je vais y arriver !

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix ou le temps de trouver une autre solution Shadow se plia à la demande de Blaze et recommença à soigner Silver avant qu'il ne se régénère. Grace a son mur de flamme Blaze arriva à contenir la première vague d'attaque mais ses deux adversaires continuèrent encore et encore à attaquer. Et petit à petit son mur de flamme commença à diminuer en intensité.

Blaze penser : Non, non ! Je n'ai pas assez de force ! Mais Silver et Shadow ne sont pas encore prêt pour combattre. Si j'abandonne maintenant ils seront à nouveau blessés… Je dois trouver une solution !

Pour protéger les deux hérissons Blaze puisa le plus d'énergie possible dans sa Sol Émeraude pour maintenir son mur de flamme. Mais même avec sa elle ne pouvait tenir que quelque second de plus. Et alors que le mur de flamme était sur le point de céder Blaze senti une drôle de sensation.

Blaze penser : D'où vient cette énergie ? J'ai déjà ressenti sa avant… c'est comme la fois ou cette fille avait tenter de soumettre Silver. Mais oui la voilà la solution !

Pour avoir la puissance d'ont elle avait besoin Blaze fit appel à toute l'énergie liée au Sol Émeraude qui se trouver à porter. Et toute les réplique des Sol Émeraude répondirent à l'appel de la jeune fille lui envoyant d'énorme quantité d'énergie au point où le corps de Blaze était entièrement recouvert de flamme qui était à présent bleu.

Shadow très inquiet : Blaze arrête c'est de la folie ! Ton corps ne pourra jamais supporter autant d'énergie !

Mais les avertissements de Shadow ne furent même pas entendus par Blaze tellement elle était concentrée dans le contrôle de l'immense puissance qui lui parvenait. Et à son tour le corps de Blaze changea pour entièrement se recouvrir de flamme noire avec une petit partie bleu. Une fois cette transformation terminer Blaze utilisa son immense mur de flamme bleu pour repousser tout le groupe de Sally à nouveau.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es qui c'est encore passer ?!**

Marc : C'est la princesse elle aussi et devenu folle !

Même si Sally était très étonnée de voir ce qui était arriver à Blaze un autre détaille l'inquiéta plus.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pourquoi vous n'être plus en forme Rage tous les trois ?!**

Nagus : Quoi ?! C'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

Nigel Acorn : C'est à cause de cette fille. Elle a réussi à absorber la moitié de l'énergie du rester des fausse Sol Émeraude… Et c'est elle qui les contrôle pour le moment…

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ce n'est pas vrais ! On a perdu notre avantage en puissance et en plus on a ses deux filles qui se montrent elles aussi de vraie menace !**

Nigel Acorn : Tout n'est pas perdu ma fille. De leurs coté ils sont gravement blessés et on utiliser plus d'énergie que nous. Mais surtout il nous reste une dernière carte a joué.

Sally avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh c'est vrai je l'avais presque oublié. Et bien dans ce cas utilisons l'eux pour enfin tous les écraser pour de bon** **!**

Cette fois il était claire que les deux équipes arrivèrent dans la phase finale de leurs combats. Et que la moindre erreur ou moment de faiblesse marquerait leurs fins pour de bon.

* * *

 **Vous, ne vous y attendais pas à ce que Amy et Blaze arrive à faire sa hein ? Bon le seul petit problème c'est que du coup elles son devenue complètement folle. Mais bon Shadow et Silver sont là pour les ramener à la raison. " Pour une fois que les rôles son inverser ^^"**

 **En tout cas cela tombe bien car Sally aussi vas utiliser son joker. Mais notre équipe n'a pas encore tout montrait de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire ensemble. Ce que vous avez vue dans ce chapitre n'était qu'un petit aperçu. Et** **croyait** **moi ils en auront bien besoin s'ils veulent vaincre Sally.**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi soir pour la suite.**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapitre 77

Le combat contre Sally venait tout juste de prendre une nouvelle tournure assez inattendue. Amy avait réussi à entrait en forme Rage mais pour le moment elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Et pour Blaze la situation était un peu prête la même. Elle avait absorbé tellement d'énergie qu'elle en avait perdu la raison. Seul Shadow et Silver était encore dans un état d'esprit un peu prêt normal mais blesser. Pour le moment le sombre hérisson préférait s'occuper de son fils avant de voir pour régler ce problème. Au moins grâce à sa, Shadow put enfin soigner correctement Silver qui reprenne doucement ses esprits.

Silver : Papa…

Shadow : Sa vas mieux ?

Silver : Ouais mais toi ? Tu as encore la lame en toi…

Shadow : Oh c'est vrai… je l'avait oublié…

Silver : Comment as tu fais pour oublier ça ?

Shadow : Ma blessure n'est pas si grave que ça, et j'étais bien plus préoccuper par toi. Mais maintenant que tu es hors de danger…

C'est sans la moindre hésitation que Shadow se retira enfin l'épée qui l'avait transpercé. Une fois la lame retirait le hérisson adulte se dépêcha de vite soigner la plaie pour éviter de perdre trop de sang.

Silver : C'est fou a qu'elle point tu es résistant à la douleur…

Shadow : J'ai l'habitude c'est tout et j'ai connue pire. Maintenant on doit s'occuper des filles.

Silver : Ouais mais qu'es qu'il arrive à Blaze ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça…

Shadow : Elle a absorbé trop d'énergie… du coup elle a totalement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même comme ta mère.

Silver : Donc elle aussi peux utiliser une forme Chaos ?

Shadow : Oui elle la déclencher en prenant le contrôle des fausse Sol émeraude.

Silver : Mais comment elle a fait sans les toucher et en étant aussi loin d'elles ?

Shadow : Blaze possède un lien très spécial même unique avec l'énergie des Sol émeraude. En plus c'est répliques ont étaient créé en exploitant ses parents. Je ne serais pas surpris que cela lui est permit d'établir un lien avec elles et dans prendre le contrôle…

Silver : C'est une bonne nouvel.

Shadow : Ouais enfin si elle reprend le contrôle… si elle ne le fait pas très vite elle risque de se blesser gravement ou pire…

Silver : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Reste calme on doit les résonner toute les deux avant que Sally et les autres ne revienne. Je m'occupe de ta mère pendant ce temps essaye de résonner Blaze.

Silver : Mais comment ?

Shadow : Parle lui. Vous être assez proche pour y arriver j'en suis sûr.

Silver : Ok…

Maintenant qu'ils étaient rétablis le père et le fils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun une des filles pour les résonner. Silver arriva derrière Blaze alors que la jeune fille produisez toujours un torrent de flamme bleu qui au moins bloquer le groupe de Sally pour le moment. Mais c'est flamme menacer aussi de blesser Silver ou sa famille si elle n'en reprenait pas vite le contrôle.

Silver : Blaze !

A l'entente de son nom Blaze se retourna pour observer le jeune hérisson sans savoir s'il était un allier ou un ennemi. Silver lui avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune fille qui était complètement recouvert de flamme noir avec une légère pointe de bleu. Même ses yeux avaient changé et était devenu bleu avec des cils en flamme rouge. En voyant que Blaze ne sembler pas l'attaquer Silver se rapprocha doucement vers elle.

Blaze avec une voix déformer : **N'approche pas !**

C'est une vague de flamme bleu qui s'abatis sur Silver qui put se protéger grâce à un bouclier.

Silver : Blaze écoute moi je sais que tu peux contrôler tes flammes !

Malgré tous c'est appel Blaze continuer à déchaîner ses flammes contre le jeune hérisson au point ou même son bouclier commencer à fondre. Cependant Silver continua à avancer sans le moindre signe de peur jusqu'à se retrouver devant Blaze. La jeune fille augmenta encore plus l'intensité de ses flammes détruisant finalement la barrière de protection de Silver. Le seul moyen de protection qui rester au jeune hérisson était son aura mais elle ne pouvait que limiter les dégâts qu'il subissait. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Silver de prendre Blaze dans ses bras et de l'entourait de son aura d'énergie.

Silver avec une voix douce : Aller je sais que tu es capable de contrôler tes flamme… Je crois en toi comme tu as cru en moi.

A l'entente de ses mots et en ressentant la douce énergie qui l'entourait Blaze se calma enfin et recouvra ses esprits.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Silver ?**

Silver : Tu as repris tes esprits ?

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Heu je pense mais qu'es qui c'est passer ?**

Silver : Rien de bien ordinaire. Tu as toi aussi une forme qui te fait perdre la tête. Mais visiblement tu es redevenu toi-même. Enfin si on oublie ta nouvelle apparence.

Blaze regardant ses mains : **Oh je suis à nouveau comme ça…**

Silver : Sa tes déjà arriver ?

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oui quand j'étais enfant… Ça m'était arriver quand je mettais mit très en colère dans la salle ou était garder les Sol émeraudes… Se jours-là j'avais presque détruit la moitié du château et blesser tellement de monde…**

Silver : Eh bien heureux de voir que ça ne ce n'est pas reproduit. Sinon j'aurais fini avec en cendre.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu dis sa mais tu es quand même brulé par ma faute…**

Silver : Ce n'est rien. Et honnêtement je suis très mal placer pour te reprocher quoi se soit pour cela. J'ai fait la même chose et plus d'une fois quand je perdais le contrôle de moi-même. En plus tu as vite repris le contrôle.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est grâce à toi… ton énergie et tes mots on réussit à me ramener. Tu es incroyable Silver.**

Silver : Merci mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Si tu as repris le contrôle c'est surtout grâce à tous les efforts que tu as fait depuis que tu vie avec ma famille pour apprendre à contrôler tes flammes.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Merci.**

Retour quelque minute en arrière du coté de Shadow.

Alors que Silver essayer encore de résonner Blaze, un peu plus loin Shadow tenter de faire de même avec Amy. La jeune hérissonne était complètement perdu dans sa colère et submerger par la puissance de sa forme Rage. Elle ne sembler ne vouloir qu'une seule chose détruire Sally et le reste de son groupe. Mais pour l'instant le mur de flamme de Blaze lui barrait la route. Dans un premier temps elle tenta de forcer le passage sans y parvenir. Alors elle porta son attention sur la source des flammes et commença à se diriger vers Blaze pour l'attaquer. Mais Shadow se dressa devant elle pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Shadow : Pas si vite Amy je ne te laisserait pas faire du mal à Blaze !

Ignorant totalement la demande de son compagnon Amy se contenta de l'esquiver sans chercher à l'attaquer. Sauf que Shadow se téléporta devant elle pour lui barrait la route.

Amy avec une voix déformer : **Dégage de mon chemin !**

Shadow : C'est hors de question ! Pas temps que tu ne seras pas redevenu toi-même.

A l'entente de cette réponse négative Amy se mit à pousser de terrifiant grognement alors que son aura gagné en intensité.

Shadow penser : Elle fait encore plus peur que quand elle se met en colère à la maison… Même moi je suis intimidé… En même temps elle n'est pas ma femme pour rien.

Pousser par sa colère Amy fonça sur Shadow pour l'attaquer avec de simple attaque pour qu'il la laisse passer.

Shadow penser : Hum c'est attaque n'ont pas pour but de me blesser. Elle essaye juste de me repousser pour ensuite attaquer Blaze pour pouvoir passer le mur de flamme. Sa veux dire qu'elle a tout de même une forte volonté. Elle peut donc réussir à la contrôler.

C'est confiant que Shadow contra les coups de sa femme jusqu'à réussir à le faire tomber dos au sol.

Shadow : Amy je sais que tu es en colère pour ce qui es arriver à moi et à Silver. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Blaze. Tu l'as considère comme ta fille. Alors reprend le contrôle pour qu'on puisse vaincre Sally tous ensemble !

Malheureusement les appels de Shadow ne furent pas assez pour réussir à calmer la jeune mère qui continuer à se débattre violemment. Et même Shadow commencer à avoir du mal à la retenir au sol surtout depuis qu'elle lui agripper son dos avec tellement de force que ses doigts s'étaient enfoncer dans son dos. Mais Shadow ne lâcher rien et continuer d'appeler Amy sans relâche espérant que sa voix finisse par l'atteindre. Et après plus cinq minutes de lutte Amy sembla enfin se calmé ou du moins se concentrait sur autre chose.

Shadow penser : Qu'es qu'elle fait ? En dirait qu'elle me renifle le cou.

En effet à force de se débattre contre Shadow le visage de Amy avait fini par se coller ou cou de son compagnon. Et à ce moment-là l'attention de la jeune hérissonne fut attirait par une douce odeur provenant de Shadow qui avait pour effet de l'apaiser.

Shadow penser : Elle se calme ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ce n'est quand entendant les ronronnements de la jeune hérissonne qui commencer même à lui lécher le cou que Shadow comprit ce qui se passer.

Shadow penser : Mais oui ma marque d'accouplement elle doit la sentir. Dans ce cas...

Voyant que Amy était réceptif Shadow commença à la caressais tendrement tout en lui facilitant l'accès à son cou pour que ses phéromones agissent pleinement sur elle.

Shadow : Aller Amy si tu as réussi à me dominer alors tu peux contrôler cette rage.

Et finalement la jeune hérissonne arrêta totalement de résister pour s'immobiliser. Intriguer de savoir si oui ou non sa partenaire était redevenue elle-même Shadow se redressa pour la regarder de face.

Shadow : Amy ?

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Shadow je suis désoler…**

Shadow : C'est bon le plus important c'est que tu sois redevenu toi-même.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais… je t'ai blessé au dos…**

Shadow en souriant : Sa vas j'ai l'habitude de ça. Tu me fais les mêmes marque quand on est au lit tous les deux.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es qui mes arriver ?**

Shadow : Eh bien… à cause de l'élixir d'immortalité que je t'avais donné plus tout ce temps à perfectionner ton affinité avec l'énergie du Chaos tu as hérité de certain de mes pouvoir. Comme celui de te transformer quand tu te mets trop en colère…

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Quoi ? Vraiment ?**

Shadow : Oui tu as même tes yeux qui son devenu rouge et ton pelage c'est assombri.

Amy s'observant : **Wow c'est bizarre…**

Shadow : Tu peux aussi remercie Silver pour ça. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'il t'a aussi transmis son énergie quand tu étais enceinte de lui. Mais rassure toi ton apparence n'est que temporaire. Quand tu auras épuisé ton énergie et c'elle de l'émeraude tu redeviendras comme avant. Mais avant sa on doit terminer ce combat.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ok mais qu'es qui se passe ici ? D'où vient c'est flamme bleue ?**

Shadow : C'est Blaze elle aussi a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Pour le moment Silver tente de la résonner.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Allons l'aider.**

C'est ensemble que le couple de hérisson se mirent à courir vers les enfants au moment où Silver était engloutie par les flammes de Blaze.

Shadow et Amy : Silver !

Mort d'inquiétude pour leurs fils les deux hérissons tentèrent en vain de pénétrait dans la tornade flammes pour aider le jeune hérisson. Et alors que Shadow s'apprêter à utiliser son Chaos Blast pour repousser les flammes la tornade diminua en intensité jusqu'à laisser apparaître les deux enfants.

Shadow : Silver, Blaze vous allez bien ?!

Silver : Oui c'est bon juste des petites brûlures rien de grave. Et maman ?

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je vais bien.**

Shadow soulager : Et bien les filles vous pouvez dire que vous nous avez fait peur. Mais je dois avouer que votre nouveau look me plait beaucoup.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aimes le noir… Mais je ne compte pas conserver cette couleur.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Moi aussi.**

Shadow : Dommage.

Silver : Je suis d'accord avec elle moi aussi.

Shadow : Bon assez rigoler on a un combat à terminer.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'ils n'aient pas tenter de force mon mur de flamme…**

Silver : Ils doivent tramer quelque chose.

Shadow : Dans ce cas rester tous sur vos gardes.

C'est avec beaucoup de prudence que Blaze retira son mur de flamme bleu pour à nouveau pouvoir apercevoir l'équipe de Sally. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendais à ce qu'ils aller voir devant eux.

Tout le groupe de Sally était étendu au sol sans bouger comme s'ils étaient tous inconscient. C'est très méfiant que Shadow et tout le groupe s'avança pour les examiner.

Silver : On dirait qu'ils sont inconscients…

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non ce n'est pas sa… je sens un truc bizarre en eux…**

Juste à côté Shadow ramassa un grand tube qui était encore dans les mains de Nagus pour l'examiner.

Shadow penser : Ce truc dégage la même odeur que leur sérum. Mais… elle dégage exactement la même énergie que c'elle de Blaze… Attend ne me dit pas que… !

C'est très inquiet que Shadow courra au côté des enfants pour vérifier si c'est doute était fonder.

Shadow : Blaze dit moi es qu'ils ont réussi à te force à extraire de l'énergie des Sol Emeraudes ?!

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Heu oui durant notre combat avant de venir ici. J'ai été enfermer dans leur machine qui permettait d'extraire l'énergie des Sol Emeraudes…**

Silver : Pourquoi tu es aussi inquiet ?

Shadow : Pas le temps d'expliquer on doit absolument les mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Mais alors que Shadow s'apprêter à attaquer Sally et à lui prendre ses émeraudes les quatre mobians au sol se mirent à émettre une énorme quantité d'énergie tout en provoquant une puissante onde de choc repoussant tous leurs adversaires. Et c'est avec horreur que tout le groupe regarder Sally et son équipe se relever alors que leurs corps se transformer pour ressemblait à un mélange entre la forme Chaos de Shadow et Silver mais surtout à la forme Rage de Blaze.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'es qu'il leurs arrive ?!**

Shadow : Ils ont repris une nouvelle dose de leur sérum mais qui a était créé à partir de l'énergie qu'ils ont extrait de Blaze et des Sol Emeraudes.

Silver : C'est horrible on dirait des monstres… et leurs énergies elle est immense…

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est parce que cette version du sérum était beaucoup plus puissante que l'ancienne qu'ils avaient prisent jusqu'à la…**

Shadow : C'est ça… Jusqu'à présent ils avaient utilisé tes parents pour extraire la matière première de leurs sérums provenant des Sol émeraudes. Mais vue qu'ils n'avaient pas un lien aussi fort que toi avec les émeraudes Sally ne pouvait pas obtenir un produit parfaitement pur… Du coup son sérum était moins puissant.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Alors sa veux dire…**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Qu'ils ont enfin eu ce qu'ils voulaient depuis toute ses années…**

Shadow : Que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes. Ils doivent être plus puissant que jamais !

Silver : Oui mais leurs émeraudes ont bien diminué en énergie.

Shadow : C'est bien la seule chose qui me rassure… Ils leurs reste neuf réplique de sol émeraude répartie par trois. Et Sally elle a toujours les six vrais sur elle.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Donc le vrais danger ses Sally.**

Silver : Blaze tu ne pourrais pas prendre le contrôle de ses émeraudes comme avant ?

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non… ils ont une trop forte emprise sur elles maintenant…**

Shadow : De toute façon on doit d'abord détruire les répliques pour obliger Sally à donner les vrais à ses partenaire… Sa réduira pas mal sa puissance.

Silver : Mais du coup on y va de nouveau prudemment ?

Shadow : Non si on n'y va pas tous à font ils vont nous écraser. Alors ne vous retenait plus même si sa signifie de détruire tous ce qui vous entoure

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **De toute façon je doute que se château tienne encore longtemps.**

Silver : Sur mais je préférerais ne pas finir sous les décombres si possible.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Moi aussi.**

Shadow : Arrivera ce qui arrivera maintenant concentrait vos énergies.

Au même moment Sally et le reste de son équipe terminer de se transformer et de contrôler leurs incroyable puissance.

Nagus avec une voix déformer : **C'est encore mieux quand rêve !**

Marc avec une voix déformer : **J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout détruire d'un claquement de doigt.**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix déformer : **Ne vous réjouissiez pas si vite nous avons encore nos ennemis à éliminer.**

Nagus avec une voix déformer : **Ne t'en fait pas on va les écraser en deux second.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Eux n'ont plus n'ont pas fait appel à toute leurs puissances. Les sous-estimer pourrait nous coûter chère surtout que vous avez déjà bien consommer l'énergie de vos émeraudes. Alors vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire n'importe quoi.**

Devant cette mise en garde les deux garçons observèrent leurs ennemis pour mieux comprendre pourquoi Sally et son père rester sur leurs gardes. Et en effet ils avaient raison car leurs adversaires eux aussi était en train passer sous une forme bien plus puissante. Shadow et Silver était à présent en forme Chaos complète alors que Amy et Blaze elles aussi était sous leurs formes la plus puissante. Les huit combattants étaient pratiquement à leurs puissances maximales. Et sans même combattre la tentions était telle que les murs du château trembler et commencer déjà à s'effondrait.

Shadow avec une déformer : **C'est parti !**

Le signale donner tous les combattant se ruèrent les uns contre les autres pour débuter cet ultime combat. L'équipe de Shadow combattez dans une parfaite harmonie ne laissant aucune faille dans leurs mouvements.

Sally penser : C'est deux hérissons son encore plus cordonner qu'avant ! Et même Amy et cette maudite gamine tienne leurs rythmes !

Cette réalité s'expliquer par plusieurs raisons. En premier Shadow et Silver avait pousser leurs liens d'esprit à 100% alors qu'ils sont en forme Chaos pour la première fois. Grace a sa c'était comme si leurs esprits ne fessaient qu'un et n'avait même plus besoin de se parler pour se cordonner. Pour Amy c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle aussi bénéficier du lien d'esprit avec les deux garçons même s'il était bien moins puissant. Et enfin Blaze elle se calait principalement sur les mouvements de Silver avec qui elle avait l'habitude de combattre en équipe. C'est donc eux qui avaient l'avantage grâce à leurs travail d'équipe ou plutôt de famille. Cependant le groupe de Sally continuer de résister et n'encaisser que peu de dommage.

Pour le moment Shadow avait pris pour cible le père de Sally bien décider à briser ses émeraudes et une bonne partie de ses os au passage. Et c'est sans hésitation que le vieux mobian relevas se défit de force brute. Leurs duels ne consister qu'a de simple échange de coup mais qui était assez puissant pour tuer une personne ordinaire d'un seul geste. Pour le moment c'était Shadow qui avait l'avantage mais seulement car malgré tout son adversaire souffrait de sa différence d'âge même si c'était à peine perceptive. N'acceptant pas l'idée de perdre du terrain l'ancien roi mit très vite fin à ce duel de coup en attaquant Shadow avec un Chaos Spear dans son angle mort.

Grace a cette explosion le vieux mobian put reculer pour reprendre son souffle attendant de voir l'étendu de dégât qu'il avait causé. Mais c'est assez surpris qu'il vît que Shadow était entourait d'une aura cyan rouge. Grace a se bouclier il n'avait subi aucun dégât. En y prêtant plus attention Nigel remarqua que ce bouclier avait était créé par Silver qui s'occuper à la fois d'attaquer mais aussi de protéger les membres de son équipe en cas de besoin. La surprise laissa vite place à la colère pour l'ancien roi qui matérialisa son épée et bouclier pour reprendre son combat. Seulement il fut percuté par un des Spind Dash renforcer de Silver le projetant tout droit vers Shadow qui l'accueil par un violent coup de poing dans le visage.

Nigel Acorn avec une voix déformer : **Pourriture… Vous, vous m'était à deux contre un vieux mobian !**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Tu parles c'est toi le premier qui à commencer. On a assez joué les gentilles avec vous. Et après le sale tour que ta fille m'a fait avant je ne vous ferez plus le moindre cadeau.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **C'est bien Silver tu parles comme un vrai combattant. Face a eu on ne doit plus avoir le moindre doute. Mais dis-moi est ce que tu as tout ce qu'il te fallait ?**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Oui j'ai tout regardé. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoirs toutes les reproduire mais je suis en mesure de te soutenir quand tu les utiliseras.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Parfait on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieux ensemble.**

Nigel Acorn penser : De quoi ils parlent ?!

Alors que l'ancien roi était perdu par la conversation des deux hérissons ils se mirent à le regarder avec un large sourire.

Shadow et Silver avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Snap ! Chaos Dash !**

Grace a ses deux attaques les deux hérissons venait d'augmenter considérablement leurs vitesses et force physique. Cela plus leurs liens d'esprit ils put facilement surpasser leur adversaire et en profiter pour commencer à attaquer Nagus pour éviter que les filles ne soient surpassées en nombre.

Shadow penser : Tu vois que tu arrives à utiliser ses attaques toi aussi.

Silver penser : Ouais en même temps j'ai regardé en boucle tes souvenir pour y arriver. Et même avec sa mes versions de tes pourvoir reste moins puissante. Et je ne pense pas être capable de reproduire tes autres attaques.

Shadow penser : Mais c'est déjà ça.

Silver penser : Et toi pourquoi tu n'utilises pas mes pouvoir ?

Shadow penser : J'ai déjà essayé par le passé de reproduire ta télékinésie mais j'en suis totalement incapable. C'est un don qui tes propres et qui est unique à toi. Malgré tout nous restons différents sur certain point.

Silver penser : Oh je vois… Sa explique pourquoi tu restes plus rapide et fort physiquement que moi. Et pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à utiliser le Chaos Blast.

Shadow penser : En effet voilà pourquoi il est inutile de forcer si tu n'y arrive pas. Le Chaos Snap et Dash et déjà un énorme plus. Et je voulais surtout que tu comprennes comment marcher mes attaques pour qu'on puisse parfaitement combattre ensemble. Elles ont tendance à être un peu trop explosif pour que je puisse les utiliser avec vous trois à côté.

Silver penser : Ne t'en fait pas je suis prêt à les protéger et à t'aider.

Shadow penser : D'accord alors il est l'heurs de faire le ménage !

Pouvant se lâcher sur ses pouvoir sans risquer de blesser sa famille Shadow pouvait combattre l'esprit tranquille et utiliser tous ses pouvoir les plus destructeur. De leurs coté les deux mobians en avait assez d'être mis à mal et commença à pilonner les deux hérissons avec des Chaos Spear. Mais tous les tirs se heurta au différent bouclier d'énergie de Silver qui ne laisser rien passer.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Je ne vous laisserais plus blesser ma famille !**

Comprenant qu'ils leurs seraient très difficile de prendre le dessus sur ce combat temps que Silver protégerait tout le monde grâce à ses boucliers, les quatre mobians le visèrent en priorité.

Tout le groupe de Sally : **Chaos Spear !**

Mais c'est un véritable mur d'énergie que Silver érigea devant lui qui fut très vite renforcer par les flammes de Blaze. Grace à sa même quand l'attaque avait fini par passer outre sa protection elle avait tellement perdu en puissance que Silver put la repousser d'un geste de la main.

Et avant même que le groupe de Sally et put enchaîner d'autre attaque Shadow s'était déjà téléporter derrière eux. Seul Sally avait réussi à percevoir le mouvement du sombre hérisson et s'était téléporter au loin pour esquiver l'attaque. Cependant à l'instant même ou Sally c'était téléporter Amy était déjà devant elle pour la frapper avec un marteau entièrement fait en énergie du Chaos. Grace à sa Sally fut repousser pour être à nouveau à porter de Shadow.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Blast !**

C'est un Chaos Blast deux fois plus puissant que ceux que Shadow avait l'habitude d'utiliser qui engloutie Sally et le reste de son équipe. Habituellement Shadow réduisez grandement la puissance de cette attaque pour ne pas risquer de tué ses adversaire. Mais aux vues des personnes qu'ils s'affronter aujourd'hui Shadow savait que s'il prenait de t'elle précaution c'est sa famille qu'il mettrait en danger.

Après quelque second d'attente Shadow et Amy perçu un danger qui arriver vers eux. Et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir Sally et son père était déjà derrière eux armé de leurs lames du Chaos. Les deux mobians visé clairement la nuque de leurs adversaires pour créer le plus de dégât possible. Mais encore une fois Silver était là pour protéger sa famille grâce à ses boucliers d'énergie.

Sally penser : Encore se gamin il est partout ! Il s'occupe à la fois de la défense, du soutient tout en attaquant ! On doit absolument détourner son attention si on veut pouvoir arriver à quelque chose.

Conscient de cette réalité Sally décida de continuer d'attaquer Shadow et Amy avec force avec l'appui de son père. Pendant ce temps Nagus et Marc devait se concentrer sur Blaze pour la blesser de manière à ce que Silver perde sa concentration. Sauf que Sally n'avait pas prévue que la jeune fille tienne tête aux deux adultes. Enfaîte Marc attaquer Blaze grâce à sa lame du Chaos pendant que Nagus lui tirait dessus avec des Chaos Spear enflammer. Mais les coups de lame de Marc passer littéralement au travers de Blaze comme si son corps n'était composé que de flamme noire.

Marc avec une voix déformer : **Pourquoi mon épée passe au travers ?!**

Nagus avec une voix déformer : **C'est parce qu'elle n'est faite qu'en flamme. Utilise plus d'énergie Chaos pour que sa marche à nouveau.**

Marc avec une voix déformer : **Oh je vois merci.**

Comprenant son erreur Marc reprit le combat mais en suivant les conseils de son partenaire. A cause de sa Blaze devait maintenant se méfier de ses attaques tout en continuant d'esquiver les tirs. Et alors que les attaques se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle c'est Marc qui finit par être toucher par un des tirs de Nagus.

Marc avec une voix déformer : **Et fait attention ou tu tirs !**

Nagus avec une voix déformer : **Ce n'est pas moi c'est à cause de ce maudit hérisson blanc.**

En effet quand Silver avait vu que Blaze commencer à être en difficulté il avait décidé de lui donner un coup de mains. Et pour cela il avait utilisé sa télékinésie sur le bras de Nagus pour le décaler de façon à ce qu'il touche Marc à la place. Même si c'est adversaire se protéger en s'entourant d'énergie Silver pouvait toujours un peu les gêner s'il y mettait assez de force et de concentration.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Merci mais j'aurais très bien pu esquiver cette attaque.**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Je sais j'ai juste vue une ouverture c'est tout.**

Mais alors que Silver était encore concentrait sur Blaze, Sally réapparue juste derrière lui bien décider à se débarrasser de lui.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **CHAOS SPEAR !**

Complètement prit par surprise par cette attaque Silver n'eut presque pas le temps de se protéger que l'attaque l'avait déjà touché. Sous l'impact Silver fut expulser à travers d'innombrable murs du château manquant peu dans être expulser.

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Silver ?!**

Très inquiète pour Silver, Blaze était sur le point d'accourir à son chevet quand Amy apparut pour la retenir.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer **: Ne perd pas ta concentration sinon il t'arrivera la même chose.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais et Silver ?**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Il… vas bien il est encore un peu sonné. Il devrait vite revenir. Le plus sage et de le laisser là-bas et d'éviter qu'il soit attaqué jusqu'à qu'il soit prêt à revenir.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ok…**

Un peu plus loin Shadow était à nouveau prit dans un combat à l'épée contre Sally et son père. Tous les deux profiter que Silver ne sois plus là pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur Shadow et le blesser le plus possible pendant que les deux autres garçons retenez les filles.

Shadow penser : Ils veulent me forcer à combattre à l'épée pour empêcher d'utiliser mes autres attaques ? Qu'ils sont naïfs.

Alors que Sally et son père continuer à attaquer Shadow avec acharnement celui-ci recula alors qu'il charger son épée avec le plus d'énergie possible.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Punishment !**

Une fois ces mots former Shadow se déplaça en une fraction de second devant ses deux cibles comme s'il c'était téléporter. Et c'est toute aussi rapidement qu'il donna un coup de lame d'une t'elle puissance qu'il trancha les deux épées de ses adversaires ainsi que toute une partie du château au point de pouvoirs voire le ciel. Et l'attaque s'enchaîna avec un dôme rouge qui explosa tout ce qu'il contenait.

Après cette enchaînement Shadow s'arrêta pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Et c'est assez surpris qu'il vît que Sally tenait toujours debout contrairement à son père. Mais tous les deux avaient subi des blessures. Et pour la première fois depuis leurs arriver ici Sally perdait enfin beaucoup de sang.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Espèce… d'enfoiré…**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Malgré tout tu tiens le coup.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Ne me sous-estime pas monstre ! Ce n'est pas avec cette misérable attaque que tu me terrasseras !**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Qui a dit qu'elle était terminée ?**

C'est avec un sombre sourire que Shadow leva son épée en l'airs alors que se formait une dizaine de Chaos Spear rouge au-dessus de lui qu'il contrôler grâce à se lame. Dès l'instant où il abaissa sa lame tous les Chaos Spear fonça vers Sally pour lui exploser dessus. Avec sa Shadow était convaincu que n'y Sally n'y son père ne serait en mesure de reprendre le combat. Mais il ne s'attendais vraiment pas à ce qui aller suivre.

Sally et Nigel avec une voix déformer : **Chaos Heal !**

C'est stupéfier que Shadow regarder les blessures qu'il venait d'infliger aux deux mobians guérir petit à petit. Et c'est presque indemne que le père et la fille se relevèrent visiblement très ravi de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et en profiter pour narguer Shadow.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Comme c'est dommage mais on dirait que tout tes efforts n'ont servi à rien.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surprit que vous arriviez à utiliser une technique aussi compliquer que le Chaos Heal.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Rien de bien étonnant on sait bien préparait pour se combat. Nous vous avons observer et étudier toute ses années ainsi que l'énergie du Chaos. Grace a sa nous pouvons nous aussi utiliser ce genre de capacité.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Peut-être mais tu ignores des risques qu'implique l'utilisation de pouvoir comme le Chaos Heal. Sa pourrait vous coûter très chère.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **A ta place je m'inquiéterais de moi-même. Avec toutes les émeraudes que nous avons, nous pouvons nous soigner encore et encore. Alors que vous avec seulement quatre petit émeraude déjà bien entamer vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Hum encore faut-il que vos émeraudes ne finissent pas toute en miette par nos mains.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Même dans cette éventualité je sais très bien que les vrais Sol émeraude ne peuvent être détruite aussi facilement. Alors dans tous les cas j'en aurait toujours plus que vous.**

Conscient de leurs avantage le père et la fille continuèrent a attaqué Shadow ne se préoccupent pas des blessures qu'ils recevaient. Car dès qu'ils en ressentaient le besoin ils utiliser le Chaos Heal pour pourvoir continuer leurs assauts. De son côté Shadow ne pouvait pas se permettre un-t-elle luxe pour ne pas épuiser totalement son émeraude et par conséquence sa forme Chaos. Mais malgré tout Shadow tenais le coup grâce à ses attaques bien plus puissantes. Cependant son émeraude commencer doucement à faiblir alors que son nombre de blessure augmenter petit à petit.

Et alors que Shadow commencer à perdre du terrain Sally et son père furent repousser par une lame psychique de Silver. Le jeune hérisson était de retour au côté de son père visiblement irriter par ce qui lui était arriver. Mais le plus préoccupant était son bras qui était visiblement casser et de couleur mauve.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Silver…**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Ouais je sais mon bras et en miette encore…**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Je dirais plutôt qu'il a était broyer… tu aurais pu te le soigner un peu avant de revenir. J'aurais encore pu tenir.**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Non sa me demanderait beaucoup trop de temps et d'énergie et je ne voulais pas gaspiller toute mes forces pour ça. De toute façon vue son état même le Chaos Heal n'aurait pas suffi. Heureusement que j'avais renforcer mon corps grâce à une de tes techniques sinon j'y aurait laisser mon bras en entier…**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Oui mais là tu ne pourras plus combattre que d'un seul bras… Sa iras ?**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Sans problème.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Très bien dans ce cas continuons !**

Maintenant que Silver était à ses coté Shadow put à nouveau déplacer le combat pour rejoindre Amy et Blaze. Cependant depuis son retour Silver rester en retrait utilisant presque que son énergie de manière à soutenir sa famille mais éviter tout contact physique. Mais son soutient fessait clairement la différence. N'ont seulement il recouvrait sa famille de son aura qui soigner légèrement leurs blessures mais en plus il utiliser son énergie pour gêner le groupe de Sally en ralentissant leurs mouvements.

C'est donc plus que normal que Sally reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui. La jeune reine s'était téléportée au côté de Silver ou il avait son bras briser pour l'attaquer dans son angle mort. Seulement ce que Sally ne s'attendais pas c'est que Silver l'attrapa avec son bras cassé pour ensuite répliquer en lui donnant un coup de poing renforcer avec son énergie. Et c'est sans le moindre problème que Silver continua le combat au corps à corps comme si son bras n'avait rien.

Sally penser : Comment il fait pour utiliser se bras ?! Il est toujours éclaté en mille morceaux et pourtant il l'utilise comme si rien n'était arriver !

Ce que Sally ignorait c'est que pour continuer à utiliser son bras Silver utiliser tous simplement sa télékinésie dessus pour le déplacer. Jusqu'à présent il avait fait semblant de vouloir éviter le contacte pour piéger celui qui oserait venir l'attaquer. Grace à cet effet de surprise Silver pouvait retenir Sally pendant que sa famille s'occuper de réaliser leur plan. Cela permettait aussi a Silver de reprendre sa revanche sur Sally même si cet affrontement rester difficile.

Mais finalement c'est Silver lui-même qui interrompit le combat contre Sally pour retourner auprès de sa famille après avoir reçu leurs signale.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Alors je suppose que c'est bon ?**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Oui il ne leurs reste presque plus de fausse émeraude à chacun et en plus elles n'ont presque plus d'énergie.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Le seul réel problème c'est Sally… n'ont seulement on n'a pas réussi à lui prendre la moindre émeraude mais en plus elles ont encore pas mal d'énergie…**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **De toute façon elle sera obligée de les répartir quand on se sera débarrasser des répliques.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tout à fait est se sera fait après notre prochain coup. Mais faite bien attention à vous aussi.**

Après cette mise en garde Shadow se mit à concentrait énormément d'énergie au point de provoquer un tremblement de terre.

Shadow avec une voix très déformer : **Chaos Nightmare !**

Après avoir cogner ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre tout en chargeant et fusionnant deux Chaos Control Shadow s'envola brièvement dans les airs alors que des centaines de petites sphères rouge et noir se former tout autour de lui. Chaque sphère posséder une puissance équivalez à un Chaos Blast que Shadow contrôler par sa simple volonté.

Le groupe de Sally avait parfaitement conscient du danger de cette attaque pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre durant le combat entre Shadow et Silver. Par conséquence ils rester en retrait pour détruire les sphères à distance pour ne pas subir cette attaque qui part chance pour eux était assez lente.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Silver à toi de joué !**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Comprit !**

A son tour Silver concentra un Chaos Control le plus puissant qu'il pouvait pour lancer cette nouvelle attaque qu'il avait mis au point durant son combat contre le père de Sally et Nagus.

Silver avec une voix très déformer : **Portal du Chaos !**

D'un coup des petits cercles dorait et violer apparu sur toute la zone de combat. Mais visiblement il ne représenter aucune menace surtout en comparaison de c'elle de Shadow.

Sally penser : C'est quoi cette attaque elle ne dégage presque aucune énergie ?

Ne voyant pas vraiment le danger de ce que Silver venait de créer Sally préféra porter son attention sur c'elle de Shadow. Mais sans le remarquer certaine des sphères de Shadow entrée dans les portails de Silver disparaissant totalement du champ de bataille. Et alors que Sally ne s'y attendais pas une des sphères de Shadow apparue juste derrière eux pour exploser.

L'effet de surprise était tel que personne dans le groupe n'avait eu le temps de se protéger et avait donc subit de lourds dégâts les obligeant à nouveau à utiliser le Chaos Heal.

Nagus avec une voix déformer : **Mon dieu qu'es qui s'est passé ?!**

Marc avec une voix déformer : **Je n'en sais rien je n'ai pas vue d'où venait cette attaque…**

Nigel Acorn avec une voix déformer : **C'est à cause de ce que ce gamin a créé… se sont des portails qui lui permet de déplacer les attaques de son père plus vite et hors de notre vue.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Dans ce cas détruisons l'aient !**

Maintenant qu'elle avait conscient du danger de cette attaque Sally lança un Chaos Spear vers l'un des portails pour le détruire. Mais son attaque fut elle aussi englouti pour ressortir par un autre portail pour percuter Marc de pleine fouée.

De leurs coté les deux hérissons étaient plutôt satisfaits de voir que leurs deux attaques marcher à merveille comme prévue.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Maman, Blaze c'est à vous.**

Amy et Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ok !**

A leurs tour les filles passèrent à travers les portails pour pouvoir attaquer leurs adversaires sans cesse en utilisant les portails de Silver pour disparaître et réapparaître. Grace a sa elles pouvaient surprendre leurs adversaires qui ne savaient pas d'où aller surgir la prochaine attaque. En plus contrairement au Chaos Control Sally et son groupe ne pouvait pas pressentir d'où elles aller réapparaître car elles n'employer aucune énergie.

Plus qu'agacer par cette situation Nagus tenta de poursuivre Blaze à travers un des portails mais contrairement à la jeune fille il se heurta contre le portail comme si c'était un mur.

Silver avec une voix déformer : **C'est inutile. C'est seulement moi qui décide qui entre et où et quand il ressort.**

Nagus avec une voix déformer : **Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi !**

Alors que le jeune mobian se ruée vers Silver et Shadow qui a cause de leurs attaques ne pouvait pas trop bouger il tomba à travers un des portails que Silver avais créé à ses pieds. Et c'est juste au-dessus de ses allier que Nagus retomba lourdement. Et avant même qu'il n'est pu se relever Blaze lança un torrent de flamme qui s'échappa du même portail pour s'abattre sur eux quatre.

Finalement pour palier a cette situation le groupe de Sally était obliger d'utiliser en boucle le Chaos Control pour pouvoir contre attaquer de manière efficace. Par conséquence le combat fut à nouveau très violent des deux côtés.

Après de très longues minutes de combat intense il était clair que les deux camps faiblissez de plus en plus. Et alors qu'ils voulaient à nouveau utiliser le Chaos Control pour se téléporter Nagus, Marc et Nigel n'y parvenait tout simplement plus.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **C'est le moment !**

Le signal donner Amy et Blaze disparue de la zone grâce au portail de Silver pour laisser le champ libre à Shadow qui compter bien profiter que ses adversaires ne pouvaient plus se téléporter. Une fois les filles hors de danger Silver laissa le reste des sphères de son père ressorti pour qu'ils puissent toute les faire exploser sur leurs ennemis. Et l'explosion qui suivi explosa la moitié du château ainsi qu'une bonne partie des environs.

L'attaque étant terminé Silver laissa sa mère et Blaze ressortir à leurs coté avant de faire disparaître tous les portails.

Silver un peu essouffler : **Enfin leurs émeraudes on lâcher… je n'en pouvait plus de me concentrait sur autant de choses en même temps.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est normal mais tu as été géniale.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Grace à toi on a pu économiser pas mal d'énergie et ne pas prendre trop de dégât.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Je suis d'accord mais rester encore sur vos gardes. Même si on en a terminer avec les répliques des Sol émeraudes ils leurs reste encore les vrais.**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **C'est vrai le combat n'est pas encore fini.**

De l'autre côté de la zone de combat Sally et le reste de son groupe se remettait difficilement de l'attaque qu'ils venaient d'encaisser. Enfaîte seul Sally pouvait encore utiliser le Chaos Heal lui permettant de se relever. Mais en revanche ses allier eux était toujours étendu au sol souffrant énormément de leurs blessures.

Marc avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sally… il nous faut… de l'aide… passe nous des émeraudes…**

Cependant Sally resta impassible devant la détresse de ses coéquipiers alors qu'elle s'approcher deux sans un mot. La jeune reine était clairement très déçue de la tournure du combat et compter bien retourner encore une fois la situation en sa faveur. Même si pour cela elle devrait faire quelque petit sacrifice.

* * *

 **Bon on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Je pense que vous l'avez compris qu'on arrive enfin à la fin de ce combat. Le prochain chapitre sera même le dernier de cette acte 8.**

 **Petite anecdote sur l'attaque que Silver à utiliser dans ce chapitre (portal du chaos). Pour cette attaque je me suis inspirait de deux choses. D'abord les warp ring des archie comics. Et du jeux Portal. Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans l'histoire mais si Silver peut utiliser cette attaque c'est aussi en partie grâce a sa mère et sa capacité à faire apparaître et disparaître son marteau.**

 **Voilà alors on se retrouve dimanche pour assister à la fin de ce combat.**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapitre 78

Après un long moment de combat intense et d'une rare violence l'équipe de Shadow avait enfin réussi à détruire toutes les répliques des Sol émeraudes. En plus presque tous les membres du coté de Sally était dans un piteux état. Sans Chaos Heal ils ne pourraient plus être une menace. C'est pour cela qu'ils demandaient que Sally partage le reste des vrai Sol émeraudes pour qu'ils puissent se soigniez. Mais Sally avait d'autres projets en tête.

Et alors que ses équipier s'attendais à ce qu'elle les aide la jeune reine absorba le reste de leurs énergies au lieu de les aidé.

Marc avec une voix déformer : **Qu'es que tu fais ?!**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je prends ce qui m'appartient. Soyer heureux que je ne vous achève pas tous pour votre incompétence. En revanche si vous rester ici ne compter pas sur moi pour vous protéger. Je vous éliminerais si vous retrouver en travers de mon chemin.**

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de prendre le reste de l'énergie de ce qui fut son équipe les trois mobian perdit leurs transformations et lutter pour ne pas mourir de leur blessure. Une fois cela fait Sally s'avança en face de ses ennemis le visage sombre.

Sally avec une voix déformer : **C'est parti pour la dernière ligne droite entre vous et moi.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Seul ? Sans tes allier ?**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Je n'ai pas besoin de c'est incapable pour finir le travail. Comme on dit on n'est jamais mieux servi que par sois même.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tu es prête à abandonner ton propre père et compagnon ainsi qu'allier sans la moindre hésitation ?**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Pitié pour c'est deux là je me suis juste associé avec eux parce qu'ils me permettaient d'arriver à mes fins. Et pour mon père… et bien son temps est juste dépassé et il aurait fait la même chose à ma place.**

Silver avec une voix déformer : **Comment peut tu trahir ta propre famille sans le moindre remord ?!**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Que tu es naïf gamin. Dans ce monde si on n'est pas prêt à tout on n'arrive à rien.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Il est peut-être naïf mais lui au moins n'est pas un monstre sans cœur comme toi. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est répandreta haine et le chaos tout autour de toi. Nos royaumes avancer enfin vers une paix durable avec le peuple humain jusqu'à que toi tu n'arrives pour tout gâcher.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Et alors ? Sa mes bien égale tout ce que je veux c'est dominer le monde.**

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Eh bien cela n'arrivera jamais. Ton chemin s'arrête ici.**

Sally avec une voix déformer : **Car vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? Certes vous être plus nombreux mais honnêtement regarder vous. Vous être tous recouvert de blessure et à bout** **de force. Sans compter vos émeraudes qui sont presque épuiser. Il me suffira de vous pousser un peu plus pour que vous, vous effondriez tous comme des mouches les uns après les autres.**

Dans un sens ce que Sally disait était vrais. Silver et Shadow avaient utiliser énormément d'énergie pour leurs attaque précédente. Idem pour Blaze et Amy qui n'avait pas arrêter leurs attaques pour protéger les deux hérissons. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à abandonner surtout si près du but.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Silver économise ton énergie jusqu'à qu'elle soit assez remonter.**

Silver avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Comprit**.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **On devrait profiter d'avoir l'avantage du nombre pour lui voler ses émeraudes. Si on y arrive n'ont seulement elle perdra en puissance mais en plus Blaze pourra s'en servir contre elle.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sa risque d'être plus compliquer. Sally a parfaitement conscient que nous allons tenter ça. Elle doit nous attendre de pied ferme.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Dans ce cas on doit d'abord l'épuiser et survivre.**

La conversation du groupe fut interrompue quand ils virent Sally en train de concentrait une énorme quantité d'énergie. C'était presque comme si elle n'avait pas encore combattu de la journée. Et ils devaient le reconnaître n'y Shadow n'y aucun membre de leurs équipes ne s'attendais à ce qu'elle est encore autant de puissance en réserve. La jeune reine repoussait ses limites bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. A cause de sa son corps se transforma un peu plus en une bête digne des meilleurs films d'horreur.

Une fois prête Sally fonça vers les quatre mobians si vite que même Shadow n'avait pas pu la suivre du regard. Et c'est tout aussi vite que Sally frappa Shadow puis Silver dans le ventre. C'est deux simples coups était déjà largement assez puissant pour projeter les deux hérissons au loin tout en leurs fessant vomir d'énorme quantité de sang. La jeune reine tenta d'enchaîner en attaquant les filles de la même manière. Mais par chance pour elles Silver avait juste eu le temps de forger une barrière de protection pour bloquer le coup.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Chaos Spear !**

Le tir de Sally éclata totalement le bouclier de Silver pour s'abattre sur les deux jeunes filles. Heureusement l'attaque avait était affaiblie grâce au bouclier de Silver. Mais Sally était déjà devant elles prête à les achever sur place.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Chaos Blast !**

C'est une explosion de flamme qui s'abattit sur les filles soufflant tout sur son passage malgré que Blaze ait tenté de le repousser grâce à ses propres flammes. Cette fois c'était Shadow qui dû intervenir pour protéger les filles en utilisant son propre corps comme bouclier. Mais certes Shadow avait réussi à protéger Amy et Blaze mais en conséquence il avait subi de très lourd dégât. Et Sally profita de ce moment de vulnérabilité pour poignarder Shadow dans le ventre grâce à sa lame du Chaos faite cette fois en flamme bleu. Malgré l'horrible douleur et sensation que sa chair était en train de fondre Shadow tenta tout de même de contre attaqué. Cependant dans un pur acte de cruauté Sally augmenta encore plus l'intensité des flammes de sa lame pour littéralement brûler l'intérieure du corps de Shadow qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de pousser des hurlements de souffrance. A cause de sa Shadow s'écroula sur les filles déjà incapables de pouvoir continuer le combat et luttant de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance. N'ayant pas le choix il commença à utiliser le Chaos Heal pour pouvoir reprendre le combat au plus vite même si sa risquer de lui coûter beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Sauf que Sally ne compter pas laisser lui laisser la moindre second pour se remettre est commencer déjà à se diriger vers lui. Pour le protéger Amy et Blaze se dressèrent devant elle pour lui bloquer le chemin. L'effet de surprise étant passé Amy et Blaze redoublèrent de vigilance pour poursuivre le combat contre Sally même s'il était clair que c'était elle qui avait l'avantage.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **C'est tout ? Qu'es que vous attendez pour utiliser tout le reste de votre énergie ?! Ne me dite pas que vous attendez que ses deux hérissons de laboratoire récupèrent en puissance ?! Si c'est le cas désoler mais je vous aurai tué bien avant qu'ils ne soient prêt !**

C'est donc bien décider à éliminer les deux filles que Sally continua un pur combat au corps à corps. Sally se fessait une joie a l'idée d'épuiser ses adversaires pour pouvoir les achever de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Cependant les filles fessaient preuves d'une incroyable résistance ce qui agacer de plus en plus la jeune reine. Sally fut donc la première à rompre se duel de force pour attaquer Blaze grâce à son épée du Chaos qui trancher littéralement les flammes de la jeune fille et menacer de la trancher également au passage. Ce n'est qu'avec le retour de Silver que l'attaque de Sally échoua. Mais elle répliqua tout de suite en repoussant Blaze grâce à un Chaos Spear pour ensuite attraper Silver au cou ainsi que ses bras grâce à son fouet du Chaos. Ne pouvant presque pas se défendre Silver était une proie facile pour Sally qui se fessait une joie de le ruer de coup pendant qu'elle l'étrangler. Voir son fils en danger poussa Amy à se ruer sur Sally pour l'attaquer avec une violence jamais atteint pour la jeune mère. Même Sally n'en revenait pas devant cette agressivité est était obliger de porter son attention sur elle. Amy avait décidé de poursuivre cet affrontement en utilisant sa hache du Chaos espérant réussir à couper la corde qui retenait toujours Silver. Sauf que Sally avait facilement lut dans son jeu et utiliser elle aussi son épée mais également Silver comme bouclier.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Alors tu es bien moins téméraire d'un coup. Un problème ?**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Te fou pas de moi tu sais très bien ce qu'il ne va pas !**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Oh je me trompe ou tu as peur pour lui ?**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Comme si tu pouvais le comprendre ! Toi qui as toujours manipuler ton entoura et même ta famille pour arriver à tes fins ! Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce qu'une mère ressent pour son enfant !**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Tu comptes me vaincre en me donnant la gerbe ? Tout c'est beau sentiment ne sont que pour les faibles. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vaincre mes ennemis et soumettre ce monde.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **C'est faux ! Tu as toujours utilisé les autres pour arriver à tes fins parce que tu sais très bien que seul tu ne vaux rien. C'est pour cette même raison que tu m'avais piégé pour m'éloigner de Sonic, car tu avais peur de moi et ne voulait pas m'affronter. Alors tu as mis au point cette mise en scène pour te débarrasser de moi et te rapprocher et tenter de manipuler Sonic pour ton projet de conquête. Mais quand tu m'as vue avec Shadow tu as pris peur de lui et tu as tout fait pour sois t'emparait de lui ou le faire disparaître. Au fond tu n'es rien de plus qu'une simple salope qui était prête à te vendre au garçon que tu jugerais le plus profitable pour toi, Sonic pour sa notoriété, Shadow pour sa puissance, et puis enfin se pauvre prince qui ta finalement suivi sans savoir qui tu étais réellement. Alors arrête de nous faire croire que tu n'as besoin de personnes pour t'aider car c'est un pur mensonge !**

Les propos de Amy mire encore plus Sally en colère réveillant la profonde haine qu'elles entretenaient l'une pour l'autre depuis bien des années. Et encore la Amy continuer à résister à Sally pousser par son instinct maternel. Seulement malgré toute ses tentatives elle ne parvenait pas à libérait Silver qui étouffer toujours. Sally serrer tellement sa corde que le visage de Silver commencer à devenir violet. En voyant sa Amy savait qu'elle devait faire vite pour le libérait. Ignorant le danger la jeune mère fonça contre Sally à une vitesse égalant presque c'elle de Shadow. Même Sally n'avait pas vu venir cette soudaine accélération de la part de l'hérissonne rose et n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver mais juste assez pour relever son épée. Mais sa lame ne fit que légèrement toucher l'épaule d'Amy loupant totalement la gorge que Sally visé au départ. En revanche Amy elle avait réussi à faire trébucher Sally au sol tout en lui ouvrant le coté du ventre grâce à sa hache. Une fois son adversaire au sol Amy plaça sa hache sur sa gorge prête à la décapiter. Du moins si Sally n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler sa menace.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Fait sa est je lui brise la nuque !**

Bien entendu c'est de Silver d'ont parler Sally qu'elle retenait toujours grâce à son fouet du Chaos. Devant cette situation Amy commença à hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait très bien que c'était un piège est que même si elle mettait en œuvre sa menace Silver pourrait sans doute s'en sortir grâce à sa régénération. Seulement ce que Amy n'avait pas prévue c'était que le fouet de Sally commencé à se charger en énergie au point de brûler la gorge et les bras de Silver.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Dégage de la sinon tu peux lui dire adieu !**

Amy penser : Ce n'est pas bon… Si elle utilise son fouet fait d'énergie du Chaos comme d'une bombe Silver risque d'y rester si elle explose d'aussi près de son cou...

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Alors que vas-tu faire ?!**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Très bien mais relâche Silver en premier.**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Contrairement à toi je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Mais si tu as tellement peur on le fait en même temps.**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Très bien.**

C'est très méfiant que Amy commença à retirait sa hache tout en gardant un œil sur Silver. Et étonnamment Sally relâcha bien Silver sans rien tenter contre lui. L'attention de Amy se reporta donc que sur Sally pour être sûr qu'elle n'aller pas tenter de l'attaquer dès l'instant où elle se serait relevée.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Estime toi heureuse pour cette fois. Mais à la prochaine occasion tu n'auras pas autant de chance.**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Arrête de te venter pour si peu.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Oh sa te vexe de voir qu'encore une fois je t'ai surpassé ?**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Tu vas voir !**

Ne supportant pas l'idée d'être à nouveau dominer par Amy, Sally utilisa son fouet du Chaos qu'elle avait utilisé sur Silver pour cette fois tenter d'attraper Amy par derrière. Dans un premier temps Amy parvenait à repousser son assaut en tranchants les liens de Sally. Sauf que la reine menacer de reprendre Silver en otage obligeant Amy a rester devant lui pour le protéger réduisant considérablement sa mobilité. Et finalement Sally arriva à attraper Amy à son tour.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Que tu es faible et stupide ! Tu n'as pas du tout changé depuis cette soirée !**

Alors qu'elle se rapprocher de la jeune hérissonne, Sally resserra son emprise sur elle pour l'empêcher de respirait tout en la soulevant du sol. Et finalement son attention se porta sur sa blessure au ventre que Amy lui avait infligée il y a peu. La plaie était assez profonde et douloureuse et laisser s'échapper pas mal de sang. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de s'évanouir par manque de sang Sally posa sa main sur la plaie.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Chaos Heal…**

Tout en se soignant Sally continuer à étouffer Amy alors que Silver reprenez à peine ses esprits au sol. Amy était donc à la merci de son bourreau qui n'allait pas se priver de profiter de ce moment.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Tu es vraiment une sale garce. C'est fou je ne pensais pas que je pouvais plus te détester mais tu y es arrivé. Si seulement tu avais crevé dans cette forêt comme le misérable insecte que tu es. Mais non tu devais survivre et continuer de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré je ne pouvais pas te supporter. Et comme je le penser tu m'as toujours compliqué la tâche. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminer !**

Alors que Amy se débâter de toute ses forces Sally la souleva dans les airs avant de l'écrasait au sol. Et c'est le dos déjà très meurtri de Amy qui percuta les débris qui recouvrait le sol. L'impact fut telle que l'hérissonne pouvait entendre ses propres os se briser avant que l'horrible douleur n'apparaisse. Et malheureusement Sally recommença deux fois de plus par pur plaisir avant de s'arrêter en voyant que sa proie ne bouger plus. En conséquence Sally chargea son fouet pour le transformer en une bombe pour achever son adversaire. Mais au dernier moment Shadow apparue juste à temps pour trancher le fouet en deux grâce à sa lame du Chaos.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Comment ?! Tu es déjà remis ?!**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **On ne se débarrassé pas de moi aussi facilement.**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Je te l'accorde mais pour que tu sois remis aussi vite du a dû y laisser beaucoup d'énergie. Tu ne devrais plus tenir très longtemps.**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Pas vraiment. J'ai uniquement soigné ce qui était urgent et qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Même pour refermer la plaie j'ai demandé à Blaze de la cautériser grâce à ses flammes.**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Quoi ?!**

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ne sois pas si surprise. Pour t'arrêter je suis prêt à tout endurait. Surtout en voyant ce que tu as osé faire à nouveau à ma famille …**

Laissant sa colère prendre le dessus Shadow libéra toute son énergie pour pousser sa forme Chaos a son plus haut niveau. Juste derrière lui Silver aussi avait profiter de ce moment pour se remettre et pousser sa forme Chaos au maximum. Les deux hérissons étaient à présent prêt à tout donner jusqu'à sois s'écrouler d'épuisement ou bien de succombé définitivement. Cependant ils étaient tellement intimidant que même Sally sembler nerveuse et moins confiante.

Sally penser : C'est une blague ?! Pourquoi je tremble comme ça d'un coup ? Ne me dit pas que j'ai peur d'eux ?! Non c'est impossible ! Je le refuse !

Ne pouvant pas accepter la simple idée d'être intimider par ses adversaire Sally reprit le combat en explosant tout ce qu'elle l'entourait. Mais cette fois le combat était bien plus difficile. On pouvait même dire que les deux camps étaient à égalité. Mais Amy et Blaze était un peu inquiète pour leurs deux garçons. Car jusqu'à présent à chaque fois qu'ils avaient poussé leurs forme Chaos aussi loin ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler leurs puissances ou même rester eux même. Se détaille n'échappa pas aux garçons qui voyer bien que les filles rester un peu en retrait.

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Ne vous en faites pas les filles. Cette fois nous contrôlons parfaitement notre forme Chaos. Inutile de rester aussi loin de nous.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais comment ça se fait ? Habituellement quand tu vas si loin tu attaques tout ce qui t'entoure au point où on ne peut pas intervenir… comme le jour où tu avais combattu Néo…**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Il y a bien des choses qui on changer depuis se jours-là. Aujourd'hui j'ai Silver à mes coté et grâce à notre lien d'esprit on arrive à s'aider l'un l'autre à garder le contrôle. Et…**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Et quoi ?**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Toute les deux avaient le don de nous permettre de contenir notre forme Chaos. Grâce** **à** **sa même si on la pousse à fond on peut rester totalement sain d'esprit et combattre avec vous sans risque.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **On a vraiment une-t-elle influence sur vous ?**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Oui. Pour toi c'est normal tu es la mère de Silver et partagea aussi notre lien d'esprit. Et en plus vue ce qu'on a fait toi et moi je te perçois comme ma partenaire.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais moi je n'ai pas de lien d'esprit. Et Silver et moi n'avons n'a pas fait…**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **C'est vrai mais il faut croire que pour Silver le simple fait d'avoir un faible pour toi suffi à le calmé et à rester lui-même. En sois ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment il a toujours eu un caractère plus doux que moi.**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Papa arrête c'est gênant…**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je suis d'accord…**

Sans leurs transformation les deux enfants serait sans doute d'un rouge vif tellement ils étaient gênés. Mais ils étaient clairs pour eux que Shadow avait raison. Et ils en étaient heureux.

Cependant ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de sa car Sally continuer à attaquer sans répit.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Fouet du Chaos !**

La jeune reine invoqua deux de ses fouets pour essayer d'attraper Shadow et Silver. Sauf que cette fois les deux hérissons attrapèrent les deux attaques à mains nue sans le moindre problème.

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Ce genre de petit tour…**

Au même instant le père et le fils tirèrent de tous leurs forces sur les liens attirant Sally vers eux à toute vitesse.

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Ne marche plus sur nous !**

Dès l'instant où elle était à quelque mettre d'eux Amy et Blaze l'accueils en l'attaquant avec le marteau du Chaos renforcer grâce aux flammes de Blaze. Même avec son incroyable puissance Sally fut repoussée à travers un des derniers murs encore intacts de la zone.

A nouveau les reste du château se mirent à trembler prouvant que tout le bâtiment était sur le point de s'écrouler sur eux. Mais pour l'instant tout le groupe était bloquer ici temps qu'ils n'auront pas vaincus Sally. Car ils ne voulaient surtout pas prendre le risque qu'elle leur échappe pour pouvoirs mettre en place un nouveau plan contre eux.

Les deux camps préférèrent donc se concentrer uniquement sur le combat quitte à prendre le risque de finir enseveli. Le combat se poursuivi donc dans les profondeurs du château ou chaque combattant user de ses pouvoirs les plus puissant sans retenu. Si dans un premier temps Sally arriver largement à tenir tête à ses quatre adversaires depuis peu elle se sentait bizarre.

Sally penser : Ce n'est pas vrais ! Il fallait que mes vertiges reviennent maintenant ! Pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre ?! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va me lâcher… Je dois vite trouver un moyen de me débarrasser d'eux pour de bon !

Etant diminuer physiquement Sally préféra tout faire pour éviter le combat rapprocher mais s'est adversaires ne lui laisser pas une seule seconde de répit. Il y avait toujours au moins deux personnes pour l'attaquer directement pendant que les deux autres attaquer à distance. Par conséquence même si elle rivaliser en puissance face à eux quatre Sally perdez de plus en plus de terrain.

Et alors qu'elle se fessait contrer une nouvelle fois par Silver et Blaze le couple de hérissons préparait eux aussi leurs prochaines attaques. Shadow s'était téléporté juste au-dessus de Sally pour se préparait à lancer son Spin Dash avec l'aide de Amy qui utilisa son marteau du Chaos pour le propulser le plus vite possible. Sous l'impulsion de Amy, Shadow se transforma un terrible boulet de canon qui percuta de plein fouée Sally l'écrasant au sol. Juste après c'est Silver et Blaze qui attaquèrent ensemble également par les airs en utilisant à la fois une puissante lame psychique ainsi qu'une énorme boule de feu bleu.

Les deux attaques combiner fut tellement puissante que le sol sous Sally céda la fessant chuter encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de la terre.

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Décidément les sous terrains de son château vont jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde ou quoi ?!**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **C'est vrai. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on finisse par tombé sur de la lave…**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Les garçons on discutera de tout sa plus tard. On doit faire vite si on ne veut pas finir sous une tonne de grave.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **On devrait vite s'occuper d'elle pour pouvoir partir d'ici à temps.**

Alors que tout le groupe se mettait d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient faire au plus vite un intense rire démoniaque attira leurs attentions.

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Pourquoi elle rigole ?**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Je ne sais pas mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. Rester tous sur vos gardes.**

Une fois la fumée disparue tout le groupe put voir pourquoi Sally sembler si heureuse. Elle avait atterri dans une des réserves ou était entreposer la base du sérum une fois extrait des Sol émeraudes. Même si une grande partie des cuves avait était détruite ils en rester encore un petit nombre intact.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ce n'est pas bon du tout…**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Je suis d'accord… si elle absorbe cette énergie tous nos efforts auront été vain…**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **On doit l'en empêcher !**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Doucement Silver n'oublie pas que ce liquide est issu des Sol émeraudes c'est très dangereux d'y aller surtout pour toi et ton père.**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Je suis d'accord Sally à déjà utiliser cette merde contre moi. Et ça m'avait neutralisé un bon moment. En plus si on utilise notre énergie là-bas ça risque de très mal tourner…**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Mais on ne peut pas la laisser faire !**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je suis d'accord dans ce cas je m'en charge !**

Etant la seul à pouvoir se rendre aussi prêt de Sally sans risquer d'être affecter par le liquide dans les cuves Blaze se jeta dans le trou sans hésiter. Cela ne ravis absolument pas Sally qui savait très bien qu'elle pouvait être un vrai danger pour elle.

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Décidément tu es vraiment tenace.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Comme si j'allais te laisser reprendre des forces sous mes yeux avec l'énergie que tu as extrait en utilisant mes parents !**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Si tu t'étais bien gentiment laisser prendre ils n'auraient pas eu à autan souffrir. On aurait même pu être de bon allier toi et moi.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Non merci. Quand je vois comment tu as traité mon cousin ça ne me donne pas du tout envie.**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Allons ton cousin est très loin d'être aussi doué que toi. Si j'ai opté pour lui c'est seulement parce que tes parents ne me laisser pas t'approcher pour te proposer de participer à mon projet. J'ai donc dû me rabattre sur un autre membre de ta famille pour pouvoir faire les premiers tests sur cette énergie si particulière. Une chance que ton cousin avez de la rancune envers ta famille. Il m'a était très facile de le convaincre en promesse du trône de ton royaume. Enfin mon royaume.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **De toute façon dans tous les cas j'aurais refusé tes demandes.**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Dans ce cas tu vas finir de la même manière que cette vermine de hérissons ! Après sa il ne me restera plus qu'à retrouver tes parents pour les réutiliser pour renforcer mon armé !**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sauf si c'est toi qui perds ici et maintenant !**

Sally avec une voix démoniaque : **Dans tes rêves !**

Pour en finir avec ses adversaire Sally commença à tenter d'absorber le liquide dans les cuves pour retrouver sa pleine puissance. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle ne parvenait cas absorber qu'une petite quantité de liquide.

Sally penser : Pourquoi je n'y arrive plus ?! Ça doit être à cause de cette fille… Elle arrive à contenir le produit pour me bloquer. J'aurais dû le voir venir. Vue que se produit à était extrait grâce ses parents il réagit à sa présence. En plus elle tente à nouveau de prendre le contrôle de mes Sol émeraudes ! Jusqu'à présent notre différence d'énergie était telle que je n'avais aucun problème à en garder le contrôle. Mais là je perds en contrôle de second en second… Ce n'est pas possible il doit y avoir une autre raison en plus qui explique ce qui m'arrive… Mais quoi ?!

Comprenant qu'elle était à deux doigt de perdre sa dernière chance de victoire Sally misa le tout pour le tout en se jetant directement dans une des cuves. Et aux lieux dans absorber le contenue la jeune reine commença à en concentrait tout le liquide avec tout ce qui lui rester en énergie. Très vite toute la zone se mirent à trembler et le contenu des cuves devenais de plus en plus rouge. Pour empêcher Sally d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Blaze tenta de briser les cuves mais échoua tellement l'énergie qu'elles contenaient était puissante.

Juste au-dessus de la Shadow avait compris ce que Sally compter faire et il devait l'admettre il était vraiment très inquiet pour eux tous.

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Blaze remonte tout de suite !**

Devant la forte inquiétude de Shadow et avec ce qu'elle percevait Blaze obéi tout de suite à la demande du sombre hérisson.

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Shadow…**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Oui je sais c'est très mauvais…**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Sur… elle va utiliser toute son énergie combiner et amplifier grâce à ce liquide et les Sol émeraudes pour crée une incroyable explosion…**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Ouais et on a aucun moyen de l'empêcher de faire…**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Et je ne pourrais jamais créer un bouclier assez puissant pour résister à cette explosion… Le plus sûr serait de s'enfuir de là avant qu'elle n'attaque.**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Malheureusement ce n'est pas vraiment une option… Si on la laisse faire son explosion pourrait gravement endommager la planète…**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Que propose tu alors ?**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **On va devoir produire une explosion pour contrer la sienne.**

Blaze avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais même si on y arrive alors c'est nous qui endommagerons la planète.**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **C'est pour cela qu'on doit faire en sorte de diriger le plus gros de l'explosion vers le ciel pour limiter les dégâts…**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Comme lors de notre combat ?**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Oui tout à fait.**

Amy avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Mais est ce qu'on pourra créer une explosion assez puissante ?**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… Préparait vous a concentrait le maximum d'énergie possible. Une fois prêt lancer la plus puissante attaque possible.**

Tout le groupe commença donc à concentrait tout ce qui leurs rester en puissance pour leurs ultimes attaques. Mais Silver était dans le doute en ce qui concerner l'attaque qu'il devait utiliser.

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Qu'elle est le problème Silver ?**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de qu'elle attaque je dois utiliser… si je tente aussi d'utiliser le Chaos Blast je risque de tous nous exploser…**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Pourquoi pas plutôt c'elle que tu avais utilisé contre moi pour contrer mon Chaos Blast ? Elle était parfaite et nous serait très utile pour diriger l'explosion vers le ciel comme tu l'as déjà fait.**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à la réutiliser depuis... Et je ne sais même pas comment j'avais fait…**

Shadow avec une voix démoniaque : **Silver… arrête de te sous-estimer. C'est exactement comme pour le Chaos Heal. Se pouvoirs tu l'as en toi. Tu dois juste avoir confiance en toi et suivre ton instinct. Comme tu l'as fait pour me vaincre.**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **Ok.**

Mit en confiance par son père Silver se mit lui aussi a concentrait tout sa puissance bien décider à vaincre Sally. Et très vite le tremblement de terre s'intensifia tellement qu'il pouvait être ressentie à des centaine de kilomètre de là. Shadow et Silver concentré tellement de puissance que leur énergie prit une légère teinte dorée alors que Amy elle dégager une intense aura rouge sang. Profitant-elle aussi des contenus des cuves pour amplifier son énergie Blaze se mit à dégager une aura ardente rose et rouge.

C'était comme si cinq bombes aller exploser d'une second ou l'autres qui déterminerait de l'avenir du monde.

Shadow, Amy et Sally : **CHAOS BLAST !**

Blaze avec une voix déformer : **Solaris** **BLAST** **!**

Silver avec une voix démoniaque : **SOUL SURGE !**

L'attaque des trois adultes formèrent deux immenses Chaos Blast d'une puissance destructive massive qui se percuta tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. De son côté Blaze créa une énorme tornade de flamme qui fusionna avec l'attaque de Shadow et Amy. Et enfin Silver posa ces mains au sol pour commencer son attaque. Mais cette fois la puissance du jeune hérisson était telle que l'un de ses deux cercles entourait tout le reste du château l'illuminant d'une intense lumière cyan, rouge. Quant au premier cercle il couvrait toute la zone où il se trouver lui et sa famille ainsi que Sally. Grace a cette attaque Silver pouvait à la fois renforcer l'attaque de sa famille mais également infliger de lourd dégât en continue à Sally sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Et finalement le duel de puissant se conclue pour une explosion dont la puissance était telle que l'onde de choc put être perçu à travers tout le royaume de Sally.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt du coté de Sonic et du reste du groupe.

Depuis leurs retours sur place tout le groupe combattez les renforts de Sally avec acharnement. Et petit à petit ils prenaient le dessus sur la horde de soldat. Mais la lutte fut interrompue quand tout le monde aperçu l'immense colonne de lumière cyan, rouge entourait le château de Sally.

Tina : Qu'es que c'est ?

Sonic : C'est Silver… ça doit être la même attaque qu'il avait utilisé contre Shadow la dernière fois.

Et alors que tout le monde se concentrait sur le château tous ceux qui pouvait ressentir l'énergie du Chaos comprenait ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Sonic paniquer : Tout le monde au sol !

Rouge : Pourquoi ?

Knuckles paniquer : Fait ce qu'il dit vite !

Tout le groupe eu à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert qu'une immense explosion se produisis qui souffla tous les arbres de la forêt qui entourait le château.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que tout le groupe de mobian reprit leurs esprits se demandant ce qui c'était passer.

Tails étourdi : Wow j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Sonic : Tout le monde va bien ?

Anna : Oui visiblement personne n'a fini sous un arbre…

Soulager de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de blesser dans leurs groupe tout le monde porta leurs attentions sur le château ou du moins là où il était il y a encore cinq minutes. Car il ne rester absolument plus rien à part un champ de ruine.

En voyant se champ de désolation tous les soldats encore présents sur place prit peur et s'enfuit de la zone. De leurs coté tout le groupe de Sonic était mort d'inquiétude.

Sonic très inquiet : On doit les retrouver !

Tout le monde accourut pour porter secoure à Shadow et toute sa famille. Mais sur le lieu de l'explosion il ne rester que des gravats.

Sonic très inquiet : On doit vite les retrouver !

Knuckles : Je veux bien mais on ne sait même pas où chercher.

Envahi par la peur presque tout le monde se mirent à hurler dans l'espoir que quelqu'un leurs réponde. Tous prier de tout cœur pour les voir apparaître sain et sauf mais rien n'arriva. Tout le monde commencer à croire au pire alors qu'il commencer à creuser au hasard tout en continuant à les appeler sans répit.

Rouge : Arrêter de faire du bruit !

Sonic : Pourquoi ?

Rouge : Je crois que j'entends quelque chose…

C'est donc un lourd silence qui s'installa sur la zone dévaster. Et finalement Rouge finit par percevoir un léger bruit n'ont loin de leurs positions.

Rouge : Ils sont là !

Une fois le bon endroit localiser tout le monde se mirent à creuser aussi vite que possible. Et ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qui ressembler à des heures que le groupe put enfin atteindre ce qui avait était les sous terrain du château de Sally ou s'était dérouler le combat. Et c'est alors que tout le monde remarqua une très légère lumière cyan. Après quelques minutes de plus à creuser le groupe déterra enfin les quatre mobian qui sembler toujours en vie. Silver avait réussi par miracle a créé un bouclier pour éviter que sa famille ne soit écrasée sous les décombres du château. Mais ils étaient tous au sol sans bouger. Shadow et Amy s'étaient mis sur les enfants pour les protéger si jamais le bouclier de Silver céder.

Sonic : Et vous nous entendez ? Silver tu peux retirait ton champ de force ?

C'est avec soulagement que tout le monde vit la barrière de protection disparaître montrant que Silver les avait bien entendu. Et dès cette instant tout le monde se pressa auprès des quatre mobians pour leurs porter les premiers soins. Dans un premier temps aucun des quatre mobians ne réagissait à ce qui se passer étant presque tous inconscient. Ce n'est que grâce aux premiers soins de leurs camarade qu'ils commencèrent à retrouver leurs esprits.

Tails : Alors dites-moi ou vous être blesser ?

Amy immobile au sol : Sa vas être dur de trouver un seul endroit où on n'a rien… C'est à peine si j'arrive à respirait…

A cause de la dernière attaque toute la famille avait subi d'énorme dégât et était maintenant totalement recouvert de blessure mais toujours en vie même si elle était encore très fragile.

Shadow inquiet : Les enfants vous aller bien ?

Silver épuiser : Sa peux aller… après un bon mois de régénération sa devrait être bon.

Blaze épuiser : Si on oublie que je n'arrive plus a bougé sans avoir l'impression que tout mon corps et en miette c'est bon…

Etant tous dans un triste état aucun d'entre eux ne bouger en attendant de pouvoir être en mesure de se déplacer.

Shadow épuiser : Silver ton émeraude et encore actif ?

Silver épuiser : Non elle est toute noire…

Shadow épuiser : Je vois… et toi Amy ?

Amy épuiser : Pareille…

Sonic : Tient prend la mienne elle a encore de l'énergie en elle.

Shadow prenant l'émeraude : A ce que je vois tu ne t'es pas foulé cette fois.

Sonic : Et ! Je te signale qu'on a dû repousser tous les renforts de Sally. Grace a nous vous avez pu combattre sans être déranger par toute son armée.

Shadow : Ouais je te l'accorde. Et au moins avec ton émeraude je vais pouvoir soigner les filles de leurs blessures les plus grave…

Sonic : Oh le retour de l'infirmière Shadow. Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à Léon une tenue pour toi avant de partir.

Shadow agacer : La ferme je dois me concentrai.

Grâce à l'émeraude de Sonic, Shadow put assez remonter son énergie pour soigner les filles pour qu'elles puissent au moins être déplacer sans risquer d'aggraver leurs états.

Shadow : Silver a ton tour reprend des forces.

Silver épuiser : Et toi ?

Shadow : J'ai déjà pris le minimum d'énergie vitale qu'il me fallait. Et je vois bien que tu es à deux doigt de t'évanouir.

Silver épuiser : Ok…

Mais même avec tout ça la petite famille fessait peine à voir tellement leurs corps était meurtri et recouvert de blessure. S'ils n'étaient pas vite pris en charge ils pourraient encore finirent par succomber.

Tails : On dirait que la plupart de vos saignements se son arrêter mais il faut absolument vous rendre à l'hôpital au plus vite.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord surtout qu'il y a toujours le risque d'être attaqué par des soldats…

Sonic : Il y a peu de chance. Ils ont tous fuis quand ils ont vu le château exploser.

Rouge : C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie après une t'elle explosion.

Shadow : C'est grâce à l'attaque de Silver elle nous a aussi protéger et nous a permis de détourner le plus gros de l'explosion vers le ciel.

Silver : Mais sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu le faire… Si j'avais été seul Sally m'aurait écrasé en deux second…

Shadow : Mais cela est aussi le cas pour nous.

Sonic : Et d'ailleurs ou est passer Sally ? Es ce qu'elle est…

Silver : Oh c'est vrai je l'ai avait oublier…

D'un geste de la mains Silver fit sortir plusieurs sphères d'énergie des débris du château. La première contenait Sally alors que la deuxième comporter le reste de son équipe et enfin les autres contenaient tous leurs adversaires qui n'avait pas pu quitter le bâtiment à temps. Et par miracle ils étaient tous en vie mais dans un pire état que leurs adversaires.

Malgré leurs blessure Shadow et Amy se relevèrent pour se rendre comme il pouvait devant Sally pour être sûr qu'elle ne représenter plus aucune menace. En voyant ses deux ennemis devant elle a la regarder en triomphe Sally était totalement enrager. Mais elle avait le corps entièrement briser tout comme eux. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait plus se soigner.

Sally furieuse : Arrêter de me regarder comme ça !

Shadow : Tu n'es plus en état de donner des ordres a qui se soit maintenant.

Amy : Tu as perdu.

Shadow : Tu n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer la famille ultime.

Sally furieuse : Ne vous foutait pas de moi !

Ne supportant pas cette situation Sally se releva sous les yeux stupéfier de tout le monde qui se préparait déjà à devoir reprendre le combat.

Sally furieuse : Ce n'est pas finit !

Mais avant même de pouvoir faire le moindre pas Sally tomber sur ses genoux toussant à plein poumon foudroyer par une horrible douleur. Et très vite la jeune reine se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle finit par s'écrouler au sol avec l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Amy intriguer : Qu'es qui lui arrive ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas… on dirait que son corps réagis a quelque chose… mais je ne sais pas à quoi.

Silver : Papa les autres aussi on le même problème !

Shadow : Eux aussi…

En effet que ce soit les trois membres de l'équipe de Sally ou ses soldats d'élite tous se tordez de douleur et était pris d'intense convulsion.

Silver : Maintenant que j'y repense Alexis aussi avait eu les même symptôme… et j'avais ressenti à plusieurs reprises que quelque chose n'aller pas dans leurs corps…

Shadow pensif : Moi aussi… je connais cette sensation mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ou je l'ai vue en premier…

Intriguer par cela Shadow se rapprocha de Sally jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher pour essayer de percevoir ce qui n'allez pas chez eux. Mais ce que Shadow perçu l'étonna beaucoup ne comprenant pas sur le coup comment s'était possible. Du moins jusqu'à qu'un souvenir vienne l'éclairer un peu.

 _Souvenir d'il y a quelque semaine au moment où Shadow était en train d'être soumit à Sally._

 _Shadow avec du mal à parler :_ _Comment… a tu fais… pour avoir cette force et pour provoquer un duel du Chaos ?_

 _Sally :_ _Pour cela je dois remercier cette hérissonne qui te sert de mère ainsi que les reste de ce monstre de néo que nous avons pu récupérait et étudier. C'est grâce à eux deux que cette armure a était créé._

 _Shadow étonner :_ _Pourquoi ma mère ?_

 _Sally :_ _Tu penser vraiment que mes soldats l'avaient attaqué sans raison ? Le vrai but de cette attaque était de lui prélever un peu de son sang pour l'étudier. Grace à sa on a pu perfectionner notre sérum secret crée en prélèvement l'énergie des Sol émeraude. Grâce à sa nous aussi on peut utiliser l'énergie du Chaos. Mais surtout grâce au sang de ta mère moi aussi je suis à présent immortel comme elle et toi. Et maintenant que le GUN ne t'a plus entre leurs mains il n'y presque plus rien qui peux m'empêcher d'écraser s'est humains._

 _Fin du souvenir._

En se souvenant de sa Shadow se mit à éclater de rire laissant tout le monde sans voix ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arriver.

Shadow : Comme c'est ironique.

Sally furieuse : Qu'es que tu m'as fait ?! Avoue que tu m'as empoisonné quand j'avais le dos tourner !

Shadow amuser : Je n'ai rien fait. Tu t'es empoissonnée toute seul.

Sally très énerver : C'est n'importe quoi !

Shadow amuser : Ôte-moi un doute. Ton fameux sérum que tu as pris il a été créé avec le sang de ma mère ?

Sally : Oui seulement pour la version la plus puissante pourquoi ?!

Shadow amuser : Ce que tu ignorais c'est que ma mère souffre d'une maladie.

Sally : Une maladie ?

Shadow : Et oui. En t'injectant son sang tu as réussi à obtenir ce que tu voulais mais également sa maladie. Maladie qui a pour effet d'épuiser le corps petit à petit jusqu'à la mort…

Sally furieuse : Tu mens ! Comment elle pourrait encore être en vie après tout ce temps si elle a vraiment une t'elle maladie !

Shadow : C'est parce qu'elle a bénéficier d'un peu d'aide de la part de celui qui m'a créé. Avec sa elle vieillie bien plus lentement mais cela ralenti également sa maladie. Mais il arrive des fois qu'elle se manifeste à travers des crises. Ou si m'a mère fait un effort intense trop longtemps alors la maladie reprend le dessus. Jusqu'à présent ton énergie du chaos ta protéger et a maintenu la maladie inactive. Mais durant notre combat tu n'as pas arrêté d'utiliser ton énergie mais surtout le Chaos Heal. Et ce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir sur ce pouvoir c'est qu'il utilise de l'énergie vitale. A force dans abuser tu à suffisamment affaiblie ton corps et donc permit à la maladie de reprendre le dessus. C'est pour cela que tu souffres autan. Tu as creusé ta propre tombe dans ta quête de puissance et d'immortalité. Et maintenant que tu n'auras plus les Sols émeraudes pour t'aider tu es condamné à souffrir jusqu'à en mourir.

Devant cette réalité Sally se mit à hurler de rage ne pouvant pas tolérait d'avoir était vaincu et de devoir subir un tel châtiment. Mais c'est hurlement finir par se transformer en rire glaciale.

Shadow intriguer : Tu es en train de perdre la tête ?

Sally : Non c'est juste que ça me fait rire de vous voir persuader que vous avez gagné.

Shadow : C'est pourtant bien le cas. Ton règne est terminé.

Sally : Peut-être mais ma volonté elle me succédera dans le cœur des mobians. Leurs haines elle sera toujours là. Même si je ne suis plus là pour l'alimenter ils continueront à lutter contre vous. Et un jour ils me retrouveront et me libéreront. C'est moi qui ai gagné cette guerre !

Amy : Tu te trompes. Car nous feront tout pour briser ce cycle de haine.

Sally : C'est ce que nous verrons.

Sonic : C'est tout vue. Même si ça doit prendre des années nous arriverons à guérir le monde de ta haine.

Sally : Oh vraiment ? Vous être vraiment tous trop naïf. Rien ne peut vaincre la haine.

Après un petit moment de lutte Sally fini par perdre connaissance permettant à tout le monde d'être enfin au calme. Shadow ainsi que sa petite famille se posèrent au sol tentant de reprendre des forces.

Silver : Je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir pour me régénérait…

Shadow : Moi aussi mais on doit d'abord rentrer et veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'échappe.

Amy : Je ne pense pas que je tiendrais d'ici-là… je me sens tellement épuiser…

Sonic : Alors rester là je m'occupe de tous nous ramener au QG du GUN.

Shadow : Tu n'as pas intérêt à te foiré dans ta téléportation.

Sonic : Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras vite dorloté par des infirmières.

Amy : S'il a le malheur de le faire alors c'est moi qui le soignerai mais avec mon marteau.

Shadow : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. D'un c'est Léon qui va s'occuper de nous et de deux je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Le couple d'hérisson s'échangèrent un doux baisser avant de s'endormir avec les enfants complètement épuiser par leurs durs combats. Juste après s'être endormis Sonic les téléporta tous au QG du GUN ou ils furent tous conduit à l'hôpital pour être soigner et remit sur pied.

Mais même s'ils avaient enfin vaincu Sally le combat était encore loin d'être terminé pour eux. Car comme Sally l'avait dit son peuple était loin d'être prêt à rendre les armes. Et il sera très dur de réparait les dégâts fait par Sally ou de rétablir la paix entre humain et mobian.

Fin de l'acte 8.

* * *

 **Enfin nous y voilà la fin du combat contre Sally. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé car s'était le dernier vrai combat de cette fan fiction.**

 **Bon maintenant j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvel.** **La mauvaise c'est que le prochain acte sera le dernier. Mais la bonne c'est que cet acte est aussi assez long.**

 **Nous allons voir ce qui vas arriver à Sally et à ses complices et comment nos héros vont faire pour réparait ce qu'elle a fait.**

 **Et surtout voir ce qui vas se passer entre Silver et Blaze. Je sais que vous attendez sa avec impatience mais il faudra encore être patient.**

 **Alors rendez-vous mercredi pour le début de l'acte final.**


	79. Acte finale Chapitre 79

Acte finale Chapitre 79

Juste après avoir enfin vaincu Sally et détruis tous son château Sonic avait ramener tout le monde au QG du GUN. Dès leurs retour Shadow et tout le reste de sa famille furent conduit à l'hôpital pour que Léon puisse s'occuper d'eux. A leurs arriver à l'hôpital Léon plaça tous de suite le père et le fils sous perfusion à base de Chaos Drive pour les aider le plus possible. Grâce à sa Shadow et Silver purent tranquillement se régénérait laissant du temps à Léon pour s'occuper de Amy et Blaze qui en avait vraiment besoin.

Plus d'une semaine après.

Jusqu'à présent personne ne s'était encore réveiller depuis leurs arriver à l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui le calme de la chambre d'hôpital fut interrompu par le gémissement d'un de ses occupant. C'était Shadow qui commencer doucement à se réveiller soulager de voir toute sa famille également présente ici et visiblement en vie. Shadow resta encore un long moment au lit sans bouger attendant que son corps soit suffisamment remis pour pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer sans avoir mal partout. Mais au moment où il commença à entendre Silver gémir à son tour dans le lit à côté de lui, Shadow ne résista pas à l'envie de se lever pour s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils même s'il souffrait toujours atrocement.

Shadow avec une voix douce : Hey on est en train de se réveiller ?

Mais le jeune hérisson n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à émerger complètement si bien qu'il enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. En voyant sa Shadow se mit à sourire puis à câliner le dessus de la tête de Silver pour l'aider à se réveiller en douceur.

Et ce n'est qu'un quart d'heures plus tard que Silver recommença à bouger pour regarder celui qui était à côté de lui.

Silver : Papa…

Shadow : Tu es réveillé cette fois ?

Silver : Ouais…

Shadow : Alors comment tu te sens ?

Silver : Ça pourrait aller mieux… j'ai encore mal partout… Et toi ?

Shadow : Pareille… il faut croire qu'il nous faudra encore un peu de temps pour être sur pied.

Silver : Et maman et Blaze ?

Shadow : Elles dorment juste en face de nous… Elles n'ont pas bougé depuis que je me suis réveilliez…

Voulant absolument s'assurait que les filles aller bien Silver se releva de son lit pour essayer dans sortir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'il boité beaucoup et que son bras qui avait était totalement réduit en miette durant le combat était toujours immobiliser dans une minerve. A cause de toute s'est blessure Silver manqua de peu de tomber au sol si son père ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

Shadow : Hé la doucement. Ton corps est encore loin d'être remit.

Silver : Pareille pour toi tu es couvert de bandage...

Shadow : Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer imprudent sinon tu ne guériras jamais correctement.

Silver : Mais je veux aller les voir…

Shadow : Dans ce cas laisse-moi te donner un petit coup de main.

Silver : D'accord.

Etant tous les deux mal en point les deux hérissons s'aidèrent ensemble pour atteindre les deux sièges qui se trouver entre les deux lits des filles. Seulement il était difficile pour les garçons de l'aient regardé à cause de leurs nombreuses blessures. Ne bénéficiant pas de capacité de régénération Amy et Blaze n'avait pas encore put guérir aussi bien que les garçons.

Silver : A ton avis elles seront guéries quand ?

Shadow : Hum… quand on pourra à nouveau utiliser le Chaos Heal sans doute assez vite…

Silver : J'avoue que sans émeraude et sans limiteur je me sens vide de toute énergie…

Shadow : C'est normal pour le moment nos corps utiliser toute ce qu'on a comme énergie du Chaos pour se soigner… sois patient.

Silver : D'accord papa.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Alors que les garçons n'avaient pas bougé de leurs emplacements ou ils veiller sur les filles leurs attention fut détourner quand Léon entra dans leurs chambres.

Léon : Oh il semblerait que deux de mes patients préférait son réveilliez. Heureux de vous revoir parmi le monde des vivant.

Shadow : Nous de même.

Léon : Par contre ce n'était pas très prudent de vous relever avant que j'aie pu vous réexaminer. Et encore moins de retirait vos perfusions.

Silver : Désoler on ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Léon : De toute façon je devais les changer. Vous voulez rester à côté des deux demoiselles ?

Shadow : Oui si c'est possible.

Léon : Bien sûr. Je dois juste chercher les perche a perfusion et vous les remettre.

Pour que c'est patient récupère au plus vite en énergie Léon leurs remit les perfusions après les avoir remplis avec du Chaos Drive pure. Une fois cela fait le médecin se mit à examiner les deux hérissons et à leurs changer tous leurs bandages.

Léon : Alors Silver comment vas ton bras ?

Silver : Pas géniale…

Léon en examinant le bras : Voyons un peu… en effet mais il a tout de même meilleure mine que quand tu es arrivé. Les premiers jours je devais passer toutes les heures pour le déplacer pour éviter que ton bras ne pourrisse.

Silver : Quoi ?!

Léon : Ne t'en fait pas ça ne risque plus d'arriver. C'est juste que ton bras était tellement brisé que le sang ne circuler presque plus. Du coup je devais le manipuler de façon à ce que le sang ne reste pas trop longtemps immobile. Mais vue que tu es réveillé il n'y a plus de risque.

Silver : Ouf… heureusement…

Léon : En temps normal vous auriez tous du finir dans un bloc opératoire pour y subir d'innombrable opération durant des mois. Mais au finale seul Amy a dû y passer mais seulement le premier jour.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Léon : Oui j'en suis moi-même surprit. Mais il semblerait qu'elles aient de formidable capacité de guérissons certes moins impressionnante que la vôtre mais déjà bien au-dessus de la normal. Nous n'avons soigné que ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Pour le reste j'ai préféré attendre que vous soyez réveillé pour que vous puissiez utiliser vos pouvoir pour les aidez. Mais je vous rassure elles sont toute les deux sous sédatif pour qu'elles ne ressentent pas la douleur. Et le plus grave à était traité.

Shadow : Hum… en sois ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment… Après tout ce qu'elles nous ont montré durant le combat contre Sally cela semble presque normal.

Léon examinant Shadow : Il faut croire que vous les influencer beaucoup. Mais il faudra tout de même garder un œil attentif sur elles, même si je suis plutôt confiant pour vous tous. En revanche il est fort possible que vous garderait des petites cicatrices de vos blessure.

Shadow serrant les dents : Du moment que nous somme en vie sa me vas.

Léon examinant Shadow : En effet… Ça fait mal quand je touche là ?

Shadow serrant les dents : Oui… C'est là que Sally ma transpercer avec son épée pour me brûler l'intérieur du corps.

Léon stupéfier : Vraiment ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu survivre et encore moins continuer à combattre après ça.

Shadow : Je ne te cacherais pas que sa à était difficile… je n'ai tenu que grâce à ma forme Chaos.

Léon : En tout cas sa correspond au radio que je t'avais fait passer. Une grande partie de tes organes et même certain os on était gravement brûler voir fondu. Tu auras beaucoup de mal à te déplacer avant un bon moment. Et en gardera sans doute une marque à vie. Mais du moment que tu ne cours pas sa devrais aller. Enfin pour quelqu'un d'aussi spéciale que toi. Par contre interdiction de manger quoi se soit de solide jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Shadow : Entendu. Et pour les blessures des filles ?

Léon : Alors pour commencer… Blaze et c'elle de vous quatre qui s'en sort le mieux.

Shadow : Sa doit être parce que son corps entier était fait de flammes. En plus elle combattait la même énergie qu'elle contrairement à nous.

Léon : Oui mais elle a tout de même pas mal de fracture à surveiller. Mais il est vrai que c'elle qui m'inquiète le plus parmi vous c'est Amy…

Silver : C'est si mauvais ?

Léon : Ces blessures les plus préoccupante se situe tous au niveau du dos… Quand elle sera réveillée je lui poserais de quoi le maintenir. Il faudra bien surveiller sa guérison pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'elle finisse... paralyser…

Shadow : Comprit. De toute façon dès que je le pourrais je commencerais à les soigner.

Léon : Très bien mais prévenez moi avant de commencer pour être sûr qu'elles guérissent correctement.

Shadow : Ok…

Silver : Léon tu sais ou son nos émeraudes ?

Léon : Il me semble que c'est votre amis renard qu'il les a. De ce que j'ai compris il tente de les rendre actif le plus vite possible.

Silver : Géniale j'ai hâte de les avoir. Et maintenant que cette guerre est terminée on va enfin pouvoir souffler un peu.

Shadow : Et pouvoir reprendre une vie normale…

Léon : Désoler de vous dire sa mais la guerre n'est pas terminée…

Shadow : Quoi ?! Mais on a pourtant vaincu Sally et tous ses complices.

Léon : Oui mais depuis une grande partie du peuple mobian c'est soulever et devenue totalement incontrôlable… Ils veulent que le GUN libère Sally, et pour cela ils sont prêts à tout…

Shadow : Mais les autres monarques n'ont pas expliqué ce qui c'était passer ?

Léon : En effet ils l'ont fait mais cela n'a eu presque aucun effet… Le peuple pense qu'ils se sont vendus aux humains ou qu'ils sont obligés de coopérait avec eux… Du coup en ce moment les royaumes reste fidèle à Sally.

Shadow : Qu'elles bandent d'incapable.

Léon : Il y a aussi autre chose... Les soldats de Sally sont devenus totalement fou et continuer à combattre et à chercher leurs reines sans relâche…

Shadow : Sa doit être parce qu'ils sont en manque de sérum…

Léon : Vue les quelques patients que j'ai pu examiner je dirais qu'ils présentent les mêmes symptômes que des personnes dépendantes aux drogues.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné. Sally a dû faire ça pour que ses soldats lui restent fidèle et visiblement cela fonction.

Léon : Malheureusement… Mais le GUN a réussi à récupérait des échantillons de sérum. En ce moment on tente de crée un antidote pour régler ce problème.

Shadow : Mais ce ne sera pas suffisent pour calmer la population...

Silver : Mais pourquoi il continue à soutenir Sally ?

Shadow : A leurs yeux c'est nous les méchant…

Silver : Mais c'est faux !

Léon : C'est vrai. Mais essaye de te mettre à leur place. Cette histoire a commencé quand tu as été accuser d'avoir franchie la frontière sans autorisation. Puis ensuite Sally a été attaqué durant la libération de Shadow. Et enfin vous être tous aller l'attaquer dans son château et l'avait même détruit et avais arrêté leur reine ainsi que toute son équipe. Normal qu'ils pensent que nous somme les méchant de l'histoire…

Silver : C'est pour cela que Sally disait que c'était elle qui avait gagné la guerre…

Shadow : Nous trouverons un moyen d'arranger ça. Même si ça doit prendre du temps on finira par y arriver.

Léon : Je l'espère de tout cœur… En tout cas je vais devoir aller m'occuper de mes autres patients. S'il vous faut quelque chose appuyer sur la télécommande. Je me charge de prévenir votre famille que vous être réveiller. Pour le moment reposer vous et éviter de trop bouger.

Shadow : Merci Léon.

Silver : Oui merci beaucoup.

Léon : De rien. Mais j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que je vous verrais en tant que patient.

Shadow : Nous aussi.

Durant le reste de la journée les deux hérissons restèrent au chevet de Amy et Blaze attendant d'être assez guérie pour les aidé.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Après une longue nuit de sommeil Shadow et Silver furent réveiller par l'arrivée de quelques visiteurs heureux de les revoir.

Anna : Alors les garçons comment aller vous ?

Silver : Mieux… même si mon corps me fait toujours bien souffrir.

Shadow : C'est la preuve que nous sommes toujours en vie.

Tina : Et les filles ? Elles se sont déjà réveillées ?

Shadow : Non pas encore. Il les garde endormie le temps quelle sois assez remise pour qu'elles n'aient pas trop mal. Dès que je le pourrais je m'occuperais d'elles avec le Chaos Heal.

Tails : A propos de sa j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

De son sac Tails sorti une Chaos émeraude verte qu'il donna à Shadow qui était presque souriant en voyant son émeraude verte.

Tails : Désoler mais je n'ai pu en réanimer qu'une seul et elle ne pas énormément d'énergie.

Shadow : C'est bon. C'est déjà une très bonne chose merci. Quand Léon sera là je pourrais commencer à les soigner toute les deux.

Silver : Et sinon les autres ils font quoi ?

Tails : Sonic tente comme il peut de calmer la population mobian… Rouge elle et occuper avec le GUN pour sécuriser les frontières. Et enfin Knuckles à commencer à chercher les fragments de la Master Émeraude.

Shadow : J'ai bien peur que même Sonic ne pourra pas les calmé…

Tina : Il le sait mais il refuse de rester les bras croiser.

Shadow : Je le comprends… je ferais la même chose a sa place…

Silver : Moi aussi…

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment tout le monde changea de sujet de conversation pour un peu détendre l'atmosphère. Et après une petite heure à tenir compagnie aux deux hérissons les trois visiteurs repartir pour les laisser tranquille. Une fois seul Shadow appela Léon comme il lui avait demandais avant de commencer à utiliser le Chaos Heal.

Et dix minutes plus tard Léon arriva mais accompagner par deux mobian adulte eux aussi recouvert de blessure.

Léon : Alors on m'a appelé ?

Shadow : Oui mais qui sont ses deux mobian ?

Silver : Ce sont les parents de Blaze.

Shadow : Oh je vois… Enchanter de faire votre connaissance.

Luna : Nous aussi nous sommes ravis de vous revoir enfin dans un environnement plus calme.

Shadow : A oui j'avais oublié le procès. Encore merci d'avoir plaidé en notre faveur ce jour-là. Désoler de ne pas m'en être souvenue.

Hélios : En même temps nous n'avions pas pu nous entretenir avec vous se jours-là. Il est normal que vous, vous ne souveniez pas de nous.

Shadow : Je pense que je vous dois des excuses pour l'état dans le qu'elle se trouve votre fille en ce moment. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger durant le combat.

Silver : Papa ce n'était pas à toi de la protéger... mais à moi…

Shadow : Non Silver. Blaze était sous ma responsabilité. Ma mission était de veiller sur elle temps qu'elle vivais chez nous.

Luna : C'est bon nous ne vous en voulons pas surtout qu'elle est en vie. On voulait plutôt vous remercier pour avoir pris soin d'elle et l'avoir aidé avec ces pouvoirs.

Shadow : De rien sa nous a fait plaisir de nous occuper de votre fille. Surtout mon fils.

Silver gêner : Papa ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Shadow : En effet maintenant que j'ai une émeraude je vais pouvoir commencer à soigner c'est deux demoiselles.

Hélios : Vraiment ?

Léon : Oui Shadow et sa famille possède des capacités de soin plutôt impressionnant. Avec sa votre fille se remettra bien plus vite.

Shadow : En effet même si je ne pourrais pas être aussi efficace que d'habitude avec moi et cette émeraude diminuer.

Léon : Du moment que ça ne te mes pas toi ou elle en danger c'est bon.

Shadow : Dans ce cas je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide pour me rendre à leurs côtés.

Léon : Bien sûr.

C'est très facilement que Léon aida Shadow à se déplacer veillant bien à ne pas lui faire de mal. Une fois au côté des filles Shadow commença par examiner Blaze. Etant c'elle qui était là, moins blesser elle était du coup plus facile à soigner.

Shadow : Chaos Heal…

Tout le corps de Blaze s'illumina d'une douce lumière bleue avant de disparaître petit à petit. Et rien qu'avec sa le visage de Blaze sembler déjà bien plus apaiser.

Luna : Alors ?

Léon examinant Blaze : C'est toujours aussi impressionnant. Je pense qu'avec sa je vais pouvoir arrêter les sédatifs et la laisser se réveiller en douceur. Mais seulement après un examen plus approfondi pour le confirmer. Cependant je suis plutôt confiant.

Hélios : Vraiment dans combien de temps ?

Léon : Si l'examen et concluent je pense qu'elle se réveillera ce soir mais sera sans doute très groggy.

Luna : C'est incroyable…

Shadow : En temps normal j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux mais je préfère ne pas trop forcer et prendre le risque d'un rejet de sa part...

Léon : Un rejet ?

Shadow : Blaze utilise une énergie du chaos un peu différente de la nôtre. Du coup elles ont tendance à se rejeter si elle son mal maîtrisée. Et vue mon état actuel je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Léon : C'est en effet plus sage.

En ayant terminé avec Blaze pour le moment, Shadow se tourna vers Amy dont l'état était bien plus préoccupant. Et sans réel surprise l'endroit où c'est blessure était les plus graves étais vers le dos.

Shadow : Léon tu peux m'aider à la soulever pour que je puisse atteindre son dos ?

Léon : Bien sûr.

Maintenant que Amy était en parti relever Shadow commença à utiliser le Chaos Heal pendant un longtemps moment pour soigner au maximum la jeune hérissonne. Léon de son côté observer avec attention les gestes du hérisson avec fascination mais tout en gardant un œil sur Amy. Et finalement Shadow se stoppa après avoir pratiquement épuiser son émeraude et lui-même. A cause d'un telle effort Shadow manqua de peu de tomber en arrière si Léon n'avait pas anticipé à temps et l'avait retenue.

Léon : Eh bien j'ai comme l'impression que tu as besoin de retourner au lit.

Shadow épuiser : Je le pense aussi…

Une fois au lit Shadow tendit son émeraude vers Silver pour qu'il la prenne et puisse se recharger en énergie pour accélérait sa guérison.

Shadow : Prend l'émeraude Silver.

Silver : Non c'est bon tu peux la garder.

Shadow : Silver toi aussi tu as besoin de soin.

Silver : Je peux attendre. Et après ce que tu viens de faire tu as plus besoin de l'émeraude que moi.

Shadow : Très bien mais ne te force pas.

Silver : Oui papa.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre à part rester au lit pour le moment Shadow et Silver discutèrent avec les parents de Blaze sur tout ce qui c'était passer durant le séjour de Blaze chez eux. Alors que c'elle ci était emmener par Léon pour subir quelque test.

* * *

Dans la soirée heure du repas du soir.

Devant retourner dans leurs propres chambres pour prendre leur repas les parents de Blaze était à présent partie pour le moment. Shadow et Silver profiter également de leurs repas quand Léon entra à nouveau dans leurs chambres pour s'occuper des filles en premier pour laisser les garçons terminer de manger tranquillement.

Silver : Comment elles vont ?

Léon : De ce que je peux voir beaucoup mieux. Demain matin elles passeront à nouveau des examens plus pousser. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle Blaze devrais se réveiller d'ici peu.

Silver souriant : Géniale.

Léon : Mais avant sa il y a quelque chose d'ont je dois parler avec vous.

Shadow : Sa concerne les filles ?

Léon : Non pas du tout. Enfaîte se serait plus simple à vous expliquer si je vous le montré. Mais es que vous, vous sentait capable de sortir du lit un petit moment ?

Shadow : Oui c'est bon. Si c'est vraiment important sa me vas à une seule condition…

Léon : Laisse-moi deviner. Pas de chaise roulante hein ?

Shadow : Oui tu as deviné.

Ce doutant que Shadow réagirait comme sa Léon avait placer des béquilles devant la porte d'entrée pour permettre aux deux hérissons de se déplacer au mieux dans l'hôpital.

Shadow : Tu savais à l'avance que je réagirais comme ça…

Léon : A force de m'occuper de vous je commence à bien vous connaitre. Mais faite attention en vous déplaçant. Et si tu commences à avoir mal au ventre arrête toi un peu.

Avec chacun une béquille pour les soutenir Shadow et Silver commencèrent à suivre Léon du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ne pouvant pas marcher correctement il fallut beaucoup de temps au trois mobian pour arriver là ou Léon voulait les amener.

Léon : Nous y voilà…

Silver : Une chambre d'hôpital sécuriser ?

Léon : Oui habituellement on y place les patients qui nous sont emmener par la police. C'est pour cela qu'elles se situe dans une partie interdite au public. Et que contrairement à votre chambre c'elle si à une vitre renforcer pour que les surveillant puisse voire l'intérieur depuis le couloir.

Shadow : Mais pourquoi nous avoir amener ici ?

Léon : Eh bien regarder celui qui occupe cette chambre.

En y prêtant plus attention Shadow et Silver reconnue facilement celui qui était dans cette pièce. Ce n'était autre que Alexis mais qui était visiblement très diminuer. Mais ce qui était le plus intriguant c'était qu'il était attaché à son lit.

Shadow : Alexis…

Léon : Oui il a été amener ici par le GUN peu de temps avant votre arriver.

Shadow : Mais pourquoi vous l'avez attaché ?

Léon : Tu te souviens de notre conversation concernant le sérum ?

Shadow : Oui bien sur… attend ne me dit pas que…

Léon : Oui tu as compris. Il souffre du manque de sérum comme les autres. C'est pour cela qu'on a dû le sangler. Il commencer à se montrer très voilent envers le personnel de l'hôpital et il a même tenter d'arracher les fils d'alimentation de sa chambre pour en boire le Chaos Drive. Par chance on a réussi à l'arrêter au dernier moment…

Silver : Le pauvre…

Léon : Et ce n'est pas tout…

Shadow : Il a aussi la maladie de ma mère… ?

Léon : Oui et elle se propage très rapidement… Si on ne fait rien il devrait bientôt mourir…

Silver : Quoi ?! Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

Shadow : Léon si tu nous as fait venir ici c'est que tu as une idée dernière la tête.

Léon : En effet même si ça ne reste qu'une hypothèse…

Shadow : Dit toujours.

Léon : Le jours ou Sally avait mis en scène ta fausse libération j'étais venue chez toi parce que ta mère m'avait dit qu'il y avait des blesser. Et quand je suis arrivé j'ai découvert ta femme avec dans ses bras Silver fortement blesser à l'épaule. Mais alors que je commencer à m'inquiéter pour lui Amy la soigner sous mes yeux grâce à ce pouvoir que vous appelé le Chaos Heal. Alors je me demandais si…

Shadow : Si mon Chaos Heal pouvait soigner les maladies ?

Léon : Oui tout à fait.

Shadow : Eh bien je suis désolé de te décevoir mais mon Chaos Heal ne peut pas soigner les maladie… sinon ça fait longtemps que j'aurais soigner ma mère.

Silver : Pourtant je t'ai déjà vue utiliser le Chaos Heal sur elle a de nombreuse reprise ?

Shadow : C'était seulement pour la soulager et l'aidé à reprendre des forces.

Léon : En réalité il y a peut-être un moyen pour que cela marche.

Shadow : Là je ne te suis pas Léon…

Léon : J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ta mère et elle m'a parler de quelques choses de très intéressant. Il semblerait que ton créateur avait trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses soigner les maladies comme il le voulait au départ.

Shadow : Possible mais j'ignore comment je suis sensé faire… Gérald est mort avant d'avoir pu me le dire ou même mettre en pratique quoi se soit…

Léon : C'est ce que Anna m'a dit. Mais voit tu aux vues de la situation j'ai pu demandais au GUN tous les rapports écrit par Gérald lui-même pour trouver des indices sur comment faire.

Shadow : Et le Commandeur à accepter ?

Léon : Oui mais seulement parce que je lui ai dit qu'avec ça je pourrais peut-être crée un antidote contre le sérum de Sally. Et Anna et ton ami du GUN mon soutenue pour le convaincre. Elles ont même réussi à persuader ton ami renard de me laisser jeter un petit œil sur le journal que tenait Gérald qui contenait toutes les informations sur ta création qu'il garder secret.

Shadow : Je vois… alors qu'a tu découvert ?

Léon : Visiblement pour que tu puisses soigner les maladies il faut en réalité d'abord te prélever quelque s'un de tes anticorps. Ensuite tu devras utiliser ton Chaos Heal dessus pour les activer et les renforcer pour que cela sois le plus efficace possible. Et après une petite manipulation de ma part il me suffira de l'injecter a tout ceux qui ont pris le sérum.

Shadow : Sauf que pour soigner toute une armée de soldat il faudra beaucoup de mes anticorps. Et il n'y a pas de risque que je transferts certains de mes pouvoir avec ça ?

Léon : Non voit tu la quantité d'anticorps injecter ne sera pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse se multiplier de façon pérenne. Du coup après un certain temps tes anticorps finiront par mourir. Ils auront juste le temps de détruire les effets du sérum et de la maladie pour ceux qui l'on contracter. Et pour la quantité que je doit te prélever rassure toi elle ne sera pas si importante que ça et n'aura aucun effet secondaire sur toi.

Silver : Tu en es vraiment sur ?

Léon gêner : Oui…

Shadow : Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans tout ça… tu parles comme si tu avais déjà mis en pratique cette théorie ?

Léon : Bon ok tu m'as eu… pendant que tu étais encore inconscient je t'ai prélevé des anticorps pour effectuer des tests sur des cobaye avec les échantillons de sérum que le GUN ma fournie. Et après quelque petite manipulation sa à marcher… Mais je te laisse le choix finale Shadow. Si tu ne veux pas les aidés personne n'en sera rien à part nous trois…

Shadow : Si je refuse qu'es qu'ils leurs arrivera ?

Léon : Par chance très peu de personne on eux accès au sérum qui contenait la souche de la maladie de Anna. Du coup les soldats qui ont pris le sérum de basse finiront par s'en remettre avec beaucoup de temps. S'il ne tente rien de stupide comme boire du Chaos drive bien sûr. Mais… les personnes comme Alexis mouron dans d'atroce souffrance…

Silver : Quoi ?! Mais Alexis ne mérite pas ça !

Léon : Je le sais mais je ne pourrais pas garder le secret si Shadow décide de le soigner. En tant que médecin j'ai certaine obligation…

Silver : Papa même si je l'ai déteste tous après ce qu'ils nous ont fait les soldats de Sally ne mérite pas ça. Ils ont été manipuler depuis le début. Et Alexis m'a sauvé durant mon combat. Sans lui j'aurais été soumis ou tué.

Léon : Le choix est à toi Shadow.

Les deux mobian attendais fébrilement la réponse du sombre hérisson qui garder les yeux fermer totalement plonger dans ses penser.

Silver : Papa…

Léon : Laisse-le faire son choix.

Silver : Mais s'il refuse alors ses moi qui prendrais sa place !

Shadow : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Léon : Es que j'en conclue que tu es d'accord ?

Shadow : Oui… après tout c'est pour cela que j'ai était créé… mais seulement si ça se passe selon mes conditions.

Léon : Bien sûr.

Shadow : Alors allons y tout de suite.

Léon : Très bien mais raccompagnions d'abord se jeune garçon a sa chambre pour qu'il ne rate pas le réveille de Blaze.

Shadow : Bonne idée je suis sûr que Blaze aussi sera ravi.

Silver gêner : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Shadow : Mais bien sûr.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagner Silver dans sa chambre auprès des filles Shadow et Léon se rendirent dans une salle de soin.

Léon : Installe-toi je dois juste préparait deux trois trucs et c'est bon…

Shadow mal à l'aise : Oui…

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre Shadow ne se sentait pas du tout bien à l'idée de ce qui aller se passer. Et alors qu'il s'allonger sur le divan médical et que Léon s'approcher de lui avec une grosse seringue le corps de Shadow commença à trembler.

Léon : Je vais faire aussi vite que possible…

Shadow : C'est bon prend tout ton temps…

Léon : Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit inutile de chercher à le cacher. En plus tu trembles tellement que je n'arrive pas à trouver l'endroit que je dois te piquer. Tu veux un peux en parler pour te détendre ?

Shadow : Si tu veux…

Léon : Ça fait longtemps que tu as ce genre de phobie ?

Shadow : C'est le prix a payé quand tu subis d'horrible expérience scientifique alors que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant… Et avec ce qui c'est passer dernièrement sa à un peu raviver certain de mes souvenir…

Léon : C'est vrai… même si j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre sur l'ARK. Ta mère ne m'a dit que du bien sur celui qui s'occuper de toi.

Shadow : Oui lui et sa petite fille était toujours bienveillant avec moi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les scientifiques… certain prenait un malin plaisir à me torturait pour voir jusqu'où pouvait aller mon corps. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli mourir par leurs faute…

Léon : C'est pour cela que tu es aussi méfiant envers les scientifiques et les médecins ?

Shadow : Il faut croire… Tu peux te venter d'être le seul médecin que je me laisse m'approcher depuis mon père.

Léon : Et je ne trahirais pas cette confiance.

Shadow : Tu as plutôt intérêt.

Léon : Et voilà j'ai terminé.

Shadow : Déjà ? Je n'ai rien sentie.

Léon : Je travaille souvent avec des enfants alors je sais comment faire. Si tu veux j'ai même des sucettes comme récompense pour les enfants sage.

Shadow : Non merci.

Léon très joyeux : Je vois en tout cas avec sa je vais pouvoir commencer à travailler sur l'antidote. Quand il sera prêt j'aurais besoin de toi pour soigner ton ami. Ensuite nous verrons pour soigner tous les autres.

Shadow : Pourquoi tu es aussi enthousiasme à l'idée de soigner ces types qui n'aurait pas hésiter à tous nous tué ?

Léon : Ce n'est pas pour eux que je suis heureux mais pour ta mère. Avec sa je vais enfin pouvoir la soigner. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de tentative infructueuse que j'ai tenté pour la soigner.

Shadow : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça dès le début ? Je n'aurais même pas réfléchi.

Léon : Justement je ne voulais pas t'influencer plus que ça. Je me sentais déjà très mal en utilisant Alexis comme exemple avec en plus Silver juste à côté de toi. Mais je voulais vraiment que tu acceptes.

Shadow : Tu te préoccupe tellement pour elle ?

Léon : Evidemment… elle… enfin tu sais… elle est spéciale…

Shadow : Je sais c'est pareil pour moi et Amy…

Léon : En parlant d'elle je pense qu'il est grand temps que je te ramène auprès d'elle.

Shadow amusé : Oui esquive le sujet gênant.

Léon : Tout juste.

Au même moment Silver était poser au côté de Blaze attendant patiemment son réveille. Et alors qu'il était sous le point de s'endormir un léger son attira l'attention de Silver.

Silver : Blaze ?

Blaze groggy : Silver ? Ou somme nous ?

Silver : A l'hôpital.

Blaze : Oh ça fait longtemps que nous somme la ?

Silver : Un peu plus d'une semaine.

C'est encore avec pas mal de difficulté que Blaze se releva légèrement pour être assis sur son lit.

Silver : Tu as mal ?

Blaze : Ouais un peu… mais aux vues de ce qui nous est arriver je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Silver : C'est vrai.

Blaze regardant Amy : Et t'a mère ?

Silver : Elle n'est pas encore assez remise pour se réveiller…

Blaze : Mais elle n'est pas en danger ?

Silver : Non surtout que mon père a commencé à utiliser le Chaos Heal sur vous pour vous soigner. Il lui faut juste plus de temps.

Blaze : Tant mieux…

Alors que les deux enfants continuer à discuter la porte s'ouvrir pour y laisser entrer les parents de Blaze ainsi que Shadow et Léon. En voyant leur fille enfin réveiller les deux mobians adultes se jetèrent dans ses bras fondant presque en larme à l'idée que leur souffrance était terminée pour de bon.

Léon : Oh avant que j'oublie Shadow et Silver le GUN aimerait que vous veniez à leurs QG demain matin.

Shadow : Pour quelle raison ?

Léon : C'est au sujet de celui qui vous avez agresser chez vous.

Shadow : Jeff ? Qu'es qui se passe avec lui ?

Léon : Le GUN a besoin de votre témoignage pour qu'il puisse être transférait dans une prison plus sécuriser au plus vite.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas nous irons là-bas.

Léon : Mais avant ça reposer vous bien.

Silver : Bien sûr.

Une fois Léon partie Shadow s'avança vers Blaze pour être sûr qu'elle aller bien.

Shadow : Bien réveiller ?

Blaze : Oui et merci pour m'avoir soigné.

Shadow : De rien c'est normal.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent tout le monde discuta ensemble tentant d'oubli pour l'instant le chaos qui régner dans le monde.

* * *

 **Sa fessait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus eu un chapitre aussi calme sans tension ou combat ^^.**

 **Bon pour le prochain chapitre on va revoir Jeff une dernière fois. Je me demande comment vont se passer c'est retrouvaille et si tout vas bien se passer "rire ironique" ? Et je vous rassure on rêvera aussi Sally plus tard quand nos héros iront mieux.**

 **Alors rendez-vous ce dimanche pour la suite de l'histoire.**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapitre 80

Après une nouvelle nuit passée à l'hôpital trois des quatre occupant de la chambre était réveiller profitant de leurs petits déjeuner.

Blaze : Tu vas donc aider Léon pour créer un antidote contre le sérum ?

Shadow : Oui. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Après tout c'est pour cela que j'ai était créé.

Blaze : Même pour Sally ?

Shadow : Oui même pour elle. Mais au moins avec l'antidote elle perdra tous ses pouvoir...

Silver : Et j'espère qu'elle ne causera plus jamais d'ennui à qui se soit.

Shadow : Je vous le promets.

La conversation fut interrompue par deux petits coup contre la porte surprenant les occupants de la pièce.

Silver : Léon est déjà de retour ?

Blaze : Ça m'étonnerait il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de matinée.

Shadow : Entré !

C'est un peu surpris que tout le monde vît cinq soldats du GUN entré dans la chambre.

Soldat : Bonjours agent Shadow the hedgehog nous sommes ici pour assurer votre sécurité à vous et votre fils pendant le trajet jusqu'au QG du GUN.

Shadow : Ah oui j'avais oublié. Silver tu te sens prêt pour sortir quelque temps de l'hôpital ?

Silver : Bien sûr.

Soldat : Avez-vous besoin d'une chaise roulante pour vous déplacer ?

Shadow : Ça ira nous ne sommes pas dans un si mauvais état.

Voulant toujours garder un minimum de dignité Shadow se contenter d'une simple béquille comme aide pour se déplacer. De son côté Silver imitât son père même s'il ne refuser pas un peu d'aide pour se déplacer. Tout le groupe de soldat conduisit les deux hérissons jusqu'à une sortie situé à l'arrière de l'hôpital où les attendait un fourgon blindé prêt à partir à toute instant.

Shadow : Eh bien que de sécurité.

Soldat : Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque. Il y a encore beaucoup de partisans de la reine Sally qui pourrait vous prendre pour cible.

Shadow : Petit précision Sally n'est plus reine.

Soldat : Techniquement elle l'est encore même si ça ne devrait plus durer très longtemps.

Shadow : Il y a plutôt intérêt.

Une fois dans le véhicule le convoi commença son trajet vers le QG du GUN. C'est à ce moment-là que le père et le fils pouvait constater les conséquences de la guerre. La ville habituellement animer était presque morte à présent avec très peu de passant contre une grande partie de soldat. En plus de sa il était clair qu'il y avait eu pas mal de confrontation aux vues des nombreux dégât qu'il y avait en ville. Et cela ne fit que s'intensifier au fur et a mesure qu'ils s'approcher du QG du GUN. Une fois à l'entrée du bâtiment c'est une véritable marée de mobian qui s'y trouver hurlant de les laisser entrer pour libérait la reine Sally.

Shadow : Eh bien heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas que nous somme la sinon on se ferait lyncher…

Silver : Alors qu'on les a sauvés… c'est injuste…

Shadow : On finira par leur faire comprendre la vérité.

Silver : Je l'espère... je veux reprendre notre vie comme avant...

Shadow : Je te jure qu'on y arrivera.

Soldat : En attendant veuillez mettre se draps noirs sur vous pour éviter que qui ce soit ne vous reconnaisse.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient bien dissimulés Shadow et Silver pouvaient sortir de leur véhicule pour rentrer dans l'immense bâtiment. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir atteint la zone n'ont autorités au public que les deux hérissons purent enlever leurs draps. Et dès l'instant où ils s'étaient dévoilés toute la salle se plongea dans un silence de mort.

Shadow penser : Eh bien ça me rappelle mes premières années au GUN. Mais cette fois c'est différent...

En effet les soldats semblaient plutôt respectueux envers les deux hérissons se montrant même des plus accueillant envers ceux qui avaient vaincu Sally.

Enquêteur : Bonjours je suis l'enquêteur en charge de l'affaire concernant le corbeau. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Une fois Shadow et Silver dans le bureau tout le monde reprit leurs activités comme si rien ne s'était passer.

Enquêteur : Désoler de vous faire venir ici alors que vous être encore hospitaliser mais je n'avais pas le choix. Avec tous les derniers événements il nous est risqué de garder ce type dans une simple cellule. On voudrait qu'il soit transféré dans une prison de haute sécurité en attendant son procès. Surtout que l'avocats du suspect nous met la pression et si on ne fait pas les dépositions tout de suite on risque de devoir libérait ce type.

Shadow : Si c'est pour envoyer cette pourriture en prison j'étais prêt à venir ici en rampant s'il le fallait.

Enquêteur : Après tous ce qu'il vous a fait c'est bien normal. Mais on va faire vite pour que vous puissiez rentrer vous reposer.

Silver : Qu'es qu'on doit vous dire ?

Enquêteur : Tout ce qu'il vous a fait depuis le début.

Shadow : Dans ce cas sa vas être très long…

Enquêteur : Alors commençons…

Pendant presque deux longue heures Shadow et Silver racontèrent tout ce qui c'était passer avec Jeff. Depuis l'époque où il servait David en passant par c'est première attaque contre Silver et enfin le moment où il avait bien failli les tués tous les deux.

Silver : Voilà c'était la derrière choses qu'il a fait à ma connaissance.

Enquêteur : C'est déjà pas mal… Ce type vous voulait vraiment du mal… il vas être très déçu quand il vous verra.

Shadow : Pourquoi ?

Enquêteur : Il est persuadé que vous être mort et ne se montre pas très coopératif.

Shadow : Es qu'il est ici ?

Enquêteur : Oui il est en salle d'interrogatoire juste au bout du couloir pourquoi ?

Shadow : Je vais lui passer un petit bonjour pour lui montrer a qu'elle point nous somme morts.

Enquêteur : En temps normal je dirais nom mais vue que vous être assermenter pourquoi pas. Mais juste deux minutes pas plus. Et je viens avec vous.

Shadow : Très bien.

Voulant absolument faire comprendre à Jeff qu'il avait échouer Shadow se rendis devant la salle où il était.

Shadow : Silver reste à côté de la porte je reviens vite.

Silver : De toute façon je n'avais pas envie de le revoir.

En entrant dans la salle Shadow était juste derrière celui qui avait presque réussi à le tué lui et son fils. Rien qu'en le voyant il avait déjà du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le rouer de coup.

Jeff : Enquêteur je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien de me poser des questions. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire sur ce qui s'est passé. A part que je suis profondément navré pour ce qui est arriver à cette famille de hérisson. Quand je suis arrivée ils étaient déjà à l'article de la mort. J'ai essayé de leurs porter secoure mais quand la femme de Shadow est arrivée elle ma attaquer est accuser d'être celui qui les a tués.

Shadow : Étrange pour quelqu'un qui est censé être mort je me porte plutôt bien.

En entendant cette voix Jeff se gela sur place persuader qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais cette voix de sa vie. Et finalement c'est Shadow qui s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir jute en face de Jeff lui lançant un sombre sourire.

Shadow : Alors ? Es que j'ai l'airs d'un fantôme ?

Jeff : Mais comment… je t'avais tiré dessus… tu devrais être mort.

Shadow : En effet mais cela n'a pas était suffisant pour m'éliminer moi ou mon fils. Tu as échoué tout comme Sally.

Jeff : Que veux-tu dire ?!

Shadow : Juste après ton attaque j'ai décidé qu'il en était assez. Alors nous sommes tous partie pour arrêter Sally. Et même si ça n'a pas était facile on a fini par réussir.

Jeff : Quoi elle aussi ?!

Shadow : Oh oui et maintenant que vous être hors d'état de nuire je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie paisible avec ma famille. Alors que toi tu vas croupir en prison tout le reste de ta vie.

Devant cette réalité Jeff était fou de rage contre le sombre hérisson qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Mais il ne put pas faire grand-chose étant menotter à sa chaise et de toute façon l'enquêteur était prêt à intervenir pour le stopper.

Shadow : Avant de partir je devais tout de même te remercier.

Jeff : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Ironiquement se son tes actions qui ont en partie motiver Silver à vouloir devenir plus fort malgré que je n'y étais pas trop favorable au départ. Sans sa Sally nous aurait vaincu alors merci.

Jeff furieux : Tu fou pas de moi ! Jamais je ne voudrais de tes remerciement sale monstre !

Shadow : Tu sais quoi j'ai de la peine pour toi… Tu avais survécu à notre combat sur Prison Island et même réussi à te reforger une nouvelle identité. Mais tu as préféré gâcher cette nouvelle chance pour ta vengeance envers moi. Si tu avais réussi à passer à autre chose tu aurais pu toi aussi vivre une vie paisible. C'est bien dommage…

Jeff furieux : Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! A cause de toi j'ai perdu la seule famille qui me rester !

Shadow : Crois-moi je sais ce que tu vis… Moi aussi j'avais perdu toute ma famille et était ronger par l'envie de vengeance. Mais j'ai fini par réussir à pardonner a ceux qui était responsable directement ou non à ce qui mettait arriver. Alors je suis sûr que toi aussi tu y arriveras.

Alors que Shadow était tout juste en train de terminer de parler deux soldats entra dans la salle.

Soldat : Désoler de vous interrompre mais il est l'heure de reconduire le prisonnier en cellule.

Enquêteur : De toute façon nous en avions terminer.

Et alors que Shadow était sur le point de quitter la salle il se tourna vers Jeff qui sembler totalement perdu.

Shadow : Une dernière chose… J'ignore si je suis vraiment responsable de la mort de ton frère mais dans tous les cas je suis désolé pour ce qui lui est arriver. Mais n'oublie pas que tes actions à toi aussi ont causé beaucoup de souffrance a des innocents. Pense-tu vraiment que ça en valait la peine ou que ton frère aurait voulu ça ?

Sur ces mots Shadow retourna au côté de Silver alors que Jeff était en train d'être sortir de la salle pour être conduit en cellule. Silver rester plutôt digne devant celui qui depuis sa naissance n'avait pas cesser de s'en prendre à lui.

Jeff : Alors toi aussi tu as survécu…

Silver : Evidemment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'admirais et te voyer comme un héros. Alors que toi tous ce que tu voulais c'était de faire du mal à moi et ma famille.

Jeff : Les héros n'existe pas gamin ce ne sont que des imposteurs… ton père et moi en somme la preuve…

Silver : Tu as tors.

C'est sans répondre que Jeff se laissa conduire le long du couloir comprenant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais d'occasion de se venger.

Enquêteur : Bon on va vous reconduire à l'hôpital maintenant.

Shadow : Oui je préfère retourner auprès de ma femme elle a besoin de moi.

Mais alors que Shadow et Silver était raccompagner vers la sortie une forte agitation au fond du couloir attira leurs attentions. Et avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passer Jeff était devant eux arme au point retenant en otage l'un de ses gardes. Agissant par réflexe Shadow se plaça devant son fils prêt à le protéger même si la situation ne présenter pas de réel danger pour eux.

Enquêteur dégainant son arme : Lâcher cette arme !

Jeff : Pas temps que j'en n'aurait pas terminer avec eux !

Shadow : Jeff sa suffi tu sais très bien que cette arme ne pourra même pas nous blesser ! Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est de faire plus de mal à des innocents et de te faire tuer !

Jeff : Sa mes égales ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Si je n'arrive pas à te tuer aujourd'hui je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire !

Enquêteur : Dernière somation ! Relâcher votre otage ou je vous abats sur le champ !

Shadow : Non si vous tirait vous risques de tuer l'otage si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait ! Laisse l'eux me tirait dessus !

Enquêteur : Vous n'être pas sérieux !

Shadow : Ne vous en fait pas mon corps résiste aux armes à feu. Mettez-vous juste à l'abri le temps qu'il vide son chargeur sur moi.

Étant de grade inférieur à Shadow l'enquêteur se plia à sa demande en se mettant sur le côté.

Shadow penser : Silver es que tu peux utiliser ta télékinésie sur lui pour l'immobilier ?

Silver penser : Je ne sais pas... Jusqu'à présent j'ai utilisé toute mon énergie pour me soigner. Alors j'ignore si j'aurais assez de force pour le retenir très longtemps.

Shadow penser : Dans ce cas concentre toi uniquement sur son arme.

Sans crier garde Jeff commença à tirer sur Shadow visant d'abord le cœur puis la tête. Mais toute les balles furent tout simplement stopper par le corps de Shadow ne laissant même pas la moindre égratignure. Et alors que Jeff continuer à lui tirait dessus Shadow s'avança doucement tout en comptant le nombre de balle qu'il rester dans le chargeur. Mais d'un coup Jeff se stoppa pour repointer son arme contre son otage.

Shadow penser : Et merde il ne rester plus qu'une seule balle…

Silver penser : J'y suis presque papa mais je ne pourrais le retenir que quelque second.

Shadow penser : Ok sa marche attend mon signal.

Jeff : Tu crois que je ne vois pas claire dans ton jeu ! J'ai compris que tu attendais que je vide mon chargeur. Alors on va changer de méthode c'est toi-même qui vas mettre fin à tes jours sur le champ !

Shadow : Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

Jeff : Oh si ! Avec tes pouvoir tu peux le faire alors fait l'eux ! Prouve-nous que tu aies bien un héros ! Donne ta vie pour sauver la sienne !

Même s'il n'avait bien sur aucune intention de faire ce que Jeff lui demandais Shadow commença à charger de l'énergie du Chaos dans sa mains pour la placer sur sa poitrine.

Shadow : Laisse partir l'otage Jeff !

Jeff : Non pas tant que tu seras en vie !

Shadow : Est qu'es qui me dit que tu ne feras pas la même chose avec mon fils juste après pour l'obliger à faire la même chose ?!

Jeff : C'est toi que je veux ! Ton fils n'était qu'un bonus ! Il peut même se tirait de la !

Shadow : Très bien… Silver fait ce que tu dois faire…

Silver : Ok…

Jeff était tellement obnubilé par Shadow qu'il ne prêter pas du tout attention à Silver qui se dissimuler le plus possible pour qu'il ne puisse pas le voir utiliser ces pouvoirs.

Silver penser : Papa c'est bon !

Le signale donner Shadow se rua vers Jeff pour le forcer à lâcher son otage avant que Silver ne puisse plus agir. En voyant sa Jeff voulu mettre sa menace en exécution mais sa main était totalement paralysée.

Jeff penser : Et merde j'avais totalement oublié les pouvoirs de ce gamin ! Mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme…

Persuader que Silver ne pourrait pas le retenir bien longtemps Jeff se débattait comme il le pouvait pour garder son avantage. Mais son otage finit par lui échapper à cause de l'intervention de Shadow. Cependant Jeff avait toujours son arme est n'était pas prêt à la laisser tomber.

Shadow : Lâche cette arme !

Jeff : Vas au diable !

Etant encore très diminuer physiquement Shadow avait beaucoup de mal à faire face à la rage de Jeff qui refuser de se calmer. Et finalement Shadow fut repousser en arrière quand Jeff lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'endroit ou Sally l'avait gravement blessé avec son épée. Mais au moins maintenant Jeff n'avait plus de moyen de pression est était entourait de soldat du GUN arme braqué sur lui.

Shadow : C'est terminer renonce ta vengeance ! Tu vois bien que ça ne te mènera nul par !

En effet Jeff réaliser bien que cette tentative désespérait était un vrai fiasco et n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Mais l'idée d'échouer une nouvelle fois et de laisser échapper sa dernière chance de vengeance le détruisez totalement. Au même moment Silver commencer à perdre de son emprise sur la main de Jeff ce qui ne lui échapper pas.

Jeff penser : Alors c'est comme ça… quoi que je fasse c'est lui qui gagnera toujours… Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

C'est résigner que Jeff commença à lutter contre l'emprise de Silver pour relever son arme pour faire croire qu'il se rendait. Mais de son côté Silver avait déjà compris ce qu'il avait en tête et fessait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Silver : Arrête ça !

Jeff : Malgré tout tu veux encore me sauver ? Il faut croire que je m'étais trompé sur toi Silver. Je n'aurais pas dû te mêlait à tout ça. Mais comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas de héro dans ce monde... crois moi j'ai essayé…

Et finalement Jeff prit le dessus sur le jeune hérisson pour retourner son arme contre lui. En voyant sa Shadow se tourna à toute vitesse vers son fils pour l'empêcher de voir ce qui aller se passer. Mais malgré que Silver ne put rien voire à part la fourrure noire de son père cela ne couvrit pas le bruit du coup de feu qui résonna dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il avait toujours le visage de Silver enfouie dans sa fourrure Shadow tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qui c'était passer. Et sans grand surprise le corps sans vie de Jeff reposer au sol répandant déjà son sang autour de lui. Mais une chose attira l'attention de Shadow.

Shadow penser : Il souriait… On dirait qu'il a fini par trouver la paix…

Silver : Papa…

Shadow : Silver écoute moi bien je veux que tu fermes les yeux jusqu'à que je te dise de les réouvrir.

Silver : Ok…

Voulant absolument préserver le jeune hérisson Shadow conduis Silver un peu plus loin le temps qu'il règle se problème. A son retour les deux hérissons furent reconduits à l'hôpital cependant Silver rester très calme et ne parler plus. Même sans user de son lien, Shadow voyer bien que son fils était très marquer par ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

A l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Léon : Oh vous être de retour. C'était plus long que prévue.

Shadow : Il y a eu un petit problème…

Léon regardant Silver : Tu vas bien Silver ?

Silver la tête baisser : …

Le jeune hérisson était tellement plongé dans ses penser qu'il n'avait même pas entendu que Léon lui parler ou remarquer qu'il était de retour à l'hôpital.

Shadow : Léon on n'a rien put manger pour le repas de midi est ce que tu penses que nous pouvons encore manger quelque chose ?

Léon : Oui bien sûr il y a la cafétéria du personnel de l'hôpital si vous y aller de ma part il devrait pouvoir vous aider.

Shadow parlant très bas : Tu peux venir avec nous je dois te parler sur ce qui est arriver.

Léon : Ok…

Comprenant que Shadow et Silver avait vraiment besoin de lui Léon les conduisit là où il pourrait discuter tranquillement. Une fois dans la salle Silver s'installa mécaniquement à une table attendant de pouvoir manger.

Shadow : Je reviens vite avec le repas Silver.

Silver : …

Une fois assez loin de son fils Shadow pouvait enfin tout expliqué à Léon espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider lui et surtout Silver.

Léon : Alors qu'es qu'il est arrivé à Silver durant votre sorti ?

Shadow : On a fait notre déposition contre celui qui était le vrai corbeau. Et avant de partir je suis allée le voir pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas réussi son coup.

Léon : Je suppose que ça ne sait pas bien passer pour que Silver agis de la sorte ?

Shadow : En effet… Avant qu'on parte ce type à simuler un malaise pour surprendre ses gardes et en prendre un en otage. Il est ensuite venu devant nous pour nous menacer et tenté de nous tuer une dernière fois.

Léon : Mais visiblement il a échoué.

Shadow : Evidemment mais en revanche il a fini par se suicider devant nous…

Léon : Quoi ?! Silver la vue ?!

Shadow : Non. Je les prit dans mes bras pour qu'il ne voit rien, mais il a parfaitement compris ce qui s'est passé…

Léon : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme ça. Il est encore sous le choc de ce qui est arriver.

Shadow : Sa ne m'étonne pas… Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un mourir... Sauf que cette fois Silver était vraiment présent et à tout tenter pour l'empêcher de se suicider sans y parvenir.

Léon : C'est quoi cette histoire d'avoir déjà vue quelqu'un mourir ?

Shadow : Par le passer Silver à put revivre certain de mes souvenir de l'époque où je vivais sur l'ARK. Dont mes souvenir de quand je subissais des tests de combat des plus horrible.

Léon : Attend. On ta forcer a tué des gens ?

Shadow : Au départ ça se limité à des animaux. Mais un jour c'est un condamné à mort qui m'a était envoyer…

Léon : Et alors tu l'as tué ?

Shadow : Non j'avais refusé… mais le scientifique qui s'occuper du teste avait fini par perdre patience et la tuée sous mes yeux alors que je tenté de le sauvé…

Léon pensif : Je vois… sa ressemble à ce qui vient d'arriver à Silver…

Shadow : Sauf que là c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qu'il admirait quand il était plus petit…

Léon : Ouais c'est sûr que ça ne facilite pas les choses… Mais je pense que s'il réagit autan c'est aussi à cause de tout le stresse qu'il a accumuler c'est dernier temps. En quelque semaine cette enfant a vue plus de sang est de blessure que l'on n'en voit en toute une vie ordinaire. En plus son esprit devait enfin commencer à se reposer en pensant être sortie de tout cette violence. Mais cette nouvelle épreuve a peut-être été c'elle de trop pour lui.

Shadow : Qu'es que je dois faire alors ?

Léon : Juste lui parler… Il a besoin de réponse et d'être rassurait. Je suis convaincu qu'il devrait vite comprendre. Mais si vraiment ça ne va pas je pourrais toujours l'envoyer chez un de mes collègue plus qualifier sur le domaine.

Shadow : Pour le moment sa ira merci.

Léon : Bonne chance. Avant que je ne parte je voulais juste te dire que Amy et Blaze on passer leur examen après votre départ. Et il est positif pour elles deux. Du coup Amy n'est plus sous coma artificiel et pourrait se réveiller aujourd'hui avec ton aide.

Shadow : Je vois merci. Et en ce qui concerne le vaccin ?

Léon : Il avance très bien. Je dois juste convaincre m'a hiérarchie de me laisser l'utiliser sur un vrai patient.

Shadow : Tien moi au courant si tu as besoin de moi.

Léon partant : Bien sur idem pour toi.

Une fois seul est le repas servi Shadow retourna auprès de Silver qui n'avait pas bouger d'un seul poile.

Shadow : Silver tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passer avec Jeff ?

Silver : …

Shadow posant une main sur l'épaule de Silver : Ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui est arriver. Même si tu l'aurais sauvé il aurait sans doute recommencé jusqu'à réussir. Il avait pris sa décision personne ne pouvait plus le sauver.

Silver : Pourquoi… pourquoi il nous en voulait autant ?

Shadow soupirant : Sa n'a rien avoir avec toi. Il pensait que je j'étais responsable de la mort de son frère.

Silver : C'est vrai ?

Shadow : Pas directement… sa remonte à l'époque de l'invasion des Black arme, à ce moment-là le GUN tenté encore de m'éliminer. Quand je rencontrais des soldats du GUN je me contenter de simple me défendre en les mettant hors d'état de combattre. Mais ce qui leur arriver une fois que je partais je l'ignorais. Il est bien possible que j'avais combattue son frère et qu'ensuite des Black Arms les achevé…

Silver : Je vois… c'est pour cela qu'il voulait se venger… ça fait peur de voir jusqu'où il est allé à cause de ça…

Shadow : Dans un sens Jeff et moi nous, nous ressemblons au final…

Silver : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Shadow : Moi aussi par le passer j'étais aveugler par la haine et l'envie de vengeance. Au point que j'étais prêt à détruire le monde…

Silver : Même si sa signifier faire du mal à des innocents ou en mourir ?

Shadow : A ce moment-là tu ne penses pas trop à ce genre de choses. A t'es yeux tout le monde est coupable est ta vie ne sert plus qu'à accomplir cette vengeance. Quand j'étais sur le point de réussir m'a vengeance j'attendais tout simplement de mourir avec les habitants de ce monde.

Silver : Mais toi tu as réussi à vaincre cette envie de vengeance.

Shadow : Oui mais seulement grâce à ta mère… sans elle je… j'aurais détruit le monde sans le moindre remord…

Silver : Dommage que Jeff n'avait pas quelqu'un comme elle pour l'aider…

Shadow : Oui peut être qu'il ne serait jamais aller aussi loin. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. Alors ne t'en veux pas pour sa on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

Silver : Alors il avait raison quand il disait que les héros n'existent pas…

Shadow : Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les héros existent mais il est effectivement impossible d'être un héros aux yeux de tout le monde. Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue comme le bien et le mal. Une action que tu fais pourra être perçu comme une bonne chose par quelqu'un et inversement par une autres.

Silver souriant : Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

Shadow souriant : Exactement. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours mon héro pour moi.

Silver : Toi aussi…

Shadow : Alors tu penses que sa iras ?

Silver : Ouais… c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que cette histoire se termine comme ça.

Shadow : Moi aussi mais malheureusement on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler. Autan se concentrait sur ceux qui peuvent encore être sauvé. D'ailleurs Léon m'a dit que ta mère pourrait se réveiller aujourd'hui si je l'aide encore.

Silver : Vraiment ?! Alors allons 'y tout de suite !

Shadow : Finit d'abord ton repas.

Silver : Ok.

Une fois son repas vite avaler Silver retourna enfin dans leurs chambres avec Shadow pour y être accueille par Blaze et ses parents. Durant les heures qui suivie Shadow se concentra sur la guérison de Amy pendant que Silver continuer à se reposer et à discuter.

Blaze : Dit moi maman que vas t'il se passer pour le royaume ?

Luna : On en a déjà un peu discuter avec les autres monarques et le GUN. On devrait le récupérait totalement. La seule question est de savoir comment sera traité le royaume de Sally et de Marc.

Hélios : En tout cas quand la situation se sera calmée on pourra rentrer à la maison et reprendre la direction du royaume comme avant.

Blaze : Oui c'est vrai…

Cette réalité frappa Silver qui n'avait pas encore penser à ça. Mais il était logique qu'une fois la situation revenue à la normal que la famille de Blaze rentre chez eux pour reprendre leur vie. Même si Silver était heureux que Blaze et retrouver sa famille il avait tout de même une boule dans le ventre à l'idée qu'il devrait bientôt se séparait d'elle.

* * *

Fin de journée.

Après avoir enchaîner d'innombrable Chaos Heal Shadow avait fini par s'endormir sur le siège à côté du lit de Amy avec sa tête qui reposer sur le lit. Mais alors que Silver et Blaze était sur le point d'eux aussi s'endormir quelqu'un s'éveilla de son très long sommeil. C'était Amy qui commençait a se réveiller. Mais même si elle était éveillée Amy ne pouvait pas encore se relever n'y trop bougé. Cependant en voyant son compagnon endormi à côté d'elle Amy ne résista pas à la tentation de lui caresser le dessus de la tête et particulièrement les oreilles. Très vite la chambre fut bercée par un fort et doux ronronnement provenant du sombre hérisson qui attira l'attention des deux enfants.

Shadow se réveillant : Hum…

Amy : Hey depuis quand le prince charmant s'endort sur la belle au bois dormant ?

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre Shadow s'empressa d'embrasser la jeune hérissonne alors que les enfants se rapprocher d'eux pour également l'accueillir par un câlin collectif.

Amy : Bon apparemment je suis la dernière à être réveiller.

Silver : Oui mais ce n'est pas grave le plus important c'est que tu sois en vie.

Blaze : Et remise…

Amy : Enfin pas vraiment je ne peux même pas me relever de mon lit.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je vais t'aider à te remettre sur pied le plus vite possible.

Amy : Mais d'abord repose toi tu as l'airs très fatiguer.

Blaze : Normal il n'a pas arrêter d'utiliser le Chaos Heal pour te soigner.

Amy : Oh c'est vrai ?

Shadow : Evidemment.

A son tour Amy embrassa Shadow pour le remercier d'avoir autant pris soin d'elle durant son sommeil. A nouveau toute la famille était réunie après leurs douloureux combat et pouvait enfin prendre un repos bien mérité.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous l'aurez compris mais on en a terminer avec le corbeau pour de bon cette fois ^^. Et oui Blaze vas devoir bientôt repartir dans son royaume et donc loin de Silver. Mais avant sa on va voir au prochain chapitre si l'antidote de Léon vas fonctionnait. Et surtout comment un de nos héros vas si prendre pour trouver de quoi révéler au monde le vrais visage de Sally.**

 **Alors rendez vous mercredi soir pour la suite.**


	81. Chapter 81

Chapitre 81

Le jours suivant le réveille d'Amy.

Après beaucoup de travail Léon avait terminé le premier antidote contre le sérum de Sally et devait faire une démonstration auprès de sa hiérarchie pour le validé. Pour ce premier essais Shadow avais demandais de pouvoir choisir la personne qui serait soigner en premier. Tout le monde était donc réuni devant la chambre du patient prêt pour la démonstration. C'est Shadow accompagner de Léon qui entra en premier surprenant un peu son occupant qui était très faible.

Shadow : Bonjours Alexis…

Alexis épuiser : Bonjours a vous aussi… ravi de voir que vous allez mieux.

Shadow : J'aimerais en dire autant pour toi.

Alexis épuiser : J'ai vraiment une mine si affreuse ?

Shadow : Oui…

Alexis souriant : Triste morts…

Shadow : Qui a dit que tu aller mourir ?

Alexis épuiser : Je n'ai peut-être plus toute ma tête mais je sens très bien que ce maudit sérum me détruire de l'intérieure.

Shadow : Enfaîte c'est plus compliqué que ça. La version du sérum que tu as pris à était fait avec le sang de ma mère...

Alexis étonner : Le sang de votre mère ?

Shadow : Oui Sally penser qu'avec sa vous aussi serait immortel comme moi. Mais ce que Sally ignorait c'est qu'elle avait une maladie incurable et mortelle… C'est pour cela que tu vas si mal. En plus ma mère n'est pas vraiment immortelle... du coup tout ce que vous avez gagné c'est sa maladie et un rallongement de votre durait de vie. Enfin c'était le cas avant que la maladie ne prenne le dessus sur vous durant les combats.

Alexis souriant : Au moins je serais de quoi je vais mourir.

Shadow : Comme je te l'ai dit tu ne vas pas mourir. Du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Alexis : Vraiment ?

Léon : Oui avec l'aide de Shadow nous avons pu mettre au point un antidote. Et tu vas être le premier à en bénéficier.

Alexis : Merci docteur.

Léon : C'est Shadow qui a demandais à ce que tu sois le premier à en bénéficier.

Alexis : Je suis touché du geste.

Shadow : C'est surtout que tu es le seul qui vaut la peine d'être sauvé. Et c'est ma façon de te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

Alexis : Ce fut un plaisir.

Léon : Bien commençons. Il est possible que l'antidote provoque une sensation désagréable.

Alexis : Au point où j'en suis…

Léon : Très bien…

Après avoir fait entrer tout le monde Léon commença à administrer l'antidote. Mais dès la seconde ou il avait fini Alexis commença à se débattre tellement la douleur devenait insupportable.

Directeur de l'hôpital : On dirait que ton remède va le tué Léon. J'espère que tu as prévu une reconversion.

Léon : Ce n'est pas terminer. Shadow tu peu m'aidé il est trop faible pour tenir le traitement on doit l'accélérait.

Shadow : Oui sa marche.

Pour que la souffrance d'Alexis s'arrêter Shadow se posa à ses coté et commença à concentrer son énergie.

Shadow : Chaos Heal.

Le corps de Alexis s'entoura d'une douce lumière bleue qui atténua sa douleur petit à petit sous les yeux stupéfier de la plupart des personnes réuni. Il était évident que le jeune mobian aller beaucoup mieux prouvant que l'idée de Léon était la bonne.

Shadow : Sa devrait aller avec ça.

Léon : Oui c'est parfait il faut juste attendre que tes anticorps finissent leurs travaille maintenant.

Alexis : Comment ça s'est anticorps ?

Léon : Shadow a accepté de faire don d'une partie de ses anticorps pour la confection de cet antidote.

Alexis : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé.

Shadow : C'est ta récompense pour ton excellent travail.

Alexis : Je peux espérait une promotion alors ?

Shadow : Ouais mais vue que tu n'es qu'un simple élève tu ne pourras espérait que le grade de soldat.

Alexis : Ah très drôle. Vous nous aviez bien cacher que vous étiez un petit plaisantin.

Shadow : Repose-toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Alexis : A vos ordres.

Maintenant que Alexis était hors de danger Shadow retourna vers sa chambre laissant les médecins entre eux.

Directeur de l'hôpital : Léon je veux que tu me fasses un rapport complet sur comment se hérisson t'a aidé à le soigner.

Léon : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Directeur de l'hôpital : Avec une t'elle découverte on pourrait on tirait un sacré profit. On pourrait vendre ses anticorps pour une vrais fortune.

Léon : C'est hors de question. Shadow n'est pas un sujet d'exploitation pour votre bénéfice.

Directeur de l'hôpital : Léon ne soit pas un idiot et réfléchie plutôt à ce que tu pourrais y gagner. Tu as juste à le convaincre de nous aider comme tu l'as déjà fait. Je te promets qu'il n'en sera rien.

Léon : A votre place je ne prendrais pas Shadow pour un idiot. N'y prendre le risque de me mettre à dos quelqu'un qui est proche du président et qui deviendra le futur dirigent du GUN. Et de toute manière je refuse de participer à cette idée stupide.

Directeur de l'hôpital : Allons Léon ne prend pas une décision que tu pourrais regretter très vite.

Léon : Directeur Je sais très bien que vous être sur le point de prendre votre retraite et que vous cherchez un moyen de renflouer votre compte personnel avant de partir loin d'ici. Alors ne compter pas sur moi pour vous aider dans votre démarcher purement égoïste.

Directeur de l'hôpital : C'est bien dommage car comme tu l'as dit je vais prendre ma retraite et je dois encore choisir mon successeur. J'avais cru comprendre que ce poste t'intéresser. Alors es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir faire ce que je te demande ?

Léon : Certain. Contrairement à vous je tiens encore à pouvoir regarder mes patients en face au lieu de voir combien d'argent je peux en tirait.

Sur ces mots Léon quitta les lieux laissant son directeur visiblement très en colère de ce refus. Mais se qu'eux deux ignoraient c'est que leur conversation avait était écouter au loin par Shadow confirmant ce qu'il penser.

* * *

Après quelques jours de plus de soin toute la famille avait dû quitter l'hôpital pour éviter d'être attaqué. Car depuis peu la population avait découvert leur présence au sein de l'hôpital et avait commencer à occuper le bâtiment pour les trouver. En conséquence ils étaient tous repartie avec les parents de Blaze chez eux ou leur maison était à nouveau protéger par une barrière d'énergie. Mais cela n'empêcher pas la présence de nombreux mobian autour de leur maison exprimant leur hostilité envers ceux qui avait vaincu Sally. Pour le moment seul Shadow et Silver était pratiquement remis de leurs blessures. Du coup Shadow aidé Sonic et le reste de l'équipe a calmé la situation comme ils le pouvaient. Silver lui rester à la maison pour veiller sur sa mère qui avait encore beaucoup de mal a bougé ainsi que sur Blaze et sa famille. Cependant malgré toute leurs bonne intention le pays ainsi que les royaumes était toujours plonger dans le chaos le plus totale. Mais grâce à l'antidote de Léon ils pouvaient enfin calmer les soldats de Sally ainsi que leurs retirait leurs pouvoir.

Pour le moment Silver était en cuisine occuper à préparait le repas pour toute sa famille qui devait passer pour reprendre des forces avant d'aller voir le président.

Blaze : Laisse-moi t'aidé un peu.

Silver : Tu es sur ?

Blaze : C'est bon je peux encore tenir un couteau.

Silver : Ok mais fait attention.

Grace a ses pouvoir Silver pouvait largement faire le travail d'une dizaine de personne à lui tout seul. Mais il accepta de laisser Blaze le rejoindre rapidement suivi par les parents de la jeune fille qui même s'ils n'avaient absolument aucune compétence en cuisine voulait aider les enfants.

Blaze : Tu sais quand ils seront là ?

Silver : Très bientôt… Mais on devrait avoir fini d'ici-là.

Luna : Dans ce cas je devrais mettre la table…

Silver : Pas la peine je l'ai déjà fait de loin en utilisant ma télékinésie.

Hélios : Vraiment très pratique comme pouvoir.

Silver : Oui enfin du moment que je ne m'embrouille pas dans ma tête sinon ça devient un vrai désastre…

Blaze en souriant : Comme la fois ou tu avais fait ton lit à l'envers et retourner toute tes affaires dans ta chambre.

Silver : Ouais mon père avait raison quand il m'avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire sa alors que je n'étais pas encore bien réveillé…

Luna : Ça a l'airs d'être une sacrée aventure de vivre ici.

Blaze : Oh oui tu n'as pas idée.

Peu de temps après avoir terminé de tout préparait tout le monde était arriver heureux de pouvoir un peu soufflé. Mais avant de manger Shadow se rendit auprès de Amy toujours cloué au lit.

Shadow : Amy ? Tu es réveillé ?

Amy : Oui.

Shadow : Je t'ai amené ton repas et après sa je vais te soigner le dos à nouveau.

Amy prenant l'assiette : Merci. Oh c'est vraiment bon.

Shadow : Visiblement Silver est devenu un grand chef en plus d'un grand combattant.

Amy : Comme son père.

Shadow embrassant Amy : Et sa mère.

Une fois qu'il en avait terminé avec Amy, Shadow rejoignit tout le monde qui avait commencé à manger entre temps.

Sonic inquiet : Comment elle va ?

Shadow : Beaucoup mieux. Elle reste encore un peu au lit mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Sonic : Alors vient profiter du repas tu ne le regretteras pas.

Profitant du repas tout le monde pouvez faire le point de la situation même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne nouvel à donner.

Silver : Alors comment ça avance ?

Sonic : Sa pourrait être mieux…

Shadow : On a traité presque tous les soldats qui avait pris le sérum.

Blaze : Avec sa plus de soldat doté de pouvoir. Ça va faciliter les choses.

Rouge : Malheureusement pas vraiment…

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Ce ne sont pas les soldats qui nous pose le plus de problème mais la population.

Tina : Sa ne m'étonne pas. D'après les derniers sondages qu'on a fait au journal plus de 80 % de la population mobian sont encore du coté de Sally.

Sonic : J'avais remarqué… à chaque fois que je tente de discuter avec eux je me prends des jettes de tomate ou d'insulte.

Tails : C'est vraiment plus compliqué qu'on le penser… Même avec l'appui des autres monarques ça ne calme pas l'hostilité de la population.

Luna : Ce n'est pas très étonnant. La famille de Sally à toujours bénéficier du soutien de la foule.

Tina : Normal le père de Sally est considéré par tous comme un héros de guerre. Il a été celui qui a le plus tenue tête aux humains et permit que nous obtenions les mêmes droits qu'eux.

Hélios : Je dirais plutôt qu'il était celui qui était prêt à utiliser les moyens les plus discutable ou cruel pour gagner cette guerre. Et c'est aussi lui qui se mettait le plus en avant pour s'attirait tout le mérite de notre alliance.

Shadow : Visiblement il la bien transmise à sa fille.

Anna : Mais du coup comment vous allez faire pour calmer tout le monde ?

Sonic décourager : A vrais dire on n'en sait rien…

Rouge : Le GUN aussi est à cours de solution efficace… S'il se montre trop dur dans la manière de traité les mobians il ne feront qu'empirait la situation.

Silver : Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de faire comprendre à tout le monde qui était vraiment Sally ou son père ?

Shadow : On avait bien un moyen mais Sally la détruit…

Luna : Vraiment qu'elle moyen ?

Sonic : C'était une vidéo d'elle ou moi et Rouge l'avions piégé et ou Sally révéler certain de ses projets. Avec sa on aurait pu montrer au monde entier qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une manipulatrice.

Hélios : Quand avez-vous réussi à la piéger ?

Sonic : Le jours ou vous aviez signer le traité de paix.

Rouge : J'avais eu cette idée pour forcer Sally et son père à abandonner leurs demandes d'exécution de Shadow et Silver.

Luna : Voilà pourquoi d'un coup ils avaient changé d'avis… Cette vidéo devait vraiment être très compromettent pour eux.

Sonic : Oh oui…. Sur la vidéo Sally me proposer un marché pour qu'elle épargner Shadow. Je devais accepter de l'épouser et de l'aidé dans son projet d'unification des royaumes avec évidement elle a la tête de ce royaume unique.

Tina énerver : C'est vraiment une… je ne trouve même pas les mots pour la décrire.

Luna : C'est sûr qu'avec sa on aurait pu montrer qu'elle avait tout organiser à l'avance.

Shadow : Sauf qu'elle a détruit toutes les versions d'enregistrement qu'on avait. Et j'ai bien peur que cela n'aurait pas était suffisant…

Sonic : Ouais mais sa aurait était un bon début…

Shadow : Nous trouverons un autre moyen pour ouvrir les yeux au mobian.

Anna : Sauf que plus on attend plus il y a de victime pour rien…

Shadow : On sait mais on ne peut pas vraiment faire grand-chose de plus…

Une fois le repas terminer presque tous les adultes quittèrent les lieux ne laissant que Silver, Blaze avec les enfants de Rouge et Knuckles ainsi que Amy qui était toujours allongé au lit. Même si Silver n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de rester à la maison le temps que sa mère sois remis la discussion du repas lui rester en tête. Enfaîte le jeune hérisson était tellement préoccuper qu'il avait fini par s'allonger dans les restes du jardin de sa maison avec deux des Chaos Émeraudes que son père lui avait laisser au cas où.

Blaze : Qu'es que tu fais dehors ?

Silver : Je réfléchie…

Blaze : A quoi ?

Silver : A tout ce dont on a parlé au repas… A les entendre on dirait que cette histoire n'en terminera jamais…

Blaze : Que veux-tu Sally a tout fait pour couvrir ses arrières et garder le soutient de la population. Les seuls moyens qui auraient pu jouer contre elle se trouver dans son château, mais on la totalement détruit… Sinon il y avait cette vidéo mais elle aussi a était détruite…

Silver : Ouais dommage…

Blaze : C'est vrai mais on ne peut pas changer le passer.

Silver regardant son émeraude : Changer le passer… ? Mais oui !

Blaze : Quoi ?

Silver : Je ne peux pas changer le passé mais je peux mit rendre !

Blaze : Là j'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre Silver ?

Silver : J'en avait parler une fois avec mon père. Je lui avais demandais s'il était possible de voyager dans le temps grâce au Chaos Control.

Blaze : Et c'est possible ?

Silver _:_ D'après lui oui…

Blaze : D'après ? Sa veux dire qu'il n'en n'est pas sur ?

Silver : Enfaîte, il ne là jamais fait du moins sur une longue distance.

Blaze : Comment ça ?

Silver : Quand nous utilisons le Chaos Control ou certain de nos autre pouvoir on peut plus ou moins manipuler le temps même si c'est sur une très courte durée.

Blaze : Ok mais là tu parles de remonter le temps de plusieurs année Silver.

Silver : Je sais mais voit tu le Chaos Control repose sur la manipulation du temps et de l'espace. Mais habituellement pour nous téléporter nous privilégions l'espace plutôt que le temps. Si j'inverse le processus je ne me déplacerais pas d'une zone a une autre mais d'un temps a un autre.

Blaze : C'est très joli tout sa mais ce n'est que de la théorie. Et même si tu pouvais le faire ou irais-tu et pour quoi faire ?

Silver : Je retournerais le jour où ma famille avait piégé Sally pour enregistrait moi-même ses aveux sans me faire remarquer. Comme ça je ne prendrais pas le risque de changer le cours de l'histoire mais on aurait enfin un moyen d'arranger les choses ici.

Blaze très inquiète : Mais… sa pourrait être dangereux…

Silver : Après tout ce qu'on a traversé un petit voyage dans le temps n'est rien pour moi.

Blaze : Tu penses vraiment que ça en vaux ma peine de prendre un tel risque ?

Silver : Je ne supporte plus l'idée que des innocents sois blesser ou meurt pour rien. Je veux faire quelque chose pour arranger tout ça. Sinon on ne pourra jamais reprendre une vie normale et je refuse de vivre à nouveau enfermer chez moi.

Blaze très inquiète : Je te comprends mais… j'ai peur pour toi… je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses…

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas je reviendrais très vite. Je dois juste savoir à quel jour je dois me rendre une fois que j'y serait et que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire je reviendrais ici.

Blaze : Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

Silver : Non c'est trop dangereux pour toi. A cette époque je n'étais pas encore né donc personne ne pourra me reconnaître. Mais toi si jamais on te voit là-bas sa pourrait te causer de gros ennuis voir totalement changer le cours du temps. Le mieux c'est que tu restes ici et me couvre auprès de ma mère.

Blaze : Très bien… Mais si jamais tu ne reviens pas avant la fin de la journée je préviendrais ton père.

Silver : Ok en attendant je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma mère.

Blaze : Bien sûr.

Avant de partir pour son très long voyage Silver se renseigna d'abord sur tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir sur cette journée.

Silver : Parfait.

Blaze : Tu en es sur ?

Silver : Oui je sais où et quand je dois aller maintenant et avec le téléphone de ma mère je vais pouvoir tout filmer. Il ne me reste plus qu'a aller dans le jardin à nouveau.

Blaze : Pourquoi ?

Silver : C'est juste au cas ou s'il y avait quelqu'un a la maison. J'aurais du mal a expliqué ma présence ici.

Blaze : Pas faux…

De retour dans le jardin Silver commença à se concentrer sur ses deux Chaos émeraudes pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur ou de manquer d'énergie.

Silver : Chaos Control !

Cependant Silver ne disparue pas comme lors d'un Chaos Control habituel. Mais à la place un grand portail mauve se forma à côté de lui.

Silver : Bon j'y vais.

Blaze : Fait très attention.

Silver : Promit. Et au pire si tu vois une version adulte de moi apparaître c'est que j'aurais loupé mon coup.

Blaze : Tu n'as pas intérêt crois moi.

Silver : Comprit.

Sur ces mots Silver lança un dernier souri à Blaze avant de sauté dans le portail qui se referma dernière lui.

* * *

Retour dans le Volume 1 Chapitre 40.

Silver réapparue exactement au même endroit où il était il y a quelque seconde sans le moindre soucie. Cependant il était clair pour lui qu'il n'était plus à la même époque. Blaze n'était plus là mais surtout le jardin n'était plus en ruine. Silver fut même étonner de voir qu'il n'y avait pas encore de barrière en bois pour délimiter le jardin n'y de bouclier autour de la maison.

Silver : En sois ça n'a pas tellement changer ici… la maison est juste moins sécuriser…

Oméga : Alerte intrus détecter !

Silver penser : Et merde !

Ne voulant surtout pas être vue ici et encore moins par Oméga, Silver se dépêcha de courir dans la forêt avant d'être aperçu ou de se faire tirait dessus. Dans un premier temps le robot de combat compter poursuivre l'intrus qu'il avait détecter mais un appel de Rouge l'en dissuada. De son côté Silver penser qu'il était encore poursuivi par son future ami robot du coup il continuer à courir. Mais à force de courir en ne regardant pas devant lui Silver finit par tombé dans un immense cratère.

Silver : Depuis quand il y a un cratère ici ?!

Très surpris Silver pris le temps d'observer un peu les alentour pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer ici.

Silver penser : Attend un peu… ce n'est pas ici que mon père et mon oncle se seraient battue l'un contre l'autre ? En même temps je ne vois pas qu'es qui aurait pu faire autant de dégât a par un Chaos Blast. Bon de toute façon ce n'est pas ça le plus important je dois d'abord me rendre à la maison blanche et attendre le bon moment.

Pour cela Silver se téléporta dans les environs de de la maison blanche pour savoir qu'elle heure exacte il était et attendre le bon moment pour intervenir. Pour avoir un bon point de vue sur les lieux Silver s'était positionner sur le plus haut bâtiment a proximités. Profitant de sa très bonne vision il observer tous ceux qui arriver dans le bâtiment attendant d'apercevoir c'elle qu'il attendais.

Et ce n'est que deux longues heures plus tard que Silver commença à remarquer beaucoup de mouvement. Les premières personnes qu'il aperçut furent le président et le Commandeur très vite suivie par les différent roi et reine mobian.

Silver penser : Les voilà…

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendre là-bas un flash de lumière vert attira son attention. Ce n'était rien de moins que sa famille qui venais d'apparaître.

Silver penser : J'ai plutôt intérêt à faire attention maintenant. Si mon père perçois mon énergie c'est foutu…

Conscient des capacités de son père à ressentir l'énergie du Chaos, Silver se rendit d'abord à l'arrière du bâtiment pour y cacher ses deux Chaos émeraude sous terre au côté des nombreux arbres qu'il y avait. Une fois sa fait Silver commença à se rapprocher au plus près du bâtiment pour trouver un moyen d'entré.

Silver penser : Je pourrais passer par cette fenêtre… il faut juste que je me débarrassé de cette caméra de surveillance. Mais si je la détruis je risque de donner l'alerte…

Pour éviter tout problème Silver utilisa sa télékinésie pour juste tourner la caméra pour qu'elle ne filme plus la fenêtre le temps qu'il puisse entrer pour la remettre à la normal.

Silver penser : Bien maintenant je dois faire attention à ne pas utiliser trop d'énergie pour ne pas me faire repérait. Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il n'y ai pas plus de garde ?

En effet la sécurité du lieu était assez faible en comparaison à ce que Silver avait déjà pu voir. Cela s'expliqué pour deux raisons. En premier à cause des événements avec David le GUN était complètement désorganisé. Mais aussi les rare soldats que croiser Silver le prennes tout simplement pour un des enfants des familles royale et n'oser donc pas lui poser des questions ou même le soupçonner.

C'est donc sans le moindre problème que Silver pouvait se déplacer dans le bâtiment recherchant l'endroit où sa famille devait piéger Sally. Et après un petit moment de recherche il fini par trouver le bon endroit. La salle en question était c'elle ou il était déjà venu lors du bal ou son père avait était annoncer comme le futur dirigent du GUN.

Silver penser : Bien maintenant je dois trouver un endroit où je pourrais les filmés sans être vue… Si je me rappel bien de la vidéo ils devraient être vers le buffet… alors dans ce cas…

Pour être sûr que personne ne puisse le voir Silver se dissimula dans une des armoires de la salle. Silver veiller bien à avoir un bon point de vue sans risquer d'être aperçue où détecter par Oméga. A présent il ne lui rester qu'à attendre une fois de plus que tout les protagonistes arrive sur place et joue leurs rôles comme prévue.

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard.

Plus le temps passer plus l'inquiétude de Silver augmenter en ne voyant toujours personne arriver à part le personnel de la maison blanche.

Silver penser : Aller ne me dit pas que je me suis trompé de salle ?! Je vais finir par devenir fou à force de rester ici…

Mais finalement Sally arriva enfin dans la salle visiblement assez énerver. Ce n'est quand apercevant le buffet qu'elle se calma tout en vidant une bouteille de vin.

Sally agacer : Je te jure… c'est maudite familles royale mobian. Incapable de prendre une décision. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'on doit absolument se débarrasser de se rat de laboratoire et de cette enfant si on veut pouvoir un jour prendre notre revanche.

De son côté Silver avait déjà commencer a filmé et se réjouissez déjà de ce qu'il venait de capturait. Et a peine dix minutes plus tard c'est Sonic qui arriva étonnant un peu Sally mais à la grande joie de Silver.

Sally souriant : Alors on revient me trouver pour prendre un verre ?

Sonic : Oui on peut dire sa… je suis venu pour comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça.

Sally : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sonic.

Sonic : Ne te moque pas de moi à nouveau. Si ton père s'acharne sur Shadow c'est à cause de toi. Tu n'as jamais pu accepter que ton plan n'est pas marché alors maintenant tu cherches à te venger d'eux.

Sally en souriant : Une future reine ne peut pas laisser passer un tel affront. A cause d'eux je n'ai pas pu te conquérir. Ils ont ruiné tout mon plan de conquête des royaumes.

Sonic : Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas fait tout ça parce que tu m'aimé ?

Sally : Mon pauvre… oui j'étais attirais par toi c'est évident mais c'est surtout par intérêt que je l'ai fait.

Sonic : Quoi ?

Sally : Mon père et moi avions pour objectif d'unifier tous les royaumes mobians en un seul grand royaume pour pouvoir tenir tête aux humains. Il fallait juste convaincre c'est stupide rois de cette unification et surtout que je devrais être à la tête de cet immense royaume. Et pour sa rien de mieux que d'avoir comme époux le plus grand héro mobian du monde qui est en plus le chef des combattants de la liberté.

Sonic : Tu as fait tout ça pour le pouvoir. Tu m'as manipulé pour que j'éloigne Amy pour te laisser le champ libre dans l'espoir que je tombe amoureux de toi. Tout ça pour ensuite prendre le pouvoir de tous les royaumes !

Sally : Oui mon père avait déjà tenté de le faire lors de la fin de la première guerre mais il avait échoué. C'est abruti de rois penser qu'il n'avait pas assez d'influence auprès des humains pour leurs tenir tête. Alors faute de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvais le faire ils ont décidé de ne rien faire.

Sonic : Donc depuis le début tu nous avais manipuler.

Sally : Oui. Mais tout a était réduit à néant par c'est deux hérissons de merde. Mais maintenant je vais au moins pouvoir tuer l'enfoiré de petite amie d'Amy et son monstre d'enfant.

Sonic soupirant : Sally dit moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu les laisse tranquille tous les trois…

Sally surprise : Quoi ?

Sonic : Tu m'as bien entendu je ferai tout ce que tu voudras si tu me jure de les laisser tranquille.

Sally avec un sourire diabolique : Eh bien ça devient très intéressant… Je pourrais éventuellement convaincre mon père de laisser se misérable couple tranquille. Si tu me jure fidélité pour toujours et que tu m'aide à réaliser mon plan de soumission des royaumes.

Sonic débité : Très bien j'accepte. Mais je voudrais savoir que compte tu faire des autres rois ?

Sally : C'est incapable ? Je compte leurs laisser du pouvoir mais sous tutelle le temps de me débarrasser d'eux les uns après les autres.

Sonic : Je vois tu ne laisses rien au hasard…

Sally avec un sourire diabolique : Que veux-tu mon objectif c'est d'avoir un pouvoir absolu. Je ne peux pas laisser des minables comme eux dans mes pattes. Si tu savais comme ils sont faciles à manipuler.

Sonic en souriant : Je pourrais en dire autant de toi ma pauvre.

Sally : Quoi ? Qu'es-tu raconte ?

Sonic : Tu n'as rien remarquer ? Depuis le début il y a d'autres personnes dans cette pièce qui nous enregistre.

Sally pétrifier : Non… tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ?!

Rouge : Et si nous l'avons fait.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rouge et Oméga sortir de leur cachette révèlent à Sally qu'elle était tombée dans un piège. Devant la pression et la menace de voir cette discussion être révéler au grand public Sally accepta très vite de convaincre son père de laisser Shadow et ce qui deviendra Silver tranquille pour le moment. C'est plus que furieuse que la future reine quitta la salle laissant Sonic et Rouge fêté leurs victoires autour d'un verre de champagne avant de quitter les lieux.

Silver penser : Parfait… j'ai réussi à récupérait la vidéo. Mais es que se sera suffisant pour convaincre les gens du vrai visage de Sally ? A moins que…

Pour augmenter ses chances de réussite Silver décida de trouver Sally et son père pour filmer leurs conversations espérant en tirait quelque chose d'intéressent. Il fut assez facile pour le jeune hérisson de retrouver Sally tellement elle avait ravagé les couloirs sous son passage. Silver la rattrapa pile au moment où elle entré dans la salle ou tous les monarques débâter encore du sort de Shadow.

Sally énerver : Père je dois te parler en priver.

Nigel Acorn : C'est vraiment important ?

Sally énerver : Oui très.

Nigel Acorn : Très bien… Veuillez m'excuser je reviens très vite.

Pour être sur cette fois que personne ne surprenne leurs discussion Sally emmena son père dans une autre pièce du couloir ou il n'y avait personne. Enfin normalement mais Silver compter bien trouver un moyen de capturait cette conversation qui devait être des plus intéressante selon lui. Mais le problème était qu'il ne pouvait n'y passer par la porte n'y s'y téléporter dedans sans risquer d'être repérait par son père. Alors le jeune hérisson entra dans la pièce juste à côté pour tenter de trouver rapidement une solution.

Silver penser : C'est pièce on des balcons c'est peut-être ma chance.

Ne trouvant aucun autre moyen Silver passa par les balcons des pièces pour atteindre celui ou se trouver Sally et son père. Et c'est avec la plus grand des prudences qu'il ouvrir l'immense porte fenêtre pour si glisser dedans avant de la refermer doucement.

Silver penser : Une chance que toute les fenêtres de ce bâtiment soient immenses et avec des rideaux.

Satisfait de sa nouvelle cachette Silver pouvait reprendre sa mission d'espionnage sans problème alors que Nigel tenter de calmer sa fille.

Nigel Acorn : Ma fille calme toi et explique moi ce qui se passe ?

Sally : Il se passe qu'il mon piéger !

Nigel Acorn : Qui t'a piégé ?

Sally : Sonic et la garce du GUN qui a défendu se monstre !

Nigel Acorn : Qu'es qu'ils ont fait ?

Sally : Sonic et venu me voir et ma demandais ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'on laisse tranquille se monstre de hérisson et son bébé. J'ai cru que s'était ma dernière chance pour le faire mien mais en vérité cette garce et son robot mon filmé alors que j'expliqué a Sonic ce qu'il devait faire pour me satisfaire. Du coup ils sont au courant pour notre projet de conquête des royaumes et n'hésiterons pas à rende la vidéo publique si on ne les laisse pas tranquille.

Nigel Acorn : Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas le choix on va devoir lâcher l'affaire et faire profil bas…

Sally : Mais qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

Nigel Acorn : On continue notre plan mais on reste discret jusqu'à qu'on soit assez puissant pour passer à l'action. Et ne t'en fait pas pour Sonic on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre…

Sally : Je sais déjà qui sa vas être… Le prince dont je t'avais parler.

Nigel Acorn : Le second héritier du royaume Ijakumo ? C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Marc c'est ça ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas lui qui montera sur le trône mais son frère ?

Sally : Je sais mais son frère a déjà une petite amie et il n'a pas réagi à mes avances. Mais surtout son petit frère et bien plus manipulable et ne semble pas indifférent à mon charme…

Nigel Acorn : Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne te réjouit pas…

Sally : Il est loin d'être aussi attirant que Sonic et il ne brille pas n'ont plus par son intelligence… Mais au moins grâce à sa il est un pantin parfait pour moi.

Nigel Acorn : Sauf qu'il n'est pas l'héritier du trône. Si on veut agrandir notre royaume et accroître notre puissant tu dois épouser un héritier.

Sally : Se détaille peut s'arranger. Marc est prêt a tout pour devenir roi à la place de son frère. Alors il nous suffit de provoquer un petit incident et le travail sera régler.

Nigel Acorn pensif : Oh je vois... On pourrait utiliser ça pour arranger notre autre problème avec la famille du royaume de Sol.

Sally : Tu as une idée ?

Nigel Acorn : Tu te souviens de la fille de Luna et Hélios ?

Sally : La fille aux flammes ?

Nigel Acorn : Oui on doit absolument comprendre comment elle a fait pour avoir c'est pouvoir, mais pour cela on doit mettre la main sur leurs trésors et sur elle. On doit donc soumettre leur royaume en priorité. Surtout si on doit affronter le monstre du GUN et son gamin.

Sally : Ok mais je ne vois pas le lien avec Marc et son frère ?

Nigel Acorn : Il est prévu que sa famille et là notre allions dans le royaume de Sol dans quelque mois pour établir des échanges commerciaux. On pourrait se débarrasser du frère de Marc à ce moment-là et faire croire que c'est cette fille qui en est responsable.

Sally : Pas bête en plus cette gamine ne maîtrise pas du tout ses flammes, ça ne surprendrait pas beaucoup de monde… Mais on aura besoin d'aide là-bas.

Nigel Acorn : Ne t'en fait pas. Il se trouve que l'un des membres de la famille royale de Sol partage de la rancune envers les deux monarque actuel et rêve de prendre leur place.

Sally : Qui sais ?

Nigel Acorn : Nagus. Il leur en veut car il considère que c'est de leurs fautes si ces parent son mort pendant la première guerre contre les humains. Je suis certain qu'il acceptera avec joie de nous aider et sera facile à manipuler.

Sally : Dans ce cas on va devoir se rapprocher de ces deux-là et en faire nos pantins.

Nigel Acorn : Oui tout en provoquant une révolte du peuple du royaume de Sol. Et cela en gardant un œil sur le chien des humains et leur monstre d'enfant.

Sally : Ouais. On va devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux… mais on devra d'abord s'occuper de cette vidéo.

Nigel Acorn : En sois sa vas nous laisser du temps pour nous préparait. Avec sa ils vont baisser leurs gardes et penseront qu'ils ont gagné. Mais avec le trésor du royaume de Sol on pourra les vaincre.

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Je vais tellement leurs faire payer… Je vais les faire souffrir jusqu'à qu'ils m'implorent de les achever. Même si je dois attendre des années.

Nigel Acorn : Moi de même. Maintenant retournons chez les autres monarques pour mettre un terme à cette histoire pour le moment.

Sally : Oui…

Et finalement Sally et son père quittèrent la salle sans se douter de la présence de Silver dans la pièce.

Silver penser : Rêver toujours mais on ne vous laissera pas faire. Et maintenant que j'ai ces enregistrements je vais pouvoir rétablir la vérité.

C'est très confiant que Silver repassa par le balcon pour retourner vers la pièce d'à côté pour ressortir. Mais il remarqua juste à temps qu'il y avait deux personnes dans cette pièce maintenant.

Hélios : Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de vouloir à ce point protéger se hérisson noir ? Avec sa on se met encore plus le roi Nigel à dos. Sa pourrait devenir dangereux.

Luna : Je le sais très bien. Mais honnêtement je doute fortement qu'il nous apprécie. Et nous avons besoin de se hérisson pour aider Blaze.

Hélios : Tu penses vraiment qu'il nous aidera et même s'il accepte es que on peut lui faire confiance ?

Luna : Je le pense… J'ai vue comment cette fille hérissonne agi avec lui… C'est évident qu'ils s'aiment et je te rappel qu'il nous a sauvé la vie. En plus Léon va s'occuper d'eux et de leur bébé. Il pourra voir s'ils sont dignes de confiance. Et de toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix. Rien de ce qu'on a tenté avec Blaze n'a fonctionner. Et ça empire de plus en plus. Si on ne fait rien elle finira à nouveau par blesser quelqu'un ou elle-même ou pire.

Hélios : Ouais… mais il faudra sans doute attendre un peu au moins que leur enfant soit née et grandisse un peu avant de leurs demandais de l'aide.

Luna : Bien sûr. Pour le moment on doit absolument empêcher le roi Nigel de leur faire du mal.

Hélios : Très bien.

A leur tour les deux monarques quittèrent les lieux pour reprendre leur entrevue.

Silver penser : Déjà à l'époque il voulait de l'aide pour Blaze… Un peu de patience sa arrivera. Bon je dois récupérait les émeraudes et retourner chez moi pour repartir à mon époque.

C'est plus que heureux que Silver commença à courir à travers les couloirs du bâtiment pour atteindre l'arrière du bâtiment pour sortir sans être repérait. Cependant Silver avait baisser sa garde étant convaincu que tout le monde était occupé à négocier le traiter de paix. Mais au moment où il tourna dans le couloir il percuta avec violence quelqu'un au point de tombé en arrière.

Silver : Désoler….

Shadow très agacer : Fais attention ou tu vas sale gamin.

* * *

 **Et bien que de nostalgie dans ce chapitre ^^.**

 **Certain avait deviner que cela aller arriver. En même temps c'est un peu l'un des symboles de Silver les voyages dans le temps. Et tout aller bien jusqu'à la toute fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre on verra la fin du voyage dans le temps de Silver et comment il va gérait cette rencontre non prévue ( Petit détaille il n'y a pas que Shadow), ainsi que de la réaction de ses parents quand ils seront ce qu'il a fait.**

 **Rendez-vous dimanche pour la suite de l'histoire.**


	82. Chapter 82

Chapitre 82

De toutes les personnes sur qui Silver pouvait tomber il était tombé sur ceux qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas voir. Devant lui se trouver celui qui deviendrais bientôt son père et c'elle qui deviendrai sa mère ainsi que deux de ses oncles. Après avoir percuter de plein fouet Shadow, Silver était tomber en arrière sans se faire mal mais n'oser plus bouger devant cette situation critique.

Shadow très agacer : Fais attention ou tu vas sale gamin.

C'est sans aucune pitié que Shadow fixer le jeune hérisson au sol le regardant avec un regard glacial. Silver lui était plutôt surprit par l'attitude de son père de cette époque. Le Shadow qu'il connaissait était rarement aussi hostile envers quelqu'un pour si peu. Mais là on pourrait presque croire qu'il était sur le point de le prendre et de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Silver penser : How papa à beaucoup changer… je savais qu'il était plutôt froid avant mais la… Il me regard avec tellement de méprit… Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit plus comme ça aujourd'hui.

Amy : Shadow c'est bon pas la peine d'être aussi rude. Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Shadow agacer : Peut-être mais il était à deux doigt de te percuter si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps.

Amy : Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais ?

Shadow : Je le sais très bien mais tu es enceinte. Il aurait pu blesser notre bébé.

Amy : Shadow… si notre bébé a tenu lors de notre combat contre Néo ce n'est pas une petite bousculade qui va y arriver.

Shadow se calment : Ok… tu as raison.

Grace a l'intervention de Amy, Shadow regagna un visage calme même s'il était évident qu'il rester plutôt tendu et préoccuper.

Amy s'approchant de Silver : Excuse-le il est juste sur les nerfs à cause de cette histoire de traiter de paix.

Shadow : Je dirais plutôt à cause de mon procès organiser par cette chienne de Sally pour avoir ma tête et c'elle de notre futur bébé.

Amy : Il ne vous arrivera rien, le président et le commandeur ne plieront pas face à eux.

Shadow : C'est soit ça ou alors il y aura des noms en moins sur ce traité de paix.

Amy : Bon passons… tu t'es fait mal petit ?

Silver : Non mam… Madame. Et je m'excuse pour vous être rentré dedans monsieur je serais plus prudent.

Shadow avec un ton glaciale : C'est dans ton intérêt morveux.

Sonic arrivant : How Shadow tu devrais vraiment apprendre à parler avec les enfants.

Shadow agacer : Je ne suis pas d'humeur Sonic.

Rouge arrivant : Pourtant il a raison. Je te rappel que tu vas devenir père Shadow. Alors arrête d'être toujours aussi agressif surtout avec des enfants.

Shadow : C'est bon j'ai compris… je suis juste stresser ok… Avec Sally et son père qui refuse de signer se traiter de paix temps que moi et mon bébé somme en vie... j'ai du mal à me retenir d'exploser…

Amy : Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à ce jeune hérisson.

Shadow : Tu parles je suis sûr qu'il doit provenir d'une de ses familles royales qui doivent se réjouir à l'idée que ma tête finisse sur une guillotine.

Silver : Non pas du tout. En réalité moi aussi je n'aime pas beaucoup Sally et sa famille. Et ne vous en fait pas je suis certain que vous et votre bébé irait bien.

Sonic : Sa c'est sur petit.

Shadow : Tu as l'airs très sûr de toi. Tu as une idée pour changer la situation ?

Rouge : Ne t'en fait pas je suis certaine que Sally et son père vont très vite changer d'avis.

Amy : Comment ça ?

Rouge : Vous verrait.

Shadow : De toute façon on va devoir y retourner.

C'est à ce moment-là que le hérisson noir vit que Silver tenter de partir discrètement alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs conversation.

Shadow : Petit attend un peu.

Silver : Euh oui… ?

Shadow se mettant à la hauteur de Silver : Je suis désolé d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur toi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Silver souriant : Merci monsieur…

Amy : Tu vois Shadow quand tu veux. Il y a encore un peu de travail mais tu t'améliore.

Shadow : Je n'ai pas le choix… si je veux être un bon père je dois m'adoucir…

Silver : Ne vous inquiéter pas. Vous serez un bon père j'en suis sûr.

Shadow souriant : Merci petit… j'espère que tu as raison.

Silver : Vous verrez.

Amy : J'espère que notre enfant sera un gentil hérisson comme toi.

Silver : Je suis sûr qu'il sera fort et courageux comme ses parents.

Amy souriante : Merci beaucoup.

Silver penser : J'ai du mal à croire que je suis encore dans se ventre… Mon pauvre Silver de cette époque si tu savais tout ce qui t'attend.

Rouge : Les gags on doit y retourner ils nous attendent.

Shadow : Ok… tu viens aussi ?

Silver : Non… je dois attendre la fin de la réunion dans une salle d'attente…

Amy : En sois c'est mieux pour toi… inutile d'assister à ce triste spectacle. Mais fait attention dans les couloirs.

Silver : Comprit.

C'est soulager que Silver pouvait enfin partir espérant n'avoir rien changer de trop important dans le futur. De son côté Shadow l'observer un peu intrigué par cette rencontre.

Sonic : Un problème Shad ?

Shadow : Rien et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Sonic : Oui, oui Shad… Mais dit moi plutôt qu'es qui t'intrigue chez cette enfant ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part…

Sonic : Marrant j'ai eu la même sensation…

Shadow : Mais il n'y a pas que ça…

Sonic : Comment ça ?

Shadow : Ce gamin était vraiment très solide pour son âge… Si je ne l'avais pas entendu venir je serais aussi tombé à la renverse quand il mes rentrés dedans.

Sonic : Il est juste costaud c'est tout.

Shadow : Il y a autre chose… je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais j'ai senti quelque chose avec ce gamin… comme si on était lié…

Sonic : Bizarre… tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu vas devenir père que tu ressens ça ?

Shadow : Ouais ça doit être sa…

Amy plus loin : Les garçons vous venez ?

Sonic : Oui Amy.

Laissant cette étrange rencontre derrière eux Shadow et Sonic rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour en finir avec cette histoire de traiter de paix. Pendant ce temps Silver quitter enfin le bâtiment pour récupérait ses deux émeraudes et retourner à sa future maison.

Silver penser : Bien il est temps de retourner à mon époque… sans me tromper de date…

Pour ne pas trop risquer de se louper Silver se concentra un long moment pour être sûr de retourner à la bonne époque.

Silver : Chaos Control.

A nouveau un portail se forma pour y laisser Silver y pénétrait avant de disparaître derrière lui sans laisser de trace.

* * *

Retour au présent dans le Volume 2.

C'est quasiment au même endroit que Silver réapparue impatient de savoir s'il était revenu au bon moment mais surtout de montré ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il fut assez vite soulagé de voir que Blaze était la prouvant qu'il était à la fois à la bonne époque est qu'il n'avait pas changer le cours de l'histoire.

Silver : Blaze j'ai réussi… !

Alors que le jeune hérisson était sur le point de sauté dans les bras de Blaze celle-ci le plaqua au sol avant d'enflammer une de ses mains pour le menacer avec.

Silver : Blaze qu'es qui t'arrive ?!

Blaze : Qui es-tu ?!

Silver : Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi Silver !

Blaze : Je ne connais aucun Silver !

Silver : Mais…

D'un coup Silver était envahie par la peur devant ce que Blaze venait de lui dire. Il imaginé déjà les pires scénarios expliquant pourquoi Blaze ne se souvenait plus de lui. En voyant que le jeune hérisson commencer à trembler de peur Blaze relâcha son emprise et commença à rire.

Blaze : C'est bon Silver je rigoler.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Blaze souriante : Mais oui. Comment je pourrais oublier quelqu'un comme toi.

Silver : Sa vas pas ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Blaze : Je te rassure tu es parti il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Et c'était pour te faire passer l'envie de recommencer un jour.

Silver : Eh bien c'est efficace… Dit moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, histoire de voir si je n'ai rien changer.

Blaze : On a vaincu Sally et ses allier. Mais depuis quasiment toute la population mobian du monde est déchaîner et nous en veux… Alors tu as eu l'idée complètement surréaliste de repartir dans le passé pour récupérait de quoi nous permettrait de changer la situation. Et moi j'ai été assez folle pour te laisser faire.

Silver : On dirait que je n'ai rien changer…

Blaze : Tu as réussi à obtenir quelque chose ?

Silver : Oh oui encore plus que je pouvais l'espérait. J'ai hâte de le montrer à ma famille. Je vais appeler mon père tout de suite.

Blaze : Tu as conscient que ton père va te tuer quand tu lui diras ce que tu as fait ? Et si ce n'est pas lui se sera ta mère.

Silver en rigolant : Ouais mais au moins je ne serais pas mort en vain.

* * *

QG du GUN.

Loin de se douter de ce que son fils avait fait Shadow était en pleine discussion avec le président, le commandeur ainsi que Sonic et tout le reste de l'équipe. Tous tenté de trouver une solution pour calmer la fureur du peuple mobian. Mais a vrais dire ils étaient à cours de solution vraiment efficace. Leur seul espoir était de convaincre des allier de Sally de plaidé contre elles. Mais jusqu'à présent aucun des soldats d'élite qu'il avait capturé n'avait accepter.

Président : Bon visiblement toute nos tentatives ce son solder par des échec…

Commandeur : Oui et plus le temps passe plus la colère du peuple monte. On en est déjà à trois base militaire attaqué. Et plusieurs autre qui sont totalement entourait par des civiles qui veulent faire de même jusqu'à retrouver Sally.

Rouge : Dite moi qu'ils ne risquent pas de la retrouver.

Commandeur : Je te rassure Sally et confiner dans une base souterraine qui se situe sur une île déserte.

Sonic : Une nouvel Prison Island ?

Président : C'est l'idée. Cela minimise les risques d'intrusion ou d'évasion.

Sonic : Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'évade.

Commandeur : Ne vous en fait pas Sally et le reste de son équipe son placer sous sédatif pour éviter tout problème.

Sonic : Un problème en moins. Quand dit tu Shadow ?

Shadow : …

Rouge : Shadow tu es avec nous ?

Shadow : Oui désoler je parler avec Silver.

Sonic : Il y a un problème ?

Shadow : Je ne crois pas mais il veut que je vienne tout de suite à la maison pour me montrer quelque chose.

Rouge : Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Shadow : Non il dit que c'est urgent. Je suis désolé je reviens vite.

Président : Ce n'est rien on peut t'attendre.

Shadow : Merci beaucoup.

Sonic : Attend je viens avec toi.

Inquiet par la soudaine demande de Silver les deux hérissons se téléportèrent à la maison pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Mais dès l'instant où ils entrèrent dans la maison le visage illuminer de Silver dissipa leurs inquiétudes.

Shadow : Silver j'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour rien. On était en pleine entrevue avec le président et le commandeur.

Silver : Je sais mais croyez-moi j'ai trouvé le moyen de régler tous nos problèmes avec Sally.

Sonic : Vraiment ? J'avoue que là tu nous intéresse.

Silver : Oui j'ai récupéré la vidéo que Sally avait détruite.

Shadow : Quoi ? Mais comment tu as fait ? Même le GUN a examiné le téléphone de Rouge et la base de données d'Oméga sans succès.

Silver : Eh bien… j'ai re-filmé moi-même la scène.

Sonic : J'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre la.

Blaze : Silver à voyager dans le temps pour retourner le jours ou vous aviez piéger Sally pour la filmé lui-même.

Devant ce que venait de dire Blaze les deux adultes furent complètement stupéfier le temps de traiter cette information et de pouvoir réagir.

Shadow furieux : Tu as fait quoi ?!

Silver : J'ai utilisé le Chaos Control pour cette fois me déplacer à travers le temps pour trouver de quoi vous aidé.

Shadow furieux : Silver tu réaliser a qu'elle point ce que tu as fait était dangereux voir même inconscient ?! Je t'avais expliqué pourquoi on ne devait jamais tenter de voyager dans le temps !

Silver : Tu m'as expliqué les risques de changer le cours du temps. Mais moi je ne chercher pas à modifier quoi se soit dans le passé. J'ai juste récupéré de quoi nous aidé pour le présent.

Shadow furieux : Peut-être mais faire une telle chose était bien trop dangereux ! Tu aurais pu totalement bouleverser le cours de l'histoire sans le vouloir ou même mourir en tentent un Chaos Control aussi risqué !

Silver agacer : Je savais ce que je fessais ! D'autre de mes attaques comme le Portal du Chaos fonctionne déjà sous le principe du contrôle temporel. Faire ça m'a semblé totalement naturel… étrangement naturel…

Shadow : Silver là n'est pas la question…

Pour faire comprendre à son fils ce qu'il ressentait réellement Shadow se mit à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. En voyant sa Silver se calma presque instantanément.

Shadow : Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de telle risque dans notre dos… Je… je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… ou de te voir à nouveau gravement blesser. Alors ne fais plus ce genre de chose sans nous le dire. Nous sommes à la fois une famille mais une équipe. Je sais que par le passé on t'a injustement mis de côté ou sous-estimer. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Alors ne fait plus ça.

Silver : D'accords papa…

Amy a l'étage : Les garçons ? Pourquoi vous faite autan de bruit ?

Alerter par la conversation assez animée du salon Amy avait fini par trouver la force de se lever de son lit pour aller voir ce qui se passer. Mais quand Shadow comprit que Amy était en train de descendre les escaliers il se précipita à ses coté pour l'aider. Ce n'est qu'une fois Amy assied dans le canapé que la conversation put reprendre.

Amy : Bien maintenant expliqué moi se qui ce passe ici.

Shadow : Notre fils a fait quelque chose d'aussi fou que quand tu avais utilisé le Chaos Heal avec la Master Émeraude pour me sauver.

Amy : Quoi ?! Qu'es qu'il a fait ?!

Sonic : Il se l'ai joué retour vers le future pour récupérait l'enregistrement que Rouge et moi avions fait de Sally le jours de la signature du traité de paix.

Amy : Mais comment c'est possible ?

Shadow : Grace au Chaos Control. Mais c'était vraiment très dangereux de faire ça et surtout sans rien nous avoir dit.

Amy très sérieuse : Silver promet moi de ne plus jamais te mettre en danger de la sorte.

Silver : Oui maman…

Shadow : Bon au moins il est revenu en un seul morceau et sans avoir modifier le cours de l'histoire…

Silver : C'est pour cela que je suis parti seul. Je ne voulais pas emmener quelqu'un de connue avec moi. Pour ne pas risquer qu'il tombe sur sa version du passé ou de crée des paradoxes. Même si j'ai un peu échoué…

Shadow : Comment ça ?

Silver : Et bien…

Maintenant que sa famille avait plus ou moins pardonner ce qu'il avait fait Silver commença à leurs raconter tout ce qui c'était passer. Mais surtout sa rencontre accidentelle avec sa famille de l'époque.

Amy : Alors c'était toi se jeune hérisson qu'on avait vue.

Shadow : Sa explique pourquoi tu me sembler étrange…

Sonic : C'est fou comme histoire.

Silver : Mais visiblement cette rencontre n'a pas eu trop d'impact.

Shadow : Normal on était tellement occuper par le traité de paix puis par ta naissance qu'on avait fini par oublier cette rencontre.

Silver : Tant mieux. Et avec sa on va pouvoir enfin dévoiler le vrai visage de Sally.

Shadow : Silver tu sais même avec cette déclaration j'ai bien peur que ce ne sera pas assez…

Silver : Mais j'ai aussi filmé une conversation entre Sally et son père ou ils parlaient de leurs différents projets.

Shadow : Voyons voir…

Alors que Shadow regarder cette fameuse conversation une idée commença à germer dans son esprit pour arranger la situation.

Sonic : Déjà à l'époque ils avaient en tête toute cette folie…

Amy : Mais es que se sera suffisant… ? La population pourrait croire à un montage.

Shadow : J'ai une idée pour augmenter nos chances… Mais pour commencer on va montrer tout ça au commandeur et au président. Ensuite Sonic tu donnera une copie des deux vidéos à Tina. Quand tout sera prêt on pourra le diffusera dans son journal à travers le monde.

Sonic : Ok. Et Silver une fois toute cette histoire terminer il faudra absolument que tu m'apprennes à voyager dans le temps comme tu la fais.

Shadow : Pourquoi faire ?

Sonic : Grace a sa je pourrais retourner dans le passer pour manger encore et encore des Chilidog.

Shadow : Tu es vraiment un idiot…

Sonic : Et pour moi c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important.

Alors que Sonic tenter d'expliquer sa motivation Shadow était déjà au côté de Amy l'ignorant totalement.

Shadow : Sa vas mieux ?

Amy : Oui… J'ai encore mal quand je marche mais sinon c'est bon.

Shadow : Alors laisse-moi t'aidé à retourner dans la chambre. Dès que j'en aurait fini au QG je viendrai prendre soin de toi.

Amy : Ok.

A nouveau Shadow aida Amy à se déplacer pour qu'elle puisse se reposer dans le plus de conforts possibles.

Shadow : Et voilà… Ça ira ?

Amy : Oui c'est parfait merci.

Shadow : Dans ce cas je vais retourner surveiller notre fils avant qu'il tente autre chose d'insensé.

Amy : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu voyager dans le temps…

Shadow : C'est vrai que c'est un sacré exploit surtout du premier coup et sans le moindre problème…

Amy : Tu savais que c'était possible de voyager dans le temps avec le Chaos Control ?

Shadow : Oui mais je n'ai jamais osé tenter de le faire…

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Parce que si j'y arriverait je serais toujours tenté de vouloir changer la mort de Maria et du Professeur… Mais c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'effacer tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble. Alors je me refuse à maîtriser ce pouvoir pour ne jamais être tenté…

Amy : Je suis vraiment toucher que tu ai pris cette décision. Je sais à qu'elle point tu tenais a eu et combien cela doit être dur pour toi.

Shadow : Plus vraiment… je sais que c'est ce qu'ils voudraient… Et ça fait longtemps que j'ai décidé de laisser mon passé derrière moi et de me concentrer sur l'avenir. Aujourd'hui c'est vous ma famille.

Amy : Oh Shadow vient la que je t'embrase.

Shadow : A tes ordres.

C'est avec plaisir que Shadow s'avance sur Amy veillant bien à ne pas lui faire mal au dos pour commencer à l'embrasser tendrement. Plus qu'heureuse de ce moment Amy commença à la fois a joué avec la petite touffe de fourrure blanche du torse de Shadow et à lui caresser le reste du corps. En réponse le sombre hérisson se mit à ronronner et a lui aussi caresser le corps de Amy. Très vite le seul son qui régner dans la chambre était une douce mélodie de ronronnement provenant des deux hérissons. Mais même s'ils voulaient réellement aller plus loin Shadow finit par se retirait pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Shadow : On continuera sa quand la situation se sera calmée et que tu seras totalement remise.

Amy : J'ai hâte.

Shadow : Moi aussi.

Ne pouvant pas rester au côté de sa partenaire pour le moment Shadow retourna au salon ou tout le monde l'attendais.

Sonic : Tu en a mis du temps.

Shadow : Et bien excuse-moi de prendre du bon temps avec ma femme.

Sonic : How dans ce cas je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es vraiment rapide.

Shadow : Sonic tes remarque perverse tu te l'est garde quand il y a les enfants. En plus on n'a pas fait ça.

Sonic : Ok, ok qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

Shadow : On va retourner au QG pour reprendre la réunion et leurs montré s'est deux vidéos. Les enfants cette fois ne tenter plus rien durant notre absence sinon je vous enferme dans une des cellules du GUN.

Silver : Ok…

Sonic parlant plus bas : Tu réalises que même si tu le fessais, ça ne leurs prendrais même pas 5 minutes pour s'enfuir.

Shadow : Sonic tu ne m'aide pas là. En plus ils ont très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant allons 'y avant que je te face taire avec un Chaos Spear.

Sonic : Tes pas drôle.

Finalement les deux adultes disparues dans un flash de lumière vert laissant Silver et Blaze seul.

Silver : Ouf… sa c'est mieux passer que je l'imaginer…

Blaze : Alors pourquoi tu as l'airs triste dans ce cas ?

Silver : C'est juste que je me dis que j'aurais dû en parler à mes parents finalement et pas faire ça dans leurs dos…

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas pour ça.

Silver : Ouais… mais ça me fait drôle de voir que ma famille me traite comme un membre de leur équipe maintenant.

Blaze : Normal après tout ce que tu as fait tu as prouvé que tu en étais digne. Mais c'est normal que tes parents continuent de vouloir te protéger.

Silver : C'est vrai. J'ai fini par le comprendre et l'accepter et à partir de maintenant je n'agirais plus dans leur dos.

Blaze : Il vaut mieux et je te recommande dans faire autant avec moi sinon je te réduis en cendre.

Silver : Ok… tu sais que des fois tu me fais plus peur que mes parent…

Blaze : Quoi ?! Tu vas voir !

Conscient qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort Silver s'enfuit en volant dans le jardin poursuivi par Blaze qui compter bien lui faire payer ses mots. Et alors qu'ils se lancer dans un terrible jeux du chat et de la sourie, Amy les observer depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre avec un large sourire.

* * *

De leurs coté Shadow et Sonic était heureux de montrer ce que Silver avait réussi à récupérait. Grâce à sa Shadow penser enfin avoir le moyen de retourner à situation a leurs avantages. Et ce n'est que à la nuit tombée qu'il rentra chez lui plutôt fatiguer de sa journée forte en émotion. Mais le sombre hérisson était plutôt surpris en voyant que Amy était dans le salon regardant vers le jardin.

Shadow : Amy ? Qu'es que tu fais ?

Amy : Je voulais ramener ses deux garnements dans leurs chambres mais je n'ai pas réussi à les séparait et encore moins les soulever.

Shadow : Comment ça ?

En sortant dans le jardin Shadow y trouva Silver et Blaze allonger dans le jardin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Shadow : Tu as une explication sur ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Amy : Après votre départ ils n'ont pas arrêté de se poursuivre jusqu'à finir par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre.

Shadow sortant son téléphone portable : Bon je crois que ça mérite une photo souvenir avant de les amener au lit.

Une fois sa photo prise Shadow tenta lui aussi de séparait les deux enfants qui dormez coller l'un a l'autre. Mais même Shadow n'arriver pas à les séparait tellement ils se retenait avec force.

Shadow : Impossible… si je force plus je vais les réveiller…

Amy : Qu'es qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas les laisser dormir dehors toute la nuit.

Shadow : Et bien je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix… je vais les mettre ensemble au lit.

Amy : J'aimerais tellement voir leurs têtes quand ils vont se réveiller demain matin.

Shadow souriant : Tu n'es pas la seule.

Abandonnant l'idée de séparait les deux enfants Shadow les soulevas tous les deux jusqu'à les coucher dans la chambre de Silver. Une fois sa fait Shadow retourna au côté de Amy a l'entré de leur jardin.

Shadow : C'est bon ils sont enfin au lit.

Amy : Tient je t'ai fait du café.

Shadow : Merci j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Amy : Alors ce que Silver a fait t'a aidé ?

Shadow : Oui c'est pile se d'ont j'avais besoin. On passera à l'action demain. Avec sa on devrait enfin réussir a calmé la population mobian et reprendre une vie normale.

Amy pensif : Une vie normal...? Tu sais quand la famille de Blaze regagnera son royaume ?

Shadow : Vue que le GUN leur a proposer une aide pour redresser leur royaume sans doute dès le moment ou on aura calmé le peuple.

Amy inquiète : J'espère que sa iras pour Silver et Blaze…

Shadow : Même s'ils ne vivront plus sous le même toit ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne se révérons plus jamais.

Amy : Peut-être mais c'est difficile d'être loin de la personne qu'on aime…

Shadow : Tu l'avais remarqué toi aussi.

Amy : Evidemment sa saute aux yeux. Mais je me demande si les parent de Blaze le savent ?

Shadow : Difficile à dire… Mais dans tous les cas on devra en discuter avec eux une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Amy : J'espère que ça ne leurs posera pas de problème…

Shadow : De toute façon je doute qu'ils arrivent à changer les sentiments de leurs filles. Elle est bien trop têtue pour ça.

Amy : Et c'est toi qui dis ça. Tu es l'être le plus têtue au monde.

Shadow : Justement je suis donc bien placer pour en juger.

Amy : Oh oui mais c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme.

C'est avec amour que Amy se rapprocha de Shadow pour l'embrasser avec tendresse alors que la lune les éclairer tous les deux. Très vite Shadow souleva Amy pour la prendre comme une marier dans ses bras tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Shadow : Jeune fille pour toi aussi il est l'heur d'aller au lit.

Amy : Seulement si vous venait avec moi.

Shadow : Avec plaisir.

Une fois au lit les deux hérissons reprirent là où ils en étaient restés. Mais même si Amy était pratiquement remise Shadow refuser d'aller encore à fond dans leur moment intime pour ne pas faire de mal à sa partenaire. A la place de sa Amy avec droit à une séance de massage très sensuel qui ne lui déplaisez pas.

La jeune hérissonne était allonger sur le ventre alors que Shadow lui masser son dos qui porter toujours des cicatrises de leur terrible combat.

Shadow : Ça fait du bien ?

Amy : Oui j'adore.

Shadow : Ça s'entend je suis sûr qu'on tentant ronronner jusqu'à Angel Island.

Amy : La faute à qui ?

Shadow : Hum je suis sûr que je peux t'obliger à faire encore plus de bruit.

Pour cela Shadow passa une de ses mains sous le corps de Amy pour lui masser sa poitrine tout en continuant de s'occuper de son dos. En plus de cela Shadow ronronner aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour que son corps vibre amplifiant les effets de ses massages. Avec ça Amy se mit à gémir de plaisir en plus de ses ronronnements qui était une véritable symphonie pour les oreilles de Shadow.

Après un long moment de pur plaisir Amy finir par s'endormir paisiblement. A ce moment la Shadow utilisa encore une fois le Chaos Heal pour terminer de soigner le dos de sa partenaire. Et finalement Shadow s'endormie lui aussi dans les bras de Amy exactement de la même manière que Silver et Blaze.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que le petit voyage dans le temps de Silver se termine. On verra bientôt comment Shadow vas exploiter ce que Silver a enregistré pour renverser la situation.**

 **Et d'ailleurs si vous aimé le principe du voyage dans le temps il est possible que un jours j'écrive une fan fiction qui exploiterait un peu plus cette idée. Elle serait bien plus sombre et triste que ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Elle mettra en scène un jeune Silver qui devra tenter de changer le passé avec l'aide de Shadow. Et bien sûr il y aura toujours un fond de Shadamy en arrière-plan. Mais ce n'est pas du tout pour demain cette histoire. Il y a une autre histoire que je préférerais écrire avant. Je reparlerais de tout sa quand on arrivera à la fin de cette fan fiction.**

 **Et en parlant de sa il faut que je vous dise que quand j'avais fini d'écrire se chapitre 82 il était très tard et j'étais très, très fatiguer. Et aux lieux d'aller me coucher j'avais enchaîné tout de suite avec le début du chapitre 83. Du coup cela à donner un passage assez spéciale ^^. Au final je l'ai gardé parce que cela me fessait rire. Cela concerne Silver quand il se réveillera est verra qu'il a dormi avec Blaze dans ses bras. Autan dire que cela ne va pas le laisser indifférent et provoquer une certaine réaction chez lui…**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça mercredi prochain.**


	83. Chapter 83

Chapitre 83

On était à présent au lendemain du voyage dans le temps de Silver et celui-ci était encore endormir dans son lit. Mais surtout dans les bras de Blaze qui n'avait pas bougé de la nuit comme lui. Cependant les deux enfants commencer doucement à se réveiller et aller bientôt découvrir dans qu'elle situation ils se trouver. C'est Silver qui fut celui qui émergea en premier de son sommeil pour être accueillie par une fourrure mauve. Après quelque second pour traiter la situation est être sûr qu'il ne rêver pas Silver commença à rougir comme jamais. Il tenta alors de tout simplement de sortir du lit avant que Blaze ne se réveille elle aussi. Mais la jeune fille ne compter pas le laisser s'échapper de son emprise. Silver était donc bloquer dans les bras de Blaze alors qu'elle rapprocher de plus en plus son visage de lui.

Silver penser : Mon dieu qu'elle est belle… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a dormis comme ça toute la nuit. Si seulement on pouvait le faire à chaque fois… Mais c'est impossible elle va bientôt repartir chez elle…

Alors que Silver était perdu dans ses penser Blaze plongea son visage dans la douce fourrure blanche du torse du jeune hérisson. Et visiblement Blaze apprécie beaucoup le contacte avec cette partie de la fourre de Silver. Elle se frotter le visage tout en en ronronnant, amplifiant encore plus le sentiment de chaleur de Silver. Mais cette fois la chaleur que ressentait le jeune hérisson était concentrait entre ses jambes. Pousser par la curiosité voire même la peur devant cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, Silver souleva les draps pour voir ce qu'il lui arriver.

Silver penser : Mais pourquoi c'est dehors !? Je n'ai pourtant pas envie d'aller aux toilettes ! Qu'es que je dois faire ?! Si Blaze voit sa j'en mourrait de honte !

Complètement prit de panique devant cette situation Silver était sur le point de se téléporter pour se dégager de l'emprise de Blaze. Enfin il voulait le faire mais quand il releva la tête il remarqua que Blaze ouvré ses yeux. Tout ce que pouvait faire Silver était de dissimuler le bas de son corps et prié pour que Blaze ne remarque rien.

Blaze se réveillant : Silver… ? Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?

Silver gêner : En réalité c'est toi qui es dans mon lit…

Blaze gêner : Quoi ?! Attends-je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?!

Silver : Non…

Comprenant qu'elle était réellement dans le même lit que Silver et non dans un rêve Blaze recula manquant de peu de tomber du lit.

Blaze très gêner : Mais comment on est arrivé ici ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas… désoler…

Blaze : Non ne t'en veux pas je suis juste surprise…

Silver gêner : Moi aussi quand je me suis réveillé tu étais en train de te frotter contre ma fourre… et tu me tenais si fort que je ne pouvais pas me dégager…

Blaze très gêner : Désoler si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise…

Silver gêner : Non pas du tout j'ai même aimé ça…

Blaze : Quoi ?

Silver paniquer : Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ?! C'est juste que ça me déranger pas… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Blaze souriant : Ouais je comprends…

Voyant que Silver était visiblement tout aussi gêner qu'elle Blaze décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin et de se lever. Mais avant de partir elle se pencha vers Silver pour déposer un léger bisou sur la joue du hérisson lui provoquant un énorme frisson qui parcourra tout son corps.

Blaze : C'est pour te remercier d'être aussi gentille avec moi.

Silver extrêmement gêner : De… rien…

Blaze : Tu viens déjeuner ?

Silver très gêner : Part devant… j'ai quelque chose à faire…

Blaze intriguer : Silver tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Silver très gêner : Ouais… sa vas…

Même si elle voyer bien que quelque chose n'aller pas chez lui Blaze laissa Silver tranquille et quitta la chambre. De son côté Silver ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arriver. Son corps ne se calmé pas et avec ce que Blaze venait de faire sa avait empirait les choses. Mais Silver ne savait n'y ce qui lui arriver n'y comment arrêter sa. Du coup il se contenta d'attendre dans son lit que son corps se calme.

Pendant ce temps Blaze arriva au salon pour y être accueillir par Amy et Shadow visiblement impatient de voir comment aller les deux enfants.

Blaze : Bonjours…

Amy : A toi aussi. Bien dormir ?

Blaze : Euh oui…

Shadow avec un sourire espiègle : Vous n'étiez pas trop serrés ?

Blaze : Vous saviez ?

Shadow : Oui c'est même moi qui vous ai déplacer au lit hier soir.

Blaze : Je ne me souviens de rien…

Amy : Vous, vous être endormie dans le jardin et vue qu'on arriver pas à vous séparait l'un de l'autre Shadow vous a juste mit au lit.

Blaze : Oh je vois… sa explique tout.

Shadow : Silver n'est pas encore réveiller ?

Blaze : Si mais il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire…

Amy intriguer : Quelque chose à faire ?

Blaze : Il ne m'en a pas dit plus… Mais il était bizarre…

Shadow : Hum… je vais aller voir ce qu'il a. Commencé à manger sans nous.

Intriguer par ce que venait de lui dire Blaze, Shadow monta à l'étage pour voir ce que fessait son fils et s'il aller bien. Mais c'est plutôt surpris qu'il trouvât Silver encore au lit complètement dissimuler sous les draps.

Shadow : Silver ? Tu vas bien ?

Silver : Ouais… je crois…

Shadow : Tu crois ?

Cette réponse plutôt vague ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus Shadow qui se posa au bord du lit pour soulever la couverture pour dévoiler le visage de Silver. Mais le jeune hérisson avait encore le visa rouge et tremble un peu.

Shadow : C'est parce que tu as dormi avec Blaze que tu es comme ça ?

Silver très gêner : Je ne sais pas… tout aller bien… mais quand elle s'est rapprochée de moi j'ai… j'ai ressentie une intense chaleur…

Shadow : C'est juste ça ?

Silver mort de honte : Je… j'ai un problème entre mes jambe… sa brûle et… j'ai mon pénis…dehors et plus gros que d'habitude…

Shadow amusé : Oh je vois… c'est donc ça.

Silver effrayer : C'est grave ?

Shadow amusé : Non pas du tout, c'est même normal chez les garçons.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui sa prouve que tu n'es plus un enfant mais un adolescent maintenant. Mais surtout que Blaze a un sacré effet sur toi.

Silver : Qu'es que je dois faire du coup ?

Shadow : Tu as deux options sois en profiter ou alors le stopper.

Silver : Comment j'arrête ça ?

Shadow : Vas prendre une douche tiède ou froide et pense à autre chose. Sa devrait calmer tes ardeurs.

Silver : Géniale… j'ai hâte que ça s'arrête.

Shadow amusé : Oh d'ici quelque temps tu ne diras plus ça. D'ailleurs évite de trop toucher cette partie de ton corps temps qu'elle n'est pas redevenue comme avant.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Car sinon tu ne pourras plus t'arrêter, et tu as encore le temps pour découvrir ça.

Silver : Ok…

Shadow souriant : Et ne t'en fait sa restera entre nous deux.

Silver : Merci papa…

C'est toujours très gêner que Silver quitta finalement son lit mais gardent toujours son drap sur lui pour aller à la salle de bain.

Shadow penser : Décidément il grandi vraiment très vite… si ça continue il sera bientôt un adulte… Mais le problème c'est qu'il grandi tellement vite qu'il n'a pas le temps d'apprendre de manière progressive ce genre de chose…

* * *

C'est plutôt soulager et amusé que Shadow retourna auprès des filles pour les rassurait en attendant que Silver règle son petit problème. Il aura fallu plus de 20 longues minutes a Silver pour régler cette histoire et pouvoir rejoindre sa famille pour le petit déjeuner.

Amy : A te voilà tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Silver gêner : Oui…

Shadow : Laisse l'ai tranquille ils sont tellement rouges qu'on dirait qu'ils vont exploser.

Amy : C'est vrai désoler les enfants.

Shadow : Bien mais en ce qui me concerne je dois y aller alors rester sage.

Amy : Tu pars déjà ?

Shadow : Oui je dois aller là où son enfermer Sally et les autres.

Silver : Je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'airs.

Shadow : Si tu veux mais ne fait rien sans mon autorisation.

Silver : Oui papa.

Shadow : Alors finit vite ton petit déjeuner et prépare toi.

Silver : Blaze tu veux venir toi aussi ?

Blaze : Non merci. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à les revoir pour le moment.

En attendant que son fils soit près Shadow se posa sur le canapé très vite rejoint par Amy qui profitait que ses douleurs au dos et diminuer.

Amy : Alors que vas-tu faire là-bas ?

Shadow : Juste parler avec Nagus et Marc pour voir si je peux en tirait quelque chose pour nous aider a calmé la population.

Amy : Tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourront être utile ?

Shadow : Grace à ce que Silver a fait et avec un peu de manipulation je pense que sa devrais marcher.

Amy : Et sinon tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Silver ?

Shadow : Désoler mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire.

Amy : Même à sa mère ?

Shadow souriant : Surtout à sa mère.

Amy : Très bien du moment que ce n'est rien de grave sa me vas.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour lui ce n'est plus un enfant.

Amy un peu triste : Sa je l'avais remarqué…

Durant les quelques minutes d'attente qu'ils leurs rester Shadow et Amy restèrent collé l'un contre l'autre se remémorent le temps passé.

Silver : Papa je suis prêt.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on y va. Sa iras les filles ?

Amy : Oui en plus les parent de Blaze vont bientôt arriver.

Shadow : Ok on va faire aussi vite que possible mais je doute qu'on sera là pour le repas alors ne nous attendais pas.

Amy : Faite attention.

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas rien ne peut plus nous arriver.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas une raison pour être imprudent.

Shadow : Ecoute les filles elles ont raison Silver. Rien ne nous garantit qu'on ne sera plus jamais attaqué. C'est même très peu probable. Alors ne baisse jamais la garde.

Silver : Comprit.

Cette petite mise au point faite les deux hérissons disparus dans un flash de lumière vert laissant les filles entre elle.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là.

Shadow et Silver réapparue sur une île situer au beau milieu de l'océan et très loin du royaume de Sally ou de tout autre habitation.

Silver : How on est vraiment au milieu de nulle part.

Shadow : C'est totalement voulu. Cette île a été choisi pour son emplacement éloigner de toute terre. Sa limite les risque d'intrusion en permettant de voir venir tout véhicule de loin.

Silver : Mais on ne dirait pas que nous sommes dans une prison.

Shadow : La prison est entièrement souterraine. Elle est réservée au prisonnier les plus dangereux au monde et même eux ignore où ils sont. Le dessus de l'île ne sert que comme base de réserve pour dissimuler la vraie nature de cet endroit.

Silver : Tu as l'airs de bien connaitre cet endroit.

Shadow : Pas vraiment. Je ne suis venu qu'une seul fois pour vérifier que tout aller bien. Mais vue que je suis celui qui vas devoir reprendre les rênes du GUN j'avais déjà entendu parler de cet endroit. En plus elle est assez similaire à Prison Island...

Silver : Je comprends mieux. Au moins Sally et les autres sont sous bonne garde.

Shadow : Et bientôt ils n'auront plus le moindre pouvoir.

Silver : Pourquoi ils n'ont pas déjà reçu le contre sérum ?

Shadow : L'une des raisons est que Léon a jugé leurs états encore trop faibles pour le prendre. Et pour que mon plan marche j'ai besoin qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore pris.

C'est tranquillement que Shadow entra au cœur de la base accompagner de son fils. Leur présence était assez bien reçue par les soldats qui leur était reconnaissant d'avoir stopper la tyrannie de Sally. Et de toute façon vue que Shadow devait devenir leur futur patron il serait plutôt stupide pour eux de chercher à le mettre en colère.

Une fois au centre de base les deux hérissons entrèrent dans un bâtiment assez grand mais qui vue de l'extérieur ne sembler pas différent aux autres. Mais en réalité se bâtiment était le seul point d'entré menant à la prison souterraine.

Shadow : Bon et maintenant le plus long, la descente…

Silver : C'est aussi profond que ça ?

Shadow : Et bien je ne connais pas la profondeur exacte mais dit toi que si on devait passer par l'escalier sa nous prendrais au moins une heure pour y arriver.

Silver : Dans ce cas j'opte pour l'ascenseur.

Shadow : Alors allons 'y on a une longue descente qui nous attend.

C'est accompagner par cinq soldats que le père et le fils entrèrent dans l'assesseur pour entamer leurs descentes vers les entrailles de la terre.

Et ce n'est qu'après plus de cinq longues minutes qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la prison la plus sécuriser du GUN. Dès l'instant où la porte s'ouvrir Silver comprit tout de suite pourquoi c'est cet endroit qui avait était choisi pour enfermer Sally.

Silver : C'est incroyable on dirait que nous somme sur l'ARK.

Shadow : Sa a était une des sources d'inspiration lors de la construction de cette prison. Les murs son renforcer pour résister au tremblement de terre ou à toute sorte d'attaque venant de l'extérieur.

La prison avait été construite en cercle avec au milieux une immense tour qui contrôler toute la zone. Pour éviter toute évasion le seul moyen d'accéder à la tour de contrôle était de passer par une des deux passerelles mécaniques qui ne se déployer que quand c'était nécessaire. Cela permettait d'isoler totalement la tour pour plus de sécurité. C'est pour la même raison que toute la cellule avait comme mur une vitre renforcer permettant au soldat de pouvoir les observer depuis la tour en permanence et cela même si les caméras venais a tombé en panne.

Silver : C'est dans qu'elle cellule qu'ils sont ?

Shadow : Ils sont à l'étage inférieur dans la partie la plus sécuriser de la prison. Là-bas chaque cellule est totalement isolée les uns des autres. Et s'est prisonnier n'ont pas de zone de promenade contrairement à ceux de cet étage.

Après avoir traversé la partie principale de la prison le groupe prit à nouveau un ascenseur pour finalement arriver dans la partie de la prison ou tous leurs ennemis avaient été enfermer.

Shadow : Vous avez placer les deux prisonniers comme je l'avait demandé ?

Soldat : Oui toute vos demandes on était faite. Même si elles vont à l'encontre des règles de sécurité de la prison.

Shadow : Ne vous en fait pas. Temps que nous serons là ils n'iront pas loin.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé d'innombrable point de sécurité que le groupe arriva devant une immense porte blinder.

Shadow : Soldats attendais ici.

Soldats : A vos ordres.

Même si normalement ils n'avaient pas le droit de laisser quiconque entré seul dans une des cellules aucun des soldats ne protesta devant l'ordre de Shadow. De toute façon ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de chercher à faire évader les deux personnes qui était dans cette salle.

De leur côté Shadow et Silver devait attendre que la porte blinder se referme pour pouvoir ouvrir la dernière porte qui les séparait de la salle d'interrogatoire. Et enfin ils purent entrer surprenant les deux occupant de la pièce qui ne s'attendaient pas à leurs visites.

Shadow : Et bien même pas un petit bonjour Nagus et Marc ? En même temps vue votre état je vais vous pardonnez de ne pas être très réactive.

En effet les deux mobians fessait vraiment peine à voir tellement ils avaient l'airs malade et encore blesser de leurs combats. Mais malgré sa ils porter tous les deux une combinaison qui les empêcher de pourvoir bouger leurs bras et conçue de la sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas courir. Et en plus elles informer leurs positions au garde en permanence.

Nagus : Arrête ce petit jeu et dit nous pourquoi vous être là ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de vos nouvel ? On m'a dit que la maladie gagner du terrain sur vous alors je m'inquiéter.

Marc : Tu es juste venue pour te foutre de nous ?! Avoue que ça te fait plaisir de nous voir mourir à petit feu.

Shadow : En sois tu n'as pas tort. En même temps vous, vous être mis dans cette situation tout seul. C'est bien la seule fois que je ne regrette pas que ma mère soit malade. Mais si nous sommes là c'est pour vous proposer un marcher.

Marc : Garde ton marcher on n'en veut pas !

Shadow : Vraiment ? Dommage pour vous deux sa vous aurez permis de prendre votre revanche sur Sally et son père.

Nagus perdu : Notre revanche sur Sally et son père ? Pour quelle raison ?

Silver : Vous avez oublié comment elle vous a traité à la fin de notre combat ? Il était clair qu'elle ne fessait que vous utilisez.

Marc : Sa ne veux rien dire. Elle était énervée à cause de notre combat. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse contre nous.

Shadow : Vous être vraiment très stupide tous les deux. Mais si on vous montré que dès le départ elle et son père vous voyez déjà comme que simple pion vous changerait d'avis ?

Nagus : Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : J'imagine que Sally a dû vous parler d'une vidéo que Sonic et Rouge avait filmé ou elle avait fait des déclarations plus que compromettante contre elle.

Marc : Ouais et alors ? De toute façon on a détruit toutes les versions de cette vidéo.

Shadow : Oui et non. Voyer vous mon cher fils a trouvé un moyen de la récupérait ou plutôt de la re-filmé. Mais ce n'est pas tout il a aussi réussi à surprendre ce même jours une autre conversation entre Sally et son père ou ils parlaient de vous deux.

Marc : Quoi ?

Voyant qu'il avait capter l'attention des deux mobians Shadow leur montra l'enregistrement que Silver avait fait de Sally et de son père. Les deux mobian n'en revenais pas de ce qu'ils entendaient et de comment leurs deux allier les percevait.

Shadow : Voilà qui n'est pas très flatteur pour vous deux. Depuis le début Sally et son père se son servi de vous uniquement pour leurs intérêts personnels. Mais ils ne vous ont jamais considérait comme de vrais allier. Juste des pions qu'ils pouvaient utiliser et jeter en cas de besoin.

Nagus : Je ne peux pas y croire…

Marc : Moi n'ont plus ! Je suis sûr que vous avez truqué cette vidéo !

Shadow soupirant : Que vous être têtu… Et si on vous prouve que cette vidéo n'est pas un truquage ? Nous pourrons faire affaire ?

Nagus : De quelle marcher tu parles ?

Shadow : Si vous accepter de plaider contre Sally et son père publiquement ainsi que lors de votre procès je vous garantis en échange de ne pas finir votre vie en prison. Et qu'une fois libre vous aurez droit à une nouvel identité pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Et…

Marc : Jamais ! Je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège !

Shadow : Bon puisque vous être vraiment buté je vais vous prouver que cette vidéo est vraie.

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à les persuader simplement par la parole Shadow opta pour une autre solution. C'est plus que méfiant que les deux mobians regardèrent Shadow se lever pour les détacher tous les deux de leurs chaises.

Shadow : Aller debout on va faire un petit tour.

Nagus : Ou tu nous emmène ?!

Shadow : Juste aller voir un de vos deux amies pour discuter un peu. Evidemment je vous conseille de ne rien tenter à part si vous voulez que Silver vous épingle au mur ou que j'aggrave encore plus votre état. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Aux vues de leurs état et de la tenue qu'ils porter Nagus et Marc savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais échapper aux deux hérissons. Alors c'est sans la moindre résistance qu'ils suivirent Shadow alors que Silver fermer la marche.

Une fois de retour auprès des soldats et une petite explication avec eux tout le groupe se mirent en marche jusqu'à une des cellules de la zone.

Shadow : Nous y voilà. Vous deux vous rester dans la zone sombre est ne dite pas un mot. Petit détaille moi et mon fils voyons dans le noir alors n'imaginer pas pouvoir en profiter.

Cette petite mise en point faite tout le groupe entra dans la salle ou se trouver la cellule du père de Sally. Cette salle était conçue en deux partie la première était entièrement plongée dans le noir pour que le prisonnier ne puisse rien voir en dehors de sa cellule. Et enfin la cellule qui elle était entièrement blanche avec un des murs fait en vitre blinder.

Seul Shadow et Silver entrèrent dans cette cellule alors que Nagus et Marc observer la scène depuis la vitre. Ou devant eux se trouver un vieux mobian visiblement encore plus affaiblie que les deux autre. Enfaîte il était si faible que le personnel de la prison ainsi que Léon avaient décider de ne plus le mettre sous sédatif ou tout autre médicament a part de quoi accélérait son rétablissement au plus vite avant le procès. En voyant l'entré des deux hérissons l'ancien roi n'eux presque aucune réaction comme s'il s'attendais à leurs visites.

Shadow : Même pas une petite réaction ? Je ne m'attendais pas à un bonjour mais au moins à des insultes ou menace.

Nigel Acorn : Je me douté que vous viendrez terminer le travail tôt ou tard.

Shadow : Si j'avais voulu le faire je vous aurai achever dès la fin de notre combat. Et aux vues de votre état je préfère largement que vous soyez en vie pour payer tout ce que vous avez fait.

Nigel Acorn : Profiter de cette petite victoire car sa ne vas pas durait.

Silver : Comment ça ?

Nigel Acorn : Notre peuple continuera notre lutte. Et même si mon temps est presque écoulé ma fille elle résistera jusqu'au jours ou des partisans viendront la libérait et reprendre la lutte.

Shadow : Wow malgré que ta propre fille tes totalement abandonner et même trahie tu continues à la soutenir. Tout ça pour prendre le pouvoir et combattre les humains.

Nigel Acorn : J'ai élevé ma fille dans ce seul et unique but. Alors si ma vie lui permet de réaliser ce projet alors sa mes égales. J'aurais fait de même à sa place.

Silver : Et les autres ils savaient pour cette histoire de sacrifice ?

Nigel Acorn : Non mais c'était évident et ils étaient tous conditionner à cette éventualité.

Shadow : Il en va de même pour Nagus et Marc ?

Nigel Acorn : Pas vraiment ils étaient persuadés que cela ne s'appliquer pas à eux. Mais en réalité Sally et moi on était prêt à les sacrifier comme les autres.

Shadow : Sa ne m'étonne pas… Mais désoler de briser tes espoirs pour ta fille mais je doute fortement qui quiconque vienne à votre secoure.

Nigel Acorn : Ne sous-estime pas mon peuple monstre !

Shadow : Je ne sous-estime pas ton supposer peuple mais j'ai de quoi les ramener à la raison et leurs montré votre vrai visage.

Nigel Acorn : De quoi tu parles ?

Shadow : De la fameuse vidéo de ta fille ou elle s'était fait piéger par Sonic et Rouge.

Devant cette déclaration l'ancien roi comment ça à légèrement rigoler ne prenant pas du tout cette menace au sérieux.

Nigel Acorn : Bien essayer mais je sais que cette vidéo n'hésite plus. Sinon vous l'auriez déjà utilisé bien plus tôt.

Shadow : A oui ? Alors que dit tu de ça ?

C'est avec un immense plaisir que Shadow montra le premier extrait filmé par Silver au vieux mobian qui n'en revenais pas.

Nigel Acorn : Comment tu as fait ?

Shadow : Pour le coup je n'y suis pour rien. C'est mon fils qui est à l'origine de cet exploit.

L'attention de l'ancien roi se tourna vers Silver qui le fixer du regard avec confiance et même plutôt fier de lui.

Shadow posant sa main sur la tête de Silver : Ce petit garnement a réussi l'exploit de voyager dans le temps pour retourner filmer la scène lui-même.

Nigel Acorn sceptique : Voyager dans le temps ? Et puis quoi encore.

Shadow : Vous étiez tellement loin d'imaginer jusqu'où on pouvait aller avec le Chaos Control. Il ne permet pas seulement de se déplacer dans l'espace mais également dans le temps. Même si sa reste une tache bien plus compliquer et dangereuse à faire. Mais mon fils n'a pas hésiter à le faire pour récupérait de quoi montrait votre vrai visage au monde entier.

Nigel Acorn : Même avec sa je doute que se sera suffisant…

Shadow : Oh j'avais oublié un petit détaille. Durant son séjour dans le passé Silver a surpris une autre discussion bien plus compromettante.

Nigel Acorn : Qu'elle discussion ?

Silver : C'elle que tu avais eu avec Sally juste après qu'elle se soit fait piéger.

Shadow : Laisse nous te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Cette fois c'est la deuxième vidéo que montra Shadow en fessant bien attention à mettre le son assez fort pour que Marc et Nagus entende eux aussi la vidéo. Devant cette deuxième vidéo l'ancien roi entra dans une profonde colère.

Nigel Acorn furieux : Espèce de sale rat !

Malgré son état affaibli le vieux mobian tenta d'attaquer Silver avant d'être vite attraper par Shadow qui le repoussa sans ménage sur sa chaise.

Shadow : Tente encore sa et cette fois je laisse Silver utiliser son énergie pour te maîtriser. Mais je doute que ton corps le supportera.

Nigel Acorn furieux : De toute façon cette vidéo ne marchera pas non plus ! Notre peuple pensera que c'est un montage !

Shadow : On y a pensé. Mais je compte passer un marcher avec Marc et Nagus pour qu'ils plaident contre vous en échange de la garanti de ne pas finir leurs vies en prison. Avec eux plus les autres monarques ou témoin, votre mascarade ne fera plus l'ombre d'un doute.

Nigel Acorn sur de lui : C'est ce que tu crois. Les autres familles royales n'ont plus aucune légitimité aux yeux du peuples. Ils passeront que pour des traîtres qui tente de se vendre aux humains pour ne pas perdre leurs territoires. Pour ce qui ai du témoignage de parfaite inconnue laisse-moi rire. Et en ce qui concerne Marc et Nagus. Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils n'oseront jamais le faire ou même y penser.

Shadow : Les pauvres dire que vous les avaient embarqués dans toute cette histoire en les manipulant alors que vous les voyez que comme de la merde.

Nigel Acorn énerver : Sans nous ils n'était rien ! Juste deux membres de famille royale qui n'était même pas sensé accéder au pouvoir.

Silver : Vous avez exploiter sa pour les convaincre de vous rejoindre pour les utiliser !

Nigel Acorn énerver : Evidemment que croyez-vous ! Que ma fille pouvait vraiment avoir des sentiments pour un type comme Marc ?! Ou qu'on avait la moindre considération pour un raté comme Nagus ? Jamais de la vie !

Shadow : Même s'ils vous on permit d'arriver aussi loin dans votre projet ?

Nigel Acorn : Tu parles sans nous ils ne seraient jamais arriver au pouvoir. Ils n'ont fait que suivre nos ordres rien de plus. Et même avec sa c'est deux moins que rien on était plus des boulets pour nous qu'autre chose. Moi et ma fille on aurait sans doute fini par les éliminer.

Shadow : Et bien ils seront ravis d'apprendre tout ça.

Nigel Acorn énerver : Car tu penses réellement qu'ils vont vous croire ?! Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils penseront que vos enregistrements ne sont que des montages idem pour cette conversation !

Shadow : Sauf que pour cette fois on a décidé de ne pas utiliser que des enregistrements pour les convaincre.

Nigel Acorn : Comment ça ?

Shadow : Et si je te disais que nous avons des spectateurs juste de l'autre côté de cette vitre qui on assister à toute notre petit entretient ?

Nigel Acorn : Quoi ?!

Silver : Et oui tu étais tellement concentrait sur nous que ça ne ta même pas effleurai l'esprit qu'on avait pu venir avec d'autres personne.

Nigel Acorn : Ils sont…

Shadow : Et oui et ils on put entendre ce que toi et ta fille penser réellement d'eux. Tu t'es fait avoir exactement comme Sally à l'époque. Vous, vous venté d'arriver à manipuler votre entourage mais vous aussi être facile à piéger. En tout cas merci de nous avoir aidé à prouver que cette vidéo était authentique.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient Shadow et Silver quittèrent la cellule laissant l'ancien roi fou de rage. Une fois de retour auprès du reste du groupe Shadow alluma la lumière de la salle pour que Nigel puisse voir qu'il c'était belle et bien fait avoir.

Shadow : Bon pouvons-nous retourner parler de cette histoire de marcher maintenant ? Et ne me sortait pas que ce type et un sosie ou un acteur sinon je vous jure que je vous laisse croupir en prison.

Marc : Non... c'est bon on te suit.

Nagus : Ouais je pense qu'il est temps de montré a lui et a sa fille qu'ils n'auraient pas dû nous traiter de la sorte.

Après un petit moment de marche les quatre mobians était à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour reprendre les négociations.

Shadow : Alors vous être d'accord pour plaider contre Sally et son père ?

Nagus : Que veux-tu qu'on dise ?

Shadow : Toute la vérité. Si on arrive à un accord alors dès demain je vous conduirais auprès d'une amie journaliste pour qu'elle puisse organiser une interview de vous en directe.

Marc : Toute la vérité ?

Shadow : Oui cela inclue ce que vous avait fait tous les deux. La façon dont tu as tué ton frère pour devenir roi. Et toi Nagus comment tu as aidé Sally à piéger la famille de Blaze pour qu'elle s'empare de leur territoire. Et tout ce qui concerne cette histoire d'expérience pour crée se sérum.

Nagus : Sauf que si on fait sa nous ne sommes pas près de sortir de prison…

Shadow : Oui mais aux vues des crimes que vous avez commis soyer déjà heureux de pouvoir un jour ressortir d'ici.

Marc : Ouais sauf que ce que tu omis de nous préciser c'est que nous ne vivrons pas jusqu'à la.

Nagus : C'est vrai ! Tu es en train de nous tendre un piège !

Shadow : Pas du tout. Car j'ai avec moi quelque chose qui devrait grandement vous intéresser.

De ses pic Shadow en sortie deux petit flacon qui était sa dernière carte pour finir de convaincre les deux mobians de collaborait avec lui.

Marc : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : Un remède crée à partir de mes anticorps qui permet de totalement dissiper les effets de votre sérum ainsi que la maladie de ma mère.

Nagus : Alors si on le prend ?

Shadow : Vous serez guéris mais perdrait aussi tous vos pouvoirs. Alors ?

Marc : Comment être sûr que c'est vraiment un antidote et pas juste de l'eau ?

Shadow : Honnêtement qu'es que vous avez à perdre ? Quand on aura dévoilé tout c'est enregistrement vous passerait à la fois pour des traîtres mais aussi pour des idiots. Alors je vous laisse une chance de vous venger et de sauvé votre honneur. Et sachez une chose je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Dès la fin de votre entrevue de demain je vous donnerais la moitié de s'est deux flacons. Et après votre témoignage au procès vous aurez l'autre moitié. Alors vous, vous décider ? Car se sera ma seule proposition si vous refuser la seule fois où nous, nous reverrons sera le jours de votre procès. Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour réfléchir et en discuter.

En attendant que les deux mobian prennent une décision Shadow et Silver restèrent à l'autre bout de la salle tout en gardent un œil sur les deux prisonniers. Une fois le temps écouler les deux hérissons retournèrent à leurs sièges pour entendre la réponse de Marc et Nagus.

Shadow : Alors ? Vous avez enfin pris une décision ?

Marc : Oui… nous acceptons ton offre.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas je vais tout mettre en place. J'informerait les jurés de votre décision.

Nagus : En revanche nous voulons une cellule plus correcte et individuelle.

Shadow soupirant : Très bien je verrais ce que je peux faire mais seulement quand vous aurez pris le remède et perdu vos pouvoir.

Marc : Très bien.

Nagus : Idem pour moi.

Shadow : Ravi de l'entendre.

* * *

C'est plus que satisfait que Shadow quitta la base avec Silver a ses coté qui lui aussi était heureux de la tournure de la situation.

Silver : Enfin on arrive à la fin de toute cette histoire.

Shadow : Oui et c'est grâce à toi. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à les convaincre sans ton aide.

Silver : Merci… et papa je voulais savoir en ce qui concerne les enfants qui servait aussi Sally que vas t'ils leurs arriver ?

Shadow : Et bien on va les forcer à prendre le remède et ensuite ils seront envoyés dans une prison fait pour les enfants de leurs âges. Là-bas ils pourront être aidé et guidé sur le droit chemin.

Silver : Tant mieux… Au moins je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Shadow : En effet on pourra enfin reprendre nos vies comme avant.

Silver soupirant : Ouais…

Shadow : Un problème ?

Silver : Pas vraiment… c'est juste que… sa veux dire que Blaze vas repartir dans son royaume…

Shadow : C'est donc ça qui te préoccupe autan. Mais tu sais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

Silver : C'est vrai…

C'est tout de même anxieux que Silver rentra à la maison avec son père pour y retrouver sa mère et Blaze.

* * *

 **Bon voilà ce qui se passe quand je commence à écrire un chapitre quand il est plus d'une heure du matin ^^**

 **Notre petit Silver a bien grandi depuis le début de ce volume 2. Et autant dire que ce n'est pas encore fini... attendais de voir le dernier chapitre…**

 **En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre on verra l'interview de Marc et Nagus qui nous révéleront les coulisses des manigances de Sally et de son père. Et en parlant de Sally on la reverra aussi dans le prochain chapitre. Je me demande comment elle va réagir quand elle apprendra ce qui est en train de se passer…**

 **Prochain chapitre se dimanche.**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapitre 84

On était au lendemain de la visite de Shadow et Silver à la prison de haute sécurité du GUN. Pour aujourd'hui il était prévu que Marc et Nagus passe en direct au journal de Tina pour dévoiler au monde entier la vérité sur Sally. Pour cela tout le bâtiment avait été sécurisé et garder par le GUN pour paraît à toute attaque de l'extérieur.

Sonic : J'espère que tout va bien se passer…

Rouge : Nous aussi... j'en peu plus de toute cette histoire et de tous c'est combat.

Tails : Et de cette haine envers nous... on ne peut même plus sortir de chez nous sans se faire agresser ou insulter.

Amy : Ça me rappelle l'époque où j'avais commencé à être avec Shadow…

Anna : D'ailleurs ou est-il ?

Amy : Lui et Silver s'occupe de l'escorte de Marc et Nagus. Et Tina elle est prête pour l'interview ?

Sonic : Elle gère, en plus elle sera assistée par son amie présentatrice.

Blaze : Mais vous pensez que ce sera suffisant pour régler les choses ?

Sonic : Peut-être pas mais ça devrait au moins calmer la situation. Le reste demandera juste du temps.

Alors que tout le monde attendait que tout soit prêt un flash de lumière vert apparue dans le studio surprenant les employés du journal. C'était Shadow et Silver avec Marc et Nagus toujours équipé de leurs tenus de prisonniers.

Shadow : Je vais vous retirez vos tenus pour l'interview mais à votre place je n'en profiterais pas pour tenter quelque chose.

Nagus : On sait.

Marc : De toute façon on n'a aucun intérêt à tenter de s'enfuir.

Nagus : En plus vue notre état on n'irait pas loin…

Shadow : Et bien vous être moins stupide que ce que le penser Sally et son père. Bien, placé vous à vos place et interdiction de vous relever.

C'est sans aucune protestations que les deux mobians obéir à Shadow et attendais que commence l'interview. De son côté Shadow alla du côté de sa famille impatient dans finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Shadow : Ça va bientôt commencer.

Luna : Vous être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de risque ?

Shadow : Oui ils ont plus à gagner à coopérer avec nous que contre nous. Et de toute façon nous sommes là au cas où.

Hélios : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez réussi à convaincre Nagus de nous aider.

Silver : Ce n'est pas pour nous qu'il le fait. Mais pour lui-même et pour prendre sa revanche sur Sally.

Blaze : Du moment que sa peut nous aider sa mes bien égale.

Tina arrivant : On va commencer dans 5 minutes.

Sonic : Courage tu vas y arriver.

Tina : Oui en espérant que ça ne se termine pas comme la dernière fois.

Sonic : Je te le promets.

C'est tout de même plus que méfiante que Tina retrouva sa collègue qui elle était peu rassurait d'être aussi prêt de personne aussi dangereux.

Tina : Tu vas bien ?

Fanny : Pas vraiment… tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ?

Tina : Oui Sonic et les autres son-là. Si jamais ils bougent de leurs siège Silver les immobilisera avant même qu'ils n'aient pu nous toucher.

Fanny : Ok mais dès que nous serons en direct tous les partisans de Sally rappliqueront ici…

Tina : Le GUN assure la protection du bâtiment. N'y pense pas fait juste ce que tu sais faire et tout se passera bien.

Assistant : Moins de deux minutes avant le directe !

Ne pouvant plus reculer Tina et Fanny se placèrent en face des deux mobians tout en terminant de se préparait. Et finalement le journal se lança sur toutes les chaines principales du monde pour toucher un maximum de public possible.

Fanny : Nous, nous excusons pour l'interruption de vos programme télé. Ce bulletin d'information exceptionnel sera consacré exclusivement à faire la lumière sur les derniers événements qui on secouer le pays ou plutôt le monde. Comme vous le savait la reine Sally qui avait déclarait la guerre à finalement était arrêter ainsi que tout c'est plus proche complice. Mais depuis la colère gronde toujours parmi la population mobian qui soutienne la reine. Alors pour tenter de calmer la situation nous allons vous dévoiler ce qui s'est vraiment passé et comment nous en somme arriver là. Et pour cela j'ai avec moi plusieurs inviter. La première est également journaliste pour le journal mais et surtout connue pour être la petite amie du célèbre Sonic the Hedgehog, la future Tina the Hedgehog.

Tina : Bonjours à vous tous et Fanny merci pour cette présentation un peu trop personnelle.

Fanny : De rien. Grace à toi nous allons en savoir plus sur comment c'est passer le combat contre la reine Sally. Et pour avoir la vision des deux camps nous avons aussi deux inviter qui était au côté de la reine Sally. Celui qu'elle a nommé à la tête du royaume de Sol le roi Nagus ainsi que le compagnon de la reine Sally le roi Marc.

A cet instant les deux mobians apparue devant les caméras fin prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qui leurs serrèrent poser.

Fanny : Alors tout d'abord merci d'avoir accepté de venir ici malgré les derniers événements.

Marc : Inutile de perdre du temps en politesse et commencer à poser vos questions.

Fanny : Très bien dans ce cas je vais commencer avec toi Tina comment s'est déroulée cette incroyable bataille contre la reine Sally ?

Tina : Et bien cela n'a pas été facile. Plus d'une fois nous avons cru que nous allions y restait.

Fanny : Même pour des combattants aussi puissant et fort que Sonic et Shadow the hedgehog ?

Tina : Oui car voyez-vous la reine Sally possédez également des pouvoirs tout comme c'est complice ainsi qu'une grande partie de son armée.

Fanny : Est-ce vrai prince Marc ?

Marc : En effet.

Fanny : Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

Nagus : L'équipe scientifique sous les ordres de Sally avait mis au point un sérum qui permettait aux mobian qui le prenaient d'obtenir la capacité de maîtriser l'énergie du chaos. Exactement comme le fonds Sonic et Shadow ainsi que le fils de ce dernier ou d'autre membre de leurs équipes.

Fanny : Attendez ça veut dire que vous aussi vous possédiez de tel pouvoir ?

Marc : C'est exact.

Fanny : Pouvez nous nous en faire une démonstration ?

Marc : Cela va être compliqué… Depuis notre défaite nous sommes très diminués. Le seul moyen pour le faire serait que nous utilisions une Sol émeraude.

Fanny : Une Sol émeraude ?

Nagus : C'est un trésor provenant de ma famille qui n'est connu que des autres familles royales mobians. Elles sont assez similaires au Chaos émeraudes utilisé par Sonic ou ses alliés. Sauf que celles-ci sont plus difficiles à apprivoiser. Enfaîte seul ma cousine avait réussi à se lier à elles et à obtenir des pouvoirs qui se manifeste par des flammes.

Fanny : Cela semble difficile à imaginer ou même à croire sans une démonstration.

Marc : Si vous y tenez à ce point vous n'avez qu'à demander à ce hérisson noir de nous apporter une des sols émeraude.

Fanny se tournant vers Shadow : Pensez-vous que cela est possible ? Nos téléspectateurs pourront mieux comprendre et croire à la suite des explications s'ils voyaient tout cela par eux-mêmes.

De leur côté le groupe n'aimait pas trop l'idée de confier une Sol Émeraude au deux mobian même pour une simple démonstration.

Sonic : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas… vous pensez qu'il risquerait de tenter quelque chose si on accepter ?

Shadow : J'en doute. Même avec une Sol émeraude ils savent très bien que ça ne sera pas suffisant pour nous échapper. Alors autant tenter le coup si tu es d'accord Blaze.

Blaze : Et bien si ça permet de prouver au peuple que nous disons la vérité alors autant le faire. S'il le faut je suis même prête à moi aussi faire une démonstration et à répondre à des questions.

Silver : Tu es sûr de toi ? Si tu montres tes pouvoirs à la télévision tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Blaze : Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus honte ou peur de mes pouvoirs. Je suis prête à le prouver.

Shadow : Très bien alors allons-y.

Acceptant la proposition d'une démonstration en direct Shadow et Blaze s'avancèrent sur le plateau pour aller aux côtés de Marc et Nagus. Comme demandé Blaze leur donna une de ces Sols émeraudes tout en les fixant du regard comme pour leur dire de ne rien tenter de stupide. Tout comme Shadow ainsi que Silver qui était prêt intervenir à tout instant pour protéger Blaze en cas de danger. Cette méfiance envers eux amusé plutôt les deux mobians mais au fond ils savaient très bien que s'ils tentaient quoi ce soit ils le regretteront amèrement. Alors Marc prit délicatement la Sol émeraudes des mains de Blaze pour en extraire tout juste assez d'énergie pour produire une flamme dans sa main. Cette petite démonstration était suffisante pour laisser Fanny sans voix alors que Marc passer son émeraude a Nagus pour que lui aussi puisse montrer ses pouvoirs. Une fois leurs démonstrations terminer Shadow reprit tout de suite l'émeraude pour la garder sur lui en sécurité.

Fanny : C'est… Plutôt impressionnant mais comment cela est-il possible ? Je veux dire comment la reine Sally a-t-elle réussi à vous permettre de réaliser de telles prouesses ?

Marc : C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer…

Shadow : Dans ce cas je vais m'en charger. Juste après le combat contre l'ancien dirigent du GUN, Sally à envoyer son équipe pour récupérait les restes de l'espèce de clone qu'il avait fait de moi pour l'étudier.

Fanny : Vous confirmer ?

Marc : Ma foi oui même si à l'époque je n'étais pas encore au côté de Sally, elle m'en à un peu parler. Ils ont étudié les restes de ce monstre de Néo pour comprendre comment le GUN avait fait pour lui permettre d'utiliser l'énergie du Chaos. Au départ ils voulaient juste trouver un moyen de neutraliser les utilisateurs de cette énergie. Mais très vite ils ont compris qu'il serait bien plus intéressant de tenter d'exploiter eux aussi cette énergie.

Fanny : Et alors ?

Marc : La conclusion était que pour utiliser l'énergie du Chaos il fallait sois y être exposer sur une longue duré ou alors y être naturellement liée.

Fanny : Vous confirmer toujours Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Pour les personnes comme Sonic ou ma femme ils ont pu développer leurs liens avec cette énergie en s'exposant durant des années au Chaos Émeraude. Après il faut savoir que seulement très peu de mobian peuvent développer un tel lien et encore moins espérait contrôler cette énergie. Et en ce qui me concerne moi et mon fils nous somme née avec cette affinité et la capacité d'utiliser cette énergie.

Fanny : Mais alors comment avait vous fait ?

Marc : Le problème de Sally à ce moment-là était que tout cela n'était encore que de la théorie. Pour commencer les expériences elle avait besoin des Chaos émeraudes. Mais vue que c'était Sonic et Shadow qui les posséder elle devait trouver un autre moyen.

Nagus : C'est à ce moment-là que lui est revenue l'histoire du trésor de ma famille.

Fanny : Ce que vous appelez Sol émeraude ?

Nagus : Oui. D'après la légende elles proviendraient d'une autre dimension. On raconte que mes ancêtres les auraient utilisées pour venir dans cette dimension pour échapper à une catastrophe. Elles sont assez similaires au Chaos Émeraude à la différence que leurs énergies s'expriment à travers des flammes. Mais ce qui a vraiment à retenu l'attention de Sally c'est qu'elle savait déjà que ces émeraudes pouvez donner des pouvoirs.

Fanny : Comment ça ?

Nagus : Ma jeune cousine Blaze a reçu des pouvoirs grâce à ses émeraudes et cela depuis sa tendre enfance. Depuis ce jour elle peut manipuler à sa guise des flammes et cela sans avoir besoin de l'aide d'une Sol émeraudes. Même si elle en avait aucun contrôle…

Fanny : Vraiment princesse Blaze ?

Blaze s'entourant de flamme : Oui c'est vrai. Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été capable de produire des flammes mais pas de les contrôler. Ce n'est que grâce à l'aide de Shadow et de sa famille que j'ai pu réussir à maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

Fanny : Et donc si je comprends bien la reine la Sally à préférer miser sur ces émeraudes-là plutôt que de tenter de reprendre les Chaos émeraudes.

Marc : En effet elle savait que ça attiré moins l'attention. Surtout que seuls les membres des familles royales étaient au courant de l'existence de ces émeraudes. Il lui suffisait de juste s'emparer du royaume de Sol pour avoir accès à ces émeraudes.

Fanny : Attendez une minute. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire que la reine Sally été responsable du vent de révolte qui a frappé le royaume de sol ?

Nagus : Si par responsable vous entendez qu'elle a orchestré tous les événements qui avait été reproché à mon oncle et ma tante alors c'est vrai. Les pénuries alimentaires ont été provoqués par des sabotages pour faire croire à une mauvaise gestion de la part de ma famille. Sally c'est ensuite attaquer à leur réputation en payant des journalistes pour qu'ils fabriquent de fausses déclarations ou des rumeurs.

Fanny : Si je me souviens bien une des choses qui était le plus reproché à votre famille a été d'être responsable de la disparition et de la mort de beaucoup de citoyens du royaume ?

Marc : La encore c'était elle. Toutes ces personnes étaient en réalité des cobayes pour les premiers tests sur l'utilisation de l'énergie du Chaos… Sally avait demandé a Nagus de volé une des Sol émeraudes et de la remplacer par une fausse le temps qu'elle provoque son coup d'état. Ensuite son équipe s'occuper d'enlever des personnes au hasard pour leurs faire subir des tests jusqu'à qu'ils finissent par en mourir ou qu'ils soient exécutés. Une fois mort ils étaient jetés dans les rues comme des... déchet…

Fanny : C'est horrible… mais pourquoi ne pas cacher les corps ?

Marc : Tout simplement parce que Sally voulait faire croire que c'était le roi et la reine du royaume de Sol qui réaliser eux même des expériences sur leur peuple.

Nagus : C'était facile il suffit de faire courir la rumeur comme quoi ils fessaient ça pour trouver un moyen de permettre à Blaze de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il faut savoir qu'une grande partie du royaume s'avait pour ses étrange pouvoir et s'opposer à sa monté sur le trône à cause de ça. Alors ça ne surprendrait personne d'apprendre que sa famille tenter de régler ce problème par tous les moyens.

Fanny : C'est incroyable… Surtout quand on sait à qu'elle point la reine Sally et son père on reprocher à notre pays pour les expériences effectuer par le GUN sur l'ARK.

Marc : Elle là surtout fait parce que ça la rendait populaire. Mais en réalité elle rêver d'avoir elle aussi de telle arme. Et au final elle est elle-même devenue cette arme… tout comme nous…

Fanny : Tout ce que vous nous dite est incroyable. Mais le problème c'est que ça paraît tellement incroyable que ça en devient difficile à croire. Avez-vous quelque chose pour prouver ce que vous dites ?

Marc : Et bien se hérisson noir a tout ce qu'il faut pour appuyer ce qu'on a dit.

Fanny : Pouvez-vous nous les montrer Shadow ?

Shadow : Bien sûr. Nous avons plusieurs enregistrements qui prouve ce qu'ils vous ont dit. Les deux premières vidéos ont été réaliser le jours de la signature du traité de paix après qu'on est vaincu l'ancien dirigeant du GUN. Toute les deux ont était filmé à l'insu de Sally ou de son père.

La première vidéo était c'elle ou Sonic et Rouge avait piège Sally pour la forcer à laisser Shadow tranquille.

Fanny : Si je comprends bien la reine Sally voulait déjà forcer les royaumes à se soumettre au sien mais en utilisant Sonic ?

Shadow : C'est tout as fait ça. Sauf qu'à cause de moi et de ma compagne, Sonic avait pu découvrir sa vraie nature. Alors elle voulait profiter de se traiter de paix pour se venger et par la même occasion se débarrasser de moi et de mon fils. Cependant à cause de cette vidéo elle a été forcée de laisser tomber du moins pendant un moment.

Fanny : Et vous prince Marc vous étiez au courant que Sally compter d'abord épouser Sonic et non vous ?

Marc : Non la seule chose qu'elle m'avait dit concernant cette vidéo c'était qu'elle était compromettante pour l'exécution de son plan de conquête. Mais j'ignorais totalement ce qu'elle contenait exactement.

Fanny : Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. C'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas montrer cette vidéo dès le début ?

Shadow : Pour la simple et bonne raison que si nous l'avions fait cela aurait plongé les royaumes dans le chaos. On ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre entre les royaumes mobian. En plus on était persuadé que Sally ne tenterait plus rien contre nous temps qu'on aurait cette vidéo.

Fanny : Mais pourtant cela n'a pas empêché la reine de s'en prendre à vous à nouveau.

Shadow : En effet nous l'avions sous-estimé. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé qu'elle gagnerait autant en puissance et en pouvoir ainsi quand popularité. Mais surtout qu'elle arriverait à détruire cette vidéo.

Fanny : Attendait je suis perdu la. Si elle a réussi à détruire cette vidéo comment se fait-il qu'on puisse la voir à présent ?

Shadow : C'est grâce aux pouvoirs de mon fils. Il a réussi l'exploit de pouvoir récupérer cette vidéo et même à trouver quelque chose d'encore mieux. C'est la deuxième vidéo que nous allons vous montrer. Elle a été prise juste après la première vidéo.

C'est donc la deuxième vidéo qui fut diffusé au monde entier. Celle-ci montré la réaction de Sally et de son père juste après qu'elle se soit fait piéger. Mais surtout de ce qu'ils comptaient réaliser par la suite. Dans le studio du journal tous les employés étaient sans voix devant ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient. Tout ce que Sally et son père disait correspondait exactement à tout ce qui s'était produit ces dernières années. Une fois l'enregistrement terminé Fanny eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre l'interview.

Fanny : C'est… je n'ai pas les mots… je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse mettre en place un tel plan et manipuler autant de personnes. Mais surtout je n'imaginais absolument pas que la reine Sally et son père été comme ça en vrai. Et vous roi Nagus et roi Marc vous, vous imaginez qu'ils pensaient ça de vous ?

Marc : Absolument pas. C'est en voyant cette vidéo que nous avons décidé de nous retourner contre Sally et de de venir ici pour révéler tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Nagus : Elle nous avait complètement manipulé et fait croire qu'elle nous respecter voir même nous considérait comme son égale… Mais tout ça était faut…

Marc : Ils se sont juste servis de nous comme des objets pour mieux nous jeter une fois qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de nous. Est cela vaut aussi pour tous ceux qui les servaient y compris son propre peuple.

Fanny : Ça a dû être un choc pour vous de découvrir tout ça.

Nagus : On n'y a même pas cru. Pour nous c'était complètement impossible d'imaginer que tout ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. La seule explication qu'on trouver c'était que ces deux vidéos été un pur montage pour nous inciter à venir ici.

Fanny : Dans ce cas comment a fait Shadow pour vous convaincre ?

Marc : Il nous a amené dans la cellule de Nigel sans qu'il puisse nous voir et lui a montré ces deux vidéos. A aucun moment il n'a nié où chercher à réfuter ces déclarations bien au contraire. Cela nous a permis de voir son vrai visage à lui et à sa fille.

Fanny : D'où votre présence ici ?

Marc : Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui c'est en partie pour nous venger d'avoir était manipulé. Mais aussi pour défendre ce qui nous reste d'honneur.

Fanny : Wow j'imagine que cette discussion entre Shadow et l'ancien roi a dû être rude pour vous.

Shadow : C'est justement ce que contient la troisième vidéo. Elle est extraite des caméras de surveillance de la cellule ou est enfermer Nigel.

Ce fut donc au tour de la troisième vidéo d'être diffuser en directe. Une fois l'enregistrement terminer Fanny continua à poser d'innombrable questions. Et pour continuer l'entrevue c'est Tina qui montra tout ce qu'elle avait collecté comme information durant leur affrontement au château de Sally. Aussi bien des photos et même certains des enregistrements provenant du QG du GUN qui montrer certains passages du combat final contre Sally alors qu'elle était sous sa forme Rage.

Fanny : Et bien on a presque fait le tour de toute mes questions. Il me reste encore certain petit point à éclaircir. Et cela concerne votre frère roi Marc. Dans la vidéo l'ancien roi Nigel déclarait que sans lui et sa fille vous ne serez jamais arriver au pouvoir. Et si je me souviens bien peu de temps avant qu'on apprenne votre relation avec la future reine Sally votre frère le prince héritier a était tué durant son séjour au château de la famille royale de Sol. Avec tout ce que vous nous avez déjà dit je me demande si là encore toute cette histoire n'a pas été une mise en scène pour l'exécution du plan de la reine Sally ? Surtout que Sally et son père le sous entendait dans l'une des vidéos.

Marc : C'est le cas… C'est Sally et moi qui avons tué mon frère et mis en scène sa mort pour faire croire que c'était la princesse Blaze.

Fanny : Vous… vous pouvez nous donner plus de détaille ?

Marc : J'étais venu le voir dans sa chambre pour discuter et en profiter pour lui faire boire un somnifère. Une fois endormie je suis sortie de la chambre et j'ai laissé Sally terminer le travail… Elle la brûler vive pour faire croire que Blaze avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et justifier qu'on s'attaque à se royaume.

Shadow : Grace à sa Sally pouvait à la fois s'emparait du royaume de Marc mais aussi de celui de la famille de Blaze. De quoi devenir le royaume mobian le plus puissant et influent du monde. Tout ça dans le but de prendre le contrôle du monde entier exactement comme l'avez fait David ou Eggman avant elle.

Fanny : Maintenant que vous le dites c'est vrai… Qui l'aurait cru la reine Sally qui se voulait grande défenseuse des droits mobian ne valez pas mieux qu'un dictateur…

Shadow : De toute façon il nous reste encore bien d'autres preuves où témoignage à montrer. Mais nous les gardons pour le jour du procès. On voulait surtout expliquer à la population pour quelle raison nous avions combattue et vaincu Sally.

Fanny : C'est compréhensible. Et vous roi Marc et Nagus Avez-vous des regrets de ce que vous avez fait ?

Marc : Dans un sens oui… Je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses mais je pensais agir pour le bien de notre peuple. Enfin c'est ce que Sally m'avait fait croire…

Nagus : Elle a réussi à éveiller ma rancœur contre ma famille et la amplifier pour mieux l'utiliser. Même si je n'aime pas les humains je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait…

Shadow : Facile à dire maintenant que vous avez perdu… Mais je conçois que Sally et son père vous avez bien manipuler tous les deux. Cependant cela ne change rien sur le fait que vous êtes des ordures comme Sally. Et vous devrez répondre de tout ça lors votre procès.

Devant cette réalité les deux mobians baissèrent leur tête vers le sol conscients de ce qui les attendait. Car malgré le marché qu'ils avaient passé avec Shadow ils savaient très bien qui devrait passer de longues années en prison avant de pouvoir ressortir.

C'est ainsi que se termina l'interview qui fut l'effet d'une bombe dans le monde entier divisant comme jamais l'opinion public. Mais le but de Shadow été atteint, il avait réussi a semé le doute dans l'esprit des mobians. Grâce à ça on pouvait commencer à espérer que la situation se calme enfin.

* * *

L'interview terminée tout le groupe qui était resté sur le côté rejoignirent Shadow et Blaze sur le plateau télé. En voyant son oncle et sa tante Nagus ne savait pas quoi faire. Au fond de lui il l'ait détesté toujours et ne regretter pas ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Luna : À ce que je vois tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

Nagus : Non… juste que vous avez eu de la chance… même si je ne m'étais pas allier à Sally un jour ou l'autre j'aurais tenté de prendre votre place.

Hélios : Tu nous en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? On t'avait pourtant expliqué ce qui était arriver. Il n'a pas voulu nous écouter et partir au combat sans réfléchir.

Nagus : Épargner moi vos excuses… la seule vérité c'est que vous n'êtes que des lâches. Vous avez toujours eu peur de vous battre alors que vous aviez entre vos mains les Sol Émeraude.

Luna : Chercher à éviter le conflit n'est pas de la lâcheté bien au contraire. Avec ce que tu as vécue au côté de Sally tu devrais le comprendre.

Nagus : Tu parles… vous me dégoûter…

Luna : Visiblement tu ne comptes pas changer de position… tu ne nous laisse pas le choix…

Hélios : C'est vrai… Nagus tu es banni de notre royaume à tout jamais. Et il en va de même pour toi Marc.

Cette annonce ne surprit guère les deux mobians et au fond ne s'en préoccuper plus à présent. Ils avaient tout perdu et ne pouvaient plus qu'espérait pouvoir un jour reprendre une vie ordinaire comme n'importe qu'elle autre mobian.

Shadow : Bien maintenant je vais vous remettre votre tenue de sécurité. Ensuite je vous ramènerai dans votre cellule en attendant le jour du procès.

Marc : Et le remède ? Tu avais promis !

Shadow : En effet et je vais tenir parole. Une fois de retour dans votre cellule je vous donnerai la moitié du remède. Vous aurez l'autre moitié après le procès si bien sûr vous, vous montrer coopérative se jours-là comme aujourd'hui.

Marc roulant des yeux : Bien sûr…

C'est sans aucune considération pour la famille de Blaze que les deux mobians fut reconduit dans leurs prison. Et comme venez de le dire Shadow il donna la moitié de l'antidote à Marc et Nagus. Grâce à ça tous les deux souffraient moins qu'avant mais surtout ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

En tout cas grâce à cette journée la situation commencer enfin à se calmer dans le monde. Même si une partie de la population rester toujours fidèle à Sally mais il était à présent bien moins nombreux. Et maintenant que tous les soldats de l'armée de Sally n'avaient également plus aucun pouvoir le GUN pouvait garder sous contrôle les royaumes mobian en attendant que les familles royales puissent reprendre leurs places.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard.

On était le jours avant le procès de Sally et de ses complices qui devrais mettre un terme à la guerre officiellement. Et en vue de ce qui aller arriver demain Shadow et tout le groupe s'occuper de tout mettre en place pour que tout se passe sans incident. Mais pour l'heur Shadow était à nouveau dans la prison de haute sécurité pour aller voir Sally. Pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer correctement demain les gardes avait dû réduire sa dose de sédatif. A cause de ça tout le monde rester très méfiant par peur qu'elle tente quelque chose. C'est en parti pour cela que Shadow avait décider de lui faire une petite visite.

C'est sans la moindre réaction que Sally vit Shadow entrait dans sa cellule pour s'asseoir à la petite table qui servais pour les repas. Comme pour Marc et Nagus elle était équiper d'une tenue renforcer pour limiter au maximum sa mobilité.

Shadow : Et bien tu ne me semble pas très surprise de mon arriver. Tu es encore trop sous l'influence des médicaments ?

Sally : Non j'ai tout simplement perçu ton énergie se rapprocher d'ici.

Shadow : Oh tu arrives encore à faire ça bravo.

Sally énerver : Ne me sous-estime pas ! Même sans les Sol émeraudes je suis toujours capable d'utiliser mes pouvoir !

Shadow : Ouais, ouais… Sauf que tes pouvoir son dérisoire maintenant. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

Sally très hostile : Fait attention à ce que tu dis chien n'oublie que je suis c'elle qui ta soumise et que sa pourrait très bien se reproduire un jour.

Devant cette menace Shadow explosa de rage et attrapa Sally par le cou la soulevant comme une plume. Durant la minute qui suivi Sally se débâti pour se dégager de l'emprise du sombre hérisson sans succès. Shadow ne s'arrêta que quand Sally commença à tousser avec force pour la projeter contre la vitre de la cellule. Et alors que la reine reprenait ses esprit Shadow s'avança lentement vers elle en la regardant comme une proie alors qu'il commencer à prendre son apparence de sa forme Chaos.

En voyant sa Sally se mit à trembler de peur comme le jours ou elle avait vu cette forme pour la première fois chez le président. Sauf que cette fois Shadow se calma avant de faire trop de dégât.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Je vais éviter de détruire cette cellule même si te voir me craindre de la sorte m'amuse énormément. Alors maintenant lève ton cu de la et vient à cette table on doit parler. A moins que tu** **veuilles** **que je t'y force.**

C'est sans dissimuler sa colère que Sally fit se que Shadow lui demandait curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Shadow : Alors pour demain je viendrais te chercher seulement quelques minutes avant le début du procès. Mais une heure avant tu pourras t'entretenir avec ton avocat par vidéo conférence.

Sally : Arrête de me faire croire que je vais avoir droit à un procès équitable.

Shadow : En même temps les preuves son contre toi…

Au même moment tout un groupe de soldat entra dans l'autre partie de la cellule interrompant la conversation entre les deux mobians.

Soldat : Il est l'heure du repas prisonnière Sally, rester à votre place et ne bouger pas.

La moitié des soldats entrèrent dans la cellule de Sally arme au point pendant que l'un d'entre eux poser le plateau repas sur la table. De son côté Shadow observer la scène avec joie en voyant Sally subir ce qu'elle lui avait fait il y a peu.

Soldat : Je vais détacher vos bras et on restera là le temps de votre repas. Pour rappel vous ne disposez que de douze minutes pour manger votre repas. Si vous refuser de manger vous serait placer sous sonde gastrique.

Shadow : C'est bon vous pouvez disposer je me charge d'elle.

Obéissant à leur supérieur tous les soldats quittèrent les lieux permettant à Shadow et Sally de reprendre leur discussion.

Shadow : Ne te prive pas mange ton repas il m'a l'airs délicieux. En plus si tu veux vraiment pouvoir à nouveau utiliser tes pouvoir tu dois reprendre des forces.

Même si Sally n'avait pas du tout envie de manger le repas qui lui avait été servi elle s'y plia. Elle se souvenais encore de la dernière fois qu'elle avait refusé de manger son repas. On l'avait attaché à son lit pour être alimentait de force par une sonde gastrique. Cette expérience l'avait assez dégoûté pour ne plus tenter de la revivre.

Sally commençant à manger : Vas-y savoure ce moment mais ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Shadow amusé : Oh vraiment ? Pourtant comme je te l'ai dit vue le nombre de preuve que nous avons contre toi il est quasiment sûr que le jury va te condamner à la prison à vie.

Sally : Bien sûr. Mais je sais que mon peuple fera tout pour me retrouver et me libérait. Et crois-moi a la moindre faille je m'échapperais d'ici et terminerait ce que j'ai commencé.

Shadow : Comme tu es amusante. Mais honnêtement je doute qu'il y est grand monde pour venir te libérait.

Sally très énerver : Ne te fous pas de moi mon peuple me voit comme leur guide même leur déesse immortel ! Sa prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais sa arrivera !

Shadow : Sauf que tu manques de temps en réalité. Je te rappel que tu souffres de la même maladie que ma mère. Mais que contrairement à elle la maladie se propage bien plus vite chez toi.

Sally : Tu mens j'ai pris l'élixir qui me rend immortel !

Shadow : C'est faux.

Sally : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Tu es persuadé que ma mère est immortelle comme moi mais tu te trompes lourdement. En réalité ce que mon créateur avait donner à ma mère ne la pas rendu immortel mais a juste ralentie son vieillissement. C'est pour cela que à la différence de moi elle peu tombé malade et en mourir et par conséquence toi aussi.

Sally énerver : Je résisterais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Et je trouverais un moyen de guérir de cette merde !

Shadow : C'est peu probable tu as beaucoup trop abusé de l'énergie des Sol émeraudes et avec tous les produit que tu as ingérait tu as affaibli ton corps ce qui la rendu vulnérable. Mais le pire c'est que tu es aussi devenu dépendant à l'énergie du Chaos comme moi ou mon fils. Sauf que contrairement à nous tu es incapable d'absorber l'énergie du Chaos qui est présent naturellement tout autour de nous et encore moins en produire toi-même. Tu es condamné. Sauf…

Sally : Sauf quoi ?!

Shadow sortant un petit flacon de ses pics : Si tu prends cet antidote.

Sally : Ou est le piège ?! Tu ne me proposerais jamais sa si tu n'avais pas quelque chose à gagner en échange.

Shadow : En effet mais je te préviens je te ferais cette proposition qu'une seule fois.

Sally énerver : Arrête se baratin et dit moi ce que tu veux !

Shadow : Comme je viens de te le dire cet antidote annule les effets de ton sérum. Si tu le prends tu seras guérie.

Sally : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui on la déjà utiliser sur les enfants que tu avais endoctrinés et depuis ils vont beaucoup mieux. Tu peux remercier un amis médecin a moi qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser mes anticorps pour concevoir se remède. Mais par contre si tu prends le contenu de cette fiole tu perdras tout tes pouvoir au passage.

En entendant ce que venait de dire Shadow, Sally n'hésita même pas avant de donner sa réponse au sombre hérisson alors qu'il n'avait même pas finit sa proposition.

Sally : Ta merde tu peux te la mètre là où je le pense enfoirer ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est me retirait mes pouvoir car tu as peur de moi !

Shadow : Pas du tout. C'est juste pour éviter que le personnel de la prison m'appelle toutes les semaines pour devoir gérait tes crises. Mais vue que tu préfères la puissance à la santé et bien dommage pour toi. Mais pour être honnête j'espérais que tu prendrais cette décision. Te voir mourir à petit feu de la maladie que tu t'es toi-même injecter après avoir agresser ma mère me suffit comme vengeance.

Sally : Vas en enfer sale monstre !

Shadow se levant : Je vais plutôt le quitté, je reviendrais te chercher demain. Mais avant de partir j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. Vue que tu vas rester dans cette salle pour le reste de ta courte vie, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'installe une télévision pendant que tu étais encore vivante. Avec sa tu pourras observer le monde depuis ta cellule.

Sally très énerver : Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne finirais pas mes jours ici !

Shadow allumant la télé : Ouais je sais certain de tes sujets vont venir ici pour te libérait… enfin en théorie.

Alors que Sally aller répondre à nouveau à Shadow son attention se porta sur se qui passer sur la télévision.

Fanny : Pour la suite de notre bulletin d'information nous allons revenir sur les conséquences de l'interview du roi Marc et Nagus sur notre plateau. Depuis qu'ils nous ont dévoiler les machinations de la reine Sally les conflits se son apaiser dans le monde. On a même assisté à des scènes ou la population mobian détruisez des monuments ou autre symbole du règne de la reine Sally. D'après les dernier sondage la popularité de c'elle ci a chuté de plus de 60 points, du jamais vue. Et cela alors que son procès se déroulera demain. N'oubliez pas qu'il sera à suivre en directe sur notre chaîne de télé et en attendant je vous propose de revoir l'interview du roi Marc et Nagus.

C'est avec horreur que Sally découvrait tout ce qui c'était passer dans son dos en si peu de temps.

Sally stupéfier : Comment…

Shadow : J'ai aussi proposé le même marcher à Marc et à Nagus et contrairement à toi ils ont accepté.

Sally : Qu'elle bande de pourriture…

Shadow : C'est de ta faute a toi et à ton père. Vous auriez dû faire plus attention quand vous parler d'eux comme de la merde. Avec ça il était facile de les retourner contre toi.

Sally furieuse : Comment tu as fait pour récupérait cette vidéo et avoir l'autre ?!

Shadow : Grace à mon fils. Il a utilisé ses pouvoir pour voyager dans le temps pour trouver un moyen de dévoiler ton vrai visage. C'est pour cela que tu peux, être sûr que plus personne ne voudra venir te libérait. Surtout qu'on a encore plein de témoin qui vont témoigner contre toi demain.

Sally folle de rage : Je vais te tuer enfoirer !

Aveugler par la haine Sally fonça sur Shadow pour essayer de l'étriper. Mais c'est sans le moindre problème que Shadow la contra pour la plaquer au sol. Sans perdre de temps il attacha à nouveau les bras de Sally pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se battre. Mais pour une étrange raison la jeune reine se sentes bizarre. Elle était beaucoup plus faible mais surtout n'arriver plus à percevoir l'énergie du Chaos de Shadow.

Sally : Qu'es qu'il m'arrive…?

Shadow allant vers la sortie : Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié de te le dire. Mais ton repas contenait une version diluer du remède que je t'ai proposé. Avec sa tu ne seras pas guérie de ta maladie mais en revanche tu vas perdre tout tes pouvoir. Dommage pour toi tu aurais dû accepter mon marcher mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne te le reproposerait pas. Je me demande dans combien de temps tu vas mourir ? J'en ferais bien parie. Mais fait moi plaisir ne meurs pas trop vite je veux te vois souffrir comme tu le mérite.

C'est presque en rigolant que Shadow quitta la cellule pour se placer devant la vitre pour observer Sally exploser de rage l'insultant de tous les noms.

Shadow avec un large sourire démoniaque : Si tu savais à qu'elle point je savoure se moment. Plus jamais tu ne pourras faire de mal à quiconque sur cette terre. Et maintenant le monde entier te voit comme tu es vraiment. Un monstre qui manipule son entourage pour tes propres intérêts. Qu'elle ironie toi qui à passer tout ton temps à me traiter moi et mon fils de monstre. Cependant moi j'ai toujours combattu pour les habitants de ce monde et n'est même jamais prit la vie d'un innocent. Mais bon je n'ai plus rien à prouver. Je vais pouvoir enfin reprendre ma vie de famille comme avant alors que toi tu vas croupir ici et mourir en soufrant dans l'indifférence totale.

Alors que Sally hurler toute sa haine et frapper la vitre de désespoir Shadow se téléporta hors d'ici plus que satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

 **Oh que la vengeance est douce pour Shadow. Ça n'aurait pas était amusant si Sally mourait tout de suite sans souffrance ?**

 **D'ailleurs le début du prochain chapitre sera le dernier moment où nous aurons le plaisir de la voir et se sera pour son procès. Et enfin à la fin du chapitre nous assisteront au moment que Silver redouter depuis la fin des combats.**

 **Mais tout ça se sera pour mercredi soir.**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapitre 85

Enfin le jours du procès était arriver pour Sally et ses alliés qui devrais mettre un point final à la guerre qu'elle avait déclencher. Si au départ Sally bénéficier de l'appui massif de la population mobian les choses avait bien changer depuis le témoignage de Marc et Nagus.

Comme l'avait dit Shadow il s'occuper de téléporter toutes les personnes qui devrais témoigner pour plus de sécurité. Mais que ce soit le père de Sally ou même leurs soldats d'élites ils avaient tous perdue leur pouvoir de la même manière que Sally après avoir refusé la proposition de Shadow. Ils ne représenter donc plus une réelle menace. Mais malgré sa la salle ou devait se dérouler le procès était placer sous haute sécurité. Chaque accuser sera placer à la barra des accuser mais isoler par une une vitre blinder.

Une fois tout le monde prêt le procès était sur le point de commencer il ne manquer plus que Sally qui apparue à son tour grâce au Chaos Control de Shadow. Et c'est sans un mot que la reine se laissa conduire à sa place trop occuper à dévisager Marc et Nagus.

Juge : Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer se procès. Que tout le monde prenne place.

Pour que ce procès soit le plus équitable possible le jury était composé d'autant d'humain que de mobian. Et une fois le jugement donner les familles royales devrais eux aussi donner leurs verdicts.

Juge : Accuser vous être ici car on vous accuse d'avoir déclencher une guerre raciale, de nombreux meurtre et de torture, de coup d'état ainsi que d'expérience scientifique interdite. Que plaider vous ?

Marc et Nagus : Coupable…

Nigel Acorn : Non coupable !

Les soldats d'élites : Non coupable !

Sally : …

Juge : Reine Sally que plaidé vous ?

Sally : Rien. De toute façon quoi que je plaiderais l'issu de ce procès est déjà décider.

Juge : Nous prenons note de votre décision. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'espère que vous, vous montrerez plus coopérative pour les autres questions.

Maude furieuse : Comment osez-vous parler à notre reine de la sorte ?!

Juge : Accuser calmer vous sinon vous serez évacué de la salle !

Le procès s'ouvrir sur le témoignage de la famille de Blaze qui racontèrent tout ce que Sally avait fait pour prendre le contrôle de leur royaume. Du côté de la défense Marc et Nagus respecter leurs accords avec Shadow en témoignant contre Sally. Le père de Sally se défendait avec hargne comme les soldats d'élite. Cependant Sally elle avait perdu beaucoup d'espoir à cause de ce qui c'était passer hier. Du coup elle se défendait de manière très maladroite et passer plus de temps à insulter ceux qui l'avais trahi.

Ce fut ensuite autour des scientifiques de Sally de témoigner sur le développement du sérum ainsi que sur toutes les expériences qu'ils avaient réalisé sous les ordres de Sally. Comme pour Marc et Nagus ils avait accepté de témoigner contre Sally en échange de la promesse de ne pas être condamné à la prison à vie.

Ce furent ensuite autour de Alex, Anaïs, Silver et Blaze de raconter ce qui c'était passer durant le voyage scolaire pour expliquer pourquoi Silver avait franchi la frontière.

Juge : Merci les enfants. Passons maintenant sur l'affaire de l'arrestation de Shadow the Hedgehog. Pour rappel il s'était livré à la place de son fils qui avait était condamné à une semaine de prison pour avoir franchie la frontière malgré son bannissement. Et lors de sa libération la reine Sally avait été attaqué par un tireur non identifier. Mais d'après le témoignage de Shadow cette affaire aurait été une mise en scène pour pouvoir déclarait la guerre. Qu'avais-vous a déclarait à ce sujet ?

Nigel Acorn : Rien à part que tout cela est faux ! Ce hérisson de laboratoire ne fait que mentir !

Marc : C'est toi le menteur Nigel.

Juge : Pouvait vous nous en dire plus ?

Marc : Celui qui a tirait sur Sally était un de nos tireur d'élite qui avait pour mission de tirait sur Sally pour faire croire que le GUN voulait la tuée. Grace a sa on pouvait justifier de garder Shadow emprisonner mais surtout de déclarait la guerre sans problème.

Juge : Pourquoi je ne trouver aucun nom concernant ce soldat dans la liste des témoins ?

Marc : Sally a ordonné qu'il soit torturé et exécuter lui et sa famille.

Juge : Pour qu'elle raison ?

Marc : Il avait pour ordre de ne pas la toucher mais juste la frôler. Mais son tir avait toucher Sally directement dans le bras.

Juge : Dans le bras ? Pourtant d'après ce que votre royaume a déclarait la reine Sally était au bord de la mort après cette attaque.

Nagus : C'était juste pour amplifier l'émoi du peuple et augmenter encore plus leurs haines.

Sally furieuse : Bande de traite ! Vous vous être vendu aux humains pour sauver votre peau !

Nagus : En même temps on ne t'aurait pas trahi si tu ne l'avais pas fait en première.

Marc : C'est vrai ont a vus ce que toi et ton père penser réellement de nous alors on a décidé de vous le faire payer en disant la vérité sur tes manigances. Comme on dit c'est de bonne guerre.

Sally furieuse : Et on avait raison de penser sa de vous enfoirer ! Je savais que j'aurais dû vous achever quand j'en avait l'occasion ! Vous n'étiez même pas capable de jouer votre rôle de pion correctement, même avec la puissance du sérum ou des Sol émeraudes !

Folle de rage Sally commença à frapper contre la vitre blinder espérant pouvoir atteindre ses deux ancien allier pour les étriper. Devant cette furie Shadow ainsi que les garde du intervenir pour la calmé grâce à un léger tranquillisant pour éviter qu'elle se blèsse trop. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Nigel et les autres soldats se mette aussi à se rebeller. Mais grâce a Silver et aux agents du GUN la situation resta sous contrôle.

Juge : Silence dans la salle ! Continuons le procès et reine Sally merci pour votre déclaration et votre attitude qui ne font qu'appuyer davantage l'argumentation qui nous est délivrer contre vous.

Durant les heures qui suivirent d'innombrable témoin et preuves en plus de c'elle collecter par Silver furent montré au jury. Tout comme au reste du monde finissant de démolir la réputation de Sally sous ses yeux complètement impuissante.

Juge : Nous en avons terminé le jury peux se retirait pour délibéré.

Tout le monde attendait impatient dans terminer avec toute cette histoire. Alors que Amy et tout le groupe discuter entre eux ils pouvaient voir Sally les fixant du regard avec une profonde haine.

C'est après plus d'une demi-heure que le jury retourna dans la salle pour donner leurs verdicts.

Juge : Jury qu'elle est votre décision concernant les accuser ?

Membre du jury : Nous déclarons les prévenues coupables de tous les chefs d'accusation. Et en ce qui concerne la reine Sally et l'ancien roi Nigel Acorn nous rajoutons l'inculpation de crime contre l'humanité.

Juge : Dans ce cas reine Sally et roi Nigel Acorn vous être condamné à la prison à vie. Pour vous roi Marc et Nagus vous être condamné à une peine de prison de 35 ans.

A l'annonce de la peine les quatre mobian n'eux aucune réaction sachant très bien que c'était ce qui aller leurs arriver. En ce qui concerne les soldats d'élite le jury avait tenu compte du fait qu'ils avaient était manipuler et avait donc échapper de peux à la prison à vie tout comme les scientifiques qui avait accepté de témoigner.

Juge : Je laisse la place au membre des familles royale pour qu'ils puisent également rendre leurs verdicts.

Luna : Merci monsieur le juge. En premier lieux au nom de toutes les familles royales nous présentons nous plus plâtre excuse pour ce que la famille Acorn a fait. Nous allons tout mettre œuvre en collaboration avec le peuple humain pour que plus jamais une t'elle guerre ne puisse recommencer. Mais pour le moment nous avons décidé de destituer Sally tout comme son père ainsi que Marc et Nagus de tous leurs titres de nobles. Et également de les exiler de tous les territoires des royaumes mobians.

Juge se levant : Très bien la séance et terminer.

Amy : Enfin c'est terminer…

Shadow : Ouais il ne me reste plus qu'à ramenait tout ce petit monde dans leurs cellules pour de bon.

A l'entente du verdict une très grand partie de la salle était soulager et heureux. A l'inverse du coté de Sally c'était la douche froide. Elle réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment tout perdu et que cette fois elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de pouvoir renverser la situation en sa faveur. Elle ne bougé plus de son siège alors qu'elle voyer Shadow emmener tous ceux qui fut ses allier pour les conduire vers leurs cellules.

Shadow arrivant au côté de Sally : Lève-toi.

C'est le visage fermer que Sally se leva pour voir tout ceux qu'elle avait combattu derrière elle la regardant avec pitié.

Sally : Je savais que j'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi Amy en te fessant disparaître… Si je l'avais fait j'aurais eu le monde à mes pieds.

Amy : C'est ce que tu crois mais ton projet était voué à l'échec dès le départ.

Sonic : C'est certain jamais je ne t'aurais aidé dans ton délire surtout que je n'ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour toi.

Sally : Crois-moi j'aurais su te convaincre.

Shadow : Ouais comme tu avais tenté de me convaincre ? En usant de tes "charme" ? Tu reconnais toi-même que tu es une salope.

Sally : La ferme !

Amy : De toute façon tout ça et terminer tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais avant de nous dire adieu je voulais te remercier.

Sally : Quoi ?!

Amy : J'ai beau te détester pour tout ce que tu nous as fait subir. Je ne peux pas oublier que si je suis avec Shadow aujourd'hui c'est aussi à causse de toi.

Sally dégoûter : Tss tu es vraiment stupide. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être vaincus par une faible comme toi.

Silver : Sa veux juste dire que tu es encore plus faible tout simplement.

Shadow : Bien dit Silver. Et sache que moi je te suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir permis de me rapprocher de Amy et d'être devenu le père de ce petit garnement. C'est bien la seule raison pour là qu'elle j'ai épargner ta misérable vie.

Sally : Tu parles c'est surtout parce que tu veux que je meure à petit feu.

Shadow : C'est en partie vrais mais à ma décharge je t'ai proposé un antidote que tu as refusé. Et puis après tout ce que tu m'as fait c'est de bonne guerre. Maintenant je vais te conduire dans ta dernière demeure.

C'est en fixant Amy, Sonic et Silver avec dégoût que Sally disparut pour réapparaître dans sa cellule de prison.

Shadow : Nous y voilà… Tu peux te réjouir vue que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs le personnel de la prison à décider de te mettre une tenue de sécurité plus souple. Avec sa tu pourras bouger plus facilement.

Sally : Arrête avec cette pitié écœurante.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas il est l'heure de nos adieux. Je vais pouvoir reprendre ma vie avec la joie de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Sally : Rêve pas trop il y aura toujours des personnes comme moi.

Shadow : Dans ce cas ils finiront tous comme toi. Notre famille survivra et s'assura que jamais quelqu'un comme toi puisse prendre le pouvoir. Sur ceux adieu Sally ce ne fut pas un plaisir de te connaitre même si sa ma était bénéfique.

C'est avec plaisir que Shadow quitta la salle sous le regard de haine de Sally qui se résigner sur son funeste sort.

Et c'est à nouveau dans la salle de procès que Shadow réapparue heureux dans avoir fini une bonne fois pour toute avec Sally.

Shadow : C'est bon ils sont tous en cellule.

Sonic : Géniale on va enfin pouvoir faire la fête !

Shadow : Pas si vite. Il reste encore le traiter de paix à aller signer chez le président.

Sonic : Oh c'est vrai…

Silver : Vous être obliger d'y aller ?

Shadow : Oui je dois signer se traiter en tant que future dirigeant du GUN et Sonic en tant que chef des combattant de la liberté.

Luna : Une fois se traiter de paix signer nous pourront rentrer à la maison et commencer la reconstruction du royaume.

Blaze : On devra partir quand ?

Hélios : Au plus vite sans doute demain ou après-demain.

Silver parlant très bas : Déjà…

Luna : On doit réparait au plus vite ce que Sally a fait pour le bien de notre peuple.

Hélios : D'ailleurs à notre retour on organisera un immense banqué avec toutes les familles royales pour déterminer de la répartition du territoire qu'occuper Sally. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de revoir tous les princes des royaumes.

Blaze : Je comprends…

Silver penser : Ils parlent de prétendant pour Blaze ?

Même s'ils savaient que cela aller arriver tôt ou tard Silver et Blaze ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Et même s'ils ne disaient rien ils en étaient très tristes. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait en parler sachant très bien que s'était inévitable.

* * *

Tout le groupe quitta donc le tribunal pour aller chez le président comme convenue. Enfin cela allait prendre plus de temps que prévue car ils devaient d'abord affronter une véritable armée de journaliste. C'est donc un peu en retard que le groupe arrivèrent chez le président ou les attendait déjà les familles royales ainsi qu'une partie de la noblesse mobian.

Président : Heureux de voir que vous avez réussi à passer outre les journalistes. Et toute mes facilitations pour ce procès géraient de mains de maître.

Commandeur : En effet. Je savais que je ne mettais pas tromper en te choisissant comme mon successeur Shadow.

Shadow : Merci mais c'était un travail d'équipe.

Président : En effet comme toujours vous nous avez sauver. Et croyer moi notre pays vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant. Mais pour le moment prenait place nous commenceront quand tout le monde sera là.

C'est impatient dans finir que Shadow et Sonic entrèrent dans la salle pour rejoindre une partie des signataires du traité de paix. De son côté Silver remarqua la présence de beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescent du même âge que Blaze. Dont une dizaine d'entre eux qui l'observer attentivement depuis son arriver.

Silver : Dit Blaze qui son toute s'est personne là-bas ?

Blaze : La plupart d'entre eux sont des princes des autres royaumes mobian ou des enfants de la noblesse.

Silver : Je vois… tu l'es connait bien ?

Blaze : La majorité oui. Nous avons grandi ensemble et avons souvent eu l'occasion de nous voir.

Silver penser : C'est donc eux les prétendent de Blaze… Je n'aime pas les regards que me jette se groupe sur le côté.

Ignorant la présence désagréable de tout c'est mobian Silver préféra passer son temps au côté de Blaze. Mais alors que tout le monde était arrivé la mère de Blaze sorti de la pièce pour se diriger vers eux.

Luna : Blaze vient avec moi ont voudrais que tu assistes aussi à la signature du traité de paix.

Blaze : Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

Luna : Les autres monarques souhaiterait que tu témoigne de comment la famille de Silver t'a aidé et protégé. Ainsi que de voir que tu maîtrise parfaitement tes pouvoirs. Et ce sera une bonne expérience pour toi d'assister à cette entrevue.

Blaze : Très bien j'arrive.

Même si elle ne voulait pas laisser Silver seul Blaze suivi sa mère dans la pièce pour elle aussi assister à la signature du traité.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard.

Au début Silver resta tranquillement assis dans la salle attendant que tout soit terminer. Mais il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester dans la même pièce que les princes des royaumes mobian. Surtout que depuis le début certain n'arrêter pas de le fixer du regard. Ne voulant pas créer de problème qui pourrait mettre en péril la signature du traité de paix Silver préféra se lever pour aller vers la sortie de la salle.

Amy : Ou vas-tu ?

Silver : Au toilette j'ai besoin de bougé un peu.

Amy : Ok on te préviendra quand ton père ressortira. Mais fait attention dans les couloirs cette fois.

Silver : Oui maman.

C'est plus que soulager que Silver quitta la salle pour commencer à se promener dans les nombreux couloirs de la maison blanche. Mais sa joie fut de courte durait. Alors qu'il tourner dans un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec pratiquement tous les enfants qui l'avait dévisagé.

Silver : Je peux vous aider ?

Prince mobian : En effet sa fait un moment que je voulais te parler personnellement.

Silver : Je l'avais compris vue comme vous n'arrêtiez pas de me regarder. Mais d'abord j'aimerai savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

Prince mobian : Au pardon pour mon manque de politesse. Je suis le prince Dimitri du royaume d'Overland. Et ami de la princesse Blaze.

Silver : Vraiment ? Pourtant elle ne m'a jamais parler de toi.

Dimitri : Sa ne m'étonne pas venant d'elle. Elle a toujours préféré rester seul à cause de ses pouvoir par peur de blesser les autres. Je suis sûr qu'elle devait être pareil avec toi au départ.

Silver : En effet mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Dimitri : En même temps elle vivait chez toi. Et avec tes pouvoirs il était plus facile pour toi de rester a c'est coté sans qu'elle ait peur de te blesser.

Silver : Possible. Mais vient s'en au but de tout ça. Si vous m'avez suivi ce n'est pas pour une simple présentation amicale. Alors dit moi ce que vous voulez.

Dimitri : Tu es malin. Comme tu la deviner si nous somme venu à ta rencontre c'est pour te mettre en garde.

Silver : Faite très attention avec vos menaces si vous ne voulez pas le regretter.

Dimitri : Allons, nous ne voulons pas en venir aux mains et toi non plus. A moins que tu souhaites ruiner le traité de paix que nos familles sont sur le point de signer ?

Silver : Bien sûr que non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me laisser faire.

Dimitri : Normal mais comme je te l'ai dit nous ne souhaitons pas nous battre mais juste discuter. C'est pour le bien de Blaze et du tiens.

Silver : Que veux-tu dire ?

Dimitri : Nous avons remarqué que toi et la princesse Blaze étier très proche, trop proche même.

Silver : Et alors ?

Dimitri : Vois-tu Blaze est une princesse a se titre elle doit avoir un compagnon d'un rang proche au sien pour la soutenir au mieux. Je sais que tu la beaucoup aidé et même sauvé. Mais jamais vous ne pourrait être plus que des amis.

Silver : Pour quelle raison ?

Dimitri : Réfléchi un peu. Malgré ce que ta famille a réalisé vous rester toujours perçu négativement par la majorité des mobians présent dans nos royaumes. Alors pense tu vraiment que Blaze a besoin de ça pour regagner la confiance de son peuple ?

Silver : Non... Mais je pourrais gagner leur confiance.

Dimitri : Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelque chose de si facile ? Allons les mobians de nos royaumes ton toujours perçu comme un danger voire un ennemi. Et au fond même toi tu dois avoir une certaine rancune envers eux. Du coup pense-tu être capable de pouvoir côtoyer se peuple dont tu ignores tout ou la noblesse mobian alors qu'ils ont toujours voulu ta disparition à toi et ta famille ?

Silver hésitant : Je… Avec du temps oui.

Dimitri : Tu réalises que si tu fais ça tu mettras Blaze en difficulté ? Déjà que sa vas lui être difficile de devenir reine à cause de la défiance de son peuple envers elle. Mais si tu es à ses coté se sera encore pire voire impossible.

Silver : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Dimitri : Je vais te dire ce que tout le monde pense dans les coulisses. Ton père et le future dirigeant du GUN, ton oncle et celui qui dirige les combattant de la liberté. Avec sa ta famille a déjà un sacré pouvoir. Et maintenant toi qui te rapproche d'une des familles royales les plus puissante au monde. Il est normal qu'une grande partie d'entre nous perçois sa comme une façon d'étendre encore plus votre puissance voir de prendre le contrôle des royaumes mobian. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on vous accuse de faire la même chose que ce qu'a tenté de faire Sally. Et quand sa arrivera c'est Blaze qui en subira les conséquences. Alors si tu veux vraiment l'aider reste éloigner d'elle au moins pour un temps.

Silver roulant des yeux : Mais bien sûr. Je vois claire dans ton jeu tout ce que tu veux c'est m'éloigner d'elle pour tes propres intérêts.

Dimitri : Je te dis ça pour toi. Car tôt ou tard Blaze comprendra elle aussi tout ce que je viens de t'expliquer. En temps normal si elle avait eu un frère ou une sœur elle aurait pu renoncer à son trône pour être avec toi. Mais vue qu'elle est fille unique elle n'a pas le choix. Elle devra s'éloigner de toi et cela même si elle ne le veut pas.

Silver : Je n'y crois pas !

Dimitri : Chez nous notre rôle de souverain passe avant tout même avant nos sentiments. Si tu tiens vraiment à elle alors tu devrais lui faciliter la tâche en restant loin pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage.

Même s'il ne voulait pas y croire Silver devait l'admettre que ce que lui disait Dimitri n'était pas diluer de sens. Il vrais que le peuple mobian présent dans les royaumes avait toujours peur de lui est risquerait de très mal prendre sa relation avec Blaze.

Dimitri : Prend au moins le temps d'y réfléchir tu sais rien ne t'empêchera de rester amis avec elle. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est le bonheur de Blaze tout comme toi. Mais si tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque vas-y. Mais crois-moi si jamais tu rends Blaze malheureuse je te le ferais payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sur ces mots Dimitri parti de là avec tous les autres mobian laissant Silver seul dans ses penser.

Mobian lapin : Who tu as était très convainquant dans ce que tu lui as dit.

Dimitri : Ouais j'espère que sa suffira à éloigner ce type de cette princesse.

Mobian loup : Tu veux vraiment te rapprocher de cette fille aux flammes ?

Dimitri : Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus un danger oui et il faut avouer qu'elle n'est pas dénuée de charme.

Mobian loup : Toi tu veux surtout t'emparait de son royaume par mariage.

Dimitri : Bien sur maintenant que le royaume Acorn n'est plus c'est le royaume de Sol qui est le plus grand et puissant. Je refuse de laisser un mobian provenant du pays des humains s'emparait d'une t'elle puissance. Encore plus si celui-ci et un mobian créé dans un laboratoire d'humain.

Mobian hyène rigolant : C'est vrai se hérisson n'a pas sa place parmi nous.

Dimitri déterminer : Et je vais tout faire pour que Blaze l'oubli dès l'instant où elle sera de retour dans son royaume.

De son côté Silver commencer a douté légèrement de lui-même après tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais temps que Blaze ne montrerai aucun signe de vouloir s'éloigner de lui Silver continuera à rester à ses coté. Cependant cela l'avait refroidi dans ses intentions de révéler à Blaze ce qu'il ressente pour elle pour le moment. C'est donc un peu dépiter que Silver retourna auprès de sa famille pour attendre la fin de la signature du traité de paix. Par conséquence si on oublier ce passage la journée fut un succès total.

Une fois tout cela terminer tout le monde rentra chez Shadow et Amy pour partager un repas ensemble pour fêter la fin de cette journée éprouvante.

* * *

Fin de soirée.

Rouge : Bon je vais devoir y aller Knuckles a besoin de mon aide.

Shadow : Il cherche toujours les morceaux de la Master émeraude ?

Rouge : Oui et il lui en manque encore beaucoup. Mais maintenant que les frontières vont être à nouveau ouvert sa devrais aller.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas maintenant qu'on en a terminer avec toute cette histoire on va pouvoirs l'aidé.

Shadow : En effets avec nous qui pouvons percevoir l'énergie du Chaos et notre vitesse se sera vite régler.

Sonic : Ce serait même la parfaite occasion pour une petit compétition entre toi et moi.

Shadow : A quoi pense tu ?

Sonic : Simple celui qui rassemblera le plus de fragment d'émeraude aura gagné.

Shadow : Très bien j'accepte se défit.

Silver : Moi aussi je peux y participer ?

Shadow : Bien sûr.

Sonic : Oui mais interdiction d'aidé ton père.

Silver confiant : Je n'ai aucune intention de l'aidé je veux vous battre.

Shadow souriant : Voyer vous ça ? On dirait qu'un certain petit hérisson a besoin d'être remis à sa place.

Sonic : Je suis d'accord on va lui montrait qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer ces aînées.

Amy soupirant : Géniale ils ont réussi à contaminer Silver avec leurs rivalités entre garçon…

Blaze : C'est vrai mais c'est amusant de voir à quel point il donne l'impression d'être plus grand.

Rouge : C'est vrai il a pratiquement la taille d'un adolescent maintenant. Si ça continue dans deux mois se sera un adulte.

Amy : Non d'après Shadow il devrait arrêter de grandir aussi vite maintenant qu'il est assez grand pour combattre parfaitement. Il ne sera un adulte que dans quelques années.

Tina : Ce n'est pas plus mal il va pourvoir profiter de cette phase de sa vie.

Anna : Avec tout ce que sa implique…

Amy : Oh de se coté là je ne suis pas trop inquiète. J'ai l'habitude de gérait son père alors je n'ai pas trop peur de ses crises d'adolescence.

Rouge parlant très bas : Peut-être mais l'adolescence n'implique pas que sa si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Amy parlant très bas : Je sais mais pour ça il a largement le temps.

Rouge parlant très bas : Fait attention sa pourrait aller plus vite que tu le pense. Surtout qu'il a déjà trouver quelqu'un.

Amy : Non sa iras il a beau grandir très vite il en n'est pas encore là.

De leurs coté Shadow et Silver avait entendu ce que Rouge et Amy avait dit et réagissez chacun en silence de leurs coté.

Shadow penser : Si tu savais Amy… Ton fils est bien plus précoce que tu le pense.

Blaze : Silver tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

Silver très gêner : Ce n'est rien j'ai juste très chaud…

Une fois le repas terminer Sonic et Tina partir à leur nouvelle maison tandis que Rouge partait rejoindre Knuckles et que Anna rentré chez elle. Quand a Blaze et ses parents ils restèrent encore auprès de la famille de hérisson le temps qu'ils repartent chez eux pour plus de sécurité. Du coup c'est Silver qui avait dû céder sa chambre au couple royale pour le canapé du salon.

* * *

Mais alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée le jeune hérisson ne dormez toujours pas. Son esprit rester fixer sur le départ prochain de Blaze et de sa discutions avec le prince mobian. A cause de sa il avait une boule dans l'estomac et se sentait terriblement triste.

Silver penser : Je n'arrive pas à croire que Blaze vas repartir dans son royaume… Elle sera tellement loin et occuper avec toute ses obligations de princesse… Si ça se trouve je ne la rêverais pratiquement plus… et peut être même qu'elle va à nouveau rencontrer des prétendant comme se Dimitri. Après tout c'est normal elle est tellement incroyable que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle reçoive beaucoup de proposition surtout maintenant qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoir… Alors peut être que je me suis fait des idées… sur nous deux… si ça se trouve elle ne me voit que comme un ami ou un frère…

Et alors que Silver était plonger dans ses penser il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se rapprocher derrière lui.

Blaze : Tu ne dors pas ?

Le jeune hérisson manqua de peu de tomber du canapé tellement l'intervention de Blaze l'avait effrayé.

Silver : Bon dieu Blaze j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Blaze : Je venais juste pour prendre un verre d'eau quand je t'ai vue bougé. Alors je voulais voir pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ?

Silver : Je réfléchissais…

Blaze : Sa devait être important tu veux en parler ?

Silver : Si tu veux…

Blaze : Ok… Qu'es qui te trouble à ce point ?

Silver : C'est juste que maintenant que le combat contre Sally est terminé tout va changer… Et même si j'en suis heureux il y a quand même certaine chose que je vais regretter…

Blaze : Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Moi aussi sa vas me manquer de vivre une vie ordinaire… Quand je serais de retour dans mon royaume je vais devoir reprendre ma formation pour devenir reine… Mais au moins je ne serais plus obligée de rester enfermer au château maintenant que je ne suis plus un danger.

Silver : C'est une bonne nouvel.

Blaze : Ouais grâce à sa je vais enfin pouvoir visiter mon royaume et le découvrir.

Silver : Je suis heureux pour toi…

Blaze : Tu es sûr que c'est la seule chose qui te dérange dans cette histoire ?

Silver hésitant : Ouais…

Même si elle ne disait rien Blaze voyer bien que Silver ne disait pas tout mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer surtout qu'elle se douté de ce qu'il lui cacher et partager le même sentiment. De son côté Silver ne voulait pas déranger Blaze avec tout ça. Car il savait que c'était inévitable et ne ferait que compliqué les choses.

Blaze : Tu es sûr que sa iras ?

Silver : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi…

Blaze partant : Ok alors bonne nuit…

Silver : A toi aussi…

C'est le cœur lourd que les deux enfants tentèrent de s'endormir chacun de leur côté. Et cela alors que Shadow et Amy finissait tout juste de terminer une longue séance de caresse dans leur lit.

Shadow : Bon dieu que ça m'avait manqué.

Amy : Moi aussi même si on n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Shadow : Patience ton dos n'est pas encore prêt pour supporter un tel traitement. On se rattrapera quand Léon aura donner son feu vert.

Amy : J'ai hâte.

Shadow préoccuper : Moi aussi…

Amy : Un problème ?

Shadow : C'est Silver il en encore réveiller… Et je ressens qu'il est très triste.

Amy : C'est vrai que c'est dernier temps je le trouver bizarre. Tu penses que c'est à cause du départ de Blaze ?

Shadow : Oui il est clair qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Alors l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de lui doit lui peser lourd sur le cœur.

Amy : Il en va de même pour Blaze. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?

Shadow : On devra en parler avec les parents de Blaze pour voir ce qu'on pourra faire.

Amy : J'espère juste qu'ils ne verront pas leur relation d'un mauvais œil…

Shadow : J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plutôt ouvert d'esprit. Et de toute façon je doute que Blaze se laisse dicter avec qui elle doit être.

Amy : Sa c'est sûr.

Shadow : On a encore le temps pour régler cette histoire. On devrait dormir maintenant.

Amy se collant contre Shadow : Ok…

C'est dans les bras de l'un de l'autre que Amy et Shadow s'endormit heureux dans avoir enfin terminer avec Sally pour de bon.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard.

L'heure du départ était arrivée pour Blaze et sa famille au grand désarroi de Silver qui avait l'impression qu'on lui arracher une partie de lui.

Shadow : Bon il va être bientôt l'heur pour vous d'y aller. Vous être sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous y téléporte ?

Luna : C'est très gentil mais on souhaite voir l'étendue des dégâts dans notre royaume par nos propres yeux.

Shadow : Très bien et ne vous en fait pas vous serait escorter par une escouade du GUN et de toute façon avec Blaze vous être tranquille.

Hélios : Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre fille. On vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Amy : Ce n'était rien sa a était un réel plaisir de nous occuper d'elle.

Shadow : Et si jamais elle a besoin de conseil sur quoi se soit qu'elle n'hésite pas.

Luna : Merci beaucoup.

Au même instant Blaze arriva dans le salon avec sa valise prête à partir.

Luna : Tu as tout ?

Blaze : Oui je pense que j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais...

Shadow : De toute façon si tu as oublié quelque chose je pourrais toujours te l'apporter.

Blaze : Sans problème.

Amy : Et il en va de même si tu veux venir nous voir. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

Blaze : Avec plaisir.

Et alors que les aurevoirs commencer Blaze remarqua qu'il manqué quelqu'un a sa grande surprise.

Blaze : Ou est Silver ?

Shadow : Dans le jardin. Je vais lui dire de venir avant ton départ.

Blaze : Non c'est bon je vais aller lui parler.

Ne voulant pas partir sans au moins salut le jeune hérisson Blaze sorti dans les ruines du jardin a la recherche de Silver. Par chance il était juste à l'entrée de la forêt adosser contre un arbre visiblement endormit.

Blaze penser : Il n'a de nouveau pas dormi de la nuit ?

C'est sans un bruit que Blaze se posa juste devant Silver et commença à le remuer en douceur pour le réveiller.

Blaze : Silver ?

Silver : Hum…

En ouvrant les yeux Silver fut si surprit de voir Blaze juste devant lui qu'il se mit à rougir.

Silver gêner : Oui Blaze ?

Blaze : Désoler de t'avoir réveillé mais je vais partir.

En entendant ces mots la gêne de Silver disparu pour laisser place à de la tristesse. Comprenant ce que vivait Silver, Blaze se posa à ses coté pour essayer d'atténuer sa peine.

Blaze : Et ce n'est pas un adieu. Dès que je pourrais je reviendrais te voir.

Silver : Peut-être mais ce ne sera jamais pareil… Tu vas reprendre ta vis de princesse puis de reine… Ton devoir sera plus important maintenant…

Blaze : C'est peut-être vrai mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne compteras plus. On passera toujours des moments ensemble. D'ailleurs sa te dirait de visiter mon royaume avec moi ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

Blaze : Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu n'es plus banni d'aucun royaume.

Silver : Dans ce cas j'en serait ravis…

Blaze : Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'on puisse le faire au plus vite.

Silver : Je t'attendrais.

Blaze se relevant : En tout cas jusqu'à là tu me manqueras beaucoup toi et ta famille.

Silver : Moi aussi.

Voulant aider le jeune hérisson à se relever Blaze tendit son bras pour le relever. C'est avec plaisir que Silver accepta. Mais une fois debout lui aussi tira Blaze vers lui pour qu'elle se retrouve contre lui pour l'enlacer avec tendresse.

Cela surprit un peu Blaze car c'était très rare de voir Silver agir de la sorte ou du moins aussi clairement et sans gêne. Mais c'est avec bonheur qu'elle accepta cette étreinte qui durant un bon moment dans un lourd silence.

Silver : Tu vas beaucoup me manquer…

Blaze : Toi aussi…

Après ce long moment à s'enlacer finalement Silver rompu se moment et commença à s'éloigner un peu.

Silver : Bon on devrait rentrer tes parents t'attende…

Blaze : Ouais… tu as raison…

Mais alors que Silver commencer à marcher Blaze lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter. Il était clair qu'elle en voulait plus.

Blaze penser : Aller dit lui !

Silver : Oui Blaze ?

Blaze très gêner : Je voulais te dire… tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… et je…

Même si elle voulait de tout son cœur dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune hérisson Blaze n'en trouva pas le courage. Et au moment où elle était sur le point d'y arriver elle pouvait voir sa famille également sortir dans le jardin.

Silver : Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu fais partie de ma famille et quoi qu'il arrive ça ne changera pas…

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendais Blaze mais elle n'avait plus le temps pour avouer ses sentiments envers Silver. Et de son côté Silver avait tout simplement peur de le faire surtout après sa discussion avec les autres princes. Il ne voulait pas perdre Blaze ou être rejeter par c'elle si en lui avouant ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Il préférait donc attendre même si du coup il prenait le risque de perdre toutes ses chances avec la fille qu'il aimé. Et honnêtement il ignorait s'il serait capable de supporter de voir Blaze avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais si c'était pour le bien de Blaze il l'accepterait. Il ne voulait pas reproduire les erreurs de son père et de son oncle avec sa mère.

Luna : Notre véhicule est là. Tu es prête ?

Blaze : Oui mère…

Hélios : Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Tout le monde se rendirent donc devant la maison pour le départ de la famille de Blaze. Avant de monter dans le véhicule la jeune fille se tourna vers la famille de hérisson qui fessait tout leur possible pour dissimuler leur peine. Et sans un mot Blaze se jeta dans leurs bras retenant avec difficulté ses larme.

Blaze : Merci pour tout… vous allez beaucoup me manquer…

Shadow : Nous aussi.

Amy : Sa a était un pur plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous et dans notre famille. Et même si tu t'en vas-tu sera toujours un membre de notre famille.

Blaze : Je le sais…vous aussi.

Une fois qu'elle avait terminé de dire aurevoirs à Shadow et à Amy, Blaze se tourna vers Silver pour simplement lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

Blaze : A bientôt Silver.

Silver : J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Et finalement toute la famille monta dans le véhicule qui se mit en route vers leur royaume sous les yeux de la famille de hérisson. Mais ce que personne n'avait remarquer c'était les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Silver qu'il n'arriver plus à retenir de coulait.

* * *

 **Que tout le monde reste calme. Je sais que cette fin de chapitre et plutôt triste mais cela aller arriver tôt ou tard. Alors courage c'est la dernière ligne droite^^.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on verra comment se déroule le retour à la vie normal de nos personnages. Et comment Silver vie le départ de Blaze et son absence (mal).**

 **D'ailleurs je vais vous faire un petit cadeau cette semaine. Vue que je veux terminer de publier cette histoire avant la fin de l'année, je vais sortir trois chapitres cette semaine. Du coup vous aurez encore un chapitre se vendredi soir et un autre dimanche comme d'habitude.**

 **Alors rendez vous Vendredi soir pour le prochain chapitre.**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapitre 86

Cela fessait déjà un peu plus d'une semaine que Blaze était repartie dans son royaume. Et malgré tout ceux temps Silver ne se remettait toujours pas de son départ. Le premier jour il s'était même rendu dans la pièce qui servait de chambre pour Blaze pensent la retrouver comme d'habitude, jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne qu'elle n'était plus là. A cause de sa Silver n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à participer à toutes les fêtes organiser pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Le jeune hérisson avait l'impression qu'il lui manqué une partie de lui-même. Cela n'échapper pas à Amy et Shadow qui fessait tout leur possible pour aider leur fils à aller de l'avant. Mais même avec sa Silver rester plutôt triste surtout qu'il avait peu de contact avec Blaze qui crouler sous ses obligations royales. Et en plus il pouvait souvent la voir apparaître dans les bulletins d'information en compagnie de d'autre membre de famille royale ou de la noblesse. Cela était largement suffisant pour à la fois provoquer de la jalousie mais aussi de la peine au cœur du jeune hérisson.

Pour aujourd'hui seuls les garçons étaient à la maison avec Sonic alors que Amy avait repris son travail. Les deux adultes s'occuper de remettre en état le jardin de la maison.

Sonic : Mon dieu j'ai l'impression que ça n'avance pas… tu étais obligé de faire autant de dégât ?

Shadow : Oui justement j'y était obliger.

Sonic : Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié… désoler…

Shadow : Retourne aux travaille.

Sonic : On irait bien plus vite si Silver nous aidé…

Shadow : Je sais mais je doute qu'il soit d'humeur a sa…

Sonic : Il est toujours triste du départ de Blaze ?

Shadow : Oui c'est pour lui que c'est le plus dur… ils étaient très proche tous les deux.

Sonic : Tu veux dire amoureux plutôt ?

Shadow : Ouais même si j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne se s'ont pas encore avouer leur sentiments…

Sonic : Étrange… c'est pourtant clair qu'ils s'aiment.

Shadow : Je sais mais ils ne sont peut-être pas encore prêts. Silver découvre à peine ce que signifie d'être amoureux. Même physiquement il découvre les joies de l'amour ou de l'adolescence… Tout va tellement vite pour lui qu'il doit être effrayer d'en parler avec Blaze. Et de son côté Blaze ne doit pas vouloir le brusquer.

Sonic : Dommage… mais on ne peut pas laisser Silver dans cet état.

Shadow : On a déjà essayé de lui remonter le moral mais ça n'a pas trop marcher. Sa fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas sortie de sa chambre.

Sonic : Si c'est toi qui la fais ça ne m'étonne pas.

Shadow : Et sa veux dire quoi ?!

Sonic souriant : Tu le sais très bien grincheux.

Sachant très bien que Shadow aller lui sauter dessus pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de dire, Sonic courra dans la maison pour y retrouver Silver. Evidemment Shadow était derrière lui bien décider à lui faire ravaler ses mots.

Mais tous les deux se calmèrent en arrivant devant la chambre du jeune hérisson. Ils entrèrent après avoir frappé à la porte pour signaler leurs présences. Seulement Silver n'avait pas remarquer l'entrer de son père et de son oncle dans sa chambre. Il était occupé à dessiner tout en écoutant de la musique avec un casque sur les oreilles. Comprenant que leur présence n'avait pas était encore remarquer les deux hérissons s'avancèrent jusqu'à pouvoir voir ce que réaliser le jeune hérisson. Le dessin de Silver le représenter lui au côté de Blaze visiblement heureux. En voyant sa Sonic et Shadow avait de la peine pour lui et voulait vraiment lui changer les idées.

Shadow posant sa main sur l'épaule de Silver : Silver ?

Silver un peu surpris : Oui papa ?

Sonic : Sa te dit de venir avec nous pour remettre le jardin en état.

Silver pas très motiver : Ouais… pourquoi pas...

Shadow : Ce n'est pas une obligation si tu ne veux pas on ne t'y forcerait pas. On veut juste te changer un peu les idées.

Silver : Je sais mais j'ai aussi participé aux dégâts alors je dois moi aussi réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Sonic : Ouais et on va s'amuser tous ensemble. Mais dit moi tu t'es vraiment améliorait en dessin.

Silver : C'est dernier jour j'ai eu l'occasion de m'exercer et le livre de conseil de Blaze m'aide beaucoup…

Shadow : Elle sera ravie de voir tes progrès.

Silver morose : Ouais sans doute…

Sonic : Aller tout le monde dehors pour s'amuser tous les trois.

C'est bien décider à rendre le sourire à Silver que Sonic et Shadow retourner dans le jardin avec lui.

Sonic : Bien reprenons les travaux.

Silver : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Shadow : On vient de terminer de reboucher les cratères et de préparait les cloisons en bois. On doit encore les placer maintenant. Puis ensuite il faudra s'occuper des dégâts dans la forêt.

Silver : C'est vraiment nécessaire de remettre c'est cloison maintenant que Sally et Jeff ne peuvent plus rien nous faire ?

Shadow : Oui on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait. Mais elles servent surtout à protéger notre intimité face au journaliste.

Silver : C'est vrai qu'ils sont de retour maintenant…

Sonic : En sois ce n'est pas surprenant avec tout ce qui c'est passer. Tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur nous.

Shadow : Sauf que nous ont ne veux pas faire la une des journaux a sensation pour alimentait des ragots.

Sonic : Au moins ils sont moins nombreux qu'avant grâce à l'intervention de Tina.

Shadow : Sur mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Sonic : Alors allons 'y !

Silver se concentrant : Très bien…

Grace a ses pouvoirs Silver soulevas toutes les cloisons pour les positionner exactement comme avant sans la moindre difficulté.

Sonic : Wow on a bien fait de te demandais de l'aide…

Shadow : Ouais enfin quelqu'un d'efficace.

Sonic : Ouais, ouais j'ai compris le message. Passe-moi plutôt un marteau pour fixer les cloisons.

C'est très facilement que les trois hérissons avancèrent sur les travaux tout en s'amusant le plus possible pour remonter le moral du plus jeune.

Shadow : Alors dit moi Sonic qu'elle vont être tes projets maintenant ?

Sonic : Une fois qu'on aura terminé de tout réparait ici on pourra se lancer à la recherche des fragments de la Master émeraude. Et ensuite je pourrais…

Shadow : Pourrait quoi ?

Sonic : Je veux que les choses deviennent plus officiels entre Tina et moi…

Shadow : Tu comte faire ce que je pense ?

Sonic : Ouais… sa fait un moment que j'y pense…

Shadow : Et bien bonne chance.

Durant le reste de la journée les trois hérissons finir par remettre en état le jardin ainsi que le lieu où s'était dérouler le combat entre Shadow et Silver. Quand Amy rentra à la maison elle y trouva les garçons épuiser dans le jardin complètement recouvert de terre.

Amy : Sa vas les garçons ?

Shadow : Ouais on est juste fatigué après avoir passé la journée à tout remettre en état.

Amy : C'était si dur ?

Sonic : Si on oublie l'immense cratère qui nous a pris plus de quatre heures rien que pour le reboucher sa aller. En tout cas une chose est sûre il n'y a pas de puits de pétrole dans le coin.

Shadow : Au moins grâce à Silver on a pu en finir en une journée.

Amy : Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous être tous recouvert de terre et de boue.

Silver : Sa s'est aussi parce que papa et oncle Sonic ont fini par se lancer dans un combat de terre.

Sonic : Tu oublies de préciser que toi aussi tu y as participé.

Shadow : Et pas qu'un peu tu as failli nous enterrer vivant tous les deux.

Silver : Bon ok c'est vrai.

Amy : Décidément vous être vraiment des enfants… J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir avec vous. En tout cas nettoyer vous un peu avant de rentré à l'intérieur pour ne pas tout salir dans la maison. Sinon vous aurait affaire à moi.

Ne voulant pas affronter la colère de Amy tous les garçons se plièrent à sa demande.

Silver : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous téléporter dans la salle de bain.

Sonic : Sans moi je vous laisse…

Shadow : Un instant j'ai une meilleure idée pour éviter de salir également la salle de bain.

Sonic : De quoi tu parles ?

En se retournant Silver et Sonic pouvait voir Shadow armée du tuyau d'arrosage du jardin.

Sonic effrayer : Shadow… qu'es que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

Shadow : A ton avis hérisson ?

Ne voulant pas être trop mouiller Sonic commença à s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Shadow : Celui la… Silver tu peux me le ramener ?

Silver amuser : Ok.

Entrant dans le jeu de son père Silver s'envola pour rattraper son oncle est l'immobiliser grâce à sa télékinésie.

Sonic paniquer : Silver s'il te plais laisse-moi partir ! Je déteste être mouiller !

Malgré les demandes de son oncle, Silver se montra intransigeant et le ramena au côté de son père qui l'attendais avec un sombre sourire.

Shadow : Parfait. C'est l'heure du bain Sonic.

Sonic paniquer : Shad stop tu ne ferais pas sa à un frère hein ?

Shadow : Justement si je me soucie de ton hygiène. C'est pour ton bien que je fait sa mon chère frère.

C'est sans aucune pitié que Shadow ouvra le robinier déversant un torrent d'eau sur Sonic. Et très vite c'est une véritable guerre qui débuta entre les deux hérissons pour le contrôle du tuyau. Et alors que Shadow était focaliser sur Sonic il ne remarquer pas ce que son fils comploter de son côté.

Silver : Papa tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ?

Shadow : Quoi ?

En portant leurs attentions sur le jeune hérisson, Shadow et Sonic pouvait le voir entourait de son aura d'énergie indiquant qu'il utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Sonic : Sur quoi il se concentre ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas…

C'est avec un sourire narquois que Silver indiqua le ciel pétrifiant sur place son père et son oncle quand il comprit ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Silver avais user de ses pouvoirs pour contrôler une partie de l'eau et la concentrait au-dessus de son père et oncle pour crée une grande bulle d'eau.

Shadow nerveux : Silver ne fait rien de stupide avec ça…

Sonic très effrayer : C'est vrai écoute ton père !

Silver : Sauf que moi aussi j'ai envie de participer à ce combat alors…

C'est sans aucune hésitation que Silver laissa toute l'eau s'abattre sur les deux hérissons qui ne pouvait rien faire pour lui échapper. En voyant son père et son oncle au sol complètement tremper Silver était plutôt fière de lui.

Shadow en toussant : Pas mal… fiston… même si utiliser tes pouvoir n'était pas du jeu.

Sonic en toussant : J'avoue… mais je pense qu'on doit lui apprendre… qu'on ne s'attaque pas à nous impunément.

Shadow : Tout à fait d'accord.

Pour se venger de ce que Silver leurs avait fait les deux hérissons adultes se liguèrent contre lui dans une terrible bataille d'eau.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors que les trois hérissons était toujours en plein bataille dans le jardin Amy ouvras la porte du jardin intriguer par tout le bruit qu'ils fessaient.

Amy : Les garçons qu'es que vous…

Mais Amy fut coupée dans sa phrase par un puissant jet d'eau qu'elle reçut droit dans le visage et sa sous les yeux des trois garçons qui n'oser plus bouger.

Amy avec une voix grave : Les garçons…

Shadow : Et merde…

Sonic : On est mort…

Silver : Qu'es qu'on fait ?

Sonic paniquer : Il y a qu'une seule chose à faire… Fuir le plus vite possible ! Chacun pour soi !

Durant les minutes qui suivirent Amy rejoignit elle aussi la bataille qu'elle termina sans problème après avoir presque noyer les trois hérissons.

Amy se frottant les mains : Bon maintenant que c'est terminer dépêcher vous de vous sécher avant de rentré à l'intérieur.

Une fois Amy à l'intérieur le trio de garçons tenter de reprendre leurs souffles après ce que Amy leur avait fait subir.

Shadow au sol : Tous le monde est encore en vie ?

Sonic au sol : Je crois…

Silver au sol : J'avais oublié a qu'elle point maman pouvait être effrayante…

Shadow : On ferait mieux de vite faire ce qu'elle nous a demandais.

Sonic : Sur…

Pour être sec au plus vite les trois hérissons s'assirent au sol pour commencer à dégager beaucoup d'énergie du Chaos et donc de la chaleur.

Shadow : Sa devrais suffire.

Sonic : Ouais ma fourre n'a jamais été aussi propre.

Shadow : C'est Tina qui sera contente de dormir avec un hérisson enfin propre.

Sonic : Et je suis propre ! Je prends juste des douches que quand c'est nécessaire en évitant d'utiliser trop d'eau…

Shadow se relevant : Mais oui… je te crois.

Silver : On devrait rentrer avant que maman ne se remette en colère contre nous.

Shadow : Tu as raison.

C'est un peu méfiant que tout le monde entra dans la maison pour tomber sur une Amy très joyeuse qui aller commencer à préparait le repas du soir.

Amy : A vous voilà enfin. Sonic tu reste avec nous pour le repas du soir ?

Sonic : Désoler mais je ne peux pas. Je sors avec Tina au restaurant.

Amy : Oh et bien amuser vous bien dans ce cas.

Sonic : Merci. Bonne soirée à tous.

Une fois Sonic parti Shadow rejoignit Amy en cuisine pour l'aider à faire le repas du soir.

Silver : Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Amy : Non sa iras tu peux aller t'amuser en attendant que tout soit prêt.

Silver : Ok…

En attendant l'heure du repas Silver retourna à l'étage pour s'occuper au mieux. Mais en passant devant l'ancienne chambre de Blaze il ne put s'empêcher d'y rentrer. La pièce n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de son occupante, tout était rester en place pour le moment. Shadow et Amy avait décider de ne pas en refaire un bureau et de la garder comme chambre d'ami. Mais cela n'enlever rien à la peine de Silver en voyant cette pièce vide. C'est dépiter qu'il retournât dans sa chambre pour continuer son dessin de lui avec Blaze.

De leurs coté Shadow et Amy passer un agréablement moment ensemble à cuisiner. Mais ils restèrent inquiets pour leur fils.

Amy : A ton avis Silver arrivera à se remettre du départ de Blaze ?

Shadow : Je commence à me le demandais…

Amy : Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça… ça se voie qu'il souffre…

Shadow : Je sais mais il doit être patient… tout s'arrangera avec le temps.

Amy : Je l'espère…

Shadow : Et confiance en lui il est fort.

Pour rassurait sa compagne Shadow l'embrassa avec passion alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps. Et Amy répondit tout de suite aux appels de Shadow en demandant l'accès à sa bouche pour débuter une bataille pour la domination alors qu'ils se mettait à ronronner avec force. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'ils rompirent se baisser pour terminer la préparation du repas. Une fois tout près Shadow appela Silver pour commencer à manger.

Shadow : Alors comment était la reprise au travail ?

Amy : Plutôt bien même s'il y a beaucoup moins de client qu'avant.

Shadow : Normal mais sa vas s'arranger maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Tout le monde va reprendre leurs vies comme avant.

Silver morose : Ouais comme avant…

Shadow : Sa veux aussi dire qu'une certaine personne vas bientôt reprendre l'école.

Silver : Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié… c'est pour quand ?

Shadow : A la fin du mois le même jour où je reprends comme formateur pour le GUN.

Amy : Alors profiter bien du reste de c'est vacance.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas vraiment des vacances. Demain on va partir à la chasse au fragment de la Master Émeraudes.

Amy : Tu veux dire votre compétition entre garçons comme aujourd'hui ?

Shadow : Ouais… mais comme ça se sera plus amusant…

Silver : Jusqu'où on pourra aller dans nos recherches ?

Shadow : Pour le moment juste le pays ensuite on ira dans les royaumes une fois qu'ils seront totalement stables.

Silver penser : Se sera peut-être ma chance de revoir Blaze… enfin peut être…

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Alors que le soleil commencer tout juste à se coucher toute la famille était réunie devant la télévision appréciant de pouvoir enfin voir autres choses que des reportages sur la guerre contre Sally. Mais Silver n'était pas d'humeur à se plonger dans le film pourtant amusant qu'il regarder avec ses parents.

Silver : Je vais aller me coucher…

Amy : Déjà ? Il ne fait même pas encore nuit.

Silver : Je sais mais je suis fatiguée…

Shadow : Attend une minute il y a quelque chose que je voudrais qu'on fasse tous les trois.

Amy intriguer : De quoi tu parles ?

Shadow : Venait avec moi dehors.

C'est plus qu'intriguer que Amy et Silver suivirent Shadow dans le jardin se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

Amy : Alors que veux-tu faire ?

Shadow : C'est à propos du jardin je voudrais qu'on termine de l'arranger ensemble.

Silver : Mais il est comme avant. On a tout réparé avec oncle Sonic.

Shadow : Non il manque une chose au quelle ta mère et moi tenions.

Amy : Tu parles de l'arbre du jardin ?

Shadow : Oui.

Silver : Oh c'est vrai qu'es qui lui est arriver ?

Shadow : Je… je l'ai détruit quand j'étais encore sous le contrôle de ma forme Chaos…

Silver : Si je me souviens bien c'était dans cette arbre que maman t'avais trouvé est qui vous avez permit de vous rapprocher.

Shadow avec une petit voix : Oui c'est pour cela que ma forme Chaos la détruit… Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir laisser faire sa…

Amy : Shadow arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça, c'est arriver c'est tout. Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler…

Shadow avec peine : J'aurais dû être assez fort pour l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle mais j'ai échoué et à cause de sa j'ai fait des choses horrible…

Même si cette histoire était derrière lui maintenant, Shadow rester toujours très marquer par ce qui c'était passer quand il était sous le contrôle de Sally et de sa forme Chaos. Rien quand y repensant il pouvait déjà sentir ses mains trembler avant d'être rassurait en sentant Amy est Silver le soutenir en se rapprochant de lui.

Silver : Papa c'est terminer et on ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui est arriver.

Amy avec une voix douce : Aller dit nous ce que tu veux faire.

Shadow : Quand on a remis en état le jardin cette après-midi j'ai trouvé des graines provenant de l'arbre. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait les planter et faire pousser un nouvel arbre tous ensemble.

Amy : C'est une idée formidable.

Silver : Oui même s'il faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'il grandisse assez pour être aussi haut que l'ancien.

Shadow : Non on a un moyen d'accélérait la croissance de cette graine.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Une second je dois juste préparait le terrain après je t'explique tout.

Pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait Shadow s'avança pour commencer à creuser un petit trou a l'endroit exacte ou se trouver l'arbre avant qu'il ne soit détruit. Une fois le trou fait Shadow y déposa la graine avant de le recouvrir de terre pour ensuite arroser la zone.

Shadow : Voilà tout est prêt on va pouvoir s'y mettre.

Silver : Qu'es qu'on doit faire ?

Shadow : Juste poser tes mains au sol et y transférait ton énergie du Chaos. Comme si tu voulais faire un Chaos Heal.

Silver : Ok je crois que j'ai compris.

Suivant les directives de Shadow, Silver et Amy posèrent leurs mains à ses coté pour commencer à se concentrer. Et alors que leurs corps s'illuminer d'une douce lumière bleue la petite graine commença à germer pour pousser jusqu'à devenir un jeune arbre de plusieurs mettre de haut.

Shadow : Sa devrais suffire. Laissons la nature faire le reste.

Silver : C'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça !

Shadow : C'est vrai que pour ta propre sécurité je t'ai toujours appris à contrôler tes pouvoir pour te défendre puis pour combattre. Mais nos pouvoir peuvent servir a d'autre choses.

Silver : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

Shadow souriant : Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Silver : Et je veux tout savoir.

Amy : En tout cas cet arbre est magnifique. Avec sa on eut allé de l'avant et oublier tout ce qui c'est passer.

Shadow : Ouais… je l'espère…

Voulant chasser les douloureux souvenir qui tourmenter encore son compagnon Amy l'embrassa avec douceur. Grace à sa Shadow était apaiser et profiter de ce moment et commencer à laisser ce passer derrière lui. De son côté Silver observer la scène avec envie éveillant légèrement son sentiment de vide. Et alors qu'il était envahi par se douloureux sentiment Silver préféra tourner son attention vers le nouvel arbre du jardin.

Silver penser : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on peut faire de t'elle chose avec nos pouvoir. Il faudra que j'en parle à Blaze, je suis sûr qu'elle n'en reviendra pas… Maintenant que j'y pense c'est aussi là qu'on c'était endormis l'un contre l'autre… J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a tellement longtemps…

Et alors que Silver était plonger dans ses penser une main se posa sur son épaule le ramenant à la réalité. C'était c'elle de son père qui s'inquiéter de le voir rester immobile tout seul dans le jardin.

Shadow : Silver tu veux encore rester dehors ?

Silver : Non j'étais perdu dans mes penser…

Shadow : Sois patient tu reverras Blaze très vite.

Silver : Je l'espère… mais c'est dur.

Shadow : Je sais. Mais après tout ce que tu as affronter je suis sûr que tu arriveras à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Silver : Tu le pense vraiment ?

Shadow : Bien sur tu es le hérisson le plus fort que je connais… après moi.

Silver souriant : Rappel moi qui a gagné notre dernier combat ?

Shadow avec un sourire arrogant : Et rappel moi combien de fois je t'ai déjà battue ?

Silver souriant : Peut-être mais c'est le dernier combat qui compte.

Shadow confiant : Ne sous-estime pas ton vieux père. J'ai encore quelque tour en réserve à t'apprendre avant que tu puisses espérait réellement me détrôner.

Silver avec un sourire arrogant : Je n'ai pas à espérait puisse que c'est déjà fait.

Shadow avec un large sourire : Tu vas voir je vais t'apprendre à être aussi prétentieux.

C'est avec le sourire que Shadow attrapa son fils pour le plaquer au sol pour commencer à le chatouiller comme quand il était tout petit. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui Silver était bien plus grand est surtout beaucoup plus fort. Du coup il résister infiniment plus que quand il était un enfant. C'est donc un combat très serrait qui se déroula dans le jardin. Chacun des deux hérissons prenez le dessus à tour de rôle avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Shadow essouffler : Je te l'accord tu es aussi fort que moi dans les combats de chatouille... Mais en même temps tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien... Si tu savais à qu'elle point ta mère et moi somme fière de toi...

Silver essouffler : Merci papa… ça compte beaucoup pour moi...

Shadow : Tu peux être fier de toi. C'est grâce à tes exploits si nous avons pu sortir victorieux de tout c'est combat. Sans toi je serais toujours l'esclave de Sally.

Silver : Mais sans toi ont aurait jamais pu la vaincre n'ont plus. C'était un travail d'équipe.

Shadow : Tout à fait.

Après encore quelques minutes passer allonger au sol le père et le fils finir par se relever pour commencer à aller vers leur maison. Mais une petite rafale de vent d'airs chaud leur passèrent au travers les surprenant tous les deux. Mais le plus étrange c'était que Silver entendais à nouveau une voix lui parler a travers se vent.

Voix de Maria : Merci d'avoir sauvé Shadow, Silver.

D'abord très surpris Silver finit par se tourner vers son père qui fixer le ciel ou les premières étoiles commencer à être visible.

Silver : Tu as aussi entendu ça ?

Shadow pensif : Oui Silver je l'ai entendu…

Silver : Cette voix était la même que c'elle qui m'avait guidé sur l'ARK… Elle appartient bien à la personne à qui je pense ?

Shadow : Oui...Sans aucun doute c'était bien Maria…

Silver : Même après tout ce temps elle continue à être à tes coté…

Shadow souriant : Sa ne m'étonne pas... elle a toujours tout fait pour me protéger… même encore aujourd'hui elle continue de veiller sur moi et ma nouvelle famille. J'espère qu'elle est fière de moi et qu'elle peut reposer en paix.

Silver : Je suis sûr que là où elle est, elle est soulagée de te voir heureux au côté de maman.

Shadow : Et de toi.

C'est apaiser que Shadow et Silver rentraire chez eux pour y retrouver Amy sous les yeux de l'esprit de leurs ange gardien qui continuer de les regarder avec un grand sourire assis sur l'une des branches de l'arbre qu'ils venaient de faire pousser.

* * *

Lendemain.

Comme convenu les garçons était à nouveau réunie prêt à se lancer dans leur compétition pour récupérait les fragments de la Master Émeraude. Cela était une tâche facile pour eux vue qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement ressentir l'énergie du Chaos est donc localiser les fragments sans problème.

Sonic : Bon il est l'heure de commencer notre course. Qu'elle en sera les règles ?

Shadow : Je propose de juste interdire le Chaos Control pour éviter de rendre cette compétition trop facile. On revient tous ici pour 18 heures.

Sonic : Sa me vas.

Silver : Moi aussi.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on y va dans trois…

Sonic : Deux…

Silver : Un !

Et alors que Sonic et Shadow était prêt à partir à toute vitesse ils furent tous les deux stopper nette par l'énergie de Silver alors qu'il s'envoler dans les airs.

Sonic : Et c'est de la triche !

Silver : On n'a jamais interdit d'utiliser nos pouvoir pour ralentir ses conçurent.

Etant tous les deux bloquer Shadow et Sonic regarder Silver partir attendant qu'il soit assez loin pour que c'est pouvoir n'agisse plus sur eux.

Sonic : Je commence à crois que Amy à raison quand elle dit qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur lui…

Shadow : Moi aussi… mais au moins il s'amuse.

Sonic : On a réussi notre coup mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais laisser gagner ce petit garnement ou toi.

Profitant d'être enfin libérait de l'emprise de Silver, Sonic décolla à toute vitesse dans la forêt créant un épais nuage de fumée sous les yeux de Shadow l'aveuglent.

Sonic : A plus Shad !

Shadow se frottant les yeux : Tu me payeras ça…

C'est donc Shadow qui partit en dernier a la chasse au fragment de la Master Émeraude pendant que Amy était avec les filles s'amusant de manière plus calme.

Le terrain de chasse des trois hérissons s'étendait donc à travers tout le pays qui était aussi grand qu'un continent. Mais cela ne poser aucun problème aux trois hérissons qui pouvait le traversait en quelques minutes.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard du côté de Silver.

Après avoir trouvé pas mal de fragment Silver était sur le point de reprendre sa route vers le prochain fragment qu'il percevait quand il remarqua quelque chose.

Silver penser : Cette endroit… je suis proche du lieu où on avait passé la sortie scolaire… Sa veut donc dire que la ville la bas appartient à l'ancienne royaume de Sally. Si je me souviens bien le royaume de Sol n'est pas très loin d'ici… J'ai peut-être le temps d'y aller et de voir Blaze. Et au pire je me téléporterais si je tarde trop. J'espère juste que ma présence ne posera pas de problème.

Voulant vraiment revoir Blaze, Silver s'envola vers le château de la princesse même s'il n'était pas invité à venir. Pour éviter tout problème le jeune hérisson voler très haut dans le ciel pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu par la population. Même si la guerre était terminée Silver savait qu'il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour que le peuple l'accepte ou n'est plus peur de lui. Alors il préférait éviter de se montrer pour plus de sécurité.

Cela prit un bon moment a Silver pour trouver là où vivait Blaze. Par chance pour lui le château était immense et visible de loin.

Silver penser : C'est le blason de la famille de Blaze. Pas de doute c'est le bonne endroit. Il me reste plus qu'a trouver ou est Blaze.

En se concentrant Silver arriva à percevoir l'énergie de Blaze pour la localiser.

Silver penser : J'espère qu'elle ne ressentira pas mon énergie… je veux lui faire la surprise.

C'est bien décider à retrouver Blaze que Silver commença à tourner autour du château pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'y entré. Et finalement il arriva devant une immense fenêtre ouverte qui mené à une chambre qui n'était rien que moins c'elle de Blaze.

Silver penser : La voilà ! Ça doit être sa chambre. Elle va tellement être surprit de me voir ici.

Mais alors que Silver était sur le point d'appeler Blaze pour lui signaler sa présence quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Blaze : Oui entré.

Celui qui entra était un des princes que Silver avait rencontré le jours de la signature du traité de paix.

Dimitri : Enchanter de vous revoir princesse Blaze.

Blaze : Prince Dimitri ? Décidément vous venez me voir tous les jours.

Dimitri : J'espère que cela ne vous ennuis pas princesse.

Blaze : Non mais je trouve cela juste étonnant.

Dimitri : Il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans tout cela. Votre présence est tellement appréciable que je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir vous voir chaque jour. Enfin du moment que cela ne vous gêne pas évidement.

Blaze : Je vois…votre présence est en effet un de mes rare moment de distraction depuis mon retour ici.

Dimitri : J'en suis ravis. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé vous mériter d'être traité avec le rang qui est le vôtre. Que ce soit en tant que princesse ou d'héroïne.

Blaze : Je vous remercie prince Dimitri.

Dimitri ce rapprochant : Allons princesse Blaze pouvons-nous arrêter ce petit jeu et nous parler de manière ordinaire comme des amis.

Blaze : Très bien Dimitri.

Dimitri : Alors ça te dirait de passer un peu de temps ensemble comme hier ?

Blaze : Désoler mais je dois assister à une réunion avec mes parant et leurs conseiller.

Dimitri : Dommage mais ce n'est que partie remise ?

Blaze : Oui… bien sûr.

Dimitri : D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que votre famille organiser un immense bal prochainement.

Blaze : En effet pour fêter la fin de la guerre et la fin de négociation entre nos familles.

Dimitri : Et je voulais savoir si tu compter y aller avec un cavalier ?

Silver penser : Quoi ?!

Blaze : Je… n'y est pas encore penser…

Dimitri : Dans ce cas permet moi de me proposer pour être ton cavalier ma très chère Blaze.

Silver penser : C'est une blague ?! Aller Blaze envois l'eu balader ce crétin !

Blaze : Tu me prends un peu de coure. Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promets rien…

Dimitri : Merci Blaze tu ne le regrettera pas. Qui sais grâce à cette soirée notre relation pourrait sans retrouver renforcer.

De son côté Silver n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il entendait. L'idée que Blaze puisse danser avec ce type le dégoutter et le remplissait de colère au point ou même sans, s'en rendre compte il dégager plus d'énergie du Chaos.

Blaze : Ecoute j'apprécie vraiment ta présence mais…

D'un coup Blaze se leva de son bureau pour se précipiter vers sa fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Dimitri : Qui y a-t-il Blaze ?

Blaze : Rien j'ai cru… qu'il y avait quelqu'un…

Dimitri : Vraiment tu veux que j'appelle les gardes ?

Blaze : Non ce n'est pas la peine j'ai dû me tromper… Bon je dois me remettre au travail à présent. Il faut absolument que je termine mon travail avant ma réunion avec mes parents et leurs conseiller.

Dimitri : Dans ce cas je vais te laisser vaqué à tes obligations royales. J'espère de tout cœur que nous pourrons passer plus de temps demain.

Blaze pensif : Ouais…

Dimitri sortant de la pièce : Passe une bonne journée Blaze.

Blaze pensif : Toi aussi Dimitri.

Une fois seul Blaze continuer à observer l'horizon depuis sa fenêtre plonger dans ses penser.

Blaze penser : J'aurais juré avoir ressentie l'énergie de Silver…

Après avoir bien vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dehors Blaze retourna vers son bureau pour se replonger dans son travail. Mais en s'asseyant sur sa chaise son regard tomba sur le cadeau que Silver lui avais fait pour noël.

Blaze penser : Il me manque tellement que je commence à avoir des hallucinations… Aller si je veux le revoir au plus vite je dois d'abord en terminer avec tout ça.

C'est surmotiver que Blaze se replongea dans son travail sans savoir qu'elle avait en réalité belle et bien perçue l'énergie de Silver. Celui-ci c'était enfuit juste avant qu'elle n'ait pu le voir. Mais malheureusement à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu et crue comprendre Silver était à la fois furieux et triste au point de partir sans parler à Blaze.

* * *

 **Courage Silver c'est bientôt fini. Idem pour vous tous il va falloir encore un peu attendre pour savoir comment cela va se terminer pour eux deux.**

 **D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera le plus long de toute cette histoire. Il fera presque la taille de trois chapitres en un. Et conclura cette acte final.**

 **Alors rendez-vous ce dimanche pour enfin mettre fin à toute cette attente et voir tout ce qui vas arriver à tous nos personnages.**


	87. Chapter final

Chapitre finale

On était à présent à la fin du mois se qui signifier que Silver aller reprendre l'école et Shadow son rôle de formateur pour le GUN. Du coup toute la famille d'hérisson était en ville pour acheter tout ce dont Silver avait besoin pour ça rentré. C'est donc ensemble que les trois hérissons arpenter les rues, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sortir dehors en famille. Leur présence était d'ailleurs très bien vue par la population qui la majorité les voyers à présent comme des héros. Tout pourrait être parfait si on oublier que l'un des trois hérissons souffrait toujours d'une certaine tristesse. Enfaîte Silver ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans la chambre de Blaze. A cause de sa il avait eu beaucoup de mal à conserver le contacte avec elle. Cela fessait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas parler avec elle par peur qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Dimitri.

Amy : On a de la chance ils ont prévu du beau temps pour la rentrée et le reste de la semaine.

Shadow : C'est vrai qu'il fait encore plutôt beau pour la saison ça annonce que du bon.

Amy : Vous être pas trop triste de reprendre le travail tous les deux ?

Shadow : Non pas du tout. Même si je vais avoir beaucoup de travail vu que je vais commencer à être former à mon future poste de commandeur.

Amy : Et toi Silver ?

Silver morose : Pas vraiment… tout redevient comme avant c'est tout…

Shadow : Tu as raison mais c'est une bonne chose. On a assez combattu où risquer nos vies comme ça. Alors profitons de se calme temps que cela dure.

Amy : Et ne dit pas sa tu vas nous porter la poisse !

Shadow : Ok, ok…

Silver : Par contre sa vas être bizarre demain… Je vais être bien plus grand que les élèves de ma classe.

Amy : Et bien si ça te pose problème on peut demander à ce que tu sois transférait dans une classe supérieure.

Silver : Non sa iras enfin si je n'ai pas une nouvelle pousser de croissance.

Shadow : Rassure-toi maintenant que tu es un adolescent c'est terminer. A présent tu vas finir ta croissance de manière normal jusqu'à faire la même taille que moi.

Silver : Juste la même taille ?

Shadow : Et oui désoler mais presque tous les hérissons mal font la même taille.

Silver : Dommage…

Amy : Mais avec tes pics tu seras tout de même un peu plus haut que ton père.

Shadow : Sa ne compte pas.

Silver : Peut-être pour toi mais pas pour moi.

Au moins grâce à sa famille Silver arriver à faire face au départ de Blaze et commencer même à retrouver assez confiance en lui pour reprendre contact avec elle. Il était prêt à faire face a se prince prétentieux qui oser prétendre conquérir le cœur Blaze. Mais au fond de lui Silver rester déçu que Blaze puisse laisser des garçons la draguer de la sorte. Il commencer même à se demandais si elle ressentait vraiment la même chose que lui envers elle.

Silver penser : Aller arrête de penser à tout ça… c'est impossible que Blaze préfère se type à moi juste parce que c'est un prince.

Et alors que Silver continuer à faire le plein de fourniture et de divers autre choses son regard fut attiré par un vendeur de magazine. Et c'est sans voix que Silver pouvait voir en titre sur un des journaux people une photo de Blaze avec Dimitri. Mais surtout l'article qui accompagner cette photo affirmer que Blaze était devenu la petite amie officielle de ce prince et qu'ils aller annoncer leurs fiançailles lors du bal organiser au royaume de Sol.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour plonger Silver dans une profonde colère manquant de peu d'entrer en forme Chaos s'il n'avait pas ses limiteurs d'énergie sur lui.

Un peu plus loin Shadow et Amy avait ressentie la soudaine colère de leurs fils et courait déjà vers lui pensant qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais à leurs arriver Silver se tenais dos à eux tenant un magazine avec tellement de force qu'il était complètement froissé.

Amy inquiète : Silver qu'es qui t'arrive ?

Silver : …

Shadow inquiet : Aller répond nous. C'est à cause de ce magazine ?

A l'évocation de ce magazine Silver le lâcha avant de se téléporter loin d'ici le temps de se calmer.

Amy : Qu'es qui lui arrive ?

Shadow regardant le magazine : Je crois que j'ai compris. Regarde cet article parle de Blaze.

A son tour Amy regarda l'article comprenant mieux la réaction de son fils.

Amy : Le pauvre…

Shadow : Cette article prêtant que Blaze vas annoncer qu'elle compte se fiancée à un des princes héritier d'un royaume mobian.

Amy : C'est forcément un mensonge !

Shadow : J'en suis convaincu. Ce prince vient du plus petit royaume de mobius. Il a beaucoup a gagné dans cette histoire. Mais je doute que Blaze souhaite se fiancer à un type pareil.

Amy : Sauf que Silver lui pense que c'est vrai.

Shadow : Dans ce cas on doit le retrouver et lui expliquer qu'il est fort probable que cet article soit entièrement bidon.

Amy : Sa vas être compliquer il avait l'airs vraiment en colère…

Shadow : Je vais déjà voir du côté de la famille de Blaze sur cette histoire pour voir d'où cette histoire peux provenir.

Amy : Dans ce cas je m'occupe de parler à Silver pour qu'il se calme.

Shadow : Ça va aller ?

Amy : Oui il a besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et je pense que c'est mieux si c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Shadow : Ok je te laisse faire. T'a besoin d'aide pour le retrouver ?

Amy : Non sa iras j'y arrive toute seul maintenant.

Depuis leurs combats contre Sally, Amy avait continué à développer son lien d'esprit avec Silver si bien que maintenant elle arriver aussi à le localiser. C'est donc sans réel difficulté que Amy retrouva son fils. Silver s'était téléporter devant le lac ou il avait passé ses deux mois de formation avec Blaze. Pour parler avec son fils, Amy se posa à côté de lui ou elle pouvait voir leurs reflets dans l'eau du lac.

Amy : Silver tu veux en parler ?

Silver abattu : Il n'y a rien à dire… Blaze est libre de choisir qui elle veux comme fiancer…

Amy : Tu as raison. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il est fort probable que ce que tu as lus est entièrement faux.

Silver : Tu crois ?

Amy : Oui ce type de magazine invente tout le temps des histoires a sensation pour vendre leurs journaux. Il ne se préoccupe pas que ce soit vrais ou non. Tu peux me croire, ton père et moi on a l'habitude de voir ça.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Amy : Oh que oui. Tu te souviens de la fois ou ton père et Sonic c'était presque entre tué ?

Silver : Ouais j'ai même pu voir le lieu de leur combat quand j'ai voyagé dans le temps…

Amy : Et bien une des raisons qui avait mis ton père fou de rage c'était parce qu'il avait vu un journal avec une photo détourner de Sonic et moi prétendant qu'on sortait ensemble. Et c'est arriver a de nombreuse reprise… Il y a même une fois où ils ont prétendu que ton père me trompé avec Anna.

Silver surprit : Quoi ?!

Amy : Oui si tu avais vu sa tête c'était à mourir de rire.

Silver : J'aurais bien voulu voir sa…

Amy : Tout ça pour dire ne prend pas à cœur ce que tu as lu. Mais parle plutôt à Blaze pour éviter tout malentendu.

Silver : Mais… j'ai peur d'apprendre la vérité…

Amy : Je te comprends mais rester dans le doute est encore pire.

Silver effrayer : Et si jamais toute cette histoire est vraie qu'es que je dois faire ?

Amy : Dans ce cas tu devras l'accepter et être heureux pour elle et là soutenir. Mais dit lui quand même ce que tu ressens. Sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie, comme ce fut le cas pour Sonic avec moi jusqu'à qu'il soit avec Tina.

Silver : Ok… mais c'est dur.

Amy souriant : C'est sa grandir. Mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

Silver : Je l'espère…

Pour rassurait son fils Amy prit Silver dans ses bras un petit moment pour lui donner du courage. Mais de son côté Silver ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vue dans la chambre de Blaze. Cependant si elle était réellement heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui il était prêt à l'accepter même si sa lui brisera le cœur.

Mais c'est tout de même soulager que Silver rentra à la maison pour y retrouver son père qui était lui aussi inquiet pour son fils.

Shadow : Sa vas Silver ?

Silver : Ouais… sa peux aller.

Shadow : Ecoute je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment mais je te promets que tout va s'arranger très vite.

Silver : Oui papa…

Amy : Tu veux essayer d'appeler Blaze pour lui en parler ?

Silver : Non je lui en parlerais en face à face.

Shadow : C'est toi qui décides.

Silver montant à l'étage : Je… je vais préparait mes affaires pour demain.

Une fois Silver partie Shadow se tourna vers Amy pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait appris de son côté.

Amy : Alors cette histoire et bien un pur mensonge ?

Shadow : A vrais dire je ne sais pas. Les parents de Blaze mon dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant d'une quel qu'on histoire de fiançailles. Mais en revanche ils m'ont confirmé qu'elle passer beaucoup de temps avec ce prince depuis son retour.

Amy : En sois ça ne prouve rien.

Shadow : Oui et de toute façon Silver vas bientôt avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Amy : Ouais en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Shadow : J'en suis convaincu.

C'est plutôt confiant que Shadow et Amy voyer la suite des événements alors que Silver lui était perdue dans ses penser et la peur.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Après une nuit plutôt difficile Silver était debout en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avant de partir à l'école.

Silver : Papa n'est pas là ?

Amy : Non il a dû partir tôt pour régler une affaire.

Silver : Je vois…

Pensant que son père était tout simplement partie à son travail Silver se contenta de continuer à manger son petit déjeuner.

Amy : Alors impatient de retrouver tes amis ?

Silver : Ouais surtout maintenant qu'il n'y a plus les enfants soldat de Sally pour me pourrir la vie.

Amy : C'est sûr que sa vas être beaucoup plus agréable.

Une fois son petit déjeuner prit Silver termina de se préparait pour pouvoir partir pour son école.

Silver : Maman je vais y aller.

Amy : Attend encore 5 minutes Silver tu as encore largement le temps avant d'y aller.

Silver : Eux ok maman.

C'est un peu intriguer que Silver accepta de rester encore un peu avec sa mère devant la télé même s'il voulait vraiment retrouver ses amis. Et alors que la mère et le fils était ensemble Silver ressentie son père apparaître devant la maison grâce à un Chaos Control.

Silver : Tient papa est déjà de retour.

Amy très joyeuse : Géniale ils sont la pile à l'heure.

Devant l'agitation de sa mère Silver se releva pour se rendre à l'entré et voir ce qui se passer. Mais à sa grande surprise c'était bien son père qui se trouver à l'entré mais avec à ses coté Blaze équiper de son sac de cour.

Silver : Qu'es… que…

Complètement prit par surprise Silver ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il était à la fois fou de joie mais en même temps en colère et même effrayer.

Shadow : Je crois qu'on te doit une petite explication…

Silver : Ouais je veux bien car là je suis perdu.

Amy : Blaze a demandé à pouvoir poursuivre ses études dans la même école que toi plutôt que de continuer à suivre c'est cour a son château. On voulait te faire la surprise…

Shadow : Et aux vues de ce qui c'est passer hier on pense que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire tous les deux.

Blaze : Oui… je suis d'accord. Tu veux bien qu'on en parle sur le trajet ?

Silver : Oui bien sûr.

C'est donc ensemble et sous les yeux de Shadow et Amy que les deux adolescents prirent le chemin vers leurs écoles. Silver avait tellement de question qui lui traverser la tête qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Au final c'est Blaze qui débuta la conversation.

Blaze : Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Silver : Moi aussi… tu m'as manqué.

Blaze : Toi aussi. Et je suis désoler de t'avoir délaissé tout ce temps. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Silver : Ça veut dire que tu vas réellement continuer à aller dans mon école ?

Blaze : Oui ça n'a pas était facile de convaincre mes parents et tous nos conseiller. Mais je ne leurs et pas vraiment laisser le choix. Je leur ai clairement dit que je ne voulais plus rester enfermer au château toute ma vie.

Silver : Mais ça ne va pas être trop dur pour toi de devoir gérait tes obligations plus aller à l'école ?

Blaze : Non j'ai passé tout le mois a travail dur pour rattraper mon retard et a aidé mes parents à relancer le royaume pour leurs prouver de quoi j'étais capable. Maintenant que c'est fait j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour moi. Et je voulais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble…

Silver pas très convaincu : Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que c'est avec moi que tu veux vraiment être ?

Blaze : Que veux-tu dire ?

Silver jaloux : Et bien j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es fait de nouveau amis dans ton royaume. Et que vous être devenu très proche…

Blaze : Silver cet article que tu as vu était entièrement faux…

Silver jaloux : Blaze je vous ai entendu toi et se Dimitri. Je sais que vous être proche…

Blaze : Commença tu nous as entendu ?

Silver : C'était au début du mois... Ce jours-là j'aidé mon père et mon oncle a récupérait les fragments de la Master Émeraudes. Et au moment où j'aller rentré chez moi je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas très loin de ton royaume. Alors j'ai voulu te faire une surprise en venant te voir. Mais quand je suis arrivé à la fenêtre de ta chambre se type et venue. J'étais la quand il ta proposer d'être ton cavalier et que tu ne là pas repousser.

Blaze pensif : Alors c'était bien toi que j'avais perçu… écoute je…

Silver : Non c'est bon. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je te dis juste ça pour que tout soit claire entre nous.

Blaze : Non attend !

Comprenant que Silver était blesser par ce qu'il avait cru comprendre Blaze attrapa le bras du hérisson pour l'arrêter dans sa marche.

Silver : Quoi ?

Blaze : Laisse-moi t'expliqué toute cette histoire. C'est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ce prince depuis mon retour dans mon royaume. Mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

Silver jaloux : Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit non quand il t'a fait sa proposition ?

Blaze : Ecoute c'est plus compliqué que tu le penses. Je voulais repousser s'est avance mais je ne pouvais rien faire. A ce moment-là nos royaume était encore en pleine négociation les uns avec les autres. Mes parents compter sur moi pour éviter tout problème avec tous ces princes. Alors j'ai pris sur moi… et... et je me sentais tellement seul que j'ai fini par le laisser me tenir compagnie. Mais je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle... je sais très bien que se prince ne s'intéresse à moi que pour mon titre de princesse héritière.

Silver : C'est vrai ?

Blaze prenant Silver dans ses bras : Je te le jure. Et pour cette histoire de cavalier sache que j'ai décliner sa proposition, dès le lendemain de la signature des accords entre mon royaume et le sien.

Silver : Mais du coup que vas-tu faire pour se bal ?

Blaze : Et bien puisse que tu en parle je voulais savoir si tu voulais être mon cavalier pour cette soirée ?

Silver : Vraiment je peux venir ?!

Blaze : Bien sur ta famille est même l'inviter d'honneur de cette soirée. Et si je dois avoir un cavalier je veux que ce soit toi.

Silver : Merci sa me touche beaucoup.

Blaze : Doit je comprendre que tu acceptes ?

Silver : Evidemment rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Blaze : Merci j'ai hâte d'y être maintenant est d'en finir avec tous ses princes qui n'arrête pas de me faire la cour.

Silver : C'est pour quand ?

Blaze : Ce samedi comme ça tu pourras visiter mon château de manière normal et non par les fenêtres.

Silver : Ouais… désoler pour ça j'aurais dû te faire confiance.

Blaze : C'est bon. Et pour être honnête te voir jaloux comme ça te rend mignon.

Silver très gêner : Je… ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Plus qu'amuser par la gêne du hérisson, Blaze le poussa encore plus en lui déposant un léger baisser sur la joue. Et cela transforma Silver en un hérisson rouge tomate provoquant un léger rire de la part de Blaze.

Blaze amusée : Tu es encore plus mignon comme ça.

Silver très gêner : Arrête je vais prendre feu…

Blaze amusée : Ok de toute façon on doit avancer sinon on va finir par être en retard.

C'est soulager et fou de joie que Silver reprit le chemin mais Blaze ne lâcher toujours pas son bras et finir par le tenir par sa main. C'est avec plaisir que Silver accepta le geste.

Et finalement les deux mobians finirent par arriver devant les portes de l'école devant les yeux des parents et des élèves. Et sans surprise tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

Silver penser : Wow je savais qu'on aller attirer l'attention mais là c'est vraiment pesant… Mais au moins ils n'ont pas l'airs de vouloir s'en prendre à nous.

Malgré tout Silver et Blaze se pressèrent de passer à travers cette foule pour entrer dans l'école au plus vite. Une fois dans la cour de l'école se fut au tour des élèves de se rassembler autour d'eux discutant entre eux à propos des deux mobians.

Blaze : Tu penses qu'ils vont nous attaquer ?

Silver : Je ne sais pas…

Mais alors que les deux mobians était limite prête à se mettre en position de combat tous leurs amies arrivèrent devant eux heureux de les revoir.

Alex : Nos héros sont de retour !

Anaïs : Vous nous avez fait peur tous les deux avec tout ce qu'on a vue à la télévision. Vous allez bien ?

Silver : Oui sa vas mais qu'es qui se passe ici ?

Alex : A ton avis ? Tout le monde a vu ce que vous avez fait.

Blaze : Ouais mais ils donnent presque l'impression qu'ils vont nous sauter dessus pour nous étrangler.

Alex : Quoi ?! Mais non.

Pour prouver à leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter Alex prit Silver sur ses épaules alors que le reste de leurs amis soulever Blaze également.

Alex : Aller tout le monde souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux héros de mobius !

Et c'est des véritables cris de joie et d'acclamation qui envahie la cour d'école durant un long moment. Tout le monde voulait remercier Silver et Blaze pour leurs exploits contre Sally. Ce moment remplissait le cœur des deux mobians de fierté et de soulagement. C'était fini d'être vue comme les méchants de l'histoire.

Une fois tout le monde salué le groupe d'amis pouvait enfin être juste entre eux pour discuter et profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Evidemment le sujet de conversation était centré autour des événements du mois dernier.

Alex : C'est incroyable tout ce qui vous est arriver.

Silver : Oui sa à était une sacrée aventure mais je suis bien contant qu'elle soit terminée.

Anaïs : Nous aussi. Mais surtout que vous soyez tous revenue en vie.

Alex : Totalement d'accord. Mais dit moi Silver tu as à nouveau eu une sacré pousser de croissance. Tu fais presque la même taille que moi maintenant. Ça fait vraiment bizarre.

Silver : Ouais… c'est vrai que j'ai bien grandi mais maintenant je ne devrais plus faire de pousser de croissance aussi importante.

Anaïs : Moi ce que je trouve le plus incroyable c'est d'avoir appris que Blaze et une princesse. Je comprends mieux maintenant toute cette histoire.

Blaze : C'est vrai et d'ailleurs désoler de vous l'avoir cachée et de t'avoir mis en danger Anaïs.

Anaïs : C'est bon pas la peine de t'excuser. Tout c'est bien passer aux finales.

Alex : Et dit moi Blaze c'est vrai que tu as des pouvoirs à base de feu ?

Blaze : En effet. C'est même en partie pour apprendre à les contrôler que je suis allée vivre dans la famille de Silver.

Alex : Tu peux nous en faire une démonstration ?

Blaze : Désoler mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire à l'école. Pour continuer à venir ici je dois suivre les mêmes consignes que Silver.

Alex : Dommage mais je comprends.

Après avoir bien discuter et ris tous ensemble l'heure d'aller en cours était enfin arriver. C'est avec plaisir que Silver retrouva son professeur Léa et de se replonger dans ses études l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Un peu plus tard pendant début de la récréation.

A nouveau tous réuni dans la cour tout le groupe d'amis profiter du temps de repos avant de devoir reprendre les cours. Ce qui était un peu compliqué car Silver et Blaze était très demandais par les autres élèves qui voulaient leurs poser des questions. Mais très vite certaine question poser à Silver interloqua Blaze.

Élève de l'école : Dit nous Silver est ce que tu as une copine ou une petite amie ?

Silver gêner : Quoi ?!

Autre élève de l'école : Oui on veut savoir.

Devant cette question Blaze se mis à fixer le groupe de fille avec un regard noir pour bien leurs montrer qu'elle n'apprécier pas du tout cette question.

Blaze : Ce genre de question son personnel les filles. Maintenant laisser Silver profiter du reste de la pause.

En voyant que Blaze était à deux doigt de les réduire en cendre tout le groupe de fille comprit le message et quitta la zone.

Silver : Bizarre on dirait qu'elles ont vu un fantôme…

Blaze : Qui sais…

Silver : Attend c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Blaze : Si tu sous-entends qu'elles ont cru que j'étais sur le point de m'enflammer alors oui c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

Silver : N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoir ici et encore moins sur d'autres élèves.

Blaze : Je sais rassure toi. Mais si jamais je te surprends à accepter leurs avances c'est toi que je réduirais en cendre.

Silver : Quoi tu plaisante ?!

Blaze se rapprochant très prêt du visage de Silver : A toi de voir. Et tu prêt à prendre le risque ?

Silver effrayer : Non pas vraiment…

Blaze amusée : Aller arrête de faire cette tête je plaisantais. Enfin en partie.

Silver : Rassure-toi aucune d'entre elles n'a d'effet pour moi.

Blaze souriante : Heureuse de le savoir.

Etant enfin tranquille tout le groupe d'amis pouvait discuter et profiter de leurs temps de pause ensemble. Mais dix minutes avant la fin de la pause Blaze du les quitter pour aller voir la directrice pour régler certain détaille administrative. Du coup Alex pouvait profiter de ce moment pour poser la question qui le démanger depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Alex : Alors Silver c'est moi ou toi et Blaze vous, vous être pas mal rapprocher ?

Silver : Comment tu le sais ?

Alex : Il suffit de vous voir pour le comprendre. Alors ?

Silver : Tu as raison… elle et moi sommes plus proche que jamais.

Alex : C'est génial.

Silver : On sait même déjà embrasser mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même à ce moment-là. Du coup je n'ai pas pu en profiter.

Alex : Dommage mais tu peux toujours le refaire maintenant que vous être ensemble.

Silver : Enfaîte on en n'est pas encore là…

Alex : Qu'es que tu attends pour lui avouer tes sentiments ?

Silver : Et bien… je ne l'ai presque pas vue depuis un mois tellement ont était occuper. Mais je compte le faire bientôt…

Alex : Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Silver.

Silver : Merci.

Alex : Et je compte sur toi pour me donner tous les détails.

Silver : On verra.

C'est avec un immense sourire que Silver retourna en cours pour terminer sa mâtiner de rentrer d'école avant de retourner chez lui avec Blaze. Tous les deux étaient encore sur le chemin du retour parlant de leurs journée de cour et de la suite des événements.

Silver : Enfaîte comment tu vas faire pour venir et repartir d'ici tous les jours ?

Blaze : Pour ça j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un certain hérisson pour venir me chercher et me ramener chez moi par téléportation.

Silver : Sans problème dit moi quand tu souhaites partir et venir et je viendrais sur le champ.

Blaze : Merci. Pour aujourd'hui je vais rester jusqu'à ce soir. Tes parents organisent un repas avec tout le monde et mon inviter.

Silver : Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

Blaze : De ce que ton père m'a dit ce matin c'est pour fêter la rentré et la restauration de la Master Émeraude. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait une surprise pour toi.

Silver : J'ai hâte d'y être alors.

C'est plus qu'impatient que Silver rentra cher lui avec Blaze pour y être accueillie par Shadow et Amy qui était occuper à tout préparait pour le repas.

Shadow : Ah vous voilà. Alors cette rentrée ?

Silver : Parfaite. Vous auriez dû voir ça, tous les élèves nous ont traité en héros.

Amy : Heureuse de l'entendre. Et en ce qui vous concerne tous les deux ? Vous avez pu vous expliquer ?

Blaze : Oui et cette histoire est régler. C'était juste un malentendu.

Shadow : C'est bien ce que je penser.

Silver : Et toi c'était comment le retour au GUN ?

Shadow : Plutôt agréable. Mes élèves était attentif pour une fois. Enfin seulement quand je répondais à leurs questions concernant tous les événements contre Sally.

Amy : C'est normal mais au moins tu n'as plus les soldats de Sally dans tes classes.

Shadow : La meilleur chose de cette rentrée de travail. Enfin avec le repas de ce soir.

Silver : Vous avez besoin d'aide pour ce soir ?

Amy : Oui ce serait gentille les enfants.

Silver : On arrive juste le temps de poser nos affaires dans ma chambre.

C'est avec un grand sourire que Amy et Shadow regarder Silver monté dans sa chambre avec Blaze visiblement à nouveau heureux.

Shadow : Tu sais Amy ce ne sont plus des enfants.

Amy : Je sais mais pour moi Silver sera toujours mon petit hérisson d'amour.

Shadow : Oh je suis déçu… je penser que c'était moi…

Amy : Mais non toi aussi tu es mon hérisson que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

En attendant le retour des deux adolescent Amy se rapprocha de Shadow pour commencer à s'échanger un intense baisser. C'est avec plaisir que Shadow répondu à Amy en lui léchant les lèvres pour demandais l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche. Cela lança un long combat de langue entre les deux hérissons pour gagner la domination de l'autre. Finalement c'est Shadow qui prit le dessus alors qu'il commencer à produire de fort ronronnement tout comme Amy.

Et alors que le couple de hérisson était totalement plongé dans leurs action Silver et Blaze était de retour dans la cuisine. Mais en voyant que les deux adultes étaient occupés n'y lui ou Blaze n'oser manifester leurs présences. Aux lieux de sa ils se contenter d'attendre tout en observant la scène du coin de l'œil. Il devait le reconnaître mais en voyant ce que fessait ses parent Silver avait de plus en plus envie de le reproduire avec Blaze. Mais il voulait attendre le bon moment pour réaliser un acte aussi important.

Après quelques minutes de plus Amy et Shadow ouvras enfin leurs yeux réalisant qu'ils n'étaient plus seul.

Amy : Oh les enfants vous avez fait vite.

Blaze : Si vous le voulait on peut vous laisser plus de temps.

Shadow : Non sa iras on poursuivra plus tard.

Amy : Avec plaisir.

Ce petit moment de complicité entre Amy et Shadow terminer les quatre mobians se mirent au travail pour préparait le repas de ce soir.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Tout était fin prête pour le repas et petit à petit tous les inviter arriver heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble. Même Léon était venu accompagnant de Anna. Seul les parent de Blaze n'avais pas pu faire le déplacement trop occuper par la reconstruction de leur royaume.

Amy : Bon on dirait que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer à manger.

Shadow : Un instant il manque encore quelqu'un. Je vais aller le chercher.

C'est à la surprise de beaucoup de personne que Shadow disparue grâce au Chaos Control pour aller chercher l'inviter spéciale.

Silver : Maman tu sais qui papa et partie chercher ?

Amy : Tu vas voire c'est une surprise.

Et Shadow fini par réapparaître accompagner par Oméga qui venait tout juste d'être reconstruit. En voyant son ami robot de retour Silver lui sauta dessus heureux de le revoir.

Silver : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Oméga : Toi aussi. Je suis satisfait de voir que tu vas bien et que tu as réussi à vaincre nos ennemis.

Silver : C'est grâce à toi. Merci de m'avoir protégé.

Oméga : De rien j'ai aimé tout exploser pour toi.

Rouge : Bon retour parmi nous et merci pour ce que tu as fait durant le combat au château de Sally. Mais ne t'avise plus de me refaire une peur pareille.

Oméga : Demande impossible. Probabilité de recommencer trop forte.

Rouge : Bon dieu… Tu es aussi irrécupérable que Shadow.

Shadow : Et ! Ce n'est même pas vrais !

Amy : Oh si tu l'es au même titre que Sonic.

Sonic : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Tina : Malheureusement elle a raison. Toi aussi tu as tendance à trop te mettre en danger.

Sonic : Bon ok vous avez gagné les filles…

Shadow : Mais je vous rappelle que vous aussi vous, vous être pas montré très prudente durant les combats contre Sally.

Amy : Il faut croire que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur nous.

Shadow souriant : Avoue que c'est une des raisons pour les qu'elle tu m'aimes.

Amy : Ok tu marques un point sur ce coup.

Maintenant que tout le monde était réuni le repas put enfin commencer dans une bonne humeur. Tout le monde pouvait rire a nouveau oubliant tout le stresse ou les moments difficiles des derniers mois. Ils ne penser que à l'instant présent et envisager l'avenir sereinement.

Alors que le repas se poursuivez Shadow servez un autre verre d'alcool à Sonic sous les yeux curieux de Silver.

Silver : Papa je peux y goûter sa à l'airs bon ce que vous buvez ?

Shadow : Et bien…

Amy : Même pas en rêve. Tu devras attendre encore un bon bout de temps pour boire de l'accole.

Shadow : Désoler Silver mais c'est ta mère qui et la chef. Tu devras être patient.

Silver : Dommage…

Shadow : Et toi Tina tu ne veux pas un verre ?

Tina : Non pas d'alcool pour moi ce soir.

Shadow : Comme tu voudras.

Le repas principal étant terminé tout le monde prenait une pause avant de s'attaquer au dessert monstrueux préparait par Shadow et Silver durant l'après-midi. Shadow en profita pour se lever pour aller parler avec Léon seul à seul. A leurs retour les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'Anna qui discuter avec les filles.

Shadow : Tout le monde un instant j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire à tous.

L'attention de tous les inviter se porta sur Shadow qui se trouver au bout de table au côté de sa mère et de Léon.

Shadow : Je voulais d'abord à nouveau m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai fait. Et merci de m'avoir libéré de l'emprise de Sally et aidé à l'arrêter.

Sonic : C'est bon Shad personne ne t'en veux pour ce qui est arriver.

Shadow : Je sais mais je tenais à présenter mes excuses. Et maintenant que cette histoire est terminée et que la situation est redevenue calme il y a autre chose que je rêver de faire depuis longtemps. Mais je laisse Léon l'annoncer à la personne concernée.

Léon : Merci Shadow.

C'est un peu ému que Léon se tourna vers Anna pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvel pour là qu'elle il avait tellement travailler depuis qu'il s'occuper d'elle.

Léon : Et bien voit tu après que vous avez tous vaincu Sally c'est moi qui me suis charger de trouver un moyen pour contrer le sérum qu'il avait développé pour leurs permettre d'avoir des pouvoir comme ton fils. Et comme tu le sais Sally avait perfectionner son produit en utilisant ton sang.

Anna : Oui je m'en souviens à cause de ça qu'elle et d'autres de ses complices on attraper ma maladie.

Léon : Mais il se trouve que mon antidote a non seulement retirait tous leurs pouvoirs mais il a aussi permis d'éliminer ta maladie de façon définitive.

Anna : Quoi ?! Attends-tu es en train de dire…

Shadow : Oui Léon a trouvé le moyen de te soigner pour de bon.

A ces mots Anna fonda en larme avant de se jeter dans les bras de Léon pour l'embrasser surprenant tout le monde à part Shadow.

Anna : Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'y est vraiment arriver.

Léon : Tu peux remercier ton fils. C'est en grand partie grâce à lui si j'y put y arriver. Il a accepté de me laisser lui prélever ces anticorps pour mettre en point se remède. Mais pour être sûr que mon remède n'efface pas non plus le ralentissement de ton vieillissement on a dû faire plus de test.

Shadow : C'est pour ça qu'on ne te l'annonce qu'aujourd'hui.

C'est au tour de Shadow d'avoir droit à être enlacer par sa mère pour être remercie pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Anna : Merci mon fils.

Shadow : Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverait un jour.

La scène déclencha une pluie d'acclamation de tout le groupe plus qu'heureux pour la mère de Shadow. Grace a sa elle aller enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale sans avoir à souffrir ou subir de lourd traitement pour ne pas mourir de cette maladie.

L'émotion passer Shadow retourna à sa place plus fière et soulager que jamais. Voir sa mère aussi heureuse dans les bras de Léon lui enlever un lourd poids.

Amy : Shadow tu était au courant pour eux ?

Shadow : Oui je l'avais deviné et Léon me l'avait avoué quand j'étais à l'hôpital.

Silver : Je suis heureux pour mamie ça se voit qu'elle l'aime.

Amy : Oui et Léon prendra bien soin d'elle.

Shadow : C'est bien pour cela que j'ai accepté leur relation et les ai encouragés.

Sonic : Bien je pense que c'est à mon tour de faire une grande annonce.

A son tour Sonic se leva de table pour capter l'attention de tous les convives qui était loin de s'attendre à l'annonce qui aller suivre.

Sonic : Je ne serais pas long. Je sais que vous attendais le dessert avec impatience. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

Tails : C'est une bonne nouvel ?

Sonic : Oh oui, voyer vous notre groupe vas encore s'agrandir dans quelque mois.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que tout le monde comprenne ce que Sonic était en train de dire. A ce moment toutes les filles se ruèrent autour de Tina pour lui poser des dizaines de questions.

Amy : Depuis combien de temps tu es enceinte ?

Tina : Un peu plus de trois semaines mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on le sait. On a été très surpris quand on a compris que j'étais enceinte. Au début on penser que j'étais simplement malade.

Rouge : Oh crois nous tu n'as pas fini d'être malade.

Tina : Je m'en doute. Mais je suis tout de même heureuse. Surtout que Sonic m'a demandé en mariage au moment où je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte.

Cette nouvelle annonce déclencha une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement et de félicitation pour le couple d'hérisson. Même Shadow donna une frappe amicale dans le dos de Sonic pour le féliciter pour c'est deux grand nouvel.

Shadow : Heureux d'entendre que tu as enfin trouver le courage de faire ta demande.

Sonic : Merci, sa ma beaucoup soulager de le faire. Mais maintenant je stresse à mort à l'idée de devenir père…

Shadow : Sa iras je suis convaincu que tu seras un bon père.

Sonic : Wow que c'est gentil de ta part.

Shadow : J'espère juste que cette enfant n'héritera pas de ton caractère insupportable.

Sonic prenant son verre : Je me disais aussi…

Shadow : Mais en fait est ce que Tina est au courant qu'elle va en réalité épouser Maurice Olgilvie the hedgehog ?

Devant cette question Sonic manqua de peu de s'étouffer en avalent le contenu de son verre de travers. Après avoir réussi à retrouver son souffle le hérisson bleu agrippa son homologue noir pour l'éloigner du groupe pour être sûr que personne n'entende leurs conversations.

Sonic : Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?!

Shadow : J'ai appris part Silver que Sonic n'était pas ton vrai nom. Alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête au QG du GUN pour découvrir ce que tu nous cacher.

Sonic : On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Shadow : Non et tu es mal placer pour me faire la leçon. Mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as changé de nom ?

Sonic : Ce prénom ma était donner en hommage à mon grand-père. Mais quand j'ai décidé de devenir un héros j'ai choisi de prendre un prénom plus héroïque.

Shadow : C'est sûr que Maurice ce n'est pas un prénom très intimidant.

Sonic : Ouais sa fait prénom de vieux et honnêtement je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

Shadow : Sa a du sens et je suppose que Sonic était ce qui te correspondez le mieux pour te désigner ?

Sonic : Bien sur je suis la forme de vie la plus rapide au monde.

Shadow : Sa c'est sûr. Tu es très doué pour foncer sans réfléchir comme un idiot.

Sonic : Et !

Shadow avec un sourire sadique : Quoi Maurice ?

Sonic : Très bien qu'es que tu veux en échange de ton silence ?

Shadow : Si tu arrêtes de me donner des surnoms alors je serais enclin à garder ton secret.

Sonic : Très bien tu as gagné "Shadow".

C'est résigner que Sonic commença à retourner à table mais soulager que Shadow ne profite pas plus de son petit secret.

Shadow : Et Sonic.

Sonic : Quoi ?

Shadow : Sa te dit de sortir ce soir prendre un verre ensemble pour fêter l'arrivée de ton future enfant ?

Sonic : Bien sûr.

Shadow : Mais cette fois ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter.

Sonic : C'est noté.

Après toute c'est grand nouvel le repas se poursuivi jusqu'à la fin de soirée avant que les garçons partent pour aller au bar ou ils avaient leurs habitudes.

Durant le reste de la semaine la vie paisible se poursuivi sans que rien ne vienne la perturber. Dès le lendemain de l'annonce de Léon lui est Anna s'était rendue à l'hôpital pour administrer l'antidote comme promit. Et en à peine quelques jours de convalescence l'hérissonne était remise et pratiquement guérite. Grace à sa elle pouvait elle aussi venir au bal organiser chez Blaze.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow.

Toute la famille d'hérissons se préparait pour la soirée au château de la famille de Blaze. Comme à son habitude Shadow n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir porter des vêtements mais avait dû plier face à sa femme et son fils qui ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le choix.

De son côté Silver au contraire prenait tout son temps pour être à son meilleurs pour Blaze. L'idée d'être son cavalier pour ce soir le remplissez de joie mais l'angoisser beaucoup. Surtout qu'il compter profiter de cette soirée pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Blaze.

Shadow ouvrant la porte : Silver tu es prêt ?

Silver : Presque… Tient maman a fini par réussir à te mettre ta cravate.

Shadow : Ouais en même temps elle m'a presque étranglé avec pour que j'accepte de la porter.

Silver amuser : J'aurais voulu voir ça.

Shadow : Et toi tu comptes en mettre une ?

Silver : Oui mais je ne sais pas faire le nœud…

Shadow : Vient là je vais te la mettre.

Silver : Merci papa.

Shadow fessant le nœud : Alors pas trop stresser à l'idée de danser avec Blaze ce soir ?

Silver : Non je l'ai déjà fait une fois.

Shadow fessant le nœud : Sauf que cette fois vous serez le centre de l'attention. Tu vas faire beaucoup d'envieux.

Silver : Ce que pense les autres mes égales. Blaze ma choisi alors je me montrerais digne d'être son cavalier.

Shadow : Tu parles comme un adulte. Voilà terminer tu es prêt pour cette soirée.

Silver : Merci.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous fin prêt la famille de hérisson se téléporta d'abord auprès certain des membres de leurs famille pour ensuite aller au château.

* * *

Royaume de Sol au château de Blaze.

Alors que Silver et sa famille était encore en train de se préparait de son côté Blaze était déjà au bal occuper à accueillir tous les inviter et à fuir ses prétendant. Mais alors qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de son cavalier, Dimitri fini par la trouver et ne manqua pas l'occasion d'aller la voir.

Dimitri : Ah te voilà je te chercher.

Blaze : Vraiment tu ne devrais pas plutôt être avec les autres princes ?

Dimitri : Je préfère largement ta compagnie. Même si je regrette beaucoup que tu es décliné ma proposition pour être ton cavalier pour cette soirée.

Blaze : Désoler si mon refus ta blesser.

Dimitri : Non mais j'espère juste que ma demande ne t'a pas gêné. Je ne t'ai presque pas vue de la semaine.

Blaze : Sa n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste repris mes études dans mon école.

Dimitri très surpris : Une école ? Attends-tu vas dans une école ?!

Blaze : Oui une école publique et mixe entre humain et mobian. Durant la période où j'avais dû me cacher j'avais intégré cette école. Et je dois reconnaître que cela fut très divertissant et source de découverte. Alors j'ai décidé de poursuivre l'expérience aussi longtemps que possible.

Dimitri : Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne chose. Tu risques d'être influencer par leurs contacte.

Blaze agacer : Ne parle d'eux comme s'il était inférieur à nous !

Dimitri : Mais nous restons des familles nobles Blaze. Quoi que tu disses cela sera toujours le cas. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce que nous somme.

Blaze : Peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit mépriser le reste du monde comme la fait Sally.

Dimitri : Bien sur…

Malgré les arguments de Blaze le jeune prince ne comprenait toujours pas la position de la princesse. Pour lui il était inconcevable de se mêler au peuple de la sorte. Mais il ne voulait pas entrer en confrontation avec Blaze et perdre toute ses chances avec elle.

Dimitri : Blaze je sais que tu à refuser ma demande d'être ton cavalier mais je renouvelle ma proposition à nouveau. Une princesse de ton rang ne devrait pas passer une soirée aussi importante sans être accompagner.

Blaze : Désoler mais je ne serais pas seul durant ce bal.

Dimitri : Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as un cavalier ?!

Blaze : Oui c'est d'ailleurs lui que j'attends.

Cette nouvel fut l'effet d'une douche froide pour le jeune prince qui était persuader que ses charmes avaient fonctionner. Mais malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, Blaze rester toujours insensible à lui.

Dimitri penser : Ce n'est pas vrais ?! Je n'ai pas arrêté de la collé depuis son retour ici ! Qu'elle est l'enfoiré de prince qui a réussi à me prendre ma cible dans mon dos ?!

Et alors que le prince était sur le point de poser la question à Blaze c'elle si l'ignora tout simplement pour aller retrouver ceux qu'elle attendait.

Blaze : Bonsoir tout le monde. On attendait que vous pour commencer la soirée.

Amy : Désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps mais tu sais comment est Shadow. Ça n'a pas était facile de lui mettre cette tenue.

Blaze : Je m'en douté mais j'apprécie qu'il les fait.

Shadow : De rien mais ça ne deviendra pas une habitude quand je reviendrais ici.

Blaze : Bien sûr c'est juste pour cette soirée. A l'avenir on fera une exception pour vous.

Silver : C'est normalement obligatoire de porter des vêtements ici ?

Blaze : Oui les famille noble et royale ont pour habitude de toujours porter des vêtements sur eux.

Shadow : Et bien heureusement que je ne me suis pas marié avec une reine…

Blaze : Je vous rassure ma famille est beaucoup moins traditionaliste que la plupart des personnes que vous verrait ce soir.

Silver : Tant mieux.

Blaze : Dommage cette tenue t'e vas à ravir. Je n'aurais pas pu espérait meilleurs cavaliers pour m'accompagner pour cette soirée.

Silver : Merci toi aussi tu es sublime dans cette robe.

Maintenant que les retrouvailles était faite Blaze conduis tout le groupe jusqu'à ses parents pour commencer le bal. Et cela sous les yeux de Dimitri qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passer devant lui.

Luna : Ravi de vous revoir. J'espère que vous apprécierait cette soirée.

Amy : Nous aussi et merci pour cette invitation.

Hélios : De rien il est normal d'inviter ceux qui ont permis d'arrêter la tyrannie de Sally et nous avoir sauvé à nouveau.

Shadow observant les inviter : En effet mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que notre présence ici ne fait pas l'unanimité. Mais du moment qu'ils nous laissent tranquille moi et ma famille tout iras bien

Luna : Nous en somme désoler il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que les autres familles royales changent d'opinion sur vous. Mais ils ont quand même tous accepter de vous reconnaître officiellement comme un mobian.

Shadow : Il était temps...

De leurs coté Blaze et Silver était occuper à faire le tour du château ensemble sous les yeux des autres princes.

Silver : Cette endroit est immense. Mais au moins on s'y retrouve plus facilement que sur l'ARK.

Blaze : Et tu n'as pas encore vue les étages ou le jardin. Mais si on visiter tout on en aurait pour la soirée.

Silver : Dans ce cas il faudra que je revienne plus souvent.

Blaze : Quand tu veux.

Alors que les deux jeune mobian était toujours en train d'arpenter les lieux le personnel du château appelèrent Blaze pour qu'elle vienne pour le discoure d'ouverture de ses parents. Pendant ce temps Silver lui rester au bout de la salle observant le discoure de loin en attend le retour de sa cavalière. Mais il fut vite rejoint par certain des princes des royaumes qui visiblement n'était pas très content de la situation.

Dimitri : Toi on doit discuter suis nous.

Silver : Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Dimitri : Quoi ? Tu as peur de nous parler ?

Silver : Peur de vous ? C'est une blague ? J'ai affronté des adversaires qui vous renverrait dans les jupes de vos mères en tremblant.

Dimitri : Alors tu es un lâche ?

Silver roulant des yeux : Mais bien sur… Si vous y tenait tant je vous suis. Visiblement sa à l'airs important pour vous.

Ce n'est nullement impressionner que Silver suivi le petit groupe de mobian dans le couloir à l'abris des regards. Et c'est dans la salle des tableaux que tout le groupe s'arrêta pour continuer leurs discussions.

Silver : Alors j'attends ?

Dimitri agacer : Je penser qu'on avait était claire la dernière fois ?! Quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas être avec Blaze.

Silver : Je suis un mobian exactement comme elle et vous alors si je peux.

Dimitri agacer : Arrête un peu. Même si nos parents ton reconnue toi et ton père comme de supposer vrais mobian tu ne possèdes toujours aucun rang.

Silver : C'est ça votre excuse ? Faite moi rire. Pour moi c'est histoire de rang ne serve que à flatter vos egos sur dimensionner.

Dimitri énerver : Tu parles de ceux qui dirigeront un jour les royaumes mobian ! Nous pourrons très bien réfuter ton appartenance à notre peuple d'un simple claquement de doigt ! Alors fait attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas le regretter.

Autre prince : A moins que tu souhaites que toi et ton père sois à nouveau considérait officiellement comme de simple monstre de laboratoire ?

Silver énerver : Et vous, vous parlez à celui, à qui vous viendrais quémandais de l'aide pour sauvais vos royaumes au moindre problème ! Je vous rappelle que si vous aller pouvoir devenir tous roi c'est grâce à moi et à ma famille. Alors vous devriez plutôt réfléchir avant de me menacer bande d'ingrat !

Devant l'assurance du jeune hérisson les autres mobian commencer à reculer avant de reprendre confiance en eux.

Dimitri : Quoi que tu dises Blaze n'a pas à finir avec quelqu'un comme toi !

Blaze : Étrange je penser que c'était à moi dans décider ?

Devant cette voix tous les garçons à l'exception de Silver commencèrent à paniquer comprenant qu'ils étaient dans de beau draps.

Autre prince retournant : Princesse Blaze vous être déjà de retour ?

Blaze : Oui pourquoi ? Vous souhaitez peut-être que je parte pour vous laisser continuer d'ennuyer mon cavalier ?

Dimitri : Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Blaze. On discuter juste…

Blaze : Arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote ! J'ai toujours vue claire dans votre jeu les garçons !

Dimitri : De quoi tu parles ?

Blaze : Depuis mon retour ici vous, vous être tous montraient étrangement gentille avec moi. Mais avant toute cette histoire vous me méprisiez tous à cause de mes pouvoirs. Mais comme par hasard maintenant que vous savez que je les maîtrise et que je suis perçu comme une héroïne, vous tentez de vous rapprocher de moi. Sauf que la seule raison qui vous a motivé à ce changement c'est uniquement pour le trône de mon royaume. Du coup vous, vous être tous lancer dans une compétition pour me conquérir mais seulement parce que je suis la princesse héritière de se royaume. Mais dommage pour vous je ne suis pas le premier prix d'un concoure

Dimitri : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Blaze : A bon ? Alors pourquoi vous tenait tant à éloigner Silver de moi ?

Dimitri : Et bien c'est…

Blaze : C'est parce que vous avez vu que lui et moi étions très proche. Alors vous avez voulu vous débarrasser de se conçurent. Sauf que désoler de vous le dire comme ça. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne m'intéresse et il y a zéro chance que cela change un jour. La seule raison pour les quelle je vous est laisser m'approcher c'est uniquement parce que un jour la plupart d'entre nous dirigeront un royaume. Et je ne veux pas crée de tentions inutile entre nous. Mais si vous tentez encore quoi se soit contre Silver je vous le ferais regretter. Maintenant laisser mon cavalier et moi profiter de cette soirée en paix.

Comprenant que leur plan avait était découvert tout le groupe de mobian quittèrent les lieux laissant Silver et Blaze ensemble.

Silver : Whos j'ai bien crus que tu étais sur le point de les enflammer.

Blaze : Ce n'est pas l'envie que m'en manquer mais je ne tiens pas à gâcher cette soirée.

Silver : Je comprends…

Blaze : Et désoler pour ce qu'ils t'on dit.

Silver : Au moins cette fois ils ne mon pas vraiment traiter de monstre. Il y a du progrès.

Blaze : Ton optimiste m'impressionnera toujours.

Silver : J'ai juste l'habitude et je m'en fou de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Le seul avis qui compte pour moi c'est le tient.

Blaze : Dans ce cas tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour moi tu es bien meilleur que tout s'est garçons réunis.

Silver gêner : Merci… toi aussi.

Submerger par la gêne Silver détourna son regard qui se posa sur l'un des immenses tableaux de la salle. Et très vite les scènes qui y était peinte l'intrigua beaucoup.

Silver : Blaze qu'es que ces tableaux représentent ?

Blaze : Oh c'est l'histoire de mon peuple. On raconte que les premier habitant du royaume de Sol serait originaire d'une autre dimension.

Silver : Pourquoi avoir quitter cette dimension ?

Blaze : A cause d'une catastrophe qui aurait ravagé notre monde d'origine.

Silver : Cette catastrophe c'est cette immense créature quand vois entourait de flamme ?

Blaze : Oui de ce que la légende raconte il aurait détruit notre monde pour nous punir d'avoir utilisé les Sol émeraude ainsi que l'émeraude mère comme arme de guerre.

Silver : Quand tu dis émeraude mère tu parles d'une Master émeraude ?

Blaze : C'est fort possible mais elle a été détruite par mon peuple pour venir ici et empêcher ce monstre de nous suivre.

Silver : Heureusement. Mais c'est étrange cette créature ressemble beaucoup a c'elle que mon oncle avait combattu il y a des années.

Blaze : Mes parent pense que le Chaos que Sonic a combattu est la version de votre dimension de la créature qui a détruit notre monde.

Silver : Sa semble logique vue tout ce que j'ai entendu sur Chaos. Il aurait décimé le clan des échidnés pour les mêmes raisons. Heureusement la gardienne de la Master émeraude de l'époque l'avait scellé avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégât. Et quand il avait fini par s'échapper mon oncle sans est occuper.

Blaze : Je vois... c'est vrais que chez nous il n'y a pas de gardien comme ici.

Silver : Je pense que tu te trompe sur se point la. Tu es la gardienne des Sol émeraudes. Tu es la seul qui peux les utiliser naturellement. Même moi ou mon père on n'y parvient pas.

Blaze : Il faut croire qu'elles mon choisi pour éviter que cette histoire ne se reproduise. Comme si elles avait su que quelqu'un comme Sally aller arriver.

Silver : Visiblement... en tout cas elles on fait le bon choix avec toi.

Blaze gêner : Merci beaucoup Silver...

Silver : De rien.

Blaze : On devrait retourner dans la grande salle avant que le repas ne soit servi.

Silver : Ok je te suis.

Blaze : Et après sa ce sera l'heure du bal dansant. Toi et moi ont devras ouvrir la danse.

Silver : Géniale maintenant je suis stressé.

Blaze : Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Comme tu la dit leurs avis ne compte pas.

Alors que Silver et Blaze était encore dans les couloirs du château Shadow et Amy était toujours dans la grande salle occuper à manger les apéritifs tout en discutant.

Amy : Je me demande ou son passer Silver et Blaze.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour eux ils savent se débrouiller tout seul. Profitons de cette soirée tous les deux.

Amy : Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ?

Shadow avec un large sourire : Evidemment. Je te prépare un de mes meilleurs dessert quand on sera de retour à la maison.

Amy : Seulement quand Silver sera endormie.

Shadow : Bien sûr.

C'est plus que ravi que Shadow déposa un léger baisser sur la joue d'Amy alors que Silver et Blaze revenais à leurs coté.

Shadow : Alors cette promenade dans le château est déjà terminée ?

Silver : Non mais on le reprendra plus tard.

Amy : Vous avez raison. Venais profiter des apéritifs avec nous.

C'est dans une bonne humeur que tout le monde profiter du début de la soirée. Et comme tous les inviter Silver voulait lui aussi boire quelque chose. C'est donc tout naturel que le jeune hérisson pris un des verres sur la table pour étancher sa soif. Sauf que le contenue de se verre le surpris assez pour le forcer à tousser avec force.

Sonic : Et sa vas ?

Silver : Ouais mais se jus de fruit a un drôle de gout.

Sonic amusé : Normale c'est du vin.

Shadow : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sonic : Ton fils vient de goûter à son premier verre de vin de sa vie. Et visiblement ça ne lui a pas plus.

Silver : Je penser que c'était un jus de fruit.

Shadow : En sois c'est aussi du jus de fruit mais pour les adultes. Il faut croire que tu n'es pas encore assez grand pour ça.

Silver : Le gout ma juste surprit mais ce n'est pas trop mauvais.

Sonic : Oh on dirait qu'on va bientôt pouvoir l'emmener avec nous dans nos soirées arroser.

Shadow : Pas encore à moins que tu souhaites affronter la colère de Amy.

Sonic : Non merci. Si on ramène Silver dans le même état que nous la dernière fois elle nous tuera.

Silver : Tu parles du soir ou vous être rentré tard dans la nuit en chantant ?

Shadow gêner : Ouais… tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais réveillé…

Silver : C'est vous qui m'avais réveillé.

Shadow : Enfin surtout ton oncle. C'est lui qui s'est mis à chantait quand on est rentré.

Sonic : Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Shadow : Sa ne m'étonne pas. En tout cas Silver évite de rentré un jour dans cet état à la maison si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à ta mère sous sa forme rage.

Silver : C'est noté.

* * *

Peu de temps après, tous les convives se posèrent autour d'une des tables pour profiter du repas. Durant une bonne partie de la soirée tout le groupe discuter avec la plupart de convives étonner de voir que là plus par d'entre eux se montré amicale.

Et finalement la musique commença à être joué dans la salle. Les parents de Blaze fut les premiers à ouvrir la dance.

Blaze : Tu m'accord cette danse ?

Silver : Eux… oui.

C'est sous le regard de ses propres parents que Silver pris la main de Blaze pour la conduire sur la piste de danse. Cela surpris pas mal d'inviter qui n'imaginer pas que la princesse choisirait le jeune hérisson comme cavalier. Malgré tout ce qu'avais accomplie Silver et sa famille certaine des inviter voyer cela d'un mauvais œil. Mais les deux mobians n'y prêter pas attention. Il était trop occupé à se regarder l'un l'autre alors que leurs pas était guidé par la musique.

Amy : Qu'es qu'ils sont mignons.

Shadow : En effet. Que dirait tu d'aller les rejoindre ?

Amy : Avec plaisir mon chère.

A leurs tours le couple d'hérisson se levèrent de leurs tables pour eux aussi aller sur la piste de danse. Il fut vite suivi par tous leurs amis puis par une bonne partie des convives. La musique joué était un slow du coup Amy et Shadow était collé l'un a l'autre ne fessant presque plus attention à ce qui les entouré.

Amy : Sa m'avais manqué de faire ce genre de chose avec toi.

Shadow : Moi aussi. Et maintenant que tout est fini je compte bien le refaire aussi souvent que possible.

Amy : Sa me rendrais presque nostalgique quand je repense à tout ce qu'on a traversait depuis le premier bal chez le président. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on irait si loin. Dire qu'après tout se temps nous somme rester pratiquement les mêmes.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Tu es encore plus belle qu'à l'époque.

Amy : Espèce de beau parleur.

Shadow avec un large sourire : Avoue que tu aimes quand je fais ça.

Amy : Peut-être.

Shadow : Oh dans ce cas…

Pour combler sa partenaire Shadow embrassa Amy avec toute la passion qu'il le pouvait sans paraître indécent aux yeux des autres convives.

Shadow : Alors ?

Amy : Pas mal.

Shadow : Juste pas mal ? Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille plus fort et te fasse gémir de plaisir ici ?

Amy : Je rigole tu es parfait comme toujours.

Shadow : Comme toi.

A nouveau le couple de hérisson s'embrassèrent oubliant tout ce qui se trouver autour d'eux. Non loin de la Silver et Blaze se contenter seulement de danser et était un peu moins confiant. Silver ne savait pas comment si prendre avec Blaze.

Blaze : A ce que je vois tu es toujours un peu hésitant.

Silver : Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je danse avec quelqu'un. Et je ne tiens pas à mettre mes mains à un endroit où il ne faut pas.

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

La danse se poursuivi de longue minutes et Silver commencer à stresser de plus en plus. Il souhaiter lui aussi embrasser Blaze comme l'avait fait ses parents. Mais il était difficile pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains devant autant de monde qui l'observer. Et finalement l'heure du dessert était arrivée surprenant Silver qui n'avait pas vue le temps passer.

Silver : Déjà…

Blaze : Et oui mais ne t'en fait pas sa reprendra après le dessert.

C'est un peu déçu que Silver quitta les bras de Blaze pour retourner à leurs tables. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté il n'avait pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait de tout son cœur. Mais il lui rester encore une chance de le faire. De son côté Blaze avait remarquer que Silver tenter de lui dire quelque chose sans succès. Même si elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire Blaze était prête à attendre encore un peu.

Amy : Et Silver tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un si bon danseur.

Silver : C'est Blaze qui fessait tout. Je me contenter juste de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

Shadow : C'est déjà pas mal.

Blaze : Oui et tu étais déjà beaucoup plus confiant que la première fois qu'on la fait.

Sonic : Oh mais c'est que notre petit Silver est un vrai romantique.

Silver : Non pas du tout… c'était pendant notre sortie scolaire… En plus on n'a pas vraiment eux le temps dans profiter à cause des enfants envoyer par Sally.

Amy : Et bien profiter de cette soirée dans ce cas. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

Durant tout le désert Silver rester assez silencieux complètement plongé dans ses penser. Ce n'est que quand la musique reprise qu'il retrouva ses esprits.

Silver : Blaze tu veux y retourner ?

Blaze : Eux oui mais qu'es qui t'arrive ? Habituellement tu es tout timide pour ce genre de chose.

Silver un peu gêner : Je sais… je n'ai pas réfléchie.

Blaze : Sa explique pourquoi tu étais aussi spontané.

Silver : Doit je comprendre que je réfléchie trop ?

Blaze : C'est un peu ça. Mais ça fait aussi partie de ton charme.

C'est avec une légère rougeur que Silver prit la main de Blaze pour retourner sur la piste de danse. Cependant il était encore bloqué dans ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Le fait d'être observé par autant de monde le bloqué totalement.

Silver penser : Aller Silver c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Tu as combattu des ennemis des plus terrifiant ou des moments bien plus terrible que ça. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple… !

Blaze : Sa vas ? Tu as l'airs en colère.

Silver : Non c'est juste que… je voulais… je voulait dire...

Blaze : Si tu veux on peut aller dans les jardins. On serait plus tranquille tout en profitant encore de la musique.

Silver : Bonne idée.

C'est donc ensemble que Silver et Blaze quittèrent la salle pour aller dans un lieu à l'abris des regards.

Amy : Je me demande où ils vont ?

Shadow : Vas savoir… Mais on devrait en profiter pour aller discuter avec les parents de Blaze.

Amy : Ouais j'espère qu'ils ne s'y opposeront pas…

Shadow : S'ils ont accepté que Blaze poursuive ses études comme elle le désirait. Et qu'elle ait Silver comme cavalier ce soir je pense qu'on n'a pas trop de raison de s'inquiéter. Surtout qu'ils m'ont l'airs d'être ouvert d'esprit.

Amy : On dirait que du moment que leur fille est heureuse tous leurs vas.

Shadow : Je le pense aussi. Cela prouve qu'ils sont de bon parent en qui on peux avoir confiance.

Amy : Allons y.

A leurs tour le couple d'hérissons se rendirent auprès du couple royal pour eux aussi quitté les lieux afin de discuter. De leurs coté Silver et Blaze était arriver dans les jardins et profiter des lieux bercer par la douce musique du bal.

Silver : Cette endroit est magnifique.

Blaze : J'aime beaucoup mit promener pour me vider l'esprit quand j'ai du temps libre.

Silver : Je te comprends en plus on a de la chance il n'y a personne.

Blaze : Oui du coup qu'es que tu voulais me dire ?

Silver gêner : Je… Je voulais…

Le cœur du jeune hérisson battait tellement fort qu'il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots sans bafouiller. Alors Silver prit son courage à deux mains en prenant Blaze dans ses bras pour se lancer dans une danse romantique le temps de se calmer. Cela surprit un peu Blaze qui ne s'attendais pas à ce que Silver sois celui qui mène la danse pour une fois.

Silver : Tu sais Blaze quand j'étais petit je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes parent aimé autan faire ce genre de chose. Mais maintenant je le comprends et j'aime ça.

Blaze : Pareille pour moi. Quand je devais dansait avec mes prétendant je n'y prenais aucun plaisir. Ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'aime faire ça.

Appréciant ce moment Blaze fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Silver le laissant guidé ses pas cette fois. Cela se poursuivi quelque minute sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent un mot. Cependant cette fois Silver ne compter pas être surpris par une interruption de la musique.

Silver penser : Aller cette fois c'est la bonne. Ne réfléchit pas et dit ce que tu as sur le cœur.

C'est en douceur que Silver remonta ses bras vers les épaules de sa cavalière pour légèrement reculer Blaze pour que leurs visages soient face à face.

Blaze : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Silver : Il y a quelque chose d'important que je veux te dire…

Blaze : Oui ?

Silver : Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre mais je suis prêt maintenant.

C'est confiant que Silver commença à approcher son visage vers celui de Blaze alors que son cœur battait à un rythme infernal. Comprenant ce qui était sur le point d'arriver Blaze ferma les yeux attendant qu'arrive le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu. Et finalement leurs lèvres finirent par se rejoindre pour un tendre baisser. Et même s'ils manquer d'expérience dans ce domaine leurs baisser leurs suffisez largement pour leur produire d'intense sensation.

Après prêt d'une minute le baisser fut rompu laissant les deux jeune mobian reprendre leurs souffle et esprit.

Silver : Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je t'aime. Tu es la seul qui arrive à me faire ressentir de telle émotion. Sans toi c'est comme s'il me manquer une partie de moi-même… et je suis désoler de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

Blaze toucher : Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait.

Silver : Es ce que sa veux dire que tu m'aimes aussi ?

Blaze : Ne pose pas de question stupide. Evidemment que je t'aime. Si je n'ai rien dit c'était pour ne pas te brusqué. J'avais compris que tu avais du mal à comprendre ce que tu ressentais. Alors j'ai pris sur moi jusqu'à que tu sois prêt.

Silver : Et bien se jour est arriver.

Blaze : Et j'en suis heureuse.

A nouveau le petit couple se lancèrent dans un nouveau baisser mais cette fois bien plus long. Et la musique qui les entourait fut accompagner de leurs ronronnements alors que leurs cœur battée à l'unisson.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que leurs deuxième baisser avait était observer par leurs parents dans les étages du château.

Hélios : Visiblement vous aviez raison…

Shadow : On vous l'avait dit.

Amy : Sa fessait un moment qu'on l'avait deviné mais jusqu'à présent ils n'étaient jamais aller aussi loin.

Shadow : Il faut croire qu'ils sont prêts à vivre leurs amours au grand jour. Ou du moins entre eux deux pour le moment.

Amy : Alors le mieux pour le moment c'est d'attendre qu'ils nous l'annoncent eux même est de faire comme si ont n'avaient rien vue.

Shadow : Si bien sur vous être prêt à accepter notre fils comme petit amis pour Blaze ?

Devant cette question le couple royal se regardèrent tous les deux avant de sourire à Amy et Shadow.

Luna : Si notre fille a choisi votre fils et qu'ils sont heureux ensemble alors c'est avec joie que nous acculions la nouvel.

Shadow : Même s'il n'est pas un noble ?

Luna : Nous ne sommes pas autant regardant sur ce genre de détaille que les autre famille royale ou noble. La seule chose qui compte pour nous c'est le bonheur de Blaze.

Hélios : Et votre fils nous a déjà prouver sa valeur. On sait qu'il sera parfait pour soutenir notre fille le jour où elle montera sur le trône. Mais j'espère que vous avez conscience que ce ne sera pas facile pour Silver.

Shadow : Je vous rassure il en faut bien plus pour faire peur à notre fils.

Luna : Très bien dans ce cas c'est avec plaisir qu'on peut dire que nos familles vont plus que se rapprocher.

Amy : En effet.

Hélios : Nous reparleront de tout ça le jours ou les deux tourtereaux nous mettrons dans la confidence.

Shadow : Avec plaisir.

C'est plus que heureux que le couple royal quitta les lieux après avoir salué le couple d'hérisson pour retourner à la fête. De leurs coté Shadow et Amy restèrent encore un peu à la fenêtre observant leur fils alors qu'il enlacer Blaze dans ses bras.

Amy : C'est fou comme ça me fait bizarre de voir sa… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore ou je le tenais dans mes bras pour lui donner son biberon…

Shadow : Moi aussi mais il n'est plus un enfant…

Amy : Pour moi il sera toujours mon petit bébé.

Shadow : Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi.

Amy se collant à Shadow : Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux. Je suis certaine qu'ils formeront un joli petit couple.

Shadow : Comme nous deux.

Amy : Ouais… Mais sa veux aussi dire que Silver vas devenir roi un jour…

Shadow : Et bien le royaume de Sol pourra se vanter d'avoir la meilleur reine et roi possible.

Amy amusée : Sa promet les réunions royales avec les autres royaumes après tout ce qui c'est passer.

Shadow : Pas faux mais quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours là pour veiller sur lui.

Amy : Oui protéger notre famille quoi qu'il arrive comme on la toujours fait.

Shadow : Et cela ensemble toi et moi

Amy : Bien sûr jusqu'au bout.

A leurs tour Amy et Shadow s'embrassèrent passionnément heureux d'être sortie victorieux de tous les dangers qui s'était présenter à eux. Maintenant que Silver était assez grand pour se défendre par lui-même et avait même trouver une personne exceptionnelle avec qui tissait un lien incroyable, leurs missions de parent était pratiquement accompli. Même s'ils ne compter pas laisser leurs fils volés de ses propres ailes avant qu'il ne soit réellement adulte. Et même s'ils avaient vaincu les principale menace de se monde ils avaient parfaitement conscient qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour menacer la paix de ce monde. Mais quoi qu'il arrivera ils l'affronteront ensemble. Mais pour l'heure Amy et Shadow ne se préoccuper que de l'intense baisser qui même après tout ce temps passer ensemble leur produisait toujours autant de frisson et de plaisir.

Fin de l'acte final.

* * *

 **Et oui c'est le chapitre final. J'espère que vous aurez aimez cette fin entre Silver et Blaze. Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience depuis très longtemps.**

 **Et arrêter d'être triste comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que ce chapitre était le chapitre final que sa veux dire que c'est le dernier. Je suis sûr que vous, voulait savoir ce qui c'est passer ensuite.**

 **Du coup c'est ce qu'on découvrira dans le prochain chapitre qui sera l'épilogue de cette histoire. On va faire un petit saut de quelques années dans le futur et voir ce que son devenu nos personnages.**

 **En ce qui concerne le jours de publication se sera pour se jeudi. Désoler pour l'attente mais je pense que nous avons d'autre chose de prévue ce Mercredi. Mais en échange vous aurez un petit cadeau cette semaine qui j'en suis sur vous ravira beaucoup.**

 **Et en tout cas joyeux Noël à tous.**

* * *

 **Petit message privée au commentaire laisser par Myra.**

 **Désolé je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement parce que tu n'étais pas connectée quand tu as laissé ton message. Du coup je le fais ici. Alors tout d'abords merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je te rassure moi aussi je suis une grande timide. Au point qu'au début je n'oser pas publier cette histoire. Je l'ai finalement fait sur un coup de tête. C'est grâce à des commentaires comme cela que ce volume 2 à put voir le jour. Et qu'il y aura sans doute d'autre histoire pour lui succéder un jour.**


	88. Épilogue

Épilogue

Il s'était écouler plusieurs années depuis la fin de la guerre contre Sally et que la paix était revenue sur mobius. Même si la première année qui avait suivi le conflit avait était un peu compliqué. Cependant les relations entre mobien et humain avait fini par s'abaisser comme jamais. Notamment grâce aux actions de Sonic et Shadow et depuis peu de Silver qui n'hésite pas à rejoindre son père et son oncle pour les aider en cas de besoin.

Grace à tous s'est efforts il était devenue pratiquement impossible d'imaginer qu'il puisse à nouveau se produire un conflit aussi important que ce qu'avait déclencher Sally. D'ailleurs l'ancienne reine était à présent perçu comme l'un des pires fléaux qu'avait connue le peuple mobian. A-t-elle point que plus personne ne se préoccuper d'elle. Mais en réalité Sally venait tout juste de succomber des suites de sa maladie. Elle avait connu une fin difficile dû à cette maladie qui l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir et avait même fini par lui faire perdre la raison. Mais l'annonce de son décès a elle et son père avait était accueillie dans l'indifférence la plus total dans le monde. Ironiquement les seules personnes présentent à son enterrement était ceux qui l'avait vaincu. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait Shadow avait tenu à ce qu'elle est droit à une tombe même si le lieu n'avait pas été rendu public.

Du coté de nos héros leurs vie n'avais pas tant changer que ça. Silver était toujours un adolescent même s'il approcher à grand pas du monde adulte. Durant c'est années lui et Blaze ne s'était pas lâcher malgré que leur relation avais était au départ mal perçu par la noblesse. Mais Silver était bien décider à tout faire pour aider au mieux Blaze dans son rôle de reine. Pour sa il étudier beaucoup tout en continuant à s'exercer au combat pour être en mesure de protéger son futur royaume. Du coté de Sonic et Tina ils étaient devenu les heureux parents d'une hérissonne qu'il avait nommée Sonia en hommage à leurs deux prénoms. Comme son père elle avait hérité d'un caractère fougueux et de sa rapidité. Étonnamment elle aussi grandissez bien plus vite que la moyenne même si sa rester moins impressionnant que ce qu'avait vécu Silver. Du coup même si elle avait en vérité 3 ans elle ressembler plutôt à une jeune fille de 6 ans. En ce qui concerne Anna et Léon ils vivaient à présent ensemble et penser même à bientôt se marier à leur tour. Peu de temps après la fin du conflit Léon était même devenu le nouveau directeur de l'hôpital, notamment grâce à l'intervention de Shadow. Après la conversation qu'il avait entendu à l'hôpital il avait demandé à ce qu'une enquête sois ouvert sur le patron de Léon. Sans réel surprise cela avait vite permit de l'écarter de son poste après avoir découvert beaucoup de chose compromettante sur lui. Et enfin Amy et Shadow continuer à vivre le parfait amour tous les deux. Et aujourd'hui ils fêté l'anniversaire de leurs mariages en organisant un grand repas ou ils avaient invité toute leurs familles.

Mais le petit problème s'était qu'une partie d'entre eux était retenue en ville dont Shadow et Silver. Du coup seul Amy était rester à la maison pour terminer les préparations. Heureusement pour elle Tina et Anna était arriver à la rescousse un peu plus tôt que prévue pour lui prêter mains fortes.

Anna : Tu es sûr que sa iras pour eux ?

Amy : Sans aucun doute. En plus Silver est partie les rejoindre pour les aider.

Anna : Alors ils devraient être vite de retour.

Tina : Peut-être pas… d'après les infos que j'ai du journal c'est une très grande attaque. Bien plus importante que ce qu'on a connue c'est dernière semaine.

Amy : Il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui… Si ça continue ils ne seront pas de retour avant l'arrivée de Blaze et de sa famille…

Anna : Le plus important c'est qu'ils reviennent tous sain et sauf.

Tina : Sur et sinon Léon pourra se charger d'eux.

Amy : D'ailleurs il pourra bien venir ?

Anna : S'il n'y a pas trop de blesser à cause de l'attaque sa devrais être bon.

Amy : Pour le moment ils n'ont pas demandé de renfort alors c'est qu'ils doivent maîtriser la situation.

Anna : De toute façon ont ne peux pas laisser les enfants seul même avec la barrière de protection.

Amy : Oh pour ça je ne m'inquiète pas trop, ils sont avec Oméga dans le jardin. Il ne laissera rien leurs arriver.

Anna : Ils ne sont pas trop inquiets ?

Tina : Pas du tout ils voulaient même partir au combat.

Anna : Déjà à leurs âges ? Sa promet pour l'avenir.

Amy : Silver était pareil. Il faut croire que c'est de famille.

Tina : Je confirme…malheureusement.

Amy : Je te comprends mais sa iras…

* * *

Pendant ce temps en ville les combat fessait encore rage. La ville était attaquée par une armée de robot avec à leurs tête deux immenses robots de combat.

Sonic : Bon vous avez une idée ?

Shadow : On doit attirait les deux plus gros en dehors de la ville pour limiter les dégâts.

Sonic : Ok mais le reste des robots ?

Shadow : Rouge peux s'en charger avec le GUN tout comme Knuckles et Tails avec les combattants de la liberté.

Sonic : Ok je te suis.

Shadow : Et toi Silver ça te vas ?

Silver : Sans problème.

Mais alors que le trio de hérissons discuter du lieu où ils devraient attirait leurs adversaires l'un des deux robots fonça droit sur Silver le percutant de plein fouet. D'abord surpris Silver utilisa vite le Chaos Control pour se téléporter lui et son adversaire loin d'ici pour éviter de toucher un immeuble qui n'avait pas encore était évacuer.

Sonic inquiet : Silver !

Shadow : Calme-toi. Ils sont juste à l'entrée de la forêt. Au moins là-bas ils ne risquent pas de blesser d'innocent.

Sonic : Ok mais du coup on doit les rejoindre nous aussi ?

La conversation fut à nouveau interrompue mais cette fois par un fort rire provenant de l'intérieur de l'immense robot. Un rire que les deux hérissons connaissez plus que très bien.

Eggman : Quel aveux de faiblesse. Vous être incapable de nous arrêter sans être toutes les trois réunies.

Shadow : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Mon fils va réduire son adversaire en miette sans aucun problème. C'est même plutôt injuste qu'il soit le seul à avoir le plaisir de détruire un de tes Death Egg robot sans même partager avec nous.

Eggman énerver : Tu vas voir ! Je vais vous écraser comme des insectes !

N'aimant pas d'être sous-estimer Eggman tira une série de missile sur les deux hérissons qui oser se moquer de lui. Cependant tous les missiles furent repoussés par des tirs de Chaos Spear.

Sonic : Si je comprends bien on ne rejoint pas Silver du coup ?

Shadow : Pas besoin. Silver peut largement se débrouiller le temps qu'on en finisse avec Eggman. En plus s'ils sont réunis se sera plus dur de les garder éloigner de la ville en même temps.

Sonic : Dans ce cas on a plutôt intérêt à être les premiers à en finir sinon Silver ne manquera pas de nous narguer.

Shadow : Alors arrête de parler et bat toi !

Sans plus attendre Shadow se lança au combat suivi de près par Sonic bien décider à vite en finir avec ce combat.

Bien plus loin Silver venais tout juste d'apparaître accompagner de l'immense robot de combat à l'entrée de la forêt.

Silver : Bon au moins il n'y a personne ici… il ne me reste plus qu'à plier cette histoire vite fait.

Mais là également les propos de Silver provoquèrent les rires de l'occupant du robot. Occupant que Silver avait pris pour habitude de combattre depuis plusieurs mois.

Silver : Qu'es qui te fait rire Néga ?

Néga : Oh rien. J'ai juste hâte de t'écraser avec ma dernière création.

Silver : Tu parles ton père fessait déjà ce genre de truc bien avant nos naissances.

Néga : Peut-être mais je l'ai amélioré. Et maintenant que tu n'as plus ton papa pour veiller sur toi je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur nos derniers affrontements.

Silver : Je n'ai besoin de personne pour te mettre une raclé.

Néga : Vraiment ? Voyons si tu es toujours aussi confiant après ça !?

C'est plutôt fier de lui que Néga activa un revêtement d'énergie sur son robot devant un Silver pas du tout impressionner.

Nagé : Alors quand dit tu ? J'ai spécialement créé ça pour toi. Grace a se revêtement je suis totalement protéger de ta télékinésie de merde.

Silver : Wow il aura fallu que je démolis une dizaine de tes robots pour que tu es cette idée. Mais désoler même avec sa je peux toujours de vaincre sans même transpirait.

Néga énerver : Je comprends pourquoi mon père ne peux pas supporter ta famille !

Sans plus attendre Néga arma le bras de son robot pour commencer a attaqué le hérisson blanc. Pour commencer Silver tenta tout de même d'utiliser sa télékinésie pour tester la résistance de ce bouclier. Mais comme l'avait dit Néga son robot était complètement immuniser du coup Silver fut obliger de se téléporter pour esquiver l'attaque.

Silver penser : Bon je vais devoir changer de méthode sinon mon père et mon oncle aurons fini avant moi.

Le combat se poursuivi un bon moment entre Silver et Néga à travers la forêt. A cause du revêtement de protection qui entourait son adversaire les attaque de Silver avait moins d'impact. Mais il était clair que c'était lui qui mener le combat. Il prenait même le luxe de s'amuser en narguant son adversaire. Et comme son père Néga perdit vite son sang-froid et commença à faire des erreurs en utilisant beaucoup trop d'énergie par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Silver penser : Parfait les réserve en énergie de son robot commence à diminuer. Il ne me reste plus qu'à…

Et alors que Silver était plus que confiant il fut attrapé par l'immense bras du robot.

Néga : Je te tiens vermine ! Je vais en finir avec toi !

Nullement impressionner Silver commença à concentrait beaucoup d'énergie pour en terminer avec son combat. De son côté Néga compté utiliser tout le reste de l'énergie de son robot pour tirait un laser droit sur Silver. Mais tous les deux furent interrompu par une immense tornade de flamme provenant de derrière Néga qui transperça l'immense robot de part en part.

Néga : Non !

Le death Egg se mit à dégager des étincelles forçant le jeune garçon qui le piloter de le quitter pour s'enfuir à bord de son Egg mobile.

Néga très énerver : Ce n'est pas terminer ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui vous aurai !

Une fois son adversaire disparut Silver tourna son attention vers c'elle qui avait interrompu son combat.

Silver : Tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir. Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul.

Blaze : Je sais mais tu passer trop de temps à t'amuser avec lui. Si sa continuer tu aller être en retard pour le repas.

Silver : Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié… Ça fait longtemps que vous être arriver ?

Blaze : Non on venait d'arriver vers la ville quand on a été arrêtée par le GUN à cause de l'attaque de Eggman et Néga. Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez toujours en plein combat j'ai décidé de venir vous donnez un petit coup de mains.

Silver avec un ton ironique : Petit ? Tu as terminé mon combat à ma place…

Blaze : A qui la faute ? Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

Silver : En même temps j'étais encore fatiguer de ma séance d'entrainement avec mon père et mon oncle.

Blaze : Elle était si dur que ça ?

Silver : Ils m'apprennent à utiliser toutes les émeraudes en même temps pour utiliser la super forme. Mais pour commencer ils mon fait une démonstration en me combattant tous les deux sous cette forme…

Blaze : Et alors qu'es que sa à donner ?

Silver : Ils m'ont écrasé… même ma forme chaos n'a pas tenu.

Blaze : Oh je vois…

Silver : Mais j'adore cette super forme. Même si je n'ai réussi à l'utiliser qu'une seule minute avant de m'évanouir.

Blaze : C'est déjà pas mal mais j'espère que tu n'auras jamais besoin dans arriver là pour sauver le monde.

Silver : Moi aussi mais si sa devait arriver je serais prêt pour y faire face.

Blaze : Mais pour le moment on devrait vite en finir ici sinon c'est ta mère que tu devras affronter.

Silver : Pas faux… Allons voir si mon père et mon oncle en ont fini de leurs coté.

C'est sans difficulté que les deux adolescents trouvèrent Sonic et Shadow alors qu'ils venaient eux aussi de terminer leurs combats.

Shadow : Ah te voilà on commencer à croire que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Silver : Non sa aller en plus Blaze c'est déjà charger de me voler la fin de mon combat.

Shadow : Oh ce n'était pas très gentil Blaze. Même si j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.

Sonic : Sa ne m'étonne pas venant de toi…

Silver : On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Shadow : Un instant je dois voir si tout vas bien en ville.

Répondant à son devoir Shadow contacta Rouge pour avoir les dernières nouvelles de la ville.

Shadow : Ok dans ce cas on peut lever l'alerte. On laisse la police se charger du reste. Rejoins-nous à la maison avec les autres. Et tu peux dire à Alexis et aux filles de ma part qu'ils ont fait du bon travail.

Rouge : Ok mais attend toi à avoir beaucoup de rapport à traiter demain au bureau.

Shadow soupirant : Génial…

C'est un peu dépiter que Shadow raccrochât pensant déjà à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait demain au bureau.

Sonic : Alors monsieur le commandeur tu en tirs une de ses têtes.

Shadow : Contrairement à toi monsieur le chef des combattant de la liberté, moi quand il y a des dégâts je dois en faire un rapport au président.

Sonic : Voilà pourquoi je suis indépendant.

Shadow : Je dirais plutôt que tu es fainéant mais bon rentrons à la maison.

Leurs devoir accomplie tout le groupe de combattant rentrèrent à la maison avant que tous les inviter n'arrive la maison.

* * *

Shadow : Nous somme de retour.

Sonic : Les héros on terminer leurs missions.

Sonia : Papa !

C'est une vrais fusé qui traversa la maison pour sauter dans le bras de Sonic qui avait tout juste réussi à ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Sonic : Ouf Sonia ne me fonce pas dedans aussi vite.

Sonia : C'est pour ne pas m'avoir emmené avec toi pour combattre les méchants.

Sonic : Tu es trop petite pour partir au combat.

Sonia : Ce n'est pas vrais !

Sonic : Et de toute façon si je le fessais ta mère me tuerait.

Sonia : Mais…

Shadow : Si tu veux quand tu seras un peu plus grande tu pourras venir aux séances d'entrainement avec moi et Silver.

Sonia : Vraiment ?! Merci oncle Shadow !

Sonic : Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et seulement si tu es sage.

Sonia : Oui papa. Et tu verras je serais encore plus forte que toi.

Sonic partant : J'en suis sûr mais pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment allons voir si on peut aider ta mère.

Silver amusé : Ils me font rire tous les deux…

Shadow : Ouais on dirait toi quand tu étais petit.

Silver : Alors elle a raison quand elle dit qu'elle deviendra plus forte que son père.

Shadow avec un large sourire : Voyer vous ça ? Serait-ce un défi ?

Silver souriant : Non je ne défis pas quelqu'un que j'ai déjà battu quand j'étais qu'un enfant.

Shadow amusé : Étrange tu ne disais pas sa la dernière fois quand je t'ai écrasé.

Silver confiant : C'est juste le temps que j'apprenne à contrôler ma super forme.

Shadow très sûr de lui : Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun problème à me donner ma revanche quand tu l'auras maîtrisé ?

Silver avec un sourire arrogant : Quand et où tu veux.

Shadow : Je ne l'oublierais pas.

* * *

C'est avec un large sourire que Shadow parti rejoindre Amy pour l'aider à finir le repas. De son côté Silver se rendirent dans le jardin avec Blaze pour mettre la table.

Sonia : Dit cousin Silver il était grand le robot que tu as combattu ?

Silver : Oh oui aussi grand qu'un immeuble de 5 étages.

Sonia : Wow t'en a de là change.

Topaze : Ouais nous aussi on veut combattre les méchants avec toi.

Blaze : Et bien Silver on dirait que toi aussi tu vas avoir une sacrée équipe.

Silver : Oui enfin dans quelques années.

Sonia : Aller j'ai réussi à suivre mon père quand on a fait notre course autour du monde en une journée.

Silver : Je n'en doute pas. Mais combattre c'est une chose qui ne s'improvise pas. Il faut s'entraîner un long moment avant de pouvoir le faire. Si vous travailler dur je serais ravi de faire équipe avec vous un jour.

Béryl : Ça marche.

Silver : Je suis sûr que notre équipe dépassera c'elle de nos parents très vite.

Sonia : C'est certain !

Blaze : Avec vous tous Mobius ne risque plus rien.

Silver : Je te compte aussi dans notre équipe.

Blaze : J'en suis honorait. Mais pour le moment notre équipe a pour mission de préparait le jardin avant que tout le monde ne soit arrivé.

Silver : Alors tout le monde au travail.

Grace à leurs coopérations tout fut fin prêt quand le reste des inviter arrivèrent à la maison. Même Léon avait finalement réussi à se libérait juste à temps pour le début du repas.

Sonic : Alors dit nous qu'elle vas être la prochaine étape pour vous ?

Shadow : Pas grand-chose juste profiter du temps calme qui nous ait accorder.

Amy : Mais on a prévu de bientôt partir en voyage tous les deux en amoureux.

Sonic en rigolant : Oh Silver je crois que tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Shadow : Là tu rêves. Amy et moi on en à assez donner avec un enfant à gérait. Si on doit avoir d'autre enfants ce ne sera pas avant quelques années de repos bien mérité.

Silver : A vous écouter on dirait que j'étais terrible.

Shadow : Et bien tu nous en a quand même bien fait baver.

Amy : Mais je te rassure tu étais dans la grand majorité du temps un vrai petit ange. Mais ton père et moi nous ne sommes pas prêts à avoir à nouveau des enfants.

Rouge en plaisantant : Et de toute façon d'ici-là Silver et Blaze s'en seront déjà charger.

A cette blague les deux concerner se mirent à fortement rougir alors que leurs parents se mettait à rire.

Luna : Ils ont largement le temps avant dans arriver là.

Hélios : Oui qu'ils profitent de leurs jeunesses avant de le regretter. Devenir parent c'est renoncer à une certaine liberté pendant un long moment.

Blaze très gêner : Papa, maman…

Luna : Ok on arrête. Mais j'espère tout de même que j'aurais la joie de devenir grand-mère un jour.

Shadow : Nous aussi mais seulement quand vous serez prêt.

Silver : Et bien ce n'est pas pour demain…

Blaze : Tout à fait d'accord.

Amy : Mais un jour quand même ?

Silver gêner : Peut-être…

Ce petit moment gênant terminer le reste de l'après-midi se poursuivi comme toujours dans une ambiance animée et joyeuse. Les enfants joués dans le jardin pendant que le reste du groupe discuter ensemble en les observant.

Amy : Bon je vais débarrasser tout ça pour passer au dessert.

Shadow : C'est bon Amy laisse tes deux garçons sans occuper. Déjà qu'on t'a laissé tomber pour la préparation de cette fête. Alors laisse nous gérait ça.

Amy : Ok les garçons.

Shadow : Aller Silver vient aider ton père à faire le ménage et servir le dessert.

Silver : Ok j'arrive…

Sonic : Besoin d'aide ?

Shadow : Non sa iras avec Silver ça va aller vite.

Rouge : Tu exploite ton propre fils Shadow.

Shadow : Tu peux parler. Tu es une experte dans l'art de la manipulation, surtout quand ça te permet d'éviter du travail. A se demandais pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour me seconder dans mon rôle de commandeur du GUN.

Rouge : Ce n'est même pas vrais.

Knuckles : Au que si…

Rouge : Qu'es que tu viens de dire ?

Knuckles : Rien…rien du tout...

Laissant Knuckles subir la colère de Rouge les deux hérissons débarrassèrent la table pour aller en cuisine pour commencer à tout nettoyer.

Shadow fessant la vaisselle : J'espère que vous n'avez pas mal prit nos blagues sur toi et Blaze.

Silver fessant la vaisselle : Non mais honnêtement nous sommes loin très loin d'en être là elle et moi.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Silver avec une petite voix  Ouais…

Malgré ce que lui disait son fils l'instinct de Shadow lui indiquer autre chose. Quelque chose que Silver et Blaze tenter naïvement de leur dissimuler. Mais Shadow profiter d'être juste à côté de son fils pour bien l'observer. Et il finit par voir ce qu'il chercher pour confirmer ce qu'il penser depuis un moment.

Shadow : Alors dit moi d'où vient cette marque sur ton cou ?

Silver très gêner : Je… c'est juste une piqûre de moustique…

Shadow : Étrange Blaze a exactement la même marque sur son cou. Et comme toi elle fait tout son possible pour le cacher.

Silver gêner : Tu te fais des idées… c'est juste que on était ensemble quand on ses faits piqués.

Shadow amusé : C'est ça. Prend ton vieux père pour un idiot.

Silver gêner : Non je te jure…

Shadow amusé : Silver, Silver, Silver… tu as tant de chose à apprendre. Sache que quand deux mobians s'accouple il dégage ensuite une odeur particulière pendant un certain temps.

Silver très gêner : Je le sais…

Shadow amusé : Oh je vois… C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es mis autan de parfum depuis le soir ou je t'ai surpris à faire le mur pour aller voir Blaze.

Silver très gêner : Non… c'est juste pour le plaisir. Rien d'autre...

Shadow : Mais bien sûr...Tu sembles ignorait tout de même que l'odeur dégager après un accouplement est encore plus fort lors de sa première fois, surtout si elle a eu lieu pendant la saison des amours. Et que chez les mobians qui on était marqué par une morsure de revendication l'odeur dégager est encore plus amplifier. Et honnêtement tu penser vraiment tromper mon odorat avec du parfum ? Aller je suis sûr que même toi tu peux encore sentir cette odeur.

Silver très gêner : Ok tu as vue juste comme toujours…

Shadow : Ecoute si tu ne veux pas en parler je le comprends. Je sais que j'ai était un peu lourd avec toi sur cette histoire et je m'en excuse. Mais je tenais juste à te dire que vous n'aviez pas besoin de le cacher.

Silver : Maman et les parent de Blaze l'on aussi comprit ?

Shadow : Ta mère se doute de quelque chose mais je ne lui ai rien dit pour le moment. Et pour les parents de Blaze je ne le sais pas. Mais vue ce qu'ils ont dit pendant le repas on dirait qu'ils ont eux aussi comprit.

Silver très gêner : Géniale…

Shadow : Aller n'est pas honte. Nous sommes heureux pour vous c'est tout. Vous avez l'âge pour faire ce genre de chose ensemble. J'espère juste que vous…

Silver : Oui on sait protéger… comme on la dit on ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Blaze tombe enceinte.

Shadow : Alors tout vas bien. Mais dit-moi vous avez au moins put profiter de la pluie d'étoile filante ? Si je me souviens bien c'était pour ça que tu avais tenté de faire le mur.

Silver : Ouais c'était pour ça que j'étais parti au départ. Ce qu'on a fait ensuite n'était pas du tout prévue.

Shadow : C'est souvent comme ça.

Silver : Tu as tout de suite compris ce qu'on avait fait ce soir-là ?

Shadow : Ouais c'était facile. Tu n'étais pas rentré de la nuit. Et quand je t'ai revue au matin tu étais tout bizarre et recouvert de parfum ainsi que de griffure sur tout le corps. J'ai vite fait les liens malgré tes arguments pour me convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. A trop vouloir dissimuler la réalité tu n'as fait que renforcer mes doutes.

Silver : On ne peut rien te cacher…

Shadow avec un sourire sadique : Non en effet. C'est ma petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où tu es venu dans notre chambre la nuit alors que ta mère et moi avion d'autre projet en tête.

Silver : Tu auras attendu longtemps pour te venger…

Shadow avec un sourire narquois : Ouais et j'aime aussi te taquiner avec cette histoire. Mais je suis fière de toi, même si ça me rend triste de te voir devenir un adulte… Sa veux dire que tu vas bientôt quitter le nid familial pour aller vivre au côté de Blaze.

Silver : Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aller plus revenir ici.

Shadow : Oui mais ce sera tout de même différent pour nous. Mais ta mère et moi somme heureuse pour toi. On n'aurait jamais pu espérait mieux que quelqu'un comme Blaze pour toi. Mais je te préviens ce n'est pas facile tous les jours la vie de couple surtout dans notre famille.

Silver : Ça je l'avais remarqué avec toi et maman. Quand vous, vous disputiez il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver entre vous deux.

Shadow : C'est vrai mais je te rassure se sera pareil entre toi et Blaze. Sauf que se sera plus enflammer que chez nous.

Silver : Très drôle.

Shadow : Ecoute je te partage mon expérience personnelle avec les filles. Recevoir un marteau au visage n'est pas très agréable. Et je doute qu'une boule de feu le sois aussi. Alors essaye d'éviter de mettre Blaze trop en colère. Sinon tu le regretteras vite.

Silver : C'est noté.

Shadow : Bien alors nous pouvons servir le dessert à tout le monde mais avant vas te passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Tu es tellement rouge que tu fais peur.

Silver : La faute à qui ?

Shadow souriant : Surement pas la mienne.

* * *

Une fois que Silver et retrouver une couleur de fourrure normal et qu'il est terminé de tout nettoyer les deux hérissons amenèrent le dessert dans le jardin à la grande joie de ses occupent. Et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que tout le monde commença à rentrer chez eux.

Rouge : Shadow n'oublie pas de remplir les rapports demain.

Shadow : Bien essayer mais toi aussi tu vas m'aider à les remplir. Je t'attends demain à la première heure dans mon bureau.

Rouge : Bourreau.

Shadow : Je sais à demain.

Rouge : Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais me mettre en arrêt maladie.

Shadow : Si tu oses le faire je viendrais directement chez toi pour faire notre travail.

Rouge : Ok j'ai compris à demain…

Shadow : Oui et demain "matin".

Rouge partant : J'essayerais.

Sonic : Bien ça va être à notre tour d'y aller il y en a une qui a école demain.

Sonia : Non papa je veux rester et joué avec Silver.

Tina : Tu pourras revoir ton cousin très vite mais pour le moment tu dois être en forme pour demain.

Sonia soupirant : Oui maman…

Shadow : Aller rappel toi si tu es sage tu viendras avec nous quand on ira s'entraîner.

Sonia souriante : Oui !

Tina : Seulement s'il n'y a pas de risque que tu sois blessé.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas on sait se contrôler.

Amy : Vous ? Première nouvelle.

Shadow : Entre Sonic et moi c'est différent.

Tina : On verra alors si vous me promettait de ne pas y aller trop fort avec elle.

Sonic : Promit.

Amy : De toute façon Silver sera là pour les surveiller.

Shadow : Et ! C'est nous les adultes.

Amy : Peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose avec vous deux.

Sonic rigolant : Elle n'a pas vraiment tors dans le fond.

Shadow : Parle pour toi.

Sonic : Comme tu veux. En tout cas appel moi quand vous serrez prêt pour cette séance d'entrainement.

Shadow : Sa marche.

Une fois Sonic et sa famille partie se furent au tour de Anna et Léon de repartir ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de Shadow.

Amy : Je me demande quand es qu'ils vont se mariée tous les deux ?

Shadow : Sans doute très bientôt. Léon m'a demandé mon approbation pour le faire.

Amy : J'espère que tu as dit oui.

Shadow : Bien sûr. Et en parlant de couple ou et passer Silver ?

Amy : Il est avec Blaze pour lui dire au-revoir.

Shadow souriant : Oh je vois…

En portant leurs attentions à l'extérieur le couple de hérisson pouvait voir Silver et Blaze dans le jardin.

Silver : Tu es sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous ramène à la maison ?

Blaze : Certaine. Surtout que nous ne rentrons pas tout de suite. On doit encore passer dans un autre royaume pour nous entretenir avec leur famille royale.

Silver : Je vois alors bon voyage. Je viendrais te voir quand tu seras de retour chez toi.

Blaze : Ce ne sera pas long promit.

Silver : Si sa devait s'éterniser je viendrais de toute façon. Peu importe où tu seras j'y irait moi aussi.

Blaze : Tout comme moi…

Avant de se séparait pour un cours laps de temps Silver prit Blaze dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Et contrairement à son premier vrais baiser celui si était confiant et sans la moindre hésitation. En l'espace de trois ans ils avaient tous les deux échanger beaucoup de baiser et maîtriser donc bien là chose.

De leurs coté Shadow et Amy entrèrent eux aussi dans le jardin sans interrompre Silver et Blaze qui n'avait même pas remarquer leurs présences.

Amy : Qu'ils sont mignons.

Shadow : Ouais ils me rappel un peu nous au début.

Amy : Tu imagines le jour où ils seront eux aussi parent ?

Shadow amusé : Ouais je vois déjà des petit enfant hérisson ou chat voler dans tous les sens en crachant du feu… Rappel moi d'installer des alarmes anti incendie à la maison avant d'accepter de garder leurs futures enfants.

Amy : J'ai quand même hâte d'y être.

Shadow avec un sourire sadique : Moi aussi. J'espère juste que ses enfants lui feront subir ce qu'il nous fait toute ses années.

Amy : Tu es méchant.

Shadow : Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aime.

Amy se rapprochant de Shadow : Oh oui et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer quoi se soit.

Shadow : Comme moi. Je t'aime toujours autan que le soir ou tu m'as trouvé dans ce jardin et accueil chez toi.

Amy : Qui aurait crue qu'on irait si loin ensemble ?

Shadow : Moi. Je n'ai jamais douté de nous.

Amy : Menteur.

Shadow : Bon ok peut être un peu au début. Mais ça n'a pas durait longtemps. Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Nous sommes toujours ensemble et avons même réussi à apporter la paix dans ce monde. Et on a eu un magnifique fils qui lui aussi à trouver sa place et une fille aussi parfaite que toi pour poursuivre sa vie avec elle.

Amy : Je suis un peu triste de me dire que toute cette histoire est terminée… Mais je l'aurais bien aimé.

Shadow : Moi aussi mais je ne regrette rien. Et temps que je serais à tes coté tout me va.

A leurs tour le couple de hérissons s'échangèrent un très long baiser alors qu'ils se remémorait toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé depuis le début de leurs relations. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé une seule seconde que leurs relations auraient autan d'impact dans le monde. Mais le plus important pour eux c'était qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble et que rien ne pourra jamais les séparait où détruire ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'ils laissèrent leurs passer derrière eux pour se tourner vers un futur plus calme mettant un terme à leurs aventures.

* * *

 **Et ne partait pas ! Qui a dit qu'épilogue voulait dire dernier chapitre ? ^^**

 **J'ai encore une dernière surprise pour vous. C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir autan suivi c'est deux volumes et pour tous vos commentaires.**

 **Alors je suis sûr que vous, vous demandais ce que peu bien contenir se chapitre bonus. Et bien comme vous l'avez compris dans cet épilogue il s'est passé un petit moment entre Silver et Blaze. Petit moment qu'on retrouvera plus (beaucoup plus) en détail dans ce chapitre bonus. Alors oui j'avais dit au début du volume deux qu'il n'y aurait pas de moment intime entre Silver et Blaze. Mais la raison pour là qu'elle je ne voulais pas le faire c'était parce que Silver et Blaze étaient des enfants. Sauf que maintenant se n'est plus le cas alors je peux vous offrit se petit moment en guise d'aurevoir.**

 **Donc le prochain chapitre contiendra un long passage mature qui comme toujours sera baliser. En plus se chapitre est le deuxième plus long de ce volume 2 pour plus de plaisir.**

 **Du coup rendez-vous ce dimanche pour cette fois la vraie fin de cette fanfiction.**


	89. Chapter bonus

Chapitre bonus

On était un peu plus de trois ans après la fin du combat contre Sally et trois jours avant l'anniversaire de mariage de Shadow et Amy. Durant s'est années Silver avait continuer à grandir mais cette fois à un rythme plus ou moins normal. Du coup il approcher doucement de l'âge adulte tout comme Blaze. Et cela impliquer de passer par une certaine étape bien particulière chez les mobians. C'elle de la première période de chaleur. Et Silver n'échapper pas à cette règle de la nature et subissez pour la première fois s'est effet. Du coup il était particulièrement agité mais pas seulement à cause de ça. Enfaîte il avait rendez-vous avec Blaze chez elle pour assister à une pluie d'étoile filante. Seulement l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elle en pleine nuit ne rassurait pas du tout Silver. Surtout que les mobian chat traverser également leur la période de chaleur et comme lui Blaze en subisses les effets pour la première fois. A cause de tout sa Silver hésiter beaucoup à aller retrouver Blaze. D'ailleurs il n'avait rien dit à ses parents et ne compte ne rien leurs dire pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent des idées sur ce rendez-vous. Du coup Silver attendait dans sa chambre que ses parents pense qu'il dorme pour partir en douce de la maison.

Silver penser : Il fallait que cette pluie d'étoile tombe en plein pendant la période des accouplement… En plus les mobian hérisson et chat l'on pratiquement au même moment…

Et alors que Silver était plonger dans ses penser il entendit ses parents entrés dans leurs chambres assez rapidement.

Silver penser : On dirait qu'eux vont profiter de leurs périodes de chaleur… C'est ma chance de m'éclipser temps qu'ils sont trop occupés pour remarquer mon absence… Mais je me demande si je devrais vraiment prendre le risque d'y aller…

Et alors que Silver était perdu dans le doute il reçut un message sur son portable de la part de Blaze.

Message de Blaze : Je t'attends, sa vas bientôt commencer. J'ai hâte d'y être avec toi.

Silver penser : Elle veut vraiment voir cette pluie d'étoile avec moi… Si je lui pose un lapin elle sera très déçue… Dans ce cas je devrais y aller est espérait que tout se passe bien…

Du coup Silver se leva de son lit pour commencer à se préparait pour partir rejoindre Blaze. Mais avant de quitter sa chambre le jeune hérisson tourna son regard vers l'un des tiroirs de sa chambre. Il en sorti un des préservative que ses parents lui avaient donner quand ils avaient compris qu'il traversait sa première période de chaleur.

Silver penser : Je devrais en prendre… juste au cas où. Mais bien le cacher pour que Blaze ne le vois pas. Bon je crois que j'ai tout il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici sans être repérait.

Pour éviter tout malentendu sur ce rendez-vous avec Blaze, Silver préféra quitter la maison sans rien dire à personne. Du coup il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour pouvoir s'éloigner assez de la maison pour utiliser le Chaos Control sans être repérait par ses parents. Mais à peine il avait fait trois pas dehors qu'il fut accueilli par une voix le fessant sursauter de peur.

Shadow : Tu pars en promenade en plein nuit maintenant ?

Silver angoisser : Papa… qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Shadow : Je te retourne la question ? Tu sais qu'on a une porte pour entrer et sortir de la maison ?

Silver stresser : J'avais juste besoin d'airs frais…

Shadow intriguer : Au point de passer par la fenêtre comme un voleur ?

Silver : Non c'est juste que je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

Shadow pas convaincu : J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne voulais pas qu'on remarque ton absence.

Silver mal à l'aise : Tu te fais des idées… je t'assure…

Shadow avec un léger sourire : Vraiment ? Alors tu ne vois aucun mal à ce que je reste avec toi le temps que tu es assez prit l'airs ?

Silver mal à l'aise : Non si tu veux… Mais je penser que tu serais avec maman… pour faire ce que vous avez à faire…

Shadow : Ta mère et moi pouvons attendre un peu… Ton comportement m'intriguer trop pour que je puisse me plonger dans notre petite affaire.

Silver : Pas la peine de la faire attendre. Aller vous amuser tous les deux.

Shadow : C'est moi ou ma présence ici te dérange ?

Silver mal à l'aise : Non pas du tout…

Devant cette situation Silver était bloqué et ne savait pas quoi faire pour échapper à son père qui rester à ses coté sans dire un mot. La seule chose qui rompît se lourd silence fut un nouveau message du portable de Silver.

Shadow : On dirait que Blaze s'impatiente.

Silver pensif : Ouais… enfin non !

Réalisant trop tard qu'il venait lui-même de ce livrait à son père, Silver n'oser plus rien dire ou même affronter son regard.

Shadow : Tu sais je ne te jugerais pas mais j'aimerais parler avec toi de cette histoire. Et je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin vue comme tu es stressé.

Silver : C'est grâce à sa que tu as devenir que j'aller partir en douce ?

Shadow : En partie oui mais je me douté que tu avais quelque chose en tête depuis un moment. Alors je garder un œil sur toi.

Silver : Je vois…

Shadow : Alors dit moi en quoi concerne ce rendez-vous avec Blaze en pleine nuit et pendant nôtre saison des amours ?

Silver : C'est pour éviter ce genre de penser que je ne voulais rien vous dire à toi et maman.

Shadow : En même temps tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est plus que suspect.

Silver : Oui mais se rendez-vous était prévue bien avant qu'on apprenne que cela tombé pendant cette période ou qu'on en serait victime pour la première fois.

Shadow : Alors en quoi consiste ce rendez-vous ?

Silver : Il y a une pluie d'étoile filante ce soir dans le royaume de Blaze. Et on voulait l'observer ensemble.

Shadow : Oh c'est très romantique comme rendez-vous.

Silver pensif : Ouais peut être trop…

Shadow : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Silver : Eh bien à cause de cette période des chaleurs j'ai… peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler…

Shadow : C'est donc sa qui te préoccupe autan c'est dernier temps.

Silver : Normal rien qu'à l'idée d'être seul avec elle suffi pour me donner des idées que je n'ai jamais eux avant… du moins pas autant...

Shadow : Ce ne sont que des envies Silver. Les mobian contrairement aux animaux peuvent plus ou moins se contrôler. Ce sont juste nos instincts qui se manifeste il ne faut pas en avoir peur.

Silver : Mais c'est dur…

Shadow : C'est vrai que pour toi et moi cette période est plus compliquée que pour les autres… Vue que nos sens son plus développer nous somme plus touchés par les effets de cette période…

Silver : Je m'en douter…

Shadow : Mais ça ne veut pas non plus dire que tu vas devenir complètement fou enfin pas au point de forcer Blaze à le faire.

Silver : Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je n'ai cette sensation qu'avec Blaze et pas avec les autres filles ?

Shadow souriant : Sa veux tout simplement dire que tu veux que ta partenaire soit Blaze et personne d'autre.

Silver gêner : Par partenaire tu sous-entends bien ce que je pense ?

Shadow : Oui pourquoi tu n'en as pas envie ?

Silver gêner : Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas le faire avec elle… mais je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse seulement à cause de nos pulsions dû à nos périodes de chaleur.

Shadow : C'est compréhensible. Sauf si vous en avait vraiment envie tous les deux. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt alors ne force pas.

Silver gêner : Je ne sais pas...

Shadow : En sois on ne sait jamais la première fois si on est prêt. Et souvent sa arrive alors qu'on n'avait pas prévue de le faire au départ.

Silver soupirant : Géniale...

Shadow amusé : Aller sa iras j'en suis certain. Et au pire vous avez l'âge pour ce genre de chose. Mais si vous devez le faire n'oublie pas ce que je t'avais dit.

Silver : Je sais j'ai pris un préservative avec moi au cas où.

Shadow avec un large sourire : Sa veut donc dire que tu as pensé à la possibilité de le faire.

Silver très gêner : Ouais...

Voyant que son fils était plutôt effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Blaze ce soir, Shadow sortie un petit bot de crème de ses pics pour le tendre à Silver.

Shadow : Prend ça avec toi.

Silver : Qu'es que c'est ?

Shadow : Une des crèmes pour le visage de ta mère. Si jamais tu veux dissiper les effets des phéromones de Blaze sur toi sens-là. Elle a une odeur tellement désagréable que ça te calmera sur le champ pendant un moment.

Silver ouvrant le bot : Mon dieu sa sens hyper fort se truc ! Comment maman fait pour le supporter ?

Shadow : N'oublie pas que notre odorat est bien plus développé que la sienne. Pour elle ça sent très bon.

Silver dégoûter : Beurk… sa me donne envie de vomir…

Shadow : C'est le but. Et crois-moi c'est très efficace. Sa avait bien marcher sur moi quand ta mère en avait mis sur elle. Je n'avais pas pu la toucher de la nuit alors que j'en avait vraiment envie. Depuis elle évite d'en mettre avant de se coucher.

Silver : Je vois… merci papa.

Shadow : De rien mais n'en abuse pas n'ont plus et profite bien de ta soirée avec Blaze. Et n'est pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver vous avez l'âge pour passer à cette étape dans votre relation.

Silver : Ce n'est pas le but de cette soirée.

Shadow parlant très bas : Mais sa pourrait arriver…

Silver : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Shadow rentrant dans la maison : Non. Amuse-toi bien avec Blaze quoi qu'il arrive fiston.

Une fois son père partie Silver resta encore quelque second à réfléchir avant de finalement se téléporter chez Blaze. Et cela alors que Shadow retrouver enfin Amy qui commencer à s'impatienter seul dans sa chambre.

Shadow : Me revoilà.

Amy : Et bien tu en a mis du temps.

Shadow : Désoler pour l'attente mais maintenant je suis tout à toi.

Amy : Qu'es qui ta retenue aussi longtemps ?

Shadow : Rien de grave je voulais juste me faire un peu désirait.

Amy : Tu es cruel avec moi.

Shadow souriant : Je sais… mais je vais me rattraper.

Ne pouvant plus attendre Shadow entra dans son lit pour se placer au-dessus de Amy pour commencer à lui dévorait les lèvres avec passion. Et très vite le seul son qui régnai dans la maison était c'elle des ronronnements et gémissement des deux hérissons adultes.

* * *

Et alors que ses parents débuter tout juste leurs activités de couple, Silver arriva devant le château de Blaze. Et cette fois Silver arriva jusqu'à la chambre de Blaze sans que personne ne le remarque.

Silver entrant dans la chambre : Blaze ?

Blaze : A te voilà je commencer à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

Silver : Désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps… je devais attendre que mes parents partent au lit pour y aller.

Blaze : Tu es partie sans rien leurs dire ?

Silver : Ouais en quelque sorte. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent des idées sur cette soirée.

Blaze : Je te comprends… moi aussi je n'ai rien dit à mes parents…

Silver : Dans ce cas n'y pensons plus et allons voir cette pluie d'étoile avant qu'elle soit terminée.

Blaze : Je suis d'accord. Allons dans les jardins du château il n'y aura personne pour nous y déranger.

Silver : Ok… je vais nous y téléporter pour être sûr que personne ne nous surprenne et gâche cette soirée.

Blaze : Mais avant ça…

C'est en douceur que Blaze se rapprocha de Silver pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres comme ils le fessaient très souvent. Mais même si c'était devenue quelque chose d'habituel pour lui, Silver était déjà bouillant à cause de ce simple baiser.

Silver penser : Bon dieu qu'elle sent bon… C'est tellement dur d'y résister…

Même s'il ne le voulait pas Silver finit par rompre le baiser par peur d'aller trop loin. Et sans plus attendre il se téléporta lui est Blaze dans les jardins du château pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle nocturne qui aller bientôt commencer.

Silver : On dirait qu'on n'a rien loupé.

Blaze s'allongeant au sol : Sa ne devrais plus tarder.

En voyant Blaze s'allonger au sol devant lui à l'attendre Silver était plutôt hésitant à trop s'approcher d'elle. Alors il profita que Blaze tourne son attention vers le ciel pour sortir le bot de crème que son père lui avait donné qu'il avait dissimuler dans ses pics. Et c'est à contre cœur qu'il s'en appliqua un peu sou le nez pour ne plus sentir l'odeur envoûtante de Blaze.

Silver penser : Qu'elle horreur…

Mais grâce à cette crème Silver fut assez rassurait pour lui aussi s'allonger au côté de Blaze pour commencer à observer les étoiles.

Blaze : Le ciel est magnifique.

Silver : C'est vrai en plus on voit bien les constellations comme c'elle du lion.

Blaze : Tu connais les constellations ?

Silver : Oui mon père m'a appris à les reconnaître quand j'étais petit.

Blaze : C'est vrai qu'il est né sur l'ARK.

Silver : C'était un des rares moyen de distraction qu'il avait avec sa grande sœur.

Blaze : Alors vue que tu t'y connais tu pourrais m'apprendre aussi à les reconnaître.

Silver : Bien sûr.

Durant les minutes qui suivi Silver montra à Blaze toutes les constellations visibles tout en gardant une petite distance pour ne pas trop sentir son odeur. Et finalement les premières étoiles filantes commencèrent à traverser le ciel sous le regard enchanter de Silver et Blaze qui profiter du spectacle. Mais petit à petit l'odeur de la crème se dissipa laissant c'elle de Blaze reprendre le dessus. Du coup même si pour le moment cette odeur ne provoquer pas trop d'effet sur lui, Silver préféra ne prendre aucun risque en s'appliquant à nouveau de la crème en douce sous le nez. Mais à force d'utiliser cette crème Silver commença à se sentir mal. En plus Blaze se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à poser son visage sur la fourrure de son torse.

Blaze : C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ?

Silver : Ouais…

Et alors que Silver lutté déjà avec difficulté contre ses envie, Blaze commencer à lui caresser l'avant de son pelage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le fessait et habituellement cela ne déranger pas Silver qui apprécier beaucoup cela. Mais là il commencer à en vouloir de plus en plus. Et sans le remarquer Silver commença à ronronner doucement alors que son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud. Et finalement Silver détourna son regard du ciel pour le tourner vers Blaze pour l'embrasser pensant que ça le calmerait. Cependant le jeune hérisson n'était toujours pas satisfait s'y bien qu'il était sur le point d'aller plus loin. Mais au moment où Blaze se mit à gémir Silver eu comme un choc électrique qui le ramena à la réalité. Et c'est pris de panique qu'il se stoppa en se tournant dos à Blaze pour littéralement plonger son nez dans le pot de crème manquant de peu de vomir cette fois.

Blaze : Silver sa vas ?

Silver avec du mal à parler : Ouais… sa vas…

Blaze intriguer : Alors pourquoi tu agis bizarrement… ? Attend une minute tu pleures ?

Silver : Non pas du tout…

Blaze : Silver il a beau faire nuit je vois que tu pleures. Alors maintenant dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

Silver : Ok tu as gagné…

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de chercher à cacher ce qu'il lui arriver Silver expliqua tout a Blaze sur ce qu'il traverser.

Silver : Voilà pourquoi j'utilise cette crème… elle me permet de résister à mes envie…

Blaze : Je dégage vraiment une odeur aussi envoûtante ?

Silver : Oui c'est vraiment difficile pour moi d'y résister…

Blaze : C'est vrai j'oublier que toi et ton père avait des sens beaucoup plus développer que nous…

Silver : Ouais du coup nous somme plus sensible durant cette période… Mais rassure-toi pour moi ça ne marche qu'avec ton odeur.

Blaze : Je vois… en tout cas je suis touchée que tu sois venu malgré ce que tu traverses. Mais arrête de te faire du mal avec cette crème.

Silver : Mais je dois le faire sinon je risquerais d'aller trop loin…

Blaze : Silver… Tu sais la saison des amours ne fait qu'augmenter nos désirs sexuels. Mais pour cela il faut qu'il y est déjà un désire au départ...

Silver : Ce qui veux dire ?

Blaze : Qu'au fond de toi tu as envie de le faire et de le faire seulement avec moi et cela même avant le début de la saison des amours. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a que mon odeur qui t'affecte.

Silver très gêner : Je...

Cette situation était tellement gênante pour lui que Silver ne savait plus quoi dire et n'oser même pas regarder sa petite amie. En voyant sa Blaze utilisa sa main pour soulever délicatement le visage de Silver vers elle.

Blaze : Silver n'est pas honte de ce que tu ressens. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ça, c'est naturel.

Silver : Cette situation est tellement gênante…

Blaze : Je suis d'accord mais sa devait arriver tôt ou tard. Alors inutile de réagir comme ça.

Silver : Si tu le dis…

Blaze : Aller profitons du spectacle avant qu'il ne soit terminer.

Silver : Ouais tu as raison…

A nouveau les deux mobian portèrent leurs attentions vers le ciel tentant d'ignorait les effets de leur période de chaleur mutuelle. Du moins pour le moment. Car ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'enlacer ou de s'échanger plusieurs baiser.

Et finalement la pluie d'étoile filante se termina laissant maintenant Silver et Blaze entre eux toujours allonger au sol l'un à côté de l'autre.

Blaze : C'était un spectacle incroyable.

Silver : C'est vrai. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu malgré tout.

Blaze : Merci j'ai beaucoup aimé passer ce moment avec toi.

Ne voulant pas partir tout de suite Blaze se tourna vers Silver pour s'allonger sur lui réclamant un nouveau baiser. Demande que Silver accepta avec plaisir donnant à sa partenaire un intense baiser de plusieurs minutes. Mais à nouveau l'odeur particulière de Blaze commença à faire son effet sur Silver le poussant à en demandais de plus en plus. Au point de commencer à laisser ses mains descendre de plus en plus bas. Mais il ne le remarqua au moment où l'une de ses mains était passer sous les vêtements de Blaze et approcher dangereusement de son entre jambe.

Silver se reculant : Stop !

Blaze surprise : Qu'es qui t'arrive ?

Silver : J'étais sur le point d'aller trop loin à nouveau…

Blaze : Et qu'es qui te fait penser que cela me dérange ? Si j'avais voulu que tu t'arrêtes je te l'aurais déjà dit.

Silver : Quoi ?

Blaze : Ce que je veux dire c'est que s'y tu veux continuer vas-y.

Silver : Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de le faire à cause de moi…

Blaze : N'oublie pas que moi aussi je suis en période de chaleur. Même si elle est moins forte que chez toi. Mais même avant ça j'y penser déjà…

Silver surprit : Sérieusement ?!

Blaze : Oui mais je préférais attendre le jours ou on serait assez grand. Et maintenant que nous aussi avons nos périodes de chaleur cela veut dire que nous le somme. Du moins sur le plan naturel. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour passer cette étape je le comprendrais et j'attendrais jusqu'à que tu le sois.

Silver : Tu es vraiment prête pour faire ça avec moi ?

Blaze : Silver depuis combien de temps somme nous ensemble ?

Silver : Trois ans…

Blaze : Trois longue année a s'aimée sans relâche. Je n'imagine personne d'autre avec qui je pourrais faire quelque chose d'aussi important. Tout ce que j'attends c'est ton approbation. Mais quoi que tu décides je t'aimerais encore.

Silver : Si je comprends bien nous voulons tous les deux tenter de le faire ?

Blaze : Visiblement… Alors…?

Silver très gêner : Alors je veux bien essayer… sauf que je ne sais pas trop comment mit prendre…

Blaze en rigolant : Parce que tu crois que moi je le sais ? On va le découvrirez ensemble toi et moi. Cela rendra ce moment plus amusant.

Silver : Alors… commençons. J'espère juste que je vais y arriver.

Blaze : Ne réfléchit pas trop laisse ton instinct te guidé. Et s'y on n'y arrive pas ce n'est pas grave on le retentera une autre fois.

Mit en confiance par Blaze, Silver se mit à l'embrasser et l'enlacer avec tendresse. Mais Blaze se stoppa juste avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Silver : Tu veux t'arrêter ?

Blaze : Non mais je préfère continuer dans ma chambre.

Silver : Comprit.

Alors Silver se téléporta avec Blaze dans sa chambre à elle un peu anxieux à l'idée de ce qui aller suivre.

Silver : Tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de risque qu'on nous entende si on le fait ici ?

Blaze : Un des avantages de vivre dans un immense château c'est d'avoir sa chambre éloigner des autres. Du coup même si on fait beaucoup de bruis personne ne nous entendra où nous dérangera.

Silver : Tant mieux.

Rassurait de savoir qu'il y avait que très peu de chance qu'il soit surpris durant leurs petit activité de couple, Silver tourna son attention vers sa partenaire. En voyant Blaze s'allonger dans son lit tout en commençants à se déshabiller Silver sentier déjà son corps se réchauffer.

Silver penser : C'est incroyable comme elle a de l'effet sur moi… Il faut vraiment que je rends se moment le plus inoubliable possible. Mais avant ça…

Par mesure de sécurité Silver prit le préservatif qu'il avait depuis le début cacher dans ses pics.

Blaze étonner : Tu avais pris sa avec toi ?

Silver : Ne te méprend pas… je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser… Je l'ai pris par mesure de sécurité. Mes parents me les ont donnés quand ils ont compris que je traverser ma première saison des amours… Si on doit faire ça je préférerais le mettre pour éviter que tu ne tombes enceinte…

Blaze : Je comprends mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'utiliser.

Silver très surpris : Quoi ?! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant avant de devenir reine ? Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ?

Blaze : Non bien sûr que non. Et de toute façon je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts pour être parent. Je préfère attendre encore quelques années.

Silver : Mais alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je mette un préservative ?

Blaze : Tout simplement parce que je prends la pilule. Je suis allée voir Léon le mois dernier pour qu'il m'en prescrit. Et pour être sûr que je n'avais aucune maladie qui pouvait être transmis en s'accouplant.

Silver soulager : A je comprends mieux tu m'as fait peur.

Blaze : Ne t'en fait pas je ne tiens pas à nous mettre dans une situation délicate…

Silver : Moi n'ont plus.

Blaze : Bien maintenant que tout est régler nous pouvons passer au moment plaisant…

Ne pouvant plus attendre Blaze attrapa Silver par le devant de sa fourrure pour le tirait doucement sur son lit. Et sans plus attendre Silver se plaça au-dessus d'elle contemplant le corps de sa partenaire.

 **Attention début du dernier moment intime !**

Blaze : On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu me vois nue.

Silver : Les quelques rare fois ou j'en ai eu l'occasion je n'en ai pas profité par pudeur.

Blaze : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi.

Silver : C'est un compliment ?

Blaze embrasant Silver : Bien sûr.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts Silver et Blaze se lancèrent dans de long et doux baiser tout en s'échangeant des caresses.

Silver penser : Aller si je veux que se moment se passe bien on doit être bien préparait avant de passer à la prochaine étape.

De son côté aussi Blaze avait conscient de ce détail et savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour chauffer son partenaire. Et pour cela elle commença à masser l'entre jambe de Silver le surprenant devant autan d'audace. Et très vite le jeune hérisson se mit à gémir légèrement alors qu'il avait déjà une petite érection.

Silver en gémissait : Ah...

Blaze : On dirait que tu aimes.

Silver : Un peu…

Blaze : Un peu ? Tu vas voir je vais te faire plier sous mes mains.

Pour provoquer encore plus de plaisir à son partenaire Blaze pris en main le membre de Silver pour commencer à le pomper à un rythme constant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Silver n'arrive plus à se retenir de pousser de fort gémissement alors que Blaze se placer au-dessus de lui en position de dominante. Cela ne fit qu'encourager encore plus la jeune fille à poursuivre ce moment ravis d'avoir le parfait contrôle sur son partenaire. De son côté Silver ne pouvait rien faire tellement la sensation de plaisir était forte. Du coup pendant que Blaze s'occuper de lui il se contenter de plonger son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire pour l'embrasser. Cette zone du corps de Blaze était c'elle qui dégager le plus de phéromone, et maintenant qu'elle était nue et en partie exciter par ce qui se passer elle dégager encore plus d'odeur qu'avant. Cette odeur plus les soins qu'il recevait finir par enfin éveiller entièrement les désire charnière et de domination de Silver. En conséquence le jeune hérisson se mit à grogner avant de renverser Blaze sous lui pour être celui en position de force. Cela surprit beaucoup Blaze qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son partenaire agir de la sorte en dehors des combats. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Blaze : On dirait que tu veux prendre les devants. Dans ce cas à ton tour de mener la danse.

Silver ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur les lèvres de Blaze alors qu'une de ses mains s'occuper de masser sa poitrine pendant que l'autre s'occuper de l'entre jambe.

Blaze penser : Eh bien lui qui habituellement est gêner rien qu'à l'idée de me toucher. J'espère qu'après ça il sera moins timide avec moi…

Alors qu'elle était encore plongée dans ses penser Silver se mit à lui lécher les lèvres signifiantes qu'il en demandait l'accès. Et évidemment Blaze accepta avec joie cette demande. Cependant la jeune princesse ne compter se laisser dominer sans résistance. Du coup les deux adolescents se débâter l'un contre l'autre pour être celui qui prendrait la dominance.

Et après quelque minute de lutte et de grognement c'est Silver qui fut celui qui remporta le combat. Mais en représailles Blaze agrippa à nouveau le membre de Silver pour le pomper avec force. Grace a sa elle arriva facilement à basculer son partenaire sous elle pour être en position de force.

Blaze : Alors tu penser que j'allais me laisser dominer aussi facilement ?

Piquer au vif Silver tenta de reprendre le dessus mais Blaze l'en empêcha en accélérant son emprise sur sa longueur. Cela provoqua une explosion de plaisir à Silver qui se débâter et commencer même à trembler tellement le plaisir était intense. Même trop intense au point où il était sur le point de ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

Blaze : J'adore te voir me résister comme ça.

Cependant Silver avait peur de ne plus tenir assez longtemps pour la phase finale alors il opta aussi par les grands moyens pour forcer Blaze à le relâcher. Et pour cela il écouta son instinct en passant sa main à l'arrière de Blaze pour y enfoncer un de ses doigt dans son vagin.

Cela prit totalement Blaze de cours qui ressentait à la fois de la douleur mais aussi du plaisir devant les actions de Silver qui en profita pour se replacer au-dessus d'elle.

Blaze souriant : On dirait que tu commences à devenir un mauvais garçon.

Silver : Je sais que tu aimes ça. En plus je ne pense pas que tu serais heureuse que j'atteigne ma limite maintenant.

Blaze : En effet alors je te laisse tranquille… pour le moment.

Silver avec un sombre sourire : Dans ce cas je vais te faire subir ce que tu m'as fait.

C'est avec un pur plaisir que Silver continua de préparait Blaze avec pour le moment un seul de ses doigts en elle. Et cela suffisez déjà pour que Blaze produise de léger gémissement vite étouffer par un nouveau baiser de Silver qui se délecter de ce moment. Et sans réfléchir Silver entra un deuxième doigt qui provoqua cette fois un petit gémissement de douleur. Comprenant que Blaze ne pourrait pas en supporter plus Silver se stoppa à deux, mais avait du mal à résister d'aller plus loin. Mais le bien être de sa partenaire passer avant ses désire. Alors durant les minutes qui suivie Silver fit preuve d'une grande patience et délicates.

Blaze en gémissant : Silver…

Silver : Oui ?

Blaze gémissant : Arrêtons… arrêtons de se taquiner et passons au plat principal.

Silver avec un grand sourire : Avec plaisir.

Blaze avec une petit voix : Mais vas s'y très doucement avec moi…

Silver : Ok…

Comprenant que Blaze était très nerveuse pour ce qui aller suivre Silver se rapprocha très doucement d'elle tout en fessant de son mieux pour la rassurait. Mais a vrais dire lui aussi était plutôt fébrile et avait peur de lui faire du mal.

Cependant il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant alors Silver prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra délicatement avec son membre dans Blaze. Mais même s'il avait été très délicat avec elle, Blaze sembler avoir très mal au moins d'enfoncer ses griffes dans le dos de Silver. Mais ce qui alerta surtout le jeune hérisson fut une odeur de sang. Intriguer par cette odeur Silver se stoppa pour chercher d'où cela provenait. Au départ il penser que cela venait de lui vu comme Blaze lui avait griffer son dos. Mais il réalisa très vite que se sang provenait de Blaze au niveau de son entre jambe. A cette vue Silver fut pris de paniquer et s'apprêter à se retirait à toute vitesse.

Blaze avec du mal à parler : Ne bouge pas.

Silver paniquer : Mais tu saigne ! Je… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je t'ai blessé !

Blaze avec du mal à parler : Non c'est normal…

Silver inquiet : Tu en es sur ?

Blaze avec du mal à parler : Ouais… c'est toujours comme ça pour les filles quand c'est leurs première fois…

Silver inquiet : C'est vraiment douloureux ?

Blaze : Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne fessait pas mal…

Silver : Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Blaze : Il suffit juste d'attendre que je m'habitue à toi. Jusqu'à la ne bouge pas trop avant que je te le dise.

Silver : Ok…

Ne voulant pas causer plus de mal à sa partenaire Silver fit ce que Blaze lui demandais en ne bougeant plus d'un poil. Mais en voyant c'elle qu'il aimé avoir si mal qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux Silver rapprocha son visage du sien en fessant très attention à ne pas bouger le bas de son corps. Pour soutenir et soulager Blaze comme il pouvait Silver l'embrassa a nouveau délicatement pour lui faire oublier la douleur tendit qu'il essuyer ses larmes avec ses mains. Et en plus de sa Silver se mit à ronronner avec force pour soulager un peu plus Blaze. Grace a toute c'est petit attention la jeune princesse oublia vite la douleur qui finit par se dissiper.

Blaze : Je crois que c'est bon…

Silver : Tu es sur ? Sinon je peux encore attendre.

Blaze : Non tu peu y aller. Mais doucement je te dirais quand tu pourras accélérait.

Silver : Très bien comme tu voudras…

C'est avec prudence que Silver commença donc à bouger tout en gardant un œil sur Blaze au cas ou si elle montré trop de signes de douleur. Cependant c'était très dur pour lui de résister à l'envie d'aller plus vite tellement cette sensation était agréable. Mais le bien être de sa partenaire passer en premier. C'est donc lentement que Silver poursuivi sa pénétration en appréciant chaque second.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors que Silver continuer à y aller en douceur avec Blaze c'elle ci lui agrippa l'un de ses bras pour attirait son attention.

Silver : Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Blaze : Non vas plus vite.

Silver : Je peux y aller sans retenue ?

Blaze : Ouais c'est bon je n'ai plus mal du tout. Et je vois bien que tu veux toi aussi aller plus loin.

Silver : Dans ce cas j'y vais.

Sans plus attendre Silver accéléra son rythme avec joie ressentant une intense sensation de plaisir le parcourir l'incitant d'aller encore plus vite. Mais il préférait y aller progressivement pour ne pas risquer de blesser de sa partenaire.

Silver haletant : Mon dieu… que tu es… serré…

Blaze gémissant : C'est toi qui es trop lent…

Silver en grognant légèrement : Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

Blaze : Alors prouve moi que j'ai tors.

Silver : Ne vient pas te plaindre après.

Après ce que Blaze venait de lui dire Silver n'hésita plus à aller bien plus vite comme le souhaiter sa partenaire. Et dès lors le jeune hérisson était envahi par une sensation et une volonté qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie de sa vie. L'envie de faire de sa partenaire sien et de ne laisser personne d'autre que lui avoir le privilège de passer un tel moment avec elle, temps que Blaze l'accepterait.

De son côté Blaze profiter de chaque seconde espérant que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Et pour motiver un peu plus son partenaire à accélérait son rythme Blaze se mit à lui lécher le coté du visage pour répandre encore plus ses phéromones sur lui. Et bien sûr l'effet fut immédiat sur Silver qui enfonça toute sa longueur touchant une zone précise qui fit pousser à Blaze de fort gémissant comme jamais, prouvant qu'elle avait plus qu'aimé ce que Silver venait de faire et en redemandais encore. Le message fut tout de suite compris par Silver qui pilonner cette zone se délectant des cris de plaisir qu'il provoquer chez Blaze alors que lui grogner comme un fauve. Cela continua encore de très longues minutes à la grande joie des deux participant.

Silver penser : Bon dieu j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser…

Blaze en gémissant : Silver… je vais…

Silver haletant : Je sais moi aussi… j'atteins mes limites…

Blaze en gémissant : Alors gâte moi pour le final.

Silver haletant : Je… je vais faire de mon mieux.

Sachant que c'était bientôt la fin Silver redoubla d'effort pour que les dernières secondes soient inoubliables. Et du coup sans même le remarquer Silver utiliser ses pouvoir psychique en fessant léviter certain des objets de la chambre de Blaze. Mais du côté de Blaze aussi la situation devenait torride tellement son corps devenait brûlant alors qu'elle serré Silver de toute ses forces dans ses bras.

Et finalement les deux mobians furent envahi tous les deux par un intense orgasme qui les fit jouir tout en poussant ensemble un cri de satisfaction avant de laisser place au calme. Enfin seulement après que tous les objets que Silver avait soulever sans le vouloir se soit écraser au sol. Mais aucun des deux occupant de la chambre n'avait remarquer se détaille. Ce moment avait été épuisant pour eux si bien que Silver s'était écrouler au côté de Blaze tentant de reprendre son souffle avec elle.

 **Fin du moment intime.**

Silver essouffler : J'espère… que tu as apprécier ce moment… parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais le refaire tout de suite…

Blaze essouffler : Ouais… c'était pas mal… pour une première…

Silver essouffler : Pourtant quand je vois dans qu'elle état je t'ai mis je dirais que c'était plus que pas mal…

Blaze essouffler : Bon ok tu as raison tu as été géniale…

Silver se rapprochant : J'aime mieux ça…

Et alors que Silver prenait Blaze dans ses bras pour l'embrasser une forte odeur attira son attention.

Silver : Blaze c'est moi ou sa sens le brûler ?

Blaze : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai.

Alerter par cette odeur le petit couple tournèrent leurs attention sur le reste de la chambre pour y découvrir qu'une partie des drap était en feu. Sans plus attendre Silver utilisa sa télékinésie sur le drap en feu avant que tout le lit ne soit en flamme.

Blaze : Emmène l'eu dans ma salle de bain.

Écoutant ce que Blaze lui disait Silver emmena le drap dans la salle de bain de la chambre pour éteindre le début de l'incendie dans la baignoire. Une fois le danger écarter Silver retourna dans la chambre plutôt amuser par ce qui venait de se passer.

Silver : C'est bon l'incendie est maîtriser. Mais tu sais que ce n'était pas nécessaire de mettre le feu au lit pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves de notre activité nocturne. Une simple machine à laver aurait suffi.

Blaze : Très drôle. Je te signale que tu as ravagé ma chambre avec tes pourvoir à cause de notre petit moment au lit.

Silver : Ouais c'est vrai… il faudra qu'on travaille encore sur la maîtrise de nos pouvoirs pendant nos petites activités au lit.

Blaze : Ça vaut mieux…

Silver s'asseyant au bord du lit : En tout cas je suis épuisé… je devrais rentrer me coucher avant de m'endormir sur place.

Blaze enroulant ses bras autour de Silver : Reste avec moi cette nuit…

Silver : Tu en es sur ? On risquerait de se faire prendre s'y je reste.

Blaze serrant Silver contre elle : Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Même si c'était risquer pour lui de rester ici toute la nuit Silver ne voulait pas non plus quitter sa partenaire. Surtout qu'il avait une étrange impression d'inachevé ici. Alors Silver se coucha à nouveau dans le lit prenant tout de suite Blaze dans ses bras. Et même s'ils étaient épuisés ils ne purent résister à l'envie de s'embrasser à nouveau. C'est à ce moment-là que Silver fut attirait sans même s'en rendre compte sur le côté du cou de Blaze qu'il commença à sucer.

Silver penser : Sa a encore meilleur gout que le Chaos Drive…

Pousser par la tentation et son instinct Silver finit par mordre le cou de Blaze sans prévenir c'elle ci. La première réaction de la jeune fille fut d'abord de vouloir se dégager à cause de la sensation de douleur. Sauf que Silver la retenait de force et grogner contre elle pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Heureusement pour elle la douleur s'estompa rapidement pour une sensation plutôt agréable. Cependant Silver finit sortir de sa transe quand il sentie un fort gout de sang dans sa bouche. Prit de panique il recula de Blaze jusqu'à tomber du lit presque en état de choc après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Silver terrifier : Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit je te le jure !

Alors que Silver n'arrêter pas de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait, Blaze se releva de son lit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais Silver avait tellement peur qu'il continuait de reculer jusqu'à être bloquer par le mur de la chambre.

Blaze : Silver s'il te plait arrête de bouger j'ai du mal à marcher.

Silver effrayer : Mais… je… je ne veux pas te faire du mal…

Blaze : Calme toi… C'est normal ce que tu as fait…

Silver : Vraiment ?

Blaze : Oui chez certaine espèce de mobian il est habituel de s'échanger une morsure après l'accouplement. Tu m'as juste réclamée pour éviter que d'autre personne ne soit tentée de s'approcher de moi.

Silver : Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié...

Rassurait de savoir ce qui lui était arriver Silver accepta de retourner dans le lit au côté de Blaze alors qu'elle avait encore un peu de sang qui s'écouler de son cou.

Silver : Sa… je t'ai fait mal en te mordant ?

Blaze : Au début mais ensuite sa fessait du bien… tu ne m'a pas mordu trop fort…

Silver : Heureusement… et toi ? Tu ne me fais pas de marque ?

Blaze : Je pourrais mais chez les mobian chat on a plus l'habitude de lécher notre partenaire que de le mordre.

Silver : Pourquoi on ne ferait pas les deux dans ce cas ? La morsure et le toilettage.

Blaze : Tu es sur ?

Silver : Oui j'y tient. Je ne veux pas que tu sois la seul à subir cette morsure.

Blaze : Comme tu voudras…

A son tour Blaze se posa sur Silver pour placer son visage contre le cou du hérisson pour commencer à le sucer. Pendant ce temps Silver lui lécher l'endroit où il avait mordu Blaze pour stopper le saignement de la plait qu'il avait causé. Mais il fut stoppé au moment où Blaze commença à le mordre. Mais la tâche n'était pas facile car la peau du jeune hérisson était particulièrement dure. En plus Silver tenter de se dégager par réflexe à cause de la douleur. Mais à son tour Blaze força Silver à rester immobile le temps qu'elle est terminée. Et finalement elle aussi arriva à mordre son partenaire provoquant comme une décharge électrique a Silver qui passer la douleur apprécier ce moment. Une fois son œuvre terminer Blaze se mit elle à toiletter Silver en le léchant comme il était habituel chez les mobians Chat qui fut très vite imiter par son partenaire.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que les deux mobians en avait enfin terminer avec leur moment intime totalement épuiser et à deux doigts de s'endormir.

Silver : Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'herbe a chat demain avec tous les poils que j'ai avalés.

Blaze : C'est sa moque toi… vous être pas mieux avec vos morsures pas du tout discrètes.

Silver : Que veux-tu, au moins notre façon de faire et plus rapide. Même si tu as failli m'arracher la gorge en me mordant.

Blaze : Qu'elle idée aussi d'avoir une peau si dure.

Silver : Pour sa plaint toi à mes parents.

Blaze bâillant : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Silver : Je crois que cette fois il est l'heure de dormir…

Blaze se collant a Silver : Moi aussi… j'espère jusque cette nuit n'était pas un rêve.

Silver : Non c'était mieux qu'un rêve et on pourra le refaire quand on voudra.

Blaze : Sa je ne l'oublierais pas.

Silver : Je l'espère bien.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être échanger un dernier baisai que Silver et Blaze s'endormir dans les bras l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

Loin de la Shadow et Amy venait eux aussi de terminer leurs nuits d'amour qui grâce à leur longue expérience avait durait bien plus longtemps que pour Silver et Blaze.

Amy : Pfiou j'en peu plus…

Shadow : J'avoue que même moi j'ai atteint mes limites… pour ce soir…

Amy : J'espère que Silver ne nous a pas trop entendu…

Shadow : Oh il y a peu de chance…

Amy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Shadow : Pour rien. Et même s'il a entendu quelque chose ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est plus un enfant mais presque un adulte.

Amy : Je sais… même si je le verrais toujours comme mon petit hérisson.

Shadow : Petit hérisson qui est plus grand que toi maintenant… cependant je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je le pense aussi. Mais il va falloir qu'on se prépare à le laisser prendre son envol…

Amy triste : Je sais…

Shadow : Et ce n'est pas un adieu et moi je serais toujours là.

Amy : Heureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu n'étais pas là.

Shadow : Et moi donc.

A leurs tours aussi le couple d'hérisson s'endormir dans leur lit pour récupérait de leurs intense moment intime.

* * *

Lendemain matin royaume de Sol.

Le soleil était déjà lever depuis bien longtemps quand Silver se réveilla toujours avec Blaze dans ses bras se frottant à sa fourrure. Même s'il voulait encore rester à ses coté Silver avait peur qu'on le surprenne ici ou que ses parents remarque qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré. Sauf que Blaze ne voulait pas le lâcher et de doute façon Silver ne voulait pas partir sans lui dire aurevoir.

Silver avec une voix douce : Blaze… il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Blaze : Hum… il est qu'elle heure…

Silver : Sans doute très tard…

Blaze : Je n'ai pas envie de me lever…

Silver : Moi non plus mais je dois rentrer avant que mes parents remarquent que j'ai passé la nuit ici.

Blaze : Ok…

C'est en dépit que Blaze relâcha Silver lui permettant de pouvoir se lever du lit. A son tour la jeune princesse voulu quitter le confort de son lit pour saluer son compagnon avant son départ. Cependant dès l'instants ou Blaze se leva elle sentie une intense douleur entre ses jambes qui la fit trébucher. Par chance Silver l'avait vue à temps pour utiliser ses pouvoir pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol.

Silver s'approchant : Sa vas ?

Blaze : Ouais… je ne m'attendais pas à avoir aussi mal après ce qu'une certaine personne ma fait subir hier soir.

Silver souriant : Que cette personne est méchante.

Blaze : Tu n'as pas idée.

Silver : Est-ce que tu veux que j'utiliser le Chaos Heal pour soulager ce que se méchant hérisson ta fait ?

Blaze : Non c'est bon sa ma juste surprit mais sa vas vite passer.

Silver : Tu es sur ? Sa vas sembler bizarre si tout le monde te voit boiter d'un coup.

Blaze : Je trouverais une excuse. En plus si tu me touche à nouveau cette zone on risque de recommencer ce qu'on a fait hier.

Silver pensif : Comme tu voudras…

Blaze : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Silver : C'est juste qu'on dégage une odeur bizarre…

Blaze : Sa doit être à cause de ce qu'on a fait tous les deux.

Silver : Si c'est le cas ce n'est pas bon… Nos parents vont tout de suite nous griller.

Blaze : Pas forcement. Il nous suffit de nous mettre du parfum pour camoufler l'odeur jusqu'à qu'elle se dissipe.

Silver : Et de cacher nos marques de morsure…

Blaze : Sa devrait aller pour toi avec ta fourrure blanche qui cache tout ton cou.

Silver : C'est vrai mais il me reste encore à expliquer d'où vienne toute ses griffures sur le reste de mon corps.

Blaze : Je suis certaine que tu trouveras aussi une bonne excuse.

Silver en rigolant : Je leur dirais que j'ai était attaqué par un chat sauvage.

Blaze : A ta place j'éviterais de provoquer se chat si tu ne veux pas avoir plus que de simple griffure.

Silver : C'est noté… Et avant que je parte est ce que tu aurais du parfum à me passer pour camoufler cette odeur ?

Blaze : Bien sûr il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dans la salle de bain.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque que ses parents remarque l'odeur particulière qu'il dégager Silver s'aspergea abondamment d'un des parfums de Blaze espérant que cela suffit.

Silver revenant : Alors ?

Blaze : Et bien là ils vont plutôt te demandais pourquoi tu t'es verser un flacon entier de parfum sur toi.

Silver : Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Surtout avec mon père et son odorat sur développer. Je vais même m'appliquer un peu de crème de ma mère pour être sûr que mon père ne s'approche pas trop.

Blaze : Tu sais même s'il le comprenne ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas comme si on était encore des enfants.

Silver : Je sais mais s'il le comprenne ils n'arrêteront pas de me charrier sur ça…

Blaze : Tu n'as pas tort. Mes parents feraient la même chose. Et insisterait pour qu'on organise nos fiançailles.

Silver : Ouais c'est pour ça qu'on devrait le garder pour nous.

Blaze : Sa veux dire que tu ne veux pas te fiancer avec moi ?

Silver : Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste qu'on a encore le temps pour ça.

Blaze amuser : Je sais. Je te fessais juste marcher. Si tu voyer ta tête.

Silver : C'est de ta faute à me faire peur comme ça.

Blaze : Mais j'adore te voir comme ça. Mais pour en revenir sur cette histoire ne t'en fait pas. Je ne peux pas me fiancer avant d'être devenue reine. C'est un des rare point sur les qu'elle mes parents sont vraiment traditionaliste.

Silver : Du moment qu'il nous approuve ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre.

Blaze : Evidemment qu'il nous approuve, mes parents t'adore. Et même les habitant du royaume se sont fait à l'idée que tu deviennes leur roi.

Silver : Je ferais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur pour t'aider.

Blaze : Je sais mais pour le moment tu ferais mieux de rentré chez toi avant que tes parents remarquent que tu n'es pas là.

Silver : A tes ordres. On se revoit quand ?

Blaze : Hum… je pars aujourd'hui avec mes parents pour un entre vue dans un autre royaume. Alors je pense qu'on ne se rêvera que pour la fête d'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents.

Silver : Si loin…

Blaze : Ce n'est que pour deux jours. On se rattrapera quand je reviendrais.

Silver : Au pire je pourrais toujours venir te voir durant ton petit voyage.

Blaze : A ta place j'éviterais. Le royaume ou je vais et celui de Dimitri. Je doute que tu sois bien accueille là-bas.

Silver : Pas faux mais je m'en fiche de lui.

Blaze : Moi aussi mais je ne veux pas compromettre la tenue des négociations avec mes parents.

Silver : Ok je me tiendrais bien sage pour cette fois.

Avant de partir Silver prit encore une fois Blaze dans ses bras pour l'embrasser profondément jusqu'à qu'elle le rompit pour reprendre son souffle.

Silver : Je t'aime.

Blaze : Moi aussi tu vas me manquer.

En réponse Silver déposa un petit bisou sur le dessus de la tête de Blaze avant de disparaître de la pièce.

* * *

Maison de Amy et Shadow.

C'est un peu plus loin de chez lui que Silver réapparue espérant que son absence n'est pas encore été remarquer. Alors c'est avec prudence qu'il s'approcha de sa maison pour y entré par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Silver penser : Je n'entends rien… On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas encore debout. Qu'elle chance.

En effet Shadow et Amy était toujours au lit même s'ils étaient belle et bien réveiller. Mais ils rester encore au lit pour se câliner avant de trouver le courage de se lever.

Amy : On devrait se lever pour aller déjeuner.

Shadow : C'est toi que je vais dévorait.

Pour empêcher Amy de quitter le lit Shadow enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour l'obliger à rester allongé sous lui alors qu'il l'embrasser avec passion. C'est avec plaisir que Amy accepta se petit moment de tendresse. Mais la jeune hérissonne commencer à avoir beaucoup faim et devais donc mettre fin à ce moment pour l'instant. Sauf que Shadow ne compter pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Amy du donc opter pour sa botte secrète pour se libérait de l'emprise de son compagnon. Et pour sa elle commença à chatouiller Shadow là où elle savait qu'il était très sensible. Cela ne prit que quelque second à Amy pour faire plier Shadow qui se tordait dans tous les sens.

Shadow essouffler : Amy stop… j'en peu plus…

Amy : Alors tu me laisse sortir ?

Shadow essouffler : Oui… tu as gagné…

Amy : Très bien dans ce cas allons manger.

Shadow : Après toi ma chère.

C'est ensemble que Shadow et Amy descendit en bas de la maison pour préparait le petit déjeuner. En entendant que s'est parent était lever Silver sortie à son tour pour les rejoindre comme si rien ne s'était passer.

Silver : Bonjours tout le monde.

Shadow avec un souri malicieux : Bien dormi ?

Silver : Ouais sa aller…

Amy : Tu te levé bien tard toi aussi. On n'a pas été trop bruyant cette nuit ?

Silver : Non pas trop je te rassure.

Shadow : Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque. On pourra donc remettre ça se soir.

Amy : Si tu es sage.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je serais te convaincre dans tous les cas.

Amy : Peut-être mais pour le moment c'est l'heure de manger.

Après avoir terminé leurs petit déjeuner Amy laissa c'est deux garçons pour aller prendre sa doucher pendant que le père et le fils s'occuper du ménage.

Shadow : Alors comment c'est réellement passer cette soirée.

Silver : Bien comme d'habitude. La pluie d'étoile filante était un spectacle magnifique.

Shadow : J'imagine… Et après ?

Silver : On est resté encore dehors à observer le ciel. J'ai montré à Blaze quelque constellation comme tu le fessais avec moi.

Shadow : Heureux d'entendre que ta soirée c'est bien passer.

Silver : Ouais je ne regrette pas d'y être aller. Et merci pour ton astuce sa ma bien aidé.

Shadow : Dois-je comprendre que vous être rester sage malgré tout ?

Silver : Ouais bien sur…

Shadow : Silver…

Amy arrivant : Les garçons vous n'auriez pas vue ma crème pour le visage ?

Silver gêner : Euh… non…

Shadow : Moi non plus. Plus loin je me tiens de cette horreur mieux je me porte.

Amy : C'est bizarre… j'étais convaincu qu'il me rester encore un pot entier… Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça.

Shadow : Tu as dû le poser quelque part et l'oublier. De toute façon tu es la seul qui ose mettre cette crème sur toi. N'est-ce pas Silver ?

Silver gêner : Ouais…

Amy : Silver sa vas ? Tu es tout rouge.

Shadow : C'est normal je te rappel qu'il traverse sa première période de chaleur. Il a juste une petit bouffé de chaleur. Sa vas vite passer.

Amy : C'est vrai… mon pauvre je sais que ce n'est pas facile à traverser.

Compatissant pour ce que son fils traverser Amy se rapprocha de Silver pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Amy : Aller c'est bientôt fini.

Silver gêner : Maman… je ne suis plus un enfant.

Amy pinçant la joue de Silver : Je sais mais que veux-tu je suis une mère poule.

Shadow : Plus que mère poule… une vraie mère étouffante.

Silver : Tu peux parler tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle parfois.

Amy : C'est parce qu'on tient à toi.

Silver : Je le sais…

Et alors que Amy tenait toujours la joue de Silver quelque chose attira son attention concernant le visage de son fils.

Amy : Mon dieu Silver ta fourrure et toute douce comme si elle avait été toiletter.

Silver très gêner : Oh eux… non pas plus que d'habitude.

Amy : Vraiment ? C'est fou comme on dirait qu'elle a était toiletter. En plus ce n'est que ton visage qui est aussi doux.

Shadow penser : On dirait que Blaze a un bon coup de langue…

Silver gêner : J'ai peut-être effectivement brossé mon pelage plus que d'habitude après mettre lever. Ça doit être à cause de cette période des chaleurs qui me pousse à prendre autan soin de moi.

Amy : Je me disais aussi… Bon je vais vite me préparait.

Une fois sa mère partie Silver était plutôt soulager d'avoir réussi à échapper au soupçon de ses parents. Mais à peine sa mère partie Silver pouvait sentir son père poser son bras sur son épaule tout en le regardant avec un large sourire.

Shadow : Alors c'est vrai cette histoire de brossage de pelage de manière innocente ?

Silver : Bien sur…Je l'ai fait hier pour être à mon meilleur pour mon rendez-vous avec Blaze.

Shadow : Je vois…

N'étant pas du tout convaincu par ce que lui disait son fils, Shadow commença à examiner Silver de plus prêt pour trouver de quoi confirmer ce qu'il penser. Sauf que Silver remarqua à temps ce que son père tenter de faire et se dégagea très vite de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu voir quoi se soit à travers son pelage.

Silver : Papa je vois très bien ce que tu tentes de faire. Mais c'est inutile. Il n'y a rien à voir.

Shadow : Ose me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire qu'il ne sait rien passer. Aller je ne te jugerais pas.

Silver : Je…

La conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée très vite suivi par l'entré de Sonic visiblement très enthousiasme.

Sonic : Me voilà ! Prêt pour cette journée ?

Profitant de cette intervention Silver parti saluer son oncle laissant son père derrière lui sans réponse.

Shadow penser : Tu as gagné se round. Mais si je suis déjà convaincu de ce qui c'est passer.

Silver : Oncle Sonic qu'es que tu fais ici aussi tôt ?

Sonic : Tes parents ne ton rien dit ?

Silver : Dit quoi ?

Shadow : On compter tous partir aujourd'hui pour commencer à t'apprendre à utiliser la super forme.

Silver : Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!

Sonic : Bien sûr. Vue que Eggman et son fils se montre très active on s'est dit que se ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de voir si tu étais capable de l'utiliser. Histoire d'être prêt à toute éventualité.

Silver : Géniale ! J'ai hâte dit être !

Shadow : Doucement ce ne sera pas s'y facile. Mais au moins tu as pu bien te reposer avec cette nuit de sommeil bien tranquille.

Silver : Papa…

Shadow : Ok j'ai compris.

Même si Shadow adorait narguer son fils avec cette histoire il voyer bien que ce petit jeu commencer à vraiment l'agacer. En plus l'odeur de crème de Amy sur lui ainsi que la tonne de parfum le dissuada de trop approcher son nez de Silver. Alors il s'arrêta mais au fond de lui il était fier de son fils et surtout heureux pour lui.

Après quelque minute Amy était de retour prête elle aussi pour accompagner les garçons pour leurs séances d'entrainement.

Amy : Bien allons y. Je ne veux pas manquer ce moment.

Sonic : On va bien s'amuser.

Silver : Sur depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

Shadow : Oh crois moi tu vas vite le regretter quand on se sera charger de toi.

Sonic : Ton père a raison. On ne va pas te faire de cadeau.

Silver confiant : Je n'en ai pas besoin !

C'est plus qu'impatient que Silver se téléporta là où il avait suivi son entrainement quand il était enfant. Sonic lui suivit tout de suite laissant Amy et Shadow seul chez eux.

Amy : Et bien qu'es qu'il est remplie d'énergie.

Shadow : Sa vas vite changer quand Sonic et moi lui feront une petite démonstration de la super forme.

Amy : Décidément tu n'es vraiment pas gentil avec lui aujourd'hui. Tu ne penses pas que tu l'as assez cherché comme ça ?

Shadow : Tu as donc compris…

Amy : Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais qu'il cache quelque chose. Et j'ai ma petite idée de ce que sais.

Shadow : Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien et fait comme si tu n'avais rien vue ?

Amy : Contrairement à toi, moi je préfère le laisser et attendre qu'il soit prêt à nous le dire.

Shadow : Oh je n'ai même pas le droit de le taquiner un peu…

Amy : Tu l'as assez fait. Laisse l'eux un peu respirait.

Shadow : C'est plus fort que moi. C'est tellement drôle de le voir tout gêner sur cette affaire.

Amy : Tu ne disais pas sa quand c'était Rouge qui fessait sa avec toi quand on commencer à être ensemble.

Shadow : C'est vrai… Bon ok j'arrête pour le moment. Je lui en parlerais plus sérieusement dans quelque jour.

Amy : Voilà c'est mieux. Et quand tu auras terminé d'entraîner Silver tu iras me chercher un nouveau pot de crème.

Shadow : Tu es vraiment obligé de remettre cette crème sur toi ?

Amy : Oui se sera ta punition pour embêter Silver.

Shadow : Que tu es cruel avec moi.

Amy : Mais tu aimes ça.

Shadow : Tu me connais si bien.

A nouveau Shadow prit Amy dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec toute sa passion avant d'utiliser le Chaos Control pour rejoindre leurs fils. Et cela à l'endroit même où leurs simples relations d'amitié c'était transformer en amours.

Fin du volume 2.

* * *

 **Bon voilà nous y sommes cette fois c'est vraiment la fin de ce volume 2.**

 **Pour commencer je voulais vous remercier d'avoir suivi c'est deux histoires (malgré mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, encore désoler pour ça ^^) Je n'aurais jamais imaginaire que cette histoire pourrait plaire à autant de monde, n'y qu'elle me prendrait aussi longtemps à terminer (plus de 2 ans d'écriture quand même).**

 **Je vais maintenant répondre à qu'elles que question qu'on a pu me poser et vous expliquer ce qui vas se passer maintenant.**

 **Alors en premier et je pense que c'est la question qu'on m'a le plus poser. C'est si j'allais faire un volume 3 a cette fanfiction ? Et bien désoler de vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire un volume 3. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire comme suite. J'ai pensé à utiliser Méphiles ou la créature dont je parler dans le chapitre final. Mais rien de tout ça ne ma sembler être assez bon pour valoir un volume 3. Du coup je préfère m'arrêter la plutôt que de forcer est d'écrire quelque chose qui ne me plaira pas et qui vous lassera. Je suis moi aussi triste qu'elle soit terminée mais il est temps de passer à autre chose.**

 **En revanche cela ne veut pas dire que je ne publierais plus rien non plus. Je vais repartir à zéro avec de nouvelles histoires. Je vous rassure j'ai encore pas mal d'idée en réserve. Certaine devait même être dans le volume 2 de base. Notamment et je pense que c'est un des plus grands changements que j'ai fait à mon histoire c'est en ce qui concerne le corbeau. Au tout départ quand j'avais commencé à imaginer le volume deux je voulais y mettre Eclipse the darkling le petit frère Black Arms de Shadow. C'est lui qui aurait dû jouer le rôle de Jeff. Mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber cette idée vers la fin du volume 1. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Eclipse apparaisse d'un coup sans même avoir était mentionner dans le premier volume. Du coup je pense que je l'utiliserais dans une autre histoire un jour.**

 **Ce n'est pas le seul changement qu'il y a eu dans cette fanfiction. L'une d'entre elle concerne Anna. J'ai hésité à la tuée pendant très longtemps. Cela aurait dû arriver quand Shadow était sous le contrôle de Sally. Et oui Shadow aurait dû tuer sa propre mère de force. Cependant je n'ai pas eu le cœur à faire sa surtout que je voulais que Shadow soit effrayer à l'idée de combattre Sally après qu'il était libérait de son emprise. Or si Sally l'aurait poussé à tuer sa mère, je le voyer mal réagir comme ça. Par contre ça ne veut pas dire que je serais aussi gentille avec mes personnages dans mes prochaines histoires. Il y en a une notamment qui sera bien plus sombre et violente que tout ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'à présent.**

 **D'ailleurs en parlant de mes prochaines histoires je vais vous donnez quelque petit détailles. A l'heure actuel j'ai l'intention d'écrire au moins 4 autre histoire voire une 5ème (Mais je ne promets rien il se peut que je change d'avis avec le temps).**

 **-L'une d'entre elle s'est c'elle dont je disais qu'elle serait bien plus sombre. Ce serait une fanfiction principalement d'aventure avec un fond de Shadamy. On y suivrait Silver qui suite à une catastrophe devra voyager dans le passé pour sauver le futur. Et pour y arriver il devra faire équipe avec Shadow.**

 **-Ensuite il y aurait une histoire de type Sonadow. Et oui il faut savoir que je suis aussi une grande amoureuse de ce type de Fanfiction. En ce qui concerne l'histoire elle se passerait après un terrible combat ou Sonic a était gravement blesser au point de ne plus pouvoir courir. Et c'est Shadow qui va l'aider à guérir.**

 **\- Et enfin c'elle qui sera la prochaine que je compte publier. Elle est un peu spéciale car j'ai longtemps hésiter entre en faire un Shadamy ou un Sonadow. Et en réalité je n'ai pas réussi à trancher se choisi ^^. Du coup je vais en faire deux histoires une version Shadamy et une autre Sonadow. Mais même si l'histoire de base est similaire elles seront tout de même différentes.**

 **Version Shadamy : Shadow retrouve Amy quelque année après leurs difficile rupture à cause d'une demande d'aide de l'hérissonne pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Dans un premier temps Shadow n'est absolument pas d'humeur a aidé c'elle qui lui a briser le cœur. Mais pousser par la curiosité il décide de quand même lui rende une petite visite pour en savoir plus. Il est loin de se douter que la personne que Amy lui demande de sauver n'est autre que son propre fils dont il découvre l'existence.**

 **Version Sonadow : Bien des années après sa rupture Sonic retrouve par hasard Shadow qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis. Sauf que les retrouvailles ne se passe pas bien du tout au point ou Sonic blesse gravement Shadow sans le vouloir. A cause de sa Sonic vas devoir rester au chevet de Shadow même si celui si n'aime pas du tout l'idée. Et durant son séjour au côté de son ancien petit ami Sonic vas aussi faire la connaissance du fils de Shadow sans se douter du lien qu'il a avec lui.**

 **Voilà comme vous le voyer c'est deux histoires traiterons de la réconciliation entre Shadow et Amy/ ou Sonic et Shadow.**

 **J'espère que c'est deux fanfiction seront à la hauteur de vos attentes. C'est très stressant pour moi de repartir à zéro. Enfin moins que quand j'avais commencé à publier le volume 1. A vrais dire au départ je ne voulais même pas publier mon histoire. Je l'ai fait sous un coup de tête sans réellement réfléchir (Comme je le fait souvent ^^). Ce n'est quand voyant que tout se passer bien et avec vos retours positifs que j'ai commencé à me prendre au jeu.**

 **Car en réalité je ne suis qu'une débutante dans l'écriture. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais n'y le volume 1 ou 2 ne possède pas de POV. La raison n'est pas que je ne voulais pas en mettre. En réalité la toute première version de mon chapitre 1 du volume 1 en contenait. Mais je n'arriver pas à bien les utiliser sans rendre l'histoire trop confuse. Du coup j'ai opter pour un style d'écriture tirait du théâtre. Mais aujourd'hui je pense que je suis prêt à l'utiliser. J'ai fait quelque teste depuis que j'ai terminé le volume 2 de mon côté. Du coup ma prochaine fanfiction gardera mon style d'écriture habituel mais avec du POV dedans.**

 **Voilà j'ai presque terminé de tout vous dire. Pour se qui est de savoir quand je reviendrai et bien je ne le sais pas moi non plus ^^. Je viens à peine de commencer le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. Et comme vous le savez j'aime bien avoir de l'avance pour pouvoir publier à un rythme constant. Du coup je vais prendre mon temps pour bien développer cette double histoire avant de vous la montrer. Je ne vais donc pas vous donnez de date mais je pense que je serais de retour d'ici cet été si tout vas bien.**

 **Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'auront bien fait rire et donner l'envie de continuer d'écrire. J'espère vous retrouver quand je reviendrais et que vous aimerait toujours autan mes histoire. Mais en attendant passer de bonne fête et on se retrouve en 2020 pour la prochaine fanfiction « Un nouveau départ » (le titre peu encore changé ^^). **

**A bientôt pour de nouvel histoire….**


End file.
